


Fortunate Son

by eric_idle_rules, The_Concierge_Of_Crime



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Castles, Feudalism, First Kiss, Kings & Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 659,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Concierge_Of_Crime/pseuds/The_Concierge_Of_Crime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in feudal England, Cody's family comes from a long line of farmers who work the land belonging to the DiBiase family. Despite the enormous class differences, Cody and Ted meet and form an instant connection with one another, both learning things from the other that they otherwise never would have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, we're no expert on the life and times of feudal England, but we tried. Forgive any errors when it comes to time frames and whatnot... 
> 
> This was originally posted on LJ and now I'm going to try and post it all here and add more to it. That's the goal, anyway.

Up before the sun each and every morning, and asleep just as the sun set every night. That was the way of the world for the Runnels family. They didn’t have the luxury of living in the cushy castle on the hill, no; they were the ones who worked the land for those lords who were born with the privilege to live in that castle. And that was their life, no questions asked. That was, until one morning during breakfast. “Will we ever get away from here?” Cody asked of his father. 

Virgil looked sternly at his son before answering, “No. Cody, this is what we were born into. We work the land, harvest the crops for Lord DiBiase and in return, we get to live here.”

“And that’s the best that we can do? We’ll never be free of this?”

“I asked my father the same thing when I was around your age. I couldn’t understand why we were here, working all day, while others were living in the castles, wearing their fancy clothing, throwing parties, eating feasts… But I’ve come to learn that you have no control over where you go in your life. You’re either born with, or you’re born without.”

“So why do you keep doing this? If you’ll always be without, why bother?”

“Because otherwise we’d be living on the streets. At least now we have a place to live. If that means working from sunrise to sunset until the day I die, I’ll do it. And you will, too.” 

His father's words registered with him, they really did, but they still didn't appease the feelings that he had deep inside of him. Was this really all there was to life? Was living free on the streets really worse than working his fingers to the bone day-in and day-out for Lord DiBiase? In a way he supposed yes, considering that his family had been serving the DiBiases for generations, but on the other hand he thought no: he didn't want to spend his life farming, plowing and slaving away for someone else's benefit.

"Stop thinking, Cody. I can hear your brain working. Work your arms instead." Virgil gave his son a nudge and Cody sighed, wiping a hand over his sweaty forehead before resuming his previous activity. Sometimes he wondered how life would have been if he'd run away to join the army like his brother Dustin had done.

Actually, thinking on it, it was probably the fact that Dustin ran away that spurred Virgil to keep him as close as possible; their old man had always been protective, and Cody knew he was scared of losing his youngest too. Cody loved his father dearly, and it was that love that had stopped him going with Dustin that dark Winter night... He wasn't sure whether he regretted it or not.

As Cody became focused on the laborious task before him, Virgil looked at his son; Cody really was becoming handsome and handsomer with each passing day, and the boy was already 17, Virgil didn't understand why he wasn't considering settling down and getting himself a little happiness-- he knew for a fact his son had had numerous offers from many a maid in their village. 

Looking out at their vast property, seeing small houses popping up amongst the horizon line, Theodore DiBiase Jr. tried to take it all in. One day, everything here would belong to him (as his older brother had run off and married for love, a girl far below his social standing, disowning himself from all entitlements, and his younger brother would have to make his way on his own), and the people living out there would be working for him. “Father?”

“Yes, Theodore?”

He cringed inwardly, he hated when people used his full name, especially his father, after whom he was named. “You’re riding out there today, right? To check on the status of the crops?”

“I am. I’m also meeting with a land surveyor who’s going to help me to divide another plot of land for a new family,” he added.

“May I come with you?”

A light shone through Theodore Sr.’s eyes, he had always wanted his son to follow in his footsteps and take over the family land. And now he was offering to come along as he did his duties to the King to make sure the land was as prosperous as it could possibly be. “Of course, Son! Let’s go see if my horse is ready.”

They arrived at the stables to find one horse saddled up and ready to go. It didn’t take long to have another one prepared, and soon they were off, riding down to their properties. “How many families do you have working?”

“Right now there are six, but soon there will be a seventh. We’re starting with the Runnels family; not only is their parcel closest, it’s also the largest land division.”

Soon they had reached their first destination and found Virgil and Cody tending the barley fields. They stopped their work as they noticed the Lord, as well as another man on horseback, approach.

“Good morning, my Lord,” Virgil greeted, bowing slightly as this man of rank climbed off his horse. 

“Good morning to you,” he replied. 

Cody stood next to his father, but his eyes were not on Lord DiBiase, no, they were on the young man currently climbing down from a beautiful white horse. 

Ted could feel a pair of eyes on him. And when he looked up once he brushed off his clothes of any dirt, he saw the most handsome figure he’d ever seen in his life. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the young man. That must be the youngest of the Runnels. He knew Virgil had a son around his age, but he never knew, nor had he ever thought he would be so handsome. 

“This is my son, Theodore.”

“Please, it’s Ted,” he said, a small smile and blush on his face as he continued to look at Cody.

His father shot him a stern look; he never liked the use of that nickname. “He wanted to ride out with me today so he could see what will one day be passed onto him.”

Although Ted's entrancement with Cody might have been considered one-sided, it sure as seasons wasn't: were mortal men allowed to be so handsome? Swallowing hard, Cody was so captivated by the sight of Young Master DiBiase ("Ted," his mind supplied, feeling a rebellious satisfaction even through thinking it) that he didn't realize that he had yet to greet their senior master... Virgil subtly spressing onto his foot reminded him though.

Somewhat resentfully Cody bowed slightly; suddenly he was very conscious of the fact he was flushed, sweating and wearing clothes that were covered with mud, "Good morning to you, Lord DiBiase. Young Master DiBiase."

Even though Ted had said to call him as such, Cody knew his father would have a fit when they were alone if he dared breach such a boundary like that.

Ted Sr gave Cody an appraising look, taking in the lean figure and bronzed skin-- the dark hair and deep blue eyes adding to the somewhat exotic colouring the boy possessed; this one looked like his deceased mother more than his rotund, white-blonde haired father. If he recalled right the elder Runnels had looked more like his father.

"Good morning to you...?"  
"Cody, sir." Or, more accurately, because of his irritating lisp, it came out as "Cody Thir." Cody hated his lisp, and knew that it caused his father minute embarrassment too because his speech became butchered when he got flustered.

"Cody." Lord DiBiase repeated and then turned his attention to Virgil, "And how is the harvest going along?" This silent dismissal meant the two young men were allowed to wander-- but not too far away.

Cody noticed that the tawny haired, sky-blue eyed male (who couldn't be much older than himself, if indeed he was older) looked a little flushed and wondered why that was; it wasn't too hot out this early.

"I don't believe I've seen you before, Young Master Theodore." Cody knew that he'd get belted for speaking so impertinently to his superior of rank and wealth, but he didn't know how to address him otherwise. Turning to look at the few-inches-shorter man, Ted quirked a crooked half-smile that made Cody's stomach flip in a way that had nothing to do with the hunger of a missed-meal.

"Please, call me Ted-- I hate being called Theodore, and the title isn't necessary whilst my father is absent." Cody pinkened slightly and nodded, looking away to the fertile landscape around them. Ted took a moment to study his profile as he did; never had he seen lashes so thick and lips so full on even the prettiest maiden. Then, he answered Cody's unspoken query. "I've been away at school recently-- I no longer need to now."

He had garnered as much education as one of his standing was supposed to have-- after all, he had already had his future plans decided for him. Once his life might have been his own to command, to choose his own path, but since the former heir, his estranger brother Michael had left, the burdens of the family name had fallen to him. 

“I’ve never gone to school,” Cody said absently. 

Ted tilted his head in curiosity. He had never before associated with someone who had no education whatsoever. He never thought much of the lives of the people out here. But now as he spoke with Cody, the class distinctions had never been more clear… yet in his mind, they were starting to blur. How was that possible? Cody was nothing more than an uneducated farmer, but he was also a kind and genuine person, who deserved more out of life than this. “Really? Can you read?”

“Can I read? We don’t have a single book in this shack. My father can’t read, my late mother never learned how to read. I certainly don’t know how. All I know is how to work the land, how to sheer a sheep… my sister taught me how to spin wool before she married and left here. I can cook for myself and my father. But I can’t read.”

“Maybe I can teach you,” Ted offered, not once thinking about what his father would say should he ever find out. 

Cody was taken aback. Lord DiBiase’s son was offering to educate him? “I would really like that… But you must be so busy, and the harvest is coming along,” Cody told him, not wanting to be a burden on this young man. 

“Please, it would be my pleasure.”

“Theodore, come along! We’re moving onto the next parcel!” his father shouted.

“I need an answer.”

Looking around at the three men, his father who looked old and weary from working non stop his entire life, then at the Lord, mounted on his horse, living a life so full of wealth and prosperity, and finally at Ted, this man who was offering to him a skill that only the wealthy were allowed to have. The skill to read and to write. “Yes.”

Ted gave him yet another smile and a nod before saying, “I’ll be down again later this week when my father comes again to check on things. I’ll bring one of my books with me, one of the books I read as a child, and we can start.” With that said, he turned and headed to his own horse. 

In a way, he supposed he could consider Ted's offer patronising-- but for all his wealth and privilege, Ted didn't strike Cody as that type.

Watching as Ted and his father (but more specifically Ted) rode off on their horses, Cody was completely unaware of the scrutiny he was under from his work-weary father. Virgil might seem like he didn't pay attention to the things around him sometimes, but when it came to his precious son he was very attentive indeed... And it was that observant nature that alerted him to the fact that he had never seen such a... an awestruck expression upon his son's face before. It was strange and a little unsettling.

"Cody, come!" Virgil eventually broke his boy's train of thought and Cody returned to his old father's side as he picked up his rake once more to finish easing the new soil down again once it had been upturned. "What were you and Lord DiBiase's boy talking about?" Cody knew his father was a proud man, and he would think that Cody was being ungrateful and rising-above-his-station with the lessons Ted had offered, so he told a little white lie instead. "We were talking about the harvest."

Studying his son carefully for several long moments (and apparently deciding that he really had no reason to be denying Cody's words) Virgil then merely nodded before they then returned to their back-breaking labour. No breakfast until they were done.

Meanwhile, across the parcel, just as Cody was thinking about Ted, Ted was thinking about Cody. And Ted Sr. didn't like the absentness of his son and so brought up a conversation.

"Theodore, you're almost 19 now, you must consider choosing a bride." Ted's stomach immediately bottomed out as the age-old topic of conversation that was a thorn in his side reared its ugly head. "Father..." Ted muttered, hands tightening around the reins of his horse somewhat. "I only want what is best for you, son." Ted Sr. sniffed.

"I know! But--"  
"But what?"  
Ted looked away from his father's gaze, guiding his horse on the muddy track, "Nothing." Ted Sr. clucked his tongue and frowned slightly, "Surely you must have seen someone who takes your fancy, boy!"

It took Ted a few moments to answer, and even then it wasn't very definitive, "No. No-one." 

“Well, perhaps I need to introduce you to a few more of my friends’ daughters. Lord Neidhart has a beautiful daughter, Natalya.”

“I’ve met her before, and she is beautiful, yes, but I don’t believe she and I would be right for one another.” Before today, he had always avoided the topic of love and marriage, despite the fact that he was getting older and should be marrying soon. He had simply not met ‘the one’. Until they had visited the Runnels homestead, he had never met anyone that made his heart beat in his throat and his stomach tighten into knots. But that’s just what Cody did to him. And that was not good. Why couldn’t there have been a beautiful woman who made him have that reaction? 

“This Friday we shall have dinner with another family, they have a wonderful young girl, Kristen.”

“Yes, Father.” Ted agreed, though he was extremely reluctant to sit through yet another one of his father’s dinner parties where he tried to introduce him to potential brides. 

Cody gathered up the eggs from the several chickens they had on their property, finally able to go inside to start their meal. 

“You and young Theodore seemed to get along quite well…”

“Well, he seems like a nice young gentleman,” Cody said, stoking the fireplace. 

“You shouldn’t be associating with him, you know. He’s far higher in status than we are, and talking to him as though you’re friends is beneath him.”

“I’m sorry, Dad. But you and Lord DiBiase do seem to get along quite well despite the class difference.”

“We were talking business, Cody.”

“As were we. When is Lord DiBiase coming back, anyway? To check once more on the status of our harvest, I mean?”

“This Saturday, the final day. He’ll be here to check to see how much we produced.”

Turning back to fire, Cody smiled to himself as he cracked several eggs into a cast iron pan. Saturday he’d be starting his lessons.

The two DiBiases finished their rounds on the parcels, and then returned home. They were greeted immediately by the stable-boys who helped them dismount and then tended to their mounts.

"Theodore, where are you going?" Ted Sr asked as he watched his son remove his riding gloves and then beginning to make his way up the large winding staircase of their castle rather than going through to the large dining room where no doubt his mother and younger brother, Brett, would be waiting for them to have lunch-- time had gotten on in their travels. "I'm just going to change out of my riding clothes." It was partially the truth, but there was also something else he wanted to sort out before he came distracted with the hurly-burly of an heir's expected schedule.

"Oh, do be quick then." Ted Sr. nodded, "Your mother will want to hear about your impressions of our workers." 'Our' workers. Ted had to admit, he hated when his father talked like that; he had never felt comfortable with the notion that he essentially owned the lives of the people who lived on their lands.

"Yes father." Bowing his head slightly, Ted then continued to make his way up the stairs towards his bed-chamber. It was away from his parents and brother's, though their parents were on a completely different level to them.

Once inside of his room Ted sought out the trunk of his childhood memorabilia that was underneath his four-poster bed; a bed that was adorned with pillows and silk sheets that cost more than a years' wages of their workers, coincidentally.

Locating the book he had mentioned to Cody, Ted found himself smiling as the dark haired male's excited expression filtered into his mind's eye once more.

Tucking the book away somewhere where he would be able to retrieve it without much notice on his first opportunity to see Cody, Ted then made his way down to the main dining hall again.

When his father began speaking to his mother about throwing a dinner for the prospective bride family, Ted tuned out completely; he already knew he wouldn't be interested. The one person he was interested in, was the one person he shouldn't have even begun considering-- and not just because of his gender. 

For Cody, the days dragged on as the harvest continued, counting down the seconds until he was able to see Ted once more. 

Ted was also ready to see Cody again. Looking forward to that far more than he was looking forward to this dinner his father was planning. In fact, that dinner was the last thing he ever wanted. He was sick and tired of his dad trying to set him up with a bride. “My marriage with your mother was arranged by your grandparents, and we’re happy together,” is what he would always tell his son. Ted knew, though, that they were content to live together, but that was it. There was no love between them, nor had there ever been.

Once Friday came around, the only thing Ted could think of was that the following day was Saturday. Once he awoke, he washed up and tried to prepare himself for the torture that he’d be incurring later that night. 

“Theodore!” he heard his father yell from downstairs. Sighing, he rolled off his bed and was off to see what his dad had to say.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to see what you were wearing tonight. You have to look presentable for our dinner tonight. Have you washed?”

“Yes, I did as soon as I woke up. And you’re worried that I won’t dress well for tonight?”

“I never said that. I just want to make sure that you’re dressed in your best is all.”

“Of course I will be, Father. I won’t let you down.”

“Good to hear. I have high hopes for Kristen.”

Ted forced a smile as he replied, “Wonderful. I can’t wait to meet her.”

On Friday, Cody noticed that the castle on the hill seemed livelier than usual. "Father, what's happening?" he asked, indicating where their Lord lived.

Virgil looked up from the cow he was tending to -she was pregnant, and it shouldn't be too long before it happened- "I don't know... Lord DiBiase must be having a guest or something." They didn't find out what was happening, exactly, until a young lady by the name of Layla El (who happened to like Cody... a lot) passed by, obviously having been into town for some shopping. "Miss El!" Cody pretended not to notice; Layla was nice and all, and attractive, but she did absolutely nothing for him. "Mr. Runnels, good morning." Layla greeted-- she was of British heritage.

"Do you know what is causing the ruckus in the DiBiases' castle?" he asked, and Layla seemed immediately keen to gossip. Though, to give her credit, she did contain herself, "It's a dinner for Young Master to meet a prospective bride!" she cooed.

The rocks that he had been gathering out of the soil fell from his hands again, causing Virgil to look up at him sharply. "Muscle cramp." Cody lied smoothly.

"A prospective bride, you say?" Cody didn't like the contemplation in his father's voice for many reasons, "Yes sir!" Layla nodded.

"Well, that would be wonderful! It would be good to see the Young Master settling down before he inherits the family enterprise. Don't you agree, Cody?" Cody mumbled a vague response.

As Layla headed off, and his father continued to -unsubtly- comment how good Ted would be to settle down, Cody wondered why he suddenly felt incapable of breathing, his chest was so tight. 

He tried to take his mind off of what Layla had just told them by working even harder in the fields, but it wasn’t working. His mind was racing, thinking of all the situations that could happen. What if Ted really liked this girl and decided to marry her? Would Ted even care about the promise that he made to him? So many things could happen, and as far as Cody was concerned, none of them were good. 

“What’s with you, Cody? Look at how sloppy your work is! Lord DiBiase is coming tomorrow, and he expects our work to be neat and clean. Why are you so distracted?” his father asked, eyeing his boy wearily. Ever since that DiBiase boy had come around, Cody seemed to have his mind on other things that weren’t work.

“Just imagining myself up in the castle, I suppose… Just because I know I’ll never be the one up there, it doesn’t mean I can’t wish it, right?” Of course, that was a half truth. He certainly did wish he was up in the castle right now. With Ted. Preferably in his bed chambers. 

“I know what you mean. I’ve known Lord DiBiase since I was about your age and he began to come down here with his father. I grew up looking at that castle, much like you did, and I’ve dreamt many a times about what it would be like to go in there. But that’s all it is, Cody, and all it will ever be: a dream.”

Sighing, he knew his father was right. All his thoughts about Ted, which had quickly turned sexual, would never come into fruition. But to not even get his secret reading lesson would break his heart even further. “I know,” he said, once more turning to his work to take his mind off things, this time trying his best to be less sloppy. 

Ted sat in his room, finishing up dressing, when he looked out his window and saw a carriage arriving. The time to meet his potential bride (who he would turn down the instant they left the castle) had arrived.

Now, his sexual attraction towards a man was not something new to Cody-- personally, anyway. His father had no idea, his brother hadn't known (though Cody had suspected that was one of the reasons Dustin had run away) and no one else knew. If anyone found out then... then a potentially bad harvest was going to be the least of his worries. Men were not supposed to have those feelings for men. It wasn't allowed.

Hearing the distant sound of a carriage rumbling, Cody looked up; coming down the long winding dirt-road that led towards the neighbouring town, came a grand carriage. That must be her. Cody's hands tightened around the rake he held, heart thumping. What was this feeling? He'd never felt this strongly over anyone before.

"Cody!" His father's voice broke into his thoughts, "Come on boy, we have to get the animals into their pens before night-fall!" Nodding, Cody set his rake aside and then hastened to begin rounding the animals up after sending a last longing look to the castle. Sadly, he doubted Ted'd ever return his feelings even if _he_ had been a woman.

*~*~*~*

Hearing his father calling up to him Ted sighed, brushing invisible lint from his expensive clothing; he hadn't wanted to give this girl the wrong impression by dressing up for her, but it wasn't as though he had much choice. His father would backhand the teeth out of his mouth if he turned up less than impeccable.

When he reached the foyer Ted Sr motioned swiftly that he stand besides him, which he did so. His mother stood there, dressed in her finery the same as the men of the family, looking demure and dainty... Every inch the doting wife. Just one of the illusions the DiBiase heir had grown up with. Then, suddenly, the doors opened.

Kristin was attractive, he supposed: she wasn't stunning, but she had an air about her that drew the eye. At least, that was how Ted supposed she seemed. Her eyes were blue, but not as exotic and bewitching as the blue-eyed minx down in the fields... Her hair was a light brown, not black, and her skin was paler... And just why was he comparing her to Cody? He bowed, kissing her hand in greeting, and she blushed. Ted could just _feel_ the smile on his father's face. 

“Welcome to our home,” Ted said, now kissing Kristen’s mother’s hand. To her father, whom he recalled meeting once or twice before, he bowed. Now was not the time to bypass his manner lessons. “Please, follow me.” He led them into the atrium where they all sat and talked until they received word that dinner was ready to be served. 

“Young Theodore,” Kristen’s father began, “this must be an exciting time for you. Now you’re of age, thoughts of taking over the castle and finding a bride must be filling your mind.”

“You may call me Ted, Sir. Just as a way to distinguish between my father and me. But, yes, I’ve just started going with him on his trips to check upon the families living on our estate. The harvest is coming along quite nicely,” he said, blatantly leaving out anything about marriage and a wife. 

As he led the cows into their barn, Cody kept glancing up at the castle on the hill. It had been a constant presence in his life, of course, and while he always imagined himself living there, he never truly paid it much mind. Despite his questions about their class, he knew that there was never any hope of moving up in status. But ever since he met Ted, he could _not_ stop looking up at the castle, thinking about what Ted could be doing. 

“Cody, you need to stop staring at their castle and focus on the task at hand,” his father told him, getting the last of the pigs inside. 

“Yes, Father,” he replied, but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop shooting glances at the castle, wanting those carriages to leave right now.

Once the last of the animals was in their pens, Cody and Virgil headed into their own house, and Cody began to prepare their small dinner. “Layla seems to like you quite a bit.”

“I know,” he said. That was very obvious.

“And she’s quite pretty.”

“I suppose.”

“You two would look good together.”

“Perhaps.” And so it went on until it was time for them to get into bed.

Ted was seated across from Kristen at their dinner table, forcing the smile that was currently on his face. The first course had been finished, an appetizer of a light vegetable soup. Soon, a plate of fish was placed in front of them and they began to eat. 

“This is delicious,” Kristen said to him.

“We only have the best chefs,” he replied. 

“It’s true,” Ted Sr. continued, “I think our chefs could give the king’s a run for their money.”

Ted hated these dinner parties. They always made him feel so uncomfortable and awkward. This one wasn’t as bad as some had been, but they were only on their second course. They had at least eight more to go. Plus there was the after dinner part, once the other family left and it was then Ted and his parents. When Ted would always tell them that she was a nice girl, but wasn’t the one for him. 

And after meeting Cody, he knew that no matter how nice, no girl would _ever_ be the one for him.

The little house that he and his father lived in was really just a larger (but still small) wooden building that had two small bedrooms, a communal living/dining space (which took up most of the space) and a little bit of space for their wash things-- though technically they went down to the local stream to bathe as they'd no other way to do so.

He'd been lain on his little cot not too long after the sun had set, when he heard the trundling sound of a coach. Had they really taken that long to have dinner? His throat knotted up.

What had they talked about? Had Ted given her that adorable little smile that he had given him that morning? Had he blushed, running a hand through his hair nervously? He wasn't jealous. He wasn't... He had no reason to be. Thinking of Ted had a warm heat rising down in Cody's lower abdomen. A silent gasp left him, eyes widening. _Oh, heck..._

Ted found himself straining against the urge just to feign sickness and go up to his room even before the girl had arrived, and the longer the meal went on the lesser an appetite he had and the stronger desire to go to bed... Of course, this prompted the thought of what it'd be like to have the bronzed, nubile beauty Cody in his bed. If his father had the ability to see his thoughts he would have been beating, and disowning, Ted in the same movement.

And, depressingly, the Kristen girl seemed taken with him... Which was going to make it even harder for him to turn the other down to his parents; his father seemed pleased with her breeding ("Good genes, strong hips for child-bearing!" Ted Sr would comment later and Ted would blush and feel ill at equal measure) and she conversed well with his mother. Gods be damned!

When the family finally left Ted did his duty, walked her to the door, thanked her for her time and suggested they meet again, before waiting until the carriage had vanished before heading back into the castle. Bypassing his parents with a mumbled, "I'm going to bed now, excuse me and goodnight." He escaped up the stairs as swiftly and as subtly as he was possibly able.

Entering his room, Ted groaned and began to pull at the horribly fancy clothing that had been paining him all evening. Ted didn't mind dressing nicely per se, but he hated when it was an occasion where he had to be overly dressed. Once down to his underwear the male paused, looking out the window; the landscape was dark now, but underneath the almost beaming glow of the moon he could just make out the shapes of their workers' homes.

Their workers... He was doing it again. However 'his Cody' sounded much better. Why couldn't he get him out of his mind? Ted had never really been attracted to anyone before, male or female, and then Cody had appeared in his life and then... And then that was it. He couldn't get his face out of his mind, and that adorable lisp was springing up in his mentality-- but this time Cody was giving his name a much more lustful and arduous tilt. That night Ted locked his door-- he didn't need to be interrupted in the midst of shy self-exploration. 

After bringing himself to completion that night at the mere thought of Cody, Ted could hardly fall asleep so excited he was about the prospect the following day brought. He had his book tucked away, so ready to hear Cody’s voice again. 

He did manage to drift off, though, as he was awoken by his father’s hollering voice. “Theodore! Hurry along; we’ve a busy day ahead of us!”

He tossed the covers off himself and threw on some clothes, wishing he could have worn his outfit from last night today, simply to dress up for Cody. The right person. For him, anyway. For every other member of society, he was far from the right person. Soon he was down at the stables, mounting his horse once more, book safely inside a small bag he wore at his side. 

As the horses trotted down the path towards their expanse of land, Ted asked, “Father, may I stay with the Runnels? I’d like to see how they go about doing their harvesting, so I can better get a feel for what the operation is like.”

“Wanting to get to know the job from both sides, I can see the benefit in that.”

“Yes, so maybe one day I can help to improve upon the success of our crops.”

“And bring in more money with more prosperous harvest… Son, that is very good thinking. Of course you may stay.”

Now Ted could breathe easy. He thought his father would say no, and that he’d be forced to leave the Runnels homestead to move along to the next parcel without having the chance to properly speak with Cody.

Both DiBiases dismounted their horses upon arrival at the property, Ted listening as Virgil spoke about how good the crops looked this year. And then his eyes fell upon Cody, shirt thrown over his shoulder as he worked in the fields, sun shining off his tan, sweaty back. “I’m going to go and see what he’s doing,” Ted said, fighting to keep his composure as he spoke to the older men.

“Go along,” his father said, needing to speak to Virgil more about the business aspect of the harvest, and the two of them headed into the small house.

“Morning, Cody,” he greeted.

“Good morning, Ted,” Cody replied, standing from the fields, wiping the sweat off his brow with his shirt. 

“I brought it. The book.”

Cody didn’t attempt to hide the smile on his face at that. “Come on, let’s go to the barn.” 

The two of them sat on a bail of hay and Ted pulled the book out, reading the name of the cover to Cody. “The Tale of King Arthur.” He then opened the cover to the first page. “I’m going to read this to you word by word, and I want you to look at the word I’m pointing to and repeat it to me, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Once,” Ted said, pointing to the word on the page. Cody repeated it, though his lips came through on the very first word, causing a blush to rise on his face. For Ted, though, the lisp made something else rise on his body. 

It wasn't easy, but Cody was incredibly persistent Ted found. He was glad that he had secured the chance to stay behind when his father went on ahead to check on the other parcels because he was really enjoying teaching Cody. Someone might think such a slow process was irritating, and had he been someone else, he might have scoffed at Cody's lack of education, but mainly he found it cute.

And, well, more to the point, he liked the feeling of doing something for Cody; the younger man was already so independant in terms of his working on the land and suchlike, so Ted appreciated that he could do something that was just special and private between the two of them. Seemed that the connection he had felt with the man on first sight wasn't a fluke.

"Ted, what's this word?" Cody always blushed and looked both annoyed with himself and embarrassed whenever he had to ask what a word was but Ted didn't mind. Smiling, and pointing his finger underneath the word, Ted sounded it out, "Con-sci-ent-ious." Cody repeated it and Ted had to resist the urge to melt as that adorable lisp pointedly made itself known on the long-winded word.

They had managed to get through two pages of the book in an hour; slow going but so very rewarding to see the delighted light in Cody's eyes and the smile on his face when he had managed to get the word right. They had to pause in their reading though when they heard Dusty calling them from outside the barn.

"Oh, blast!" Cody huffed irritably. Although, mainly because of his lisp, it came out, "Oh blatht!" and once again Ted found himself trying not to grin like a fool. Oh, certainly he'd heard the occasional lisp before, but it had never sounded as endearing as it did coming from Cody, "I have to go back out there." The pouting lips made Ted want to lean in and see if they tasted as good as they looked.

"I'll come too." Cody looked surprised, but Ted wasn't entirely surprised by that response in turn; Cody probably hadn't expected he'd be hanging around longer than his lesson after all.

"Oh... Ok then, come on." Padding out into the open land again, Cody smiled to his father innocently. Virgil arched a brow and cocked his head at his son somewhat suspiciously, "Wha' ya been doin' in the barn, son?" he enquired.

"Ted--" he backtracked immediately as his father's eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around the sack of grain on his back, "Young Master wanted to see what the storage barns look like inside; he's never been inside of one before." Ted nodded, eager to back Cody up and ensure the other didn't get into trouble, because the reading lessons had technically been his idea.

Thinking on it though, as Virgil eagerly began to explain to Ted the workings of the land and how each family's parcel contributed to the greater good of his own family (and one another), Ted wondered why Cody had taken such great pains to hide the truth of his learning to read from his father. 

“How exactly do you harvest the wheat?” Ted asked of Virgil after having heard him speak of the benefits of said harvest. 

“Did you not show the young Master what tools we use while in the barn?”

“No, Father, he was more interested in the animals we keep,” Cody told him.

“Ok, then.” Virgil headed to the side of his small house where he leaned his sickle when Lord DiBiase first came over and grabbed the ominous looking tool. “This is a sickle. All you do with it is swing it at the base of the crop, as close to the ground as you can get, and you’ve got your bushels.”

“May I?” he asked, hoping to hold the tool in his hand, never having seen anything like it before.

Virgil handed it over, and watched as Ted examined it, a look of fascination on his face. 

“This is incredible. And this is what you do all day during the harvest season? Swing this around and bundle up the wheat bushels? That must be exhausting work.” Thinking about his life, the most exhausting work he had ever done was writing essays and taking exams while away at school. 

“Yeah,” Cody replied, “this is our life.”

“I’d ask if I could try, but your harvest is over,” he said, sounding disappointed. 

“You actually want to try your hand at farm work?” Cody asked, surprised. “Dad, don’t we have some wheat that didn’t make it that has yet to be cut?”

“You’re right. We found late in the season that a section of our crops had been destroyed by insects. Thankfully we were able to contain that area and save the rest, but we’ve yet to remove the wheat. You’re more than welcome to try to cut that down.”

“That’d probably be for the best, anyway,” Ted said with a chuckle, “wouldn’t want to risk me ruining your good crops.”

“Cody, go take him out to the fields. I’ll be waiting here for Lord DiBiase’s return.”

Grinning, Cody turned to Ted saying, “Come on, follow me.” 

Leading Ted down to the 'contaminated' area, Cody then motioned him to stand before some of the dead -but still standing- wheat. "Ok," he placed the other man's stance firmly with his feet slightly apart, weight braced on his forefoot. "Bend your knees slightly... Yeah, like that."

Adjusting his grip on the handle of the wickedly sharp blade he was holding, Ted focused his footing the way Cody demonstrated. So intent was he on getting it right that he didn't register Cody moving behind him until the half-naked man's body formed against his own from behind, making Ted freeze momentarily.

"Next, we brace the sickle down." Cody placed his hands just after Ted's, leaning his body into the other's to subtly guide him into position. He too was feeling the effects of the other's closeness, but fought them down.

"Bring it back--" he drew Ted's arms back with his, but the other still mainly held onto the sickle, "And then let it go forward." The initial motion was slow, just to show Ted how to angle it, and not much wheat was cut. "To get a better amount of the crop you need to increase the power of the swing; keep your feet planted, but increase the arc of your hips as you twist."

After Cody helping him a few times (and both were trying not to groan at the occasional, innocent, but none-the-less-thrilling touches) Cody then backed away and Ted was left to do them on his own. It didn't take long for him to feel the exertion, and he liked to think of himself as physically fit.

"Good Lord," Ted huffed slightly after about a quarter of an hour, "How long would you do this at Harvest time?" Cody looked amused, but not superior for Ted's probably amateur efforts, "We can go from dawn until dusk... we need to get as much as we can before the season turns."

Ted gaped in a manner that would probably have resulted in his father smacking him upside the head had he been there to see it; they went for that long in scorching hot weather in the summer? "How do you do it?" Cody's smile slid just slightly, but Ted noticed. The younger man then shrugged, "It's all I know." To Ted that sounded horribly definitive. 

“I couldn’t imagine having a life like this…”

“Why would you want to? You get to live in a castle, go to school, have feasts… I even heard that last night you had a potential bride come over.”

“That was my father’s doing,” Ted told him, still wiping off the sweat that had formed on his forehead. “He keeps insisting that I take a bride soon. I just finished my schooling, and I’m just now learning about how to run all of this; I can’t be married yet.”

“Here, hand that over, I’ll cut down the rest. Show you how it’s really done,” Cody said in a teasing tone, changing the subject for the time being. 

Ted grinned, happy to be off the topic of brides and marriage, but even happier to be able to see Cody in his element… especially while shirtless. 

Cody swung the sickle downwards, muscles in back and arms rippling as he did so. In a matter of minutes, the final stalks had fallen to the ground, and Cody turned his attention back to Ted. 

“I suppose we should be getting back now, don’t you think?” Cody asked.

“Probably, yes,” Ted replied, not ready for his time with Cody to end. “But, um, how would you like to continue our reading lessons?”

“You actually want to keep doing lessons?”

“Of course I do!”

Cody thought, when would be a good time for them to meet up again? “Tomorrow we have to clear the land of the remnants of our harvest. All the roots need to go and the land needs to be tilled so it can be ready for next year’s crops. If you’d like, you can come and see how that all works, and if all goes well, we can go read in the barn.”

“That sounds great. I think my father really appreciates the fact that I want to learn about this from all different angles. But, Cody, I can’t help but wonder why you don’t want your father finding out you were learning to read.”

“He wouldn’t like that at all. I’d be stepping above my class when all I was born to be was a farmer. Plus, learning from you? You’re the son of a lord! I shouldn’t be associating with you in any way, shape or form. Did you see the way he looked at me when I called you Ted in front of him? No, no, he wouldn’t like finding that out at all…” Cody explained to him, sadness in his voice. 

“I’m sorry. I… I wish there was something more I could do.”

“Being around you is more than enough for me,” he confessed with a shy smile just before they reached the house and found Ted’s father waiting for them to return.

Ted Sr. smiled proudly at his son when Ted appeared, but the younger man knew that he was going to get a stern talking-to when they were alone about attempting a peasant's work.

"Thank you very much for being so accommodating to me today Mr. Runnels, and I do hope I didn't get in the way." They might be a higher station than the farmer family, but that didn't mean that Ted was about to start treating them sub-human and using bad manners on them or anything despite what his father might think about it. He then looked to Cody, "And thank you too, Cody." he said sincerely.

A silent moment of meaningful communication passed between them and although it was merely a moment, both young men felt the sheer connection of that singular look. Never before had Ted felt such a need, a desire, to merely be around another person before. Ted reluctantly broke the look and then looked back to Cody's father.

"If it's possible, might I be able to come by again tomorrow? I'm really enjoying the experience and the information you're providing me with is invaluable." He sent his father a meaningful look after this statement, knowing that he was playing on his father's weak spot that he take an active interest in the family business.

Virgil blinked, obviously surprised; but even Cody didn't miss the delighted light that flashed in his father's eyes before he hastily composed himself and bowed his head to Ted's father in a submissive gesture that Cody had seen countless times in his young life but that never failed to bother him even so. However, he held that anger in.

"If it's alright with you m'lord, I have no problem with letting your son be here to watch our working." Cody almost rolled his eyes; of course his father wouldn't turn Ted away, because he was probably loving having another young man around... Probably minutely made him feel better over his own absent son.

Ted Sr looked momentarily perplexed; on the one hand he was keen that Ted wanted to be involved, but on the other he didn't want Ted to be too involved on the actual physical aspects of the farming commune upon their land... Then he reasoned that if he was amicable to this wish of Ted's then perhaps Ted might be more amicable to his suggestions and wishes; such as his son accepting Kristin as his bride.

"Very well son. Do come along now your mother will be expecting us." he swung himself onto his horse and inclined his head in goodbye to both Runnels before starting off. Resisting the urge to cheer Ted bid the two goodbye and followed his father. 

“Did you have a good day, Son?” Ted Sr. asked as they cantered back towards their castle.

“I did, yes. Their lives are festinating, I learned so much from those few hours spent there. I think all this knowledge will one day be invaluable once I’m in charge of our many homesteads.”

“Yes, yes, I quite agree. But is it really necessary to break a sweat and do the kinds of manual labour they do?”

“Oh, absolutely,” he said, “it really makes me appreciate even more the life that I’ve been blessed with.” Yes, he knew his father would love to hear that, even though it pained him to say those words. 

“I see your point. It makes me so proud to see this great interest you’ve taken in recent times towards your future. You’re ready to take on this great responsibility. Now, when will you be ready to take on a bride and raise children?”

Of course that would come up. The subject of marriage _always_ came up when talking to his father. “I don’t know. Right now, though, I feel as though before I can consider a wife and children, I need to learn more about the homesteads and how things work so I can run things as smoothly as possible.”

“That all comes in good time. But you’re running out of time to find yourself a suitable woman.”

“Father, I’m only nineteen. Men who go into the army don’t marry until they’re out of service well into their forties.”

“But you’re not in the army, are you, my boy? The sooner you marry, the sooner the sounds of my grandchildren’s feet will be echoing throughout the halls of the castle. And then you can raise your eldest son to take over our land, just as I did.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Kristen was a lovely girl, wasn’t she? She would make for the perfect addition to our household, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so, Father.”

“You suppose so? Why do you have such a reluctance to marry?!” he practically yelled, causing the birds in the trees around him to flutter away.

Ted didn't flinch when his father raised his voice anymore; Theodore DiBiase Senior was a man who liked things doing how he said them when he said them, and wasn't against the usage of a little physical force or verbal altercation to ensure that things were done how he wanted. Ted Sr hadn't raised a hand to him too much, but the sting of a slap was worth a tongue-lashing any day of the week.

"I just don't believe now is the right time for me." Ted said delicately, ignoring the tick in his father's cheek as he said this, "I believe I need to learn how to benefit our family and our enterprises before I begin a family of my own."

The thought of a wife, of the commitment that befell having a bride, made him feel ill. Not only did he know he didn't find Kristin sexually attractive and that should they marry this would cause problems, but he felt like, like...

Well, truth be told he felt like he'd be betraying Cody if he took a bride. Not that anything had happened between them-- would happen between them-- ah! Ted was silent the ride home, his father being the same way; only Ted Jr was silent in thought whereas his father was sulking, a childish pursuit he'd probably never grow out of.

Meanwhile, Cody hadn't realized that he had been standing there staring after the young master for a good few minutes since their horses had vanished out of sight until his father tapped him smartly on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Cody huffed, not really hurt but needing to prove the point anyway, "What was that for?"  
"Stop daydreaming about the castle and help me get the animals inside for the night--" Virgil looked sly and Cody braced himself for the sentiment that he just _knew_ was going to come next. And, sure enough:

"Or, is it the lovely Miss Layla that you're fantasising over?" Cody used all of his willpower not to snort and merely ignored his father's words altogether and got on with his jobs. He had been tempted to tell his father who he had been really thinking about, dreaming about, but that would bring unneeded trouble. Besides, it wasn't as though anything was going to come from his one-sided affection.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dammit,” Cody mumbled when he discovered one of the chickens had escaped from its coop. It ran around, slipping through Cody’s grasp as the teen followed it around. He could hear his father’s laughter booming from behind and he shouted, “I’m glad to have brought you some amusement, now do you think you could help me?”

Together they manage to corner the hen and bring her back to the coop, making sure all the doors were shut tight, not wanting anything to get out, or get in during the night. 

Finally, the last of the animals were inside, and it was time for Cody to begin preparing their dinner. “Things would be so much easier around here if you had a wife, Cody,” his father said. “She could be in here preparing our meals, so you don’t have to once we’re done working in the fields.”

“I’m quite happy to cook for us. Or do you not like the food I make?”

“I never said that! But you’re tired from working for hours on end out in the fields. A wife would be in here, tending to the house, cooking our meals and she could harvest the eggs in the mornings, so that you wouldn’t have to.”

“Father, I like the way that we’re living now, really, I do. I don’t feel as though it’s necessary to marry right now. Maybe in a few more years,” he added.

“Layla won’t wait around forever.”

“I know, but there are other fish in the sea.” He swore his father became more persistent every day when it came to the subject of him marrying, and it took a toll on him. No wonder Dustin had run off to join the army. 

Ted sat in his room, once again sitting by his window, staring down at the land below, instantly spotting the Runnels household, wishing he were still there. A knock came on his door just then, taking him away from his thoughts. “Come in.”

His mother opened the door and smiled at him. “I heard from your father that you had quite the day today,” she said, shutting the door behind her before she took a seat on the edge of his bed.

“I did. I walked around the barn with Cody, he showed me the animals. He even showed me how they harvest and let me try it,” he told her, his eyes lighting up at the mention of Cody’s name, and he didn’t even realize it.

His mother, on the other hand, did. “And Cody is…?”

“Oh, he’s Virgil Runnels’ son, just about my age, too, a little younger. After he let me try using the sickle to cut down the wheat, he showed me how he does it, and it’s fascinating to watch, the speed and the swiftness; it’s evident he’s been doing this his entire life.”

She watched and listened to him as he talked about Cody, and how happy he was just to speak about him. Very interesting…

Call it a mother's intuition, but Caroline DiBiase had never seen her son look so enthused when he had talked about anyone before, male or female, and so she already knew that this Cody person meant something to her son. Maybe it was just a mother's prerogative that her child be happy no matter what path they took to be so, that meant that Caroline wasn't opposed to the thought of Ted spending more time around the young farmhand and spending some time on the farm-- it'd be good for him.

However, Caroline also knew that she would have to keep her son's affection secret from his father; if Ted Sr. got even the smallest inkling that Ted was striving from the path he had lain out for him then that would be it. The blonde haired woman listened a little while longer as Ted talked about his day, seeing how genuinely happy being with Cody on the farm had made him.

"Are you going back again?"  
"Virgil said that he didn't mind if I wanted to go back tomorrow, and Cody said he would be happy for me to be around too." Ted then paused and went pink with sheepishness as his mother held up the book he had taken to teach Cody with. "It's been a while since I've seen you read this..." she mused, her tone suggesting that she knew _he_ hadn't been reading it.

Ted looked down at his shoes and then to his smiling mother; he had always gotten on better with her than his father, and he felt more like her favourite than his, even though people said he looked more like his father. Brett was like a mini version of himself with minute differences, whereas Mike looked like their mother. "I was showing it to Cody... He never learned to read." As he had expected his mother cooed softly and sighed, "Oh, the poor dear-- are you teaching him?" Ted nodded his head and she reached to stroke his hair, "Good boy."

Unaware that Ted and his mother were talking about him, Cody merely began working on preparing their evening meal. It was nothing fancy by any means, but it was edible and at least it was enough to fill their bellies until the following morning.

It was one of their chickens from the coop (that could no longer lay eggs) and a few vegetables from the crops. They were given a decent fare from Lord DiBiase according to his father as opposed to other Lords.

When the food had cooked he settled himself onto the floor, his father sitting on the only chair that they possessed. Cody didn't mind though, because he was used to it. Virgil groaned contentedly as he took a bite, "Delicious, Cody." Cody accepted the praise with a smile, same as always.

He was glad that his father had momentarily dropped the talk of a bride. He wouldn't have minded, but his father hadn't even started until Dustin had left... Maybe because Cody wasn't going to be the head of the household one day at that point. And it was a household, although not to the scale would one day have. However, if Ted was beside him Cody would have happily lived on the streets with nothing for the rest of his life without complaint. 

It wasn’t long after finishing dinner that Virgil was off to his own straw bed to hunker down for the night. Cody stayed awake, cleaning the pans and plates on which he served dinner. As he scrubbed, he let the day replay in his mind, a lazy smile appearing on his face. Learning to read was frustrating, yes, but he had Ted there with him, guiding him along, and he seemed perfectly happy to do so. Of course he knew that nothing would, or could, ever happen between them, but they were called fantasies for a reason.

He put the dishes back on their shelves and hung the pot on the hanger by the fire, his brain running wild with thoughts of Ted. Silently, he slipped out of the house and went out to the barn so he could have a little privacy as he imagined Ted’s lips and hands all over his body on this very hay bale. Once he finished, he brushed himself off and tucked himself back into his loose pants and headed back inside to bed.

Rising bright and early the next morning, Ted prepared himself to head down to the farm, making sure that he placed the book back into his bag. He had a quick breakfast of ham and eggs with a bit of bread and jam, then scurried off to the stables where he mounted his horse and was off, hardly seeing any of his family before leaving. 

Cody was waiting for Ted’s arrival, preparing some of their work animals with the necessary equipment for the day. Virgil was with him, hooking up another pair of ox when he heard the sound of horse hoofs approaching. “I’ll go greet the Young Master,” Cody offered, dropping everything to go meet Ted.

“Good morning, Cody!” Ted shouted while up on his horse.

“Good morning, Young Master Theodore,” Cody greeted, knowing that his father could hear him. “How are you today?”

Ted hopped down from the horse and tied him up while he answered, “I’m fine, thank you. Yourself?”

“Just another day in the life.”

Giving a sad smile to a man he was quickly beginning to call a friend, Ted asked, “What’s happening here today?”

“Follow me, I’ll show you.” Leading the way to the backside of the barn, Cody showed Ted how they were harnessing their ox together so they could pull the plows to till the land. 

“I was wondering how you plowed the land,” Ted told him. “I never realized how much equipment and work really went into farming. I must say, I have a much greater appreciation for that bread I ate this morning. All of this to get wheat and corn and everything else that you grow here… It’s amazing. I wish I had seen this earlier.”

Even Virgil had to admit he was impressed with the boy’s curiosity and enthusiasm to actually go out in the fields and see what it was like to live this life. “That’s enough talkin’ you two, it’s time to get to work.”

Cody showed Ted how they were to guide the ox to keep him going, "Oxen can be very temperamental if you push them too hard," he explained, "If he goes into a temper then he could destroy everything that we've been working on, could harm one of us and himself at the same time-- slow is better for things like this. It's more effort but stronger results." It was obvious Cody had been brought up on such speeches because he was almost imitating his father word-for-word without even realizing he did so.

Virgil left the two to plough as he needed to go into town with some of the eggs for that morning; what was theirs of the mass they grew for the Lord and his household they split into half, keeping some to eat and selling the rest on. Ted Sr. didn't exactly care what they did with what was theirs, though Cody knew there were severe punishments for those who tried to lift extra from the main portions, regardless of consequences.

"Do you have to do this even when it gets hot?" Ted asked from where he walked besides the ox that was next to the one Cody was walking alongside, "Oh yes," Cody responded genially, "We have to do this in every weather we can... It's a nightmare when it rains though." Ted could only imagine; this field was huge and would probably get very muddy.

As they walked Ted found himself admiring Cody's profile. Cody really was a handsome young man; Ted didn't doubt that many a maid was probably seeking him out, and that realization was rather depressing. It was selfish, but he would have happily lived single and celibate for the rest of his life had Cody expressed that he would remain with him too, rather than to marry. Of course he'd keep this little thought to himself, because he hardly had grounds for requesting, asking, such a thing of Cody.

They walked the length of the field, turned the ox around and then went back. Ted felt that the task was incredibly taxing, but he was in high spirits because Cody was there with him. Cody must have been terribly bored and lonely doing this by himself in the past.

"Did you get into trouble with your father last night for being here with us?" Cody asked; he'd vaguely heard a shout the following day when they had left and recognised it as their Lord's.

Ted pinkened slightly but then shrugged his shoulders, "Not especially... It wasn't this he was mad at me about." Sensing that the conversation was heading into the territory that they seemed to have an unspoken agreement not to go into -brides- they veered off back into farming, and even then began talking about their families.

Ted learnt about Dustin, and how Cody's mother had passed on. Cody learnt that Ted's mother and father had an arranged marriage, and his younger brother was still in school-- Ted didn't mention his elder brother so Cody didn't either. 

“How long does this usually take?” Ted asked as Cody turned the oxen once more down another row.

Glancing at Ted over the back of the ox, Cody replied, “I have no idea. As long as it takes. Dad starts at one end, I start at the other, and we meet in the middle.”

“I can’t believe it’s only you two in charge of all this land,” Ted said, completely in awe at their work ethic.

“There used to be more of us here. My grandparents had quite a few children, but only one of them can inherit this land, and that one was my father. Plus, we had Dustin until just recently… But, the more land we have, the more crops we get and the more money we receive in return.”

They continued down the strip of the field in silence until they reached the end. “Would you like to guide him?” Cody asked, holding up the reins. 

“You’re going to let me?”

“You said you wanted to work, so I’m letting you work. Just remember to be gentle with them, they’re very powerful animals. You have to respect them, because if you don’t, very bad things can happen.”

“Well, that certainly boosts my confidence,” Ted joked as he gingerly reached for the reins. He wrapped his hand around the straps of leather, fingers briefly brushing against Cody’s, sending a jolt down his arm that spread into his entire body. Had Cody felt that, too? He looked up from his hands and at Cody’s face, only to find him looking away. “What do I do now?” he asked.

Turning back to the young son of their Lord, Cody fought to keep his composure. “All you have to do is walk. Bring him out just beyond the field and gently guide him back around to the next row,” he explained. 

Slowly walking forward, putting light pressure on the reins, Ted began leading the oxen. He couldn’t help but smile the further along he got. _He_ was the one doing this. He was actually guiding two giant oxen through a field of crops. The only time that he really jumped was when one of the oxen snorted and shook its massive head, causing Cody great amusement. “That’s not funny!” Ted said, though he was trying to not chuckle himself. 

“Yes, actually, it is. I thought you were about to wet yourself!” Cody said through his laughter, the image of Ted’s face as he was frightened by the ox not about to leave his mind any time soon.

Still giggling somewhat to himself (the mock-pout Ted was sending him only sent him into further fits of giggles, whilst at the same time making Cody stare completely inappropriately at Ted's mouth) Cody indicated that Ted continue on with the oxen. After another few strips he took over again; he didn't want his father getting into trouble because he had been the one to let Ted overexert himself.

"Here, let me do it now." Ted was a little reluctant -he had really been getting into the swing of it- but it wasn't until he had stopped that he realized just how much of a physical exertion that leading the animals was. "Oh..." Ted rolled his shoulders as Cody took the reins back from the older male.

"Yeah, it does kinda sneak up on you." Cody said, flexing his own developed muscles, "Sorry, maybe I should have stopped you earlier." They continued on their way, occasionally stopping to let the animals have a rest, and have a rest themselves. After another hour, possibly two (Ted truthfully had no way of knowing, but it was quite a while) they met up with Virgil when they reached centre field.

"Good work boys." Virgil complimented, looking Ted over with a momentary concern which Cody watched him hastily remove from his face. "That's the plowing done for today. Did you do the seed too Cody?" Cody rolled his eyes and nodded his head, ducking the playful smack that his father aimed for his head, "Father, I know how this works, remember?" Ted blinked slightly; when had Cody been seeding?

He then recalled that he had noticed Cody dipping his hand into a leather bag upon his hip, his hand then coming up before going down again. He'd been so excited by the prospect of plowing that he hadn't even registered what he'd been doing until then.

"I'll bet you’re both hungry now," Virgil said, looking to Ted, "It's not much fare, young master, but if you'd like to dine with us we have more than enough." Immediately Cody knew what his father was going to do: he was going to ration down his own portion so that Ted had something to eat. Or, more accurately, he was going to have Cody do so considering Cody was the one in charge of the food. Cody wasn't going to let him-- he'd give up his food.

"Starving, sir." Ted admitted, and Virgil actually pinkened; no one but his sons and other villagers upon occasion had called him that, especially not a man of the higher stature such as Ted possessed. 

“No need to call me sir,” he said, leading them into the house, “Virgil is perfect fine.”

“Of course, if you insist. But you are my elder, and I’m not about to forget my manners simply because you work on the land that my family owns,” he explained. He had been raised properly, and Virgil seemed to be a very kind man, especially opening his home to him like this. 

Ted followed right behind Virgil, Cody bringing up the rear. And, because he wasn’t paying attention, he bumped right into Ted, who was standing stock still in the doorway. “Ted?”

“This is where you live?” he asked, taking it all in. The small fireplace, the one chair, the cabinet with just a few dishes on it… “This is really all you have?” He turned around and looked to Virgil and Cody, disbelief all over his face. 

“This is it,” Cody told him with a shrug. 

“And you have to prepare your own dinner, I take it.”

“Yes, I do all the cooking.”

“May I… watch?” Ted asked, never having picked up a pot or a pan in his life. 

“I suppose, if you’d like. We’ve just slaughtered one of the cows who was too old to produce milk and the meat is stored underground. It’s really not the most pleasant thing in the world to see.”

“No, no, I want to,” he assured Cody, wanting to see just where his food came from and what the castle chefs had to do day in and day out. 

“This is your last warning. I don’t want what you’re about to see turn your stomach. And you are our guest, you really don’t have to…”

Nodding his head, Ted told him, “I do want to see, please?”

“Follow me, then,” Cody said, leading him around back. They had dug up the ground ages ago, well before Cody was born, to create their own cool storage area for salted meats. He took off the cover, revealing hunks of meat. “Well?”

“You’re right, that’s not the most pleasant sight in the world. Did… did you kill the cow yourself?”

“Me and my dad did, yeah.”

Glancing up, Ted gave Cody a smile, admiring him more and more each day he got to speak with him.

Cody knew that Ted had received a massive culture shock when he had seen their home and the storage cellar; even though Ted was no doubt educated about the poorer classes in society it was obviously a watered down, pleasanter version that they were fed: no need to make the occasionally compassionate future Lord feeling guilty about those who worked for him, was there?

However, Cody couldn't bring himself to be bitter towards Ted; the other was just so different from how he had imagined the son of a Lord from being. He seemed to genuinely care about them.

Reaching down into the cold storage area Cody pulled out a good (but still decidedly small compared to what Ted was given for his meals) sized piece of meat before moving to the fire. Washing the meat lightly, Cody then began preparing it as Ted watched; he was almost like a child at Christmas time, whereas Virgil was merely sitting aside and carving at a small wooden figurine, obviously used to the routine their little family had going on.

Ted watched those dexterous, nimble fingers working. He deduced that Cody was making some sort of stew; he might never have cooked before but he had eaten enough to recognise a meal once it got cooking. It didn't look too pleasant to start off with, and Ted had never realised how much effort went into a single dish. When the pot of stew was lightly bubbling, the familiar smell enveloped him.

This stew was the most delicious he had ever smelt though, because Cody was the one who was cooking it. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ted asked if there was anything that he could do.

Surprised by the offer Cody smiled and shook his head, "No thank you-- feel free to go sit down and I'll bring it over; it'll be ready in a few minutes." Following the ravenette's suggestion Ted went and seated himself besides Virgil on a tiny stool.

Accepting the meal with thanks, Ted inhaled the delicious scent and took a bite. And it was honestly the best thing he had ever tasted. "Cody, this is amazing!" he complimented, causing the young man to blush. Virgil didn't comment then that Cody wasn't eating, and it took Ted a few minutes to notice. 

Once he did, notice, though, he stopped eating from his bowl and quirked his head. “Cody, don’t you have any?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” he said, brushing off that comment.

“But you don’t have any food. Is it all gone?” Ted asked, feeling horrible about eating while Cody was having nothing. It made him flash back to all those feasts where all the excess food was thrown out, wasted, while these people here were starving. 

“I… I can only make so much with our rations.”

“No, Cody, you can’t go without some nourishment. Here,” he said, holding out his bowl, “have the rest of mine.”

“I can’t, you’re our guest.”

“I insist. I can sneak into the kitchens tonight at the castle and have all the food I want. But I’m not going to eat while you’re not having a thing. Don’t make me order you to eat it,” he said, raising a brow.

Cody looked at him, mouth open wide. Would he really do that? Use his power to order Cody to eat the food that should all be his? “I can’t take food from a guest, I just can’t.”

“Then come with me to the castle!”

Eyes wide and mouth dropping even wider, Cody stared at his guest in shock. “That’s not my place,” he managed to say once he composed himself.

“It is if I say it is. Virgil, would you two like to come to the castle with me tonight?”

“I can’t, someone must stay and tend the house and listen for animals. But if you want to invite Cody, and your father has no issue with it, then I suppose he’s free to go.”

The one time Cody actually wanted his father to spout out his tract of, "Each class belongs where they belong, and they shouldn't cross," he decides not to use it. Hell.

"Father--" Cody looked to Virgil and the man shrugged, finishing his own food, "If you're being invited Cody, and as I say if the Lord doesn't mind, then you can go." he eyes his slightly muddy son and said lightly, "Make sure you go down to the river and wash up first though before you do go." Cody flushed.

Ted resolutely held Cody's stare; he knew that the younger man wanted to resist, but he didn't feel that it was because the other was averse to spending time with him. Shoulders drooping slightly, Cody sighed, "Ok Ted." It would be rude to refuse, and truth be told he did want to see in the castle-- but he was slightly wary of Ted Sr.'s reaction, and the reaction of Ted's other family members.

Once he was satisfied that Cody was going to come with him Ted finished off the stew (God forbid he wasted a meal that Cody had made) before then standing up to return to work.

Time seemed to fly by until it was time to call it a day with their working, and Cody looked to his father one more time before then looking to Ted, "I need to go to the stream first, before..."

Ted nodded, "I'll come with you." Cody doubted that Ted was going to stand there and watch him get naked, but the image brought forth all manner of fantasies that he knew he would explore in much more depth when he had the privacy and the time. 

Together they walked down to the river, Cody growing more anxious about this invitation to the castle. “Are you sure your father won’t mind? I don’t want to be stepping on any toes,” he asked just before removing his shirt and placing it on the ground beside him.

“I think it’s only fair, don’t you? You show me your life, and I show you mine. You fed me lunch, now let me feed you dinner.”

“I still don’t know…” Cody said, about to slip his pants over his hips. “Do you mind?” he then asked shyly.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Ted turned his head and allowed Cody to slip his pants off and toss them to the side. He wanted to look, though, more than anything in the world. 

“You’re ok now,” he said as he lowered himself into the water.

Ted managed to turn his head around as the rest of his backside sank under the surface. “I promise you that my dad will be more than fine with this. And if not, I bet my mother would be more than happy to help me sneak you into the castle,” he added with a laugh. 

Cody couldn’t help but chuckle, either. Nor could he help staring at Ted’s face, lit up by the laughter. He continued to clean himself off as the two fell into a companionable silence. And then he saw Ted stand from his seat on the grass. “Ted, where are you going?”

“Oh, nowhere,” he replied as he walked towards Cody’s pile of clothes, a wicked grin on his face. 

“Don’t touch those!” Cody shouted when he realized Ted’s plan.

“What? These?” he asked, bending down to pick up the discarded clothing.

“TED! I need those!”

“And what’s stopping you from coming to get them?”

Giving Ted a look, Cody stated what he thought was obvious. “I’m naked.”

“It’s not like you’ve got parts I’ve never seen before,” Ted teased. “So, are you getting your clothes, or not? I don’t think my father would appreciate you showing up stark naked.”

Dashing out of the river, Cody made a run straight for Ted, who tried to dodge out of the way. Cody was quick, though, all those years in the field really working his leg muscles, and he soon caught up to the Lord’s son, snatching his clothes out of Ted’s hands. They stood there, face to face, Cody dripping wet, both of them panting from their run. 

“I…” was all Cody could say before tearing his eyes away from Ted’s. He took a step back and slipped his pants on, feeling Ted watching him the entire time.

“Come on, let’s head up to the castle now.”

_Good Lord_. Ted's mind was completely on what he had just seen in terms of the contents of Cody's trousers even as they began walking up the long path to the castle. Cody had _nothing_ to be ashamed of, and a snide voice (that sounded horribly like his father) told him that any maid who ended up with Cody would not have anything to complain about in that department. Cody's body was smooth, hairless and muscular, and his shaft was big. Very big. Bigger than Ted, he thought, but it was hard to tell considering he'd only gotten a brief glimpse.

And, well, Cody was soft-- Ted couldn't be sure whether the other was thicker than him or not. And he really shouldn't be thinking about it because it was sending heat coiling in his abdomen and crawling up the length of his spine.

When they began walking along the front of the castle, Ted then nodded to the servant who was closest to the door. The uniformed man stared slightly when Cody appeared, no doubt looking down to the shoddily dressed man. This realisation made Ted frown somewhat.

"Where's my father?" Ted asked, the sharpish tone in his voice alerting the servant to where his attention should be and the man hastened to straighten up a bit more-- the redhead's name escaped him, but the horrendous speech impediment registered in the back of his mind.

"He's in his room sir, do you want me to go get him?"  
"No, if he's busy. Just go and tell him that I'm back and that I have Cody with me, and he shall be joining us for dinner." On that note Ted motioned for Cody to follow, leading him up the giant staircase that took them up to the upper floors of the castle. "Come on Cody."

Hastening to keep close to Ted, Cody couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest that the other teen had stood up for him; that servant had been looking down his nose at him, and no doubt thought that he shouldn't be there-- something Cody knew, but didn't need others reminding him of.

When they reached the landing, they almost bumped into Ted's mother. Cody blushed when the woman's gaze lighted upon him and he immediately dropped himself down into a bow almost reflexively; it was one thing to not want to bow to Ted Sr., but when it came to women Virgil was even stricter when it came to how to treat a lady with respect.

"Mother," Ted kissed her hand, eyes still on Cody and smiling slightly at his reaction. "This is Cody. Cody, this is my mother Caroline. I invited Cody to dine with us this evening, as thanks for he and his father putting up with me." 

“How thoughtful of you, Teddy. And it is very nice to meet you, Cody,” she said. “My son has come back these past few days talking about nothing but how he’s enjoying his time on the farm.”

Cody could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as Ted’s mother continued to smile at him. And when he heard that Ted actually talked to her about the farm (about him?), he was rendered completely speechless.

“You continue along, I’ll send one of the servants up once dinner is ready to be served. That should be soon. Is this what Cody is wearing for dinner?” she asked of Ted.

Ted glanced to Cody, who answered, “I’m sorry ma’am, but this is all I have. If it’s inappropriate—”

“You could let him wear something of yours, Ted. Your father, especially, is so concerned about appearing presentable around the dinner table. You should probably change, as well, as you’ve been out in the fields all day.”

“Of course, Mother. We’ll see you soon.” And with that, they were off. Once in Ted’s room, he looked to Cody, seeing that it was the younger teen’s turn to be standing in shock. 

“Your room is bigger than my house.”

Unsure of how to reply to that, Ted tried to change the subject. “Did you want to try on something of mine?” he asked, going into his closet. 

“These are… these are all yours?” Cody looked at everything in there, pretty sure that hanging in that one closet was more clothes than belonged to all the villagers. 

“Those are all my casual clothes. My formal wear is in another room,” he told Cody, voice uncertain and shy. He wasn’t trying to brag to the younger man because of all the things he possessed due to his birthright, though he was sure that’s how it was sounding. Maybe brining Cody to the castle was a bad idea. 

Turning around, Cody’s wide eyes looked at Ted. “This is amazing. And you’d actually let me… wear something of yours?”

“Of course. Pick out anything you’d like,” Ted told him, happy to see that there was no jealousy written on Cody’s face, mainly a look of awe. 

It was incredible to consider that all before him was only a fraction of the clothing Ted possessed. However, unlike what he previously expected, Cody wasn't as pissed at the frivolous wealth as he might once have been... Meeting Ted just made it hard to feel such things.

Eventually Cody settled upon a pair of white pants and a dark blue shirt. "How about these?" he asked, shyly pointing to the clothing that had caught his attention... more-so than the other outfits besides them that was.

Reaching, Ted plucked the shirt and trousers from the collection and nodded his head as he held them up before Cody. "Yeah... Yeah, these will suit you really well; they'll bring out your eyes." he hadn't even realised that he was going to say that until the words had come out of his mouth.

Blushing, Ted went to backtrack (the last thing he wanted was to make Cody uncomfortable, and also to broadcast his somewhat conflicted feelings towards the younger man) when he noticed that Cody was blushing darker than even he was. "I'll wear these then." Cody said softly, accepting the clothing when Ted offered it. "Go change in the bathroom." Ted suggested, indicating the room that adjoined onto his bedroom, where he bathed.

Nodding, Cody padded towards the room. Ted had just been in the process of removing his soiled shirt and pants when he heard a gasp; he had never thought of the bathroom as especially big before, but then again he had never really realised how much he had until he had seen what Cody had to live with.

When he was changed, Ted turned his head. "Cody, you alright--?" the question caught in his throat as the younger man shyly exited the bathroom. The clothing was casual, not really that fine, but on Cody it looked like the most expensive outfit that he possessed. Cody looked like he had been made for the outfit. He looked...

He looked beautiful. That was a word that Ted never would have expected that he would attribute to anyone, let alone another man, but on Cody the word just seemed to fit. Cody was blushing once more, nervously fiddling with a sleeve, "How... How do I look?" 

“You look… very handsome,” Ted answered, smiling at him. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you came from a neighbouring castle.” 

Grinning, Cody looked down at himself, amazed at how well the clothes fit his body and how he himself actually thought he looked good. “Thank you so much for letting me wear this.”

“You can keep it, if you’d like,” Ted blurted out.

“What?!” Cody asked in surprise. “I… I couldn’t possibly…”

“Do you know how much you’ve taught me over the last couple days?” Ted asked of him, taking a few steps closer to the younger man. “You’ve opened my eyes to a side of life that I never thought I’d experience, and today you made me the most amazing stew I have ever had the pleasure to taste. This is the least that I can do for you,” he said as he pulled a small piece of red thread off the shoulder of the white shirt.

Watching that hand rise up to his shoulder, watching those fingers pluck off that thread, Cody couldn’t look away. “Thank you,” he whispered, talking about far more than that thread. 

“You’re welcome,” Ted replied, biting his lower lip before returning his hand to Cody’s shoulder and letting it rest there. “I’m so happy you came here tonight. I know that…” he paused, thinking of what he was trying to say. “I know we’re not supposed to be mingling like this, simply because my family owns the land that your family works on, and yet I can honestly say I’ve never in my life met anyone that I have bonded with more than I have with you in these past few days.”

“I know my father wouldn’t like to hear me say this, but I’d say the same about you.”

Shaking slightly, Ted brought his other hand up to cup around Cody’s neck, fingers lightly brushing over his hair. Their eyes locked, uncertainty reading in both pairs. But, still, Ted leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Cody’s.

Was this really happening? Cody thought to himself as he felt Ted’s lips on his. This can’t be happening. This _has_ to be a dream. A dream both were awoken from by a knock on the door.

“Master Theodore, dinner is ready to be served. I do hope you and your guest are both dressed and prepared for the meal!”

Breaking apart, cheeks flushed, Ted replied, “Yes, thank you, Eric, we shall be right down.” He turned his attention back to Cody, grinning when he saw Cody’s face was just as red. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” he managed to say, about the only word he could form at the moment. 

Then, both trying to fight down a blush, they headed out the door, Ted leading his guest downstairs into the dining room.

As he walked down the stairs besides Ted for dinner (and feeling acutely aware of the stares and whispers from staff who either A assumed he was a friend of Ted's from school they hadn't been told about or B knew he had been the farmer's son who had made an appearance earlier) Cody exhaled softly before he considered how Ted Sr. might really be averse to having him there, even if Ted's mother had given her blessing for it.

Fortunately though Ted Sr. seemed in too much of a good mood to be bothered about his presence; in fact, he even welcomed him with a jovial and manly clap on the shoulder before motioning that he sit down besides Ted at the table. Ted's younger brother (Brett, as he was then introduced to him) looked strikingly like him, and Cody almost did a double-take. Seating himself down as he tried to contain his nerves, it took all Cody's willpower to then not let his jaw drop at the sheer size of the appetizers that they were brought. And this was the food they got to eat before their actual meal? It boggled his mind.

Guilt settled in his stomach briefly as he considered that his father wasn't there with him, but if he could Cody was going to try and take something back for him-- his father worked just as hard, if not harder than he did after all, and he deserved this little treat too. Ted meanwhile was torn between watching Cody's eyes and face light up with each course (and trying not to focus on those luscious lips that he had only fleetingly gotten to taste) and wondering why his father was so happy... It was almost frighteningly happy. And that usually didn't bode well for him, odd as that night seem.

Underneath the covering of the table, Ted's thigh was pressed against Cody's and the raven haired male was so very aware of it; goosebumps rose up on his skin even though the clothing he had, and the room that they were in, were very warm.

Ted once again found himself subtly looking to Cody's mouth as the younger man ate. In a way he couldn't believe that he had actually had the balls to go through with it, but at the same time he was glad that he did. He had sworn that there was a connection deeper than friendship between them, and he knew it for sure now.

It might have been a short kiss that was broken because Eric had made his presence known at a rather inopportune time, but Ted had felt Cody about to kiss him back. Aside from seeming to discover that Cody liked him back in the same way, the confused feelings he had physically in regard for Cody seemed less confused... and much stronger, now that he had had that small taste of temptation. 

Soon, plates were being removed as their entrees were placed in front of them. A few bites into their main course, Ted Sr.’s booming voiced asked from down the opposite end of the table, “Tell me, Cody, are you enjoying your meal?” 

Looking up from his plate and jerking his leg away from Ted’s out of reflex (as though Ted’s father could actually see through the table), Cody turned his attention towards the Lord. “This is amazing,” he told him. “Thank you so much for allowing me into your home.”

“I’m glad to hear it! I was quite pleased when I heard my son invited you over. I appreciate everything that you and your father have taught him the last few days. His newly acquired knowledge will be invaluable down the line once he’s the lord of this castle.”

“It’s been my pleasure, Sir. Your son is a fast and eager learner, and he’s got a great work ethic,” Cody said, giving Ted a smile, but speaking so much more to him through his eyes. 

“Now, Cody, what do you do in the winter?”

“Keep the house warm, try to keep the animals alive…” he answered. Winter was certainly a bleak time for them.

“I’ve never seen my son so excited for anything as he has been about going down to the farm. Therefore, in return, I’d like to offer you a position here within the castle as Theodore’s personal footman throughout the winter.”

Cody’s fork dropped from his hand, so in shock he was. “Excuse me?”

“Father, are you certain?” Ted asked, extremely surprised at his father’s generous offer. 

“Of course. What do you say Cody?”

“I… I would love to. Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome. Now, Theodore, I also have some news for you,” he said, smile growing wider. 

Ted swallowed. There’s no way this could be good. “Yes?”

“I’ve spoken with Kristen’s father, and he told me that she was very taken with you. He also said to me that he had never seen a more suitable man for his daughter.”

“Father, I thought I said I didn’t want to consider marriage yet? I hardly know anything about what it takes to run this castle and our enterprises,” Ted protested. Would his father never get the point? Wasn’t it just days ago that he said the exact same words to him?

“You learn as you grow older, Theodore. I can already see that running this castle comes naturally to you.”

“Must we talk about this in front of our guests?” he asked then, casting his eyes to Cody, the earlier glint in his eye now gone. 

The food that had tasted so succulent moments ago now sat like a weight in Cody's stomach; such a feeling was one he was sure he had no right to, but that his heart was refusing to consider anything to the contrary- especially after what had happened before.

Caroline didn't miss the way that Ted's posture had tensed defensively upon his father's words, and how Cody's posture had slumped just so; as though he were intending to disappear underneath the table and not resurface again. Her husband, of course, was clueless. Which was perhaps for the best.

Ted Sr. began to talk to Cody about what would be entailed in his position for working in the castle instead upon Ted's words. Cody's excitement had dwindled significantly, and only minutely rose when Ted Sr. told him that he would be receiving a wage for his efforts.

Now, Cody could have assured them that he would work for free (he just wanted to be near Ted) but that money would aid his father greatly. His father was getting older after all, and Cody knew that the winter months were a struggle for the elder man because of his chest. Cody didn't like to think what one more terrible winter might cause for his father's condition.

The money could be put towards buying proper blankets, containers for water and food, and for buying wood and other materials to make the repairs around their little shack; there was only so much they could do with the meager resources that were given to them. Cody knew that even if his father was offered a position working in the castle somewhere, even in the stables or something, that he would never take it. The land was his life, and he intended to stay there until the end.

The mood was a strange combination of tension and delight by the end of the meal, and Cody forced himself to enjoy the dessert even though he found himself no longer hungry. He'd eaten about a fortnight's worth of food in one night when you compared the meal to what he and his father usually had, and he was feeling a bit ill.

"I'll walk Cody down to the top of the road." Ted said immediately as soon as they had been granted leave to get up from the table. "Good idea." Ted Sr. nodded as he accepted a glass of brandy from his closest servant. Cody once again thanked the DiBiases for having him, and then bowed before following Ted out.

The top of the road was a good way away from the castle, which was lucky considering that Ted had something in mind he'd rather not let anyone see. Not looking at Ted, Cody murmured, "Thank you for the clothing and the food. I'll see you tomor--" before he could finish he felt a hand on the back of his neck, and the next thing he was aware of were Ted's warm lips tentatively but lingeringly, resting upon his own. 

Willingly melting into the kiss, Cody’s own hands rose, cupping Ted’s cheeks. He had never done this before, with neither man nor woman, so his movements at that moment were completely instinctual as their bodies closed in, chest pressing to chest and groin pressing to groin. Both could feel the heat below their waists the longer they stayed together. 

Uncertainly, Ted slipped his tongue from between his own lips and teased at Cody’s. With the same measure of uncertainty, Cody parted his lips to allow Ted’s tongue inside. He could feel the muscle exploring his mouth, and he honestly had never felt anything as wonderful as this before in his life. 

When both parties were desperate for air, they finally pulled their faces apart from one another, but remained looking into one another’s eyes, and their bodies were still touching. Instantly, a blush rose on Cody’s face, made even more adorable by the gap-toothed smile that accompanied it. “What was that for?” he asked, leaning his forehead in to rest it on Ted’s.

Meeting Cody in the middle, their foreheads touched as he replied, “Felt like it. Was it… was it good?” he asked quietly.

“Mmhmm,” Cody replied, placing a quick kiss on Ted’s lips. 

“I wish you could stay longer,” Ted told him, gently stroking his fingers through Cody’s hair.

“But I will be soon,” Cody said, his eyes lighting up all over again. “I can’t believe your father offered me a position within the castle. It may only be for the winter, but it will help my father so much.”

“I couldn’t believe it, either. Do you know what that means, Cody?” he asked, his mind full of ideas that had that heat growing in his belly once more. 

“That we can spend more time together.”

“Much more time together.” With that, Ted brushed his lips against Cody’s once again, and Cody returned the kiss eagerly. What they lacked in finesse, they certainly made up for in enthusiasm and sheer want. 

Breaking apart once more, Cody said, “I should be getting home now. It’s late, and knowing my father, he stayed up for me.”

“Ok. But I’ll see you tomorrow at the farm?”

“Tomorrow at the farm, the cows should begin to give birth to their calves,” Cody chuckled. “I know you were to come down to the farm anyway, but I was intending to surprise you with that news. However, I don’t know if your stomach will be suited to handling such sights as a birthing cow.”

“Cody Runnels, are you trying to scare me off?” he teased.

“Not at all. I’m just giving you a fair warning. If you pass out tomorrow, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Fine. How long will these cows be birthing?”

“We only have a few cows, so depending on when they all decide to drop, it could be a week or so. After that, there’ll be nothing left apart from the daily routine of gathering chicken eggs, milking the cows and feeding the animals. All of which my father can handle on his own. And then I’ll be able to go to the castle. With you,” he added with a grin before placing one more kiss on Ted’s lips. “I’ll see you soon, Ted.”

“Goodnight, Cody,” Ted said as they parted ways, this time with matching smiles on their faces.

The walk back to the farm was one Cody had taken many a time, and considering that the only other people on their land were neighbours he wasn't especially worried about someone attempting to attack him-- the definitive muscles that he had obtained from farming weren't just for show, despite what some people might think. He could handle himself.

As he walked though his fingers went to his lips; the taste and feel of Ted still lingered, a headier and sweeter taste that had him hungry for more and tasted better than any of the gourmet food he had eaten that night. Once could be considered a fluke, but twice? More than twice? No... They both seemed to really mean it.

The heat in his groin was still persistently alerting him to his own body's awareness and unlike Ted (who had sought refuge in his room to do the same thing Cody was about to) Cody wasn't exactly afforded the luxury of privacy for what he wanted, needed right then to tide him over. Getting nearer his own home, Cody slipped down to the stream once more, knowing he had to be quick,

As it was though Ted's kiss and touch had enflamed him so much that it didn't take mere minutes for him to be biting down on his free fist as his body convulsed to muffle the scream of his... friend, lover? Whatever he was, it was Ted's name spilling from his lips like a prayer.

As Cody cleaned himself off and hastened home in the best mood that he had been in in years, Ted was currently twisting and undulating upon the expensive sheets of his bed, driving his aching manhood into his fist almost desperately; Cody's lips and sparkling eyes at the forefront of his mind before he finally exploded. His ragged, panting breaths and murmurs of Cody's name smothered in his pillow.

As he headed into the bathroom to remove all evidence of his activities (God forbid one of his parents somehow find out what he'd done) Ted then considered that he would definitely need to show Cody his bed. And, not just for intentions that had his recently sated groin stirring once more-- he wanted to spoil Cody, pamper him, and help him out of his current circumstances.

It might seem presumptuous of him, but he knew that if he helped Cody, and therefore by proxy helped Virgil (the wages would no doubt be put towards his father and his home knowing Cody) then maybe... Maybe Cody would stay with him even when he became Lord over all of this. He wanted Cody at his side, regardless of the dangers that he had no doubt they would ultimately face should anyone discover just how much the young farm-hand meant to him. Damn the consequences. Cody was worth it.

Cody remained up talking to his father about the evening (but obviously not the, ahem, more personal bits) and as he watched his smiling son get into bed Virgil had to concede that something about the DiBiase boy just seemed to really mesh with Cody. His son had never been depressed, but he had never been so bright and bubbly either. Virgil was asleep before too long, Cody remaining awake just a little bit longer, "Goodnight Ted." he whispered to the darkness. Back at the castle, an equally sleepy Ted murmured, "Goodnight Cody." before he allowed his subconscious to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Ted awoke with a smile still on his face. He wrapped himself in one of his robes after washing off his face, then padded downstairs for breakfast. His mother and father were already seated, and his brother soon joined them. “Good morning, Mother, Father,” Ted greeted as he sat in his usual seat. 

“Good morning, Theodore,” his father returned, his mother simply smiled and nodded. “Did you sleep well? I hear you’ve got a long day ahead of you.”

“I did, yes. Did Virgil tell you that today the first of the cows is due to have her calf?” He truly had no idea what birthing a cow would entail, and the more he thought about it, the more he was wondering if he had the right stuff to help. 

“He did. I remember when I was your age, I had gone down to one of the parcels with my father when they were birthing cows. I was rather curious, so I pleaded with my father to watch. He laughed at me, and said that was fine. To this day, I wish I had never seen such a thing. But the choice is yours to make.”

Hearing his father’s story made him even more wary. “I guess I’ll still go down there and… attempt to watch. Although last night, Cody told me that if I passed out, I had received a fair warning.”

“As I said, the choice is yours. But you must draw the line somewhere with all the field work that you’ve been doing.”

“I haven’t been doing all that much, Father. But, even as such, my muscles have gotten far more defined,” he told him. He never would have thought that a bit of field work here and there would really help his body’s muscular development, but it had. Maybe if he continued, his physique would be as hard and defined as Cody’s, he thought, mind drifting off into a daydream about the young man. 

“A man of your wealth and stature has no need for such a muscular build.”

“It’s certainly a benefit for any bride he may choose,” his mother chimed in, giving her son a smile, her eyes twinkling. 

Ted blushed. “I best get ready,” he said after finishing up his meal. He excused himself from the table and headed back upstairs to dress. He had to search through his closet to find some of his more ratty clothing, because he didn’t want to soil anything nice. Going into his washroom once more, he found that Cody’s clothes were still in a pile on the floor, something he must have overlooked earlier on, as he was still somewhat sleepy. Grabbing those and tucking them into his sack, he once more went down the stairs, his father and mother wishing him a good day before he left the castle for the day.

Down on the farm Cody and Virgil had already breakfasted; the impending possibility of birthing cattle meant that they were all going to have to be on complete alert, and that that in turn could mean food would be put on a back-burner whilst they attended to the animals. Virgil watched as Cody moved about their small home, setting the dishes aside to dry... and actually humming as he did.

"You're in a good mood this morning Cody," Virgil stated, his words slightly careful and obviously curious. "Why?" Cody turned and regarded his father with an amused look and arched brow, "Would you rather that I was miserable? Odd thing to wish for your child, don't you think?" he was only teasing of course and the light blush Virgil suddenly sported showed that he knew it, "Cheeky boy."

Poking his head around the front door, Cody beamed as he spotted Ted hastily coming towards him. "Morning Ted!" he could hear his father cluck his tongue disapprovingly, but for once he ignored it. Ted's returning smile was breath-taking and Cody actually wondered if it was possible, once again, that Ted was something more than mere human-- a ridiculous notion, but prudent all the same.

"Morning Cody!" Virgil appeared behind his son and Ted gave a slight bow, "Morning Mr. Runnels-- I do hope you don't mind entertaining me again." Virgil shook his head, though sent Cody a look, "Didn't you warn the Young Master about today's activities?" he asked. The impish grin on Cody's face had Ted wondering if he'd make that expression at other more... ahem, intimate times.

"Oh I did. I gave him fair warning--" Once they had pulled away from kissing one another long enough that was. Both young men cleared their throats almost inaudibly, each suddenly finding the sky and ground more interesting to look at. "--But the fact that he's here shows that he feels he has the stomach for such an endeavour. And he did say he wanted the full experience, father... What better to witness than an animal's birth?"

Reluctantly Virgil knew that he couldn't fault his son's logic but then assured Ted that should he feel faint or sick then he should move away immediately. Something that Ted had no intention of doing regardless of how squeamish he might turn out. Admittedly ego was making its presence known; if Cody could stand it then he could too, damn it.

"Well, come on then-- we should go check on her." Virgil had had much experience with such instances, obviously, in his lifetime, and so he seemed to have developed an uncanny knack of knowing when the animal was going to go into labour. As they were in the barn Ted remembered that he had Cody's clothing, and leant in to murmur low into the younger man's ear to inform him as such. He kept close and quiet so as not to disturb Virgil and the shockingly swollen cow, but also because it gave him an excuse to feel Cody's body heat and to steal a faint hint of the younger man's earthy, exotic scent. His lips were so close to Cody's ear that they brushed them when he spoke, and the resulting shiver made him grin slightly with pride and minute teasing. 

Gently elbowing Ted in the side, Cody gave him a sly glance out the corner of his eye. “Not here,” he mouthed.

“Cody, Theodore, come here!” Virgil shouted to them as he examined the cow. She was getting restless, and began lying down on the hay that had been spread out just for the birthing. “This means she’s nearing her time to give birth.” When Virgil had awoken that morning, his first task was to check on her, and he found that her labour had begun, but it would still be a while before she would deliver. “We’ve got to watch her closely from here on in.”

It was a mere matter of minutes before she stood again, and her natural birthing instincts kicked in. She stomped her hoofs a few times, and soon, a single hoof could be seen. 

“Dad, what’s wrong?” Cody asked as he saw a worried look cross his face. 

“This is what I was afraid of. He’s backwards.”

“How can you tell?” Ted asked, only seeing a single hoof was enough to know that the entire calf was coming out the wrong way?

“A lifetime of experience,” Virgil answered. “Usually, the cows are fit to birth by themselves. They’ve been doing it for longer than we’ve been herding them, after all. But, sometimes there are difficulties, like this, which, if go unaided, can kill the mother in the process.”

“Oh my God!” Ted gasped when Virgil stuck his hand _inside_ the cow. His face grew pale and his eyes widened.

“We’ve got to get this calf out somehow,” he said, finding the other hoof and pulling it out alongside the first. 

“If the calf doesn’t get out soon,” Cody explained, patting the cow’s side, trying to soothe it so it wouldn’t attempt to kick his father as he pulled the newborn animal from its mother, “then it could die because it can’t breathe.” 

She stepped forward and Virgil fell backwards into the hay, a calf also on the ground with him. Backing up from the cow, Cody watched as she turned towards her calf, licking its face clean. He then smiled to his father, who was standing up from his spot on the barn floor, watching on as the mother took to her calf. 

Turning to smile at Ted, Cody found that he had crouched down near one of the barn walls, back towards him. “Ted? You ok?”

What in the world have ever possessed him to want to watch that? He could feel bile rising in his throat as the images of that calf coming out of its mother flashed through his mind. “Not really,” he answered honestly. 

“I did warn you,” Cody said, crouching down next to him, running a soothing hand over his back. “But look at them now, the baby’s fine.” He quickly turned his head to see that the cow was chewing the umbilical cord, then said, “Ok, maybe you don’t want to look right now, but the baby’s fine, I assure you.”

“Your father had his hand…” he drifted off, another wave of nausea washing over him. 

“You have to do what you have to do when you’re living on a farm.”

"At least you're still standing." Virgil's voice sounded before Cody could say anymore, and both young men turned to look-- Cody without problem and Ted with slow reluctance. "What do you mean, dad?" the dark haired male asked curiously and Virgil huffed out a small chuckle before giving a conspiratorial wink. "Back when I was your age and my father and I were tending a birthing cow, your father happened by with his, Young Master. He insisted that he wanted to stay and watch, so your grandfather left him to it..."

Another chuckle sounded as Virgil kept his post near the animal just to make sure that everything was indeed alright. "And we had to carry him out of the barn unconscious before too long. He had no stomach whatsoever for our work down here."

Momentarily Ted's own nausea was forgotten as he tried to picture his large, booming-voiced father being squeamish or fainting before anyone, let alone those that he considered beneath him in class standing. "He really fainted?" he piped up lightly, curious.

"Oh yes." the blonde man nodded and grinned, "I swear to this day whenever I mention the cows' birthing time approaching he turns green..." the older man trailed off, and Cody couldn't stop the smile on his face. It wasn't often he'd confide stories like that of his youth, and even though Cody knew it had been to make Ted feel better he'd got to listen in on it. He'd never look at the Lord the same way again.

The process had taken quite a bit of time though in all the excitement it seemed to have flown by. When they had been assured the calf was well and had given its mother some food and drink Virgil then gently ushered them out of the way. "Come on now, let's give her some peace and quiet." The teens left obediently.

Seeing that Ted still looked a little green around the gills, as it were, Virgil motioned that they go and have a few minutes break. "We still have some work to do, but nothing too pressing for the moment since the cow seems alright; go and have a few minutes rest." Cody nodded, a hand going to Ted's arm and gently pulling.

Taking the other to the stream he motioned Ted to sit down and then filled his old decanter with water and handed it to the older teen. "It takes some getting used to." he said apologetically. "It'll wear off in a few minutes-- have a drink and take deep breaths. I was the same when I first saw one." he admitted, "I was about seven at the time."

"Yes, but you were seven, that's understandable." Ted spoke after he'd taken a drink and Cody could see a small flush of embarrassment colouring the other's peaky cheeks once more, "I'm nineteen for goodness sake." Ah, so Ted was indeed older than him, Cody mused to himself for a moment before responding, "Ted, I was born around this sort of thing, and you're new to it. Even so we're both learning together." When Cody sent him that smile Ted found it hard to be mad at himself. 

“So, how many more cows do you have? They all give birth at the same time?” Ted wondered. Why he asked, he didn’t know, considering he wanted that image out of his head forever. 

“We have four more,” he answered now sitting down cross legged next to Ted, “and they all birth around the same time because we get them pregnant around the same time. It makes things easier on our end as we know when to expect the calves to be coming.”

“Cody Runnels, is that you?” came a woman’s voice on his right. He turned his head, putting on his best false smile as Layla walked towards them with a pile of clothes in her hand. 

“Good morning Layla,” he greeted. “What brings you out here today?” More specifically, what brings you down to _this_ end of the river where Ted and I had been enjoying our time in peace?

“I have some wash to do, and I saw someone sitting down here, so I had to come and see who it was. Lucky for me, it happened to be you. And who is this?” she asked, looking around Cody to see another handsome young man sitting on the river bank.

“This is…” Cody glanced at Ted, not sure how he wanted to be introduced.

Standing, Ted walked to Layla and said, “I am Theodore DiBiase, son of Lord DiBiase.”

Her eyes went wide as she fell into a curtsey before the high powered young man. “Good morning, Young Master DiBiase,” she said at the lowest point of her curtsey. Though, as she spoke, she couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing out here with Cody of all people.

“You may rise,” Ted told her, fighting to keep his face stoic as he did so. “El is the last name, correct? I met your father and brothers last week, do tell them I said that their harvest was spectacular this year.”

“Yes, of course, Young Master DiBiase.”

Cody rolled his eyes, wouldn’t this girl ever leave. He stood, placing himself next to Ted. “I’m sorry, but we’ve got to get back to the farm now. Today he’s here to watch and learn about the birthing of calves, and I’ve got to go with my father to check on our newborn. Have a nice day,” he said before leaving her standing alone at the river bank. Once out of ear shot, he muttered to Ted, “That girl does not know how to stop talking. Although you did a pretty good job of making her speechless.”

“I may not like the formalities, but I do know how to use them to my advantage. I swear I could hear you snickering behind me,” he told Cody with a grin. And then his grin dipped slightly as he continued, “She does seem to like you quite a lot… Are you two…?” he trailed off, leaving his question hanging.

Immediately Cody's eyes widened, mouth dropping open slightly and showing Ted a glimpse of that bewitching tongue that tested his restraint whenever it made itself known whenever Cody licked his lips or anything. "No! No no no no no!" The ravenette shook his head firmly, as though trying to dispel Ted's suggestion physically rather than just verbally. Ted knew he should protest this, claim Layla was a decent seeming young lady, but his heart soared at Cody's vehement denial.

"She likes me." Cody almost looked crippled with embarrassment admitting it, "And, she um, hasn't exactly made it a secret that she feels as such. My father's keen on the idea." Cody's expression soured and Ted noted that it was probably the first time he'd seen Cody react negatively to the topic of his father. That admittance made his stomach drop with a strange combination of dread and jealousy.

"I have no intention of accepting though." Cody seemed to be talking more to himself than Ted at this point, but Ted was listening avidly all the same. "She's not the one for me." At that point Ted found that he couldn't hold his tongue any longer; the fact that they were alone aiding to this sudden urge, "Who is the one for you?" Cody turned his head to look to him, a slight, mischievous smile curving those tempting lips.

"I'm beginning to get an idea..." Cody's tone and words were evasive, but Ted didn't think it was too presumptuous to believe that he was the person in question; the look in Cody's eyes was too open for it not to be, and the previous times where they had indulged one another in (innocent) activities that were legally and supposedly morally illicit denoted that this wasn't some passing fancy between the two of them. Well, it sure as hell wasn't that way as far as Ted was concerned-- Cody had already worked himself firmly into his life, and was well on his way to doing the same to his heart.

"I see." Ted was unable to stop a smile of his own appearing as they continued to walk, and Cody had the strongest urge to lean in and press a kiss to one of the lightly pinkened apples that were Ted's cheeks. However, they had reached his home by this point and there was no way he could risk such an open display of intimate affection... Maybe later when they had finished their work with the cows and they would have time to do his reading lesson that day. They had to be well-timed, lest Virgil find out.

On many things he might side with, and support, his son, but Cody doubted that the reading lessons would fall under the same categories. "Right on time you two!" Virgil said brightly, waving them across, "The second is about ready!" Cody heard Ted give a small moan of nausea behind him, and couldn't help but laugh as he quickened his stride, "C'mon Ted!" 

“There’s another one? Right now? Really?” Ted questioned, though he still followed Cody into the barn. He saw the one cow that had to be the one about to pop, then looked around and saw that the small calf from earlier was now standing, walking around behind its mother. The sight brought a smile to his face, despite the event he had witnessed earlier. 

“This one should be much easier,” Virgil insisted, walking around the cow to do his last minute inspections of her. “Look, there, you can see its front hoof. This one will be fine, and she should be able to do it all by herself.”

While his father’s focus was solely on the cow, Cody placed an arm around Ted’s back, trying to keep him calm as the calf was slowly coming out of its mother. “You feelin’ all right?” he asked, noticing the colour had drained out of his face once more. 

“A little better than last time.”

“It does get easier the more births you see,” Cody promised him. “Sometimes it’s still hard, watching her have to struggle, or when the mother rejects the calf, especially when the calf dies or is stillborn. But, more often than not, things go smoothly, like this one is going.”

Before too long, yet another new calf was born, lying in the hay as its mother tended to it. Virgil walked around, checking the other cows’ health. “Doesn’t look like any of the others will be due today. I’d say we’ll have one tomorrow and then the last two the following day.”

“What do you do once they’re all… born?” Ted asked.

“We have to sex them all, and castrate any of the males,” Virgil told him. “Can’t say that’s my favourite part of the job, but it has to be done. We have two bulls right now, and they take care of all the females. When the female calves are older, they’ll be sold and we receive a take of the money, while the rest goes to your family. The males will eventually work on the farms, in the fields, things like that.”

“I don’t know how you do it all. You have to know so much to keep this running smoothly,” Ted said, in awe of the older man. 

“Like I said before, it takes a lifetime of experience to be able to do this properly. Now, did you have to get back to the castle anytime soon?”

“No. I was just hoping that I could maybe stay and watch the calves some more?” he asked tentatively. 

“Of course you may. I have to run into town for a bit to pick up more feed. The cows need to eat to produce enough milk, after all. I’ll see you in a little while, boys,” he said before he left the barn and grabbed some coins from the house, heading to the village.

A sly grin appeared on Cody’s face as he turned to Ted, grabbing his arms and pulling him to the far corner where the bales of hay were stacked. He wrapped his arms around Ted’s neck and kissed him, falling onto the hay, Ted landing on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

A sound that was part growl, part moan and definitive lust left Ted as he eagerly participated in the kiss that Cody bestowed upon him. As it had been the previous night there was no finesse between them due to their inexperience, but they were rapidly beginning to gain a semblance of technique with one another. The feeling of Cody's body arching into his from where they lay out on the hay bale was just fuel to Ted's fire; he knew how smooth and tanned Cody was without his shirt on, and he couldn't help imagining now whether that smooth tan covered the rest of his body.

Cody's long fingers buried into Ted's hair, causing the older man to shiver. Their kisses only broke when they were desperate for air, lungs screaming in protest at their prolonged embraces. However they merely allowed themselves the swiftest respite to gain air before their mouths fused together again. Ted knew he would soon have to take even a minor hiatus from the farm-work, just to appease his father, to increase the possibility that he might return... and it was that thought in the back of his mind of not seeing Cody for a few days that made his kisses all the more desperate.

The sounds of their panting breaths and soft moans and growls of pleasure echoed only briefly in the barn before they were swallowed into the considerable space. The barn was bigger than the Runnels home, but neither of them had the desire to try and move into the barn along with their animals just for more room.

"We-- should-- get on with-- your lessons~~" Ted breathed against Cody's lips when their latest kiss broke. Honestly, that had been his intention, because he A) was only technically there to teach Cody under the cover of farm-work, and B) he didn't trust his body to behave if he allowed himself to drink the heady wine that was a kiss from Cody Runnels much longer. The thought however was immediately banished when Cody looked up at him.

The exotic sapphires framed by thick lashes seemed almost black with desire, and the pouty lips that had driven him to distraction even before he had been blessed with a taste of them were even more swollen. The blush on Cody's high cheek bones and the way he could hear the low, breathy, "Hah... hah..." mews of Cody trying to draw breath all conspired to break his resolve even a little.

"You don't know what you do to me, Cody..." Ted murmured, a thumb stroking over the plump appendage that was Cody's lower-lip, thrilled in a strangely primal way to consider that the boy beneath him looked so thoroughly dazed because of _his_ kisses.

"Since the first time I saw you, you've bewitched me." The confession was low, coarse, tone gravelly with desire and honesty. The sheer sentiment in that single sentence had Cody mewling softly, a hand moving from Ted's hair and down his shirted back at the other hand still in his short hair tried to guide his head down again, "Teddy, please~~" 

Fighting against his need for Cody was hopeless. He gave in, capturing Cody’s lips once again. His hands slid along the lean body of the young teen, fingers slipping underneath the thin fabric of Cody’s shirt. His fingertips brushed that soft, smooth skin, and soon his entire hand was splayed out over Cody’s torso. 

The feeling that spread through his body at Ted’s touch, Cody could think of no words for it. Letting his own hand raise Ted’s shirt, he finally felt his partner’s flesh, and now he wanted more. His hips arched upwards, out of no control of his own, and he could feel their erections pressing against one another. God, did he want to hold Ted in his hand, to stroke him as he stroked himself on numerous occasions. However, he knew that was not a possibility. Not now, not here. 

“Cody,” Ted moaned as their kiss broke off. “I want you so badly,” he whispered.

A shudder moved down Cody’s spine as Ted’s words were breathed into his ear. His eyes fell shut as images flashed before him. One day they would have each other. It wouldn’t be today, not with the risk of Virgil returning at any time. And neither Cody nor Ted wanted to have cows and their calves watching them. “I want you, too.”

“Right now, though, we should get on with your lessons before your father returns. I’ll make sure to reward you when you do a good job,” he added, giving Cody a wink.

“I like rewards,” Cody said, grinning. 

Breaking away, Ted grabbed his bag, which he had set in the barn earlier, and removed the book, brining it back over to Cody. “Ok, let’s continue from here. Do you remember what sound these letters make?”

“Thhh,” he sounded out, taking the word apart, “ee-ss-ee. These?”

“Good job.” Leaning forward, Ted gave Cody a kiss before continuing. It had been a couple days since they had been able to crack the book open, so Ted wasn’t sure how much Cody would remember from last time. As he continued, he stumbled here and there, which was only natural for a beginner. He did improve though, slowly but surely. “Cody, this is fantastic,” he said, smiling as Cody read out nearly an entire sentence to him, kissing him once more. 

The distraction of his reading really helped Cody balance himself out once more because although Ted's kisses gently stoked that inner-flame the other had made him aware he possessed, his mind was so busy trying to focus on the still somewhat alien text before him that he didn't give the kiss his full attention as he had previously done.

With each progression, word by word, and then back over to see if he could formulate the entire sentence, Ted rewarded Cody with a kiss. They were not always on the lips -though that was admittedly his favourite target- but occasionally on his neck, his cheek, or even the spot below his ear. They were gentle touches this time, lacking in the former passionate ardour, because deep down both knew that they were helpless against the other enough as it was, and circumstances just wouldn't allow them to comfortably fall into temptation.

"And... So... The knights... All consented..." Cody's brow furrowed as he let his gaze wander over the letters, finger moving underneath them to help him keep them in focus. They had reached halfway through a particularly sizable chapter when Cody heard the sound of whistling; his father always returned from the market whistling. No matter the weather and no matter how his time at the market had gone, he always whistled.

"Damn!" Cody cursed softly, huffing out a breath as he watched Ted swiftly slip the book back into his bag after using an old scrap of paper to mark their place. "I was just getting it!" Chuckling softly, Ted leant in and brushed his lips chastely over Cody's, "I am very proud of you; your progress is incredible." Blushing (and trying to hide the admittedly goofy smile that wanted to make itself known at Ted's praise) Cody stood, grabbing the other's hand to pull him up too with him. "Quick, let's go out there before he comes in here."

As they began heading towards where his father was returning from, Cody noticed a piece of hay sticking to the back of Ted's shirt. Oops... He must have left that there when he had grabbed at the other's back. Swiftly he plucked it away, unnoticed by Ted, and turned his head as much as possible to remove any stray straws that may have clung to him in turn. After a moments consideration though he deemed himself safe-- and knew he could come up with a quick lie about having startled the cow and fallen onto the bale or something if he had indeed missed some. 

“Did you find everything you needed?” Cody asked, taking one of the bags out of the wooden cart. 

“I did. Come, let’s go fill the troughs. Are both calves all right? And their mothers?” Dusty asked, hefting up another bag of feed. 

“All parties are doing fine. Both were suckling when we just left them,” Cody told him, having taken a quick glance at them before they headed out.

“Good, good. And you didn’t find my son to be too boring of company did you?” Virgil asked Ted, taking him by surprise. 

“Oh, no, not at all Mr. Runnels, I assure you,” he said. Not boring at all. Far from it if the hardness in his trousers spoke for anything. At that moment, he had never been so thankful to be wearing loose clothing, able to hide his erection beneath it. 

“Very well. Now, come along you two,” he said, leading them into the barn. He dumped the feed into the trough, slowly so as not to pour out too much. It had taken him years of trying to perfect his method, and he had started teaching Cody how to do it properly. 

Watching the two Runnels, Ted couldn’t help but admire their strength and the determination they had. With a bag hoisted over his shoulder, Cody mimicked his dad in pouring the feed out, and Ted’s brain substituted the sight he had seen the other week, of Cody shirtless in the field, muscles rippling under that tanned skin. 

Soon, the cows were eating while their calves continued to suckle. Ted couldn’t help but chuckle when one of the calves walked away, stumbling onto the hay covered floor. “It’s just like when I was watching my younger brother Brett learn how to walk.”

Dusty looked at the two boys. They really did get along quite well. However, he knew that it couldn’t last. One day, Ted would realize that he had all this land to run, and that Cody simply worked on that land for him. They couldn’t ever be real friends, not when Ted began to let his class distinction come to the forefront of his life. Why would he want to be friends with someone that was so far below his equal? 

Cody and Ted were completely unaware of the scrutiny, both of them laughing softly in amused fondness as the young calf determinedly tried to get its legs working. "Dustin always used to say I had less-grace than a newborn when I was small." This sentiment was given in a low tone because Cody knew that mentions of his brother had the hurt of his leaving stinging anew.

"I find that hard to believe." Ted mused as the calf eventually seemed to give in and returned to its mother to have something more to eat and a rest. Cody chuckled softly, the smallest hint of pink appearing on his cheeks this time; though that could have been attributed to the heavy sack that the ravenette had just been hefting onto and then off of his shoulder not moments before.

Turning -intending to ask his father something- Cody completely forgot what question he had had in mind when he noticed the somewhat somber and almost regretfully determined expression on his father's face. Considering that Virgil was usually all smiles, despite their hard lifestyle, this was an unnerving expression indeed.

A moment of silent communication passed between them unbeknownst to Ted and Cody felt a cold shiver of expectancy running down his spine. Everything between himself and Ted seemed to have been going so well lately, in the days that they had been spending together, that he should have been anticipating something going on.

As the day drew on, and evening drew in, Ted found himself alone with Cody once more to help him gather water for the meal that evening that they'd be having once Ted had returned to his family. "Cody... Is everything Ok?" Even he had noticed the odd mood between father and son, despite how both had strived to act so normally. No doubt for his benefit and to save themselves embarrassment.

"I don't know." Cody admitted softly, "I have a bad feeling." Ted wished he could take Cody into his arms and offer him a small glimmer or support. However, although the stream was a decent distance from the house it wasn't wise to push contact between them. Instead he reached over and squeezed Cody's shoulder, letting his hand rest there a while. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be Ok." Cody forced a smile and nodded, wishing he could believe him. Gut-instinct told him that it wouldn't be that simple though. 

“You know, I won’t be able to come back for a while,” Ted told him after a few minutes silence. “I witnessed the birth of two calves, that will be enough for my father.”

Cody sighed. He knew this day would be coming. However, he still had his position at the castle, and would be able to see Ted then. “I figured as much.”

“I… I also think my father may have something planned for us. We usually go on a trip to the coast before the frost hits every year, so I won’t be around for a good few weeks.” This had to be the worst time in the world for them to be separating. They had only just met for God’s sake! Of course, refusing to go on the trip would be a far worse thing to do, so he had to go. 

“It’s ok, Teddy. We’ll see each other again, I’m sure. I’ll be waiting for you to come back.”

A small smile rose on Ted’s lips, “And I can’t wait to tell you when you’ll be able to move into the castle.”

Though it was now dark, neither wanted to risk being seen kissing at the riverbank, so instead, Ted bid Cody a goodnight and they parted with a handshake. Slowly, Cody walked home, Ted going in the opposite direction. As soon as he was inside his house, the aroma of the fire roaring in the hearth filled his nostrils. He spotted his father at his usual seat, once more whittling a figurine out of a hunk of wood. 

In silence, Cody began preparing the meal, boiling a piece of chicken breast with several herbs they grew in a small plot next to the house. It wasn’t until he served the meat to his father that anyone said a word. 

“Cody, what exactly is going on with you and young Theodore?”

“What?” Cody looked up from his plate, unsure of how to answer that question.

“You and Theodore, what is going on between the two of you?” he asked again.

“I don’t know,” he said, though he could feel his cheeks growing redder. “I guess we’re just… Well, what I mean to say is that he is the Lord’s son, and I’m merely teaching him about what we do here.”

“Because you’re not friends, you know that, don’t you?”

Casting his eyes downwards, Cody nodded his head. Yes, he was aware of the fact that they could never call one another “friend,” but he also knew that, despite everything that separated them, both parties wanted to be closer than ever.

Virgil hated the slight flicker he had seen on his son's features, but he didn't want the boy getting hurt over things that could just not be; Ted might be idealistic and uncaring of the class-structure now, but when he got older society would force him to adhere to the age-old traditions-- whether he wanted to do so or not.

The meal was conducted in relative silence after that. The sound of the still-burning fire crackling and the occasional 'chink' of their spoons tapping against the side of the clay bowls comprised of the only noise as the two Runnels men ate; each lost in thought, and neither especially happy with that. When they finished Cody went to go wash the dishes up, and then returned back to their home to prepare himself for bed. To think, soon he wouldn't see Ted for a few weeks-- and when it came to the wealthy when they took a "short break" that was usually a month bare minimum.

Cody knew that he had become too attached to Ted, but he knew that he couldn't -wouldn't- stop these feelings. He had felt things for Ted that he had never even imagined that he could feel before; Ted had come to mean a great deal to him, and he knew that regardless of the consequences he was going to endeavour to keep his relationship with Ted (such as it was) for as long as he possibly could.

Back at the castle (with Ted Sr. smirking and giving his son an 'I-told-you-so' expression-- until learning that his son had actually kept his feet and his stomach whilst witnessing both animal births) Ted was run a bath by the servants, and he leisurely soaked in the water until the servants arrived to let him know that dinner was ready and he was to dry and dress.

As he pulled on some loose evening clothing to tide him over until he could retire to bed, Ted noted that he didn't take his lifestyle for granted as much as he used to since he had met Cody. Now, he appreciated the burning fires in the numerous hearths, and the ability to have a hot bath and comfortable bed-- Cody and his father didn't have any of those things really.

Heading down to the dining hall, Ted casually glanced over the details of his day to his mother (and wickedly entertained the thought of telling his family that he'd kissed Cody, y'know, just to see if they were listening) before they settled down to their food. 

Dinner passed by with idle chat, just like always. Ted ate all that was placed in front of him, simply because he knew that what he didn’t eat would be gone to waste, and after meeting Cody, he’d never let anything go to waste again. Once dinner was finished, Ted headed to his room, not looking forward to the next day at all. Nearly the entire day would be taken up by him telling the servants what to pack for him for their trip. And, of course, there would be no Cody for the next few weeks, or however long they would be gone.

A knock came upon his door as he was changing into his sleepwear. “One minute!” he shouted as he finished dressing. “Yes?”

“May I come in?” came his mother’s voice. 

Ted padded over to the door, smiling as he opened it for her. “What brings you in here?” he asked, though he did love when his mother paid him a visit before bed. He always felt like he could talk to her far better than he could his father. 

“I just wanted to talk, that’s all. Tonight at dinner it felt as though there was something you were leaving out. And, I don’t know why, but this morning, you looked happier than you usually do,” she told him, looking straight at him. 

He sat on his seat at the window, glancing out at their land again, seeking out the Runnels homestead. “Did I?”

“Teddy, you and Cody…”

“What about Cody?” Could she tell that they kissed? Should he tell her?

“I know that you like him, but has something… come of that?” she asked.

“Mother, I don’t know—”

“You know what you tell me will stay between us, right? I won’t speak a word of any of this to your father, I can assure you of that.”

He knew that his mother was telling the truth. His father was completely oblivious to these sorts of things anyway, so the fact that he hadn’t noticed a change was no surprise to either him or his mother. But he knew that he couldn’t lie to his mother, especially not after she had just asked about the relationship. So, he took a deep breath and confessed everything to her, “Before dinner last night we kissed. And after dinner when I walked him up the road I kissed him again. And today in the barn when Virgil was at the market… Mother, I don’t know why I feel these things for him, but he feels them back. I don’t even know _what_ I’m feeling for him, but it’s something I’ve never felt before with anyone, not even Kristen.”

“Come here,” she said, patting the bed beside her and opening her arms. Ted headed over to her, accepting her hug, her touch helping to soothe his nerves, but only slightly.

Enveloped in his mother's arms, Ted had a sudden sense of déjà vu to instances when he had sought her comfort and they had had their 'heart-to-hearts' when he had been merely a boy; weakness was never shown before his father, only his mother. Even though some might consider it degrading and embarrassing to show their emotions to a woman, Ted knew his mother would never ever betray his confidence and would be more open and honest with him than anyone else in the world ever would... even Cody, his mind supplied softly. "Ma..." Ted pressed his face into his mother's shoulder and Caroline gently stroked a slender hand through Ted's hair as she soothed, "Hush darling, it's alright..."

Was it really though? Ted knew his mother would never tell, might even possibly give him some semblance of a blessing-- but it wasn't as though he and Cody would ever be able to be together regardless of whether they ran to somewhere new or they stayed their on the land they lived. No society would ever condone two men being together, class-standing not even being called into the equation. Ted closed his eyes, just focusing on his mother's scent and soft embrace, trying to calm down the tumultuous thoughts and the tight sensation that had sprung up in his chest.

Seeing her usually composed and meticulous son in an outwardly-cool but internally fraught state made Caroline's arms tighten around him a fraction as she continued to stroke his hair. She had always wondered about Ted's lack of interest in any gender, not just female, but she'd never have assumed that...

Mother's intuition told her that Ted was in love with Cody, but she knew that telling her son that would completely throw him and frighten him-- so she kept the knowledge to herself for the moment. "I know you must be very confused, Ted, but I want you to listen to me carefully." Ted lifted his head from her shoulder, meeting her eyes; the frightened expectancy in his gaze breaking her heart. "I told you never to lie to yourself, didn't I? To always be true to your heart?" Ted nodded: that had been his mother's favourite saying and was often thrown into the bedtime stories she had told him as a child. "And that stands true, but... You must be careful. Not just for your own sake, but for Cody's." Ted heaved a sigh, shoulders dropping, "I know, Ma."

Caroline remained with him a little longer, just letting Ted vent all he had been keeping inside before she kissed his forehead and bade him to get some sleep. Sleep made everything better, she promised as the door closed behind her. 

When he awoke in the morning, he found his clothing and sheets to be sticky from the dreams that had floated into his mind last night. He knew that Cody had played the starring role in those dreams, and that only reminded him of the fact that he wouldn’t be seeing the object of his affection for a long time. It hit him just then that he should have left Cody with a book so he could practice, even though he wasn’t around. 

He quickly changed, burying his soiled clothes in a hamper the servants would pick up when they came to do the washing later. Once downstairs for breakfast he asked, “Father, may I go riding today?”

“We’re leaving tomorrow, do you have time for such activity?” he replied.

“Oh, packing won’t take that long. They take nearly our entire wardrobe, anyway, why do I even need to be there. It’s not like they’ve never packed bags before. Please, Father, I’d love to get one more riding session in before we leave and I won’t be able to go as often. Besides, Mercury needs his exercise.” 

“Fine, but don’t be out for too long,” his father said, granting him permission.

His mother gave him a small smile, having a very strong hunch where he would be going. 

They finished their meal and Ted ran up the stairs to change into his riding clothes. He found another book he used to read as a child, a book of fables, and slipped that into his bag before going down to the kitchens. There he grabbed a carrot for his horse and a freshly baked loaf of bread for the Runnels. From the kitchens, he headed directly to the stables. He had one of the stable boys prepare Mercury for the ride, and in a few minutes, he was off. First he did a slow walk around the fields, picking it up to a canter, eventually a run as he rode through the open space. There was nothing quite like riding at full speed, the air whipping across his face. But he had to slow down soon as he headed into the valley, going down the winding road at a walking pace. 

Before going directly to the Runnels home, Ted rode by the river, eyes going wide when he spotted the black head of hair poking out of the water. He dismounted, Mercury staying put despite not being tied up. Walking up to the shore, Ted smiled at the sight of Cody splashing water over himself, back turned towards Ted. And he was humming, just as his father had done. Ted couldn’t help but wonder if he even realized what he was doing. “Cody!” he called after he watched him for a good while. 

Recognizing that voice, Cody turned around, a look of surprise on his face. “Ted?” Wasn’t he supposed to be gone? “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to go for a ride,” he answered, pointing to his horse. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out the bread and said, “I also got something for you and your father. Just a small token of my appreciation.”

“Thank you, I know my dad will love it.” 

“You getting out of there any time soon?” Ted teased, wanting nothing more than to see Cody’s nude body once more.

The previous night Cody had pretty much given himself a very stern talking-to about not being so... dependent, on Ted's presence, but already the mere sight of him had Cody's heart pounding and his arms aching to hold him and embrace him once more. The ravenette momentarily wondered whether it was fair to either of them to bare himself, as it were, but it wasn't as though he had much choice-- his clothing was on the large rock closest to Ted, having been briefly washed and then left to dry out in the sun. "Yes... I've finished now anyway." he sent Ted one of those little smiles that revealed the gap in his teeth and it took all Ted had not to go to the other to steal even the smallest kiss from the younger.

The gesture of the bread might not seem like much to anyone else, but to Cody it meant a lot and he knew that his father would appreciate it too-- though maybe it was a good thing as far as Virgil was concerned that Ted was going away; maybe he and Cody would be able to work through this phase of friendship and just fall into the category of future-master and worker. That would be kindest on them both in the long run, but it seemed that they didn't realize it yet.

Taking a subtle and deep breath to calm himself and keep as much composure as possible, Cody then braced his hands on the bank and pulled himself back up. The sunlight immediately began to sparkle and glitter upon the smooth, tanned skin and the sheer beauty of Cody's image was almost ethereal; Ted felt like he should be on his knees and paying homage to him. Forget whatever other Deity might be considered the one to worship-- as far as Ted was concerned Cody was the one who needed to be worshiped and treasured and... everything. For the briefest of moments he got to see Cody, _all_ of him, and knew that that which he had felt pressed against him yesterday in the hay when they had been kissing had definitely not been an exaggeration brought on by his eager imagination and body.

However sadly he was to lose that view he wouldn't deny the one of Cody's back and adorably rounded and toned backside was more than enough compensation. Cody pulled his breaches on swiftly and Ted couldn't help admiring the way Cody's spine curved and arched gracefully with each of his movements as he dressed. The urge to caress the length of Cody's spine with his lips and tongue was overwhelming and he actively had to clench his fists to stop him reaching out for the younger man.

When Cody pulled his shirt on (the clothing sticking to his damp skin and his dark hair still sparkling with water-droplets) Ted smiled slightly ruefully; what he wouldn't give just to see his Cody all free of covering one more... preferably with himself in equal states of undress, a comfortable setting and no chance of interruptions. Shaking the thought away, Ted then said, "And, Cody, I have brought something for you." The way Cody seemed to perk up, like a small puppy, was both adorable and slightly heart-breaking; the gift wasn't even exactly a true gift after all, it was just a book. One day Ted decided then and there he would get Cody a real present. "For me?" the younger asked with a shy excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

“Just for you,” he repeated, opening his bag and revealing the small book of fables. “I thought you should be able to practice while I’m gone. Have you a place to keep this?”

“I… I can leave it under my pillow. Thank you so much, Teddy,” he said, completely astonished by the gift. “It’s so thoughtful of you.” All he wanted to do was throw his arms around Ted and kiss him until neither of them could breathe any longer. 

“You’re welcome, Cody. I couldn’t go away for a few weeks’ time without giving you a little something.”

“It means so much to me. Do you have time to come see my father? We had another new calf born this morning and he’s tending to them.”

“That sounds very nice, thank you,” he said. Taking his horse’s reins, he began walking next to Cody on the way to the Runnels’ home, a companionable silence between them. 

“Father! Look who’s come for a quick visit!” Cody yelled to Virgil in the barn. Virgil emerged and gave Cody a brief stern look before welcoming Ted to his home once more. 

“I brought you something, as well,” Ted said, giving Virgil the loaf of bread. It wasn’t that often that they had freshly baked bread to go along with their meals, and Virgil was ever grateful. “Really, it’s the least that I could do for you after all the things that you’ve done for me.”

Ripping off a piece right then and there, Virgil popped it into his mouth and shut his eyes as he chewed, delicious flavours tempting his taste buds. “This is wonderful. But I must get back to the calf, she’s yet to suckle, and I’m worried that she won’t make it if she doesn’t soon.”

“Of course. I’ll just bring this inside,” Cody offered. 

Following behind Cody, Ted walked into the small wood house, still amazed by the size of the space these two people had to live in. “Here, take this now,” Ted said, handing the book over to Cody. 

After placing the bread on the table, Cody took the book in his hands, running his fingers down the spine and over the leather binding. “This is incredible.” 

Resting his hand on top of Cody’s, Ted whispered, “It’s yours to keep. This will be your very first book, and maybe, some day, you’ll have a library full of your very own books.”

Now Cody could do what he wanted to do earlier. Book in hand, he wrapped his arms around Ted’s neck and brought their lips together. Their tongues soon met as they glided into one another’s mouths, Ted’s hands tight in Cody’s hair. But it wasn’t lack of air that caused them to break this kiss, it was Cody’s paranoia that his father would walk in on them at any second. So he stepped back, still smiling at Ted, and tucked the book under his thin pillow. 

“You know I don’t want to go,” Ted said to him after a few moments’ silence.

“But you have to?”

“I do. I’ve already been out longer than my parents wanted me to be. I have to go pack, since we’re leaving tomorrow. But I’ll be thinking of you every day while I’m there, I promise you.”

“And I’ll be dreaming of you every night while you’re away,” Cody told him quietly, suddenly shy about admitting that Ted was the focus of his dreams.

“I’ll be dreaming of us together.”

That admittance had Cody's heart soaring and his throat closing up. He knew Ted would be on his mind every minute of every day when he was gone, regardless of the chat that he and his father had had last night. "I'll practice very hard." he promised softly, referring to the book. "I know you will," Ted murmured gently in return, "And I can help you and see how much you've progressed as soon as I return." Reaching, Ted then caught Cody's left hand from where it was hanging down loosely at his side as he was no longer holding the book.

Bringing the hand to his mouth Ted let his lips brush over Cody's pulse. "I'll be back before you know it." Of course, this was a bracing exaggeration to appease Cody, and also to soothe himself that the time would fly by... when something told him that each second away from Cody would weigh like a year upon him. He wished that Cody could go with him-- and then reflected that if the other took his position as his valet/attendant, then he would be accompanying on some holidays. The thought made a tingle run down his spine, anticipation already rearing its head.

"I must go... If I don't, then I won't." Ted admitted, lips still brushing the thrumming pulse of Cody's wrist as he talked, seeing the flush lightly building on Cody's cheeks and hearing the soft gasping hitch in Cody's breathing from his ministrations; he'd have to remember the area as sensitive for future reference. "I'll see you soon. Be safe." Cody said as he walked out of his home with the other, Ted mounting his horse once he had untied the reins from the post outside of Cody's home. Swinging himself agilely onto the saddle he pulled the horse back lightly and turned him towards the dirt-track.

"Try not to overdo it now, Ok?" If anyone heard this they could just interpret it as a future-master's concern for his worker's health and everything... though in truth the connotation were much more intimate and deeper than that. "Enjoy your time away." Cody returned in what was supposed to be a genial manner; the look in their eyes though would alert someone paying close attention that the situation was not as emotionless as it might seem. Watching Ted returning towards the castle made Cody feel even more desolate and he heaved a sigh.

As Ted was forced to soon oversee the packing of nearly all his clothing and other things that were considered necessary for a trip that his father was arranging, Cody threw himself into his chores to try and take his mind off of Ted. He knew that he was going to have to be very careful about not letting his bleak moods show before his father whilst Ted was gone, otherwise the man might get the wrong idea... or the right idea. Virgil was a lot sharper than people seemed to think he was; the mild-mannered farmer guise a clever camouflage.

Eventually Cody ran out of things to do and so decided to go and see the newborns with his father. Virgil didn't comment on his mood, so Cody felt he was hiding it well. His mind kept dividing between Ted and his book; if it was the last thing he did, he was going to be able to read some of it to Ted when the other returned. He'd said that he was no lost cause just because he was a farm-boy by nature and upbringing. He'd get better. He would. 

Cody’s mood did lighten, though, when he and his father finally managed to get the new calf to suckle. It had taken some time and quite a bit of effort, but the calf was now drinking away. The two calves that had been born yesterday were walking around the barn, going to their mothers when they were hungry, only to wander off once more when they had had enough. “Do you think they’ll be set for a while?” Cody asked.

“Yes, most likely. Let’s just fill their feed troughs first, then we can go inside and have some food.” After quickly refilling the troughs, Cody and Virgil left the animals for the time being. “What will you be preparing for us today, Cody?” Virgil asked, taking his usual spot.

“Vegetable stew with bread for dipping,” he answered, chopping up some vegetables on the small counter space to throw into the stew.

“That was very kind of him to come all this way to deliver us a loaf of bread. He’s a good boy, that Theodore. He’ll run a fine ship once he’s older. Much more fit to run the castle than his older brother ever was.”

Pausing in his motions, Cody set the knife to the side and turned towards his dad. “What older brother?”

This took Virgil by surprise. After all those two had talked, Theodore had never brought up his older brother? “You don’t know about Michael?”

“I had no idea he had a second brother.” Why had Ted not told him? He had told Ted about Dustin, after all…

“Yes, and he was going to inherit all this land one day. Until he ran off. Apparently he met a young maid in another village, and she was a mere peasant girl. The gossip around the village, and I don’t know how true this part is, is that he got her pregnant and had to marry her, therefore disowning himself from his family fortune. I do know the two were married, but I’ve never heard that they had any children. People say that’s the only reason he married her, though, because of the baby. I think they simply loved each other. But one cannot rule over the heads of peasants when in love with one of them,” Virgil said.

Turning back towards the potatoes, Cody tried to hide his disappointment at his father’s words. Michael loved and married a girl below his own social class, and that was considered wrong by societal standards. Now he and Ted were… were they in love? Even if they were deeply in love with one another, it wouldn’t matter. Not only were they of far different social classes, both were of the same gender. He was stuck in a no-win situation, but had no idea how to get out of it. 

Lately it seemed to Cody that he was being left with a lot to think about, especially around meal-times. That evening Virgil ate hungrily, obviously enjoying the rare treat of the fresh bread, but Cody was pretty absent-minded, hardly tasting the food. In the end he merely gave his bread to his father, claiming that he hadn't much of an appetite and it shouldn't go to waste. It seemed his father had been about to refuse until Cody used that last line of argument.

Very rarely would Virgil waste anything, and given that he had been brought up on the land and with a strong tie to nature and its uses, the man was quite resourceful when it came to doing new things with items etc. that others would have thought completely worthless. Cody knew his father would have saved the bread for him, but they had no means of doing so in their home; it would have molded in no time.

The sky had darkened considerably by the time they had finished eating and the two Runnels men hastened to ensure that all the animals were secured away and that there were no odd jobs that needed to be immediately tended to. Ted meanwhile had had everything packed and readied for their family leaving early that following morning; news had been spread throughout all the parcels to tell them all, but when Ted asked his father how they'd cope with the changes to their routine Ted Sr. had merely waved a hand dismissively and said that they were used to it.

His father's blasé attitude to those who did everything for them, and essentially had made them prosperous and allowed them to live, had always annoyed Ted, but now more than ever it niggled at him and he was often grinding his teeth to keep from saying something that would end up being bad for Cody as well as himself. If his father found out his feelings for Cody, then he would make Cody disappear. Ted didn't doubt that for a moment, and he'd make sure to leave the appropriate threats with Cody to ensure that the man never returned. Ted could never let that happen-- it would kill him.

Night passed with its seeming swiftness, and the following morning dawned bright and cold. Dressed in warm clothing (and suddenly feeling uncomfortable in the ostentatious furs that lined his clothing) Ted watched as his mother slighted the carriage, his father following and then Brett. Following into the carriage they were soon trundling down the dirt path. As they passed by the homes of their workers he spotted the figure of Cody and his father doing their daily chores, and loneliness immediately began to make itself known to him. 

Sounds of carriages filled the air before they could clearly be seen. The noise grew louder as they approached, and soon they were on the road the villagers used on a daily basis. As per protocol, Virgil and Cody (and any other of the workers out doing their chores) bowed as they passed, showing their submissiveness to the owner of the land. 

Cody had no idea which carriage Ted was sitting in, but he liked to think that the other man was looking at him, thinking of him. He swore that he could feel Ted’s eyes on him as the fourth carriage in line passed, but he couldn’t be sure. Once all the carriages had driven past, the two returned to their usual work. Cody continued on his way to the chicken coop, grabbing the basket from under the ramp to collect the eggs. 

Never before when they made this trip had Ted wanted to simply not go. But this year he didn’t. He didn’t want to go at all. He wanted to stay with Cody. He would even live in the little cabin with less space than his own washroom just to be with Cody. 

Drawn out of his daydream by his father’s voice, still booming in the little space, making it even more of a nuisance than it normally was. “Son, there’s something else I must tell you about this trip,” he said, very pleased with himself for keeping this secret. And if he was so happy about it, Ted knew that it didn’t bode well for him.

“What would that be, Father?”

“Kristen’s family is going to be there as well! It will give you a nice amount of time to get to know each other.”

He tried to smile, but found it quite difficult. “Sounds wonderful, Father.”

“It will be a great opportunity for you to talk to her,” his mother said, reaching across the carriage to lay an assuring, comforting hand on his knee, her eyes telling him that she was sorry for what his father was putting him through, and that even she had no idea this was in the works. 

“Of course. I can’t wait.” His head dropped back to the carriage wall and he shut his eyes, though he certainly wasn’t able to fall asleep with all the bouncing the carriage was doing. He shut his eyes and wondered how he was going to survive the next few weeks without Cody and _with_ Kristen and her family there, as well. 

As he had expected, even the first few days of Ted's absence was tortured. He had assured the other that he would be thinking about him every minute, and as it stood that was true; there wasn't a single second where Ted wasn't on his mind, regardless of what he happened to be doing. He worked on autopilot during the day and longed for Ted at night.

Initially Cody assumed that he felt friendship and sexual desire towards Ted (the second having been a shy but steadfast admittance that his body had supplied his mind, and that his heart hadn't been too bothered about refuting) but considering how much he missed the other, and the lingering thoughts of the sacrifices Ted's own brother had made for love, he once again found himself wondering about that.

Little did Cody know, that for as much as he was thinking about Ted, Ted was thinking about him. The constant surrounding of his family and or Kristen and hers, had him longing to be with Cody once more-- the confined space might not be much, but it was private and felt more homely than the stately house they were staying in for their holiday. He was constantly being told to accompany Kristin to the local shops or to keep an eye on her when they were on the beach... every unsubtle attempt their parents could get to throw them together they could, and whereas Ted found it somewhat mortifying Kristen seemed to be liking him more and more. 

In a way Ted was sincerely hoping that Kristen would end up _not_ liking him. Not only would it buy him more time when it came to the bride front, but also... also he wouldn't be hurting her with his affection for Cody. Even if he married he knew that he wasn't going to be able to give Cody up, and selfishly he knew that he was going to take as much advantage of Cody being in his home as much as possible. And, possibly worse, he knew Cody would welcome such advantage-taking from Ted, would actively participate and never resist. If he married three parties would be hurt one way or another.

Watching as their joined families lolled around on the sand, sitting on neat little chairs and blankets, ridiculous dresses/body suits that they could get wet on display, Ted took a moment of solitude upon the cliff overlooking the sea. Cody would love to see this, he thought. Suddenly he got the phantom sensation of the young man's arms around him, even getting the scent of Cody's hair in his sinuses instead of sea-salt, and for a moment he almost hugged thin air before remembering himself. 

Wouldn’t that be nice? To one day be able to bring Cody to see the ocean. He was certain that Cody had never seen the white sandy beaches before, what a treat it would be if _he_ were the one to bring him here one day? 

His thoughts were interrupted when a questioning voice came from behind. “Teddy? What are you doing all the way over here?” Kristen asked, coming forward, but not all the way to the edge, like Ted was sitting. 

“Just trying to get away from it all,” he replied, not turning his head to even look at her. 

“You should really come back, Teddy, the water is perfect. Everyone’s really enjoying themselves.”

“And I’m enjoying myself here. It’s quite nice just sitting here, the water crashing below me,” he said, finally glancing behind his back.

“Are you trying to get away from me?” she asked, his outright refusal to come back with her making her curious. 

“My family, mostly. People in general…”

“Don’t you like me?” she continued her questioning, this time stepping forward even more, nearer to Ted until she finally sat down next to him. 

He sighed. She really was a nice girl, but she deserved to marry someone better than himself, someone who wanted to lavish her with gifts and love and affection. All the things he couldn’t give to her. “I do like you, Kristen, you’re a lovely girl. But—”

The words he was about to say were cut off when he felt a hand on his leg, creeping up higher on his thigh. “I do like you, Teddy. A lot.” Their eyes met, and she began to move in for a kiss. 

He scrambled back from her, standing from the cliff’s edge as he looked down at her sitting there, a confused look on her face. “I’m sorry, Kristen, I just can’t do this right now,” he told her before he turned and headed back to the beach house.

She sat there for a few minutes before leaving, returning to the beach with her and Ted’s family, and the disappointment clearly read on her face. What had she done wrong? Why had Ted turned her down like that? He said he liked her, after all. Maybe they just needed to talk some more, she decided, dismissing herself to the beach house to find Ted once more. 

Ted could see Kristen seeking him out from his vantage point by the window and cursed softly; it seemed that God wasn't listening to his prayers about having Kristen possibly falling for Brett instead... Then again, hadn't he apparently defied God by falling for Cody? That would explain why he was seemingly being ignored by him. Giving it a split second consideration Ted decided to go the one place where he wouldn't be bothered: the attic room.

The women couldn't climb up the rickety ladder, and he knew that his father and Kristen's wouldn't dream of attempting to climb... and he supposed he wouldn't mind too much if Brett found him; though truth be told his brother seemed to be enjoying the beach more than anything. Actually, the younger man had had a shocking lack of reaction to the sight of the bathing-dress clad Kristen and her two sisters... Curious, though probably not as serious as Ted was thinking.

The attic room consisted of a few bookshelves, a little single bed and a desk. He knew that the previous users of the house, the original owners (who had moved abroad and thus how the property had become their holiday home) had made the bedroom for the sickly child they had had, giving him privacy and a pleasant view for when he was too infirm to go out. Ted didn't know the boy, but hoped that wherever he was he was well now... and that he didn't mind Ted hiding out in his room.

Lying out on the slightly dusty bed -the servants often forgot this room- Ted sighed softly. "Oh, Cody..." he could just picture the other now; he'd be working on the farm, ending up dirty and sweaty but beaming that adorable smile he had when he had succeeded in a task, and had done something that would benefit the farm and his family. Was the other thinking of him? Was he also waking up in the middle of the night panting, flushed and aching so hotly that it was almost unbearable?

Soon... Soon he would be back. Soon he would be back home and then as soon as he was able he was going to find Cody and he was going to get him alone to kiss him, embrace him and show him how much he had missed him. Closing his eyes (ears trained of any possible sounds of people looking for him) Ted pictured Cody sitting on a hay-bale, the book he had given him open on his lap and that adorable furrow on his brow as he tried to work out the words. Without even realizing Ted began nodding off, a smile on his lips and his mind on Cody.

With his dad out at the market getting even more feed (he had to make sure the cows continued to produce sufficient milk), Cody had the perfect opportunity to crack open the book Ted had given him. He stayed inside the house, knowing he’d have a better chance to hide it if Virgil came back. He had attempted a few words before, but found that without Teddy there, reading was more difficult. He didn’t have anyone to ask what sounds certain letters made, and there was no one to reward him when he read a word correctly. 

But he was determined. He _would_ be able to read at least a paragraph to Ted by the time he made his return, dammit! He sat on his cot, running his finger under each word, sounding things out letter by letter. It was frustrating, to go for so long, and try so hard, and progress so slowly. Not to mention this book had words he didn’t know, and he couldn’t even ask what they were, or if he was saying them right. When he heard the faint sound of whistling, the book was tucked under his pillow for another time. He stood and headed to the fire, stirring the chicken stew he had going for dinner. 

Soon the door opened and his father walked in, sniffing the air and smiling. “Smells good, Cody! When will it be ready?”

“Not too much longer.” He dipped in his spoon, tasting the broth and nodded. Once he served his father and poured the rest into his bowl, he took a seat on the floor and his dad began to talk idly to him.

“Calves are doing good. Growing nice and big. They’ll be able to be sold in no time; that’ll be good for us, bring in a little more money.” Cody nodded as his father spoke. It really was the same old conversations every day. In just a matter of minutes the topic would turn to… “I saw Layla at the market today.”

Ah, there it was. “Oh? How is she doing?”

“Good, good. She asked about you, ya know. Wondered where you were. I told her you were back here with dinner going. You know what she said about that?”

“What did she say about that?”

“That you should be out helping me in the animals, and that there should be a woman around our house to take care of the cooking. I told her I couldn’t agree with her more.”

“Dad, we really can’t feed another mouth here. Plus, I’m going to work in the castle in the winter. What am I supposed to do? Marry her now, then leave her for a few months? And if I did marry her, would you want children? When Ted was here, we didn’t have food for the three of us. Right now, marriage is out of the question. I’m sorry. I have to…” he trailed off, leaving the small house to go outside to the barn. He leaned against the hay bale, looking at one of the cows and muttering, “Why can’t things just be easy?”

Almost as though the cow understood him she gave a light snort and shuffled a hoof on the ground. A slight smile came to Cody's face at that, nodding his head slightly. People might think animals such as cows and pigs were unintelligent and no good for anything other than eating, but as he had grown up in continually close contact with them he knew for a fact that the animals were a lot smarter than they seemed; they had to have some wherewithal about them to remain alive in the wild and such after all, when there was no one to tend them.

The straws of hay pricked him slightly through his clothing, but Cody didn't care. He welcomed the slight tingling sensation of pain as his mind wandered back to the day when he and Ted had been mere moments away from consummating their relationship with one another in a fashion that they would not be able to explain away had they been caught. Picking up a loose straw Cody twisted it between his lightly calloused fingertips before sighing and letting it fall to the barn floor. He'd never realised how work-roughened his hands were before until he had been touched by Ted's; the other's hands were strong, undeniably masculine, but so smooth at the same time. How he missed those hands. How he missed Ted.

"I miss you so much, Ted." Cody whispered almost inaudibly to the darkened air around him from the sanctity of the barn. He knew that his father was probably angry about him running off from the conversation, but he couldn't face it. Each mention of trying himself to Layla as man and wife filled him with dread and a consummate fear. Even if he married Layla he knew he'd never be physically, mentally of emotionally satisfied, because he had accepted now that his heart belonged to Ted. And as such Layla would be unfulfilled in turn, and he didn't want to be the cause of that.

Eventually he had to return to the house, but he stopped off at the stream to wash up first. He remembered the last time Ted had been there, the look in the elder's eyes as he had looked upon his naked body. What they had between them was wrong, supposedly sinful, but how could something that felt so right, so needed, be wrong? Sleep didn't come easy for Cody when he eventually retired to his bunk for the night.

Across the land, at the bright ocean-side holiday home, Ted was just stirring from his nap. He hadn't even realised he'd nodded off and as such he was very disoriented when he awoke. Disoriented wasn't the only thing he was feeling, if the tent in his light pants was anything to go by, and Ted clenched his hands into fists before dropping back onto the bed. "Cody..." he wanted to go home so bad. He wanted to go home, tell Cody he could come to the castle and then he wanted to embrace the other all night-- and never let him go again. 

Knowing that he couldn’t go back downstairs in his current state, he bypassed any thoughts of disrespect he may have had about what he was about to do as he slipped his hand beneath the waist of his pants and wrapped a hand around his aching cock. Easing his pants down just enough, he began moving his hand up and down, eyes squeezed shut. With thoughts of him and Cody in his mind, he quickly brought himself to completion, wiping himself off with the corner of a sheet from the bed. 

“Theodore, where have you been off to?” his father asked of him once he emerged downstairs on the bottom level where both families were sitting, snacking on cheese and fruits. 

“Around,” he answered, sitting down next to his mother. 

“It’s too bad you went inside so soon,” Brett began, telling him a story about that afternoon. “Father was out in the water, standing just up to below his knees, waving to us, when this enormous wave came and crashed above his head! He stood there, dripping wet as we were all laughing.”

“Seems as though I did miss quite the event,” Ted chuckled. He really would have liked to witness that. It wasn’t often his father let his guard down, dropped the façade he put on as he played the role of Lord. Reaching forward, he grabbed a slice of cheese and popped it into his mouth. One thing he did enjoy about coming to the beach was that he got new kinds of food from what they ate at the castle. The fish was fresher, the cheeses were different, even the meats tasted better. 

“Kristen seemed very disheartened earlier,” his father said after a few moments of silence. “What did you do, young man?”

Of course his father began paying attention at that very second. He didn’t notice when his own son was feeling down, yet his son’s potential future bride was a bit sad and he jumped on the opportunity. “Oh, that… I just…” What was he to say? That she went in to kiss him and he turned her down? The truth at that moment wouldn’t bode well for her, so he said, “I told her that I didn’t want anyone around right then. I didn’t intend to offend her, I assure you all.” Nodding his head slightly to her, she gave him a small smile. No one needed to know what actually happened on the rock. 

“Dinner is ready, Sir,” one of the servants from the castle said to Theodore Sr. The whole group stood and walked into the dining room, ready to setting into their meal.

Ted thought that maybe he should attempt to talk to Kristen, to clear the air between them. Not out right tell her about Cody, obviously, but tell her that he didn’t feel they were right for one another. So, as they ate their dessert, Ted asked, “Kristen, would you care to join me for a walk on the beach once we’re finished?”

Her eyes lit up (as did their fathers’) and she nodded as she answered, “Yes, of course. I would love to.”

He forced a smile and dipped his spoon back into the sweet dessert, knowing he had already given her the wrong idea about this moonlit walk along the shore.

When it was convenient for him and Kristen to go out (and under the uncomfortable backdrop of sheer expectancy that was emanating from every adult save for his mother) Ted sighed and led the way back onto the beach. Night had already fallen and he cursed mentally about how long their meals took; this situation was going to be awkward enough without the damned romantic scene giving her the wrong impression. He didn't stop until they were a good distance from the holiday-home.

"Kristen, look," Ted knew that he had to proceed delicately, but he was going to do so in a way that meant that regardless of whether she told his father or not no one -except his mother- would ever know to whom he was referring. He couldn't tell her he liked a male for multiple reasons. "Earlier, I believe you misunderstood what I was attempting to tell you." Immediately her face seemed to drop and Ted groaned mentally; please, for the love of God don't let her start crying. His father would massacre him on the spot if she went back crying, regardless of the situation.

"W-What do you mean, Ted?" her voice shook slightly, but to spare them both embarrassment he didn't comment upon it, and continued on coolly, as politely as he possibly could. "I meant it when I said I like you... but I do not like you in _that way_." he ran a hand through his hair, aware that Kristen's eyes were widening with each word, and he braced himself internally. "You're a lovely girl and one day you will find a man who can love you the way you deserve. I am not he." Kristen moved to him and Ted felt her small hands gripping at his arm. He could only imagine how they'd look from up on the cliff bank:

Two young people on a moonlit beach without their chaperones around or anything... Oh, it probably seemed the picture of first-love romance didn't it? Ted knew who he'd much rather be indulging on the exotic beach scenery with. But he was about 6' plus, and definitely not all slight and wispy female. "But, Ted, please--" Oh Lord, here it came, "Isn't friendship better than nothing?" her eyes were wide, beseeching and Ted knew he had to keep strong, "I mean, surely the fact that you can tolerate me would make us a good match? And we can talk and we have fun together and--" Ted felt she was exaggerating slightly on the fun part, considering that he had been essentially miserable for the whole of the trip missing the one he _did_ want to be with.

"Kristen," Ted gently moved her hand from his arm, "I'm in love with another. Could you really be happy knowing that my heart belonged elsewhere?" Kristen went quiet then, and for a moment Ted thought he had won before she then said, "But... You might grow to love me, mightn't you? I'd be happy so long as I could be with you." Ted felt his heart and stomach drop; did Kristen really care for him that much, or had she just been brainwashed by the combined efforts of their parents to make her use every mean at her disposal to secure a match with Ted? "I'm sorry." and, like his other words, they were sincere. 

There they were, the water works. Her eyes quickly filled up with tears before they started splashing down upon her cheeks. “So my love for you doesn’t matter?”

“I never said that. But could we really _truly_ be happy together if I’m in love with someone else?” He couldn’t help himself when he brushed away one of her tears. “There are many men out there who would love to be with you, who would love _you_. You’re a beautiful young woman and you have a nice family. But we’re not right for one another. In your heart, do you truly love me? Or do you love the _thought_ of me? I mean, do you only love the thought of having a husband because your parents told you you should?”

She paused, using the back of her hands to wipe at her eyes. “I don’t know. You’re such a nice man, Teddy. And you’re quite handsome,” she whispered, giggling. Between her tears and her giggles, she soon had hiccups, giving both of them something to chuckle about.

“Are you ready to be a bride right now, anyway? You’re only seventeen.”

“And what else is there a woman to do at my age besides marry and begin a family?” she asked, looking up into the full moon.

“I… I don’t know.”

“Exactly. I thought that you would be the right man for me, simply because our parents thought we would be right together… Who is it, though? The one that you’re in love with?” She turned her head to the side, now taking in Ted’s profile, illuminated by the bright moonlight. 

“That’s not important right now,” he told her. “I’m sorry that I upset you, and I’m sure I’ll upset both our families.”

“Well, I’ll be by your side when we tell them that we shan’t be marrying.”

“Oh? _We’re_ telling them now?” Now he turned to face her, grinning. 

“Yes, we’ll tell them together.”

“You know, you’re not that bad to be around,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head upon his shoulder, still slightly upset that it was not the gesture of a lover, simply one of a friend, but knowing that one day she would have a husband that loved her in return. “Tell me, do you have anyone that you fancy?”

“Well, I don’t know if you’d like me to say it.” She teased at her bottom lip with her teeth, nervous about what Ted’s reaction would be if she told him that she found his brother to be quite attractive.

Arching a brow slightly, Ted gave her a small nudge to the side with his own, "If you tell me, and I know the man in question, then I could try and put in a good word for you."

"Well, I made you cry," Ted said with a slightly sheepish look as Kristen sent him a look of genuine surprise, "-- the least I can do is attempt to secure you a reason to smile again if possible. I was sincere when I said that I would be more than willing to consider you a friend, Kristen." the young woman nodded, turning her attention to the water for a moment before then looking to Ted and sending him a watery smile before she hiccupped again and wiped the a few remaining tears from her cheeks and from her eyes, "Thank you, Ted."

Exhaling a breath Kristen then decided to take the plunge, "You don't mind considering me a friend, correct?" when Ted nodded she followed up the second part of her question, "How would you feel about... considering me as a sister-in-law?" For a moment it seemed that Ted hadn't registered her words, but then his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in an admittedly adorable expression of surprise. "A sis-- Brett? You like Brett?" to him Brett would always be a child, his baby brother, so it was a surprising consideration.

Even though the moon's light wasn't too strong a guide Ted could just _feel_ that Kristen was blushing. "I thought he was handsome upon our first meeting, and then I felt guilty about it considering our parents had designs upon you and I... I don't feel as guilty now though," she admitted, looking up at him coyly, "Would you protest?" Since Brett wouldn't be taking over the family business a good marriage and career to support his family were essentially all he had. "I think..." Ted heard her breath catch, obviously expecting a refusal, "I think you'd be good for him."

"R-Really?" the smile she sent him was definitely more genuine than any he had witnessed directed to him before. "Yes, really." Brett might only be fifteen, but he was nearly sixteen, and fourteen was considered acceptable to marry at after all. Sending Kristen a slight smile he then gave a friendly wink and confided conspiratorially, "Just don't let him near any sweets when you marry-- he's got a terrible sweet-tooth." Kristen laughed brightly and accepted Ted's proffered arm as they returned to the beach-house. "The girl you love is a very lucky lady, Ted." she commented softly to him before they entered the house, saving Ted from responding. 

“You two look quite happy,” Kristen’s father said, smiling when they walked through the door arm in arm. 

“Yes, never been better,” she said, smiling at her and Ted’s father. 

“What did I tell you, David,” Theodore Sr. began, “just a little time together and—”

“We’re not getting married after all,” she cut in, still beaming. 

Well, at least it was now out in the open, Ted figured. However, explaining everything to their families might be somewhat difficult. Although now that he and Kristen had worked through their… differences… things were definitely better between them. There were no more awkward moments as Ted tried to hide from her the truth. Wasn’t he still hiding, though? he thought to himself before shaking that idea from his head. 

“Excuse me?” Ted’s dad stood from his wooden seat and paced around the floor. “Caroline!” he shouted for his wife, who was in the room next door with Kristen’s mother, Evelyn. The two women entered the room, wondering what was going on. And Caroline couldn’t help but wonder why his son was standing before her arm in arm with Kristen. 

“Yes? What’s going on here?”

“These two just told us that they’re not getting married,” he told them. “If you’re not getting married, then why do you look so happy?”

“Because Teddy and I already like other people,” she answered.

“What?!” Theodore Sr. boomed, Ted swearing the entire house shook under his feet. 

Caroline looked at her son. Just what had he told the girl? Stepping up to her husband, she placed a hand on his arm, attempting to soothe him. “Theodore, there’s no reason to be so upset. They’re both still young. And it sounds as though they’ve each found someone that they like. Why not let them explore that option a bit?”

“Who is it, then? Kristen, answer me,” her father said. 

She blushed once more as she replied, “It’s Brett, Daddy.”

The room seemed to calm slightly after the admission. She liked Brett? Their families could still be joined in a holy (and economic) matrimony? This could work. “I thought the two of them would be quite lovely together,” Ted chimed in. Though when his father asked him who _he_ was willing to give up such a lovely woman like Kristen for, he wished he had kept silent. 

“It’s…”

“Who have you even seen lately? I’ve only brought over Kristen and her family to meet with you. It better not be one of those peasant girls that you’ve seen whilst out working with Virgil. You will not stoop to the same level as your elder brother.”

“No, not a peasant girl,” he told them. And that was the truth. Cody was certainly _not_ a girl. He had to think quickly, who could he tell his father he was smitten with? “Someone I went to school with, he had a sister. She was one of the most beautiful women I’d ever seen. Since the moment I saw her, I’ve been taken with her,” he lied, turning his pleading eyes upon his mother. What on earth had he gotten himself into?

Caroline exchanged a look with her son that told him they would be having a serious talk about this later, that was missed by everyone else in the room; currently they were all fixated upon Kristen's admission... one his baby brother didn't seem to mind at all.

"Well..." David looked to Ted Sr., and then to Ted, before finally letting his eyes land on the obviously surprised, but seemingly amenable Brett. "--I won't be objecting to the joining of our families, even if the route we had intended has changed." It was essentially the biggest blessing that a slightly awkward man like David would ever make, and Kristen blushed before giving him a smile of gratitude. Evelyn seemed more than happy with the events; the DiBiase boys were both rich and handsome, either would be a fine man for her daughter.

"Yes, well--" Ted Sr. recovered himself with remarkable aplomb and Ted felt a sense of exasperation welling in him as his father called for wine so that they could all drink to the new courtship that they had potentially bore witness to that evening. Ted personally thought this was a bit premature, but Brett didn't seem to mind so he supposed he shouldn't. When everyone had been given a drink, Brett pulled his elder brother to the side, "Ted, are you really alright with this?" he asked, obviously concerned. Ted laughed and ruffled the younger's hair, "Trust me... I'm very alright with this."

Seeming relieved and pleased that he had his brother's blessing, Brett then playfully wagged his brows at Ted, "So, this sister of your school-mate..." his tone was playfully suggestive and Ted swatted at his head, "Behave!" he warned, a flush creeping up his cheeks as his brother seemed intent on questioning him on this fictitious woman-- before their mother saved him. "Brett, your father wants you over there." before the young teen could escape she collared him and adjusted his rebelliously spiked hair, causing Brett to flush and grumble.

As soon as he was away with the two fathers, Kristen's mother and sisters, Caroline then indicated the hallway with a graceful incline of her head and Ted silently nodded before following his mother out. None of the other's seemed to notice their leaving and for that Ted was profoundly grateful; he didn't need to be interrogated further and cause himself a bigger mess than he had already seemed to have gotten himself into. Caroline took him into one of the unused rooms on the lower-floor, closing the door behind him. "Ted..." he raked his hands through his hair, sighing heavily, "I know, ma, I know... I panicked!"

Caroline could understand that for it wasn't as though Ted could tell the truth, was it. "We'll have to say she moved abroad or something." Ted's eyes widened: was his mother really going to help him lie to keep his relationship with Cody? Such as it was in the early stages. Caroline's eyes glimmered with a hidden intelligence that went way beyond tea making and party-hosting, "If _she's_ even in the same country you know your father will do all he can to try and secure a visit to _her_ home or to have _her_ visit us." Sometimes, Ted could really just worship at his mother's feet-- only she would take such pains and make such sacrifices for his happiness. 

“Oh, thank you, thank you! I can’t believe what I’ve started,” he muttered, now leaning against the wall.

“You’re lucky that Kristen has fallen for Brett, you know that, right?” Had she not, then the attention would all be on her son, and that was the last thing that he needed at the moment. 

“I do. I’m sorry, Ma, I _wish_ that I could marry her, I really do, but…”

“It’s ok, sweetie. I wish you all the happiness in the world. And I want for you to be with the one you love, like I myself never got the chance to be. Not that I haven’t grown to love your father over time, but he certainly wasn’t my first choice for a husband…”

Ted couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His mother was actually admitting that she wished she had been able to marry another man? “Thank you.”

“Caroline, Theodore, there you are. Come, celebrate!” Ted’s father said, completely forgetting about Ted’s imaginary woman for the time being. 

Grabbing a glass of wine, the two joined in with the celebration, the two young teens blushing madly as a toast was risen to them. “Brett, you’ve got yourself quite a lovely lady,” Ted told him. “As for you, Kristen, I know you had to lower your standards from me—” That earned him a smack on the arm from Brett, but he smiled and continued, “but you certainly have a winner in my little brother. Congratulations to you both.” With that, he raised his glass and took a sip.

After the glasses were taken away to be washed by the servants, Ted Sr. pulled Ted aside to have a little heart to heart with his middle son. “So, this lady of yours, what was her name?”

“I never found out her name. I talked to her briefly on three occasions, but that was all. Truth be told,” he said, though all of what he was saying was about as far from the truth as one could get, “I don’t even know where the family is from. I only knew the brother a little. They had a different accent, though, so I suspect he came from abroad.”

“Yet you’re still taken with this girl? Despite the fact that you don’t know her name or where she’s even from? Is this why you’ve rejected every possible woman I’ve introduced you to?”

“Yes. Father, there’s no one like this girl that I’ve ever met before.”

“Theodore, dear,” Caroline cut in, once again saving her son, “let’s go to bed. It’s been a long day at the beach and I’m terribly tired. And since we’re leaving in just a few days, I want to take as much advantage of the days at the beach as possible.”

“All right, I’ll be there soon.” He turned his attention back to Ted and asked, “What does this mean? That you’ll be a bachelor for the rest of your life simply because of a woman you’ve talked to just a few times?”

“If that’s what it takes, then yes,” he answered with a nod. In some sense, it was true. And as long as his father didn’t go out looking for this mystery woman, then perhaps he’d start to leave him alone when it came to searching for a bride.

On the day that they had received word that the Lord and his family would be back on, Cody found himself up even earlier than usual (and considering that he was always up at dawn this was indeed saying something) due to the sheer magnitude of the excitement currently in his stomach.

When he saw Ted again he was going to have to work really hard to remember himself and their surroundings so that he wouldn't just run at the other and then kiss him before everyone who might be with him at the time. Somehow if he did such a thing Cody didn't think that anyone would buy that he and Ted were just _that_ excited to see one another; that sentiment alone would be enough to start bringing up some questions that Cody wasn't honestly sure either of them were willing, or ready, to answer yet.

"Cody...?" his father's sleepy voice sounded off to the side from his bed and Cody turned his head from where he had been in the midst of preparing breakfast, "Morning dad, hungry?" Virgil blinked sleepily, nodding; Cody always insisted they eat breakfast before they worked in the fall and winter, to give them warmth and energy, but the young man was never normally this perky first thing in the morning. If anything there were still days when Virgil had to be the one to drag him out from his cot to do the day's work. "Starving." he responded slowly, mind still a little addled from sleep. As age increased he found himself struggling to be up and about some mornings.

As he sat up Virgil suddenly doubled over and coughed heavily into his fist, the hacking sound filling their little home obscenely. Immediately Cody was at his father's side with a small cup of water and rubbing his back, pleading with the man to drink when he had calmed. Several winters ago Virgil had caught an illness that his lungs had never fully recovered from, and each time the seasons changed the sickness made itself known one way or another... this year, though, the attacks seemed to have been more frequent than any other time he remembered, and winter had yet to set in.

For the moment the concern for his father's health was enough to wipe all thoughts of Ted from his mind-- and he had been so excited to have his first chance alone with the other not only to welcome him back and let him know how much he missed him, but also because he wanted to show Ted that he had indeed managed to read a paragraph of the book that he had left with him. At least, it was as correct as he could figure it out to being considering that he had had to learn it off of his own back and all.

It was late fall at the moment, winter just around the corner as the nights started earlier and grew colder, sometimes even a frost setting in overnight, but they still had much work to do even though the majority of their crops currently couldn't grow. "What are you waiting for, Cody?" Virgil asked after seeing Cody looking to the dirt path for numerous times in as many minutes, "Oh, nothing." Cody answered evasively. He didn't think his father might have gotten the wrong idea considering that Layla seemed to have been finding more and more excuses to visit them on the farm since Ted and his family had gone on holiday.


	5. Chapter 5

Cody couldn’t help but wonder if Layla would make her presence known today. It was for the silliest reasons, too. “Oh, Cody, could you help me carry this water back to my house? It’s so heavy and you’re so strong,” or “I have some lettuce that we grew, and I was hoping that we could trade for some carrots.” God, it was driving him crazy. What he really wanted to hear was, “Cody, would you like to begin working at the castle today?” directly from Ted as he beamed his beautiful smile at him. 

Certain that it would be a while yet before the carriages came rolling in, Cody tried to throw himself into his chores. It was a difficult task, though. He swore that he kept hearing the carriages, but when he glanced up to the dirt path, he saw nothing. The sun moved along in the sky, steadily warming as it rose higher. That thought comforted him some, knowing that when the weather was warmer, his father felt better. Being outside always seemed to help his father. He remembered when he had first fallen ill, the last thing he wanted to be was confined to his small bed in their little cabin. 

“Come check on the calves with me,” Virgil suggested, heading into the barn. The calves had been growing, the bulls became steers and it was approaching the time to think about what they wanted to do with them. Virgil knew they’d get a good price at the market with such fine stock, as he had some of the best dairy cows in the county, and the females would produce good milk once they were old enough. He considered keeping one of them, the first calf that Ted had witnessed the birthing of, and asked, “What do you say we keep her around?”

Cody pet the large side of the animal, smiling. “I would love to keep her. She definitely had the best breeding of all our calves,” he said, though the real reason that he wanted her around was simply because it was the first calf birth that Ted witnessed. Of course he still knew his animal husbandry, knowing that was why his father suggested they keep her around. 

“Hello? Mr. Runnels? Cody?” came a call from outside the barn.

God dammit, her again?! Cody stuck his head out the barn door and spotted the young woman carrying a heap of fabric and a wooden bucket. “Yes Miss Layla?”

“I was just walking to the river to do some washing, and would really like if you would accompany me. I’ve also got to get some water for my family’s meal tonight, and I need your help carrying it back. Please?”

He wanted to mutter something about carrying her own damn water, but he had to treat a lady with respect. “Of course I’ll help you.”

As Cody sat on the riverbank, Layla doing her wash and chatting away about heaven only knows what (it’s not as if he was actually paying any mind to her), he knew that this time he wasn’t imagining things. This time the carriages really were rumbling towards them. Ted was coming home. 

Cody's heart immediately began to pick up tempo; Ted was back. Ted was actually, truthfully back. For one horrid moment he suddenly wondered whether Ted might have changed his mind about _them_ in his absence-- but then another voice immediately quelled such a thought; Ted wasn't frivolous, that much Cody knew already. Layla seemed unbothered by, or didn't notice, the carriages and Cody wanted to chivvy her along. He wanted to go and see his Ted instead of standing there with her.

It was a small mercy in a sense that Layla lived on a parcel not too far away because it meant that it wouldn't take him long to carry her water back for her, but a bad thought (for a reason he didn't wholly understand, if he was honest) in that they were going to have to walk past the dirt-road... the road that Ted was going to be travelling down. So lost was he in his thoughts that Cody missed that Layla had stopped talking and was staring at him with an unpleasant pout on her face as she followed his gaze, mentally huffing.

"Cody... Cody!" her voice turned sharp and cut through his thoughts, making the young man blink before looking down at the older woman. "Yes?" forcing a smile onto her face Layla fluttered her lashes and said, "I've finished with the wash, will you help me get the water?" Knowing his father would backhand him if he was rude to a lady, Cody nodded his head. "Of course." as Cody moved with the bucket, bending and scooping some water up, Layla shamelessly admired Cody's surprisingly graceful movements. Regardless of their poor status she would be elevated most greatly if she could secure the hand of the most handsome man in the village. Everyone had the greatest of respect for his father too, which would also help. Soon, Cody was walking with Layla side-by-side back towards her home. She was once again chattering nineteen-to-the-dozen, and he was once again only slightly listening.

Ted just happened to be passing on the final stretch to his home when he noticed two people walking in the other direction. He had just been about to completely disregard them completely when he noticed just _who_ they were. Even from the distance he could see how disinterested Cody seemed to be in Layla's company, but that didn't stop the alarm bells from ringing in his mind, hands subconsciously clenching atop his lap as the carriage continue to trundle along.

He could have sworn Cody was looking into the carriage but they passed by too soon for him to really tell. Ted took a breath to calm the irrational jealousy and anger within him; Cody wouldn't have gone back on his promises to him, surely? However, Ted knew his mind and heart wouldn't be at ease until he could see Cody and check for himself. He needed to see whether Cody was still his, and just his alone. Hey, just because he was better then his father didn't mean he couldn't get selfish himself on occasion, when it mattered to him. 

“Father, when may Cody begin his work at the castle?” Ted asked, hoping that he would give him the answer he wanted. 

“Whenever he may like.”

Wow, for once Ted actually approved of what his father said. The sooner he could get Cody to the castle, the better. Because that would mean that they would be able to be alone. “Really? May I ride down once we arrive home and let him know?”

“Sure, sure,” he replied. His mind was elsewhere, now thinking of who else he could find as a bride for his son. It seemed as though Brett and Kristen were serious, but that still left Theodore unmarried. If only he could find that student, and therefore, his sister... 

The carriages arrived at the castle, Ted bounding out to get down to the stables. He really had missed riding and was grateful to be on the back of a horse once again. Looking to the side, he felt somewhat guilty as their servants carried bag after bag of their luggage to their respective rooms to unpack and hang everything up. But that didn’t deter him from getting down to Cody. He _needed_ to see the other man again. Upon getting to the small house, he saw that Cody had yet to return. Was he still… with Layla? “Virgil?” he asked once his horse was tied up. 

“Yes?” He walked out of the barn, bowing his head slightly when he saw Ted there. 

“Is Cody around?” Maybe Cody had been in the barn with his dad tending to the cows. But then, wouldn’t he have come out with his dad at the sound of his voice?

“He should be back soon. He was just helping one of the neighbouring ladies bring some water back to their homestead. How was your vacation, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“It was fine, quite relaxing,” he said, now more anxious than ever for Cody’s return. 

“Ted?” Cody shouted when he spotted the horse, then saw the profile of the man speaking with his father. Picking up his pace, he jogged back home with a smile on his face. 

“Hello, Cody. I’ve come to tell you that you’re welcome to begin your work at the castle whenever you’re ready.”

“Dad, can I go now?” he asked. He felt bad about leaving his father here alone, but he knew that by working at the castle, he would be able to help out the older man so much. 

“Go along now. No slacking,” Virgil teased. 

“Thank you! I just have to go grab some things…” He quickly slipped into the house, grabbing the book and the set of clothing that Ted gave him. Once again outside, he bid goodbye to his father, giving him a hug and assuring him that things would get better once he began making some money. 

“You ready to go?” Ted asked. When Cody nodded, he also said goodbye to Virgil, thanking him for allowing Cody to work for his family. Then, together, the two (and Mercury) walked back up towards the castle. The walk was a fair distance, and once they were out of earshot of Virgil, the two began talking.

"I'm pleased to see that you're back safe." Cody said, suddenly feeling a little shy and so therefore reverting to -probably- unnecessary and overt politeness in response. Ted's lips formed into a small smile at Cody's words, reaching his free hand out and turning the other's head to face him. "Cody... I'm so happy to see you. I missed you." This brought forth a blush to Cody's cheeks.

"I missed you too," Cody said, losing himself in Ted's eyes. It seemed his memories and fantasies hadn't done Ted justice, because it seemed as though Ted had gotten even more handsome and... just _something_ in the time that they had been apart from one another.

"How was your holiday?" the ravenette asked when the contact between their eyes was momentarily dropped and Ted _reluctantly_ released the light touch he had on Cody. It was nowhere near enough; he wanted to push the other down and kiss him until neither of them could breathe anymore. And even then he wanted to keep going. And... admittedly, he wanted to do something that would ensure to wipe whatever thoughts in Cody's mind might be lingering on Layla from them previously having been together whilst Ted had been miserably absent.

"So... I'll just need to be there to pretty much help you out with anything you need, right?" he didn't want to accidentally stand on any toes with regards to the other castle staff; many of them might have had families down on the parcels, but Cody knew that a lot of them had acquired rather sizable egos since their elevation of position to working in the castle. "Yes, that's about right." And, oh, Ted had many things that Cody would be able to help him with... that only Cody would be able to help him with. Preferably when night had fallen, the moon was high and both of them were tangled within the silken sheets that were lain out across his bed. Steady Teddy, he thought, steady...

"Right." Cody nodded his head, exhaling softly. Even though he knew Ted would probably not use him as strictly and as often as his father intended, but that didn't mean that Cody was going to be slacking around and doing nothing-- seriously. Working in the castle had to be nothing compared to working on the farm, so he should be fine.

When they reached the castle, Ted took his horse to the stable boy and Cody hung back for a moment before watching as Ted patted the animal fondly before they headed inside. "Oh, yeah, Ted, you know the calf that was born?" when Ted twitched Cody hastily went on, "We decided to keep that one rather than sell her."

Ted smiled, "It must be nice seeing them grow." Cody nodded. It had been hard when he was younger, knowing the fate of most of their animals, but he had learned to work through it as the years had gone by. "Come on in-- we'll go upstairs. Everyone will be pretty much doing their own thing today; we always do when we come home after being away." 

Once in Ted’s room, behind closed doors, they were finally able to converse in peace, both figuring that they should talk about everything before doing the kinds of things they _actually_ wanted to be doing. That could wait for later in the night when it was less likely for someone to walk in on them, anyway. For all Ted knew, there were still articles of clothing that needed to be hung back up in his room, and the last thing he needed was for them to be interrupted whilst kissing. “I thought about you all the time,” Ted began as he sat down next to his window, his favourite spot in his whole room.

Unsure of where to go, Cody stood, though he was smiling the whole time. “And I thought of you.”

“My dad actually invited Kristen’s family along,” Ted blurted out. “You know you can sit down, right?” he asked when he glanced up at Cody.

After taking a seat on Ted’s bed (he was actually _on_ Ted’s bed, he thought, and this hopefully wouldn’t be the last time), he responded with a simple, “Oh.”

“Yeah. Every damn day our families were trying to force us together. It was so awful, Cody. ‘Why don’t you go with Kristen to the shops?’ ‘Could you accompany her to the beach?’ It wasn’t until she tried to kiss me that I had to—”

“She _what_?!” Cody asked, looking shocked and saddened at the same time.

“She tried to kiss me. But when she did, I had to walk away. Later I told her that I was in love with someone else, and she told me that she quite liked Brett. Now they’re courting and I’ve come to learn that she’s actually a nice young lady.”

“Wait,” Cody said, playing back the words Ted just said to him, needing to know that he heard correctly, “did you just say that you told her you were… in love with someone else? You told her that you were in love?”

Smiling, Ted nodded. He had told her that he was in love. And that was the truth. He had come to realize that it was, indeed, love. “Still am. Very much so. But… When I was coming back home, I… I saw you with Layla…”

“Oh, her.” Cody stood from his seat, walking over to Ted, standing before him. “She’s been coming around quite often lately, claiming that she needs my help with all these chores she’s been doing by herself for years… I’m sick of her, but I won’t be rude to a lady, much as she may deserve it. I swear to you, Ted, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to her. Because I, too, am in love with another.”

Rising from his window seat, Ted came face to face with Cody. He rested his hands on Cody’s hips, pulling his muscular body in close as their lips met for the first time in a month.

It seemed that subconsciously their bodies at least had gained a little more confidence when it came to their kissing; their technique and the situation was still rather new, but slowly and surely they were gaining a little more finesse in their actions. Not that they would ever be kissing before others but, you know, it was a personal triumph. Cody seemed to melt into his body and Ted welcomed it; arms sliding around Cody's waist after a few moments and pulling them flush together, and feeling Cody's arms going around his neck lightly. Immediately he mentally, physically and emotionally felt at peace.

Well, as peaceful as you could be when your libido was threatening to make itself known, and you knew you were powerless to stop the reaction. The kisses at first were gentle, chaste, as though they were relearning one another-- or adjusting to the fact that this was once again reality and not just some late-night fantasy they indulged in to combat their desire and loneliness. Ted shyly, but pointedly, licked at Cody's bottom lip, shivering at the small sound Cody did as he made and then returning one of his own when he was granted access to his mouth.

As Ted's taste flooded his mouth and the curious, flexible organ that was Ted's tongue began to caress his own, Cody's hands were forced to hold onto Ted's shoulders -and a little tightly- to keep himself from standing. No woman would ever make him feel like this, that much he knew. "Mhm~~" his lungs were screaming at him, demanding air, but Cody would have happily died kissing Ted and disregarding that crucial need; as far as he was concerned his need for Ted took precedence over everything else. Slowly, reluctantly, he broke the kiss.

Two sets of panting breaths mingled in the air, lips slightly swollen and saliva glittering almost decoratively across the appendages. Ted wished he could have the family painter there to make a portrait of Cody looking just like that-- even though the picture would never reflect even three-eights of Cody's real beauty. "Gods..." Ted murmured softly, at a loss for anything else to say, and too dazed to use any brainpower to come up with something that might seem much more elegant and befitting.

"Yeah..." Cody licked his lips, a completely subconscious gesture, and Ted's mind was immediately transported to other thoughts of just where on his body he would like that tongue, and where his own tongue wanted to taste on Cody. Suddenly remembering something Cody had said on the way to the castle Ted figured he should ask now before he made it so couldn't wouldn't be able to physically respond to him for a good long while. "You said something had happened whilst I was gone; what was it?" For a moment Cody seemed non-pulsed, but then he sent Ted a shy smile that looked wickedly seductive due to his flushed countenance and dark eyes, "I... I think I can read a whole paragraph of the book you gave me." Cody announced, suddenly feeling like a paragraph was an inadequate amount, when he knew in fact it was the opposite given that he couldn't read at all.

“Can you? That’s excellent, Cody. Can you read it for me now?” he asked, ready to hear what Cody had accomplished over the time of his absence. 

Picking up the book, Cody opened it up to the first page. Suddenly he grew very nervous, not wanting to butcher the words in front of Ted, making a fool of himself. Why would Ted want anyone who can’t even read a simple word? he asked of himself. “Once… once upon a time,” he said, remembering those lines from the other book they read together.

A smile grew on Ted’s face as Cody read those words perfectly. “Wonderful. Keep going.”

“Once upon a time there wa… was,” he continued, stumbling slightly over the small word, but he kept going, “a cr-crow. The crow,” he said, having no problems with it the second time around, “fo-fond,” he read, voice questioning, unsure of what that word had been.

“Found,” Ted told him. “You’re doing so well, Cody. I’m very proud of you,” he said then, leaning over and kissing Cody’s lips. “You’ve done so much in this past month. You can keep going, right?”

“Yes.” He kept reading, stumbling a few times over the words, but Ted was always there for him, to guide him and help him when he needed it. Once he finished the paragraph, he found that Ted was beaming at him, and that’s when he knew he had done a good job.

“Amazing. Look at all the things that you can read now, when just a little while ago, you couldn’t read a single thing! You’re such a fast learner. This is just the beginning, too. You’ll get better, and soon you’ll be able to read even more, and I can teach you how to write. Would you like that?” he asked excitedly. 

Cody nodded. He would love to learn how to write, and he’d love even more if Ted was the one teaching him how. “You’re so kind to me, Teddy,” he whispered.

“You only deserve the best in life, Cody. I don’t want you to go without anything,” he whispered back, placing his hand on Cody’s cheek, once more giving him a quick kiss. “Come on, I suppose we should find my father and tell him you’re here. He’s probably going to want you to stay in the servant’s quarters, but I can ask him if you could stay in here for tonight, at least,” he suggested, looking down at his feet, too shy to make eye contact with Cody.

Cody's heart thumped slightly at the thought of being alone with Ted for the night. Of course, this didn't automatically mean that they were going to do... things like _that_ , but he couldn't stop himself from letting his mind wander in that direction. The ravenette exhaled softly and then nodded his head before saying, "Ok... Let's go." he said, wanting to get this over and done with so that they could be back together with one another alone.

They headed downstairs, hands brushing as they remained just a bit too close-- not that anyone else would pay much attention to them. No one would assume that Ted was interested in men, and especially not a man who was so below his station and all. They located Ted within his study, apparently talking to Brett about the etiquette of courting and everything along those lines. Ted mentally prayed that they were not going to be having _that talk_ in his presence. He was struggling to keep such thoughts out of his mind with Cody nearby, and they both would probably like to avoid that.

"Ah, Ted, Cody, hello." Ted Sr. gave them both a smile, seemingly quite amicable with Cody's presence; something that Cody was most thankful for. "Hello sir." Cody bowed, as Virgil had always made him do, "Did you have a pleasant trip away?" he asked politely and Ted Sr. nodded his head, "A most excellent time." Ted almost laughed; that hadn't been what the man had been acting like when he had thought that Ted and Kristen were having nothing to do with one another and Brett's name hadn't been brought into the equation. "Glad to hear it." Cody smiled back.

Ted Sr. then turned his attention towards Ted, "Was there something that you wanted, my boy?" he queried and Ted shook himself slightly before nodding, "May I show Cody where the servant's quarters are tomorrow?" he said, "I'd prefer to keep him nearby today to get him used to going around the castle and letting him meet the other servants." It was apparently Ted Sr. wasn't exactly listening to him, but Cody couldn't deny that they were both probably pleased and relieved because it meant that the man's distracted, "Yes, yes, that's fine," meant that no one would be questioning as to why Cody was at Ted's side. 

“Thank you, Father. I’ll start showing him around now.”

With a wave of his hand in dismissal, Ted Sr. picked up his conversation with Brett, and once he heard his father begin talking about children, Ted fought to keep his smile down as he imagined Brett’s face flushing bright red from embarrassment. 

“C’mon, follow me. I’ll take you to the kitchens. It’s probably my favourite spot in this entire place. At least when I’m walking around late at night trying to find something to eat,” he added with a laugh. “The library is another one of my go-to spots. All those books… it’s nice to just sit back and read sometimes. But my absolute favourite place is up in my room, sitting on the ledge by my window.”

Cody had his head turned towards Ted, wide eyed as he talked about all these different rooms, each one of them larger than the cabin he and his father lived in. “How do you find your way around here?” he asked, giving Ted pause.

“What, do you think you’ll get lost? I mean, I grew up here. I know all the nooks and crannies and secret passages and–”

“There are secret passages?” Cody’s voice suddenly sounded very excited. 

“There are. There are all these doors leading to the servant quarters, and halls that go from one part of the castle to another without going through all the rooms one would normally have to pass through. Really, they’re all for the servants, and my parents don’t like the thought of any of us using them, but when I was younger, I’d go off alone and wander around,” he reminisced. They had reached the kitchen, Cody not even paying attention along the way there so taken he was with listening to Ted. He kept going, too, loving to finally be able to tell someone the stories of when he was a child, “Often times people would see me, and I’d get scared they’d tell my father, but they never did. I think they liked the fact I had a little rebellious streak in me. I know one time my grandfather was sitting in the library and I had no idea that he was in there, so I came out the door and spotted him sitting there, book on his lap. He looked up at me and laughed, then pat his lap for me to go sit with him. He told me then that he did the same thing when he was little and that he always loved exploring the castle.”

“Can we go? Please, I really want to see everything.”

“Well… I imagine you have to learn them all anyway, right?” Ted said, eager to once again maneuver the many passageways the castle held. “Ok, let’s start here. This door here from the kitchen leads to the dining room. Nothing special about that one. But here’s a hall that will lead you straight into my dad’s study. The servants have to be able to get there quickly because sometimes guests are in there with my family and need a snack or a drink and we don’t want them waiting around while the servants have to walk throughout the entire castle. I’ll show you that one later, though, when my father _isn’t_ talking to Brett about how one goes about making love to a lady.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” He glanced around the room, looking for other doors or staircases and found one on the opposite side. “Where does this one go?”

“That leads into the servant quarters. Now this one over here,” he said, taking the few step to the adjacent wall, “will actually lead you upstairs into that room that I was telling you about with all the formalwear. And this one… well, this one takes you into the hallway in which my room’s located,” he told Cody with a twinkle in his eye. 

“I imagine that I’ll get to learn that one quite well if I’m going to be your personal footman.”

“Of course. You know, there are passage ways that break off of these passageways. The servants have their own network around the building. It’s quite impressive the way this castle was built. Let me show you to the library.” His mind was racing in all different direction, where he could show Cody next, what other stories he could tell for whichever room of the house they went to. All in all, he was just simply excited he could finally show Cody a little bit of his life.

To some degree it was overwhelming to consider how big Ted's castle was... and didn't _that_ just bring to mind a whole load of things he should most certainly not be thinking about in the open, and during the day? A small consolation, however, was that he would probably not need to learn _every_ passageway.

If his function within the castle was technically only to tend to Ted, then that was pretty much a given that he would only need to learn the places where Ted preferred going the most; something that was currently being explained to him, and so he was doing his darndest to focus. He kept getting distracted though by the excited little glimmer in Ted's eyes, and the almost child-like enthusiastic lilt in his already compelling voice.

"One time," Ted recounted as he showed Cody down a narrow passage that led towards another staircase which would eventually lead to the hallway where his parents' master bedroom was (unlike what Cody had heard of some high-up couples, Lord and Lady DiBiase shared a bed every night not just, ahem, on occasion) "I remember I actually got stuck in a passageway that someone had obviously intended to block up--"

Cody's eyes widened and he gasped slightly, a hand going to Ted's arm without thinking, "You got stuck? You poor thing." The warmth of Cody's hand permeated his shirt and Ted knew he ached for the day he'd feel that hand on his flesh, and vice versa. Shaking himself slightly he nodded and continued his story, "Oh yes... I was only about seven, but at the time I was small for my age--" Ted paused as he saw Cody's incredulous look and he chuckled slightly before jokingly gesturing to himself, "Yes, I was once small and scrawny." Lowering his voice slightly Cody leant into Ted to whisper, "I bet you were cute." and the apples of Ted's cheeks pinkened before he cleared his throat lightly and continued. "So, anyway, I was stuck for at least an hour, and because I knew I was probably going to get punished for going into the passages I didn't dare call out." Ted looked a little sheepish, "I must admit I did cry a little." his tone came out just a little too airy as he said that, stepping from the passageway to show Cody the hallway they had reached. He had almost expected Cody to laugh, but he saw nothing but compassion in those sapphire hues before him.

"Just when I was beginning to think I was going to be stuck there forever," you know, the childish was that children exaggerate everything to the worst proportions, "Someone's voice sounded behind me. I turned around, scared about who it might be and it was a youngish man who startled me slightly because his hair was as white as my grandfather's-- anyway, the stranger seemed surprised to see me there, but when I thought he'd tell me off and tell my father he merely said, 'Now what's a fine chap like you doing stuck down here in the dark?' and he managed to free my leg from what it had been trapped in and he helped me out. He carried me to where my father was though and told him that I'd hurt my leg because I'd slipped on the stairs. Father seemed to know this man, though he was dressed like one of the villagers, and he actually thanked him for helping me." Ted chuckled.

"I don't think my father ever did find out the truth, and I made a point to avoid that passageway from then on. I think I'll go back down it one day and see that it's blocked up for good-- I was lucky." Cody had been quiet as he spoke and for a minute Ted thought he had bored the other and he had zoned out, but then Cody merely turned to him and said, "A youngish man with white hair?" It was probably a coincidence, but...

"Actually, when I met your father I did consider that it may have been him," Ted admitted, "Especially when I heard that your family has been on the parcels since my grandfather was around. I didn't want to ask though; it was so long ago that he's probably forgotten anyway." As Ted moved on from his story and began to talk about other things Cody found himself making a mental note to ask his father about it the next time he went home. It was just too neat to be coincidence. Seemed their families had been involved more than he had initially thought even outside their servitude on the land. 

Before this one door at the end of the small hallway they were traveling in, Ted stopped, and Cody had still been thinking about whether or not that had been his father, causing him to walk straight into Ted. “Sorry,” he said automatically.

“It’s ok. I know this is a lot to take in. I’m actually surprised myself that I remember all these considering how long it’s been. But here we are: the library.”

“You have to go all that way just to get to the library?” Cody asked. That hadn’t been a quick trip from one spot to the next like this was supposed to be. 

“Oh, no, of course not,” Ted laughed. “But if you didn’t tell, I did get a bit sidetracked. I just get so carried away with all my stories. I’ve never been able to tell them to anyone before. Except my grandfather, that is. He loved hearing about what kinds of things I got up to each day while I was little.” Ted opened the door, the same one that he had opened up years ago when he was found out by his grandfather, and both stepped through. “This was his favourite place, too. If he wasn’t out riding, he could be found in here, reading or writing,” he said fondly. 

“Sounds like you really love him,” Cody said, placing a hand on Ted’s shoulder. 

“I did. I still do. He passed away eight years ago, but every time that I come in here, I think of him and picture him sitting right here,” he said, moving over to the chair his grandfather always sat in, running his hands over the green fabric. “I always use his chair, too.” He sat, patting his leg much like his grandfather always did for him. Smiling, Cody walked over and sat himself down on Ted’s lap. “Every day my grandfather would sit here and listen to me tell all my stories. Anything I wanted to talk about, I could, and I knew that it would be our little secret.”

Cody wrapped his arms around Ted’s shoulders, cozying up to the other teen as he listened to him speak, taking in every word, wishing he had the same kind of stories to tell. “Your grandfather sounds like he was a great man.”

“He was, Cody. I miss him a lot. And I… I can’t help but wonder what he would think if he saw me today.”

“You mean with me?”

“Yes. With you. For some reason, I think… I think he wouldn’t mind it at all. If anything, it’s like he led us here today. There are other ways to get into the library from the passages, and I had been intending to take you there straight from the kitchens, but instead I went all around, just as I had that day that I walked in on him in here. I had been five at the time that happened, and for the first time since that day, I went the exact same way.” When he explored the hallways as a kid, he always changed up the ways that he went, going all across the castle, and as he aged, he explored them less and less. After that incident at the age of seven, he continued on, but it was rare. Plus, he had started his schooling, and had less time to run around with the work that he had to do. 

Was that possible? Cody thought? For Ted’s grandfather to actually be bringing them here together? “You think so?”

“Yes, I do. I think he’d be quite proud of the man I’ve become. And the man I want to be with,” he added with a whisper, leaning forward to capture Cody’s mouth in a kiss.

Eyes slipping closed Cody leant into the other. Something told him that not many of Ted's other family members came into the library too often or something told him the other wouldn't have been quite so comfortable as to kiss him. Moving his hands to cup the back of Ted's neck and his cheek, Cody began to kiss the other back. He felt privileged and warm to consider that Ted truly believed that his grandfather would be happy for them and would support them; even if it was just romanticized dream, Cody knew the thought of the support meant the world to Ted... and to him too.

Ted sighed softly in bliss as Cody's lips parted for him when he brushed his tongue against the appendages, immediately taking the chance to taste Cody's mouth once more. One of his hands was curled around Cody's waist, the other resting on one of his thighs. It was amazing to consider how much Ted had missed having Cody in his arms even though he had yet to _truly_ embrace him, and when he had only held the other a few times before when they had had chances like this to steal a little alone time with one another. If he could he would have happily spent the rest of the day with Cody right there atop his knee, unmoving.

Ok... maybe not completely unmoving-- he'd want the privacy of his bed-chambers should they progress past kissing, and he knew that should he indicate that he wanted to make such an advance then Cody wouldn't refuse him. That thought filled Ted with a strange wicked pleasure to consider that whereas others might think Ted was taking advantage, Cody would actually _welcome_ his advances. They broke apart for air before too long, looking into one another's eyes as their foreheads rested together. At moments like this Ted loved the darkened hue of Cody's sapphire hues, and wondered whether that colour would change any further if Cody was in the throes of ecstasy... And he needed to stop thinking about things like that because an erection was not conducive to subtlety or walking around, and they still had a few places that he wanted to show Cody before dinner. Sadly, Ted knew the other wouldn't be able to join him, but he had a plan.

Cody would eat what their servants ate (and they ate _much_ better than many people in the same condition under different masters, and certainly much better than the poor, hardworking villagers in the land by their castle) but Ted was going to have Cody's meal delivered to his room so that the other could eat whilst he was there to keep him company. Call him selfish, but he didn't want the chance for the other servants to get at Cody in any fashion at all, but most definitely not that first night. It was their night... And hopefully there would be many more nights where he would be able to hold Cody in his arms as he slept, and wake up to his face being the first thing he saw in the morning. It was risky, yes, and he knew he wouldn't be able to have Cody with him all the time... They'd manage. One way or another.

After exchanging a few more kisses Ted then reluctantly released Cody and showed the other a few more places before they retired back to Ted's room. It was already dark outside, and getting colder, and Ted noticed Cody casting a worried look down at the house on the field nearby where he officially resided, biting his bottom lip in obvious concern. 

“What’s wrong, Cody?” Ted asked, moving behind Cody, resting his head on Cody’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. He glanced out the window, eyes falling upon the Runnels household. 

“It’s… it’s my dad. He’s been sick for a while.”

“Sick? He didn’t seem sick when I saw him,” Ted mussed. 

“Well, it really sets in when it starts getting colder. And when people are around, he really does try to hide it. It all started a couple years ago, an illness settled in in his lungs, and he hasn’t been the same since. I feel awful leaving him down there on his own. I mean, I’m the one that cooks for him, and here I am, up here with you, while he’s down there by himself in the cold shack.”

“It’s ok, Cody. You said yourself that the money you earn here will go to helping your father, right? You’ll be able to get him more blankets, better clothing… His life will be better _because_ you’re here with me.”

“I don’t know, Teddy. I… I don’t know if it’s fair for it to be _me_ here.”

“And have your father walking up and down all these sets of stairs? How would that be on his lungs? No, it _has_ to be you here. You were so excited at the prospect of working here at first. Now what, do you not want to stay with me?”

Cody turned in Ted’s arms, locking eyes with him. “Of course I want to stay with you. But I wish my father could be here, too. I’m worried for him.”

“Naturally. He’s your father, after all. You want him to be strong and well. But he’s lived there his whole life. He knows how to get by, Cody. And the things you do here will truly help him in the long run. You know that. Don’t talk yourself out of helping the both of you.”

Sighing, Cody leaned his head forward, resting his head against Ted’s forehead. “I know. I really do. But that doesn’t stop me from at least feeling guilty.”

“I understand. And I really do wish there was more that I could do to help, but it’s not as though I’m in charge of anything around here.” When a knock came on the door, the two broke apart instantly. They simply couldn’t risk being seen by anyone. “Yes?”

“May I come in?” his mother’s voice sounded through the door.

“You may,” he answered, then smiled when his mother came into his room.

“Cody, so nice to see you again,” she greeted.

He bowed before her, saying, “Pleased to see you, Lady DiBiase.” 

Caroline entered the room and closed the door behind her, smiling genially. Her eyes landed on him and Cody felt his cheeks pinkening; he always felt so slovenly before Ted's delicate mother. It was easy to see which features Ted had taken from her as opposed to his resemblance to his father.

When she looked between them Cody felt his stomach bottom out, did she know? No, no that wasn't possible. "You do make a handsome couple." These words were spoken so assuredly, so casually, that for a moment Cody thought he had misheard her entirely. Ted knew his mother wasn't overly subtle, but he hadn't been expecting her to say something like that... which was probably silly on his own part; he should have known.

Cody's face drained of colour so fast it was as though someone had just tipped him over, like a bucket full of water, and he had spilled out. Moving automatically Ted wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and held him against his body as Cody's legs seemed to give in. "Cody, Cody, sweet-one listen to me--" Ted immediately began to soothe, seeing the horror on Cody's face and knowing the other would be thinking that he had done something to get them caught, that they were in trouble... and he hastily had to let him know that wasn't true before he fainted.

"My mother knows about us." Cody's head whipped around to face him and Ted understood the shock in his eyes. "At the beach house," he said somewhat apologetically; maybe he should have warned Cody about this sooner instead of giving the younger man a heart-attack, "Mother and I came up with an excuse to keep father off my back about marriage-- I told her about us before we left though." Cody, obviously still in shock, couldn't say anything and could only make a vague noise in the back of his throat. "Cody..." the ravenette instantly straightened up as Ted's mother moved to them.

"Don't be angry at him, Cody dear," Caroline said, reaching a gentle hand and brushing it through Cody's hair. Immediately he seemed to relax and Ted adjusted his hold to be a little more intimate, but not overly so. "He needed to talk to someone about it all, and I... I want my children happy, regardless of whether they choose a path that is pre-ordained for them or not." Cody understood what she meant there: she was willing to accept her son's interest in him, so long as he was made happy in acceptance of it.

“So… So you don’t… I mean…” Cody stumbled over his words, trying to think of what to even say to that. He never expected that anyone in Ted’s family would be accepting of the relationship. Of course, he never expected anyone to actually find out about the relationship to begin with. 

“When Michael ran off, well… I knew about it, about the girl that he was leaving us to marry. I can’t say that I wasn’t saddened by the fact that he would be leaving us to go live with her family, but on the same note, I had to let him be true to himself. The worst part is never getting to see him, or hear much news about how he is. I wouldn’t be surprised if they have a child or two by now, and how I’d love to meet my grandchildren…” Her eyes grew far away, imagining how Michael was doing, wishing that she could see him again. 

Letting go of Cody, Ted went to his mother and wrapped his comforting arms around her. When his father heard news that Michael was leaving, he showed no emotion when he said that he was not to return as he had soiled his name and family. Sometimes he wondered if his father missed him at all.

Straightening herself up and stepping out of Ted’s embrace, she put on her straight face as she spoke, “Enough of these sad thoughts, now. I imagine that dinner will be ready in a short time.” Her eyes moved over to Cody, not sure about what to do about him. “I don’t know if Theodore will be open to the idea of you dining with us considering you’re now employed with us,” she said. 

“Actually, Ma, I was hoping that I’d be able to have his meal brought up here for tonight. That way he doesn’t have to be thrown into meeting all the servants at once while they dine, as well. Is that ok?”

“Of course. Will he be staying in your room while we’re dining?”

“Can I?” Cody asked, eyes lighting up. 

“If you’d like. Feel free to walk around up here, as well.”

“Thank you.” He knew he wouldn’t go too far in any direction, though, as he was still new to the layout of the castle and didn’t want to get lost. Which seemed easy enough to do. 

“Do enjoy your time here with us, Cody. I know I’ll enjoy having you around,” Caroline told him with a smile before she left the couple alone once more. 

“Your mother is an amazing woman,” he said once she closed the door. 

“She really is. I don’t know if I told you this, but my parents had an arranged marriage, and were married by the time they were my age. Anyway, my father’s father went to school with my mother’s father and remained friends for their entire lives. My paternal grandfather, the one I was telling you about earlier, absolutely adored my mother from the time that she was a young child, and knew from very early on that he wanted her to be his daughter-in-law. So, even though my mother and my father have so little in common, I believe she accepted this marriage arrangement simply because she liked my grandfather so much.”

“There’s so much that I don’t know about you, Teddy,” Cody said right then. It was true, he realized, there was just so little he actually knew about Ted. 

“But you’re learning about me as time goes by. And the same can be said about you. You’ve got so many stories to tell, I’m sure.”

“Not like you do. My life is built around that farm. My life is the way it is only because of your family.” He moved away from Ted, suddenly feeling extremely inadequate next to the wealthy young man. How could such a man want _anything_ to do with him? 

What was he going to do? Cody knew, knew that nothing was ever truly going to come between them (it wasn't as though they were ever going to be able to go public) but he couldn't bring himself to end it. He didn't want to end it. He'd never had the chance to be selfish in life, and Ted was his first selfish choice.

Ted noticed Cody's face falling slightly once more and wondered what was wrong this time. Not that he was angry that Cody suddenly seemed to be upset about things, but he was just... He was just bothered about it. He didn't want Cody upset. He was bothered because he had invited Cody to the castle as a means to make things _better_ for him, not worse. Truthfully he was scared that Cody was just suddenly going to want to go back home. Running a hand through his hair, Ted went to reach a hand to the other-- but a sudden knocking on the door had him freezing. "Young Master? Dinner is ready." Ted blinked, thrown for the loop momentarily. Was it dinner time already? It seemed that he and Cody had been standing there in silence a lot longer than he had anticipated, each being worried about their own things. 

Cupping Cody's cheek Ted turned the other's head so he'd look at him, "I'll be back up soon, and someone will be along shortly with your dinner, Ok?" Cody nodded mutely and Ted felt his heart crumple slightly in concern. "I'll be back as soon as I've finished, Ok?" Once again Cody was silent and Ted suddenly wanted to shake him, to beg him not to leave the castle and return home. Selfish and out of proportion as it might be, Ted couldn't help thinking that Cody leaving the castle was equate to Cody leaving him completely. He forced himself to let go, to back off and go and have dinner lest someone come looking for him.

"Cody... I love you." Ted murmured softly before the bedroom door closed behind him. Cody's statuesque stance broke down at those words, sagging against the wall. _Damn it!_ Why was he thinking thoughts like this? They had hardly crossed his mind in all their time apart, and now they wouldn't let him be. Cody sank down onto the window seat, head dropping onto his hands. He had been alone barely a few minutes though before someone else was knocking on the door. "Excuse me? May I come in?" Cody was momentarily confused about being asked, but then figured he should answer, "Sure."

The door opened to reveal a youngish man (but who seemed older than him) who was surprisingly built, a plate in hand. Cody blushed, suddenly feeling more out of place and uncomfortable than ever; officially he was a lower-status than this guy, and he was serving him. "You must be the new valet for Young Ted that we've heard about." the bright blue eyed brunette smiled, and Cody found he had dimples. "My name's John Cena, pleased to meet ya." John set Cody's plate on Ted's table and then held a hand out to him. Cody shook back a bit coyly, "Cody Runnels. Thanks for bringing the food for me," he mumbled. 

John's smile didn't waver, "Easy kid, I ain't gonna bite ya. I'm one of the stable-boys officially, though I'm more of a... do whatever sort of labourious work needs doing to." Cody could see that-- he hadn't seen shoulders that big before. "I'll be keepin' an eye on you until you settle in-- Young Ted asked me as he made his way to dinner, caught me comin' in." Cody swallowed, "I don't want to be a bother--" John shook his head and waved a hand, chuckling, "Easy, it's no bother. We haven't had anyone new for a while, and I've heard-tell you're a good hardworking kid, so we should get on great." 

“I hope… At least I know I’ll have you to talk with if no one else takes to me…”

“Quit thinkin’ like that, kid. Some of my family is down on the parcels, way on the far end, so I know where you’re comin’ from. My dad was a stable boy here, though, and raised me up to do the same. Lots of people here have or had family working for either this Lord or another one in a different city. They all know where you’re coming from.”

“You never saw them the day I came here as Ted’s guest. No one liked me then, I can promise you that.”

That smile was still glued on John’s face. “Don’t worry about ‘em. They were all just jealous you got to go dine with the family, that’s all. Where you stayin’ tonight, anyway? I don’t remember seeing anyone fixing up a new bed in the servant’s quarters.”

Cody flushed, speaking now to the floor as he answered, “I’m staying in here tonight.”

“My, my, aren’t we a special one? Why you lookin’ so embarrassed, Cody?”

“Because… well, I mean… I should be staying with the rest of the servants, yet here I am… Dining and sleeping in Ted’s room.” Of course he couldn’t say everything to John, but he did seem like a nice guy. “But tomorrow I should be joining you all.”

“Lookin’ forward to getting to know you.” He stuck out his hand, and Cody shook it, returning the sentiment. Once John left and he was alone in the room, he glanced around at everything. But his eyes stopped on the bed. It looked so… comfortable. He had sat upon it the other day and it had been quite nice. What would it be like to lay upon it? Walking closer, he ran the palm of his hand across the silken sheets. He then sat down before lying back, head resting on the pillow. Wow. Ted got to sleep on this every night? It was just as, if not more comfortable than it looked. And it was so _big_ , just like everything else in this room. Certainly enough room for two people… 

Letting his eyes fall shut, Cody slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Once dinner was finished, Ted rushed up to his room and opened the door only to find Cody asleep on his bed. It was easily the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Slowly, as though the slightest noise would disturb Cody, Ted moved towards the bed. Gently, he lowered himself to be sitting down at the side of Cody's sleeping body. A light hand reached out and traced over Cody's finely-boned cheek, a slight frown suddenly twisting the slightly adoring and awestruck smile that had been on Ted's face: Cody had such large bags of exhaustion under his eyes, how had he not noticed sooner?

There was a part of him that was a bit saddened that Cody was asleep, but he made no move to wake him. He had grabbed his favourite stable-boy John on the way to delivering Cody's meal and quietly pleaded him to keep an eye out on Cody; jealousy was an ugly thing, and Cody was young and emotionally sheltered, so he probably wouldn't know how to fend the horrible comments that he might get, away.

As Ted moved to look for some sleepwear (he would have to be settling down soon, because otherwise he'd tip someone off to something not being right) and then paused as he wondered what Cody slept it-- he hadn't seen the younger man in anything more than two very shabby, very similar outfits before, and had yet to see him in the one that he had gifted him with again. It appeared to be in Cody's little bag though, he noted after a sheepish inspection.

Would Cody sleep naked? No... No that wasn't right; he wouldn't do such a thing considering that he shared such an enclosed home with his father and all. The thought gave Ted a little illicit thrill despite himself. However, the cheeky thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when Ted noticed the meal upon his dresser desk. That had to be Cody's... And it didn't look as though it had been touched at all. That sent concern crashing over Ted, like the waves he had been larking about in on the family holiday when he had had to keep up a happy front; was Cody really so concerned about his father? Did he truly not want to be in the castle and had only agreed for his sake?

A soft moan sounded to his side and Ted's eyes immediately snapped to the source-- Cody. The ravenette was arching slightly, and then shifted to curl onto his side somewhat. A hand rested on his stomach, his shirt having ridden up slightly. 

“Oh my God,” Ted whispered as he saw Cody’s rough, worn hand fall upon that unbelievably smooth, toned stomach. How could he look upon such a sight and not touch? Nervously, he moved closer, sleepwear forgotten, as he stood over Cody’s stomach. Kneeling down on the edge of the bed, he placed his hands right before Cody’s body and bent forward, pressing his lips to the soft skin. 

With fluttering eyelids, Cody slowly awoke from his slumber when he felt what he could have sworn were lips against his abdomen. At first he thought he was still dreaming, but when he moved his hands, his fingertips found Ted’s face. Sitting up quickly, he looked and saw that Ted was… was kissing his stomach. His other hand ran through the messy blonde hair, a smile on his face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“And I didn’t intend to wake you,” Ted admitted, blushing as his eyes locked with Cody’s. “You can go back to sleep.”

“No, no, I’m fine for now.” He heard his stomach grumble; now his turn to blush as Ted was right there, and he was sure the older teen could hear it. “Although I guess I am a bit hungry.”

“Well, that’s not a problem.” Quickly rising from the bed, Ted grabbed the plate of food and brought it back to Cody. Cutting up the piece of beef, he picked up a small cube on the fork and held it before Cody’s face. 

“Ted, what are you doing?” This really wasn’t happening, was it? Surely Ted wasn’t about to…

“I’m feeding you.”

“I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself,” Cody said. Wouldn’t it seem degrading to have someone else feed him?

“I know you are. And you’re perfectly capable of making food for yourself, as well. But I want to do this. Please?” 

Parting his lips, Cody accepted the food, eyes falling shut as the juices from the meat filled his mouth. “This is delicious,” he said once he chewed and swallowed. Ted then fed him another piece, and he found that maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

Where Ted's lips had been upon his skin seemed aflame; the warm tingles spreading out and across his body until the entirety of his body was tingling and covered in goosebumps. In a way he couldn't believe Ted had done such a thing, and in a way he wanted the other to have kept going. Food would have been completely wiped from his mind had Ted been on offer instead.

A continued blush covered Cody's cheeks as Ted continued to feed him. It was rather embarrassing, considering that he was a grown man and more than capable of doing such things for himself, but it was also strangely nice in a way. Intimate. Cody pushed aside the lingering personal discomfort, knowing that the least he could do for Ted was to indulge his little desires like this after everything the man had done for him. When the food was eventually finished another servant was called to take the plate away, this one not even looking at him as he was in, and then out.

"I have a spare sleep shirt you can use." Ted told Cody as he got up and moved to close the shutters and curtains over his window. The shutters kept the wind and elements out, and the curtains preserved the heat in. He thought it was rather chilly that night, but if anything Cody thought it was hot. "Thank you." he accepted the soft material of the longish loose shirt, then disappearing into the bathroom when Ted gave him leave to. He wondered suddenly what John had thought about the fact that no little cot had been set up or anything.

The shirt fell about midway down his thigh, and Cody kept his undergarments on out of politeness more than anything; he felt rather exposed in the shirt, the material somewhat loose on him as Ted had a stronger torso. Ted had already changed into a shirt too, but he had a pair of sleep pants on underneath. "Is it alright?" Ted asked, mouth running dry at the sight of those long, golden legs on display for him. "Yes." Cody's eyes lowered shyly, "Um... Where am I sleeping?" Ted swallowed, exhaling slightly before meeting Cody's eyes, "If you don't object, you can share with me."


	6. Chapter 6

“Why would I object to that?” Cody blurted out before quickly covering his mouth with his hands, realizing how forward that may have sounded. “That is, if you’re sure you don’t mind sharing with me,” he tried to recover. 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded.” He scooted over closer to the wall, leaving plenty of space for Cody to join him. Once Cody sat, he leaned into the warm body, whispering into his ear, “One of these nights, I can’t wait to see you _without_ the bed clothes on.”

A shiver ran down Cody’s spine, despite the heat that was in the room. He had to admit, he was hoping that they would go beyond kissing on this night, but perhaps they should take their time. Both of them were young and inexperienced, and they could take time exploring one another first. “Mmm, that will be nice. I’ll finally get to see you in all your natural beauty,” he whispered back. Ted had seen him twice without clothing on as he bathed in the river, yet he had seen no skin of Ted’s apart from his face and arms. 

Ted blushed. God he had fantasized about finally spending the night with Cody, but he knew that now was not the right time. Still, he was hoping that Cody would be in his arms through the whole night. “Did you want to go to bed now?”

“Yes, we can go to bed now.”

Getting out of bed, Ted blew out the candle providing the only light in the room. Once the room was plunged into darkness, he crawled back onto the bed, landing on top of Cody. His hands slid under Cody’s shirt and their mouths met. As tongues explored one another’s mouths, their soft moans filled the space. 

Now whilst in the dark, a new sense of confidence grew within them both. Shifting his body, Ted let one hand drift downwards, brushing against Cody’s semi-erect cock. A gasp escaped Cody’s mouth and his back arched up off the bed. Oh, God. Oh. God. Before this touch, it had been much easier to say that they would wait. But now? How on earth could they wait after that? And that had been a quick touch _through_ a layer of clothing. “Do that again,” he panted. 

So he did. Only this time when his hand touched Cody’s cock, it wasn’t merely a brush of the hand. This time he wrapped his fist around Cody, stroking him up and down a few times. 

“Oh, God, Teddy,” he moaned. The only touch he had ever had upon his cock was his own hand. This felt a million times better than that. And this was still through the fabric of his undergarments. It took Ted just a few strokes to bring Cody to completion. 

It was... intoxicating. That was the only word that seemed befitting for what he had experienced. To hear Cody's desperately muffled pants and gasps as he convulsed beneath his hand with release... Nothing he had ever, ever experienced in the past (which technically boiled down to his own hand in terms of sexual encounters) came even remotely close. The only downside was that he couldn't _see_ Cody's face of bliss in the darkness. He could just make him out, but it was nowhere near enough.

Hearing Cody's panted command had been an undeniable turn-on, increased his hunger for the other teen by an almost unnerving amount-- but it also awakened a new thought and want within the kind, compassionate Ted: one night he wanted to have Cody begging for him. One night, with candlelight, he was going to be able to see Cody's face as they pleased one another, and then he was going to look right into Cody's bewitching eyes as the other begged him to finally take him... He hoped that night was soon.

Still slightly dazed from his orgasm (and under other circumstances and with anyone else he would have been mortified that he had cum so quickly) Cody registered that the warm palm over his groin was moving away, and his sated body immediately began to move automatically. Managing to locate Ted's lips in the dark, Cody caressed them with his own and the elder responded to him instantaneously; tongues once more dancing and twining, muffled breaths and whispered words of wicked promises and tender adoration seemed to echo about the room for mere moments before they too were swallowed by the darkness.

Nervously, slightly worried that he wouldn't be able to give Ted pleasure like he had him, Cody allowed his own hand to map down Ted's body. Through Ted's undershirt he could feel muscle. Muscle that he knew Ted had been toning up with all his work on the farm-- it was amazing what a few days manual labour could give you. The ravenette then mentally braced himself before easing his hand over Ted's completely erected cock. Suddenly he wished they hadn't blown the candle out.

With a gasp Ted broke the kiss, pressing his face into the crook of Cody's neck instead and he panted against the exposed skin. Trying to reflect on what he himself enjoyed, and what Ted had done to him, Cody first palmed Ted through the thin fabric a few times before them beginning to stroke him with growing firmness once Ted gave a moaned plea and his hips jumped for more. It might not seem much to some couples, what they would have done that night, but to them in was a giant, very significant and _reassuring_ step. 

Ted’s breath on his neck was continuing to turn Cody on further, and he could feel his cock stirring back to life once again while he stroked Ted. He knew that the other man was close, could _sense it_. And, well, if he went off how soon he himself came? Then it would be very soon for Ted. Oh, and how right he was. He cried out as he came, muffling his shouts into Cody’s neck and the pillow. Never had he experienced an orgasm that intense in his life. As he panted, trying to calm down from what just happened, he couldn’t help but think that he hoped for many, _many_ more. Tilting his head up he once more found Cody’s lips and kissed him with everything he had. 

Still not quite believing what they had just done, Cody accepted the kiss, kissed back, but it all felt like a dream to him. Once they broke apart, he asked, “Did that just happen?”

“Mmhmm,” Ted replied. “Come on now, let’s get some sleep.”

“Ok,” Cody said. He turned in the bed, pressing his back to Ted’s chest. He snuggled back as far as he could and felt Ted’s arms wrapping around him. This was definitely something he could get used to, he thought. Though, really, he shouldn’t be growing content with such thoughts considering he had no idea how often he’d be seeing Ted. Well, no, he’d be seeing Ted every day, but how often would he have the chance to be in this same situation wherein he’d be sleeping in Ted’s room, in Ted’s _bed_? 

Hours later the sun began peeking in through the slit in the curtains, and Cody stirred. His body knew when to awake, anyway, as he always rose with the sun. As he opened his eyes, he found that the pair had actually reversed positions and he was now the one holding Ted in his arms. Smiling, he ran a hand down Ted’s arm, then pressed a kiss into the nape of his neck. This was the sight he had dreams about waking up to. Now it was happening, and he still felt as though he was living a dream. “Good morning, Teddy,” he whispered into his, what should they call one another? Were they lovers now? That wouldn’t be such a bad name for them: lovers. It was so romantic, really. 

Slowly awakening, Ted blinked his eyes open and found himself staring at the wall rather than at Cody. Turning his head, he smiled as he saw Cody’s face hovering over him. “Good morning.”

After a few moments spent looking at one another, Cody spoke again, “I should probably get ready to start work today.”

“Hmm, yes. First we’ll have to get you some better clothes than what you have. You can’t wear your clothes when you’re working here. But, then, you can’t really wear what I gave to you, either, as you have to match the rest of the servants. I do hate calling you that,” Ted said just then.

“A servant?”

“Yes,” he answered. Though he knew Cody wasn’t an equal in the sense of class or education, but Cody was far superior to him in some other aspects of life. He was far more to him than a servant. He was now his lover. 

“It’s better than calling me a peasant, though,” Cody said softly, casting his eyes to the floor, once more ashamed of his own life and upbringing. 

“Maybe in the eyes of everyone else you’re a peasant, but to me? You’re simply Cody Runnels.” He pulled Cody into a hug, lips right next to Cody’s ear as he whispered, “ _My_ Cody Runnels.”

The possessive pronoun from Ted sent warmth crawling down Cody's spine, mischevious fingers like the ones Ted possessed that he had had a small glance of the previous night. "Yours?" he couldn't help questioning softly, liking the way that sounded on his tongue as opposed to technically supposing that he and his father were owned by Ted's father, "Mine." Ted repeated, rubbing Cody's side, "Just like I'm yours." That declaration made Cody's heart soar, and suddenly he felt less anxious about the fact that he was going to have to introduce himself to the other servants, and begin his work as an official member of the castle staff-- though officially he was only there for Ted's benefit. Exchanging a soft kiss, Ted then gave Cody's backside a shy, but playful pat and offered the other the use of his bathroom to prepare and wash. Hastening to do so, Cody threw Ted a smile over his shoulder before vanishing behind the heavy door.

Whilst Cody was out of the room Ted selected what he himself was going to wear, and then called a servant to fetch him one of the spare 'uniforms' that their staff wore. They weren't uniforms strictly in the sense of things like milital uniforms, but they were smart clothing items, and there was a version for both male and female staff members. Embarrassingly though, in Ted's view, they were all embossed with the DiBiase family signature-- something that Ted knew he'd probably get rid of when he was in charge.

Opening the bathroom door, Cody nervously poked his head around it. When he saw that Ted was still in the room alone he grinned softly and then entered the room again. When he saw the black and white, deep green trimmed items lain out on the bed he blinked slightly; that was slightly grander than anything he owned to wear, but didn't look grand enough for Ted to own. The older teen smiled at him and then indicated them, "Your uniform." A shirt, trousers and a small waistcoat type item-- Cody felt strangely out of place when he considered them. Knowing that Cody was probably embarrassed about the clothing Ted merely kissed his cheek before taking his own clothing into the bathroom to ready and dress. The ravenette found himself gingerly handling the material, shivering at the softness caressing his skin.

The white material complimented his tan greatly, and the material formed around his lithe muscles neatly. Running a hand through his hair self-consciously, Cody pulled on matching shoes and then stood uncertainly waiting for Ted to come out. The other was clad in the expensive-styled clothing that he usually wore and Cody felt that he got handsomer and handsomer each day. And, as an added bonus, whereas everyone else could look, _no one_ could touch other than himself. It might be secret, but Ted had effectively pledged himself to Cody, and that was something Cody knew at least.

"I'll show you to the kitchens again on my way down," Ted said, "And you can have breakfast with everyone and then you'll meet me afterwards Ok?" Cody nodded his head, suddenly feeling a bit out-of-sorts that he wasn't already down on the farm working up a sweat ploughing or something like that. Working in the castle should be a piece of cake as opposed to what he had been doing essentially since he could walk, but there was a new factor in the castle that he didn't have to handle working on the farm, and that was plaguing his mind as he and Ted went downstairs: other servants, and undoubtedly opinionated people. 

Upon entering the kitchen, which was teaming with cooks and other staff members at this hour of the morning, everyone stopped work to bow to the young master as he entered their presence. “Good morning, everyone. I’d like to introduce you to the castle’s newest employee, Cody Runnels.”

Everyone was biting their tongues, all ready to turn towards the person beside them to gossip about something or other they heard about from someone else, or made up in their own minds. Cody attempted his best smile, flushing brightly before all the staring eyes. He wasn’t used to being around this many people all at once, all looking straight at him. It was one thing to be in the village market, with all that hustle and bustle, but no one paid any mind to the person beside them, all concerned with their own lives. 

“Cody, great to see ya again,” John Cena said as he entered the room, obviously having been out tending to the animals. 

Again, Cody gave him a smile, but couldn’t bring himself to say a thing. 

“I’m going to go join my family, ok?” Ted said, looking right at Cody. “I do expect everyone attempt to make Cody feel at home here. And he’ll also need a room made up in the servant’s quarters for the remainder of the time of his stay, if I could have someone on that. Michelle, if you wouldn’t mind…?”

“Yes, young master,” she said with a curtsey, though inside she was grumbling to herself about the unfairness of having to make up the room for the new employee who was nothing more than a farm boy attempting to live above his position in life.

“Excellent. I best be going now. Meet me in the dining room once your meal is finished; I’ll still be there. If you’d like, you may talk to my father’s personal footman, Eric, to learn more about the duties the position entails. I’ll see you soon.” With that, Ted left the kitchens, hoping that the others took to Cody the way that he had (well, not quite in _that_ sense, but liked the teen’s personality and work ethic). 

“Ah, yes, you’re that young peasant boy who Ted invited to dinner one night,” Eric said once Ted had left. 

“Yes, I am. Lord DiBiase asked me that night if I’d like to come on the staff to work for Ted, I mean young master Theodore.” That would take some getting used to. He never called Ted by his full name when he was in his presence, like he was sure the others had to do. And then, he realized, that he would have to refer to him as Theodore if speaking to him in the presence of other servants or family. He’d get used to it eventually, though. Nothing was going to deter him from doing his job and doing it well. 

John moved over to Cody and clapped him on the shoulder, "Come and have some breakfast with us--" he cut off suddenly as a baritone voice drawled, "Adopted a stray kitten, John-John?" Cody watched as John flushed slightly at the name, but otherwise didn't seem put off by the disparaging comment which made Cody want to quail in on himself.

"Ah, Randy... As venomous in the morning as ever I see. How are you this morning your evilness?" Cody noticed that everyone else around the kitchen was beginning to get back to what they had been doing, though some were watching the banter between John and the... very tall, long-legged stranger who had just entered the room. The stormy silver-blue eyes that were leveled on him made Cody feel like he was suddenly naked and under scrutiny, a very uncomfortable situation indeed as he felt awkward enough as it was.

"Don't mind him Cody," John's arm went around his shoulders and Cody noticed that Randy's eyes narrowed slightly and a muscle jumped in his cheek, "That's Randy Orton-- he's one of Ted Sr.'s valets." the ravenette was momentarily bemused by the very informal way John addressed the Lord of the castle, but John merely ignored Eric and pushed Cody to sit at the long wooden table and pushed a bowl of food before him, "He's always moody in the mornin'." Randy snorted slightly, but seemed to relax around him as time went on.

When he finished eating (and got introduced to the people who were there) Cody was just about to leave to go wait for Ted when an excited female voice sounded, "Oh my-- Cody Runnels is that you?" _Oh, hell_. Forcing a smile onto his face Cody turned his head as the petite ravenette hastened towards him, grabbing onto his arm, "Cody! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to work here?" Cody shrugged awkwardly, well aware that everyone was looking at him -and Layla- and probably jumping to completely incorrect conclusions... Conclusions that he would not be able to explicitly deny should someone come out and ask him whether it was true.

Mercifully, John saved him from the clingy female by steering Cody out of the room with a smile and playful wink, Randy drawling after them that he'd be expecting John outside ASAP. "Thanks." Cody exhaled softly as he followed John to the main hall, "Don't worry about it." John said, looking to Cody out of the corner of his eyes, "I take it uh, Layla's enthusiasm isn't returned?" Cody looked embarrassed, almost nervous as he shook his head and John ruffled his hair lightly, "Easy kid, it's alright; you can't force yourself to like someone. Trust me, I've been there before." When they reached the hall Ted was standing there, waiting, and John noticed Cody's eyes brighten. 

“Hmm, and now I see why that enthusiasm wasn’t returned,” John said to him, giving him a wink before leaving him in the all to go meet Randy outside. 

Slightly shell-shocked at John’s words (he couldn’t possibly know, could he? No, he had to have meant something else, of course), Cody shook himself out of it, turning his full attention towards Ted. 

“Enthusiasm over what?” Ted asked, head cocked slightly as he watched John’s retreating back. 

“You didn’t tell me that _she_ was coming to work here,” he muttered, not wanting to be overheard. 

Beginning to walk along, Cody following, Ted questioned, “What do you mean? I didn’t know anyone else was coming to work here aside from you. Who is it?”

“Layla,” he answered. 

“What?!” Ted bellowed, obviously shocked himself. 

“It _had_ to have been my father. He had to have said something to yours. I don’t know when, but that’s the only thing I can think of. It’s the only thing that makes sense. Damn it all!”

Ted was certain that Cody was right in his thinking. Somehow, some way, Virgil had spoken to his father, told him to take on Layla as wall so that she and Cody could work together. “They would do such a thing. It’s only a matter of time before Father begins to look for yet another potential bride for me. No one seems to understand that we’re simply not interested.”

“It’s too bad your mother doesn’t have more say about the subject.”

“I know. I would absolutely love if she could get my father to drop the subject. He’s going to be getting in-laws and he will be getting grandchildren from the future union of Kristen and Brett. Brett or his eldest can then take over the castle once I’m no longer fit to rule. It’s not as though it should be a necessity that I marry. Anyway, shall we change the subject of our conversation?”

“I think that may be for the best,” Cody said, sick at the thought that he’d have to work with Layla throughout the winter. 

“Come along, we’ll go to my room and I can tell you what your duties are officially to be. And then you can tell me just what you think of everyone.” He usually lived his life completely separate from the workers, and he never really heard what they were like amongst themselves, so he was curious to hear just what Cody thought about them all. And, more importantly, he wanted to know how they were all treating Cody.

Following Ted back up the stairs, Cody couldn't help but wonder what his father was thinking... and also considered that his father must have much more sway with Lord DiBiase than Cody had assumed, because something told him that Ted Sr. didn't just hire women to work for him on a whim on the word of her having a romantic interest on a male he'd just hired.

Of course he was aware that his father only wanted him to be happy, but it was just so... so overbearing because he was trying so hard. To be fair thought it wasn't as though he was aware of who Cody truly wanted to be with-- for all Virgil might be a man who'd do anything for his children, Cody didn't think accepting that his youngest and remaining son loved a man was on the list of things he'd give his blessing for. A sad thought for many reasons.

When they reached Ted's room Cody closed the door behind them since he was the last one to enter, and then moved to be standing at the side of the room somewhat awkwardly. When Ted motioned that he could sit down the ravenette gingerly moved and seated himself down on the end of the bed, exhaling softly. Running a hand through his hair, Cody then looked up to Ted and quirked a weak smile, "Well, everyone seems really nice." he said, unsure what he was really supposed to say. It wasn't as though he could say Ted's favouritism had already put him out of favour.

"John introduced me to everyone, and, I had breakfast and then, uh, that was it." Ted didn't seem to believe him and Cody shrugged slightly, "Really, not much happened... Everyone was just sorta banded together an' doin' their own thing." A slight flicker in Cody's eyes made Ted believe that Cody was definitely keeping something from him and he reached a hand out, cupping Cody's cheek and making him look to him. "What's the matter?" he said gently.

When Ted used that gentle tone of voice Cody knew that he wouldn't be able to hide the truth from him and he shrugged slightly, "Don't worry about it: there hasn't been much time for everyone to get used to me yet, that's all." Ted's brow furrowed slightly and asked, "Want me to have a word with everyone?" Cody's eyes immediately widened, waving them slightly as he shook his head, "No! No!" no offence to Ted, but that was the _last_ thing he needed. He then shyly asked, "Um, does that Orton character just not like anyone?" he frowned slightly, obviously puzzled, "He called me a stray that John had adopted." 

Ted chuckled, “Yeah, that’s really just how he is. Once you get to know him a bit, though, he’s really a nice guy. He and John go way back, both of their fathers worked in the castle and they grew up with each other.”

“So you’re saying that he doesn’t really hate John?”

“Oh, goodness, not at all. He just like to give him a hard time, since John always, without fail, tries to be everyone’s friend. And he’s got that kind of personality that people are drawn into naturally. But, yeah, John and Randy are the best of friends, even though they work in completely different parts of the castle doing completely different jobs,” Ted explained. “However, since it does generally take Randy a while to warm up to a person, if he ever does, John was the only person that was willing to room with him.”

“They room together? I never would have imagined. Randy just seemed like a complete ass.”

Snorting in a very undignified manner, Ted tried to compose himself after being taken completely taken aback by Cody’s bluntness. “I’ll have to tell him you said that. He’d probably consider it a job well done.” 

“You wouldn’t, would you?”

“I just might. Now, did you talk to Eric at all about the jobs you’ll have to do?”

“No, uh, not quite… He just called me that peasant boy that you invited over one night,” Cody told him softly. 

“He did not!” Ted said, shocked. “Well, I do hope that when you show him how dedicated you are in your work and when you outshine him in every aspect of the job, he comes to give you the respect that you deserve. You’d think he never worked a day out in the fields with the way that he spoke to you. He grew up working on the fields and he didn’t come to the castle until he was well into his thirties. His brother and children are still there, too, so I can’t understand this utter lack of respect. Just pay it no mind, Cody. Here, let me show you the things you’re supposed to do. They’re all quite silly, menial tasks. For example, when I walk into the bed chambers, you come behind me and slip off my coat. The same applies when I go into a home and am wearing a formal jacket. You take it and hang it for me. And then, when I go to my bed and sit upon the edge, you’re to kneel down before me and slip my shoes off my feet. You then polish my shoes and place them over there,” he said pointing to the far wall. 

“So, I _only_ take off your coats? I can’t take off your shirt, as well?”

“You can if you like,” Ted told him, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Maybe tonight we can practice before bed time.”

"Sounds like fun." Cody said with a slight grin, thinking that really, compared to taking care of livestock and trying to keep up with Mother Nature, tending to Ted was going to be easy... He was just going to have to watch that his country mannerisms didn't rub people up the wrong way.

Something that Ted said earlier registered with him and gave Cody concerned pause, "Will _I_ needed this job. That money was crucial. Shaking his head slightly Cody then said, "I guess I'll just have to try and make friends with them if I am." and he gave a smile, though something told him that they wouldn't be letting him settle that easy.

Sensing that Cody was feeling uneasy despite the confident, uncaring front he was trying to put up, Ted let his hand cup the back of Cody's neck, thumb rubbing soothing circles upon the slightly tense muscles. "They'll all grow to adore you in time," he quirked a small smile, "Not as much as me, granted, because that's not possible, but they can't _not_ like you." Ted just couldn't imagine someone not warming up to Cody.

"Really?" Cody's eyes closed slightly, leaning back into the comforting touch, "I know it." Ted said confidently, then paused, "Since I don't have any plans today what say we go visit your father?" He wouldn't ever tell Cody, for fear of embarrassing him, but the younger had been talking in his sleep, mentioning his father's name. At one point Ted thought Cody had been having a nightmare, but then as soon as he pressed a gentle kiss to Cody's forehead and drew the other closer to his chest he had calmed. There was no shame in such reactions, they only proved that Cody was as human as he, and Ted liked that he had been able to be there to soothe the other somewhat, even if Cody hadn't been consciously aware of it.

"So, that's all I have to do?" Cody asked, wanting to make sure that there were no other liberties for other members of Ted's family that he had to attend to. "That's all." Ted promised, "You only have to do things for me unless you're told otherwise... Which you probably won't be." The other members of his family already had their own attendants and suchlike. "Ok." Cody nodded, standing when Ted offered him a hand after doing so himself, "Let's go see your father. We'll just have to be back before lunch time." he said thoughtfully, nodding. 

Making their way down the road to the fields, the two chatted idly, Cody asking questions about life at the castle, just to make sure he did everything correctly. They neared Cody’s house and saw a fresh billow of smoke rise from the chimney, a sure sign that Virgil was inside stoking the fire. Cody knocked on the door first, not wanting to startle the older man by just showing up behind him. “Father?” he called through the door.

He heard some shuffling from inside, then footsteps on the ground. When Virgil opened the door, he took in the sight before him and smiled. Cody looked quite handsome in that uniform. “Cody, my boy!” he said before pulling him into a hug. It had only been a day since they last saw one another, but it was the first time Virgil had ever spent a night alone in the cabin, the first time they had been apart from one another. 

“Hello, Dad,” he said into the large man’s neck as he returned the hug. “How was your night last night? Did everything go ok? Are you feeling all right?”

“Quit fretting about me, Cody. Come in, come in,” he said, stepping aside to let the two teens in. “Tell me about your day at the castle.”

“Not until you tell me how you are,” Cody insisted. 

“I’m fine. The work does me good,” he told his son. 

“And that’s why you’re inside by the fire as opposed to being out with the calves?” Cody raised his eyebrow. He may not be the one in charge, but he knew that he had to take care of his father, because he would never take care of his own health.

“I just got a bit chilly, that’s all. I swear to you I’ll be going out again with the calves soon. They’re all doing real good, too. Should get a fine price at the market in a few months’ time. Now quit holding out on me, tell me about the castle life.”

“It’s so big, and there are all these passageways that I’ll have to learn, and I really don’t know how I ever will. Ted was taking me through them yesterday, and I tried to remember where everything led, but I think I’ve already forgotten.”

“Still exploring those hallways, then, young master?” Virgil asked then, giving a wink to Ted.

“So… it _was_ you! I had no idea who you were back then, but I’ve been grateful ever since. What were you doing there, anyway, Sir?” Ted wondered, glad to finally find out, twelve years later, that it had been Cody’s father that saved him from whatever fate he would have met in that blocked off passage.

Virgil quirked a wan smile and then chuckled, his bright eyes clouding over slightly with nostalgia. "I'd been in the castle a couple of times by that point in my youth, having to report to the castle with my father several times a month-- the Lord didn't come down to the parcels very often in those days because his leg was playing him up." Cody listened as attentively as Ted, wondering what injury his grandfather must have suffered.

"My father had fallen from his horse one day riding in the woods..." Ted suddenly intoned, as though he could hear Cody's thoughts, "And he ended up with a very bad cut and infection, a bone having been displaced..." Cody wrinkled his nose and winced. He didn't really remember Ted's grandfather, he not really ever having had a reason to be taken to the castle. "That's right." Virgil nodded, "I remember that I was the one to hear his calling when I was out in the woods gathering firewood-- it was a good job that I had found him too, since there was an awful storm that night."

Shaking his head slightly the big blonde man then said, "Anyway, my father was there to report to the Lord about how there was a shortage of crops because some vandals had been down in the fields, and I had been given permission to go by and say hello to your father, who at the time /was/ Young Master Theodore." he chuckled slightly, "And I had been through the passages before and thought I'd just use them to be up and down before our fathers had even noticed my absence..." he looked to Ted then, "Imagine my surprise at the little boy stuck in the passage."

Ted blushed and Cody smiled slightly, "I must admit Young Master, I almost didn't notice you. The only shuffling noise I could hear made me think it was a mouse-- but then a little voice called out, but then it was almost as though it was unsure whether it wanted to be hurt or not." Virgil huffed a slight laugh, that Cody was concerned to hear turn into a cough, "I took you to your father then, and I admit I didn't realise you were the Lord's son. You'd grown so much since I'd heard your mother had had you."

A slightly sad smile crossed Virgil's face, "I remember your grandfather passed away not long after, and my own father was one of those to pay tribute at his funeral-- my father had nothing but respect for your grandfather, as I have for your father." Although Ted was relieved to hear such a thing he wasn't able to help wondering how it was true at the same time. How could a family in such impoverished conditions feel positively towards his own when they lived in such lavish conditions? 

Cody was looking between the two, so surprised about this outstanding history their families had. Of course he knew that his family had been working here for generations, but seeing now just _how_ intertwined their families were was amazing to him. Then something else his father said registered with him, that he had been given permission to go see Ted’s father. Why, if they weren’t friends, would they want to see one another? “Dad, would you ever call you and Lord DiBiase friends?” he asked, casting his eyes towards Ted.

“What? Don’t you remember what I told you?” he asked in a hushed voice, trying to get Cody to drop the subject while in the presence of the Lord’s son.

“Well, why else would you want to go and see him that one day?”

“I went to report the harvest to him, that’s all,” he insisted. 

“As though he wouldn’t hear it for himself from his own father. Surely when you were younger, considering your similarity in age, you two must have been friendly.”

“We’ve known each other a long time, but he’s never been my friend, not like Mr. El has been to me. Now could we please drop the subject?” Virgil asked. Little did he know the can of worms he opened upon mentioning the El family.

“Dad, did you talk to Lord DiBiase about taking on Layla as part of the staff?” Cody questioned, needing to confirm his suspicion.

“I did, yes,” he said. “Their family didn’t have the luck we did with their harvest, their parcel having issues with disease that took out their entire corn crop. And you know how many people they have living there; I thought it’d be good if she worked at the castle for a while.”

“That’s the only reason you talked to him about getting her to work there? Her specifically, that is…”

“Would you think I’d have another reason?”

“So, you’re telling me that there’s no other reason? You didn’t tell him that it was because she’s so obviously interested in me romantically?”

Virgil simply shrugged. Of course that had been his main reason. He didn’t like how close his son was getting to the young master, because he knew that both would wound up hurt in the long run.

Cody had a really bad feeling about this-- and he had learnt through his hard, toil-filled existence that he should pay close attention to his instincts. Since Ted would be expected to be present when his family had lunch they had to leave not too long after; Cody once again telling his father that he'd be by to visit him soon and Virgil waving the teen off with the fondly exasperated to stop fussing him. Sighing softly as they began walking back to the castle, Cody mumbled, "Sometimes he's just too stubborn and proud." he rubbed his neck slightly.

A soft chuckle left Ted, privately thinking that Cody was much like his father in that respect, but not voicing the thought. When they entered the castle Cody remembered what Ted had said about his jacket and moved to take it off. Ted fought a shiver as Cody's hands innocently brushed over his front as he removed the jacket that Ted had thrown on that morning after breakfast when he knew they had been going down to the parcels to see Virgil.

Moving off to the side to hang the coat up, Cody then returned to Ted's side. "Go and have your lunch," Ted said, voice soft but tone firm, "And don't let anyone bully you. You should check out your sleep quarters too." Cody had seriously been considering avoiding the kitchen after that morning's events, but he knew that hiding would make them dislike him even more. And Ted had to be right: if he proved that he was hardworking and not just some little peasant who was thick and incompetent then surely they would all grow to like him? "Ok... Shall I meet you back out here afterwards?" Cody asked, Ted nodding his head before they parted ways.

Walking down the stairs, Cody slowed as he heard two low voices. Peeking around the corner of the doorway, Cody couldn't see anyone at first until he noticed John walk into sight. Pressing himself into the wall slightly to avoid being seen, Cody gasped inaudibly as Randy appeared behind him-- and Randy looked pissed. "Well Cena? Is that it, huh?" John snorted softly, but otherwise didn't look at Randy and began absently seeming to search for something, "I'm just looking out for the kid, Randy. What--" John turned then, meeting Randy's eyes full force as he asked in a stunningly sultry tone, "Are you jealous?" 

“Jealous? As if,” Randy said, denying such words. 

“Please, Randy,” John said, stepping forward, entering Randy’s personal space, “every time that I give someone else an ounce of my attention that little green eyed monster inside you rears its ugly head.” He placed a hand on Randy’s chest, and Cody’s eyes widened as he looked on. 

“Right, you tell yourself that, John. I’m far from being jealous of the kid, I just don’t understand why you always feel the need to take every new employee that’s come here over the last few years under your wing.”

“I’m just tryin’ to be friendly. Maybe if you tried it every once in a while, you wouldn’t be so uptight and grouchy all the time.” Then, raising up on his tip toes, he placed a quick kiss on Randy’s lips before turning back around, continuing his search, ignoring the grumpy look that crossed Randy’s face. 

Clasping a hand over his mouth, Cody turned quietly down to the other end of the hallway before attempting to process what he just witnessed. John and _Randy_? Maybe the castle air was causing him to see things. That had to be it. Because he couldn’t possibly have just seen… No, definitely seeing things… As he shook the thoughts from his mind, he made his way back down the hall, this time trying to make as much noise as he could to alert the two to his presence. 

“Ah, Cody!” John said when he saw that the young man entered the kitchen. Randy didn’t look as enthused, narrowing his eyes at the pair of them as he sat at the table, cutting into his roasted potatoes. 

“Good afternoon, John. Randy,” he added, nodding his head to the valet. 

“I saw you went down to the farm today. How was your visit with the ol’ man?”

“Good, thank you.” He remained standing, not sure if he was to join Randy at the table or not. One of the cooks then entered the room carrying a large pot of soup and another cook followed with a bowl of potatoes, then a third came in with a basket full of fresh bread. He saw John go grab some food, and Cody went along behind him. When John sat across from Randy, he figured he should sit down next to John. “What sort of animals do you have in the stables?”

“Why, you thinking of going to live with them?” Eric asked as he entered the room, looking down at Cody smugly. 

John seemed about to come to his defense, but Cody silenced the older man with a light hand on his arm-- one that he retracted as swiftly and subtly as possible when he noticed a tick in Randy's cheek. Good grief, Randy was possessive wasn't he? Though, maybe that kiss hadn't been a kiss of lovers... Friends. Close friends.

Meeting Eric's eyes Cody looked to the elder man. "I don't know what is it about me that's rubbed you up the wrong way, but I don't appreciate the way you seem so insistent on insulting my family and my background--" his tone was level, completely polite, "--especially considering that the majority of your own family are in similar backgrounds." Eric's smile immediately slid from his face and a flush of embarrassment covered his face. Out of the corner of his eye Cody swore Randy's lips curled into a slight smirk.

"You-- how dare you--?" This time John did intervene, snickering unsubtly about the way that the pompous man had been put into his place by the younger man, "Let it go, Eric. The boy's here for the duration so get over yourself and just get on with it." Eric's lips compressed into a firm line, but he seemed to relent when John added, "You said we needed some more help around here, and since Cody's here to be Young Ted's attendant--" John ignored Eric's snipe about calling him 'Young Master' and carried on, "--that means you don't have to remove staff from elsewhere and then train their replacements, right?" Nodding slightly, but grumbling under his breath, Eric then left the kitchen once more. When he was out of sight Cody sighed, shoulders slumping, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything--" he started wanly.

"Hey, you were within your rights; Eric's been a bit of a wanker to you, but it's good you stood up for yourself." John said bracingly, "If you let everyone walk all over you, then they'll just dislike and mock you more--" the blue eyed man indicated that Cody should eat, doing so himself with aplomb. Randy seemed to be completely disregarding either of their presences, but Cody could see he was paying close attention to them, "You've asserted yourself, and that's good... Eric just likes to throw his weight around a bit. He's done it with everyone. Even me and Randy." John reported. 

“Really? But Ted told me that you two pretty much grew up in the castle.”

“We did,” John replied, eyes suddenly shifting towards Randy, then he quickly focused them back on Cody. “But Randy here got the valet position from his father when his father could no longer physically perform the needed tasks. Ol’ Eric out there couldn’t believe that Randy got the position that he believed he would be promoted to one day. But he’s still just a lowly footman, no offense to you, or anything.”

“None taken. Why would he treat you in such a way? It’s not as though you’re even doing the same jobs.”

“He’s just a jackass, plain and simple. He’ll never be happy, the old bugger. I know Randy might come off as a bit of an ass, as well, but he means well.”

To that Randy gave an agreeing nod, showing that he was indeed listening, before he finished up the last of his meal. “I just ignore him,” Randy said. “He’s not worth any of my attention. He never liked us since we were children, I think because they had him watching us from time to time when our own parents were working. He’s been bitter about that ever since.”

“Didn’t help our cause that as we got older it was our full intention to make his life a living hell,” John added, a slight chuckle in his voice.

“This is true. He must think this is still our intention,” Randy said, and Cody swore that he saw him wink at John as he stood from the table. 

Once Randy left, it was down to John and Cody. They knew that the other valets and cooks would be coming in soon to dine, so there wasn’t much time. “I never answered your question earlier. We’ve mostly got horses in the barn, but we do have some cows, chickens and pigs that we can slaughter for the family to eat.”

“I’d love to come down there one day and look around, if you don’t mind.”

“You’d have to ask Ted,” John told him. “He is your direct boss, after all, not me. But he’s down there every once in a while, more often in the spring and summer when he wants to go out riding.”

“Ok, I’ll do that.”

“And one other thing, really quickly… Be discrete. I saw that look in your eyes when you saw Ted this mornin’, and I saw that Ted had the same look. I know that glint, and while you don’t have to worry about me, there are people you don’t want seein’ it, you hear me?”

Cody nodded, and knew right then that he and Teddy had given themselves away to John, who would probably end up telling Randy, if he assumed things between those two were as it looked when he saw their private moment. After standing from the table, Cody added, “And maybe you should look around the corners before you go kissing anyone.”

John's eyes widened as the younger man's words registered, immediately glad that Randy hadn't been in the room still... he would have freaked at the thought of Cody spying on them, even though John didn't think he would have been _intentionally_ spying on them. "I'll uh, bear that in mind." he added before Cody vanished out of sight, clearing his throat somewhat. However, John couldn't bring himself to be too embarrassed about it, and there was a slight smile on his face as he made his way out of the kitchen and then out to the grounds once more to get his work done for the after-lunch shift. Rolling his shoulders slightly, Cody descended up the last of the steps to the main hall and then waited aside, eyes on the door.

When they opened and Ted appeared Cody went to smile-- but then remembered what John had just told him and hastily schooled his features into a neutral expression and then inclined his head slightly the way he had seen other members of staff do when they dealt with the family members. Ted blinked slightly at what he saw Cody doing, but then smiled slightly and motioned with a slight flick of his hand for the younger to follow-- making his way up to his bedroom, not having anything else on his agenda to do.

When they were in the secrecy of his own room Ted turned and cupped Cody's cheeks, brushing his lips over the younger man's. "You seem to be learning already." he complimented, a touch of pride in his voice. Amusement then touched his eyes too, "Did something happen to Eric? He looked positively thunderous when he walked outside to go wait on my father's carriage just now." Looking slightly sheepish Cody exhaled slightly and then rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and said, "Um, well, sorta, yeah... When I went to have lunch--"

Ted was laughing uproariously when Cody finished, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes afterwards, shaking his head. "Oh, Cody... I don't know many who'd stand up to Eric's poison tongue." Cody shrugged slightly, suddenly biting his lip in concern, "But-- but you told me to--" Ted covered Cody's mouth with a gentle hand and hushed him, "I'm proud that you did. You want to stand up for yourself." Cody nodded slowly, then internally grinned and pressed a kiss to Ted's palm.

The tawny haired male smiled at the gesture, blushing slightly before he removed his hand from Cody's lovely mouth. "So... Do you think you'll settle down alright?" Cody nodded his head, not telling Ted what he had seen earlier (he might have been wrong) or that he hadn't looked to where he was sleeping yet. "I guess I'll settle down fine soon enough."


	7. Chapter 7

“Excellent. I do hope you enjoy your time here. I know you’ll be working but—”

“Ted, I promise you, if I _wasn’t_ working, I’d go insane. I need to be doing something with my time. It was different getting down time on the farm when you could sit back and take a breather, because you knew that in a short while, you’d be right back working again.”

“So are you saying that you don’t like this extra down time that you get to spend with me?” Ted asked him teasingly. 

“Now I never said that, did I?” He wrapped his arms around Ted’s neck, grinning as Ted’s arms slipped around his waist. “I could happily spend all day with you. Especially if we’re away from prying eyes.”

“Hmm, yes, that’s most important.” He leaned forward and captured Cody’s mouth in a kiss, tongues instantly finding one another as they stood there in the middle of Ted’s room. After minutes spent kissing, the two lazily broke apart, though they kept their arms tight around each other. 

“So, what exactly do you do during the day? On just a normal day in the castle, that is?”

“I must admit, most of my time is spent either here or in the library, and I generally have a book in my hands. Occasionally I’ll pick up a quill and write something, but it’s only ever an account of my day, if anything at all. My grandfather, though, would be in the library writing pages upon pages of poetry and stories.”

“Can I see?” Cody asked.

“See what?”

“Your writing. I want to see what your hand writing looks like. And,” he began, suddenly feeling nervous and embarrassed as he blushed, “I’d like to see what my name looks like.”

“You’ve never seen your name written out?” Ted asked, then instantly felt like the village idiot when Cody shook his head. Of course he’d never seen his name written out, neither he or his father knew _how_ to write. “I’d love to show you your name.” Leading Cody over to a small desk, he took out his ink, quill and a roll of parchment. He sat in the chair as Cody stood over him, watching over his shoulder. Dipping the quill into the ink, he slowly wrote out “C-o-d-y” in his beautiful cursive penmanship. Underneath that, he wrote the same letters in print, which he thought would be easier for Cody to read. “There. That’s your name.”

Cody reached out his hand to touch the letters, but Ted grabbed his wrist before he could. “Not yet, you have to let the ink dry. Otherwise it’ll smudge and you won’t be able to see the letters clearly.”

Nodding in understandment, Cody then asked, “Can you maybe write out your name, as well?”

Nodding his head, Ted neatly replenished the ink on the nib of his quill and then printed out T-E-D in the same flowing script. Handwriting was something that the masters at his school were very strict on, and that Ted had had to spend countless hours practicing to get as perfect as it was. Well, actually, it was sort of untidy in Ted's perfectionist opinion, but Cody was entranced by the shining letters and furrowed his brow. "Te-d." Ted smiled at the other, "Good."

Cody's pronunciation was getting better. "Could you write Theodore for me?" Cody requested shyly, slightly awestruck to consider that Ted was willing to actually teach him so that he might be able to do this himself one day. Finding Cody's shyness and inquisitiveness adorable, Ted slowly wrote out his full Christian name-- kind of a two-for-one action though considering that his father's name was the same. "The-o-dore." Cody sounded out, wanting to touch the glistening letters once more but refraining, knowing he had to wait lest he ruin the carefully written wording.

Ted wrote both of their last names and then Cody's father's name too, the list of words all printed neatly and concisely, and when they were dry Cody ran his fingers over the letters-- and then looked adorably confused when he couldn't feel too much of a change from the paper. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but he had to admit he had been expecting _some_ sort of difference. "C-Can I keep this?" Cody said, referring to the paper. Ted cocked his head to the side, slightly puzzled by the request. "It's just a scrap."

Cody's cheeks burned and Ted mentally reprimanded himself once more for his thoughtless words. _Of course_ it would seem just a useless scrap to him, but to Cody it would mean more... be worth more. Sometimes he could really hate himself: he _was_ a spoiled, sheltered child deep down; though he knew that the more time he spent around Cody he absolved himself of that ignorance. "It's yours." Ted said softly, folding the parchment up neatly, with care, and then tucking it aside in his bedside drawer for the moment, "We'll keep it there until you have your book-- then we can put the paper in there." Cody stopped, suddenly remembering that he had left his little bag in Ted's room.

"My bag, Teddy, do you know where it is?" Cody asked, standing up. Ted got up too, moving to the window seat he had professed to adoring so much. To Cody's wide-eyed surprise Ted lifted the cushion away and lifted the seat completely, revealing what looked almost like a chest, "I put it in here." He took it out. 

“You kept it in there?”

“Yes, well, I saw that you left it in here and I wanted to make sure it stayed safe. So I put it in my seat.”

Taking his bag, Cody also glanced down into the chest, seeing scattered pieces of paper and a few things that looked as though they were quite old. “Thank you. What sort of things do you keep in there?”

Smiling, Ted bent over and first took out a gold cross. “This belonged to my grandfather. I received it from him just before he passed. He always had it hanging over his bed, but as I already have my cross, I thought I would keep it in here along with his writings.” Taking out a sheet of parchment, Ted showed Cody one of the stories that his grandfather had written, the black letters spilling across the page. 

“Your hand writing looks alike,” Cody pointed out as he ran his fingers across the words.

“We went to the same school. They teach everyone there how to write the same. But I do wish I could write like he did. He always had such a way with words and could make the most mundane of things sound beautiful.”

“I wish I could have known him,” Cody said. It sounded like his grandfather meant the world to him, and he knew that Ted respected the man with his whole being. He had been young when he lost his grandparents, losing them both around the same time when disease spread across the village. Somehow he, Dustin and his father escaped from the disease, but the rest of his family was not so lucky. 

“I wish you could have, too, Cody. I’m certain that he would have quite liked you. He did always like those who were eager to learn and were always questioning the things around them. It’s such a shame that we didn’t know one another earlier.”

“It is. But there’s really nothing I could have done living down on the farm to get myself to the castle to even see you. Even when my family was going to the castle to report about the harvests, they left me at the house, saying I was too young.”

Sighing, Ted knew that to be true. And it was too late to go back and do anything about it now. “But we do have one another now. That’s what matters, right?” 

With a smile, Cody leaned forward and kissed Ted once again, cupping his cheeks as he did so. “The only thing that matters.”

Now, during lunch that day Ted had had a serious work with himself mentally about trying not to be too clingy towards Cody; he had gathered that his actions towards the other were already being construed as favouritism, and he had to let Cody spread his own wings to get on his feet in the castle much as Ted might want to intervene on his behalf.

And, in theory, that was easier said than done. When he had Cody there in the flesh before him he couldn't help but be clingy-- especially physically, and especially when Cody was kissing him like that. Dotting another kiss on Ted's lips, hands still on his cheeks, Cody asked, "One day, when I become better at reading, may we read some of your grandfather's things together?" The question was admittedly a bit selfish in that Cody just wanted to get to know the man who obviously meant so much to Ted, but Ted's face lit with a great smile that made Cody feel as though he'd just solved the answer to the mystery of life for the older teen, "I would really, really enjoy that, Cody." This time Ted was the one who leant in to initiate a kiss.

His father had been very dismissive of his grandfather's literature when Ted had tried to share it with him, and although his mother had been more than happy to read it to him and discuss it with him, Ted knew that it hadn't really meant anything to her the way it did him. Without even having ever read any of it to Cody, Ted knew that he would appreciate it and indentify with the beauty of the written word that he himself did; he just knew, he could feel it. There, on the once-again cushioned love-seat, Ted drew Cody onto his lap to kiss the other more soundly, reveling in the way Cody always so readily granted him access to his mouth, but then the way he kissed back actively, wasn't merely passive.

"How about we do some more reading?" Ted asked when they broke apart, brushing his fingertips over Cody's deliciously swollen lips and knowing that his own were in a similar state, "I want to see how much better you're improving every day if possible." Ok, every day was a bit ambitious he knew because not every day was as lackluster for him in terms of having things to do, but he now had more chance to be around Cody and therefore more chance to teach him. And what sort of a teacher, lover would he be, if he didn't devote adequate time and energy to help his lover improve? 

Nodding his head furiously, Cody was excited to once again continue the reading lessons. He pulled out the small book of fables from his bag, but Ted placed his hand on the front cover, saying, “No. That one’s for you to read by yourself. I need to go grab…” he drifted off as Cody scooted off his lap and he stood, taking his King Arthur book off his shelf. When he returned, he opened the book, resting the covers on both their laps. “This is our book. We read this one _together_.”

Cody liked that idea a lot. To have one book that was just for his own personal practice and another that he worked through with Ted. Yes, he liked that idea a lot. “Ok, let’s start,” Cody said eagerly. Looking at the page, Cody took a deep breath before he began to read, slowly sounding out the letters, just as he always did. He was starting to recognize words, though, ones that were used often, and managed to get through a small string of words with no issues. 

“Cody, this is fantastic,” Ted told him, so proud of all the things he had accomplished in such a short time. “I can’t believe how well you’re doing right now.”

Glancing up from the page, Cody smiled, the gap in his teeth showing, but he didn’t care. Not when he was around Ted. “I can’t believe it, either. But I’m actually doing it. I’m reading,” he said excitedly. What was frustrating (though he’d never say it to Ted) was that he was seventeen years old and he was reading _children’s_ books. He was sure that Ted stopped reading these when he was maybe seven or eight. It only made him more determined to get better, so that one day he too could move on from the children’s books.

“You are, and you’re doing such a good job of it. How about you try the rest of the page now?” he suggested. 

“Ok,” Cody said, getting back into his zone. He read a few words, then became stuck when a word he didn’t recognize came up. Ted helped him through it, though, and he took his time with things after that. Several minutes later, he was done with the entire page, even going onto the next one. 

Ted listened to each word intently, having no doubt in his mind that Cody would become a very proficient reader one day. They had no idea how long they were sitting there reading, and then Ted looked at the page number they were at and saw that Cody had gone through five whole pages. Sure, he had his stumbles and slip ups, but those were only natural for beginner readers. Once Cody came to a good stopping point, Ted placed a bookmark inside the pages and closed the covers. “That was amazing, Cody.” Cupping his hand behind Cody’s neck, he moved forward, but this time he didn’t kiss Cody’s lips, instead he kissed his cheek. And then his temple and his forehead and his nose and his eyelids. And he wasn’t about to stop until his lips had touched every bit of skin on Cody’s face.

The actions brought a blush to Cody's cheeks just from the innocent intimacy of it, and the heat of the red flush was one that Ted could feel even though the kisses were brief. Now, he had noticed something when Cody had spoken lowly in his ear one time -how pleasurable it had felt- and he wondered if something more... _tangible_ , would feel good to Cody's ear. Steadily but surely he wanted to learn all that Cody enjoyed for personal moments between them, so he could use them to bring Cody continuous pleasure and enjoyment.

With this thought in mind Ted dropped another butterfly kiss to the sensitive spot underneath Cody's ear; that light action making Cody give a soft gasp and shiver, his hand going to Ted's side, the other one still supporting the book that they had both been reading from. Cody knew, regardless of how many books he might one day read, that 'King Arthur' was going to be his favourite book-- just because it was _his and Ted's_ book. However... It was rather hard to be focusing on things like that when Ted's soft lips were working over his skin, inadvertently driving him to distraction and making him think less-than-innocent thoughts with each passing moment.

"I am so proud of you." And, despite what Cody might think, Ted didn't just mean about the reading; Ted was proud of Cody because of everything he was doing to help his father, and as such was broadening his own horizons... and, well, in a weird way he was proud of the fact that Cody was refusing to crumble before the disparaging comments of the supposedly-superior staff members who had been here before him and, and, well, from the, ahem, _hints_ from Virgil that he wanted Cody to settle down with Layla. The thought made bile rise in Ted's throat. _No way._

When Ted complimented him like that Cody really _felt_ that he was making great progress, and his momentary frustration of it being embarrassing that he was only reading children’s books abated. All of his feelings of concern, sadness, anger and confusion always seemed to vanish, however temporarily, whenever Ted held him or kissed him. Compared to Ted nothing else seemed to matter.

"We should try and have you reading once a day." Ted said softly when he finished kissing Cody's lightly reddened face, "It will be good practice for you, and it'll mean you have something to do when I get forced to entertain visitors of my parents' and everything." Despite how Cody was technically there to tend to him Ted wasn't going to have the ravenette stand outside the door of the room he was in, or inside of the room he was in, every minute of every day-- especially if the younger man didn't have a reason to be there. Ted knew that Cody would probably be wanting to be visiting his father again in a few days or so, most certainly at the weekend, but Ted found himself selfishly not wanting to let him do so... The more Cody returned between his home and the castle, the more Ted was afraid he would not want to come back. 

“I can do that. But you’re sure that I won’t have to be there when you are entertaining people? At dinner parties, and things like that?” he asked, still unsure of some aspects of the job.

“Positive. The wait staff takes care of everything at meal time. You really wouldn’t have anything to do, so you may as well practice your reading.”

“That’ll be good. I really do want to learn to read better,” he told Ted. “And… maybe someday learn to write, as well.”

“Absolutely. I’d love to teach you to write,” Ted said, taking Cody’s hand in his. “But we’ll do one thing at a time for now, ok? It’s best to not rush things like this.”

“Ok,” Cody said, giving a quick nod of his head. And then the two of them sat there, neither of them saying anything for a long while, but Cody’s hand was still within Ted’s grasp.

Until there came a knock on the door, wherein Cody jumped up from the seat and stood next to the window, thankful he moved as quickly as he did since the door opened without a further word. “Brett? What brings you here?” Ted asked, thankful that he hadn’t come in any sooner. 

“Father just told me that Kristen and her family are coming over on Saturday night and I think he wants me to propose to her after dinner, or something like that.”

“Seriously?” Ted asked, now standing as he walked over to his younger brother. 

“Yes, seriously. I mean, at least I think that’s what I was getting from him.”

“Are you going to ask him about that? You’d need to know if you’re to propose when she’s here, or not. You don’t want to look like an idiot by asking too soon, right? But you don’t want to come across as rude or uncaring by _not_ asking. Go ask Father and have him tell you exactly what you’re to do.” He felt a sense of relief wash over him, because it could have easily been him in his brother’s shoes. And it really nearly was. He looked to Cody out of the corner of his eyes and gave him a little smile. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little soon, though? Our courtship only started a few weeks ago. You two knew each other longer than this and you still refused her.”

“But that’s different. I wasn’t in love with her. You two seem like the perfect fit for one another if I do say so myself. And maybe you’re not to propose, maybe you’re just supposed to have dinner together. Then you can propose the next time that you see her if our parents haven’t already arranged your marriage, that is. You do want to marry her, don’t you?” Ted questioned his brother.

When Brett appeared Cody was really tempted to kiss the younger man; if it weren't for him then Kristen wouldn't have had another focus for her affections and she would still have been projecting them onto Ted, which meant that Cody might have had to sit there and watch as his lover married another. However, he didn't think that would go down well with either brother and so he mentally just thanked him instead. Now, Cody was well-aware that he and Ted couldn't get public acknowledgement of their relationship, much less married at any point in their lifetimes (not officially anyway) but it didn't matter so long as no one else was usurping even the smallest part of Ted's affections.

"Yeah, I do." Brett said after a moment of consideration and nodded his head, "We get on really well, and, well, she's attractive." he waggled his brows in a manner which had Cody fighting a chuckle as Ted rolled his eyes with fond exasperation and then swatted at his brother's head, "Behave yourself. There'll be nothing like that until your wedding night." Brett suddenly shuddered; wrinkling his nose and looking almost the spit of Ted when he pulled the same face, "I know. Believe me, _I know_." Ted smirked slightly and said lightly, "Father had a chat with you then, huh?" Brett looked as though he had just been told he had to eat a mound of rotted fish, shaking his head in recognition.

"Keep laughing," Brett pouted somewhat as he made to leave the room, obviously to go seeking out Ted Sr. again, "--he'll be chatting to you soon enough as soon as he finds that woman of yours!" On that note the younger man left, and Cody chuckled slightly as Ted sent him a sheepish smile, "I hope you made me out to be an attractive woman at the very least." he said once the coast was clear, Ted moving back to him again, "The most attractive woman in the country." Ted promised, though Cody got the sentiment underneath the joking words and his cheeks went red once more.

"Not that attractive, surely..." he mumbled, embarrassed, Ted's resolute stare making him feel all the more vulnerable and exposed, "The most attractive ever. No one else has ever drawn my eye the same way, and no one ever will." Since the slight scare with Kristen, and with the impending threat of Layla lurking over them, Ted felt that he had to doubly reassure Cody that he wasn't even acknowledging the possible existence of someone else who might be considered 'better' for him. Already Ted knew Cody was 'the one' for him. Little did he know Cody felt the same about him. 

Cody was sure now that this blush on his face would become permanent, everything Ted was saying or doing causing him to flush constantly. “Well, I know that I was taken with you the moment I saw you up on your horse,” Cody said to him. 

Now blushing himself, Ted gave Cody a smile and yet another kiss. And they were definitely improving in that matter. He thought back to their first and second kisses, both scared, neither knowing just what to do, and then came back to the now. They had grown to learn each other, and had become much more confident in what they were doing with their lips, teeth and tongues. Walking forward, Ted pushed Cody’s back into the stone wall, fingers lacing into Cody’s hair.

Hands wrapping around Ted’s neck, Cody pulled his lover in closer, eagerly returning the kiss as his back pressed against the cold stone. His moan escaped his mouth, getting lost inside Ted’s. There was no way he could ever let this go. 

Tracing his tongue along Cody’s teeth, Ted pressed his entire body against Cody’s, grinding their hardening cocks together. He knew that they shouldn’t be doing this sort of thing during the day time, as anyone could stop by, that point proven by Brett. But once they got started, it was so hard for them to stop. 

Cody wanted to feel Ted’s hard cock in his hand once more, and this time he didn’t want to have anything in the way of it. And what he wouldn’t give to have that hot cock inside his mouth. Or, god the mere thought got him even _more_ riled up, to have his own cock inside Ted’s mouth… 

He moaned again, but this time Ted’s mouth wasn’t there. Ted had pulled back, stepped away from him completely, panting heavily with a straining cock in his trousers. “Cody, we really should stop. I don’t want to, but we _need_ to. Plus dinner time is coming up, so someone will come knocking to inform me of that any time now. We can’t do this right now,” he reasoned. He looked Cody over, swollen lips and messy hair, knowing that he must look the same. Damn, he sure did a number on Cody. It only made him want the younger man even more.

Moving towards Cody once more -but being very careful to avoid bodily contact- Ted then reached a hand and straightened the raven hair. When Cody looked momentarily confused Ted quirked a slight smile, looking almost embarrassed with his own thoughts before even speaking.

"I don't want anyone seeing you looking as... as arousing as this." Hell, Cody was arousing all the time, but the naked need in his eyes and wantonly innocent image of swollen lips and messed hair meant that Ted's possessive instincts were making themselves known. Still looking as dazed as Ted internally felt, Cody merely nodded his head and allowed Ted to straighten his hair before backing away again; the both of them knowing that so much of a brush of hand on cheek would be enough to knock the last of their resolve... and it was just too risky. Ted went into the bathroom to wash up before dinner, more out of habit than actual necessity, and Cody leant against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm down.

It was so easy and oh-so tempting to just let himself be lost to Ted, and he had noticed that his control seemed to be weakening the more and more time they spent together... something that he was really going to have to watch out for seeing as how John already knew about them and all. How the other man had known was a puzzle, unless the kiss and conversation that he had witnessed earlier were really just a hinting as to the true relationship between John and Randy outside of just childhood friends. He would have to ask Ted sometime-- he didn't think the other would react badly to it.

When it came time for Ted to go to dinner Cody walked down with him, keeping slightly just behind the other the way he had seen other servants do when they interacted with a member of Ted's family. Immediately both found that they missed the other's presence at their side, but knew that they had to do such things for appearances sake. "When you're finished you don't have to wait for me. Just go right up to my room." he was reluctant to let Cody go to servants' rooms, and didn't think he was quite ready to be sneaking around in the dark just yet. 

“Ok, I’ll see you in a while, then,” Cody said, not wanting to leave, but knowing he had to. He found that a number of the servants were eating by the time he made his way in there. One of them being Layla. 

“Cody, I was hoping I’d see you again today,” she said, a huge smile on her face.

“Here I am,” he said, doing his best to keep from screaming at her to back off. Couldn’t she take a hint? This girl probably couldn’t tell a horse’s ass from its head, he thought, and that did put a smile on his face. “I must say I was surprised to see you working here, as well.”

“Well, I was mighty surprised when I saw you here! Who ever would have thought we’d be able to work together here?”

“Not me,” he answered. And he certainly wished they didn’t have to work together. But such is life…

“Isn’t this place—”

“Come along, Layla, quit dawdling,” the head cook told her. “You need to get in here are help me with this dessert.” 

“Coming. I’ll see you later, Cody,” she said to him, and he gave her a nod, so glad that she was leaving. For now. The rest of the kitchen staff left the table, as well, leaving a few footmen (Eric wasn’t there, though, but Cody couldn’t be bothered to wonder where he was), Caroline’s lady in waiting and John and Randy. 

“How do you two know each other, anyway?” John asked once she left.

“She’s from the village, too. It seems as though my father thought it’d be nice if she worked here, as well. Because I didn’t see enough of her down on the fields. I’m certain that my father intends for me to settle down with her some day soon.”

“Very interesting… You enjoyin’ your time workin’ here, at least?”

“Yeah. Different from the farm work, that’s for certain. Can’t say much about it here, yet, though, since it’s only been a day. Ask me next week, maybe I’ll have a different answer.”

“Doubt that. Granted, working on Lord DiBiase’s land is said to be easier than working for other lords, there’s nothing like working in the DiBiase’s castle. Won’t find yourself a better job, I guarantee it.”

The table slowly began to clear, and soon it was the three of them. John and Randy had finished their meals, and they both probably had work to do, but they wanted to remain until Cody, too, was done. 

Standing, and taking his dishes to the bowl of washing up water and cleaning them before setting them aside to dry, Cody then turned to Randy and John, "Um, I'll be seeing you later then. Uh, about where I'm staying---" John held up a hand, obviously anticipating the next questions coming.

"You're in the room next to Randy and I, and I promise Michelle hasn't done anything to your stuff and nor has anyone else." Cody nodded and thanked John, being told how to get to the rooms and for which number he would be in, and then headed out of the kitchen to go on up to Ted's room. As he walked Cody found himself wondering what may have happened between Randy and John, because Randy seemed less hostile towards him than he had been earlier on in the day-- even when John had been jokingly ruffling his hair and giving him one-armed hugs. Curious, very curious, but he wasn't about to be looking a gift-horse in the mouth about the whole ideal. He was glad of it.

When he entered Ted's room he sighed softly, seeing his little bag was on the window-seat where he and Ted had set it aside when they had kissed earlier, forgetting about it. Cody was a little nervous about taking it to the staff rooms (he didn't doubt someone might attempt to pick on him in some manner for a while, a novelty) because he was concerned someone might look through his things. Them seeing his meager clothing didn't bother him, but he knew that many questions would be brought up if they found the fairytale book because there was no plausible explanation how a peasant -who couldn't read as far as anyone else was concerned- would own such a rare thing in terms of his social circle.

Setting himself on the bed, Cody wondered how uncomfortable the bed he would be sleeping in would be as opposed to Ted's. Or, maybe he was just going to be biased on the comfort because of the fact he wouldn't be sleeping in Ted's arms/with Ted's arms around him that night. He lost himself in the thoughts of the previous night; the way Ted had held onto him so desperately, and made such arduous sounds and reacted so intoxicatingly to his touch was enough to have Cody's body temperature rising several degrees and the hastily suppressed arousal that he had been experiencing earlier coming back full-force. 

His cock was stirring, and despite his best attempts, he couldn’t get his erection to go back down. He didn’t know how it’d be to get caught by Ted on his bed with his cock hard and aching. But not even thoughts of a cow’s afterbirth could shake the thoughts of Ted from his mind. Not with Ted’s scent surrounding him on every surface on the bed. 

And then the door opened, Ted standing there, quirking his eyebrow when he saw Cody on the bed, blushing and doing everything he could to cover up his crotch. “Is that something that I can help you with?” Ted asked. 

“No,” Cody answered far too quickly. Then he remembered what he was supposed to do as part of his duties. “But I think there are a few things I need to help you with.” He stood, and his discomfort was made blatantly apparent, but he still tried to hide it. 

Leading Ted to the bed, he made him sit where he had been just seconds before. Then, kneeling in front of Ted, he ran his hands down the clothed leg before he began to slip off the one shoe. He gently placed it to the side, then went back to remove the sock.

“You don’t have to do that,” Ted told him, “since it’s not part of the job requirements.”

“I may not have to, but I want to,” Cody said to him. His fingers slipped under the top of the sock and slowly he pulled it off, his fingertips lightly grazing Ted’s leg. And then his fingertips gently tickled the underside of Ted’s feet, feeling him reflexively jerk away and he swore he heard Ted _giggle_. Mischievously he glanced up and asked, “Why, Teddy, are you ticklish?”

“Nope,” Ted said, biting his lip and shaking his head.

Raising a brow, Cody set the foot down before going to the other one. He gave that one the same treatment, and once more heard the giggling noise from Ted when he touched the soles of his feet. “Are you certain that you’re not ticklish?” he asked again.

“Quite,” he assured. 

“So, if I were to do this, it wouldn’t do anything to you?” With that, he held Ted’s ankle in his left hand as he ran his right index finger all along the underside. When he heard Ted snort out in laughter, he knew for sure that Ted had been lying. He kept it up, the sounds of laughter Ted was making was music to his ears. When he finally stopped, Ted could hardly breathe he had been laughing so much. Smiling, he stood, then placed his knees on either side of Ted, straddling his hips as he settled back onto Ted’s legs. He brought his face forward, whispering into his ear, “I’d love to find out where else you’re ticklish.” 

Ted'd love to give Cody the excuse to find all his other ticklish spots... But right then he was somewhat distracted from his jokey comeback by the hardness that he could feel pressing into his stomach from where Cody was straddling him. Almost automatically Ted's hands settled upon Cody's thighs, shivering as warm breath caressed his ear in gentle puffs whenever Cody breathed.

"Are you ticklish?" Ted's voice came out a little lower, huskier than intended; but in his defense blood flow had begun rapidly flowing south both at Cody's suggestion and the fact that his lover was aroused. When Cody murmured a soft negative in his ear Ted wanted to pout; he wanted something to hold over Cody the way Cody now knew his ticklish secret. Then, a thought came to him, and he let one hand slide into Cody's hair.

For reasons that Cody himself couldn't explain whenever Ted played with his hair he got strong heated tingles shooting down his neck and spine and culminating in the already hot pool in his abdomen. And, weirdly, Ted only had to let his fingers play with the soft, dark locks or lightly trace his nails over Cody's scalp and he'd visibly shudder and his breath would catch audibly... A soft moan left Ted when he did just that and Cody reflexively ground his pert backside onto the growing hardness contained within Ted's pants. "Cody~" the word came out as a slight growl and Cody pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot underneath Ted's ear in response. And then, curiously, he let his tongue flick over the shell of Ted's ear.

This time it was Ted's breath that caught and the hand that was resting atop Cody's thigh still squeezed the firm muscle involuntarily. Oh, how he wished it was darker and time to go to bed; they couldn't risk such activities whilst people were awake in the castle. But if night-time came around then Cody would have to go to the servant's rooms.

"Cody--" Ted was struck with sudden inspiration, though was losing the will to talk about it as Cody began covering his jaw and neck with kisses. When Cody gave a small sound of acknowledgement Ted asked, "Do you know which room you're in yet, and do you have a room-mate?" Cody told Ted which room number he had, and then said that he was on his own as there was an uneven number of male staff-- and obviously the genders did not mix. Ted's heart soared, "Leave your door unlocked." he murmured, "I'll be coming down to see you." Cody pulled back to look Ted in the eyes at that, his own eyes wide in surprise, arousal and slight unease. 

“Sorry, did you say that _you’d_ come down to my room?” Cody asked, needing confirmation that he heard things correctly. 

Nodding Ted answered, “Yes. Why, do you not want me there?”

“I’ll take you anywhere I can have you,” Cody replied back. Still, though, he worried at the thought of Ted being down in the servant’s quarters. What if he got caught down there? That would _not_ be good. “But you’re sure it’s ok for you to go to my room?”

“I can go anywhere I please in the castle. No one will be up at that hour, anyway. And if I am seen, well, everyone knows that I tend to wander the halls at night. If there’s food missing from the kitchen in the morning, they know it was me that took it. Is that what you’re worried about? Me being seen with you?”

“Well, yes.”

“Trust me, it’ll be safer for me to go to your room than it is for you to come up to mine during the night.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. Now go along, I’ll give you some time to settle in, ok? Get used to your living quarters. I’ll be down when it’s darker and the castle is still.” Reaching up for a final kiss, Ted bid Cody goodbye, then sat up in his bed, propping himself against the headboard as he shut his eyes briefly. 

Cody walked through the halls, quickly learning the paths that weaved throughout the castle. Once he reached the servant’s quarters, he looked at the numbers on the doors, remembering the one that John told him, but trying even harder to remember the numbers that Ted had showed him one day. He knew how to count aloud, as he had to keep track of inventory on the farm, but he didn’t know what the numbers all looked like. And then he came to one door that was open with only a single bed made up. That had to be it. Glancing at the numbers on this particular door, he made an effort to keep them in mind so he wouldn’t forget. 

Stepping inside, he shut the door behind him, making sure to not touch any locks. Then he began to examine his living quarters. The room itself was small, but for one person who’d really only spend time there to sleep, it wasn’t bad at all. Considering that in the cabin he lived in, two people had to cook, eat, sleep, _live_ there, this was certainly an upgrade. Though if he did have a roommate, living in such close quarters, it’d have to be someone that he got along with really well. 

Next he sat on the bed. It was definitely not as soft and comfortable as Ted’s bed, but a step up from that cot. It was a nice, simple, very sturdy bed, and Cody had to think that it’d be great if his father could sleep on one of these instead of the rock solid straw bed that he had been sleeping on for so long. Lying down, he crossed his arms behind his head. Now all he had to do was wait for Ted to show up, whenever that may be.

Waiting for the time to come was almost unbearable; there was no way of knowing how many minutes passed, but each seemed to be an eternity. Cody tossed and turned on the bed after a while, rubbing a hand over his face and then running a hand through his hair. He could occasionally hear people walking outside of his room as they went to their own rooms, mainly male from the sound of it, so he wondered where the women went along then-- maybe they had a separate staircase.

After what seemed like eons all went quiet... and then Cody heard something that sounded like a soft shuffling and muttering. When the door opened Cody sat upright, feeling his heart pound slightly even though he knew Ted was coming, anticipation replacing the unease almost immediately. Swinging his legs off of the bed he motioned the other in quicker. "It's been ages." he murmured, his voice coming out lower and softer, probably unnecessary.

"I know..." Ted murmured, having felt each passing second the same way that Cody had; like thousands of needles had spiked through him. "Is it warm enough in here?" he asked concernedly, worried that Cody might be cold... which he then recounted was somewhat redundant considering where Cody lived.

"Yeah, yeah." Cody nodded his head immediately, "It's warm and quite comfortable..." he didn't voice that it wasn't as comfortable as Ted's room, but something told him that the other understood what he was subconsciously saying as there was a slight twinkle in his eyes as he moved to Cody. Cupping the younger man's cheek he rested their foreheads together before murmuring, "I missed you already in the time we were apart." The ravenette blushed and looked down at the words, then looking up demurely underneath thick lashes. "I missed you too." Cody murmured softly, "A lot."

Their lips met almost in tandem, their eyes closing as their tongues danced and curled together. It was an immediate reaction as all the passion that they had restrained earlier rose to the surface as they accessed their only outlet for immense pleasure that was flowing through them all. Cody knew that they shouldn't let themselves get carried away, but at the same time he knew they couldn't do the other way... they _had_ to get involved with another. "Mhm~~" Did Cody moan? Was it Ted? Both?

They ended up moving, both of them backing slowly towards the bed, Cody being lain down by Ted as the taller man's body covered his. Cody's hands cupped Ted's cheeks and then slid through his hair, Ted's hands sliding over Cody's exposed legs (he was in his sleep-shirt after all) and underneath the shirt a little higher. Cody was wearing his underwear still, something that Ted was somewhat saddened about but... He'd compromise. Willingly. 

Seemingly of their own accord, Cody’s legs wrapped around Ted, pulling him in tight. His hands then gripped at Ted’s hair as Ted’s fingers brushed behind his knees. “Oh goddddd,” Cody moaned. He could hardly believe what he was feeling, what Ted was doing to him. “I want to see you,” he said then, his lust filled eyes boring through Ted’s.

Sitting up, Ted rested on his heels as he stared at Cody, who sat up along with him. “You do?”

Now placing his hands on Ted’s shoulders, he nodded before sliding them down over his chest and abdomen. “Yes, I want to see what’s hidden underneath all your layers of clothing every day. I finally want to see what my hands have only touched.”

Raising his arms above his head, Ted then said, “Go on, then.”

Eyes going wide, Cody asked, “You want me to…?”

“Yes, go ahead. Undress me.”

Changing his position, Cody moved, rising himself up on his knees and let his hands grab at the fabric that fell to about mid-thigh on Ted. He then slowly began to pull up the night shirt, palms getting clammy, forehead getting sweaty. He could not believe he was doing this, he was actually undressing Ted. Not looking downwards until the cloth was off, he kept his gaze at Ted’s face, even when the fabric was covering it as it went over his head. Soon he had the shirt in his hands and allowed himself to finally see Ted’s body. “Oh my God.” Dropping the shirt between then, Cody’s hands went straight to Ted’s chest before returning to his shoulders. Next he bent down, his lips pressing lightly against Ted’s chest.

“God, Cody,” Ted said as he sucked in his breath as Cody’s lips made contact with him. “Keep doing that,” he encouraged as the kisses were peppered over his bare skin. 

“You’re perfect,” Cody whispered against Ted’s body. 

The words drifted up to Ted’s ears, and his hands instantly moved to Cody’s hair, gently tugging, getting Cody to look at him. Unable to think of the words to say, he brought his head forward, lips finding Cody’s in a kiss that spoke volumes. 

Cody's hands held onto Ted's bare sides as that mind-numbing kiss took over all of his senses. He hadn't been lying, Ted _was_ perfect. Actually, if he was honest, perfect seemed like an understatement. He willingly surrendered the kiss to Ted and the older teen greedily and happily took all of the access that he could get to taste the younger.

Breaking the kiss after several long, breathless moments, Cody returned his mouth to first Ted's jaw, and then down his throat before returning his attention back towards the newly exposed chest. His fingers mapped where his lips couldn't touch, the pair of them eventually shifting position so that Ted lay underneath Cody with the ravenette straddling his hips and continuing to kiss his chest. Oh, this was a position a certain part of his anatomy was _more than_ interested in pursuing somehow.

Unable to resist the urge any longer he murmured, "Cody..." and those lust-darkened hues locked on his own and Ted momentarily forgot how to breathe let alone think. "T-Take your shirt off for me, please?" he added on the last as a hastened afterthought because he didn't want the other to think that he _had_ to do it. Ted just wanted him to. A lot. Biting his lip slightly, Cody shyly looked down before sitting up astride the other's lap, his hands moving to the hem of it and then slowly sliding the material upwards. Ted's abdomen quivered in excitement just watching Cody's tanned skin being slowly exposed... bringing the obviously shy Cody into his embrace once the shirt was off because, to be totally honest, he was shy too.

There was a soft gasp from the two of them as they had so much skin-to-skin contact for the first time ever. Cody shivered as Ted's body heat surrounded him, noting that the other really was much more toned than you'd expect of someone who did no strenuously physical activities, but then he recounted that Ted had rather... attractive love handles, which denoted a little hint of decadence. It was this fascination and new desire that had Cody's hands moving over the area-- Ted's reaction after he'd done so would be forever in his mind. 

His eyes looking into Ted’s as he gripped the love handles, feeling as Ted’s cock jumped slightly as he continued to move his hands over the soft flesh, he whispered into the cool night air, “I can imagine myself holding onto you as you make love to me.” He had no idea where his boldness came from, but once the words were out of his mouth, he couldn’t take them back, even if he wanted to.

Ted’s hips bucked upwards, brushing his hard, aching dick against Cody’s, which only turned him on further. Any mentions of love making brought images to his mind of the pair of them, a tangled, sweaty mess upon his bed sheets, and he could still only imagine what Cody would feel like as his body surrounded his cock. 

Sliding himself upwards, dragging his hands down Ted’s chest as he did so, Cody once more found himself straddling Ted’s hips, taking in the sight of his lover’s perfect body. His hands were then back on the love handles; he couldn’t get enough of them. 

Ted’s face was flushing red, noting that Cody’s sides were perfectly toned, not an ounce of fat on him, whereas he, well, it became obvious that Ted enjoyed the large meals the castle life provided him. But it seemed as though Cody was enjoying his body, despite the fact it was nowhere near as toned or tanned as his. Once again, the class separation became quite clear, but neither of them cared. In the night’s darkness, they were merely human, no different than the next.

“Can I touch you?” Cody asked quietly, hands now gliding over Ted’s lower belly, fingers dangerously close to dipping underneath the waist of his sleeping pants. 

Assuming that Cody was asking if he could touch him _there_ , Ted nodded his head, wanting nothing more than to find out just what Cody’s hand around him would feel like, skin on skin. “Yes, please touch me.”

Untying the small bow on the front of Ted’s pants, Cody loosened them so he could easily pull them off. Raising his hips up slightly, Ted gave his go ahead, and Cody gently eased the pants downwards, revealing to him, for the first time, Ted’s hard, leaking cock. Not removing the pants all the way, Cody let them rest around Ted’s knees. Reaching out, he first brushed his fingers over the silken skin. In his quest for more contact, Ted’s back arched off the bed, wanting, _needing_ more of that decadent touch. 

It probably shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did, seeing Ted's cock, but _it did_. Black excitement and a thrill of realisation of just _how_ attractive Ted found him ran through Cody and joined the lust pooling in his stomach. He maybe had an inch, two at most on Ted in length he knew for sure now, but the older teen was just that bit thicker than himself. Ted was perfect-- inside and outside.

Cody curiously, tentatively wrapped his hand around Ted fully as he grew a bit bolder than exploring with mere fingertips; Ted's hips immediately surged into his palm and his own aching cock pulsed with need, Cody shivering as the musky scent of Ted filled his sinuses, getting him even more drunk on the other man than he normally was. Ted's pre-cum slickened his hand as Cody lightly began to pump his fist around the engorged flesh, making Ted bite down on his lip desperately to muffle a sinful moan.

"Cody~~" his accent sounded thicker with arousal, seeming to culminate in a growl and Cody took both as positive signs and wrapped his fist around the other more tightly. Obviously he'd never touched Ted exactly like this before, and as of yet he didn't know what the other personally liked, but he was sure that it couldn't be _too_ different to how he touched himself. Well, he supposed that there was only one way to find out, wasn't there? And that was to actually do it.

Ted's cheeks were flushed and he was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Actually, correction, it was only going to be heaven if Cody was there to so... Well, wherever he was it was pretty damn incredible. If Cody's hand felt this good around him then he could only imagine how _Cody_ was going to feel around him when he finally made love to the other as he had mentioned.

Their joint panted breaths seemed to echo around the room as Ted began driving himself almost automatically into Cody's still tentative, but growing in its boldness, touch. Cody was mesmerised by the way Ted's eyes had darkened, but had not once left his face save for rolling up in pleasure. Cody meanwhile was torn between watching Ted's face and looking down at how he was touching the other. No one else had ever touched Ted like this, and if Cody had his way, somehow, he would be the only one who ever would. 

As Ted’s hips continually drove up and down in Cody’s hand, he could have sworn that something had taken over his body. He had no control over what he was doing, his need and passion so strong. The thought hit him, though, that he was the only one receiving such pleasure, and that wasn’t fair. Cody had to feel this, too. “Stop, Cody, please.”

Pulling his hand away as though he’d be struck down by God in that instant, his eyes grew sad as he looked down at Ted. Had he done something wrong? He thought that it was going so well. “Wha- did I- why?” he stuttered, backing up like he was about to be kicked out of his own room, not allowed to return to the castle.

Kneeling up, cock jutting straight out, Ted moved closer, reaching his hand out to stroke it through Cody’s hair. “Don’t worry,” he panted, realizing that his plea for Cody to stop probably sent Cody the wrong message, “you did _nothing wrong_. In fact, you’re doing everything so right,” he added, pressing a brief kiss to Cody’s lips. “I just didn’t want you to feel left out.” 

Cody’s eyes went wide at that, and then he sucked in a sharp breath as Ted’s hand suddenly slipped into his undergarments, wrapping a hand around his cock. “Oh, God!” It felt _incredible_. Wanting to help Ted along, Cody brought his hands to his hips and pushed the clothing off his body, freeing Ted’s hands of the constraints. 

“Touch me,” Ted ordered as his hand worked up and down Cody’s cock. When the hand returned to his own, he gasped once more. Was it possible for it to feel even _better_ this time around? Because he swore that it did. 

They leaned forward at the same time, lips crushing together, tongues tangling as their hands worked one another over. And then the tips of their cocks brushed, heat rushing through their bodies at the light contact. That little bit of contact was all it took before both of their hips jerked, seeking out the other’s cock. 

With their dicks side by side, Cody and Ted wrapped their hands around them both, working in tandem as they stroked. 

It felt _so good_ , that was the only thought that either of them had save for continued thoughts of the other. They panted against one another's lips, breathing words of love and passion as perspiration built upon flushed skin and pre-cum all but flowed over their joined palms. It wasn't mere moments later when both were throbbing with their impending releases.

They seemed to have the same thought regarding climax and kissed one another deeply to prevent them crying out one another's names; the kiss was messy, wet and absolutely glorious. Ted was, unsurprisingly, the first one to cum, but the sensation of his lover's essence on his palm and his own cock sent him hurtling into his own orgasm.

Ted's arm that had been supporting his body over Cody's was shaking as his strength left him, forehead dropping onto Cody's shoulder as he panted and moaned softly. Cody's head dropped back onto his pillows, breathing hard and mewling slightly with his lingering euphoria. That had been... God, he couldn't even think of the word that fit right, because all seemed like understatements.

Finally giving into his weariness Ted collapsed onto his side besides Cody on the small bed, an arm immediately going to wrap around Cody. However, the smaller man merely moved off of the bed with obvious reluctance and got the small towel from his bag (he had a new one that was neatly folded aside which was apparently standard-issue for all the staff, which was why he didn't mind using his like this) and then moved back to the bed and almost tenderly cleaning Ted off before cleaning himself. He then threw the towel into his little wicker hamper-- again, each staff member had their own, looked after their personal laundry themselves.

The sheer devotion that Ted could sense Cody had towards him in his movements immediately had him pulling the other close, kicking off his sleep pants irritably from where they were still part way around his legs and getting underneath the thin blanket with Cody. However, it was plenty warm with their combined body heat. Ted pressed a kiss to Cody's forehead as Cody nuzzled into his chest; he could have happily remained in that moment in time for the rest of his life and been perfectly contented.


	8. Chapter 8

How long he could stay there, though, was on his mind. He knew that at some point during the night he’d have to leave, there was no way he could get caught leaving from Cody’s room in the morning. That would raise too many eyebrows. For the time being, however, he was happy to have Cody in his arms, and Cody’s arms around him. 

“Guess it’s a good thing I don’t have a roommate,” Cody muttered into Ted’s chest, a smile on his face.

Ted chuckled. “Guess so. If you did, I couldn’t do this,” he said as he ran his fingers over Cody’s nude backside. Then, when Cody gasped against his skin, he splayed his hand out, pulling his young lover closer to his body.

“Hmm, nope.” Cody raised his head and pushed himself up so his face was level with Ted’s. “Couldn’t do this, either.” With that, he planted a kiss on Ted’s mouth, tongue lightly teasing his lips. 

“Definitely not.”

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, happy to just hold one another. It didn’t take long for them to fall into a light sleep. Ted woke up a few hours later, realizing quickly that the bed he had fallen asleep on was far less comfortable than his usual bed. And his arm was definitely still asleep, which he realized was because Cody was still lying on top of it. Which meant he was still down in Cody’s room. 

Easing his arm from underneath Cody, Ted then rolled off the bed, planting his feet on the floor. He turned, kneeling by the side of the bed, placing a hand on Cody’s shoulder. “Cody,” he whispered, shaking him gently, hoping that Cody would awake for a brief moment so he wouldn’t think that he’d just left. 

“Hmm?” Cody hummed, not even opening his eyes.

“Cody, I have to go back to my room.”

“Do you have to?” he croaked out, voice laden with sleep.

“I do,” he said, now bringing his hand to Cody’s head, stroking his fingers just behind his ear. With a brief kiss to Cody’s temple, he then searched around for his night shirt and pants, pulling them on in the dark. Then he was swiftly out the door, hoping to get to his room unseen by the many eyes of the castle.

Although Cody was glad Ted hadn't just left (he knew had the other done so he wouldn't have intended to be cruel, but Cody would have been inwardly devastated regardless) he was also pretty miserable almost instantaneously despite having been in a rather deep and contented sleep until he had been awoken. The ravenette shivered; without Ted there with him suddenly it felt much colder, and he got out of bed to redress himself.

He hoped that Ted didn't get caught leaving his room because he didn't want any unnecessary bother for the other. Oh, Cody was well-aware that should someone happen to tell on them about their relationship to Ted's father then he would be the one who was removed: it would be the quickest, easiest solution for a man of Lord DiBiase's means. And then the man would hold it over Ted's head to make him do whatever he said to 'get him over this phase.'

Navigating himself back to his room in the dark was no problem for Ted after all his years of practice -even taking away all the months he had been at school and so hadn't been there to refresh himself on the pathways- but he would have much rather remained with Cody. Had he been a servant too then he would have had an excuse to stay there, under the pretence that they were no more than platonic room-mates.

That had been something that Ted admittedly worried about: someone else taking a liking to Cody and then stealing him away from him. He doubted it would happen but Cody was dealing with a lot at the moment, and Ted couldn't be with him all the time to prevent anyone taking advantage of his gorgeous lover's vulnerability... hence why he had John keeping an eye on him, he reminded himself as he got into his own comfortable, but cold, bed.

As Cody eventually managed to get himself dozing off to sleep again -he did have to be up before Ted to go help out and then wake Ted after all and they had both had a busy night- he swore he heard a noise that sounded _a lot_ like the ones he and Ted had made earlier. Curiosity peaked despite himself Cody stilled (as though the people next door might somehow know he was awake and listening) and then gasped softly as he made out one muffled, moaned word from a voice he _definitely_ recognised as one John Cena: "Randy~~~!"

The words he heard next, this time flowing from Randy’s mouth, left him with no doubt whatsoever in his mind that John and Randy were, indeed, lovers. Cody’s eyes flew open as Randy spoke, “You like that John? You like my cock deep inside you?”

There was no way Cody was getting back to sleep after _that_. He felt as though he should cover his ears, move away from the wall, _something_ , but he couldn’t do it. He was listening in on an obviously private moment, but he was more intrigued than anything. 

Then it hit him. If he could hear _them_ through the wall, could they hear…? Oh no. Oh, God no. How many times had he muttered Ted’s name throughout their time together that night? Had he gotten louder than he thought he had? John already knew, but what about Randy, would he keep his mouth shut? Now, with thoughts racing, all he could do was sit in his bed, head against the wall as he listened in on the obvious sounds of John and Randy making love in the room next door. 

Things quieted down after a while, and, still leaning against the wall, Cody dozed off for a bit until he heard a knock on his door. He blinked his eyes open and sat up, rolling his head in an attempt to work the kinks out. “Yes?”

“It’s John.”

“Come in,” he said as he stood on the hard stone floor.

“Hey, I just wanted to show you this morning where all us servants bathe, where we… _go_ , things of that nature.”

“Oh, ok.” 

As Cody was grabbing his clothes, John said, “Quite the night last night, eh?”

Turning around, clothes gripped close to his chest, Cody’s eyes were wide with shock. So… so he _had_ heard? “Did you… Oh, God, you heard?”

With a nod, as well, John answered, “Sure did.”

Taking a deep breath to strengthen his resolve, Cody countered, “I guess the same can be said for you, then.”

John grinned the biggest, toothiest grin Cody had ever seen. “Guess it can. Now come on, follow me.” 

Biting his lip slightly, Cody then shifted just a little bit closer to John and murmured, "John, Randy won't-- he won't--" he couldn't even get the words out, fear momentarily choking him again. John's smile didn't falter, but his eyes did soften as he draped a casual arm around the other as they walked along, "Cody. Kid, relax? Why would Randy say anything about business that is not his own, and that he also does himself?" the older man soothed him, "Trust me, he won't say a word." Cody felt only minutely better at John's words, but it was better than nothing.

Leading Cody along a few corridors John whispered into Cody's ear, "There are at least two empty rooms between your room and everyone else’s, so don't worry about thinking that they may have heard you too-- they never heard me and Randy." That left Cody to curiously ponder just _how_ long exactly John and Randy had been involved. They didn't seem that much older than Ted, but they just had a rapport between them that was so... strong. And yet so casual; either no one else noticed or were damn good at hiding it.

Exiting out of a side door Cody was slightly stumped to see John leave the building of the castle-- but then he ducked into a side one that was still much, much larger than his home was. Entering it Cody saw multiple wash basins and several bath-tubs. "The women have one on the other side of the stables." John said, and Cody was sure that there was some sort of reassurance in the other's words, which confused him, until he remembered Layla that was.

Randy was the only one inside of the room at the moment and Cody felt his face heating up; he had heard something very private between Randy and John, whether inadvertently or not, and although John seemed pretty chilled Randy was probably going to be a totally different kettle of fish. Randy's eyes flickered to John's sleep-clothing clad body before flicking to him, narrowing slightly. Cody faltered -he just had the feeling he pissed Randy off- but John merely pulled him along easily by the wrist, "Hey, Randy!" he greeted brightly, casual as anything. 

“Good morning, John,” he greeted in return, still not taking his eyes off Cody, and he couldn’t help but like the look of fear that read in Cody’s eyes. “And Cody, to what do we owe this honour?”

“No need to be fresh, Randy. The kid’s all right, so quit lookin’ at him like that. ‘Sides, you know he knows ‘bout us and—”

“And we certainly know about him,” he cut in. “I must admit, I am rather impressed. The Lord’s son is a good catch.” He then took a handful of water and poured it over his face; a second handful was used to rinse his hair. “Oh, God, Teddy, yes!” Randy mimicked, causing Cody’s blush to deepen.

“Oh, c’mon, Randy, lookit what you’re doin’ to the poor kid.”

“You know,” Cody began shyly, though it still got both men to look at him, “you shouldn’t be teasing me about how loud I am when neither of you know how to keep your mouths shut.”

Surprised at Cody’s boldness, much like he was when Cody stood up to Eric, Randy nodded his head slightly. “You’re right, John, I suppose the kid is all right.” He then sat up in the tub and pushed himself out, his nude, muscular body dripping wet, and out of the corner of his eye, Cody saw John’s tongue dart out at the sight, licking his lips before he drew his lower lip between his teeth. 

Voices were heard outside when a few of the servants were nearing the door to the bath house. John’s face quickly returned to a stoic state, tearing his eyes away from Randy’s body. “C’mon now, gotta take a quick bath before work today.”

Nodding, Cody walked over to a bath tub and quickly undressed behind it, leaving his uniform folded on the ground next to the tub. He stepped in, finding the water to be slightly cool, but he was used to bathing in the cold river during all times of the year, so it wasn’t as though he couldn’t handle it. He noticed John, too, was stepping into a tub, and the other two men that had entered the room were currently undressing to wash themselves. Randy had dried off and was getting dressed. He thought that he saw his eyes flicker to John’s, and John’s head was just happened to be turned in Randy’s direction. What was now so obvious to him, he realized, could be easily overlooked by anyone else. No wonder they managed to get by for so long (he assumed it had been a while since they had been together, what with them growing up knowing one another, but he still didn’t know for sure). 

Once his bath was finished, he dried off, then pulled on his uniform. And then it was time for him to go wake Ted. Maybe he should do it with a slow, gentle kiss. Or maybe he could slip inside the room, crawl onto his bed and wrap a hand around that gorgeous cock he possessed. He decided to think about it on his deliberately slow walk up to Ted’s room.

Reaching Ted’s room Cody eased the door open and then slipped inside quickly. The room was semi-darkened because of the heavy curtains that covered Ted’s window, but a determined shaft of light that was spilling through a gap in the material allowed Cody to make out his sleeping lover—and what a vision of beauty Ted made lain on his bed.

The older teen had his arms curled around the pillow he obviously rested with as though he were cuddling it—and the adorable image that brought a large smile to Cody’s face got even better when the other murmured, “Cody…” and rolled over somewhat so his head was directed towards Cody instead. If he hadn’t have known better he would have thought that Ted was awake; but the other was still breathing deeply and his eyes were closed. Loathe though he was to wake him, but knowing he must, Cody began to cross the distance from the door to Ted’s bed, settling on how he’d wake the other.

Grinning with a slightly more impish air Cody gently eased himself onto the bed over the sleeping Ted. Carefully setting his weight against Ted’s waist, though mainly propped on his knees, Cody leant his head down and placed his mouth down by Ted’s ear, “Ted…” his voice came out low, showing how loathe he was to wake the sleeping God before him. However he knew he didn’t have that much time to be lingering with and so cleared his throat softly before then trying again, “Ted-dy~!” he let the name roll off of his tongue with an almost musical lilt directly into Ted’s ear… but the other merely murmured softly in protest and shifted slightly before settling down again.

Licking his lips slightly and daring himself to go through with his intentions to wake the other, Cody let his tongue trace first over the shell of Ted’s ear and then the sensitive spot underneath it. Ted shuddered beneath his body and his face creased in a desirous expression for a moment before turning lax once more, “Cody~~” this time his name came out distinctly as a moan and Cody shivered himself. _Damn it_ he couldn’t let himself get carried away or else Ted would never get down to breakfast… and Cody wouldn’t be able to look John and Randy in the eye. He was going to have to ask them how they managed to be around one another so much and yet carried on as though there were no intimate feelings between them at all. Well, for the main part anyway; anyone could see that they had some sort of relationship between them even though probably no-one guessed that it was as intimate as it actually was. He’d ask them later though. Much, much later.

Letting his lips catch the lobe of Ted’s ear the ravenette gingerly sucked upon the soft flesh, and suddenly strong hands were securing his waist. “God, if this is a dream I don’t wanna be woken up unless it’s for the real thing… don’t stop, Cody.” Ted’s voice was husky with sleep but Cody was thrilled to note that he seemed perfectly coherent when he spoke his name like that, hands tightening around his waist somewhat and pulling him closer to his body. 

Grinding his hips just so, Cody brushed their cocks together, as he whispered into his ear, “Morning, Teddy. How am I doing in my morning duties of waking you up?”

“You’re certainly making something rise,” he replied as he lifted his hips off his mattress, hands still gripped around Cody’s waist. “So I’d say you’re fulfilling your duties quite well.”

“Mmm, good to hear. I’d hate to disappoint you.”

“Trust me, this is far from disappointing.”

“I do have to inform you, though, that you’ve got to go down to breakfast soon. I wish we could stay here together for the rest of the morning, but…” he drifted off, hating to be the bearer of bad news. 

“That is quite unfortunate. I suppose my parents wouldn’t quite understand if I refused breakfast so as I could stay in bed with my young male lover, would they?” He sighed, letting go of Cody’s hips. “Don’t worry, I’ll dine quickly, then we can have the rest of the day together.”

Scooting back, Cody allowed Ted to get off his bed, missing their contact already. As Ted dressed (right in front of him this time, now that Cody had seen him nude, what did it matter if he saw him again?), Cody sat on the edge of the bed, watching. And then a question hit him and he had to ask, “Do you know if anyone on your staff has… well, if any of them have had affairs amongst themselves?”

Buttoning up his shirt, Ted quirked his head and shrugged. “I don’t actually know. Although I think I recall one of the maids hastily marrying one of the other servants because she was pregnant and had no husband. I’m assuming that was the child’s father. What makes you ask?”

“Oh, no reason… Is that the only one affair you can think of, though? You know of no other people sleeping together?”

“No. It’s not like I insert myself into their business, anyway, but I can’t think of anyone. There has to be a reason you’re asking me this. Come on, out with it.”

Sitting up a bit straighter on the bed, Cody bit his bottom lip then told him, “Well, it’s… It’s John and Randy.”

A look of genuine shock crossed Ted's face and Cody would have assumed Ted would know; before reasoning with himself that Ted had just admitted that he didn't really have anything to do with the servants outside what they did for him. Which he knew was just a case of tradition more than an ignorance or anything. "John and Randy?" Ted repeated and Cody nodded his head, still nibbling his bottom lip somewhat. "How do you know?" Ted continued.

A slight flush covered Cody's cheeks and he gave a slightly awkward shrug out of need to be doing something with his body more than anything as he talked, "Let's just, um, say, that I heard some things last night and they were confirmed this morning by John himself..." and Randy too, but explaining about such looks was nowhere near as convincing of compelling as seeing them first hand. Exhaling a slight breath Ted moved to his dressing table and grabbed his hair-comb.

"I always knew they were close pretty much having grown up together but I would never have imagined..." whenever he had seen the two off-duty or even in the midst of duty they were usually surrounded by women. Hm, an intense cover-up indeed. Before Ted could ponder the thought further Cody gave a slight laugh, "At least I know Randy doesn't really have a problem with me now."

Turning to face his lover after he had finished combing his hair through, Ted arched a brow and asked, "What do you mean?" Cody waved a hand, "John told me Randy was a bit moody, but when he first took me down into the kitchen and was looking out for me and stuff Randy seemed really angry, and then next thing I heard was John appeasing his jealousy--"

The next thing that he had heard until the previous night that was. "Apparently Randy gets jealous whenever John devotes attention to a stray kitten like myself." his amused smile fell somewhat into a curious expression, desire lighting his eyes lowly as Ted approached, leaning into his ear and making Cody shiver as he murmured, "A stray kitten? Does that mean if I stroke you I can make you purr?" The elder teen stole a kiss from the momentarily stupefied Cody, dodging out of the room with a broad grin on his face. Shaking himself Cody hastened to follow him. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Ted stood, waiting for Cody to arrive, and it didn’t take long for the younger of the two to catch up. “You haven’t eaten yet, have you?” Ted asked.

“No. Shall I go have breakfast, then? And meet you by the dining room?”

“You’re catching on quick.” In the three days that Cody had been in the castle, they had formed a routine, which Ted was determined to follow as days went by. “I’ll see you soon, ok?”

As they parted ways, Ted thought back to what Cody told him about John and Randy. Were they _really_ sleeping together? The two of them? It seemed… well, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. They had known each other for so long with no one else their age in the castle. As curious teenagers, well, maybe they had… Who knew? 

But then another thing Cody told him struck a chord. Cody could hear John and Randy through the wall. That meant that they could have heard... No, that couldn’t happen. He stopped walking dead in his tracks, turning his head, but Cody was long gone. Taking a deep breath, Ted tried to calm his nerves, wanting no one to suspect anything once he walked into the dining room. Even when he thought he had gotten things under control, there was still a nagging voice in his head telling him that John and Randy knew and would somehow use it against him. 

Cody, though, was in a fine mood. Even when Eric walked in to join a large amount of the staff for breakfast. He was sitting next to John and diagonally from Randy, realizing that he wasn’t as scary as he initially thought. Eric sat at a free spot at the other end of the table, avoiding all contact with the three of them. He couldn’t stand them, any of them, and the last thing he needed this early in the morning to do was start up again with the back talking kid. 

“This beat rising every morning to get the chicken eggs and milk the cows?” John asked through a mouthful of egg. 

“I suppose so. But isn’t that what you do now, anyway?” Cody asked, raising his brow. He had to admit, he liked having a bed and a room all to himself (well, to share with Ted), but he did miss being around the animals, being outdoors constantly, being able to work with the land. And he certainly missed being close to his father at all times.

"As a more minor part, yeah," John said with a slight nod after swallowing. Cody wondered how this man was so cheerful and boisterous all the time-- and it was apparent that it was all completely genuine as well. "--but I really take care of the horses more than the other animals." John just seemed to have a knack with the horses and so he was often placed with them. "Does each member of the family have a horse of their own?"

It might seem a stupid question (he was sure he caught Eric smirking to himself with some misguided attempt at superiority) but Cody was genuinely uncertain; he had never seen Brett or Lady DiBiase riding before, and Ted was always using the same horse like his father did when he had first begun heading down to the parcels-- it was a legitimate question.

"Yeah, each member of the family technically has a horse of their own." John said, "You've probably seen Young Ted on his; beautiful creature and he's very attached to it. The Lord's old horse was struck lame in a horrible accident and we had to put it down," John's eyes saddened before recovering somewhat, "It was better for him in the long run though. Young Brett has a horse too but doesn't seem to enjoy riding as much-- and the Lady rarely ever gets a chance to ride solo unless the Lord or one of her attendants is with her-- and even then she's often too busy.

It was hard to imagine a woman like Ted's mother being bogged down with things to do before he reminded himself that women of her standing had a lot of work to do in terms of social activities. "I'd like to see the horses sometime." he admitted with a bit of shyness and John nodded, "As I say: ask Young Ted for anything like that. I sure don't mind, but we can't be having him getting mad if you vanish off for an hour, can we?" his eyes glimmered with secrecy.

Ted meanwhile had found himself finishing breakfast faster than he had anticipated and so he decided to wait for Cody. As he was waiting though he noticed Layla and Michelle walking past; the pair had seemed to become attached at the hip since Layla started working there. "Lay, really? You think you can get him?" Michelle's nasal drawl sounded and Layla twittered, "'Shell, if I get my way Cody Runnels will be mine by the time the winter is out." Ted bit down on his tongue hard to keep from verbally lashing the woman, clenching his fists together. He startled slightly when a concerned voice said, "Ted? What's wrong?" and he turned to find himself looking at Cody. 

“Nothing…” When he saw that Cody wasn’t buying that, he said, “I’ll explain in a bit, ok?” He watched the two of them jabbering away as they went off to do heavens knows what. 

“Was that Layla?” Cody asked, his own mood souring instantly. The mere sight of her was torture. 

“Yeah, that was her.”

“Does she have anything to do with your bad mood?” If so, that was completely understandable. He certainly knew the feeling.

“Come on, let’s go to my room,” Ted suggested, knowing that they’d have a bit more privacy. Soon, the pair was in Ted’s room, Ted taking up his favourite spot by the window while Cody sat on his bed. “So, you want to know the cause of this sour mood?” Cody nodded. “I was standing by the kitchens waiting for you, as you well know, and Michelle and Layla walked by, talking about _you_.”

Cody pointed to his chest and asked, “Me?”

“Yes, you. Michelle asked Layla if she believed she could get you, and Layla replied that you’ll be hers by the time winter is out. I was so close to saying to her that she better not so much as attempt to lay a hand on you if she knows what’s good for her.”

While he had been frowning at the start, utterly pissed off that Layla _still_ had this notion that they would become an item of some sort, he couldn’t help but smile slightly when Ted told him what he wanted to tell her. “As if I’d ever want to be hers. I’m yours, and that’s all there is to it.” He truly wished that it could be that simple, but he knew that, so long as he had Ted by his side, they would get through anything together. 

Standing from the window seat, Ted walked over to his bed and pushed Cody onto the mattress by his shoulders. Climbing onto the bed, straddling Cody’s hips, he leaned forward and claimed Cody’s mouth with his own. “You’re mine,” he said possessively between kisses. His hands were wrapped tight in Cody’s hair, and Cody’s hands, he could feel, were clawing at his back. ‘That’s right, Layla, Cody belongs to _me_ ,’ he thought as his tongue delved deep into Cody’s mouth.

Even his lingering doubts couldn't protest in the face of such possessive fierceness-- and he didn't want to protest either. Why deny what he already knew to be true? He had been Ted's since the first time he laid eyes on the other after all. The ravenette moaned as Ted's tongue plundered his mouth and caressed each crevice of his accepting mouth. The hands in his hair were almost desperately tight and Cody felt like he was struggling to grasp Ted even then.

The kiss broke with a gasp from both, Ted receiving a primal thrill when he noted how swollen Cody's lips looked and how flushed his cheeks were. He had no doubt that he was probably in a similar state himself, and that that would mean that they wouldn't be able to leave his room for a bit, but he couldn't say he was sorry. Cody _was his_ , and he'd risk disinheritance or whatever else might come his way to lay public claim on his lover if Layla tried anything. She needed to focus her attention elsewhere, and soon, lest Ted really lose his temper; it didn't happen often, but when it did, watch out. "Cody... You're mine." Although the words were strongly, huskily whispered, Cody could see slight fear in the other's eyes-- almost as though he were expecting Cody to say no.

"I'm yours, Ted." the kiss-swollen lips curled into a soft smile, Cody's slightly lust and passion-clouded eyes radiating nothing but genuine love at him and Ted immediately felt blessed and humbled; he had to do everything he could to ensure that Cody never felt the need to stray. And if Layla made a move then he was going to do everything he possibly could to see her sabotaged. Probably ungentlemanly, but in her case he didn't care.

As he took Cody's mouth in another deep, passionate kiss, Ted thought that he would like to get the other a small keepsake. It was a tradition amongst lovers and that was what they were... though it would have to be something small given that it'd have to be something Cody could hide securely and keep safe. He'd find something... Admittedly Layla's words had increased that determined, unshakable need that Ted found he had of wanting to be the only one on Cody's mind all the time. As much as realistically possible anyway. 

Sure, before this he wanted to make love to Cody, had dreamed about it night after night since meeting the object of his affection, but the urge was suddenly much stronger, wanting to take the man in _that way_ to even further prove the point that they belonged to each other, and no one could come between that. 

“Theodore!” cried his father’s booming voice, alerting them both to his close proximity. Ted got off of Cody instantly and pulled him into the wash room. 

“Yes, Father?” he called back after splashing some water on himself, trying to cool his flushed face. He could hear the door opening, and knew that his father was wondering where he was. With a small, wet wash cloth over his mouth, he headed out of the room and into his bedroom, patting his face so his father couldn’t see his kiss swollen lips. “Did you need me for something?”

“Yes, I had some things to go over with you. I was going to show you how the profits from each parcel are divided so that you’ll know how that works once you take over.”

“Of course, Father. I’ll meet you in your study, then?”

“Yes, yes, hurry along now,” he said before leaving the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

“Well… that was close,” he said, leaning back against the wall closest to the bathroom, where Cody was still hiding. He hated this, not being able to spend time with Cody like he wanted to. If his father hadn’t hollered, Ted knew that he’d never be able to explain the sight that he walked in on. “Dammit,” he muttered, dropping his head against the wall hard. 

Cody gave him a sad look, knowing that they’d have to be even _more_ careful now, seeing as anyone could just seemingly waltz into Ted’s room with very little warning. Dammit, indeed.

Feeling bad that he had caused such a look onto Cody's face (though he didn't doubt the other probably shared in the thoughts and feelings he did, or something close to them anyway) Ted reached and pressed a soft kiss to the other's lips before murmuring, "I'll see you later. This meeting with my father will be really dull, and well," he quirked a slight smile, "You already know how things work down on the parcels so it won't be too interesting or educational for you."

"What should I do?" Cody asked, feeling slightly uneasy about the thought of being without Ted in the castle and doing nothing; he didn't want someone to report to Ted Sr. that he was lazy or anything. Ted almost suggested that Cody write to his father-- but managed to catch the thoughtless suggestion at the last minute. That would be rather pointless seeing as how Virgil couldn't read and didn't know his son was learning to write.

"Why don't you go to your room and read a while?" he didn't want Cody always cooped up in his room (without him at least) or in his own room, but there was no way the other would be able to explain how he could read when no one expected the peasantry to be able to read. "Ok." Cody said, at a loss for anything else to do in Ted's absence, as it were.

They parted ways at the top of the stairs, sending one another a last lingering, longing look seconds after one another. However, Cody's plan to go read in his room was segued when John appeared and grabbed his arm, asking him if he could lend out a helping hand in the barn if he wasn't busy. Having missed working with the animals Cody nodded his head, allowing John to lead him along. It seemed a horse had injured itself and the wound needed dressing, but John couldn't keep the creature soothed and tend the wound solely by himself; since Cody knew he would be able to be useful in such a situation he was happy to help. 

“The other stable boy isn’t as good with the horses as I am, he’s still in training and hasn’t had the kind of experience you do with animals,” John continued as he led Cody out to the barn. The distinct, familiar smell of the barnyard wafted towards Cody’s nose and be couldn’t help but breathe in deep. “That’s the true sign of someone growing up on a farm,” John said with a chuckle. “Usually when people come out here, they plug up their nose.”

“I can’t help it. It’s odd not smelling this all day. I never thought I’d find myself saying I miss the smell of horse manure, but here I am,” he said, grinning. 

They walked into the barn and Cody saw the horse, his grin falling away instantly. It didn’t look _too_ serious, on the surface anyway. But if they didn’t tend to it soon, it could easily go downhill and they would lose the horse. “This is Brett’s horse,” John told him. “I was exercisin’ him when he stumbled and then this happened,” he said, pointing to the blood that was dripping down its rear left leg. “Cut himself on a rock, nasty lookin’ cut this is. Need you to try ‘n soothe him if ya can. I don’t wanna risk him kickin’ me while I clean it.”

John had a pot of boiling water over a fire, which he dipped a rag into, planning on using that to clean out the dirt. Cody stood next to the injured horse, who was frantically limping about, pained noises coming from his mouth. “Shhh. You’ll be ok,” he said, patting the horse’s side in an attempt to calm him. “Be still, now, let John take care of you.” He noticed the horse became less jumpy and had stopped moving around. 

“Think I can try it now?” John asked as he came closer to the horse. 

“Yes, I think so.”

Kneeling down, John held the rag to the horse’s leg, and felt the horse kicking slightly as the wound was cleaned. 

“I know it’s uncomfortable,” Cody said to the horse, “but you’ll be ok.” He ran his hand down the horse’s massive side over and over, smiling when he saw that he stilled. “See, look, isn’t this much better?” he asked when he saw John pull back to go grab some clean rags to wrap around the injury. “How’s it look?”

“Went in pretty deep, coulda turned out much worse than this, but I think I got all the dirt out. Gotta hope he doesn’t get infected, so I’ll keep a close eye on him. Looks like it didn’t cut up any nerves or tendons, though, so if all goes well, he should heal up pretty quick.” He then kneeled back down and wrapped the tight bandages around the leg, hoping to keep out any nasty diseases. 

“I do hope it turns out well. He’s a beautiful horse; it’d be such a shame to see something happen to him,” Cody said.

“Sure would be. Thank you for all your help, never coulda done this by myself,” he said as he stood up and stepped back to inspect his work. 

As John packed away the excess bandages and such from the little kit that he had had with him, Cody continued to pat the horse on the side and murmur soft praises to it. Some people didn't understand the magnitude of how their ministrations and such could affect an animal, and how strongly they felt pain; he had been in so much bother once when he'd nearly gotten into a fight with a man twice his age in the village over the way he was treating his mare. Needless to say he was glad that John seemed to understand that-- if he hadn't sought out help from someone who knew what they were doing then both John and the horse could have been hurt badly.

They left the horse to rest after John topped up its feed and Cody helped with the water, the older man turning to look to him when they were outside the section of stable where the horse had been in. "How come you're not with Young Ted anyway?" Cody arched a brow slightly in surprise at the boldish question; though he supposed that he shouldn't be surprised given what he already knew about John and vice versa. "He has a meeting with his father about how the parcels work and such... said it would be pointless and boring for me to be there."

John nodded as he led Cody to go and wash his hands before they carried on with any other jobs, "He's got a point: no one could know the parcels better than someone who's grown up on them." he tilted his head and asked, "How many generations of your family have been on that land?" Cody's brow furrowed as he tried to think. Great grandfather, grandfather, father, brother (before he left) and then himself; those were the people he knew about anyway, "Four before me if you count my brother..."

They used a nearby clean water trough to take water in a small bucket to wash their hands, John then pouring that away. "Fancy hanging around and helping me out a bit if you have nothing to do?" Cody nodded eagerly; doing this had reminded him how much he had been indoctrinated to doing such tasks over a long period of time, and eased his homesickness. Despite how Ted and John -and Randy a little he supposed- had been trying to help him feel welcome he still felt homesick.

He worked with John for two hours (Ted had said he'd come looking for him when he was done) and Cody figured that he'd better go back to his room to wait for the other. John said that he had nothing left but smaller jobs now which would be taken care of after dinner. They both went to have a quick wash and checked if their uniforms were still presentable to wear -they did have a spare though- and then parted ways: Cody went indoors and John, somewhat strangely, headed off to another part of the outside courtyard.

Just as Cody was heading towards his room via the entrance hall to go down to the kitchen, he spotted Ted. He went to call his name, but then recovered himself hastily, "Young Master!" the other stopped, turning towards him, and Cody could have _sworn_ that Ted's eyes had saddened upon hearing Cody say that. But they were bright again as he drew close. 

“Ah, Cody, I was wondering where you got off to.”

“John needed my help in the stables,” he told him enthusiastically. “One of the horses was injured—”

“It wasn’t Mercury, was it?” Ted cut in, concern evident in his voice. He loved that horse and would hate to see him injured.

“No, it was Brett’s. John was out with him and he stumbled and cut himself on a nasty rock. He was really fidgety because of all the pain he was in, so John needed me there to help calm him down while he cleaned and dressed the wound.”

“Bet you must have liked that. Working with the animals, I mean.”

“Oh, I did,” he said fondly. “I do miss our animals, the cows, even the chickens. But nothing can top working for you,” he added, his voice dropping low so only Ted could hear him. 

“I know what you mean… Hmm, do you think you remember the way to the library?” Ted asked just then. People seemed to look for him far less if they didn’t first find him in his bedroom, and when he needed to get away from everything and everyone, he went straight to the library. 

“I don’t know,” he said truthfully. He had only gone there once with Teddy, and it was after going through a great number of passageways. “I really don’t think I do.”

“Come on, then, I’ll show you the easy way to get there,” he said, leading him to one of the many little doorways the castle held. They walked along, quite unbothered, until they spotted Layla carrying a silver tray, and she was headed in their direction. Fantastic. 

“Young Master Theodore, what brings you here?” she asked, quite bold on her part. 

“I’m simply showing Cody some of the pathways that he may have to use in the future, Layla. Now be on your way,” he said dismissively.

She smiled at Cody as she walked past, and he could feel her eyes boring into him. He, on the other hand, showed no emotion as she passed, his eyes looking right straight at Ted. They didn’t move until they were sure she left the pathway, not wanting to risk her following them to the library. 

As they walked Cody could read the tension in the set of Ted's shoulders; he knew none of it was directed at him but it bothered him that Layla upset the other so, and he understood the other's frustrations that neither of them could lay an open claim on one another and therefore chase off any potential rivals.

As they were passing through a secret hallway he reached and placed his hand on the small of Ted's back, making the other turn to look at him over his shoulder. Smiling softly, Cody merely held the other's eyes a moment-- and that look was all it took to calm Ted down again. No woman had ever frustrated him as much as Layla did... not even Kristen had gotten him this wound up and she had been after him directly. Smiling in return Ted nodded, silently reassuring the other he was alright now.

They reached the library not two minutes later and Ted immediately seemed to relax. This room really was his favourite in the entire castle because it was the only one where he truly felt he could act openly and without anyone else just dropping in; apart from himself no one seemed to even use the library. That wasn't to say his family didn't read, but he could count on one hand how many times he had seen each family member in there.

"So you didn't get a chance to do any reading then?" Cody went red and looked down sheepishly, shaking his head. Ted laughed softly, "Cody, I'm not angry, it's Ok: you had a reason to be doing something else after all." he clicked his fingers slightly, "Since our book is in your room how about I teach you how to write some more?" he offered and Cody immediately nodded enthusiastically.

Ted nodded to a side where some parchment, an ink and quill-pen lay, "Could you pass me those, please, Cody?" he asked politely and the other immediately nodded before turning to do so. Admittedly he watched Cody's backside for a few moments as he walked away from him, but, really, it would be an insult to Cody for him to not look. When the other turned back to him his eyes were quickly back to Cody's face, still smiling warmly. 

“Perfect.” He popped the top off the ink bottle and dipped the quill in so he picked up just enough ink. “Now I need you to sit here.” He pulled out the desk chair, inviting Cody to sit so that he could help him along with the letters. Once Cody sat, he asked, “Do you remember how to hold the quill?”

“I don’t know,” he said, unsure. 

“Here, try it.” Ted handed the younger teen the quill and watched him adjust it in his hand, trying to remember the proper way to hold it. “There you go, look at that.” Cody turned his head around, beaming at Ted, who happily returned the smile. “I’m going to help you write your name, ok?”

Cody nodded, “Ok.”

Leaning down, Ted pressed his front to Cody’s back as he wrapped his hand around Cody’s. His face was right next to his lover’s ear, and he whispered, “What’s the first letter of your name?”

He thought back to what his name looked like when Ted wrote it out for him, thinking of the alphabet that Ted showed him one day. “C,” he answered.

“Good. So, now we’ll write a ‘C’.” Slowly guiding Cody’s hand, Ted helped him to form the letter. He could feel how tense Cody’s arm was as he performed this unfamiliar task. “You can loosen your arm a bit, you know,” he said as he let his hand drag up Cody’s arm, watching the goosebumps rise wherever he touched. “Let’s try the next letter. Tell me what comes after the ‘c’.”

He sounded out his name, realizing that the next letter was straight forward. “O.”

“Excellent.” He placed his hand on Cody’s once more, helping him to make the ‘o,’ and this time he felt that Cody had relaxed his arm a bit, making it much easier to guide him along. “What comes next?” When the next two letters were done, both of them looked at the name written out on the page. “Look at that, Cody, you’re learning how to write.”

“I did it with your help, though,” he said, sounding as though he were disappointed. 

“Do you want to try it by yourself this time?” Ted asked, hearing the tone of dissatisfaction in Cody’s voice. Obviously the younger man was used to being self-sufficient, not used to getting help from anyone else. 

“Can I?”

Biting his lip in concentration, Cody furrowed his brow. Momentarily his hand tightened around the quill, arm muscles tautening and Ted made to tell him to relax when he did it himself. Although Cody's own desire to be self-sufficient may have spurred his desire to try writing solo, he had a feeling the other might be trying to impress him too to some degree.

Looking to the letters that Ted had helped him write, Cody then loaded the quill with ink once more the way Ted had taught him and then placed it down on the parchment. The ink immediately began to well in a bead of darkness and Cody was momentarily fascinated by the new sight-- but he shook himself quickly.

"C." he reminded himself as he shakily made the curvaceous letter appear on the paper. The shakiness was to be expected given that he had never done so on his own before (or even too many times with assistance) and also because of that subconscious fear of failing that he had remembered being filled with when he was first learning to write in school... Only Cody wouldn't get punished for mistakes like he had on occasion.

"O..." Cody licked his lip slightly, still visibly concentrating as he took his time; the letters still being somewhat shaky but definitely not something to turn your nose up at being that Cody hadn't even learnt to read fluently yet. "D... Y." Looking to Ted, Cody beamed proudly, eyes glittering with excitement, "I did it!" his expression fell slightly though as he seemed to compare the ones he had written and what Ted had written. "They don't look as good as yours." he said almost apologetically and Ted shook his head firmly, "They look fantastic."

Cody blushed slightly-- the slightly becoming 'a lot more' when Ted kissed his lips fleetingly, "Well done. I'm very proud of you. How about we try some other words?" Much like Ted had done the other day, Cody wrote his lover's name, and then his father's name, and then the names of Ted's family members before adding Randy and John to the list too.

What Cody had found hardest to write so far were his and Ted's last names; something Ted understood because they were longer words and Cody was still new to it all, and also because his name had two capital letters in it and Cody hadn't yet become acquainted with such an idea. They became totally involved in one another and what they were doing.

The more Cody worked at it, the more he improved. No, it wasn’t a drastic improvement, but his letters became slightly less shaky and his arm was more relaxed without having to be reminded. “You’re doing such a great job, Cody,” Ted praised. “Try your name one more time, then I think I’ve got to go to lunch with my family.” It was easy to lose track of time not only while in the library, but while spending the day with Cody. 

“Yes, it is getting to be around that time,” Cody agreed. He’d once again be joining the servants in the kitchens to dine with them. Hopefully John and Randy would be there. Not only would they distract him from Eric but talking to them would mean he wouldn’t have to talk to Layla. 

After trying his name one more time, he looked between that one and the first one he wrote unassisted. There was definitely a difference, but it still looked nothing like the one that Ted helped him with. And it was leaps and bounds away from the perfect lettering that Ted wrote out all by himself. “I wish I could write this well when I was first learning,” Ted told him. 

“Well, you must have been much younger when you were first learning.”

Ted nodded. “I believe I was about five,” he said. “But it doesn’t matter how old I was, and it doesn’t matter how old you are. What matters is that you’re learning _now_ and you’re doing so, so well.”

“Am I really? You’re not just… saying that?” Cody asked, still doubting his own progress. 

“I would never just say that. If I believed you were doing something incorrectly, I’d help you to correct it. You got it?”

“I got it.”

“Good. I think next time I’ll have you write out the whole alphabet, that way you can get a better feel for all the letters, even though these ones you’d probably use more than the others, but it helps to have a good understanding off all the letters. Sound ok to you?”

“It does. Now you should probably get to the dining room before they decide to send out a search party for you.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Let’s go. We’ll meet up later, after we eat?” he said, a slight question in his tone. 

“Yup.”

“Ok, you lead the way.” Before Cody opened the door, he pressed a quick kiss on Cody’s lips saying, “One for the road.”

Cody grinned, then headed through the passage in an attempt to take him down to the kitchens. 

Reaching the foyer they broke apart once more, this situation becoming more and more familiar with each passing day. Cody was learning where he was supposed to be going and how he was supposed to get there even if he wasn't completely fluid in everything yet. He was still smiling somewhat -thrilled with his academic progress that day under Ted's tutelage- as he walked down into the kitchen to have lunch.

The smile he had been wearing slid fractionally when Eric appeared, giving him a haughty look down his nose. Cody merely smiled at him in return and then bit his lip as he noticed that Randy and John were currently missing... That was odd: the pair were usually so punctual from what he had seen.

When Layla and the blonde woman named Michelle appeared Cody tried to resist the urge to groan and let his head fall onto the table; the two women were terribly obvious in the way they looked at him and whispered behind their hands before then entering the kitchen with big smiles on their faces... Michelle seemed more amicable now that she knew Layla had an interest in him.

"Hey Cody!" Layla twittered, fluttering her lashes at him. Cody forced a smile and nodded politely, "Hello, Layla." Before the two women could sit down by him though John breezed in airily, "Hey all!" he grinned and Cody noticed only Eric seemed able to not return it. "Hey John," his relief must have shown concerning the other appearing to save him from Layla, because he winked before sitting down. Randy appeared a few moments after, brushing down his uniform and sitting on Cody's other side-- as much to Cody's surprise as everyone else's.

As he was reaching for his meal, Cody then paused and plucked something off of the back of John's shirt. "Hey, John..." he tilted his head curiously and held up the leaf. "Been walking through the forest lately?" Cody could have sworn that he saw a slight smirk curl Randy's lips, but he couldn't tell without looking to the other obviously. And, he also could have sworn that John was blushing slightly even as he chuckled, "Nah, not through the forest-- I just went through the orchard for a bit. It leads off from the courtyard and we're allowed in there." Hmm, it seemed that you learned something new every day didn't you? Cody nodded, letting the leaf drop to the floor for the moment, and concentrated on his food instead, pushing the odd thought from his mind for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

“Thank you again for your help today,” John said as he shoveled some more food into his mouth.

“Speak, then put food in your mouth, not the other way around. You could at least pretend to be civilized, John,” Randy said before Cody could say anything, shaking his head as he heard John speaking with a mouthful of food. 

Cody chuckled. Now that he knew the banter between them wasn’t of some hateful nature, he was able to read better into it. This was how they kept up appearances. Despite being friends since childhood and roommates and lovers now, to the public eye, they appeared to quarrel quite a bit and bicker back and forth. “You’re welcome, John,” he replied. 

“What did you have to go help with, Cody?” Layla asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Why was she even involving herself in a conversation that clearly wasn’t directed towards her? 

But he appeased her, anyway, turning to look at her as he answered, “Helped him bandage up one of the horses.”

“Oh no,” Michelle and Layla said at the same time in an attempt at concern. “That’s terrible,” Layla continued. “He’s ok now, though, thanks to you, right?”

“Actually, it was John that did all the bandaging up and cleaning of the wound. I was just there to make sure it didn’t kick him,” Cody told them.

“Well, that’s still very important,” Layla insisted, nodding her head, getting Michelle to follow suit. 

Goddamn, wouldn’t she ever back off? At least Kristen had turned to Brett, although it sounded like he had been her true desire since the start. Layla, on the other hand, seemed to be set on getting Cody all to herself. “Yes, I suppose. Now I’ve got to be going, Young Master Ted is surely waiting for me,” he said as he dismissed himself from the table, much to the disappointment of Layla. 

“I should be going, too,” Randy said, standing up from his seat. “I must be needed somewhere. The head valet usually is,” he added as a nice slap to Eric’s face. 

No matter how many times he had seen Randy give it out to Eric it never failed to amuse him, and John had to look down to the last of his food to hide his grin. He looked up just before Randy left though and caught the almost imperceptible wink that he was sent. John was once again grinning as he stood up; Randy might be a bit of a bitch sometimes, but John loved him that way.

In the foyer Ted was indeed waiting for him, and when he saw the expression on Cody's face he immediately wanted to ask what was wrong. However, there were other people about and neither of them could risk seemingly overly familiar... even though it seemed for the main part they had already broken that rule in the eyes of some. "What happened?" he asked curiously as they were well up the stairs towards Ted's room, "You don't look very impressed about something." Cody shivered and sent Ted an almost pained look. No, scratch that, that was _pain_.

"Layla forced herself into mine and John's conversation and immediately started singing my praises as though I'm the one who did something when actually it was John, and I told her so." he shook his head, a little unnerved. Thanks to earlier he knew that Ted had a possessive streak in him (a soothing realisation considering Cody knew he had one too) and he didn't want to set the other off, per se, he was just telling him what went on. Something told him that Ted would be mad if he didn't know.

"A bit obstinate then, is she?" Ted said, lips compressing slightly into a thin line of anger. Being the gentleman he was though he didn't badmouth Layla outwardly... but he was cursing her in his head. Despite how he knew her working there _must_ be helping her family down on the parcel, he couldn't help wishing that something would happen so that she was forced to leave. Without Cody. When they reached his room Ted opened the door, and Cody noticed for the first time that he was holding something in his hand, "What's that?" he asked curiously and Ted rolled his eyes before pulling a face, "Some letters I have to reply to from school friends." 

“What? Do you not want to reply to them?”

“Well, it’s not that I mind it, but there are definitely things I’d rather be doing,” he replied, winking at Cody as he did. 

“Could we go to the orchard?” Cody asked suddenly. Hey, if Ted wanted to do something else, why not explore the grounds?

“How do you know about the orchard?” Ted questioned. He hadn’t shown or told Cody about it before, saving that for some other time. 

“Oh, well, at lunch today John had this leaf on his shirt and he said he had been down in the orchard. I didn’t even know you had one.”

“If you’d really like to go down there, I suppose we can. It’s quite nice there, peaceful. Again, not many people go down there. Wonder why John was there, though,” he pondered, not able to figure out a reason.

“Yes, let’s go,” he said, nodding his head vigorously. 

“All right, let’s go.” Ted led Cody downstairs and they headed out back to the courtyard. “It’s really out of the way of everything. Which is why people aren’t out here very often, _especially_ at this time of year, since it’s getting colder,” he explained.

“Do you ever come out here by yourself?”

“Sometimes. Came out here more often when I was a kid, though, to be honest with you. One day I snuck out here and saw John and Randy climbing one of the trees and I started running around here with them. They’re a few years older than me, and since they were children of servants, I wasn’t able to play with them, or anything. Until I snuck off all by myself. My parents never wanted me to climb trees, said it was improper, but that day I did. The two of ‘em helped me up there. My parents weren’t too happy when they sent Eric out and he found the three of us there,” he said with a chuckle. “That was one of the best days of my childhood.”

Chuckling slightly Cody nodded, "I had noticed that Randy and John seem to enjoy tormenting Eric." he admitted and Ted grinned somewhat in fond nostalgia. It was so different to his own childhood... his father had admittedly tried to do the best he could by his boys given the means they had, and always placed them before him, but Cody had _had_ to work since he was literally old enough to walk. He hadn't really had time to play with any of the other children in the village. However, since he knew how such things upset Ted in their injustice he didn't mention them.

They walked down together, once again with Cody somewhat behind, and then went straight out through the main doors. Servants (as Cody had been told by John) were not encouraged to use the main doors as much as they could avoid it, and to take the long way around and go down by the back of the kitchens whenever they had to be somewhere-- unless, of course, they were attending to a visitor or a member of the family at the door. Shivering somewhat as the change in temperature washed over him, Cody fell into step besides Ted once they were away from the front doors.

"How many trees do you have in the orchard?" Cody asked curiously, never having actually seen one. Ted's brow furrowed, "I couldn't tell you." he admitted, "A lot, that much I do know... and some have been around for a loooonnnggg time." Cody giggled slightly at the way Ted elongated the word and the older teen took on a delighted blush in turn; when Cody laughed, whether lightly or more heartily, the sound was like music to Ted's ears. Reaching the orchard gate, Ted undid the latch and then indicated Cody go before him, and then following himself. Waiting as Ted wrestled with the rusty latch momentarily to close the gate once more, Cody then followed as the other began leading him more towards the centre of the frost-sprinkled trees. 

When Ted veered off of the main path when he neared the center of the orchard, Cody raised a brow, but followed along. He looked down and noticed that there was a definite pathway there that had been worn down from use. Strange, he thought, since Ted told him people weren’t here that often. “It’s not too far now,” Ted declared. 

“Where are we going, anyway?” Cody asked.

“I’m showing you now. Like I told you, years ago I ran back here and the gate was open. I heard people laughing and I followed the sound right down here,” he explained. And then he stopped, smiling when he looked at the old crab apple tree. The main trunk split off into a ‘V’, with many more branches and splits coming off of that. It really did look like the perfect climbing tree. 

Cody stopped behind him, pressing his body close to Ted’s as he rested his chin on his shoulder. “No wonder John and Randy ran off here as kids. Looks like this would be a lot of fun.”

“It was. Come on,” he said, walking them closer. He began circling the tree, smiling as he did. But then something caught his eye that gave him pause. “Cody, come look at this.” Going to join Ted on the opposite side of the tree, Cody looked right where Ted pointed. There were two letters carved into the tree. “Can you tell me what those two letters are?”

Recalling his letters, he recognized the ‘R’ right off the bat, since that’s what his last name started with. “That’s an ‘R’,” he said as he pointed to the second letter that had been carved. “This looks like a ‘t’,” he added when he pointed to an addition sign between the two letters.

“That’s a plus sign. What’s the first letter? Come on, I know you know this,” Ted encouraged, though he still couldn’t believe that right here before his face was definitive proof of…

“I think it’s a ‘J’,” he said, though he was still unsure. 

“Good. So this says J plus R. Do you know whose names begin with those letters?”

Thinking back to his writing lesson, he realized that two names were added to the list that he hadn’t seen before. “John and Randy.”

"John and Randy..." Ted echoed quietly, looking to Cody as Cody looked to him. "So... Looks like you might have been right about what you said you saw and heard." he reached and traced the letters. Sure, if you didn't come into this part of the orchard, didn't come to the tree and really look you wouldn't see it; but that proof of Randy and John's relationship was right there before them.

"How long has this been here?" Cody's voice softened somewhat, as though speaking loudly would ruin the atmosphere of the little clearing and affect the intimate sight of adolescent commitment that lay before them. Only, it didn't seem quite so adolescent to the two being that John and Randy seemed to be going strong as a couple... a carefully hidden couple. "I don't know... A long time." he was sure as heck sure that they hadn't been there when he had climbed the tree, but he wouldn't have even noticed them even if they had been being that he had never paid such close attention to the tree before.

Cody suddenly had visions of carving the image of 'C + T' into the tree underneath John and Randy's 'confession' and giving a declaration of his own feelings... however, he wasn't sure how Ted might feel about this and so he figured that he'd probably wait to broach the subject sometime when they had been together a bit longer than a few weeks.

"That's sweet." Cody said softly, eyes misting a little bit in admiration. Ted's face softened as he looked to his lover and saw the expression on Cody's face. He was definitely sure what he was going to get Cody for his Christmas present: something to cement his, well, his belonging to Ted, he supposed, though it wasn't ownership in the strictest sense... Urgh, hopefully Cody's just understand from the gift.

"What sort of trees do you have then?" Cody backed away from the climbing tree and Ted grinned slightly and pointed, "Apples... We have a lot of apple trees." Ted went about naming the other trees that were in the orchard and also the plants that appeared now and again in the grounds. As they walked around Ted and Cody seemed to gravitate towards one another until their hands were loosely clasped... and then clasped tighter as they seemed assured no one would happen upon them like this; both blushing and grinning slightly to themselves.

“It’s really nice out here,” Cody said after a while of them simply walking around, holding hands, his eyes shifting towards Ted’s. 

Grinning, Ted replied, “It is. It really is. Especially since I’m here with you,” he added shyly. 

“Oh, well, I just liked it for the trees,” Cody snarked, though he pulled Ted in even closer after speaking. They paused as Cody’s arm wrapped around Ted’s waist, bringing their fronts together. And then they kissed under the shade of an apple tree, the cool wind whipping around their hot bodies, the slight chill prickling at their flesh.

“I love you, Cody,” he whispered as their foreheads touched once they broke apart from the kiss.

“I love you, too,” Cody replied, now bringing his hand up to Ted’s rosy red cheeks, feeling the cold settling in. “Did you want to get inside? You’re feeling quite cold.”

“Mmm, but I’ve got you to warm me up,” Ted protested, loving being outside with Cody. He had to admit, though, it was getting somewhat chilly, even with Cody’s body pressed to his. 

“I bet I could warm you up even better if we were lying on your bed underneath your layers of blankets, my naked body on top of yours,” Cody told him, a glint in his eye as he said those words right in his lover’s ear. At the mere thought, Ted could feel his cock beginning to stir, and he knew that Cody knew. “I take it you like that idea, then?”

Ted nodded. “I do. But we can’t right now. Not with everyone around. We can’t risk it.”

Sighing, Cody dropped his eyes and pulled back slightly before taking a quick glance back into Ted’s eyes. “I know. But it doesn’t mean that I won’t wish we could do these things during the day.”

“Me, too, Cody. Me, too.”

With yet another sigh, Cody stepped to the side and held Ted’s hand in his as they began walking back to the castle. However, once they hit the gate, their hands separated and didn’t come together again.

Do you have any idea how painful it is to be the reason your loved one loses their smile? Ted found that he was rapidly beginning to become almost unnervingly aware of that feeling more and more as each day passed between he and Cody.

"I--" he started before they went to enter the house (also in separate ways) and Cody turned towards him without quite meeting his eyes, "If you'll wait a few minutes I'll just go warm up and then come in and run your bath for you; we can't have you catching a cold." Ted nodded mutely and watched as Cody went around to the servant's entrance as he did the front door; the separation once again seeming to highlight just how their relationship would never come to any real fruition. As he headed into the foyer he almost banged into Randy-- apologising to the taller man and feeling momentarily uncomfortable underneath that level gaze.

When Randy's large hand squeezed his shoulder Ted's head popped up, eyes wide in surprise, but Randy merely made out as though he were removing his coat; the meaningful, if small look he was sent though offered Ted slight reassurance and he nodded with a thanks before heading upstairs. Deep down he knew that Cody wasn't angry at him, but at their situation. It was unfair to both of them that they had to hide their love. He wished that he could have taken Randy aside and asked him how he managed to cope with it... they'd been together longer than he and Cody.

John caught Cody as he was exiting his room, stilling the younger man when he saw his eyes looked glassy. Cody gave a very nervous laugh that was trying too hard to be boisterous and waved it off as having been the shock of the warmth indoors as opposed to outdoors. John didn't buy it for a moment, but it was hardly the time or place for discussion and so he had no choice but to let the other go. Cody took a breath and fought to compose himself before he saw Ted, because he never wanted to know he was the cause of that hurt in Ted's eyes again, as he continued upstairs to go to Ted's room and run him his bath. 

Entering Ted’s bathroom, Cody glanced down at the large stone tub. Pouring the water in, he checked once it was full to make sure it was heated to the right temperature. A few minutes prior, he heard Ted’s door open and close and knew that his lover was right through the bathroom door. “Ted, your bath is ready,” he said, stepping out into Ted’s bedroom. 

Ted’s eyes met his and he smiled, though the normal twinkle in his eyes was missing. At first, anyway. “Thank you,” he replied, heading into the adjoining room. Cody was about to leave, but he grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards him. “And where do you think you’re going?” he asked, that glint in his eye beginning to return.

“I was going to leave you to your bath…”

Wrapping his arms around Cody’s shoulders, hands wrapping themselves in his hair, he brought the other’s body in tight. “I want you to join me.”

Cody shivered. What an invitation this was. “I shouldn’t…” he replied, thinking of how just about anyone could come and see them.

“I don’t care. Please, bathe with me,” Ted pleaded, wanting to sink into that hot water alongside Cody. 

Nodding, Cody accepted like he had wanted to do originally. “I would love to.”

They quickly undressed, Cody folding up his uniform and placing it off to the side so it wouldn’t get wet. Once again, they took some time to admire one another’s naked forms before Ted stepped into the tub first. Holding out his hand, Cody grabbed it and followed suit. “Wait, did you put the bubbles in?” Ted asked, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

“You have bubbles?”

Stepping out of the tub, Ted grabbed a small jar that was in a cabinet (Cody admiring Ted’s backside the entire time, the two perfect globes never leaving his line of vision until Ted returned and his eyes fought between his face and cock), and brought the jar back, popping the top off. He poured a small amount of the viscous liquid into the water and said, “Swish it around a bit with your foot.”

Cody did so, and couldn’t help but smile as the bubbles began to form as he kicked his foot around in the water. This time it was the younger man that held his hand out, which Ted took as he stepped into the tub. When he sank down into the water, Cody followed, the hot liquid rising to his chest, the bubbles going up even higher. They sat across from one another to start, Cody fascinated by the bubbles, picking them up and blowing them at Ted. 

The face splitting grin grew on Ted’s face as he watched Cody, in awe of the bubbles surrounding him, and soon the pair was laughing as Ted, too, began playing with the light bubbles as he did when he was much younger.

Reaching, Cody placed bubbles over Ted's jaw and giggled slightly as his amused lover looked as though the lower-half of his face had aged about twenty years. "I think I'm a bit young for white facial hair." he mused, and Cody pretended to contemplate him seriously. "I think you look very distinguished." he assured the other and then grinned broadly again.

"Would you think I look distinguished if I gained fifty pounds, lost all my hair and had a beard of white that went to my knees?" The sheer ridiculousness of that mental image almost had Cody drowning himself with laughter as he slipped in the water and vanished below the bubbly surface for a few moments before Ted hastily pulled him upright.

Coughing, Cody wiped bubbles from his eyes as Ted patted him on the back, "Thanks." he managed to gasp after a few moments and Ted exhaled, shaking his own wet head, "Jeez Cody, I think you just gave me a heart-attack!" On that note Ted drew Cody's naked body so his back was to Ted's chest, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Do you like the bubbles?" he asked softly into Cody's ear, hands absently caressing the slender thighs and delicious hip-lines that were currently hidden underneath the water and bubbles. With a shy smile and blush Cody nodded, "I love them." he admitted with an almost childlike shyness, "They're so... so beautiful." Ted tilted Cody's head in his direction and murmured, "Not as beautiful as you." Nothing would ever be as beautiful as Cody, and that was what he honestly believed. Cody gasped softly, eyes locking onto Ted's, heart pounding at the admission even more-so than it had been.

Unable to resist any longer, one of Ted's bubble-covered hands came up and cupped Cody's cheek as he drew the younger man in so close that even the bubbles couldn't get between them. Submitting to the kiss almost immediately, Cody mewed into Ted's mouth as the other's tongue began to caress his own. When air became a necessity they were forced to break apart, but even then they remained so close that their panting breaths fanned over the other's lips.

"You need to have baths with me more often." Although they did get decent temperatured water in the servants' bathrooms, Ted knew that this lavish experience was a brand-new novelty to Cody, and he would love to show the other more of such instances; in his mind no-one deserved the luxuries as much as Cody did. The water caressed their bodies the way the other's hands did as they resumed kissing once more, neither thinking about the chance that someone might happen upon them, because right then the only one who mattered to either of them was the other. "Hmm..." Ted sighed blissfully when their next kisses broke, taking in the sight of Cody's flushed face and slightly swollen lips, gorgeous body tantalizing hidden by bubbles. 

“What?” Cody asked when Ted stared at him for quite some time, feeling slightly bashful at the moment. 

“Nothing. Just… appreciating all the things I have in my life,” he explained, placing his hand over Cody’s chest. 

Smiling, Cody kissed him, then turned his body so he was now straddling Ted’s extended legs. His hands held onto Ted’s shoulders as he scooted forward, cocks brushing as he did so. “Am I one of those things?”

“Of course,” he said, gripping Cody’s hips. “You’re at the top of my list.” With that, he used his grip to arch his hips up, rubbing even more of their cocks together. 

With a gasp, Cody’s head fell back, the warm water making Ted’s actions feel so much smoother than they had the night before as they did this on his bed. “Oh, God, you feel so good,” he muttered, eyes shut tight as Ted continued to rub against him.

“You do, too, Cody.” It never ceased to amaze him just how good this felt, how good Cody felt. Since he met the young teen, he had used his image, his voice, to bring himself to completion night after night with the use of his own hand. But he never thought that having Cody’s hand around him would feel even better. And never in a million years could he have known how good it would feel to have his cock brush against his over and over. Oh, but it did, and he wanted so much more. He released his grip with one hand, letting it drift upwards to the expanse of skin that Cody had exposed when his head tipped backwards. Dragging his entire hand down Cody’s throat and chest, he could feel the other’s ragged, panting breaths. “Are you close, Cody?” he asked, sensing the tension in his body and the changes in his breathing. 

“Yesssss,” he breathed out, letting one of his hands dip below the water, gripping their cocks as they had done before. It wasn’t much long after that, with his hand sliding over himself and Ted, that the pair were arching up, coming to their completion. “God, Teddy,” Cody began as he brought his head back forward, leaning it against Ted’s shoulder, “you always make me finish so soon.”

Ted chuckled. “As you do to me,” he said, now rubbing small circles on Cody’s back. “But I wouldn’t change a single second of it.”

The water washed the evidence of what they had done away almost immediately and Cody momentarily let himself just rest his forehead on Ted's shoulder and savoured the feeling of once again being held in the other's arms. That had been... amazing. Well, each time they were together was amazing, but this time had been something brand-new indeed. "I did intend for you to actually bathe, you know." he mused softly, chuckling against Ted's neck.

Ted laughed softly himself and nodded, "I know, Cody." the ravenette then eased out of the bath a little while later when the water began to cool, drying himself off quickly with the towel that Ted indicated-- pretending not to be aware of the fact that Ted was watching the mundane act of drying himself... and watching as though it was the most fascinating thing that he had ever seen in his life. And, seeing as how cultured Ted was this was unlikely.

Holding Ted's towel up for him after he had pulled his own uniform back on, beginning to rub the other down and then helping him to dress afterwards. He enjoyed the intimacy between them with the act; no-one else would ever get to do such a thing if Cody had his way, and according to the other servants Ted hadn't had a personal valet since he had been young. "Did you warm up?" Cody asked with a soft chuckle and Ted moved to his lover before kissing his cheek, just at the corner of his lips. "I did indeed. So thoughtful of you." The ravenette exhaled softly and looked to the clock that Ted had atop the mantle of the fireplace in his room. "You still have time before dinner." he noted, "Is there anything that you would like to do?" he went and placed Ted's towels in his hamper.

Ted immediately wanted to say, "Yes," but what he wanted to do with the other involved them being undressed once more and they had been pushing it enough as it was he supposed, given that they had had two intimate encounters that day alone. Instead he merely said, "Well, I don't have anything but those letters," he frowned softly, "But will you get bored just watching me write until it's time to go down?" Cody immediately shook his head; he was fascinated watching Ted write, just because of the expressions that played over his face and the grace in which Ted commanded his pen, "I don't mind at all." 

“You’re positive?” he asked once more, wondering why anyone would be interested in watching him write.

“Teddy, you watched me dry myself off. Watching you write is far more interesting than that,” Cody insisted.

“Well, if you say so. But, at least when you’re drying off, I get to look at your body,” he said, biting his lower lip, unsure if his words were too bold.

Cody blushed and looked away, suddenly feeling naked again. And while they had now seen one another’s bodies on several occasions, he still grew shy about the subject. “I…” he began, really unsure of what to say. “Just write your letters. I promise I won’t get bored of it. Although if you wanted to do so naked, I wouldn’t object.”

Now it was Ted’s turn to blush as he stared at Cody, jaw dropped. Now _those_ had been some bold words. “Cody!” he shouted, playfully swatting the younger teen’s arm with the back of his hand. 

“Well… it’s true. But as I doubt that will happen, I’m more than happy to watch you write while fully clothed.”

Chuckling, Ted turned his attention back to the letters. Grabbing the first one on top, he opened it and read it over quickly. On a fresh piece of parchment, he added a header to the letter, asking Cody if he recognized the letters. “Can you sound out his name for me?” Might as well make the letter writing a small teaching exercise, he figured.

“H,” he breathed out, recalling the sound an ‘h’ made. “En,” he continued. “Hen,” he said, putting the sounds together. “Reee,” he elongated the final syllable. “Henry,” he concluded. 

“Good job! This one’s to my friend Henry who lives in another city in England far away from here.”

“If you’re all from so many different places, how come you all went to school at the same place?” Cody asked. He knew that Ted’s family traveled, but he had no idea really what was out in the world beyond the city limits. In fact, he had no idea, until just days ago, what life was like outside of their little village.

"Because we didn't exactly get to choose where we went to school." Ted admitted, looking away from his writing to look to Cody, Cody amazed by how neat and well formed the letters where even when the other wasn't looking-- and he knew Ted wasn't trying to show off or anything like that. "Our fathers chose where we went to school, and it's also affected by class."

An embarrassed and apologetic look crossed Ted's face at that, as though he were frightened Cody was going to get offended and leave. Cody shook his head slightly to signal the other he was fine. After all, he knew how nearly everything in their time was defined by class, or birth-right. "So..." Cody tried to figure it out, "--did you go to a 'good' school?"

On occasion in the village someone mentioned schools, and Cody had always heard them calling them 'good schools'... only their tones hadn't suggested anything to positive about them and now he felt that he understood why. People in the village had never been to school either and probably didn't know anything about it.

"Yes... it was a tough place though." he wrinkled his nose, "I'm glad I no longer need to go back, in one sense, but in another I know that I am going to miss it." He also wished that Cody could have had the school experience... but he had no doubt that had Cody gone with him to his all-boys school then he would have been fighting off a whole lot of short-term suitors; Cody's beauty was just too captivating to make you worry about something like gender, even though Ted was pretty assured now that he liked Cody _just as he was_ , the fact that he was male included.

"And now," Ted said after sealing his letter, "Say this name." he wrote the letter head out once more and then leant aside for Cody to see. "Suh-- Cee." Cody sounded out, recognising it from his own name. "Cee-huh..." he soon had 'a' 'r' 'l' 'e' and 's' sounded out, but struggled a bit on putting it together. However, he eventually got it, and Ted had only given minimal guidance. "Charles!" 

“Look at you! You’re really getting better at this every day,” he said, reaching behind Cody’s head to pull him in for a quick kiss. “Who ever thought I’d be able to teach someone to read and to write?” Ted asked, more to himself than to Cody. Yes, he had gone through years of rigorous schooling, but that didn’t mean he was capable of teaching someone the things that he learned there. 

“Well, you’re very good at it. And I must admit, I really like the way you encourage me along.”

Ted chuckled. “They certainly didn’t do _that_ at school.” He then turned back to his letters, glancing back at what Charles wrote to him so he could answer any necessary questions. He wrote and wrote, Cody over his shoulder the entire time. After signing, ‘Sincerely, Ted,’ he set the note aside to let it dry. Reaching for the next letter, he opened it up and read who it was from so he could address it properly. He wrote the name out, though just as he went to ask Cody to read the name for him, a knock came on the door.

“Young Master Theodore, dinner is ready,” came Eric’s voice. 

“I’ll be right there!” he shouted back, standing from his desk. “Look like we’ve got dinner to eat now. But you can come back to my room after, take care of all your necessary duties,” he added, the last part he said loud enough that Eric could hear if he was still standing outside his room. At the same time, he also threw Cody a wink. 

“But of course,” Cody said, heading to the door. He held it open, finding that Eric was, indeed, still there. “After you, Young Master Theodore.” Ted left the room, hoping that Cody would stay close behind, though there was nothing that he could do once they split off and Ted headed to the familial dining room and Cody was off to the kitchens. Right before they broke apart, Cody said, “Enjoy your meal.”

“Thank you very much, Cody. I shall meet you here after dinner.” With a nod, nothing more, nothing less, they headed in their separate directions. 

“You know, you should be the one announcing that dinner is ready for Young Master Theodore, not me,” Eric said once they were inside the kitchens. 

“I’ll remember that next time.”

“Maybe if you did your job properly as opposed to loafing about in his room, then—”

“God, would you just give it a rest?” Cody snipped back. “I understand that, for some reason or another, you don’t like me, so how about we leave it at that. You make it as though Young Master Theodore didn’t want me to be in his room, though had he not asked me to stay, I wouldn’t have. 

Huffing in anger (and perhaps a touch of jealousy), Eric turned on his heel and walked to the far end of the table where he sat by himself as Cody sat down next to John, Randy across the table from them. Leaning his head down to whisper in Cody’s ear, John said, “Think you only managed to piss him off even more.” However, it was said with a big grin plastered on his face.

Momentarily, Cody felt like he should apologise for what he had done; but the feeling was short-lived and he shook it off before grinning sheepishly at John, "Ok, I might have lost my temper a little bit." his grin fell, "But it really isn't fair the way he keeps trying to single me out." he rolled his eyes, "Though, of course, he didn't attempt to do such a thing before T- Young Master Theodore." It was so hard to remember to call Ted that before John (and by proxy Randy) because he felt he would trust them and as such let his guard down somewhat.

"If you don't show Eric you won't take none-a his bullyin' then he'll just keep doin' it." John said, giving his shoulder a squeeze before indicating Cody tuck into the beef and vegetable stew that they had been served that evening. ("Something to warm you all up," Chef Wade Barrett, naturally of English descent, had proclaimed when they had been served). Randy nodded his head and murmured, "He's right." and Cody almost startled as he hadn't realised that the other was evening listening in... though he supposed he should have expected it as Randy always seemed involved if John was.

The stew was delicious, and filling, and Cody wondered whether he could barter with Wade somehow to take any leftovers to his father when he went to go see him the following day. It had been a few days since he had last seen him and Cody was feeling terrible about neglecting his father even though he had reason to being that he was busy. Maybe Wade'd give him it if he offered to do a job for him sometime or something...

When he finished his food Cody excused himself from John and Randy (the older man telling him that he should stop by their room if Ted didn't keep him too long-- and Cody was _sure_ that he didn't imagine the wink he was slipped) and then went into the foyer. He was there before Ted and he momentarily leant against the wall as he waited since there was no one around to scold him about bad posture. He hadn't seen Layla or Michelle at dinner, he reflected, and wondered whether she had maybe given up on pursuing him and the two women had been off somewhere gossiping.

As Ted exited the doors Cody sent him the briefest, most subtle of smiles and then they began heading up the stairs with one another. They reached Ted's room and then entered, Cody reluctantly admitting to the other about how he had been short with Eric-- and Ted actually fell onto his bed with hearty laughter as Cody finished. "I didn't think it was that funny." Cody giggled despite his words, Ted's laughter infectious; it was so warm and rich, sending shivers down his spine. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes Ted managed a breathless apology.

"I'm just trying to imagine you losing your temper." Ted admitted. Cody had never done so around him, not even badly when Layla (little strumpet, Ted mentally huffed) was involved in the circumstances. Cody pretended to pout, leaning over Ted from where the other was still on his bed, "Hey Teddy, I can be plenty aggressive if the occasion calls for it." he playfully snapped his teeth. Ted gave a mock serious nod, though in truth thought Cody was too adorable to be considered a threat... he was like a puppy with his first teeth.

“Of course you can be, Cody,” he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He wrapped his hands around Cody’s waist and pulled him on top of him on the bed, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the letters he’d left unfinished earlier. 

Giggling as he landed atop the older teen, Cody held his hands up to Ted’s cheeks, holding his face as he leaned in and kissed him properly. “Shall I get about to my duties?” he asked once their kiss broke off.

“If you’d like. I feel somewhat silly, having you do all this for me, I mean. I am capable of taking my own jacket off.”

“Nonsense. Your father brought me on here, and he’s paying me to do my job, so I don’t intend to slack off. In fact,” he began as he slid off Ted’s lap, hands dragging on downwards over his leg, “I like to go above and beyond.”

“Mmm, I don’t doubt that at all. If anything, I encourage it.”

Slipping Ted’s shoes off, Cody once again gently placed them to the side of the bed, socks following. On his knees, he bent forward and dropped a kiss on the top of each of Ted’s feet.

Inhaling sharply, Ted sat in shock. It was one thing to feel Cody’s naked body against his, but for Cody to place a kiss atop his feet like that? It was such an intimate act, one like he’d never experienced. “Oh, God,” he breathed out.

Glancing upwards, Cody met Ted’s eyes, smiling shyly. “You liked that?”

“Did I ever,” he answered, now pulling Cody up to him by his arms. “You don’t even know the things you make me feel,” he muttered into Cody’s neck.

“I bet I do. Because you do the same things to me,” he replied, smiling as he pressed his face into Ted’s neck.

They held the embrace for a few minutes longer before Cody then pulled back to smile; dusting a feather light kiss to Ted's lips as he then moved, hands going to remove Ted's jacket for him. "Am I Ok to go and see my father in the morning?" Cody asked somewhat shyly. It seemed ridiculous to be asking Ted permission when he knew the other would grant it, but he didn't want Ted freaking out if he wasn't around in the morning-- and he didn't want to give anyone *cough*Eric*cough* chance to try and sabotage his position amongst the staff in the household.

"Of course you can." Ted blinked slightly as Cody suddenly left the bed -and him- to go and close the shutters and heavy curtains as the wind suddenly began to pick up; the Winter was certainly temperamental that year and a shiver ran over him involuntarily, whereas Cody looked strangely unperturbed. And then it hit him just _why_ Cody didn't seem affected: he had probably suffered worse whilst he had been in that little shack. "Say hello to him for me, won't you?" he didn't think he'd be able to get away too.

A slight blush touched Cody's cheeks and his heart thudded slightly as he nodded, moving to resume assisting Ted in dressing for bed. Although Virgil might never know just what Ted was to him, Cody appreciated the effort that Ted put in in concerns to his father and giving a positive impression to him.

"I will." he promised, Ted standing by this point, naked, and holding his arms out for Cody to put his night-shirt on. Cody did so, saddened by the loss of Ted's body heat on his. "I'll try to come and see you again tonight." Ted murmured softly when the shirt settled around mid-thigh, a hand caressing Cody's cheek, "It was like torture not having you in my arms last night." All night, every night, was what he really wanted, but knew he'd probably never get. Still, a man could dream... and he did. Frequently. 

“When you left, and I no longer had your arms around me, the room felt so much colder,” Cody admitted. Something he knew that he’d have to get used to, but the thought of that made him grow sad, so he attempted to brush that thought of his mind. 

“I’m so sorry that you have to go through this.” Ted spoke with sincerity, as he always did, and he was truly sorry that because of their social standing and their gender, they could never have a true relationship in the eyes of society. 

“We’ll get through it,” Cody assured him, his hand mirroring Ted’s now. “I should go now, but I’ll see you later?”

“Of course,” Ted replied. 

And with one final kiss, Cody was out of the room and on his way downstairs. Deciding to take up John and Randy’s offer, before he reached his own room, he stopped and knocked on their door. “Hello?” he called.

The door opened, and before him stood John, dressed in his sleep clothes, Randy behind him, still in his valet uniform. “Well, hey, Cody!” John greeted cheerily, ushering him into the room. “Ted didn’t keep you that long, after all?” he asked, winking at him once the door had been shut.

“Well… he’s coming down here later,” Cody told him shyly. 

Randy grinned. “You know how many women Ted Sr. has thrown in front of Ted? Well, over the past couple years, ever since Mike left, it’s been a lot. And then you come along. I have seen Ted greet all these hopeful suitors as they come through the door, and his eyes never lit up the way they do when you’re in his line of sight. You’d have many women jealous of your position, Cody, let me tell you.”

“I don’t doubt that at all. Ted’s quite the man,” he said, unaware of the smile that had formed on his face. “I can’t help but wonder myself how he managed to fall in love with _me_.”

“Well, I can’t help but wonder how I managed to fall in love with him,” John said, jerking his thumb behind him, pointing it to Randy, though his eyes said something completely different.

Randy huffed a slight chuckle, pretending to be deadly offended by John's joke, "Don't make me put you across my knee again..." his smirk turned sly, "-- _John-John_." Cody watched with amusement as John's cheeks bloomed red. He hadn't even thought it was _possible_ that John could be embarrassed.

"Randy," John faux-whined when he seemed to have recovered himself, "What did we say about saying things like that in front of guests?" Randy pretended to think as he stood up, moving from where he had been lounging on the bed (they had pushed the two singles together, and Cody wondered how they could be so brazen) before answering, "Don't do it. But," he wagged a finger at them, "Cody's not a guest," he grinned teasingly, "He's your pet."

Cody stuck his tongue out at Randy, and the tallest man chuckled; it seemed he was warming up to Cody more and more with each passing day. And then, to Cody's surprise (and strange momentary delight and curiosity) Randy cupped the back of John's neck and drew him up for a kiss, "I'll be back in a minute." John murmured a soft agreement, expression softening, and Cody found himself looking away-- he felt a little bit shy and almost unworthy to be witnessing such a tender moment. However, his discomfort was dispelled with a small yelp when Randy ruffled his hair before sauntering out.

John grinned slightly and motioned Cody to sit, that same softened light in his eyes. As Cody settled besides John as directed he asked softly, "You really love him, don't you?" the question didn't appear to have startled John at all, but the strong arm around his shoulder and the head that rested against his own told him that the momentary understanding that had appeared in the other's eyes wasn't a fluke, "I really do."

"How do you cope?" Cody asked, really feeling that he could open up to John, "I mean... it's so hard." John sighed softly, giving Cody a small squeeze, "I know it is. I know. But, when you love them you need to be prepared to make sacrifices." he sounded strangely serious and Cody wondered what sacrifice John had made. When he voiced this thought aloud John gave a slightly sad, but accepting smile as he gave the ambiguous answer, "You'll find out soon enough." 

Unsure of just what John was talking about, he simply took his word. They hadn’t known each other that long, after all, and things would surely come out in time. “Ok.”

The door opened, and Randy quirked an eyebrow as he took in the sight before him. “What’s this? I leave the room for mere minutes, and you start moving in on another man? Knew this kid was bad news,” he said, scowling.

Cody, thinking that, once again, he was on Randy’s bad side, scooted away from John, rising from the bed completely as he apologized. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I’d never… _he’d_ never…!” he said, stumbling over his words, not knowing quite what to say.

“Cody,” John said, causing the youngest to turn towards him. “He’s joking.”

“Oh. I… well, I guess I should have known… Oops,” he said sheepishly, blushing slightly after all that.

“It’s ok, I got just the reaction I was looking for,” Randy told him with a grin before he joined John on the bed. 

Changing the subject, Cody decided to ask them, “What was it like growing up here in the castle?”

“Oh, it was a lot of fun,” John began. “There were so many places we could run off to. Me ‘n him would go everywhere together. And from time to time, we’d talk Mike into joining us, since he was right about our age. Teddy was a bit too young to sneak off, since eyes were always on him and Brett.”

“Yeah, it was great growing up here. I still know my family down in the village, of course, saw them more often when I was younger, snuck ‘em food and the like, but nothing beats growing up here. Three square meals a day, a solid roof over my head, a decent place to bathe… plus I guess it was pretty nice to have him around,” Randy added, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulders and pulling his body in close, ruffling his hair. 

Clucking his tongue slightly with a mock-irritated look, John then jokingly nudged his nose into Randy's cheek, "Hey, I'm the _best_ thing about living here and you know it." Randy pretended to consider this and then conceded with a nod when John pretended to take a swipe for him. Cody smiled slightly at their horseplay and also their sentiments, "It does sound really nice." he admitted.

Turning to look to the other, though not moving from where Randy had hold of him, John said, "Hey, it's the people like you who really have character; you work for everything you get in life, and although it's hard it's worth it." He then paused and amended, "The DiBiase's aren't as bad as some families born into wealth and privilege, but some of them..." his expression soured.

Suddenly recalling where he and Ted had been that morning, Cody then asked, "Hey... do you know the clearing in the orchard?" That simple question yielded surprising results from both men: a little colour came to their cheeks in turn, but Randy merely gave a devious and sultry smirk as John's bright eyes darkened and he bit down on his bottom lip somewhat. Cody immediately got the feeling that there was something he was missing out on and he naively looked between the two of them confusedly. This time Randy was the first to recover, "Why do you ask that?" he rumbled smoothly, hand almost subconsciously caressing John's stomach.

Blushing slightly, Cody mumbled shyly, "Um... Ted and I were down there earlier, he was showing me where it was, and then we came across this tree in the middle that Ted told me that you taught him to climb..." The two men waited and that was when that Cody understood they were just waiting to see whether he'd have the balls to go through with actually saying it. "Initials were on the tree... Ted's teaching me how to read," he admitted almost nervously, as though they'd be mad or something, "-And, well, they were an 'R' and a 'J', so..." 

“Oh, really? You saw that, then?” Randy asked. “So, what did you think when you saw the R and the J carved into that tree?”

“That you two did it. I mean, it stands for Randy and John, doesn’t it?” Cody replied, though his voice sounded unsure, like there may be another J and another R around somewhere on the property. 

“Sure does,” John told him. “What made you go out to the orchard, anyway?”

“Well, you had that leaf stuck to you, and you said you were out in the orchard. So I asked Ted if he could show me where it was. How long ago did you do that? For that matter,” he went on, wondering if they’d tell him, “how long have you two been together?”

“Oh, Gods, when _did_ we carve that tree?” John asked aloud, both to Randy and to himself. 

Randy glanced up at the ceiling, trying to recall how long ago it had been. “A long time ago. But we’ve been together even longer. We shared our first kiss underneath that tree when I was thirteen, he was fourteen.”

Cody’s eyes grew wide. Of course, he didn’t know how old they were now, but he knew that they were older than him, so they had been together for a long time. “Wow.”

“How time flies, right?” John said. “It had been this unusually warm day in March, not too long before his fourteenth birthday,” he continued, “and we headed out to the orchard, since we were too young to really do anything productive, but too old to need watching over, thank God. Anyway, one thing lead to another, next thing I know, we’re kissin’.” 

“I think I was sixteen when we finally decided to carve our initials into that tree,” Randy told Cody, though he was looking fondly at John. “I’m twenty-two now, he’s twenty-three, and look where we are.”

“Wow,” Cody said once more. Still, despite how happy they looked together, he couldn’t help but wonder the sorts of sacrifices they made to remain with one another. Everything between them seemed to fall so perfectly into place.

They had been together for so long already, it seemed, and Cody wondered whether he and Ted would last that long... or what would happen if something happened to cause their relationship to be terminated. "What about you and Ted?" John asked interestedly, "When was your first kiss?" Of course he knew they had kissed, considering what he and Randy had heard from that room the other night.

A blush touched Cody's cheeks as he reiterated his first kiss with Ted, and when he mentioned they had kissed in the barn Randy smirked, "I knew it-- all you country-boys seem to like that." Randy may be form the village, but he wasn't considered a country-boy in the sense that he had worked with animals before on the farmland.

"Huh?" Cody asked, confused, and John whacked his lover lightly across the head from where he was essentially sitting on his knee. "Don't mind him, Cody--" he turned to Randy and then arched a brow, "I don't remember you complaining about _my_ country-boy habits before." There was a wicked glimmer in Randy's eyes and something told John that he was going to regret giving the other an apparent opening-- but it was more for the sake of Cody's embarrassment than anything else.

"Oh I don't," Randy's tone was light, innocent... and then he went in for the kill, "--What I enjoy most is the way that you country boys _ride_." Cody and John gasped simultaneously, each immediately getting an image in their minds: John picturing himself atop Randy in a position they had attempted many a time before, and Cody was taken back to all the times he had straddled Ted... but this time the image went further.

Satisfied that he had rendered both men speechless, Randy then stood up. "It's getting late, Cody." he reminded lightly, and Cody recalled Ted was supposed to be visiting him and stood. "Yeah... G'night you two." He received two goodbyes in turn, John telling him that he could come into their room anytime if he wanted some company. Mind still full of what he had just seen, Cody wandered back to his own room almost in a daze.


	10. Chapter 10

Just minutes after he headed into his own room, he heard a knock. A smile grew on his face as Ted opened the door, peeking his head inside. “Hey, Cody.” He walked inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Hey, Ted. You finish up writing those letters?” he asked, though all he wanted to do was tell him _everything_ he had just heard straight from John and Randy’s mouths.

“I did one of them, well, part of one. It just didn’t seem right to keep writing them without you there,” Ted told him. “Decided to spend some time reading until it was dark enough for me to head down here. What have you been doing down here? Practice your reading at all?”

Cody’s eyes lit up as he thought of all the things he could tell Ted. “Umm, no, I didn’t. But I spent some time with John and Randy.” His voice dropped low as he said, “They actually kissed in front of me!”

“Did they?” Ted asked as he sat down on Cody’s bed. He leaned against the wall and spread his legs, and, taking the hint, Cody scrambled onto the bed, settling himself comfortably between Ted’s legs. 

“They did,” he said as he leaned his head back on Ted’s shoulder. “And I told them about seeing that tree in the orchard.”

“Well, was it really them?” Ted wondered. Who else could it have been? 

“It was. I mean, obviously we thought it was them, but it was just unreal hearing that it _was_. And they said that they carved those letters in there when they were sixteen! Oh, and their first kiss was under that tree when they were only thirteen! Well, Randy was thirteen, John was fourteen. But, still, that was so long ago!”

Ted turned his head to the side, taking in Cody’s profile. “Really? They’ve been together for _that long_? How on earth has no one noticed anything before?”

“Well, here’s the strange thing… John was saying that they’ve had to make several sacrifices through the years, but he wouldn’t tell me just what he was talking about,” Cody said to him, now wondering what John meant by that.

A soft frown marred Ted's handsome face momentarily as he obviously struggled to understand the sentiment himself. "Sacrifices..." John and Randy? What could they have sacrificed that was different from what he and Cody were giving up for one another; namely an 'open' relationship. "I can't think of anything he'd mean." he smiled slightly, "You'll have to ask him sometime."

Something told Cody that it was important that he know... and the _something_ that told him that had been the look in John's eyes when he had said it. There was that pure sparkle that was all John, but a sudden profound sadness had appeared there until Randy had reappeared. "I will," Cody nodded with the resolute decision as he made it then and there, "John wouldn't have said anything about it if he wasn't prepared to talk about it," he reasoned to himself aloud.

A grin touched Ted's lips this time as he caught the serious expression on Cody's face; it was so damned adorable that once again Ted wished he could have his family's painter commission a portrait that he could hang on his wall to admire during the lonely times when Cody couldn't be around him because of suspicion and everything... "So," he asked, hand absently caressing Cody's leg, "Did you have to tell them anything back?"

Cody looked sheepish, as though expecting Ted to be mad, and then told him that he had mentioned _their_ first kiss in return. Then a blush and slight puzzled frown touched Cody's lips. "What's wrong?" Ted asked, thumb still rubbing small circles on the smooth flesh of Cody's thigh, "Randy said something about country-boys and liking the outdoors or something, and then..."

Ok, now Ted was most _definitely_ interested in what Randy had said because Cody could probably have lit all the fires in the castle his cheeks were so hot, "He said that he liked the way country boys... _ride_." It had to be something that word -or at least that word and whoever it was in conjunction with- because the way Cody stressed it immediately brought to mind all the times he had had Cody straddling him... Only this time the image went further to Cody straddling him, head thrown back in pleasure, Ted buried to the hilt inside of him. 

“Randy… he said that?” Ted asked, slightly breathless. He had never seen this side of Randy, the head valet being nothing but professional around him. He couldn’t even _imagine_ those words coming from Randy’s mouth. For that matter, he couldn’t fathom what it would look like to see him and John kissing. Guess that was the difference between being a fellow servant and being a member of the family that ruled over said servants. 

“He did,” Cody said, turning his head to press his lips to Ted’s strong jaw. “But, you know, I’ve seen you ride before, and it certainly looks like you know what you’re doing.” He felt Ted’s cock twitch against his back, smirking when he felt the affect of his words.

“God, Cody… You certainly had one hell of an interesting conversation with those two, didn’t you?”

Laughing, Cody nodded, saying, “Yes, I did. Very insightful, they are. Although, I must say, I was waiting for them to ask when I first saw you naked!”

Quirking an eyebrow, Ted asked, “And would you have told them?”

“Probably,” he admitted shyly. “I suppose it’s just a matter of time before they’ve learned everything about our lives. Of course, being able to hear everything through the wall gives great insight into certain aspects of the relationship.”

“Quite true. Do you think they can hear us talking now?” Ted asked. He _was_ leaning against the wall, after all. 

“Most likely,” Cody said with a chuckle. And they could probably hear John and Randy talking, had they actually been speaking. “Can you two hear us right now?” Cody asked into the wall. “Knock twice if you can.” When two knocks landed on the wall, the pair shook their heads. 

On the opposite side of the wall, John smacked Randy’s arm, whispering, “Bastard, you weren’t supposed to let them _know_ we’re listening!” to which Randy simply shrugged. 

Leaning down and speaking very lightly into Cody’s ear, Ted said with a wicked grin, “How about we give them something a bit more interesting to listen to?”

Turning wide, curious eyes to Ted, Cody asked, "What do you mean---Oh!" he cut off with a sharp gasp as he felt the fabric of his night-shirt being slowly drawn up over his thighs to expose the semi-erected cock that had grown with interest each passing second Cody was around Ted. "Well now," Ted murmured into his ear and the caress of the warm breath on his flesh and the words on his mind made him tremble violently for a few moments.

"--This just isn't good enough, is it?" he teased his lover in a husky voice as he wrapped a hand around the base of Cody's cock and the younger man whimpered. As the night shirt was loose at the top Ted used his free hand to let that fabric join the rest pooled at Cody's waist; his young lover was now essentially naked between his legs, back to his chest and body ready and willing to submit to whatever whim overtook him. And right then his whim was to have Cody's pleasure projected to the two men in the other room.

It was a strange feeling because everything that was Cody he wanted to keep to himself, but right then he had an almost primal surge of need to do this-- as though he were really laying claim to Cody before someone instead of in secrecy, and also to quell the strange urge to prove himself to the two older men that just because they hadn't been together long didn't make their relationship insignificant.

Not that John or Randy would think such a thing, he reflected, as he began to pump his hand over Cody's rapidly growing flesh and his lover began to all but grind into his lap involuntarily in turn. But being around Cody always scuppered his logical thought and seemed to bring out the beast in him.

"Is it good, Cody?" his lover gasped and writhed, hands gripping at Ted's own thighs through his night-shirt, bunching the fabric beneath shaking fingers. "Oh--Oh~~~!" Hmm, it seemed that Cody's neck was sensitive, because he all but jerked out of his arms as Ted curiously licked the rapid pulse as he continued to stroke him. He had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but he wasn't arguing with it. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he whispered into Cody’s neck, warm breath teasing over the soft flesh. His hand increased in speed, and the sounds Cody was making increased in volume. He continued to lick and nip at the neck, Cody’s head since falling back on his shoulder to expose even more skin for him to tease. 

Jerking his hips up into Ted’s hand, Cody was practically begging Ted for more. “Teddy! God, you feel so good.” 

Out of curiosity, wanting to see if this pleased Cody as much as it did him when he did it to himself, he brought his other hand to Cody’s balls, taking them and rolling them in his palm. He could feel Cody stiffen, and he paused, not knowing if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. “Cody?”

“Don’t. Stop,” he managed to breathe out. 

So, Ted kept going, stroking Cody’s cock with one hand while the other played with his balls. His own dick wasn’t touched, apart from the occasional rub against Cody’s back, but he was hard and leaking nonetheless. 

In the room next door, the pair stopped listening when their own lips and tongues met, falling back on their makeshift queen size bed, hands roaming all over one another’s bodies. Clothing was quickly strewn to the floor, and John ended up hovering over Randy, his hands pushing him down into the firm mattress. “Gonna remind me once again how good you country boys ride?” Randy asked, which earned him a possessive growl and a deep kiss in return.

Not knowing that John and Randy were in their room now listening only to the sounds they themselves were making, Ted kept pumping and pumping at Cody’s dick, the younger man moaning out his pleasure, not coherent enough to form words and sentences at the moment. His dick, balls and neck were all being pleased at once, so much sensation coming from all over his body. 

Too much. It was just too much. Cody's sounds soon stopped together, seeming to lose the ability to speak as he hit climax; hanging off the peak of release for mere seconds before toppling over it, Ted quickly catching the resulting cry into his own mouth with a hard kiss. It was one thing for John and Randy to hear, but it was another thing altogether for the rest of the castle to do so. Cody's release covered his hand, lithe body trembling.

The sight would have been enough to make him cum if he hadn't been keeping a tight control on his own desires. Momentarily the younger man collapsed onto his chest, panting hard and still trembling. Pressing gentle kisses to Cody's jaw and cheek, Ted was suddenly surprised when he found himself with a sated, but passionately determined Cody kneeling between his legs. Suddenly, Ted felt almost like prey before a wild animal: Cody looked as though he wanted to devour him whole. He might not have had experience with women, and been somewhat ostracized by other children in the village, but that didn't mean he'd never heard the cheeky gossip concerning the act he was about to attempt.

The preparation of his partner was probably a little lacklustre... but Randy knew that his dimpled boy-next-door John liked a little bit of pain with his pleasure-- and Randy enjoyed providing it. Hungry, predatorial stormy hues roved over the taunt, thick muscles of his lover's arms and torso as John held himself over him. That tight heat was mere millimeters away and Randy's weeping cock tried to press towards it. "Stop teasing me, John-John!" Randy part growled, part moaned when John finally gave in and sank down on him. The boys next door really had _no idea_ just how fun riding could be.

Nearly tearing Ted's night-shirt off with impatience, Cody then momentarily had a flicker of unease that he pushed aside. He wanted to do this, and he had heard boys in the village say it felt good, so... Locking eyes with Ted momentarily, admiring his lover's nakedness as the eye-contact broke, Cody then leant down and wrapped a hand around the base. Confusion filled Ted when the other didn't move it; though that confusion didn't last long as Cody was suddenly lowering his head and _licking him there_.

With a gasp, Ted bucked his hips up, _not_ expecting that at all. “Oh my _God_!” he cried as that wet tongue swirled around the sensitive head of his cock. His back was pressed hard against the wall, the added support helping him to arch up even further. 

Seating himself on Randy’s cock, John couldn’t help but turn his head towards the wall to his left as the words “Oh my God” came through clear as day from young Ted. Grinning, then giving a slight nod of approval, he bent forward, tongue exploring Randy’s mouth as his hips continued to bob up and down just ever so slightly.

Even though his hips had risen so far off the bed, Cody’s hand at the base of his cock had stopped any more of him from entering that delectable mouth of his. Cody’s tongue was licking him all over, but his focus was right at the tip. He lapped up all the small drops of precum that had drizzled out, continuing to tease his lover. 

“Oh God,” Ted breathed out again and again. He had no idea how he’d last much longer. Hell, he had no idea how he had managed to last _this_ long, thinking he’d come the second that tongue hit his sensitive flesh. 

When Cody glanced up at him and his right eye fell shut in a wink, Ted didn’t know what to expect. And when Cody’s lips wrapped around the entire head of his cock, he knew that he couldn’t hold out anymore. His body tensed as he came, biting down _hard_ on his arm, fabric muffling his cries. 

The salty liquid spurted into Cody’s mouth, and he attempted to swallow everything. Raising his head up, he walked forward on his knees, pressing a hand to Ted’s chest, which was quickly rising and falling as he panted for breath. As their own room quieted down, with only the sounds of their breathing filled the space, they could now clearly hear things coming from next door. 

“Yes, John, ride me harder!” came Randy’s voice. Ted and Cody locked eyes, listening to everything the pair one thin wall away from them was saying and doing, both of them imagining themselves in a similar situation one of these days. “Damn, your cock feels so good inside of me,” they heard John say next. “Feels damn good inside you,” Randy replied, “now come on, move faster.”

It was once again erotic to hear the sounds next door, although both young men were so spent that it didn't really affect them. The ravenette heard what sounded like guttural moan and from the timbre of it, assumed it came from Randy. Not moments later his thoughts were confirmed.

"Oh yeah John-John, that's it baby... Oh yesss...." the moan that Randy released after was almost snakelike in the way it turned into an elongated hiss and Cody wondered what John had done in their act to make the other respond like that. The panting breaths were audible through the wall, and, slightly more faintly, was the sound of skin-against-skin.

"Ah-- Ah--!" the staggered, almost _mewed_ cries that sounded next had to come from John; they were a bit higher in pitch than any sound Randy had made. In the room besides where Ted and Cody were listening (and mentally making notes and attempting to figure out just _what_ they were doing to make each one) Randy's hands were gripping John's thighs so tight he would leave finger marks behind.

"John--" Randy panted, hips working to keep thrusting into John with the flawless tandem that suggested long term lovers. He loved seeing John like this; magnificent body stretched out before his eyes, tight sheath all but choking his cock, face flushed and moaning his name as his leaking cock stood tall and proud against his abs. Knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer inside of John, and anticipating the same in the other, Randy wrapped a large hand around John's thick cock and prevented his orgasm.

"Noooo~~~" John mewed in protest, convulsing, but continuing to move over his lover, "Randy-- ah, baby don't tease-- don't be cruel!" Randy leant up as much as he was able and licked a scar John had on his throat from a quite dangerous accident in the barn once with a pitchfork, "You wanna cum, John-John?" Randy's voice was all but a growl and Cody and Ted traded wide-eyed looks as they heard John actually _begging_ for it.

"Say it, John--"  
"Bastard--" John gave a panting moan, "I'll get you for this one!" Randy's breathless chuckle rumbled, "I don't doubt it-- now _say it_ and I'll let you cum." Suddenly, the fraughtness seemed to die, even though the noises from the room denoted they were still, ahem, riding, "I love you." John spoke, voice softer than before. Randy's eyes softened momentarily, "I love you too." Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth he released the hand that had been holding John's orgasm in reserve. 

John cried out as he spilled his load over Randy’s stomach and chest, Randy’s matching cries flowing through the room as he pumped his hips, coming deep inside John. Collapsing forward, John fell onto the cum, rubbing it between their bodies as Randy’s hand reached down to pull himself out. “You always know just what do say, don’t you, Johnny boy?” Randy asked, running his hand through the sweat soaked hair of his lover.

“Sure do,” he replied, a lazy, satiated grin on his face. “Mmm, I wonder if the guys next door enjoyed that as much as I did,” he said, burying his face in Randy’s neck.

“Probably not quite as much.” 

Ted and Cody couldn’t help but laugh at having been caught listening in on such a seemingly private moment. Cody’s head fell forward, smiling as he touched his lips to Ted’s. 

Hearing the laughter start up, John and Randy knew that the others had, indeed, been listening. Not as though either of them minded. When the laughter died down, they assumed the pair was preparing for bed (or another round, which never hurt), and Randy stood from the bed, still naked, as he blew out the candle providing the only light source in the room. “Goodnight, John-John,” he said, still fond of using the nickname he had bestowed upon his best friend when he had been only three years old. 

Holding one another, Ted continued to kiss Cody until they needed air, and even then he pushed it as far as he could. “I don’t want to leave you again,” he told him when they finally did pull apart.

“I don’t want you to leave, either,” Cody said, his eyes growing sad. He figured that the longer they kept this up, the harder it would become every night to have to separate. “But I know that you have to. And I still don’t want you to.”

Sighing, Ted dropped the eye contact he had with Cody. “It’s getting late. I really need to go,” he whispered, barely able to bring himself to say it.

Nodding, Cody moved off of Ted’s legs, letting the other man get up from the bed. He wished that someday, he’d be able to fall asleep in Ted’s arms and be able to wake up in them in the morning. Once Ted was dressed, he pressed a kiss to Ted’s lips and said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” With those parting words, he was out the door and on his way back up to his room. Damn this whole situation, he thought as he climbed the stairs. It was fair to neither of them having to go through this. To go down for Cody’s room and talk for a bit before engaging in sexual acts only to leave right after made their whole relationship feel cheap. Like he had hired some prostitute off the streets to have some quick, meaningless fling. That was far from what he and Cody shared, he truly knew that, but it didn’t quell his feelings about the subject. To say he had a tough time falling asleep that night, despite his initial tiredness after such an intense release earlier, was putting it lightly.

The next morning Cody awoke early as per usual, and then made his way down to the communal bathroom with his fresh uniform and newly cleaned shoes perched neatly in his arms. Eric had, childishly, attempted to trip him the other morning and Cody had _accidentally_ ended up standing on his foot as a result. Needless to say Eric had been _hopping mad_ before breakfast had even started. The memory didn't bring the amused smile Cody anticipated though...

That morning he found himself oddly unsmiling, unsure why he was so bothered by everything that was going on between himself and Ted; he had pretty much guessed the score, as it were, on how things would be between them, and he thought he could handle it, but... right then he wasn't sure. Hearing Randy and John last night had been an imageless glimpse of what appeared to be a solid relationship.

Recalling that he had permission to see his father that morning Cody got himself a hot bath (blissful in the cold winter mornings) and then dried before changing. He placed his night-shirt into the laundry hamper on his way back past his room and then headed out. He had managed to bargain with Wade the day before to take the leftover stew to his father, and he remembered to pick it up on his way out. The walk to the village seemed longer than usual and Cody wondered whether being an in-castle servant was rendering him out of shape... No.

Unbeknownst to Cody, as he headed back towards his home, two other early risers were watching. John frowned softly, concern evident in his voice, "The boy looks kinda upset, Rand..." Randy's large hand rested on the back of John's neck, thumb caressing the scar there reflexively as he too watched Cody's form getting smaller and smaller the further away he went. "They'll get through it John-John." he wasn't an overly emotional guy, but he was obviously more open with John.

"But--" Randy covered John's mouth with his other hand, smiling just slightly; a crooked, genuine smile that made him look his age and not slightly older the way his smirk did, "Hush country-boy." John's eyes twinkled and Randy continued, "If they're meant to be together then they will last it out." his smile dropped then, expression turning somber. "We did." Unbidden, John's eyes slid to Randy's chest pocket; the smallest indent visible in the fabric, indicating a small object contained within.

"Come on," Randy gave John a firm, swift smack on the backside since there was no one around, and grinned at the way John jumped and yipped slightly. "Awww, was I a bit hard on you last night?" John's baby blues narrowed, sticking his tongue out at Randy as they made their way back towards the kitchens for breakfast, "How hard it was last night is nothing compared to what Imma do to you next time baby." Randy shivered slightly, eyes glimmering with anticipation and excitement. One thing that should probably be known about John: his word was his bond, and when he said something, he meant it... Which was why Randy knew that he was in for a very _interesting ride_ next time they were together. 

Rising from his own slumber, Ted was admittedly disappointed that he didn’t have Cody’s body hovering over him as he had done before. Then he remembered that he had told the other he could go visit his father, which would explain his absence. Dressing quickly, Ted headed downstairs to join his own father for breakfast. 

Upon reaching his little home, Cody couldn’t help but to smile. It hadn’t been that long that he’d been away, but he certainly missed the place. It was still quite early and quite chilly, so Cody wondered if his dad would be in the house or if he’d have made his way to the barn to tend to the animals. 

“Cody, my boy, is that you?” came Virgil’s voice from the barn. There was that question answered. 

“Morning, Dad,” he greeted, huge smile on his face, mood lightening the instant he saw his beloved father. “Ted told me I could come and visit you again. I’ve brought you some leftover stew, as well.”

Not caring that Cody had a pot of stew in front of him, Virgil pulled him into a huge bear hug, which he wished he could return. “Come on inside, set this big thing down,” he said, heading into the house. “Tell me, how’s life in the castle?”

“I’m getting much better at going through the place. And I’ve met some really great guys there, John Cena and Randy Orton.”

“Oh, of course! The Cenas and the Ortons live on some of the farther off parcels, but I’ve known them for a long time. Good families, they are. And how’re you getting’ on with Miss Layla over there?” he asked.

Attempting to not roll his eyes, Cody answered, “I don’t see her all that much. Most of my time there is spent shadowing Ted, after all. I am there to work for him, not to chase Layla around.”

“Of course,” Virgil said in understanding, though he had certainly hoped to hear something different. 

“Now I want you to tell me straight, how have you been holding up in this weather? Have you been feeling ok?” Cody asked, ready to get the subject off of him and Layla.

For a fleeting second a guilty expression crossed Virgil's face before one of his patented giant smiles appeared and he nodded his white-blonde head, "Oh course-a am son!" Somehow, unsurprisingly, Cody didn't believe that-- and when he planted his hands on his hips and fixed his father with one of his pouts Virgil knew it too.

"It's nothing!" Virgil tried to appease his youngest child; maybe he had fussed and been a touch too overprotective to him growing up, because now he was getting older Cody was returning the sentiments too strongly; he should be worrying about himself more than his old man. Of course, Cody would have a fit if he said so.

"Why don't you tell me and I'll see if it isn't, hmm?" an eyebrow arced and Virgil knew he wasn't going to get away without answering his boy. Heaving a sigh he sat down, his meagre breakfast having been finished off and cleared up just before Cody arrived, "My chest was pretty bad last night, that's all."

"That's all?!" What if something had happened to him? No one would know it if Cody wasn't there to look after him. Guilt immediately flooded the young man; he had been selfish to accept the job in the castle at this time of year especially. "Maybe I should just come home--" Cody startled slightly at the force behind Virgil's refusal. "Ah don't need you babyin' me Cody. Ah'll be fine: I just spent a little too much time without a break outside, that's all." Cody wasn't convinced but knew that Virgil wouldn't budge. Besides... in the long run it'd help them more if he had the money he'd earn from working in the castle. It seemed he couldn't win either way.

After remaining with his father for a further fifteen minutes Cody then returned back to the castle. As he was entering the foyer Ted was exiting the dining room and both of them seemed to slow at the sight of the other. The choking feeling of concern that had been welling in his throat abated at the sight of Ted's little smile; momentarily forgetting everything that had been plaguing his mind since he had awoken that morning. "Good morning, Young Master." he greeted as he reached Ted. "Good morning, Cody."

“How was the visit with your father?” he asked.

“I dunno,” Cody replied, face falling, slouching against the wall. “He told me that he was feeling fine, but then told me that he had been having some issues with his lungs that morning.”

“C’mon, let’s go to my room. We can talk more there, yeah?” Nodding, knowing that Ted was right, as it wasn’t proper for them to be speaking in such a casual manner, he followed along on the way upstairs. Once in Ted’s room, the pair sat side by side on the bed, Cody’s head leaning against Ted’s shoulder as the older teen’s arm wrapped around him. 

“It’s awful, Teddy. I want so badly to be there for him, but I can’t… I’ve never felt so conflicted. Because you _have_ to know that I want to be here with you, because I love you. But I love my dad so much, and I’m scared for his health. This is the worst he has _ever_ been, and we’re not even into the coldest part of winter.”

“Oh, Cody,” he said, now wrapping his other arm around him. He honestly and truly wished that there was something more he could do. But there was nothing. When someone fell ill, the only thing to do was to let God take over and let the illness run its course.

“I don’t know what the best thing to do is, Ted,” he told him, melting into the arms surrounding him. “I mean… if I were with him, I could take some of the load off of what he’s doing by himself right now, but then I wouldn’t be able to see you at all. But here? I… I still feel like I’m not seeing you _enough_. We’re together, but even now, it’s, well…” he paused, thinking of what he was trying to say. Despite them being together constantly throughout the day, it was still in a servant and master capacity. And their nights together, well, they were certainly fun while it lasted, but the after? It left both of them feeling even worse than the night before. 

“I know, baby.” Ted felt Cody stiffen in his arms, then the head was raised off his shoulder. 

“What did you just say?” Cody asked, certain that he just heard things incorrectly.

A slight blush dusted over Ted's cheeks but otherwise he remained composed as he looked Cody dead in the eye, "Baby," he repeated, "I called you baby." Suddenly he was wondering whether such a pet name made Cody uncomfortable.

However, such a thought was dispelled by the way Cody blushed in turn and gave a small smile, "What brought that on?" he asked, though the question was not unkind, merely curious, and Ted could understand that. "Calling you by a nickname when we're alone just doesn't seem personal enough." he admitted, aware that he probably sounded a bit stupid, "So I thought..."

Biting his lip slightly he asked, "Do you not like it?" If it made Cody uncomfortable then he would find another name to use for him. Something that only _he_ would get to call Cody. Cody's hand rested atop his thigh and the dark head rested against his shoulder once more, "I don't mind it." he murmured softly, a slight smile on his face and in his voice.

This in turn brought a small smile to Ted's face and the pair were quiet for a few moments, just basking in this innocent development. It didn't mean that Cody was completely distracted and his mind was suddenly at ease, because it wasn't. Not at all.

"I know it's scary," Ted said softly, and Cody didn't look to him but it was obvious every fibre in his being was attuned to be attentive towards Ted as he spoke, "But whatever happens, happens, you know that, right?" He wasn't trying to be unkind; it was just the facts of life that some things happened that they had no control over. The smallest of nods came from Cody and Ted's arm tightened around the other's shoulders just a little to keep him close before continuing, "And if, God forbid, something does happen..." God forbid indeed, because he wouldn't wish the agony of losing a loved-one on anyone, "--then I will look after you." he finished decisively.

Once again Cody looked to him in shock, and Ted cupped his cheek. "I won't leave you to fend for yourself, or leave you on your own. One way or another I will look after you." It's what a lover should do after all. 

“Thank you, Teddy,” came the soft whisper. 

“Anything for you, Cody,” he said just before he leaned in for a kiss. It was brief, just meant to comfort Cody slightly. He smiled softly at the other, but were quickly interrupted.

“Ted!” Brett shouted as he came through the door suddenly. The two pulled apart, but it was a tad too late, as he walked in on Ted’s arms around Cody. “What on earth?” he asked, looking between the two.

“He went down to visit his father, who’s not doing so well. I was merely comforting him,” Ted told him, which was the truth. And he praised his lucky stars that his younger brother hadn’t come in while they were kissing. That would have destroyed him completely, as he couldn’t come up with a fib for that. A hug was one thing, a kiss was something else entirely. “What did you need?”

“You remembered that Kristen and her family are coming over tonight, right?” he asked, completely forgetting about what he had just seen to focus on his own situation. When Ted nodded, he went on. “Well, you know I talked to Father, and he said that tonight I should ask her to marry me. He told me that I didn’t have to marry right away, probably not until spring or summer, but this… this is a big step.”

“Are you nervous?” Ted asked, standing up to talk with his brother.

“Well… yes, isn’t that obvious? I’m terrified here. What if she says no?!” he questioned, arms flying about as he spoke, a nervous habit of his.

“She’s not going to say no to you! She’s the one that initiated this whole thing after all! Let me tell you what she told me the night that this all came out. We were sitting up on the cliff and I had told her that I would be more than happy to consider her my friend. And she said would I be willing to call her sister-in-law.”

“She really said that?” he asked, not sure if Ted was making that up, but he certainly wanted to believe it.

“She really did. Brett, she _wants_ to marry you. So whether you ask or tonight or at some point in the future, she will say yes to you,” Ted assured him, placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder, nodding as he spoke to further emphasize his point.

Knowing that Ted wouldn't lie to him, Brett nodded his head slowly, a slight frown of concern still on his face. Brett had always been closest to Ted over Mike even though he had been the one essentially deemed stuck in Ted's shadow.

Truthfully Brett had no desire to take over their family's assets outside of what he would be left, because he wanted to make his own way with his own family. And, he hoped his brother would one day settled down to happiness too; unknowing Ted deemed himself already there for the main part.

"So, I should just ask her?" the question came out even as Brett seemed to be straightening up and trying to project an air of unshakability and confidence. Without really thinking about it Brett looked from Ted's reassuring face to Cody's... and Cody smiled at him. The smile gave him an almost overwhelming sense of reassurance, and Brett was so startled that he almost said something-- but caught himself in time.

Cody was clueless to the effect his gentle, slightly shy smile had on Brett, and Ted was also oblivious to the little moment between them. "Of course, Bretty. If you ask then you can both decide on a time that would suit you." Marrying in spring would probably be the best omen for it, since it symbolised new beginnings and rebirth etc. etc. and birth was something that was going to be of the _utmost importance_ far as their parents were concerned in terms of the newlyweds. The tension seemed to lift from Brett as he finished venting, and he gave his brother a swift hug and then commanded lightly, "Dress up nice, whether you want to impress anyone or not."

Rolling his eyes and pretending to arch an imperial brow Ted asked, "Who's the older brother?" Brett merely grinned as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth and then all but ran out of the room. Ted looked to the door that had closed behind his brother, shaking his head. "Boy never stops." he commented fondly.

Unable to help a small sense of jealousy and unease, Cody asked quietly, " _Is_ there anyone you want to impress tonight?" Maybe this Kristen had a sister? Just because one sister and one brother paired off didn't mean it wouldn't happen again. Ted turned, moving to Cody. Cupping his lover's cheek he caressed the full bottom lip Cody possessed with his thumb and looked him in the eyes as he spoke softly, "The only person I'll ever want to impress is you." Hence why he was going to ask Cody to help him choose what he wore that night, so the other could enjoy taking it off for him after.

Suddenly, as he was leaning in to press a kiss to Cody’s lips, one hand still on his cheek, the other holding onto his side, he heard his lover’s stomach grumble in hunger. Pulling back before his lips even made it to Cody’s, he asked, “Did you have breakfast before going out to see your father?”

Shaking his head side to side, Cody replied, “No, I just had a nice bath and headed over.”

“Well,” Ted said with a chuckle, “as nice as a hot bath is, it’s not going to fill your stomach. You wait here, I’m going to go to the kitchens and—”

“I can go,” Cody told him. “I mean, I am working for you, so I can go to the kitchens and tell someone that you wanted a light snack before lunch. I’m sure they’d give me some food, and I’ll bring it back here for you.”

“You don’t have to,” Ted told him, used to going down to sneak food from the kitchens. He’d been doing it for as long as he could remember. 

“What would people think if they saw you down there getting food for yourself, when you have me to get food for you?”

“That I’m being me. I always take extra food.”

“But have you done that since I’ve been here to work for you? Please, I insist.”

“If you insist…” When Cody turned to leave, Ted couldn’t help but to smack his backside playfully, never tiring of feeling that firm muscle in his hand. Cody quickly shot his lover a wink before he was out the door.

Once he was down in the kitchens, he ran into one of the two people he never wanted to see here. And he was all by himself. No John or Randy to talk to, no Ted to be following around. It was simply he and Layla. Joy.

And, as she seemed to have a knack for, Layla descended upon him like a vulture would a rotting carcass: single-mindedly and without mercy. "Cody!" she purred in that nauseatingly whiny voice that she possessed, "It's so good to see you! I feel like we don't see each other nearly enough!" she fluttered her lashes at him, obviously expecting an agreement. It took everything Cody had not to say, "Thank God!" in response to that aloud.

Forcing a smile -because he was not going to insult his father and upbringing by being any less of a gentleman to a woman no matter how much he might not like her- Cody nodded his head politely, "Hello Layla. Working hard?" she made a show of showing him a small cut on her hand, barely more than a cut you might receive from an apple-knife, and began gushing as though it was an open wound and she was minutes from death.

"--And then that awful beast in the stable tried to bite me!" Cody had the unnerving image of John attempting to bite Layla, thinking for a moment she meant him-- but then he understood that she probably mean Brett's recovering horse. A frown touched Cody's lips, "Horses are not beasts, Layla: they are gentle and intelligent animals." Realising that she wasn't getting the response she wanted, the raven haired woman immediately began to backtrack.

"You're so good with animals aren't you Cody?" she cooed, her hand running very deliberately up his arm as she pressed her covered breasts against him somewhat at the same time. Unlike when Ted touched him Layla's touch made his skin crawl. "Excuse me, Layla, but I really need to go; I'm going to the kitchens for Young Master Ted and I'm already running late--" Layla however began chattering and either didn't hear him, or acknowledge what he said, and merely tried to monopolise his attention further. 

And her hand, her hand was _still_ on his arm, gripping at the bicep. She was getting unnervingly close to him, and he did _not_ like being this close to her. “If I’m not back soon, Young Master Ted will start to wonder where I got to.”

“Oh, boo-hoo,” she said, at least showing that she had been listening. And obviously not caring what she had been listening to. “You see him all the time, but we never see each other,” she told him again, her eyes growing sad as she dropped her head slightly so she could glance upwards at him, making her look even more pathetic. 

“That’s because I work for him,” he said firmly, placing his hands on her shoulders as he tried to push her back.

Still not getting the hint, she went on talking about how it wasn’t fair, that when she took the job here, she wanted to spend more time with Cody.

“Do you want me to inform Young Master Ted that you’re interfering with my work, and therefore his happiness in return? He could easily turn around and talk to his father…” he trailed off when she stepped back from him.

“Oh, no, please don’t.” The last thing that she wanted was to be dismissed from the castle. She had always hated life in the village; she wasn’t suited for that kind of life. At least here, even though she was still working for someone else, it wasn’t in dirt or muck in the fields. 

“Then I suggest you let me continue on to get the food that the Young Master requested.”

Letting out a small, “Hmph!” she left Cody be as he gathered up a few things from the kitchen so he could fill his stomach properly. As he turned and left, he couldn’t help but wonder what she’d tell Michelle about this confrontation. 

When Cody entered his room looking somewhat perplexed, Ted immediately vowed to find out what had added to the other events that seemed to be conspiring to upset his love that day. "Cody...?" he queried as the other brought the food over to his bed, neatly perching on the edge of it as Ted remained sat on it more fully.

"What happened?" Ted asked as he watched Cody pick up an apple (and his mind wandered back to their walk around the orchard the day before) and began to roll it between his strong, long-fingered hands, "Layla." Even the name had Ted wanting to gnash his teeth in a very ungentlemanly manner, "What about her?" he asked gently, watching as Cody sighed. "She caught me on the way to the kitchens..." he began reiterating what had just happened.

"I really didn't like the look on her face." he admitted to Ted, the mere thought making him shiver once more before he took a bite out of the apple as a momentary excuse to stop talking. Ted was _really_ beginning to dislike this woman less and less with each passing day. However, he didn't interrupt Cody's contemplation, wanting to know why the other felt so ill at ease.

"Her look was so cold... So determined." It wasn't unheard of for spiteful women to discredit men with rumours and vice-versa, and Cody was admittedly somewhat concerned by the way the older woman seemed hell-bent on pursuing him. If she started some horrible rumour about him...

Ted huffed a breath, scowling darkly; a look that didn't belong on Ted's handsome face but didn't diminish his good looks even then, "I should just have father kick her out of the castle." though he was sure both he and Cody knew that that wouldn't happen without good reason, even if Ted was the one to happen to request it. 

“I wish you could. I actually may have… threatened her with that.”

Both brows shot up on Ted’s face as he asked, “Wait, what?”

Blushing, Cody went on, “Well, I told her that I needed to get some food to you, and that if she continued talking to me then she’d be hindering my job, which you could then pass along to your father, in turn getting her fired.”

“Well, I’ll be damned. Did that get her off your back?”

“It most certainly did. But she didn’t look happy about it,” he told Ted, taking another bite from his apple. 

“Just forget about her; she’s not worth your time.” Ted placed a hand on Cody’s back, rubbing soothing circles on the strong, muscled surface. 

Cody sighed, wishing it was that simple. But she had always been one for gossip, he recalled, knowing all the goings on in the village _and_ the castle. She could easily spread some nasty rumour. All it took was one word to Michelle, who’d then turn around and tell someone else… “That bitch,” Cody muttered before he sank his teeth into the apple again. 

Ted couldn’t help but laugh at Cody’s harsh words. “Absolutely.”

“Do you think we could maybe see John and Randy at some point today?” Cody asked shyly. “I mean, they’d probably know what this is like, being that they’re older than us and not married, even with all the women around here and in the village…”

“Sure, I think we can do that. When you meet them for lunch, tell them that you want us to all meet up, and ask them when they can,” Ted agreed, knowing that Cody made a good point. They had gone a long time being ‘single’ to the public eye, and they had to get around it somehow.

Nodding his head and agreeing that that was probably the best course of action, Cody then veered the topic onto much more pleasant things and the mood began to lift between them once more. "So," Cody then pretended to pout at Ted, "What's this about a moonlit walk on the beach with Miss Kristen?" Now that she was no longer a rival for Ted's affections Cody felt much more amicable towards her.

Ted blushed, immediately starting to stutter out, "It's not what it sounds like! I swear Cody, it--" when he saw the way the other's face was turning red with the effort of holding in laughter, Ted then pushed the other down onto the bed and leant over him, "You little minx!" he'd had him worried there.

"So... What really happened?" Cody asked, looking up at Ted. Deciding that he quite liked this position, but that it wasn't conducive for long-term comfort, Ted shifted to lay besides Cody on his side, rubbing his side gently as he began to talk about his attempt to let Kristen down, and what had transpired thereafter. "That would have been a bit... off," Cody couldn't think of any other word for it, "--if she'd married you and yet has a thing for your brother."

"Tell me about it." Ted said with the sudden eerie mental image of having been married to Kristen and then catching her and Brett together; good thing he didn't like her and that hadn't happened, though that didn't mean he wasn't concerned about Layla's (or indeed anyone else's) attempts on Cody in a similar fashion.

They laughed and joked until Cody caught sight of the time. "I think you're due for lunch soon aren't you?" Ted gave a playful whine, hiding his face in Cody's neck, "I don't want to. I want to stay here with you!" Cody fought amused laughter at the other's look, patting his head as though he were a child, "The sooner you go the sooner you finish." From the glimmer in Ted's eyes Cody deduced the other saw his point. 

“Yes, yes, you’re right. Don’t forget to talk to John and Randy,” he reminded Cody.

“It was my idea, of course I won’t forget. Now come along,” he said, opening the door for Ted, closing it as he left. “I’ll see you after lunch.” Giving a small nod, Cody and Ted parted ways once more. In the kitchen, Cody saw Eric, Layla, Michelle, John, Randy and several other people that he had seen around, even had been introduced to, but whose names he couldn’t recall. Full crowd there today. 

“Ah, Cody, good to see ya!” John greeted, petting the bench beside him as he and Randy scooted away from one another so Cody could sit between them. 

Layla shot him a look the instant he walked into the room, but he hadn’t been paying any attention to her. She turned and whispered to Michelle, the two of them plotting out another plan of action, because she was bound and determined to make Cody hers. The two girls stood up, now finished with their meal (they got there a while back and were hoping Cody would make an appearance before they left). As Layla walked past him to leave, she brushed her hand across the back of his neck, and Cody’s shoulders rose and his head fell back slightly at the touch as goosebumps shot down his spine. She grinned at the reaction, not knowing that he had a cringe on his own face. 

Soon, Eric stood, as well, leaving to go back to his duties. The room cleared out fairly quickly, and Cody assumed that he had been late to show up. Even John and Randy had finished dining not too long after he arrived. “Were you busy with Ted?” John asked, giving him a wink.

Cody blushed even though he and Ted had been doing nothing of the sort. “We were simply talking… Speaking of, we were hoping that we could talk to you two at some point today whenever you’re free. Ted will probably have to soon begin preparing for the dinner later tonight with Kristen and her family, and who knows how long that will go until…”

“Well, I only have a few things to do in the barn, and I checked on Apollo, that’s Brett’s horse’s name,” John explained, “and he appears to be healin’ just fine. Everythin’ else can wait if you wanted to go right after you’re done. That ok with you, Randy?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. But I, too will have to prepare for the dinner tonight. A valet’s work is never done.”

“I’m gonna be lookin’ after their horses,” John shot back in an attempt to show that he’d be needed, too.

“I don’t think I’ll be doing anything,” Cody admitted with a shrug. “So, after I’m done, then? I don’t know where would be best to go, though.”

“That’ll probably be up to Ted,” John said. But at least they had a time agreed upon, and soon Cody had finished and put his plate and cutlery away to be washed. The two of them waiting in the kitchens as Cody went to find Ted and tell him the plans. 

Heading upstairs with as much swiftness and casualness as possible once Cody met with Ted in the foyer, he told the other what had been agreed. "I think it's pretty much a case of we just give them a little hint that we're ready and they will be... apparently neither of them have much to do until a bit later to prepare for dinner." Ted nodded, then gave Cody's side a small nudge, "That reminds me: I need your help with something before dinner, Ok?" Cody was curious, but he didn't elaborate.

The way he refused to tell Cody that he wanted him to choose what he wore that evening might have given too much expectancy to something that wasn't exactly worth all the aggravation... but Ted had heard his mother once talking to friends and saying that there was something sweetly intimate in allowing a loved one to choose something you wore-- though in their case he was sincerely hoping he was just talking about jewelry or dresses. He might not be outwardly able to show his feelings for Cody to anyone (bar John and Randy of course) but if he was wearing the outfit that Cody desired then at least _he_ would feel more like he was doing something to acknowledge the other.

"Why don't we give it half an hour?" Ted said decisively with a nod as he looked to the time, "That way we will give them enough time to do whatever little jobs they need to do, and then we can go down." Cody nodded, but then voiced the query about _where_ they should go. Tapping a finger on his chin in thought, Ted then grinned, "The orchard." That could become their impromptu meeting place, since it meant something to John and Randy and they were often down there apparently. Plus, it was out of the way and private.

"It's kinda nice having someone who's gone through it before, isn't it?" John and Randy may not have had help from anyone, but he didn't doubt that the two would offer them words of wisdom and tips. Ted smiled slightly, "Yeah... If we can credit ourselves to being as contented as they are after as many years then we'll know we've done our relationship justice."

Hearing Ted refer to their relationship as such openly was enough to make Cody get a funny feeling in his stomach, a smile touching his lips. This time he was the one to lean in and initiate a kiss, and although Ted was surprised by the passion within it suddenly he couldn't deny he was thrilled by it. They indulged in light kisses and caresses as they allowed time to pass.

When they went downstairs once more Ted went through the front door and Cody went through the kitchen. Spotting Randy he moved to him and pretended to ask curiously where the apples came from. Randy looked confused, but then cottoned on as he responded, "The orchard." Giving Cody a nod, Cody then hastened to catch up with his lover whilst Randy went to go check on John. Soon, the four were in the orchard and John grinned, "Ok, so why the serious faces, boys? What do you wanna ask us?"


	11. Chapter 11

“Well,” Cody began, glancing at Ted before looking back to John and Randy and slumping against the tree. “It’s about you.”

“About me?” John asked.

“The both of you. I… we just don’t know, well, what I mean to say is… How have you managed for so long? I’ve been in the castle for such a short time and already the constant stress from hiding what we have together, to Layla attempting to jump on my cock every ten minutes is really getting to me,” he exclaimed, volume rising with every word until he finished.

“Well,” John said, slightly taken aback by everything Cody just said, “it’s not easy, but I know you two already know that.”

“Must be even worse in your situation, since you’re the Lord’s son,” Randy added, and Ted nodded. “But there’re gonna be times when someone like Layla tries to come between you. That’s just the way life is. You just have to work together to get through it. Trust me on that one.”

“John had said something before about making sacrifices…” Cody told him

Randy looked to John and asked, “Did you elaborate on that?”

“No. I didn’t feel it was my place to,” John told him.

Nodding, Randy said to Cody and Ted, “I don’t know if it’s the right time to tell you about… Well, it will all be known to you soon enough, I’m sure." With that, he pulled John in close to him and pressed a possessive kiss to his temple.

The slight smile on John's face didn't waver, but Ted could see what appeared to be a deep sadness in his eyes underscored by the constant adoration visible towards Randy when he let the barriers down around safe audiences.

Now, the two younger men were most definitely curious as to what the 'sacrifices' were. However, if neither of the other men wanted to tell them right then it wasn't as though they could make them. Ted was hardly going to pull rank as the son of their boss and 'demand' that they tell him, was he? They asked a few more questions, Randy not releasing John all the while.

Eventually the expectations upon them all for the evening called and they parted ways. Watching John and Randy split off (Randy down the servant's entrance, John to the stables) Cody felt a strange sense of unease and loss. It was oddly symbolic of himself and Ted. When they reached Ted's room he was shocked by the way he was suddenly pulled into a kiss as soon as the door closed, Cody moaning softly into it and grasping Ted's arms for balance.

When the kiss broke, the flushed ravenette asked, "W-What brought that on?" a slight flush covered Ted's own cheeks but he didn't shy away from the question, "I... I wanted to." he said seriously, "I needed to." He needed something to get him through this dinner... Something told him that his mysterious 'unnamed female love-interest' would get pulled into the conversation somewhere. _Thank God his mother would be there._

“Well, if your needs demand it…”

“Oh, they did. I love you, Cody,” he said, now wrapping his arms around Cody’s shoulders for a tight hug.

“I love you, too,” Cody repeated, gladly returning the hug.

Stepping out of the hug, Ted’s eyes lit up as he remembered, “Cody, I need to ask something of you.”

“And that would be?”

Biting at his lower lip, Ted grabbed Cody’s hand and brought him to his closet. “I’d like for you to pick out something for me to wear tonight. I don’t think I’ll need anything more formal than these, but if you’d like, we can always go look at the rest of my clothes, all my formal ones, that is. But, like I said, I don’t think I’ll need to look much nicer than this.”

“You want _me_ to pick out _your_ clothes?” Cody asked.

“Yes. Did you not want to?”

“Of course I want to! But… I don’t know what kinds of things would be acceptable for a dinner like this,” he admitted.

“Well, do you remember what I was wearing the night that you dined with us?” When Cody nodded, he went on, “It just needs to be a tad more formal than that. So,” he said as he skimmed over the clothes in his closet, “anything from here to the end.”

Cody’s eyes went wide as he took in all the clothing that hung before him. “And you’re sure you don’t need to wear anything very formal? Your brother _is_ proposing tonight, after all.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’d like to go and see my formalwear?” Again, Cody nodded, so he smiled and led him out of the room so Cody could see where his finest clothing was kept.

The luxurious clothing was almost like a visual feast and Cody's breath caught at the sight of so many smart shirts of varying colour, design and material. For a moment the younger teen was almost afraid to touch them; as though they would somehow be sullied underneath his touch-- as though he wasn't worthy to touch.

Seeing the other hesitate Ted moved behind him and then placed a hand on his back, "Feel free to touch and look," Ted assured the other, "I want you to make an informed decision, Ok?" Moving aside to where there was a chair (for when he had his mother or someone else choosing what he should wear for some event or other usually when they deemed he couldn't possibly choose for himself) Ted then settled aside patiently to wait for Cody's decision.

Blushing somewhat, and more than aware that Ted was watching his every movement, Cody soon lost himself in the items before him. They reminded him of the clothing that was carefully folded in his bag that Ted had gifted him from the evening when he had joined the DiBiase family for dinner. Eventually he chose a velvet shirt and some dress pants, thinking that the colours would suit Ted greatly. "I think these." he announced, holding them up.

Ted stood then, raising his arms. When Cody looked momentarily confused Ted then grinned in a slightly Devil-may-care manner, "You're going to dress me, aren't you?" Realising what the other was getting at Cody then grinned himself and nodded his head a little. "Ok." Moving to Ted he began to remove the other's waist-coat and shirt, placing those aside and sliding on the velvet one. 

Glancing down at himself, Ted had to admit that the shirt really did look quite good on him, and he made sure to tell Cody that. And when the younger teen replied, “It looks even better _off_ you,” the blush rose all the way from his neck to his forehead. Grinning wickedly, Cody dropped to his knees and began to slide Ted’s pants down over his hips, placing them aside atop his previously discarded shirt. This left Ted standing there in nothing but his undergarments.

“I… I don’t need to cha—” he began to say, but his breath sucked in when Cody slipped his undergarments down just enough to expose his cock. It had been flaccid until the second that Cody’s tongue was touched to the tip, and instantly, the blood flow was headed straight there. 

Cody knew the dangers of this, but the opportunity was just too good to pass up. Besides, he knew it wouldn’t take long for Ted to come, not if last night was anything to go by. He continued to flick his tongue over the head of Ted’s cock, and soon it was dripping with fluids that he lapped up greedily. 

“Cody, not here, not here,” Ted pleaded, though his hands had since tangled into Cody’s hair, urging him along despite his protests. 

Leaning back, Cody blew onto Ted’s cock, the cool air sending a chill through Ted’s body. But he was instantly warmed up as Cody moved back in, once more taking the tip into his mouth, his tongue circling and swirling around, hand now wrapped around the base, pumping lightly. 

Up above, Ted was choking back a cry, not wanting to alert people to his current location, as that would give away his current situation. But it felt _so good_ , he had no idea how he’d be able to keep himself quiet.

Cody could almost feel the progress of Ted's orgasm as it came upon the other; it seemed to spread from Ted's abdomen to the very tips of his fingers and toes until his entire body seemed to be trembling with the force of it. Pulling off of the other momentarily (and sending a new wave of lust through Ted as the elder saw the way Cody's lips shone with saliva and pre-cum) Cody husked, "Don't hold back, Teddy." and then he moved and took Ted into his mouth as much as he was able once more.

The shock of sensation had Ted hurtling to climax, clutching at Cody's head desperately, both to keep his balance and to plead with the other not to pull away from him. As if Cody could, would, do such a thing. The ravenette felt Ted's powerful shudders as his essence flooded his mouth.

Remaining with Ted in his mouth until he was sure the other was well and truly spent, Cody then pulled back and placed a hand over his mouth to ensure that nothing spilled as he swallowed. It was still a strange sensation to get used to alright; but it was one that he wouldn't pass up for anything. Licking his lips slowly, Cody then sent his lover a crooked smile. Still breathing hard, Ted pulled the other up and crushed their lips together.

It was only as they kissed that Cody tasted a coppery tang that was definitely not supposed to be there. _Blood_. Ted had bitten through his lip essentially to prevent himself from screaming Cody's name out in climax. "Ted," Cody murmured softly, touching the injury, concern on his face.

Ted shook his head, cupping Cody's cheek, "It was so worth it." he said, voice slightly strained from holding back. Cody hastened to finish dressing the other and then helped him clean the cut on his lip. Fortunately it wasn't as deep as they'd suspected it might be. 

“You better hope that doesn’t split again,” Cody said, running his finger over the small cut on his lip once they were out of his washroom. It was hardly noticeable now that it had stopped bleeding, but they knew it was there, knew _why_ it was there. 

“If it does, I’ll just say I bit my lip. The way I inhale food, it wouldn’t surprise anyone.” His ears perked up just then, and he turned his head towards his window. He headed towards it, looking out along the dirt road that ran past Cody’s home, and saw out in the distance the trundling carriages that were carrying Kristen and her family. “Looks like they’re here.”

“What exactly shall I be doing tonight?”

“Well, you come downstairs with me and I believe if they need you to take coats from David, that’s Kristen’s father, I guess just address him as My Lord, if you need to speak to him, or any of the women of the family, then you do as such. But I think since we have Randy and some other valets, as well as other footmen assigned for just this sort of task, you probably won’t be needed. John may need some help with the horses, though, if you would like something to do if that’s the case.”

Cody’s eyes lit up. He loved working with the animals. In fact, at times he felt himself wishing that he could be a stable boy here at the castle. “I would _love_ to work with the horses!” he said excitedly. 

“Well, we’ve got to make sure that no one needs you, then I’ll let you go, ok?” 

“Ok,” Cody agreed, hoping that his services would not be needed inside the house during the dinner.

“Good. Now let’s go downstairs to greet them as they enter.” He gave Cody a quick kiss before opening the door and heading out.

“Are they spending the night here?” Cody asked on the way downstairs. 

“They may. It really depends on the amount of celebration going on. If things go as planned, then there should be quite a bit of celebration,” Ted said, feeling more excited for his brother with each passing minute. 

Heading downstairs (and feeling a small thrill of pride whenever even the servants took a second look at him, because it meant that he was doing his lover proud) Ted then paused as he noticed Randy assembled with several of their other valets. He approached the other-- no one'd be surprised being Randy was head valet.

"Don't suppose you need Cody for any attendance issues do you?" Ted asked quietly, Randy pretending (or maybe not entirely pretending) to scrutinize the other valets to make sure they looked impeccable. "Not desperately; we have enough staff here today mercifully." There had been a recent outbreak of flu and so they had been short-staffed on a number of occasions. "Unless he wants to help?" Randy added, catching Cody's eye.

Cody sent the elder a sheepish look and mumbled, "Um, well, actually I was sort of thinking that maybe John would need help in the stables..." a small twinkle appeared in Randy's eyes momentarily as he then nodded, mask falling into place quickly as his usual half-smirk appeared, "I think that would be a good idea: I heard he's about to ban the incompetent stable hands because they're getting in his way." On that note Randy began to usher Ted towards the front door where his family were awaiting their guests by that point.

Nodding to the silent communication between himself and Ted that he would be waiting when the other finished, Cody then went to make himself useful. Ted grinned to Brett as he approached, clapping the other on the shoulder and giving a slight squeeze of reassurance to soothe the obviously nervous teen.

"Stop worrying, little brother," he murmured, watching with some amusement as his mother adjusted his father's shirt-collar (and.. was that a blush on the man's face?) before then taking her place besides him. To an outsider they really did make a very picturesque family, and those staff who knew about the impending marriage had no doubt that the children of 'Young Brett' and Miss Kristen would be very attractive indeed. Soon, the valets were moving forward with ease and skill, to attend to the visiting family. 

Both families were lead by Randy into the study to sit and talk while they waited for dinner. Randy stayed in the room as protocol required, incase anyone needed anything. It also gave him the inside scoop on the family gossip, which he wasn’t officially supposed to be listening to, but he did anyway. He observed the way that Brett and Kristen continued to glance up at one another, blushing and grinning as their parents chattered away about this and that. 

“My boy Theodore has been learning so much about how to run the castle,” his father said to Kristen’s, “and I know he’s going to do a fine job when he does finally take over. I hope that won’t be for many years now, though!” he added with a laugh emanating from deep in his belly. “Should be many years yet for my Theodore to find a woman and begin a family before he takes over.”

Turning away from his conversation with Brett and Kristen to give his father a tight, forced smile, Ted said, “Of course, Father.”

“Any luck locating that mystery woman of yours yet? I wish I knew where to even begin looking for this family!”

“Theodore,” Caroline began, resting her hand on his arm, “he’s still quite young. Maybe he’ll one day get over this woman. Or, maybe he’ll even find her on his own one day. If they were meant to be together, don’t you think that they’d find each other some way or another?”

Randy, while he stood there stoically, he couldn’t help but wonder at what she had just said. She seemed oddly calm at the moment, where as ol’ Theodore was all worked up over the prospect of his middle son marrying someone of the proper class standing. He tucked that bit of information away to bring up later when he, John, Ted and Cody had time to talk in private. As for now, he had to return to work as he was summoned to grab some good drinks for everyone.

Meanwhile, down in the stables, Cody had just made his presence known to a surprisingly flustered John. "Need some help?" he enquired and John was immediately beckoning him over and glowering at the two other stable-boys who were with him; it seemed these ones weren't as diligent or caring of the horses as he or John were. "Finally, someone _with a brain in their head_." John enunciated towards the two others. And, although they looked momentarily angry, then they bowed their heads and said nothing.

"They've proper spooked this poor girl." John indicated the large chestnut coloured horse he had a hold of the reins for as he eyed the large jittering hooves uneasily, "I can't seem to calm her down and I've got to go check on the other three yet." One small mercy was that they had already managed to get the other three into temporary pens by the time they got around to the frightened horse.

"I can try if you want to take them and go check the others." It wouldn't be the first time Cody had dealt with a frightened steed. A look of relief and thanks crossed John's face before he then looked stern, "You watch yourself with this one: she keeps kicking out at us in panic." Ted would massacre him if Cody ended up bruised or battered by the horse considering he was defacto supposed to be watching out for the boy now he was there. "I know." Cody said in reference to watching himself as John went off; the other looked beyond serious, which was a great change from his predominant cheeriness.

Slowly, carefully, Cody approached the horse. She was a beautiful specimen-- obviously well-looked after by Kristen's family's stable-hands. Gently, he extended one hand towards her nose as she tossed her head slightly and eyed him, hoof tapping on the ground uneasily, "Easy girl, easy." he soothed her in his soft tone. Since he was going slowly she didn't deem him an immediate threat and this allowed him to grab her reins loosely but steadily, patting her soft neck and continuing to speak softly to her. "It's alright now." 

She shook her head again, letting out a whinny. “Come on, girl, it’s all right. We’re not going to hurt you. Come along,” he said, applying light pressure to the reins as he began to lead her to the empty stall in which she would be kept. To try to keep her calm as he took off her reins and harness, he continued to talk to her. “You are a beautiful creature, aren’t you?” he said, grabbing a brush hanging by the stall to smooth back her short hair. “See, this isn’t bad, now is it?”

“Oh, good, you’re already brushin’ her down. Would you look at this, you two, he didn’t need to be told once that she needed be brushed after taking off her harness. How come you jackasses can’t seem to get it through your head you gotta treat these animals good?” John asked, getting more and more frustrated with the incompetent stable boys. “You two just get outta here,” he dismissed them, leaving just himself and Cody. “Wanna see the other horses?”

“Sure,” Cody answered excitedly. “I’ll be back to check on you soon enough,” he added to the horse. “They’ve got some magnificent horses.”

“Oh, they do. They’ve got quite a few more back at their own castle, so I’ve heard. I had been talkin’ to the carriage drivers last time the family came over, had to ask… Thank you for your help, by the way,” he added.

Cody saw that all four of the horses had matching chestnut coat colours, and were all massive, making for quite an impressive sight as they pulled the ornate carriages behind them. “It’s my pleasure. How did those other two come to work in the stables, anyway?” he asked, not thinking it was wise for them to be handling the animals if they were so incompetent.

“Well, one of ‘em is new here, quite young and never handled animals like this before. He’s got some potential. Other one, well, his father worked here with me, been here for years, my father worked with him, but then he fell ill suddenly and died. Not too long ago, either. Took everyone by surprise. Anyway, the son was told to take over his position, even though he had no interest in doing so, and it shows,” John told him.

“It’s a shame you can’t have two people to work with you that actually know and care about what they’re doing,” Cody said, his hand rubbing down the neck of one of the horses. 

John nodded, thinking it was a shame that Cody had to waste his skills in the castle when he should be out in the barn with the animals, where his true talents lie. 

Heaving a soft sigh, Cody patted one of the large horses on the side with a gentle hand. "That's one thing I do miss about farm-work." he confessed, "The animals." Obviously he missed his father too but that had nothing to do with the work, did it? "Well," John said, unable to stop himself trying to take advantage of unspoken offer, "--if you're ever not needed by Ted then feel free to come down here."

Sending the other a smile, Cody nodded his head, "I might just do that." he did love being around Ted, of course he did, but they were always having to be on their guard and 9/10 of the time Ted didn't even _need_ him for anything. Soon, he and John had easily fallen into a rhythm together, tending the horses one by one; giving them a brush down before feeding them and giving them some water. "They are well looked after." Cody voiced in approval as they moved back to the female mare before.

Although she seemed to have calmed down now, she was still looking somewhat jittery and eyed them both wearily. John matched Cody's actions in holding a hand for her to inspect, waiting until she gave a slight whinny before moving forward to tend to her too. When they were done John seemed in his usual happy mood, and clapped Cody on the back.

"Excellent. Now, lets go in and have something to eat." he followed the older man back towards the kitchen and then curiously asked, "What about Randy? Will he have eaten yet?" John shook his head, "No, not yet. He'll eat after with the other valets after they've helped clean up. Wade always save them a decent meal as a little extra reward if they do good." he grinned.

"Not quite as nice as the rewards you give Randy though, huh?" Cody whispered into John's ear and John laughed, not looking the least bit contrite over what Cody had just said. They ate together and then helped with a bit of kitchen clean-up. When the valets began making their appearances Cody hastily checked that he was presentable before bidding John a momentary goodbye and then hastening upstairs to wait in the foyer for Ted.

Ted tried not to let his face express his joy upon seeing Cody, the smile the other seemed to be fighting himself making it all the harder; Cody really did enjoy working with the animals, didn't he? He tried not to beam as Cody bowed to their guests with perfectly graceful movements, not saying anything and falling into step behind him as though he had been Ted's valet for years. He was learning so fast... 

“So, how was dinner,” Cody asked.

“Quite nice,” Ted answered. “Did you enjoy working with the animals?”

“Oh, yes. They have some gorgeous horses. One of them was rather jittery, though, and it took a long while to soothe her. You may want to look into getting better stable hands, though, as I saw the other two there, and they can hardly tell a horse’s head from its ass!”

Ted chuckled, then shook his head, “I do miss William. He and John were such an amazing team in the stables. I can let my dad know at some point, though. There must be some more competent people down in the village. Now, I must hasten to change. We’re meeting back downstairs in our casual, after dinner attire,” Ted explained. “All this silly formal dinner business… Would you like to come down with me? Brett should be proposing.”

“He didn’t do it at dinner?” Cody asked, rather surprised. “Wasn’t that what he had planned?”

“I thought so. I think his nerves got to him, though, because I was expecting him to ask her before they brought out the dessert. He kept looking at her, and whenever he’d look at me, I’d try to encourage him. After dinner, I pulled him aside and told him to just up and ask her. He said once we all reconvened down in the study he’d do it. And this is something I don’t want to miss.”

Cody helped Ted change quickly into his after dinner wear, the outfit still just as nice looking as his dinner clothing. This time, he didn’t attempt to delay the process any, though, because he also wanted to witness the event. Once they were finished, the two headed downstairs to the study where he found all but Kristen and her mother had come back. It wasn’t too much longer before they had changed (he imagined all their corsets and strings and layers took quite a bit of time to get in and out of) and joined them. 

Once everyone had taken a seat and a light chatter had begun, Brett cleared his throat, getting everybody’s attention. He rose and stood before Kristen. She looked up into his eyes, then watched as he dropped to one knee right in front of her. Taking one of her hands in both of his, he asked, “Kristen, will you marry me?” 

Although it was apparent she had been expecting it, Kristen still turned a pretty rose-pink as Brett held onto her hand, his eyes silently imploring her... as though she'd say no. "Yes." she said softly, and Brett's face lit into a brilliant smile (that made him look even more like Ted in Cody's opinion) as he placed a ring onto Kristen's finger and stood up to kiss her lips fleetingly.

Usually such contact might not have been permissible, but in the circumstances the parents let it go. And, actually, thinking on how desperate his father was for grand-children (he wasn't especially old, but he wasn't getting any younger) he might not be as strict on the, ahem, _chaperones_ needing to be present around the young couple. But, considering how religious his father was he might be very strict so it was an equal choice in either direction.

The young couple then hugged before the parents descended upon them with well-wishes and congratulations. Ted squeezed his younger brother's shoulder and grinned before murmuring into his ear, "See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Brett merely gave him a look and mumbled back, "Wait until you're proposing someone." he mock-threatened and Ted managed not to give a sad sigh. It wasn't as though he was going to be able to propose to Cody, was it? In a strange way though the thought appealed to him.

Soon some wine was brought out in celebration (and Cody found himself helping Randy out serving) before initial plans and ideas for the wedding began getting discussed. The parents seemed to be taking over on that score-- though Cody noticed Ted's mother seemed to be the most composed and less involved; not through disinterest he could tell, but because she seemed to be more interested in talking to Ted in quiet tones whilst everyone else was distracted. Ted kept looking to him, but obviously couldn't stand with him or talk to him.

Ted Sr. offered the family the use of their guest-rooms for the night and they accepted -Cody not liking the way that Kristen's sister seemed to be glancing in Ted's direction at the mention of bedrooms- Ted starting Cody somewhat when he suddenly stood up and asked to be excused for a moment. Cody momentarily thought he only needed the bathroom, but there was a subtle motion of Ted's head that told him otherwise. Cody tried to be subtle leaving, but then reflected no one was paying attention to him anyway...

Except one person was. Ted's mother. 

Once out of sight of everyone, Ted pushed on Cody’s shoulders, holding him tight up against the cold stone wall. When his lips met Cody’s, the willing mouth parted instantly, and their kiss deepened. Upon breaking the kiss off, both were panting heavily, all air gone from their lungs. “Sorry. I had to,” Ted told him. “All this talk of marriage is just…”

“I know what you mean. I am so happy for your brother, but in a way, well, I kind of wish that could be us…” He glanced down at his feet, which shuffled against the floor before he looked back up at Ted.

“I guess we should just be lucky that that’s not _me_ ,” Ted voiced aloud, once more bringing his lips to Cody’s.

Having excused herself from all the talk of marriage (all families agreeing that waiting until spring would be the perfect timing for the wedding, anyway), she headed out of the room in the guise of checking the servants in the kitchen, and spotted her son with Cody. Her emotions on his situation were mixed. Cody was such a wonderful young man, polite, handsome, kind, everything she could ever hope for in a son-in-law, had she had a daughter. Plus it was quite obvious that her Teddy was head over heels for him. And therein laid the problem. She could hear them talking, saw them kiss, and thought they were truly a lovely couple. The hall that they were in was not often used, so she knew that they had a small chance of being seen, but she couldn’t help but worry about them.

“My father is dead set on finding my mystery woman,” Ted told him when their kiss ended. “I’m sure he never thought that Brett would marry before I did.”

“Honey?” Caroline said, finally making her presence known to the both of them, causing them to jump apart in surprise. 

“Ma! I… It’s…” he stuttered. Yes, his mother knew about them, but that didn’t mean that he wanted her to necessarily see them kissing, and things of that nature. In societal standards, they weren’t even supposed to be kissing until they were married. Of course, everyone did, but they were meant to be hidden. “What brings you here?” he asked, still blushing.

“I had a feeling you’d be out here. I told everyone I was going to go check on the servants, but I really wanted to come find you. Mainly because I believe Jacqueline is going to come searching for you if you don’t return soon,” she warned. That was Kristen’s next youngest sister, just a year younger than she was, and when she heard the news that Ted, in fact, wasn’t interested in her eldest sister, she couldn’t believe it. She still had a chance with him, and now that they were once more staying in the same castle, she was going to try everything in her power to get him. 

“I saw the way she was looking at him,” Cody said just then. “She’s just as bad as Layla.” 

A slight smile touched Caroline's lips at that sentiment, tilting her head as she alighted her soft eyes to Cody's face, seeing the slight pout setting on his lips. Lips that her son had been almost desperate to kiss moments ago if she recalled correctly. She didn't think she'd ever seen Ted so passionate about anything or anyone before-- and then young Cody Runnels appeared before him and now she was always aware of the underlying twinkle in his eyes. Her husband wasn't as observant as she. And, she was a mother _she just knew_. "Does the thought bother you, Cody?" she asked softly, almost biting her bottom lip to avoid laughing at the way Cody's tanned cheeks darkened in a blush.

Immediately thinking that he had caused offence to the DiBiase's guests Cody began to backtrack, "N-No ma'am, I mean, well yes but, I um, the thing is--" sparing the poor boy (and seeing Ted's fond smile as Cody flustered) any more strain Caroline held her hand up to silence him. "There was no offence, Cody, I know that. I would have been more surprised if you'd told me it _didn't_ bother you."

Giving her a sheepish smile -and feeling that he was able to trust this woman enough to speak freely before her, as Ted seemed to have done -something that still stunned Cody if he was honest- Cody then sighed, "It does bother me. If she attempts anything before me then I won't be able to do anything unless I want to risk embarrassing your family and causing problems for Ted." a sad expression settled on his face.

Aware that his mother was watching, but unable to stop himself, Ted wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and the other looked to him. "Cody, you know I won't indulge any offers she gives me..." the ravenette sighed and nodded, "I know, but..." If he had been a woman, even if he was still the same class as he was now, it would be marginally more acceptable than two men. And one of them was a poor man at that.

Suddenly, Caroline reached and placed a soft hand over Ted's forehead. "Did you say you weren't feeling well dear?" she said soothingly, "If you'd like to go to bed I can apologise to everyone for you. If you're feeling warm then you shouldn't over-exert yourself..." she slipped them an almost mischievous smile that highlighted her still rather youthful beauty (she was younger than her husband, but still a mature age) in the same impish manner Cody had seen on Ted the other night when John and Randy had been listening in.

Ted almost spluttered slightly; was his mother _really_ giving him permission to go off and spend time with Cody? He knew she was supportive, but this... And, well, he _didn't_ want to neglect Brett, but... "Oh, and, Cody?" Caroline asked and Cody nodded, still within the protective circle of the obviously stumped Ted's arms, "You will stay with him to keep an eye on his condition, won't you?" For a moment Cody couldn't react at all, but then he nodded, dumbfounded. Smiling sweetly, Caroline waved a hand slightly, "Run along then." 

“Thank you,” he said with a smile before he and Cody hurried up the stairs. 

She turned around and headed back into the study. “Everything’s fine in the kitchens, but I ran into Teddy, the poor dear, he’s not feeling too well. I told Cody to keep an eye on him overnight to make sure that he’ll be ok. He probably just drank a little too much wine, but with the flu that’s been going around the staff, I thought it’d be better to be safe than sorry,” she explained, making their excuses. She noticed Jacqueline slump a bit in her seat, but soon enough she was talking to Kristen about what they would all wear to the wedding.

Brett felt slightly awkward, sitting next to a chattering Kristen as she talked to her sisters and mother, but he was not at all involved in the conversation. He still couldn’t believe he had managed to actually attract Kristen in the first place. And now he was going to _marry_ her? It was unreal. Only now Ted was no longer there for him to talk to, and his father was chatting with Kristen’s (his future father-in-law, he thought), probably about the financial situation once both families were joined. 

Upstairs, Ted make _sure_ to lock his door, not wanting to risk anybody barging in on them. As soon as Ted had the lock turned, Cody was on him, slamming him into the door as his mouth attacked his neck with nips and kisses. “Oh, god, Cody!” he moaned, not knowing where to put his hands at the moment. He could grab at Cody’s waist, maybe his arms or around his neck. Instead he gripped his lover’s shirt, pulling him in closer, holding him tight as he rolled his head to the side.

“This time when I undress you, I’m going to take my time. I’m going to touch you _everywhere_ ,” he promised, his breath hot against Ted’s skin.

“Yessss,” he hissed. 

Cody decided to work from the bottom up, undoing one of the buttons near the lower hem of the shirt. It didn’t expose any skin, though. However, the next one up did. Below his bellybutton and above his waist, Ted had the most beautiful expanse of smooth skin he had ever seen. His palm ran over the skin, loving the noises that Ted was making as they touched. 

The next button he popped open showed even more skin, and this time, he bent over, touching his lips to his abdomen before standing back upright and locking eyes with Ted. Unable to control himself any longer, he pushed back on Cody’s shoulders, leading him over to the bed. But, even when he had Cody laid out underneath him, the younger man refused to take things so quickly. “Uh-uh, Teddy,” he said as he leaned upwards to give him a quick kiss, “I said I was going to take my time with you, and I’m a man of my word.” With that, he switched their positions, straddling Ted as he sat atop him, grinning. 

Seeing her youngest's discomfort, Caroline smiled softly and motioned he sit besides her instead. Giving a slight nod to Kristen (who merely smiled and gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement) Brett then moved to sit besides his mother. She covered his hands with one of hers and smiled softly to him. "Are you Ok sweetheart?" Exhaling a breath, Brett smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah, I am. I really am, but..." he bit his lip, mind wandering to his big brother who had suddenly taken ill, apparently, "Is Teddy really alright? He's not, y'know..." he lowered his voice, "--upset or anything?"

Shaking her head, Caroline gave her son's hands a squeeze and smiled softly, "Of course he's not upset," well, he wasn't _exactly_ upset... and especially _not_ over what Brett thought he was, anyway, "--he really was feeling a bit dizzy and that was why he'd excused himself to start with. He was trying to convince Cody to let him come back, and then I happened upon them. I don't want to risk him being ill." Brett nodded hastily, not wanting to seem selfish. Sensing he was getting a bit overwhelmed Caroline steered the topic onto something Brett enjoyed and he responded gratefully.

"Cody--" the sight of the smartly dressed, but slightly rumpled and flushed Cody atop him, with such a sexily determined look on his face, made all of Ted's blood flow South at such a swift rate that he felt dizzy even though he was lying down. Or, maybe it was just Cody's smile that had him dizzy; Cody's smile was so breath-takingly perfect, just like the rest of him. "-- _please!_ " He wanted his clothing off _now_. He needed Cody's clothing off _now_. Only, it seemed Cody really wasn't going to indulge him then.

Picking up where he had left off, Cody lowered his head to kiss at the skin that was becoming more and more exposed as the last buttons were undone. Spreading the exotic fabric aside, Cody moaned softly at the sight of Ted's smooth, muscular chest. He watched the tanned expanse jumping slightly with Ted's staggered breathing; the motion only seeming to get faster as Cody's hungry eyes roved over the other's flesh. Soon though, looking wasn't enough. First, his hands smoothed over the expanse (deliberately brushing his nipples) before his lips followed.

"Co--ah!" Ted's head thrashed back and forth slightly as Cody's tongue flicked the hardening nub of one of his dusky nipples. When he sucked not a second later, Ted jumped and his hips bucked involuntarily. "Ngh-- ah-- Codes...!" his hands grasped at Cody's hips, because he needed to touch Cody and also needed to hold onto something to keep himself grounded. Well, as grounded as possible anyway. Swapping to the neglected twin peak on the opposite side of Ted's chest, Cody suckled before biting hard enough to make Ted gasp with painful pleasure. But, Cody didn't stop there. Scooting down Ted's body somewhat, Cody was soon able to see those delicious love-handles that drove him wild, just over the waist of Ted's dress-pants. 

His hands both grabbed at them, massaging the fleshy skin in his hands. “God, Teddy, you’re perfect,” he muttered, as he continued to work those love handles in his grip.

“Oh Goddddd,” he moaned, hips arching upwards as he ached for even more of that touch. 

When Cody scooted down just a tad further, Ted was thinking that perhaps Cody would take his cock into that delicious mouth of his once more. But what actually happened, well, he had certainly not expected that. Cody bent down, opening his mouth to take a bite of one of the love handles that he was currently working in his hands. And he wasn’t letting go. Between his teeth, he pulled the flesh. He wasn’t biting down hard, but as he pulled and toyed with the skin, he suspected it’d be red for quite some time. 

“Cody,” Ted said, his hands finding Cody’s hair to wrap in tight. All the biting and teasing was bringing him all this pained pleasure, the likes of which he’d never experienced before, and it was driving him wild. Driving him closer to the edge. And Cody hadn’t even touched his cock. He was aching in his pants, cock leaking with expectation.

Kneeling back up, Cody grinned down at his lover, eyes twinkling with mischief. Maybe now he’d use that talented tongue to tease his cock, Ted thought. And, yet again, that wasn’t the case. No, for Cody wanted both sides to match as he turned his attention to the opposite love handle, biting down on the soft flesh. This time his initial bite was harder. Not to the point where he drew blood, but there was a definite possibility that when he sat up, there’d be two clear crescent marks showing the indentations of his teeth. 

Ted’s cock jumped once again as the pain from the bite shocked his body. But the pain faded into pleasure as Cody’s hot tongue soothed him and those hands continually massaged him. Honestly, he didn’t know how long he could last with such wonderful feelings coursing through his body. And all the while, his cock remained untouched. He never knew such pleasure could come from Cody giving such attention to other parts of his body. 

That led him to the thought of what _he_ could do to Cody once Cody had finished with him. It could be such fun to explore those options.

When he was satisfied that he had adequately left his mark upon those delicious love-handles (and wasn't the name just appropriate? Or, maybe they should call them 'lovin' handles') Cody pulled back completely; licking his lips with deliberate slowness. 

Lust-clouded eyes watched that wicked pink tongue moving over Cody's lips and wanted to catch it into his own mouth, and then he wanted it on his aching cock. He was all but weeping with arousal at this point and finally, _finally_ , Cody seemed to take pity on him. But... only for a moment. That wicked tongue caressed the head of his cock and Ted gave an embarrassingly unmanly whimper of desire; if Cody didn't do anything he'd surely go insane with need, but at the same time he didn't want it to end.

Delighted by the responses he had been getting from Ted, and trying to file them all into his mind for future use, Cody then let his tongue run over the whole length of Ted's exposed cock. By this point all of Ted's clothes were piled carelessly to the floor... and if Ted got his way Cody's uniform would be joining it before too long. Not yet though. Not yet.

"Cody-- Cody--!" there was a strained plea in his voice and Cody looked up to him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "What Ted?" he breathed against the other's erected flesh, watching with delight as it jumped slightly at the sensation, Ted's hips rolling involuntarily. "What do you need?" Cody continued, tongue running over one of Ted's generous thighs. A low moan of frustration left Ted, knowing the other was teasing him. However, it seemed that Cody actually wasn't going to do anything until he told him.

"Suck it." Ted's voice shook with passion, eyes burning with his need for Cody. The sheer intensity of it made Cody shiver, grinding himself into the bed somewhat out of sheer need for any sort of friction. "Stop that." Ted panted, catching Cody's movements. The other wasn't cumming unless it was by a means Ted provided. Gently tugging on Cody's hair, but a little sharper than usual (and shivering himself at the mewling moan Cody gave) Ted repeated his command, though there was that undertone of plea still present. However, Cody had no qualms about carrying out _that_ particular request from Ted. 

Opening his mouth wide, he took in as much of Ted’s cock as he could without feeling as though he were gagging too badly. His hands were gripping onto those love handles still, thumbs rubbing small circles into his hips as his head bobbed up and down. He sucked in his cheeks as he rose, and could feel Ted’s body physically shaking underneath his hands. 

Ted tried to hold back, he really did, but with everything that happened to him _before_ Cody took him into his mouth, he knew it was a lost cause. “Cody!” he cried, his grip tightening in his hair as he bucked his hips up unexpectedly. The action caused his cock to drive deeper into Cody’s mouth, the younger teen ill prepared to have _so much_ in his mouth. But, even with the tears stinging his eyes in his need for air as he fought off the urge to gag, he persevered, needing to swallow everything that Ted had on offer. 

Once spent, Ted pulled his cock out of Cody’s mouth, saying to the other, “C’mere.” He quickly saw the red, watery eyes, and his own eyes widened. “Cody, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

When he first tried to reply, all he could do was cough. It passed quickly enough as he finally croaked out, “It’s ok, Teddy.”

“But I—”

“Teddy, I promise you, I’m fine. It’s just something I need to work on, that’s all. I’m sure with more practice…” he trailed off, his red, raw lips curling up into a smirk.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” he asked, running his hands through Cody’s sweaty hair that was already sticking up in all different directions.

“I’m fine. But… there is one thing that you could do for me.”

“What is it? I’ll do anything,” Ted told him.

“First you can undress me, and then… then you can take care of my cock. Gods, Teddy, I’m aching for your touch.”

Nodding, Ted eagerly set to work to comply to both of Cody’s wishes.

So desperate was he to undress Cody (both out of need and a guilt to do something nice for the other to apologize for hurting him, even if the other had claimed he was fine) Ted's hands shook -of course, the aftershocks of his mind-numbing orgasm probably contributed to it too- so badly that he almost couldn't get the other's clothing off. But, eventually, he managed. 

Cody was glorious in his naked vulnerability. The way he arched against his silk bed sheets as the soft material brushed over his skin sensually, the way his eyes (and lips) pleaded for even the smallest touch or kiss... It was enough to make an angel sin and although Ted liked to think he was a good boy, he was most certainly _no saint_. The other's cock was tall and weeping against Cody's abs, and Ted reached a strong hand out and wrapped it around the appendage. Cody hissed through his teeth, mewing huskily.

Slowly, subconsciously teasing, Ted began to pump his hand up and down. The pre-cum that was secreting from the swollen head aided his passage immensely and Cody gasped whenever Ted's thumb circled the swollen head. Unable to resist those wicked lips pleading for him so sweetly any longer, Ted ducked his head and kissed him hard. He could taste his own essence upon Cody's tongue, but because Cody's taste was swiftly overriding it he didn't mind. Rather, he liked it in a strange way.

"You're so beautiful." Ted breathed when their kiss broke, Cody grasping at his back sightlessly as Ted's free hand slid into the younger's hair and tugged slightly as he began to get to work on the other's neck in return; nipping, sucking, licking... the urge to leave a mark on Cody, even in a place where it wouldn't be seen, grew stronger with every sound that Cody made and the way he writhed underneath him. "Teddy~~ Teddy~~!" Cody gasped pleasurably. 

As Cody’s head fell back into the pillow, Ted’s eyes roamed over the skin of his throat, the smooth expanse just begging him, calling out to him to run his tongue along it. And so he did. Underneath the surface of his tongue he could feel the short breaths his lover was taking, windpipe constricting with said breaths. 

Soon he began to work his way downwards, kissing and licking along each inch of Cody’s tanned skin. His free hand was currently on Cody’s shoulder as his lips trailed across Cody’s perfect collarbone. He felt the other’s hands wrap in his hair, urging him along. And while he wanted to see what it was like to take Cody’s cock into his mouth, he wanted him to feel what it was like to be teased like this. 

He deliberately skipped over the younger teen’s nipples, though, thinking he may go back to those some other time. Right now his focus had shifted lower. His abs. That one night, the first night that Cody had spent with him, he had the chance to press his lips to that stomach for a fleeting moment, as he had been curious, but he didn’t want to awaken Cody. Now, though, he had all the time in the world. His hand was removed from Cody’s dick, a whimper escaping Cody’s lips as the loss of contact. But Ted had something in mind. He shimmied down the bed slightly, until he was able to comfortably lean over and press his lips to all the muscled ridges on the landscape of Cody’s body. His hands were resting on Cody’s hips, holding him tight. 

Cody raised his head off the pillow, sitting up on his elbows as he watched Ted. He’d gasp every time Ted touched somewhere particularly sensitive, and his eyelids fluttered when that tongue ran over his body. Then Ted lifted his head after who _knows_ how long he had been placing kisses across that muscled surface and locked eyes with Cody. When he smirked, the younger man couldn’t help but wonder what was in store for him next. 

When Ted dipped his head back down, he headed straight for the deep indentations in Cody’s hips, pointing in a perfect V right to his cock. His thumbs rubbed along those indents first, and then his tongue followed suit. Cody’s breath hitched as he felt that tongue _so close_ to his cock. Ted moved his head up and down along the hip line, trailing his tongue along. Oh, yes, two could most certainly play that game.

It was exquisite agony. Each time Ted's tongue caressed the crease of his hiplines Cody's hips tried to jump up, to urge the other lower; but having known his own reactions and thinking back to previous ones of Cody's, it must have been Ted's intention to prevent such a reaction by holding onto the outside of his hips like that.

Restless hands alternated between kneading at the bed-sheets and clutching into Ted's own equally mussed hair as whimpered pleas and mews for more left him. Ted might not actually be ill, but whenever he was around Cody his blood boiled so much he felt like he was experiencing the worst fever known to man. It was a good feeling though, count on that. Glancing upwards, Ted could see the sparkling sheen of desperate tears in Cody's eyes.

Sensing that the other was getting close, Ted pulled his mouth (reluctantly) away from those tantalizing hiplines and abdomen, letting a hand snake up to lightly tweak and pinch Cody's hard nipples (reveling in the way his chest arched and he moaned) before murmuring, "What do you need, Cody?" Ted's voice came out in a slight growl, ardour enflamed watching Cody writhing around underneath him this time. It was a deep-rooted satisfaction to know that he could make Cody lose control as much as Cody could make him lose it. And, it was also humbling to know that Cody had enough trust in him to show himself so intimately and to allow Ted the pleasure or worshipping the other's body to the best of his ability with any means at his disposal.

"You!" Cody panted desperately, feeling a bead of perspiration sliding from his forehead, over one finely boned cheek and then down the column of his neck to the hollow of it. "Me what?" Ted feigned innocence, fingertips ghosting over the pulsing length before his mouth. "T-Take me... in your mouth." Cody rasped, growing more and more desperate by the second. Resuming his previous grip on the other's hips, Ted lowered his head so that when he spoke his breath feathered over the weeping head.

"And do what?" Oh, he couldn't resist; Cody looked far too tempting when he looked close to tears with his sheer need and desire for Ted. "S-Suck--" taking pity on his lover Ted let his tongue swipe over the head and heard Cody sighed with relief. When Ted took him into his mouth though Cody had to bite down on his own fist to stop himself from screaming Ted's name so loudly in pleasure that the whole castle heard. 

Ted could hear those muffled shouts, blocked by Cody’s arm, and he continued to suck even as Cody’s hips bucked up (though his full range of motion was blocked by Ted’s hands on his hips) and he began to come into his mouth. He worked to swallow everything, knowing Cody had done the same for him. When he was sure that Cody had finished, was completely spent, he raised his head up and smiled at his now very satisfied lover. “Goddamn,” Cody muttered.

Crawling up Cody’s body, Ted was soon face to face with him, hands cradling his face as he leaned in for a kiss. He knew that Cody could taste himself mingled with all the other tastes. When he pulled back, his smile instantly returned. “That was good, then?”

Cody nodded before flinging himself back down on the pillow. “So good, Teddy. Bet that’d be fun to do in the barn up against a hay bale,” he said with a wink. 

“You can take the country boy out of the country, but you can’t take the country out of the country boy. Not that I’m complaining; I think that sounds like a great idea,” he added as he laid his body down just to the side, leg still draped over Cody’s. 

They stayed like that for quite a while, neither one wanting to move. Even the candle burned out before either of them could blow it out, sending them into darkness. Once in the dark, the only movement Ted made was to grab his blanket to pull over their naked bodies. Cody snuggled into Ted’s arms, loving the feel of that leg wrapped over his, and soon the both of them had drifted off into a sound sleep.

Awakening the to beautifully angelic sight of Cody's sleeping face was the best morning experience Ted could ever have hoped for. The other's long lashes cast shadows on his fine cheek-bones and his pouty lips were slightly parted with his deep, even breathing. It was _almost_ difficult to equate this angel to the demon who had been tormenting him the night before in the most mind-blowing ways possible bar full love-making. And maybe he shouldn't be thinking about sex with Cody whilst the other was naked in bed with him-- and he'd just woken up.

Unable to resist (but conscious not to wake the sleeping beauty in his arms) Ted brought a hand up and traced a gentle fingertip over the other's lips, slowly moving it along the swell of one cheek and then down over his chin. Cody was so beautiful it was almost painful.

His hand stopped its exploration when Cody began to move, murmuring softly as he buried his face into Ted's chest some more and gave what _sounded_ like a protest to waking up.

"Good morning Codes." the tawny haired teen murmured softly, and Cody turned his head enough to meet the other's eyes. "Does it have to be morning now?" Ted couldn't help but laugh softly, "Nice sleep?" he asked curiously, hoping it has been as pleasant a rest for Cody as it had himself.

"Oh yeah." Cody grinned softly, "I had the best dream." Ted cocked his head curiously, smiling in curiosity, "What was it about?" he enquired. "Well," Cody shifted so he was laying on the other's chest somewhat, "I dreamt that I was with this really hot guy... We were outside, and it was pouring with rain... we got soaked to the skin..." Of course, said hot guy that he was talking about was Ted, but it was fun to tease the other without giving a name. 

“Really now? Then what happened?” Ted asked curiously.

“Well, naturally, he had to go inside to dry off. He helped me out of my clothing, which was so wet and clinging to my skin. Of course, I returned the favour. Both of us were quite chilly, so we sat down in front of the roaring fireplace, blanket underneath us, and a blanket wrapped around us,” he recalled, closing his eyes once more as he told Ted of the dream. “And then,” he continued, placing light kisses along Ted’s chest, working up his neck and jaw until he was right next to his ear, “together we laid down and he made love to me.”

Ted felt his cock jump. It was already hard when he awoke that morning, Cody pressed against him, and this wasn’t helping the matter. “Sounds like a very nice dream,” he managed to squeak out.

“Mmm, yes, it was,” Cody agreed, biting on Ted’s earlobe, tugging slightly. “Maybe one day, it can be reality.”

“Young Master, are you still feeling ill!” came a shout through the door. They could both hear Eric attempting to open the door, and Ted praised God for whoever invented the lock. Cody had shuffled away from Ted, staring at him wide eyed with fear of being caught. 

“I’m feeling better this morning!” he called as Cody scrambled for his clothing. It was more important he get dressed, as Ted could pull the sheets up over his nude body.

“Your mother wanted me to bring you up some food. She also added something for Cody, who I’m told kept watch over you last night?” he added, not sounding at all enthused to be bringing food to a servant who was far below his own standing within the house. 

Cody finished buttoning up his clothes; his disheveled appearance could easily be tied to staying awake all night with worry as Ted sweated out a fever. Or something like that. They’d figure out a story to tell everyone. Heading to the door, he unlocked and opened it, smiling at the older man. “Thank you very much,” he said, taking the tray. “The Young Master is feeling much better this morning, if you’d like to pass word along to his family.” With a nod, Cody shut the door once more and locked it before walking back to bed.

As soon as the door closed on Eric, Cody quirked a wan smile at Ted, "Not quite how I had anticipated having to get out of bed." he mused and Ted sent him an apologetic look which Cody waived with a nod of his head, taking the tray across to Ted. The other felt somewhat lazy tucked into bed, but they had a charade to maintain and all... "I think Eric hates me even more now." he shook his head slightly and perched on the end of the bed as he watched Ted eat. Or, that was what he had been attempting to do until Ted motioned him to sit besides him and then insisted on sharing his breakfast with him.

"You should probably see Brett this morning," Cody commented as he accepted a slight of hot buttered toast and fought the urge to wolf it down and savour the flavour instead. Neither he nor his father were bad cooks, but there was a whole new level added to meal appreciated when your ingredients were as high-quality as those that Wade got. Nodding his head, Ted agreed, "I should do, seeing as how we kinda skipped out last night." Cody loved the way Ted would drop his formal manner of speech when he talked to him, as he took less care to formulate his words the way he would otherwise.

Laughing softly, Cody then said, "He looked so much like you last night when he was all flustered, bless him. It was cute." Ted pretended to pout, "Don't tell me you're going to fall for Brett too!" he joked; even though they both knew he wasn't actually bothered about her liking Brett instead. He was grateful for it. Pretending to consider, Cody then grinned softly and kissed Ted's lips, "Of course not. You're the only one for me, and you know it."

Finishing breakfast together Cody then helped Ted dress and fixed himself to look more presentable. When they were done Cody took the tray back downstairs and Ted told him to meet him in the downstairs drawing-room, where he had no doubt that his little brother would be spending some quality time this early in the morning. Cody smiled slightly to himself as he greeted Wade, the tall Englishman nodding as he continued cooking; no doubt the others were either awakening or waiting for breakfast, Ted only getting served in his room due to the fact he had been 'sick' the night before.


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh, Teddy, you’re looking much better now,” his mother said when he entered the room. “Eric told me that you were doing better.”

“Yes, thank you for making my excuses last night.” He turned when he heard Cody enter the room and added, “Cody was quite the watch dog, I must say, making sure that I was all right.”

“But of course,” he said, bowing slightly, biting his lower lip to try to keep from grinning.

“What are you doing in here, Ma?” he asked as he went to sit down. He had been expecting to see Brett in there, and he knew his mother was up and about, but he figured she would still be in the kitchens with the servants.

“Waiting for your father and our guests to come downstairs. Your father didn’t enter the bedroom until just hours ago. He had been standing in front of Brett’s door all night to make sure he didn’t sneak out to go to Kristen’s room. Rather silly, if you ask me.”

Brett blushed a bright red. He had no idea that his father had done that. “Did he really?” he asked.

“He most certainly did. I told him not to, but he’s a stubborn man and when he’s got his mind set on things… I said you wouldn’t attempt such a thing, but he was having none of it.” She shook her head slightly just thinking about it. “Ah, Kristen!” she said as soon as her soon to be daughter-in-law walked into the room. “I trust you slept well.”

“I would have slept better if I didn’t hear Daddy pacing outside my door all night!” she told them, giggling slightly, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, it’s not as though he’d have to worry about me making it to your room, seeing as my father kept watch outside _my_ door last night, as well!” Brett informed her, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Ok, these two were eerily made for one another in Cody's humble opinion. He had only seen them interacting with one another last night and right then, but they both seemed to have a lot of similar reactions and ideas. Kristen seemed like a nice young lady, but Cody had to admit his opinion had eased since she wasn't after Ted anymore.

It was somewhat amusing to consider that Ted Sr. and Kristen's father had done such a thing outside of their children’s rooms; it didn't exactly speak of trust or self-control did it? Maybe that was what was so amusing because neither Brett nor Kristen seemed like the type to try any illicit sneaking around together.

"I think that will carry on until your wedding night if they have their way." Caroline laughed and Brett groaned softly, Kristen being much more demure in her response than Brett. It had been the first mention of the wedding that day, but Brett seemed less overwhelmed by the thought that morning. Though he was still slightly shifty at the mention of the word.

Ted smiled slightly at the interaction between Kristen and Brett, but when Jacqueline made an appearance he had to fight to keep his smile in place; the way she battered her eyelashes at him and made sure to say good morning to him reminded him too much of Layla from what he had seen of her when she was around Cody. However, he was a gentleman and was polite to her.

This was becoming a horribly familiar pattern, Cody mused to himself as Ted's father and the rest of Kristen's family made their way into the room, that women seemed to be making advances on himself and Ted. The only difference in the interest displayed to him and Ted was that Ted had different women interested him and he just had one... who could not take a hint. 

“Come along now, everyone’s here, let’s get to the dining room,” Caroline said, ushering everyone out of the room, leaving Ted and Cody in peace, though Jacqueline was rather resistant to leave. Caroline was last to leave, turning her head around to say, “You take it easy now, we don’t want your illness to return, now do we?”

“Of course not. I’ll stay here, and Cody will stay with me,” Ted told her, smiling. Leaving her son and her son’s lover, she went and joined the rest of her family and the visiting family for breakfast. “I think I quite like this illness,” he declared, turning his smile towards Cody. 

“And I do like taking care of you,” Cody told him, returning the smile, the small gap between his front teeth showing. 

After sitting around, talking about this and that, sitting close together, but not _too_ close, just incase someone walked by, the family meal ended, and everyone was filing back into the room. Cody and Ted stood as they entered, and Ted found Kristen amongst the mass, holding his arms open for her. She gladly accepted the hug, and he said to her, “Congratulations again, Kristen. We’re more than happy to welcome you into our family.”

“Thank you, Teddy,” she said into his neck. 

He stood back, placing his hands on her shoulders, smiling at her. “You and Brett will be a wonderful couple.” 

“All right now, we best get ready to leave now,” David said to his family, trying to get them to hurry along. The sooner he could separate Kristen and Brett, the sooner he could breathe a sigh of relief that his daughter wouldn’t partake in anything of _that_ nature until the night of the wedding. 

Ted couldn't deny that he found the whole thing highly amusing-- but that was probably only because he wasn't the one the close-watch was being done to. As usual with the help of all the valets and servants it took little time at all to get their things packed and the carriages loaded so that they could return home.

Brett was standing by Kristen, and both of them looked shy and almost awkward... probably because their fathers had eagle eyes trained on them and their mothers were pretending not to be watching their interaction when they really were. Brett seemed to be struggling for an appropriate way to say goodbye that meant something without crossing any boundaries to upset anyone.

Casually, Ted lifted his hand and made out he was messing with the cuff of his sleeve; Brett's eyes followed the motion and he seemed to understand, Ted hiding a smile as he picked up Kristen's hand (the left one, quite subconsciously) and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Adding on his own goodbyes, Ted slid an arm around his little brother's shoulders when the carriages pulled away, Brett placing a hand on the small of his back in silent thanks.

"What would you do without me, really?" Ted teased and Brett groaned. The two were excused ("But do stay inside today Ted," Caroline reminded, "You might get sick again with the cold.") and Brett bit his bottom lip as he coyly looked up to his big brother. "Um, Ted, can I uh, talk to you in the library or somewhere?" he was obviously looking a little shy and Ted nodded, curious as to why the other seemed jumpy. Sending Cody a silent look to follow, Ted then led the way upstairs. 

In the library, where Brett _never_ went under normal circumstances, the younger man paced while Ted sat in their grandfather’s chair, Cody standing directly behind him. “Are you ok, Brett?” Ted asked, looking on as his brother practically walked a divot into the floor and wore a hole through his lip he was chewing it so much.

“I don’t think I can do this,” he said a few minutes after Ted asked his question. And he never stopped moving.

“What?” Ted all but shouted in response. 

“I don’t think I can do this. This whole marriage thing. It’s too overwhelming, Teddy. How is it you can get out of it, but I can’t?” he asked, finally pausing, turning his body to look at Ted.

“Brett, you _want_ this! I know you want to marry Kristen, you’ve told me so yourself! So, why the cold feet now?” He stood, walking over to his brother to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Like I said, it’s just… too much too fast.”

“You’re not getting married until this spring,” Ted told him in his attempt to comfort Brett. 

“But that’s not the only thing. It’s… well, Dad is going to want grandchildren right off the bat. I know him, and the sooner he can get grandchildren, the better. What if I’m not a good husband? Or a good father?”

“Oh, Brett, is that what you’re worried about? What on earth would ever put those kinds of thoughts into your mind?” Ted asked the questions, but he had to admit, he could see why Brett was thinking such a thing, as he had thought similar things when _he_ was the one in line to marry Kristen. Of course, his thoughts were wedged into his mind for a completely different reason: he was already in love with Cody. Brett, on the other hand, had no Cody, and had no reason for such thoughts.

Hoping Ted didn't get mad at him (he sincerely doubted it, but technically this was a private brother-to-brother moment he was going to be getting involved in more-so than he was just standing there) but he then said, "Excuse me, Young Master Brett?" That was the only way he could really address the other, because he doubted he'd be so amicable about Cody calling him without a title the way Ted obviously didn't mind. "Might I say something?" he asked politely.

Curiously, Brett nodded as Ted stared slightly at his lover in equal surprise and curiosity. Cody felt a small blush covering his cheeks at their looks but didn't back down, "My father once told me that any man can be a father, but it really takes something to be their dad." he smiled and Brett felt Ted shift just slightly at his side, "As long as you're there for your children, and your wife, to guide them and support them, then you'll be fine."

Inwardly Ted smiled to himself because although he could see such a sentiment coming from Virgil he bet he'd said it in a manner that didn't make much sense to anyone but those who knew him well, or had been around him a while-- he just had that type of manner of speech. Brett bit his lip again slightly, tilting his head to one side, "Are you sure?"

Ted hastened to emphasise Cody's point, turning Brett to face him and placing both hands on his shoulders, "Brett, you're a loving, warm-hearted young man and at that time when you have children you will be the perfect role-model to them. And, if Kristen thought you were going to be a bad husband she wouldn't have accepted your proposal would she?" he pointed out. A furrow appeared in Brett's brow as he looked between Ted and Cody before finally looking to his brother and nodding, "I guess you're right." 

“Of course we’re right, Brett, we’re older and wiser than you are,” Ted teased, punching his brother lightly in the arm. “Just remember that as your future children’s uncle, I’m going to spoil them like you wouldn’t even believe.”

“And is their favourite uncle going watch them and clean up after them?”

“Oh, I’ll definitely watch them. Until they start wailing; that’s when I’ll hand them back to Mummy or Daddy,” he said with a smile. 

“It’ll all come back around to you, anyway, once you have children of your own,” Brett told him, not noticing the slight dip in Ted’s smile, or the loss of that twinkle in his eye. 

Ted was quick to recover, though, needing to be there for Brett. “And I expect you to spoil them even more than I do yours. Of course, we’ll have nothing on the grandparents. On both sides of the family!” he added. 

Cody watched the two of them, chattering away back and forth, and it made him miss his siblings something awful. He hadn’t seen Dustin since he ran off, and he hadn’t seen Teil since she got married. He had no idea how either of them were doing. For all he knew, Dustin could have died in some far off country and Teil could have died during child birth. What if he didn’t even have any family left? 

Happening a glance up at his lover, Ted noticed that all of Cody’s features had fallen. Something was off. But he had to get Brett out of their way first. “So, you have nothing to worry about, right?”

“Right,” Brett said with a nod. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Exactly. And if you ever need to talk, I am here for you, ok?”

“Ok. Thank you, Ted,” he said just before leaving the room, feeling much more confident than he had before.

Now Ted was able to turn his attention to Cody, who was holding himself up against the back of the chair, shoulders slumped. “What’s wrong, Cody?” he asked, moving over to the younger teen, running his fingers through Cody’s hair. 

Feeling those reassuring fingers through his hair as Ted offered him unspoken support made Cody's eyes water, but he managed to shake it off somewhat. Drawing in a slightly shaky breath he murmured, "I... I just, seeing you and Brett like that... M-Makes me think about Dustin and Teil." he admitted softly. Ted was momentarily non-plussed because he wasn't aware of who Teil was. "Teil?" he asked him and Cody looked up at him.

"My sister. She and Dustin are both older than me. Sorry, I thought I'd mentioned her..." Since Teil's circumstances of marriage and moving away were pretty usual no-one really mentioned her unless they knew the Runnels family well, whereas Dustin was somewhat more 'gossip-worthy' as it were, due to the fact that he had run off in the middle of the night. "She's been married a while, lives in another village a while away from here..."

He gave a slight laugh, "I haven't seen either of them in months, or heard from them. Last I knew Teil was ready to give birth to her first child..." a tear slid down his cheek and Ted gently wiped it away with his thumb as he pulled the other into his arms, "--I don't know if she's even alive, what sex the baby is, anything." he shook his head, "And being that Dustin's in the army something could have happened to him as well."

Taking a breath Cody wiped his eyes on his sleeve and rolled his shoulders out as he tried to straighten out somewhat to give a tougher image of unconcern. "I'm sorry-- it just bothers me sometimes." he looked almost embarrassed even as Ted shook his head.

"Don't be sorry," he assured, "I want to know whenever something's bothering you. Don't feel like you have to hide anything from me." He had been about to offer Cody the materials to try writing to his family, but then recounted that neither Teil nor Dustin probably knew how to read much like Cody's hadn't been able to. "I'm sure they're both fine." he then laughed softly, "I bet you'll be a brilliant uncle when you get to meet her child." 

Cody couldn’t help but to smile at the thought of finally meeting his little niece or nephew. And he knew that his father would absolutely adore the child. “I hope I get to meet her baby soon.”

“I’m sure you will, baby,” Ted told him, kissing Cody’s cheek. “I often wonder about Michael, ya know? I’m sure he must have a child or two by now, and I’ll probably never even get the chance to meet them. I can almost guarantee that I’m an uncle right now, and I don’t even know it.”

“You know… I’ve never heard you mention Michael before. It was my father that told me about what happened with him,” Cody said.

“Really? I’m so sorry. It’s just… it’s really hard to talk about it, as I’m sure it is when you talk about Dustin. God, when Michael left, it caused such a stir amongst _everyone_. All the families were talking about it, from here to the other side of England, probably even further outside the borders of the country. Honestly, I don’t know where he’s living, if her family accepted him, or if they disowned her, as well, for marrying someone so above her class.”

“Makes our situation just that much worse,” Cody whispered, sadness returning.

“No, no, no, Cody, don’t say things like that. We’ll get through everything, ok?” Ted said to him, needing to believe it himself. “Come on, cheer up now.”

Grinning cheekily, Cody locked eyes with Ted and whispered, “I think I may need your help cheering up,” to which Ted’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. 

Leaning in to Cody somewhat, Ted curled his arms around the younger's waist and lowered his head to kiss those now-smiling lips. Cody ended up somewhat leant against the back of his grandfather's chair.

A shiver ran down Ted's spine as Cody's fingers slid through his hair, caressing the short locks. Their bodies were pressed together perfectly and Ted knew he wouldn't ever get tired of the feeling even if he lived to be a hundred. And, no, he wasn't over exaggerating when he considered that he wanted to be with Cody that long. He wanted to be with Cody until the day he drew his very last breath on this earth.

The depressing thoughts that had previously over-taken his mind immediately began to get quieter and quieter until they finally shut up completely as Cody lost himself in the sensation of his lover's kiss. Their tongues twined and twirled, teeth coyly but lightly catching at lips in their playful ardour. When they eventually broke the kiss Ted rested their foreheads together and murmured softly, "Feel better now?" and smiled at Cody's low hum of contentment.

"Much." he nodded, reluctantly pulling away from the other a little, "I guess we should go and find something to do to pass the time..." Of course, he knew what he would _like_ to do-- but there was the matter of time and interruptions to be considering. They were only really safe in the terms of doing intimate things together at night, and that thought bothered Cody on different levels. But, he knew it was just one of those things he had to live with, to put up with. And he would, as long as he got to be with Ted. 

“Well, we _are_ in the library. Maybe we could do some more reading or writing lessons?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course we can! Come on,” he said, ushering Cody over to a desk, taking out the ink and parchment as the two of them settled down to the lesson.

Days and weeks seemingly flew by. Each day, Cody grew more comfortable and confident in his job, tending to Ted whenever the other needed him (or just an excuse to be with him), and quite often he found himself out in the barn with John, taking care of the animals. 

During the nights, Ted still snuck down to Cody’s room whenever he could. There were a few nights, though, that he was unable to meet with Cody, which upset them both. Ted was spotted heading down into the servant’s quarters via the kitchen by one of the staff, and was stuck talking to her. She just assumed he was down there hunting for a late night snack, and made him sit down as she placed food in front of him. Eventually, he had to leave, and he couldn’t go in the opposite direction to his original destination, meaning he headed straight back to his room. The next morning, he explained what happened to Cody, who understood, but wished that their situation wasn’t so damn difficult.

But, still, they managed to get through it all one day at a time. One day, quite late in November, Ted noticed that the weather had changed once more. The past week had gotten quite cold, even Cody was bundling up on his way to the barn, but now it felt much warmer. And after all those cold days and nights spent in the castle, Cody had to ask Ted if he could go see how his father was doing. It had been a long time since he had been able to go and see him, and he had since saved up quite a bit of money by his family’s standards, which he was planning on giving to him. Naturally, Ted was more than happy to grant permission for him to go see Virgil, and Cody headed off right away to go visit.

Keeping a secure hand around the money bag with his earnings in, Cody made his way along the dirt-road that led towards (and then through) the village. It'd been so long since he'd last walked it it felt almost like he was traversing foreign borders or something.

Even though his room in the castle was probably not something to especially brag about, it was a far-cry from what conditions he had been living in, and Cody only now really understood just how ramshackle their home was. But, he was hoping that the money he was carrying would begin to make it better.

Due to their circumstances both he and his father were good with money, and so Cody knew he wouldn't squander it. What he was worried about though was that Virgil might spend more on food for the animals rather then getting some crucial things for himself.

When he reached the patch of grassy land that belonged defacto to their family, Cody called, "Dad!" and immediately heard the returning call from the barn. As he made his way towards it his father appeared, beaming and enveloping his son into a tight hug. Cody was delighted to see that his father didn't seem to be coughing as badly as the last time he'd seen him, and he had some more colour in his cheeks. "Cody my boy, it's so good to see you!"

Returning the hug, Cody then held the money bag out. A confused Virgil accepted it and upended the contents into his palm. His eyes widened, looking back up to Cody. Before his father could protest accepting it Cody covered his father's mouth with his hand momentarily, "No. This is precisely why I took the job and you aren't making me change my mind now." Virgil smiled wanly behind the hand; that was his Cody.

He went inside with his father and looked around the little room. He knew that money would buy his father more firewood, some food and a thick blanket. And the blanket was what Cody suggested Virgil buy first before the man steered conversation to what Cody had been doing in the castle since he'd last visited. 

“Oh, well, I’ve actually been able to go out and help John with the animals in the barn lately. When Kristen’s family visited, I’m sure you heard about the engagement down here, didn’t you? Ted’s younger brother proposed to her the last time her family came to visit the castle.”

“We did hear about the engagement, yes. You’ll have to pass on my congratulations to the young man,” Virgil said, interrupting his son’s ramblings. He could tell that he was rather excited to recount to him every last detail of the happenings in the castle. 

“Ok, I will. But when they came over, Ted didn’t need me, since they have all these valets and cooks that deal with all the things that happen during royal visits and things like that, so I went out to the barn to tend to their horses, the ones that were pulling their carriages. John was yelling at the other two farmhands, calling them idiots, but he came to _me_ specifically to ask for my help,” he told his father, proud of himself. 

“It certainly sounds like you’re working hard up there.”

“I am! I gave Ted and his father my word that I’d work to the best of my ability, and that’s what I’m doin’.”

“Now, uh, you see Layla around much?” he asked.

Ah, there it was… Cody _knew_ that she’d come up. She _always_ came up. God, if she wasn’t popping her face in during the worst moments, then she was the subject of conversation. “I see her every now and again. But, really, since I’m working with Ted and she’s one of the chamber maids, we don’t cross paths too much. She’s made friends there, though,” he told him, trying to get away from talking about _her_.

Virgil was rather disappointed that Cody still seemed stubborn about having any contact with Layla; it wasn't as though he was going to lose his job if he got married to her, and because she was also being paid their marriage would be doubly useful for them and for their family.

However, because he didn't want Cody getting into one of his little huffs with him, Virgil merely nodded his head and smiled before allowing Cody to go back into his excited chatterings about what he had been doing up in the castle. He was pleased his son was happy though.

Eventually though Cody had to leave his home once more and return to the castle. He had been somewhat concerned about leaving Ted without himself there (in case he actually did need him for once) but the other had insisted that he should go and that he would be able to keep himself amused. As he left though Cody managed to secure his father's promise that he would buy himself some new blankets to keep himself warm.

On his way back up to the castle Cody felt himself once again torn between two minds: there was part of him that wanted to stay and tend to his own animals with his father, but the other part was enjoying the way things were at the moment. Besides... it was only for a few more months, until Spring came.

Entering the castle into the servants' entrance, Cody then tilted his head and noted that John was in the kitchen, "Hey John." the older man jumped slightly before giving him a slightly thin smile, "Hey Cody." Cody was somewhat concerned; recently John had seemed less happy than he usually was, even though the younger man had noted he tried hard to seem the same as usual. Had something happened between him and Randy?

He didn’t feel that it was his place to ask about his friend’s relationship, though. Not directly, anyway. Maybe it was something else entirely? He decided to ask, “How’re things going?”

“Oh, ya know, same ol’, really,” he said, trying to be cheery. It didn’t work. Maybe someone else would have not noticed, someone who wasn’t as close to John as he had become, but he could clearly see through the false happiness. 

“You’re sure? You seem… a bit out of it,” Cody stated.

“Really, I’m ok,” John insisted. “Everything’s ok.”

“If you say so.” Changing the subject, because John _clearly_ didn’t want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering him, Cody asked, “So have you seen Teddy around at all today?”

“Nope, can’t say that I have,” John told him. Even in that reply he didn’t sound at all happy. Whatever it was must be _really_ bad.

“And you’re sure that nothing’s bothering you?” Cody asked him again.

“That’s right, nothin’s botherin’ me.”

“So everything’s ok with you and Randy?” When John’s lips drew into a thin line, Cody knew that he had struck a nerve. But he also knew when to drop the subject. John wasn’t about to talk about it, no matter how much he tried to get it out of him. “Well, I’m just gonna go find Teddy. I’ll see you around.”

“Yup,” was all John said in reply. 

On his way up to Ted’s room, Cody couldn’t stop thinking about what he just saw and heard. What, after all this time, could have happened between them to put John in such a mood?

Locating Ted in the library, Cody then smiled as they stole a quick kiss of greeting with one another before Cody moved to sit on the foot-stool that remained constantly by the chair. "Hi there."

"Hi yourself." Ted smiled, resting his hand on the back of Cody's neck; the other the perfect height for him to do so being that he was sat on a lower-level, Ted unable to resist even the smallest contact with his lover. "How was visiting your dad?"

"It was good. Good." Cody repeated with a nod and smile-- but Ted could see that the other's mind wasn't on what Ted had asked him. Letting his thumb rub the smallest hint of collarbone that was visible under Cody's shirt-collar, Ted asked, "What's wrong?" The ravenette bit his lip, exhaled, then nodded decisively.

"Have you noticed anything weird about John recently?" he asked; watching as Ted's brow furrowed with a look that said he'd obviously noticed something, but thought that he was the only one who had done. "Yes, yes I have. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I jut saw him, and asked him if he was Ok. He insisted he was, but you know when you can just tell they're not?" Ted nodded, feeling his serious mood abate slightly as he watched the way Cody's eyes fluttered a little and his breath caught as Ted continued to caress his neck, "And I asked if things were Ok between him and Randy, and he got all tense."

That made Ted's hand pause in its motions momentarily. "Actually... Randy has seemed out of sorts recently whenever I've seen him." he'd been wondering about that too-- but thinking about his mood in conjunction with John's made sense, "What could possibly make those two fall out?"


	13. Chapter 13

“You don’t think… that maybe one of them slept around, do you? If John happened to catch Randy with one of the other servants, that’d certainly cause some conflict,” Cody pondered, though he really didn’t think that would happen with these two.

“I don’t know. They’ve been close for so long, you don’t think that one of them could have _actually_ slept around on the other, do you?” Ted racked his brain for more possibilities, but he couldn’t think of anything that would cause this sort of tension and overall bad mood. 

“I wouldn’t think so. But I really don’t know.”

“If something like that had happened, and one of them _was_ sleeping around, don’t you think the other servants would all be talking about it?” Ted asked, meaning that Cody would be able to hear any gossip about it.

“Well, maybe. I guess it would depend on if the other person involved said anything… God, I can’t believe we’re even talking about this. It seems so wrong to even be thinking about it. They’ve been together for so long now, I just… It’s got to be something else. Like, maybe one of them received word from their family that someone’s passed away or has taken ill, and it’s just put a strain on them,” Cody suggested, fishing for any other explanation. 

“It could be something like that,” Ted agreed, now back to rubbing his fingers lightly over Cody’s neck. “I mean, it has been a little while since they’ve seemed off, and neither of them have requested a room change, or anything, so, yes, it’s got to be something like that,” Ted said hopefully. Despite the fact that the two of them worked for his family, and before he began his relationship with Cody, he never paid much attention to _any_ of the workers, he couldn’t help but to want them to be happy. So what if they were a lower class than him? They were still people, after all. 

In a way both of them were a little afraid that the ending of John and Randy's relationship might be a little prophetic with concerns to their own; if two who had been together so long, through the most uncommitted phase of their life, then what hope did they have?

Closing his eyes momentarily, and sending a silent plea that whatever it was really was a small issue and that his friends would work through it, Cody turned his head enough so that his cheek was resting on Ted's hand; Ted turning his hand to cup the finely boned face gently but securely.

"Brett was asking me _again_ if I was still going to be his best man." Brett had taken to asking at least once a week-- as though Ted was suddenly going to change his mind about it. Cody laughed softly, meeting Ted's eyes. "You didn't say no to freak him out, did you?" he joked.

"No," Ted said with a grin, "But I was tempted to." The impish light in Ted's eyes made Cody's stomach flutter lightly and he subconsciously licked his lips. The action of Cody's pink tongue over his full lips made Ted's eyes follow the action like a moth would follow a flame. He'd become well acquainted with those lips in their time together, but even now he couldn't get enough of them. It was this consideration that had him leaning down.

Their lips met, and momentarily they both forgot about anyone and anything that didn't have anything to do with their lover. Cody's hand came up and slid into Ted's hair as the other continued to cup his cheek. Their tongues danced and twined, savouring the taste of one another. When they felt the heat in their abdomens coiling further though they both pulled back; cheeks flushed, eyes hooding and breathing laboured. Recently, Cody had been finding it harder and harder to pull back in their intimate moments, and he was losing trust in his control. Little did he know Ted felt like he was losing the same battle. 

“Well, we, uh, should probably pick up your writing lessons again,” Ted said as he glanced off to his right, breaking eye contact with Cody. Because, damn, if he didn’t lose himself in those eyes every time he looked into them. 

“That… sounds like a good idea,” Cody agreed. His reading and writing had been improving greatly in the past several weeks. He could read much more fluidly now, and they were making quite nice progress through King Arthur. He could write more words on his own without having to look at Ted’s words first. 

The two practiced until it was time for Ted to meet his family for lunch. They still hated that they had to part ways and couldn’t chat over a dining room table. Or rub their legs against one another _under_ a dining room table. But they managed, knowing that such was life. Before splitting up, Ted said quietly to Cody, “See what you can find out about those two, ok?”

“Ok,” Cody agreed, truly hoping that it was nothing more than some lover’s spat. He entered the kitchens, seeing that the two were sitting across from one another, as usual, but they weren’t making eye contact as often, and John was _still_ in his mood, while Randy just looked plain grumpy. But that was how he usually looked around people, so he could get away with it. He sat down next to John, smiling at both him and Randy, and got nothing but nods and weak “Hello”s in return. “Guys, what’s wrong.”

“Now’s not the time,” Randy said, standing from the table with his empty plate. “And, quite frankly, it’s not your business,” he added quite harshly, causing Cody to huff defiantly and furrow his brow. 

“Excuse me a moment,” John said, standing from the table, leaving Cody sitting there alone as he grabbed Randy by the elbow and took him into the hallway.

Casting a quick look across to Wade to make sure he was busy with his under-chefs, Cody then slipped from the table and followed into the hallway. Well, somewhat anyway, seeing as how he didn't want to get seen by them.

John was standing before Randy, a fire Cody hadn't seen in the older man's eyes before. He could all but see the tension rolling off of Randy too. God, whatever was going on between them was something that was _really_ getting to both men. Cody was all but daring not to breathe too loud lest he alert them both to his presence.

"Damn it Randy, you don't need to take this out on the kid!" John hissed, strong shoulders squared as he seemed to be glaring defiantly at Randy. Had it been anyone but John (who he knew wasn't belittling him with the name) then Cody would have been pissed with the nickname... but right then was hardly the time or the place. Randy's response made Cody jump out of his skin almost.

A large hand was slammed down besides John's head, Randy's lankier body pressing John's determinedly to the wall. Whatever he murmured into John's ear made the man flush with what seemed to be a combination of lust and fury as he turned his face away from Randy but towards where Cody was standing.

Cody could only make out a few snippets of what was said, "Don't want..." "...You, it's all you..." It was so disjointed it didn't make sense; but it sure as hell sounded personal. John didn't respond initially-- but then Cody noticed the way his eyes rolled up somewhat when Randy's face pressed into the crook of his neck. However, rather than indulge whatever Randy was doing, John suddenly _pushed him away._ And that was something Cody didn't _ever_ think he'd see from those two.

"Don't." John's voice shook as he moved into their joint room, "Just don't." The growled curse that Randy gave was violent even though quiet, and Cody winced as Randy landed a fist onto the wall hard in a punch. Instead of following his lover into the room though, Randy turned and stalked along the hallway and out... presumably to cool his head outside lest he do something he regretted. 

He headed back to the kitchen, so confused about what he just witnessed. Apparently, Layla was completely oblivious to emotion, as she would have seen said look of confusion and sadness written all over Cody’s face when she approached him. “Good afternoo…” she drifted off as Cody didn’t even stop to indulge her, he kept walking by, straight out of the kitchen without having a single bite of food.

Deciding to wait for Ted to finish his meal, he headed straight to the future Lord’s room, unable to soothe the worried thoughts in his mind. All these different scenarios were running through his brain, so lost in thought he was he didn’t hear Ted open and close the door. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Oh, sorry. I couldn’t stay in the kitchen any longer, though, but I needed somewhere to sit and think.”

Ted approached Cody, who was sitting on the corner of his bed, looking up at him with sad eyes. “What’s wrong? Is it… John and Randy?”

Cody nodded. “I think… I think we were right. I didn’t hear anyone talking about anything, but, well, Randy was even more pissed off than he usually is and he snapped at me. John followed him into the hallway, and I kind of followed them. Randy was being so possessive, and I heard him say something about ‘only you,’ but John turned down his advances. Teddy… Randy had to have slept around on John.”

“That… Wow…” Teddy said, dumbfounded, now taking a seat next to Cody. “But they’ve…” 

“They’ve been together since they were far younger than us. And… I…” Cody didn’t have the words for how to express his feelings at the moment. If it was true, if Randy slept around on John, what was to say that Ted wouldn’t bore of him after a while?

It was a frightening consideration and Cody didn't even register the way his hands moved to reach for Ted until the other's arms were enveloping him in return. He had grown really close to John and Randy in the past weeks, and he had come to count them as his first real friends (outside of Ted of course) and so he was feeling somewhat lost at the thought of them having fallen out. What if they broke up?

In his mind's-eye Cody suddenly envisioned someone else with John, and Randy happening upon the scene-- he didn't think it was wholly produced by his mind that Randy would kill whoever so much as looked at John with intent. But, to be fair, he didn't think John would handle the situation so calmly in reverse.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Although it might seem pathetic, Cody needed the reassurance of Ted's physical presence with him to keep him from completely freaking out. Ted's expression softened from the obviously-thinking-look he had been sporting, "I'll do my very best." he promised. 

The thought that he might not be able to actually make it to spend time with Cody bothered Ted greatly, but then at the same time the interruptions had actually been proving useful recently; he could count the occasions on both hands where he and Cody had almost progressed, you know, _all the way_ , but they hadn't gotten that far yet. Sure, it didn't take a genius to figure out _how_ sex between them would work, but...

Something told him it wasn't as easy as just thrusting into Cody and that was it and it'd be good for both of them, but he didn't know what else there was. And he didn't want to hurt Cody. He wanted their first time together (and, if he wasn't mistaken, it'd be the first time for either of them _ever_ ) to be something they could both look back on fondly. 

“Thank you,” Cody said, snuggling up into Ted’s chest, his hands clenched tight on his shirt, pulling him in close. “I just… I don’t know what I would do if I were in John’s position. We happened so fast, though,” Cody whispered, voicing one of his concerns, “what if we realize that we… that we’re not… what if that happens to us?”

“It won’t,” Ted assured him, wrapping his arms around Cody even tighter than before. 

“John and Randy probably said the same thing.”

“Don’t do this to yourself, Cody. Please, just… don’t do this. We’ll be fine. And I’m sure that John and Randy will be fine, as well. They’ll get through it.”

“You sound so sure. I hope you’re right, Teddy.”

The two became quiet, sitting there together, Cody wrapped up tight in Ted’s arms, both of them praying that Ted was right, and that their suspicions were wrong. After a time like that, Cody raised his head and began peppering Ted’s jaw with light kisses. “I love you,” he said, which Ted returned. Soon, the pair shifted, Cody getting pushed down onto the bed, Ted hovering over him. Their lips met and their tongues tangled, hands tugging at clothes, nails clawing at any exposed skin. 

Neither of them cared at that moment about the consequences of getting caught. All they cared about in that moment in time was one another. The love they had for one another, and the love that they swore could get them through anything and everything. The two rutted together, hard cocks meeting through layers of fabric. Over and over, Ted rubbed his crotch against Cody’s, their low growls getting lost in one another’s mouths. 

Occasionally, they’d pull back, pause in their primal movements as they stared into each other’s eyes, seeing the lust burning deep within. 

The way Cody's eyes rolled up and the breathy mewls of pleasure and need that he released intoxicated Ted faster, and harder, than any liquor ever would. His hands twisted in the sheets below them as he continued to rub his body against Cody's; the fluid rolling of his hips a mark of how much they had improved with the limits of their physical intimacy together.

The elder teen could feel perspiration on his forehead, dripping down his face and making his shirt stick to him, but he didn't care. The damn roof could have caved in on them and he wouldn't have stopped. He wanted, _needed_ to see Cody come apart underneath him. He knew they both needed the unspoken reassurances that their bodies could communicate more adequately than words.

Desperate hands grasped at his back and Ted felt Cody's hips becoming more vigorous in their returning movements as they both got closer and closer to the edge; fully clothed save for somewhat-pushed-up shirts and partially undone trousers. They moved as one for a deep, fiercely passionate kiss as their climaxes overtook them. Their cries of one another's names and ardent declarations of love were momentarily swallowed by their partner before being breathlessly repeated as they calmed from their highs.

Insisting that Cody share another bubble-bath with him, Ted and his lover remained in continual contact with one another until it was time for dinner... and Ted struggled to keep his eyes from Cody's tempting ass more-so than usual considering he knew the other was not wearing any under-garments because of what they'd done previously.

A silent, tender look was exchanged before they moved into the open foyer. Cody didn't realise how hungry he was until he entered the kitchen, and he sat down to eat. He pretended not to notice the way both John and Randy were absent. Layla tried to cosy up to him, but Cody's mind was focused so much so on Ted that he merely gave polite monosyllabic answers that were probably incorrect in conjunction to what she was saying to him. 

With every question she asked or statement she made, to which Cody only replied with “Yes,” or “Mmhmm,” the more frustrated she became. “Codyyy,” she whined, scooting over closer to him, her arm wrapping around his.

Turning his head to the side, Cody stared at her as he popped a forkful of pork into his mouth. He saw that she was smiling at him, batting her eye lashes. God, she be trying any harder? What did he have to do aside from bring her into his room as we took Ted into his mouth to get her off his back? “Yes, Layla?” he said, finally indulging her constant nagging. 

“I can tell that you’re not listening to me. What is _with_ you right now?”

“Sorry, I just…” he said, drifting off when he saw that John was finally entering the room. Still, though, no Randy in sight. Standing up, leaving Layla sitting at the table in a huff, Cody walked to John and asked quietly, so no one else in the room could hear, “Where have you been? Where’s Randy?”

“I’ve been around. As for Randy? No idea where he is,” he replied, sounding rather nonchalant about it. He brushed past Cody, grabbing some food before sitting down at the table, nodding to a still unhappy looking Layla. “You gonna finish this?” he asked, pointing his fork at Cody’s food.

Rolling his eyes, Cody headed back to the table and shoved the rest of the pork into his mouth. “Happy?” he asked, mouth still full. He really had to get out of there. There was only so much he could take of her (one day, he’d have to sit down and have a real talk with her about… things), and now John’s mood put a damper on everything. He just wanted to see Ted.

Leaving the kitchen once more, Cody sighed as he reached the empty hallway John and Randy had had their little moment in earlier. A part of Cody momentarily wondered whether Randy was in the room now, but decided against seeing.

Entering his little bedroom he sighed and began to strip out of his uniform, his previously bubble-bathed body welcoming the sensation of his fresh night-shirt. Shivering slightly, Cody moved to the bed and got underneath the covers. Something told him he wouldn't be needing to sleep compressing his head in the pillow to block out any noise from next door that night.

To get something productive done in the time that he had to wait for Ted (he knew the other would understand him not meeting him, and Cody didn't want to worry Ted with his moods) Cody took the little book of fairytales Ted had given him and found his place. He was always returning his attention back to that little book for that extra little bit of practice when Ted wasn't around.

At some point he must have dazed off though, because the next thing he was aware of there were low voices outside of his door that moved into next door-- it seemed Randy and John had come into contact with one another again. His ears strained, but the occasional murmur he did hear was too low to make out. And then there was silence.

As the candle in his room burnt out some time later, there was a soft knock on his door before it immediately opened and Ted slipped inside. Relief flooded through Cody, "Teddy..." he whispered, immediately scooting back onto the bed to make room for the other. Ted took the space without hesitation and immediately wrapped his arms around his young lover. 

“Hey, baby,” he whispered into Cody’s ear. He had a feeling that tonight, they wouldn’t be doing anything of a sexual nature that night, not with everything that had happened that day, escalating throughout the week. 

“She just doesn’t quit,” Cody blurt out. “I swear to God, that woman just… does. Not. Quit. And then top that off by not having John or Randy to talk to, well…”

Suddenly, from next door, came an outburst from John, that last person they ever expected to start shouting, “I can’t believe you’re still…!” he shouted, stopping himself before going any further, though he did slam his palm flat against the wall.

Glancing at one another, Ted pulled his lover in tighter, resting his chin on the top of Cody’s head as Cody molded his body into his. Both of them wanted to hear what was going on next door, but at the same time, it seemed as though it was far too personal to be involved in. After a moment of silence, Ted said, “I am so sorry you’re still having to put up with Layla.” He began rubbing his hand up and down Cody’s back.

“I really don’t know what to do about her,” Cody told him. It had been nearly a month, and even though he didn’t run into her daily, her advances were getting more and more forward, bringing more and more annoyance to both he and Ted.

Over in the other room, John was pacing while Randy lay back on the bed, hands crossed behind his head as he listened to John rant. Really, he didn’t see what the big deal was. It’s not like it this was new news, or anything. 

On more than one occasion Ted had been tempted to make up some lie to get Layla away from the castle; relenting only when he considered that the disgrace she'd leave in, regardless of how small his lie was, would harm her family.

And, much as Layla was not his most favourite person in the world her family hadn't done any wrong by him. The tawny haired male exhaled softly, face burying into Cody's soft hair.

John's ranting was still audible, though more as a low continual sound than actual words and Cody shivered slightly; he felt a sense of ill-omen with Randy and John falling out, and Layla being about more-so than ever. Thank God that Ted was there.

They lay, Cody nestled in Ted's arms and Ted holding him, legs curled together and soft, loving and reassuring words being exchanged. Ted didn't care how much hassle it would be to get back to his room in the morning, but he wasn't leaving this room before dawn broke. He still hated waking Cody to say goodbye, but the cheap feeling that gave was nothing compared to the gut-wrenching one he was sure they'd both experience if he just left.

It was only the remembrance of their neighbour Cody that had John being quiet; these walls were thick and Cody was the only one close enough to them to hear. He was flushed with his emotion and yelling, hands balled into fists at his sides.

On one hand John knew he was being a bit over-dramatic, but on the other hand he knew he couldn't call his feelings for Randy true if he didn't act like this. Continuing his rant, he was only half aware of what he was saying, "--I just can't do this anymore--!" 

“Oh, come _on_ , John!” Randy shouted, getting fed up with John’s complaining. “You do this every time!”

Randy, it seemed, didn’t have an inside voice, and both boys in the room next door could hear everything. What did Randy mean by ‘every time’? This had… had happened before? Next thing they knew, they heard the unmistakable sound of the bed being scraped over the floor. “They’re separating their beds?” Cody asked worriedly, raising his head up to look into Ted’s eyes.

“John, you’re being ridiculous!” he continued to yell, but John was having none of it. He moved the bed over to the other side of the room. “Fine, be like this. Just take some time to cool your damn head.” With that, Randy blew out the only candle in the room and pulled the blanket up around him, while John hadn’t even changed into his sleeping clothes.

“I don’t like this _at all_ , Teddy. Randy just seems so… relaxed about this whole thing. And he said this kind of thing had happened before. What are we missing here?” Cody asked, wracking his brain to try and put all these little pieces together. And yet the puzzle still had too many gaps.

“There has to be more to the story than what they’re letting on. Maybe this is what they meant by making sacrifices?” Ted pondered, though he really had no idea what sort of sacrifices they would even be talking about. All he could do was hope that, come morning, John would cool down enough to talk things over with Randy and move that bed back to its rightful spot.

It took the younger men a while to fall asleep considering that they were both thinking so hard, but they eventually did so.

The next thing Cody was aware of was Ted gently shaking him before sliding out from underneath him. It seemed he'd fallen asleep between Ted's legs, using the other's shoulder as a pillow. No wonder he'd been so comfortable; he always felt at ease in Ted's arms. A sleepy pout greeted the other leaving, but they exchanged a soft kiss and the promise they'd be together again in a few hours.

Rolling into the warm spot Ted had left, Cody sighed softly and tried to settle back into sleep for a little bit longer. Ted managed to make his way swiftly and silently back to his room through the familiar hallways-- the torches that lined the walls providing no aid considering that they had all burnt out during the night, and the sun had yet to rise as it was winter.

When it was time to get up Cody grabbed his fresh uniform and then made his way out of the room (shivering at the sudden rush of cold draught in the hallway) and headed towards the communal bathroom. He slowed slightly when he noticed that Randy was in there, reclining in the bath, steam coming from the water.

"G'morning..." Cody greeted slowly, somewhat tentatively-- though he didn't shrink away from Randy's stormy eyes when they lighted on him. If it weren't for the slight tic in the other's cheek Cody would think nothing was bothering the other. The younger man set about preparing his own bath, undressing as John entered. "Morning." John's smile was a little thin, but more genuine than any one he'd seen in the last few days. Cody returned the greeting, feeling a momentary flicker of hope...

But John didn't acknowledge Randy at all, merely moved on to another bath and began to undress. Cody watched as Randy's eyes seemed to possessively rove over John's exposed flesh like a physical caress and wondered how the other could not react to it. He sank into the water with a slight sigh as he realised that John and Randy mustn't have made up yet. 

He wanted to say something, _anything_ to break this awkward, tension filled silence that settled over them. Even when two other servants came into the bath, when they saw the angry glare that was radiating in Randy’s eyes, the chatter they had outside the door ceased upon entering. Yet, he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. Now wasn’t the time, and with more people trickling in, this wasn’t the right place. 

Randy made a show of pushing himself out of the bath, chest glistening with water, shaking his head to free all the droplets that had stuck in his hair. Still, John wasn’t even looking at him. In fact, he was staring straight ahead at his own feet as they rested on the edge of the tub, as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. Toweling off, Randy dressed into his uniform and was soon out the door with no word from John at all. 

Soon Cody was finished with his bath, and John not too long after. When they entered the kitchen for breakfast, they found the Randy must have inhaled his sausage and eggs, because he was nearly done despite leaving the bath house not too much earlier than Cody or John. A few more other people were there, minding their own business, when one of the old cooks entered. “Excuse me,” she said, getting everybody’s attention. “Today I’d like to start making my apple cider for the family’s Christmas feast,” she told them. Even though the party was still a while away, she needed to give it enough time to ferment. “But first I’ll need apples. Is there anyone that could go out there and get them for me?” She used to be able to go by herself, but she was getting older, and it was really too cold for her to be outside for too long.

“I’ll go,” John volunteered. 

“Yeah, I’ll help,” Randy added. 

After he offered to help, no one else did. Not only did they not want to go out into the cold, they also didn’t want to spend time with Randy watching their every move. That happened enough _inside_ the castle, they didn’t need one on one time with the man. “Thank you two so much,” she said, smiling at them as she added, “I’ll make sure to save you two a nice big cup of my cider.”

John and Randy both volunteered to help her, that was great news to Cody. After he finished his breakfast, he’d have to go tell Teddy so that they could meet the older couple in the orchard and talk.

As Cody went to go and get Ted once he'd finished his breakfast, John got up to go and fetch Nancy the apples she needed for her cider. The woman's cider was famous within the village and John knew the family really enjoyed it-- plus, added bonus, they all got some at some point. Finishing his own breakfast he exhaled softly and then stood up, taking his plate to the sink and washing it quickly before then turning and heading outside.

Knowing that John was trying to continue avoiding him, Randy was quick (but casual) to catch up with the older man. He didn't know why John got like this; it'd been the situation for well over a year now, and every-single time they danced the same dance. He fell into step with John on the way to the orchard, admiring the man's profile despite his own self-righteous anger when the other continued to ignore him. "You can't avoid me forever."

"Maybe not," John muttered, opening the orchard gate, "But that doesn't mean I can't damn-well try." They had both stooped to pick up the small buckets used for carrying the apples on their way into the orchard. John wanted to linger away from _their_ clearing, but he knew that was where the best apples were and so they'd have to go there. Fighting the way his body began to stir and tense with anticipation, John strived to remain uncaring and stand-offish.

"So they just completely ignored one another?" Ted said as Cody finished buttoning his shirt up for him and adjusted the collar once he had placed a jacket over the other's broad shoulders. "Not exactly," Cody admitted, "John seemed to be the one ignoring Randy, whereas Randy seemed to be trying to devour John with his eyes." There had been something primal in his eyes that Cody vaguely recognised as something he'd seen in Ted's eyes when they had been intimate before.

"I think maybe we should talk to them," Ted nodded, obviously trying to convince himself as well as Cody, "--who knows? A little intervention might do them both some good." Nodding, Cody then reported that they were going down to the orchard to collect apples for cider.

As they got outside Ted asked Cody, "Have you ever had cider before?" When the younger man shook his head Ted laughed softly, "Oh, you need to try some. I'll definitely make sure you get some." Momentarily Cody wasn't thinking about John and Randy because he was trying to figure out why a drink could be so great. 

“I’ve tried other ciders before, it’s not every year that we have a big gathering with all the different families, you know, sometimes we go over to someone else’s. Well, they always have cider, but it is _never_ as good as Nancy’s. Even when the other families come to our castle, they rave about the cider. It’s just that good. I can’t wait for you to try it,” Ted went on and on, pausing in their walk to rave about the most delicious cider on the planet.

Picking up fallen apples along the way, John tried to take as long as possible to get down to their clearing. All the while, Randy stayed right by his side, plucking some still hanging apples off the tree, also getting some from the ground. But, soon enough, they were turning down the little worn path to the clearing.

Once they were through the rows of smaller, younger apple trees, both their eyes settled upon _one_ tree. _Their_ tree. “Look at that, John,” Randy said as they approached it. He set down the bucket and grabbed John’s wrist, setting down his lover’s apple bucket, as well before he pulled him along. “Look at this,” he said, tracing his finger along the rough carving of their initials. “This hasn’t changed. No matter _what_ happens, this will _never_ change.”

John swallowed hard, knowing that Randy was right, but he was still too proud and too stubborn to admit it right away. 

Randy ran his hand down John’s cheek; the first time John had let him touch him like this in days. John’s eyes fell shut at Randy’s gentle touch, and he leaned his head into that soft hand. “Tell me I’m right, John.” When his eyes remained shut, head dipped down, Randy said, “Look at me.” Finally those blue eyes opened, staring straight into Randy’s. After that, no words were needed as Randy lowered his head and pressed his lips to John’s, who willingly opened his mouth to accept the prodding tongue. 

It was amusing to see Ted excited about something that he personally considered insignificant; or, maybe it was just insignificant because he'd never tried it? Maybe he'd be singing a different tune once he'd had some. Ted stopped rambling when he realised Cody was merely watching him, smiling in obvious amusement. Blushing slightly Ted gave an embarrassed laugh and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck with a coy smile.

"You're too cute." Cody murmured softly. However, he had to wait until they were actually in the orchard before he dared steal a small kiss from the other. Ted reached and rested his arm around Cody's shoulders, looking around the immediate vicinity. "They probably headed to the clearing..." Ted mused aloud.

The feeling of Randy's long, strong form against his own broad-shouldered body made John shiver slightly in a manner that had nothing to do with cold. For too many nights now he had denied himself Randy's touch to rebel against something that neither of them truly had the power to change; something that he would willingly suffer until the day he died to keep Randy with him.

Truly, honestly, Randy had been intending to go slowly... but when John surrendered his mouth to him and that wicked tongue caressed his own the way it caressed his dick when John was sucking it rapidly had him throwing his semi-good intentions out the proverbial window and settling on even badder ones.

Grinding their hips together -to leave John in no doubt what he was feeling- Randy latched onto John's neck with his teeth as John's head dropped back against the tree trunk; the dull 'thud!' sound that followed the action lost under the breathless moan that John gave off. John felt like he should still be holding out... but he couldn't. Randy owned him, mind, body and soul, and John was powerless to resist. "N-N-No- S-Stop- _Oohhhh shhhiiittttt!_ " John bit his lip and canted his hips as Randy grabbed his ample ass through his pants, grinding just that _little bit_ harder against him.


	14. Chapter 14

Neither of them could hold out any longer. It had been too long already, and now that John had finally given in, there was no way they were stopping now. “Please, Randy,” he said, urging him along even faster. 

Nodding his head, Randy quickly loosened his pants while John did his own. Up until then, neither really noticed the cold, so hot they were with one another. But when Randy slipped his pants down just enough to reveal his aching cock, that chill hit him and sent a shiver through his entire body. John had a similar reaction as he revealed to Randy his perfectly round, toned ass. 

With a force and a need so strong, Randy pushed John against their tree, claiming his lips with his own once more. John proceeded to wrap his legs around Randy’s hips, his back pushing against the tree to hold him up. Bracing himself with one arm against the tree, Randy spit into his other hand, slicking himself up quickly as he aligned himself with John’s hole. It was going to be rough and over with fairly soon, both knew that and were willing to accept it. They had had worse in the past, and their passion was so intense at the moment, the pain was muted slightly by the lust and adrenaline pumping through them both. 

Meanwhile, Ted and Cody could have _sworn_ they heard swearing and loud voices emanating from the clearing. “Do you think something’s wrong?” Cody asked, those voices getting louder as approached the same worn path that John and Randy took not too long before them. 

“I don’t know. I certainly hope not,” Ted answered, hastening their pace along the pathway. Once they emerged on the other side, both sets of eyes grew wide at the sight that they happened to stumble upon. 

“Oh my God,” Cody breathed out, using all the available oxygen in his lungs, because when he saw Randy thrusting over and over _into_ John, he forgot how to breathe.

If he had known Cody and Ted were there, Randy probably wouldn't have stopped what he was doing anyway, but as it was he didn't realise because he was completely and utterly focused on the man before him.

The desperate way John's hands grabbed at his shoulders and the tree he was braced against- seeking some sort of leverage or way to alleviate the sensations ruling him- was such a turn-on and Randy didn't hold back with his passionate, powerful thrusts. Their lustful moans, growls, cries and pants carried across to clearing, but no further; as though it was their own personal world.

"R-Randy--! Randy, _fuck_!" John's thighs squeezed Randy's waist and Randy's hands kneaded his hips and ass as he hissed in pleasure, not looking away from the other's face. The fact that they were having such fraught, passionate sex was one thing, but the fact that they were doing it fully clothed and in the morning made it all the hotter. John's eyes closed as Randy leant into his ear, crude, loving and sexual words all interlocking together into one continual stream that was making John's head spin as he tried to push himself further onto Randy's solid cock, ass willing and wanting to take him deeper and deeper.

The passionate, almost violently sexual display before them had Ted's eyes almost popping out of his head. The pleasure on John's face both confused and awed him; surely the man was hurting with Randy _buried... so deep... inside of him..._ his thought trailed off as his eyes moved to Cody.

He and his lover had ducked behind a tree, and currently Ted's front was pressed into Cody's back as the other was slightly bent around the tree to see what was going on. They knew they shouldn't be watching... but it seemed almost _insulting_ for them to look away.

Subconsciously, as a lustful cry of John's reached them at the end of the clearing, Ted rocked his hips forward. Would Cody make those noises? Would he make faces like that, if Ted was taking him? Heat increased in his belly as he heard a soft moan from Cody. And then, to make it even better and hellishly hard to resist at the same time, _Cody rocked back against him._

“Oh, God,” Ted moaned as his hardening dick rubbed against Cody. His arm reached around Cody’s front, hand palming over his crotch. He could _feel_ Cody’s hardness through the fabric, and he took hold, rubbing his hand up and down. While he was doing that, Cody was continually rocking his hips back, rubbing his ass against Ted. 

And while they were doing that, they were still watching on as John writhed in pleasure, his hands tight around Randy’s neck as the younger man drove in deep. Head rolling back with a thud against the tree, John let out yet another cry of pleasure, obviously enjoying what Randy was doing to him. 

They watched on as John’s body convulsed, knowing that his climax had overtaken him. Randy continued to thrust through it, pleasuring John even further _during_ his orgasm. “Only you, John,” were the words he muttered into his ear right before his body stilled in its actions as he, too, came. His orgasm was intense, unintelligible sounds escaped from his mouth as his head dropped back and his back arched forward. He knew it’d be over quickly. Finally getting to be inside that body that he knew so well and loved so much after a week of _nothing_ , it was bound to be intense. 

Their chests were still rising with panting breaths as they calmed down from everything. Slowly, carefully, John unwrapped his legs from Randy’s waist as Randy pulled his spent cock out, and set his feet back down on the ground. “I’m sorry,” John whispered as he pulled up his pants.

“I understand,” Randy told him, adjusting his own pants. It was then that they both heard a noise that sounded a lot like a male’s voice coming from one of the nearby trees. And then… then there was a second male’s voice from the same place. 

Giving his lover a curious look, John then began to move forward to see what the sound was. A slight blush touched his cheeks as he realised he'd be limping slightly for the rest of the day-- but he was smiling none-the-less. It'd been worth it. Randy's hand rested possessively on the small of John's back, the pair of them moving forward carefully.

This time they were the ones leaning around a tree. Two different hues of blue widened at the sight of Cody rubbing himself against Ted as Ted held a hip with one hand and rutted into Cody's perky backside ardently. Randy couldn't help privately muse about how those two had no /true clue/ what pleasure felt like.

"It would appear," John murmured into Randy's ear, nipping the lobe and hearing the soft, sexy growl of appreciation in return, "--that our reconciliation was a very nice show for those two." Randy chuckled lowly, the sound rumbling up from deep in his chest. "I'm so tempted to yell at them." Their erections would die on the spot. Swatting his lover's arm slightly John shook his head, motioning for Randy to hush for the moment and just let the pair finish. Randy pouted, but then smirked like the devil himself as John's dimples appeared in a wicked smile that looked almost indecent on his angelic face, "We'll make our presences known after."

Ted began to palm Cody harder, his cheeks flushed, head tilting back and hips thrusting harder almost on their own volition. Clothing felt good, but after seeing what was between John and Randy he couldn't help but wish they were doing what they were without clothing involved.

Cody was the first to cum; his head dropping forward as he moaned lowly, his orgasm seeming to have a knock-on effect to Ted's and sending him over the edge too. As they slumped into one another, falling into the tree, John wolf-whistled. The expressions of post-coital pleasure coupled with mortification were priceless. "Not bad boys, not bad at all!" John crowed. 

“How… oh my god… how long have you… you were watching us?” Ted asked, starting and restarting sentence after sentence he was so in shock. He hadn’t even realized he stopped watching John and Randy, and apparently, neither did Cody.

“How long were you watching us?” Randy asked in return, raising his eyebrow as he moved behind John, wrapping an arm around his front, resting his chin on John’s shoulder. 

“We really didn’t mean to,” Cody said, standing up, offering a hand to Ted to pull him up as well. Glancing down when he felt a chill, he saw that his cum was all over the front of his pants, but there was nothing he could do to hide it right then. 

“But it definitely seems you were enjoying what you were watching,” Randy continued with a smirk.

“Well… yeah,” Cody replied quietly, face flushing. “I mean… We… Sorry. But I heard that you two were coming out here, so I thought Teddy and I could talk to you, because you two have been completely _awful_ to put up with lately. So, I told him where you’d be and, well… we didn’t think that we’d walk up and see… what we saw.”

“It really is as Cody said. We just wanted to talk, and then… as soon as we saw you, well… we were, I mean, I just had to…”

Cody had never seen Ted so flustered before. The man always knew what to say and when to say it, never at a loss for words. Until now. “It’s nice to see you’ve made up,” Cody cut in, saving Ted from doing any more blabbering. 

John amusedly wondered which one was going to have a coronary first over embarrassment or the prospect of he and/or Randy being mad. From the way Ted seemed to be shifting on the spot and could barely form a coherent sentence, John was betting on him.

"Thanks." he said in response to Cody's words, then flashed his dimples at them in a disarmingly warm grin. "Guys, relax. We aren't angry with ya for lookin' at us." he assured.

Absently letting his hand rub John's strong stomach Randy smirked before offering his own comments, "Yeah, I mean, I know I'm fuckin' gorgeous," the expletive obviously came out as Randy wasn't thinking of what to say, "--and John-John here ain't bad to look at--" he sent his lover a sweet smile and received an exasperatedly fond roll of the eyes in return.

"We don't know what came over us--" Oh, Cody could have really walked into that innuendo, but John cut Randy off at the pass by subtly elbowing him in the side. "--when we saw you two together, it just..." The older men nodded, showing that they understood what the pair were trying to say, "You two still haven't actually had sex yet, have you?" Randy asked.

Twin blushes confirmed his words even before the two opened their mouths. "Um..." this time Ted was the one to speak up, because he just _had_ to know the answer to this crucial question, "John? D-Didn't it hurt when Randy-- inside you--?" It seemed embarrassment was still tempering his perfect speech, but you didn't have to be a genius to put two and two together. 

Raising an eyebrow, John figured that he should tell them the truth. Now was not the time to sugarcoat things. “Yeah, it did.”

“It did?” Cody asked, looking hesitantly between John, Randy and Ted.

“Ya didn’ let me finish. Don’ say anythin’, Randy,” John added, pressing his finger to his lover’s lips. “It did hurt. At first.”

“Well… I mean… You don’t just… You can’t just… I mean,” Ted went on and on, still too embarrassed to ask what he was attempting to ask. Both John and Randy were waiting to see what he had to say, and were unknowingly leaning forward in anticipation. Finally, Ted’s voice dropped low as he managed to squeak out, “You can’t just, well, stick it in there, right?”

John couldn’t help but turn his head to look at Randy as he answered, “Wish we’d known that our first time around. O’ course, I was only fifteen, ‘n neither of us knew what we were doin’… So, I guess to answer your question, no, no you can’t just… stick it in there.”

“Well… then how does it work?” Cody asked, since he was still the more coherent of the pair, and he wanted to know, considering he was aching to be on the receiving end.

“Think about it, Cody,” John began, “you gotta check on a calf while it’s still inside the cow, what do ya do?”

“You want me to put my _hand_ inside him?!” Cody shouted in surprise.

“No, I mean, is there anythin’ you do to help your hand along?”

“We grease it. Helps the hand to slide in lots easier,” Cody explained to Ted, who was looking not only embarrassed, but thoroughly grossed out at the thought of having an arm stuck up inside a cow. “So, you’re sayin’ we gotta grease… _that_?”

"Not grease," Randy started, then added, "-though I guess that would work. If you can't get your hands on some ointment or the like then you could always use the good old substitute we use." Call him stupid, but Ted wasn't getting what they were getting at, "Which is?" To be fair though his mind was still stuck on hands being inside cows and stuff.

"Spit." Randy rolled his eyes slightly, hand trailing up and down John's stomach as he spoke; deliberately letting it graze his lover's crotch on occasion just to make John give that little jump that had him grinding back onto Randy. "Spit?" Cody repeated, "Is that really enough?" The older men nodded, though added on that you needed a decent amount to mingle with their natural lubrication.

"So, you just... do that and then put it in _there_?" Ted said, finally managing to get the horrible images out of his head and focusing on what was going on. John tilted his head, "You could also use something else before that..." he wondered whether it'd be too soon to go into detail, but then reflected that the more they knew the less they'd hurt one another.

"Such as?" Cody asked, brow furrowing as he tried to understand. "Fingers." John said to the other, tilting his head as he regarded the younger men. "Sometimes it's better to use fingers first..." He and Randy hadn't figured that out for a while. And, now, retrospective of the things they had learnt together sexually, they figured that they should have figured that out sooner themselves.

"Fingers?" Ted repeated, swallowing hard. The talk of it was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. "Yup." Instead of Randy being the one with a lascivious grin, it was John's turn. "And, there's something else... but I don't think you two are quite ready for it yet." 

Cody quirked his head to the side and furrowed his brow. “Something else? What else _could_ go there?”

“John, you need to let them figure _some_ things on their own,” Randy said to him, though he was now grinning wickedly. “You have fun with your new found knowledge, boys. We’ve got some more apples to collect. I’m sure Nancy’s wondering where we are.”

“Well, we’ll help you,” Ted offered. 

John looked to Randy and shrugged. That sounded fine to them. “You don’t have a bucket, or anything to carry the apples in,” he said. 

“I’ll just carry them in my arms,” Ted told him.

“You probably _don’t_ want to do that. The apples are all pretty mushy by this point.” He began walking to the tree, the rest following. “Here, I’ll give you the bucket and I’ll carry them in my arms. My uniform’s already as good as ruined I imagine.”

Randy smirked when he saw all the small rips and tears that were all over the back of the uniform from being held up against the tree whilst also having a dick thrust up inside of him over and over. “Yup, that thing’s gotta go.”

“Remind me to never sit up against that tree ever again,” Ted said, causing everyone to laugh. 

“I must say,” John began as he handed the bucket over to Ted, “I never thought that you’d be this much fun to be around.” 

"Yeah, well..." Ted's face softened as he looked to Cody where the other had wandered to follow Randy to collect apples.

"--I've had a good influence in my life that's changed me for the better." John grinned slightly at the sentiment, wondering if Cody truly knew just how head over heels Ted was for him. John had known how deeply Cody felt for ages, but this was the first time he was getting a chance to see Ted's true feelings.

"Come on," he indicated trees to the other side of where Randy and Cody were, "We'll look here." Ted nodded, helping fill the bucket and then the impromptu carrier of John's strong arms with good apples. Cody, meanwhile, was amazed by how relaxed Randy seemed as opposed to how he had bee recently-- and it wasn't just the slight smile on the other's face that gave him away. "Can I ask what happened between you two now?"

Admittedly, Randy looked momentarily awkward as he looked down at him. "I'll tell you some point later on, alright?" Somehow Cody didn't think that the other was being truthful-- but he also knew that John and Randy both had to have realised that he and Ted wouldn't let the issue rest until they had told them what had happened. "So... Do you have a barn fetish like John does?" Randy asked Cody, the younger man almost falling over in surprise. 

“Well, it’s a legitimate question, don’t you think? A good country boy like yourself. You told me about kissing out in your barn while your father was out. So, have you got an answer?” Randy was certainly good at changing the subject, Cody thought as he felt his face burning bright red. At Cody’s silence, Randy said, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“God, Randy… I guess so… You happy now?” Cody answered.

“John and I first fucked in a barn.”

“God, Randy! I don’t need to hear every detail of your personal life,” he said, though he couldn’t help but be curious about what Randy was saying.

“It was absolutely awful, too,” he went on. “Well, the very first time, anyway. I made John stop it hurt so much… But it got much better when he had that whole lotion idea. _Much better_.”

“I really thought you hated him when I first saw you two. Obviously, I was very wrong there. I thought you hated me, as well. I actually called you an ass to Teddy that night…”

“Oh, did you now? Fair assessment. I tend to hate everybody at first, no need to take that personally,” Randy told him. “Now, tell me, later tonight, will John and I be hearing the sounds of love making through our walls?” Yeah, he certainly enjoyed making Cody blush.

Momentarily Cody was spared having to give an answer by John and Ted approaching them; the bucket piled high and John's thick arms holding many more. "Are you two not done yet?" John mused, then looked to his lover and arched a brow, "What did you say to him, Randy?" Randy gave John his best puppy-eyes, denying saying anything.

"Sure." John shook his head and then motioned to Ted to give Randy the other bucket, "Can't have anyone seeing you carrying it." he pointed out and the future Lord nodded, handing the bucket over somewhat reluctantly. "You Ok?" he asked Cody softly.

The still blushing ravenette nodded and then tried to reassure his lover that he was fine by sending him a smile. However, Randy's question, joking or not, had really gotten his mind working momentarily.

Ted was curious, but noted that Cody didn't seem in any condition to talk right then and so merely nodded before falling into step with the other. He'd think Cody had a fever if he didn't know better.

"We'll be seein' you two later." John grinned as they reached the gate, knowing they'd have to immediately split off when they got outside of it. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Randy sent Cody a deliberate wink; laughing slightly as he followed John towards the kitchen as Ted puffed up a little indignantly and Cody's blush returned afresh at the underlying meaning. 

Watching their retreating back, Ted and Cody stood by the gate for a while before Ted turned and closed it. He noticed Cody was _still_ blushing and asked, “Are you sure you’re all right? You’re not actually feeling sick are you?”

“No… I’m fine. It’s just… something that Randy said, that’s all.”

“You mean his don’t do anything we wouldn’t do?”

‘Well… that, too. But it was something he said while we were still in the orchard…” Cody trailed off, not elaborating on just what it was Randy said to him. 

“What did he say?” Ted asked, hoping it was nothing that Cody would personally take offense to. 

“He… No, never mind. It’s nothing…”

“Cody,” Ted said, grabbing his lover’s wrist, “it obviously wasn’t ‘nothing’. Not the way you’ve gotten all worked out. Come on, out with it.”

“Fine. He asked if they’d be hearing the sounds of our lovemaking tonight,” Cody said, finally divulging the information to Ted. And now it was Ted’s turn to once again flush beet red with embarrassment. 

A nervous, shy laugh was shared between them both, neither of them outwardly saying what they thought about such a thing. They both wanted it, of course they did, but... how was one supposed to breach such a subject the 'right was'?

"Um... We should go inside," Cody was the first to break the self-conscious silence between them and Ted nodded even as Cody added, "It's starting to get chilly again."

They went back into the castle and headed towards Ted's father's study-- Ted Sr. had said he wanted to chat to his son about something. Cody followed him into the office when they reached it, using all of his self-control and will to remain blank faced before Ted Sr.

When the two began talking Cody admittedly tuned out; thinking about how Ted Sr. probably wouldn't be as friendly-ish to him as he was if he knew just _what_ Cody and his son had done together.

Ted's mind was also not on what was going on. He _wanted_ to make love with Cody. He wanted to so _so_ badly. But, he didn't want it to be in Cody's little room. No, the romantic in him thought their first time was better suited to _his_ bed. Ok, there might have been a possessive undertone there too. 

“Son, are you even listening to me?” Ted Sr. asked when his son didn’t answer the last question that he asked. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry, Father. What was it you said?” When the question was repeated, he simply nodded his head along answering, “Yes, yes.”

“Are you feeling all right? Has your illness from last month returned?” his father asked, noticing the far off look in his son’s eyes. 

“What? No, I’m fine. Just… thinking about going to warm up. I was outside for a little while for a little walk, got a little chilly. Still feeling that chill, that’s all,” Ted told him, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to add to the effect. 

“Well, one more thing before you leave. I’ve been trying to find this mystery girl of yours, but I still have had no luck. So, I’m inviting over another family to Brett’s wedding, one that you haven’t met before. The Ouellet family has been ruling over a great deal of land under their king’s orders, and they also happen to have a daughter about your age.”

“Ouellet?” Ted had never heard that name before, and, well, it certainly didn’t sound like the family name originated anywhere near here. 

“Yes, they’re French,” his father said. “I wrote to her father, and we thought that the union would not only help our own families, but the diplomacy between our countries.”

Ted was now staring at his beaming father wide eyed, shaking his head back and forth. This couldn’t be happening… 

It took all Cody had not to outwardly protest when he heard Ted Sr's decision. What was with this man? He'd married one son off, why was he so in a rush to do the same for Ted? It wasn't as though Ted was going anywhere! Or interested, you know...

"Father--!" Ted Sr. held up a hand and immediately halted the protest that his son was inevitably going to give. "I understand that you care for this mystery woman, son--" Ted internally apologised to Cody for having had him essentially ascribed as a woman in public, "--but you can't pine forever. Miss Maryse may be just what you need to get you over this unknown female."

Actively biting his tongue, Ted merely gave the slightest of nods with his head mutely. Ted was dismissed not long after and Cody followed, his own face slightly ashen-- not that Ted Sr. noticed. He truly believed that he had done well by his son by attempting to arrange him with Miss Ouellet and although he might be angry now he'd no doubt be thanking him later.

Making his way back to his room, Ted sat down on the side of his bed and pulled Cody onto his lap, arms going around his waist tightly as he pressed his face into the younger man's neck. Cody was silent, merely offering the other a small comfort by caressing the back of his neck quietly as his other hand rested upon Ted's back. As if keeping their relationship secret wasn't hard enough, they had to keep contending with this sort of thing...

“I am so sorry about him,” Ted whispered. Goddammit, why was his father always doing this to him? Of course, he didn’t actually _know_ what he was doing, but that wasn’t the point.

A knock came on the door, followed by a soft female voice, “Teddy?” His mother.

“Come in!” he said, not letting go of Cody. In fact, when she opened the door and shut it behind her, he held Cody even tighter. 

“Your father just told me the great news,” she said dryly. “I asked him why he’d do such a thing as to invite the Ouellets, and he said that he’s trying to extend our crown’s diplomacy, as well as trying to get you to forget your mystery girl.”

“That’s what he told me. And… Cody was with me, too.”

“Oh, Teddy,” she said, placing her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the surface lightly, “I’m so sorry. To you, as well. It’s just that my husband, he doesn’t really observe much, far more concerned with the big picture than he is the small details. Even though it’s those small details that can truly change the outcome of his big picture ideas. Please, don’t mind him. The wedding is still quite a ways away, and the family will be here for such a short time. You two’ll be just fine,” she said with a small smile. 

“Do you know if…” Ted paused, unsure if he should ask his question, or not. He looked into her eyes and decided that he might as well. “Is Michael going to be invited?”

Biting her lip slightly, Lady DiBiase nodded, "Brett expressed the wish that he be invited-- I know your father wasn't too happy about it, but, well..." she trailed off and Ted gave a wan look to her in understanding, "Because it's Brett's wedding he's hardly going to want to say no and upset him." Sometimes Ted was sure their father believed Brett had forgotten Michael, even though the youngest hadn't been that young especially when he'd left.

"Do you think he'll come?" Ted asked, his hand absently rubbing Cody's side. He knew his lover was frustrated by this new news, but he could do less about it then Ted could. Somehow they were just going to have to grin-and-bear it as the old saying went. His mother sighed, eyes lowering momentarily.

"I'd like to think he would." she admitted softly and Ted nodded; Michael had always been close to their mother, as all of them were, and he'd been the one Ted Sr. had had the most hopes resting on until he had found the woman he had fallen in love with. Come to think of it, Ted had never even seen his sister-in-law.

Shaking herself slightly, Ted watched as his mother then sent him and Cody a soothing smile once more, "Don't worry, Ok boys? What happens will happen and you know I'm here if you need anything." She looked to Cody, "And I mean both of you." Cody was important to Ted, and so by proxy he had become important to her too. Cody blushed slightly, giving a shy smile as he murmured a soft, sincere, "Thank you, ma'am." 

“Of course, Cody. Now, I’m going down to the kitchen to see if I can get myself some freshly pressed cider.” She always preferred it fresh, before it fermented into alcohol. “Did you boys want to come along?”

“Yes!” Ted answered excitedly. He loved Nancy’s apple cider in any way, shape or form. “Cody told me that he’d never had cider before, so he’ll need to have some as well.”

“Oh, you are in for a treat,” Caroline said.

“That’s what Ted was saying. He just kept going on about she makes the most amazing cider in the world. I had no idea that a drink could be that good,” Cody told her.

“Well, are you ready to see just what Teddy was raving about?” When Cody nodded, she replied, “Good,” and lead them out the door and downstairs into the kitchen. They saw Nancy hard at work on the cider, and Caroline greeted her, “Good afternoon.”

“Lady DiBiase,” she said in return, curtsying slightly. “What brings you down into the kitchens today?” she asked, though she already knew. Ever since she married Theodore, she had been coming down to grab herself some freshly pressed cider, and she had been married to the Lord for a long time now.

“Well, I was hoping that you’d have some cider set aside for me.”

Smiling, Nancy grabbed a cup, which she had filled with cider and chilled over ice. “I most certainly do,” she said as she handed the cup to Lady DiBiase, who drank her first sip of the season. 

“It’s perfect, as always,” she said with a returning smile.

The way Nancy blushed at the praise made Cody smile slightly to himself; the grandmotherly woman was always so happy with even the smallest praise or acknowledgement of her cooking, and she deserved each and every praise she got.

Whilst his mother delicately sipped the cider, Ted grinned sweetly at Nancy; the expression on his face making him look six-years-old again in her mind. "Nancy... Please?" he gave a winning smile.

The two women shared a small laugh at Ted's display, Nancy then making a show of preparing Ted a cup of cider. Cody slunk back just slightly, because he felt awfully cheeky asking Nancy for some cider before everyone else-- as though he was somehow a top priority as opposed to the other servants.

However, he was saved from considering how to approach the subject when Ted's mother (who Cody actually found himself feeling more and more in-tune with each time he met her) said to Nancy, "Young Cody here has never had cider before, and I told him he simply must try yours-- its reputation is well-deserved."

Nancy smiled slightly at the newest addition to the DiBiase household; Cody had certainly been causing a stir among all manner of people, and he didn't even seem to know it. Nancy had lost count of all the times she'd caught and scolded Michelle and Layla for standing around gossiping about him.

Accepting the glass he was handed, Cody politely said, "Thank you, Nancy." before he then took a small, tentative sip, unsure what to expect. The flavours exploded over his taste buds immediately and the others assembled with him could all see his delight and enjoyment spreading over his face. "See? What'd I tell you?" Ted grinned. 

“This is… delicious,” he said, amazed at all the different flavours that some apples and a few spices could produce. “Thank you.”

“And it’s not even alcohol yet. Just wait until you’ve had a cup or three or that in you,” Ted told him, his eyes now as mischievous as that grin on his face. 

Cody took another drink this time, bigger than the sip he had before. He swore that it was even better the second time around. 

“What’s this? I work tirelessly to bring you those apples, and I don’t even get the first taste?” Randy asked as he entered the room to grab some drink for the Lord. 

“Well, Randy, it wouldn’t matter when you came along, because _I_ always take the first taste,” Nancy told him. “But don’t you worry, I promised you and John a nice large cup of cider for the both of you, and you know that I always stand by my word.”

He gave her a warm smile, saying, “I know you are. I’m looking forward to it. Every year it’s better than the last.” He grabbed the pitcher of dark red wine and poured a glass of it. “Well, your husband awaits,” he said, raising the glass to Caroline before leaving the room once more. 

Thanking Nancy one more time for the cider, Lady DiBiase then excused herself to go and rest for a little while before dinner. As she passed him and Ted, Cody noticed she sent him a small smile as her slender hand touched her son's cheek gently in a small showing of affection.

The action made Cody suddenly feel very lonely; his own mother had died in childbirth and as such he didn't know/remember anything about her... However, he would like to think that she was like Ted's mother. He liked to think she had a kind smile, soft voice and supported any of his choices unconditionally.

To help Nancy out Cody washed the glasses they had all been using, Ted lingering casually to wait for him, chatting to Nancy somewhat as he did so. Drying his hands Cody then moved to Ted, bidding Nancy goodbye as she returned her attention to her cider and they left to go back to Ted's room.

"So?" Ted grinned when they entered his room and the door was closed firmly behind them, "Was it good, or was it good?" Cody laughed softly, kissing Ted's cheek, "I can see why you like it so much." Ted chuckled and then shook his head slightly before repeating, "Wait until you try it with the alcohol though-- it's _even better_ then." 

Cody chuckled, “I believe it!”

Making sure that the door was locked, Ted then pushed Cody backwards towards the bed, laying the younger teen down as he climbed on top. “Good. Because come the night of our holiday party, I’m going to make sure that you’ve had _at least_ one full glass of the mulled cider.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” he said, wrapping his arms around Ted’s neck. 

Ted smiled before leaning down and taking Cody’s lips in a kiss. Their tongues danced across one another’s mouths, a far cry from their first kiss right here in this very room. A far cry from their second kiss, for that matter, when neither of them knew just what to do. Now, though, they could read the other’s body like a book, knowing what the other liked, and when to pull back when it was becoming a little too much. 

When they did break apart for air, Ted looked into Cody’s eyes and whispered, “You know I want to make love to you so badly.”

Biting his lower lip and nodding, Cody answered, “Yes. And I want you to, as well… But… I don’t want… I don’t want John and Randy to be able to hear us, not for our first time, anyway.”

“I know exactly what you mean.”

“I also don’t want to be rushed out of your room, either…” Cody said, knowing just how hard it was for him to stay in Ted’s room overnight.

“We’ll figure it out,” Ted told him, stroking his hand across Cody’s temple. “We’ll know when the time’s right.”

It was a conundrum that they would have to figure out sooner rather than later; they had been together for over two, nearing three months now, and neither thought they could hold out much longer.

What they had witnessed between John and Randy had just added fuel to the fires that they had had smouldering lowly within their hearts since the very first time they had lain eyes on each other.

Leaning his head down again Ted was contented for the moment to just kiss and intimately (with minor sexual undertones) caress his lover over his clothing. Absently, as his hand touched over Cody's uniform, Ted wondered how John would suddenly explain the fact that he was missing a uniform of his own if anyone were to question him on it. But, the thought left his mind as quickly as it had come as Cody returned his kiss.

"I love you." Cody murmured softly, breathless as their kiss broke. The words still made Ted's heart swell as much as they had the first time that he'd heard them. "I love you too." Ted returned softly, forehead resting upon Cody's for the moment as they merely smiled at one another. They didn't need to fill their silence with meaningless chatter; they were content with one another's presences solely.

Suddenly, Cody leant up a little to whisper into Ted's ear, _"Theodore."_ It was only a pretty recent discovery of Cody's that Ted had a small kink for whenever _he_ used his full name. He merely grimaced whenever anyone else used it, but when Cody was the one to say it... the reaction was much different. 

Ted moaned as Cody’s whispered word tickled his ear. He knew that everything about Cody drove him wild, but he never imagined that Cody saying his _name_ would be one of those things. 

Smirking, Cody took Ted’s ear lobe between his teeth, tugging on it lightly before licking along the shell of his ear. His lips found his way to Ted’s temple, placing a light kiss there first before he kissed his way down Ted’s strong jaw. His hand teased along the collar of Ted’s shirt, brushing his fingers against the exposed skin. “You like when I do that, _Theodore_?”

“Yessss,” Ted hissed, air escaping through his teeth as he laid his back onto the bed, letting Cody do anything he wanted to do to him. “So much,” he added, bringing his hand up and wrapping it around the back of Cody’s neck. “As if you even needed to ask.”

“I know… But I like hearing you say it,” Cody muttered against his lips before fully pressing them together in another deep kiss. 

Once they pulled back, Cody’s teeth nibbling Ted’s lower lip lightly as he did, their hands remained on one another’s bodies. “We shouldn’t be doing this here.”

“I know,” Cody said. “But don’t you _want_ to keep doing this right here and right now?” he asked. 

With a grin, Teddy repeated his previous words, “As if you even needed to ask.”

Cody grinned in response and leant in for another kiss. Eventually though they did have to stop their kissing so Cody could help Ted get ready for bed. And once again he felt melancholy that he'd seemingly be sleeping alone.

The ravenette stayed as late as he possibly could, but eventually they both knew they had to part ways from one another. Taking another kiss Ted murmured, "I'll see you later, hopefully." Cody nodded, resting his forehead on the other's momentarily. As he entered the hallway to his room Cody paused as he noted John and Randy were standing outside their door, speaking in low tones.

Randy's eyes were hooded and whatever John was saying to him was very appealing to him indeed, "Come on Rand, don't deny it-- you know how much you like it when I rim you--" Cody could have sworn Randy shivered. "--it makes you turn to jelly underneath me."

Randy growled and all but hauled John into their room, neither man having noticed him and Cody now feeling incredibly confused. Rim? What did that mean? As he changed into his own nightshirt and got into bed Cody wondered whether or not Ted would make good of his word after everything that had happened that day.

He wanted to make love with Ted so, so badly. He wanted to give himself to his lover and show him just how much he meant to him and how serious Cody was about their relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

His attempt to read was futile. Not when all he could hear were groans and curses from next door. “Again? Really?” he shouted against the wall, knowing that they could hear him.

“You’re just jealous,” Randy shouted back before he once more focused on the pleasure of feeling John’s tongue in his ass.

Setting his book down, Cody tried to imagine himself and Teddy making those same noises that John and Randy were making, doing the kinds of things that John and Randy were doing… God, he wanted all that so badly. He wanted to feel Ted inside of him, but… like he said before, he didn’t want John and Randy next door to hear them. 

He waited and waited, heard the pair climaxing next door, and the he heard them picking up once again. “Are you two serious?!” 

“Yup!” John shouted back in reply.

“Can’t a guy just have some peace and quiet?” Cody asked them. They just got louder. “Great,” Cody mumbled to himself. The candle burned out and he wondered just when (or _if_ ) Ted was going to show up that night. His hardness was aching after all those thoughts he’d been having, and after hearing John and Randy going at it for so long, and he _really_ wanted Ted there to take care of things…

The more time that passed the more despondent Cody became. He didn't know where they could go; it was too cold outside and as they'd said they didn't want to risk being disturbed. Cody wanted to cry with frustration and need; he wasn't angry of his friend's happiness, he was just jealous his wasn't as easy.

Throwing his head back into a pillow, Cody then let his hands shift his sleep shirt up just enough for him to expose his aching, weeping cock. Picturing Ted in his mind's eye, and using John and Randy's noises to formulate his own, he wrapped a hand around himself.

However, before he could start really getting his rhythm going a hand suddenly enclosed around his wrist. His gasp of shock and surprise was lost into a hard, passionate kiss and Cody shuddered and let his hand be removed from his erection. "Ted...?" he whispered still somewhat dazed.

"It seems you've started without me." Ted murmured lowly. Cody felt his cheeks heating up in the dark, "I-- I didn't think--" Ted gently hushed the other, "I know, I'm sorry it took so long." he stilled, hearing John and Randy, "Good Lord, what are they doing in there?" Cody shook his head slightly, then realised Ted probably wouldn't be able to see too well, "Just... don't ask." 

“How long has this been going on?”

“Since I got down here,” Cody answered.

“Oh my god… They’ve been going at it for _that_ long?” Ted asked, shocked and impressed at the same time. 

“They sure have. And I’ve been listening to it for the entire time. I tried reading but, well… It’s hard to concentrate on the letters when I have that coming through the wall,” Cody told him. 

Ted chuckled and pressed his lips to Cody’s once again. When he pulled back he asked, “Do you have another candle in here?” 

“Yeah, in the drawer,” Cody replied, and Ted rolled off of him to start rummaging. “Here, let me,” he offered, getting off the bed himself. Once he found the candle, he said, “I just use the torch in the hallway to light it,” and briefly left the room, one hand holding his pants up while the other held the candle. He kicked the door open, then closed it with his foot. When he put the candle back in its holder, he saw Ted’s grin and asked him, “What’s that look for?”

“I want to see you touch yourself,” Ted said to him. What he walked in on, well, he could only make out the outline of Cody’s body, but he knew what he was doing. And now he wanted to see it clearly.

The gasp Cody gave to the sentiment momentarily had Ted thinking that he'd said something wrong; but then underneath the candlelight he could make out that Cody was blushing with arousal.

"Please?" he murmured softly, drawing Cody close to him, "For me?" Much as he felt he should protest, he couldn't deny that he was always turned-on by the way that Ted watched him. The naked desire in Ted's eyes and the reaction the other had when he did such a thing was worth the minute embarrassment he always felt.

Ted moved so that he was knelt on Cody's bed, the candle on the bedside table giving them a decent light to see one another. Ted shifted Cody's thighs so that they were resting over his own, running his hands over the smooth limbs. Cody shivered at the look in Ted's eyes, lust and love all combined in one intoxicating mix.

Licking his dry lips and swallowing to get some moisture into his suddenly dry mouth, Ted murmured, "Go on baby." in a low, sensual growl that had Cody pulsing before his hand went anywhere near himself. The noises from next door seemed to fade out as they focused upon one another, the room suddenly feeling much warmer too. 

Wrapping his hand around his cock, he slowly drew his hand upwards towards the tip, twisting his wrist just slightly. His eyelids dropped shut as his hand moved back down, just as they always did when he pleasured himself. 

“C’mon, baby, open your eyes. Look at me.”

Fighting with his body, he managed to do as Ted ordered, gulping hard when he saw that hungry look in Ted’s eyes. God, he was two strokes in and Ted was already looking like that? Damn, what would he look like when…? He kept going, trying to keep his pace slow and steady. Up from the base, down from the tip, occasionally his thumb swirled the precum around on the head. 

“Yeah, that’s it, Cody. Keep going.”

The longer he kept it up, the harder it was to keep his eyes open. He could start to feel the heat in his belly, and the tingling through his toes; a sure sign that he was nearing his climax. He was moaning lightly, Ted’s name spilling forth from his lips from time to time. 

Ted didn’t know if he wanted to watch Cody make himself come, or if he wanted to be the one to finish him off. It was a toss up. But in the end, he wound up encouraging Cody along. “Faster, Cody, go faster,” he urged. 

It was a request that Cody had no problem following because he was in desperate need of coming. On one hand he wanted to be cumming with Ted inside of him, but he supposed he'd have to make do. "Teddy~~" he whimpered softly, feeling himself getting closer and closer.

"That's it baby, go on-- cum for me--" Ted wanted so desperately to touch himself, but he didn't want to take even a little bit of attention away from what Cody was doing. Actually, what he wanted to do was bury himself into Cody right like this, right as they were-- but in the back of his mind he was determined that their first time was _just them_ , no audience.

"Oh-- _fuck_!" Cody gasped as he arched up, covering his hand with his release as he finally toppled over the edge of climax. Ted was entranced by the beauty of Cody's face as he came, and wondered what he would look like when he came as Ted made love to him. The other stilled his wrist, eyes closing as he panted.

Ted couldn't resist, reaching and touching the convulsing stomach that was exposed to him. "You're so beautiful." he murmured softly, "That was so..." he couldn't even think of the right words that adequately described Cody's beauty. 

Lazily grinning up at Ted, twining their fingers together on his stomach, Cody asked, “Is it my turn now? I bet you’re _aching_ to be touched.”

Nodding, Ted told him, “God, I am.”

Sitting up and scooting back up against his pillow, Cody asked, “Well, what are you waiting for, Teddy?” In a whispered voice he ordered, “Touch yourself.”

Slowly rising his hips off the bed, Ted eased his pants down, following those with his undergarments, which he left pooling around his calves. His hard cock was resting against his stomach as he lay back on the end of the bed, keeping one elbow bent under him to keep himself propped up. Then he let his hand touch his cock, fingers wrapping around the solid shaft. 

“Damn, Teddy,” Cody muttered as he watch his lover’s hand work up and down over his own dick. Despite having climaxed just minutes ago, Cody could feel himself stirring again at the sight, and knew that by the time Ted was finished, he’d be hard once again. 

Soon Ted found out just how hard it was to keep up the eye contact, as he, too, wanted to shut his eyes and roll his head back as he touched himself. But he kept them open, kept them focused on Cody’s hazy baby blues. 

The way Ted's hips rolled into his hand drew Cody's attention frequently, making him bite his lip as he shifted slightly in the same rhythm his lover was stroking himself in. He wanted to see Ted cum so badly, knew that soon they should probably be getting some sleep, but he didn't want to. He needed, wanted, to keep doing things like this as long as possible.

A low moan left Ted as he twisted his wrist at the top the way that Cody did when he touched himself. Cody clenched his hands into fists atop his own lap to stop himself reaching out and gripping at Ted's love handles and taking the other into his mouth, or climbing on top of him and frotting like an animal... but he was tempted. Everything about Theodore DiBiase Junior tempted him.

"Come on, _Theodore,_ " Cody murmured, watching as Ted's stomach began to quiver in warning and his breathing grew shallower. In the time they had been together Cody had learnt several little tell-tale gestures that denoted to him what Ted was feeling, how close he was...

"C-Cody~" Ted's voice shook in response to the name, unable to keep his eyes open for the moment as they fluttered closed, "Don't--" that low, throaty voice with the undercurrent of adorable lisp sent him to the edge. However, he didn't finish and Cody didn't listen, "Cum _Theodore_." 

And come he did, as his back arched off the bed, shooting out all over his stomach, his muscles twitching as his orgasm overcame him. “Did you enjoy that, Cody?” he asked, still panting for breath.

“What do you think?” Cody asked in return, grinning, stroking his once again hardened cock, making sure that Ted could see him doing so. 

Ted chuckled, “That’s definitely a yes. Did you want me to…?” he drifted off, moving towards Cody.

“Mmm, only if you want to,” Cody replied with a smirk, as though Ted would offer such a thing and then turn it down. He already knew that this orgasm wouldn’t be as strong, and he knew that it’d happen almost as soon as Ted’s hand was on him. It didn’t take much time at all before Cody’s seed was spread over them both as Ted laid his body atop Cody’s. 

“I should probably go soon,” Ted said after a short while lying with Cody in his arms.

“I don’t want you to,” Cody told him. Of course neither of them wanted him to leave, but it had to happen. 

“Well, I can stay for a few more minutes,” he said contentedly. 

Cody curled up against Ted’s body, nuzzling his head into his chest. Then he asked, “Would it be ok if I went to the market tomorrow? I wanted to see if I can find something for my father.” He may have given most of his money directly to his father, but he made sure to tuck some of it away, not only to get something for Virgil, but he wanted to find something for Ted, as well. He knew it’d be nothing expensive, but Ted had given him so much, he felt as though he should give something in return.

Momentarily Ted had a (probably unfounded) flash of unease at the prospect of letting Cody go to the market alone; what if something happened to him? Much as this thought wouldn't leave him be he also knew he shouldn't mollycoddle the other and try to monopolise all his time. "Of course. I don't think there's anything crucial going on that you'd need to be around for." Ted responded, smiling softly as Cody pressed a kiss to his jaw in thanks.

They remained laid in one another's arms for a while before Ted reluctantly extracted himself from Cody's embrace. Next door had been quiet for a good long while now and neither had really noticed when the sound had stopped; they'd been too busy.

Pulling his clothing back on in the darkness, Ted then moved back to Cody's bed to tuck his lover in and give him another kiss goodnight, "Get some sleep." he murmured softly and Cody sighed gently, already feeling lonely without Ted by his side, "You too. I'll see you in the morning."

"If you come up in the morning we can have a bath together." Ted murmured softly, shy but determined grin invisible in the darkness as he then slipped out of the door after they exchanged a final, "I love you." to one another. Cody immediately curled into the space Ted had vacated.

It took him a bit of time to fall asleep but eventually he managed. The next morning he dressed in his uniform and then slipped up to Ted's room. There was still time before breakfast so hopefully they would be able to have their bath together undisturbed-- if Ted still wanted to share a bath with him that was. 

Cody walked up to Ted’s sleeping form, curled up onto his side, just like how he usually slept. He thought back to the first morning that he came here to awaken him, how timid he had been to go up to him and whisper into his ear. Oh, how far he had come. This morning, as he tip toed over to Ted’s bedside, he glanced over the beautiful body to admire him just for a brief moment. And then he knelt on the bed and swiftly slipped his hand into Ted’s loose sleep pants, taking hold of the erection he knew his lover would be sporting. 

His thumb swirled over the head, and soon he had Ted’s body uncurling as moans slipped out of his mouth. “Mmm, _Codyyyyyy_ ,” he groaned in pleasure, eyes fluttering open to look up at the man above him, pleasuring him into his awakened state. 

Leaning down, Cody whispered, “Morning, Teddy,” before pulling his hand away.

“What was that for?” Ted asked, his eyes growing wide, already missing the loss of contact. 

“Well, I was thinking we could finish this in the bath,” he continued whispering, nibbling at Ted’s ear between words.

“I like the way you think,” Ted told him, now rising up onto his elbows. “Shall we?”

The pair got out of the bed and Cody prepared the bath. He remembered where the bubbles were and poured a good amount into the hot water, stirring it around with his hands to produce the big foamy bubbles he was looking for. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he turned and saw Ted leaning against the door frame wearing absolutely nothing but a smile.

"See something you like?" Ted asked with a surprising lax amount of self-consciousness as he strode into the bathroom; skin prickling with goosebumps as the heat of the water reached him as he got further into the room. Momentarily Cody couldn't respond because he was completely and utterly stunned by the image of cheeky beauty before him. "I think you," Ted murmured softly, "Are wearing far too many clothes, Cody." he tapped Cody's nose with a playfully reproving finger and then reached for the buttons of Cody's shirt.

Ted was still gloriously aroused and Cody could feel the incessant flesh throbbing against his thigh as Ted continued to swiftly but carefully undress him. Soon, Cody was equally goosebump covered as his shirt was removed and then laid neatly over the nearby stool to avoid it being wrinkled.

The rest of his clothing soon followed and then Cody was as naked as his lover. Like a gentleman Ted helped Cody into the bath, accepting the hand that was extended back to him in turn. Duel sighs of pleasure were heard as they both sank into the hot, bubbly water. Cody reached for Ted's soap, preparing to actually get his lover clean in the process of becoming a little dirty.

Ted sighed in bliss as Cody's hands began to massage the soap into his skin before rinsing it away afterwards. When the water and soap slickened hand wrapped around him once more Ted gasped and bucked; the action sending a little of the bubbly water over the side of the tub. It could easily be cleaned up though and the response thrilled Cody somewhat to see. 

“Mmm,” Ted moaned as Cody’s hand slid up and down so smoothly beneath the water. He bit at his lower lip, fighting back the urge to come right then. “Wait, wait, stop, pleaseeee,” he begged, wanting this to last a bit longer.

This time when Ted begged him to stop, Cody already knew that it wasn’t because he was doing anything wrong, as he used to think. No, it was because he was making Teddy feel _too_ good. “Are you about to come, Teddy?” Cody asked, running his wet left hand down Ted’s cheek.

Unable to even formulate a one word response, Ted could only nod his head up and down in reply. All his focus was on _not coming_. It couldn’t be over with so soon; they had only just begun! 

“So, you want me to stop… doing this?” Cody asked, now making one trip down and up Ted’s hard shaft. A nod. “And you want me to stop… doing this?” he asked again, this time sweeping his finger over the tip. Another nod. “And you probably definitely don’t want me to do this,” he stated, taking the hand from Ted’s cheek, dropping it under the water to lightly roll Ted’s balls in his palm. This time, Ted cried out and bucked his hips up, unable to hold back any longer. When Ted’s eyes opened again, Cody looked into his lover’s eyes innocently and said, “Whoops.”

“C’mere,” Ted said, pulling Cody down into a feverish kiss, tongue and teeth colliding. When he broke off their kiss, he smirked. Cody raised a brow, knowing that look after having seen it so many times before. “Your turn.”

The ravenette shivered as Ted's soft hands skimmed over his chest (deliberately pinching his nipples to hear the adorable little mew he gave) and made their casual way down towards Cody's hardened groin and then onto the hardened flesh that was begging for him.

Wrapping his hand around Cody in turn he allowed his mouth to move to Cody's neck and ears, knowing that paying attention to those appendages drove Cody wild. The other was essentially knelt over him in this position and Ted loved the way their chests brushed together just-so as they moved on occasion. "Feel good?" Ted murmured into Cody's ear and heard the soft whimper of positive response not seconds later. "Tell me, Cody." Ted murmured softly, needing to hear his pleasure.

"Y-Yes--" Cody gasped, back arching as he began to roll his hips into the touch and Ted reveled in the way Cody's pulse jumped underneath his tongue as he traced it over his neck. Low down on Cody's collarbone there was a fading mark that Ted himself had left there recently and he wondered whether it would be too risky to re-do the marking, as it were. He liked marking Cody though.

Even though no one else but them ever saw it, it was somewhat reassuring to have his mark upon the other like that. Bringing his mouth around to kiss Cody's lips Ted then plundered the willing mouth as he began to move his hand swifter over the other. Cody was bucking into his hand and Ted couldn't help but bring his free hand around to caress Cody's taut buttocks fleetingly. 

“Teddy!” Cody gasped as that hand passed over his bottom. His cock jumped in Ted’s hand, nearing closer and closer to his own climax. 

Noting Cody’s reaction, Ted did it again, this time letting his palm rest there, fingers squeezing lightly. This time, Cody’s reaction was even stronger, if that was at all possible. When he inched his hand over and tentatively ran his fingers down the crack, Cody’s entire body lurched forward as cum spurted from his erect cock. Now _that_ had been the strongest reaction yet. 

“Oh my god,” Cody panted, his eyes wide as he felt Ted’s fingers still in the crack of his ass. Those fingers were _so close_. Just a little lower… And then… Ted’s index finger brushed over his entrance. Unexpectedly, Cody jerked his hips forward again, a second orgasm rushing through his body. “Holy shit,” he muttered, his face pressed into Ted’s shoulder as he fell forward after his _first_ climax. 

“I take it that you like that, then?” Ted asked, turning his head as much as he could to look at the top of Cody’s head.

“Oh my god,” he repeated. That was a single finger brushing over him. He imagined that with Ted’s _cock_ rubbing over his entrance, and a shiver of excitement ran up his spine. 

It was somewhat frightening for Cody to consider how powerful his reaction had been to so simple a touch-- but then he reflected that it _wasn't_ so simple a touch, was it?

Feeling himself coming down from his high he and Ted indulged in another deep and lazy kiss before ensuring that they were both clean and getting out of the tub. Ted let Cody dry off and use his towel first, and then accepted it from him. No one ever guessed that Cody had shared his bath and Ted was glad of it; it was a private ritual just for them and he'd be sad to lose it.

Soon they were both dressed and Ted was feeling in a very boisterous mood thanks to Cody's excellent morning treat. He had always enjoyed getting up more in the morning when Cody was the one waking him. Cody ran a hand through his damp hair and exhaled softly as he followed Ted out of his room, still shivering somewhat from the sensation of Ted's hand on his backside. That had been... _oh wow_.

That took his mind back to the question that had been plaguing he and Ted the night before: where would they be able to be intimate without anyone hearing or interrupting them? At the rate they were going they might actually have to go out to the barn. Or borrow Randy and John's little clearing for the duration. 

But, no, he didn’t _want_ their first time to be out in the barn or up against a tree. Their first kiss happened in Ted’s room, why not their first time, as well? They’d figure out a way for Cody to spend the night there, they would! His mind was racing, so much so that he hadn’t even realized they were standing outside the dining room. 

“Cody. Cody?” Ted repeated. “Hey, you with me here?” he asked, taking Cody’s wrist in hand. 

“Hmm? Sorry, I was just… my mind was on… other things…” he said, blush rising in his cheeks. 

Ted chuckled, knowing _exactly_ what Cody had been thinking about. Ted let go of Cody and said, “Well, you go enjoy your breakfast and your time in the market. Will you be back before lunch?”

“I don’t know. Hopefully. But I’ll find you no matter.”

Wishing that he could steal a kiss from Cody, Ted thought better of it, anyone could come around the corner at any minute. “Ok. Be safe,” Ted said to him, giving him a smile before splitting off. 

Cody had a rushed breakfast, noting that John was there by himself, no Randy in sight. John looked perfectly content, though. Maybe Randy was still in the bath? He didn’t ask, though, as he didn’t want to waste any more time than necessary before heading down into the village that morning to not only look for something practical for his father (he was thinking maybe a nice shirt with long sleeves and no rips and tears), but also something for Ted. He had no idea what he could possibly get for the son of a Lord, who had everything he could possibly dream of, but he knew that he’d know it when he saw it. Whatever it may be.

Eating his breakfast with as much haste as he dared -because he didn't want to seem like a pig and/or not savour the food that he was eating- Cody then checked that he had his money and then slipped out of the kitchen. And, not a moment too soon because he noticed Layla entering the kitchen out of the corner of his eye and sighed in relief that he wasn't going to have to deal with her unnervingly transparent flirtations.

The weather was crisp and chill, but Cody was much warmer than he would have been thanks to the decent uniform that he was wearing. Part of him had wondered whether he should change but the only other outfits he had were the few somewhat ragged ones he'd had and then the precious clothing Ted had gave him which was safely folded and hidden in his bag.

So, in the end, his uniform seemed the soundest choice. The ravenette hummed slightly to himself as he went along the dirt path, veering past his home and the other parcels to continue down to the market. The familiar myriad of herbs, spices, animals and other scents hit him even a good distance away from the haphazard cluster of market stalls that were set up.

Greeting those he knew or who acknowledged him, Cody then immediately made a beeline for Mr. Cole's clothing stand. Mr. Cole and his flamboyantly funny work-partner Mr. Lawler were men his father knew, and whom Cody therefore knew by proxy. "Hello Cody," Michael was on his own at the moment as he greeted Cody, admiring the uniform. "We heard about your new position; how've you been?" Cody chatted with the man, asking questions in return as he selected two shirts for his father. He had enough for two, having divided his money in half for his father and Ted's gifts. 

“Thank you very much, Mr. Cole,” Cody said as he tucked the shirts underneath his arm.

“Thank you for your business. You enjoy your time down here. Though how it could compare to castle livin’…”

“I’ll always feel at home down in the village, I promise you.” Cody gave him a smile and a nod before turning and heading along into the market. He saw even more people that he knew (turning to look closely at a piece of pottery he had no interest in as he saw Mr. El approaching, eventually passing right on by) and stopped at a stand that had some whittled animals. His father whittled as a hobby, but, to be fair, he was a much better farmer than he was woodworker. 

These animals were beautifully crafted and ranged from everything from a small toad to exotic creatures he’d never seen nor heard of before, like this massive bodied four legged animal with massive tusks like the wild hogs had, and this other one with a neck so long, Cody was certain it wouldn’t be able to support the head at the top. 

“Cody Runnels, is that you?” asked the owner of the stand.

Glancing up from the carved figurines, Cody answered, “Yes?”

“I haven’t seen you since were tall enough to see over this table! But even as such, you haven’t changed much at all! Arn Anderson!” he said extending his hand over the table.

Cody knew that name. His father talked about him from time to time. Sounded like he was some traveling merchant type. “Nice to see you again, Sir,” Cody greeted. 

“So, you interested in something here? One of these animal carvings? For Virgil’s son, I can give you a great deal,” he said.

Mr. Anderson allowed him to browse the animals at his leisure, Cody being uncertain which one he would enjoy the most because he had never really expressed as to having a _favourite_ animal.

Eventually, just because they looked so incredible, he settled on one of the exotic, large creatures. Cody wasn't sure what it was, but it was clutching a fish in its giant paws and Cody thought his father would appreciate the elemental undercurrent to it. Mr. Anderson nodded his head in approval, chuckling, "That'll suit your old man soundly!" he said, "It's a bear." Cody cocked his head to the side, "A bear?" It sounded vaguely familiar, but not something he could recall clearly.

"Yup," Anderson nodded, "Great big things they are-- they can tear a man to pieces with those claws, and those teeth can rip a man's throat out!" Cody was wide-eyed at that. Sure, the bear in the carving did have some beautiful fierceness about it, but Mr. Anderson's story had given him a whole new viewing. "soft exterior, hard interior... just like your old man when the going got tough."

Cody managed to secure the figure for half price (which was still pretty pricey in its own right) and promised Mr. Anderson he would pass on his greetings to his father when he returned home as he bid the man goodbye. Keeping his purchases and money secure, Cody then started to look for a present for Ted.

A book stall caught his eye and he immediately went over. There were all manner of storybooks and picture-books, but what caught Cody's eyes were the leather-bound journals. The woman selling them smiled to him, opening one up to show him that the pages were blank. Cody was struck by inspiration, _Perfect!_

Ted was always saying that he wished he could write just like his grandfather did, all those poems and short stories. Well, if he had his own private journal, what better place to start? He’d have somewhere to keep all his writings together, and he could even tuck other older pieces of parchment inside… Yes, this was certainly the right gift for Ted. 

“Young man, are you interested in a fine, hand crafted journal? Bound in only the finest leather, you won’t find anything else of this quality anywhere else in England.”

“I am, yes. May I?” he asked, running his fingers down the pages. She closed the book and held it in her hands as he let his fingertips feel the quality leather on the cover. It was even dyed the most beautiful shade of red. “How much?”

She told him the price, and while it was rather expensive, he had just enough to cover the costs. Still, even though he knew he could pay for it, he knew she hiked up the price (he figured it was due to his nice looking uniform, probably thinking that he’d settle on the given price, not knowing to haggle), so he made her an offer. They went back and forth, and he finally managed to get her down to a satisfactory price. He paid her and thanked her, smiling as he left the booth with his new purchase in hand. And he still had some money to find some other small thing for Ted. Maybe he could get an animal carving, too? There were so many neat carvings, like that fish type creature with a massive fin on its back and a great row of teeth. 

There were so many possibilities of things that he could get for Ted. He began making his way back to Mr. Anderson’s stand when he stilled, spotting Randy walking alongside some strange woman not twenty feet away from him.

Slowing despite himself, Cody watched as Randy suddenly wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and _kissed her on the lips_. It was a fleeting kiss, certainly, but definitely not familial-- so that blew Cody's initial thoughts that she must be Randy's sister out of the water. _How could Randy do such a thing to John, let alone when they had just made up?_

The woman and Randy headed towards the houses near the market and Cody found his feet heading to Mr. Anderson's stand on their own accord. He bought the unusual fish figure for Ted.

Clutching his purchases, Cody then all but fled back towards his father's house. The man was almost moved to tears by the presents and Cody found himself momentarily forgetting what he had seen between Randy and the mysterious dark-haired woman.

Virgil immediately placed the bear in the centre of the little table they possessed, and changed into one of the shirts Cody had bought him. Cody was relieved to find they fit-- and also to see that Virgil had gone out and bought himself some new bedding to keep him somewhat warmer in the cold. He remained with his father a little longer, but admittedly didn't linger as long as he would have because he needed to get back to the castle _now_. When Virgil questioned him about the other things he had bought Cody distractedly responded that they were a thank-you for Ted.

When he finally bid his father goodbye he all but ran back to the castle, seeking out his lover. His excitement over Ted's reaction to the presents had dwindled after what he had seen. Should they tell John? Of course they should, he knew that, but... what if she was just a relative? No. No relatives touched like that. Not unless they were _too_ close. And, given that Randy had John, Cody somehow doubted that that was what it was. In his haste he almost crashed headlong into the man who he was seeking. 

“Hey, Cody,” Ted said with a smile as he saw Cody attempting to stop his forward momentum before they collided together. But his face fell when he saw the nervous look on Cody’s face. He didn’t even ask about what it was he was carrying, so concerned he was for Cody. “What is it?”

“Not here,” he replied in a hushed voice. 

“Come along, then, we’ll go to my room,” Ted said, leading them upstairs. 

Cody sat on the bed, his gifts for Ted resting in his lap, not sure if he should give those to him first, or if he should just out and say what it was he saw in the market. “Before I tell you… I don’t want it to… soil the moment, so I want to give this to you first.” He held out the journal and the fish creature to Ted, who was hesitant to take them at first. 

“These are for me? Cody, this wasn’t necessary.”

“Don’t you like them?” he asked, now thinking that he had disappointed Ted in the gifts he had chosen.

“I love them. This shark is beautifully detailed,” he said, holding the shark up in both hands before his face, the journal sitting upon his legs. 

“Is that what it’s called? A shark?”

“Yes. You’ve never heard… Dammit,” he muttered, constantly forgetting Cody’s lack of education. “Here, let me go find you a picture book of all these different ani—”

“Before you do, I have to tell you about something that I saw today…. We were right. Randy is… he’s sleeping around on John. I saw him in the market with his arms around a woman, and he kissed her. Not just on the cheek, but on the lips,” he explained, all of it coming out at once.

Ted stopped admiring the journal and figure Cody had bought him as the words came tumbling out of his lover's mouth, eyes widening. "Oh Lord..." John would be crushed. They had seen what he had been like with the mere implication of Randy being unfaithful, but this... Ted would honestly say he would never have expected Randy to cheat on John with _a woman_ especially. It was so out of the blue.

"How are we going to tell John?" he asked, momentarily setting his now most-precious possessions aside on his bedside table and then taking Cody's hand in his as he pulled his lover into the comforting circle of his arms. "Do we have to?" Cody mumbled.

"Cody--" Ted started, but then Cody shook his head and met Ted's eyes with a sigh, "I know, I know we have to tell him, but... I don't want him to hate me. I know that wasn't the type of kiss you normally give to a family member or even close friend, but what if I'm wrong? I don't want John to hate me."

Stroking Cody's hair soothingly Ted kissed his cheek, "Don't be silly, Cody. John would never hate you. If anything, he'll probably be glad you told him once his initial emotions wear-down." After a few minutes discussion they decided that sooner was probably better than later and as such Cody then went with Ted down towards the kitchens.

Nancy told them John had just returned his room, and they thanked her before heading down. Knocking on the door Cody bit his lip as he opened it and stepped inside with Ted quickly. John was lain out on the make-shift double-bed, smiling. His dimples disappeared somewhat though as he took in their serious expressions, "What's wrong?" he started to sit up. 

Cody shook his head side to side as he spoke, “I really… I’m so sorry… But I just got back from the market and—”

“That why you were inhaling your breakfast this mornin’?” John interrupted. 

Cody answered, “Yes, but when I was down there… I saw Randy with a woman and he kissed her and I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to tell you but we thought that we had to tell you, because you not knowing would be even worse when this did all come out that Randy was—”

“You saw her, then?” John replied, chuckling slightly, his face once more quite cheery looking. 

“Wait, you _know_ about this?” Ted asked, wrapping his arms around Cody from behind.

“Sure thing… What do you think our little… spat was about? It’s probably best if we talk about it once Randy gets back from his visit, just so he can tell you his side of the story, as well,” John suggested. 

Ted and Cody were both staring at him in disbelief. John knew. “So… you mean Randy’s not sleeping around on you?” Cody asked. 

“Like I said boys, we’ll all have a chat when Randy returns. Should be back soon, I hope. He left early this morning to go have breakfast with her, said he’d be back before lunch time here, but she can get a bit chatty.” Ok, this was just too weird. “Here, take a seat,” John offered, moving over to make room while they waited for Randy to return.

The only saving grace, Cody thought, was that Ted seemed just as confused as he did. They sat down together in the space John indicated; Ted keeping his arms around Cody, Cody leaning into his lover's body and John still smiling somewhat to himself in a fashion that denoted he and Ted had missed something along the way.

The door opened about ten minutes later, Randy striding through it. "Hey baby--" he cut off slightly as he turned away from the door he had just closed, seeing Cody and Ted sat with his lover. "What?" Randy grinned, winking at John as he teased the younger couple with the sentiment, "--you ask them if they want to _play_ with us?"

Chuckling as Ted and Cody blushed, John shook his head and moved over so Randy could sit down. "No, you hound." he accepted the kiss Randy gave him (tasting that the other had done his teeth the way he always did when he came back from seeing her) before then indicating Cody, "Young Codes here saw you _cheating_ on me with a woman."

John's dimples were slightly in view and Randy gave a minutely awkward laugh. "Ah, I see..." the tallest man shook his head and looked to the two obviously confused younger men. "I'm not strictly cheating on John with her because we don't sleep together--" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold-band, placing it on the appropriate finger, "You saw me with my wife, Samantha."


	16. Chapter 16

“Wait… your _what_?!” Cody asked. Surely he heard things wrong. And he was most definitely seeing things. Because he _thought_ Randy just said that he was married about he _thought_ he saw Randy slip a wedding band around his finger.

“My wife,” Randy repeated. 

“But… you two… and… married?” Ted stuttered, just as disbelieving as Cody.

“All the staff knows that I’m married. Well, the staff that was around when it happened,” he added, looking at Cody. “See, it was one thing when we were inseparable as kids, but when we got older and we were still joined at the hip, people started to talk.”

“Lots of nasty rumours spread around,” John told them. “O’ course, they weren’t exactly _wrong_ , because, as you well know, we are sleepin’ together… But we didn’t want everyone to know.”

“Those rumours started making their way up the chain of command, and we couldn’t risk your dad finding out. So… Down in the village, I knew Samantha. See, she’s got a bit of a… _reputation_ , shall we say?”

“You’re married to a prostitute?!” Cody chimed in.

“More or less,” Randy said with a shrug. “But her family was looking at her as a disgrace. They wanted her to settle down, although they didn’t know what sort of man would settle down with a woman such as her. Until I came along. She knows about us, John and I. And, well, she can carry on with, umm, her business.”

"Now you know what I mean by having to make sacrifices," John said, Randy removing his ring and returning his arm around his lover's shoulders, John's head settling on his shoulder once more. "--as far as the world shall ever know, Samantha is Mrs. Orton, but she and Randy haven't even consummated their marriage."

"Seriously?" Ted couldn't help asking and Randy chuckled, knowing at least one of them would ask, "I know Samantha wouldn't say no to me, but I'd rather not pay for what I can get for free and, well, I lost interest in women when John and I became intimate." A relationship with a woman couldn't be as sexually equal as the one he and John had.

A woman wouldn't be able to take it when he got rougher, and a woman couldn't give him a chance to be submissive if he wanted it. And his John was the _only_ man he would _ever_ submit to.

"I don't understand," Cody said, slightly embarrassed by the admittance, "John... Randy... You're both Ok with it?" Randy rolled his neck out slightly, "We _had_ to do it. The rumours were getting too much and we couldn't risk..." he trailed off, but the unspoken words were there: _couldn't risk being separated_.

John gave them both a sympathetic look, "I know it might not seem like an issue now guys, but it has come up right?" when they both looked confused he elaborated, "The marriage thing." Cody immediately thought of Layla and grimaced, causing John to laugh before turning serious again. "One day _you two_ might be making this choice." 

“But…” Cody began in attempt to protest, then realized that they just might be right. So he began again. “But you said Samantha knows about you two. If… if either of us were to marry, I doubt it’d be that easy. Layla’s been wanting me for quite some time now, and I don’t think she’d be ok with me telling her that I’m involved with Young Theodore over here.”

“And if _I_ were to marry, it would be to some other noble family to bring more power to our own.”

“Oh, come on now. How many of those marriages are _actually_ legitimate?” John asked. “Those marriages are made for power for power’s sake. So many of those other lords and ladies have secret lovers on the side.”

“I know, I know,” Ted agreed. It would be easy enough to tell some foreign dignitary to sleep with whomever she liked, so long as he could do the same. “That doesn’t mean that I want to make this decision.”

“You may have to, though,” Randy said. “I know for Samantha and I, things have worked out for the best. Although she _does_ still manage to come between us from time to time,” he added, turning to give a stern look at John. “Even though I haven’t been sleeping with _her_ since I’ve been fourteen, and I’m not in love with _her_. Isn’t that right, John-John?”

Flushing red, John nodded, mumbling, “I know, Randy.”

Randy nodded firmly at that, turning his attention back to the youngers. They looked upset, but that was understandable; even though he and John had agreed his marriage to Samantha would be for the best his lover hadn't spoken to him for a fortnight after his marriage. "Not being funny, Ted, but you avoiding marriage is much more noticeable than Codes here."

Reluctantly nodding his head, Ted acknowledged what the other said. However, Cody knew that his father would want to see him married before he passed on... and despite what the man said the ravenette knew he _wouldn't_ be around forever the way he had always claimed when Cody was a boy. He'd "want Cody happy" as his reasoning always was.

"Well, this... this is depressing." Cody sighed heavily. John reached and squeezed Cody's shoulder, "You'll get through it. You'll just need to trust one another about it." Ted looked confused and John elaborated for him.

"If Randy did ever sleep with Samantha, defacto since they're married they can sleep together, and didn't tell me, and I found out, then I'd end it. I _need_ to know whenever Randy does something with her even if I don't like it. And, well, if I ever did something with someone else--" Cody noticed Randy's cheek work slightly at that, "--then I'd want the same courtesy. There's enough deceit without deceiving one another too." The two younger men nodded; that was understandable. 

“Of course,” Randy began in an attempt to lighten the mood, “you two need to sleep with one another first. And I take it you two _still_ haven’t?”

Blushing, Cody turned his eyes up towards the ceiling while Ted’s focus was on the far wall. “No, not yet,” Cody finally answered, though it was obvious Randy knew the answer already. 

“Boys, boys, boys, you know that you’re not getting any younger.”

“Oh, come on, Randy. Give them some time. They haven’t known each other as long as we have. Maybe they need to wait until they feel the time is right.”

“The time is _always_ right,” Randy countered, to which John gave a small nod. 

“Our situation is just… a bit tricky, that’s all,” Ted told him. “See… It’s a lot easier for me to come down here in the middle of the night than it is for Cody to come to mine in the middle of the night. And, well, we don’t really _want_ to be, um, overheard in the process, if you get what I mean.”

Randy grinned, “I do. We were lucky we weren’t walked in on our first time. Remember that, John?”

“Like I could forget that. William, the other farmhand that was here for years, you must remember him, don’t you, Ted?” John asked, and when Ted nodded, he went on, “He had left for the day, might have been to visit his family, and that’s when Randy and I snuck out to the barn. This was before I thought about the whole… greasing up thing, so Randy was close to tears he hurt so much… Well, jus’ when he tells me I gotta stop, I hear William comin’ back.” 

“Honestly, I’m shocked we _haven’t_ been interrupted more,” Randy said. “Especially considering how often we go at it wherever…” 

They were so bold. Ted had _never_ met two people as bold as John and Randy were. Something told him that even when he and Cody had passed the hurdle of actually sleeping together, they weren't going to be as brazen as John and Randy. "There's still a chance though--" John touched the wooden side-table in their room, "--we should hope it doesn't ever happen."

Exhaling softly Cody shook his head; there was so much information to take in that he felt like his head might explode, Ted's hand rubbing the back soothing him somewhat from freaking out entirely because it was just so... surreal.

"So," Randy said, eying them both, "You want privacy for your first time, but you won't use the barn like we did, understandable I guess with Teddy here having high standards and all." he teased, making Ted turn red, "Isn't there an out of the way room you could use?"

What if there was somewhere they could both sneak into at night? Cody bit his lip slightly, momentarily feeling guilty because last night he _had_ had a thought before he had fallen asleep. The library. What about there?

However, he had scrapped that idea because he had felt that Ted might be offended and he didn't want to seem that he was attempting to deface Ted's precious grandfather's memory. It was the only room that seemed private enough though scrapping both of their own.

John shrugged slightly, "M'afraid I don't know anywhere." he then chuckled, "Unless you ask Sam to vacate your house for a bit--" Randy laughed, "She'd charged me the missed money!" they both laughed and were oblivious to the way Ted and Cody were stunned they were laughing about it given that they had been so frosty and tense towards one another not several days before over it all. 

“We’ll figure _something_ out,” Ted said assuringly. Because they would… right? Then he had an idea. He pressed a kiss to Cody’s cheek and wrapped his arms around him tighter. “Our holiday party is coming up soon. There will be so many people around, everyone is going to be drunk… No one would even care about seeing people walking about in the halls, because there will be _so many_ people walking about in the halls. It’d be so easy for you to slip up to my room that night…”

Unable to control himself, Cody turned in Ted’s arms and kissed him right on the lips. “Teddy, you’re brilliant.”

Still, that party was a couple weeks away, and day by day, Cody was becoming more and more willing to throw all thoughts of privacy out the window to have Ted take him leaning over the sink in the washroom. 

“Well, there goes any spontaneity,” Randy said. 

“Randy, they’re already about two seconds away from jumping one another. I doubt they care about being spontaneous.”

“But they’ve just planned out when it’s all going to happen. Look, just go next door right now, and I promise you that we won’t listen,” Randy told them.

“Like we could believe you. Last night I was trying to read, _not_ trying to listen in on you two going at it like wild goats, yet it was all I could do. Hear you two, that is,” Cody said. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“You know, Randy, if my parents knew that you were like this—”

“There’s no chance in hell that I’d be head valet? Oh, I know. John likes to tell me this frequently. But I’m willing to put up whatever façade I need in order to maintain my professional appearance,” Randy said, grinning. 

"He has no shame," John said to Ted, "Don't bother trying to tell him things like that." Randy arched a brow at John and returned with, "Oh, and you have shame?" the brunette seemed to consider before then giving a cheeky grin, "Well, more than you, you hussy--" Randy returned with a playful comment and the pair went back and forth affectionately slanging sexual insults at one another. It was amusing to one degree, and then to the other degree it was just kind of awkward to witness something so intimate.

The Christmas party seemed really appealing, because something told Cody that once they got the initial embarrassing, fumbly intercourse out of the way then there would be some pressure taken off of them in their relationship. Despite how much they may feel for one another they needed to feel each other on a physical level too.

Ted found himself absently imagining himself in the office that would be his when his father passed on and he took over as head of the family, bending the young man over the desk and taking him or having the other ride him on the chaise-lounge that his father had in his office. But, he didn't just imagine _him_ taking Cody. He did imagine it the other way around.

He imagined Cody taking him during one of their bubble-baths, or even outside the way they had seen John and Randy. Ok, so, yes, he had been giving this some involved thought but could you blame him, really? Had you seen Cody?

Ted wanted to ask Randy more questions about balancing his marriage and his relationship with John (it didn't seem right to call it an affair) but he didn't want to say anything more with Cody there in case it upset the other. They chatted and joked some more, John's hand caressing Randy's stomach over his shirt as they talked, seeming unaware he was even doing it. 

“I should head out. I’m sure someone in my family is wondering where I am right now,” Ted said after a while. He knew that he was going to arrive late to lunch, if he hadn’t missed it all together. 

“If you must. Remember, our door is always open if you need to talk.”

“Well, unless it’s locked,” Randy said. “Just… make sure you knock first. Although it’s not like you’d be seeing something you haven’t _already_ seen.”

Both Ted and Cody blushed. “We really didn’t mean to…” Cody began, but then drifted off, still embarrassed about that moment. And, well, embarrassed about what happened afterwards, when John and Randy wound up watching _them_.

“It’s ok. I think you learned a very valuable lesson that day,” Randy said with a stern nod. “That being, of course, how to go about having sex. Now I should probably go back to work myself. I’m sure there are a few people that I’ll be able to boss around,” he said with a smile. 

Bidding John and Cody goodbye, Randy and Ted headed out of the room, Ted leading the way, Randy right behind him. Ted walked into the kitchen, starting when he saw his mother in there, checking on the cider with Nancy. 

"Mother!" he faltered slightly in surprise and Caroline merely smiled at him -a small glimmer of knowledge in her eyes- before she then smiled to Randy too. "Hello Randal." she always teased him by calling him his full name because he used to pout whenever she did it to him as a boy-- and still pouted now.

"Lady DiBiase." Randy kissed the back of her hand in a jokingly gallant fashion and Caroline laughed; she was fond of John and Randy, the pair having officially been in her husband's service not long before she had arrived when she'd married him.

Wrinkling his nose as Randy kissed his mother's hand, Ted then shook himself and moved to his mother, "What are you down here for?" he asked curiously and she sent him an innocent look before looking to Nancy as Randy headed off to see who he could order about.

"I came to get another cider." she admitted, "It won't be long before it turns alcoholic and you know I prefer it the other way." his mother would have a drink socially but he knew she didn't care for it much; she was much happier to merely have a cup of tea or something like that.

"Have I missed lunch? I was talking to Cody about some things..." he said casually, and his mother shook her head, smiling when Nancy affectionately rolled her eyes and got her another glass -and one for Ted- "No dear, we haven't started yet-- your father was busy with some work so we postponed for a while." Ted exhaled a breath; that had been lucky. 

“Do you know when Father will be done with all his work?” Ted asked, sipping at the cider. He was also hoping that his mother wouldn’t ask him to elaborate on the whole reason he was down here, and he was _especially_ hoping she wouldn’t bring it up to his father later as they ate.

“Not a clue. It probably won’t be too much longer. At least I hope not. I don’t know about you, but I am quite hungry,” she said, finishing her second glass. “Thank you so much, Nancy. I promise you, I’m done for now. I suppose I’ll have to leave _some_ for our party guests.”

Nancy took the empty cup and set it down to wash out later. “It would be much appreciated Lady DiBiase,” she teased. She never would have said anything like that to the Lord, but the Lady? She was far more easy going that her husband, and she always made an attempt to at least get to know some of the staff. 

“You’ll have to hide it from me before I do decide to sneak down and grab myself even more,” Caroline told her, giggling.

While they chatted in the kitchen, Cody stayed in John’s room, talking to him about this and that. Topics ranged from Randy to the barn to his family down on the parcels and everything in between. “How did you decide it would be Randy to marry, not you?” Cody asked, one foot tucked under his leg as the other foot rested on the floor. His head was turned to the side, looking at John.

Exhaling a soft breath, John rolled his neck to rid some of the kinks in it before answering. "It wasn't through me not having female admirers of my own-- a woman by the name of Elizabeth in the village isn't too fond of me anymore actually." his dimpled smile turned wan, "She wanted me to marry her."

Biting his lip slightly John looked to Cody and said, "Ya have-ta understand that Randy and I were very young by standards and we were having to make such a big decision together. I told Randy if he wanted to go off and marry some woman he could-- he got very mad about that." he laughed softly, "I already knew I wouldn't _be able_ to face marrying someone when I had him."

Cody's heart went out to John and Randy; they might both be big tough-guys who acted like nothing bothered them or whatever, but they were both clearly in love with one another at the end of the day. "Randy had known Samantha since we were younger, but I only knew her by name, and, of course, eventually reputation." John sighed, "I told you they hadn't consummated their marriage but like he said- they slept together when Randy was fourteen."

Suddenly, Cody understood, "That's why you said that stuff about being honest before." John nodded, running a hand through his dark-brown hair, "Samantha hadn't had quite her reputation by that point. Point of fact she'd been a virgin. Randy hadn't been as you know, but I..." he looked almost embarrassed, "I was furious when I found out, and then I received news of their engagement when I was _running an errand in the village_ not from Randy." Cody whistled lowly. 

“That’s… that’s got to be rough.” Cody couldn’t imagine hearing news like that through the grapevine. He shook his head, then recalled the look on Randy’s face, that little tick in his jaw showing that he was clenching his teeth together, when John spoke of doing something with another. So, he had to ask, “And… well, what about you? Did you ever, that is, sleep with anyone else?”

John chuckled at that. “Why do you think Elizabeth dislikes me so much these days? Not days after I heard news of this engagement, I didn’t talk to Randy for quite some time, despite the fact that I told him he could marry some woman if he wanted to, I found Elizabeth in the village. One thing lead to another, n’ the next thing I know…”

“You two slept together?” Cody finished for him, though he said it questioningly. 

“We did. But only that once. I knew then for sure that I couldn’t do that. Not to myself, not to Randy, not to Elizabeth. Told her that afterwards that it’d just all been a big mistake. Didn’t go over so well… She felt humiliated. I was this person she admired for so long and when she finally got me, I turned out to be the biggest jackass in the world.”

“That’s… really shitty,” Cody said. 

John nodded. He hadn’t talked about this in years. Neither he nor Randy liked to talk about that point in their lives much. Their relationship started out so heated. One day they go from being friends to kissing under a tree to months later having sex in the barn. They were young when they started together, and at such a young age, those rumours stung. Sleeping with Samantha that one day led them to an engagement and eventually a marriage that would last them the rest of their lifetime. “It’s ok now though. As I know you’ve seen with us. We was jus’ stupid kids. Our feelin’s for one another was jus’ too much for us to handle back then. I don’ want you n’ Teddy to make the same mistakes me n’ Randy did.”

Shaking his head somewhat, Cody bit his lip. "I don't see which'd be easier for us to marry though," he said in reference to himself and Ted, "Both of our fathers really want us married. My father had Layla hired into the castle in the hopes that being around her will make me like her," John snorted and Cody nodded in wry agreement, "And now this French woman's coming here and--"

Holding up a hand John arched a brow, "Woah, hold on a minute. A French woman?" Cody then paused and recounted what Ted Sr. had said to Ted about this Ouellet woman. The baby-blue eyed male shook his head and this time he was the one to whistle lowly, "Well, aren't you popular?" he teased to break the tension somewhat and Cody laughed, so he knew it had worked. "It's a hard choice." he repeated when he sobered a little.

Cody knew Layla would want him to sleep with her, and he didn't find her attractive even before Ted had come onto the scene, so he didn't know how to explain that away without causing himself, his family, and, yes, even Layla embarrassment. And, well, obviously it would be expected that Ted would have children with that... that... _woman_.

"I wouldn't worry," John clapped Cody on the shoulder, "As we said, you'll have a while to worry about this yet, and, well, if there's ever anything Randy and I can do to help don't be afraid to ask either of us." Somehow Cody couldn't imagine himself going to Randy to ask for any sort of advice at all, let alone relationships... though he seemed more than happy to impart sexual wisdom.

"Ok, now, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." the brunette led the way out of the room with Cody in tow. It seemed that lunch had been in swing for a bit but it was pretty lucky as there was still a decent choice of food left for them to have. Cody was quiet, thoughtful as he continued eating, because he had so much on his mind. John was his usual cheery, chatty self. 

After lunch (Cody ate his food quickly, mind so much on other things that he didn’t even _know_ what he was eating), Cody walked past the dining room, standing close to the door, able to hear the family talking. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, Theodore, I invited the Ouellets to our holiday party,” his father said excitedly. 

“Did you, now?” Ted asked, turning his head towards his father, who was seated at the head of the table. 

At almost the same time, Caroline asked, “Oh, you did? I’ll have to let the staff know to prepare some extra quarters that day.”

“Yes, I did. I thought it would be a great opportunity for Theodore here to meet young Maryse before Brett’s wedding. Maybe we can make it a joint wedding if all things go well!” When he said it, Ted couldn’t tell if the man was joking or if he was being completely serious. Something told him it was a mix of both.

“Theodore, it will _not_ be a double wedding, and that’s that. Not only is it Brett’s big day,” Caroline said, smiling at her youngest blushing son, “it’s also Kristen’s. And a bride doesn’t want to share the spotlight with anybody.”

Out in the hallway, Cody stood, shoulder pressed against the wall as he slumped over. He had so many thoughts still running around in his head. Mainly about marriage, about their relationship, about John and Randy’s relationship… God, it was just all too much.

When Ted (thankfully) got to leave the table he exited the dining-hall as swiftly as he dared; immediately slowing when he saw Cody there. The ashen look on the other's face initially made Ted think he was ill... and then he realised that Cody must have heard what his father said. Almost forgetting himself Ted went to apologise then and there but Cody didn't look at him for the moment. Collecting himself Ted began to lead Cody up to his room.

As soon as the door was closed Ted looked to his lover, the younger man not paying any attention to him for the moment. "Cody, please, look at me--" he understood how Cody was feeling, he really did. And, he knew that if Cody turned around and announced an engagement to Layla then he'd feel even worse... but that couldn't have been nice for Cody to hear. Moving to his younger lover he used one hand to tilt his chin, the other resting on his waist.

"Baby, I'm sorry you had to hear that." God, it was so hard to keep Cody reassured that he was his one and only when these sorts of things kept happening, and vice-versa. What could he do to show Cody that he'd never give him up?

Even if he did end up having to marry this Maryse, he wasn't giving Cody up. He knew it would probably end up hurtful somewhere along the line to all of them, but Theodore DiBiase Junior was not _willing_ , was not _able_ to give up his feelings for Cody Runnels. 

“Ted, John didn’t know when Randy got engaged,” Cody said, shutting his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Ted when he said it. “He didn’t know...” Finally he opened his eyes, tears threatening to fall over. “You know that… that I don’t want you to marry. But if you do, or if you plan to… just tell me.”

“Oh, Cody,” Ted whispered, pulling the younger man’s body in tight to his. His hands roamed over his back and he placed light kisses into his neck.

“Make love to me,” Cody said suddenly. 

“What?” Ted asked, pulling back slightly so he could look into Cody’s eyes.

“Please. Right now, make love to me,” he pleaded.

“We can’t,” Ted told him. Of course he wanted nothing more than to show his love to Cody, but if they did it now, after such an emotional morning, it was possible they would both end up regretting it. “Not here, not while people are still around. You _know_ that. We already said—”

Now the tears had begun to fall. “I don’t care, Teddy,” he interrupted. “I want you now. Please. I don’t want to wait until the Christmas party. And I know you don’t want to wait that long, either. Please, Teddy?”

But Ted shook his head. “No, Cody, we just… we can’t.”

Humiliation welled in Cody the same way the currently falling tears had welled in his eyes. _Oh God, Ted'd just rejected him_. The ravenette moved before he had even consciously decided to, moving past Ted and to the door to the other's room, shoving it open and then slamming it behind him.

Even in his upset he knew he was risking it being caught in the open like this, but he couldn't have remained in that room any longer. Ted had just rejected him. It didn't matter whatever reasons he would insist upon: he had still _rejected_ him. And over something so crucial, intimate and personal between them.

Luckily he didn't run into anyone on his way to the kitchens or in the kitchen... but he crashed into Randy heading down the stairs to the servant's quarters. Embarrassed for anyone, but especially Randy, seeing him in such a state he mumbled an apology and tried to hide his face as he fumbled for the key to his room.

Randy however, caught him by the shoulders and looked into the tear-stained face. "Go lay down," he rumbled lowly, "I'll let everyone know you're not feeling well." Surprised the other would cover for him, but not protesting right then, Cody nodded and stumbled into his room, door closing firmly behind him before he sank to his knees.

_He was really beginning to think he couldn't do this._

Up in his own room, Ted had yet to move. He was simply frozen in place. One second Cody was standing before him. And then… then he was gone. Out the door. Oh god. What had he just done? He still couldn’t move. 

Cody’s face was buried in his hands, silent sobs choking him as all his feelings came rushing to the forefront. What was it he had done wrong? All he wanted, all he asked for was to be loved by Ted. _Finally_. He thought that Ted wanted him, wanted to make love to him. How wrong he was. 

Finally, Ted managed to tell his brain to move his feet. He merely shuffled forward, not even picking his feet up off the floor as he dragged his way over to his bed. He laid himself down underneath the covers and finally let his own tears spill over onto his pillow. 

“Cody?” came a call through the door, followed by a knock a few minutes after he entered the room. It was John. Randy told him the state that the kid was in, and while he was in the middle of working, he couldn’t go talk to him, but he thought John could at least try.

Cody didn’t answer. He hardly even heard the voice or the knocking on the door, for that matter. 

“Come on, Codes, open up!” John said, trying the door handle, discovering the boy had locked it. He pounded on the door, hoping that maybe he’d finally answer.

Eventually, through fear that John would somehow manage to put his door through, Cody forced himself up and then moved to open the door. John shouldered his way in and stood before him, hands planted on his hips and face concerned.

Still not making any noise, Cody continued to cry and John's previously concerned/irritation expression immediately melted into a softer one and he moved forward to direct Cody to sit down on his bed and then wrapped his arms around the younger man, Cody leaning into his chest at the action. And still he cried.

The pillow was soaking underneath his face and he was rapidly running out of air with his muffled sobs-- but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from the pillow. That horrified, hurt look on Cody's face would forever be imprinted on his mind. He ground his teeth together to try and stop his tears.

Truthfully he had never meant to upset the other so badly; he hadn't meant it as in _not_ wanting to sleep with Cody, he was just merely thinking about the fact that it was the middle of the day and there were goodness knows how many people walking around who could hear them in the midst of _that_.

"Cody?" John inquired softly after a few minutes when the younger man's body stopped shaking so much, "D'ya wanna tell me what happened?" Cody's arms tightened around John's waist slightly as he tried to bring himself to face the other and tell him what had just happened between himself and Ted. 

John listened to every word. His palms were flat on Cody’s back, rubbing soothing circles on the surface. When Cody was done talking, he spoke, “Oh, Cody. You gotta know that nothin’ has changed between ya, right?”

“But… but he didn’t _want_ me!” Cody protested, marks from his tears still evident on his cheeks, eyes red and puffy, sniffling his nose. 

“I can almost guarantee you that he did,” John said to him, pulling back slightly from the embrace to grin at Cody.

“But he said—”

“Listen to me. Lotsa times I think back on me and Randy’s first time, and can’t help but wish that we had taken more time before actually…”

“But—” Cody cut in again.

“ _Listen to me_ ,” John said once more. “If you two slept together today, just because your emotions were runnin’ wild, then you couldn’t ever get that moment back. You’d never get that first time back. That what ya want?”

Wiping his nose on the back of his hand, Cody shook his head back and forth, eyes cast downward. “No… But… but I do want to, you know… sleep with him.”

Lifting his head off the pillow, just enough to turn his head to the other side, Ted caught sight of the items Cody bought for him earlier that morning. Such beautiful, thoughtful gifts… He reached over and grabbed the shark, admiring the craftsmanship some more. And then he grabbed the journal, opening to the first blank page. Maybe now was the time to start filling those pages with some words.

Although Cody knew in the back of his mind John was right and he understood that, the major point that he was upset over was the fact that Ted had _rejected_ him in the first place. Even with good reasons that wasn't something that the ego could just bounce back from; especially when their situation was as delicate as it was anyway. The ravenette wiped his cuff at his eyes without much effort.

"Here now." John said with a mild firmness, tilting Cody's head up and using his large thumbs to wipe the tears staining Cody's cheeks. "-let's have no more of this silliness about Ted not wantin' you because he does. I mean," he reminded, "You said so yourself you didn't wanna be heard the first time, and you sure as hell don't wanna risk gettin' caught doin' it..."

No one would ever get to see in this book except himself, Ted decided. And then he amended that _Cody_ should probably get to look being that the he was near-enough the _subject_ of the book. His thoughts about Cody, his feelings about Cody-- hell, even thoughts on their relationship in general would be noted down in that book. And Ted would guard it with everything he had.

The book and their relationship, that was. Using his best penmanship Ted recorded the date at the top of the page. The entry probably wasn't as cheering as it could be, but Ted felt that maybe this would help him, to vent as such, and then at the same time it may eventually soothe him in situations where he wouldn't be around Cody for a while; like the numerous holidays his family took when the seasons changed. 

He wrote down everything he could think of. Whatever popped into his mind he jotted down in the journal. It probably wouldn’t even make sense when read back, but it didn’t matter. He was putting down his thoughts, thoughts he didn’t even realized he was having, clearing his head from everything that happened this morning. He kept writing and writing, going back as far as his first meeting with Cody, how he had been enraptured by him upon first sight, how meeting him made him realize _why_ he had always been so reluctant to consider marriage. 

Looking into John’s big blue eyes through his own misty ones, Cody had to admit to himself that John was right. “I know. I know I don’t want us to be overheard… But I wanted him so badly and he… God, I’m such an idiot.”

“Don’t say tha’, Cody. You was jus’ lettin’ your emotions do the talkin’. Sometimes tha’ can be a good thin’.”

“Or, like today, it can make you feel like the biggest idiot in the world.”

“Tha’ can also happen. You n’ Teddy’ll work through it. Randy n’ me got through worse. Trust me, if me n’ him can work through sumthin, I’m pretty sure you two level headed kids can,” John said, mussing up Cody’s hair.

Despite trying not to, Cody still smiled slightly. “You’re right…”

“Know I am. Now you jus’ rest a bit, ok? Talk to him when you’re ready, a’right?”

When his quill finally finished moving (his handwriting surprisingly neat considering the lack of attention he had been paying to how he had been writing as opposed to _what_ he had been writing) Ted sighed gently and set the journal aside on his bed to dry the ink on the final pieces of his writing.

The writing had actually made him feel better, but not completely; nothing would make him feel better until he and Cody had reconciled. Looking the the figurine once more he resolved later to go and find Cody, to talk to him, because the longer they let this issue fester the worse it would become.

Nodding somewhat pathetically Cody mumbled, "Ok John." Looking satisfied, the older man then patted him atop the head lightly, ruffling his hair a little. "Good boy. Now, if you need to talk ta someone in th' future jus' come and find me, Ok? Don' leddit get like this." Cody was laying down on his bed by this point; crying like that had given him a headache and he was feeling very tired, a rest sounded very appealing.

"Thanks John." Cody said quietly, almost inaudibly, but John heard it. Smiling slightly (and being struck by how Cody reminded him of his youngest brother) John returned with a soft, "Y'welcome Cody." before he let himself out and closed the door behind him. Smiling softly to himself, John shook his head and murmured, "Kids." before turning and returning to head back out to the stable.

Inside the room -despite how hard he had initially thought it would be to settle- Cody was soon dead asleep. And he remained that way throughout the afternoon and even through dinner; Layla being very annoyed with how obstinate John was over Cody's whereabouts when she asked. 

Randy entered the room only to find that Layla had somehow managed to start chattering away with John, who was looking incredibly annoyed. And John _never_ looked annoyed. “Do you ever stop talking?” he asked, looking right at her with his eyebrow quirked. 

“I was just asking him where Cody was,” she replied, though she wasn’t backing down, not even for Randy. 

“N’ I tol’ ya at leas’ five times, I ain’t tellin’ you where he is, ‘cause he needs his rest. Never seen ‘im this sick before,” John said with a shake of his head. 

“But he was _fine_ this morning. He went down to the market!” she protested.

“N’ he prolly picked something up down there,” John countered. There _were_ a lot of people down in the market, and those people came from big families where, often times, at least one person was sick.

“Will you just give it a rest?” Randy asked, just now taking a seat across from John. “Have you ever considered turning your attentions to _another_ man?” he went on, earning him an elbow from John.

“Why should I do that?” she asked.

“Well, ya see, John’s younger brother is single, and I’m sure that he would be _thrilled_ to find himself a young lady as beautiful as you are,” he said to her from across the table.

It took all of his self-control not to bat Randy around the back of the head when the other offered his brother on a silver platter to the annoying harpy, but John managed to contain himself. It was hard going though, trust him. Why would he wish Layla upon his younger brother?

Being related to Layla would actually drive him insane; though Ted would probably be appreciative, as would Cody. The slight smirk his lover sent him when Layla twittered over how she was sure John's brother was _lovely_ , but she wasn't exactly interested.

Resisting the urge to mutter, "Thank God!" in response to her words, John them merely tuned Layla out and turned his attention to others and Randy. She got pissed off with him (he noticed out of the corner of his eye) but he could care less. It wasn't like he had any reason to be concerned about offending her especially.

Catching the silent look Randy sent him John nodded; they were always able to all but converse silently because they were so in-tune to what the other was thinking about and what even the smallest gestures they gave could mean.

Randy might act all tough and dispassionate sometimes but John knew he had come to care about Cody and Ted the same way that he himself had, and he was obviously concerned about Cody or else he wouldn't have sent John down in the first place to see him. 

After his own dinner, Ted wandered down the hall towards the kitchens. Only a few members of the staff were in there, and they were just cleaning up, putting things away. Before entering the room, though, he turned around, not daring to go in while anyone was in there. He didn’t know where John and Randy where. Well, he figured John was out at the stables, making sure the animals were all set for the night. As for Randy, he had no idea where he could be. 

He followed the hallway past the dining room, taking a look inside to see some more staff cleaning up after his dinner. He kept walking, hearing Randy before he saw him. Randy was in the next room, telling one of the younger staff what he should be doing. He waited for him to finish up and send the other man off before saying, “Randy, may I have a word?”

“Of course, Young Theodore,” he said, keeping up the formalities just incase someone was around. 

“Let’s take this somewhere else, shall we?” Ted said, already leading Randy out the room and up the stairs. His room was really the only place they could talk without the chance of someone walking by, and if someone else _were_ to enter the room, it would look professional. 

Once the door was closed, before Ted could say anything further, Randy asked, “What the hell did you do to him?”

Ted hung his head as he asked, “How did you know that it was because of me? Did he… did he look that bad?”

“Look at me. I’m not answering you until you look me in the eye,” Randy told him. Even though Ted was technically his boss, he still used his commanding voice with him, and got a kind of pleasure when Ted glanced up at him nervously. 

Being talked to like that by Randy gave Ted a sense of déjà vu back to the rare occasions when he had been a child and he had done something to displease his father; Randy was just as serious, and Ted swore he could see that same glimmer of disappointment that his father always had in his eyes when he was telling him off. Satisfied that he had placed a slight fear of God into the younger man he then exhaled and folded his long arms over the strong wall of his clothed chest.

"I knew it was you because aside from Cody's own father I don't know anyone else who could evoke such a reaction from him. That boy was _broken_ Ted." Randy wasn't the kind of guy to sugarcoat anything -something John was always telling him off about- and he wasn't about to do so because Ted was the son of his boss and had become a somewhat friend of his now. "Now, why don't you answer _my_ question and tell me what exactly happened."

Feeling that talking to Randy might yield some help, Ted exhaled and then began explaining about how Cody had seemed weird earlier when he had come to see him, explained how upset the other had been, and then, most crucially, the proposition that Cody had made to him. "I didn't mean to upset him with my rejection," Ted said, "I swear down that I didn't-- but he ran out before I could even say any more."

Brow furrowed slightly as he listened, Randy then shook his head slightly and huffed a breath, "Honestly, you two are such idiots!" Ted startled somewhat at the vehemence, "Of course he'd be offended! You said no regardless of the reason, and I think you really need to get this whole thing out of the way. Don't waste the moment, sure, but don't spend forever dwelling on it!" 

“Well… I have been wanting to go talk to him,” Ted muttered.

“And what exactly are you waiting for? The skies to part and for God himself to tell you that it’s time to go and talk to Cody? Or maybe you’re waiting for your balls to drop so that you’ll be man enough to go talk to him?” he said, goading Ted on. If there was one thing he was good at (aside from being walking perfection), it was getting underneath someone’s skin.

“No!” Ted shouted in response. “I was waiting for people to leave the kitchen.”

“Oh, sweet Jesus, are you kidding me? Cody is downstairs bawling his eyes out and you’re worried about some people seeing you down there? Your family owns this place. If anyone asks, you’re going to give Cody a piece of your mind for him not performing his duties today. Seriously, Ted, go and see him.”

Ted really couldn’t remember the last time he had been berated so thoroughly. He nodded his head slightly. “You’re right. I’ll go.”

Together the pair headed downstairs once more, both going through the kitchens, which was still occupied by some staff members. None of them paid much mind to Ted, figuring that he was there because of Randy. Randy watched as Ted knocked on the door, trying the handle, only to find it still locked. “Cody?” he called.

Inside his room, asleep on his bed, he heard knocking, which roused him from his slumber. His eyes flew open when he heard Ted’s voice. He waited a bit, heard another round of knocking and Ted calling his name before he stood and unlocked the door. 

When the door remained locked for a good few moments (something that Ted was as conscious of as Randy looming in the background, seemingly ready to physically haul him back should he attempt to flee the situation) Ted thought that Cody really _wasn't_ going to open up and that he was _seriously_ mad at him. The door opening was one of the most welcome sights that Ted had ever seen and he almost fell to his knees with relief as the door opened enough to permit him to enter. "Cody..." he swallowed.

The sight of his boy, his Cody, all disheveled, still slightly puffy-eyed and pale and sleepy, made Ted's heart swell and drop at the same time. God, what had he done to him? "Oh Codes..." he whispered, the click of the door shutting sounding extra-loud in the semi-tense atmosphere. Cody momentarily felt that he should hold out, and there was part of him that felt he should make Ted suffer for the hurt he'd caused-- but the bigger part had control.

The bigger part of him was the part that wanted to flee into Ted's arms, cling to the other and never let go. And that was precisely what he did. He clung to the other so tightly that his legs went around Ted's waist for goodness sake. Ted didn't miss a beat and scooped him into his arms, holding him tightly and pressing his face into his neck.

Feeling slight tremours coming from Cody, Ted held onto the other a little tighter. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I am, you have no idea how sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I swear it." Cody didn't say anything (because he didn't trust himself not to cry again) he just held Ted tighter.


	17. Chapter 17

“I would never mean to hurt you,” Ted went on. “I didn’t realize what I was saying to you, didn’t know that it would hurt and offend you as much as it did. You know that, from the bottom of my heart, I’m so, so sorry.”

Nodding his head and letting out a small squeak was about all Cody could manage. After his talk with John, he couldn’t help but to think that he had overreacted to Ted’s words, but in the moment? He had never felt so humiliated and rejected as he had right then. 

“I _do_ want you Cody. I want you so badly, I can’t even explain it,” Ted whispered into Cody’s neck. His lips pressed a kiss into the same spot, and then he trailed some kisses as far up Cody’s neck he could reach in their current positions. “But before you ask, we are _not_ doing it here, either.”

Cody tensed up, had he just been rejected _again_? “But—”

“Cody, I know as well as you do that you don’t want us to be overheard by them next door. And you’ve been crying all day, for that I am so sorry, but now just… it’s not the right time. But when the time is right? Well, I’m going to enjoy every last second of our time together.”

Relaxing his body again, Cody melted into Ted’s body, tightening his arms, using them to hike himself up. Then he thought he might be getting heavy and reluctantly let his legs drop, relieving Ted of his weight. “So you do want to… make love to me?” Cody whispered.

“More than anything. Just not now. Not here. I’m not rejecting you,” he said, placing his palm on Cody’s face, “I’m just making sure that we wait until the time is right. That’s what you want too, isn’t it?”

Head dropping, Cody nodded weakly. He _did_ want that, but at the same time he was sick of waiting and he didn't think he could _bear_ to last until the Christmas party in a few weeks. Seeing how dejected Cody was Ted really understood how much he had hurt the other; something that he did regret with all of his being. The tawny haired male gently pushed Cody backwards until the younger man was sitting on his bed and Ted knelt down before him. "Cody, look at me, _please_."

When the younger man did so (with a frightening amount of reluctance, Ted noted) Ted cupped his cheek again as he took one of Cody's hands holding onto it with a tender firmness that spoke of their relationship and the connection they had therein. "Baby, I know it's difficult, believe me, but it'll be better if we wait."

It was very frustrating for Cody when Ted said that because it didn't seem like the other was overly fussed by it the way that he was. And then he mentally hit himself because it wasn't fair to think such a thing of the other. If Ted wasn't bothered about it the way that he was then he wouldn't be attempting to apologise or assure the other the way he was.

When the other's lips suddenly pressed against his Cody startled because he had been so lost in his own thoughts; the firm pressure made him melt all over again though and Ted used this sudden lucidness of his lover's form to push him down onto the small bed that belonged to the other as he continued kissing him. He _did_ want them to reach that point with Cody, but he was determined that they wouldn't waste such a precious moment. He also knew Cody didn't entirely mean his reactions to waiting... just the whole, y'know, 'rejecting him thing.' 

“I love you, Cody,” Ted said against Cody’s lips before delving his tongue in for yet another kiss. “More than anything. I hope you know that.”

“I do,” Cody whispered back. “I love you, too,” he told him when they briefly pulled apart to breathe. Raising his head up, he met Ted’s lips with his, his arms wrapping around the back of Ted’s neck, embracing him. 

“Randy?” John said, lying back on their bed, watching his lover slip out of his work clothes.

As his pants hit the floor, Randy looked over, raising a brow as he said, “Hmm?”

“Well… I told Cody about us. Our past… You with Samantha, me with Elizabeth…” he told Randy, figuring he should let his lover know that he told Cody details of their past that neither of them had talked about in a long time.

“That would explain why Ted was going on about Cody saying that you didn’t know,” Randy said. “Thank you for getting the kid more worked up than he already was earlier today.”

“How was I supposed ta know he’d react like tha’?” John asked. “I jus’ told him so’s he wouldn’ make the kinda stupid mistakes we did when we was younger, tha’s all. Kid was jus’ overreactin’ to the situation since he was already feelin’ emotional.”

“Well, I, for one, think Ted should have fucked him and gotten it over with,” Randy said, rolling his eyes as he finally crawled into bed.

“I think it’s cute they wanna wait.”

“Cute… I think they’re wasting the best years of their lives. Think about all the things we’d already _done_ by the time we were their age,” Randy said, a smirk forming on his face.

"When I can make love to you," Ted murmured lowly, breathlessly, "--I'm going to be the happiest man in the world. I want to give myself to you." He didn't think it was too far of a stretch to assume Cody was a virgin the same as himself given that Cody had had about as much experience as himself when they started doing things together after all.

Though the room had darkened a little with the candle dying down somewhat Cody could make out Ted's embarrassed and determined expression, and smiled slightly himself as he caressed Ted's cheek. "I can't wait to give myself to you either." he returned softly. When they did that then they'd forever have a part of one another; a permanent imprint in one another's lives moreso than anything else they'd done.

"Is sex all you think about?" John teased his lover slightly as he felt Randy's large hand beginning to rub up and down his stomach slowly, almost absent-mindedly. Randy gave him a look, "Are you telling me you actually think about other things?" he mock-gasped, "I must be losing my touch." he then paused, "Nah."

A soft snort of amusement left John before changing halfway through into a loud gasp instead as Randy's fingers traced over the length of his -currently flaccid- cock. "Since you seem so keen to talk about the past today," Randy began in a light, deceptively conversational tone, "I want to talk about some of our firsts together." He almost heard John swallow in nervous expectancy and Randy had to fight a grin; John was even more susceptible to dirty-talk than he himself was.

"W-What first?" John cleared his throat softly, voice low in an attempt to control it. Randy hummed softly, letting his fingers brush teasingly, fleetingly over John again before he then leant into his lover's ear. John tensed expectantly and Randy waited before going in for the kill: "Tell me about the first time I fucked your mouth John-John." John turned red-- though whether by Randy's command or the use of his childhood nickname Randy didn't know. 

“What about it?” John asked, hardly able to get the words out of his mouth.

Still whispering into John’s ear, Randy answered, “Everything.” The single word came out like a breath, sending shock waves down John’s spine. 

“It was on your fourteenth birthday,” John recalled, shutting his eyes as he thought back throughout the years they spent together. “Out by the tree. We’d been sitting on the ground, kissing, and you told me that, for your birthday, you wanted to try something special out.”

Randy was smiling as John told him about this memory, fingers still running up and down John’s now hard cock. “Mmm, then what did _you_ say?”

“I asked you what you meant by that,” John answered with a grin. “You grabbed my hand and put it on your cock. Since we’d done that before, I was wondering what was so special about it. But I stroked, anyway. Then you told me to stop. When I did, you stood up and leaned back against the tree.” By now, John’s fingers were touching Randy’s as both hands gently trailed along John’s cock. “Your pants were down at your ankles, and I was sitting there, eye level with your cock.”

“And what did I say to you? What did I ask you to do?”

“You didn’t ask me anything. You _told_ me to put my mouth around it and suck it. And, since it was your birthday, I decided to follow orders.”

“ _Only_ because it was my birthday?”

“Well, that and because, even back then, I was hopelessly in love with you. I just didn’t realize it at the time,” John answered. “Oh, and because it meant you’d do it back to me soon enough.”

Squeezing the head of John's erected cock lightly and eliciting a delicious mewl from the other as his hips bucked towards the touch, "I am a shockingly generous lover." Randy agreed with false modesty and John chuckled lowly.

"And then what happened?" Randy asked, rubbing his own hard, pant covered groin against the other's hip. John wanted to shift, pull Randy closer and rub against the other or take him in hand in turn; their positioning and Randy's insistence meant that he could do neither, completely at his lover's mercy. "What happened next John-John?" John moaned softly and Randy reveled in the pre-cum slickening his hand's transition over John's flesh.

"I took you in my mouth, and immediately I could taste you. You were salty but kinda sweet-- you had so much pre-cum I couldn't believe it. You had hold of my hair and the tree so tight I thought you were gonna break big chunks of the bark off of the tree." Randy chuckled lowly, licking John's earlobe, "Was just making sure that you didn't try and move away." John met his lover's eyes, one hand coming up and cupping a smooth cheek as he rolled his hips into Randy's hand, "As if I would of."

He closed his eyes again, remembering how Randy had begun inexperiencedly thrusting into his welcoming mouth; he had made John gag a few times, but he hadn't been sick, and it hadn't taken long until he was cumming-- not in John's mouth, as you might have expected, but _on John's face_ when Randy accidentally jerked hard enough to dislodge himself from John's mouth. Even now Randy could remember how much that sight had affected him: John, his beautiful John-John, lips swollen and shining, eyes darkened and hooded, covered in his cum-- he'd looked like some debauched angel. 

Leaning over, Randy pressed his lips to John’s, whispering against them, “Tell me what you thought about our first kiss.”

“A little bit more tame this time? Our first kiss… still underneath that tree… God, tha’ was such a long time ago… Let’s see, we’d been out, climbin’ the tree, runnin’ around like we always did. I sat down, leanin’ against the tree, ‘n you came and sat down next to me. I shut my eyes for a second, and suddenly, your lips was on mine. When I opened my eyes back up, I saw you lookin’ at me. I couldn’t believe what was happenin’. Not that I was complainin’.” 

“I don’t know what came over me,” Randy said softly, reliving the memory. “But I’m happy I did it.”

“I am, too. If you hadn’t, I don’ think I ever would have done anythin’ of the sort. Sure, it wasn’t the best kiss I’ve ever ‘ad, but… it was my first kiss, an’ it was from you.” John opened his eyes again, smiling at Randy, whose face was hovering just about his. 

“You know I am sorry for… Samantha. I mean, sleeping with her, that is. Not getting married to her. I still think that was for the best. If there’s one thing I regret in my life, it’s fucking her. I just wanted people to stop talking about us.”

“It’s ok, Randy. I know. I couldn’t stand all those looks we was gettin’, hearin’ all those hushed voices, knowin’ they was talkin’ ‘bout us… I never should have slept with Elizabeth, though. Only did it cuz a what you did. Always felt bad about it.”

Wrapping his hand fully around the base of the cock, Randy stroked his hand upwards. “But that’s all in the past now. We forgave each other for everything. Hmm, John-John, do you remember how we made up after that?” 

Body arching into the firm, familiar touch John sighed blissfully. "I remember," he whispered, the words falling over Randy's own lips from how close he was to the other, "it seems like only yesterday after all." All of their firsts together seemed like they had happened only recently and not years ago now. A mark of growing older.

"It went a lot smoother than the first time we made love in the barn." Even to this day John regretted causing Randy pain even though the other still maintained that once he had gotten used to it he had been fine, and that he wouldn't have changed the way things had gone for anything. "It was the first time you took me. And it was in our room." the room they _still_ shared.

Making love in the orchard hadn't come about until the Summer after they had begun sleeping together, and even then when it had happened the first time it had been completely spontaneous: a combination of wine, heady summer air and a fortnight of abstinence.

It had been when they had the first idea for using saliva as a lubricant-- and even then they had only really discovered that per chance by the way John had noticed how Randy's cock moved easier in his mouth once saliva'd been on it.

"You held me so tightly," John almost choked on the words as the remembrance came rushing back to him; they'd still been a little nervous in their experience, but willing and most certainly able. "You held me to you tight, like you never wanted to let go and promised me it wouldn't hurt for long."

Randy's hand began working a little quicker, his free one curling around the back of John's neck and tilting the other's head to have him look at him. "I never wanted to let you go." he confirmed, voice low and eyes aflame, "Never. I still don't. _I'll never let you go._ " he held John's eyes and added in all seriousness, "I don't think I could let go even if you wanted me to." 

“I’d never want you to,” John told him, the love evident in his voice. “Not back then, not now, not ever. I remember what it felt like the first time you entered me. You went so slow. The whole time you were talkin’ to me, tellin’ me to relax, that it’d get better.”

“And didn’t it get better?” Randy asked.

“Oh, did it ever. Soon you was hittin’ this one spot inside me. Never felt nothin’ like it before that. Though I sure have felt it lots since. But that day, when I first felt _you_ **in** my body, I knew I had to feel that again and again. An’ I knew that I wouldn’t want it to be anyone _but_ you.”

Their lips came together, Randy’s hand moving swiftly up and down the shaft. He could feel his own cock, still in its tight cloth restraint, rubbing against John. God, with the way John was talking, and the way the sweet friction felt against his cock, he thought he might even come without laying a single hand on himself. 

Next door, the boys had undressed one another, taking to exploring their respective lover’s body with their eyes and hands and mouths. Ted gently pushed on Cody’s shoulders, getting him to lie back on the bed, head resting on the pillow. He kissed down his lover’s chest and abdomen, hands following the trail. Tired of teasing, he finally ran his tongue along Cody’s hard, leaking shaft, eliciting a deep moan from the younger teen. 

Ted’s mouth never failed to feel amazing around his cock. That warm, wet heat surrounded him so perfectly. And that tongue? It was heavenly. He just wished that he could return the favour. As Ted’s mouth opened wider, taking more of him inside, Cody’s eyes grew, realizing that he _could_. “Teddy,” he said, tapping the blonde on the top of the head. “Teddyyyyy.”

His head raised up, looking at Cody, “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No. But… I… I want you to, umm, flip yourself around.” At Ted’s quirked brow, he went on, “Like, move so your legs are up here. So that I can suck you at the same time,” he said, blushing furiously at such a bold suggestion. 

Ted’s eyes went wide. But how could he resist trying such a thing? Adjusting his body so his knees were around his lover’s head, cock right over his face, he leaned down, taking Cody into his mouth just as he felt Cody’s tongue on him. 

Eventually Randy couldn't stand it any longer and wrapped his hand around John's base; the action making John mew in protest as his orgasm was essentially cut-off just as it had begun getting going. "Why~?" he moaned softly and Randy merely sent him one of those little crooked smiles that were especially for him.

"I wanna be there with you." he murmured. He didn't think he'd last five seconds if John was inside of him, or he inside of John, but there was something they could both do that would bring them just as much pleasure. With a few movements and some skill, Randy had himself as naked as John without even moving away from the other man.

Leaning down to catch John's lips in a deep kiss, Randy then twisted them so that he was underneath John. Pulling John over his own body he let his hands move to John's deliciously ample ass and squeeze slightly as he began to guide his partner if a slow, almost tender (but none-the-less satisfying) rubbing motion. John's hand reached down, bracing itself over Randy's heart as he held the other's gaze.

 _It was indescribable_ , that was the only word Ted could formulate in conjunction to what he and Cody were doing. He would admit that although the idea seemed obvious now his lover had suggested it he never would have thought about it on his own merit. He had one hand braced upon Cody's hip to control his lover from thrusting more than he was ready for, and his other hand was resting atop Cody's perky backside and kneading gently.

A low moan emitted from Cody as Ted's hand squeezed his taunt cheek and the vibrations were sent straight down Ted's aching cock; the sensation causing Ted to startle so suddenly that he all but dislodged Cody from his mouth enough to moan, "Oh God, _Cody_ -!" before he remembered his task as hand and eagerly took his lover back into his mouth once more.

After a bit of experimental give-and-take (it was hard to focus on pleasuring your partner when what they were going to you felt so good) meant that they soon managed to establish a tentative, and yet continuous rhythm. Cody would bob as Ted's head went up and vice versa, soon finding the pace easy to remember.

Cody was the first to begin throbbing in warning and Ted pulled his mouth back to the head of his lover's cock before he dipped his tongue into the slit at the head the way he knew Cody liked-- and such an action rewarded him with Cody's release; the younger teen's cries muffled around the thick cock he still held in his mouth. 

As Cody cried out, the vibrations went straight from his cock through his entire body, sending him over the edge. His hips lurched forward, back arching, head falling backwards, driving his cock further into Cody’s mouth as he came. Still panting, he brought his leg over to the other side closest to the wall and turned himself around so he was kneeling, facing Cody. “Damn.”

Smiling, Cody sat up and wrapped a hand around the back of Ted’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He could taste himself on Ted’s tongue, their tastes mingling together as they deepened their kiss. Cody let his tongue roam lazily across Ted’s mouth, as though he hadn’t yet had every surface already mapped out and memorized. 

Next to them, the candle was nearly burned out; the last few seconds of its light went by, plunging the kissing couple into darkness. It didn’t bother them, though, as they continued to touch and kiss each other. Cody, whose hands were still around Ted’s neck, began to lie back, pulling Ted down on top of him. “I want you to hold me,” Cody whispered when they were lying down. 

Happy to oblige, Ted’s arms went around Cody’s body, holding him tight. And, just like that, Cody in Ted’s arms, the pair drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Next door, the slow pace of their movements had a hot fire burning in John and Randy’s bellies, building and building from the friction of their bodies rubbing together. “Fuck,” Randy muttered aloud before finding John’s lips with his. They were both so close, _had_ been so close for a long time, but the slow movements staved off their orgasm. Until now. John moaned into Randy’s mouth, his cock twitching as it came into repeated contact with Randy’s. He pushed his hips down with a little more force, pulling out of the kiss as he muttered Randy’s name mixed with words of love.

Their combined releases mixed together over bare stomachs and even slightly onto their chests as they finally came; low, laboured breathing echoing around the small room they lay in. Had there been any light in the room John knew that the pair of them would have been sparkling from perspiration-- a sight he never got tired of, especially since he was the one to bring Randy to such physically pleasing heights. "I love you, Ortz." John murmured softly, stroking Randy's neck with a large hand. Randy brushed a kiss over the other's lips as they eased away from one another enough to clean up, "Love you too, John-John."

It was a strange sense of foreboding that awoke Cody the following morning. It wasn't anything like he had felt the day before concerning himself and Ted and sex and everything, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Maybe it was the fact that the Christmas party was coming closer and closer, and that meant that soon Ted would be being introduced to this French woman his father was keen on.

Shifting to press himself closer to the sleeping Ted (he'd wake the other soon so he had time enough to go back to his room and everything) Cody sighed gently and caressed Ted's side. The way the other snuffled cutely in his sleep and wiggled away from the probably tickly touch almost made Cody giggle in turn. _So cute._

It was so frustrating, but Cody knew that it had to be as hard on Ted as it was on him... the other was just better at holding it in than he was. Ted was much more mature, more dignified, whereas Cody tended to let his emotions get the better of him. He made a vow to try to be less selfish from then on-- even though something told him that he wasn't going to do as good a job as he'd like to think so when confronted with another situation. Pressing a kiss to Ted's exposed neck, Cody moved his lips to his lover's ear, "Teddy-baby, wake up..." 

“Mmm, already?” Ted asked, tilting his head to the side to allow Cody to continue kissing along his jaw and back down his neck. 

“Yes, already. Not like I _want_ you to go, though,” Cody whispered into Ted’s neck. His head moved downwards, placing light kisses on his collarbone and chest in the darkness. 

“I can’t wait until the next time that we’ll be able to wake up together and we can actually _stay_ together,” Ted said with a smile, even though Cody couldn’t see it. 

“Will the next time that happens be the morning after your Christmas party?” Cody asked, still kissing everywhere on Ted’s chest. 

His smile grew wider. “I think it might be.” He then moved, sitting up in bed, Cody sitting up with him. “I can’t wait for that night. You know that, don’t you?”

“I do. Because I can’t wait, either.” Cody placed a hand over Ted’s heart, then placed a kiss on his lips. “Now go, I don’t want anyone to see you. I’ll be up to your room soon to… wake you.” 

“And dress me?” Ted asked as he stood from the bed, throwing back on his sleep clothes in a hurry.

“Of course I’ll help you get dressed. And then tonight, I’ll help you _undress_.”

Standing by the door, hand on the handle, Ted whispered into the dark, “I love you, Cody,” before he opened the door and slipped out, hearing Cody’s returning words just before he shut the door behind him.

The trip to his room was pretty simple as usual-- though he admittedly had a slight scare when he heard someone in the kitchen. However, it was only Nancy seemingly getting herself a glass of water and she paid him no heed. Ted had no problems reaching his room after that. The only problem _in_ his room was... no Cody.

A grin touched his lips as he considered waking up on this bed with Cody in his arms, the pair of them having given the ultimate gift to one another that their circumstances would allow: each other. Completely and utterly. He truly couldn't wait. He truly couldn't think of anything realistically that he'd like more.

After another hour or so lain in the land between sleep and awake, Cody moved to get out of bed and then headed to go and get washed and dressed.

As he was exiting his bedroom John was coming out of his. The older man looked cheerful if a little tired. Cody decided that he didn't want to know. "Morning." he greeted, having it returned. He then paused as he spotted something over John's sleep-shirt. "Uh, John?" he pointed at the spot.

Unable to see for himself John frowned, arching his head back somewhat to allow the other to get a better look. "What? What is it?" he questioned and Cody didn't know whether to be amused or alarmed at his seeming lack of knowledge, "Um... Did you get bitten last night or something?" 

“Ohhhhhh,” John said with a knowing grin, blushing slightly. “Well, ya know, sometimes the bugs ‘n things can get into your sheets n’ your pillow.”

“Bugs?” Cody asked, glancing back at the spot. “Looks like one hell of a bug bite.”

“Oh, yeah, well…” John paused when he heard the door opening behind him, Randy stepping out and shutting it once more, “there can be some pretty big bugs ‘round here.”

Cody’s mouth fell open into a silent “Oh” as he realized just what John was talking about. Looking one more time at the spot, he saw that Randy really went to town last night. He imagined that ‘bed bugs’ was the excuse that they gave if they ever had a glaring mark showing outside of their clothing. Made sense. “I do hope you can get rid of those bugs,” he said, his eyes going back and forth between the two.

“Hmm, I hope so, too,” Randy chimed in, “especially when they leave such large bite marks as this.” He bent down, inspecting the mark for himself, running his finger along it. To anyone else, it’d look like he was just checking up on him out of concern. But to Cody’s informed eye, he could see that the touch was far more than that. 

“’N we best hope those bugs don’ make it into Cody’s room. Or, heaven forbid, up to Young Ted’s room,” John said.

Down the hall, one of the stable boys exited his room and overheard the mention of bugs. He looked at his arms and began scratching his chest. “Did you just say those bugs was back?” he shouted as he ran towards them. 

Randy turned his back on the young man, biting his lower lip as he attempted to not burst out laughing. He fought to return his face to its normal stoic appearance, but it was one tough battle. Cody jumped in for them, though, saying, “They think that they might be. But it could have been something out in the stable. Just sleep with one eye open,” Cody warned him, shaking his head and chuckling as he ran past them to the bath in an attempt to wash up. 

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" John murmured to his long-term lover as they too made their way to the bathrooms to wash. Randy, probably unsurprisingly was still wearing a slight smirk of amusement and failed at looking even marginally repentant. "Besides--" he leant in to the other and murmured, "You look so pretty with my mark around your neck." John elbowed him slightly.

"Besides," Randy added -after taking a few minutes to enjoy John's embarrassment- "the bugs do come after me too." he arched a brow. John rolled his eyes slightly and said quietly, "Yes, but when 'they' get you 'they' do it somewhere no one else can see." John did lose control around Randy, often, and did occasionally forget to be subtle in the heat of the moment the same way-- compared to his lover though it was almost as if he never forgot.

Cody washed in the bathroom and ensured he looked presentable before then hastening up the stairs. Talking to John meant he was minutely behind schedule but it was nothing drastic. Ted was still sleeping peacefully when he entered the room and the now familiar sight still made his chest feel all tight with pure, unadulterated adoration.

When it came to Ted he had noticed that he'd become somewhat sappy; not really caring too much though considering he'd already done daft things before the three men who got to see that side of him. Climbing onto his lover's bed he eased his weight onto his hands and then leant down to brush his lips against Ted's own briefly at first.

When Cody deepend the kiss Ted subconsciously responded-- waking in more ways than one as the gesture continued. "Mhm~" Ted's sleep-hooded eyes opened enough to see Cody's face and he smiled softly. Cupping one of his lover's cheeks Ted murmured, "Hey baby." in a sleep-husky tone that made Cody tingle inside almost as much as seeing Ted did. "You need to wake up." Cody murmured and Ted pulled him closer again, "More kisses first." 

“If you insist,” Cody muttered before letting his tongue snake back inside Ted’s mouth. He felt Ted’s hands roaming over his back, and he let his hips jerk forward, feeling his lover’s _very_ awake cock. Then he pulled his head back, out of the kiss. “You are going to have to get out of bed very soon.”

“In this state, I don’t think I can go much of anywhere,” Ted told him, moving his hand from Cody’s back down to his hard cock. 

Cody sat back, deciding right then that one of these days, the first thing he’d do to awaken Ted in the morning was to take that cock into his mouth… But, right now, as he was already behind schedule, therefore making Ted late to meet with his family, he had to hurry things along. From his position over Ted’s body, he grabbed Ted’s hand and slipped both hands inside of Ted’s sleep pants. Together they began to stroke over the aching cock while Cody told him, “I ran into John and Randy this morning. It seems as though they’ve got a nasty case of bed bugs.”

Ted’s eyes went wide and he jerked his hand away from his cock, scrambling to get off the bed, his erecting falling almost immediately. “Can those spread to up here? What if they got onto _you_?”

“You should have let me finish my story. But, since you’re already up, I suppose that I can finish as I help you to dress.” He stood from the bed, walking over to Ted and wrapping his arms around him as he whispered, “You see, these bed bugs… they sure do leave some nasty _bite marks_.” Just after he said that, he brought his head down and nipped at Ted’s neck lightly with his teeth, a grin on his face.

Eyes widening with recognition, Ted then turned his head enough to pout at his lover. "You rotten minx!" That little statement had killed his erection and now that meant he had a wasted opportunity. "You're cheeky." he tapped Cody's nose with a reproving finger; the younger man not even attempting to look contrite. Being that he was already up he supposed he should get changed-- Cody had said they were running late.

"You owe me," he said, arms going around Cody in turn as he nuzzled the younger man at the sensetive spot underneath his ear, "--that was a cruel trick. However, I am glad they're not the real bed bugs." he released Cody to let the other select some clothing for him to wear that day. "So," he began, sitting on the edge of his bed and shamelessly admiring how Cody's trousers formed tightly over his backside as he bent to look through his wardrobe, "John has a bite mark you say?" he asked interestedly.

"Uh huh," Cody said, unaware of Ted's scrutiny for he took his responsibilities as Ted's valet seriously, having a pride in doing a good job both as his employee and also as his lover. "--a pretty nasty one. It's almost as though Randy wants to keep that mark there forever!" he laughed slightly at the over-exaggeration he used.

"Did you hear them last night?" Ted requested, sure he hadn't heard anything when he wasn't there. Cody took a moment and then shook his head, "No-- well, not anything that would denote a bite or something." he moved to Ted, holding up the shirt he had chosen and Ted obediently extended his arms so that the other could slip the fabric over his exposed skin after Ted had helpfully removed his sleep-shirt. "Weird... Then again, with those two involved I'm beginning to understand I just shouldn't be surprised." 

“I know just what you mean. Those two are quite the pair, that’s for sure,” Cody agreed. He was sure that, if he asked, he could learn a thing or two from the older couple, things that neither he nor Ted would think of on their own. 

“I can understand where Randy’s coming from, though,” Ted said, standing up from the bed, letting his sleeping pants drop to the floor as Cody stood staring at him. “Can’t you? Wanting to mark the one that you love so that everyone can see it?” 

“Oh, I _certainly_ know where Randy’s coming from.” Cody stepped in so that his body was flush with Ted’s, his hand reaching up to brush over his lover’s neck. “Each night when we’re lying there together, and I’m nipping at you with my teeth, I can’t help but think what it’d be like if I dug my teeth in a little further, or sucked on that soft flesh just a little bit harder…” Cody then brought his head down, letting his breath ghost over Ted’s neck as he said, “But all they are are fantasies.” With that, he stepped backwards, away from Ted’s body. “Now, you’ve got to get some pants on.”

“God, you’re such a tease.” Ted’s head had rolled to the side as Cody’s fingers brushed across the skin, eyes shut as he focused on everything Cody was doing to him. Now, he was once again torn away from that pleasure as Cody continued to tease him. 

Cody did nothing but smirk. “Hmm, am I?” He paused, then said, “Come along now, you need pants before you can go out there, and all your dilly dallying is makin’ you even later than you were before!”

It took all of Ted's effort not to pout as he finished dressing, but Cody seemed to sense it because he wrapped his arms around Ted's neck lightly and brushed their lips together before murmuring, "I'll make it up to you later."

And, knowing that Cody meant it when he said something like that, Ted immediately perked up. It had taken a lot of skill and will though to stop his arousal from continuing to make itself known as he led the way out of his bedroom, Cody following.

They were in the foyer when they split off, Ted hastening into the dining hall and Cody heading down to the kitchens. John and Randy were sat opposite one another and he slid in besides them, wondering what others would say when they saw John's mark... but then he noticed that the older man had buttoned his collar all the way up for once to obviously hide the marking. The slight smirk he could see on Randy's face denoted that he found this whole thing amusing. A sentiment he admittedly shared when the topic of conversation became "what to do if the bed bugs come to your space" as it were. Cody almost choked on his breakfast with laughter.

"Ewww, that's disgusting!" Layla fussed, Michelle looking equally appalled as they brushed imaginary bugs and suchlike from their clothing. As usual, Layla tried to latch onto him. "Don't you think so, Cody? Isn't it disgusting?" he shrugged in a non-committal way.

Though Layla pouted she didn't let it deter her, and as she twittered away in his ear Cody allowed his mind wander back to the way Ted had seemed to be welcoming his supposed attempt to a bite upstairs. 

“Cody?” Layla repeated for the third time after asking him some other question. 

Hearing Layla attempting to get Cody’s attention, John gave the younger man an elbow to the ribs. He jerked his head in Layla’s direction when he looked towards him, and Cody then asked, “Huh?” as he looked towards her.

“Never mind,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her with a pout.

“I’m sorry, I just had my mind elsewhere.”

“But I’m right here talking to you! Why do I always get the feeling that you ignore me every time that I try to talk to you? Is there some other woman that you’re interested in, is that why you always do this to me?” she asked loudly.

“Can we not get into this here?” he asked, seeing quite a few staff members looking at them (although they were pretending not to as they moved food around on their plates and attempted to make subtle glances at them). 

“Oh, so there _is_ someone else,” she declared. “Well, I don’t think—”

“And what _I_ think,” Randy said, standing from the table and speaking in his loud, commanding voice, “is that it’s time everyone got to work.”

“You are _not_ the boss of me!” Layla spoke back to him, her current state of mind obviously making her forget just who she was talking back to.

He turned his deadly glare on her, narrowing his eyes. “Excuse me? I am the head valet. I am _the_ direct line from Lord DiBiase to _all_ of you. And don’t you forget that. Any of you,” he added turning his head to look at everyone sitting around the table.

John sat there, staring up at Randy, biting his lower lip. He sure did like when Randy used his power over people like that…

Noticing his lover's stare, Randy felt a flare of satisfaction curling low in his belly; John was an imposing figure in his own right, but he just didn't have it in him to really get into people's faces the way that Randy relished, and Randy did enjoy impressing the other.

"Problem?" he rumbled in a lower voice, everyone else now scuttling off to obey the Head Valet's commands after they had finished their breakfasts. Cody managed to hide his smile by finishing off his own food.

He'd bet that John _did_ have a problem... but not one that could be mentioned in polite society. Bidding the two men goodbye as he washed up his bowl and headed out of the kitchen, Cody wondered whether they'd be sneaking off for another little jaunt in the orchard after Randy's display. He wondered whether he'd look as brain-dead and over-awed if Ted were to ever crack the proverbial whip before him. But then considered that yes, he probably would given that everything Ted did normally impressed him.

Pushing the uncomfortable scene in the kitchen with Layla out of his mind, Cody paused in the foyer to wait for Ted. Almost as though he were summoned by the younger man's thoughts Ted appeared. Sending the other a small smile, as much as they could get away with in public. "I fancy going for a ride today." Ted said, "You don't mind accompanying me, right?"

Immediately Cody shook his head, "Of course not, sir." the tawny haired teen led the way out to the stable where he called for John, "Would you mind readying Mercury for me, John?" sending the two lovers a subtle wink before then inclining his head politely, since the younger stable hands were there also, "Of course young master. Heading out anywhere special?" Still smiling, Ted shook his head, "Just fancied a little bit of time outside, that's all." 

John made quick work of preparing Mercury for a ride, making sure to put down an extra blanket over him for some added warmth. All the while, he chatted with Ted and Cody. He knew that the other two stable hands were listening, probably shocked by how causally he conversed with the Young Master, even though the topic of their conversation was about the horses. “There ya go!” he said once Mercury was saddled up. 

“Thank you very much, John. I don’t know what we’d do without you here,” Ted said, taking the reins from John before turning and leading Mercury, as well as Cody, out the stable. 

“So, where are you going for your ride?” Cody asked, patting the great creature’s muscular side. 

Stepping into the stirrup, Ted hauled himself up atop the horse. He smiled down at Cody, saying, “You’ll see soon enough.” He clicked his tongue and gave a light flick of the reins to get Mercury going at a slow pace so that Cody could easily keep up while walking. He so wished that he could have Cody up here, too, holding onto his waist from behind as they rode around the acres of land his family owned. But, alas, that couldn’t be the case. At least not while people could still see them.

“What’s out here?” Cody asked, glancing behind him to see the stable and castle getting further away.

“Nothing,” Ted answered. 

“What?” Cody asked, confused.

“Nothing. No people, no watchful eyes of the castle… Out this way there’s absolutely nothing but a few trees and some grass.” He paused, looking around to see that they were a decent distance away from the castle. It had been a bit of a walk to get here, but as he looked around and could hardly even see the massive stone structure on the horizon, he knew it was worth it. He then dismounted Mercury, much to Cody’s surprise. When he draped his arms over Cody’s shoulders and pressed his lips into the younger man’s neck, he felt Cody’s arms wrap around his waist. And then he bit lightly on Cody’s ear lobe before whispering, “I wanna see how you _ride_.”

A sharp gasp left Cody at the action and the words, a tremor running through him that Ted could feel. Cody's arms tightened around Ted's waist a fraction as he breathed, "Oh God, Ted..." Ted hummed softly as though to acknowledge the other even though he didn't have too, nibbling the flesh that was still exposed to him.

"T-Ted--" Cody felt his knees quiver slightly as Ted's lips moved over his jaw before then working down his neck to where his shirt collar obscured the rest of his flesh from view. "Oh, don't stop--" he sighed pleasurably before mewing slightly as Ted got a particularly sensitive spot. He was never going to look at horse-riding the same again.

Mercury had been tied to a nearby tree to prevent the horse wandering off; he might be well-behaved but he would have been as absent-minded as any animal, and head off for a jaunt elsewhere. Since his horse was secure Ted could focus on the sole reason for his wish to head out in the semi-cold like this: Cody.

The ravenette ended up with his back against a tree, Ted bracing one hand on his thighs as they pressed close to one another. Their first kiss spoke of the passion that they had to keep restrained, the love that they were forced to hide from merely a select few. Cody moaned into Ted's mouth and this time Ted was the one trembling.

There was a faint breeze pulling at their clothing and their hair, causing the few remaining leaves overhead to rustle. It was a soothing sound that Ted vaguely considered reminded him of the sea... one day he'd take Cody to a beach and let him see the sea, let him enjoy the type of holidays that Ted took for granted and that he would probably never experience otherwise.

Cody was Ted's most precious possession (figuratively, of course, he didn't think of Cody as an object) and he wanted to treasure him, spoil him. When their groins brushed as they broke their kiss for air Ted choked out a low moan that emitted from low in his throat. "God, you make me lose myself so easily." 

“Oh, God, I know,” Cody agreed. “Every time that I’m with you around the castle, I find myself wanting to touch you and kiss you, and it drives me insane knowing that I _can’t_.”

“But you can right now,” Ted whispered, causing Cody to slide his hands up into his hair and pull his head forward for another deep kiss. Cody’s tongue roamed the roof of Ted’s mouth and along his gums and teeth, anywhere he could. Their kiss went on for as long as they could possibly allow before needing to take a breath. He let his forehead rest against Cody’s, eyes meeting one another’s as their lips upturned into smiles. “I love you, Cody.”

“I love you, too, Teddy.”

Bending his head to the side, Ted began to kiss along Cody’s neck. One hand rose up to the button on Cody’s top, undoing the first two. His other hand pulled back the fabric, exposing a small amount of flesh. But it was enough. Ted kissed down Cody’s neck and over the newly exposed skin. He then glanced back at Cody, a wicked glint in his eye as he then turned back and latched his lips onto the spot. He sucked and nipped, much harder than he normally did. 

Cody’s head fell backwards against the tree, eyes watching Ted intently. Watching as Ted marked him. He felt his pants tighten as his cock grew hard. He knew that Ted had a possessive side, but hearing about Randy’s bite mark on John seemed to have made that side of him come out. Not that Cody was complaining. “Teddyyyyyy,” he moaned.

A soft sound almost like a growl (and hell, if that sound hadn't almost made him cum in his pants like a school boy his name wasn't Cody Runnels) left Ted into Cody's flesh as the younger man moaned his name in a fashion that set him aflame.

Pulling back after few moments Ted surveyed his handiwork; saliva shone on the neat little rounded bruise, the sight of Cody's otherwise unblemished flesh marred by himself, a sight anyone might see by chance, was enough to make Ted's own cock harden to almost painful proportions. "Mhm..." humming in satisfaction Ted licked the mark, Cody allowing him all that he wanted to do to it.

"Mine." Ted pulled back to look at Cody, seeing his lover's beautiful face flushed and those lips swollen and taking in ragged breathing that denoted how much Ted affected him. "Yours." the lack of hesitation humbled Ted and fuelled his needs all the more as he let his lips take Cody's once more and Cody's hands threaded into his hair. It wouldn't be easy, they both knew that, but neither of them would ever concede to giving the other up and so they'd need to take a leaf out of John and Randy's books.

"I love you." Cody breathed again when their kiss broke, caressing Ted's cheek. "You're my everything." Hearing those words made Ted's eyes close, needing a moment to compose himself. And then, right there on the frosty, hardened dirt-ground, Ted slid to his knees before Cody. "Can I?" he murmured softly, hands going to his lover's trousers. Cody struggled to breathe as he choked out, "Yes-- Oh, Teddy--" 

Pulling down Cody’s trousers over his hips, he let them fall to the ground, and instantly saw goosebumps appear on Cody’s flesh. He ran his hands up and down over his legs, attempting to warm him up. Soon he knew that the goosebumps that were still on those legs were due to his touch, no long able to feel that cold his hands slid over him. When he knew that Cody had warmed, he brought a hand to the semi-erect cock and wrapped it around the base, slowly pulling his hand upwards, watching as the cock grew before his eyes. 

Cody couldn’t take his eyes off Ted. Couldn’t help but adore the way that he had attempted to warm his chilled skin before he went and took his cock into his mouth. Of course, that probably would have sent heat throughout his entire body far more quickly. But the care that Ted had always bestowed upon him never failed to amaze him. His hands found their way into Ted’s hair, fingers wrapping in the strands tightly. “Please, Teddy,” he begged.

“Please, what?” came the question, hot breath hitting his cock, his mouth hovering right over the tip of Cody’s cock.

“Please, I want you,” he pleaded. 

“You want me to what?”

“In your mouth. I want you to take me in your mouth.” Anticipation so great, Cody could hardly get the words out. He _needed_ to feel that hot, wet mouth around his cock again. It was something he could never get enough of, and he was certain that he’d never grow tired of it. 

Granting Cody’s wish, Ted opened wide taking the head of Cody’s leaking cock into his mouth, groaning around it, feeling it jerk. Every twitch of that cock he could feel as his tongue swirled over the head, lapping up the drops of precum. Both hands were gripping Cody’s hips as his head tilted from side to side as his tongue had its wicked way.

Cody’s hands in Ted’s hair tightened and his hips bucked forward, wanting to have the whole of his cock in that mouth. The heat of the moment making him forget that Ted had never taken _all_ of him in his mouth before.

The sudden increase of the thickness in his mouth made Ted falter slightly, choking only minutely before he managed to push Cody's hips back enough to get his mouth free. There was saliva shining on his lips, somewhat on his chin, Cody's erected dick also shining with that and pre-cum. He coughed slightly and alerted Cody to what he had done. "Oh, damn, so-sorry Teddy--" Ted held a hand up, licking his lips slightly before shaking his head. "Don't be sorry baby, just..." the tawny haired male paused slightly, obviously making a decision.

"Just... give me a minute." It took Cody mere moments to understand what his lover was going to do and he gasped as the other began to take his dick into his mouth once more. They reached the usual barrier where Ted normally paused, but then went passed it. It was a slow progress, Cody feeling Ted's harsh breathing through his nose as it came closer and closer to his groin. "Oh, _fuck_ Teddy..." Cody whimpered, head thudding back.

Ted had actually managed to take Cody into his throat. Completely.

Cody was at the peak almost as soon as the thought registered in his mind, crying out as he spilled himself into Ted's welcoming throat as it tightened around him once more, the tight sleeve enough to smash any will he had to hold on. The ravenette sunk down against the tree somewhat, breathing harshly and with his eyes closed from the intense pleasure that filled him.

Equally panting, awed by what he had managed to do, Ted stared at the semi exposed body of his lover. Although the other was no longer in his mouth he could still feel the phantom pressure of Cody's cock within his throat.

Forcing his slightly glazed eyes open, Cody stared down at Ted who was still knelt before him, "Wow Teddy..." the ravenette breathed, "Oh wow..." Honestly he couldn't think of anything that he could say other than that, since he'd lost all capability of thinking. 

Coughing again after taking a deep breath, Ted smiled crookedly at Cody, his shiny red lips a sign as to what he had just done. “So…”

“Oh my God, Teddy… I can’t believe you… you just…” Cody stuttered, still not able to speak or think coherent thoughts. Not after that. Yes, Ted’s mouth always felt incredible, that was without question. But the _tightness_ of Ted’s constricting throat as he fought to not gag around the intrusion was like _nothing_ he’d ever felt. It was incredible. 

“For you, Cody,” he croaked out, throat still a bit sore from taking Cody’s large cock. He rested his hands on Cody’s bare legs, feeling the surface was chilled from the cold, despite the hot flush on his face. “C’mon, let’s get you dressed again,” Ted said, leaning forward to brush a kiss to Cody’s lips before standing. He extended a hand out to Cody, who was still sitting on the cold ground, pants down at his ankles. Instead of waiting for Cody to take his hand, Ted grabbed Cody’s wrists and hauled him up to his feet.

“Teddy… That…” he muttered, looking into Ted’s eyes. Then Ted’s eyes were gone as he saw that once again, he had dropped to his knees. “Teddy what are you…?” he began to ask, but he got his answer before he could finish his question. Ted had grabbed the hem of his pants and began to pull them back up his legs, back over his backside and cock to his hips where he made sure they were fastened before standing up. Yeah, everything that man did amazed him. Every. Single. Time. 

“You know, there’s also something else I’ve been wanting to do for a long time,” Ted told him with a grin. 

Curiously, Cody asked, “What’s that?”

“I would _love_ to see you atop Mercury. You’ve got such a knack with animals, and you and Mercury are the two most beautiful creatures I’ve ever had the pleasure of setting my eyes upon,” he said, the blush on his cheeks masked by the cold bite of the air.

The request was surprising, but then not at the same time. Leaning in, Cody brushed a kiss over one of Ted's heated cheeks and murmured softly, "For you Ted, I'll do anything." he breathed. Ted's breath hitched slightly just at the possible implication of what could come from that, but he couldn't really do anything about it given that Cody was already heading towards his prize horse. He wasn't kidding when he said he thought Cody and Mercury were the two most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen.

Stopping before Mercury, Cody then patted the horse's neck lightly to soothe it; it might tolerate his presence but he hadn't been ridden by anyone other than Ted (and perhaps John on occasion when training him) and so he didn't want to upset the animal. "Hey there." he murmured softly, "Do you mind if I ride you for a minute?" For a second it seemed almost as though the horse understood him for he levelly looked at him a few moments before then snorting softly and almost nodding its head at him.

Smiling, Cody stroked Mercury's neck once more, "Thank you." he then moved and pulled himself onto the horse with what seemed like no effort at all, even though he hadn't actually been on a horse too many times before. Especially not one with a saddle. The ravenette shifted slightly to adjust himself atop the animal, then looking down to where Ted was standing. Even though there was nothing erotic about what he was doing he suddenly felt shy about it considering Ted had specifically requested it.

Bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the dull wintery sunlight that was breaking through the trees so that he could look at Cody. When he saw his lover atop the stead he felt his breath catch in his chest; Cody looked almost ethereal atop his horse, an image that was both powerful and vulnerable at the same time. "W-Wait there." he managed, heading towards the other, "Wait right there." he then moved to the horse himself.


	18. Chapter 18

The closer he got, the more he wished he could have a portrait done of this sight to have it hung in his room. That way he would _never_ forget what this scene looked like. Oh, how he wished he could. He now stood next to Mercury, patting his neck quickly before he untied him from the tree. “How’s Cody doing up there?” he asked of Mercury. Again, the horse huffed and nodded lightly. Smiling, Ted led them away from the tree and into a bit of a clearing where Mercury could trot along a bit faster than while surrounded by trees. “You feeling comfortable?”

“I am, yes. He’s such a well behaved horse.” It wasn’t uncommon for horses to disapprove of new riders, potentially bucking them off. Cody had seen it happen before, and had seen the nasty consequences of such a thing, from broken bones to death. 

“John trained him well. This was actually the first horse that John ever trained on his own, with William only overseeing him. Of course, I’d been around him for a long time so that he’d be used to me.” Now that they were out in the clearing, Ted looked from Mercury up to Cody, that majestic sight still amazing him. “I hope this won’t be too much for you, buddy,” he said patting Mercury’s neck. With that, he put his foot into the stirrup and hauled himself up and over onto his horse’s back. He adjusted himself up there, seating himself so that his front was pressed air tight to Cody’s back, arms wrapping around him. 

“Teddy…,” Cody muttered as he felt those arms tighten around him. 

Ted’s chin was resting on Cody’s shoulder, his head nuzzling into Cody’s. “You ready? Take the reins. He’ll move at the gentlest tug or turn of the reins.”

Nodding, Cody tightened up the slack, bringing his hands up, then down quickly to get him to start moving. They started out at a slow walk, allowing Ted to adjust to having to share the saddle with someone else. “You doing all right back there?” Cody asked.

“I’m fine. I’ve got you, after all,” he answered, pressing a kiss to Cody’s cheek.

A blush covered Cody's cheeks this time, the ravenette smiling like a fool at the soppy sentiment that his lover shared with him. He was more than pleased with the turn of events and hoped that he and Ted would be able to do this again. Mercury was indeed a well-behaved animal and Cody was barely having to do any sort of steering for the animal to keep walking. He'd almost think he needn't steer at all.

The gentle motion of Mercury moving was enough to lull Ted usually, but with Cody all but nestled between his thighs from how they were settled on the horse had him aware of each constant motion. He kept his head rested upon Cody's shoulder as they continued riding, loving the little moment that they had together. It was intimate and special and he knew he was most definitely going to add this incident to the journal Cody'd bought him.

"Is there anywhere special that you want to go?" he asked, turning his head enough to look at Ted. Ted paused momentarily and considered it; there wasn't really anywhere within the woods to go and see, aside from one view atop the hill which allowed you to see well out into the landscape. He thought that Cody would appreciate the view-- his grandfather had showed him it often when they had brought their horses out together.

"Head that way." Ted reluctantly brought an arm away from Cody and pointed out towards the left. Nodding his head Cody gently guided the horse along, keeping an eye on the low branches that came out at them and also the thick, gnarled roots in the grounds. "I haven't been out in here too much," Cody mused slightly, "--my dad used to say it was much too dangerous and that goblins'd steal me away if I wandered off." he laughed softly at the thought.

Laughing slightly Ted mused, "Goblins?" Cody pretended to huff as he laughed again, "Hey, that was a real threat when I was younger-- especially when Dustin would sit there and tell me that the Goblins'd roast me over a fire." he tilted his head, "I stopped believing it when I was five." he mused. "My dad finally told me the truth after I freaked at the thought of him going out there."  
"You are so cute."  
"...Hush." 

“And you told me that you had no stories about your life to tell me,” Ted reminded him. “There’s so much I’ve yet to learn about you.”

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t have said that I had no stories about my life. I just didn’t think… well, I didn’t think that you’d be interested in my stories. My life is so dull compared to yours,” Cody said to him, hanging his head.

Ted moved his hand from around Cody’s waist up to his chin, turning his head around to face him. “Your life is far from dull. If anything, it’s more exciting than mine’s ever been. You’ve seen what my life consists of!” He leaned forward, quickly kissing Cody’s lips, smiling when he saw where they were. Sliding off Mercury, he held his hand out to Cody as he stepped off. Quickly tying Mercury to a tree so he wouldn’t wander off back towards the castle, Ted then took Cody over to the very top of the hill. 

“Wow,” Cody said in a breath, amazed by the view before him, completely forgetting everything they had just talked about. “This is beautiful.”

“I know,” Ted agreed, lacing his fingers through Cody’s. “I haven’t been out this way since… well, since my grandfather passed. But I knew that you’d like this place just as much as I did, and I thought it’d be a shame to _not_ take you out here with me.”

“Thank you,” Cody said, smiling as he continued to look out over the land.

Grabbing Cody’s other hand, Ted turned the younger man to face him. “We’ll come back here one day. When it’s warmer, much warmer,” he added. “And I’ll lay you down on the ground and make love to you.”

Cody blinked his eyes a couple times in surprise. “Re-really?”

“Yes. God, yes, Cody,” he said, pulling Cody in close to him, but still looking into his eyes. “Or maybe… you could be the one to take me,” he added in a whisper. 

_Good God, was Ted trying to kill him?_ Cody's throat convulsed visibly with his swallow of excitement and nerves at the prospect of what Ted had offered, unable to break eye-contact. "Yes." he breathed, "Yes--" Ted's own heart skipped a few beats at the serious intensity in Cody's voice, his abdomen quivering slightly at the thought. "You really want to?"

"Sometimes it's all I can think about." Cody confessed softly, his hands tightening around Ted's own a fraction, their bodies pressed flush together. "Sometimes it's all I can do not to push you down over the nearest surface and take you until you're begging me to stop." Wetting his lips reflexively, Ted fought back a moan at the image Cody conjured in his mind; the only protest he had was that he doubted he'd _ever_ beg Cody to stop making love to him. Considering how bad his own need for the other was he'd probably beg for more.

Closing his eyes momentarily Cody fought to compose himself-- he hadn't meant to reveal so much but sometimes his mouth ran away with him before his mind could catch up to what he was intending to say. "Sorry--" he started, but Ted's lips brushing over his own killed the apology that he had been intending to let out, "Don't be." Ted whispered, "Don't ever be sorry of telling me things like this."

The breeze pulled at their hair slightly and as Ted's neat locks ruffled Cody pictured how they looked as Ted writhed around underneath him during their intimate encounters and wondered whether the messy style would become even messier if Ted was writhing around in pleasure of Cody taking him.

"Damn," Cody laughed slightly embarrassedly, cheeks turning red as he shifted slightly, pants feeling tight once more. "How do you do it to me, Teddy?" He had already cum not half an hour before thanks to Ted's talented mouth. 

"That's a question that I could just as easily ask of you," Ted told him. “You always, without fail, manage to drive me crazy with just the simplest of things. Like the way that your cheeks turn bright red whenever you feel like you’ve done something wrong or you’re embarrassed. Or when you’re happy and you smile and show off that little gap between your teeth. I love that little gap,” he added, when he saw that the blush was once again present on his lover’s face at the mention of the gap. He decided to keep going, wanting Cody to know all the little quirks that he had that made Ted love him even more. “When we’re reading together and I can literally _hear_ you thinking about what the word is. Then, when you get the word right, you smile and your eyes light up.”

“Teddy…” Cody whispered, feeling terribly embarrassed as Ted went on. “Please…”

“Please what? Please stop telling you why I love you? I really don’t think that I can do that,” Ted said, leaning in for a kiss. Cody’s mouth parted willingly as Ted’s tongue slipped inside, making a point to flick his tongue over the small gap in the process. When they pulled back for air, Ted gave a little sigh and said, “We should probably head back. We’ve been out here for a while; don’t want my parents wondering if I’m ok and send people out to look for me.”

“That wouldn’t be good. Although I’m sure that John would let them know that I was with you and if anything were to happen, I’d do everything in my power to get you back to the safety of the castle.”

Placing a gentle hand on Cody’s cheek, Ted smiled at him, letting the hand slide from cheek down to his heart. “I know you would. Now let’s go. Mercury’s probably itching to get going again.” As they walked over to the tree and Ted untied him, he said, “I wish I could ride _all_ the way back to the castle with you up there with me.”

“It would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Cody agreed. There were so many things that he and Ted couldn’t do due to their class difference. No one would think twice if Ted was riding with Kristen, and had Cody been one of Ted’s peers, he would have been provided his own horse to ride. 

“When I’m made Lord, you and I will go riding together all the time,” he said with a smile as he hauled himself up onto the back of Mercury. “Though two of us on one horse will probably a bit much for it to handle… I think it’d be nice if you could raise your own horse,” he added, smiling down at Cody as he extended his hand to assist the younger man up.

But it was as though he didn’t even _see_ the hand. He was still unsure that he heard Ted correctly. “My _own_ horse?”

"Yes, your own horse." Ted repeated, unsure why Cody looked like... _that_ over something that he was sure the other would like. His hand started to retract slightly, uncertainty showing in the bright blues, "W-Wouldn't you want one?" he asked, the wavering in his tone seeming to break Cody out of the slight trance that he had fallen into for the younger man hastily reached for the other's hand and clamboured up onto the horse. "No, no, I would!"

The way that Ted's face still retained some unease made Cody wrap his arms around the other's waist and press his face into his shoulder. "You surprised me, that's all." Cody mumbled, Ted's eyes widening slightly as he brought a hand up and rested them over where Cody's were clasped around his middle. "I mean, what you just offered me is a big deal for someone like me, you know?" he tried to explain.

Momentarily cursing his own stupidness for over-reacting like he had, Ted smiled softly and began to steer Mercury back towards the castle. "I'm sorry if I surprised you, but I meant it. You'd be able to raise a horse, right?" Cody nodded, brow furrowing slightly, "Well, yes, I believe I could but I don't know if I'd be able to do it alone." Especially when the winter was over and he was back on the farm; if he took the horse with him it would be even more difficult to explain.

A contemplative expression that Cody couldn't see settled over Ted's face, "We'll see, Ok?" he said, slowing before coming to a halt as they reached the end of the forest. Cody slid down from the horse and Ted's arms immediately felt empty without the other within them. Just like when they had headed out Cody walked besides his horse, looking up to Ted as they walked along, still talking to him. The closer the castle came into view Ted couldn't help feeling somewhat saddened by the fact that his and Cody's time together was over in that open intimate sense.

"I think we've missed lunch." Cody commented as he held Mercury's reins to keep the horse steady as Ted dismounted with a fluid ease that admittedly impressed Cody and showed just how well-versed Ted really was in riding. "Are you hungry?" he asked the elder teen.

"I am a bit." Ted admitted, taking Mercury into the stable. John didn't seem to be in there, but the foreign stable hand that he had seen before was. When he spotted Ted he immediately bounded over, "Here sir, let me take him for you." Cody's brow furrowed, trying to figure out the accent; it was unlike anything that he had ever heard before, although admittedly his experience of other nationalities and such was limited. "Thank you," Ted handed the reins over, "Gabriel, right? Justin Gabriel." 

“Yes, Sir,” Justin answered.

Cody had seen this young man before a couple of times. The night the Tynes family was here, though, that had been the first time. He’d even seen him in the kitchens on occasion, he realized. But he’d never heard the man speak before. “If you don’t mind me asking,” Cody began quietly, feeling two pairs of eyes on him, “where are you from?”

“Morocco.”

Quirking his head slightly, Cody looked at him, confusion written all over his face. “Where’s Morocco?”

“In Africa,” he answered. He didn’t speak much, since English wasn’t his native language, and even though he’d been in England for a good bit of time, he never felt comfortable with talking. Of course, he’d learned the important phrases very well, like the one he just used with Ted. But he always struggled when attempting to ask John a question about something, especially when it was something important and all the English he knew went flying out of his head. 

“My dad traveled abroad when he was younger,” Ted told him. “They went to France and to Spain and to Portugal and a few places in Africa. Including Morocco. He told me that he saw the way that they farmed and raised animals there, animals completely different than what we have here, and he was quite impressed. And he, Justin, that is, was young when he came back here with my father to see how we did things here. So that there wouldn’t be any issues with him, or anything, and so he wouldn’t grow up as an orphan, as he was in Morocco, he was actually adopted by the family of stable hands. William Slater. I’ve talked about him before, the one who passed. His son, Heath, is the other stable hand we have…” Ted shook his head, wondering _why_ his father hasn’t let him go. “But Justin’s got potential, as John always says, but the language barrier does get in the way of things at times.”

“Oh, interesting,” Cody said to Ted. He then turned to Justin and said, “It’s nice to properly meet you. I hope we can get to know each other better. I’m Cody, by the way.”

“I know. Nice to meet you,” Justin said with a small smile. “Sir,” he said with a bow before taking the horse back to his stall to brush down.

“You’ve got quite the staff around here, don’t you Young Master Theodore?”

“Quite the staff indeed,” Ted agreed, giving his lover a smile before they turned and headed back up towards the castle.

Now, Cody was beyond interested about Justin; he had rarely met anyone who had come from outside the village before, let alone from someone who was from a whole different country completely. "Something on your mind?" Ted asked, deeming it safe to speak freely given that no one else seemed to be about. Looking up to the other Cody shrugged slightly, "It's nothing really, I was just thinking about that Justin fellow..." he admitted and Ted playfully looked sulky, "Should I be jealous?"

Laughing slightly Cody shook his head, "No, it's nothing like that." he assured, "I was just wondering about what it's like where he's from natively. I've never met someone from another country before." That knowledge was a given to Ted, but he nodded anyway, "I don't know if he'll remember too much being that he was only young when he came over... I was as curious as you though I'll admit." a slightly sheepish smile touched his lips as he met Cody's eyes.

"I was asking him all about where he was from, and who he was, and he just stood there looking so confused and slightly frightened; he reminded me of a little animal who was in a new territory. Father told me he didn't speak English and I shut up, wondering how Justin was going to cope here if he couldn't speak the language." he then added on the confession that his father had paid for the teacher who gave Justin lessons in English outside of what he learnt from his adoptive family.

"So... In a way he was kinda like I am now," Cody's brow furrowed, "Except I know our language beforehand." Ted nodded, their conversation cutting short as they entered the kitchen. "Afternoon Wade," Ted greeted the tall man with dark hair, seeing a brow arching at him in obvious expectancy. Ted tried, and failed, to look coy as he said, "I missed lunch..." Wade clucked his tongue, folding his arms, "And I suppose you want me to make you something?" he asked.

Ted gave his most winning smile -a smile that he had perfected for all manner of staff when he had been growing up to save himself from the occasional scolding when his curiosity had led him into mischief- and nodded his head, "You're a quick man Wade. Please?" Wade sighed and indicated Ted sit at the table, "We have some pie and potatoes left over, Young Master, would that suit you?" Ted nodded fervently, "Sounds delicious." he motioned Cody to sit with him, Wade fixing a second plate for the younger man without being told. 

As Wade set the plates down before the two, he said, “You know, one would think that you’re getting a tad old to be using that smile of yours to get you out of trouble.”

“It worked on you, didn’t it?”

“You’re worse than your brother Michael, you know that?” Wade told him, remembering all sorts of mayhem that he had wreaked throughout the castle when he was younger. “How did Brett end up so placid?”

“I couldn’t tell you. Maybe he watched us growing up and wanted to be the exact opposite,” Ted mused, shaking his head with a grin on his face. Finally he managed to take a bite of his food, giving a small signal to Cody to do the same. “Wade, this is just as delicious as it sounded, if not more so. Don’t you agree, Cody?”

“I do. But I think everything that you’ve made has been delicious,” Cody told him, taking another bite of the potatoes. 

“Thank you both.” Wade turned from them and began putting back some of the leftover food and unused ingredients. Yes, they did have other members of the kitchen staff, but Wade was always very particular about where things went back. If one little thing was out of place, he could quickly become irritable. In an often busy kitchen, things needed to be in their place at all times. 

Just as the two were finishing up their late lunches, about to stand up to go put their plates in the wash bin, another member of the staff entered the kitchen. His shoulder length red hair was tied back into a ponytail (why his father had yet to make him chop off that horrendous ponytail he didn’t know), and he headed right over to Wade, smiling as he did so. “Good afternoon, Wade.”

He quickly glanced over at the young man, the only greeting he gave him being, “Heath.” 

Momentarily the red haired man looked a little put out by the lacklustre response from the cook, but then he immediately rebounded and began dodging back and forth almost behind Wade to see what the other was doing. "That pie sure was delicious Wade, you're such a great cook!" Both Cody and Ted exchanged looks at this eagerness; Heath was like a show-dog seeking attention.

However, what was most interesting was what happened next. Justin stepped into the room, his head bowing almost shyly as he addressed Heath, his eyes flickering to Wade before returning to the floor. "Heath, did you get the scraps for the animals yet?" Wade's eyes were fixed on the exotic young man, staring slightly. It was a slightly surprising reaction and from the looks of it Heath didn't appreciate it much at all. Interesting.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Heath's frown momentarily dropped as he turned back to Wade and gave a large smile. "Do you have the scraps for us Wade?" the scraps that were decent were fed to the animals as a little something extra; something that John kept strictly monitored so as to not mess with the animal's every-day diet. He had said he needed someone to fetch them and Heath had jumped at the chance.

"Here." Wade fetched a small trough that contained the skins and suchlike, handing it over to Heath and Justin, but when he spoke he looked directly at Justin. "You alright with that?" Gabriel's head ducked, nodding as his mouth worked soundlessly. Suddenly, Cody understood the cultural gap that Ted had mentioned before. It probably didn't help that Justin seemed somewhat shy too. The two men left the kitchen, Justin with a polite nod of the head whereas Heath made sure to say goodbye to Wade loudly. 

“Well, that was… unexpected,” Cody whispered into Ted’s ear. “What do you think that was all about?” When he glanced up, he saw that Wade had seen him whispering, and gave him a small, guilty looking smile.

Wade couldn’t help but notice the way that those two acted so casual around one another. Even when Cody was working to his fullest extent, when he was around Ted, he seemed to be quite relaxed. Not at all like the other workers while around the Lord’s family. And the way that he’d just been whispering into his master’s ear like that, certainly not something that just anyone would do. 

“Thank you again for preparing this late meal for us, Wade,” Ted said, breaking the silence as he stood. 

“Of course, Young Master,” he said with a slight bow. 

The pair placed their plates on the counter before leaving the kitchen, going straight to Ted’s room. Both sitting on his bed, Cody began to speak, asking once more what that whole ordeal was all about. “I mean, could Heath have been any more obvious? He was acting just like Layla! Have those two met? Perhaps _they_ should end up together!”

“Think of the obnoxious children those two would have together!” Ted chimed in, laughing as he did. 

“I’d rather not!” Cody exclaimed, joining in with Ted’s laughter.

“In all seriousness, though, Wade was almost completely ignoring Heath. And then Justin walked in, and he was a changed person.”

“Almost exactly like the way I ignore Layla, but then my eyes light up whenever they fall upon you,” Cody said, smiling as he wrapped his hand around Ted’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Reveling mentally in the triumph he had over Layla at Cody's admission (though yes, by now he had pretty-much come to know without a doubt that Cody liked him much _much_ more than her) he returned the kiss.

The way Wade had looked at him before should have set him on alert due to the understanding that he had seen there-- but it didn't. Wade didn't strike him as the malicious type (though Lord help you if you fuck up and make his cakes go wrong) and it would spite him more than anyone to start spreading rumours about his future master. Maybe... Maybe Wade was just personally struggling like they were. It might not seem outwardly common for a man to like other men, but Cody was sure as sugar that neither he nor Ted, nor Randy or John were not the only men to like another man.

Feeling Cody's tongue curling over his own Ted all but purred; the kiss was languid and relaxed despite its depth, his hands gently rubbing up and down Cody's back as the other's rested on his chest and the back of his neck. He adored Cody, he truly did, and each time he hurt the other was like a wound to his very soul. He was beginning to understand John and Randy's talk of sacrifices more with each passing day, and he'd reached a decision.

As much as humanly possible (and with a father as bullheaded as his own) Ted was going to avoid being married. However, if the time came when he couldn't avoid it he was going to not give the other up. He would treat his wife well, with respect, but she would never hold the place in his heart that Cody did. He would do everything in his power to keep Cody. He supposed it was too much to hope for for a woman who'd settle for an arrangement like Randy and his wife had? 

He could think about that later, much later, when he didn’t have Cody’s tongue in his mouth. Or when Cody wasn’t pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. Always a dangerous thing to do up in his room in the middle of the day, but neither of them found themselves caring. As long as they got no further along than this. 

Ted’s hands continued to rub at Cody’s back, lowering enough until he could slip his hands under his shirt so his hands were touching skin. He would never tire of feeling Cody’s skin on his, of that he was certain. So smooth and soft he was, but underneath he could feel every little movement his muscles made. The mere thought made him groan into Cody’s mouth. 

Breaking off the kiss, panting for air, Cody smiled down at Ted. “We should probably stop now… just incase…” he said with a blush.

“But I don’t want to,” Ted replied with a pout, raising his head up to place a swift kiss on Cody’s lips.

“Mmm, but if we don’t stop _now_ , then when will we? When we’re naked and you’ve come deep inside of me?” Cody asked, biting his lower lip after his brazen question.

Ted’s eyes went wide and he could feel his cock stirring. Wouldn’t he love to be able to do just that? “That sounds… like a wonderful idea.”

Bending forward, Cody whispered, “Not too much longer,” into Ted’s ear, watching as his lover’s eyes shut and his back arched just slightly. “You know that I can’t wait for it to happen. I’ve been waiting for so long now.”

“Me, too, Cody. Me, too,” he agreed. He wanted to know what it felt like to be _inside_ Cody. And he wanted to know what it felt like to have _Cody_ inside _him_. 

Cody rolled off of him, obviously disappointed that they couldn’t go any further, but he was ok with it, knowing that in a matter of days, he would finally be getting what he wanted since he first laid eyes upon the statuesque blonde man upon his handsome horse.

"Soon." Cody repeated softly, cupping Ted's smooth cheek with a work-roughened hand and watching as the older man leant into the touch without even a fraction of hesitation. "Soon." Ted echoed, opening his eyes to meet Cody's. Soon he would have something of Cody's forever, and Cody would have something of his.

They exchanged one final, fleetingly chaste kiss before Cody then stopped touching the other completely, but with obvious reluctance. "Is there anything you would like to do?" Cody asked, and Ted had to bite his tongue to keep back the response of, 'You', which sounded somewhat wrong even to his own ears. He didn't want to just 'do' Cody like some uninteresting jigsaw-puzzle. 

"Shall we do some reading?" Ted asked as he stood up from the bed and moved to the shelf where he had replaced the King Arthur book upon Cody's moving-in to the castle as the other had the fairytale book for private practice. "Ok." Cody nodded his head, moving so that he was nestled into Ted's side when the other returned to the bed and found their place. They were almost halfway through the book now.

Soon, Ted was just watching Cody's face as he read as well as listening to his growingly fluent wording. His plush lips formed the words so smoothly, only the furrowing of his brow and slight hesitance denoting a time when he was uncertain. To think not merely a few months ago Cody had probably never so much as looked upon a book up close before. _It was amazing_.

It was slightly hard for Cody to focus when he felt one of Ted's large hands settle almost absent-mindedly over his abdomen when the other's arm went around him. A slight flush covered his cheeks and he stumbled, but merely continued on with a gentle nudge from Ted-- who had obviously assumed that Cody had struggled with a word and not been caught off-guard by the touch. As he read Cody's head rested on Ted's shoulder, happily settled in the moment. 

He flipped to the next page, reading the words as though he’d been doing it for his entire lifetime. He’d quickly begun recognizing words and patterns that the letters made, and he was always practicing on his own when he could. He wasn’t just doing this for himself, he was doing it for Ted, as well. Without Ted, this would never have even been an opportunity for him. 

As Cody came to the end of the page, this being the end of the chapter they had been working on, Ted couldn’t hold back his smile. “We’re going to be finished with this book in no time at all! We’ll have to start looking for a new book for you.”

Blushing, Cody cast a sidelong glance at Ted. “Really? You think we’ll be finished with this soon?”

“Oh, absolutely! Do you remember how slow-going this was at the start? When you’d take so much time on one sentence, or even one word? Now you’re finishing a page in the time that it took you to do an entire paragraph! Your progress is incredible, Cody. I couldn’t be more proud of you,” he said, leaning forward to give his lover a kiss. “Do you want to keep reading?”

“Sure,” he replied happily. He found that he was really starting to enjoy reading. Now that he could really understand the words that he was reading, he could imagine the kinds of things written about in the book. All the fantastic images that his mind painted amazed him. There were some things in there that he had no idea what they even were, but his mind substituted images for them anyway. He didn’t know where Camelot was, but he imagined that he was similar to Ted’s castle. He didn’t know what King Arthur looked like, but he couldn’t help but think that Ted would fit the role perfectly. 

They went on reading, Ted heaping praise upon the younger teen as he continued to do extremely well with his reading. They made it a few more pages in, about halfway through the next chapter, when they decided that was enough for the day. “Did you want to practice writing some more?” He knew that Cody was struggling a lot more with writing than he ever did with the reading. He still couldn’t manage to hold the quill correctly, which often times caused issues with the ink not coming off the nib the way it should. Yet, no matter how many times Ted tried to show him, Cody simply _could not_ get the grip right. 

“Yes, let’s try writing.” Cody also didn’t practice writing as much, since he didn’t have the supplies to down in his room. He found that he’d much rather read, anyway. But he still needed to practice, so he moved and sat down at Ted’s desk, ready to try again.

Almost immediately Cody felt heat crawling over his cheeks in an obvious manner as he attempted to pick the quill up. It might not seem difficult but you had to hold the quill in _exactly_ the right position or else what was written would look incredibly shoddy. Not that what he wrote didn't look shoddy anyway, Cody mentally taunted himself; a natural reaction when he was faced with the prospect of any kind of failure before Ted. The ravenette was so stressed at the prospect of going wrong that his hand was actually shaking slightly as he picked up the quill, almost immediately fumbling with it.

Watching Cody for a few moments Ted then reached and gently corrected the other's grip. "Just relax, Cody." he said gently, "It's not a race and you needn't rush." Cody hung his head slightly but Ted gently nudged the younger man's cheek with his nose in a gesture that told Cody he wasn't being scolded or mocked, merely informed. "The quill is delicate, yes, but sturdy-- you don't have to be afraid of breaking it with the slightest increase in pressure. The nib is the most delicate piece."

Taking a few breaths Cody relaxed his hand slightly as Ted suggested he do so, his grip only slightly more awkward now. It was a difficult thing to get and Ted recalled how he had used to get punished terribly by his strict school-masters whenever he messed up. He would never dream of punishing Cody in such a manner-- heck, he didn't even like the _thought_ of so much as scolding Cody verbally let alone physically. Running his hand gently up Cody's arm (and hearing a pleasant little intake of breath from Cody as he did so) he guided the other on how to hold himself as he wrote for comfort.

"Now then, shall we practice with the alphabet or would you rather write actual words?" Since it'd been a while since he had wrote anything Cody shyly asked if Ted could go over the alphabet with him again. Initially when he had done this Ted had taught him 'capital letters' (of which Ted had attempted to explain and Cody didn't totally get other than they were to do with names) but they had then moved on to 'lower-case' letters before too long.

Probably unexpectedly he made some mistakes but given that he had had a hiatus from writing, and hadn't been writing as long as he had reading, he didn't do too badly at all. When he slipped he became frustrated and angry with his own incompetence; a gentle touch or word from Ted soon had him calming down though, soothing his embarrassment and slightly bruised ego and telling him that he'd only struggle more if he let his temper distract him. 

“Cody, you’ve got to be patient. You’re not going to get it on your first attempt, and that’s perfectly fine! Don’t tell me that you’ve already forgotten what I was like when I was out in the fields!”

Turning his head to the side to look at Ted best he could, Cody smiled and shook his head. “No, I’ll never forget those days. When I helped to guide you using the sickle…” Cody recalled, eyes shutting briefly as the memory came back to him. 

“See, I was terrible. And if I tried it again, I’d probably still be terrible at it. Even _with_ your help I was lousy. Writing is just like that. You have to focus on just this task at hand. And hold the quill correctly,” he added as he saw Cody’s hand slowly shifting back to the way he _always_ picked up the quill.

“Sorry! It’s just a lot more comfortable this way…” he said with a bit of a frown.

“Really? I can’t see at all how it would be,” Ted noted honestly as he look at the way Cody’s fingers wrapped around the quill. “This way puts less strain on your hand and your letters flow much easier.”

Dropping the quill completely, Cody let out a frustrated sigh. He was letting his temper get the best of him again. “I really don’t think this writing thing is really for me. I mean, who am I going to be writing to, anyway?”

“You can always write to me,” Ted answered softly. As he wrote in the journal Cody gave him, he wrote it with the intentions that Cody would someday soon be reading it with him. Sometimes he found himself actually writing things specifically _for_ Cody. He found that there was something deeply intimate and romantic about writing letters to a lover (as he one day found out Brett and Kristen were doing when he saw the wax sealed letter addressed to Kristen from Brett, and later questioned him about, leaving Brett bright red as Ted teased him something terrible). 

Those words immediately dispelled Cody's mini temper-tantrum as he turned to look his lover in the face, obviously surprised by the idea. "Y-" Cody licked his lips reflexively to wet them, throat suddenly feeling dry, "You'd want me to write to you?" Momentarily he was confused, considering that he and Ted now lived in the same place and saw one another, and considering he had no writing materials at home, but Ted's next words cleared any conflict.

"I'd cherish anything written by this hand, Cody." he picked up the now quill-less hand and brushed his lips over the pulse of Cody's wrist. Cody watched, awestruck into silence as Ted continued to speak in that same soft voice, eyes upon him and only the smallest blush of embarrassment at his own boldness on his cheeks. "You could write a letter of complete nonsense to me, but I'd still sleep with it under my pillow just because it was from you."

Cody's throat closed up slightly and to his mortification his eyes stung slightly with tears but he blinked rapidly to remove them from view lest Ted saw them. "R-Really?" he said, more than humbled that Ted would be so thrilled to receive a written word from his regardless of quality of said words or the content. "Really." the sentiment was repeated with complete sincerity as Ted kissed each of his fingertips.

In that moment Cody resolved to write to Ted; writing to the other would mean they could stay in contact regardless of them being apart and, and well, it'd give him a way to say some of the things that even he was too embarrassed to say out loud. The fire of determination in Cody's expressive eyes made Ted smile internally, correcting Cody gently when he picked up the quill but then watching as the other loaded it with ink correctly. This time, although still clearly frustrated with himself, Cody didn't fuss and seemed to be striving not to rush, but to take his time. 

Writing down the letters, he tried to think what to say to Ted if he were to eventually write a letter to him. Yes, he knew letters and could read many words, but he knew that he could only spell very few words on his own. But, oh, the way that Ted had praised him so, the way that he lavished affection upon him made him want to write something to him. 

“You’re doing so well,” Ted told him as he watched over Cody’s shoulders at the letters appearing on the parchment before his very eyes. “Keep it up; I know your hand writing will improve. It’s already looking better than it did at first.”

“Thank you, Teddy,” he said. It didn’t matter how much Ted praised him, because every time he still managed to blush. Out in the fields or in the barn with the animals, Cody _knew_ when he was doing a good job. With the reading and the writing, well, he never thought he’d be able to do a good job. 

“Come on, let’s finish up the rest of the alphabet in lower case letters,” Ted encourage him on.

Taking his time, Cody picked up where he left off at the letter ‘p’ to complete the final letters of the alphabet. “Do you think I could try a few names again?” Cody asked, feeling as though he needed more practice writing out full words.

“Of course! Which names would you like to write? Do you remember what letters you need to use for any of them?”

“Well, I’d like to do our names. First and last. And maybe the rest of our families. Oh, John and Randy, as well. I… I don’t really know which other words I’d like to write, though. I mean, if I… if I were to write a letter to you, that is,” he added softly. 

“I told you, I wouldn’t care if you wrote down nothing more than our names on a piece of paper and handed it over to me. Write what _you_ feel comfortable doing.”

“May I try… on my own? To write you something now? Without you looking?” Cody asked, and Ted chuckled and nodded, turning his back to Cody and putting his hands over his eyes. Taking a small, blank piece of parchment and placing it in front of him, Cody dipped the quill into the ink, fighting to keep his hands in the correct position as he started writing slowly:   
Ted DiBiase  
Cody Runnels

He then paused, not really sure how to write the next words, but he sounded things out in his head, and tried to remember what they looked like when seeing them while reading. Taking a breath, he dipped the quill back into the ink and scratched out on the paper (all in capital letters, since he felt more comfortable using those with these words he didn’t really know):  
I LOVE YOU

Studying the words uncertainly (please God, let him have gotten these ones right at least!) Cody then took a breath before picking the parchment piece up. "You-- um, you can look now." Curiously, smiling, Ted turned around after removing his hand from his eyes. Cody looked as though his face had been set alight by a torch with how red it was as he held his hand out.

Accepting the parchment with care -because the ink would still be wet and also because Cody had written it and therefore it had worth to Ted- Ted then looked upon the words. Upon reading them his eyes widening, lips parting slightly as the all of the air in his lungs seemed to rush out in one gust of breath that was strangely inaudible with awe. "Cody--" the older man started, and Cody was slightly confused about how to take the other's response and so began to babble with distress, "Oh, don't tell me I got them wrong! Damn it, I am so stupid--!"

The words he had been insulting himself with were cut off almost immediately as Ted's mouth covered his own; taking advantage of the other's parted lips even though truthfully it was never taking advantage because Cody always surrendered himself to Ted willingly, and vice-versa. The ravenette's eyes fluttered closed as the quill fell from his hand when he allowed the kiss to take over his attention, drowning in Ted's taste filling his mouth once more.

When the kiss broke the two of them were panting hard and Cody looked dazed. "D-Did I get them right, then?" he asked softly, unable to look away from the myriad of emotions swirling in the expression-filled hues of his lover. "You got those words perfect." Hell, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out those words even if Cody happened to have spelt them wrong. But he hadn't: they were crystal clear laid out before him.

Picking up the quill, Ted printed underneath in equal capital letters words Cody recognised as those he had just written with another one added upon the end: I LOVE YOU, TOO. Now Cody wanted that paper back, even though previously he had just wanted to hand it over and have the embarrassment of his pathetic attempt at writing just disregarded as fast as possible. He watched as Ted then placed the slip into his pocket as soon as the ink was dry.

"I love you," Ted whispered, cupping Cody's cheeks as he momentarily forgot what their agenda had been to keep writing, "I love you more than the amount of stars there are in the sky, deeper than the very depths of the ocean itself." If this was the reaction that he got Cody was going to make sure to write those words for Ted every day as well as saying it. "I'm not as imaginative as you," Cody began softly, "--so my words won't be nearly as beautiful: but all I can say is that I love you, with all my heart." 

Smiling, Ted quickly pressed their lips together before saying, “That yet another thing I love about you. You have no need for frilly words and long declarations. You’re direct and to the point. I may say that my love for you is greater than the height of the tallest mountain known to man, yet you simply say that you love me with everything that you are, and that’s all I need to hear.”

Chuckling, Cody said, “I know through my life my father has always taught me to respect our Lord, but that hasn’t stopped him from speaking his mind when he’s not around. He’s always said to me, ‘Them big words and high-brow talk don’t get no work done out in the fields.’ Always after I’d ask him what some word meant that your father used that I’d never heard before. Obviously because he didn’t know it, either. Never had a need to.”

“You don’t need it. You never have. This is what captivated me from the start,” he said, placing his hand over Cody’s heart. “Not how many words you know, not how much money you have. None of that. It’s all about _this_.” He removed his hand and bent his head, placing a kiss where his hand just was.

Even through the layer of fabric covering his chest, Cody could feel Ted’s lips upon his heart. He sucked in a breath as he felt Ted’s lips move as a soft whisper escaped him, “I love you.”

“God, I can’t take this. All this waiting. I love you, and I want to _show you_ that I do,” Cody said, placing both hands on Ted’s cheeks as he rose up from his chest. “I want to know what it’s like to feel you moving inside of me.”

“Cody,” Ted managed to choke out as his imagination took over. He wanted that moment to happen so badly. He wanted nothing more than to take Cody in the most intimate way possible. 

Sighing, Cody dropped his hands from Ted’s cheeks to his own lap. “But I know what you’re going to say. That we can’t. We can’t do this yet. Not right now. And I know that you’re right, but it can’t stop me from wanting this.”

“It doesn’t stop me from wanting it, either,” Ted assured him. “I think about it night and day. Whether I’m here next to you or we’re floors apart within the castle, or if you’re down at your father’s, I think about it. And then I think about how close we’re getting to the Christmas party, and it only makes me think about _us_ even more.”

It was some consolation that he was not the only one suffering underneath the weight of his feelings, Cody thought to himself as Ted gently steered him with the suggestion of more writing. He took up the quill without complaint and actually managed to hold it _correctly_ upon his first try. Hmm, maybe when he wasn't thinking about it too much he seemed to do much better with the writing.

They ended their writing when it became closer to dinner-time (Cody now being able to keep on top of it all due to little tell-tale signs within the castle itself) and packed everything away. Cody had no idea what Ted did with everything he had ever written on, because the other was always so strangely secretive about it. When he spotted the journal that he had given Ted with pride-of-place on Ted's bedside table he shyly asked, "Have you used it?"

For a moment Ted was confused -of course he had used it- but then he recounted that he had only been writing in it whenever Cody wasn't in the vicinity-- he had just been writing about the other. "Yes, yes I have," a small blush crept over Ted's cheeks, "--as soon as you can read fluently you can read it."

Truth be told he was stalling a little on that part because although Cody could read very well already Ted had a paranoid belief that if the other mistook even one word then the intentions behind everything he had written would not become apparent and then something disastrous would arise from such an event.

Surprised that he was even being offered the chance to read from such a private book to Ted, Cody merely nodded his head and smiled because he had no idea of the torrent of thoughts that was flowing through Ted's mind with the force and unpredictability of an untamed stream. "Oh, we should be getting downstairs." they had dawdled tidying up.

As usual Ted broke off with him in the foyer to go into the dining-room whereas Cody continued across the foyer and then down the steps that led to the kitchens and by proxy the servants quarters. The room almost seemed fuller than usual, but then Cody recounted that was probably only because he'd ever really taken notice of those he was aware of, such as John and Randy, and, not deliberately, Layla and Michelle. Now though he knew more of those faces that were seated around the table-- especially the ones belonging to Justin and Heath. 

It was amazing, really, that he’d been here for as long as he had been, yet he actually knew so few people. Granted, he’d never actually _tried_ to get to know people. Maybe he should start…? They certainly couldn’t be as bad as Michelle and Layla. He couldn’t help but wonder what people thought of _him_ , considering that he’d been working in the castle for quite some time now and had never made an attempt to introduce himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Randy stood from his seat. He’d been in a meeting with Lord DiBiase for a good portion of the afternoon, as he’d told Cody as they talked for a bit during dinner. “If I may have your attention, please. I spoke earlier with Lord DiBiase, and he wanted me to inform all of you that preparations for the DiBiase holiday party will begin next week. From that point we will have one week to prepare everything. From decorations to dinner, to rooms to the stables. 

“I need every member of this staff to be on par with all the things that will be asked of us. There are many families coming over, so I expect every room in this house will looks suitable for our guests. Wade, I know I can trust you and your staff with the food. John, you know that you’ll have many animals to look after, and if you need extra hands, I’m sure Cody will be able to help. The rest of the footmen, you know that you will each be taking care of our guests as they enter the house and before bed. The other valets, you know your jobs. I trust that things will go smoothly.”

There was a murmuring in the crowd of agreement and acknowledgement before Randy gave a brief nod and sat back down. 

“You think I should work out in the stables?” Cody asked of Randy, leaning slightly over the table to ask the man sitting across from him. 

“You don’t have to. But I did run the idea past Lord DiBiase and he said that he was fine with that, as he knew Virgil’s son was capable of doing such a thing. And we both think that John will need the help, since so many families will be coming. Remember the amount of horses from the Tynes’ family visit?”

“I would love to help in the stables,” he said with a smile before taking another bite of his food. Maybe he could get to know Heath and Justin a bit better, as well. 

"I expect nothing but the best work from you, you hot that right?" John asked as he playfully jockeyed Cody with his shoulder. Cody pretended that the motion really hurt before then sighing softly and chuckling. "Yeah, I get it." Something told Cody that John was going to chat to Heath and Justin too about stepping up their game in terms of their work-ethics. Justin looked up, almost as though hearing Cody thinking about him... which was absurd really.

He caught the man's eyes and offered a smile, which Justin hesitated only fractionally before returning it. Well, it seemed like they at least might be able to get on with one another even though Heath seemed more interested in Wade than anything else. This was going to be a big event... in more ways than one. Cody had many personal reasons about why he wanted _every aspect_ of it to succeed. Many, many reasons that he liked to believe were not entirely selfish in merit over all.

When everyone had finished eating they tidied up in the same collective way that they always did, but the chatter between everyone was much more excitable now. Even though they would be working throughout the party they (the servants) were treated to a night where they themselves were allowed a Christmas party down in the kitchens. The DiBiase's were indulgent like that really.

Cody headed up towards the main entrance foyer to wait Ted, unaware that a pair of sharp, scheming eyes were watching over him. "So... When are you going to make your intentions clear?" Michelle asked as she eyed her friend. Although she liked the gossip and illicitness that accompanied Layla's obsession with the young Runnels it was incredibly boring when nothing happened with any definitive results. For a moment, Layla didn't answer her, but then she determinedly turned.

"At the servant's party." Michelle's brows rose as the blonde sent Layla a disbelieving look. "What are you going to do, get him drunk and make it so that he has to do right by you?" The two women shared a catty giggle as they headed off to do their last jobs of the day, Michelle completely unaware that she had all but hit the nail on the head. Layla was becoming beyond impatient with Cody's disinterest in her and she was resolved that she had to do anything and everything she could to get Cody. Soon. 

“Ah, Young Master, how was your dinner?” Cody asked as Ted exited the dining room, the Lord and Lady following right behind him, and he bowed accordingly. 

“It was excellent, as always, thank you,” Ted replied, leading them both upstairs. 

Shutting the door after he entered Ted’s room, Cody swiftly made his way over to Ted, who was standing by his bed. “Randy told us at dinner tonight that we’ll be starting preparations for your big party next week, and that come the night of the party, I can help John in the stables.”

“That will be nice. I’m sure you’ll enjoy that much more than having to serve some stuffy old man. But don’t forget what I told you before; you’re not going the night without trying some of Nancy’s cider.”

“Will that be served at the servants’ party?” Cody asked. He had no idea that the servants were treated to a party of their own every year.

“I’m not sure. You’d have to ask John or Randy about that. It’s possible, but as I’ve never attended…” Ted trailed off. He never intended to sound high brow or as though he were above Cody in any way. But he couldn’t help how he was raised, what he was born into. 

“Sorry, I guess I just… never mind,” Cody said, ready to change the subject. “How many people will be coming?”

“I honestly have no idea. The Tynes, since they’re practically family as is, and will be officially in just a few more months. I wouldn’t be surprised if the Rotundas were invited, and this Ouellet family will be here so that I can meet Maryse,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m sure there will be _many_ others from all across the country. These gatherings tend to draw a large crowd.”

“And you’re _sure_ that that night, even with all these people…?” Cody trailed off, the red on his cheeks evidence to his embarrassment. 

“Positive. There are rooms for guests all over this castle, but by the time everyone gets to bed at night, they’ll all be extremely tired, and most will probably be drunk. People will be all over the place, and I can assure you that there will be noises coming from every which way. No one will pay us any mind. Despite the loudness of the castle, we’ll have peace in here.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Cody said with a smile.

“It will be. And I hope you know that I’ll want you to pick out my outfit once again. One of my extremely formal outfits this time. You can dress me in it so that later that night, you can undress me.”

A shiver ran down Cody's spine at the words, warmth coiling in his stomach at the mere thought. " _That_ sounds wonderful." he said softly. Whereas Ted had initially deemed Cody dressing him and undressing him as demeaning for both of him, it wasn't now.

They longer they had had their arrangement going the more the pair of them had noticed that there was an intimacy and a tenderness in the actions that allowed them to express the connection between them in a way that was just for them, given that as of yet they could not physically give _themselves_ to one another.

They spent time reading and answering some letters Ted had left before it was then time for Ted to ready for bed. Bracing his hands on the bed for support as he leant back somewhat and extended his leg, Ted watched as Cody methodically and dexterously began to undo the laces to his boots. One after the other he then eased them from Ted's feet and set them aside.

Kneeling between Ted's legs (and wasn't that presenting interesting images to Ted's overactive imagination?) Cody then undid the string securing his trousers and then eased his fly open. As one Ted rose from the bed as Cody moved back on his knees a little, easing Ted's trousers down around his ankles and helping him step out of them. Then, his underwear followed suit.

Getting from the floor Cody lay the clothing items onto the bed for the moment before then reaching and undoing the tie around Ted's neck and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Soon, Ted was gloriously naked before him but Cody fought to keep himself under control in the current situation.

The shaking of his hands was enough of a sign to Ted that although his lover seemed unusually unaffected by his nakedness -since he was continuing to undress him and not attempting to do anything else- he was in fact as aware of the situation as Ted himself was.

Each brush of Cody's fingers against his skin was heaven and hell, goosebumps cropping in their wake. Having his shirt placed on was a moment that Ted was both saddened and delighted by, because Cody's hands ran the length of him when placing the shirt on... but then at the same time he was saddened that he was having to dress.

Although it looked like a guest bedroom might be the best odd for their first time, Cody one day hoped that they could make love right there in Ted's room, and his own. It was a desire he had that he couldn't explain adequately, but it was... like he wanted their intimate presences imprinted on those rooms as well as each other.


	19. Chapter 19

The days went by, one flowing into the next, and before long, Randy was given the go ahead by the Lord and Lady to begin preparing for the party. It was all a huge undertaking. Their main foyer needed garlands and ribbons and bows strung all across the walls, as did the dining room. The stables had to be arranged on the interior to allow for the number of horses that would be staying there, all separated by which horses belonged to which family. The guest bedrooms all had to be cleaned and the bedding washed. 

That was where Cody ran into Layla. The footmen and valets were the ones carrying the bed sheets and pillowcases down from the many rooms to leave them with the maids, who were to wash each set of linen by hand. “Good morning, Cody,” Layla said, attempting to be coy, fluttering her lashes at him.

He gave her a smile and a nod, saying, “And good morning to you, Layla.” It never hurt to appease her. It wasn’t as though he’d ever actually accept her advances. And it didn’t look like she’d ever actually _stop_ with her advances. 

With a quick glance at Michelle, who was working right next to her, she stood from her own wash bin and walked over to him as he carried an armful of sheets. “Here, let me take these for you.” She reached out her arms underneath the pile, letting her fingers brush over Cody’s skin as she took them from him. “Thank you,” she said, smiling as she carried the pile back to her bin. 

He couldn’t help but notice how her smile changed to something far more wicked as she placed the pile in between herself and Michelle and glanced up at the blonde woman. What on earth could that be about? And, god, he felt as though he needed a bath as her fingers had touched him. Maybe he’d be able to talk Teddy into bathing with him tonight he thought as he turned and headed out the room and back up the stairs to grab yet another load.

As it was though he wasn't the one who had to suggest the bath later on in the day when he finally had enough free time to be tending to Ted for more than a few minutes at sporadic intervals-- Ted came out with the idea first. His lover had been sitting on his bed (a lazy position his father would scold him for regardless of it being in the privacy of his own room) when he had entered, asking almost immediately. Surprised but none-the-less pleased Cody headed into the bathroom to prepare the bath.

Following the other, Ted wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and kissed his neck with a soft sigh before giving a rueful smile, "This is the longest that I've seen you since you came to wake me up this morning." Cody turned his head enough to brush as apologetic kiss over one of Ted's cheeks, "I'm sorry."

Giving a small grin as he pulled back Ted sheepishly admitted, "I know you're busy and there's a lot to do and I understand that, it's just..." he paused, seeming uncertain, but then continued, "I'm just feeling a bit jealous about you having to be elsewhere."

Cody -who had been in the midst of placing bubbles into the hot water- turned and arched a brow. "Jealous?" he repeated in confusion, wondering if he'd misheard. "Yes." Ted said, beginning to unbutton his shirt and remove it. "I've grown so used to having you at my side all of the time that I'm struggling to adjust to your presence being required elsewhere." he gave a slightly embarrassed laugh, "Stupid, I know, but..."

He finished undressing and Cody followed suit before Ted then helped his lover into the bath before following him. He immediately pulled Cody close and Cody curled into him slightly, fingers playing with the bubbles the way that he always did. "I miss you almost as though you aren't even in the castle at all when you're not with me." Cody saw the other blushed, clearly embarrassed with himself, and reached up to cup one smooth cheek, "I've been missing you too." he said softly. 

Letting his eyes flutter shut, Ted leaned in for a kiss. But he was met with a handful of bubbles. He blinked his eyes open and found Cody biting his lower lip attempting to hold back his laughter. “You little twit!” Ted teased, though now he was chuckling himself. They’d been having such a nice moment, too. 

“Sorry,” Cody said, his eyes opening wide in an attempt to feign innocence. Of course it didn’t work, as he had guilt written all over his face. And that smirk wasn’t helping his cause, either.

God, that boy was precious. He could never stay mad at him for long. Not as though he was actually angry at Cody for this. However, just because Ted loved him dearly with all his heart, it didn’t stop Cody from being a twit. “Oh, you’re not getting away that easily,” Ted told him, suddenly reaching his arms out and ticking Cody’s sides. 

Squeals of laughter escaped the younger man as he tried to move away from Ted’s tickling hands. He didn’t even realize that his back had hit the wall until he felt the wet skin of Ted’s chest pressing against his. His laughter faded as his eyes met Ted’s gazing at him with hunger and lust burning at the forefront. “Teddy,” he whispered before a set of lips were crushed against his.

There was always something about seeing the pure, sweet, angelic Cody that just brought out the devil in Ted. These deep, primal urges bubbled up and boiled inside him as he claimed Cody’s lips for his own. Their tongues clashed as the kiss deepened, hands curling into one another’s hair as their hips and cocks rutted together beneath the water. 

They continued to kiss, pulling back only briefly to catch a breath before picking up right where they left off. To think, all this was built up simply because they hadn’t seen one another for a matter of hours. What about when Cody left the castle to go back to his home? No, no, he couldn’t think about that. Not now. Not while Cody was right here in his bathtub kissing the life out of him. 

The panting breaths fluttering over his lips sent shivers coursing over Cody's bubble-covered form, increasing the pleasure that was currently building within him. The water provided a pleasurable friction for their cocks as they moved together; the sensation causing moans to echo around the bathroom. "Oh, God, _Theodore._ " Ted was the one who shivered this time at the way Cody moaned the given name that he had privately detested until he had first heard it from Cody's lips.

"Cody~" Ted wrapped his arms around Cody's hips underneath the water as they continued to rut together with a greater rhythm, increased urgency as they got closer and closer to their releases. The younger man's arms were around Ted's shoulders, keeping the other as close as physically possible. "Please~~ So close~~" he begged the other softly.

Although neither of them could claim that they'd be able to go for hours on end (in enthusiasm levels surely, but not in actual physical ability) they had built up a longer tolerance for their orgasms than when they had first touched one another. It was both a good thing and bad thing given that the increase in time needed to come was longer because they could enjoy the situation more, but it was also riskier.

The first one of them to cum was Cody; Ted pressing his face into the younger man's neck as he felt Cody convulsing against him underneath the water, the lusty, sated cry that left the breathless teen's plush lips echoing into his ear and sending him head-long into his own climax. Cody sagged against the bathside as Ted collapsed slightly against him in response.

For several moments after the bathroom was silent save for the steadying breaths of the two young men and the slight swishing sound of the water whenever they moved around. Cody's eyes were hooded as they met Ted's own, the pair of them engaging in a slow, lazy kiss. "I love you." Cody whispered softly, fingers caressing Ted's cheek. Ted caught his hand and pressed a kiss to the wrist, "I love you too." 

Standing, letting the water cascade off his body, Cody held his hand out to Ted as his spent cock hung right before Ted’s face. Attempting to not stare (and admittedly failing at that), Ted blindly reached up for Cody’s hand and felt himself getting hauled to his feet. “Come on, let’s dry off.”

Stepping out of the tub, still holding onto Cody’s hand, Ted grabbed a towel for himself and one for Cody. He watched as Cody ran the towel over his hair, rubbing vigorously. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Cody began drying off his chest, as his hair was sticking up in every different direction, and then some. Every day, he didn’t think he could ever love Cody more than he already did. And every day he was proven wrong. 

“Are you going to dry off, or are you going to stand there dripping wet?” Cody asked, moving the towel up and down his arms. 

“Oh, right,” Ted said. He was just caught red handed. Of course, he hadn’t even realized that he wasn’t moving at all as he watched Cody. That boy always managed to make him forget what he was supposed to be doing. He began drying off his chest and abs, though his eyes were still on Cody.

“I know the view is spectacular,” Cody teased, now bending over to get his legs, “but I don’t want you catching a cold. Not just days before your big holiday party.”

“I will _not_ get sick before _our_ big day,” Ted told him, placing a hand on Cody’s bare shoulder. “Nothing is going to get in the way of us. I’ve been wanting this to happen for so long.”

“Now… after we have our first time together, our private, special, meaningful first time, does this mean that we’ll be able to make love in my room finally?”

“Mmm, yes. Or in any other place that we may so choose. Out in the barn, out in the orchard…” Biting his lower lip, blushing furiously, Ted’s voice dropped low as he whispered the next words into Cody’s ear, “Maybe even in the library.”

The gasp that left Cody's lips was much louder than he had intended at the final suggestion because that was just so-- just _so unexpected_. He wasn't about to lie and say he hadn't considered it (because he knew how much that room meant to Ted) but he didn't think that Ted would take to the idea.

The way his boy's eyes flickered and darkened even at the suggestion alone had Ted's stomach swooping as though he was sliding down the largest hill on the castle grounds on his sled as a child. This was really going to happen for them. Something told Ted that once they had the 'barriers' (for want of a better word) of their first times out of the way then they would be just like John and Randy-- well, slightly less shameless.

Once they had dried and dressed and sorted themselves out so that no one was any wiser about what they had really been up to, Cody then sighed softly and wondered whether he should be heading back soon to see if he was needed. "I--" he started but Ted shook his head with a slight smile, "I need to go and talk to mother about something, so if you have an elsewhere that you need to be don't loiter on my account."

"I should be back before dinner time this evening, or even earlier if they don't need me for anything." Cody said, feeling slightly irresponsible leaving Ted even though the other didn't really _need_ him in any professional sense. However, since Randy was in charge of the staff Cody had to do what he wanted if Ted hadn't anything that he specifically needed Cody for.

A final kiss was exchanged between them and Ted couldn't help lingering back to watch Cody walk away; feeling his heart swell when the other looked back fleetingly more than once. He had a feeling his mother was probably only going to present him new clothes that he could consider for the party (something she always did) but it meant that they had time together and so he didn't mind going through the whole process too much. 

He made his way through the halls and up the stairs, meeting his mother in her bedroom. The door was open, and he spotted her holding a dress up to herself, glancing down to try and get a feel for what it would look like. Her personal lady in waiting, Jennifer, was telling her how beautiful she looked, when Ted knocked on the door frame. “Teddy, come in,” Caroline said with a smile. 

“Hi, Ma.” He walked in the room, and his mother turned her body towards him, to which he said, “You look stunning in that dress.” He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself when he thought that maybe he needed to retract that statement he made to Cody about Mercury and Cody being the two most beautiful creatures he’d ever laid eyes on, because his mother certainly deserved to be on the list. 

“Thank you, you certainly know how to flatter the ladies,” she said, giving him a quick wink. “Jennifer, thank you for your help; I’m going to go with this one for the party. You’re dismissed now. And if you could please shut the door on your way out?”

“Thank you, of course, m’lady,” Jennifer said with a curtsey as she scuttled out of the room.

“I have some new outfits to show you, Teddy. They were tailored just for you, and I think you will look so handsome.” She made her way to the bed, where several outfits were laid out, most likely one or two for each himself, his father and Brett. “This one is my favourite,” she told him, walking over to him and holding it up in front of his chest. “Could you?” Ted held the shirt up to himself as his mother took a step back to admire the way it looked on him. It wasn’t even on yet and she already had a hand covering her mouth from the sight of how handsome her son looked. “Oh, Teddy.”

“I take it that it looks nice, then…”

“Far more than nice. I don’t even need to see the other shirt. Try this one on, please?” she asked. 

“Of course.” He quickly removed the shirt he was wearing, exposing his torso to his mother, not even thinking about any possible marks he may have on his skin. As he went to slip his arm into the sleeve, his eyes went wide as he looked down and saw a dark discoloured spot on his chest _and_ on his arm. Blushing, he risked a look up at his mother. Just as he thought, she didn’t miss a thing. “I- I-”

Instead of commenting on it, though, right then anyway, she asked him instead, “Have you gotten anything for Cody for Christmas?”

Immediately guilt flickered in Ted's eyes because although he had been thinking about it long and hard nothing was coming to him. "No." he admitted shame-faced and Caroline fought a small smile at how dejected Ted looked even though he had more than enough time to find something if he really put the effort in. "It's so hard to know what he'd like that I _can_ give him." he tried to explain.

His mother nodded, a contemplative expression coming across her refined features. It was a tricky situation because were Ted to give Cody an expensive gift then anyone who saw it would talk, jealousy would come up amongst the other servants and there was even the possibility that Cody might be accused of _stealing_ the gift from Ted as opposed to being given it-- such things had been heard of before.

"Yes..." she finally conceded aloud as Ted finished placing the shirt on that he had been handed. Momentarily his mother seemed all choked up again as she stood up to inspect him wearing the shirt (walking all around him to make sure she got a good look) before then focusing back on the conversation at hand. "Perfect. So, you are intending to get him something?"

Ted knew she wasn't asking that to be insulting or funny, just making sure that Ted was truly aware of the fact he'd have to watch his steps. "Yes, Ma." They began to give ideas (shirts, a book, writing equipment) but each just didn't strike Ted as what he really _wanted_ to give the other. He spent some more time with Caroline until Brett turned up, their conversation ending.

"Hey Ma!" Brett called, moving to her and kissing her cheek as Ted swiftly finished buttoning up the original shirt he had been wearing and handing back the one he and his mother had chosen on. God forbid Brett see any of the marks on him-- he'd never be able to explain them and he knew Brett would accidentally let slip before their father... and Ted Sr. would _not_ be impressed.

"Well, I shall leave you both to it." Ted kissed his mother's cheek and ruffled Brett's hair as he passed, pausing in the doorway as his mother said, "Think about what we talked about, dear." he nodded and then inclined his head as he slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He was glad that there hadn't been lots of clothing to try because he knew his mother would want him to wear as much of it as possible and he'd already promised Cody...

Something told him though that Cody would like that shirt. Ted returned to his bedroom, for lack of anything more to do, and decided that he would read one of his grandfather's stories. Moving to the hollow bench underneath his window he removed the cushion and opened it, remembering Cody's awe at the way the space had been hidden. 

Carefully shifting some papers around, Ted picked up one piece that had been bound by his grandfather’s own hand. He smiled, holding it in his hands, about to shut the bench top so he could read. Then a long box caught his eye. It had been underneath some of the parchment papers, and he realized it had been a long time since he’d gone through it. He could hardly remember any of the box’s contents. Standing up, papers in one hand, box in the other, Ted managed to shut the seat and grab the cushion to replace it. Before he sat, he placed the papers down beside him, then opened the box. 

The first thing that caught his attention was a quill that fit perfectly inside the box. It was his grandfather’s preferred quill, and it was quite old. Taking care not to damage the beautiful feather, Ted set the quill to the side gently before returning to the contents. He knew that some of his grandfather’s favourite things were in here, things that meant a lot to him during his life. 

At every item he pulled out, he tried to recall a story his grandfather told him about it, and most of the time, he was able to remember the story. And at every item he pulled out, the smile on his face grew as all the memoires he shared with that man came back to him full force. Not as though he ever went a day where he didn’t think about him, but as he held his things, it became impossible for every thought to not be about him. 

He then looked over into the corner of the box, and he gasped. “Oh my god,” he whispered to himself as he reached inside and pulled out the small object. His grandfather’s gold ring. Every head of the DiBiase family received a ring of their own, stricken out of gold, the family crest on the front, and it was given to them at birth. When Michael left, Ted got his ring, which he wore from time to time during large events. But Ted also received his grandfather’s upon his death. 

_That_ was when he knew what he was going to give Cody for Christmas. It was stunningly beautiful, and the detail was remarkable. Plus, the ring was small enough for Cody to have it on his person at all times without anyone noticing. Or even if he kept it in his room in a safe place, no one would ever know that it was in his possession. He couldn’t stop running his fingers over the smooth, cool surface, the metal heating under his touch. 

But, he realized, if Cody were to wear it around his neck (since he certainly couldn’t wear it on his finger, and he wouldn’t want him to put such a precious object in his pocket for fear that the stitching might tear), he would need a chain for it. A solid chain that wouldn’t be too heavy, but wouldn’t break as Cody went about his daily tasks here _and_ when he was back on the farm. He couldn’t go into the village; that would be far too suspect, and it was too late to order something from one of his father’s trusted merchants. Maybe John could be of help…

Now, Ted was a cautious person by nature (one couldn't be raised with so many expectations upon them without always considering the consequences of their actions) but as soon as the thoughts of his grandfather's ring came to him -and the consideration that Christmas was not many days away now- he was on his feet and heading from his room. The ring was held tightly in his fist, the other precious items left out on his bed-covers for him to continue perusing when he returned. He could see the servants all over, each of them doing something or other to decorate the castle for the upcoming party.

Catching sight of John heading across the grounds, obviously returning back from somewhere, when he looked out of the window as he proceeded down the last of the grand-staircase, Ted hastened his stride as much as he dared; if he was seen to be in too much of a panic then he would never be able to explain himself adequately, and he didn't need all of that attention upon himself.

Heading outside he shivered slightly at the drop in temperature (if Cody or his mother saw him outside without a proper coat on then they would scold him firmly, he thought with a smile to himself) but continued on resolutely to the stables. By the wall he noted John, Justin and Heath each putting down a sack of animal feed-- oh, today must be the day when they stocked up over winter as a precaution for the weather being too bad to go into the village.

Justin was the first one to notice him and he immediately dropped into a bow. The redheaded Heath frowned at the other in confusion, "Justin, what are you--" before he then took sight of Ted and copied his adopted-brother's actions. "Young Master!" that seemed to draw John's attention and Ted sent John the slightest of sheepish grins when the baby-blue eyed man arched his brows at him in obvious question. "Go on then you two." John dismissed and they hastened off.

"What's going on, Ted?" John asked the son of his master when the other two were out of earshot and they could afford to be less formal with one another. "John, I need help." Ted said, slightly breathless from his rushing and the cold. John looked momentarily concerned and Ted hastily shook his head, "It's nothing serious." he then stopped, "Ok, it is serious, but it's not anything bad." he then took a breath and held his hand out, showing John the ring.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" John trilled in a falsetto and momentarily Ted was confused before then laughing as he caught onto John's joke. "It was my grandfather's," he said lowly when he calmed, "I want-- I want to give it to Cody." John's smile turned into an expression of surprise; it might never be acknowledged as a public proposal the way a man could commit to a woman, but it wasn't something that should be taken lightly because that was a _serious_ commitment. "And, since he can't wear it openly I wondered if you could go into town for me and--" he explained what he had in mind for the chain. 

“Of course I can help ya!” he said enthusiastically. “My family is close friends with the silver smithin’ family down in the village. Known ‘em for ‘bout my whole life! It’d be my pleasure ta get a chain made just for this here ring. Can I see it again real quick?”

“Sure, just… be careful,” Ted said as he handed the ring over.

“Ain’t gonna steal it now, ain’t gonna drop it, neither. Have a little faith, Teddy.” John examined the ring, holding it close to his face as he took in all the details. “Yeah, he should be able to make somethin’ for it; make it look real nice. You want the chain gold to match the ring, or in silver? ‘N am I tellin’ him that this is for you? I mean, I make a fine salary here, ‘n I’m sure he’d give me a fine deal, but that don’ mean I’d be makin’ a purchase there any time soon.”

Taking the ring back, Ted look at John rather unsurely. Would it be wise to let on that he was getting a chain made? “No, please, leave me out of it. I can’t have people talking… you know how word spreads…”

“Fair enough.”

“And I think a silver chain. I would love if it were gold, I really would, since it would match the ring, but… if Cody were spotted wearing gold…” All the family’s jewelry was made of gold. There was _very_ little silver, so if someone saw the chain around Cody’s neck by chance, it could just as easily be some other, cheaper metal. But gold was unmistakable, and if someone saw a gold chain, then there would certainly be rumours flying around about Cody being a thief.

“I understand. Want me to head back out now?” John offered.

“Could you? I wish I had more time, but Christmas is coming up so fast, and I just discovered this ring today, and—”

“Calm down, Teddy,” John interrupted chuckling at how worked up Ted was getting. “It’s fine. I’ll head down there now, tell him what I need made, come back to you ‘n let you know how long it’ll take.”

“Thank you! I’ll give you the money for the chain when it’s finished, then? And you’ll be able to pick it up for me, right? Could you maybe tell him that… that it’s quite important that it be done as soon as possible? I can pay extra to have it finished sooner,” he offered, needing to have his whole gift ready for Cody.

"Teddy, do us a favour and breathe, will ya?" John mused, sensing the other man looked close to hyperventilating with his panic over the gift he wanted to acquire for his lover. John could already bet that Cody was going to just about pop a vein in shock at the _very_ meaningful ring that he was going to be offered on Christmas.

"Sorry," Ted looked apologetic before saying, "I mean it though John: if they want a little extra to get it done faster just have them write it down and bring the slip back-- I'll give you the money for it then." John nodded his head, looking to make sure that Justin and Heath were still continuing their work on the other end of the stable.

"I shall head out there directly to get the order placed down for you." John said, calling across to Justin and Heath, "I gotta run out a bit you two-- y'keep on working, understand?" Heath rolled his eyes when he thought John wasn't looking, seeming to forget Ted was there and could see, whereas Justin silently nodded and returned to whatever he was doing with the barest pause. Ted walked out with John, "Thanks John," he murmured, "I owe you."

John chuckled, "I'll collect sometime." he winked and then headed back towards the village as Ted made his way indoors. It wasn't until he had gotten inside that he realised how nippy it had been outside; a hard sneeze making his head spin momentarily and he prayed that he wasn't about to be struck down with a cold, for that was the last thing he wanted at such a crucial time. John seemed supportive of his gift idea and so he supposed that that was some assurance that Cody would like it too, right?

As he was heading back to his room Ted momentarily wondered whether he should tell his mother that he was going to give Cody the ring-- if something happened by chance then she would be able to help cover for the pair of them if she was aware of the situation. And also, well, he supposed in some way he wanted her blessing to give the ring to Cody. It was no frivolous gesture.

He decided to do it later because he realised that dinner would be served soon and he needn't draw attention to himself and his mother by making them late-- he had no doubt she would probably want to discuss his decision with him; he didn't get his curiosity from his father, and so he'd expect no less from his beloved Ma. 

Quickly, Ted gathered up the loose objects and parchment papers and put them back into their proper places. Perhaps later that night he’d actually be able to read one of those stories has he’d intended to do much earlier that day. He then made his way downstairs to the study, where he saw more people setting up for the party, including Randy. 

Well, Randy wasn’t actually doing any of the physical setting up, but he was standing around, keeping a close eye on _everyone_ , making sure to give people a stern talking to whenever he felt they needed it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone enter the room, and he gave a small smile and bow, saying, “Young Master,” as he did so.

“Randy,” he returned. He walked over to the older man, raising his brow at anyone who stopped their work to turn and look at him. “How are things going in here?”

“Fairly well. I’ve been going between many rooms today; it’s been rather hectic. No! Not there, you idiot! That needs to be level with everything else!” Randy shouted as he watched one of the servants attempting to hang a garland in a very poor fashion. “As I was saying, I have had to deal with this sort of thing all day. There is still a massive pile of bedding that needs to be washed and dried. I believe all the rooms have been cleared out, though they’ll still need to be cleaned.”

“Sounds as though you’ve been quite busy. I never really thought about how much work you all put into decorating and preparing for this party that you won’t even be attending,” he said softly so that only Randy would be able to hear him. 

“We do have our own party, which is more than many others get.”

“Yes, that’s true. But—”

“Ted, there’s no need to fret over it. We know our place around here. And we also know that if your family hadn’t taken us in, we would all be struggling out in the fields, or dying in the streets. Excuse me for a moment…” Randy trailed off as he practically marched over to the same kid he’d yelled at just minutes before, shouting at him to get things right, for God’s sake! 

“I imagine dinner’s almost ready, so I’ll just let you get back to work then,” Ted told him, loud enough so everyone would know that he was leaving and they wouldn’t have _two_ authority figures hanging over their heads. 

“Enjoy your dinner, Young Master,” Randy said calmly. And then he was once more all over the young man that just couldn’t seem to grasp the whole decorating concept.

Still feeling slightly put-out about the whole procession of the party despite Randy's reassurances, Ted decided to just head on down to the study as he had originally intended. There were so many studies in the castle that everyone in the family had one, even his mother, where Ted knew she was often reading or answering correspondence.

When he knocked on the door and entered he saw that his mother appeared to be embroidering something. She smiled warmly at the sight of him, patting the space on the sofa next to her with a delicate hand. "Hello Teddy, to what do I owe this little visit?" Usually neither Ted nor Brett disturbed her in the study unless it was a matter of some urgency-- which this was, to him at least. "I think-" he looked to the door momentarily, as though scared someone would be there listening to them both. Composing himself he finished, "I think I know what to give Cody for Christmas."

Lady DiBiase immediately set her embroidery aside and turned her attention upon her middle son. "What did you decide upon, dear?" she asked. Ted took a breath and held out his grandfather's ring, depositing it gently into his mother's gloved hand when she indicated. A slight furrow touched his mother's brow as she took in the design, "This isn't your one--" Ted wouldn't risk such a thing as he needed it for special occasions. Then, her eyes widened slightly with obvious recognition.

Biting his lip slightly Ted nervously asked, "Do you object to me giving him grandfather's ring, mother?" Caroline shook herself a little, "No, not at all Teddy, I think it's such a marvellous idea," she soothed, "-but how are you going to give it to him?" his mother was obviously having the same concerns as he had.

"I'm going to give him it with a necklace." Ted said, "The necklace will be silver, which he can pass off as being less if anyone sees it. I wanted to tell you about the ring in case..." he trailed off but knew his mother understood; in case someone found it and got completely the wrong end of the stick. Leaning, Lady DiBiase kissed her son's cheek, making him pinken with a shy blush. "Ma--"

"He'll love it," Caroline said confidently as she handed the ring back and Ted slipped it onto his own finger for a while as he didn't trust that it wouldn't fall out of his pocket. "I do hope so." he said softly. Before anything more could be said Ted heard his mother's attendant's voice sounding through the door quietly that dinner was ready. Ted went into the dining-room with his mother arm-in-arm, Brett and his father already there. 

“Good evening, you two,” Ted Sr. greeted them as they walked in. 

“Good evening, dear,” Caroline said as she took her seat at the table next to him, on his right as he sat at the head of the table. 

“Father,” Ted said in a short greeting, nodding his head as he sat to his father’s left, Brett next to him. 

The table fell silent as one of their kitchen staff members brought out their drinks for their dinner, usually a light wine or beer of some sort. Moments later, another servant brought out their soup course, a loaf of piping hot bread accompanying it. 

“What were you two so happy about when you walked in here?” Ted Sr. asked when the servants had left to go grab the next course. 

“Hmm?” Caroline looked up from her bowl of soup, dipping her spoon under the surface repeatedly. “Oh, I just told Ted how I couldn’t get the image of how handsome he looked in the new shirt I got for him,” she told her husband to save Ted for stumbling over some other answer. It wasn’t a complete lie; she really did think he looked quite handsome in the new outfit. “Just wait until you see him, dear.” She smiled at Ted from across the table, then up at her husband. 

“Are you wearing this shirt to the Christmas party?” his father asked directly to him.

“I am,” Ted answered. Now he _had_ to make sure that Cody picked out this shirt. Maybe he could just tell the other that his mother had this shirt made for him, and it would mean a lot to her if he wear it. And that _was_ the truth. When he told Cody how his mother had choked up upon seeing him in it, there was no way that Cody would want him to be in anything else. Not when he knew how close to his mother he was. 

“Good, good.”

Soon, another couple staff members came into the room. One clearing up the soup bowls and spoons, two more delivering the main course out to them. Their chatter continued, Ted hoping that the conversation didn’t turn back to him. Thankfully for him, it didn’t. But Brett wasn’t so lucky. Ever since his engagement, almost daily the topic of the wedding came up. 

The meal was over soon enough, Ted managing to slip out of the room as his father all but held Brett hostage as they discussed the wedding. He saw that Cody was out in the hall waiting for him, his eyes lighting up when he saw him. “Hello, Cody.” 

"Good evening, young master." Cody responded, mindful of his duty with the chance of others happening across them. When they were out of earshot though he turned to look to the other a little, "You look happy," he then paused and seemed to reconsider his words, "I mean-- you look very happy. Did something happen?"

Oh, how Ted wished he could tell him the truth. However that would completely ruin his surprise and so he settled for a mysterious smile and nodded with the ambiguous answer of, "Yes, something did." Reaching the top of the stairs Ted then indicated that they go towards the library. He had some more time before he was expected to turn in and he fancied a change of location.

Obediently Cody followed the other man into the library, the curious expression not dying from his face. Despite himself he was momentarily concerned by the fact that Ted wouldn't tell him exactly what was going on; paranoia was not something he had frequent experiences with and he didn't enjoy the small flashes he sometimes got with concerns to himself and Ted. "Are you alright, Cody?" Ted asked, seeing a strange expression crossing his lover's face as they entered the library. "No-- I mean yes, yeah I'm fine." he said, shaking himself slightly and smiling.

Momentarily Ted looked uncertain but then nodded and moved aside to the shelves of books, picking the one that caught his fancy. Sitting in his grandfather's chair he motioned Cody to sit on his lap. The dark haired teen blushed, looking at the door, "What if someone comes in?" he asked, but Ted merely shook his head at the other. "No one will come in." Hesitating for a few more moments Cody then allowed himself to perch atop Ted's lap.

"Oh," Ted said after a few moments of flicking through the book to get to the first page of the story, "I needed to ask you a favour." Curiously, a little uncertainly, Cody nodded his head, "What is it?" Ted then explained about the shirt that his mother had bought him. "I know I said you could pick out my clothes and I still stand by that, but the shirt... it'd mean a lot to her if I wear it, and--"

Cutting Ted off by placing a gentle finger on his lips as he chuckled softly. "I can still choose the rest of your outfit, right?" Ted nodded mutely. "And I can undress you after, right?" Again, Ted nodded. Cody smiled brightly, displaying the adorable gap between his front teeth, "So don't worry about wearing the shirt." 

“I knew you’d understand,” Ted said once Cody dropped his finger away as he was leaning in for a kiss. As they kissed, Ted’s hand dropped subtly to his pocket, feeling the small ring in there. During dinner, while they were waiting for their dessert to be served, Ted managed to slip the ring off his finger and into his pocket, since Cody _could not_ see his gift yet. 

They pulled apart, Cody still smiling his adorable smile, and then they both turned their attention down to the book. “Did you want me to try and read this?” Cody asked, uncertain. The things he’d read so far, they’d been written for young readers. This looked far more advanced. And while he thought that he’d be able to read it to some extent, he knew it would take him a long time to get through all the words. 

“Actually, I’d like to read to you,” Ted responded softly. He loved listening to Cody read, but there were times he wished it could be the other way around, with him reading as Cody listened on intently. 

“Really?” 

“If that’s ok with you.”

“I’d love if you read to me,” Cody told him. He always loved listening to Ted’s voice, no matter what the context. It’d been a while since he’d been able to listen to Ted read him a story, though, so he was more than welcome to the idea.

“You’re going to follow along, though, right? And watch the words as I read them, won’t you?” Ted asked. Even though he wanted to do the reading, he still wanted it to be a bit of a learning experience. 

“I will,” Cody confirmed. 

“Good. Let’s get started, then.” Ted began reading, the words flowing smoothly, rolling off his tongue as he went on, page after page. He had no idea how long they were in there, but they managed to get quite a far ways into the book. Once they reached the end of a chapter, Ted placed a ribbon in there to mark his place and shut the cover. “What do you say we go get ready for bed?”

Unable to help yawning beneath his hand, Cody then nodded his head. "Sounds good." Ted's voice was equal parts mesmerising and soothing and had he not been having to follow along with Ted's reading he probably would have been lulled to sleep by the smooth melody of the rich accent. He stood, allowing Ted to stand up and replace the book back on the shelf.

Brushing a kiss on Ted's cheek as the other passed Cody murmured softly, "I could listen to you reading to me all day long and not get bored." Ted pinkened at the compliment, sending the other a shy smile before then opening the library door and stepping out into the hallway and heading towards his room.

Upon entering he moved and sat down on the bed as per their usual routine and Cody closed the door behind him before kneeling down before where his lover sat. Removing Ted's boots and socks Cody dropped a kiss to the arched instep of both of Ted's feet in turn, resulting in one of those adorable little giggles Ted gave whenever Cody tickled him even slightly.

The process continued with Cody dropping kisses upon each body-part that he uncovered of Ted's as he folded the other's clothing up. "Cody..." the delicate kisses and gentle hands that tended to him so ardently tested Ted's control on numerous occasions and this was one of those times. Cody merely sent him one of those little smiles that denoted he was attempting to be innocent but couldn't resist teasing his lover a little. Soon, he had Ted completely naked. _Godly_.

Reaching for Ted's fresh nightshirt he then slipped it on over the other teen's head. Reluctantly he hid Ted's magnificent body from view with the shirt and then dropped a kiss to the other's lips. "There you go." Skin tingling, feeling almost aflame from those continuous light touches, Ted cupped Cody's cheek and pulled the other into his arms, "You little minx." he then released the other and watched Cody going to put his clothing in the laundry hamper. Suddenly, remembering the ring he yelped and dove forward, catching the shirt, "Wait!" 

Looking at Ted, confused, Cody arched a brow. “Does this not go in the hamper?” he asked. Ted’s shirts _always_ went into the hamper at the end of the day, so why Ted was diving after a dirty shirt, Cody had no idea.

“Oh, um… it does… I just…” he stuttered as he fumbled around in an attempt to get the ring out of the pocket without Cody noticing. “I just thought I may have… forgotten… something…”

“Ok? Are you… all set, then?”

“Yes, sorry… I just remembered that I picked up a coin earlier in the day downstairs, but I guess I already put it away. Um… here you go,” Ted said, handing the shirt back over while he gripped the ring tight in his other hand. 

Cody tossed the shirt into the hamper, then walked back to Ted, wrapping his arms around his lover. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, Cody muttered against them, “I should be getting downstairs now. I’ll see you later tonight, won’t I?”

Hugging Cody around his waist, clasping his hand around the wrist of the hand in which he held the ring, Ted nodded. “I will do everything in my power to get down there tonight.”

After one final long, lazy kiss, Cody headed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. On his walk downstairs, he couldn’t help but think of Ted’s strange behaviour all throughout the day. What on earth could he be up to? Maybe it was just his nerves, since the party was just days away now… Or maybe he was starting to have second thoughts about what they were intending to do _after_ the party. No, Cody told himself, Ted couldn’t be having those thoughts. They loved each other, and on many occasions Ted told him that he was ready to give himself over to him completely. He may be nervous, but there was no way he was having second thoughts.

Right?

Ok, now he was beginning to worry himself over nothing. Firmly, Cody forced the little voice of uncertainty in the back of his mind to shut up as he continued down the main stairs to the foyer, and across that to head down to the kitchens.

Wade was in there, no doubt preparing some things for tomorrow's meals; he had been very flustered recently concerning ingredients and such, but given that they had the big party coming up that was understandable. Had it not been for the fact that he had seen Wade snapping at Heath the other day when the redhead had offered to help him Cody might have offered to help. However, as it was he merely greeted the man, keeping out of his way.

Wade didn't seem to mind this at all and Cody exhaled a breath that he hadn't even realised that he had been holding when he entered the hallway that his room resided upon. Entering the bedroom he closed the door behind him and proceeded to strip out of his own clothing. Shirt, trousers, socks, shoes... he neatly set the shoes aside and then painstakingly folded the uniform up and set it on the dresser, the clothing clean enough to wear again.

As he was tugging his own sleep-shirt on he heard the sound of low voices next door... it seemed that John and Randy had returned. Cody prayed that the pair of them kept their hands off of one another that night also, or at least toned it down. Considering that they had been working so hard lately he knew the other couple hadn't had as much time together recently, he doubted this would happen.

And, sure enough, a few minutes later he heard the sound of a deep moan that he had come to recognise as Randy's. Not that he would ever admit to anyone that he had heard John and Randy having sex so much that he could identify which of them made certain noises. Noises that prompted him to wonder what noises Ted would make when they finally got to make love.


	20. Chapter 20

Lying back on his pillow, hands folded underneath his head, he imagined they would be much likes the ones that he heard Ted making when he took his cock into his mouth. But then he wouldn’t actually know until… And until that happened, all he could do was imagine. Though he knew that nothing he imagined would be as good as the real thing.   
  
While he imagined, he also got to thinking about what sort of noises he  _himself_  would make. Or what it would feel like. He thought about that often. He knew what it was like to have Ted’s cock in his hand, or in his mouth… but to be inside of his body  _down there_? He had no idea. But he certainly wanted to find out. He was willing to take the pain, because, judging by what he had seen and heard from John and Randy, it was an overall pleasurable experience.  
  
And  _then_ … then he thought about what it would be like for him to be inside of Ted. God… Yes, he thought about it before, but until that day when Ted confirmed that he would, one day, love to have Cody inside of him, he never thought it would be a reality he’d get to experience.   
  
So lost in thought he was, he didn’t notice how late it had gotten. The door opened and Ted walked inside after shutting and locking the door behind him. “Cody?” he whispered, thinking that maybe he had fallen asleep.  
  
Opening his eyes and smiling, Cody responded, “Hi, Teddy.”  
  
Now knowing that Cody was awake, Ted headed over to the bed, crawling atop his lover. But, before he could even press a kiss to those perfect lips, he looked to the wall when a particularly loud and obscene string of curses was heard from next door. “They seem to be enjoying themselves.”  
  
“Oh, they’ve certainly been enjoying themselves. It’s been a while since they’ve… Now, can  _we_  start enjoying ourselves?” Cody asked, wrapping his arms and legs around Ted’s strong body, bringing his head up to meet Ted in a deep kiss.  
  
And was Ted to deny that? The elder teen eagerly accepted Cody's kiss, returned it with an equal fervour actually. He was careful about not resting all of his weight on Cody, using his hands to brace himself on the bed. However, Cody was having none of that and pulled the other down on top of him completely. The action caused Ted to groan lowly into his lover's mouth.  
  
All thoughts of what their neighbours next door were doing were shoved from the two young men’s minds as they both began to lose themselves in one another's kisses. Sometimes Ted wondered whether he should physically abstain from contact of a sexual kind with Cody until 'the big night', as it were, out of fear of losing control before then. Although he knew he would never regret physically giving himself to Cody he knew he would hate himself if their first time wasn't as romantic as possible.  
  
Those slim, strong legs wrapped around him sent heat coursing down Ted's spine, his large hands moving to caress the skin that had been bared to him since Cody's sleep shirt had risen up when Ted had ended up cradled between the younger man's thighs. The action had Cody all but purring.  
  
As their kiss broke, and they drew back from one another to draw breath, Ted suddenly pictured his grandfather's ring nestling in that tempting hollow of Cody's throat, the delicate gold item bouncing up and down in the same rhythm as Cody's breathing. But then the image changed once more.  
  
As Cody's hand trailed down his clothen back Ted had the phantom chill of the gold ring following the touch; he didn't doubt for a moment that should he ask Cody to wear the ring properly when they could get away with it when they were alone, Cody would do so without hesitation. If he accepted the gift, of course.  
  
Grinding himself upwards into Ted, Cody mewed in delight and tossed his head back as Ted pressed back against him and nipped sharply at the spot underneath Cody's ear. Each time he touched the other he swore he learnt something new about his lover.   
  
“Godddd,” Cody moaned as Ted continued to tease the  _exact same spot_. He never knew that one person, one little touch, could bring him so much pleasure. And he discovered more and more each day about every little spot on his body that brought him said pleasure. Of course, the same could be said about Ted’s body, and how he was continually learning it.   
  
“I can’t believe you’re mine,” he muttered against Cody’s skin.   
  
Ted’s words turned Cody’s insides to mush.  _Teddy_ , the future Lord, couldn’t believe that he,  _Cody_ , was his. He still didn’t know what Ted found so special about him, but whatever it was, he was thankful for it. “I’m the one that should be in disbelief,” Cody replied.   
  
Pulling back but still keeping his body pressed to Cody’s, face hovering just above his lover’s, Ted looked down into Cody’s eyes and asked, “Why’s that?”  
  
“Why’s that? Teddy, I’m… I’m no more than a peasant. You’re the son of my Lord. And yet… yet somehow… you fell in love with me.”  
  
Placing a hand on Cody’s cheek, cupping it gently, Ted said to him, “You always think that you’re nothing special, and that just because I’m the son of a Lord and have wealth and riches that I  _am_. You may be labeled as a peasant to everyone else, to my father, to the people in the village, maybe even to yourself, but in my eyes? You’re a hardworking, generous, kind and caring man, and I consider myself lucky to have you.”  
  
“But, Teddy, you  _are_  something special. You… I mean… there are other royal families. You’ve been introduced already to more people that I’ll probably know in my entire life. But you  _still_  chose me, and I  _still_  can’t believe it. And to know that in just  _days_  that I’ll be able to actually give myself to you completely…”  
  
“I know,” Ted said once Cody’s words drifted off. “I know,” he repeated before going in for another kiss.   
  
Although he had already known he’d worship Cody's body all over with hands and mouth when he finally didn't have to worry about his self-control, when they could finally make love with one another, but hearing Cody express such personal doubts just reinforced the determination within Ted's mind. In every way possible he wanted to show Cody  _just how much_  he meant to him.  
  
Cody curled his fingers through Ted's hair and arched into the sensation of Ted's fingers caressing his inner thighs; the action made him shake slightly with the pleasurable sensations Ted caused within him, mewling into the other's mouth. When they broke the kiss Ted breathlessly, but vehemently, murmured, "I love you, Cody Runnels."  
  
The words made his chest tighten at the overwhelming force of emotion he had towards Ted, "I love you too, Theodore DiBiase." he murmured back, his hand resting open-palmed against Ted's shirt-clad test. Speaking of that shirt... It was getting in the way of him touching Cody's skin directly. Therefore it had to go.  
  
"Sit up for me, Code." he murmured lowly, voice husky with passion as he backed away from Cody just enough to allow the other to sit up without head butting him in the face-- something told him that a broken nose and/or blood would not be very conducive to the mood they had going. Once the younger was upright Ted began to pull the shirt off, tossing it to the floor besides the bed before he began dropping butterfly kisses over the strong torso.  
  
"Teddy~!" Cody gasped sharply as Ted's tongue flicked over one of the hardening nubs of his nipples, but sadly didn't remain there. The trail of kisses went down and down, that wicked tongue then delving into his navel and making him convulse. Instead of the mouth continuing down where Cody so desperately needed it, Ted reared back enough to remove his own sleep shirt before pressing the length of his hot, naked body alongside that of his lover's.   
  
“Pleaseeee, god, Teddy, pleaseeee,” Cody moaned when that body was pressed to his.   
  
“Please what?” Ted asked as he landed kisses over Cody’s abdomen once more. His thumbs brushed over the indented hip lines Cody possessed as the rest of his fingers curled into his lover’s flesh.   
  
“Your mouth,” he pleaded.   
  
Chuckling, Ted raised himself up enough to look at Cody’s face. “What about my mouth?” he asked, licking his lips.  
  
“I want it…” Cody said, so lost in the heat of the moment he couldn’t even finish his thoughts.  
  
“Oh, do you? Well… where do you want it?”   
  
“ _There_ ,” he moaned.  
  
“There? Where’s that?” Ted asked. “Is it… here?” He bent down and pressed his lips over Cody’s heart. “Maybe it’s here,” he said as he kissed the hollow of Cody’s neck. “Or maybe… here.” This time his lips pressed to Cody’s shoulder.   
  
“Lower,” Cody said, knowing that Ted was teasing, and even though he  _wanted_  Ted’s mouth around his cock, he loved the sensation of the many kisses Ted was lavishing upon his body. He didn’t want to rush him.  
  
“Oh, then you must mean… here,” Ted declared as he kissed those delicious hip lines that his thumbs were  _still_  brushing over. “But that might be a touch  _too low_ ,” he said, now moving upwards to Cody’s navel once again.   
  
“No, no, lower still,” Cody told him.   
  
“Ok…” Ted kneeled up and dragged one hand down the outside of Cody’s leg before bending it at the knee and drawing it upward. His hands rubbed over the toned, muscled leg before his lips touched Cody’s inner thigh. This time, though, he didn’t stop at just his lips. His tongue and teeth worked at the skin, creating yet another mark on that flesh. “You know,” he whispered against the skin, “my mother saw those marks you left on me.”   
  
Cody gasped. “What?”  
  
Grinning, Ted then said, “And she didn’t say a single word about it,” just before he plunged his head downwards, opening his mouth wide as he took all of Cody inside of him. He’d _certainly_  gotten better at the act since the first attempt against the apple tree.  
  
The words that he had been intending to speak, regarding Ted's mother and her reaction to the love-bites he  _never_  would have expected she'd see, were lost when the hot, wet heat of Ted's mouth took him in. Cody's eyes rolled up in his head and he moaned low and wantonly.  
  
Had he been able to he would have arched-- but Ted had gotten wise to that little factor over time and so he kept his hands down at Cody's hips to prevent the other from giving any unrestrained accidental thrusting. "Oh, God, Ted--" he managed when he got any breath back into his lungs. "Oh, my good God--!"  
  
Was Ted thrilled with the response? Of course he was. Did it feed his ego somewhat? Of course it did. Not to mention that every noise Cody made went straight to his own solid groin which was brushing against the sheets maddeningly with every downward motion he made upon the other.  
  
After a moment Cody allowed his hands to curl through Ted's soft locks though managed to resist the primal urge just to force himself down into Ted's throat. Goosebumps were strong on the tanned skin, his nipples hard and his chest heaving.  
  
Whenever Cody reacted so powerfully to his hand or his mouth Ted wondered what he was going to do when he was inside of the younger man, or the younger man was inside of him. When he had given his desire for such an event he hadn't been joking even slightly.  
  
Ted pushed his tongue against the throbbing vein of the underside and heard Cody moan as he felt the toned legs framing his body tensing and relaxing as Cody writhed somewhat beneath his ministrations. The more-confident-now-he-had-done-this-a-few-times elder teen that drew his mouth back enough to let his tongue tease the swollen head that was weeping with desire. He'd never thought he'd enjoy such a taste before, but with Cody he swore he was as close to craving that as he was everything else about him.  
  
The moment Cody's abdomen began to quiver and flex and the sounds he made rose that little higher in pitch Ted knew that his lover was getting close to the peak. Feeling slightly wicked, and a whole lot playful, Ted allowed one of his hands to move to Cody's backside and squeeze a taut cheek, fingers deliberately gracing the curvature of it, so close to Cody's entrance.   
  
Cody gasped, and his legs instinctively widened at Ted’s touch. He fought to hold back his orgasm, but with every bob of Ted’s head, flick of his tongue or brush of his finger brought him closer and closer.   
  
This time, as Ted’s head rose upwards, he pulled completely off Cody’s cock, grinning up at the younger man as he brought his finger to his mouth. He recalled what John and Randy told them, that it was much easier and far less painful with some kind of lotion to slick everything up first, and that fingers could also help. So, he swirled his tongue around his own finger, ready to try something they hadn’t before.   
  
“Teddy, what… what are you doing?” Cody asked, watching Ted intently.   
  
Removing his slicked up finger, Ted brought it down to Cody’s ass and said quietly, “Tell me if it’s too much.” With that, he trailed his finger over the cleft of Cody’s ass until his finger was resting on Cody’s entrance. And he  _slowly_  circled his finger around the ring of muscle.  
  
“Oh, god, I can’t,” Cody panted, feeling his thighs quivering, his lower abdomen tingling as his climax began to overtake him.  
  
Taking Cody’s cock in his other hand, Ted stroked lightly as he continued to work his finger over Cody’s entrance. The younger teen’s hips bucked upwards, Ted hand still moving up and down as he leaned forward, mouth open wide, as he didn’t want to miss out on yet another taste of Cody. Not all of it got into his mouth, though. A fair amount was on his face, some on his chin, a bit more on his cheek, a touch on his nose.   
  
Opening his eyes, Cody saw Ted there, his cum on his face, hand on his cock, and he felt one finger still circling his entrance. Reaching out, Cody grabbed Ted’s arms and got his lover to mover closer to him. Though he missed the sensation of that finger at his entrance and hand on his dick, he figured that it was Ted’s turn to be pleasured. Once Ted’s hands were next to his shoulders, Cody brought his hands up to Ted’s neck, cradling it in his hands as his tongue darted out to begin licking off the cum.   
  
Ted's eyes closed at the perverted and yet strangely intimate sensation of Cody licking  _his own cum_  from his face. God, he could never have anticipated that just touching Cody _there_  would have been enough to evoke such a reaction.  
  
"Oh my..." Cody murmured breathlessly as he paused in his cleaning of Ted's face, "That was-- fuck..." he didn't often use bad language but right then his brain had turned to complete and utter mush and it seemed appropriate for the moment. Ted chuckled softly but then groaned softly at the feel of Cody's tongue moving over his face; it felt as arousing and sensual as when the younger man had his tongue on other parts of his body, reminding him of his own pleasure which had been previously on a back-burner.  
  
"It felt good?" Ted rumbled softly, aroused beyond belief from what he had just witnessed. "Yes--" Cody breathed, licking over Ted's lips and chin; areas that he had specifically left last in the cleaning process. "You have no idea..." Cody murmured as he flipped them so that Ted lay out underneath him instead as he nuzzled the sensitive spot underneath Ted's ear, all but making the other purr in pleasure.  
  
"Want me to show you?" the stuttering of Ted's breath seemed to echo around the small room, Cody grinning to himself. When he had managed to get some breath back he kissed his lover squarely on the lips, tasting himself in Ted's mouth as well as his own. "Well,  _Theodore_?" Cody cooed softly, his voice effectively destroying all of Ted's means of rational thinking. "Show me, Cody." Ted would deny he'd all but whimpered the request.  
  
Letting his hand curl around the other man's erection Cody then began to nibble and suck upon Ted's earlobe, his other hand kneading one of Ted's love-handles as he slowly began to stroke the other. Considering that he was already so aroused from pleasing his lover Ted was writhing underneath Cody within moments-- and also he had the consideration of Cody touching  _him_  so intimately to add on too. There was a part of him that was obviously uneasy about how much it'd hurt when Cody actually took him, but the other part of him wanted the entirety of the experience regardless.   
  
“Cody,” he whispered, his hand stroking lightly at the back of his lover’s neck.   
  
“Yes, Teddy?” he asked, his warm breath going straight from Ted’s ear down to his groin.   
  
“I… I want you to…” he tried to say,  _needing_  to know what it felt like to have  _something_  of Cody’s touching him there. He’d done it with Cody twice before, touched his entrance, and each time Cody had such a marvelous, intense reaction. But he still remained untouched.   
  
“I will,” Cody promised, still talking straight into Ted’s ear. “We’ve got to take things slow. I don’t want to rush this, ok?”  
  
“Tease,” Ted said as his hips arched off the mattress at Cody’s touch. God, it was amazing how fast they learned one another’s bodies. Yes, they were still learning, constantly discovering new things about one another, but so much had been learned within weeks of their relationship starting. Cody knew just what Ted like when he played with his cock, knew exactly what to do with his hands. Hell, Cody even helped him to discover things he never knew he’d like, or, for that matter, helped him to discover things he didn’t know existed.   
  
The young teen continued to stroke his lover, his lips now kissing at Ted’s neck, other hand still squeezing and playing with a love handle. Cody’s lips moved lower and lower, down his chest and abdomen before they, too, were at his love handles. Releasing Ted’s cock, Cody brought that hand to his mouth, taking his fingers inside and swirling his tongue around the digits. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Yes, please,  _pleaseeee_ ,” he begged. “I want to know what your touch is like.” He widened his legs,  _needing_  to feel Cody’s fingers upon him.  
  
Bringing his hand downwards, Cody rubbed a palm over a cheek, the muscle contracting beneath his touch. He slowly inched his hand over, then his thumb reached the cleft. He trailed his thumb along the crack, gauging Ted’s reaction. Oh, and he was most definitely enjoying himself. So he brought the rest of his fingers over, this time letting his slicked up index finger brush over Ted’s puckered hole.  
  
"Oh, God~~" that slight touch made Ted convulse, biting his lip as his hand fisted into the thin covers that adorned Cody's bed. It was unlike  _anything_  he had ever felt before, something that he knew he would never be able to adequately describe with words. Much like his lover had reacted when Ted touched him, Ted brought his legs upwards to subconsciously allow Cody better access.  
  
Cody's own heart was pounding in his chest, thrilled that he could experience such pleasures with Ted and yet humbled at the same time that Ted could be affected by him so. Licking his dry lips to wet them, his own breathing as laboured as Ted's, Cody chanced increasing the pressure of his finger just that little bit more-- and then suddenly, he had _breached_  the other man.  
  
Granted, it wasn't a lot, just the tip of his slickened finger, but it was more than either of them had ever taken before and Ted cried out lowly in surprise, minor discomfort and a strange pleasure, the slightest brush of Cody's hand going over one of his love-handles solely was enough to tip him over the edge. He covered his own stomach and Cody's torso with his release, considering that the other had been all but leant over him to allow himself the chance to access more of Ted's body with his lips. Ted panted hard, completely rocked by his orgasm.  
  
Cody (slightly floored by what he himself had done even though it had been a small action) gently eased himself up Ted's body and kissed his panting lover's cheek and then brushed their lips together. "You see how it feels now?" he asked in a voice that came out much lower and huskier than his normal voice. Ted could only moan softly in response to the question, dazed and sated.  
  
As the chill set in they moved themselves so that they were both curled underneath the covers the same as usual, both reveling in the other's presence and yet feeling the ache in their chests that denoted that Ted would soon have to go back to his own room and he would be left alone once more. It was a depressing thought and the smaller man curled himself into his lover that little bit more, as though hoping to keep him close.   
  
Just a while later, Ted, unable to actually fall asleep his mind so deep in thought about what just happened between he and Cody, rolled over and shook Cody’s shoulder. “Baby,” he whispered.  
  
“I don’t want you to leave. I know that you have to… but I can’t help but long to wake up with you properly.”  
  
“I know,” he said, quickly kissing Cody’s cheek. “Soon. Really soon.”  
  
Smiling, even though Ted couldn’t see it in the dark room, Cody replied, “I know. And I can’t wait for it. You know that. I love you.”  
  
Rolling off the bed, Ted kicked around in search of his clothes. Slipping his night shirt over his head once he found them, he said, “I love you, too. I’ll see you in a little while, Cody.” Blowing a kiss to Cody, he then headed out, quietly shutting the door behind him as he made his way back up to his room.  
  
A few hours later, Cody headed upstairs and awakened Ted, taking care to dress him as he did each morning. When the two headed downstairs, there was quite a bit of commotion as Randy was trying to get the attention of the servants. Lingering behind the crowd of people, Ted and Cody shared glances, both wondering what was going on.  
  
“Silence!” Randy shouted. Those who remained chattering were given the evil eye by Randy, a bad sign, since he  _never_  forgot a face, and they knew that, one of these days, he would make sure that they paid for delaying his announcement. “I had another brief meeting with Lord DiBiase early this morning. He has informed me that the Ouellet family will be reaching the castle at some point  _today_! I expect  _everything_  will be in proper order when they arrive! Their rooms will be prepared, both for the family  _and_  the small staff they having coming with them! This place needs to look in perfect shape once they get here. Do you all understand me?”  
  
“He’s good,” Ted whispered into Cody’s ear, which got him a nod in return.  
  
“All right, then! You’re free to go about your business,” Randy said, dismissing them. The crowd dissipated, but Ted and Cody hung around, waiting for Randy. “Good morning, Young Master.”  
  
“Randy. Did I hear you correctly? Maryse and her family are—”  
  
“Getting here today. We don’t know when, yet, but I’m sure your father will want you to look your best. First impressions are quite important,” Randy said, smirking. “I mean, her first look at you could determine if she’s the next Lady DiBiase, or not.”  
  
Randy's final words had Cody wincing slightly, Ted mentally cursing; he knew that although he and Cody had discussed that nothing would change between himself and Cody as much as possible when he got married (he couldn't even comprehend giving his Cody away to anyone else) he knew that the thought was still distressing to his lover. Goodness knows that he certainly wasn't happy about it himself. "Cody--" he started quietly, but the other man was already walking away from him.  
  
Unable to help pouting slightly at the still smirking Randy, Ted couldn't help asking, "You can't help yourself for things like that, can you?" Randy sent him an innocent look but Ted wasn't fooled even slightly. Before the other could move away to join his family for breakfast Randy was halting him again.  
  
"I almost forgot," Randy started, knowing that John would be beyond pissed off with him if he forgot to pass his message on to Ted as soon as possible, "-John told me to tell you that he had spoken to the person who you were interested in, and that what you want will be completed the morning of the party." It was apparent Randy didn't know what that meant.  
  
Exhaling a breath of relief Ted grinned slightly, "Please pass on my thanks to John, and tell him to keep the bill of sale to pass on to me as soon as possible." He then turned and hastened towards the dining-hall. Maybe his presence would truly and honestly show Cody how much he loved him, and how no one else would ever take such a prominent place in his heart.  
  
~~~  
  
Maryse Ouellet huffed softly as she adjusted the thick fur-coat she wore, scowling out of the window at the landscape that she deemed, "So very undesirable and boring." Across from the blonde haired woman a man of similar age with mahogany coloured hair and eerily bright blue eyes sat a young man by the name of Michael "Mike" Mizanin; Maryse's personal bodyguard/attendant.  
  
They had been in their carriage for several hours now and Maryse was bored out of her mind-- she enjoyed visiting new places but hated travelling. Her parents were travelling in the carriage before her and Mike, her father having no qualms about leaving her alone with Mike.  _Little does he know,_  Maryse smirked to herself as she took in the fact that Mike was still sulking.  
  
"Mike, that look on you is most unattractive." The English-born, French-raised Mike frowned even more at the blonde vixen opposite him. "If you actually expect me to be happy about this whole thing then you're unbelievable." The blonde tossed her head slightly and sent Mike a flirtatious look, "Well, you can hardly deny that, can you?"   
  
“I, for one, can’t see how you can be so calm with this whole ordeal. If you’re going to marry him, then he’s going to  _expect_  certain things of you,” he tried to explain, even doing so in her native tongue to further attempt to drive this point home.   
  
“You worry far too much,” she said. “Now you should come over here, it’s so chilly on this side of the carriage.”  
  
Mike, however, didn’t budge. “Not here.”  
  
Maryse rolled her eyes, hmphing, and crossing her arms and legs, turning her head to the side so she wouldn’t have to look at him. This was going to be a long ride.   
  
~~~  
  
The rest of morning at the castle found Cody out in the stables. During breakfast, John asked him if it was ok with Ted (and Randy) to come out to the stables with him, Justin and Heath. Both men gave their permission, and John had Cody helping him set up the stalls. For a majority of the year, they kept their excess hay stores in empty stalls, but during the holiday time, everything had to be removed, since every last inch of space was needed for keeping the horses.   
  
Now that they already had some horses coming that day, John needed to hasten the process. While he figured that, eventually Heath and Justin would be able to get the job done, he wanted that extra set of hands to help. Plus, Cody had never seen the stables during the holidays, and he wanted him to get used to moving around in the given space.   
  
After breakfast, Ted headed back to his room. Now, sitting at his desk, sunlight streaming in through the window, Ted opened the journal that Cody had given to him. He dipped his quill into the ink, but paused before he began writing. With a deep breath, he then brought the quill tip to the paper and started his writing, jotting down his many thoughts about what he and Cody did that night. Everything he witnessed Cody feeling, everything he felt himself… He described the wonderful feeling of Cody’s fingers upon his body, and how he experienced the breeching of his body by Cody’s fingertip.   
  
Then he began writing down his thoughts about the upcoming day. How he just found out that Maryse was going to be arriving that very day, how that was going to bode for him and Cody come the night of the party. And he also couldn’t help but pray that no one  _ever_  saw the contents of this journal.   
  
It seemed like an age before they apparently went through the village wherein her possible husband-to-be's castle was. Maryse looked positively horrified at the thatched, primitive housing, though Mike didn't seem as shocked for he had never been as sheltered as Maryse had. Well, in  _some_  things anyway.  
  
"Oh God--" Maryse wrinkled her nose, "--If I do end up allowing this Theodore the privilege of becoming my 'usband I am not leaving the castle in anything other than a carriage if I must come through here." Mike, used to such haughty comments from Maryse merely found himself wondering what this 'Theodore' was like.  
  
~~~  
  
He was forced to stop writing when one of their other house servants entered his bedroom after knocking to alert him to the fact that a carriage had just arrived and Ted Sr. had requested that he go downstairs to greet their guests. Thanking them for passing of the message (and feeling slightly depressed that he hadn't had chance to see Cody for some moral support beforehand) Ted then checked that he looked presentable before then heading down the stairs.  
  
As Randy had predicted (in terms of first appearances) Ted had been forced to change into something more formal. Caroline sent her son a silent look of reassurance when he appeared, the elder son standing besides his brother as his parents remained together. To say the French family were something of a shock to the English family was not an understatement.  
  
Maryse's father was very, very blonde, but had hair darker than Cody's father, and her mother had a strange combination of blonde and brown hair. She was fairly pretty, though seemed much older than his own mother-- which was surprising given that Maryse was apparently only a year or so older than himself as he recalled. Ted felt his stomach tightening -with unease and a wary expectancy- as Maryse, his possible intended, finally made her presence known. The sheer extravagance of her fur coat was the first thing Ted noticed, the woman's hair and features following second. She was pretty, he supposed.  
  
Little did he realise Maryse deemed Ted immediately physically attractive enough to be deemed her husband. And, also, the fact that the well-featured and bodied man had a decent monetary heritage didn't hurt his chances. Giving her best smile as she walked forward, Maryse cooed, "The pleasure is all mine, Theodore." Ted dutifully kissed the back of his hand (and absently caught sight of a slight tensing of the posture of the brunette man behind Maryse a ways, obviously part of their staff) and said, "Please, call me Ted."   
  
“Ted,” she repeated, the short word sounding flat to her ears. “I prefer Theodore,” she told him outright.  
  
“Finally, someone who agrees with me. Welcome, Ms. Ouellet,” Ted. Sr. greeted, kissing her hand, after he already said his welcomes to her mother and father.   
  
“Thank you for ‘aving us, Lord DiBiase,” she said.   
  
“Ms. Ouellet, your coat,” one of the servants said. Uncrossing her arms, she allowed the servant to remove her large fur coat and place it with the rest of the family’s clothing.   
  
“Please, do come along. We’ll show you around, and then feel free to make yourself at home,” Ted Sr. told them.   
  
The man that Ted had seen earlier, the one watching his and Maryse’s interactions, was now walking along side with them. Ted had no idea who he was, he didn’t look like he was about to introduce himself, and Maryse looked as though she had no intention of introducing him, either. “I don’t believe we were introduced,” Ted said aloud, trying to take the initiative into his own hands.  
  
“This is Michael,” Maryse said then, his name coming out with her French inflection.  
  
“Michael,” he repeated, saying it with his own English accent. “I work for the family, but I mostly work with Maryse as her attendant,” he explained, “as she’s never come to England before, and I was born here and travel frequently between the two countries.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll be seeing quite a bit of one another.”  
  
They fell into silence for the rest of the short walk to the foyer where the families both settled down. Almost immediately Ted’s father began asking them how their journey was, because surely it must have taken them quite some time and been a long, cold trip.   
  
Ted sat and attempted to listen to them talk, but he mainly spent his time there wondering what Cody was doing out in the barn. He must be helping out with the horses. Unhinging them from the carriage and taking them inside the stables to care for them. That thought alone put a smile on his face.  
  
The castle Maryse could see herself living in. And, Ted's mother was a woman that she found she could tolerate. The father was the same as most older men she met: a pretty smile, an agreement and they were putty in her hands. He was more than keen for her to marry Theodore, she could sense it.  
  
Maryse inspected each room they passed, mentally taking notes about decor that she would change once she was the lady of the house-- though arrogant she wasn't stupid enough to voice the thoughts aloud right then given that she and Ted weren't even engaged by that point. Too soon.  
  
Ted sighed softly to himself when Maryse called him by his full-name; he really detested hearing it from anyone's lips but Cody's, and even his mother didn't call him it unless he was in trouble or something-- which was never, seemingly, but still. When they finished with their tour Randy appeared at the bottom of the stairs as they were travelling down them. Ted noticed the appreciation in Maryse's eyes, and the irritation in Michael's.  
  
"Maryse," Ted started dutifully, "This is Randy Orton, our Head Valet here at the castle." She held a hand out to Randy and he fleetingly kissed it, rumbling a low welcome to her. He seemed amused if anything by her eying-him-up, but was polite enough to just let her get on with it. "I was just coming to find you, Young Master, for dinner is ready when you are."  
  
As the trio headed towards the dining room Randy's smile slipped a little as he noticed Maryse's attendant was standing just a little bit too close to her to be considered proper. He knew that none of the staff would tolerate a woman who took advantage of their young master behind his back and he resolved to keep an eye on her in the upcoming days.  
  
As he returned to his duties Cody was with John brushing down, watering and feeding the horses. This time Justin and Heath seemed more competent-- or Justin did and Heath seemed to just be following along with what he did. "You Ok?" John asked softly and Cody sighed, shrugging helplessly to which John nodded understanding.   
  
“This match might not work, either,” John told him, keeping his voice low so the other two couldn’t possibly hear.  
  
“But… what if it does?” Cody glanced at John, his eyes worried and sad. “What if… what if he realizes that he really  _does_  want her and that I was just some mistake?”  
  
“Cody, Ted is  _not_  gonna think—”  
  
“But  _what if_!?” he shouted, causing the other two to glance over to them, confused looks on their faces.  
  
“Ain’t talkin’ to you, are we? Get back to work!” John ordered. Heath rolled his eyes before turning back to the stall where he and Justin were laying down bedding for the horses that would be arriving. “Don’ tell yourself what if, ok? Can’t think ‘bout things like that. ‘Member, Randy slept around on me real early on in our relationship, since things ‘tween us just happened so fast when we was so young. You two… while you ain’t knowed each other as long as me ‘n Randy have, you’ve gone a lot slower than we did when we started together.   
  
“‘N ‘member that he’s met a lot of women in the past as his dad paraded ‘em past in hopes he’d ask one of ‘em to marry him. But he never did.” Placing his hands on Cody’s shoulders, John then said, “I’ve knowed Ted since he was born, and I can tell you honestly, I ain’t  _never_  seen him as happy as he is when he’s with you. His eyes light up, his whole body relaxes all just ‘cause you’re near him. If you still wanna think he might go to Maryse, you do that, but I’m tellin’ you that you ain’t got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout.”  
  
“Thank you, John,” Cody said, the corners of his lips upturned in a slight smile at John’s reassurance. No, he still wasn’t 100% sure of everything, but John had a point. He’d seen Ted’s eyes light up when he’s walked into a room before, and he knew that he himself had similar reactions upon seeing Ted. It wasn’t as though he  _wanted_  to be asking himself ‘what if?’ he just couldn’t help it.  
  
Back in the dining room, everyone had entered and taken their seats around the table. “Michael,” Maryse’s father said, “you don’t have to be with us during dinner. You’re dismissed for now. Why don’t you go find your room?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” he said, bowing himself out of the room. He wasn’t really sure which way he was supposed to go, but soon saw the man introduced to the family as Randy Orton. He decided to try asking him which way to go.  
  
"Can you please tell me where the servants' quarters are?" Michael asked, reminding himself that he had to be polite and making enemies of a crucial (and probably influential) member of staff was probably not the best thing that he could do. He had been warned by Maryse not to do anything to create an 'unattractive' situation and he took her words to heart; if she asked him to he'd throw himself into the channel and not resurface until she said.  
  
Randy, stormy eyes assessing the man, shrugged and drawled, "I suppose I should show you-- it'd be a problem if you accidentally ended up in the women's quarters." Michael flushed slightly at the implication (alright, he might have been essentially raised in France but not all people with French backgrounds were promiscuous!) but then merely nodded and exhaling a deep breath to keep from letting out his usual whip-like sarcasm. "Thank you very much." he muttered.  
  
Entering the kitchen Randy noted Wade was putting the finishing touches to the main course which he would then soon be taking through to the family and their guests. "Hullo Wade," Randy greeted, sending the other a wink out of Michael's line of sight. "Here's one of the staff from our visitors. His name's Michael--" Michael added on his second name in the pause, having the distinct feeling that he was missing out on something. "How are ya?" Wade drawled, Randy then carrying on his previous explanation: "Servants eat in here for every meal."  
  
Michael had sort of sussed that one out for himself but nodded, impatient to find his room but knowing he was out of his depth. "And--" Randy suddenly cut off as two men entered the room; both good-looking in their own rights and both looking somewhat flushed and sweat. Randy subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of John in such a state out of the view of the other men in the room.  
  
"Wade, do you--" John stopped when he caught sight of Michael, offering a friendly dimpled smile, Cody's smile being slightly smaller and tentatively friendly. "Hi." John started, Randy then reintroducing Michael before then indicating John and Cody in turn, "John here is out top stable-hand and Cody here is young master Ted's  _personal_  attendant." Cody felt his cheeks heating up further, sending the smirking Randy a sharp glare-- Michael missing the entire exchange.   
  
“And now that we’ve got those introductions out of the way, follow me and I’ll show you to your room. I believe the room at the end of the hall has been prepared for you,” Randy told him, just loud enough as they moved along to let Cody know that there would still be a few empty rooms beside him, for now anyway. “You’ll be sharing with one of the carriage drivers. The room next door to you will be where the other two drivers are staying.”  
  
“Thank you,” Mike said as he followed him along down the end of the hallway. “Is this where  _everyone_  stays?” he asked. There were a lot of rooms, but it was enough for the staff of a castle this size?”  
  
“No, the women are off another hall, and there is another wing for the male servants,” he explained. But  _I_  am along this hallway.” He led them to the end, and knocked lightly on the door before opening it up. There were signs of life in the room; Randy figured someone showed the carriage drivers to the rooms, and they were probably out checking on the conditions for their horses. “Just out this door to your left you have the latrine and baths. If you need to find anywhere else, ask someone first before going out venturing on your own.”  
  
“Thank you again. I should be all set.”  
  
“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Randy said before taking off back towards the kitchen, attempting to shake the thoughts of John from his mind. All sweaty, dirt streaked cheeks and flushed face… It wasn’t any good, though. Seeing John in his natural element never failed to turn him on. “You’re still here?” he asked when he saw that John was still in the kitchen.   
  
“You sound surprised,” he said with a smirk. “I wanted to leave Justin and Heath in there alone for a bit. See how they handled everythin’. The horses have all been taken care of, I’m just havin’ ‘em prepare more stalls for the visitin’ horses. Gonna see if we go back there to some big ol’ mess.”  
  
“I say that’s good for them. As much as I enjoy yelling at people when I’ve got my eye on them, it’s even better to yell at someone when they’ve completely ruined something and you get to watch them start it over.”  
  
“Randy, you’re a cruel, sick, twisted bastard,” John told him, to which Wade actually turned around and raised a brow at him for being so bold as to say that directly to Randy’s face. Of course everyone  _thought_  that, but no one said it to him. Although John and Randy  _did_  grow up and room together, so they must get along…  
  
To that Randy smiled and said, “I know. Now, with that being said, I should go and see how Ted is fairing with Ms. Maryse at dinner.”  
  
John nodded, grinning as Randy headed off. Wade sent John a look that was both amused and slightly awestruck, "Now, if that'd been anyone else, Randy would've bitten their heads off." John batted his lashes in a manner that was eerily reminiscent of Layla as he mock-simpered, "I'm just too lovable for anyone to get mad at." Wade snickered slightly, "Oh yeah: you're just a big puppy-dog aren't ya Cena?" he teased the other man with a laugh.  
  
Suddenly though the chef grew somewhat serious, seeming to pinken around his cheeks as he cleared his throat softly and asked, "So... How's Justin doing? And Heath?" he added on as a second thought to not seem too obvious about his interest. To his credit though John merely treated the incident as a normal question. "Well, they both seem to be improving... Justin's still sorta shy though and Heath just needs to keep motivated."  
  
"Oh," Wade nodded, turning back to preparing the desserts now that the main courses had been taken up to the family and their visitors, "Well, that's good then... That they're improving I mean." he amended. Chuckling softly John then sighed, wiping a hand over his cheek and knowing he and Cody would both need a serious bath later on. "Well, best go see how they're doing."  
  
~~  
  
Ted was feeling very uncomfortable. Aside from his mother -understandably- everyone around the table, including Maryse herself, seemed keen on this whole thing working out in terms of matrimonial compatibility. Although she seemed to have charmed Brett and his father around her little finger, Ted wasn't taken with the French woman's innocent behaviour... her eyes were much too sharp for sweetness.  
  
In a way he had been hoping that she would be the one to not like him in some manner, because he knew he was never going to be able to get away with managing to segue and save himself from another marriage incident. The thing with Kristen had been lucky, but Ted didn't have another brother who he could hope Maryse would fall for instead... And, Ok, he was feeling somewhat glum about the way that he had had to leave things with Cody earlier on in the day. Was the other mad at him over everything?  
  
"So, Theodore," Maryse purred, Ted swallowing the mouthful he had just taken from his fork; feeling the food sticking in his throat somewhat as though it were mud instead of a delicious meal. "Yes?" he enquired, clearing his throat softly, focusing his attention upon her. Maryse smiled, displaying her perfect teeth once more in a manner that Ted found almost predatory, "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Ted paused slightly, suddenly at a loss for what he should say.


	21. Chapter 21

Back out in the stables, John and Cody arrived back to find that things looked quite nice. Much of the bedding had been done, and done properly, at that. It didn’t look like they had bothered the horses, as they were calmly eating some oats at the moment. “Well done, boys. Gotta say it looks better ‘n I thought it would.”  
  
“Look at you, John, you’re such a good teacher to them,” Cody said, going to check that the horses had enough food.   
  
John went down with him, so that they were out of earshot of the other two. “You still doin’ ok?” he asked.  
  
With a sigh, Cody glanced over at him and said, “I just really wish I could talk to Teddy right now.”

~~~

“Um, well…” he began, then paused again for lack of anything to say. He tried looking across the table at his mother, but she was looking down the table at Maryse. “I just finished school; I did well—”  
  
“No, no, I don’t want to ‘ear about school. I want to ‘ear about the things you like. Tell me about what makes you, well, you,” she said, crossing her hands as she rested her chin atop them.  
  
“Well… I really like riding. I’ve got a horse, Mercury, and I’ll take him out whenever I can,” Ted told her, figuring that was a little something about him.   
  
“Hmm, I could do without riding,” she replied, shaking her head slightly, making her hair flow along with her. “What else do you ‘ave to say about yourself?”  
  
“I, uh, enjoy reading. My room has loads of books that I’ll read all the time,” he said. This probably wasn’t the sort of thing she was looking for, but what could he tell her? ‘Well, I am deeply in love with my personal attendant, Cody. I know he’s a peasant, and I know he’s a male, as well, but we love each other. I enjoy taking his cock in my mouth and in a few days, I’m going to lose my virginity to him. For that matter, we’re going to lose our virginity to one another, and I can’t wait.’ He didn’t think that would go over well.  
  
“Don’t you do anything else besides ride horses and read?”  
  
“Umm… Father is teaching me about running the castle and all the parcels.”  
  
“Oh, is he?” That seemed to get her attention again. Probably because that aspect of his life involved monetary goods, which he quickly learned she loved. 

It was glaringly obvious that they were not compatible in any way, except maybe stature and familiar income, but Ted knew that expressing these doubts to his father would get him nowhere at all. She didn't seem the least bit interested in him and truth be told he wasn't interested in her-- and not just in the physical sense. It was an uneasy realisation even though he had been preparing himself for it all along.  
  
After being told about Randy's arrangement he had sort of hoped that maybe he'd be able to get along with the woman that he would have to legally tie himself to as man-and-wife but after one meal and not even two conversations with Maryse he knew it was going to be a tenuous match indeed for them both.  
  
Even before the dessert dishes had been taken away Ted could read the identical looks in the eyes of his father and Maryse's father; they seemed to be waiting on tenterhooks, as though expecting Ted to propose before the day was even out. That wasn't going to happen and Ted had never been this desperate to get back to Cody before. God, he wanted his Cody with him so badly.  
  
~~~~  
  
When dinner was over Maryse had politely requested that she be allowed to return to her room to rest... Caroline wasn't taken with the simpering French woman, but then figured that she was perhaps biased given that the woman was interested in her son (financially and shallowly in his undeniable handsomeness) and she had already grown rather fond of Ted's lover Cody. She wished they could acknowledge one another publically.  
  
As the blonde entered her room she took a disinterested look around (mentally frowning and thinking that the master-bedrooms better be bigger than this; she had bigger for her wardrobe!) the decent sized, tidy and clean room before then laying atop the bed. She was tired and already missing her native France. She'd never liked England much.  
  
Not five minutes after she had been settled there was a knock at her door and she sat upright and called, "Come in." When Mike entered the room and closed the door behind him she smirked slightly, "Since when do you knock before entering my room, mon chère?" she giggled wickedly at the pink appearing in Mike's cheeks.   
  
“Have to keep up appearances, ma belle.” He walked towards her bed, a smile on his face. “Can’t just waltz right into such a beautiful young woman’s room, you know. One might think there’s suspicious activity going on.”

~~~

“Oh, thank God you’re here,” Ted said as Cody entered his room a short while after dinner. Cody hadn’t been able to meet him right after dinner, as he was still eating himself, since he was working so long out in the stable.   
  
“Well, I  _was_  going to ask you how dinner went. I take it it didn’t go over too well, then?” He paused, then went on, “But that’s a good thing, right? I mean, you might not have to… to propose.”  
  
“I don’t know. She’s… she’s so unlike me. All she seems to care about are her many possessions. Her fur coats, her clothing, anything material… The bigger, the more extravagant the better,” he explained, getting off of his bed to head over to Cody. “Not at all like you. You can appreciate all the little things in life.” He wrapped his arms around Cody, letting them drape over his shoulders as he began pressing kisses to his cheek. “I wish I could tell everyone that I want nothing to do with these daughters of all these rich noble families, because I have everything I could ever want right here in my arms.”  
  
Instantly Cody’s eyes welled up, but he fought to blink back the tears. But Ted’s words meant so much to him. He was sure he’d never understand why Ted loved him, but he did, and that was what mattered. “I love you, Teddy.”  
  
“I love you, too.” He inhaled deeply as his face pressed into Cody’s neck. “You bathed without me.”  
  
Cody chuckled. “Trust me, you wouldn’t want to be anywhere near me had I  _not_  bathed first. Horse shit isn’t exactly a romantic smell.”  
  
“Doesn’t stop me from wanting to bring you in the stables, hold you against one of the horse stalls and take you right there,” he whispered.  
  
“Oh, God,” Cody said as he exhaled a breath. “Where else? Tell me where else you want to make love to me.” Cody knew about the library, he didn’t know if that would ever come into fruition, but he could certainly hope. Still, he didn’t know if there were other places that Ted would want them to partake in such activities. But he wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, Codes-" Ted nuzzled Cody's neck once more and sighed dreamily, "-where don't I want to make love to you?" he felt Cody's body molding perfectly against his own and knew without a doubt despite never having held Maryse that she'd never feel so right in his arms.  
  
"I told you about the library, right?" Cody moaned softly and nodded, the mental image returning once again now that Ted had repeated the thought. "And now the stables... I want to make love to you during one of our bubble-baths." As surely as Cody's breathing began to quicken just listening to the words Ted was speaking, Ted's own breathing was quickening with the fantasies he was sharing with his lover.  
  
"During our bubble-baths?" Cody repeated, already feeling the phantom sensation of hot water, bubbles and Ted's skin when it was all slippery and wet. Ted nodded his head, "Baby, you have no idea what it feels like to touch you when you're partially hidden by bubbles but completely naked underneath them-- can you imagine it?" he breathed softly into Cody's ear, feeling his mate shivering so sweetly in his arms; it was less embarrassing to confess his inner-most sexual wishes with Cody when the other man was feeling it as much as he was.  
  
"Yes--" Cody whispered, getting into the discussion himself, "-tell me Teddy." Ted brushed a kiss to Cody's flushed cheek, feeling Cody's arms tightening a little around him in turn. "When we make love, bubbles and water will be all over the place; with each thrust water will spill over the edge of the tub, revealing more and more of our naked bodies being exposed with the loss of the water..." In a strange, wicked way it'd be like they were both opening some belated present slowly, if that made sense.  
  
~~~~  
  
"And what if they did?" Maryse asked impishly but Mike didn't let her carry that thought on further since everyone knew that the English were much more reserved than the French when it came to ahem, physical situations. They  _did not_  need to be discovered in the midst of things like  _that_.  
  
However, Maryse had been forced to keep her hands to herself all day and seemed to have no intention of doing it any more. As soon as Mike got close enough she pulled him forward, he losing his balance and ending up so that his body was partially suspended over Maryse's. Swallowing, Mike knew that he should stop from going any further, but even as he went to say so Maryse was purring, "Do not attempt to deny me, mon chère. It wastes time."   
  
He had never been able to deny Maryse anything. And she was one of those women, that if she wanted something, she made sure that she got it. Finally leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, and her arms instantly wrapped around him as their kiss deepened.   
  
Still, even though they were together, they had also yet to make love. They wanted to, had discussed it before, but neither of them could risk a potential pregnancy. If Maryse became pregnant before she was married, even in her native culture, it would be a stain upon their family. She heard that people used sheep intestines to prevent such things, but she was _not_  going to let Mike inside of her with pieces of dead sheep around his cock.   
  
That was the reason she was so intent upon marriage. Once she was married, she and Mike could finally consummate their relationship. Mike told her many times that it wouldn’t be that simple. That whomever she married would want to sleep with her. She swore to him, though, that she would deny her husband everything of that nature. Still, that couldn’t stop Mike from thinking about Maryse with another man. And now that he had seen Ted, the image of them in bed together wasn’t leaving his mind’s eye, even as Maryse’s hand slipped inside his trousers to take hold of his cock.

And, also, even if Maryse insisted that she would deny Ted, how were they going to explain it if Maryse ended up pregnant? If she and Ted only slept together once (because neither would be able to escape at least that first consummation) and then further along down the line she became pregnant in a manner that wouldn't fit with the time-scale, how would they explain it?  
  
Maryse frowned, lips pouting in displeasure as she noticed that Mike's attention was not on her despite what she was doing to him. When she bit on the lobe of his ear though and gave her manicured hand a pointedly placed twist Mike gasped and then groaned lowly, head tipping to the side. "Maryse--!" the slight pain mixed with the erotic sensation upon his now-hard flesh was more than enough to forcedly rip him from his tortured thoughts.  
  
"Mike, whatever you are thinking about, stop!" Maryse commanded in a low voice, easing Mike out of his trousers completely and beginning to stroke him a little bit harder but no faster; Maryse was pretty-much a woman who demanded to be in control whatever the situation... and Mike knew that he really wouldn't have too much inclination to fight her for it. Their situation wasn't easy but Maryse had been a constant in his life since he was a child, and much like his seeming rival Ted had thought about his own lover despite their time-gap being less, it was pretty inevitable he'd fall in love with her.

~~~

“I’d love to take you in the dining room,” Ted admitted. “Or the sitting room. God, I’d love for us to be together in every room of this house.”  
  
“Starting with this room,” Cody said with a smile.  
  
“Starting with this room,” Ted echoed. Looking into Cody’s eyes, Ted licked his lips as he said, “Your barn.”  
  
Cody stared back at him wide eyed. “As in… as in the one down there? Where I live?”  
  
“Yes. God, yes, how I’d love for us to make love there. We’ve kissed there, we’ve read there… I want us to, one day anyway, make love there,” Ted said. “What do you think, Cody? What about your bed at home?”  
  
“My… but… my father sleeps so close to my bed.”  
  
“I know,” he whispered.   
  
“Ted…” Cody leaned his forehead against Ted’s and brought his hands to his shoulders, continuing, “You’re far more wicked than I ever could have imagined.”  
  
"I don't see you denying my wickedness, sweet." Ted grinned a little shyly, but without any true intention to call back anything that he had said previously. "I won't." Cody admitted, meeting his lover's eyes, "As long as I'm the one who gets to be wicked with you." he bit his lip slightly, suddenly wondering if that was too demanding of him.  
  
Despite his momentary concern though Ted didn't seem at all bothered by the sentiment; if anything Ted welcomed whenever Cody got a little demanding, or possessive, because then he didn't feel nearly as selfish when he acted like that. "So... Would you like to make love in those places, Cody?"  
  
"Yes." Cody admitted softly, then licking his lips slightly, "And... Do you remember the hill-top you took me to the other day?" Ted nodded, understanding. "You want to make love there too?" Cody nodded, the pair exchanging private smiles and a kiss that was much more chaste than their previous words had been.   
  
“What about the orchard? Do you think… I mean… That’s where John and Randy… but we…” he said, stumbling about his words, not really sure what he was trying to say.   
  
“Mmm, yes, the orchard would be a wonderful place. Have I ever told you,” he went on, now pulling Cody along as he walked backwards to the bed, “that I’ve fantasized about us many years from now? It’s always you and me together, whether we’re making love, or simply sitting and talking, it doesn’t matter, but you’re always there with me.” They were finally on the bed, Ted underneath Cody’s body, about to tell him one of his oldest fantasies. “But one fantasy that keeps occurring involves us in what is currently my father’s study. Only this room is now where I do my work. And you’re there with me. We start kissing, when you flip me around and bend me over my desk, taking me right there. I can’t get the thought out of my head, Cody.”  
  
Further turned on as Ted voices his fantasy, Cody ran his fingers through Ted’s hair, gripping him tight as he leaned down to capture his mouth in a fierce kiss. He should have been getting Ted ready for bed, not kissing the life out of him. But when he was around his lover, he never knew how he was able to control his emotions.   
  
“Theodore!” came his father’s voice from down the hall.  
  
“Shit!” Ted muttered, clambering off of Cody as quickly as he could, while Cody smoothed out his uniform and headed to Ted’s closet. Ted ran into his washroom, attempting to smooth down his hair. He splashed some water from the small basin onto his face.   
  
His door opened, and Cody popped his head out from the closet, bowing his head and greeting, “Good evening, Lord DiBiase. Young Master is in his washroom.”  
  
“Thank you, Cody.”  
  
“Hello, Father,” Ted said, running his wet hands through his hair, leaving it sticking up even more than it previously had been.  
  
“I just had to come and ask you what you thought about Maryse,” he said, waiting to hear his son’s opinion about this new woman.  
  
The question had Ted's throat momentarily clogging up. Cody was currently hidden, face-wise at least, by the door of his wardrobe closest to him but Ted could sense that his lover had frozen in place. It was some small mercy that his father seemed to pay Cody little mind after their initial greeting. "Well..." Ted had to be careful here, both because he didn't want to upset Cody and also because he didn't need his father getting angry.  
  
"She seems a lovely woman." he said lamely, definite disinterest in his voice even though he did try to tone it down. Ted Sr. seemed to take that as a much greater compliment than it was attempted as, nodding his head and looking delighted. "Well, she seemed very taken with you." Ted managed to turn his snort of disbelief into a cough-- and he could have sworn that Cody had just giggled from behind the wardrobe door. It wasn't as though he could ask though and he hastily nodded when Ted Sr. suddenly looked concerned and asked him if he was feeling alright.  
  
"So, do you think she might be the future Lady DiBiase?" Ted Sr. certainly didn't go in for tact and Ted almost choked on thin air. There was a slight rustling in the wardrobe and Ted wanted nothing more to get his father out of his room and to take Cody back into his arms again. "Father-- it's much too soon for that." Ted said thickly.  
  
Lord DiBiase frowned at the words but then sighed and nodded before then giving Ted one of the poignant 'father-looks' that he dreaded receiving; they made him feel like he was six years old all over again. "Don't muck this one up, my boy-- this would be a good match for out family and you know it." he then patted his son's shoulder, "Goodnight my boy."  
  
As soon as the door was closed safely behind his father Ted immediately moved to the wardrobe, "Cody?" The other was still behind the door but Ted could make out that the other had his night-clothing in his hands already. Cody didn't turn around to face his lover, needing to use all of his self control to keep from crying over the things he had just heard. It was a reality he knew he'd have to face, but one that was going to hurt regardless of how much he tried to prepare for it.   
  
Walking over to Cody, Ted wrapped his arms around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. “You know that I don’t want any of this. You  _know_  that. Maryse is a pretty young woman, but you’re who I want by my side. You’re the one who fills my dreams. You’re the one I’m going to give myself to.” He managed to get Cody to turn around, to face him and look him in the eyes. “You’re the one.”  
  
Tears were still welled up in his eyes. He knew that Ted was right, knew that everything Ted was telling him came from the bottom of his heart and that he meant every word of it. Yet he could never shake the feeling that he simply wasn’t good enough.   
  
~~~  
  
Lying in bed together, both having climaxed at the touch of the other’s hand, Mike lazily trailed his fingers over Maryse’s stomach and breasts. And still he continued to voice his concern. “What if Ted isn’t so content to not sleep with you? What if he wants to sleep with you and refuses to be denied?”  
  
“Are you saying that he’ll force himself upon me?” she asked defiantly, horrified at the mere thought of anyone taking advantage of her perfect body. “I hardly think that he’s the kind of man who would do such a thing.”  
  
“And how can you be so sure?” There was silence on her end, so he went on, “And then… then the wedding night. How do you feel about making love to him before you ever do with me? I… I hate the mere thought of him touching you in such intimate ways, and to think that he’d be the man to take your virginity…”  
  
She rolled to her side, placing her gentle hand on his face. “Then you can have me the night before our wedding.”   
  
He sighed. “I suppose that will have to do, ma belle. But, wouldn’t you think he’d know?”  
  
“Know what? That I’m not a virgin on our wedding night? How could he know unless he took another woman’s virginity?” she reasoned. “Mon chère, you need to stop worrying so much.”

"Maybe you need to worry more." Mike muttered quietly though with no real heat in the words as Maryse dropped a tender kiss to his cheek. For all her brash flirtations and crass mannerisms she was never anything but genuine with him.  
  
"I suppose you're right about him being..." Mike's mouth worked, clearly looking uncomfortable to be discussing another man as such, "Innocent; he didn't know where to look when you took your coat off." Her dress covered her modestly but it gave a definition to the breasts and hips that could not be ignored.  
  
"Oh, Michael," she cooed his given name fully, Mike wrinkling his nose at the sound of it as it sounded so pretentious to him, "-you sound so jealous, it's adorable." Mike pouted at her in turn and arched a brow, "Maryse, men are not adorable." she looked like she begged to differ but didn't comment, merely fluttering her lashes slightly as Mike's strong hand rested over her stomach. 

~~~  
  
"I'm sorry." Cody was sure Ted must find him completely pathetic; Lord knew how many times the other had seen him crying now over things that he had known about essentially from the day they had met. He had walked into this situation nigh-on completely aware of all the consequences, but it didn't make it any easier. It didn't make it easier at all.  
  
"I'll be," his voice wavered and he blinked his teary eyes desperately to try and dispel the traitorous showing of emotion, "-alright again in a minute, I just--" Ted shook his head, holding his lover close. "You don't need to make excuses to me, baby. I know. Believe me, I know." he whispered, his own eyes stinging.  
  
A singular tear slipped down Ted's cheek but he refused to let anymore fall; he had told Cody he had envisioned a future for them together and he was going to use all of his power to make sure that happened, regardless as to whether or not Maryse was in the picture. Cody, as far as Ted was concerned, was the real 'spouse' he'd have. And hopefully his planned gift for Cody for Christmas show that.  
  
“I don’t want to leave,” Cody said in protest. He knew that it was getting late and that he’d have to leave Ted’s room soon.   
  
“I don’t want you to leave, either,” Ted said, still holding Cody close to him in an embrace. “You know that. If I could, I’d stay here in my room with you forever.”  
  
Smiling slightly, Cody couldn’t help but to agree with him. “Wouldn’t that be nice? I would love to never have to worry about someone seeing us together, and to tell everyone that we _are_  together…”  
  
“I want the same things, Cody. Look, you should probably go to your room now. I’ll try and meet you in your room tonight, but I can’t make promises. I ran into Randy briefly, and he warned me that with this party coming up, the staff works later and there’s a much greater risk of me being seen by someone in an area that I’m not supposed to be.”  
  
“But I haven’t even changed you into your sleep clothes. I’m not going to my room with a chance of not seeing you again tonight without seeing you naked first.”  
  
Stepping back, Ted chuckled. “I’m pretty sure that you’ve seen me naked now more times than I’ve seen you naked.”  
  
“That just makes up for the first time that you saw me before we had even done anything together. Cheeky,” he teased, the smile much wider on his face now.

Ted had the grace to look sheepish at the playful accusation. "It wasn't as though I  _deliberately_  tried to see you like that." At Cody's arched brow he amended, "Well, not the first time anyway." His cheeks burned with a blush so bright that Cody felt he'd be able to see Ted's face in the dark even when they blew the candles out. He gently pushed Ted to sit on the edge of his bed, kneeling down to remove the other's boots like he always did. So familiar was this routine now neither had to think about it.  
  
"Remember though..." Cody said softly, still smiling and eyes glittering slightly with emotion, "Soon you'll be seeing all of me, completely bared." And he didn't just mean all of his body; he meant emotionally he was going to be bared before Ted too. Ted would truly be able to see the depths of his feelings for him and vice-versa. It was something he couldn't wait for even with the internal anxiety of anticipation.  
  
Ted caressed Cody's cheek, "I honestly can't wait for that moment." he confessed softly, and smiling when Cody pressed a kiss to his fingers before continuing to undress him. One day he hoped that he would have the chance to help Cody dressing, because the act had as much meaning and emotion in it as  _undressing_  his lover did. It was intimacy and connection.

Soon, Cody had Ted standing before him in nothing but his underwear. “I could never tire of seeing your body.” He placed his hands on Ted’s hips, slowly pushing the undergarments down over his hips where they fell to the floor, leaving Ted completely naked. “Every inch of it is a work of art.”  
  
“Mmm, trust me, Cody, I’ve seen artwork my whole life. In the castle, or at other castles, paintings, sculptures, mosaics… but nothing I’ve ever seen could compare to you.”  
  
“Ted,” Cody breathed out in shock. Did he just hear him right? He was just told he was greater than any work of art Ted had ever seen. Surely he was exaggerating.   
  
“It’s the truth, Cody,” Ted assured him, pulling Cody’s fully clothed body to his nude one. “And on top of that, art is beautiful on the outside, whereas you’re beautiful inside and out.”  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered as he stepped back out of the embrace to look at Ted’s body once more. “Now… I know it’s a shame to cover this up, but I’ve got to do my job, and right now, my job is to dress you into your sleep clothes,” he said, steeling his face back to a composed form. 

When Ted was dressed Cody reluctantly pulled away; it was much later than usual due to all the excitement of their visitors, and Ted had pretty much admitted that there wasn't a chance he could come visit in case he was caught, and in turn Cody couldn't linger or else he would be caught: it was a double-edged sword.  
  
"I should go." he said softly, Ted's face mirroring his disappointment and reluctance. The elder teen pulled the younger into his arms once more, their kiss meeting in a deep, slow, sweet kiss that had Cody feeling weak at the knees despite himself. "I'll try to come down if I can." Ted promised softly, Cody quirking a small smile and nodding.  
  
It was strangely cold to be away from Ted's presence even though the castle was well insulated and heated, the atmosphere around him seeming cold and unfeeling in turn despite all the bright and carefully positioned decorations. He hoped that Ted would be able to come down to see him, but at the same time he acknowledged that it was riskier than any other time until the Ouellets left. Padding down the hallway to his room he saw the attendant of 'Maryse' further down the hall going into his own room.

~~~  
  
Downstairs, Randy was still directing members of the staff around. Time was drawing nearer, and the decorations weren’t complete yet. He wanted them to be done by today so that tomorrow they could take it a bit easier, since they would all have a long day ahead of them come Friday. Didn’t look like that was happening. 

There was a serious part of him that just wanted to kick everyone else out and do everything himself but he refrained from doing so. Whilst things may get done with more care then it would take much longer and he would like to get to bed -and his John- sometime before the night was out. So, he contented himself with using intimidation to keep up the work-line: no one went to bed until he said.

Things downstairs were looking slightly better. They were nearly done with the decorations, thankfully. Randy really didn’t know how much more of this he could take. It was getting later and later, and all he wanted to do was pull John up beside him and fall asleep with him in his arms. “You would  _think_  that after doing this for days straight, you would know how to do this by now!” Randy shouted, the reality before him pulling him out of his thought process. Unfortunately.   
  
John was out in the stables still, having sent Cody and Justin away so he could have some one on one time with Heath. He wanted to see what he could do without having Justin to trail along behind. “My dad worked here, too, ya know, ‘n I still followed in his footsteps,” John said during a bout of silence. “Worked right alongside your dad, too. Was a hardworkin’ man, William was.”  
  
“I know. All these people here looked up to my dad. But as much as I miss him, as much as I love him, I never—” He cut himself off before he said too much, before he sounded disrespectful of his father’s memory.  
  
“You never wanted to be like him? Workin’ here, ya mean?” John asked. That would certainly explain a lot about just why Heath was never catching on, or why he was never inclined to do anything for the animals.   
  
Sending the smaller man a look of understanding John sighed gently. "I get what you mean, Heath, I really do. Not everyone wants to do what their parents did, y'know? But... what would you do otherwise?" It wasn't a question that denoted Heath had no skills or anything, he was just genuinely curious as to what the other man wanted to do since he didn't like working with animals.  
  
"I don't know." Heath admitted, running a hand through his red hair after removing the dark ribbon that was keeping it up and in place. "I sorta like cooking, but I'm not very good at it... truth be told I much prefer to be working inside, with people." he shook his head, "But I know we're pretty short-staffed as it is and it's not like I can just switch over." Familial roles tended to stick for the main part and everyone knew that much.   
  
“That why you’re always tryin’ to get Wade’s attention, then?” John asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the red headed man.  
  
Heath’s eyes grew wide. He truly had no clue how obvious his actions towards Wade were. “I… Well, that is to say… What I mean is…”  
  
“Say no more. Just… lemme tell ya one little thing. When you’re ‘round him, jus’ try an’ be a bit less forward. Maybe jus’ see if you can talk to him one on one sometime. No need to throw yourself at him, or nothin’.”  
  
Even in the darkness of the barn at night, John could see that Heath turned even redder than his hair.   
  
"Come on," John said, saving Heath from what he was sure was crippling embarrassment, "A last few little jobs and we'll be done for the night." Heath nodded and merely did as he was told for the once, bidding John goodnight afterwards and returning to his and Justin's room.  
  
Deeming that he was clean enough to put off having a bath until tomorrow (it was far too late now) John then headed indoors after going for a quick wash. Entering his and Randy's bedroom he found the other wasn't there yet but knew it wouldn't be long before he was. Stripping, he then got into their double-bed.  
  
Eventually, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore out of the other servants and wanting to go to bed that night himself Randy dismissed them all. Mercifully, from the looks of things, they would be finished before lunchtime tomorrow with the final arrangements. Not a moment too soon, but it always seemed to happen that way around the annual party. You would think that they would get better each year, but it never seemed that way. Still, as long as it got finished he supposed.   
  
Finally entering his room, Randy shut the door, locking it behind him, then spotting John on their bed. “You’re lucky you’re working out in the stables, because you don’t have to deal with me. Good God, you’d think that they’ve never decorated for the Christmas party before! Ok, some of them are new here, and sure, the family went to, whose family was it last year? But they still decorated for the staff party! And we haven’t had  _that_  many people begin working here within the last two years, have we? Honestly!”  
  
“And how was your day, Randy?” John asked, smirking up at his lover from bed, trying to blink back the sleep in his eyes.   
  
“At least I got to boss people around all day. That was the only saving grace,” he answered as he, too, stripped out of his clothes and slid into bed after blowing out the candle. As he pulled John’s body to his, he whispered, “I’ve been thinking about doing this all day.”  
  
“Holding me?” John asked, now allowing the sleep to come as he finally lay in Randy’s arms.  
  
“Mmm, falling asleep with you. Goodnight, John. I love you,” he said, pressing a kiss right behind his ear.  
  
“I love you, too, Randy,” John whispered back, falling asleep not too long after, wrapped up in Randy’s arms.

~~~  
  
It didn’t take Ted long to figure out that going downstairs was a bad idea. While there were no servants out decorating, the second he walked into the kitchen, he felt all eyes upon him. And there were several pairs of eyes. “Young Master, what brings you down here at this time of night?” Eric asked him.  
  
“Well, I was  _hoping_  to sneak down here to find myself a nice snack, but it seems as though my sneaking around didn’t work out too well. What are all of you doing in here at this hour?” he couldn’t help but ask as he began rummaging for food.  
  
“Randy worked some of us straight through dinner, even while he was off grabbing food for himself,” one of the servants explained. “Wade was kind enough to keep some stew warm for us over the fire.”  
  
Turning around to look at the table, suddenly quite interested in food. “Is there any stew left?”  
  
“Not much, but there is a little, I believe. And we’ve got some bread on the table.”  
  
“Excellent.” Ted grabbed a bowl and spoon and managed to ladle the rest of the stew out. Ripping off a piece of bread, Ted said his farewells and turned back around. He got so close to seeing Cody, god, he hated nights when that happened. Only tonight it was even harder to turn around given the fact that they had seen so little of one another, hadn’t even _touched_  each other… “Two more nights,” he whispered to himself once he reached his room. He shut his door as he walked in, setting the bread down next to him on his bed as he began to eat his stew. As he did, he couldn’t help but to think that, even though Wade was a brilliant chef, his stew still wasn’t as good as Cody’s.

It became apparent to Cody -after he had been lain awake for about an hour or two- that Ted wasn't going to come and visit him and he couldn't stop the sense of disappointment that flooded him at the realisation. And, once again, that niggling little voice teased that it was too coincidental that Maryse arrived and--  
  
The ravenette stopped the thought before it could fully progress; Ted had explained why it was too risky and for all Cody knew he could have tried to come down and then got cut off or something. If he had been a puppy his ears and tail would both have been down.  
  
Pulling his pillow into his arms -a poor substitute for Ted's warm, strong body, that did nothing to quell his loneliness- Cody then tried to settle down and get comfortable. God forbid that he mess up in his duties because of lack of sleep or something. It was a long time coming but Cody eventually managed to nod off, Ted not leaving his mind even when consciousness left him.  
  
Finishing the food (and feeling oddly empty despite it) Ted then headed into his bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and then he returned to bed. He lay on his back, hands on his stomach, trying to settle down enough to sleep. He knew, after Cody's upset earlier, that this incident wouldn't work in his favour- but he wasn't panicking.  
  
His present for Cody would be ready the morning of the party and that night he would present it to his lover as his Christmas gift before then, well, giving himself as a secondary present. Both gifts had a deep, unshakeable meaning and Ted sincerely hoped that they would be enough to soothe Cody's tender heart of any wounds that their future situation might bring him.

~~~  
  
The next morning John awoke slowly, his muscles aching slightly from all of the extra work that they had had to do that day to ensure that the new horses were well-fed and settled in the new environment. People thought that horses and other animals could just be settled any old place that was deemed acceptable for them and then that would be it. This, however, was not the case and John had taken extra pains to make sure the animals were contented for the duration of their stay, the same as their masters.  
  
Through the night it seemed that he and Randy had shifted, Randy ending up with his back to John and John with his face pressed into Randy's shoulder, a strong arm over his waist and a hand splayed over his lover's strong stomach. A soft grin touched his lips at the consideration, dropping a kiss onto Randy's shoulder and gently starting to untangle himself from his lover's body reluctantly.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" the quiet rumble of his lover's voice sounded and John arched a brow with a soft chuckle, wiping sleep from his eyes from where he now sat upright. "Well, I was going to get a bath considering that I hadn't the time or energy for little more than a quick wash last night."


	22. Chapter 22

Once Cody awoke, seemingly a little late (there was quite a bit of noise and chatter coming down the hall, and normally when he awoke, there was silence), he realized he didn’t need to bathe since he did so last night, and quickly dressed to head upstairs to see Teddy. Opening the door quietly, he saw that Ted was lying on his bed, already awake. “Morning,” he greeted as he shut the door.

“Morning,” Ted returned, now sitting up. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to your room last night. I got cut off in the kitchen. No one was around anywhere, but then, I swear to you, at least ten servants were eating their dinner by the time I got down there. So, I had to take some food and go,” he explained, glancing down at the empty bowl. “I’m so sorry.”

“I understand. But… with all these families coming here, will… will I still be able to get to your room?”

“Mmm, you better. I doubt anyone would think twice about seeing one of the servants walking the hallway during that night, especially, since someone could be cleaning up, or having just helped someone to their room. But in actuality, you’ll open the door to my room and spend the night with me. The entire night. And we’ll wake up together in the morning, and no one will have to sneak around back to their room.”

Randy now sat up, his chest pressing up against John’s back as he inhaled against his neck. “I love the scent of the barn on you. But if you must take a bath…” He quickly nipped John’s neck before saying, “One of these days I’m going to lock the door to the bathroom and _fuck you_ in one of those large tubs.”

“Mmm.” John’s eyes shut at the mental image. It’s not to say that they haven’t _tried_ to have sex out in the tubs, but someone always seemed to waltz inside the room at the worst times. “Well, come take a bath with me. That way I can watch you bathe.”

“I wish I could. But I’m afraid that I can’t. I’ve got to deal with the rest of the decorations this morning. We’re nearly done, thank God. You enjoy your bath. I’ll be thinking of you in that tub while I’m off working, though,” Randy told him, kissing his cheek.

"I think that'll be one of my favourite parts of everything," Cody admitted shyly, "The fact I'll be able to keep you in my arms all night without needing to have you sneak off and sleeping in a cold bed when you're gone." Ted's face softened as he got out of bed, moving aside so that Cody could adjust the covers and pillows the same way he did every morning before finally dressing Ted.

"I'm looking forward to that too." Ted said softly, moving behind Cody when the other had sorted his bed out and wrapping his arms around his waist as he brushed a kiss to his neck. "I love waking up with you in my arms." Cody smiled softly, resting his forehead against Ted's for a moment when their heads turned enough to do so. "And," Ted grinned softly, a small sparkle in his eyes, "I'll be able to see you naked against my satin sheets."

Cody had wondered, in truth, what the material would feel like against their skins when they were naked; he supposed he should be less surprised that the thought had crossed Ted's mind too. "Mhm..." Cody pulled away, "Did you need a bath running?" When Ted asked if he'd join him Cody looked apologetic, "I had one yesterday." Ted pouted, but then perked as Cody promised to scrub his back for him.

~~~

"Don't be lettin' someone see you-- _at attention_ ," John winked and gave Randy's groin a playful squeeze through the blankets and Randy growled softly in response, eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks as his eyes closed. "-they might think it's for them when it's _all for me_." Damn, Randy loved when he talked like that.

"Of course it's all for you baby. Trust me, I'll save this for later." his smoky eyes promised delivery on his words and John leant in for a proper, thorough good-morning kiss before pulling away from Randy to gather his towel and clothing for the day.

"I'll see you later baby." John grinned, vanishing around the door. Randy groaned softly and flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. Great, not only had his cheeky dimple-toting lover turned him on, he now had to tolerate no morning romps and inadequate decorators. _Please let him get through this morning without killing someone_. 

“Oh, Maryse,” Mike said as he knocked softly upon her door in the morning. Quietly entering the room, he shut and locked the door behind him as he walked over to her bed, whispering, “Ma petite.” Kneeling by the side of the bed, he stroked his hand through her hair, “Ma belle.”

Her eyes blinked open, smiling as she came to focus upon Mike. “Bonjour mon chère,” she said, though her voice was still heavy with sleep. 

Their conversation went on, and while they all said that when in England, they would speak English, the two of them spoke to one another in French. Words of adoration and love flowed from their mouths as Mike crawled into the bed with her.

Calling out into the bedroom, Cody informed his lover that his bath was now ready. He’d been expecting to undress Ted that morning just before he stepped into his tub. What he wasn’t expecting was for Ted to enter the bathroom having already stripped himself of his clothes. He’d seen Ted naked many times now, yet the sight still never failed to take his breath away. And he _rarely_ got to see him in daylight, as it was now, with the rays of the rising sun entering through his window.

“Oh my god. I…” he paused as Ted stepped fully into the room. “I was going to comment about how giving you a bath will make me late for breakfast and my duties for the day, but right now,” he said, pulling Ted in close as he ran his fingers along Ted’s still soft cock, “I really don’t give a damn.”

“Obviously,” Randy spoke in a fairly loud tone, “it doesn’t matter if you’re fully rested or it’s many hours after sunset, you’re still completely incompetent.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a few deep breaths as he shut his eyes. “I didn’t want to yell this morning. I didn’t want to raise my voice. I haven’t yelled yet, but I must say, you’re certainly getting me to that point,” he said, berating the same servant that he was yesterday. “Things would go faster if you _weren’t_ helping us. I really can’t figure out what’s so damn hard about hanging up these decorations. I was helping people with this when I was _five_! And I was _still_ doing a better job than you are now!”

He knew that not getting all that tension released this morning wasn’t going to bode well for the day. Of course, being responsible for the decorations and only having these people to help wasn’t helping the situation any. They were great footman, great at what they do on a day to day basis. But it seemed as though they could never take on some other small job, because they apparently couldn’t do anything else. 

"I don't like you being so far away." Maryse murmured softly to him in French with a pout. And, of course, by far away she meant as in their rooms; back in her family's French manor Mike was merely placed not too many hallways away from her... her parents obviously believed they had no reason to worry about keeping them so close together.

"I know," Mike murmured softly, feeling her hand caressing his clothen chest underneath the material, "It was horribly cold last night." The servants' rooms seemed very basic, if clean and warm enough-- but Mike had barely been able to settle. He had grown used to sneaking into Maryse's room at night to hold her as they slept, and waking without her soft weight in his arms was rather depressing if he was honest.

~~~~

The sensation of Cody's fingers against his limp cock immediately had the appendage stirring. "Cody~~" Ted groaned softly, pouting when he was merely kissed lightly and patted on his sizeable rump in a playfully cheeky manner before being indicated to get into the bath. "I would say you don't have to stay if I'd get you in trouble," Ted then looked amused, "But considering that the majority of your duties pertain to me I am not going to get mad at you." Cody laughed, shaking his head. "Thanks." 

As Ted settled in the perfect, bubble-filled water ("We'll need to restock up on bubble-bath soon, Ted.") he sighed and watched through hooded eyes as Cody rolled his sleeves up enough to expose the strong, tanned arms he possessed. Cody hunted out Ted's sponge. "Water OK?" he asked, unaware Ted was watching him move about.

~~

The man hung his head, cheeks scarlet with obvious embarrassment. It had been a long time since Randy had chastised someone to the point of tears (when he had been younger he had had less control of his temper than he did now, though he would himself admit he had his moments) but it seemed that this guy was close to it. Sighing, Randy waved him off and turned to another servant as the man scuttled away to continue _helping_ them place the decorations. Please, please just let them get done by lunchtime. He wasn't going to massacre people so long as they were done by lunchtime. He had a date with a certain stable hand later to resolve some of the tension that he had lingering.

Truth be told, he thought as he hung yet another streamer, the way he was going he was going to be sexually frustrated and wound up by the time he'd be free to see John he was damn-well going to bend the other over a hay-bale and take him until his knees gave out regardless of whether or not anyone else was around to see them at it. Rolling his neck out Randy moved to oversee the other side of the room. 

It seemed as though his reaming out of the one servant had snapped all the others into shape. About damn time, he thought. “If you finish this by lunchtime, you will all be able to take the rest of the day off, unless Lord DiBiase or any other member of his family requests something of you specifically. But I do _not_ want things looking like you threw things up on the walls in a rush to finish. We don’t have much left to do; in fact this is our last room. So, please, for the love of God and your personal wellbeing, make it look good.”

The morning check of the horses was going swimmingly. All the horses, visiting or otherwise, were looking good. In fact, the visiting horses seemed to take to their new surroundings quite quickly, and were now chewing away at some hay. Even Heath was working, brushing down one of their horses. 

John headed outside immediately after his bath to make sure that the horses were all doing ok, and to check that they had enough food. To say he was shocked to see Justin and Heath already out in the stables adding food to their troughs was an understatement. “Have you two already had breakfast?” he asked.

“No,” Heath answered for the both of them.

“You two actually came here first?” he asked, quite surprised. And fairly impressed. “Good to see you two takin’ some initiative. I’m jus’ gonna do one quick overview of the horses and I’ll go inside to grab somethin’ to eat. You two go on in. But don’ think that I’m givin’ you the rest of the day to slack off.”

Nodding and mumbling their approval to this idea, the two headed inside as John stayed out in the stables with the horses. He was also wondering if Cody was going to be joining them that day again, or if he was too occupied with Ted.

Turning around, sponge in hand, Cody saw Ted watching him. “Teddy?”

“Yes?” he asked, looking into Cody’s eyes as he approached the tub.

“You were staring,” Cody told him as he kneeled beside the tub, dipping the sponge into the soapy water. 

“I know. But when you’re in the room, it’s impossible for me to look away,” Ted said to him.

“You’re such a sap,” Cody said, though he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. And, of course, it was the same for him. When Ted was nearby, why bother looking at anything else. He then took the sponge, soaked with water, and squeezed it out over his lover’s head. Watching as the water droplets fell in streams over Ted’s head, Ted sputtering to keep the water from entering his mouth, Cody couldn’t help but to lean forward and give him a quick kiss.

Knowing that when Randy said something like that that he meant it, everyone hastened to finish but in a more subtle and concentrated manner than they probably would any other time. Randy watched it all, almost like an emperor overseeing his empire-- and in a sense you could say he was. He might not be the lord of the manner but he was in control of the staff; without him everything would go to hell. He might seem like a bit of a wanker, but he knew what he was doing and he always made sure all of them were alright in his own way.

When they had finally managed to finish Randy dismissed everyone to go and get themselves something to eat or whatever else they wanted to do, all of them keen to take advantage of the time off that they had been rewarded. It was the system every year so no one questioned whether the Lord would be Ok with it or not.

Looking up when he heard a sound by the stable-door, John turned his head and then sent his lover a grin when he saw Randy standing there. "All hail chief decorator!" Randy gave John a look that would have made any other man quail in his boots. There was a small sparkle of amusement in the man's eyes though.

"Are you almost finished?" he asked, though it could seem like he was addressing them as a whole. "Almos' got the main stuff done," John said, "It'll just soon be-a case of makin' sure that the horses have all got water and food throughout the day." Randy nodded, tilting his head, "I was just asking because I've given everyone else time off for the rest of the day unless needed."

Ted momentarily toyed with the idea of attempting to drown himself just so he could have the other fawning over him and doing the thing that he had seen a doctor do Brett when they had been children and his younger brother had fallen into a river whilst he had been with their nanny on the castle grounds years ago now.

It was almost like a kiss, but then with a bit of pressure which he could bet wasn't very comfortable... however, something told him that if Cody was the one doing it to him he wouldn't mind it too much at all. Actually, in his mind that was pretty worth it. The blonde closed his eyes as Cody began to run the flannel over his skin, cleaning him with a thorough and attentive pace that he had come to expect every time Cody bathed him. The other never rushed and it was something that Ted really appreciated.

“You know,” he murmured softly, unable to help grinning slightly as he opened one eye, “I much prefer when you’re in here with me.” Cody chuckled softly, moving so that he was stood besides the other so that he could lean and wash his chest now that he had finished washing the other’s back. “I promise next time I’ll be in there with you.” Ted pouted slightly; he had been hoping his best puppy-dog look would incite the other to get in the bath with him. 

“Teddy, you know I can’t. Not right now. But I think the morning after your big holiday party, we’ll both be in need of a bath, won’t we?” Cody whispered as he began washing off his lover’s chest. 

“That’s true. I imagine that we’ll get quite sweaty as our bodies slip over one another’s. And our seed will cover us both after our night together.”

Grinning, Cody gave Ted a quick kiss. “Mmm, exactly. In the morning, as we bathe, you can take me again as all the evidence of the night washes off my skin.”

“God, Cody. All this talking is making my cock stir. I don’t know how you do these things to me,” Ted told him honestly. 

“Don’t let yourself get too out of control. If you’re going to get downstairs in time for breakfast with your family, then you’re going to move a bit faster than this.”

“Breakfast this morning won’t start without Maryse and her family. They’re French; they’re going to take a long time to get ready. Have you seen Maryse? It must take her eons to prepare for the day; she wears more makeup and perfume than Cleopatra!” Ted declared.

“Cleo-who?” Cody asked, a confused look on his face.

“Never mind,” Ted said, chuckling and shaking his head, “I’ll tell you stories about her later.”

“Well, that was awful generous of ya, Randy,” John said, leaning his pitchfork against the barn wall before heading over to his lover. “Didn’ know you could be so kind hearted.”

“I’ve been known to be generous in the past.” Looking over John’s shoulder, Randy saw Justin floating around from stall to stall, pretending to not listen in on their conversation. “Where’s the other one?” Randy asked, voice low.

“Heath?” John asked, to which Randy nodded. “Hell if I know. He was here earlier.”

“Mmm… Well, I think that you should send Justin off on his merry way so that I can finally do all the things I wanted to do to you this morning.”

John raised a brow, glancing behind him quickly. “In fron’ of the horses, ‘n everythin’?”

Randy’s brow raised in return. “Since when has that stopped us before?”

Swallowing hard, John turned around once more, facing Justin. “Justin!” he shouted, getting the young man to look at him. “You’re free to go grab your meal. If you see Heath, tell him that I don’ need him out here.” With a brief nod of understanding, Justin set down his tools and left the barn. “Well, Randy, it looks like it’s just you, me ‘n the horses.”

Taking into account what Ted had said about the breakfast not starting until the guests had all arrived, Cody let his hand slip underneath the water as the other continued to wash the suds away from Ted's skin. Ted gasped and bucked slightly at the contact, water slooshing around him at the action. "Cody!" he choked out lowly.

"What sort of attendant would I be if I were to not do _anything_ and _everything_ in my power to make my master happy?" Usually Ted completely detested any mentionings of the class-system when they were together, but given that Cody's hand was giving the most interesting twist within the water whenever it reached the head of his cock with his strokes, he didn't pay it too much mind. "God, Cody..." Ted swore that he purred at the attention.

"Easy, _Theodore_ ," Cody cooed, and Ted could make out the smirk on Cody's face as the other dotted kisses beneath his ear and onto his shoulder, the friction of the flannel on the hardening nubs of Ted's nipples supplying the older teen with the most surprisingly pleasurable friction that he was feeling elsewhere in kind. "--I've got you." Ted groaned, hands tightening around the rim of the bath either side of him.

Almost as soon as the coast was clear Randy was before John, sending the other crashing down onto the nearest hay-bale. Sometimes, given that John was so unused to people being of equal physical build or strength to himself, he forgot that Randy and he were very evenly matched nearly in every aspect. "Rand--" John licked his bottom lip slowly; something that never failed to wind Randy up, especially when he did it in public.

"You fucking minx." Randy growled softly, biting the offending bottom lip with a slight pressure and hearing John groan in response; the hay beneath his hands itchy and somewhat sharp, but a sensation that both of them welcomed as part of the novelty of the location. "I wanted nothing more than to tell 'em to fuck the decorations and come out here to see you." he confessed.

Before John could respond with a teasing comment about how clingy Randy was he found himself pulled into a hard, passionate kiss that he submitted to for several long moments before beginning to fight back. Randy was yanking at John's trousers impatiently even as John fought to get Randy's shirt off; he loved John surrounded by the elements he thrived in in his day-to-day life. 

“Cody, I’m—” he cut off as he white knuckled the edge of the bath, eyes forcibly shutting as the sensation of his climax took over his entire body. “Shit,” he muttered as his eyes opened to reveal a grinning Cody.

“ _Now_ are you ready to begin your day?”

“I most certainly am.” Cody held his hand out as he stood, Ted taking his hand in return as he, too, stood. Taking a step out of the tub, Ted soon felt the soft towel wrap around him as Cody set out to dry him off. Once he was satisfied that Ted’s lower regions were dry (he was quite thorough when it came to that area of Ted’s body), he patted dry his lover’s chest and back and hair.

“Let’s get you dressed,” Cody said, placing a light kiss on Ted’s cheek before the pair walked out of the bathroom (Cody having wrapped the towel around Ted’s waist once again) over to his closet.

“Damn, Randy,” John gasped as Randy flipped him around and the palm of Randy’s hand smacked his backside. “You’re in a mood.”

“Mmm, I am,” Randy replied, nuzzling his cheek to John’s. “Ever since this morning, all I’ve been able to think about is bending you over a hay bale and _fucking you_ while you’re begging for more.”

“Well, what’re you waitin’ for?” John asked. Suddenly he felt Randy’s leg between his, forcing them wider. When Randy’s palm pushed on his back, he bent forward with a little resistance. It was never fun if he didn’t fight back a little bit. His face hit the hay bale, slight stabs of pain radiating down his cheek as the hay bit into his skin. But it would be worth it. With Randy, it was always worth it. 

“Mayrse, ma belle,” Mike said after lying in bed with Maryse for quite some time, “I think you’re expected downstairs for breakfast.”

“Michael,” she said, running one long, slim finger down his cheek, “does it look like I care about going downstairs for breakfast?”

He steeled himself up as he said, “If you want the DiBiases to consider you a suitable match for their son, then you should care about joining them for their meal.” Those words pained him to say, they did, but they needed to be said. Maryse marrying Ted was possibly the only chance the two of them had to finally be together.

Once he had selected a smarter-than-usual-because-of-the-visitors-but-still-casual outfit for his love, Cody then proceeded to dress him with the same care that he always showed Ted. Each piece of clothing was accompanied by completely subconscious caresses.

Being dressed and undressed by Cody was a private ritual, much like their joint baths, and Ted was going to endeavour to make sure that he showed Cody such care back in turn; being that he was slightly more restricted about being open than Cody was in a way, he hoped that his gift to the other was going to be Ok. That reminded him: Randy had said John'd said it'd be ready soon.

He was slightly giddy at the prospect of Cody's reaction and then terrified at the same time, he thought to himself as he led the way down the stairs. It seemed his mother and Maryse's were both up and ready and he went to greet them both appropriately as Cody went for his breakfast; a silent look passing between them that only Caroline caught.

~~~

The substantial backside presented to him was one that Randy knew he'd never get enough of, and that no other could hope to replace. But, as much as he loved sex and love-making with John, he also loved _John_ for being the complete natural goof he was.

Undoing his own trousers, Randy groaned as the erection that he had been tempering down all day was finally released to the open air of the barn which was blessedly rather cool considering his skin felt aflame the way it always did when John was nearby.

Pressing three of his fingers right into John's mouth, Randy growled in pleasure as that skilled tongue worked around the digits the same way it worked around his prick. Randy stroked himself, slickening his length with pre-cum as he pressed two fingers right into John-- only minor preparation following before he added the third, John grinding against his hand as he welcomed the carefully monitored pleasure/pain. "More~!"

~~

Muttering several colourful French curses under her breath (Mike at least tempting to look chastising when he wanted to laugh) Maryse obediently pushed the covers back and got up.

The night-gown was modest enough, compared to some of the silk and lace things he had seen in Maryse's clothing collection before, but even-so the thought of Ted seeing her in them made Mike's heart clench and his jealous instincts came into play.

When Maryse had finally dressed herself and placed her carefully chosen make-up on, she then extended an expensive hairbrush to Mike and sat at the vanity table. Carefully, but quickly, and with a skill that showed he had done this before, Mike brushed Maryse's long blonde hair through. Then, he walked her downstairs. 

“Ah, good morning, Maryse,” Caroline greeted when she spotted her and Mike nearing the bottom of the stairs. 

As per etiquette, Ted stood from his seat and walked to the staircase, extending his hand for Maryse to take as she took the final few steps. “Merci,” she said, batting her lashes at him. Ted didn’t miss the tensing of Mike’s body at this act, even though it was nothing but a friendly gesture. 

Their hands both dropped as she stepped to the solid floor, and Ted moved to stand by his mother. “Where’s Father?” Ted asked.

“Both of your fathers went to Theodore’s study to discussing something or another. I do hope they’ll be out soon. I’m famished. Perhaps I should go and fetch him,” Caroline said.

Ted placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from standing. “You will do no such thing. I’ll go and grab them to let them know that everyone is ready now and waiting for them to join us here.”

Randy’s three fingers twisted and turned in John’s hole as he asked, “What’s that you want, John-John?”

“Said I want more.”

“Like another finger?” Randy asked bending his body forward to mold into John’s, lips right next to his lover’s ear. 

“C’mon, Randy, you know what it is I want,” John panted, pushing his ass back on those skilled fingers. 

“What do you want, John? Tell me,” he whispered, his voice the most pleasant timbre as the words sent shivers down John’s spine. Never failed, even after all these years together.

“I want your cock inside me. Right now.”

Removing his fingers, Randy spit into his hand, quickly relubricating himself. His hard cock was aligned with John’s entrance, the tip just resting on the hole as he teased. “This what you want?”

“Already told you that’s what I want,” John said, pushing his hips back in an attempt to take Randy inside of his body. 

“Well, who am I to deny you of anything that you want?” With that, Randy pushed through that tight muscle. His eyes shut as he allowed the sensation to surround him. Nothing or no one could _ever_ feel as good as John, of that he was certain. And as his hands found their grip on John’s waist, he was ever thankful that John was his and his alone. 

Maryse's mother caught Mike's eye and then dismissed him in light French. Reluctantly -though not so reluctantly it was noticeable- Mike gave a half-bow at the waist and then started towards the stairs that led towards the kitchens. Maryse watched him from the corner of her eye as he went, internally pouting about the fact that he had to go; back home her parents were more than happy to let Mike remain at her side.

Ted returned with his father and Maryse's father behind him, the two men still engaged in a low conversation. Ted cursed the fact that he couldn't speak French momentarily because he was sure they were talking about him-- and although he could surmise what they were probably saying he wanted to know for sure.

"So sorry to keep you all waiting!" Ted Sr. said cheerfully, greeting his wife with a kiss on his cheek and motioning everyone to sit down. "We didn't realise that our talk had been as long as it had."

~~~

John's head dropped forward against the hay-bale as Randy's hard cock took possession of his all too willing body once more. The hay rustled and crinkled beneath the rocking motion of their bodies as John grasped at the bale for some sort of purchase.

"John-John~" Randy pressed a biting kiss to John's neck, knowing the other could adjust the shirt he was still partially wearing to cover it if he had to. It was quite amusing that they were stripped only partially, one with the bottom half and the other the top, their discarded clothing items piled besides them. "Oh, God, Rand~!"

John brought a hand down to stroke himself and almost immediately Randy stopped that merciless pounding of his prostate, pulling out of him completely. Eyes flying open in surprise John mewled in protest before beginning to try pushing back onto his lover. "Randy, what are you--?" a hand suddenly covered his mouth.

The powerful thrust Randy used upon him next was enough to have John screaming out at the borderline painful pleasure; his eyes rolling up in his head as Randy wrapped his other hand around his fist and began to pump. He loved hearing John screaming, moaning and begging, but he really didn't fancy having to force himself to stop because someone came to investigate the noise. 

With another powerful thrust, Randy growled low, “Do you want every person within the village to know of our activities? Because as far as I’m concerned, I don’t want to share _this_ with anyone.”

All John could do was speak his mumbled, muffled reply into Randy’s hand. Not like he could have formulated a whole lot of words at that moment, anyway. All his focus was going towards the pleasure of feeling Randy’s cock inside him. He tried to block out the sting of the hay pricking at his skin each time Randy pushed into him. 

“Later tonight, I want to feel _you_ inside of _me_ ,” Randy said, his thrusts still going deep within his lover’s body.

~~~

As Cody was finishing up his breakfast, he saw many people lingering about the kitchens, figuring that they must have finished with all the decorating; otherwise they wouldn’t just be standing about. Randy would have made sure of that. Since he first entered the kitchen, he was wondering just _where_ Randy was. But he figured he was somewhere with John, considering he wasn’t there, either. 

By the end of his meal, those two still hadn’t shown up. They must have been enjoying themselves, at least, Cody figured, looking down at his plate as he tried to fight back a smile. 

“Good morning, Cody,” he heard Layla coo.

Now he had to fight to _keep_ his smile as he looked up at her, Michelle standing right next to her. “Good morning, Layla.”

She and Michelle sat down across from him, and she went on talking. “Can you believe that the big party is tonight? I’m so excited. I’ve only dreamed of what goes on at these parties, now I actually get to see one of them.”

“Well, I won’t be seeing much of the party. I’ll be working with John in the stables.”

“But there’s still the staff party,” she went on instantly when she realized she wouldn’t be serving side by side with Cody at the big party. Plus, the servant’s party was of far more interest to her. She looked to her side, where Michelle was seated, and couldn’t help but grin as she imagined putting her little scheme into action come the night of the servant’s party.

That thought was all it took for John to cum; his cry of Randy's name being muffled by his lover's hand as he convulsed, covering Randy's hand and the hay beneath their bodies with his seed. John's release spurred Randy to chase his own release.

John's muscles were flexing around him, seeming to draw him in deeper and Randy willingly used the body beneath him to climax after merely a few more thrusts. Collapsing forward onto John's back Randy gave a contented groan, "John..." He dropped a kiss to the back of his lover's neck as he reluctantly eased out of him completely.

"I'm gonna fuck you on the floor later," John mumbled as he rolled over, "Hay bales are so uncomfortable you git." Randy smirked satedly.

~~~

Tomorrow was the night. _Finally._ Cody swallowed and licked his lips reflexively at the thought. He had been waiting for this for so long that he knew he was going to struggle to last today and those few hours tomorrow. He had completely missed Layla's look to Michelle, his mind wandering back to Ted; the other would be done with his breakfast soon enough and he should probably be heading back upstairs to wait for him.

As he left Layla's eyes followed him, a greedy and self-assured expression flashing over her face momentarily before she then turned to Michelle. To her consternation the other wasn't looking at her now, seemingly staring into space at nothing. Layla pouted somewhat; the other had been doing that a lot lately, "What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Michelle insisted, standing up and brushing her skirt down, "I need to go, Lay, it's my turn to go shopping today." Severely put-out and slightly concerned, Layla watched as Michelle headed out of the room the same way that Cody had just left via. What was that? Really.

Ted felt his mood lift when he saw Cody waiting for him, pausing slightly to call the other over before then silently motioning him instead since he was going to have to tone down the familiarity even more now that they had Maryse and her family there. By afternoon tomorrow, though, other guests would be arriving, the drink would be flowing and the atmosphere would be much lighter. _He couldn't wait_. 

“Good morning, Young Master,” Cody said with a slight bow. 

“Good morning, Cody.”

“Oh, Teddy, could I see you for a brief moment in my study?” Caroline asked once they were out of the dining room. “You’re welcome to come, as well, Cody,” she told him, turning around to head to her study. The two followed behind, both wondering what she needed to speak to them about. Upon entering, Caroline took a seat, as did Ted, while Cody remained standing by the door. “If you could get the door, then you may take a seat.”

“What’s this about, Ma?” Ted asked, looking over to her, then to his side as Cody took a seat after shutting the door. 

“I’m sure you have some idea what this is about.”

“Well… I’d venture to say that it’s either about us, or about Maryse,” Ted stated, reluctant to bring up the latter subject around his mother. And he didn’t want to talk to her _too much_ about Cody, either. Not when they were so close to finally… and he didn’t want anything of that nature to slip out as they conversed.

Caroline nodded. “Both your father and hers seem to greatly approve of this match. And I’m wondering if either of you will have any say in the matter of whether you marry one another, or not.”

“Are you saying that Father is going to force us to marry?”

“Now I don’t know that. But I _do_ know that he’s getting frustrated over all your rejected potential brides. He _wants_ you to be married. And before you say anything, I _know_ that you and Cody are together, but that is a match that is neither socially acceptable nor heir producing.”

“So, what? Do you want me to marry Maryse now, too?”

“I never said such a thing, now did I? I just want to know what you’re going to do.”

Ted put his face in his hands, sighing. When his hands dropped to his lap, he shook his head back and forth, saying, “I really have no idea _what_ I’m going to do. I’ve never been so confused and unsure about anything before in my life.” He looked to Cody and saw that his eyes were cast downward. When his focus returned to his mother, he said, “I don’t know what I should do.” 

Caroline sympathised, she really did, but she had the horrible feeling that now she was going to have to give her son a reiteration of the unfortunate reality that this young couple faced. “You are the heir, dear,” she reminded gently; though the expression on Ted’s face assured her he was well aware of that, “That means that it will be expected that you have children to carry on your legacy when you become the head of this household.” Ted knew the sentiments of this speech by heart—and not all of that learning had been done with the words directed at him.

Knowing he had to try and make his mother understand Ted said firmly, “I love Cody.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cody’s head pop up in obvious surprise that he would say such a thing to his mother, regardless of the fact that she had caught them kissing before. “I’m not going to give him up.” He may not have been sure of too much but that was one thing he wasn’t going to change his mind over whatever the consequences… and Caroline saw that determination in her child’s eyes clear as day.

“I’d rather figured that one out for myself, dear,” she admitted with a small smile before she then sighed. “I need you to understand this Ted: your father is going to do everything in his power to prevent you from rejecting this match the way you have others.” She looked to Cody and then offered him a soft smile, “I just don’t want to see either of you getting hurt because of whatever happens.” Ted sent his mother a small nod to say that he had acknowledged her words, Cody doing the same before his eyes went to Ted. They had never overly discussed what would happen should Ted marry before, but now the other had all but come out and admitted to his mother he’d carry on behind Maryse’s back with Cody.

“Now then,” figuring that there was little more she could say on the subject Caroline stood up; a move that Cody hastened to copy so that he could go and open the door for her. “I shall leave you two to whatever you were planning to do today. To keep peace with your father Ted at least make some effort to indulge with Miss Maryse.” Ted sighed and nodded, “Yes, Ma. I will.” 

Upon leaving the room, they immediately headed up to Ted’s room. Making his way over to his bed, Ted sat, looking up at Cody, still standing near his door. “Were you needed anywhere today?” he asked, still a bit put off by the conversation they just had with his mother. 

“Not as far as I know. John can come find me if he needs me,” Cody said, trying to give Ted a small smile.

“Well, that’s good. I feel like we haven’t been in the same room for any substantial period of time within the last few days.”

“We really haven’t been, have we?” Cody said, crossing the room to join Ted on the bed. He placed his knees on either side of Ted’s legs, straddling him as his arms wrapped around Ted’s neck. “You know, we can forget about waiting until tomorrow night. I’d be the happiest man alive if you took me right here, right now,” he rumbled into Ted’s ear.

“Cody, we’ve been over this,” Ted replied. Everything needed to be right. To be perfect. He needed the presentation of his gift to be perfect, he needed the mood to be perfect… he needed their first time together to be perfect. And if they made love right then, as much as he _wanted_ to, then that perfect moment would be long gone. “It’s just one more day.”

“But one more day is so much more time to wait.”

Ted chuckled lightly, bringing his hand up to Cody’s hair to gently run his fingers along the side of his scalp. “We’ve already been waiting so long. What’s one more day?”

“I’ll smell of horses by the end of tomorrow evening,” Cody said with a pout, even though he really did want their first time to be that special moment that they had been talking about for weeks now.

“You act as though I’ve never been out to the barn before. As though I’ve never smelled it on your skin before. As though I’ve never smelled a person who, it seems, hasn’t bathed a day in their life. Believe me when I say that some other families don’t believe in washing one’s body as often as we do here, and it is far from pleasant.”

“So tomorrow I get to smell the horses, and you get to smell your guests?” Cody asked with a lopsided smile.

“But all I’ll be able to think about all night is that later, I’ll be with you. That thought should get me through all the smell issues,” he replied, a grin of his own on his face. 

Cody couldn’t help but return a smile at that, eyes closing with a soft sigh when he felt Ted’s fingers caressing his scalp once more in a motion that was surprisingly soothing. “I do want everything to be perfect,” he started, opening his eyes once more and frowning slightly as he seemed to think on how he was going to phrase himself, “It’s just…” Ted gently shushed his lover, nodding his head. “I get it, Cody.” He assured, though Cody really wasn’t sure the other could completely understand what he was thinking about.

Not only did he want to give himself to Ted because he could, because he wanted to, he was also hoping that once they had made love with one another Ted would find it harder to let his attention wander elsewhere. It was probably petty and pathetic and demeaned their love in some fashion, but Cody couldn’t help but think in such a manner despite himself.

Bringing his head back somewhat from where he had had it resting against Cody’s neck, Ted gently brought their lips together in a delicate kiss that sent tingles racing throughout Cody’s body even at that small contact. Tomorrow night everything that had both been waiting for, longing for, would reach a fore and no longer would they have to wait… well, except for finding some private time that was.

Letting his own fingers curl through Ted’s hair in turn Cody slowly deepened the kiss; his tongue brushing across Ted’s bottom lip and taking the access that was granted to him after mere moments, purring almost when the taste of his lover filled his mouth. A small thought that leant Cody some confidence was that he was very sure that even if Ted did marry Maryse he would never show her an ounce of the passion he showed him.

When Cody’s hips subconsciously rocked against his own Ted couldn’t help but moan; the action had been completely involuntary he knew, but it was bringing forth a reaction that he had been hoping to contain until the following night. He had planned a mini-abstinence so that they could both save everything they had for their first time together. It wasn’t something he was entirely sure Cody would understand, but hopefully the other would indulge him—especially if he knew what Ted’s motives for doing so were. Their kiss broke when they needed air, two swollen-lipped smiles being exchanged with shy adoration.


	23. Chapter 23

He decided then that he needed to make his intentions clear, get it out in the open before things progressed any further. “Cody, before I say what I need to say, I just want to make sure that you don’t take anything the wrong way.”

Pulling back, Cody gave Ted a confused look, raising his eyebrow slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Well… You’re going to have to let me explain.” Ted had come to learn that Cody was _very_ quick to react to anything said to him. He figured that was because all his working out in the farm and fields, if he _didn’t_ have that instant reaction, then things could end up very badly. But now that Ted was talking to him on an emotional level, that quick, knee-jerk reaction wasn’t always the best thing. 

“What is it you’re trying to say?”

Biting his lower lip, Ted glanced down at his lap saying, “I think that… that right now we should stop.”

“What?” Cody said right off the bat, not believing what he was hearing. “But you said that—”

“Please, just let me explain,” Ted cut him off. “Tomorrow night you and I are going to be together. But if we keep up like this right now, knowing that it is only until tomorrow, I might not be able to control myself. Please tell me that you understand.”

Sighing, Cody nodded slightly as he listened to Ted’s words. If they didn’t stop right now, well, he’d never stop Ted from making love to him. “I do understand. But that doesn’t mean I _want_ us to stop.”

“Well, it’s not like I really want to, either. But… we have to. Come on, we can work on your reading and writing. I bet that with all these party preparations, you’ve been slacking.”

Cody gave him a sheepish grin, telling him that he was right about that. “I suppose that we can do that.”

After their little romp, Randy remained out in the barn with John for a while, talking to him, watching him. “I could never have worked in here.”

“Why? Because ya can’t boss the animals aroun’ like ya do everyone else?”

With a small nod, Randy answered, “Well, yes, there is that. And it smells. I’m far more suited to working indoors.”

“Ya still come out here often ‘nough,” John said with a smirk.

“The only reason I ever venture out here is because _you’re_ out here. If you weren’t, say you’d become a footman instead, well, I’d have no need to come out here. And then I’d be able to boss you around all the time.”

“Ya mean tellin’ me ta bend over ‘n take it ain’t orderin’ me ‘round?” John asked, folding his hands over his pitchfork as he rested his chin atop his hands, winking at Randy.

Once again Ted found himself watching as Cody held the quill awkwardly, tongue poking out from between his lips slightly as his brow furrowed; it was apparent he was trying to correct his grip without needing any help from Ted to do so. In a way Ted hoped he never stopped doing it, because he was going to miss the adorable quirk.

They were seated at Ted’s desk, Ted sitting on the window-seat just besides the desk as usual and Cody was using the main chair. Having rescued the last pieces of writing that Cody had been working on Ted had then set the other to work. Cody had progressed far enough now that they needn’t start with the alphabet refresher course.

They may have scrimped on the writing practice for a while but Ted deemed that now would be the perfect time to have Cody writing actual sentences as opposed to just letters and words. When he suggested this Cody looked momentarily uneasy—an expression which dwindled when Ted assured him that he could take as long as he needed and it was just like when he had been writing all the words separately except these would make sense when read together.

“Well,” Cody cocked his head at his lover and Ted momentarily found it a struggle not to let himself get lost into the younger man’s beautiful dark eyes. “Well, what sort of thing should I write?” Ted took a few moments to consider… and then his mind brought forth a very prolific sentence. “Why don’t you write: Ted DiBiase loves Cody Runnels?” Cody blushed, licking his lips shyly to wet them before he nodded. Eventually managing to correct his quill he loaded it with ink, preparing to write.

Arching a brow Randy smirked, “It’s not an order when you like it.” He teased John, the elder man then returning with, “You’re not exactly partial to orders yourself you know.” The head-valet rolled his neck out and watched as John then moved to rake some hay out of the way; grinning as he understood what John was getting at. “Well,” he said, eyes widening innocently, “If you’re telling me to get my ass on your cock I’m hardly gonna fight it am I?”

“Of course not,” John agreed with mock solemnity before smirking and flashing the dimples that Randy had been captivated with since they had been mere children, “-whore.” Pretending to clutch at his chest Randy then pouted at John, “Oh, you wound me.” Snickering at the old banter between them John then moved –with only minor awkwardness- to place the pitchfork securely back in its holder now that he no longer needed to use it.

“Ya’re supposed to be a big boy: suck it up.” Randy waggled his brows and cooed seductively, “Well, I thought I’d already shown you how much of a ‘big’ boy I am, but if you need a reminder…” Amused, and tempted but knowing in the back of his mind that it just wasn’t happening right then for many reasons, John shook his head, “Down hound-dog.” He then paused, “Oh yeah, I meant to ask—did you pass that message on to Ted?” for a moment Randy had no idea what the other was talking about before he then remembered. “Yes, yes, I remembered, I told him. He said tell him how much it is and he’ll give you the money.” It was apparent Randy was interested in what this whole exchange was about. 

“Good. Thank you,” was all John said in return. 

“You’re welcome.” After a brief pause, Randy asked, “Ok, so are you going to tell me, or not? Why did I have to pass the message along to Ted? And what is he paying for?”

“I dunno if I’m supposed ta let ya in on it, or not,” John replied.

“Really, John? You’re not going to tell me a thing?”

John shrugged. “It’s just fer sumthin’ that Ted’s givin’ to Cody.”

Now Randy was even more intrigued than he was before. “Ted’s giving something to Cody? What is it? And why the hell are you involved in all of this and not me?”

“Because I was more useful to him, tha’s why.” Randy leveled him with a glare, but he still wasn’t sure if he should let Randy in on it. Although it might be good if he did, since if someone saw Cody with his necklace chain, Randy could help to vouch for the fact that it wasn’t stolen. “Fine. I’ll tell ya. I went down to talk ta the silversmith to get a nice, solid chain made for Cody.”

“Ted’s giving Cody a chain? That’s hardly—”

“A chain to hang his grandfather’s ring on,” John went on, interrupting Randy after he interrupted him. 

“Wait, what?”

“Ted’s giving Cody his grandfather’s gold family ring. But since Cody can’t wear it on his finger, he needed a chain so that Cody could wear it ‘round his neck under his uniform.”

“Well, then. That’s… that’s a magnificent gift,” Randy said, quite impressed by the thoughtfulness and meaning behind Ted’s present. 

“Teddy, this looks terrible,” Cody said, scratching his head with his left hand as he kept hold of the quill in his right. 

“Well, I say quite the opposite, Cody. It’s beautiful.” He looked at the black letters on the cream coloured parchment, smiling as he read the words. Hopping down from his window seat, Ted wrapped his arms around Cody’s shoulders, whispering into his ear, “This one you can keep. I have the sweet note that you wrote to me, and now you have this one.”

Actually, for a moment Randy felt rather bad in retrospect when he considered that although he had –obviously- given John gifts before he had never given him something that was especially pricey, and here was Ted meaning to give Cody something so very meaningful. “Hey—“he blinked slightly when he realised that John had moved to stand before him when he had fallen into thought; the smaller man having a look that was torn between his usual carefree smile and concern on his face, “What’s with that face all-a sudden?” Randy cleared his throat in the embarrassed manner he always did when he was about to say something that he deemed embarrassing.

“I was… I was just thinking that I’ve never been able to give you anything like that.” He said gruffly. The main money that he had saved up had been used to buy the ring for Samantha when they had decided that they would get married. John’s expression morphed into a soft smile and he patted Randy’s cheek lightly before resting their foreheads together, “I don’t need presents, Randy, so long as I’ve got you.” He assured the other.

Shivering slightly at the whispered words, Cody then shyly asked, “Can you write it underneath for me?” it would mean even more to him if he had Ted’s beautiful script underneath. Nodding, more than happy to indulge his lover in his request, Ted accepted the quill momentarily before then writing the same words underneath the ones he had written. Despite what Cody might think about his handwriting being better, he found a real charm in Cody’s words—as his confidence grew so did his style.

After a few more sentences and repeating of individual words just to round things off, Ted then moved across to the shelf to get his and Cody’s book before they both then settled atop the bed, Cody holding the book on his lap as Ted sat besides him. They had made good progress in the book now and Ted still had trouble believing that he had actually managed to tap into Cody’s natural potential in so short a time to have him producing such fantastic results. 

Cody read the pages smoothly, recognizing a lot of the words after having seeing them so many times. When they came to the end of a chapter, fairly near to the end of the book, Cody replaced the bookmark and shut the cover. “What will we do once we finish this?” he asked, thinking that maybe he should start reading slower again so they could prolong the nearing end of this book.

“We’ll find another one for you to read. You know, that reminds me… the day that you gave me the journal and the carving, I told you that I would show you this old book that I have…” Ted stood up and headed to the shelf that housed several of his older books. When he found the one that he was looking for, he grabbed it and headed back to the bed. “This is called a picture book.”

“There are books with just pictures in it?” Cody asked. He had no idea. He’d seen so few books in his lifetime, he never knew that there were different kinds.

“Yes.” Ted opened to the first page, saying, “On every page there’s a drawing of some exotic creature. A lot of these animals come from Africa. Some from the Far East.”

“Where does that, that fish creature I got you come from?” Cody wondered. He figured that it lived in water, but there was no way it could fit in the little stream that he bathed in. He hoped. 

“Sharks live in the ocean out in the deep, deep water,” Ted answered with a smile. “Do you want to look at some more animals?” When Cody nodded, Ted said, “Ok. Right here is a—”

“That’s a bear,” Cody said, cutting him off. “I got one of those for my father. Umm, a carving, I mean.”

“It is a bear. Look under the drawing, it’s got the animal’s name right there. Do you know what this one is?” Ted asked when he turned the page.

“I saw one of those carvings. Is its neck really that long? How can it hold up its head?”

Randy lightly slapped John’s arm. “John, that is the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard. I don’t think it’s quite right that Samantha has such a nice gold band, while you’re the one that I _do_ love, and you don’t have anything to show of it.”

“But Samantha don’ get your cock on a daily basis, does she? Trus’ me, Ran, I don’ need nothin’ from ya. The fact that you came back ta me after bein’ with Sam says all I need ta hear.”

Ted smiled slightly at Cody’s questions; the young man was really as curious as a kitten and Ted took great delight in seeing the other’s expressions whenever he introduced him to something that he hadn’t known before, each one being different and adorable. “Try reading the name.” he shifted the book closer to Cody so that the other man could read the words printed there underneath the picture.

“Ji-raf-fe.” Cody sounded out, looking somewhat confused, “What’s a Ji-raf-fe?” unable to hold in a small chuckle at the adorable enunciation Cody attempted, Ted then said, “A giraffe is a creature that lives on a diet of vegetation—usually tree leaves and suchlike, which he can reach from his large neck. His head is only small though, and I would assume that it isn’t very heavy.” Nodding, Cody then curiously traced his fingertips over the animal’s image before murmuring softly in awe, “That’s amazing.” Ted nodded, turning to the next page.

“This is a lion.” Ted said, Cody looking a little uneasy at the realistic image before them on the page, “It looks frightening.” Nodding his head, Ted then told Cody about the animal’s title, “They’re apparently known as the ‘King of the Jungle’ and they live in something called a ‘pride’.” He only knew a little bit about them and so couldn’t elaborate further but Cody seemed interested in looking at the pictures anyway so Ted didn’t feel too worried at his lack of knowledge. Cody seemed most awed by the sight of the jungle-cats and the birds and Ted made a mental note to remember such things for future occasions i.e. the younger man’s birthday or something.

“Fer the record though,” John swatted at the back of his lover’s head lightly, “Don’ hit me in future.” Randy rubbed the back of his head, smiling slightly; he knew that John was serious in his assertion that he didn’t need something but at the same time he couldn’t help wishing that John would be a little more selfish about material things for once. Still, it was pretty damned flattering to know he meant so much to John, and although he had teased the other he did appreciate what the other had said. “It’ll be lunchtime soon, and it won’t kill you to have a rest—why don’t we go and get you a bath?” John paused momentarily, obviously doing a mental run-through of his necessary jobs before then smiling, “Ok.” 

“Ya know,” John said as he watched Randy filling the tub, “I dunno why I agreed ta this. Jus’ gonna wind up smellin’ like horse shit again by the end of the day.”

“You’ve been working so much, baby,” Randy muttered. “I just want you to relax a little bit. Tomorrow you’ll be up to your eyes in horse shit when everyone starts to arrive. Take right now to sit back and relax.”

“Ya really do have a heart.”

Ted and Cody flipped through the book, Cody reading the names of all the animals as he looked at their pictures. Soon, though, it was time for lunch. They parted ways, as usual, only this time when heading into the dining room, Ted’s family was joined by the Ouellets. Through the lunch, Ted tried to talk to Maryse, indulge his father’s wishes. It was certainly nothing that he wanted to do, though. 

When Cody first went into the kitchens, he once again didn’t see John or Randy, wondering where they could be at this time. It wasn’t long before they did finally show up, both smiling, and John looking somewhat damp. “Good afternoon.”

“Hello there, Cody,” John greeted, taking his seat. “You comin’ out to the stables at all today?” he then asked.

“Did you want me to? I mean, I’m sure that if you needed me, Ted would be ok with it.” He glanced around, seeing that no one else was around yet, Cody leaned over and mumbled lightly, “It’d be easier being out with you than with Ted, as he doesn’t want us to, well, _do anything_ until tomorrow.”

“I can’t believe that you…” Randy began, but drifted off as some more people entered the room, showing up later than they normally would, most likely due to the fact that the day’s lax schedule had thrown them off. Instead, Randy just raised a brow at Cody, raising the corner of his lips in a slight smirk.

Merely rolling his eyes slightly at his lover, John then sent Cody a reassuring look; they wanted to wait and that was their choice, just like he and Randy had chosen to do so so young.

"Oh definitely; tomorrow is probably when I'll need your help the most though if it's possible." Cody nodded his head; he didn't see why Ted would say no to him about helping out being that he was probably going to be bogged down with guests and such.

"Ok." John momentarily paused to have something to eat and drink, and Cody noticed Michelle appearing into the kitchen as his attention wandered around it momentarily; she was strangely absent as opposed to her usual self, and she was even nigh-on ignoring Layla... Something that admittedly amused Cody even though he tried to tell himself that he wasn't that petty. Well, not that much.

The chatter at lunch seemed light but Ted could sense his father's eyes upon him at almost every opportunity... the man may as well have had a big wooden signpost standing behind Maryse's head with 'Propose to her now!' written upon it. It was undeniably uncomfortable but if Maryse herself noticed she was quite skilled at pretending that she hadn't.

Maryse found that the food wasn't bad but she missed their chef at home, who knew exactly just how she liked her food. Still... If she became mistress of this castle then she could very well import her own chef in and she doubted that Ted would say much about it. She took a delicate sip of her drink at that thought.

Ted toyed with his food slightly though did his best to at least appear that he was eating; his mind was on Cody, the present that he intended to acquire for the other and also what they were going to do that following night. He sincerely hoped that nobody tried to segue him tomorrow, or else he was going to freak out. 

Lunch was soon over for the both of them, Ted eager to slip out of the dining room as soon as he possibly could. He didn’t see Cody right off the bat, and figured that he got caught up by someone in the kitchens, where he began to make his way. Midway between the two locations, they saw one another. “Young Master,” Cody greeted first. “I would like to ask your permission to go to the stables today.”

“Of course you may go to the stables. Does John need your help?”

“Umm, I think he just wants to make sure that he’s gone over everything for tomorrow. He’s set up the stables so he knows just whose horses are going where and I need to learn his system.”

“Go on, then. Don’t keep John waiting too long.”

Cody smiled, then turned around and headed towards the rear door to get to the stables. 

“I thought he’s supposed to be working for you. You can’t be so lenient with your servants, you know,” came a voice from behind him, which he recognized instantly. 

“Maryse,” Ted said as he turned around to face her. “Cody is quite capable of doing his job, but right now, I don’t need his services.”

She glanced down at her nails before looking back up to Ted. “Theodore, I’m telling you that you always are in need of his services. You can’t let up on them. Once you give into their first requests, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

“He will be working in the stables tomorrow night, tending to the horses.”

The look she gave him read of disgust. “Do you not have enough people whose job it is to look after the horses? I would never let Michael tend to our animals.”

“Well, the three stable hands we have can look after the horses just fine on their own, but my father asked Cody especially, and he enjoys working with the animals. When I need him, he’s always happy to do his job,” Ted told her. “Well, I should probably be going now. I think I’ll have a bit of a lie down. So I’m more rested for tomorrow.” With that, he excused himself and headed on up to his bedroom. 

Maryse frowned slightly at that; if she didn’t know better she would have thought Ted had just dismissed her on the topic of his attendant, but she shook the thought away fast enough because no man had ever dismissed her—not even her own father. Everyone knew women were supposed to be subservient to men if you wanted to be technical in terms of station and dealings etc. but Maryse was no idiot; she knew how to work her own appeal.

If she secured Ted then she would help both her family and herself and the sooner she got Ted DiBiase’s ring upon her finger she would be able to finally, completely and utterly have Mike. Speaking of Mike… she caught a servant and sent them to fetch him for her.

~~~

Cody worked hard to help John finish up in the stables Randy eventually came out and told them both to call it a day and had them go for something to eat. They both then went for another bath (“I swear I’m gonna end up perpetually water-logged at this rate!”) before doing as instructed and then John and Randy bid the younger man goodnight. After what they had discussed earlier Cody had resigned himself to a night without a visit from Ted.

However, if he had known that Ted was struggling with the same desire up in his own room then he would have felt slightly less melancholy about the event; Ted wasn’t the only one who was sure that if he chanced being with the other in such an intimate setting then boundaries would be crossed and they’d be bothered by it afterwards—regardless of how Cody seemed less inclined towards waiting than he. They both fell asleep with difficulty since they were both anxious for the following day—and night.

The following morning Cody was up bright and early as usual to go up and help Ted get ready; the other was essentially free all morning until late in the afternoon wherein he’d need to get changed for the evening. Opening the other’s bedroom door he smiled softly at the sight of his sleeping lover. The ravenette moved forward, stroking his fingers through Ted’s hair, “Teddy, baby, wake up now.” 

“Morning, Cody,” Ted mumbled with a smile as he slowly opened his eyes upon Cody’s face. God, that was what he loved seeing every morning: Cody’s face. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes saying, “Hated not seeing you last night.”

“Me too,” Cody told him. “Could hardly fall asleep.” Cody pressed a kiss to Ted’s cheek, then pulled back to look into Ted’s eyes. “So, what time will guests be arriving?”

“They generally arrive at some point in the afternoon. A while before the party. Then they go to their rooms and let their servants, and sometimes our servants, pamper them and dress them in their formal party wear. It’s a long process, but they don’t travel in their formalwear, so they have to change somewhere.”

“Mmm, that’s the same thing John told me. So I’ll be busy for quite some time out with the horses.”

“As long as you’re up here to be with me tonight,” Ted said with a smile. 

“I’ll make certain of that. And you also promised me some cider,” Cody reminded him.

“I haven’t forgotten.” After a brief pause, he then asked, “Where is John, anyway? Out in the stables?”

“I don’t know. If he’s not out there now, then he will be soon enough. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason. Now, would you like to get breakfast while I change?” Ted asked, thinking about the chain that John was supposed to get for him today. He needed to find John and give him the money for it before he went to pick it up, and he needed to do it without Cody around. 

“You don’t want me to dress you this morning?”

“Baby, you’ll be dressing me for the party and _undressing_ me afterwards. Go on, eat a nice big breakfast so that you won’t tire out after working with all the horses for so long,” Ted said to him, to which Cody nodded reluctantly, and, after a quick, stolen kiss, left Ted alone in his room.

Entering the kitchen Cody was surprised to see that it looked like all the servants were up and about already, though John was seemingly readying to leave. Surprised, Cody asked, “Where are you off to?” John looked up and smiled as he finished tying his laces for his boots, “Oh, I just have an errand that I need to sort out.” He said without giving any further details. Cody nodded, sitting down at his usual place and reaching for some food.

“Don’t be dawdling will you, John?” Randy drawled, “Big day and all that.” It seemed as though Randy was forewarning John that he wouldn’t tolerate any slacking off but Cody knew that deep down the other would be a little concerned about John; it wasn’t often you heard of people being assaulted in the village, but it did happen on occasion and even though John was a big guy if he was attacked by a mob… it didn’t bear thinking about really. At all.

“I won’t.” John’s smile was the same as usual but there was a slight softening in his eyes at his lover’s words nodding and then vanishing out of sight. Randy seemed slightly contemplative and Cody had to wonder whether he had missed something. Shaking his head slightly at his own paranoia Cody hid a smile down into his porridge. He was so looking forward to tonight, and he was going to have to try and act normally.

John, meanwhile, was currently heading out to fetch the gift that had been promised to be ready, Ted’s payment in his pocket from where he had seen the other man on his way out before Ted had headed into his own breakfast before anyone could notice the exchange or comment upon Ted’s absence as a negative.

The gift was beautiful and delivered with the family’s compliments as John gave payment; he knew that the patronage of the young Lord would mean a lot to the family even if it was a publically secret patronage. It was hidden securely within its wrappings in his jacket as he walked back, smiling slightly. He sincerely hoped that today would work out as Ted had planned it to. 

Entering the castle once again, John set out to search for Ted. He was supposed to be waiting alone in his room, but there were no guarantees that he would be in or room, or if he was that he’d actually be alone. Still, he had to get Ted the ring now, otherwise he might not see him in time, considering how busy he was going to be all day. Once he reached Ted’s room, he found the door open, Ted sitting on his bed with a book open on his lap. “Ah, young master,” John greeted before stepping into Ted’s room, shutting the door behind him. They couldn’t risk anyone walking by and seeing them during this exchange.

Ted closed the book, sitting up straight as John entered the room. “Do you have it?” he asked, setting the book on the bed as he stood, meeting John halfway.

“Sure do.” John reached into his pocket and pulled out the chain, wrapped up in a swatch of fabric. He carefully unwrapped it, finally revealing to Ted the craftsmanship that had been put into the piece.

With both hands, Ted scooped up the chain and held it before him. “It’s perfect,” he whispered. “Can you…?” he asked, though he drifted off as he placed it back in the piece of cloth as he went to fetch the ring out of its little box. Once he had the ring, he walked back to John and unlatched the chain so he could slide the ring down it. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the entire gift finally in his hands. “You think Cody will like it, don’t you?”

“Sure do. I know if that was me gettin’ such a gift, I’d be struck speechless. Cody’ll love it,” John told him.

“Good. I just hope that everything goes well tonight. Cody won’t be out in the stables too late, will he? I don’t want him coming to my room exhausted, considering…” Ted drifted off, looking at John sheepishly. 

Raising his eyebrows in mock shock, John then chuckled and nodded his head, “Don’t worry; he’ll be out of the stables once your parents’ last guests have arrived and we’ve tended to the horses. Bein’ that I know you fancy folk—“Ted didn’t take exception to that because he had grown up hearing John refer to them as such, “—like the time to get ready Imma thinkin’ that they should all be here before it gets too late since your parties start pretty promptly, right?” nodding in agreement Ted then exhaled a breath and then gently placed the necklace safely in amongst his bedroom side-table drawer until he had the need for it. He hoped Cody wouldn’t mind that it wasn’t wrapped up.

“John, thank you so much,” Ted said sincerely, ploughing on before the elder man could wave off his thanks, “—if there’s something you want, anything at all as a thanks for what you’ve done—“ this time John did manage to stem Ted’s flow of words, amusement in his bright blue hues. “Ted, seriously, don’t be worryin’ about it; I’m glad that I could help the both of you out, y’know?” he assured the younger.

Thanking the other some more, Ted then collapsed back onto his bed when John left, grinning brightly. The chain was perfect and soon the day would be made even more perfect because he and Cody would finally, finally be able to make love together. Ted would be lying if he didn’t say that the thought of making love to Cody with his ring on his finger or around his neck via the chain was very appealing indeed.

The day seemed to progress slowly, but soon Cody had appeared to tell Ted that he had to start getting changed as the guests had been trickling in steadily and Caroline had just caught him to tell him. Obediently Ted sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Cody select the shirt his mother had bought for him before Cody then selected trousers he thought would go. 

“What do you think of this?” Cody asked as he laid out the chosen outfit, looking to Ted nervously. 

“It’s your decision, Cody. If you like it, then I like it, and I’ll be more than happy to wear it tonight,” he answered. 

Smiling, Cody then said, “Stand up. It’s time for you to change now.” When Ted stood, Cody then added, “This time I promise that I’ll be good when I’m changing your clothes.” He began unbuttoning Ted’s shirt, slipping it off his shoulders when he was finished. Wanting nothing more than to run his hands over that now exposed broad chest, Cody had to fight against everything in his being to not do such a thing. 

Soon, Ted was standing by his bed in nothing but his undergarments, and he couldn’t help but feel Cody’s heated stare. “Enjoying what you’re seeing?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Very much so. I know I’ll be able to see you again later tonight, but there’s nothing that can compare to seeing you with the sunlight shining into your room.”

Cody finished dressing Ted, stunned by the entire outfit. Ted looked incredible. So handsome. And he couldn’t stop that little voice in the back of his mind from thinking that Maryse would surely think the same thing.

It was with reluctance that the pair parted when Ted was dressed; the young Lord promising his lover that he would collect him sometime later so that they could enjoy some cider together before they… headed off for their alone time.

On one hand he was excited about the fact that he was going to experience a party for the first time since he had been born that following day, but truth be told he was more excited about the fact that he and Ted were finally going to get to experience one another so completely. He sighed softly from where he was helping John currently tend to the first set of horses that had arrived—pausing when he noticed that John was grinning at him again.

“What?” he asked confusedly, looking down at himself, wondering if he had muck on him or something and hadn’t noticed it. However, the older man merely gave him an innocent look and shrugged, “Nothing—don’t worry about it.” Before Cody could try and press the other further the man was indicating that he should go and fetch the freshly arrived horses some water. Shrugging off the other’s behaviour in favour of tending to the animals. Tension was beginning to coil in his stomach at the thought of what this day was leading to… he hoped Ted really was looking forward to it as much as he. 

Ted was downstairs, briefly welcoming the arriving guests before they were shown to their rooms to prepare for the party. Upon the arrival of the Tynes family, Ted smiled, truly happy to see them. “Kristen,” he greeted with a bow as the rest of her family was talking to his own. “I have no idea where Brett is at the moment, I’m afraid, but it is lovely to see you once again.”

She smiled back at him, more than eager to engage in conversation with her future brother-in-law while her future husband was off doing whatever it was he was doing. Soon, though, she was ushered off to the room by her mother, leaving Ted in the foyer with his parents, Brett making his way down the stairs a while later, apologizing for falling asleep and missing some of the guests’ arrivals. 

“Are you sure there’s going to be enough room out here for all the horses?” Cody asked, returning with the water as he watched Heath and Justin bring in yet another set of horses. 

“A course there will be. We’ve got space for alla them in here; ya learned my system, right? Jus’ trust me on this one,” he answered with a chuckle. “’N jus’ relax about tonight, ok?” John added, whispering into Cody’s ear. “Everythin’s gonna work out.” 

Cody pinkened slightly but sent John a small look that said he sincerely hoped so before he then turned his attention back to what was going on. On one hand he was so busy he was less anxious about everything, but on the other hand he was so conscious of the time that he felt as though he was stuck in a loop and not going anywhere. Still, he had a job to do and he’d be doing it until Ted came for him.

Randy was keeping an eye on his staff within the party (and putting up from more and more flirtations from increasingly drunk lords and ladies… oh yeah, no one was as careful when they were getting sloshed) and mentally wishing for time to go faster just so they could move on to the following day—a day where he could spend all morning in bed with John, and then spend all night letting everyone do as they pleased for once without needing to watch them.

Ted watched as Brett and Kristen danced together on the large open ballroom floor, smiling slightly to himself. Maryse was stood to one side, surrounded by many young Englishmen, and seemingly basking in their attention—something that Ted noticed his own father had obviously not noticed since he had obviously had a few by that point. In a way he hoped he would because he knew his father would never ever tolerate the idea of a promiscuous woman… He sipped his cider, looking to the clock. 

His line of sight was then blocked by a rather large teen, slightly younger than him, about Cody’s age, and one of his closest friends from the numerous times their families had met up. “Windham,” he greeted happily. “How have you been?”

Windham Rotunda was the eldest son of Lord Michael Rotunda, and he and Ted had always gotten along from the time they were small children. As with Ted’s family, there were no female children, so their family could never come together in any kind of marital relation. “I’ve been doing quite well. I heard of your brother’s engagement,” he then said, looking out to the dance floor. “And I also noticed that she’s got a younger sister,” he added, a sly grin on his face.

“Two younger sisters, actually. Do you know the Tynes family?”

“Not very well, no. But that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t like to get to know them,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Ted chuckled. “Come along, I’ll introduce you to Jacqueline. She’s the middle sister, but she’s taken a liking to me. I think she likes the power that will come along with me one day. Kristen is the eldest, engaged to Brett. Amy is the youngest, but I don’t believe she’s really taken a notice to the opposite sex quite yet.” The two walked to the opposite side of the room, this whole thing helping to ease Ted’s nerves slightly as his mind was finally able to focus on something other than what was going to happen later. 

When Jacqueline noticed Ted approaching her, she batted her lashes at him, hoping that he’d finally take notice of her. “Good evening Theod…” she drifted off as her eyes fell upon the man that Ted was walking with. She’d always been told that a large, rotund physique was a sign of true wealth and prosperity. Nothing against Ted, as he was quite handsome, but… 

“Jacqueline, I’d like to introduce you to a good friend of mine. This is the future Lord Windham Rotunda.” He dropped his voice low as he whispered to her, “He’s been looking at you all night, wanting to ask you to dance.” Ted then looked at Windham and shifted his eyes quickly at her, silently telling him to go for it. And he was quite happy to see that he did. Glancing back at the large weighted clock, Ted saw that not a whole lot of time had passed, but he was getting more and more anxious by the second now that he no longer had anything to distract him.

Ted tried not to drink too much –being that he had a very important engagement that was pretty unnerving enough without having to worry about alcohol ruining his performance- but he had to have a drink now and again whenever someone called him out on the fact that his hands were empty of any sort of beverage.

Maryse had snuck out of the party as soon as the adults began getting out of it, finding Mike by the room that she was staying in. Mike looked up when he heard the ‘click-tap-click’ of her footfall; the sight of her dressed in her finery never failing to take his breath away. “Mon chère…” Maryse whispered, smiling back at him as she reached him, pulling him into her room. Many a man she might play with but Mike she genuinely cared about. Mike was the one man who she actually respected, and admired his inherent sweetness.

Cody was down in the kitchens when Ted suddenly appeared in the doorway. It was well past eleven o’clock and the party had been going on for at least four hours by that point; no one was going to notice him missing with so many people about, as well as the chance of so much drink and food—there was a reason that their family’s parties were the must-attend event of the winter. Actually, they were the must-attend events of nearly all seasons whenever the whim took his parents’ fancy. “Ted—“there was no one in the kitchen (Wade had vanished off somewhere when all the food had been made and served) and Cody didn’t have to worry about seeming too familiar around the other man. “Cody…” Ted smiled softly, throat feeling dry with excitement and nerves, “Are you ready?”

Nodding, Cody moved forward and stole a light kiss from his lover before they then headed out of the kitchen and up to Ted’s room. When they entered it Ted told Cody to close his eyes—something that both amused and bemused Cody. However, he made a playful show of covering his hands with his eyes to indulge the other. Ted then gently steered Cody to sit on the bed before going into his bedside drawers.

Holding the ring and chain gently stretched out in his hands to expose the entirety of the gift, Ted then took a breath before steeling himself to give his gift to Cody. “Open your eyes, baby.” It was obvious that Cody had become a little wary because of the silence, but then when he opened his eyes that silence was broken by a sharp gasp; Cody’s hands covering his mouth slightly as his eyes took in the beautiful jewelry in Ted’s hand. “Teddy--?” Ted saw the question in Cody’s eyes, and for a moment the sheen of tears had him thinking that it had all been a big mistake… until Cody’s hands fell away and revealed a bright, slightly stunned smile. “Merry Christmas, Cody Runnels.” Ted murmured softly, unclasping the chain.


	24. Chapter 24

Ted took a single step back after clasping the chain back up around Cody’s neck. He had to fight to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. 

“Teddy… This… Is this your ring?” Cody whispered, holding the ring between his fingers as he looked at the gift, still stunned by its magnitude.

“No. This was my grandfather’s ring.”

Cody’s jaw fell almost to the ground. The ring belonged to Ted’s _grandfather_? One of the most respected Lords in the entire village? One of the most respected men in all of Ted’s life? “I can’t take this,” he said, trying to take the chain off from around his head.

But Ted’s hands gripped Cody’s wrists, stopping him from removing it. “Yes you can. I _want_ you to have it.” Slowly, Ted’s hands slid back around Cody’s neck, undoing the chain. “Let’s see what finger this fits on,” he whispered as he let the ring slide off the chain and into his palm. Cody tried to stop him, but he was still astonished by the fact that Ted was giving this to him. Ted tried sliding the ring onto a few fingers, the results either too big or to small. But when he tried Cody’s left ring finger, it was the perfect fit. “Will you wear the ring when we make love tonight?”

Instead of giving Ted a spoken answer, Cody reached out and gripped behind Ted’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. A kiss that gave Ted all the answer he needed. 

Ted kissed his lover back as passionately, arms wrapping around Cody’s waist as he savoured the sensation of Cody’s lips against his own and the feeling of their tongues twining together. The cool metal of the chain was still in his hand, the gold of his grandfather’s ring warming against his cheek with each moment it rested on Cody’s finger.

When the kiss broke a tear trickled down Cody’s cheek as he took in a deep breath and whispered, “Teddy…” Ted remained with his arms around the other, meeting his lover’s beautiful eyes, “Do you like it?” he murmured, though knew it was somewhat redundant because Cody wouldn’t have been looking so teary eyed and bemused he’d like to think. “I love it. I love it… You have no idea.” Ted gently removed Cody’s hand from his cheek and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the gold band there. “I’m glad.”

Meeting one another’s eyes Cody murmured, “Do you still want to go to the guest-room?” Although he knew it would probably be their best shot he decided he’d just lock his bedroom door and not give a damn about anything else. “No… Let’s just stay right here.” He clasped the ring-less chain around Cody’s neck and placed his hands upon Cody’s hips as he gently drew his lover back to his bed with him. “Let’s… stay… right… here.” Ted repeated softly as he leant and pressed his lips against Cody’s once more. The younger man pressed his body against Ted’s, fingers curling through the elder teen’s hair and kissing him back lovingly. 

When they broke apart for air, Ted panted, “Hold on,” and untangled himself from Cody’s grip. He could feel Cody’s confused stare on his back, but didn’t say anything as he rummaged through a drawer. He didn’t stop until he found what he was looking for. A soothing balm that he’d been given as a gift one year. Going back to bed, he set the balm atop his bedside table, ready to use it when the time came. 

“Wait, don’t sit,” Cody said before Ted could crawl back into bed with him. He stood before Ted, smiling as his hands began working on the top button of Ted’s shirt. “You promised me that I could undress you.” He went through the buttons, popping each one open, revealing more and more skin. Instead of letting the shirt drop to the floor, Cody walked it straight to the hamper where it’d be picked up at some point during the following day. Biting his lower lip, Cody returned to his lover, nerves running high as they got closer and closer to actually making love for the first time. 

As Cody went to being removing his pants, Ted halted him. “Hold on. I think it’s my turn, don’t you?” Before Cody cold even question what he meant, Ted began undoing Cody’s uniform one button at a time. 

Now shirtless, Cody returned his hands to Ted’s pants, sliding them over Ted’s hips and to the floor. “Sit down,” he said, which Ted did. He was now able to remove Ted’s shoes and pants, leaving him in just his undergarments. It felt like ages since he’d seen Ted fully nude, and the anticipation was quickly building. 

Ted then took his turn, removing Cody’s pants and undergarments in one go, claiming to Cody that he simply couldn’t wait any longer. Soon Ted’s underwear was atop the pile of clothes, leaving both teens completely naked. Lying on their sides in bed, Ted’s hands roamed over Cody’s body as far as he could reach, from his neck to the back of his thigh, paying particularly close attention to the firm ass his lover possessed. “I love you, Cody,” he whispered.

“I love you, _Theodore_.”

Their eyes met, and they could see the nervousness in each other. They both wanted this to happen. But they were still both unsure of what to expect. 

The ravenette knew that thinking things over was probably what was going to make things difficult and they were probably anxious enough as it was—this was the thought that had Cody leaning in and kissing his lover once more and shifting so that his lover was assimilated over his body more fully. Ted shivered and groaned in pleasure; the kiss and the feeling of Cody’s nakedness against his own taking him to a great height almost immediately.

When they had just been getting acquainted with one another in the past they had seemed to toe the line of going all the way and although he was admittedly a little frightened at the prospect of pain it wasn’t enough to make Cody want to stop. Unbeknownst to Cody, Ted was thinking near-enough the same thing. When their kiss broke for air Ted began to kiss down Cody’s jaw and throat instead; lips brushing over the silver chain that now adorned Cody’s neck—a chain that Cody would never remove unless he had to. “Teddy…” he whispered breathlessly as his hands kneaded at the strong shoulders his lover possessed.

The sound of his lover’s soft murmurs were music to Ted’s ears and Ted took his time kissing down his lover’s chest. When he reached Cody’s nipples he took one into his mouth and began to suckle upon the nub. “Ooohhh….” Ted had learnt that Cody’s nipples were sensitive and he enjoyed the reactions he got for them. He gave the same attention to Cody’s other nipple and then continued his descent downwards. Cody was already hard, Ted’s touch and anticipation doing a number on him that his body was powerless to resist. “Ted—“ the elder pulled back enough to see what Cody wanted; which appeared to be a kiss if the pressure on the back of his neck was anything to go by.

Without hesitation Ted returned his lips to Cody’s and felt the younger man’s appendages vibrate against his own somewhat from the moan that sounded as he began to stroke his hand up and down on the erected flesh he could feel pressing into his abdomen. The way Cody shifted underneath him meant that Ted was receiving teasingly fleeting stimulation that had a returning moan rumbling up from low in his throat. The next time he made his way down his lover’s body he didn’t stop; taking Cody into his mouth as one hand held onto his hip to keep him down, the other hand holding the little jar of lotion nearby. He wasn’t using it yet but felt it’d be prudent to keep it nearby for later on. 

“Oh God,” Cody said in a breath as Ted’s tongue circled the head of his cock. His hands made their way into Ted’s hair, fingers tightening into the follicles. Ted was lapping at and sucking all the precum off the tip as it leaked out, his own grip on Cody’s hip tightening as he felt the younger teen attempting to buck upwards. “More,” Cody muttered, needing to feel more of that hot, wet mouth surround him.

Pulling off of Cody’s cock completely, Ted glanced up at him, watching his chest rising and falling as he panted for breath. He’d taken Cody fully into his mouth several times now, but he always had to ready himself for it. This time as he bent forward, he wrapped his lips around the cock and slowly, _slowly_ inched his way down until his lips were right at the base, the tip in his throat. He couldn’t stay like that for long, his urge to gag kicking in every time. But he pulled back, letting his tongue circled the head quickly before he once more sunk down. 

Ted kept going, head bobbing down and up, down and up. He could feel the cock moving in his mouth, twitching as he did something Cody _really_ enjoyed. He had no idea how long he had been pleasuring Cody, but it felt like he had only just begun when he heard, “Teddy, stop. Please, stop. I’m so close.”

Not wanting Cody to come already, Ted stopped. And when he did, when he sat up on his knees, he watched as Cody’s legs spread further apart, exposing more of himself to Ted. “Cody,” he whispered.

“I want you, Teddy. Please. Please, make love to me.”

Leaning up, Ted gave Cody another kiss before returning to his position between Cody’s legs. With the jar of lotion in one hand, he uncorked the top with the other and set the topper to the side. Pouring a small amount onto his fingers, he moved them to Cody’s crack. He trailed his fingers along, lightly brushing over the hole, but not stopping. He did so a few times, fingers moving from just behind Cody’s balls to further down his ass and back. And the whole time he kept his eyes on Cody’s face, watching his expressions changed, pleasure written clearly all over.

Bringing his legs up so that his feet were planted flat on the bed Cody arched his hips towards the touch; the sight of Cody so exposed taking Ted’s breath away, especially when the other mewed softly in pleasure when he touched him, his flushed cheeks darkening as his swollen lips parted for breath. After a few moments allowing himself to calm down and ready himself for the next step he then gently began to press his index finger into the other.

It was the first time, even with all their curious experimentation, where either of them had ever penetrated one another so fully before. Hearing Cody gasp Ted kept his slickened finger still, looking up to meet his lover’s eyes. “Are you alright?” he asked, voice breathless and low. Letting out the breath that he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding before answering, “Y-Yes—“he murmured, softly, meeting Ted’s eyes as he forced his head upright from where it had fallen back onto the pillows. “T-Teddy~~” Ted gingerly began to thrust the finger in and out of the tight muscles Cody possessed; movements tentative but soon growing in confidence.

“Are you ready for more?” Ted murmured softly; he’d rather guessed that only one finger would not be enough for Cody to be less pained when he finally entered him. Taking a few breaths Cody nodded his head and bit his lip slightly as he felt a second of Ted’s long, strong fingers pressed inside of his body. This time it was rather uncomfortable, and Cody groaned softly as he kneaded the soft covers underneath them. Ted’s hands remained still; so still that his hand was shaking slightly, both from anxiety and effort. “Cody…?” he didn’t want to hurt the other, and if at any point it seemed too much for Cody he was stopping.

“It—It’s Ok—“Cody murmured, taking deep breaths and trying to keep his body relaxed. “Just… go slow…” nodding his head, Ted began to resume the motion of his hand. It was a strange sensation but as of yet he wasn’t experiencing pain as such, just a discomfort. He could feel Ted’s fingers caressing his inner-muscles and he began to relax after a few moments. He found he was getting used to it before too long. And then, suddenly, Ted’s fingers actually touched the spot inside of him that he assumed was the fabled one that he had heard John and Randy discussing through the wall when they were having their lewd talks. 

“Oh, _shit_!” Cody shouted before clasping his hands over his mouth to prevent any further sound from escaping. Yes, he wanted to shout to the heavens that he was enjoying his time with Ted, but he couldn’t. And, drunk as they may be, there were still people around. People that neither of them would like to see at the moment. 

At Cody’s reaction, Ted looked up at him, at how his eyes were scrunched tight and how he was fighting not to cry out again. So he found that spot again, his fingers pressing and holding against it. He could see Cody’s legs quivering, could hear the whimpers and moans escaping from around his hand. “How’s that feel, Cody?” he asked.

But Cody could hardly speak, these sensations completely new to him, completely overtaking him. All he could do was nod, letting Ted know that he could keep going. 

“Do you think I should add another finger?” Ted asked, to which Cody kept nodding. Adding a small amount of lotion to his hand, Ted slowly began to push three fingers inside. He could still hear Cody, only this time he could tell that those noises sounded pained. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no!” he said, shaking his head furiously back and forth. “Please don’t stop. Just give me a little time.” Nodding, Ted held his fingers in place, waiting for the go ahead from Cody. Whenever Cody said so, he pushed forward just a little bit more. Soon, though, his three fingers were all the way inside. He withdrew, then reinserted the fingers over and over. He kept it up until, “I’m ready for you.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. The last thing he wanted was to cause Cody any pain. “We can take some more time with this if you want. There’s no rush, baby.”

“I’m sure, Teddy,” Cody told him, his blue eyes reading of love and trust. 

Nodding, Ted slipped his fingers out and poured some more lotion into the palm of his hand, which he then worked over his achingly hard cock. His hands were shaking as he did so, unable to calm himself down. He couldn’t believe it. They were actually about to do this. With his cock slicked up, Ted positioned himself so the tip of his cock was against Cody’s hole. He swallowed hard, hands still trembling as he held his cock while he pushed forward. “Let me know if it hurts,” he said, his cock going in just a bit deeper.

Cody didn’t want to tell him that it already hurt. That just the tip in his body was painful, stretching him further and further. He expected pain, but he didn’t know just how much. His eyes were scrunched up and his teeth bit down hard on his bottom lip as Ted worked his way inside of him. Really, he didn’t know quite yet how this was pleasurable. 

Ted could see the pain written all over Cody’s face. He _hated_ the fact that he was the one that was causing it. Bending forward, he cupped Cody’s cheek in his hand, his hips pushing forward the final few inches to completely sheathe himself inside. His thumb brushed the apple of Cody’s cheek and his lips met Cody’s in a gentle kiss. And there he stayed, his cock deep within Cody, his own body atop his lover’s, lips kissing over his face as he tried to soothe away the pain.

Even though it was hurting he still couldn’t quite get his mind around the fact that that was _Ted_ inside of him. Ted was _completely_ inside of him. And, damn, if he had ever thought Ted was big when he’d had him in his hand on in his mouth, it was _nothing_ compared to Ted inside of him. Cody was still breathing hard, but the fact that Ted was still helped him.

Not that Ted was finding it easy to remain still you understand; Cody was so hot, so tight, that he felt like he just wanted to let go and bury himself into his lover again and again, to lose himself within Cody and never separate again… it was only the fact that Cody appeared to be in so much pain that kept him still. Deep down though he was sure it would be worse had they not indulged in preparation beforehand.

After a few minutes of gentle caresses and kisses, Cody forced his eyes open again and met Ted’s; sweat was glittering upon both of their skins, the two of them flushed and shaking slightly with tension and the physical and emotional magnitude of what they were doing. Experimentally Cody gently rolled his hips—an action that had Ted gasping sharply and grinding his own teeth at the pleasure of the tight muscles around him. _Fuck,_ he was not going to last long at all, he could feel it already.

“Are you—“he managed with a waver in his own voice, “—Ok, baby?” Cody’s hands were gripping his shoulders still but he could feel the force he was using lessening. “Y-Yes.” Cody managed in return, giving his hips another experimental movement –and causing Ted to give a delicious whimper- before he then met Ted’s eyes and embarrassedly requested in a somewhat strained voice, “Go slow?” Ted nodded, mentally telling himself that after Cody had suffered this pain for him he had to make it feel good, that he’d refuse to let himself experience that peak Cody never failed to get him to before, until Cody was feeling good. He wanted them both to enjoy this so badly; he didn’t know what he’d do if he did and Cody didn’t.

Gently, Ted drew himself out of the tight sheath of Cody’s body and then sank himself back in again. The pause he gave between motions was a benefit to himself as well as Cody; he didn’t want to hurt the other and he needed some time to adjust to the brand new sensations lest he embarrass himself despite his good intentions not to. The lotion helped but by that point Ted knew he was weeping with arousal despite Cody’s previous pain which he had thought would have killed his libido in moments. After Ted had done this a few times Cody suddenly lifted his hips.

That small motion rent a moan from Ted because he felt as though he had just gone even deeper inside of Cody, the motion much more fluid than when he had been doing it on his own. Seemingly on a reflex alone Cody wrapped his long legs around Ted’s waist and brought their bodies even more flush together. Moonlight filtered through the gap in his curtains and Ted would have lost his breath at the semi-dark view of Cody beneath him had he not already been struggling to get air into his lungs.

It took some time –and with numerous pauses to prevent their release or nervous giggles when they fell out of step with one another- but soon they were beginning to establish a rhythm together. Ted could feel Cody’s renewed erection pressing against his abdomen and he was glad that the other seemed to have moved past the pain enough to feel something better. He wanted to make Cody act the way he had when he had had his fingers inside of him; he wanted him writhing and pleading for more, crying his name to the heavens in bliss. 

Ted’s hands slid over Cody’s sweat covered chest and abdomen, his hips continuing in their fluid, gentle motions. “So good,” he muttered. “You feel so good.” 

Now as they moved together as one, the pain had abated and Cody could finally focus on the feeling of his Teddy actually being inside of his body. “You do, too,” he whispered. He was enjoying their slow movements, but there was something inside of him that made him want Ted to go faster, to thrust harder. 

And that was what Ted wanted, as well. Because while Cody’s hip rocking was helping him get in deeper, he couldn’t help but to think that if his hips were moving quicker and harder, he’d be able to sheathe himself even _further_. Still, he wasn’t going to do such a thing unless Cody said it was ok first. He wanted to pleasure him, not hurt him.

It wasn’t much longer, though, until Cody said, “You… you can go faster now.”

With that reassurance, Ted did exactly that. After drawing his hips back, he leaned forward, his hands now planted beside Cody’s shoulders, causing Cody’s hips to rise just slightly off the bed. When he thrust forward, he snapped his hips quicker, and he got just the reaction that he had been wanting. 

Cody gasped as his eyes flew open, mouth wide as Ted once again found that little spot inside of him. Even in his moment of bliss, he had a quick thought to thank John and Randy for letting them know about that spot. “Again. God, Teddy, do that again. And again, and again and again,” he said as he let his arms wrap around Ted’s neck to draw him into a kiss. 

With the angle their bodies were currently at, as they kissed, Ted’s hips moved up and down, and each time they did, his cock brushed up against that little pleasure point hidden in Cody’s body. And he did it again, and again and again.

“Teddy—Oh, God, Teddy--!” Cody was pressing his face into the crook of his lover’s neck as he felt that little spot inside of him being touched again and again by Ted’s cock. “I know baby—“Ted panted hard, feeling the muscles of his abdomen rolling and flexing, “Oh, believe me I know.” Cody’s left hand went to Ted’s chest, resting above his heart and feeling it pounding beneath his palm; the tempo matched the erratic rhythm that he himself was currently feeling in his own chest cavity. “I love you, so—much—“

“I love you too.” Ted returned, words coming out staggered and breathy but none the less sincere and clear, “-I love you so much.” Not really knowing what spurred him to do so, but sensing no resistance of displeasure from Cody when he did so, Ted moved both of their hands so that they were stretched above Cody’s head and pressed into the pillow over them. “Please baby, please tell me you’re close because I don’t think I can—“Ted choked on a moan, hearing the sound echoed by the beautiful angel beneath him.

“It’s—Teddy—“Cody convulsed, feeling himself throbbing even though the only external stimulation that he was feeling was whenever he rubbed against Ted’s strong abdomen’ pre-cum mingling with sweat, leaving shining marks upon the lightly tanned flesh Ted possessed. “I’m—Oh, so so close—“he shuddered, mewling in pleasure.

“Together, Cody—Can we—together—?” Ted was part way to pleading but he didn’t care; he was so close and struggling to hold on and he wanted them to experience the end together. “Yes—Teddy, yes—“Cody moaned so beautifully for him and Ted knew he would never forget this night for as long as he lived. Feeling Cody’s fingers tightening around his own, his grandfather’s ring fitting there so perfectly, Ted knew he was done.

A desperate kiss was used between them to smother the cries of bliss they both wanted to give, Cody covering both of their stomachs and chests with his release as Ted marked Cody so intimately with his own, truly claiming Cody for his own, for as long as Cody would have him. 

Their breathing was still heavy, sporadic as they laid together, Ted rolling to the side just enough so that he wasn’t _completely_ collapsed over Cody’s body. His fingers trailed through the mix of seed and sweat, still unable to completely fathom the fact that he and Cody actually made love. A smile came across his face at that thought; one that he knew wouldn’t be going away any time soon.

Cody turned his head to the side to look at Ted, and almost instinctively the rest of his body followed, his leg hooking over Ted’s. “What’s that smile for?” he asked, though he knew that he had a matching smile on his face. 

“Just thinking, that’s all,” he answered.

“Thinking about what?” Cody asked, running his fingers up Ted’s arms until his hand could rest around his neck.

“Oh, nothing,” he teased, moving forward to press his lips to Cody’s forehead. “Just thinking about how much I love you. What about you? What are you thinking about?”

“I’ve been thinking about how I was promised cider and never actually got any, but it’s ok, because there’ll be some at the party tonight. Well, that and how amazing being with you felt,” he answered honestly. “I’m so happy that we… and that it was with _you_. I love you, Teddy.”

“And I you. Shall we do this again sometime?” Ted asked, fingers brushing through Cody’s sweat soaked hair.

“Again. And again. And again,” Cody answered, voice almost a growl. Moving in for a kiss, Cody let his tongue trace along Ted’s lips before slipping inside that awaiting mouth that he had come to know so well. Their nude bodies were pressed completely flush together, Cody’s leg wrapping even tighter to pull them impossibly closer. 

The feeling of their sticky bodies pressing together so perfectly should, he supposed, have repulsed him in some manner, but the sensations only cemented in Ted’s mind that this moment was indeed real. Their tongues twined and danced, hands just gently, intimately, caressing one another’s exposed forms. “I love you.” Ted murmured softly, feeling that no more than ever he could say the words and have Cody truly understand.

And, he now truly, understood Cody’s love for him in turn. “I love you too.” The smaller man murmured, giving a soft moan when Ted’s hands cupped his buttocks as he gently twisted them so that he lay underneath Cody and had his lover tucked into his chest, surrounded in the warm embrace of his arms. Cody shifted slightly, but didn’t pull away. “Are you hurting?” he asked softly, concerned, “I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be sorry—I wouldn’t change a single second.” Sure he was glad that it wasn’t going to hurt every time like this, but he wouldn’t want Ted believing he hadn’t enjoyed every single second of their experience. “This was… perfect. You were perfect. Thank you.” Ted would have laughed at the absurdity of Cody’s thanks had he not shared in them completely with regards to his lover. “No Cody,” he picked up the hand that bore his grandfather’s ring and kissed it, heart swelling no matter times how many saw the item there.

“-thank you.” Their lips met again in another kiss and Ted shiver slightly as Cody’s body shifted over his own as the smaller man’s arms went around his neck. If it weren’t for the fact he had just had a mind-numbing orgasm he would have expected that he’d be ready for another round, but surely… despite what his head logically told him, his body seemed to be stirring once more and in his heart he knew that just the once would probably not be enough for the two of them. So many new feelings to explore, so much time to share. 

“Teddy,” Cody murmured lowly, biting his lip as he raised himself up to look down at Ted.

“Yeah, baby?” he asked, arms still around Cody’s neck, wondering what the look on Cody’s face was all about. “You ok? Do you still hurt?”

“I…” he glanced away, thinking about the words he wanted to use before looking back at Ted. “I can still feel you inside of me.”

“What do you mean?” Ted asked. He slipped his cock out right after he came, rather reluctantly, but he did so. Although, now that Cody mentioned it, he supposed that sometimes he could imagine Cody’s cock in his hand, or feel this ghost of his cock down his throat, or even feel the warmth of his body next to him.

“I mean that… I can feel… everything… coming… out…” he said, slight pauses between each word, hoping that the things he was saying wasn’t disgusting Ted at all, but thinking that they would.

Ted’s eyes went wide as he realized that Cody could actually _feel_ his seed drizzling out of him. And his cock twitched at that. The thought of his seed inside of Cody, in such a personal and intimate place now slowly seeping out of his body was turning him on more than it probably should have. 

Cody pushed his torso up, misreading Ted’s look of confusion for something else entirely. “Oh, god, you think I’m disgusting now, don’t you? Talking about that. I never should have—”

Rolling his eyes quickly, Ted pulled Cody’s face down to his, cutting him off with a deep kiss. When he finally broke the kiss off, he took hold of Cody’s hand and trailed it down his torso until their hands were just touching his stirring cock. “Does this seem like I’m at all disgusted?” he asked, now rubbing their hands over his dick.

Almost like a chain reaction Ted’s renewing arousal began triggering Cody’s own. “N-No.” the smaller man managed, licking his lips reflexively as he stroked Ted lightly. Ted exhaled a breath, his other hand beginning to trail down Cody’s spine towards his buttocks.

“I love the thought of you feeling me here.” Ted murmured softly, fingers tracing the crease to the delicious ass that he had deflowered not moments before, Cody gasping at the touch and the pair of them sporting matching soft blushes. “—I love knowing that I’m the only man who’ll ever touch you here.” He wasn’t sure whether Cody would appreciate his possessiveness but the continuing hardness pressing into his thigh alerted him to the fact that Cody didn’t seem to mind it in the slightest—something he was very glad about.

“I want to feel you forever.” A ridiculous notion practically they both knew, but neither of them made to correct it. “And…” Cody brushed his lips over Ted’s, panting softly as Ted’s fingers brushed over his intimate entrance again, “—I want _you_ to feel me.” Had Ted not thought he’d recovered enough strength to go a second round those words had him hardening faster than he had thought physically possible. “Cody—“he cut off with a moan as Cody’s lips gently covered his Adam’s-apple and he suckled with a light, rhythmic pressure; enough to feel but not enough to leave a mark.

“Do you want that too?” the words made the sensitive area of his Adam’s-apple and Ted swallowed loudly before breathing, “Oh, sweetheart, do you even need to ask?” Cody pulled back to meet Ted’s eyes, caressing his lover’s cheek with his work-roughened fingers. “Probably not…” Cody grinned softly in a manner that made him look the perfect cross between a demon and an angel, “I’d just like to hear you say it.” _Like_ was a pretty big understatement actually. Cody shifted his thigh slightly and the elder teen moaned, hand gripping one of the taut cheeks of Cody’s rear on reflex as he shifted restlessly as the pleasurable motion, “Baby…” 

“Do you want to right now, Teddy?” Cody asked, eyes sparkling with lust. “Do you want me to take you right now? Do you want your first time with me inside of you to be the same night when I first felt you inside me?”

He couldn’t believe they were going to do this right here, right now. Again. “Yes. Please, Cody, I want to know what it’s like to feel you. Just…”

“Go slow?” Cody finished for him, to which Ted nodded. “I know, Teddy,” he said, bending forward to press kisses against his neck. “I know.”

Shimmying downward, Cody stopped when his knees were nestled between Ted’s spread legs. He took hold of Ted’s cock, stroking lightly as he whispered, “I can’t believe that you were inside of me.” Bending forward slightly, he let his tongue trail up the underside of Ted’s cock, tasting Ted’s cum and something else he figured was himself.

“Cody!” Ted gasped as he licked his cock. While that itself was nothing new, he couldn’t believe that Cody had licked it after it had been… after they had… 

Sitting back up, Cody smiled at him, and despite what they had just done, he still looked like an angel straight from the Heavens. “Where’d you put the lotion, Teddy?” he asked, not wanting to have to use spit, not when he had been treated to the use of lotion. And as he knew how much it hurt at first even _then_ , well, he didn’t want to add to that pain. 

“By the wall,” Ted told him. Not like he’d actually been concentrating on the bottle of lotion at the time, but he did remember capping it up and pushing it to the side of the bed.

Finding the bottle, Cody uncapped it, realizing just then he would never _ever_ forget this scent. Just like he could never _ever_ forget this night. He then poured some onto his fingers, slicking them up just as Teddy had done for him. Before he actually touched Ted, though, he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “You’re sure that you want to do this right now?”

Meeting Cody’s eyes completely Ted murmured, “Please Cody— show me how much you love me.” Now, one could assume he had done that being that he had let Ted inside of him, but Cody understood what he meant. He meant to show Ted as completely as Ted had shown him.

“Just… keep breathing for me, Teddy.” Cody whispered softly, humbled and unfailingly aroused, “It helps if you breathe.” He had found that little tidbit as soon as Ted had begun to use fingers upon him seriously. Keeping the lotion nearby for further use, Cody then gently began to tease the outside of Ted’s entrance with his finger.

The stuttering breath that Ted released showed his unease and his excitement, but the true open love and trust overshadowing any understandable fear in Ted’s eyes assured Cody for all he needed to know. “Unh—“ Ted grunted softly at the sensation as Cody’s first finger pressed into him, grateful when the other waited a few moments before drawing it out and then thrusting it back in again slowly. Feeling how tight Ted was Cody would never have assumed it would be possible to fit in such a space had he not just experienced it in reverse.

“Oh—“ Ted shivered slightly at the sensation of the strong digit caressing his inner-walls. As slowly and thoroughly as Ted had done to him Cody worked in a second finger. Ted seemed momentarily uncomfortable but then recovered fast enough much to Cody’s relief. When he touched a strange little bundle of something within Ted he wasn’t expecting anything to happen; however, Ted convulsed underneath him whilst giving the most beautiful and surprised sound of bliss he had ever heard. He’d found Teddy’s spot. Ted moaned and thrashed, writhing beneath Cody’s hand, hands fisting in his bed sheets.

“Feel good baby?” Cody asked; voice a little hoarse from desire and also his own previous aroused cries and moans. “Oh, God, Cody, yes, please—” he needed to feel that again. Oh, sweet saints he needed to feel that again. Cody gently angled his fingers to thrust into that little bundle after he had eased the third into Ted. The pain was a little more poignant now and Ted was torn between feeling it and the intense pleasure Cody was bringing out in him. 

“I know it hurts, Teddy. But think about how good you feel right now,” Cody said, moving his fingers around in very small circles inside of Ted. “I promise you that once I have my cock inside of you, it will feel even better. It will hurt at first. I wish I could tell you otherwise, but once you’re used to the stretching, it becomes easier to deal with. And soon the pain fades completely and all that’s left is the feeling of the person you love more than life itself buried deep within you.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Ted muttered as Cody withdrew his fingers, only to insert them again, pushing them in as deep as they could go. Cody kept it up, twisting and scissoring his fingers in an attempt to stretch him properly. After a while, though, Ted grew anxious and impatient. “Cody, I want you now. Please. Please take me now.”

“Are you sure, baby?” Cody asked, even though he knew Ted wouldn’t say it unless he believed he was.

“Yes. I _need_ to feel you,” Ted pleaded. His eyes bore into Cody’s, and while Cody could see the nervousness, he could also see the love Ted held for him. 

Withdrawing his fingers completely, Cody took some more lotion, pouring a generous amount into his hand, which he then spread all over his cock. Walking forward on his knees, Cody moved until his cock was aligned with Ted’s entrance. “Remember to breathe,” he said softly, since he could already tell that Ted was holding his breath. “Breathe and relax. It hurts a lot,” he said as he held the tip of his cock right at Ted’s entrance without pushing forward yet, “and you’ll want to tense up, but if you relax then it’ll be a bit easier.”

“Ok,” Ted said with a nod, already going crazy feeling Cody _right there_. And then Cody began to push forward, and he felt his hole being stretched as the cock entered his body. He breathed in sharply, biting his lower lip as he tried to tell himself that the pain would stop eventually.

The sensation of being filled was indescribable and Ted gripped at Cody’s shoulders when he felt his lover finally stop moving into him after what felt like eons. Much like when he had first penetrated Cody, a tear slipped from his eye and he groaned lowly. Cody’s body was shaking slightly with the effort of keeping still and Ted could identify with that; he had had the strongest urge to just let all of his inhibitions go and delve into that sweet channel over and over again. He appreciated how hard Cody was trying to ensure his comfort.

Ted was still much too tense and Cody knew he couldn’t start moving until the other relaxed. Leaning his head down he began dropping feather-light kisses to his lover’s lips as one hand continued to hold one of Ted’s thighs as the other rubbed soothingly atop Ted’s stomach as he murmured sweet nothings and soft praises. The words washed over him and gradually Ted felt the lingering tension leaving his body and he began to breathe easily once more. Opening his eyes from where they had fallen closed as he concentrated on his breathing Ted was confronted by the beautiful sight of Cody’s face flushed in pleasure, lips still swollen and hair mussed—and an open, reverent expression on his face.

“You’re so big, Cody.” Ted whispered, the apples of his cheeks colouring even darker than they had been at his words. A fresh sheen of sweat was beginning to build on their bodies, causing them to glisten once more, their eyes locked on one another as they both tried to adjust to the second monumental event that had occurred that night. “Am I ok to move, Teddy?” Cody whispered softly, not wanting to break the atmosphere between them. Swallowing and licking his dry lips Ted nodded, his legs shifting to wrap around Cody’s waist the way that Cody had done to him.

They both moaned simultaneously as the action had Cody feeling as though he was pressing even deeper into the tight heat of Ted’s body. “Y-Yes,” Ted moaned, responding to the previous question, “Just, please Cody—“  
“Go slow, I know, love.” Cody assured, beginning to move to ease out of Ted and rolling his hips back out. 

Cody moved his hips forward once more, pushing his cock into Ted’s entrance. He could not believe how tight Ted was, and how _good_ his cock felt surrounded by that tightness, that heat. His hands were planted to the side of Ted’s head, and he slowly lowered his torso down so he could meet Ted’s lips in a kiss. And he knew that this was when Ted’s cock had brushed against that spot inside of him, so he hoped that the same thing would happen to Ted. 

As Cody shifted downwards, it caused his and Ted’s hips to rise up just slightly. And that was enough to do it. Ted’s garbled words were lost in Cody’s mouth, but the grip Ted had on Cody’s shoulders tightened as his ass clenched around the cock inside of him at the immense pleasure brought upon him in that single instant. 

While they kissed, Cody hardly moved his hips at all, his cock still in deep up to the hilt. Resting his weight on a single hand, Cody brought his other hand to Ted’s hair as their tongues clashed together in a fierce kiss. Still kissing, Cody finally remembered to move, drawing his hips back before thrusting forward slowly. He repeated the actions, fighting against this need within him to begin pounding his hips forward. But he would do no such thing unless Ted wanted him to. 

At the moment, though, Ted could hardly formulate thoughts, much less speak coherent sentences. And with Cody’s tongue in his mouth, he couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to. He reached as far as he could, his hands gripping Cody’s hips, pushing them forward as he rocked his hips upwards, trying to take Cody into him even deeper. “Harder,” he finally managed to say during one of their brief pauses for air. 

“Harder?” Cody swallowed, shifting his position slightly so that one hand held Ted’s thigh a little higher up his waist before he then drew out and thrust into Ted harder than he had previous. For a moment he was scared he might have been too rough, but Ted merely moaned and those delicious thighs of Ted’s clenched around him, as though trying to draw him deeper yet. Encouraged, Cody began to draw out and then thrust back in at the same force and with a steadily increasing pace.

Somehow his hands ended up moving, grasping those mouth-watering love-handles Ted possessed as he started to actively pound himself into Ted’s body. When his first renewed thrust touched Ted’s spot his lover convulsed underneath him and cried out, “Oohhh! Cody, more--!” and what kind of lover would he be if he denied what his loved one wanted?

The sound of flesh against flesh began to get louder, more rhythmic, though Cody’s inexperience caused him to lose his pace now and again; he managed to recover it back fast enough though. Ted was soon thrusting back on Cody, their bodies as close as possible. Mews, moans and gasps sounded around them, adding to the symphony of pleasure. Already sensitised from their first orgasms they had the simultaneous thought that they weren’t going to last much longer. Leaning up, Ted kissed Cody messily, panting against his mouth.

Needing to feel Ted come apart around him Cody reached a hand down and began to pump Ted in time with the increasingly erratic thrusts that he was giving into his lover’s. Cody’s lips moved to Ted’s ear, panting out between gaps of breath, “Ted… I love you… Thank you so much for giving me… this… I love you.” It was hearing those words a final time that sent Ted over the edge; his cry of completion sounding almost painful in the almost overwhelming pleasure, clutching Cody close. 

Cody was panting once more, attempting to catch his breath as he recovered from his second orgasm of the night. His cock was still inside of Ted, not wanting to remove it; wanting them to remain connected. But, with much reluctance, he slid his hand down Ted’s body, fingers brushing lightly against his ass before slipping his cock out.

The room was completely dark by then, the moon moving just out of range of the slit in the curtain. But with their arms around each other, it really didn’t matter. One of Ted’s hands was splayed out on Cody’s back, the other in his hair as he whispered, “Now I know what you mean. I can feel you in there, and I can feel your release coming out of me.”

“Mmm,” Cody moaned into Ted’s chest, tiredness finally overtaking. “I can still feel you moving in me. I wish you still were,” he whispered, even as he was snuggling into Ted’s body even more. 

Ted chuckled, thinking the same thing as Cody. Now that they had crossed that line, there was no going back. “Maybe in the morning, Cody.”

“In our bath?” he asked, yawning right afterwards. 

“I think that sounds like a brilliant idea. Yes, in our bath we’ll make love once again.”

“And after the servant’s party?” Cody asked. Now that he was here, having just lost his virginity to Ted and was falling asleep in his arms, he never wanted to go back to how it used to be. He knew that wasn’t possible, but it didn’t stop him from wanting it. And for him to attend a party, to enjoy himself without Ted by his side or without Ted to go back to that night? It just didn’t seem right.

Chuckling softly, flattered and most definitely interested over Cody’s proposals of love-making repeats, Ted nodded his head, “Yes Cody,” his voice was becoming thicker, a little less refined as weariness began to steal over him afresh, “-then too.” The fact that they had managed to remain awake after one round was a miracle in itself, but neither could last much longer now.

Cody was the first one to nod off but Ted followed him mere moments after. Cody was still snuggled into Ted’s chest for the remainder of the night, Ted’s strong arms holding him close— as though he would move away. They slept throughout the party that lasted well through the night, the lock of the door proving its sturdiness as it refused to yield to whatever drunken patrons tried to use the bed within.

The party downstairs lasted well into the night with the majority of the guests going to bed only when the sun began rising over the horizon. Many of them would remain in the DiBiase castle until late afternoon as they left in drips and drabs as their hangovers wore off. Downstairs in the servants quarters John was disturbed lightly as the covers of his and Randy’s bed were pulled back, the large body of his lover slipping in besides him. “Mhm?” he mumbled sleepily, feeling a kiss on his temple. “Go to sleep John-John.”

John smiled softly as he felt Randy’s body wrap around his own, teetering on the brink of sleep. “That took a while…” he murmured and Randy snorted softly, though was amused, “Yeah. On the plus side though tonight it’s our turn.” He then looked to the ceiling and then to John whose eyes were closed. “John? Has the kid come back yet?” John shook his head and Randy smirked; _finally_ , those two _must_ have gotten some.


	25. Chapter 25

“About time,” Randy said softly to which John snorted just before he drifted off to sleep. Letting his eyes shut, Randy followed suit, the stress and lack of sleep of the past few days catching up with him.

Cody awoke before Ted, as always, his body so engrained with rising with the sun that even while working at the castle, he still did as such. Today, though, he didn’t have to wake up alone. He didn’t have to walk up the stairs to Ted’s room to awaken his lover. No, today he was already there. The sun was just beginning to rise, so the light in the room wasn’t very strong, but Cody could see Ted perfectly. He sat up (and couldn’t help but notice a slight discomfort) and moved to lean against the wall, content to watch his sleeping form. 

He smiled as Ted rolled onto his side, facing him. He couldn’t fathom the fact that that man loved him as much as he did. That that man was willing to give so much of himself to him. Bringing his hands to his knees, he let his eyes flicker to the ring which Ted gave to him last night. His focus returned to Ted, the sleeping beauty before him so peaceful. And he watched. 

He watched Ted sleep for quite some time, but knew that sooner or later, he’d have to wake him. Leaning forward, Cody pressed a kiss to Ted’s shoulder, followed by another kiss and another and another until his lips were pressed to Ted’s neck, his teeth nipping lightly.

Ted’s arms wrapped around Cody, pulling him on top as Ted rolled over onto his back. “Good morning, Cody.”

“Good morning, Teddy,” he said, smiling down at him.

“God, Cody, I love you,” Ted declared just before he met Cody’s lips with his own.

And damn, if it wasn’t the best morning of his life, ever. When Ted finally released his lips Cody panted softly, eyes already beginning to grow with desire and all vestiges of sleep had left both he and his recently awakened lover.

“Damn, Teddy…” Cody breathed, slightly awestruck, “I love you too.” He nuzzled the elder teen, shifting their bodies so that he lay besides Ted instead, his leg draping lazily over Ted’s hip for the moment; ignoring the secondary feeling of pain that spread up his spine via his tailbone from his ass. “Did you sleep well?” Ted asked his lover and Cody nodded his head fervently, “Best night’s sleep ever.” He assured the other before asking the question in turn; receiving an enthusiastic response in kind. Ted stretched out, reveling in the slight pain that he felt in his own backside, feeling lax and happy.

Catching the hand that bore his ring, Ted then reluctantly eased it off and replaced it on the chain that had been placed aside on his bedside the night before. When Cody looked confused Ted looked both apologetic and playful, “I do believe you promised me a bath… and I don’t think it’s safe to wear rings loose when you’re in water.” Understanding dawned in Cody’s eyes and he immediately began smiling once more.

“Shall I go and run our bath?” he asked the other, Ted nodding his head and Cody reluctantly slipped out of bed. Momentarily he faltered, usually having to cover himself in the morning since the baths were communal, but then he stopped and merely headed into Ted’s bathroom stark naked. Ted had to admit he was very shameless in his admiration of Cody’s body, sighing as he dropped back onto the bed momentarily and just let himself take in what had happened the previous night in the light of day. He and Cody had actually made love, and not just once, but _twice_. 

“Our bath is ready,” Cody said, coming out of the bathroom to stand before Ted completely naked once more. 

While working here, Cody had lost none of the muscle definition he developed from working the land for all of his life. It was quite the sight to behold. “I’ve got to be the luckiest man on the face of this earth,” he said as he sat up (doing his best to ignore the stinging pain that shot through his body as he sat), his eyes roaming over Cody’s body. 

Cody, however, didn’t miss the little grimace that Ted made, and he smirked. “I’m sure that’s not what your ass is saying right about now. How’re you feeling?” he asked.

“It hurts a bit, but it’s nothing I can’t get over,” he answered, now standing to walk over to Cody. “And how about you?” he asked, both hands cupping Cody’s ass cheeks, using his grip to pull Cody in close to him.

Cody mewed softly, arching his hips at the sensation before chuckling breathily, “I’m a little sore, but feeling much better all the time.” He liked the little reminder that something had actually happened between them. Not that the dried stickiness upon their skin didn’t add to that either. “The bath, Teddy…” he murmured softly, brushing his lips over Ted’s and shifting his hips slightly.

Giving a soft moan Ted then kissed his lover again before then taking his hand and pulling him into the bathroom. Smiling slightly he helped Cody into the bubbly tub before climbing into the water himself. The hot water immediately soothed the ache he had had within him and Ted sighed blissfully as he pulled Cody into his arms and dropped a kiss onto the top of his nose, his grandfather’s ring resting on his chest where Cody had leant forwards. 

“Mmm, Teddy, would it… would it be ok if we _didn’t_ make love right now?” he asked somewhat hesitantly. He _wanted_ to be with Ted again, that was a certainty, but right now he was enjoying the hot water soothing away the pain and was enjoying simply being wrapped in Ted’s arms.

“Even though you were so looking forward to this last night?” Ted asked with a quirked brow. 

“I just said right now. Give me a few minutes of sitting in the water, washing up a bit, then I just may change my mind,” Cody told him, smirking. With that, he grabbed one of the sponges that lined the large tub and dipped it into the water, leaning back on his knees so that he could scrub Ted’s stomach and chest, cleaning it of the remnants of the previous night’s activities. 

Feeling more than contented to just enjoy the gentle, thorough motion of Cody cleaning him, Ted then liberated the sponge from his lover and returned the favour. The way Cody’s body relaxed back into his own was very soothing because it showed a strong sense of trust. However, the way that that perky backside settled upon his groin now caused some… problems that he thought he’d had trouble containing before last night.

Feeling the slight stirring of Ted’s cock against his buttocks Cody couldn’t help smiling slightly (hey, you’d be smiling too if someone as gorgeous and loving as Ted got aroused over you) but he didn’t make any move to push their activities further for the moment. Ted finished washing Cody and then rinsed his lover off before wringing the sponge out with one hand before setting it aside when they were done.

Standing up in the tub, Cody stepped out before extending his hand to Ted. “So much for making love during our bath,” he said as he began drying Ted off.

“There’s always next time, Codes. The bath helped, but I must admit,” he began, his voice low as his face flushed red, “I’m still a bit sore from everything.”

Cody grinned, admitting then that he, too, was sore. “I can’t imagine what Randy felt like. Oh, God, they’re gonna know aren’t they?” Cody asked. How was he ever going to react when he saw those two in the kitchens? 

“Yes, they are,” Ted told him, rubbing the towel over Cody’s head, making his hair stick up in all directions. “I imagine they’ll congratulate you upon seeing you. And later on when they manage to get you alone, they’ll probably ask for all the details.”

“You mean Randy will ask me for the details while John tells him to leave me alone about it,” Cody amended, with a grin. 

“I don’t know. I mean, John, well, John knows about the ring. He was the one that got the chain for me. So, if anything, he’d ask how you liked that part of your Christmas gift,” Ted said, reaching out, picking the ring up off Cody’s chest, smiling as he felt the dense weight in his hand. He still could hardly believe everything that had happened to him in the last few months of his life, and how wonderful his life was with Cody now an integral part of it.

“It’s beautiful.” Cody murmured softly with regards to the chain (and ring) as Ted replaced both gently back against his chest. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” Sure, Ted thought the chain was very beautiful and very well made, but he thought it was even more beautiful because of _what_ it signified, and also because Cody was _wearing_ it. The assured, confident way Ted said this made Cody grin sheepishly.

Helping one another finish drying Cody then replaced his uniform before moving to collect some casual attire for Ted. “My Ma was very happy yesterday,” he suddenly remembered, “-because of the shirt. Thank you for using it.” Cody waved a hand, smiling slightly as he helped Ted place a fresh, casual shirt on, beginning to button it up. “It was no hardship; besides, I like your mother so I’m pleased she was happy.”

Something told him that had Caroline not approved of what they had going on than their relationship would never have lasted as long as it possibly had. When Ted was dressed Cody asked, “Will you be going to breakfast?” Ted nodded, giving his hair a small brush before then turning to Cody, “Yeah—but it’s always just a casual buffet breakfast because of all the guests coming down in drips and drabs.” He noted Cody seemed reluctant to leave the room and grinned, “Come on; you have to face John and Randy sooner or later.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” Cody pouted. 

“Oh, trust me, I’ll be seeing them soon enough myself. Considering that Randy usually comes and oversees the buffet at some point, and I’m there nearly all morning to entertain the guests. Part of the job of being the host family.”

Cody chuckled. “It’s now or never then, I suppose.” He kissed Ted’s cheek before opening the door, allowing Ted out first. They made their way downstairs, Ted giving Cody a smile before he headed into the dining room while Cody continued to the kitchens. Taking a seat (and noticing that sitting on the hard bench at the table hurt a lot more than sitting on Ted’s soft mattress), Cody began eating his breakfast, awaiting the arrival of John and Randy.

~~~~~

“Leaving so soon, John?” Randy asked as he woke up when John rolled out his arms and out of their bed.

“Need to check on the horses. Make sure they’re fed and groomed properly,” John answered, still slightly groggy. 

“Isn’t that what you have Heath and Justin for? I just want you to stay right here with me,” Randy told him. “Unless you want a repeat of a couple days ago. I can always stop by the stables.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be long,” John assured him, leaning down to quickly kiss Randy’s cheek. 

Letting the sheets deliberately fall from his own naked body, Randy subtly flexed his muscular body out –not missing the way John’s eyes traced over his exposed form and his jaw slackened slightly in delight- and rubbed a hand over his own abdomen. “If you don’t hurry back soon I’m gonna get started without you.” Ah, damn it! How the hell was he supposed to focus on doing a good job when he knew Randy was going to be there in their bed, naked...?

Naked and touching himself and… the brunette shook his head slightly and began moving around to dress himself before then vanishing out of their room. Randy grinned softly, a cheeky smirk appearing on his face. Oh, John was so easy to get going.

John quite possibly set a speed record for refilling the horses’ feed troughs. He gave the horses a once over, checking to see that they were well rested and well groomed. He’d be back out later, anyway, with the carriage drivers as they hooked up the horses to their harnesses. Deciding that that was good enough, John made his way back into the castle.

When he opened the door, he saw that Randy was splayed out on the bed, completely naked above the sheets, his hand resting on his abdomen, other hand tucked behind his head, his shallow breath a sign that he had fallen back asleep. Shaking his head back and forth, John chuckled as he shut and locked the door behind him. He knew that the past few days had exhausted Randy, and seeing him like this, in a peaceful sleep, John couldn’t bear the thought of waking him right now. He couldn’t help but think, though, that if people saw Randy like this, they wouldn’t be so scared of him.

Stripping himself (and locking their bedroom door) John then moved to his and Randy’s bed, gently easing himself alongside his lover. Damn, even now he wouldn’t believe how much he loved this man; he’d do anything for Randy, no matter how outrageous or ridiculous, if only he’d ask him for it. Dropping a kiss to Randy’s lips John then pulled back before the action would disturb Randy.

Grinning softly to himself as he decided to treat his lover, John then gently turned Randy enough so that his lover ended up rolling onto his front; his arms going underneath his head and one of his legs drawing up towards his body some more. _Perfect_. Momentarily John stilled just to take in the beauty that was a sleeping, peaceful Randy. Of course, Randy was beautiful to John all the time—but John was understandably biased on that score. Breaking himself from his reverie for the moment, John then began to place gentle butterfly kisses down his lover’s back, all but massaging the smooth expanse of skin and muscle with his lips. 

Randy groaned as he reawakened to the feel of John’s lips on his back. “Goddamn, now this is how I should be woken up every morning.”

“Uh-uh, don’ want ya gettin’ spoiled, now do we?” John asked as he moved his way downwards, kissing the long, lean back.

“Oh, but I love being spoiled,” Randy told him. 

When John reached Randy’s backside, he began kissing one ass cheek while his hand massaged the other. He ran his tongue up Randy’s cheek, then nipped at it lightly before saying, “Gotta admit, I do love spoilin’ ya from time to time.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re greedy.” Randy could hear the smile in John’s voice as his lover nipped at his opposite cheek this time before placing his large hands over both of them. Randy bit his lip slightly, back beginning to arch in a subconscious effort to present himself further to his mate. “When it’s over a tongue like yours I feel justified to be.”

“Flattery’ll get you everywhere baby.” John dipped his head down and ran his tongue over the puckered rosette of Randy’s entrance. Knowing that John was looking to make him mewl and moan he ground his teeth slightly as he fought from making any noise as he felt that talented tongue beginning to breach him. Regardless of whether that tongue was giving cheeky speeches to him, inside of him, or on his cock, John knew just how to use it to make Randy crazy.

John’s hands massaged both cheeks, pulling them apart as his tongue continued to run over Randy’s entrance. His face was practically buried in Randy’s ass, stretching his hole as he forced his tongue inside him over and over. Randy was biting his arm as John teased him, refusing to make a sound. It was a game they had come to play often, and in their eyes, there was no loser. “Want me ta fuck ya now?” John asked, raising his head up just slightly from Randy’s ass.

“Cheater,” Randy said. 

“That’s not an answer,” John told him, not doing a thing until Randy told him yes or, well, yes.

“God, yes, please,” he answered, finally giving into John’s teasing. 

Dimples flashing wickedly John obediently rose up on his knees behind Randy, stroking himself a little more to get some extra lubrication from his pre-cum. They might like it a little rough now and again but it wasn’t as though they made a habit of hurting one another or anything. Randy shifted restlessly beneath John as he sensed his lover so close and yet not doing anything more. Finally, the demanding that he had kept hidden through John’s teasing broke forth in a growled torrent, “Will you just fuck me already, Cena?”

Bracing one hand on Randy’s hip as his other hand guided his length towards Randy’s entrance John then leant so his chest was pressed against Randy’s back as he spoke into his lover’s ear. “If you insist.” On that note he took a breath and steeled himself for the tight heat that was about to envelope him and then snapped his hips forwards. The feeling of being filled so fully, so swiftly, had Randy arching and gripping at their bed-sheets as he cursed lustily. John immediately began to move.

It didn’t take John or Randy long before they were nearing their climax, not so early in the morning. “Now _this_ is sumthin’ I could get used to each ‘n every mornin’,” John panted as he thrust forward over and over into the tight heat.

“Well, what’s stopping you?” Randy asked, arching his back as John found that spot inside of him. “Shit!” he shouted, John slamming into him repeatedly. His hand reached back, fingers clawing at John’s ass as he tried to get him in even deeper. “John, I can’t… not much longer.”

“Same here, Randy,” John said, picking up his pace even further, pounding into his lover furiously. The heat surrounding him never failing to send pleasure through his entire body. Just minutes later, he pulled his cock out right before he came, his cum spurting onto Randy’s ass as Randy came onto their sheets. “Don’ move, baby,” John whispered, leaning forward to lick up the remnants of their love making session that he left on Randy’s ass.

~~~~~

Cody looked across to the lady servants (who usually congregated together down one end of the table) and saw that they were all excitedly discussing what appeared to be the party that evening. Cody was seriously tempted to forgo the party as soon as he could and go and spend the time with Ted –or have Ted come to his room, whichever- but knew that he’d have to see what his lover thought first. For all he knew Ted might want some peace without him; not that he assumed they’d be doing anything like _that_ so soon, but you never knew what someone else might think. He’d been making his position on making love with Ted clear enough after all. 

Once in the dining room, Ted saw a few guests with some plates, chatting amongst themselves. He grabbed a plate himself and began loading it up, finding himself far hungrier this morning than he usually was. He tried to hide his grin when he figured it was due to the activities he had partaken in last night. With his plate and fork in hand, he spotted his mother over in the corner of the room, sitting down by herself as she observed their guests. “Good morning, Ma,” he greeted, taking a seat next to her.

“Good morning, Teddy,” she returned. Turning her head towards him, she asked, “Did you sleep well? I noticed you left the party rather early last night.”

Feeling a blush crawling up his neck Ted cleared his throat softly before picking up something from his plate and popping it into his mouth neatly; using the excuse of eating to formulate a response. His mother might be supportive of he and Cody but he sincerely doubted that she would want to hear about their love-making. “I wanted to spend time with Cody last night.” He said quietly, “To give him my present.” Caroline looked pleasantly surprised as she daintily continued to pick at her own breakfast. “And what did you decide to get him in the end?” she asked, her voice also low lest someone overhear them.

“Umm,” Ted hummed around the food in his mouth. Swallowing, he finally whispered back, “Uhh, just the ring. And a chain to go with it, so, uh, he can wear it around his neck.” Blushing furiously, Ted scratched behind his ear and turned his head away from her.

Caroline nodded, taking another bite of her food as he watched Ted shove another large forkful into his mouth. She couldn’t help but notice her son’s reaction, how embarrassed he was currently looking, figuring that there was far more to the story that he didn’t want her to hear. “And did he like it?” she asked.

“Hmm?” Ted turned back to her, face still fairly red. “Oh, yeah,” he said with a shy smile, “he loved it.” 

Caroline smiled slightly at the news that Cody had enjoyed his present, “Well that’s good then, isn’t it?” she asked, forestalling their conversation momentarily when one of the guests came over to wish them good morning and to pass on their congratulations over another amazing party and excitement already over the next.

“Where’s father?” Ted enquired when he and his mother were alone and his mother slipped him a light wink as she said casually, “Oh, you know how he gets after a bit of wine…” Ted noticed his brother entering the dining-room arm-in-arm with Kristin and wondered if her father had actually sat outside of her bedroom door all night or something passed a certain time to make sure she and Brett behaved. Not that he thought Brett would dare try such a thing.

As those two made their way to a table another presence appeared: Maryse’s attendant Mike. Ted found himself watching as the man neatly and swiftly put together a plate of food and then made his way back out of the dining-hall without stopping to say so much as a hello to anyone. When his brother reached him to say hello Ted momentarily placed Mike out of his mind, but couldn’t help thinking that there was something just a little bit off about the way Mike and Maryse acted with one another. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was and it wasn’t as though it was really any of his business, but it was a thought he would return to at a later date he was sure. 

“Morning, Brett,” Ted greeted. “You enjoy the festivities last night?”

“Maybe a little too much,” he answered, his hand going to his forehead as he tried to soothe away his headache. “I definitely had a bit too much cider last night. But it was quite fun. And did you enjoy yourself?”

“Of course. It’s our big party, how can I not enjoy myself?”

“Kristen told me that when she awoke this morning and opened the door to her bedroom, her father startled awake as he fell backwards onto her floor. He’d actually fallen asleep guarding her door!” Brett told him.

Ted laughed and shook his head. “As long as they do no such thing on your wedding night, right?” he said, giving Brett a quick wink and a teasing nudge with his elbow, laughing even more as his little brother blushed beet red. 

~~~~~~

Cody was still waiting for John and Randy to show up to breakfast. Good god, what was taking them so long? Unless he had already missed them, and John was out in the stables while Randy was in the other room with Ted and the other guests. Or they could still be asleep. Or they could be doing things to one another that weren’t to be spoken about in public. Thinking over all the options, Cody figured it was most likely along the lines of option three. And when the two older men _finally_ walked into the kitchen, their disheveled appearances made it apparent that he was right in his thinking. 

Cody knew he was in for some serious teasing when Randy deliberately knocked the bench that he was sitting on as he seated himself down, John sitting on his other side. Cody bit his lip to muffle a slight whimper of pain and John sent him a sympathetic grin. “It may take a day or two for that to wear off,” he admitted in a whisper, “But at least it won’t hurt that hard next time… well, not unless you get a little _vigorous_.” The younger man cleared his throat softly and shook his head slightly in an effort to dispel the blush that he could feel crawling over his cheeks at the words.

“Since it’s our day off I think we could all do with a chat after having a bath, aye boys?” Randy’s voice was quiet and since no one looked at them with scandalised expressions Cody could only assume that they hadn’t been overheard. Nodding, he waited until the other two had finished their (rather sizable) breakfasts before they headed out to the baths together, each carrying a change of clothing. “So then,” Randy started as they each prepared a bath, “Who topped who?”

“Randy!” Cody hissed, looking around as though someone would magically appear inside the bath house. 

“What? I’m curious, that’s all. Surely you are, too, John. And if you say you’re not then I know you’re lying.” John nodded his head, shrugging when Cody glared at him. “You already know about our first time. Fair’s fair,” Randy said.

Blushing again, Cody gave in. “Fine. The first time—”

“Wait,” Randy cut him off before he could even tell him anything that happened, “you two went at it more than once? Damn, I didn’t think you’d have it in you! I’m impressed. Now, you were saying?”

Cody gave Randy a look before sighing and conceding. “The first time Teddy took me,” he admitted, “And then I took Teddy.” John whistled slightly, nodding in obvious approval before Randy cut in with a, “Come on then, details, details.” Reddening afresh Cody continued removing his clothing once his bath was ready and then slipped into it. John indicated the chain, grinning, “Do you like it?” Cody was momentarily confused by the topic change.

“Oh, yes,” he smiled softly, touching the chain. He then looked to John and said, “—thank you, I know you helped Ted getting it.” John waved a hand and then sent his lover a look as Randy drawled with faux-mocking, “Yeah that’s lovely an’ all but I wanna hear about them getting down and dirty. Finally.”

“You already know what happened, don’t you?” Cody asked, sinking lower into the bathtub as he tried to hide his embarrassment. 

“You both topped at one point. That’s all I know!” Randy told him. “That’s just a minor detail. There’s got to be so much more that happened. And I want to know everything.” He took a small wash cloth and dipped it into the water, cleaning off his arms as he looked at Cody, waiting to hear about everything that happened. 

“Like what? I mean… it hurt when he first, umm, entered me, but—”

“Did you two ‘member to do what we tol’ ya? Fingers first with lotion on everythin’?” John asked, cutting Cody off. 

Cody grinned slightly, swearing he could still pick up the smell of the lotion they had used. “Yes, we did. He, uh, well, found _that spot_ inside me with his fingers,” he admitted. “I’ve, umm, heard you talking about it before. At night, you know, when you two are… Anyway,” he continued before the other two could say anything, “it felt amazing.”

“Of course it does.” Randy said, John nodding. “Whether it’s fingers, or cock, touching _that spot_ absolutely overshadows everything.” Cody couldn’t deny that; the pain had only truly faded from his attention when Ted had begun hitting that spot in him last night, and he knew that the same could be said in Ted’s case when he had taken his lover in turn.

“It was…” Cody knew that the two of them weren’t going to leave it at that and could admit that he and Ted owed them both details at the very least after everything that the two elder men had done for them. “He felt so… big, y’know?” Cody blushed violently, but aside from a slight smirk from Randy no other comment was made. “And I felt-“

“Full?” John supplied helpfully when the other seemed to be trying very hard to find a word to truly give justice to the sensation. “Yes, full.” Cody nodded in thanks as he continued to wash himself again, discounting the fact he had done so earlier with Ted. “And then when he came in me…” he trailed off with a sigh as the memory took him over again; the heat, the sticky sensation, the feeling of being claimed...

“Oh, now that feels good. Don’t you think so, John?” Randy asked him as he turned his head to the opposite side, finally looking away from Cody.

“I most certainly do. What did _you_ think abou’ it?” John asked of Cody, though the satisfied smile on his face as his eyes were shut, was certainly a hint to the answer.

“It felt… really good. And then… then I could feel… everything… coming back out of me,” he said in a low voice. “I told Teddy, and at first I thought he was disgusted by it, but that’s when he told me that he wanted to know what I felt like.”

“How’s it feel knowing you’ve fucked the future Lord of this land up his ass?” Randy asked, and Cody swore that the man had two facial expressions: that goddamn smirk and his signature scowl. And John was no help, his laughter ringing out throughout the room.

~~~~~

Brett had been about to return to Ted that he wouldn’t be finding it so funny when he was the one experiencing it with Maryse but then figured that he’d better hold his tongue in case someone overheard and began spreading news too prematurely. Besides, _he_ didn’t even know if Ted had interest in Maryse.

“Here you go, Brett.” Brett startled slightly and hastened to thank his bride-to-be when she handed him some food; food that he was admittedly grateful for given the state that his stomach was in after all he had been drinking last night. “Good morning Kristin.” Ted greeted and she returned the greeting with a smile and light handshake.

Even though it was now a pretty common knowledge that she and Brett were to be married it still wouldn’t be acceptable for her to hug Ted in public until they _had_ been married. Silly, but parents and society were superstitious about any contact. 

“And how are you feeling this morning, Kristen? Did you handle yourself a bit better than your future husband?” Ted asked, earning him an annoyed look from Brett and a slight nudge in the side. He just chuckled.

“I did,” she answered, laughing slightly at Brett. “I’m feeling perfectly fine this morning. Quite well rested. Poor Daddy, though, he fell asleep sitting on the floor!”

“That’s what Brett was telling me. You’d think he’d have a bit more faith in the two of you,” Ted said, though he couldn’t help but be thankful that she was staying in a completely different part of the castle, because the last thing he would have needed would have been her father hearing him and Cody whilst they made love. 

The two continued to talk casually, Brett having taken a seat next to his mother. He groaned as the next wave of his headache took over, Caroline running her hand over his head. “Do you need to go lie down, Brett? You really don’t have to stay here if you’re not feeling well. Your father isn’t here as he’s still nursing his headache from the drinking last night.”

“I think I might just do that.” Brett admitted quietly, mentally chastising himself for he knew that he had never been so good at holding too much drink. He looked to Kristen and asked, “Do you mind, Kristen?” Even hungover he was a gentleman.

Chuckling softly Kristen shook her head, “I don’t mind at all Brett; if you don’t feel well then I would much rather you rested and recovered.” Brett picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I promise we’ll go riding later, is that suitable?” Kristen nodded and Brett smiled before then kissing his mother on the cheek and giving Ted’s hand a small squeeze and slight shake. As the younger headed out of the room Ted was suddenly reminded about something that he had promised Cody and had yet to deliver: the cider.

Of course, Cody would probably receive some cider that evening at the servants’ party, but it wouldn’t be the same if he wasn’t there to witness his lover’s reaction once he had had some of the famous drink. Finishing his breakfast Ted then went to excuse himself—but Maryse appeared and one look from his mother told him that he would at least need to go and say hello to the young French woman. _Blast!_

“Good morning, Maryse,” Ted greeted as he walked over to her. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. Glancing behind her, he noticed Michael was standing fairly close to her. And he didn’t fail to see the look that he was giving to him. Interesting. “How did you enjoy the party?”

“It was nice,” she answered. And that was all she had to say about it before she turned from him and found Michael once more. 

Ted turned towards his mother and shrugged. At least he attempted to be polite. Now, though, he was free to go hunt for Cody. Heading out the door nearest the kitchens, he made his way through the hallway, surprised that he still didn’t see Randy anywhere. Once he was in the kitchen, he didn’t see anyone there aside from Wade. “Good morning, Wade. Have you seen Cody anywhere?” he asked. He figured no one would know that they were, well, sleeping together. He easily could be looking for Cody to scold him for not showing up to do his daily duties. 

“Last I saw, he headed down that way with John and Randy,” Wade answered, hoping that Ted wasn’t going to be too harsh on the kid for not being there when he needed something done for him.

“Thank you.” With that, Ted began heading down the hall, stopping at both John and Randy’s and Cody’s doors. When no one answered, he really began wondering just where those three had gone to. And just what Cody had told them.

“See if I ever tell you two anything again.” Cody mumbled, cheeks red and striving to maintain a mad expression. “Oh, calm your passions, we’re just playin’.” John grinned, standing from his own bath and beginning to dry off once he was standing on the floor. Randy shamelessly admired his lover's nakedness before following suit with the other two.

“So, what did Ted say when you’d taken him?” John asked and Cody shrugged slightly, wondering what the other expected him to say. “He’d enjoyed it as much as I had, and he understood what I had been trying to say. And… well, y’know, that we love each other.”

By this point the three of them were getting dressed and heading back towards their rooms to place their unclean clothing in their hampers to be washed—aside from Cody who had already changed into a fresh uniform when he had gotten back to his room from being in Ted’s that past night.

When he realised who was standing in front of his door Cody’s expression instantly brightened; though he tried to tone it down once more when he noticed that Randy was sending him another sly smirk, some playfully cutting comment no doubt on the tip of his tongue. “Teddy.” He greeted when he was sure that they were all alone enough for such familiarity. “What are you doing down here?” It wasn’t often that he came down to the servants’ quarters during the day.

“I was just wondering where you’d gotten off to, that’s all.” Ted cocked his head slightly, unable to help pouting a little, “Did you bathe again?” Cody looked sheepish and Randy and John’s brows almost in tandem; interest plain on their faces. John recovered first, moving to Ted and slinging a companionable arm around his shoulders as Randy did the same to Cody. “Now we’ve got you here that means we can have a second opinion on things.” Technically the servants had the day off so it wasn’t as though he and Randy had to stick as stringently to their schedules as usual, Cody too, so they could just relax.

Ted went red in turn, giving his lover a look. Cody didn’t seem about to lend him any help on the matter though and Ted had no choice but to allow himself to be steered into John and Randy’s room, Randy closing the door behind them all. “Now then, young master,” John sat on one side of the big bed, Randy stretching himself out behind him to hold him, Cody and Ted tentatively perching on the other side. “Do tell us your views on last night.” Ah… they were starting early it seemed. 

“Uh, I mean… that is to say… I…” Ted stuttered, the blush he developed in the hall still on his face. 

“Come on, now, don’t be shy. We’ve already heard many things from Cody’s point of view,” Randy informed him. “Like how you two actually did the deed twice last night. But one thing Cody didn’t tell us is which way he liked it better. And, John, did he ever tell us how it felt to actually be inside of Ted?”

“He did not,” John answered, loving the embarrassed expressions on the younger men’s faces. “But I’d like to hear Teddy boy here tell us a thing or two.”

“Just do it, Teddy. They’ll never let up otherwise,” Cody told him.

“Well, ok. I, uh, well first I gave him his present, the ring and chain. Which he really liked. Umm, we undressed one another. Then after a while of, you know, doing other things, I, uh, started to put my fingers in there.”

“Fingers, you say? How daring of you,” Randy said, thoroughly amused by the way Ted was recounting the night to them. “Come on, then, what did you think when you finally put your cock in him?”

“It was incredible,” Ted answered. “I couldn’t believe how… tight it felt. And knowing that I was actually _inside_ of Cody, well, nothing could top that feeling. I hated knowing that I was hurting him, and I certainly found out just how much it hurt, but God, I… I would never, ever want to take that moment back,” Ted said, his arms wrapping tighter around Cody’s body. “Not for anything.”

“Young love. How sweet,” Randy said to John. “So,” he said then, turning his attention back to the two boys, “any preferences for top or bottom? Or maybe you two need to fuck a few more times to get a real feel for everything,” he added with a wink.

Although he was still sporting a matching blush to Ted’s, Cody answered without much preamble at all. “I didn’t prefer one way over the other; I loved having Ted inside of me as much as I loved being inside of him.” He smiled slightly as he felt Ted’s arms squeeze him gently at the words. Had he flattered the other? Yes, he believed he had.

“I’d have to agree.” Ted said a little sheepishly. He didn’t want to seem as though he couldn’t form his own opinions, but he really hadn’t been able to decide which he had preferred better. Both had been incredible experiences bar the pain he had given and the pain he had received in turn. Needless to say he was rather thrilled that he was hopefully not going to hurt Cody that bad in future. A small tingle ran down his spine and set up shop in his lower belly as he thought about the next time they would be able to do such things.

“Do you two have a preference?” Cody asked curiously; the other two were so much more sexually advanced than them he couldn’t help asking questions and feeling interested. Were you supposed to like one way better than the other? “Well,” Randy said, arm resting over John’s waist from how he now lay stretched out behind his lover, both on their sides.

“Apparently sometimes men only like being one or the other, but we’re versatile. I love fucking John, and making love to him,” John felt his cheeks pinken a little but otherwise made no comment, “As much as I love giving myself to him.” He then paused and conceded, “Although, to be fair, when I was younger I did predominantly prefer to be on top.” He had always had a pretty low pain threshold so back in the early days he wouldn’t bottom very often.

John had gotten him past those reservations though and he was grateful for it. Giving a sly smirk as an outrageous thought occurred to him, Randy then said as casually as you please, “Hey, now we can invite the two of you to join in with us on a night!” the expressions that greeted his words were absolutely priceless. 

After John and Randy had finished laughing hysterically at the two teens before them, while the two teens were still sputtering and stuttering, John finally managed to say, “Boys, he was _jokin’_. At leas’ I think he was jokin’,” he added, turning his head around to see Randy’s face and the quick wink that he gave him.

“God, you two are easier to wind up than John is. And that’s pretty damn easy, if I do say so myself. Hey!” he said when John’s hand smacked his hip. He bent forward, nipping John’s earlobe playfully. His eyes met with Cody’s as he returned to his previous position, taking a brief pause before saying, “But what if I wasn’t joking?”

“What?!” both Ted and Cody shouted at the same time. 

“What? It’s just a question; it’s not as though we would actually ever do such a thing. No one touches John except for me, and no one touches me except for John. But had circumstances been any different, I wouldn’t say no to either one of you,” he added, keeping his face completely neutral, something he’d grown used to doing while working amongst the noble family and their numerous guests.

Ted and Cody were still both in shock. Cody’s jaw was _still_ on the floor, and the longer Randy kept going, the wider it opened. 

“Well, I don’ think I’d object, either,” John said, playing along with Randy’s teasing. “Who knows, I mean, might be nice to bring someone new into the bedroom.”

“You two can’t possibly be serious, can you?” Ted asked with wide eyes, clutching Cody tighter to his body. 

Cody made a small sound, murmuring, “Ted, baby, you’re hurting me a bit—“ Ted loosened his arms somewhat but still kept Cody protectively close after dropping a kiss to his cheek and whispering a hasty, “Sorry baby.” Then he turned his attention back to the two men sitting opposite them. Randy held the tease for as long as possible and then relented.

“Alright boys, calm your passions, I was kidding.” Randy chuckled richly, John starting to laugh quietly along with him. “Oh, your faces… you two need to learn to be a little bit more open-minded.” He cocked his head, “Truth be told I only stopped because Teddy-boy there looked as though he were about to have a conniption.” Ted frowned softly at the words, and then sighed.

“You’re both attractive young men, hands down, and I would be more than happy to show you both a few things—“ Ted’s cheek twitched and John gave Randy a look that had him hastening on before his tease was taken the wrong way, “—but the most gorgeous, fuckable man in this room is this one right here.” He gave John a small squeeze around the waist and his lover rolled his eyes with a fond exasperation before pecking Randy on the lips. “Remember that thing we talked about? About you thinkin’ before you spoke?”

Randy nodded, but then shrugged, not looking the least bit contrite, “I remember; that just takes too much effort sometime that’s all.” He then kissed John square on the lips in a surprisingly tender manner. Ted was still feeling a little tense, though he admittedly calmed a little at seeing Randy’s genuine devotion to John. He might like the other two men and give them a lot of lenience but he didn’t want to share Cody with anyone else ever. 

“Besides,” Randy said when he raised his head up from the kiss, “I have to bite my tongue around all these lords and ladies and noble folk far too often. If I can’t speak my mind in front of you and those two over there, well then I say when can I?”

“Well, you’re certainly never afraid to speak yer mind in front a me. I guess those two over there are just gonna have ta get used to it.”

“I for one never expected to hear such things coming from your mouth, Randy,” Ted told him. He still couldn’t believe the mouth that Randy had on him, even after growing up with him and seeing him on nearly a daily basis. He always seemed so poised and proper, just as the head valet should be. 

“It’s such a shame that we couldn’t get to know one another when we were younger. You were always such a stick in the mud as a child,” he said, grinning when he heard John snorting as he tried to hold back his laugh. 

“I was not a stick in the mud!” he said defiantly. “I got myself trapped in one of those passageways once,” he told them to try and defend himself.

“Oh, we all heard about that. And then what? You stopped going through the passageways, didn’t you? Yes, you definitely should have come and played with John and me more often when you were younger. We’d have had you climbing trees and pushing people into muddy puddles. We always had such fun, didn’t we, John?”

“We really did,” John said fondly. “Remember that time when we was outside ‘n you pushed me into one a them mud puddles, ‘n we was rollin’ around for a time until ya kissed me ‘n we ended up fuckin’ right then ‘n there?” he asked.

Momentarily forgetting that they even had company, Randy replied, “Remember that like it was yesterday.” With that he bent forward and kissed John far more passionately that he had before.

As the pair of them began to kiss like that Cody took Ted’s hand and pulled his lover up from the bed; as attractive as John and Randy were themselves he wasn’t sure he wanted to witness another intimate moments between them, for it was much too difficult to look them in the eye afterwards. “See you later, guys!” he called airily, chuckling to himself as he heard two muffled renditions of “Bye!” coming from the bed.

When the door closed behind them Ted released a scandalised breath, “Well I never.” The sudden propriety and haughtiness from Ted reduced Cody into fits of giggles and the sound seemed to startle Ted into awareness once more. “What did I say?” he asked, smiling a little despite himself as he heard Cody laughing. “Nothing…” Cody looked around and ensured they were alone before leaning up and stealing a soft kiss, “Come into my room for a bit?” Not figuring anyone else would be needing him any time soon Ted nodded, fingers tracing the curve of Cody’s cheek, “I’d love to.”

“I think…” John started between kisses as he realised that they were indeed alone now, “We… scared ‘em… both off…” Randy made a noncommittal sound in his throat as he licked a hot stripe up John’s pulse when he momentarily disengaged their lips before bringing them back together. “Shame… They coulda learnt something from us.” John chuckled breathlessly, hands cupping Randy’s cheeks momentarily and stilling the other. “I fuckin’ love you, you know that, right?” Randy nodded, momentarily captivated by the changing hue of John’s eyes.

“The way you looked over me that day,” John murmured, leaning in so that his lips brushed his lover’s as he spoke but not actually kissing, “The both of us covered in mud and barely getting our clothes off more than we needed to get to one another, damn… it was the stuff fantasies are made of…” and believe him when he said that many things that he and Randy had done had culminated in recurring fantasies and wet-dreams despite the fact he was no longer some lusty newly turned teenager. Ok, he was still lusty, but the rest was right.


	26. Chapter 26

“Those two are really something else,” Cody said once they were behind his closed and locked door. “Never met anyone like ‘em.” Sitting down on his bed, he pat the space next to him.

“And I doubt you ever will again.” He joined Cody on his bed, pulling the younger man into an embrace. “And I’ve never met anyone quite like you, you know. I can’t imagine myself being with anyone _but_ you.”

“It’s the same for me, Teddy.” Leaning over, he began to kiss him, his tongue slipping into the willing mouth. Soon, Ted was straddling Cody’s hips, pushing him backwards onto the bed, hands fumbling with the buttons of Cody’s shirt. Pushing upwards on Ted’s shoulders, Cody raised an eyebrow at him, asking, “Right here? Now?”

Ted paused his actions, staring down at his lover. “What? You don’t want to? Shit, I’m an idiot, I thought—”

Cody quirked a smile, his hands now gripping Ted’s shirt. “Are you kidding? I didn’t think _you’d_ want to… Of course I do,” he said, now pulling Ted back down on top of him.

“Don’t tease me like that,” Ted murmured breathlessly, mildly admonishing; he had been really worried for a second that he had made a colossal balls-up and his lover wasn’t in the mood. Now that he had permission though he couldn’t prevent his hands from working to get Cody’s shirt and trousers off as fast as possible—they had both kicked their shoes off upon entering the room. “Mhm… I’m sorry.” Cody murmured, caressing Ted’s cheek tenderly.

“I forgive you.” Ted flashed a small grin and Cody gently pushed him back enough to sit up and began undressing Ted in turn. There was still some trepidation in their movements, still not completely confident in everything like this, but there was also a new confidence in the pair of them as they touched one another. Cody kissed Ted on the lips again, tongue curling around his lover and mewling when Ted rocked his lips.

By this point they were both left in their undergarments and although Cody’s little room wasn’t too cold it seemed much hotter than usual… though Ted was quite sure that was because he had the tempting minx that was Cody Runnels underneath him. “I love you, so much Cody…” the words were punctuated by kisses over Cody’s chest.

“Show me how much you love me,” Cody said, his fingers making their way into Ted’s hair. “Don’t just tell me.”

Ted raised his head up from Cody’s chest, locking eyes with the younger man. “Anything you want, baby.” He leaned his whole body forward, capturing Cody’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Once the kiss was broken, he pushed his undergarments down to the floor, then grabbed Cody’s by the waist and eased them off his hips and to the floor. Both stripped completely, Ted laid Cody down flat on his back, their bodies touching in all the right places. With the little window near the ceiling of the room, Ted had sunlight enough to be able to see all of Cody in the daylight as they made love. 

Cody’s hands were once again tangled in Ted’s hair as his hips rolled just slightly, rubbing against Ted’s cock. They both moaned at the contact. “Goddamn, I want to feel you _right now_.”

Nodding, Ted whispered, “Do you have any lotion down here?” He wanted to take Cody, but he didn’t know if they should use spit just yet. He wanted it to go smoothly, to not hurt as much as it did the night before.

~~~

“Do you think about that one often?” Randy asked. “The time in the mud, I mean.”

“Once in a while,” John answered. “But we got so much ta think on… Know that I dream about it now ‘n again. Thinkin’ ‘bout what you’d look like now covered from head to toe in mud. You changed a lot since you was sixteen, ya know.”

Randy chuckled at that. He and John had been so young when that happened, he sixteen and John seventeen. Not only had he filled out more in his chest and his arms and legs, but he’d shot up like a beanstalk when he was around nineteen, leaving him an even more intimidating figure to those around him. “Well, maybe one day come spring, we can reenact that moment,” Randy said, raising his eyebrow suggestively. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that, babe.” John’s hands ran down Randy’s back to rest against his ass. “You’re still that sweet little boy to me, ya know, regardless of how tough you act on everyone else.” Randy smirked slightly with a chuckle as he licked John’s bottom lip fleetingly, “I sincerely hope you don’t imagine me as a little boy when we do things like this.”

“That’s… a very dirty thought,” John laughed softly, “—even for you, you perv.” John leant up and gently pressed his lips to the small bump that showed where Randy had broken his collarbone a few years back during a horse-riding accident. John couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so frightened in his life; the fear for his lover had almost had him outing them both without a care for the consequences, refusing to leave Randy’s bedside for a moment. 

In turn, Randy ran his finger along John’s neck, right along the scar tissue that built up after _his_ nasty accident. It was a long time ago it happened, before Randy’s accident, but the scar was still noticeable, and it most likely would be for the rest of John’s life. That accident had been worse than Randy’s, though, given the location of the puncture wound. Randy still believed it was a miracle that John was with him here today, knowing that lesser accidents had taken the lives of many others. “I love you John. Just as much as I did back then. If not even _more_ than I did back then.”

“I love you, too, Randy,” he said with a smile, dimples showing. It always amazed him how quickly Randy could go from talking dirty to letting words of love and affection flow from that very same mouth. At the drop of a hat, Randy’s whole mood could change from incredibly dirty, thinking of nothing but his dick to sweet and kind, showing John just how much he truly loved him. Now was one of those times. 

“Make love to me?” Randy asked, still hovering about John, his eyes burning with the need he had to feel his lover take him.

It was one request that Randy made whenever they had been having one of their tender moments, and one that John himself knew he made under the same circumstances: emotional moments that had threatened to take them from one another needed to be soothed physically. “Anything you want, Rand.” John murmured softly, thumb caressing Randy’s bottom lip, “Anything you want.” Reluctantly he eases back from Randy a little and smiles softly when he ends up knelt before Randy. “Strip for me, Randy?” At a time like this a request is more appropriate as opposed to a heated command and Randy flashed him a boyish smile.

Bringing himself to his own knees, Randy then begins to unbutton the waistcoat he wore before letting that fall aside as nimble fingers set to work on his shirt. He didn’t much care about creases to his uniform though he was sure he probably should. The way John’s eyes seemed to be trying to devour him thrilled him, but not as much as that soft smile John wore _only for him_ when they were alone. “See something you like?” he asked lowly.

“Always.” John stripped his own shirt off with a practised ease, pulling Randy to him again when his lover has shrugged out of his trousers and undergarments.

~~~

“Um…” Cody wracked his brains hastily, not wanting to lose the mood that had sprung up (no pun intended) between them now.

Reluctantly wriggling out from underneath Ted’s beautifully naked body Cody padded across the room to where his little bag was and reached into it to pull out a small pot of ointment. “Will this do?” he handed it across to his lover with a soft kiss when he reached the bed. Momentarily Ted was much more interested in the kiss than he was about the ointment, but then figured he should check it. It seemed alright to him—though he admittedly got a shock when he touched the substance upon removing the lid and felt the pad of his finger heating up at its contact. “What on earth is this?” he asked, both bemused and most certainly intrigued.

“It’s a muscle soother.” Cody responded, biting his lip as he watched Ted’s strong, long fingers begin to delve into the ointment a little more liberally. “It’s an old family recipe that my great-great-great grandfather created for aches and pains brought on by manual labour.” He giggled slightly, catching Ted’s eye, “I don’t suppose he would have had it in mind for something like this.” Cody’s laughter was infectious and Ted chuckled along with him as he moved back to him. 

“You’re probably right. I can’t imagine your great-great grandfather would have _ever_ thought that his creation would be used for this purpose.” Wrapping his arms around Cody, he pulled him back down onto the bed, flipping them so that Cody was once again underneath him. “Ready to see how well this works?” Ted asked, his eyes twinkling wish mischief. 

Quickly biting then releasing his bottom lip, Cody nodded, his own eyes twinkling in a similar fashion. “Absolutely,” he answered, spreading his legs to allow Ted to settle between them comfortably. 

Making sure that his fingers were suitably coated (and still in awe at the heating properties of the ointment), Ted ran them along the crack of Cody’s ass before pushing in lightly when he reached his entrance. A single finger slid inside, Ted twisting it as he pulled it out and pushed it back in. “How’s that feel?”

“Oh my god. I… I can feel it heating up inside of me,” Cody said, his eyes wide at the sensation. “It’s… amazing.”

Oh yes, they were definitely going to have to use this more in the future. Still unable to get over the tightness of Cody’s body around his finger (and, fuck, Cody was hotter inside than the lotion even) Ted began to gently ease it in and out. There was a minor pull from the friction at first, since he had only lost his virginity not a few hours ago, but he welcomed it, relished in the fact that Ted was touching him like this again.

“You’re so beautiful, Cody.” The words had Cody’s eyes opening somewhat from where they had drifted closed in pleasure as Ted eased a second finger inside of him alongside the first and began to slowly scissor them.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Cody murmured gently, smiling as the sunlight reflected over their exposed bodies and brought out the rosiness of Ted’s cheeks, the darker hue of his eyes and the blonde of his hair. Not to mention the small sheen of perspiration that was starting on him, a bead of which slid down his neck and down his torso to where his cock stood against his stomach.

Ted growled possessively at Cody’s words, leaning forward to crush their lips together in a kiss as he fingers continued to work in and out. When he pulled back, he stared down into Cody’s eyes, lust as passion burning within them. “Think you’re ready for me?” Ted asked, withdrawing his fingers. 

Nodding, Cody met Ted’s stare, raising his legs off his bed, bringing them near to his chest, leaving his ass completely exposed for Ted. “Yessss,” he hissed, hand reaching up to cup Ted’s cheek. 

Dipping his hand back into the ointment, Ted once again felt that warming sensation on his hands before spreading it on himself. His mouth dropped open as it began to warm up _on his cock_. “Oh god,” he whispered, more to himself than to Cody. With one hand he gripped Cody’s hips and with his other he lined himself up with Cody’s entrance, he eased his hips forward, penetrating his lover’s body once again. “Oh god,” he repeated, a bit louder this time. 

“That’s it, Teddy,” Cody encouraged, stroking his thumb over Ted’s cheekbone. It still hurt, but now he knew that the pain wouldn’t last long. “That’s it,” he kept saying until he felt Ted completely settled within. 

The sensation of Ted buried within him made Cody mewl softly as he felt the thick girth Ted possessed forcing him to open for him and yet his body seemed to be determinedly trying to close down on the other. Ted let out a stuttered breath as he felt Cody’s muscles tensing and flexing around him, adjusting to his cock and driving him wild.

Needless to say he was glad he had taken his time because the tight heat of Cody’s body and the heat of the lotion had nearly been enough to make him cum before he had even gotten the head of himself in Cody.

His eyes opened from where they had slipped closed as he felt lips feathering over his face. Smiling softly, eyes still aglow with passion, Ted then gently coaxed Cody’s legs around his waist so that they were both positioned more comfortably. Gently Ted drew out of the other and then thrust back in after leaving so only the head of his cock was inside of Cody. Due to their still limited experience his initial rhythm was still a little slow and uncertain, but Cody didn’t mind that in the slightest. “Oh, Teddy--!”

“How’re you feeling, Cody?” Ted asked, fingers gently touching Cody’s face, pausing in his movement until he found out how he was doing.

“Never better,” he answered, mirroring Ted’s hands on his face. He grinned slightly, then said, “I think the ointment even helped to soothe away any soreness I had from earlier.”

“So I’m not hurting you?” he asked again, still concerned that doing this now after just making love for the first time not all that long ago. His fingers ran along Cody’s jaw bone as he looked over his lover’s face, trying to read it for any signs of pain he may be experiencing.

“Nothing I can’t handle… _Theodore_ ,” he purred (not failing to miss the shiver that ran through Ted’s body at the use of his full name), moving his hand into Ted’s hair. When he pulled Ted down for a kiss, he felt the older teen begin to move once again, his hips rocking back and forth in shallow strokes. Tugging on Ted’s head lightly, he broke off the kiss and whispered, “You won’t get my spot if you keep up like that.”

 _That_ particular comment brought forth a spark of definite interest and a deep-rooted male satisfaction as he bit his lip and nodded before beginning to adjust his stance a little. If Cody wanted him to get that spot then he would bloody well get that spot; he’d get it so much that Cody would actually be begging for a reprieve from the intense sensations.

One hand bracing more firmly upon the bed as the other slid reluctantly from the other’s face (although feeling somewhat better about the loss as he caressed the length of Cody’s body on the way down) to join its twin but braced on Cody’s other side, Ted then drew his hips back again a little more fully.

At first he almost accidentally dislodged himself from Cody’s body, but when he was sure that he wasn’t indeed hurting his lover he began to thrust inside of him, balls-deep with every stroke. Cody gasped at the first few thrusts, but was soon letting out nigh-on constant mews and moans as Ted once again took claim of him in a way no other would. “Oh, God, Theodore—“ Cody convulsed with one particularly well-aimed thrust, “Oh, do that again! Right there!”

Thrusting forward, Ted’s cock hit Cody’s spot over and over, leaving the younger man writhing beneath him. He could feel Cody’s ass clenching around him, tightening and loosening with every thrust of his cock. “That better for you, Cody?” Ted growled. His hands gripped harder around Cody’s hips, neither of them even realizing. 

“God yessssss,” Cody moaned in reply. He changed the positioning of his legs, drawing his knees up into his chest, raising his hips up even more, allowing Ted even further access into his body. His hands gripped onto his knees, holding them as close to his body as he could get.

Ted was overwhelmed by the feelings once again. Cody was so _tight_ and so unbelievably _hot_ around his cock. And the sounds that Cody was making, goddamn. They were sweeter than any sounds he had heard before. He wanted to know what Cody sounded like when they made love, and now that he knew, he never wanted them to end. Releasing his grip on one hip, Ted brought his hand to Cody’s cock, wrapping his fingers along the leaking shaft as he began to stroke, trying to keep up with the tempo of his thrusts. 

A whine came from within Cody’s throat at the dual sensations; thrashing and writhing underneath the attention, hips arching to alternately push himself into the channel of Ted’s fist and onto the hard cock that was thrusting inside of him. Oh, Lord, Ted was actually _throbbing_ inside of him. He was also giving him that same look he had given him last night: incredulous disbelief as he got closer to cumming.

“Oh, please Cody, please—“ Ted panted against his lover’s cheek as tremors began to wrack his own body. “Yes Teddy, oh, so close, please, please—“ he was almost there, so so very close… and then he felt it. From the tips of his toes to the very tips of the strands of hair on his head, Cody felt his orgasm.

He cried out, a hand managing to come up in time to muffle the sound, as he came over Ted’s hand and both of their stomachs. The way the muscles locked upon him sent Ted over the edge before he even had a chance to thrust again. A staggered, stunned sound emitted from deep within Ted’s throat; orgasms by hand or mouth were admittedly nothing compared to the ones that he had experienced whilst being inside of Cody or vice versa.

Collapsing atop Cody, Ted panted as their sweaty chests rubbed together. Cody lowered his legs the bed and let both hands cup just behind Ted’s head. “You’re still inside me,” Cody whispered.

“Mmm, I know,” Ted replied, “but you just feel so good.” He let them stay like that for a short while, but he finally, with great reluctance, pulled his cock out. He then slid to the side, though his arm and leg remained over Cody’s body possessively. “Damn, Codes. I think that was better than last night.”

Turning his head to the side, Cody gave Ted a smile. “I think so, too. Now that you’re figuring out just what to do with these hips of yours,” he said, running his hand along Ted’s side, taking hold of the love handles he couldn’t get enough of. 

Stealing a quick kiss, Ted remained on his side, quite content to stay there and let Cody touch his body anywhere he wanted. After some time of silence, the two doing nothing but touching and kissing, Ted whispered, “Shame that after two baths, you’re dirty once again.”

Chuckling lightly, Cody said, “I never bathed this much before I came here, nothing more than a quick dip in the river to cool off on those hot days. Yet in this castle, with you around, I just can’t seem to stay clean.”

~~~

“Do I get to see you strip for me now?” Randy asked as he sat back against the head of the bed, completely nude. 

“Mmm, of course,” John said. He sat on his heels, his fingers making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Next he removed his trousers, tossing them to the floor. “You wanna take care of these for me?” he asked, looking from Randy down to his undergarments, then back up at his lover. 

Rolling forward onto his knees, Randy walked forward and placed his hands on John’s hips, slowly pushing the underwear down, revealing to him the leaking cock his lover possessed. Unable to resist, Randy licked his lips quickly, bringing his head down to swirl his tongue over the head before plunging down the rest of John’s cock, taking him into his practiced mouth with ease.

“Oh, shit—“ John gasped and groaned, head rolling back as his hands reflexively sought purchase on his lover’s head and curled his fingers through the other’s short hair. “Unh, Randy, ah…” the way John moaned and sighed for him had Randy moaning in return,

Although he was tempted to let himself reach completion in Randy’s perfectly practised mouth that wasn’t what he really wanted and he reluctantly eased the man backwards. Randy whined softly when he was denied his treat, making John give a soft smile of adoration as he gently shushed the other. “How’d you want this, baby?”

It took Randy mere moments to make his decision. “I want to be able to see you.” Sure, it satisfied the alpha-male in both of them to take each other from behind now and again, but right then he was serious about them making love together and he never truly felt that connection unless he could look into John’s eyes as he came. John curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss as he guided his lover back to lay down, tasting himself on Randy’s lips. 

“Want it like this, Randy?” John asked. Their bodies were flush together, not one inch of space between them as John went in for another kiss. 

“Mmm,” Randy moaned into the kiss, wishing that he could be taken right then, just like that, with no further preparation, because he didn’t want John’s body apart from his once again. But at the same time, he loved the care that John always showed to him when the stretched and prepared his hole. Especially when they were in this kind of mood. 

John smiled softly at the sound and reluctantly drew away from Randy’s mouth as he began to kiss down the taller man’s torso instead, briefly stopping to pay attention to his nipples before continuing downwards. “John—“ Randy started, then falling silent as John bypassed his already aching cock.

When he felt John’s hands spreading him his mouth ran dry; he never got used to the feeling of being rimmed by his lover, and he knew that he would also never let anyone else see him in such a vulnerable state.

“John-John—“ John looked up at Randy and flashed him a dimpled grin before then letting his tongue circle the rosette of Randy’s entrance, amazed by how tight it forever seemed to be for him. A low moan left Randy as he was breached, turned on beyond belief and frustrated with the slow, tender pace John was using as he took care of him with his tongue, making Randy arch and squirm. 

Spitting into his hand after working his tongue around Randy’s ass thoroughly, John slicked up his cock, then slid his body forward, bringing them into contact once again. His lips met Randy’s before he slid his cock into that excruciatingly tight heat. Their kissing swallowed the sounds of Randy’s pain and John’s pleasure at the initial entrance. 

Randy’s arms wrapped around John’s neck as the pair kissed, hips rocking up as John slid back and forth. “Open your eyes,” Randy said, his lips still pressed against John’s. 

Doing as Randy commanded, John fought to open his eyes. But when he met those stormy blues, so filled with love for him, he couldn’t look away. He didn’t ever want to look away. His hands cupped just behind Randy’s ears, thumbs stroking his cheeks and ear lobes while their eyes remained connected. 

A smile that was pure love for John curved Randy’s lips as he watched John’s Adam’s-apple convulse several times as their eyes remained connected; the way he could make John feel was an intoxicating power, but one that he had handed to his lover in turn, for John had just as much power over him. If anyone was to see that look on his face they’d think an imposter had somehow taken over his body.

Giving Randy another fleeting kiss John then drew out and then thrust inside of him again. Each roll of his hips resulted in a deep, rhythmic thrust, but Randy knew John was deliberately avoiding his sweet-spot. When they made love John did everything he could to stave off their orgasms. To prolong the experience.

One of Randy’s large hands spanned the small of John’s back as his own hips began to catch on to his lover’s; they had danced this dance so many times it was pretty unsurprising that the steps were ingrained into their very beings. John would thrust up and Randy would lift his hips, lowering his hips when John moved out of him. “Ah baby, you feel so good…” John groaned softly. 

“Love feeling you inside me,” Randy said, raising his head up enough to peck John’s lips. His other hand wrapped around the nape of John’s neck, feeling the sweat that had built up just beneath his hairline. “Love feeling you come inside me,” he added in a whisper, eyes ablaze with need.

John didn’t pause once at Randy’s last comment. He simply continued his deep thrusts, biting his lower lip as he watched that love in Randy’s become clouded over with lust. Even when they were going slow, attempting to feel one another as they made love, they could never hide the fact that they not only loved one another, but lusted after one another. Even after all those years, they were still the only ones for each other in their eyes.

When he felt the way that John’s arms were beginning to shake underneath his hands, Randy knew that his lover was reaching the tolerance of his ability to take it slow; which was just fine with him, since he was quite happy for a little faster now.

“Give it to me, John-John.” Randy commanded in a voice thick with affection and desire, “Come on, baby.” Taking the permission for what it was John began to thrust harder, Randy crying out in pleasure at the increase in pleasure as his love nigh-on abused his prostate with thrusts. Randy’s head rolled back, eyes fluttering shut.

The bed began to creak underneath their bodies, Randy bringing a hand down to touch himself. “Don’t.” Randy shuddered in pleasure at the commanding tone: one he only ever got to hear when they were in bed together, or when John was really angry with him. “John—“ he tried to purr seductively to get his lover to let him touch himself, but John was having none of it and he supposed he should have expected that: John only let him cum by his cock alone when they were making love.

“No touchin’ yerself, baby, I’m takin’ care a you now,” John said. “Jus’ let me take care a you.” He thrust into Randy deeper, harder and with a slight change in his angle that allowed him to brush against that spot. _Finally_.

Randy’s abdomen tightened as John’s cock brushed over the spot inside of him. All thoughts of touching himself went out the window. Yes, he’d let John take care of him. John _always_ knew how to care for him the best, after all. 

John’s hands moved to curl his fingers through Randy’s, pinning them to the bed both because he knew it’d stop Randy from touching himself and also because he knew that Randy was turned on by John displaying dominance towards him.

It was probably because he was so used to being considered such an alpha-male that he liked being able to step back and let John take control now and again. “Oh, John-John, harder, please, fuck me harder—” his cock was bouncing with each thrust.

It was a few determined, forceful thrusts into his prostate to send Randy over the edge; his seed covering his own stomach and even landing a little bit on John’s chest from the force of it. A hoarse moan left Randy as John continued thrusting, heading for his own release. 

“That’s it, John, god, yesssssss,” Randy cried as John continued to stimulate him as he neared his own orgasm. He clenched his ass hard around John’s cock, increasing the tightness, knowing it’d bring John even closer. “Kiss me,” he ordered. Even though John was showing him just how much of an alpha-male he could be, Randy still had his own innate nature. 

But John was more than willing to comply with Randy’s orders, showing his control as he bent forward and thrust his tongue into Randy’s mouth as he fucked Randy’s ass _hard_. A choked cry got caught in John’s throat as his orgasm took over. His body twitched as he spilled deep inside Randy, their lips still connected, hands still over their heads. 

Even when John had come, he didn’t break the dominating kiss, not wanting the moment to end. His tongue roamed the familiar surface of Randy’s mouth, hearing the moans from the younger man as they kissed. 

Eventually he was forced to break the kiss because he was struggling for breath. Slowly they both came to a halt, John still buried deep into Randy’s receptive body and with Randy still using his long limbs to keep the other man close. Twin sets of panting breaths echoed in the room as they rode their separate highs, giving each other slow, sated grins, each reveling in the other’s flushed, sweaty countenances.

Rubbing his thumb over Randy’s swollen bottom lip John nuzzled their noses together before reluctantly easing from his lover as he murmured softly, “I love you, baby.” Randy hummed and stretched out before immediately pulling John so that the other was lying flushed besides him. He threw one of his long legs over John’s hip before leaning in to steal another kiss from the other, “Love you too.”

“Was that what you wanted, Rand?” Randy nodded his head, looking very much like the proverbial cat that had gotten the cream, “Oh yeah… and then some.” John’s dimples reappeared; he loved when he knew he’d pleased Randy. 

After lying together in a pile of sweaty limbs, Randy said, “I probably have to go see how everything’s going with the brunch this morning. I think I’ll be showing up a little later than I normally do.”

“Wonder what the cause of that is…” John trailed off, giving Randy another smile. “You really gonna leave me?”

“Don’t you have some horses to look after, or something?”

“Why, Randy, it sounds like yer tryin’ ta get rid of me!” John said, scandalized. “After all that? After what I jus’ done for ya?”

“It’s time to move on, John. I’ve got my life, you’ve got yours.” He paused, then went on, “But I’ll meet you again later. Hear there’s a little party going on tonight. Maybe I can get you a drink, you can come back to my room…”

“Ya sure know how ta flatter a man, don’t ya?” John asked with a laugh. God, he loved that man.

“And I’ll be holding you to that drink.” John chuckled as Randy got up and began cleaning himself up before dressing. In a strange way he was thrilled at the thought of Randy still smelling somewhat like him even though it wouldn’t be too strong. “Are you going to get up?” Randy asked as he used a little cologne and pulled on his shirt.

“Yeah, yeah, righ’ away.” John yawned behind his hand as he took a moment to savour his languid feeling post-orgasm. “Get your arse up, Cena.” Randy made sure to spank said arse before he left once he had finished changing.

Calling light-hearted faux abuse after his lover John rubbed his backside lightly to dull the stinging Randy’s hand had left behind before then pushing himself upright. He supposed he’d best go check on the horses; it wouldn’t do any harm after all.

~~~

“I’ll take that as a compliment, aye?” he joked softly and Cody nuzzled him softly, pressing a kiss to the other’s cheek, “You should, it’s a massive compliment… and nothing to do with animal tending whilst here.” Ted chuckled warmly.

Cody’s fingers stroked through Ted’s hair, feeling the slight sweat-dampened locks as the cool air of the room began to chill their previously flaming bodies. “Are you going to bathe again?” Ted asked, purely out of amusement and also because he enjoyed the mental image of Cody surrounded by bubbles in a bath-tub. “No, I don’t think so.” Cody mused.

“I’m spending so much time in water today I’m going to turn into a bloody merman or something.” Ted laughed, letting his hand run down the smooth expanse of one of Cody’s long legs, “You have lovely legs, so I must oppose a fin... though you’d probably look cute.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Cody pretended to give Ted a ‘gr!’ face in response to that comment and Ted chuckled softly before kissing his lover’s cheek, “Though I’m flattered you’ll love me no matter what.” Ted nodded, tracing the chain around Cody’s neck, smiling softly, “Of course I will.”

“Well, I hope you know that the same can be said for me. That I’ll love you no matter. Through anything that happens,” Cody told him. Their bodies molded together, Cody wrapped up soundly in Ted’s arms. “Do you have to get back to your family?”

“They’ll survive without me. I have other places that I would much rather be. Such as right here in your bed with you in my arms. Yes, that sounds absolutely perfect. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Oh, yes. That sounds much better than any other option,” Cody said, shutting his eyes as he pulled a blanket up around them as the chill really began to settle in.

“Mmm, yes. Definitely.” Ted’s eyes also slipped shut, so comfortable with Cody’s warm body snuggled so close to his. 

“M’gonna fall asleep like this.” Cody murmured softly, surrounded by his lover’s body-heat and listening to the slowly steadying thump-ba-thump of Ted’s heart underneath his ear. It was a rhythm that he had found difficult to adjust to even after that first night they’d shared a bed.

“That sounds nice to me.” Ted murmured back in return, fingers gently caressing Cody’s back from where they were snuggled together on Cody’s little bed, “A little bit of extra sleep…” he’d bet they weren’t the only ones to be considering such a thing.

“Just… just for a little bit.” Cody agreed, yawning softly behind his hand before he curled himself around his lover once more in a possessive gesture akin to the one that Ted had been using to him earlier. “A little bit.” Ted echoed softly, voice thickening as he was already beginning to nod off once more.

They had no idea how long they were asleep. But when Cody awoke, his head comfortably resting on Ted’s shoulder, he could hear his lover’s stomach growling. And his own wasn’t much better. Then he saw Ted’s hand moving to his stomach. Turning his head up, he found that Ted was already awake… watching him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Ted returned. “I think I know why you like watching me sleep so much. I mean, if I look anywhere near as peaceful as you do…”

“You’re so beautiful when you sleep,” Cody told him, moving his hand to rest flat on Ted’s chest. 

“As are you,” Ted whispered. And then his stomach rumbled again, causing a slight blush to rise in his cheeks. “That just killed the mood, didn’t it?”

Cody smiled then brushed a kiss against Ted’s lips. “You’re too cute.”

“Shall we go and see if Wade will feed us?” Cody asked, though it was apparent he wasn’t too thrilled at the thought of moving and probably wouldn’t have done so if not for the fact that his stomach felt as though it were about to cave in on itself. “If you give him that smile of yours Ted he probably will be happy to.” Cody winked.

Ted blushed somewhat at Cody’s words, shaking his head a little as he gave Cody a small nudge in the stomach. “Flutter those big blues of yours in his direction then he’ll probably make us a banquet fit for kings.” He then paused and amended, “Alright, to be fair, he cooks like that normally, but I stand by my sentiment.”

Laughing softly they both eventually managed to get up and get dressed, heading out of Cody’s room and then up to the kitchen. It seemed that Wade was already beginning to get started on lunch by that point. “Wade, what’cha making?” Ted asked as the raventte gave his cutest smile, and Wade chuckled, used to the antics of his young master and attendant. 

“Well, I’ve got some beef stew for starters. Then for main course I’ve got a ham going to be carved up for the guests with some different breads and vegetables. There’s a fish course and I’ve got a chicken dish going.”

“I’ll take it!” Ted said. “Everything sounds delicious, Wade. And it smells so good. When’ll you be serving? I’ll be joining my family for lunch, so I won’t eat as much now as I know I could.”

“Ah, you’re actually gonna be leaving the side of your attendant?” Wade asked. He had been wondering about the pair of them since he first saw them together. They looked at each other the way that he often times found himself looking at Justin. And the mussed up looks both of them were sporting was certainly a clue as to what was going on between them. “If I may, though, Young Master, you may want to straighten up a bit before presenting yourself before your family. Now, what’ll you be having?”

The two men spluttered and Wade merely held a hand up and sent them both a rather roguish smile before morphing his expression into one of innocence as he waited for their food requests. When he had them he served up; Cody receiving a larger portion as that would be his lunch.

“So, ahem,” Ted cleared his throat softly and then said, “—are you looking forward to the servants’ party tonight, Wade?” the cook looked somewhat surprised by the question before then nodding his head and chuckling, “My favourite day of the year… Cider all around.”

“It’ll be a new experience for me,” Cody admitted and Ted nodded without responding until he had swallowed the mouthful of food he had taken from his fork. “I think you’ll enjoy it…” though admittedly he was having a few reservations about having his sweet Cody around some of the more unscrupulous *cough*Layla*cough* staff members. It wasn’t as though he could say anything about it, could he? Cody wasn’t his property and causing a fuss would only draw attention to them both in a manner that would be impossible to explain away.

~~~

“I don’t really like it ‘ere Mike.” Maryse confessed, mindful for once to keep her voice down since having someone overhear would mean big, big trouble for her. “It’s too cold, and ze people are far too droll.” Mike sighed and nodded his head, making sure to keep his posture perfect though considering some of the guests seemed to think it was weird for him to be sitting down with his charge anyway. Had they been at home, they would have been alone, and Maryse would have been more than happy to sit on Mike’s knee; something her mother had seen more than once.

“I know ma Cherie, but there’s not much we can do about it, is there?” Mike suddenly felt eyes on him and turned enough to see Randy was looking in his direction. For a moment Mike wanted to bristle but then paused and reminded himself that he would probably be here for a long while if… if Maryse and Ted hit it off with one another, so he had to play nice.

~~~

Randy waltzed into the dining room, eyes scanning over the room to observe how things were going on. People seemed to be sitting around, conversing with one another. Kristen were sitting with her family, and he noticed there was another young man sitting with the family. Looked to him like Kristen’s younger sister found a man aside from Ted she was attracted to, and it appeared to be young Windham Rotunda. He nodded his head slightly in approval. They could be a good match.

Turning his head some more, he spotted Maryse sitting close enough to her attendant that their legs were touching. Now that was interesting. Unless, of course, she actually needed to sit that close to him to hear him speaking over all the other chatter in the room. Still, he’d keep an eye on her. 

John made his way to the stable, re-checking all the food that he just filled that morning. Deciding then that the horses should probably get more water, he headed out to the nearby water supply to get some for the animals. Aside from that the horses looked fine, and he then made his way to check on the other animals they kept. 

Randy momentarily caught sight of John leading a horse across the yard with (from the looks of it) Justin Gabriel, when he passed one of the windows and he felt a small smile wanting to curve his lips before he forced himself to focus. He’d have an excuse later that evening to be over John a little more in public than he was usually, since everyone was going to be rat-arsed and, well, every got friendly when they’d had a few drinks, right?


	27. Chapter 27

“Oh, Randal!” Caroline greeted when the head valet walked towards her.

Only in front of her would he dare smile. A small smile and a shake of his head was his acknowledgement to her use of his full name. “Lady DiBiase, how are you this morning?” he asked, bending at his waist to kiss the back of her hand.

“I am doing quite well. But it would seem that my husband and youngest son had a tad too much drink last night and are not faring so well this morning. And my other son seems to have disappeared on me. He dismissed himself some time ago and I haven’t seen him since.”

“I’ve just seen him, ma’am,” Randy said swiftly, aiding his young master in an alibi—which he’d hope had some basis in truth, “He was going to his room, I presume, to change as he had Cody with him.”

Caroline smiled up at him, and Randy swore the woman had slipped him a small wink as though she knew exactly why he was covering for Ted. However, a moment later she was distracted by the seeming arrival of her husband, and the expression disappeared.

Shaking his head in an amused fashion Randy continued to move around to suavely and easily interact with the guests that were still lingering around and obviously waiting for some more food— or indeed any food if they had just awoken. Chances were, thinking of old parties, the last guests wouldn’t leave until late afternoon.

“Of course, I’ve never been to one of the servant’s party, but the way the staff is always dragging the following day, I’d say that it appears to be a good time,” Ted told him. “The rest of the staff enjoys it as much as you do, right, Wade?” Ted asked.

“Oh, yes. It’s much appreciated your family giving us this day just for us. It’s not like you have to, or anything, but you do. And a happy staff is a good staff. You keep that in mind for when you’re Lord some day,” Wade said, turning his head quickly away from the pot to flash him a smirk. “And since you can’t keep everyone happy in the same manner you keep Cody happy, a party will do us just fine.”

“I will most certainly keep that thought in mind,” Ted replied, shaking his head with a bemused expression. They fell silent as they ate, Ted finishing well before Cody, not only because he had a smaller portion, but because he was like a human scavenger who would chew up and swallow anything placed before him. 

“Just so you know, Young Master, lunch will be ready shortly. So if you’d like to freshen up so that you can meet your family…” Wade trailed off, giving Ted warning. 

“Thank you, Wade.” Ted turned to Cody before standing. Taking one final bite of his meal, Cody stood as well, taking his plate to the large bowl to rinse it off. With that, the pair headed up to Ted’s room. “So,” Ted began when the door was shut, patting his hair down a bit, “I’ve been told I need to freshen up a bit…”

Cody nodded his head at his lover, though the smirk on his lips showed that he didn’t mind it in the slightest that Ted was so deliciously rumpled. “Ok, Teddy…” Cody reached and handed Ted his comb (Ted giving a thanks as he accepted it) before going to get his lover a washcloth.

Ted grinned sheepishly before using the cloth to clean himself up before then finishing off adjusting himself. A spritz of cologne was enough for him to deem himself acceptable. Cody borrowed the cloth and cleaned himself up, saddened that he couldn’t ask for some of Ted’s cologne; if they were to be apart later then he’d like something to keep him going… and, yes, he was just all the more infatuated with Ted now that they had slept together.

To his delight though Ted pulled him into a hug and a chaste but lingering kiss. “Will I see you later?” the older man asked and Cody nodded his head, though was slightly amused and surprised by the question. “Of course.” Ted wondered whether he could convince Cody not to go to the party… then felt bad for even thinking such a thing.

Cody deserved to enjoy the party and Ted would just have to learn how to curb his jealousy. “You should go down for lunch—“ Cody said, “—and I’ll tidy up in here a little more.” He’d sorted out a little that morning but admittedly they had both been interested in other things that morning. Ted smiled slightly, nodding his head. As he reached the door he turned, seeing Cody’s dexterous hands beginning to make his bed once more, “Cody? I love you.” He caught the sight of the smile on Cody’s face even though the other was turned away from him, “I love you too.”

“Ah, Young Master Theodore,” Randy greeted when he saw Ted reenter the dining room. He took in his appearance, noting that he had taken some time after his prior activities to clean up some and make himself presentable. “So nice to see you again.”

“You as well, Randal,” he returned. “Is my mother still over in her little corner?” he asked. She always sat in the same corner of the room when they had their parties, and everyone knew that, so when they wanted to talk to her, they could find her easily.

“She is. As is your father. But don’t worry, he looks worse for wear than you do, so I’m sure he’ll say nothing about your slightly frazzled appearance.”

Ted’s eyes grew wide, his hand going to his hair once again as he tried to smooth it down. “What?! But I made sure to—”

“I’m joking, Ted. You look fine. No worse than any of your other guests. Please, they all look horrid. Just like your fine servants are going to look tomorrow.”

“Good afternoon, father, mother.” Ted greeted, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the way his father was straining not to nurse his head; no doubt feeling the after-effects of the alcohol that he had been drinking last night. “Good afternoon, dear,” Caroline greeted gaily, seeming to be sharing in his subtle amusement.

“Feeling better, Bretty?” Ted then asked his younger brother after their father had made a small sound of acknowledgement. “Better, thank you, Teddy.” Brett said, giving the elder a small look since he hadn’t technically supposed to have been drinking too much considering that his fiancée had been there and he was supposed to be making a good impression. From what he could tell though Brett had yet to leave a bad impression on the soon-to-be in-laws.

“Who’s that over there with Jacqueline?” Brett asked when he glanced over to his future in-laws, figuring he should go sit with them soon. 

“I introduced her to Windham. Did you know that they didn’t know each other? Now it seems like she’s taken quite a liking to him,” Ted told them, and he watched as his father attempted to nod in approval, but couldn’t due to his splitting headache. 

When his friend caught his eye and winked Ted shook his head before trying to hide a slight smile; he knew Windham was a quick worker, but Jacqueline had to be pretty receptive to already be quite so… keen on him.

“How long is Kristen staying for?” he asked, knowing that in little less than a month, two at max, Brett would marry the young lady and then he would either find a home of his own, or would move her into the castle until they found a suitable home. It was sad to think of the younger leaving.

“Kristen and her family will be staying here for the rest of the week,” Ted Sr. answered. 

“Kristen, Evelyn and myself will be discussing the wedding plans and arrangements. Things like who will perform the ceremony, the guest list, the food preparation. Things of that nature. And, of course, we’ll be getting her a dress fit for a queen,” Caroline added. “I still can’t believe my little Bretty is getting married.”

“Ma…” Brett said, embarrassed by all the attention that the wedding was putting on him. He hoped that soon enough Ted would be proposing to Maryse so all the attention was put back on him. 

Ted saw the look his brother was sending him and internally cringed; could Brett be any more obvious about wanting Ted to propose to Maryse? And, although he loved his brother to bits he knew it was a purely selfish motive that was spurring on Brett’s desire and—Ted mentally forced himself to calm down, for he was getting irate over nothing.

Brett was just uncomfortable being the centre of attention, that was all, and he wanted some sort of reprieve from what was soon to be the penultimate event of his life. Well, until the birth of his first born, that was. Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck he looked down for a moment, giving a slight nod when his mother said something about wedding suits.

Despite how unrealistic he was he couldn’t help but think how Cody would look in some expensive suit waiting for him at the end of an aisle… an image that he was enjoying more than the thought of Maryse in the same place.

“Teddy, dear, did you not hear me?” Caroline asked of her son. “Teddy?” she repeated, this time catching his attention.

“Hmm? Sorry, did you say something to me?” He hadn’t realized that anyone had said anything to him, so busy he was thinking of Cody. 

“I said why don’t you go and see Maryse? Perhaps you two can talk a little bit and get to know one another.”

Ted had to fight to keep his expression calm. Why on earth would his mother, of all people, suggest that he go talk to Maryse? She had brushed him off earlier, wasn’t that saying something? But he couldn’t say that, not with his father and Brett still there, other guests coming up from time to time, some to talk, just a few saying their goodbyes and their thanks. Instead he said, “That sounds like a good idea, Ma.”

He made his way through the crowd, spotting Randy once again as he neared the far wall where Maryse and Mike were seated. 

~~~

Now alone in his room, Cody wasn’t too sure what to do. He could still smell Ted on his sheets and pillow. And the smell of their love making certainly lingered in the air. A smile came to his face just thinking about it. They finally made love. He had felt Ted inside of him (and he knew that wasn’t just a dream because of the stinging in his ass), and he had been inside of Ted. Damn.

Needless to say he was in a pretty brilliant mood as he finished tidying Ted’s bedroom and ensuring that the window was open to allow some air in; the thought saddened him seeing as how that meant his and Ted’s combined scents would be diminished but it wasn’t as though he couldn’t avoid doing something so obvious.

When he was finished he went into the bathroom and gave that a proper cleaning since he had only done a rush job earlier that morning as he had been more interested in bathing with Ted as opposed to actually cleaning the mess afterwards. When he finished with that he headed downstairs once more to the kitchens.

As soon as he entered the kitchens, Cody wished he hadn’t. Layla was in there, talking Michelle’s head off. He hoped there was a way that he could just slip past them and head back to his own room to maybe read a little bit. But he knew that there was no way that could happen. “There you are, Cody!” she said, waving at him from the table. “I haven’t seen you in the longest time. I didn’t see you working at the party last night,” she added with a pout.

‘Because I was busy having sex with Ted, that’s why,’ he thought to himself. God, wouldn’t that put her into a state of shock? What he actually said to her was, “I was helping in the stables last night. Lots of horses to arrange and care for.”

“Yes, of course. But you’ll be at the party tonight, won’t you? I hear tell that it’s the best day of the year.”

“As do I. Now I’ll be headed back to my room now. I’ll see you later.” With that he headed back to his room. And Layla turned and raised an eyebrow at Michelle, a smirk on her face as Michelle shook her head at her. 

“Lay, are you sure this is even going to work?” Michelle asked as she eyed her friend warily; she loved her friend to pieces, but even she had reservations about Layla’s plans for the young Runnels. Layla was planning for Cody to drink before she whisked him off to… and if that happened, then honour would dictate that Cody had _no choice_ but to marry Layla. Being determined was one thing, but this was something else entirely. However, the blonde knew better than to try and say this to the smaller woman.

“Of course it’s going to work, Michelle. Tonight, Cody Runnels is going to sleep with me, tomorrow morning he’s going to wake up next to me, and then he’s going to spend the rest of his life with me,” she told her friend with pure confidence. 

“If you say so.” She had seen Cody and Layla together. Layla did everything in her power to get Cody to want her, and all her efforts had gotten her nowhere with him, making her think that Cody was not in the least bit interested. But maybe Lay was right, maybe they just needed to jump into things before Cody saw how great she could actually be. 

~~~

Cody sighed with relief as he reached his own room, not even bothering to remake the bed as he dropped down onto it. Down in his room their combined scents were stronger and he allowed himself to just relax. Last night had been amazing, this morning had been amazing, and Cody wondered how he was going to be able to resist touching the other so openly whenever they were together.

It was also a bit of a downer to consider going to a party without Ted, though it wouldn’t do to alienate himself from his colleagues either; some of them didn’t like him enough as it was, so maybe if he interacted with them a bit more they’d be less hostile.

His bed was so comfortable. So warm under the blanket. And the smell that lingered in the air and on the sheets only added to the comfort. Lying down, Cody let the memories flood his mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~~

The two of them couldn’t linger on their discussion anymore as a sharp look from Wade had them scarpering off; they liked Wade fine enough but if you upset the man God-help-you. Running a hand through her hair, Michelle then paused as Layla asked, “Where were you yesterday afternoon?”

Michelle almost stumbled—and being that she was a maid klutziness was not something that was encouraged or expected. “What do you mean?” she strived to remain casual underneath the scrutiny of her friend. “I mean when you went out shopping last minute and then didn’t come back for an hour, and you hadn’t even bought anything!” Michelle went quiet at that, unsure how she _wanted_ to respond.

“It’s nothing, Lay, really. I just… didn’t find anything that suited you or I,” Michelle answered, glancing down at the ground instead of into her friend’s eyes. 

“Well, why would you go into the market in the freezing cold in the first place?” she asked, her voice shrill. She knew that something was being kept from her. And she didn’t like that. Not only because she loved knowing all the gossip, but because this was her best friend she was talking about. If Michelle wasn’t telling her what was going on in her own life, then who _could_ she talk to?

“Lay, please, just let it go…” truth-be-told Michelle didn’t exactly know _how_ to tell Layla about what was going on with her, because she wasn’t entirely too sure herself.

She had… met a man. It hadn’t been intentional but not too long ago she had been heading into town (for it was her turn to do the grocery shopping) when she had happened upon a funeral procession. Out of respect she had stopped, bowing her head until the cart bearing the coffin had passed her by… and when she had looked up she had met the dark eyes of the local undertaker, feeling as though her own heart had stopped.

“But I _can’t_ just ‘let it go,’” Layla said, putting her hands on her hips as she tapped a foot. “You’ve been acting weird lately, and not just around me. Come on, tell me what’s going on,” she demanded. 

“Fine!” she huffed, knowing that Layla would _not_ drop the subject until she got all the information she wanted. “I… went to the village to visit the undertaker.”

Layla’s eyes grew wide and she placed her hand on Michelle’s shoulder. “Oh, is everything ok? I didn’t think anyone in your family was sick. It must have set in so suddenly, then. I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t… everyone’s fine, Lay. I went to go visit _him_. As in Mark. Not as an undertaker but… as… as… a potential suitor,” she finally managed to blurt out after much stuttering. 

For a moment Layla said nothing, merely staring as her friend in shock. An undertaker? Michelle had an interest in an undertaker? The brunette’s mouth opened and then closed, before opening and finally closing once more.

“Mark?” she hadn’t ever actually known anything about the town undertaker other than he worked with his brother in their business, and that the man was very large and imposing; he was as imposing as his profession would indicate. “Since when was there a Mark?” she felt rather hurt that the other hadn’t informed her of such a crucial development in her life… she thought they’d told one another everything.

It never occurred to Layla that it may have been her own single-mindedness and selfishness that might have spurred her friend to keep silent as opposed to it being some inherent thing as to why Michelle kept quiet; it wasn’t as though she sounded embarrassed per se about the prospect of a suitor, was it?

“Well, I still don’t know if I’m even going anywhere with Mark. It wasn’t that long ago I first saw him, _really_ saw him, I mean. And it’s been even more recent since I’ve actually begun going to see him, to actually talk and get to know him. I just wanted to know where things were going with him before I told you,” Michelle confessed. She adored her friend dearly, but the last thing that she needed were rumours spreading about her and a man she hardly even knew. 

“Oh,” Layla said, dejected. 

“Plus you’re just so focused on getting Cody in your bed, I didn’t think you’d even care if I told you or not…” she admitted, a small frown on her lips as she met Layla’s eyes.

Layla made a sound that could only be described as a squawk as her friend said that she wouldn’t care, but then she seemed to begrudgingly deflate since she could admit that she did get a little self-involved. “I’m sorry.” She tucked her arm through her friend’s and sent her a pleading look. Michelle felt like she should hold onto her irritation, but then relented.

The blonde woman really _did_ want to talk to someone about the Mark situation because her widowed father was only interested in ale and whores, with little care about what happened to his only daughter. Michelle had long since stopped caring about the man’s lack of interest, but she had been missing having someone who genuinely gave a damn about what was going on with her.

“All right,” Layla said excitedly, taking hold of Michelle’s hands, “I want you to tell me _everything_ about this tall, mysterious man.” She gave her friend her best smile, encouraging her on.

Truthfully Michelle didn’t know all that much about the mysterious man, but what she did know she told Layla. As such they hadn’t done much together, merely taken walks or gone around the market together; Mark wasn’t much of a talker but Michelle quite liked that if she was honest.

“Sooooo, when are you seeing him again?” Layla asked after Michelle told her everything that she knew and had learned about Mark. Now that she was in the loop, she was nothing but happy for her friend. Still, she was slightly upset she hadn’t been told sooner. 

“I don’t really know yet. I hope it’s soon, though…” She said with a smile. Yeah, she really liked this guy, and he liked her, too. But that made her go back to another thought: Layla and Cody. “Lay, being with Mark… Just being near him, makes me feel so special. We _both_ enjoy each other’s company. It’s not… it’s not at all one sided…”

Layla either didn’t see (or, probably more accurately, didn’t _want_ to see) what her friend was getting at and as such she merely glanced over the words before cooing, “Aww, that’s so sweet ‘Shell. If you ever need my help with something about him don’t hesitate to ask.” She sent her friend a smile.

Michelle’s returning smile was rather weak; Layla really didn’t get it. Since she had gotten to know Mark she had begun truly considering how… off, Layla’s intentions towards Cody were. It was one thing to want someone, but a whole other thing entirely to actually _force_ someone the way Layla was intending with regards to Cody. She wanted her friend happy, but she was really temper to go and warn Cody.

~~~

Mike fought the urge to tense when he saw Ted approaching (and, on one hand he was thrilled Ted didn’t look overly impressed as he drew near to them, but then on the other hand he was furious Ted would be so ungrateful) and drew his leg away from Maryse’s—not before Ted had actually seen it resting against Maryse’s though. He hastily composed his expression to hide the confusion that he was feeling.

“Maryse, good afternoon.” Maryse dutifully held her hand out for Ted to kiss as Mike dutifully got to his feet in the direct presence of his better. “Good afternoon, Ted.” Maryse returned, coquettishly fluttering her eyelashes at him. Ted exhaled a mental breath (and thought about how his parents were counting on him in this matter, much to his consternation) before then smiling as charmingly as he could manage. “How are you doing on this fine day?”

Maryse looked up to Ted as she crossed her legs, leaning back into her seat. “I am fine,” she replied curtly. 

Ted took a seat next to her, rather unsure of what to say. He could never seem to get much out of her in conversation. Not only that, but her eyes always flickered back to Mike. Taking a deep breath he attempted to talk to her a bit more. “Are you enjoying your time in the castle? It’s been a few days, you’ve had some time to settle in. What do you think?”

Mike turned his head from the two, placing his hand over his mouth as he tried to fight back his laughter. He certainly knew Maryse’s opinion of the castle, of the country, of Ted, of Ted’s family, of their friends… Still, he was wondering just what she would say to answer his question.

Noticing the way Mike had turned away from them and the way his shoulders twitched immediately had Ted on the defensive; his family and his home might not be perfect but they were his and he wasn’t going to let _anyone_ -regardless of whether they were rich or poor- say anything to slur either. “Is there a problem?” The pleasant demeanour hardened and Mike felt his hidden smile slip swiftly.

Honestly he’d thought Ted was a bit of a ponce, but right then he hadn’t a doubt the man would have at him. Maryse bristled at the way he spoke to Mike, but then at the same time appreciated the harder countenance Ted was displaying. “No… No, sir.” Mike murmured, knowing he had a place to keep, guidelines to follow.

Ted held Mike’s stare for a bit, then looked back to Maryse. “Now, I believe I asked the lady a question. How are you enjoying your time at the castle?”

“Honestly? I miss home,” she told him without hesitation. “I miss my castle and I miss my country. But… it’s not as awful as I was expecting it to be. Neither are you,” she added.

“Well, I am glad that you’re adjusting to being here,” he said, wanting to pretend he didn’t hear everything she said, but he knew that wouldn’t go over so well not paying her a compliment in return. “And, I must say, you’re quite lovely yourself,” he said, taking her hand once more and placing a kiss to the back.

Maryse smiled at him. If Ted continued to treat her like this and display the power that was rightfully his, perhaps she really could see them together as husband and wife one day. Even if it did mean living in England. 

Mike felt his jaw tensing but then had to grudgingly respect that Ted wasn’t as much of a wet blanket as he suspected he was. The man was still a little… off though, with regards to Maryse and he couldn’t put his finger on it. From across the room Ted Sr. (and the equally suffering Monsieur Ouellet) both exchanged nods as their children interacted with one another.

If all went well then the proposal would be given before the Winter was out, the Spring would be devoted to young Brett’s wedding and then Ted’s could follow on a month or so later… or maybe a little bit more of a gap would suffice since the women seemed very fussy about such occasions coming within too close a contact with one another. Brett exhaled a mental breath as he recognised the attention being taken away from him momentarily. Caroline mentally sighed as she delicately sipped her tea; this situation was going to need some careful negotiation.

“Look at those two,” Ted Sr. said aloud as he continued to look at Ted and Maryse, a happy smile on his face, these latest developments helping him to focus on something other than his splitting headache. “I think this will finally be it. Yes, Maryse seems to have wiped thoughts of that mystery woman right out of Theodore’s mind.”

Caroline nodded slightly, taking yet another sip of her tea. Her poor husband was so oblivious. Of course, that was for the best. She didn’t think he’d take too well to the thought of his son sleeping with one of the male servants. “They would make an attractive couple,” she said. “Let’s not push anything, though. We’ve got to let this build on its own, not force them upon one another.”

“Yes, yes,” the Lord said, waving his hand around carelessly. He could already picture their wedding in his mind. He was already imagining holding his grandchildren, telling his first grandson that someday _he’ll_ be the Lord of this land.

Kristen looked confused as she heard the conversation between Ted Sr. and Caroline and Brett sent his bride-to-be a little look that promised he would explain later; not that the woman wouldn’t be able to put two-and-two together if she really thought about it, seeing as how she had been Plan A in the “Theodore Junior Wedding Interests.”

Ted looked out of the window momentarily and wondered whether he should offer to take Maryse for a walk or something as it was crippling to be sitting there attempting to make small-talk with the women when their parents were keeping a close eye on them and such. Still, he didn’t like the thought of having to expose Cody to seeing him with Maryse more-so than was positively necessary. In the end he didn’t offer.

“What’s France like? And your home?” he instead settled upon, hoping that the topic would create an easier atmosphere between them. It seemed he had guessed right because Maryse was more than happy to talk about her family home and the country where she had been born, speaking French on occasion in excitement.

Sometimes while talking to Ted about all the marvelous sights and sounds of France, she didn’t know _how_ to describe what she wanted to say in English. “Mike, sit down, I can talk to you easier,” she said to him. He was far more fluent in English than she, and was able to translate what she was attempting to say to Ted. That and it was a nice excuse to have Mike sitting next to her once again. 

“It sounds lovely. I’ve only been to France once, but it was so long ago I can hardly remember it,” Ted told her. Brett had just been born the year prior when they made their trip south to France. That was probably when they were first getting to meet the Ouellet family, Ted realized. Since then, his father had traveled to France for diplomacy purposes, probably negotiating a marriage scheme even back then. 

“It is beautiful. You will ‘ave to come to our castle one of zese days,” she said. 

“I’m sure my father will love that idea. Assuming he hasn’t already arranged that himself!”

Maryse gave a small laugh at that, a genuine laugh, and Mike felt his stomach drop. He had been hoping Maryse would find Ted too intolerable even for this marriage of convenience but to his horror they actually seemed to be getting on well with one another. Ted then looked to Mike slightly before looking back to Maryse, “I take it that your parents are giving you a ‘prompt in the right direction’ as well, hm?” he quirked a smile at her.

Maryse inclined her blonde head in acknowledgement of his correct guess. There was strangely little awkwardness concerning their situation as opposed to when they had merely had to be around one another previously. “Oui…. And they’re not being very subtle about it.” Ted could relate to that, but then paused in their conversation as he saw who was entering the room. It wasn’t obvious unless you really looked, but Mike watched Ted light up. 

Turning around Mike expected to find a woman walking their way—but instead he found Cody, Ted’s attendant, almost reaching them. “Cody.” Ted had to fight the urge to greet the other with a kiss. “I do believe you know Miss Maryse and Mike?”

~~~

Walking back to the stable with Justin, John found one of the carriage drivers waiting for him. “Good afternoon,” John greeted. “Your family gettin’ ready ta leave are they?”

“Yes. I’d like to get our horses prepared now,” he said. 

“All righ’, then, follow me. I jus need yer family’s name so we can get all your horses together.” When he told them the name, John and Justin began leading the horses to the carriages, following behind the driver as he showed them the way. 

The coachman thanked them for their help once they had gotten the correct horses sorted out, John sighing softly as he watched the creatures being led off as the coach was being taken to the front for its master and his family. “I must admit,” John mused to Justin, “I do miss some-a the ‘orses we look after when they ‘ave-ta go.”

Justin nodded his head, seeming equally contemplative, “It reminds me a little of home, seeing the different animals.” He seemed to blush slightly as John turned to regard him with curious interest, “Do you remember your old home?” Justin had never really talked to him before, aside from acknowledging when John told him to do something or to ask a question when he was stuck with something. “A little bit…” Justin said slowly. 

“What was yer old home like?” John asked. He’d never been anywhere but, well, right here. It was the same with Randy. They never ventured very far. But he knew that Lord DiBiase had traveled, even Teddy had done some traveling in his time. Still, he had no idea what other places looked like. If they even did look different from England. 

“Quite different from here. We don’t have as much castles. We have mausoleums to our profit and Kasbahs are our homes,” he explained. “The farming is different, too. Much dryer there.”

John stared at him, never having heard words like mausoleum or Kasbah before. In England they had the Church and people either lived in castles or huts. Or on the streets. “Wow. Musta been quite a change comin’ here, then,” John said, to which Justin nodded. “You miss it there?” he asked.

“Yes, and no.” Justin said, brow furrowing. For a moment John wondered whether Justin was struggling with his English, but then realised that it wasn’t the words he was struggling with—it was the sentiment. “It was a very poor existence there,” Justin said, somewhat carefully, but obviously trying not to be rude, “—and I lost my family young. In some ways I guess I don’t have a reason to miss it.”

John supposed that he could see what Justin was getting at as everyone had an affinity to where they came from, something which stayed with them whether they moved away or not. His dad had said something along those lines to him years ago when he had asked about his past.

“So,” even though John knew the answer to this before he asked, he figured that it would distract the younger man somewhat from the serious topic, “—has there been any young lady who’s caught yer eye?” John knew Justin’s exotic looks had him as a favourite, even if Justin hadn’t noticed that the ladies like him… Wade had noticed though. 

“A young lady?” Justin repeated. “No, no,” he answered with a shake of his head. “I’m here to do my work. At home parents arrange marriages from before children are born,” he said. “When you come of age, you marry the person your parents picked for you. No say at all.”

“Well you know you _can_ have a say here. Your parents, adoptive or otherwise, aren’t gonna tell ya who ya have ta marry. Not unless yer a noble decent, then they might have a say in it. So there ain’t no one caught yer eye here?” he asked again, this time omitting the word ‘lady’ from his question to see if Justin’s answer changed at all.

“Well, there’s someone, but he—“ Justin immediately seemed to realise what he had said and he shut his mouth so fast, so hard, that John swore he heard the man’s teeth clack together. The fearful expression Justin carried reminded him of Ted and Cody when he and Randy had first confronted them.

“Justin, come wi’ me, alright?” John motioned back to the stables so that they would have some privacy. “I aren’t going to tell on you for it, I wouldn’t do that. Your secret’s safe with me.” He then cocked his head and asked, “Have you told him?” Justin immediately began shaking his head, “No, no.” he looked as though he were about to have some kind of panic attack. 

“Hey, hey, calm down, ok, said I ain’t gonna tell no one. Can I ask why you ain’t said nothin’?” John would love to help Justin overcome his shyness and actually tell this man that he was attracted to him.

“Because it’s… it’s a man,” Justin whispered, still shocked he let his secret out at all. And in this culture, as well as the Islamic beliefs of his home, attraction to a fellow man was wrong. If he actually _told_ another man that he felt something for him, who knew what would happen to him. 

“So?” The look of shock on Justin’s face would have been comical had he not previously looked as though he were about to burst into tears, and John gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Justin, there’s no shame in having romantic feelings towards a man.” Justin looked disbelieving and John reiterated what he had been saying, “I mean it, Justin _there’s nothing wrong with it_.”

“But it’s a sin!” Justin whispered frantically, mouth working as he said the final word, as though scared someone might overhead them even though there was no one else about. “And besides, even if it was acceptable, he would never feel the same for me.” He looked so dejected John actually wanted to hug him for a moment. 

“Oh, c’mon now, you can’t be too sure a that, can ya?” John asked. “Look, I knew I had feelin’s fer this one person, but I never woulda done nothin’ about it cuz I was too worried they’d hate me fer sayin’ anythin’. We’d been friends for a long time ‘n I didn’t ever wanna risk losin’ that. But then…” John took a deep breath, not feeling right about saying anything to Justin about his relationship with Randy without Randy being around. It was like he was betraying his confidence. “Then the other person took that risk. Turns out we was both feelin’ the same way.”

“But it… you still were with a woman, right?” Justin asked, obviously not picking up the hints John was leaving about it _not_ being a woman. “It would still be much easier for you if you said something to her and she said no.”

Shutting his eyes, John thought about what he could possibly do to show Justin that it would be ok for him to say something. Especially since Wade was crazy over him, just as he had a feeling that Justin’s little crush was on Wade. Maybe… maybe he could let Justin see him with Randy? Despite the risk it would be to let yet another person know about them, it could be worth it to break Justin out of this shell he’d been living in for so long.

“Justin… just, talk to the person. If they’re really a friend then they’ll keep things to themselves. And, if they don’t, you can come and tell me and I’ll help you with it.” Justin bit his lip slightly, nodding his head in thanks before he then turned towards the horizon before then looking to John once more. “Thank you, John.” He swallowed and licked his lips, “So, um…” he wasn’t truly sure how to continue; he didn’t think John understood how he felt and he hadn’t gotten what John was trying to say either, so now he was somewhat stumped. “How did you go about it?” Some tips were better than none, right?

“It’s like I told you: he was the one who actually told me.” Justin seemed to twitch, eyes widening. His mouth opened as though he was going to say something, but when John gently prompted him he seemed to retract in on himself once more. “Never mind.”

“Let’s go and get the other animals sorted out, alright?” he made a mental note to alert Randy to the situation with Justin so that his lover could help him out with it, and he was also considering how he was going to tell Wade—he knew it must be Wade. It sure as sugar wasn’t Heath and he himself was the only other man aside from Wade who Justin was around the most, and he was pretty sure that it wasn’t him. Justin seemed relieved by the topic-change, following him back inside. 

As John and Justin gathered chicken eggs, they spotted Heath on his way down to the stables with another coachman walking behind him. “Excuse me for a moment,” John said, putting the eggs he had in his arms into a bucket as he headed out of the coop to meet Heath. Justin continued picking up the eggs, still thinking he’d misheard John earlier when he said ‘he.’ Surely he meant to say ‘she.’ His English was better than he gave himself credit for, but he’d never questioned his ability to understand spoken English as much as he was doing right then. Because there was simply no way that John actually said ‘he.’

“John! This man here said he was preparing for his family’s departure!” Heath shouted, looking annoyed that he had to come out in the first place. If he could have, he would have avoided the stables all day and stayed in the kitchen with Wade. 

“Of course, come on,” John said once they were in the stable. He then saw Heath turning to leave and he raised an eyebrow before asking, “Where do ya think yer goin’? Need your help hitchin’ these horses up.”

Heath slunk back towards John to do as the senior stable-hand directed, Justin joining them once he had finished collecting the eggs in the coop and then giving the chickens water and feed. Even now he got sad when the chickens were taken for evening meals and such; he always formed an attachment to animals even though he knew he shouldn’t. Wade called him a ‘tender-heart’ once and it had taken Justin a long time to ascertain whether that had been an insult or not. Soon the man who had come out for the carriage to be sorted was heading off, and one by one others followed until the only horses that were left belonged to Kristen’s family and Maryse’s family.

John watched as Heath went off once more and watched Justin out of the corner of his eye; the man barely batted an eyelash other than to say goodbye, so it was most assuredly not his adoptive brother who he had feelings for. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Randy coming up behind him and as such he cried out softly and jumped a foot when he was goosed suddenly by his lover. Wheeling around he tried to keep an angry expression but the laughter he could hardly hold in ruined it. 

“Randy Orton, what are you doin’ out here?” John asked once their laughter had settled down. 

“Looking for you. All the guests are gone, aside from the Ouellets and Tyneses, that is, and we all have the day off, so I’ve got no one to boss around until tomorrow when we can start taking decorations down. So now I need something to do to pass the time.”

“Somethin’ to do? Even after this mornin’?”

“Well, when it comes to you,” Randy said, placing his index finger on John’s chest, “I can rarely control myself.”

“Hate ta break it to ya, but yer gonna have ta.” John jerked his head to the side to where Justin was still in the stable. “See, we may have a bit of a situation on our hands.”

Dropping his hand back to his side, Randy’s expression grew confused. “What exactly did you do?”

“Why must you assume that I’ve done something?” John pouted slightly at his lover before shaking his head slightly to focus before then saying, “No, listen to me for a minute, alright?” he began to explain what Justin had told him earlier concerning his crush and how it was ‘wrong’ and everything. With each word Randy’s brow was furrowing, John managing to hold in teases about wrinkles.

“He didn’t get it at all and I tried to explain it… so I was kinda thinking, maybe, you know, if he saw me and you together he’d know that he could y’know, come an’ talk to us about stuff.” Randy paused and seemed a bit wary, but then seemed to get what his lover was saying, then adding on, “I’m assuming of course that you’ve assumed the man in question is Wade, yes?” John nodded his head and Randy seemed to make a decision in that moment, “Right then…”

“We’re gonna go talk to him, then?” John asked. 

“Follow my lead,” Randy told him, leading them both to the barn where they found Justin arranging some of the tools that he just knocked over while putting a pitchfork away. “Justin…” Randy said, getting the young man’s attention. He watched his eyes grow wide in fear, wondering if he’d done something to offend the head valet somehow. It was never good to get on his bad side. “I just heard something quite interesting about you.”

“Wh-what did you hear?” he asked, speaking slowly as his ability to process the English words suddenly left his brain. 

“That you’re interested in one of your fellow staff members. A male staff member, at that,” he added. Somehow the kid’s eyes got even wider and he took a step back, knocking into the wall of all the tools he just spent all that time picking up. He was worried that now both he _and_ John were going to get into trouble for discussing such a thing as being attracted to another man. This was going to be his punishment for ever thinking such thoughts. 

“Justin, calm down—“ Randy was sure the younger man was going to have a heart-attack if he didn’t calm it down soon. John looked to his lover out of the corner of his eye, wondering what the other was going to do. Randy moved closer to John, watching as Justin’s eyes remained on his face instead of following the motion. John was about to tell Randy to stop leaving the boy in suspense when a familiar, large hand spanned over his lower-back and all thoughts of speaking fled his mind.

“Justin… do you want to know a secret?” Randy asked; voice surprisingly pleasant and Justin gingerly nodded his head, wondering if this was a trick.

John definitely turned to Randy this time –determined to tell the other to stop pissing about- but then lips met his and surprise rendered him speechless. A sharp gasp sounded in the air and John reluctantly pulled back from the contact after a few moments to get a look at Justin’s face; the man’s mouth was open somewhat, eyes wide. Randy, all business, immediately said, “Now you have a guarantee that we are neither disgusted nor going to tell on you—because then you could tell on us.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Of course I’ll come to you, Lay, if I need anything,” she said, though she really didn’t think she’d need to. If anything, Layla should be asking _her_ for romance advice. Because getting someone drunk enough so they’ll sleep with someone they don’t like wasn’t in the least bit romantic. “Right now we’re quite content as we are, though. Happy… Together… Yes, we’re very happy when we’re together…” she said once again, really hoping that Layla would understand what she was trying to say. 

“That’s wonderful,” Layla said. “Maybe the four of us will be able to go for walks around the market together!” she then declared. 

Michelle blinked a couple times at that. She certainly couldn’t be talking about… “The… the four of us?”

“Of course the four of us, ‘Shell!” Layla rolled her eyes with fond exasperation as she began pulling her friend back towards their shared bedroom; the party was in a few hours and they needed to get ready. Sure, their finer clothes weren’t as extravagant as those worn by the guests last night, but the point was that they were getting to be out of their uniforms and just having a good time together. “Me and Cody,” she reminded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, “And you and Mark!” They had reached their room by this point, Layla unlocking the door.

Michelle was really starting to get concerned; whenever Layla had made her comments about tricking Cody into being with her (“Because he’s too naïve to know how to respond to me!”) she had thought the other was just kidding. What she had in mind seemed far from a joke and she wasn’t sure she could have Cody’s unhappiness on her conscience even if it made her friend happy in the end.

“That sounds like it’ll be wonderful…” Michelle replied, knowing that was what Layla wanted to her. But it wasn’t at all what she wanted to say. Taking off her work clothes, she began to change into her finest clothing, her mind working the whole time. Should she tell Cody of Layla’s plan and possibly lose her best friend in the process?

“Oh, it will be! I can picture it now! You and Mark hand in hand right next to Cody and myself hand in hand.” Layla gave a happy sigh as she imagined her future with Cody. Taking off her own uniform, she found her lowest cut dress and decided to wear that one to show off her cleavage to Cody. 

“Mrs. Cody Runnels,” Layla sounded it to herself as she moved across to Michelle and silently asked whether her friend would do up the back of her dress for her. Michelle almost cringed but managed to hold it back at the last minute, nimble fingers working to get Layla’s dress secured for her. “What’s Mark’s surname?” the brunette suddenly asked and the blonde’s mind blanked.

“Calloway.” She said when she managed to catch up with the conversation, shaking her head slightly and moving to use the mirror to adjust her own dress. Layla lightly slapped her hands away though and began securing Michelle into her dress as she giggled, looking to their reflections in the mirror. “Here’s to the future Mrs. Cody Runnels and the future Mrs. Mark Calloway!” Oh, she seemed so happy about it all… this was going to be a long night.

Would it really hurt to just mention something to Cody? Tell him not to drink as much as he normally would, perhaps? Although, really, what reason would he have to even believe her? It wasn’t as though they were friends. Nor had they ever made an attempt at becoming friends, mainly due to her being attached at the hip to Layla. But at least if she tried to say something to him, to give him a little heads up then she would feel a whole lot less guilty about the situation. 

With the party drawing ever nearer, Michelle was feeling more and more guilty about Layla’s little plan to get Cody into bed with her. She was fixing up Layla’s hair, styling it so it would look nice for the party, when she asked, “Don’t you think it’d be a shame to have your first time be with a drunken Cody?”

“What do you mean?” Layla asked in return. “It’ll be with Cody, and that’s all that matters. We’ll lose our virginities to one another,” she said with a happy sigh. 

“How do you know he’s even still a virgin?” Michelle asked. Come to think of it, what did Layla even really know about Cody?

~~~

“Yes, of course,” Cody said, bowing to Maryse out of respect. He nodded his head to Mike in acknowledgement. 

“Cody, why don’t you take a seat? It is your day off, after all,” Ted said to him. Had the other guests still been here, and had Mike not already been sitting down, he never would have allowed Cody to sit next to him in public, especially in his father’s presence. But the guests had gone, his father was hung-over and he figured they should get used to Cody being around him constantly, because should they marry, they would be seeing a lot of him. 

Cody could hardly refuse, so he sat down next to Ted, looking over him to Maryse and Mike. He felt Mike’s hard stare on him, though, and quickly leaned back into the seat. Was Mike now looking down on him, as well? It was also strange being so close to his lover and so close to the woman that his lover was, more likely than not, going to marry someday. Ted was having similar thoughts. But what neither of them knew was that the other two were also sharing those sentiments. 

Cody was bearable, Maryse decided. He wasn’t wayward or mouthy like some servants and he was very decent to look at. Probably unsurprisingly Maryse only preferred to surround herself by people with physical appeal. Fortunately, she had been scoping the servants in the castle (because if she was going to live there they’d better be competent and not eyesores) and she was pleased to note that most of them were very fetching indeed. Had she not been so in love with Mike she may have been tempted to stray from Ted regardless.

Ted could sense that Cody was uneasy and he wished that he could bring his lover to sit on his lap, or even just to hold his hand or place an arm around him, but alas, he couldn’t. He had noticed that Cody had given the slightest of starts when he had sat down and Ted fought the urge to smile; Cody was still feeling the aftereffects of their love-making, and the thoughts had been plaguing his mind all day. He soon engaged Maryse in conversation, making sure to include Cody and Mike played translator when Maryse slipped up.

“Cody, ‘ow long ‘ave you been ‘ere?” Maryse asked to him after a time of talking more to Ted. 

“Not all that long, really,” Cody answered. “Just for the last couple of months. And… and I won’t be staying here, either. I’m going back with my father come spring,” he said. It was just at that moment, sitting next to Ted, before Maryse and Mike, that he realized that he wouldn’t have that much more time in the castle. His job was only supposed to last him until the spring when the field work needed to be started. Suddenly his expression grew sad. Ted’s head turned towards him, obviously remembering then, as well, that Cody was only going to be there for the winter months. 

“You mean you’ve only been Ted’s attendant for the past few months? And that’s all? You’re not going to keep your job here?” Mike asked. Seeing those two together made him curious. The way that Ted had looked upon Cody when he first approached them… the way that they looked at one another just then… Unless Cody was that good at his job, Mike couldn’t imagine someone having that strong of a reaction to losing a servant unless there was some kind of… _something_ going on between them. Interesting. Very interesting. 

“No…” Cody met Mike’s eyes, his brow furrowing slightly at the interest the other was showing him. “My father needs help to run the family parcel, when the harvest picks up again.” His chin tilted, as though daring Mike to comment on his common background. Not that Mike would have, but he anticipated that the other would think so seeing as how Mike didn’t appear as though he was from a poorer background himself. Mike resisted the urge to hold his hands up in surrender and nodded his head. Maryse however gave a slight giggle and Cody looked to her, confused, “Um, excuse me, did I say something funny?” the blonde shook her head.

Subtly hoping to ruffle Mike’s feathers a little (and also to get Ted to take on that more intense manner he had had earlier) Maryse placed a finger on one of Cody’s strong arms, tracing the length of it. Cody looked like a deer in headlights at the touch, confused beyond belief. “Manual labour would explain how you have developed muscles like those.” Not that Ted or Mike was in bad shape, but the way that Mike bristled besides her gave Maryse a wicked thrill. Ted’s jaw set slightly though he too fought to keep calm as Maryse touched his lover. She’d better not even _think_ about approaching Cody...

“And if your arm feels like this, I can’t imagine the definition of your stomach and your legs,” Maryse said, her finger now making its way back up Cody’s strong arm. 

Sitting forward more, Ted blocked Maryse’s way so she could no longer reach out at touch his Cody like that. “Excuse me, but I don’t think speaking about Cody’s body in such a fashion is quite appropriate,” he cut in firmly. 

“Oh, but Teddy, ‘ow can I not appreciate such a body as that?” she asked, sitting back in her seat as she gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes. 

Cody was still confused. What on _earth_ had that been about? How brazen that woman was. To actually touch him like that in the presence of others… Especially in front of Teddy. Although he had to admit, he loved the way Ted stepped in, such forcefulness in his voice. 

When Ted turned a firm tone towards his mistress Mike straightened in his seat some more and tried to bring himself to his fullest stature without seeming too obvious about doing so. He was a stocky guy and Ted didn’t seem too much bigger than him. Actually, out of all of them Cody probably had the best body definition even though he appeared to be the smallest. Ted caught Mike’s eyes and sensed him trying to play alpha-male in return and his eyes narrowed a little bit, chin tilting upwards.

Whereas Cody was still internally tingling over the way Teddy had (for want of a better term) defended his honour, Maryse was completely aware of the way Mike and Ted were sizing one another up. If they had been animals in the wild they would probably have been snarling or growling at one another… she almost shivered at the pure delicious maleness of it all. Mike was so delicious when he was mad, and if she had to marry Ted…

If she was going to marry Ted then she sure as hell wanted to make sure that he wasn’t as wimpy as he seemed to be. Pleased with her results she then stood, looking to Mike. “Mike, I am tired, I want to go lie down.” Giving a slight curtsey and sending Ted a sweet smile and almost imperceptible wink to Cody, Maryse then excused herself, Mike following, sending a look to the two men over his shoulder before he vanished through the door behind her.

“Well… that was… odd,” Cody said, his and Ted’s focus still on the door which the two of them exited. 

Ted finally turned back towards Cody, his expression stoned, voice dead serious when he spoke, “She had best never lay another hand on you again.” Making sure that the view was blocked from the door (during the time they’d been talking, everyone else had moved elsewhere, leaving the four of them alone) Ted grabbed Cody’s arm and looked him dead in the eye as he growled, “You’re _mine_.”

“I know I am…” Cody bit the tip of his tongue before saying, “Maybe she _should_ touch me like that again if it gets you acting like this. I bet you’d love to take me right here, wouldn’t you?”

“God, you know I would,” Ted told him. He glanced around, once more making sure that everyone was gone. “We could, you know.”

“I’d love to,” Cody said, leaning in close, “but I’ve got to get ready for the party tonight.” With that he leaned in and gave Ted a fleeting kiss before standing.

“Wait,” Ted said as he stood, as well. “Can I… Can I dress you?” he asked.

A flush coloured Cody’s cheeks at his love’s words, shyly looking up at Ted through his thick lashes, “Y-You want to dress me?” Ted nodded resolutely; he was a little shy about asking such a thing but he wasn’t about to back down. He loved the intimacy when Cody dressed him and wanted to return that feeling to Cody. “I’d really like that.” Cody admitted, stealing another kiss as they were alone.

It was so very tempting to let Ted take him to those heaven-filled heights right there in the sitting room, but he had already told himself he had to be social to his colleagues and as such he had to go. They headed from the room themselves, Ted walking as close to Cody as he dared; after watching Maryse’s blatant flirtation with his lover he was feeling even more territorial than usual.

“I don’t have much for you to choose from…” Cody said sheepishly as they made their way down to the servants’ bedrooms, “I only have my uniforms, my few everyday clothing and—“he stopped, suddenly having a minor epiphany, “I have those clothes that you gave me.” Ted immediately decided that _that_ was the outfit he wanted Cody in. “Where are you keeping those?” he asked as Cody opened his door.

Cody walked to the drawer in which he kept the outfit Ted gave him folded away for safe keeping. Opening the drawer, Cody picked it up and handed it off to Ted. Ted then set the clothes down on Cody’s bed before turning his attention to Cody himself. He began to unbutton the shirt, slowly working his way down, more and more skin becoming exposed. “I don’t know how you can control yourself when you do this to me,” he said then. The last time he undressed Cody he ended up with his cock inside of him. 

“Takes a lot of self control, doesn’t it?” Cody asked with a huff of laughter. “It’s even harder when I have to cover your body back up,” he admitted as Ted finally got all the buttons done and pulled the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. 

Smiling, Ted ran his fingers down the silver chain around Cody’s neck, the ring sitting upon his strong chest. “As long as I know that I can see this body of yours again later tonight, then I’ll be ok with that,” Ted whispered, setting the shirt Cody had previously been wearing next to the shirt he would soon be wearing. Stepping in even closer, Ted pressed his lips to Cody’s as he began to work with the ties and buttons on Cody’s pants. Those, too, were soon falling to the ground. Breaking the kiss, Ted grinned before sinking to his knees. “Lift your foot,” he said, running his hand along the toned calf of Cody’s right leg. He repeated the action on his left leg, slipping him out of his shoes at the same time. “Good god, do you know how badly I’d like to take you into my mouth right now?” he asked, flicking his eyes up to Cody’s.

“Now you know what I think every morning and night when I dress and undress you.” Cody said, unable to help but feel slightly smug that Ted now had an inkling of how much willpower and self-control he exerted to keep himself platonic around the other man. Ted bit his lip slightly, subconsciously licking it moments later as he looked to Cody’s groin through his undergarments. Reluctantly Ted began to button the blue silk shirt over Cody’s torso when he got to his feet, caressing Cody’s chest with his fingers as he did so, sad to cover Cody’s gorgeous body.

However, the thought of Cody wearing his clothing wasn’t all that was soothing his stoked possessiveness concerning his lover, and a bizarre and undeniably arousing thought struck him. If Cody wasn’t too uncomfortable with it then Ted would love if he would… forgo his undergarments for the duration of the party. He wanted Cody to feel the expensive material completely against his skin, to know that as soon as he slipped away from the party Ted would be in his room waiting for him. Maybe if they arranged a time? Ted could sneak down and no-one’d care as it was their day off after all. Easy, right?

“Cody… Will you not wear undergarments for me?” Cody’s eyes widened at the request, thinking that he had completely misheard what the other had said to him. “You… You want me to not wear my undergarments?” he repeated, slightly stumped. Ted nodded, his hands running up Cody’s legs until he could tuck them into the waistband and pull them both down. “I want to know that no one else knows that you’re being so cheeky, and that as soon as the party’s over I’ll be able to take you in my arms and feel you pressed against me with only one layer between us.” Ok, so Maryse had really, really kicked off his territoriality, shoot him for caring.

“If you… if you want me to wear nothing underneath your pants, then I’ll gladly do it,” Cody answered, biting his bottom lip as Ted slipped his undergarments down to the floor. He stepped out of them, leaving him dressed only in his, in _Ted’s_ shirt, the cloth not quite covering all of his cock as he stood. 

“Holy shit,” Ted whispered as he took in Cody’s current appearance. Shaking his head, he attempted to clear those thoughts, because Cody needed to get out to the party soon. “Let’s finish getting you dressed…” he said, more to himself than to Cody. Grabbing the pants, Ted maneuvered Cody to sit on his bed, knowing it’d be easier to dress him. Cody slid one foot in first, followed by the second. Once his feet were through, Ted told him to stand, and then Ted pulled the pants up to his hips and secured them. “You look amazing, Cody. You’re going to stun everyone at that party when they see you.”

“You really think so?” Cody asked, smiling as Ted paid him compliments. 

“Oh, I know so. I’ve got to go and meet up with everybody for dinner soon, but I’m going to come here later tonight. And I’m going to remove these clothes that I put on you. And then I’m going to make love to you again,” Ted told him, wrapping his arms around his lover.

“Sounds brilliant.” The party sounded as though it would be fun but Cody would be lying if he didn’t say that he would much prefer to be there with Ted as opposed to spending time with people and alcohol. “I can’t wait.” Arms sliding around Ted’s neck he gently angled his head so that their lips met in an initially tender, almost non-existent kiss.

Then, another deeper kiss was instigated, Ted’s hands sliding down from where his arms had been around Cody’s waist as he cupped the delicious backside Cody possessed through the material. Even though he was ever-so-conscious of Ted touching him with his undergarments on it was like a whole new dimension to feel Ted’s hands with only the thin layer of material stopping the sensation. “Ooh…” Cody shivered slightly, the heat of Ted’s large hands covering his backside. He gave the other another kiss, and then another, before reluctantly pulling back and saying, “I should let you go and have a few minutes to wash for dinner.” He knew Ted’s mother was a stickler for that.

Ted gave a soft whine and then paused before asking, “What time shall I come down here to meet you?” Cody paused, thinking. John had said the party usually started around seven, then lasted until everyone crashed out—which on average was about one, two in the morning. “How about 10 o’clock?” he asked the other, Ted nodding his head; that’d be enough time for him to be seen going to his own room.

Ted reluctantly untangled himself from Cody’s grip and stood back from him. “Well, I’ll be off now. You have fun tonight, ok?”

“I will. But I’ve a feeling I’ll be have _much_ more fun when you show up,” Cody said with a smirk. “I’d much rather have you hanging around me than Layla.”

“She better stay away from you if she knows what’s good for her,” Ted warned. “I don’t want anyone’s hands on you but mine.”

“Oh, I know, Teddy. Now go and get ready before everyone starts to wonder if you got lost,” Cody teased. 

Ted headed out of Cody’s room, quickly making his way up to his room. Thankfully no one was really out and about, all getting ready for their own party. He wished that he was able to go to the party himself, to see what went on when the servants were all left to their own, without work on their minds. And he certainly wanted to see how people interacted with Cody…

Sighing softly when Ted headed off, Cody sat down on the end of his bed, not wanting to crease the clothing by lying down. He bit his lip slightly as he felt the fabric of the pants running against his cock once more; he’d never attempted to go without underwear before and it seemed to make a massive change now that he was dressed and without the undergarment as opposed to being in bed without them. Already he wanted the party to be over and done with so he could be back with Ted.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Frowning softly in puzzlement (Randy and John usually knocked whilst entering his room, thus negating the fact they had even knocked in the first place) and knowing that Ted had just left Cody got up and moved to open the door. When Michelle hastily pushed him back into the room and closed the door behind them. Immediately wary, Cody started to try and dissuade whatever the woman might be about to say in favour of him actually ‘getting to know Layla,’ but she cut him off.

Michelle bit her lip slightly, “Look Cody, I know you don’t really know me and don’t like me that much regardless, but there’s something that you need to know.” Her cheeks coloured somewhat and Cody immediately disregarded any cynical thoughts in his mind that she was winding him up with how obviously uncomfortable she was with what she was about to say.

“What is it?” he asked suddenly, concerned. Michelle exhaled a breath; she had to be quick because she had managed to segue Layla momentarily under the pretence that she had needed the ladies’ room. “Layla… Layla’s planning to seduce you if you have something to drink.” Somehow, like that it didn’t sound as sinister as Layla’s intentions.

“Sorry, what did you just say?” Cody asked, taken aback by Michelle’s words. He really couldn’t believe that she just told him what he thought she just told him.

“I don’t have time to explain, I’ve got to be getting back to my room, but… just be careful, ok? I don’t want to see either of you getting hurt. She is my best friend. But at the same time, I don’t want you to end up sleeping with her if you really don’t want to. I have to hurry back to my room now, but I couldn’t let you go into this without knowing. If you want to sleep with her, that’s fine, that’s great, actually… but I don’t think you do, and that’s why I had to tell you,” she said all in a rush. She then moved back to the door and opened it up, adding, “Thank you for listening,” before closing the door back up, leaving Cody alone once more. 

Cody remained in the same place as he attempted to actually register all the things that Michelle just dumped on him. “What the hell?” he asked aloud to himself, running his hand through his hair. Layla had planned to seduce him whilst he was drunk? Was that woman really _that_ desperate? While he was always going to be keeping an eye on her (so he knew where to move to if she came near him), now he was really going to make an attempt to avoid her.

~~~

Eyes still wide, Justin backed into the wall, slowly sliding down until he was sitting on the dirty ground. His head felt like it was literally spinning in circles, not quite comprehending what he’d just witnessed. John was in a relationship with a man. John, who he’d known for so many years… who he worked with side by side, day in and day out… And it was with Randy. _Randy_! A man so intimidating he could get the Devil himself to back down. 

“Ya all righ’?” John asked after quite a while of silence, Justin remaining unmoving. “Hey, c’mon now…” He walked to the young man and crouched down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I was fourteen when I started with Randy. That’s nearly ten years a my life with him. ‘N it’s like I said; if he hadn’t taken that first step, I don’ think I ever woulda.”

“I… I didn’t think that you…” Justin began slowly, still stunned, “that you knew what I’d been feeling.”

“That’s why I had ta get Randy over there ta help me show ya that we know exactly what yer goin’ through. We gotta deal with hidin’ it every day, but bein’ with him’s worth it,” John said, turning his head to Randy, who smiled and nodded at him.

“I think… this is the first time I’ve seen you smile,” Justin said quietly, looking at Randy, hoping that he wasn’t stepping over any boundaries. Instead, Randy did something that he wasn’t expecting: he laughed. 

Randy’s laugh was deep, like his voice, but warm and Justin found he liked the sound. John quirked a dimpled grin too, seeming doubly relaxed now he knew for sure Justin wasn’t going to retreat further back into denial or go running into the house screaming that the Head Valet and Head Stable-Hand were indulging in sinful relations with one another. No one outside of the few select people that knew about them would understand; they’d think it was some impure physical need and not a profound emotional one.

When he had calmed himself Randy then asked, “Justin… is the man you like Wade?” Justin bit his lip, eyes going to the floor and shoulders slumping as he gave a dejected nod. Surprised by the response John asked, “What is it, Justin?” Justin sighed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck uneasily as he seemed to consider his words. “I do like him, a lot, but… Heath…” he knew his adopted brother liked him too.

“Ah…” John grimaced slightly and looked to Randy, who had a contemplative expression on his handsome face. “I can sort this.” John’s brows rose and his lover sent them both reassuring looks, “I can find out who Wade likes without giving away who likes him back.” Justin seemed to choke on thin-air at that, eyes bulging out, “Y-You needn’t trouble yourselves—“they were taking on a burden that was his alone to carry. John waved a large hand, already trusting Randy to use some tact as he soothed Justin, “’Ere now, it’s no trouble—it’s what friends are ‘ere fer.” He nodded his head firmly. 

“You’re worried, though, aren’t you?” Randy asked just then, watching John and Justin together. Justin looked over to him as John put his arm over his shoulder and lifted him back to his feet. “I mean about Heath.”

“He… he makes it no secret,” Justin said. 

“And you’re worried about what will happen if Wade tells me that he’s fonder of you than Heath. Because you and Heath just might hate the fact that Wade is more attracted to his adoptive brother.”

“Not just hate the fact. He would hate _me_ ,” Justin told them. It was a tough situation he was in, indeed.

“I think it’s good that you’re taking his feelings on-board.” Randy started, quieting momentarily as he thought about what he was going to say. Since he was a man who didn’t believe about beating around the bush some people thought he was uncaring and tactless, but that wasn’t true. Alright, not completely true. “But, well, you can’t make yourself miserable for him, can you? Don’t you deserve happiness?”

Justin seemed about to respond no given the situation, but John didn’t let him. “Just let us see how things go then, aye?” seeing as how they had more experience in this matter than he did Justin obediently nodded, being led inside to prepare for the party. 

“Wade, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you sleep standing up over that pot,” Randy said as he entered the kitchen, John and Justin in tow. 

“Around this time a the year? I pretty much do,” he replied, not turning to look to see who entered his kitchen. 

“I know the feelin’,” John chimed in. “Feel like I’m in the stables fer days straight when we get all them guests. Sure Justin ‘ere feels the same way,” he added casually as they made their way through the kitchen.

Wade paused, finally turning to look at the three men. His eyes settled right on Justin. Justin held his gaze for just a few brief seconds before his focus became the stone floor as he muttered, “Yeah…”

“Well, we’ll see you around later tonight, Wade. We’re off to go prepare. Get cleaned up a bit. Get dressed…” Randy told him. 

“Until later, then…” Wade said, watching as the three walked off, his eyes never leaving Justin. He smiled when Justin dared a glance back around at him, though he didn’t think that Justin would ever feel the same for him as he did for Justin. 

“See?” Randy said once they were safely in the empty hallway leading towards the men’s bedrooms. “See what?” Justin asked, still keeping his eyes focused on the floor even though they had left Wade behind them in the kitchen. “He couldn’t take his eyes off-a ya.”

The words made Justin look to John, confusion covering his face. “What?” Sure, the man had been looking at him when he had been leaving the kitchen and looked back to him, but that didn’t mean anything. “You’ll see.” Randy said confidently. Something told him that Wade might actually be spurred into making a move if he dropped a few hints that Justin would be happy enough to receive his attentions… he’d tip the man to go slow though; Justin was innocent.

“Now, go and get yourself ready fer the party.” John said firmly, forestalling Justin’s protests and giving the man a small push. Biting his lip slightly Justin nodded his head and said quietly, “Very well… I shall see you both soon.” Giving a slight bow (“That’s so cute… Oh, Randy, get that look off your face ye jealous git!”) Justin then turned and headed towards his own room as John and Randy turned to go into theirs. 

Once behind closed doors, John and Randy looked at one another and chuckled. “Well, tha’ was an unexpected discovery, wasn’t it?” John said.

Stripping out of his shirt, Randy replied, “Sure was. And Justin has absolutely no idea that Wade has been all but drooling over him for the last year… it’s incredible. I’ve never met anyone so shy.”

“You’d think some of my outgoin’ personality woulda wiped off on him by now,” John joked. “So, what’re we gonna do for him?”

“I was thinking that I go and let Wade know that he should at least try and talk to Justin at the party tonight,” Randy said. “Simple as that, really.”

“I do hope yer plannin’ on dressin’ firs’, _then_ goin’ out ta talk ta Wade,” John said, taking in Randy’s nearly naked body as he finished stepping out of his pants. “I mean, I got no complaints seein’ ya like this, tha’s fer damn sure. But I might have some issues if ya decide to go out there ‘n show off yer body ta everybody,” he finished, now standing toe to toe with his lover, one hand running down the toned stomach as the other soothed over his shoulder. “Well, ‘cept for in the bath, this body’s fer my eyes only.”

“Mhm,” Randy’s eyes hooded as he felt the large hand running over his body with such tender and sensual familiarity. “-I do like it when you get all demanding.” John chuckled softly, pecking his lover on the lips. “Hey, it’s fer the safety of those around us—I see someone tryin’ to look at you, touch you, in any way venturin’ outside-a platonic then I’m gonna be getting meself arrested.” Licking his lips slowly brought his own hands down to John’s generously sized arse, “Hey, that might not sound so bad, you know.” John tried to force his attention back to the conversation and not Randy’s hands on his backside, “What might not be so bad? Me gettin’ locked-up for murder?”

“No, not that.” Randy snickered slightly, “The thought of you being _bound_ and _cuffed_ …” he trailed off when John’s lips suddenly pressed against his own, the other man drawing away from him much to his displeasure. “Yer a kinky bastard.” The older told his lover with fond exasperation. “You love it.” Randy winked before reluctantly getting dressed. They’d have to make an appearance at the party but Randy was hoping they could slip off to spend some time together. He couldn’t resist; seeing John drinking and having a good time, sending him those looks all the while… it really drove him wild. 

“What do you think people would say if I walked up to you tonight and kissed you square on the lips?” Randy asked, buttoning up the final buttons of his shirt.

“That yer nothin’ but a drunk,” John answered. He had seen his fair share of flings begin at the holiday party. It’s the one chance a year people have to put their guard down. The entire day is spent relaxing, then the entire evening is spent drinking. Makes for some very interesting stories the next day, anyway. 

“Maybe I should, then. I’ve always wanted to kiss you in public,” Randy told him.

“Bet you’d like ta give me a hand job in public, too, if ya could get away with it.”

“I’d fuck you in public if I could get away with it. But I’d really like to kiss you in front of everyone. We’ve been together for so long now… I can go out with Samantha and walk hand in hand with her, kiss her quickly in the market… but you’re the one I’m with, you’re the one that I love, yet I can’t do any of that with you,” Randy said. 

“I know, Randy. I feel the same way,” John said. “Maybe you should, then. Jus’ grab me ‘n kiss me, then whisk me back to our room,” he challenged, giving Randy a wink.

“You’re on.” With a mockingly solemn handshake they sealed their deal, and then pulled one another in for a kiss that _really_ sealed their deal. Randy knew he’d at least have to be seen with some drinks that night for the ‘drunken’ excuse to come to pass; he had wanted to kiss John in public for ages, but had never truly had the bottle. He was older now; more secure in his position on the staff enough to risk a momentary scandal. John grinned, brushing invisible lint from his own shirt and trousers. Ever the country-boy he even rolled his sleeves up to reveal the bottom of his toned arms.

“Have I ever told you that you look really good in blue?” Randy bit his lip slightly, eying the pale blue fabric that hugged John’s strong shoulders, making his eyes seem even brighter—which was a feat in itself. Randy was wearing a darker top, grey, a ‘v’ of his bronzed chest available where there was strings lightly laced through the gap to keep the top from falling open in an obscene, more feminine manner. “Hmm… it rings a vague bell.” John pretended to think, “Do I look good in blue, baby?”  
“Makes me wanna leave you dressed whilst I fuck you for once.” 

“No one’s sayin’ ya can’t,” John said. “We fuck fully clothed in the barn enough.” 

“Not in our bed, though. I always like to have you naked when we’re together in our bed. But, who knows, maybe tonight I _will_ make an exception. Because this looks so good on you, John.” When they would have their fucks in the barn, it was usually back to front. They couldn’t _look_ at one another. And that’s what Randy wanted to do later. He wanted to _look_ at John, be able to see him.

“Maybe… Maybe you can lay out beneath me, completely naked, ‘n I can ride yer cock while I’m wearin’ nothin’ but this shirt,” John suggested. 

“You know, you’re smarter than you look,” Randy said, crushing his lips to John before he had a chance to comment on his smartass remark.

Breaking the kiss after a few moments he gave Randy arse a sharp slap, “You’re a cheeky bitch sometimes,” he mock-growled, Randy grinning as though he had just been declared King of the World with that comment. “It wasn’t a compliment.” John tried to point out and Randy shrugged, still grinning. “It just means that I know you’re paying attention to me baby.” And damn, how was he going to last at least three (John would enjoy making him wait) hours before snogging John right there in front of everyone and then pulling him to their room?

The thought of John’s cock sticking out from underneath the fabric, his beautiful body hidden from view but tantalisingly pulling the material taunt over his strong shoulders and chest, was almost enough for Randy to demand that they forewent the party altogether and just spent all night having sex with one another. Tempting, very tempting. 

Randy sat on their bed, then lay out so his body was stretched the length of the bed. “You know, I think the drinking should start far earlier than the party itself. That way everyone could show up already drunk.”

“Tha’d make fer an interestin’ day, fer sure,” John said, nodding his head. “All them folks what gotta serve the DiBiases ‘n their guests dinner walkin’ around with their servin’ trays, wobblin’ ‘round cuz they’re drunk. Sounds like a plan ta me.”

“Well, you know how dull the start of the party usually is!” Randy countered. “Everyone starts off in their little cliques until a little alcohol starts flowing.” Sitting up, he realized that he still needed to go hint to Wade that he should start talking to Justin tonight. He wanted to give the head chef a bit of a head’s up to think of what he wanted to say to the young stable hand. “You think about how much more exciting the party would be if everyone was already loosened up while I go have a little chat with everyone’s favourite chef.”

~~~

It was actually a little frightening. Had he liked Layla (or even really liked women) before he had met Ted then he might have been flattered in a strange way that someone wanted him that badly—as it was though he was just concerned; especially when he now knew how special and emotional love-making was as well as physical. Almost immediately upon Michelle leaving and the news really sinking in he decided he wasn’t going to tell Ted about it… Maryse might have been spared any real wrath just because Ted Sr. wanted Ted to marry her, but he doubted Layla would be that lucky considering Ted –understandably- didn’t like her enough as it was. He knew her family needed the money from her wages to benefit them as much as he and his father did.

Cody had been sitting in his room not long after Michelle had left when someone else knocked on his door—but this time the door opened and John came in. “Woo, someone’s lookin’ good.” He gave a joking whistle, Cody blushing at the compliment because he knew it was genuine even if he knew he didn’t do anything for John per se in _that_ sense. “They must have cost you a pretty penny…” John cocked his head in obvious curiosity and Cody shyly admitted, “They were a gift from Ted when we first met,” and then he hastily said, “That shirt looks really good on you,” in the hopes of turning attention away from what he had just said. Grinning, nodding his head in thanks, John then motioned for Cody to follow him, “Everyone’s startin’ t’go through now.”

~~~

Randy headed towards Wade’s room, finding the man in it for once as opposed to being in the kitchen where he seemed to be 20 hours a day. And, no, he didn’t feel like he was exaggerating there. “Wade, am I alright t’come in?” Randy asked, hearing the man’s deep timbre coming back through the door that he was alright to do so. Immediately Randy knew that Justin would be enamoured with Wade’s appearance; the white shirt he wore accented his dark hair and dark eyes as well as his build.

“Somethin’ the matter, Randy?” It wasn’t as though the Head Valet made a point of coming into their rooms and such… and especially not for what appeared to be a social visit. “Actually, there’s something I just wanted to talk to you about.” Randy kept his casual, calm stance, “I was just thinking,” Randy started, a bald-faced lie if ever there was one but at least it’d delve into Wade’s feelings for Justin and suggest that the two of them spend some time together that evening, “Justin seemed a little uncertain about the party earlier, seemed upset about something, and I was wondering how to cheer him up. Any ideas?” 

“What do ya mean Justin’s uncertain about the party? Ya mean… ya mean ta tell me he doesn’t wanna go?” Wade asked, worried and a bit sad. “Is everything ok with him?”

“Well, you know how shy he is. He usually shows up to the party and then leaves before taking a single bite of food, or having a little sip of cider. And now he’s all upset about something, what I’m not sure, and he’s told John that he doesn’t know if he’s even going to bother showing up at all,” Randy told him.

“Oh, that’s not good at all. He’s got to come to the party!” Wade said. Even if he wasn’t going to say anything about his feelings towards the younger man, he always enjoyed talking to him… and looking at him.

“I know it, and you know it, but he’s still not sure himself if he wants to even bother. Maybe there’s something you could say to him now to try and cheer him up, persuade him to come along and make an appearance. I do want him to have fun tonight, you know,” Randy told him, giving Wade a small wink. 

The wink and words momentarily had Wade faltering; did Randy know about his affections towards Justin? Now, he didn’t think John and Randy knew that he knew about their _special_ relationship with one another but he had caught them kissing on occasion and they were much too close for friends alone. Not that he cared, obviously, but he wasn’t exactly sure how he would bring up such a thing to them. “I’ll go and talk to him.” The chef nodded his head firmly and Randy clapped him on the shoulder with a grin, “Excellent.”

Looking to the pocket-watch that Randy had gotten into the habit of carrying with him at all times (since timing was essential and he liked the item on his person even when he wasn’t working) he mused, “I’d go and see him soon—the party’ll be starting any minute.” On that note he excused himself, telling Wade he’d see him (and Justin) later.

Clearing his throat (and mentally steeling himself once he had finished dressing and left his own room) Wade then headed towards Justin’s room. When he knocked and received no response he tried the door. It opened and Wade started to enter the room, “Just—” his voice died in his throat as Justin’s smooth, toned back and all that beautiful dark skin was momentarily exposed to him before the smaller man pulled a shirt on.


	29. Chapter 29

They headed out of Cody’s room and ran into Randy in the hallway standing outside of Wade’s room. “Damn, Cody, I must say you _do_ clean up nice,” Randy said as he took in Cody’s appearance. And what looked to be an extremely expensive outfit. One that looked oddly like one he’d seen on Ted before… “Haven’t I seen that shirt on someone else before?” he then asked.

“It was a gift… from the night I came to have dinner with the family,” Cody answered softly, embarrassed, hoping he didn’t have to explain it to everyone. 

“My, my, aren’t we the special one?” 

“Well, it’s not like I _asked_ him to give me anything… But he said that I couldn’t wear my clothes around the dinner table, so he told me I could pick out anything I wanted…” he explained, still blushing. 

“Don’ mind ‘im, he’s jus’ jealous that yer the one sleepin’ with our future lord ‘n not ‘him,” John whispered into Cody’s ear as they neared the hall where their party was taking place. 

“Wow, I can’t believe we actually get all this space for the party,” Cody said, knowing this was the same spot Ted was in last night for his own party. And that thought alone brought a smile to his face.

As Cody was admiring the space wherein the party was being held (some people already there _and_ with drinks in their hands) Randy gave his lover’s backside a sharp pinch through his pants that made the elder man jump, trying to hide the fact he was smirking as Randy pouted; he had heard what John said and the last thing he needed was Ted coming after him because he thought he’d make a move on Cody.

They made their way towards the drinks table and John immediately handed Cody a decent cup of cider. “I heard you and young Ted saying that you had yet to try some of this.” Cody cocked his head and then brought the famous family-cider to his lips. Taking a measured, but sizeable mouthful of it, swallowing it down after savouring it in his mouth for a little while. It took all of three seconds for the flavour to kick in… and it was _amazing_.

“Wow…” Randy smirked and was far less neat in his drinking as he knocked back half a cup at once. “Steady on, tiger.” John smirked, picking up his own cup. Soon all of the staff were there and Cody fought the urge to cringe and hide behind John when Layla made her appearance; she had obviously dressed up and it was apparent that she was looking for someone. Oh, if only Ted were there with him.

~~~

The two men in the room turned to look at the man who came to their door. Both of them thinking that the man before them was looking absolutely stunning. “You were saying something?” Justin asked, buttoning up his shirt, not even noticing the way that Wade was looking at his chest. 

“Uh, I… It looks like you’re going to the party, after all,” Wade said, attempting to steel himself after seeing what he just saw. 

“Of course we’re going to the party,” Heath answered for the both of them. “Now, I’m heading down there. Would you like to accompany me, Wade?” he asked.

“I’ll… I’d just wanted to say something to Justin, if that’s ok,” Wade said. “But I know that I’ll see you down there,” he added, giving Heath a smile, not even realizing the way that Heath was attempting to flirt with him. Or the way that Heath’s mood had done a complete 180 when he said he wouldn’t go to the party with him to when he flashed him that smile. Yes, he was completely oblivious to the fact that Heath had any feelings for him. Of course, he didn’t think Justin had any feelings for him, either…

“Is something wrong, Wade?” Justin asked, Wade almost missing the question as he took in the exotic deep purple top and white pants that Justin wore; he didn’t know anyone else who could carry the outfit so well. “Well, um, not wrong, per se.” Wade started, clearing his throat softly, “I just heard that you were feeling a little down about the party and well, I wanted to make sure you were going to go.” Justin fought the urge to let his shoulders droop; that sounded awfully like the other was there out of pity more-so than anything else. “Oh… well, yes, I suppose I may as well go…” Wade didn’t like how unenthusiastic he sounded.

Hoping that his charm would do him good for once he sent Justin a smile that was friendly but with a definite undercurrent of seduction in it. “You won’t leave me to suffer the party alone, will you?” Justin’s eyes widened somewhat as he took in the other’s words, biting his bottom lip, “Um…” Wade moved a little closer, not crowding him but being definitely close enough for Justin to smell a cologne from the other, “I—I guess not.” He said, finding it suddenly hard to breathe with the other man so close. Sometimes it was easy to forget how much bigger Wade was than himself. 

“Umm,” Justin went on, moving quickly past the bigger Wade, brushing against his body while he maneuvered himself towards the door. “I guess we should be… going…” he said. He turned out of his room, and the whole time he could feel Wade walking close behind him. They were some of the last to get to the party. 

“Let me get you a cup of cider,” Wade offered once they were there. He began walking towards the refreshment table, but realized after a few steps that Justin hadn’t followed. “Aren’t you coming?”

“Oh, uh, yes…” 

~~~

“Here, have another,” Randy said, taking Cody’s half empty cup and refilling it to the brim. He himself then finished off his own cup and ladled more in. 

“Thank you, Randy. But would you mind if we moved from the punch bowl?” he then asked. 

“But this is where the party’s at,” Randy told him. “This stuff right here, well, this makes the party.”

“Well, I don’t really care. But I _do_ care about avoiding a certain someone for as long as humanly possible,” Cody said. He knew that they would know just who he was talking about. The Devil woman herself. 

“Fine, fine…” Randy agreed, though he couldn’t help but to take a second cup of the cider. He knew he had to be seen with drinks in order to get away with what he and John were planning, and after a while he’d just carry around an empty cup, but for now he wanted to enjoy the cider while it lasted. 

“Yer such a lush,” John said after he sipped at his own cider. 

“Oh, come on, you’ve got to live a little,” Randy encouraged as he took another large gulp. “And not sip at your cider like a little girl.”

Cody chuckled at the banter developing between the two lovers. John telling Randy that he was most definitely _not_ a little girl, Randy telling him to prove it, John telling him that he proves it every night…

“Hey, look,” Randy said after bickering with John, “there’s Wade and Justin. Does it look like they’ve done anything yet? Are they even talking?” he asked when he saw Wade hand Justin a glass of cider. 

Justin accepted the cup with a nod of thanks, blushing somewhat and hoping that Wade wouldn’t notice; the other man’s fingers brushing over his own, in what his hopeful mind suggested was an unnaturally slow manner, had sent shivers down his spine. They were strong fingers and lightly calloused from all of the work that Wade had to do outside of cooking.

“Try some.” Wade encouraged. He didn’t want to get Justin drunk, per se, but he was thinking that maybe if he did say something, or try and make his affection known, and then it all went to hell, that he could pass it off as the alcohol—or even ignore the situation all together and pretend it’d never happened. Sure, that wasn’t exactly fair to Justin but at the same time he was just dying to try _something_.

“It’s very good, actually,” Justin said, surprised. He’d never actually tried the cider before, usually keeping to himself, maybe just grabbing a bite of bread and cheese before taking off back to his room. He blushed slightly as he smiled at Wade. 

And did Wade have _quite_ the reaction to that. He felt this slight tingling in his lower belly as the red coloured those cheeks beautifully, the white teeth showing between his slightly parted lips. He had to get himself under control. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, saying, “Yes, it is. I don’t know how that woman does it. I’ve tried to make cider like hers, but it just never tastes as good. Of course, she’s never told anyone her recipe, so that could be it…” he rambled a bit, realizing fairly early into it that Justin probably didn’t even care. 

“I’m sure you’ll get it,” Justin replied softly. 

“Sorry?” Wade asked, hardly believing that Justin was actually talking to him.

“The cider. I’m sure you’ll get it just right,” he repeated, making himself a bit clearer in what he was trying to get across. 

~~~

“Randy, shut up fer five minutes will ya? The boy’s shy n’ Wade’ll have t’be careful wit’ ‘im unless he wants to scare him off.” Randy rolled his eyes slightly and mumbled about how ‘all the men around them were complete pussies about this sort of thing’ before he took another sizeable drink from his cup. Cody tried to hide between the two men as Layla passed, no doubt still trying to seek him out as one of those crowding the punch-bowl.

“What’s the matter wit’ ya?” John asked in puzzlement once they were both settled out of the way for a bit, “Ya seem even more unhappy about bein’ around her as usual.” It was a little weird really since usually Cody just carried on as though she didn’t exist whereas now he was actively attempting to avoid her. Momentarily Cody’s eyes landed upon Michelle and he sighed slightly, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you…” he took a bigger gulp of cider and Randy nodded his head in approval out of the corner of his eye, “Try us.” John challenged.

“You can’t tell Ted, alright?” he said firmly and both men’s eyebrows almost disappeared into their hairlines; why wouldn’t Cody want to tell Ted about something? “Well…” he leant to both men and quickly recounted the tale of what had happened earlier in his room when Michelle had turned up. It was gratifying at least that they seemed as shocked as he did when he had finished recounting the tale to them. “Fucking hell…” Randy whistled lowly, shaking his head. 

“Michelle couldn’t be serious,” John reasoned. “I mean, Layla couldn’t be stoopin’ tha’ low jus’ ta get ya to sleep with her, could she?”

“I don’t know. Michelle seemed really nervous when she came to see me. I really think she was telling me the truth. And from the sound of things, this had been Layla’s plan for a really long time.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be drinking that, then,” Randy said, reaching out for the cup of cider that Cody was holding. 

Cody pulled his hand back, giving Randy a stare. “Hey, I don’t think so.” Cody tipped the rest of his drink back. “I might have a bit of alcohol, but I can assure you that I won’t get drunk enough to _ever_ sleep with Layla.”

“The same can’t be said for those two, can it?” Randy asked, chuckling as he pointed off to the far side of the refreshment table to a couple who had been kissing for quite some time. “Think they’ll remember that come morning?”

“They should remember that part a the night, anyway,” John said, trying to figure out who they were looking at. “Shame you can’t kiss me like tha’,” John added, shooting Randy a wink. 

“Yeah…” Randy said, eyes drifting to John’s lips, “Shame.” It was too soon; they’d been at the party not even forty-five minutes yet and he’d had not two drinks, which was nowhere near enough for him to play being drunk on since everyone knew he and John had amazing capacities for alcohol. “Still, you never know, do you…” Randy said casually as Cody sighed.

“What time is it?” John’s eyes widened slightly in disbelief, a rosy pink already beginning to build on his cheeks too as the room began to warm up with all of the people in the hall. Someone had obviously had a local band come in for them, cheery folk-music beginning to sound. The hall wasn’t soundproofed but even so it would take a lot for the noise to get to the area wherein the family had their rooms.

“Y’aren’t bored already are you?” he asked incredulously and Cody shook his head hastily, “No, no. I just need to know when it’s ten, can either of you tell me?” Neither of them needed to know why. “Sure thing.” Randy nodded. John was starting to tap his foot in time with the music, couples beginning to dance together. You could tell which ones hadn’t paced themselves on the drink because they were the couples who were pressed so closely that you couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. 

“You want to go dance, Cena?” Randy asked, noticing the way his lover’s foot was tapping to the beat. 

“Nah. ‘M all set,” John replied, though his foot was still tapping along.

“You sure? Because if you want to go find someone to dance with, I’ll be fine with it. As long as you don’t start groping her ass under the guise of you being drunk,” Randy warned. 

“Go on, John,” Cody encouraged. He couldn’t help but admit that the thought of John dancing seemed quite hilarious, and he certainly wanted to see it. 

With the two men next to him telling him to just go and dance, John stood and walked over to the crowd. One of the maids instantly snatched him up and began dancing with him. John could tell she wasn’t drunk. She may be trying to flirt with him, but she at least wasn’t throwing herself at him.

“I bet Layla’s just waiting for you to move towards the dance floor so she can all but shove your face into her cleavage,” Randy said with a laugh. 

“You’re an utter bastard,” Cody told him, shaking his head, that thought utterly appalling. 

“I’m just saying…” Randy started, trailing off slightly and downing the last of his cider as he watched the woman John was dancing with run her hand over one of his built arms. Those were _his_ arms, but he was willing to let it go for now considering that he knew he couldn’t very well dance with John. One kiss they might get away with, but dancing? That would be much harder to swing and would require much more alcohol.

“…easy Randy,” Cody mused a little; smirking at he saw Randy all but crushing the cup in his hand. He then mused, “John’s quite light on his feet, isn’t he?” Considering that he was such a large man one could assume that he wasn’t very swift or graceful in movements but he wasn’t that bad on the floor he supposed.

When Layla suddenly appeared behind Cody, Randy moved fast and grabbed the other’s arm, propelling him onto the floor. John happened to catch the motion and hastily passed Cody to the woman he had been dancing with, snagging himself a lesson. Randy tried to hide a smirk as the woman seemed to swell like a bull-frog. 

“Hi,” Cody said to the woman he suddenly found in his arms. He’d seen her around, certainly, but he never really talked to her. “I’m Cody.”

“Kelly,” she returned. While at first she’d been disappointed to lose John, she was _quite_ surprised by the feel of Cody’s body beneath the clothing he had on. His arms were strong and muscular, and while they weren’t as large as John’s, they were certainly very well defined. 

“’Shell, I can’t seem to get Cody alone!” Layla told her once she found her friend after she watched Cody get dragged onto the dance floor. Now she was watching Cody and Kelly dance around, and it looked as though she was enjoying herself far too much in Cody’s arms. 

“Don’t worry, Lay, the party’s still young…” Michelle said, hoping that Cody could somehow manage to keep away from her for the duration of the party. But she had to keep up appearances to make it seem like she was still supportive of Layla’s plan. “You’ll get him before this night’s out.”

“Damn right I will. I’m going to go tap her out right now and take her place dancing with Cody,” she declared, beginning her walk towards the dance floor. 

Randy caught John’s eye and got him to look at the approaching Layla. The look John gave Randy in return read ‘You owe me,’ before he walked right in front of Layla. “Well, it seems as though I’m now without a partner. Shall we?” John asked, taking her hands before she could say anything in protest.

It took all of John’s self-control not to make some sort of comment about how Layla was making a fool of herself by putting herself so out there for someone who blatantly didn’t want to be involved with her in some manner (though other men in the room were sure paying attention) but he managed, and soon Cody was safely ensconced in the crowd once more and John twirled Layla into the arms of one of the young foot-boys, grinning as he headed back to his lover.

When the dance had ended Cody had bowed to Kelly with a charming smile and then thanked her for the dance before using the cover of the crowd to make his way back to Randy’s side. “That was so close.” He muttered, though Randy was momentarily distracted because Kelly had suddenly descended upon his lover once more and pulled him back to the dance-floor. Seeing that Randy seemed somewhat agitated, and had what appeared to be _yet another_ drink in his hand, Cody gently suggested, “Don’t you think you’ve had enough.” Randy subtly checked his watch, “No… not yet.” Not long now though, definitely not long now.

John chuckled slightly as he began dancing with Kelly once more; she was a nice young lady even though her voice could grate on one’s nerves a little, and she had more than enough young men after her hand. He pretended not to notice her attraction to him because it was kinder for him, and less awkward, than having to let her down. “It’s nice to see you back, Kelly. I take it your mother recovered?” Kelly had had to return home for a little while to help care for her family when her mother was taken ill. “Yes, thank you John, she has. It was a relief I can tell you.” 

“Yer awful purdy,” the slightly drunk footboy told Layla, his eyes drawn straight to her cleavage. And since they weren’t pressed terribly close together (not to say he hadn’t tried), he had an even better view, much to Layla’s dismay. While on the dance floor, she tried to look around for Cody, but had no such luck. And with this guy practically drooling over her, she knew it’d be a while before she could actually _leave_ the dance floor. Dammit, this night was not going at all how it was supposed to!

“You’re sure? It sure looks like you’ve had quite a bit,” Cody said, looking at Randy, hoping he wasn’t drinking just because John had a pretty girl in his arms. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m fine. I can hold my liquor quite well,” Randy replied, not once taking his eyes off John. 

“I can imagine,” John said, keeping up the casual conversation. “Ain’t had no one fall ill in my family in a while, but I know it can happen any time. Real nice to hear yer mother’s back on her feet.”

“Yes, I’m happy about that, as well. I’ve been here for so long though; I’d forgotten just what it was like to live at home,” she giggled. “There is certainly a difference. But it was so nice to see my entire family again, even though the circumstances weren’t so nice.”

John smiled at her, dimples out in full force. Even though she was conversing with him, she was still running her hands lightly up and down his broad arms. Still, he just kept smiling and maintaining his eye contact, only once slipping at blatantly looking at her cleavage. But that was when he knew he could look up to find Randy and give him a wink across the crowd. 

Randy took another drink.

~~~

Wade shook himself mentally; what else would the man have been talking about? Giving Justin a smile he then said, “Thanks. Well, when she fully retires then she might pass it down t’me since I’ve been slaving away as her under-chef for years. She was quite the slave driver.”

Justin gave a small giggle and Wade immediately resolved to make the other make that noise again. “I can’t imagine her like that…” Justin admitted; he’d only known the old chef at her current state: elderly, motherly, kind-hearted but firm when needs be. “Oh, trust me,” Wade warmed to the subject now that it seemed Justin was opening up to him somewhat, “—she was a demon. Learning to make even the simplest dishes was like a work of art under her.”

As the other spoke Justin neatly sipped at his cider as he considered how cute Wade looked when his dark eyes glittered slightly with fond nostalgia, a slight pink tint coming to his cheeks that he was sure the other man didn’t even realise he had. “Well, she taught you well… I’ve never known cooking as delicious as yours.” He then took another drink of cider, if only to stop his mouth running away with him.

“Thank you very much. How’s working in the stables under John?” Wade asked, trying to get the younger man to speak again. Even though he’d come to England at a young age, he hadn’t lost the accent associated with his native tongue when he began to learn English. And the sound was so pleasant, so easy to listen to. 

“He can be tough… But as long as you keep your head down and do your work…” Justin trailed off, sipping at his cider again. 

“That’s good, then… So, you’re from Morocco,” Wade through out casually. 

Justin looked up at him. He actually remembered the country he came from? Most people knew he was foreign, that he’d come from somewhere in Africa, but no one seemed to remember which country. At least not the people he didn’t interact with on a day to day basis. “Yes. I am from Morocco.”

“Care to tell me about what it was like there? I’d love to hear about the different kinds of food,” Wade said, hoping that maybe Justin would like to talk about his home a little bit. 

“Um…” Justin’s brow furrowed slightly. It wasn’t as though he couldn’t quite remember what food he used to eat, but it had been a long time since he had had something that wasn’t a primarily English dish. “There’s a lot of herbs and spices that we use for our dishes.” He said, tilting his head in an adorable manner of contemplation that only made the smaller man cuter in Wade’s eyes. “And curry is a prime dish.” Wade had heard of the dish before but he couldn’t actually recall having made it apart from once or twice when Ted Sr. was in one of his more exotic moods for culinary pursuits.

“I remember,” Justin’s voice took on a slightly softer, uncertain quality, “—my grandmother used to make it.” He couldn’t remember exactly what she had had in it, hell, he couldn’t even remember her very much, but he could still feel the spicy, exotic flavour on his tongue and smell that sweet luxurious scent suddenly.

When the man suddenly looked dejected Wade couldn’t help bringing an arm around the man’s shoulder and drawing him in slightly for a small hug. Justin stilled slightly, surprised, but then couldn’t help leaning back into the other’s slight-embrace somewhat even though he knew it was probably not his best idea.

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Wade whispered, his hand curling around Justin’s arm, a bit more possessively than he intended. 

“Well… I don’t get to talk about home a lot. Thank you for listening.” Pulling out of Wade’s embrace after a time, Justin stood face to face with Wade again. “Oh! Pigeon.”

“What?”

“Pigeon pie. It’s one of our most popular dishes.” He suddenly had a flash of walking through his village, spotting and smelling some of the vendors slow roasting pigeons on spits over an open fire pit. 

“You mean like the nuisance of a bird?” Wade asked, chuckling. 

“Yes! It’s quite delicious, if you can believe it,” Justin told him, nodding his head. All these things he thought he’d forgotten about his home were now coming back to him as he talked to Wade, and now, since Wade seemed genuinely interested, he wanted to tell him all the things that he was remembering. 

Justin managed to give another dish or two before he then sheepishly admitted that he couldn’t remember much more; he had been only young when he had left the country after all. Wade offered to get Justin another drink and the shy man murmured a soft thanks, his eyes lowering before looking up at Wade through thick, dark eyelashes. A look that almost made Wade grab Justin and kiss him then and there.

Using the time from the punch-bowl and back to calm himself, Wade intended to return to Justin… and then Heath appeared. The man looked nice enough, he supposed, but Wade only had eyes for Justin. “Oh, hullo Heath—“ he tried to move around the redhead but he wasn’t having any of it. The man immediately started chattering away to him and Wade dithered, attempting to find some polite way to excuse himself. To his consternation though Heath was completely missing his attempts and then Justin was actually _leaving_ the hall. Panic setting in Wade muttered a gruff, “’Scuse me,” before hastening after the other.

Jogging through the crowed was a slight challenge, but one that Wade was more than willing to overcome so he could get to Justin. Finally catching up with the young man, Wade placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a start. When Justin turned to look at see who had touched him, he couldn’t hide his surprise. “I told you I’d get you another drink,” Wade told him, handing the cup over (noting then that a bit had splashed out on his way to Justin). 

“Thank you,” Justin said, taking the cup from him. 

“Why’re you leaving?” Wade asked while Justin took a sip of cider. 

“I… I saw you talking to Heath and I—”

“I’d really like if you stayed,” Wade said, cutting him off, realizing just then that he never actually took his hand off Justin’s shoulder. After giving the shoulder a slight squeeze, he finally let his hand drop to his side, hoping that Justin would decide to stay after all.

“Why would you think that just because I was talking to Heath that meant I was done talking to you?” Wade asked in puzzlement, Justin’s head lowering as his eyes went to his shoes in embarrassment. “I don’t know…” Justin lied; Heath would never speak to him again if he felt that Justin was deliberately attempting to monopolise Wade’s attention when he so blatantly wanted it, and also it had hurt his chest in a strange fashion as he watched Heath interacting with the chef. Without really thinking Wade tipped Justin’s head up, meeting his eyes firmly.

“I’d spend all night talking to you if I could.” And, of course, that would be just to start off with. Justin swallowed, his breath catching as he realised how close he and Wade were standing even though they were tucked out of view of the main party. “W-Wade?” he stammered softly, big, dark eyes almost filling Wade’s vision. Had he had so much to drink already that he was imagining this happening to him?

Wade’s thumb rubbed lightly on Justin’s chin. He could hardly believe that he was touching the younger man _still_. Justin hadn’t pulled away, hadn’t tried to leave him again, hadn’t protested the light touches. “Justin… I…” he muttered, swallowing nervously before leaning down and briefly pressing his lips to the young man’s. 

Stepping back, causing Wade’s hands to fall down to his sides, Justin looked up to Wade in shock, his fingers on his lips, eyes wide. “What… what was that?” he managed to ask. It must have been the alcohol. Because surely Wade hadn’t just kissed him. Or perhaps Wade only kissed him because he’d had a bit too much to drink. 

Attempting to feign confidence even though he felt far from it, Wade quirked what he hoped was a decent enough smile and said, “That was a kiss, Justin.” He was only vaguely teasing because he knew there was no way Justin hadn’t been taught the word by Heath’s parents and the tutor he had been provided with by their generous master. Justin swallowed hard.

Making a return move was something that he didn’t dare do— he wasn’t even sure whether Wade had meant it in anything other than a friendly capacity— but he knew he couldn’t let the moment pass him by. Pushing down the almost nauseating nerves out of his focus for a moment he then murmured shyly, so lowly Wade could barely hear it—and then nearly causing him to fall over when he did, “Will you kiss me again?”

Smiling, Wade answered Justin’s question by pressing his lips to Justin’s once more. No one could see them from where they were; they weren’t attempting to make a public spectacle out of themselves like John and Randy. The kiss was gentle, sweet, and this time Wade let his lips linger on Justin’s. The Moroccan native found his arms wrapping around Wade as he attempted to pull him in closer to him, and he could feel Wade’s hands on his face. 

When Wade pulled his head back, he was still smiling. As was Justin. “Do you know how long I’ve been dreaming about doing that?” he asked, bringing his forehead down to rest against Justin’s. 

“How long?” Justin asked softly, still slightly dumbstruck by what had happened, and what was still happening in terms of him being in Wade’s arms and all, “For a good long while now.” Wade murmured softly, “For a very good long while now.” He repeated and sighed happily as Justin’s body slowly seemed to curl into his own. It was shocking how slight the man was and yet no one could argue with the muscle definition that the man had. “And you?” he asked quietly, “I mean it seems like you…”

“Like you?” Justin quirked a tiny smile, “I have… for a long time. I just… I never wanted to say anything because of Hea—I mean, because it’s wrong—“  
Wade’s hands spanned over Justin’s lower-back, “There’s _nothing_ wrong about this.”

“I… I can see that now,” Justin said, arms going even tighter around Wade.

“Did you… would you like to come to my room? Not to do anything like that,” he added hastily, not wanting to Justin to think that that was all he wanted. “I mean, just so we can talk some more in private.”

“I think I would like that,” Justin answered with a nod. 

Justin was slightly embarrassed about the fact that Wade’s arm remained around him even as they made their way towards the servants’ rooms, but even then he was thrilled beyond belief by it. From the look of things John and Randy must have done something… he didn’t know why but he could just sense that they must have done something. They had said they would help him after all.

Inside of his room Wade drew Justin to sit on his knee (embarrassing the young man in a good way) and wrapped his arms around his waist, just holding him. “You fit so well in my arms.” He murmured softly, “I always thought you would.”

Very softly, still not quite believing that he was actually there, Justin replied, “Your arms feel nice around me. I… I have thought about this before.”

Wade smiled, the shy man in his arms even sweeter than he initially thought. “I never thought that my dreams of you would one day become a reality.” He pressed his lips to Justin’s neck, but pulled back when he felt Justin tense up in his arms. Then he remembered they were there to talk, Justin probably wasn’t expecting him to kiss him like that. “Sorry,” he apologized to the young man.

“It’s Ok.” Justin said softly, “Y-You just surprised me, that’s all.” That had felt nice. _Really_ nice, and that was why Justin had suddenly froze in on himself momentarily.

“Tell me some more about yourself.” Wade prompted lightly, thinking that if he was focusing on something else then he’d be less tempted to mark the unblemished, chocolate-hued skin before his face, and to kiss those soft luscious lips Justin possessed. “What would you like to know?” Justin cocked his head slightly, wondering what more Wade would want to know about him, “Tell me anything. Anything at all.” Wade just wanted to know it all.

~~~

“Randy—“ Cody wondered whether John was deliberately asking for trouble being so openly blatant of Miss Kelly when his boyfriend was standing there watching. Randy merely finished what was in his cup and appeared to pour himself another—Cody missed that there was nothing actually in it.

“What time is it?” Cody asked and Randy used his free hand to check his pocket-watch swiftly, “You have an hour until you’ve got to meet lover-boy.” Cody went red in the cheeks, head snapping around to make sure no one had heard them before he hissed out, “Shhh!” Rolling his eyes slightly Randy said, “Calm your passions, boy, no one’s paying any attention to anything except the music, the alcohol and how far they can get with their partners in public…” He should know: he was one of them.

When the dance ended and John gave the customary polite bow before intending to move away from the other before she could grab him into another dance. Whilst she wasn’t being as blatant as Layla was being in her attempts to get young Cody but Kelly was definitely trying to make her intentions known. Before he could come up with some customary excuse to avoid dancing again he realised Kelly was sending a confused look just over his shoulder. 

“What’re ya lookin’ at?” John asked, turning his head to try and see.

“Randy keeps staring at me. Do you… do you think he wants to dance with me? Oh no, you don’t think he’s jealous of you, do you?” she asked, thinking that Randy’s hard glare was out of jealousy for John because he had the pleasure of dancing with her.

“Randy?” John repeated, smirking before turning his head back to her. “Nah, I don’ think he’s…” Before he could say that there’s no way that Randy would be jealous about dancing with her, he caught himself, realizing just how offending that might sound. “But, ya know what? Maybe he is a tad jealous of the fact that I get ta dance with one a the prettiest ladies at the party.”

Sitting there, watching the two of them talk, Randy wanted nothing more than to go over to them, snatch John out of Kelly’s arms and kiss him right then and there. They’d been at the party for two hours now, and he’d not touched John once aside from the quick pinch at the very start. Every minute that went by became more and more difficult for him to restrain himself. 

~~~

Michelle knew that Layla would be frustrated but eventually her friend would see what genuine emotions were like once they were shared between two people who felt the same. She’d one day find a man who would love her for who she was. The blonde sighed softly, looking around her colleagues and acquaintances, giving a small smile to herself as she considered how out-of-place Mark would probably be at such a vibrant and uplifting party; he was a very serious man, though she knew he liked a drink being that she had seen him and his brother Glen in the public houses before.

It was tough for Michelle to see all these couples, some old, some just developing right before her eyes that very night, and to not have Mark here with her. She would have loved it if she could feel Mark’s arms around her as they danced around to the lively music. Or even to just sit off to the side, sipping at cider while they talked about anything they could think of. 

~~~

It was Kelly running her hand over John’s arm one more time that finally did it for Randy. Looking to his watch he muttered, “I think it’s time you got to be getting off, places to be and that.” Before he set his own cup down (apparently freshly empty) and then made his way over to where Kelly and a (currently) clueless John were standing just off the dance-floor.

“Randy—“ Kelly’s eyes widened slightly; everyone knew that Randy was gorgeous but as a married man he was obviously off-limits to the women there, and even then he apparently wasn’t interested in them as it was, but the man merely ignored her and moved to John. And then, right there in front of her, Randy kissed John square on the lips. It was a relatively light, quick kiss by their standards, but it meant so much considering people saw it.

“I think someone’s had a bit too much to drink!” a –hypocritical- man across the room shouted and there were several tipsy cheers, John playing along with the whole thing and laughing as Randy feigned needing to hold onto him to keep upright. “I’ll go and get him sorted.” John called loudly for the crowd’s benefit, Kelly being the only one who had obviously not drunk enough yet by that point to find the situation shocking. 

Kelly, now abandoned by John on the dance floor, stood around until the drunk footboy that had been dancing with Layla took her into his arms and continued his dancing to the upbeat music.

Cody grinned and shook his head at the kiss. So that’s what Randy had meant when he said that couples were only concerned about how far they could get with their partners in public. After witnessing their public display of affection, Cody began to make his own way out of the hall. He knew that he’d be hearing the sounds of his neighbours through his wall yet again, but only until Ted came and they could start making sounds of their own.

~~~

Extricating herself from the arms of the grabby footboy Layla moved over to where her friend was sitting demurely with a drink, smiling slightly to herself and not looking the least bit unhappy about the fact that she was sitting there alone, “Do you believe it!” the dark haired female huffed as she sat down on the seat beside Michelle. “I can’t get anywhere near him—it’s as though he’s avoiding me!”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far,” Michelle said. “He’s just been enjoying himself, that’s all.”

“But he should be enjoying himself with _me_!” Layla huffed in protest. She glanced up at the dance floor, seeing Randy planting a kiss on John’s lips before John helped the obviously drunken man back to their room. She scanned the room, hoping to spot Cody _somewhere_. Especially now that his two friends had left.

Michelle clocked on pretty quickly that Cody had left the room but she didn’t point this out to Layla, merely let the other reach the conclusion for herself. “Another drink?” she offered her friend, standing and heading over to the punchbowl. When she got there one of the younger, obviously more rowdy boys on the staff approached, smiling. “Hey ‘Shell!” he called brightly, “I forgot t’give-ya this earlier!” Michelle’s eyes widened as she accepted the letter being held out to her, “Thank you.”

Recognising the handwriting on the front of the envelope Michelle felt her cheeks heating up in a pretty pink blush. That was Mark’s handwriting; she had come to recognise it very well indeed in the time they had been courting.

Pouring Layla a glass of cider, Michelle returned to her friend, who was sitting there rather dejectedly, with the drink in one hand and the letter in the other. “Here, drink this. It’ll make you feel better.”

Taking the drink, Layla downed it in one go. The night wasn’t going at all like she wanted it to. She should have already been in bed with Cody by this point. “Maybe I should just go to his room,” she said aloud.

“Lay, you know that nothing good can come of that,” Michelle told her, trying to reason with her stubborn best friend. 

Looking to Michelle, Layla sighed. Then she spotted the letter in her hand and pointed to it, “What’s that?” 

Layla didn’t miss the smile on her friend’s face, the way she lit up from the inside out when she answered, “It’s a letter from Mark.” And she couldn’t help but wish that she was as happy as they seemed to be.

After another couple of drinks (on Layla’s part) the woman began to get drunker and drunker, and when Layla got drunk she got very emotional— sometimes crying, sometimes angry, and so Michelle decided that it was a good time to take Layla back to their room. The footboy from before tried to slope over, but one look from Michelle had him turning-tail to retreat.

Layla was not-quite-crying, mumbling about all her hard work had gone to waste, and how Cody was a complete bastard not to appreciate her efforts, veering from one extreme to the other. Michelle’s only saving-grace was that she knew that her friend always slept like a baby when she had had even one drink: tonight she’d had at least six.

“’Shell, I _love_ him!” Layla cried. “And he doesn’t even seem to _care_!”

“Lay, you’ll find someone who—”

“But I _have_ found someone! I found Cody! Why doesn’t he love me back?” she asked, sniffling, already growing tired.

“Ssh, Lay,” Michelle soothed, gently stroking a hand through her friend’s hair, the other woman stripped down to her step-in undergarment, curled underneath her covers. “Shh…” the motion was obviously soothing her friend because Layla’s eyes were drooping even as she sniffled.

~~~

Reaching his bedroom Cody momentarily debated on whether he should get undressed or remained dressed. Eventually he decided on getting undressed and got underneath the covers, leaving the top of his body in the open as a low candlelight kept the room lit. He sincerely hoped that Ted would hurry up; already the thought of his lover was bringing forth a tingling feeling from his abdomen and he felt his cock slowly beginning to grow. Unable to resist he began to lightly stroke himself, fleeting strokes.

Noting the time, Ted decided to head down to Cody’s room. He didn’t know if Cody would already be in his room, the younger man could have completely lost track of time at the party, dancing and drinking the night away. Oh, well, he figured that Cody would have to show up eventually. Once he was there, he noticed the door was closed, but he didn’t try the handle to see if it was locked. He knocked first, not sure if he wanted to get an answer yet, or not. He’d be relieved if Cody did answer the door or tell him to come on it, but on the other hand, maybe it meant he hadn’t had any fun at the party. But if he didn’t get any answer, well, maybe then Cody was having _too_ much fun at the party…

Hearing a small noise from inside the room Ted opened the door –someone might have been messing with Cody’s things- and found himself confronted with the image of his lover, and what appeared to be his hand moving up and down, before it slowed when he realised who was there in the doorway. “You gonna come in,” Cody said, voice slightly breathless, “—or are you gonna stand there and let me get seen by everyone that might be heading back to their own rooms.”

Closing the door behind himself swiftly Ted swallowed, mind momentarily short-circuiting from the implication of what Cody had been doing, registering enough to know that he didn’t want anyone seeing the other in such a delicious state. “How was the party?” he made himself asked and Cody shrugged, “It was Ok… the cider was good.”

“I told you the cider was delicious. Tell me, did you like it better before it turned alcoholic?” he asked as he neared the bed, watching Cody’s hand begin to once more slowly slide up and down his cock. 

“Both were quite good; I’m not sure if I could pick a favourite…” He paused, stilling his hand once more, then added, “John and Randy kissed.”

“Did they? I imagine that’ll cause some chatter tomorrow,” Ted said, getting nearer and nearer to Cody’s naked form. He couldn’t help when his eyes flickered to the wall, though, as the noises came flooding from their room into Cody’s. “Well, at least they had… they’re having,” he amended, “a good time.”

“They certainly are. Now are you coming here, or what? Because I’d much rather have a good time with you than with my hand,” Cody told him.

“Oh, definitely coming over.” Since Cody was ahead of him on the naked-front Ted supposed he should start getting himself undressed in turn. Without really thinking on it (and in a manner that showed he had spent time in Cody’s room like this on numerous occasions before, which he had) Ted draped the clothing over the back of Cody’s little chair—not even keeping his underwear this time, removing it all in one go.

Cody bit his lip as Ted’s naked body drew closer and closer, soon getting close enough for him to be able to spread the palm of his other hand over Ted’s taunt stomach to slide up over a pec before curling around the back of his neck. “I wish you could have been there with me… I would much rather have danced with you than with Miss Kelly.” He pressed his lips to the tender spot underneath Ted’s jaw and Ted’s momentarily jealousy at Cody dancing with a maid was momentarily forestalled.

~~~

“Ya actually went through with it,” John said, laughing as they walked back to their room.

“Of course. You’re so irresistible, how could I ever control myself?” Randy asked, keeping up the guise of being so drunk he could hardly stand just so he could keep hanging off of John.

“Fair enough. ‘N now that we’re goin’ back to the privacy of our own room, what’s yer drunk ass got in store for me there?”

“You’re gonna get those pants off, and then you’re gonna get yourself ready for me. I’m gonna get myself comfortable and then you’re gonna ride me with your shirt on…” Randy smirked, biting John’s earlobe and making his broad-shouldered lover shiver, “I am going to make you cum all over it.” When they got their bedroom door open Randy sauntered over to their bed, John exhaling a breath as he closed the door behind them once more.

“Sure sounds like Imma be doin’ a whole lotta the work here,” John said, leaning against the door as he began to undo his pants, toeing out of his shoes at the same time. 

“Mmm, but think of all that happiness and joy that your hard work is gonna bring me,” Randy told him with hooded eyes as he let his shirt drop to the floor, just before he sat on the bed to take his shoes and pants off. 

“’Cause my existence of this earth is only for the sole purpose of making you happy.” John snickered as he moved towards the bed once Randy was naked and obviously settled for his ‘show’, arching a brow.

Randy smirked a little, “Glad we agree on that,” licking his lips at the sight of John’s ass and cock semi-bared by the fabric. “We got any ointment?” Randy checked in the small bedside table, finding a small tub with a bit left in it. John then moved so that he was knelt on the bed, back towards Randy, the easiest position for him to prepare himself.

“Goddamn, John,” Randy growled as he looked at John’s ass bared right before his face. 

John used one hand to spread his ass slightly as he took the other with slicked up fingers and began to run them along the crack of his own ass. John moaned as he slipped a single finger inside of himself. “Like what you see?”

“Always,” Randy answered, unable to take his eyes off the sight before him. He’d seen John prep himself countless times, but it was something he never tired of. John was so exposed, allowed himself to be so open. And knowing that it was all for him made it even better to Randy.

“Add another finger, John-John.” Randy purred lowly, pupils blown and hues darkened to an almost stormy black with each passing moment of watching John working a finger into himself. Even when he wasn’t the one preparing John he knew his lover’s body so well, recognised all the little signs that John’s body gave during preparation as well as sex.

Groaning low in his throat John obediently worked two, and then three, fingers into his body. Randy watched as John continued to stretch himself, humbled by the power his lover always afforded him and recalling just how much power John was granted by him in turn. “John, I can’t take it anymore—get your hot arse over here.”


	30. Chapter 30

“It’s just not _fair_ , ‘Chelle,” Layla whispered. “It’s just not fair.”

“Don’t worry about it, Lay,” Michelle whispered back. “There’s someone out there for you. It’s just not meant to be with Cody, that’s all. The man who’s right for you? He’ll appreciate everything that you do without you even having to try. Now get some sleep, ok?”

Layla mumbled something along the lines of, “It was easy for her to say that since she had the man she was in love with,” but the words were slurred and barely intelligible, Layla fast asleep within moments. Michelle moved across to her own bed, glad the candle was still burning strong enough to read her letter. She could read and write, but she hadn’t the means to ever write back to Mark very often—he didn’t seem to mind though.

Michelle read her letter over several times, amazed at how lucky she was to have found such a man. Most people would never pay him any mind, not realizing that being an undertaker was only part of what made up Mark Calloway. He was intelligent, humourous and surprisingly romantic when they found the time to be together, or through the letters he sent. She glanced over to Layla, who whimpered in her sleep, knowing that her friend was finally beginning to realize that her quest for Cody was hopeless. Though she couldn’t help but wonder just _why_ Cody had no interest in Layla at all, to the point where he didn’t even glance at her obvious cleavage… 

Shaking her head somewhat at the weird thought (come to think of it Cody had barely batted an eyelash when he had danced with Kelly either, even though she knew Kelly was considered one of the prettiest women on-staff) Michelle gently folded Mark’s letter back up with delicate fingers and then moved across to her own bed. Setting the letter in the little box that she had been given by her mother upon receiving her position in the castle –which held all of her personal things- Michelle then got underneath her own covers once she undressed and then blew the candle out. The room was plunged into darkness and although Layla kept making the occasional whimpering sound in her sleep, or mumbling, Michelle managed to fall asleep surprisingly easy, smiling slightly.

~~~

“I don’t know what you already know about me,” Justin said, not wanting Wade to have to listen to his life story if he already knew a lot about him.

“It doesn’t matter. All I’ve heard about you I’ve heard from others. I want to hear you talk about yourself. You told me about the food from your home, but what about the rest of it? The sights, the sounds, the smells, the people. I know you mentioned your grandmother, and I know that you lost your family, but you must remember them. Tell me every last thing about yourself,” Wade told him.

Closing his eyes, Justin began telling Wade things about his past, things he’d hardly talked about with his own adoptive family. And as he talked, he found himself all but melting within Wade’s arms. “I don’t think about home now as much as I used to. It used to be all I would think about. Now the thoughts come at night while I try and fall asleep. The thing I miss most is my family, but I lost them even before I came here…”

“You must have been lonely.” Wade said softly, reveling in the way one of Justin’s gentle but sure hands rubbed up and down his arm, apparently not even realising that he was doing it. “I was,” Justin admitted softly, “It took me a lot of time to get used to having the other family there.” Of course they _were_ his family now and he loved them all and would be forever indebted to them, but at the same time he knew that they were _not_ the real people he had a connection to. Realising that he had been talking about himself for rather a long time Justin then asked, “What about your family, Wade?”

Wade puffed out a slight breath of surprise; it’d been a good long while since he had been asked to discuss his family. Thinking that the silence was because he had overstepped a boundary Justin hastened to assure Wade that he didn’t have to answer—but then Wade gently shushed him. “No, no, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you, because I do, it’s just… it’s been a long time since someone asked me about them.” He exhaled, “Well, my father had a job here in the castle…”

“He was a valet here, working under Randy’s father. But one day when I was still young, a vicious flu struck down many of the castle’s workers. Including my father. That one took everyone by shock. He was such a strong, sturdy man, yet he was killed by the sickness. My mother passed not long after giving birth to me of an infection; I was her first and only child. We have no other family, so upon my birth and baptism, my godparents were named. I was raised by Nancy and her late husband.”

“Is that why you became a chef? Because she raised you?” Justin asked, his head now leaning back against Wade’s shoulder, hair tickling Wade’s neck. 

“That’s exactly why. I learned everything I know from her. She was like a mother to me, even before my father passed, always telling him that I needed some womanly influence in my life,” he recalled with a chuckle. 

“I had no idea that you were so much like me,” Justin whispered. He was learning so much about the head chef, and he’d only just begun talking.

“Yes, we are rather similar, aren’t we?” Wade absently rubbed a hand up and down Justin’s side as they remained sitting together. After a moment Justin tried to move (apologising for the fact that he was probably making the other’s legs hurt from supporting his weight) but with a gentle but firm pull he had the man sitting back down again as he brushed a kiss to his temple and murmured reassuringly that he was more than contented with the other’s body within his arms. Eventually he knew he and Justin would have to part ways but he didn’t want to.

“Justin…” the tempting set of lips that the little angel in his lap possessed was calling to him and Wade was powerless to resist their call any further. “May I… kiss you?” It was rather weird not to just act on the movement spontaneously but he didn’t want to frighten Justin away when he had finally managed to get such a development between them. Justin’s long lashes shadowed his cheeks momentarily before he looked up to Wade, cheeks lightly stained with a blush. “Yes.” He whispered softly and Wade cupped his cheek with a large hand, drawing him in slowly.

Their lips met again, Wade’s thumb caressing Justin’s cheek. He didn’t want to rush things, scare off the innocent young man in his lap, so he simply let his lips linger upon Justin’s. It was easily the best kiss he’d had in his life so far. And he hoped that he would be able to share many more with Justin. God, did he ever hope… 

Justin was the first to pull back, still looking slightly nervous. After learning about John and Randy, learning that Wade returned his feelings, he began to realize that there was nothing wrong about having feelings for another man. Still, after thinking for so many years that there _was_ , it was hard to shake the notion in a single night. A lot was happening to him, his emotions running wild after all the events of the day. “I should probably go back to my room now,” Justin told him, beginning to stand.

~~~

Turning around, John crawled forward, pausing briefly to take some of that ointment and rub it over Randy’s cock. Setting the jar aside after, John continued his crawl forward, meeting Randy’s lips quickly with his own before sitting up on his knees. He was positioned directly over Randy’s cock. Reaching behind him, he took hold of his lover’s dick and allowed his body to sink down until he got as much of it in as he could. “This how ya wanted ta see me?” John asked, remaining unmoving until Randy gave him a sufficient answer. 

“Fuck yes,” Randy answered, the sight alone turning him on. Not to mention the feeling of John’s tight ass surrounding him. “Goddamn, John, you look so good. Blue really suits you,” he added, running his hand over John’s hard abs through the fabric of the shirt. 

It was strange; the heat of Randy’s hands were diluted because of the material but at the same time it seemed to enflame his skin even more than usual, especially when Randy started to tweak his nipples through the fabric. “I’m gonna ruin the shirt if i—“John swallowed and Randy smirked, “If you cum all over it?” he offered and John nodded, bracing his hands down and slowly beginning to bring himself off of Randy’s cock before then sliding down again once he felt as though he had adjusted enough. Randy hissed out between his teeth, head dropping back onto the pillow and rolling a little.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Randy semi-growled out at the sensation as John slowly, thoroughly, began to move up and down on top of him. The shirt was pulled taut over John’s back and shoulders from the way the man leant forward and soon Randy lifted his knees to allow John to lean back on them. _Oh yes, now he could see much better_. 

Moving his hand lower, Randy took hold of John’s cock, which was jutting out from just below the hem of the shirt. He hardly moved his own wrist at all, letting John’s up and down movements do all the work. He’d occasionally tighten his fingers, increasing the strength of the hold, or loosen his fingers to lessen the hold. Whatever he felt like doing, really. 

“God, John, you’re so tight,” he croaked out. John never failed to feel incredible. And now, the sight of the shirt pulling over his body, wet patches popping up as they formed a sheen of sweat over their skin, was only adding to the overall pleasure of the experience.

“Next time you can be the one wearin’ nothin’ but a shirt as you ride me,” John said, leaning forward to steal a kiss from his younger lover. “See if it does to me jus’ what it’s doin’ to you.” Cuz, damn, in all their years together, he didn’t remember the last time he’d seen Randy _this_ turned on.

“Done.” Randy groaned as John clenched around him, his lover’s powerful body knowing exactly how to achieve its own pleasure whilst giving Randy nothing but the same perfection in return. “Feels so good… Could spend all day and all night buried inside you…” his hands began to massage John’s thighs, “You sayin’ you wouldn’t miss me inside-a you?” John quirked a small, flushed-faced smile.

“Alright,” Randy adjusted his grip to tighten the channel of his hand for John and the way John arched to meet the fist meant that Randy was once again brushing his prostate with each movement they made. “We could take it in turn—“ he smirked sensually as John made a small whimper, prostate stimulated but nowhere near enough.

“Fuck yourself on me, John-John—“ Randy arched his hips just right and John was crying out with barely restrained pleasure as the thick head of his younger lover’s cock was pressing his spot firmly with every single thrust; Randy’s harmonious growls and moans following before too long when John seemed to grow even tighter around him. 

With every trip up and down his cock that John made, Randy had to fight harder and harder with his body to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see John fucking himself on his cock, riding him hard, that blue shirt now nearly soaked in sweat. And he wanted to see the same shirt covered in John’s cum. 

John leaned forward, his hands next to Randy’s head, hips still moving in time with Randy’s as they fucked. “Shit, Ran’, ya feel so damn good,” John muttered before bringing himself down further for a deep kiss. 

Once they pulled apart, John moving back upright, Randy grabbed a handful of the shirt in his fist, a smirk on his face. “Think people walking back to their rooms right now can hear us?” Arching his hips off the mattress, Randy let out a loud cry, “Fuck yesss, John!” 

John gasped, eyes widening as they darted to the door on reflex, Randy’s lusty smirk becoming wider at the sight; usually they never had to worry because everyone was always in bed whenever they were intimate with one another—and usually the only person with a chance of hearing them was Cody, and that obviously didn’t matter.

That night though there would still be people up and people would hear their lustful, desperate moans and their cries of passion that often culminated in one another’s names. Their eyes locked and John knew Randy wasn’t going to be encouraging him to be quiet. “Don’t—“ even as he said it he knew it was a lost cause.

The broad-shouldered man gasped as Randy suddenly sat upright with him, John now with his thighs stretched out around Randy’s middle propped on Randy’s stunningly built thighs, his lover’s large hand gripping one thigh as the other still held his shirt. Randy began to work his hips in earnest, John desperately biting down on his lip to muffle himself. However, being quiet during sex had never been easy for him, “RANDY!” 

“That’s it, John-John, tell the world who makes you feel like this,” Randy said, bucking his hips up to drive his cock in hard. “Let everyone know that you’re all mine, that _no one_ can touch you like I touch you.”

“I’m yours, Randy!” John cried, slowly coming undone. He knew that his orgasm was approaching. The more that Randy’s cock hit hard against his prostate, the closer he got. 

“Tell me that you want me to come inside of you,” Randy demanded. “Tell me that you want to feel my seed in your body.” Both hands clutched at John’s shirt, bunching the fabric between his fists as he yanked John in for another kiss. 

Tears of borderline overwhelming pleasure appeared in John’s eyes, one or two escaping to leave a glittering trail over a pleasure-flushed cheek, the sight reminding Randy of his lover back when they had been mere children, experiencing these things together for the first time. “P-Please—“ John choked out, hands grasping Randy’s sweaty back desperately.

“Please what, John-John?” Randy growled, bucking harder still and wrapping a hand around John’s leaking, swollen cock. Nearly sobbing for breath and need to come John cried, “Please, come in me, mark me as yours again!”

Randy was throbbing, so very close himself, hand and hips working together to try and get his lover there before him or with him, until John cried out, “Fill me up Randy, please baby, fill me so much that you’re gonna drip out of me—“and _fuck_ that took them both over the edge; John covering their torsos in his seed as Randy exploded as deeply into his lover as humanly possible. 

Easing off Randy’s cock, John rolled to the side and laid himself down, Randy following suit. “Think I ruined my shirt,” John told him, raising his eyebrow. 

~~~

“You were dancing with Kelly?” Ted asked, trowing the covers back and exposing Cody’s body before kneeling down on the edge of the bed, crawling over his lover’s form. Cody’s hands and lips were still on his body as he bent forward and pressed a kiss to Cody’s jaw. 

“Yes, John handed her off to me,” he said, tilting his head to the side as Ted kissed along his face. 

“John was dancing, too? Seems like I missed quite the scene. Shame. Perhaps one of these days I can go down to the servants’ party just to watch. And get some more cider, of course,” Ted said just then, knowing the chances of that were highly unlikely. But he had to admit, he would have loved to watch Cody dance, even if it was with someone else in his arms. 

“You should.” Cody murmured into Ted’s ear, licking the tender flesh fleetingly before nibbling it and making Ted shiver. “With the amount of drink people had had I doubt anyone would have noticed if you had turned up, let alone did anything else with me.” And by that he meant dancing, nothing illicit. Not that he couldn’t be tempted into such things if Ted made it apparent that he would be interested.

Ted gently stroked his fingers over Cody’s chest, glancing over his dark nipples. “How do you want this baby?” Cody smiled slightly into Ted’s hair at the words, his hands settling on Ted’s love-handles. “I think I want us to stay like this.” Ted’s eyes widened slightly but a definite coil of lust started in his stomach. Reaching across into his bedside table Cody then pulled out the small pot of ointment. “Ok?” Ted nodded vigorously.

Ted was wishing at that point that he could simply sink himself back on Cody’s cock right then without having to waste any more time stretching his hole, or slicking up the awaiting dick. But he knew that it would hurt far too much if they didn’t take the time to do so. Leaning forward, Ted whispered into Cody’s ear, “I want to sit on your cock and feel it moving deep inside of me.”

Groaning at Ted’s words, Cody ran his hands over the globes of Ted’s ass, pulling his body in closer to his own. “Good God, I want you on me _now_ ,” Cody groaned. He didn’t want to move, to change their position at all. He wanted to be inside of Ted once more that very instant. An idea came to him then. “What if… what if I slick up my cock while… while you stretch yourself out?” he asked shyly, still unsure of what Ted would be comfortable with. Hell, he was still unsure of what _he_ would be comfortable with.

Biting his lip slightly Ted swallowed hard and nodded his head; it was an embarrassing thing to consider doing, to touch himself like that, but he knew that he had little reason to be embarrassed to do before Cody… and he could gather that from the lust gleaming in Cody’s eyes and the way that the younger teen’s cock pulsed against him from where it rested against his buttocks. “That might speed things along…” he murmured in agreement.

Grabbing the small pot of ointment Cody then took some onto his own hand (shivering at the warming sensation immediately started to kick in) before handing the pot to Ted. “Remember baby, don’t rush.” He didn’t want Ted hurting himself just because he was desperate to fuck his lover’s brains out. Ted took some ointment onto a finger, bracing his body forward slightly onto his knees, still straddling Cody, so he could reach around himself. A soft grunt left him as he penetrated himself, eyes closing and Cody greedily drank in the beautiful, wicked, image before him as he gently started to stroke himself to spread the ointment, preparing.

Biting his lip, Ted stared into Cody’s eyes as he told him, “I’m putting another finger inside now.”

“Can you feel your fingers stretching your hole out?” he asked. He’d quickly come to learn that he loved hearing Ted talk dirty to him. It all went back to their first time meeting… Cody covered in dirt and sweat, while Ted sat high upon his horse, pristine and clean, and when they started talking Ted spoke so clearly, everything about him so proper. There was just something that really sparked inside of Cody when his future Lord whispered dirty, improper sentiments into his ear. 

“Mmm, yes. But it’s _nothing_ compared to your cock. You stretch me further, you go in deeper… you fill me up like nothing else,” Ted answered, earning himself yet another delicious moan from Cody’s lips.

“I’m gonna fill you so deeply that you’re going to feel me for hours when we’re done—“ Cody was breathing a little erratically as he watched as Ted managed to awkwardly, but adequately, fuck himself upon three fingers in preparation to let Cody have his way with him. “—I’m gonna fuck you so hard that anyone coming near this room will hear you, and know how I make you feel.” Ted mewed at the words, easing his fingers from his own entrance; he didn’t care if he’d stopped too soon, he needed Cody _now_.

“I want to feel you mark me inside,” Ted said, voice thick and husky and Cody bit his lip as he felt Ted’s hand wrap around him, holding him in place so that he could begin to slide down upon him. Giving a muffled sound at the feeling of Ted’s tight sheath enveloping his cock Cody hastily held onto his lover’s hips to prevent Ted from going down too fast and hurting himself. “Oh, Teddy…”

Ted sunk down lower, feeling Cody’s cock slowly stretching him and filling him the way that only Cody could. “Goddamn,” Ted muttered repeatedly. Once he had taken in everything he could, he leaned forward, his hands next to Cody’s head as he kissed him. While they were kissing, Ted began gently rocking forward and backwards.

A moan escaped Cody’s mouth, his hands not once leaving Ted’s love handles. His grip increased in strength, though, once Ted began his movements back and forth. When the kiss finally broke off, leaving them both panting for air, Cody looked to Ted and asked, “Fuck, why’d we wait so long to do this? You feel so fucking good around me, Teddy.”

~~~

Turning his head, Randy looked between their bodies, seeing the mess that John left. The shirt was completely ruined by this point, he could see the white marks begin to harden on the blue fabric. “Shame, I really like that shirt. But next week I’ll go into town and pick you out an even nicer blue shirt for next year’s party.”

“Yer too kind, Randy.” John moved his head forward, placing a kiss on the tip of Randy’s nose. 

“I know. Now, you gonna sleep in that shirt, too, or will you strip down completely so that I can feel your body against mine?” Randy asked, already popping buttons open on the shirt, pausing only briefly to look to the wall when he _swore_ he heard Cody saying ‘I want you to scream my name.’ Smirking, he then turned back to the task at hand.

Sitting up just enough to have Randy remove his now-ruined shirt, John sighed softly as he found himself surrounded by Randy’s strong arms and held the other in his own in turn. “Was it what you wanted?” John murmured softly before Randy leant down to take his lips in a slow, tender kiss. “It was perfect—“ Randy nodded his head as their kiss broke, nose-to-nose with John, “—but then, whenever it’s with you it always is.” The words made him feel all tingly inside but didn’t stop him from teasing his lover somewhat when he next spoke.

“I have the proof that I fucked yer brains out even bein’ on top anyway—you turn into a sentimental woman after sex.” Randy gave John’s middle a squeeze, pretending to glower at him, “Don’t get cheeky with me, John-boy, or I’ll make it so you can’t sit down for a week…” he paused, “And I don’t mean in any good way.” It was a mock warning of course as the flat of his hand ghosted John’s arse, smirking softly as he felt the stickiness at John’s entrance. Momentarily he was struck by the thought that it was rather sad he and John couldn’t have children: the combination of their genes would be a kid who would be the most adorable, untamable child to ever live. 

Taking one finger that had run along John’s ass, Randy brought it around to his mouth and licked his cum off. “Want some, John? Want to taste us together?” Randy asked, bringing his finger back down to John’s ass. 

When Randy held the finger before him, John grabbed Randy’s hand and brought the finger forward, running his tongue along the length. He then took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around to lap up everything. Randy always tasted so good to him. And with their mingled tastes, after knowing that that cum had been _inside_ his body, it sent shivers down his spine. 

“Damn,” Randy sighed, “If I hadn’t just pounded your arse numb I would be bending you over before too long if you keep doing that.” John released the finger with a soft, wet ‘pop!’ and Randy sighed happily before pulling the covers over them.

“You tired, Johnny?” Randy asked softly, fingers caressing John’s side as he settled his head upon the strong chest, “A little.” John admitted softly, the smile evident in his voice and Randy relaxed some more to know he hadn’t let himself get too carried away; even though he and John had quite the amount of sexual experience between the both of them they still sometimes were a little _arduous_ and could hurt one another a bit, not maliciously, never that, but still. 

“Why don’t we get some sleep, then, Johnny?” Randy ran his hands through John’s hair, hearing the contented sigh his lover made. They would both be drifting off into a deep sleep very soon. That he was sure of. 

“Tha’ sounds real nice,” John muttered softly, voice growing heavier by the second. After hooking his leg over Randy’s, then he was ready to fall asleep. 

~~~

Nodding, Wade stood, as well. “Ok. You have a nice night. I hope… I hope that one day we can have a repeat of tonight.”

Smiling shyly, Justin blushed and nodded. “I’d like that, too,” he admitted. “Goodnight, Wade,” he said, raising himself up on tiptoe and giving Wade a fleeting kiss. He then left Wade’s room and headed back to his own, expecting to crawl right into his bed and fall asleep. 

But when he got to his room, he found Heath waiting for him. “Where’ve you been?”

To say that Justin was startled by his pseudo-brother’s presence in their room was an understatement; he jumped like a cat on a hot tin roof, yipping softly and placing a hand over his heart as he struggled to control his breathing down again. “Heath—“ he bit his lip; he had never been able to lie to the other before, and he didn’t want to start now, but he was going to have to… and not just because he wasn’t so sure what was between he and Wade now.

“I, uh, I went for a walk.” Justin stammered slightly, ducking his head and moving past the redhead to get towards his own bed, beginning to unbutton his shirt, “You know I’m not very good around large groups of people, I was feeling overwhelmed.” Heath’s lips compressed into a thin line; what Just had told him wasn’t a lie, but it didn’t explain why the other had omitted that he and Wade had left the hall together and he had seen Justin was coming out of the chef’s room… and he was looking all flushed in the meantime on top of all of that. Heath’s hands clenched into fists.

“Look at me.” He demanded of the young man who had been taken in by his father and raised as one of his own. “Look at me, Justin.” Justin stilled, fingers falling from the buttons he had been undoing, fearfully turning around to look at Heath. The redhead looked angry, upset and, dare he say it, betrayed? “You were with—you were with Wade, weren’t you?” he managed to bite out tremulously.

“I… yes… but we were just talking,” Justin said, his eyes going to the floor once more. He didn’t want to see that hurt in Heath’s eyes. Hurt that he knew he caused because he was with Wade and Heath wasn’t.

“Talking… right… That’s why you were in his bedroom, then? So you could ‘just talk’?” Heath asked. He never thought that Justin would stoop that low to attempt to steal Wade from him. 

“How did you know I…?” Justin trailed off, looking up in surprise when Heath said that. “Look, we didn’t do _anything_ , I swear it! He…” The cat was out of the bag now. He didn’t want Heath to know, but it looked like he already did. It also looked as though he had made some assumptions of his own, and Justin was determined to clear that up. “He kissed me at the party. And we kissed a couple more times in his room, but that was all. Please believe me.”

Heath’s lip trembled—an old-age expression of petulance that their father always told him off for using. “You’re lying.” He mumbled, tensing as Justin moved towards him, hands taking his step-brother’s and pleading with him with soft dark eyes to listen. “I’m not, Heath, I swear it—“ Heath shook his head, red hair swishing almost with the force of the action. “Don’t. How could you do this to me?” Justin heard the other’s voice tremble and his eyes burned.

“I never meant to hurt you—I never intended to tell Wade, I didn’t— “even though there was little chance their neighbours had returned to their rooms yet but he didn’t want to risk it. Heath yanked his hands from Justin’s, his own face blotchy and red, “You _knew_ how I felt about him. You knew…” and Wade knew, and all this time it seemed that he had been hankering after his ‘baby brother’, completely disregarding all of the affection and attention that Heath had ever lavished on him. “Y-You whore—“

Now that was a word that hadn’t been taught to him by the tutors, but it was a word Justin had certainly heard used before. “ _What?!_ Do not call me that!” Justin said, feeling extremely upset the instant Heath used that word on him. 

“Well, it’s what you are,” Heath told him sharply. “Only a whore would throw himself at the man that his brother loves.”

“I never threw myself at him!” Justin replied back, finding it harder to keep his voice low. “ _He_ came to _me_ , not the other way around! How _dare_ you say such things about me?” he then asked, tears filling up his eyes.

Heath refused to quail even though deep down he knew he had gone too far there as soon as the words left his mouth. “I say what’s true.” Sod it, he had already messed things up this far, he supposed it would be foolish to try and back-peddle now, wouldn’t it?

Tears began trickling down Justin’s cheeks at the coldness in Heath’s eyes, the dark skinned male turning on his heel and fleeing from their bedroom, shirt flapping around his torso since he’d been midway through opening it before their horrible conversation, sobbing softly to himself. How could Heath ruin that night for him? Heath _knew_ that he was way off about what had happened between he and Wade-- _he knew he was wrong_.

Watching Justin leave, Heath had the fleeting thought that he should go after him. Find him. Apologize to him for the horrid things that he said. But it wouldn’t do any good. He’d already ruined their friendship and there was no turning back from that. He sat on his bed, suddenly exhausted, the night’s events taking their toll. 

After leaving his own room, the first place he thought to run to was down the hall… to Wade’s room. He stood outside Wade’s door for what felt like an eternity, not moving at all. Just thinking about what happened between Heath and himself, thinking that coming to Wade’s room in the first place was what caused the fight in the first place. Maybe he shouldn’t knock on Wade’s door, ask him to take him in. But where else could he possibly go? There was always John and Randy’s room… 

As it turned out Justin didn’t even need to make the decision himself, for Wade opened the door after a few moments—no doubt he was needing to use the outhouse since he was only clad in a pair of pants, torso bare. Even in his upset Justin couldn’t help but be overawed by the toned chest on display, but then he felt even worse in himself for thinking such a thing.

When he found Justin on his doorstep Wade thought he was dreaming, but if he was, Justin sure as hell wouldn’t have been crying. “Justin?” All thoughts of going for the loo left his mind as he took in the beautiful but heart-breaking sight of Justin’s face shining with tears. “I d-didn’t know w-where t-t-to g-g-g-go—“Justin sobbed softly, “H-Heath was so mad and I—and he called me a wh-whore and I just—“the staggered words were hard to make out, but enough, and Wade gently chivvied him into his room, “Go and sit down, sweetheart, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Glancing down the hall once Justin was in his room, Wade had to physically fight with himself to turn towards the outhouse and not to Heath’s room. He was _this close_ to tearing Heath’s door off and giving him a piece of his mind. How _dare_ he call Justin such a thing?! But he managed to control himself. He could deal with Heath in the morning. 

Upon returning, he found Justin slumped over on his bed, the tears slowing, but still there. “Oh, Justin,” he said, going over to the young man, sitting down next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“I…” he sniffled, “I didn’t want Heath to know. B-but he s-saw us.”

“Oh, Justin,” he repeated, now picking up the younger man so he could hold him in his strong arms. Justin’s head buried into his chest, muffled cries escaping from time to time.

Wade slowly lied them both down so that he had Justin’s little body curled into his own, the small shudders wracking the lithe but strong form making Wade’s chest ache in an unfamiliar fashion. “It’ll be alright, sweetheart…” Wade murmured softly, hoping to offer the younger man even some sort of reassurance. He wasn’t going to let this slide; Heath might have feelings for him, but treating Justin as such… unforgivable.

“I don’t want him to hate me.” Justin’s words were muffled and watery but Wade heard them well enough, “Aside from the fact such relations aren’t accepted, he was the main reason why I never…” Yes, Wade could see that now.

Justin had obviously had feelings for him for a while now, but because he had seen Heath’s own feelings he’d been prepared to take a step back. “You really are an angel, Justin.” And he’d do everything in his power to take care of him, if Justin would let him.

“What if… What if your roommate comes back and sees us?” Justin then asked. “I don’t want to be a burden to you. I- I can leave…”

Running his hand down Justin’s back, still clad in the deep purple shirt, Wade assured, “Don’t worry about him. He’s enjoying himself at the party right now still, drinking like there’s no tomorrow. And I want you to know that you will never _ever_ be a burden to me. I don’t want you to go anywhere. Stay here in my arms.”

And so it was, Justin remained in Wade’s arms, in Wade’s bed. Comforted by the strong body surrounding him, he managed to fall asleep. Only once he knew that Justin was sleeping, Wade allowed him body to drift off to sleep. 

~~~

Ted moaned, back arching and his chest moving closer to Cody’s, feeling the other’s body-heat by his own as he continued to rock himself back and forth, taking control of their movements a little more firmly than the last time he had bottomed to his lover. “We were right to wait—“ Ted panted, his and Cody’s combined saliva shining upon his full, pouty lips.

“—because the wait made it better.” Cody couldn’t argue with him; every time with Ted had been perfect and he knew that Ted would have been beating himself up over moral issues if they had had sex together in such a willy-nilly fashion without consideration of timing and situation. Leaning up just enough, Cody caught one of Ted’s nipples between his teeth, biting down lightly and causing Ted to gasp sharply and clench around him further.

Letting go with his teeth, Cody then lapped around the same nipple with his tongue, flicking over the hard nub repeatedly. They could hear John and Randy next door, shouting one another’s names much louder than normal, and it made him want to hear his own name being shouted from the lips of his lover. “I want you to scream my name,” Cody said, his lips ghosting over Ted’s chest.

“Look at me,” Ted said in turn, still rocking back and forth, not enough to hit that little spot within his body. When Cody lay back down on the pillow, their eyes met, Ted’s burning with lust as he said, “Make me scream your name.”

With his hands still on Ted’s hips, Cody gripped them tight as he used the added leverage to raise his own hips up and slam his cock deep into Ted’s body. “Like that?”

“Yesss,” Ted hissed. “Just like that.” If Cody kept that up, he’d be screaming his name to the Heavens above.

Cody brought his legs up, finding that he could move his hips easier as he braced his feet down on the bed. Ted found himself lying back onto his lover’s thighs somewhat, feeling those calloused hands supporting him, bringing him up and down in perfect conjunction to his own thrusts, the rhythm soon building enough for there to be a rhythmic sound of skin slapping against skin, Ted’s ass connecting with Cody’s thighs.

“Sit up baby—“ Cody didn’t know where the urge had come from, but when Ted reluctantly straightened up his hands moved to grip the two round globes of Ted’s ass and spreading them. A sound that was (embarrassingly high, almost like a squeal) left Ted as Cody seemed to go deeper inside of him yet.

Cody’s eyes gleamed in a predatory fashion that had Ted’s cock pulsing as he continued to keep Ted spread, forcing his lover to brace his hands down on the bed so support himself as he began to bounce atop Cody. “Like that Teddy? You’re gripping me tighter yet—your body seems to like it a whole lot—“ he breathed.

“Do I like it?” Ted repeated. “Cody, you feel incredible.”

Pushing his hips up, over and over, fucking Ted hard, Cody growled, “Who do you belong to?” It wasn’t often he got possessive, hardly ever owning anything in his entire life, but at that point he didn’t care if it was so bold to ask the future Lord who he belonged to. He needed to hear it from Ted’s mouth.

“I’m yours,” Ted answered. “All yours. Only yours.” He watched as Cody bit his lip and furrowed his brow as he concentrated on snapping his hips up. He was moving faster and faster, brushing over that spot within his body, and he couldn’t help but cry, “Cody!” 

“That’s it, Teddy. Give yourself to me.” His nails dug into Ted’s ass as he pulled the cheeks apart, and he couldn’t help but wonder, if he were to look, would he see the marks of his nails imprinted there? He sure hoped so. 

Ted whined in pleasure as he gave himself up to Cody’s powerful motion, submitting to his lover without even a moment’s qualm about doing so. “Touch yourself, Teddy—“ Cody commanded and almost of its own violation wrapped around his weeping cock, “But don’t you come until I tell you to.” Ted shuddered; Cody talking to him like that should not turn him on as much as it was doing.

The most arousing breathy ‘anh-ah-oh-oh’ sounds left Ted with each thrust Cody gave, his hands still gripping Ted’s delicious arse as he fucked him. Sweat trickled down the side of Cody’s neck and Ted immediately let his tongue chase it, moaning at the taste of the salty skin beneath his tongue.

Trying to get Ted’s prostate with each thrust, knowing he was mere moments away from climax himself, Cody bit Ted’s bottom lip with enough pressure to be felt but not to split it, “Come for me, Teddy. Come all over both of us and show me how much you like me inside of you.”

Stroking his cock just a couple more times, Ted’s back arched as he began to come. His ass clenched around Cody’s cock, his body convulsing as he let his orgasm take him over. His cum spurted out onto Cody’s stomach, and he felt Cody’s dick twitch within him, and he knew his lover was coming, too. 

Spent, Ted fell atop Cody, sandwiching his cum in between them. Their chests were heaving, but Ted still took Cody’s mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. His hands moved to Cody’s neck, caressing the soft, sensitive flesh there. 

While they kissed, Cody pulled his cock out, but his hand instantly returned to holding onto Ted’s ass, massaging the muscles with his fingers. “Mmm,” Cody moaned deep in his throat, utterly and completely satisfied. 

Ted released a shuddering sigh, feeling completely boneless and unable to even contemplate moving. He pressed light kisses to Cody’s skin, feeling his own slowly beginning to cool down from their intense activities. “Oh my…” Cody chuckled softly, kissing Ted’s temple when the other moved his head in the right direction for him to do so.

“I think the whole castle heard you.” Cody teased his lover faintly as he held him close, Ted wriggling lightly as those big hands continued to knead and caress his ass, “Can you blame me? Anyway…” Ted was much too sated and weary to care if he _had_ been heard.

“—they’d all just be jealous that they weren’t me.” Cody smiled slightly, pulling the covers over their bodies but making no move to have Ted move off of him, “You flatter me baby.” Cody nuzzled the elder teen, inwardly thrilled he had sated Ted so fully.

The two men fell asleep in one another’s arms, slight smiles on their faces as their bodies eagerly sought respite after the alcohol and intense sexual activity. Had they known of the situation not several hallways down they would probably have been less relaxed.

“I want to stay here all night,” Ted whispered. “I want to wake up and be holding you in my arms, just like we did this morning.”

Sighing, Cody looked into Ted’s eyes, already knowing what this little speech entailed. “But you need to go back to your room? Even though everyone’s drunk and will wake up with splitting headaches?”

“Even so. My parents aren’t drunk, and I… I don’t want to risk them going to my room at some point in the morning only to find me not there and my bed not slept in,” Ted said to him. 

“Is it always going to be like this now?” Cody asked, already knowing the answer. Hell, he knew the answer back when they first started together. It didn’t make it any easier for them, though. Especially now. “When will we be able to wake up together again? I don’t want to wait another year.”

“I don’t know, Cody. I really don’t know,” Ted answered, a sudden sadness in his voice. “We’ll figure something out. Because seeing you just beginning to awake, the sun shining down on your face, well, there’s not much else in the world that’s more beautiful than that sight.”

Getting dressed in the dark was no problem for Ted now as he pulled his night clothes back on, squinting in the darkness towards the bed where Cody lay. Moonlight afforded him the outline of his love, but not much more. “Cody…” moving made his backside ache somewhat but Ted welcomed each small twinge of pain eagerly. “…Are you angry with me?”

A cold feeling welled in his chest upon a lack of initial response from Cody but then the younger man sighed heavily in the dark. “No, I’m not angry at you.” He was angry at their social situations and society in general; now more-so than ever their relationship was given that underserved clandestine element because they were actually having full intercourse with one another now. His good mood vanishing rapidly Ted tried anyway for a goodnight kiss which was mercifully given to him—when he had managed to locate Cody’s mouth.

“Night, Cody,” Ted whispered by the door, “I love you.” A murmur of the words was given in return and Ted hastened to make his way back to his own bed as fast as he dared, feeling so glum that he wouldn’t have much cared if someone caught him and asked why he was walking so strange and his clothing was so rumpled.


	31. Chapter 31

When John awoke it was still dark outside and he felt as though he’d barely laid his head down to rest. Mumbling slightly he wriggled closer to Randy, spooning the taller man and finding a comfortable position once more. 

Randy didn’t even notice when John woke up and shifted his position. He was always a deep sleeper. Not even John’s snoring managed to wake him through the night. It’d kept him awake, sure, the noise so loud he couldn’t fall asleep to start. But it’d never woken him. Still, he subconsciously felt the change, shifting back just a touch as John’s arm draped over his shoulder. 

When sunlight filtered through the window the next time John returned to consciousness he groaned; he’d best go and feed the animals. Reluctantly unwrapping his body from around Randy’s he gently eased himself off of the bed and then went to pull his clothing on; he’d bathe one he’d fed the animals since he was already a mess and tending to the animals never failed to get him sweaty. 

Once again, Cody woke up alone. After Ted left, he managed to fall asleep after a while, but he couldn’t say it was the best night of sleep he’d ever had. But he had to remember that he’d be seeing Ted again that morning when he went to wake him and prepare him for the day at hand. Quickly dressing in his uniform (slipping the ring and chain over his head before buttoning up his shirt), Cody headed out into the hall, running into John along the way. “Mornin’, Cody. I take it you had a good night?” John said, shooting him a wink.

“You could say that… And I would wager to say that the same can be said for you.”

“You could say that… Where is your lover boy, anyway?” John asked.

“Up in his room,” Cody answered with a small pout. “Where’s yours?”

“Still sleepin’. Wore him out real good las’ night. I’ll see ya ‘round. Oh, ‘n Cody?” John said just before they were about to head off in different directions. “Splittin’ up like that every night mus’ be tough, but don’ let it wear ya down, ok? Ya still got each other ‘n that’s what really matters.”

Knowing that John was right (he and Randy were stunningly astute about many things when it came to relationships he had found) Cody took a breath to push away the negative little niggling thoughts that said being with Ted wasn’t worth the cheap illusion—because in his heart Cody knew Ted was the only one for him. Before too long he was in Ted’s room, gently closing the door behind him and moving to the bed where his lover seemed to be fast asleep As he leant over to shake him awake two hands gripped his waist and pulled him down, Cody managing to yelp a startled, “Teddy!?” before lips covered his own.

Breaking the kiss, Ted smiled at the still stunned looking Cody that was covering his body. “Morning, Cody,” he greeted. 

“You’re a bastard, you know that! Startling me like that,” Cody said, pout on his lips as he smacked Ted’s shoulder. 

“You’re so cute when you try to be angry,” Ted then told him, pressing a kiss to those pouting lips. 

Cody chuckled despite himself, shaking his head slightly. He then smiled, his eyes softening as he said, “I can’t imagine myself with anyone else but you. And while I’d love to be able to wake up beside you every morning for the rest of my life, I know that it won’t always be possible, so I’m going to take every single second with you that I can possibly get.”

Ted tightened the grip he had around Cody, one hand moving to grip into Cody’s hair as he pulled him in close for a hug.

“So… will you forgive me whenever I get bratty about it?” Cody had the cutest expressions and Ted sighed softly before nodding, merely cradling his lover close to him and taking in the warmth and scent that he hadn’t been able to see as soon as he had awoke that morning. “I’ll forgive you anything, sweet thing, you know that.” Ted murmured softly to the other.

“You should be getting up soon you need to have your breakfast.” Cody pushed himself from Ted’s body a little, though he still lay on top of him. “Do I have to?” Ted pouted, “I would much rather lay here with you in my arms.” Cody smiled softly, nodding his head at the other, “Believe me Teddy, I’d enjoy doing that too, but you need to get up.” Cody moved from the bed to go and get Ted’s clothing for that day.

“God, Codes, you’re a slave driver!” Ted exclaimed, slowly getting out of bed and padding over to where Cody stood at his closet. “It’s a good thing I love you,” he said, wrapping his arms around Cody’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Oh, please, I’m not _that_ demanding of you. I’m just trying to get you down to breakfast with your family in time.” Cody turned in Ted’s arms, meeting their foreheads as they came eye to eye. “Tell me, when will Maryse be going back to France?”

“In a few more days,” Ted answered. “Last night Father told me that he wanted to talk to me at some point today. I imagine it’s about my future with Maryse.”

Cody pouted at that news and Ted sighed, brushing his thumb over the protruding bottom lip, “I know baby, I know.” He wasn’t too impressed about it either. However, he was already aware that accepting such an arrangement would make _one_ aspect of his life easier.

Again, he wasn’t thrilled about it though. He felt lips brush against his own and then Cody was giving his backside a playful pat as he told him to go and get washed. Smiling slightly Ted obediently did as he was bid, Cody having his bed made and outfit laid out ready by the time he was done.

“I can’t believe you’ll be going home soon.” Ted said dolefully as Cody began to help him remove his night-clothes, “I want you to stay here _with me_ forever and ever.”

“I know,” Cody said in reply. “I want to stay here with you, as well. Don’t get me wrong, I want to go and see my father so badly, but I… I want to be with you.”

“I can’t imagine my life here without you now. To wake up and know that you’re not even in the castle with me. To know that I won’t be able to see your beautiful face, or see that adorable smile, or listen to you read or watch you write… To know that I won’t have you at night, that we won’t be able to make love to one another… It’s going to break my heart,” Ted told him, resting his palms on Cody’s cheeks, Cody’s own hands stilling as he listened to Ted’s words. 

After a small pause to let those words sink in, Cody said, “We just have to make use of all the time that we will have here together. I still have a few months yet. It’s not like I’m leaving here tomorrow…” 

“Yes, I suppose.” Ted responded balefully, forcing himself to be quiet as Cody finished dressing him. The moroseness wasn’t good for them but they had to face reality eventually.

When Ted was dressed in his usual pristine flawlessness Cody stepped back to admire him a moment before then leaning in for a chaste but lingering kiss. “Go on now; breakfast will be ready soon.” Ted nodded, though made no move to step away from Cody, hands settled on his lover’s hips. “Meet me after breakfast?” Ted asked and Cody nodded his head—never mind that he couldn’t actually be seen not meeting Ted since he was his attendant. After a bit they made themselves separate from one another and leave the room.

“Go and get yourself something to eat too.” Ted murmured softly, brushing Cody’s hair back from his eyes using a pillar to hide them both near the bottom of the stairs. “I will.” Quirking a small smile at his love Cody then headed down to the kitchens. 

~~~

To say John nearly fell back out of the stables when he saw Heath in there before either himself or Justin would not have been an understatement. In true Heath fashion he had merely refreshed all of the water troughs but at least he had done something… and John usually had to go with Justin to drag the man out of bed first thing. “Heath?” he queried and the man jumped as though he had just taken a pot-shot at him, eyes wide and filled with guilt which he hastily tried to smother down, “H-Hey John, morning. What do you need me to do?” Ok, something was _definitely_ up with him. 

“Well… you can help me fill up the feed troughs,” John said, still very surprised that Heath was actually out here. “’N maybe you can speak yer mind on what’s goin’ on with you.”

Silently, Heath went and grabbed a bag of feed, not wanting to talk about what happened last night to John. But he kicked himself for letting it show that something was weighing heavily on his mind. 

“Or ya don’t have to talk about it… talkin’ might help, though,” John went on, watching as Heath actually did the work asked of him. “I’ve been told I’m a good listener if ya ever need to come ‘n talk to me.”

“I know you are.” Heath mumbled, not looking at John. He had seen lots of people seeking John out even when he had been young, even the older members of staff seeking him out when they needed an ear to bend. John would listen to him, he knew, and maybe he would even agree with Heath… he did feel back about what he called Justin, but he maintained his betrayal that the other had gone behind his back.

They were working close together for about fifteen minutes before Heath finally spoke. “Justin is sleeping with Wade.” Of course, he supposed he technically didn’t know that in the actual sense, but he had been aware of the fact that Justin had not returned to their room after their spat and so he would have sought refuge in Wade. “He’s pursued him, and we fought… I called him names… I said something I didn’t mean, but—but it was all his fault!” 

“Woah, woah, woah, hold on a minute,” John said, stopping Heath’s tirade. “Did you jus’ say that Justin is sleepin’ with Wade? ‘N how is you sayin’ nasty stuff to him his fault?” He already knew it was jealously that was coming from Heath. He knew that Heath had feelings for Wade, hell, he’d talked to Heath before about Wade. But he didn’t think that he’d react this harshly to finding out that his step-brother had possibly begun a relationship with the man of his affection. And he _also_ knew that Justin was _not_ sleeping with Wade. There was no possible way.

“He is sleeping with Wade!” Heath insisted. “Last night… when I said what I said to him, he left our room and didn’t return. Where else could he have gone but to Wade’s arms? He… He knows that I love Wade, yet he still went after him… They left the party together, John.” Hanging his head, he leaned back against a support beam, utterly upset with his entire situation. 

John sighed, knowing that he’d helped in playing a part to bring Justin and Wade together, never really thinking through what would happen should Heath find out. Of course, he wasn’t expecting Heath to find out the night of the party. “Ya know ya should try ‘n talk to him, right? But before ya do, just try ‘n calm down a bit. Las’ thing we need is for you two ta be yellin’ at each other, ok?”

“I don’t want to talk to him.” Heath said stubbornly and John sighed; he supposed they should have anticipated this but at the same time he could never have foreseen that Heath would be this vindictive over, well, not to be mean, but over a man who had shown no interest in him previously. “Heath—“ the other man grunted and refused to say anything more and John shook his head before saying gently, but firmly, “If you let this situation ruin your relationship with your _brother_ ,” he could see the redhead wince even though he had his back to him and John knew that he had the other’s attention more assuredly by it.

“—then you’re going to hate yourself forever. I know that you’re hurting, an’ with respect t’ your feelin’s you have a right to, but it’s incredibly selfish of you t’ expect that Justin would spend forever makin’ himself alone and unhappy just to make you happy. Don’t let this ruin everythin’, Heath.” He continued down the other end of the stables to tend to the rest of the animals, Heath left behind him for the moment.

When he finished with the animals John eagerly headed for a bath; he was sweaty from his work and still messy from his night before with Randy, as well as now harbouring some tension because of Heath. He’d have to tell Randy what had happened, just so his lover was aware, and when he had chance he’d need to talk to Justin and Wade—both to see what was going on and to see how Justin was doing after his fight with Heath. 

~~~

The following morning when Justin awoke his eyes were aching and itchy, it appearing that he had been crying some point again in his sleep. Gently, Justin made to sit up (he supposed he owed Heath an apology, even if he had been the one who had actually been wronged) but found that this wasn’t entirely easy given that there was an arm around his midsection. The weariness that had lingered on him abated momentarily in panic before he took stock of his situation: he was with Wade, in his room.

A soft smile touched Justin’s face as he took in the sight of Wade asleep, his face relaxed and his usually pristine hair mussed up. A look across at the other bed showed that Wade’s room-mate hadn’t returned that night. Well, that meant one less awkward confrontation.

Feeling a strange movement on his bed, Wade’s eyes slowly began to open. And the first thing that he saw was Justin’s face. His eyes flew open when he realized that he was _in bed_ with Justin, sitting up quickly. Then he began to remember what happened last night, remember just _why_ Justin was in his bed to begin with. 

“Wade? Is everything ok?” Justin asked, thinking that maybe he’d done something wrong in staying with him overnight when he saw the shock on Wade’s face. 

“What? Oh, everything’s fine. It’s just… it’s been a long time since I’ve woken up with someone, and… I can’t say I was ever actually expecting to one day wake up next to you,” Wade told him with a smile. 

Justin bowed his head embarrassedly, “I imposed upon you last night, and I looked a mess, I’m sorry… thank you so much for taking me in.” Wade shook his head immediately to waive the thanks, “You don’t need to thank me. If you ever, and I mean ever, want to come and see me, whether it’s because you’re upset or you just genuinely want to, come to me.”

Wade couldn’t resist giving Justin a soft kiss on the lips and felt his heart dancing when it was returned. “Good morning, Wade.” Justin then greeted the other properly and Wade felt he could happily take every morning just waking up beside Justin. “Good morning, Justin. Would you like to come and help me get started with breakfast?” he knew that he’d probably need to go to the stables soon… but for obvious reasons he didn’t want to let him.

“You want me to help you with breakfast?” Justin asked. He didn’t know how to cook. “I… I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll be right there. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you exactly what you’ll need to do. What do you say? Want to come and help me start the DiBiase’s meal?” 

“Yes, I would like that a lot, thank you,” Justin answered, smiling. 

“You’ll have to change out of that, though,” Wade then told him, pointing to the still half buttoned shirt that Justin wore to the party. “You can’t be working in such nice clothing; you wouldn’t want that ruined.”

“Oh, yes, I um, shall go get changed…” he was reluctant to possibly be faced with Heath and Wade hated that the man was that scared of being verbally assaulted to return back to the room that was half rightfully his. The dark-skinned man then squared his shoulders, taking a mental breath to steel himself.

Wade nodded, finishing dressing himself once Justin was gone from the room. He had just begun preparing the ingredients he needed when he noticed that Justin was now back in the kitchen in his usual clothes. “Wash your hands,” Wade smiled, “And then would you mind chopping this for me?”

“You want me to chop this for you?” Justin repeated, rather unsure of himself. He’d never really worked with food in such a manner. 

“If you don’t mind. Did you need me to show you what to do to start out?” Wade asked, gladly offering his expertise to the younger man. Justin gave a nod, thinking that Wade would simply demonstrate to him the correct way to chop the vegetables. He was mistaken, though, as Wade moved behind him, molding his body into Justin’s, guiding his hands through the correct motions. “That’s not so hard now, is it?”

“No… I, um, I think I know how now,” Justin said, relaxing a bit when Wade moved away back to what he was doing previously. Of course, now that the large body behind him was gone, he missed it, wishing it was back again.

Hearing someone enter the kitchen, Wade turned his head, spotting his roommate, Phil, coming from the entrance to the women’s hall, dressed in his sleep clothes. “Mornin’, Phil. Rough night last night?”

Working besides Wade was very peaceful, Justin found, even though he had seen that cooking sometimes had Wade far away from peaceful indeed.

Phil sent them both a lazy grin and said, “Well… you could put it like that.” Wade’s brows rose in amusement as he teased, “Did you happen to finally gain the attention of Miss Beth?” Phil pretended to give a shocked expression, “Wade! Gentlemen don’t kiss and tell—“ he then paused, “But we also don’t have amazing nights and not tell our friends about it.” Wade shook his dark head as he chuckled, hands still working; that sort of reaction and logic was Phil all over.

“Um, is this Ok, Wade?” Justin shyly interrupted the conversation a moment and Phil watched as he immediately turned to the young foreign male and checked over whatever he had been working on. Then, he sent Justin a smile and nodded his head, “Perfect.”

Phil rested his chin on his hand in interest as he watched the interaction, pretending to have been doing nothing at all when Wade spoke to him over his shoulder to say they’d have breakfast on soon. “No rush…” Phil grinned cheekily.

“Ok, now you can put all those into here,” Wade said to Justin, talking about the heated pan he had in front of him that he just finished cooking the thick bacon slices in. “The potatoes will cook up in the fat and taste delicious.” He turned his head once again to Phil and asked, “So, when do I get all the details?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you in on everything later once we’re in our room. Now, how about you? It’s been quite some time since you’ve had any fun, hasn’t it?” Phil asked, trying to see if his brief observations about Wade and Justin were correct and the two had, indeed, left the party together. Why else would Justin be at Wade’s side in the kitchen when he should be working at John’s side in the stables. 

As Wade was thinking of what to say, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, John entering the kitchen through the back door. “Morning, John,” he greeted. 

“Ah, Wade ‘n Justin, just the two men I was lookin’ for,” he said before noticing Phil sitting at the table, knowing he couldn’t bring up the subject of Heath right then. “I need to talk to the both-a you later. Right now I need to go wash up. Heath’ll probably be comin’ this way shortly, since he’s been out in the stables for even longer ‘n I have. Anyways, good talkin’ to ya, good mornin’ to you, Phil, ‘n now I’m off.”

Phil was most certainly aware that something was going on now thanks to the weird behaviour (subtle though it was) of John and Wade. Wade had been his first friend upon starting at the castle and he’d kept an eye on the other man, so he knew the other well enough to know that something was off. And, yes, he was aware of Wade’s fondness for Justin.

When Heath entered the kitchen Justin seemed to freeze up, Wade giving him a small nudge to have the smaller man focusing on the cooking and not his step-brother. “Morning Heath.” Phil greeted and the redhead mumbled a return greeting before sitting morosely at the table to wait until Wade was serving up. That should be him standing there besides Wade to help him cook, not Justin… guilt was another reason why he couldn’t look at him.

~~~

John headed down the hallway, stopping in his room first to pick up some clean clothes. As the head stable hand, he was provided with a few more uniforms than the others who had jobs inside the castle. That way, when he needed to be around others, he’d always look pristine. Upon stopping in his room, he saw that Randy was splayed out in the center of their bed, still sleeping. He figured he should remedy that situation. “Oy, Randy! Wake yer lazy ass up!” he shouted as he bent over his lover’s face. 

Randy started at the sound, eyes flying open and shifting in and out of focus several times before he then managed to understand what was going on and get himself back on track. “T’fuck, John?” he groused, swatting at his lover, sitting up as he used his other hand to push at his ears somewhat, “You bitch—what’re you shouting at me for?” John smirked, giving Randy’s nipple a tweak as he straightened up, hearing Randy hiss softly in response, “Who’s a bitch? Anyway, get yer ass up and come and bathe with me.” He didn’t like bathing without Randy unless he had to… yes, he was rather whipped, so shoot him.

“I’ve let you sleep in long enough, your moodiness, now geddup.” Randy muttered to himself as he pushed himself from the warm bed reluctantly, pulling some clothing on to cover himself for the trip to the bathrooms as his uniform was carried underneath his arm. “You’re going to pay for waking me up like that.” Randy muttered and John chuckled heartily, setting his things down by a tub, “Promises, promises Randal.” He sighed as he sank into the water, then turned his head to look at his lover, “Stop whinin’ babe, I gotta talk t’yeh abou’ somethin’.”

Stripping out of his dirty clothes (making a show of it since he and Randy were the only two in there at the moment), John then stepped into his tub, sinking down low as he watched Randy the remove the small amount of clothing had tossed on. “What was it you needed to talk to me about?” Randy asked as he got into his own tub.

“Heath. He saw Wade and Justin leaving the party together last night, ‘n now he’s pissed. Guess he called Justin somethin’ particularly nasty ‘n now they ain’t talkin’.”

“Well, that’s not good. But what can we do about it? We all knew that Heath was drooling over Wade, but Wade never returned that feeling. His eyes were always on Justin. And Justin was silently longing for Wade. Things worked out for them, and as his brother, Heath should be happy for them.”

“Well, that’s what I was tryin’ ta tell him. I dunno what he’s gonna do, though. But I sure hope they talk thin’s out.”

“God, let’s just hook up the two failed lovers, Heath and Layla, and be done with it,” Randy said, reclining back in the tub as he poured some water over his face and hair. 

“Considering you got a fantasy on the proverbial plate las’ night yer moody as a man wi’ blue-balls this mornin’.” John mused as he heard his lover’s words and Randy arched a brow at him in a very imperious manner. It was at times like this when John whole-heartedly believed that Randy had been born into the wrong social class; a face such as his could only belong to a prince of the realm, or a king… fuck, even a _God_ for goodness’ sake. “Are you trying to be funny, Johnny?” his low baritone rumbled up from deep in his throat.

“Not at all, baby.” John soothed as he started to wash himself with the small bar of soap he unwrapped from the little cloth that stored it when he wasn’t using it. “And, really, don’t you think that any children those two may have would be borderline terrible?” Randy seemed to relax when he realised that John wasn’t snarking or challenging him.

“Alright, point taken.” Randy agreed before sighing softly and saying, “He better not ruin it… I’ve been waiting too bloody long for them two to get their acts together.” Randy might complain about John’s “stray-kitten-complex” but he wasn’t without one of his own when it came to more vulnerable people.

~~~

“Oh my God,” Layla groaned as she blinked her eyes open, her hand going directly to her head, “how much did I have to drink last night?”

Michelle, who had been awake for a while, turned around to her friend and gave her a smile. “You had at least six drinks,” she answered. She moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Layla’s hand in hers. “Once you realized Cody left the party, you just kept drinking.” She paused briefly, trying to decide if she should say what she wanted to before deciding she might as well because Layla needed to hear this. “Please, Lay, tell me that you’re done chasing after Cody.”

Layla looked at Michelle as though the other woman had suddenly grown a second head. Stop chasing after Cody? Why on earth would she do such a thing?

Knowing that a little ego stroking would probably help Michelle continued on, “I mean, he paid no attention to you last night when you looked so lovely, and he’s not ever really looking at any woman—I don’t think he’s mature enough for a relationship.” Layla blinked several times as though she was slowly processing what she had just been told, “But… I want him.” To Michelle’s relief the words were not as strong as they ever had been in the past, uncertainty creeping in. “Are you really sure about that, Lay?” she queried gently.

“Yes,” she muttered, though she didn’t sound at all convincing. As Michelle continued to stare at her, she then confessed in a soft voice, “I want what you have.”

“And do you know that you won’t get that with Cody? At least not right now. I don’t know what’s wrong with the guy, but if he’s not even looking at you, then he’s not worth it,” she said to Layla. Sure, her going to Cody and telling him Layla’s plans hadn’t helped the fact that he paid no mind to her, but it was the fact that he wasn’t even looking at other women that made her sure that something about the man was just off. “You’ll find the right man for you, I know you will.”

Layla gave a small sound of acknowledgement, but not confirmation and Michelle internally sighed; Layla was upset now but sooner or later she would see Michelle only wanted the best for her.

“Shall we go to the baths?” Michelle offered, thinking a little soak before they had to go to work would do them all the world of good. Layla morosely nodded her head and pushed herself from her bed to pull on the light robe that would protect her modesty as she went to the baths, Michelle doing the same. “You should come with me to meet Mark the next time I go.” She suddenly suggested after having a brainwave, and Layla tried to look enthusiastic; she genuinely did want to meet the man who her friend had fallen for.

A few of the other maids were in the baths, gossiping amongst one another about the happenings of the previous night, some telling their own personal stories. “Mornin’ gals,” Kelly greeted, looking from those two over to her roommate. “We were just talking about Beth’s wild night with Phil.”

Michelle looked to Beth, raising a brow. She and Phil, for years, had a “will they, won’t they?” thing going on. When Beth would attempt a move, Phil would take a step back. When Phil would make his move, Beth would be the one to reject him. “Finally? All it took was a little bit of drink and you two fell into bed together?” Michelle asked, stepping out of her sleep dress. 

“Not even. Neither of them drink!” Kelly told them, hardly caring that she had to go and spend the night with Brie and Nicole because she was essentially kicked out of her own room. Well, at least Layla was interested now. Nothing cheered her up more than some good, juicy gossip. 

Layla slipped into the tub she had chosen once the water was acceptable, cocking her head to one side as she regarded Beth. Beth was reclining in her own tub, not looking the least bit embarrassed about the fact that everyone was talking about her and her somewhat-beau, because, well, why should she be embarrassed?

“So…” Layla leant against the tub-side, eyes on Beth, “How was it?” Beth’s cheeks actually went a little pink and the women assembled in the room all giggled; never before had any of them seen Beth embarrassed, so it was a novelty and also a giveaway that she was now. However, attempting to maintain some form of composure she merely shrugged her shoulders casually and winked, “Well… It was worth the wait.”

There were several appreciative murmurs from around the room. Although some of the women were still virgins (as expected) others weren’t and at times like these it was easy to see who had some dalliance with a past sweetheart and who hadn’t. Layla, probably surprisingly, was actually the latter category despite her aggressive manner.

“Well, I most certainly say that it’s about time!” Michelle said once the murmuring had died down. “I don’t know what took you two so long, my goodness.”

Layla had only just met everyone a few months back, but it didn’t take her long to learn who each of the maids were courting, who they used to court and who they fancied. So even though she hadn’t known Beth for that long, she knew that she had been pining after Phil for quite some time. Both began working at the castle around the same time, Beth when she was sixteen, Phil at seventeen, and Beth had just had her twentieth birthday the previous month. That was quite a long time to pursue someone, but it gave Layla an inkling of hope that perhaps the same could happen with her and Cody.

“Kelly, I saw you out dancing last night,” Beth then said, changing the subject. “Tell me, who was the lucky man?”

“I danced with John Cena, Cody and a very drunk John Hennigan. In fact, I was dancing with John Cena when Randy came over and kissed him!” she exclaimed, earning a few gasps from the women who had already left the party by that point, just learning about the incident right then.

“They kissed?!” repeated Layla in disbelief, that image definitely getting her attention. Kelly nodded several times, “I swear to it, ask Eve—“ she indicated the brunette who’d just walked in.

“Ask Eve what?” she asked curiously as she moved to the last available tub in the bathroom and slipped out of her night-gown once she had sorted her own water. “John Cena and Randy Orton.” Kelly said by way of explanation and Eve giggled slightly, shaking her head as she settled in the water. “I don’t know how much Randy had to drink last night but that sure as sugar was one sweet kiss!” Michelle, Beth and Layla all made sounds of surprise and contemplation, “I always said those two were too close.” Beth sniffed slightly and then Michelle laughed, “It’s just drunken games, Beth, you know Randy has a wife…” she then looked towards Kelly slyly.

“And we all know that John won’t be single for much longer if Kelly has her way.” The blonde went red and the group laughed, but Layla was turning more and more contemplative by the second. Maybe she just needed to let Cody get to know her first; he was a shy boy, self-conscious because of his adorable lisp, and he hadn’t had much experience with women before. Maybe that was all she had to do: be patient, and wait for him.

“John didn’t seem interested in me at all, though!” Kelly then said. “All he did was talk while we were dancing. About my mother, nonetheless! And how nice it was that I had come back to work. Plus, each time we were dancing together, Randy was staring at us!” she exclaimed. 

“See, it’s just like I said,” Beth chimed in, “those two have always been too close to just be roommates.”

The other girls in the room then turned to the subject of John and Randy, and if there was something between them that was more than simply friendship, both sides of the argument had valid points. And the girls were giggling all the while as they continually referred back to the kiss the two men shared on the dance floor. 

Layla, however, was still thinking about Cody. They’d known each other for a long while, but not until recently had Layla developed feelings for Cody. When she realized that, though, she began pushing herself upon the young man. That must have just been too much for him, though. She’d come on too strong at the start and it was overwhelming. That must be it. Because there couldn’t be any other reason that Cody showed no interest in her whatsoever. 

When one woman expressed the cheeky notion that the two would look attractive together there was an even bigger outbreak of scandalised giggles and gasps of “Ooh, you are awful!” and other remonstrations whilst none of the actually came out and denied her words. Soon, Layla, Michelle and the others who had been in the baths around the same time were exiting their tubs and drying themselves before dressing in their uniforms.

There was modesty between them all, of course, but the majority of them had been dressing in the same room as one another since before puberty—besides, it wasn’t as though none of them had anything that the other’s didn’t. Now, _that_ would provide some amusing conversation material. “Ready to go, Lay?” Michelle asked her friend as she pinned her hair.

“Yeah.” Layla twined her hair into its usual holding position and then followed her friend out. They were on bedroom duty that day and since laundry day was coming up they were going to have to strip all the beds pronto to have the bedding and sheets washed, dried and then replaced before nightfall. It was a good job the DiBiases were so well staffed because the laundry in itself took a lot of woman-power and a lot of hands were needed, so other tasks fell to the leftover women and to the men.

~~~

Walking into the kitchen, Cody felt a strange mood in the air. He saw Justin standing by Wade, which in itself was odd. Heath had his head resting on his arms on the table and Phil couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. But before he could even say anything in greetings, the wait staff was coming through to pick up the food that Wade prepared for the Lord’s family and his guests. Wade was barking his normal orders to them as they grabbed the plates and trays of food. 

Once he sat down at the table, it wasn’t much longer before he was standing up again to grab his own food. Everyone sat back down again, though Justin and Wade remained standing by the pots and pans on the stoves. Phil then looked to Cody and asked, “And how was your night last night?”

Taking in the grin on the other man’s face Cody lied and said, “Well, I don’t know if it was half as exciting as yours must have been.” He wished he could tell everyone there that last night he was flat on his back while Ted rode his cock, but he knew he couldn’t. It was tough, though, to lie and tell people that his night hadn’t ended in an exciting fashion when it, in fact, had. Oh, well, he’d be able to tell John and Randy about it soon enough.

Cody looked up as Randy and John walked into the kitchen, both men obviously freshly washed and John walking with the smallest of limps; a sign that was hardly noticeable but that he could relate to considering that he and Ted had both been the same when they had first had sex together. “Morning.” He greeted and John grinned at him, dimples on display as he and Randy went to get some food before then moving to sit so that they were on either side of Cody. “Mornin’ Cody.” John then said.

A small grunt sounded from Randy but that wasn’t unusual; when Randy was eating everyone knew that it was in their best interests to just let him alone until he had finished. “How was last night?” he asked innocently and Phil’s grin seemed about to split his face as he jumped onto the conversational bandwagon with, “You two caused quite a stir!”

Innocently John looked to Randy and then Phil, tilting his head to one side as though he had no idea what the other was getting at, “Why? What did we do?” Phil swallowed the mouthful that he had been chewing and then chuckled, “Well, from what I heard –from the usual sources, of course- you had a bit too much to drink last night, Randal, and apparently our John’s cuteness was too much for you to resist any longer.” Laughter sounded lightly from the assembled men and Cody was rather awed by how unruffled the two appeared, even grinning and chuckling along with them. 

Randy leaned over the table to look past Cody to John. He shook his head, grinning as he said, “I must have had far too much to drink last night, then. Because I don’t remember ever leaving the party.”

“Well, I heard you grabbed him from Kelly’s hands and planted one right on his lips,” Phil said with a firm nod. 

“Really? I did that? Surely whoever told you this must be mistaken,” Randy tried to argue, though he gave John a quick wink. This was getting far more attention than they actually thought it would. Perfect.

Soon, all the women seemed to file into the kitchen at once, all of them having just finished bathing and dressing. Kelly looked to Beth, who she saw was grinning at Phil. Generally the maids tended to sit on the opposite end of the table, separating the sexes. But today Beth changed that as she decided to take a seat right next to Phil. Kelly then decided to sit down across from John. “Good morning, Kelly,” he said with a smile.

“Morning, John. You know, we had quite the dance last night until Randy came along,” she said with a giggle.

“You’re talkin’ about Randy, too?” John asked. “Sure do wish I could remember it all. Think I vaguely remember draggin’ Randy back to the room.”

“He practically passed out on you!” Kelly told him. “Well, after he kissed you, that is. I never thought I’d see you that drunk, Randy!” she then said as she looked to him.

“Don’t expect a repeat performance of last night anytime soon. I’ve got my reputation to uphold.”

Cody chuckled at that. Any thoughts people had about Randy’s reputation would be out the window should they ever see how mushy and lovey he got when he was alone with John. 

Layla glanced down the table at Cody, then looked at Michelle, who was telling her with her eyes to take a step back, slow down a bit, but don’t get discouraged. 

Ready for a change of subject, Kelly turned to her friends down at the far end of the table and said, “Michelle, were you even _at_ the party? I don’t remember seeing you at all!”

Michelle’s eyes widened as she found herself the subject of the conversation, cheeks reddening. “Y-Yes, I was there.” Had she been a lesser woman she would have been annoyed, and possibly upset, by the fact that Kelly had so obviously bypassed her at the party, but as it was she waived that particular factor away. “I was just not really in the mood to dance, that was all.” Layla pulled her eyes from Cody for a moment and then grinned slightly as she nudged her friend lightly, playfully, “That’s only ‘cause your desired dance partner wasn’t there, huh ‘Chell?” Michelle’s cheeks went even pinker.

“Well, I, um, that is to say—“ As Michelle tried to rescue herself from the attention that had been turned towards her Randy and John turned their attention back to Cody. John leant in to their friend and murmured softly, “Well, we had a good night last night, how was yours?” Cody had to hide his broad grin by looking down at his food. Then, he leant into John and murmured, “Let’s just say it’s not just us country-boys that can ride like professionals.” John grinned and Randy hid his own smirk.

Wade and Justin had settled by the table at this point and Justin was glad that his darkened skin hid his blush as Wade’s strong thigh was pressed against his own underneath the table, focusing on the food before him lest he give himself away in some manner as to the changed situation between them… he didn’t want to move away from the other either. Phil was momentarily distracted from anything other than Beth besides him, the grin on his face a little less arrogant and more genuine than any of the assembled men and women had ever seen from him before. _Definitely made a move then, for sure_.

“You ladies seemed to have had an interesting conversation this morning…” Phil murmured softly, grinning at Beth. The blonde quirked an eyebrow at him and sent him a slight smirk that was the same look that she had enticed him with ever since the first time he’d seen her. “Somewhat.” She said casually, taking a drink from her morning tea, setting the mug down afterwards. “Did you talk about me?” he asked as casually as he could, though he was genuinely interested. Beth, however, being as big a tease as Phil, merely gave him a ‘wouldn’t-you-like-to-know?’ look and finished her own breakfast. 

Taking his final bite of breakfast, Randy then stood, leaning forward to place his hands on the table. “Well, our party is over and it’s time that we return to work. I expect all of you that will be working for me today to do things far more efficiently than when we were hanging the decorations. I may be in a good mood right now, but I think everyone knows how quickly that can change. See you all soon.”

Leaning back over to Cody once Randy had left, John whispered, “We’re expectin’ ya later tonight, ya know that, right?” Before Cody could answer, he then turned his attention towards Justin. “Justin, were you gonna work in the stables at all today? We do still have the other horses to care for. But if you need to take-a any business first, that’ll be fine by me.”

“I…” Out of the corner of his eye, Justin glanced at Heath, who had his head over his breakfast, hardly picking at it. He then looked to Wade, sitting right there next to him (and whose thigh was still touching his), realizing that he probably should try and talk to Heath again. “I’ll be out later.”

Standing up, Layla and Michelle brought their empty plates to the tub to be rinsed. On their way out, Layla stopped as Cody began to get out of his own seat. “Have a nice day, Cody,” she said, giving him a small smile.

Looking to Layla, Cody saw that there was something different about her that morning. A good sort of different. This was strange considering what Michelle told him she had planned and the lengths to which she was willing to go. “You, too, Layla. Thank you,” he said, returning her smile. 

“Do you think… that we might be able to talk a bit later?” she asked.

“Maybe. It depends on if Teddy,” he shook his head, quickly trying to cover his mistake, “Young Master Theodore needs me around a lot.” Honestly, he didn’t know if he _wanted_ to attempt a conversation with Layla, but there was something in her voice that sounded very genuine. Maybe when Ted was off talking to his father about Maryse… 

“Thank you. Well, it’s wash day so… I’ve got to run.” Once she was with Michelle out in the hall, she excitedly told her friend what just happened between herself and Cody. Michelle was just worried that she was getting her hopes too high and the whole cycle was going to repeat itself again.


	32. Chapter 32

Cody was casual and swift to make his way to the entrance hall where he usually awaited Ted when he had finished his breakfast. Ted came out, Maryse walking besides him and the pair seemingly conversing, Brett walking just behind them (stuck between the mothers) whilst the fathers followed behind them. Mike was bringing up the rear and that was only because he knew better than to be so open around Marsye before Lord DiBiase Sr.

“Theodore,” Ted mentally cringed, catching Cody’s eyes and sending him the smallest of smiles, “Come up to my study in about an hour, alright?” Ted arched a brow a little at the specific time limit but then nodded his head at his father, “Yes, sir.” He added on for politeness and saw his mother slip him the smallest of nods to commend his quick thinking and good behaviour on the manner front.

Soon, he and Cody were alone on their way to his room and Ted caught his lover’s hand in his own as soon as he dared to. “You looked a little away with the fairies just now,” he chuckled and Cody blushed slightly whilst looking confused, “What were you thinking about?” Cody decided not to mention what it actually was on his mind, “Nothing really. Randy threatening the staff.” He grinned.

Ted chuckled, “Well, that’s nothing new, is it?”

“No, no, you’re right,” Cody agreed. “So, we’ve got a whole hour to ourselves before you have to go and meet your father, right?” Cody asked, changing the subject to something much more interesting. He moved in and wrapped his arms over Ted’s shoulders. “Any ideas on how we should spend that time?”

“I think I know how you’d like to spend it.” Ducking out of Cody’s embrace, Ted maneuvered himself to the door, locking it before pulling Cody to the bed with him. With Cody underneath him, Ted braced himself on his hands and said, “I think you need to get me a jar of that warming ointment so that we can have some up here.”

“I should be able to do that. I’ve made it before, but I can’t remember all the ingredients. Next time I go visit my father, I’ll ask him about it,” Cody said before raising up to meet Ted’s lips. Once they broke off the kiss, Cody met Ted’s eyes and whispered, “I know we’re limited on time, so… how about… I take you in my mouth?” Needless to say, it was an hour well spent, ending with Ted quickly pulling his pants back up, smoothing his hair down from where it’d rubbed against the pillow as he rushed off to meet his father before he was late.

Sighing softly as the door closed behind Ted, Cody then figured he should go and see what Layla had wanted. It was more a curiosity towards her change in behaviour than actually wanting to talk to her that had him heading down towards the small outhouse where all the washing equipment was kept. It was very warm and steamy inside and through the women bustling around he managed to catch sight of Layla. Feeling embarrassed when many pairs of female eyes turned to him, Cody cleared his throat softly, “Layla, you uh, wanted to—“ he indicated outside and Layla sent him a pretty smile before nodding, heading out with him.

They headed inside the hall, it being far too cold to stand outside, especially after being inside the heat of the washroom. Crossing his arms over his chest, Cody leaned against the wall and asked, “What exactly was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Well… I… I wanted to say that… Well, I know I’ve been slightly overbearing as of late. Maybe a bit too straight forward and… What I’m trying to say is that… I’m trying to back off a bit. Slow things down, that is,” she attempted to explain, but with Cody so close to her, she couldn’t help but fumble her words. Cody’d never actually been willing to really talk to her, so now that they were talking on even ground, it was a completely different playing field. 

“Slow things down?” Cody repeated, quirking an eyebrow. Definitely a change coming from that woman. But she was still obviously interested in him, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why. He’d rejected her time and time again, yet here she was, _still_ trying to get together with him.

“Yes.” Layla pinkened slightly in the cheeks and Cody watched as she nudged at the ground with her shoe somewhat as she crossed her arms over her chest in an obvious way of combating the small chill she was feeling even inside after she had been in the washroom.

“I’m hoping…” Layla swallowed, hoping that her tongue didn’t get completely knotted up as she tried to formulate what she wanted to say and to make her feelings clear to him without being overbearing. “Maybe, if you get to know me some more and I don’t keep coming on so strong then maybe you’ll grow to like me too.” Cody almost felt sorry for Layla; she was trying _so hard_ to get his attention, to try and entice some feelings in him, and there was no chance that she’d be able to do so.

“Layla…” he couldn’t bring it in him to be cruel, not when she looked so hopeful and vulnerable and when he himself knew deep down that nothing would come between them, so he merely gave her a small smile and didn’t say anything, merely gave a slight nod. Then, gentleman as he was, he walked her back to the washroom.

“Thank you for taking the time to talk to me,” Layla said, smiling at Cody once she was in the washroom. 

“But of course,” he replied, though he had to admit what he really wanted to hear from her was an apology for everything she’d ever done, and for her to tell him that she’d come to her senses and realized that there was no future for them. That hadn’t been the case, though, unfortunately. Maybe, just maybe, she would come to realize that and she would move on to someone more suited for her. 

Cody wondered what he should do until Ted finished talking to his father. He doubted John would need as much help in the stables that day and he wasn’t really trained to do different things like the rest of the staff, so he was rather stumped. The ravenette decided that he would head off to his room and do some reading or something instead. His mind was still on Layla’s words, tried to understand what the woman was getting at. He didn’t know why it bothered him, but her determination to calm down was more unnerving than her forwardness.

Cody continued the walk to his room, still thinking about Layla. Even when he picked up his book and opened it to the marked page, he still couldn’t get his mind off her. It dawned on him then that with her being less forward, less in-your-face, he actually began to feel guilty for rejecting her. For so long, he hadn’t even cared about ignoring her, but now she actually wanted them to get to know each other, she wanted to take a step back and take things slow. And he felt horrible knowing that every single time she made her attempt, he would shoot her down and she would never find out the reason why. 

~~~

Feeling understandably relaxed when he entered his father’s office, Ted greeted the man—and was relieved to find that monsieur Ouellet was nowhere to be found. Well, that would make the following conversation _slightly_ less awkward and annoying. “Theodore, my boy, come and sit.” Father was in a good mood… that _definitely_ meant that this was probably not be something Ted was pleased about.

Perching in the chair before his father’s desk as he had been indicated, Ted then looked to meet his father’s eyes. His father was smiling, obviously expecting something from their conversation that he deemed worthy of attention. “So…” he started and Ted mentally braced himself, “Tell me what you think of Miss Maryse. And be honest, now.” _Honest? Yeah, right_.

Ted thought back to a few nights ago when his father asked the same thing. His opinion of her hadn’t changed all that much, honestly, but she’d become more tolerable, at least. “She’s quite a lovely young woman. And she’s nice to talk to,” he said. 

“I think that’s more than I’ve gotten from you than when I’ve asked your opinions on other young ladies. Is this a good sign? Have you finally found our future Lady?” Ted Sr. asked, the smile growing even wider. 

“I… I don’t know.” He still didn’t want to marry; he wanted to just be with Cody. “It’s possible.” He also knew that if he _were_ to propose to her, it would never be as special to him as his gift of his grandfather’s ring to Cody was. That was his _real_ proposal. Anything else would simply be for show. 

Although his father seemed somewhat put-out by Ted’s lack of enthusiasm he wasn’t about to back down from the subject because of it. “So… will you be asking her to join us at Brett’s wedding?” Ted almost wanted to tell his father off, _almost_. How insensitive was that question? Honestly!

If he asked Maryse to come back to the castle for his brother’s wedding then ‘his’ intentions would be pretty much given out loud and clear to anyone who cared to pay attention… and then all that would follow would be his ‘proposal’ to her.

Gah, this was all so very depressing really. Still, he knew that at the end of the day, regardless of what he did (or, hell, even if he outed himself and Cody to his father) he would never be able to be with Cody the way he wanted and he would have no choice but to marry someone –most likely Maryse- and have a child with her to carry on the family line.

“I don’t know yet, father. I still don’t know her all that well,” Ted said, looking down at his hands in his lap. “It just seems to be so soon.” He really didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to use that excuse, though. There were many couples that had no say whatsoever, and he couldn’t help but wonder if, one day, his father would say to him that he was going to _have_ to marry Maryse. 

“Well, think on it more, boy! I’d like for her to have some idea of what’s going to happen between you two before she leaves.” There was only a little bit more time, and he would like to see his son take more of an initiative towards his future. 

“I will,” he said. “I mean… I suppose I could see myself with Maryse,” he voiced aloud. Since he met her, he was trying to picture himself with her, standing side by side as he ruled over the land. Yes, he could see it… but Cody was still always there with him.

Ted Sr.’s eyes glinted excitedly behind his glasses at his son’s words. He then adopted a more serious expression and also took on a more fatherly, what he hoped was an understanding tone, “Look son, not everyone has the luxury of ‘marrying for love’,” Ted almost winced at the deliberately strained words, “-and we must do what is necessary for our family and its future. Maryse is a nice young lady of good pedigree and education.”

Ted knew what her education would have entailed; flower arranging, conversation, a couple of high-class readings and other such ‘ladylike’ activities that he knew his own mother had had to partake in when she was younger. He was pulled from his thoughts by his father’s words, “You know I want you happy, son.”

There was a horrible warm sensation starting in his ears and Ted prayed that he didn’t blush. “I know, father.” Ted Sr. nodded and reached across to place a hand atop one of his son’s, patting it, “If I didn’t think she wouldn’t be good for you I’d never have suggested it.” Nodding, Ted mumbled, “I know…” God, this was embarrassing.

“Think about it, Son, your children with Maryse would bring together our two countries. This marriage would bring even further power to our King.” While Lord DiBiase had a great amount of power in his own right, he still made every move with his King in mind. Everything was done for the betterment of the crown. 

“Yes, I know, Father,” Ted said with a nod. Did he really have to keep going on like this? All he hoped was that his father didn’t bring up the topic on _how_ to procreate.

“Now, should you two marry, come the night of the wedding…” Ted knew it was too much to hope for.

An embarrassed, almost pained sound left Ted’s throat and Ted Sr. realised that he might be overstepping a boundary in that Ted hadn’t _actually_ proposed to the young lady who would be the focal point of said conversation and he reined himself in; there would be time enough for that when Ted finally proposed. “At least give her some sort of indication, son!”

The way his father implored him so pointedly almost made Ted wince; it seemed that he was going to have to do something with regards to Maryse before she left. Sensing that Ted was becoming uncomfortable, and actually heeding it for once, Ted Sr. then dismissed his son with a reminder to “think about it.”

~~~

Sensing a moment where there was one Phil got to his feet too –after reeling in his eyes watching Beth sashay from the room. Damn, that uniform was so hot- and gave a casual wave to Wade, “What say we go and get some clean water for the dishes, oh great chef?”

The way the man dithered was a massive giveaway but Phil pretended not to see as Wade cottoned on to what he was intending to do. “Yeah, yeah, sure…” he headed out of the kitchen with his friend, John having preceded them moments before. He caught Justin’s eyes, a moment of silent communication passing between them.

Justin managed a smile, nodding his head, though was quick to wipe the expression from his face when Heath looked up. As soon as he and his step-brother were alone Justin swallowed. The bitter, hateful words that Heath had used against him the night before were ringing in his head and it was taking all of the self-control that he possessed not to flee like a small child at the prospect of being eaten by the proverbial bogeyman. “Heath…” the redhead tensed and Justin knew this wouldn’t be easy.

“I never meant to hurt you. You’re my brother and my best friend—those are the reasons why I kept quiet about my feelings. If Wade would have chosen you over me, I would have let it go…” Justin’s voice got fainter and fainter with each word, especially when the redhead stood up from the table and looked him in the eye for the first time. 

Justin fought with everything in his being to hold Heath’s stare. He wasn’t going to back down from this. He wasn’t trying to steal Wade from Heath, and he _wasn’t_ a whore. 

Heath could see, though, that Justin wanted to turn his gaze downwards or away from him. But he also knew that Justin was right. Had Wade picked him, Justin would never have said the sorts of things that he had… “Justin,” he finally spoke, “I…” He paused, before whispering, “I’m sorry. I said… I said some terrible things to you. I just want you to know that I didn’t mean them. I know you’re not a whore, Justin. It’s just that… How can I not be jealous of you?” he asked, a look of sheer sadness on his face.

Justin slowly began to move towards his brother, hoping that the other didn’t lash out at him—and then amending that he would accept it if only that would make the other man feel better. Heath didn’t move to hit him though, merely continued to level that heart-breaking look to him. “I know it’s hard,” Justin started gently, “And I’m sorry you’re hurting, you know I am—“ How could Heath hate Justin for what he had done? The other was much too selfless and sweet… had it been anyone else then he wouldn’t have felt even a smidgeon of guilt for attacking their character. 

“I… I never should have said what I said. I know that. I _want_ you to be happy, I really do. But… It’s hard. It’s really hard,” Heath told Justin. He’d wanted Wade for as long as he could remember. And now his brother was in the man’s arms, not him. 

“I know,” Justin whispered, placing a hand on Heath’s shoulder. “It’ll get easier, though. And there’ll be someone out there for you. Who loves you and wants you as much as you do them.” When his hand still wasn’t batted away, Justin stepped in closer, embracing the other man. The hug was returned, Heath wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist. 

~~~

Along the way to get the needed water (because Wade really DID need some fresh water for the dishes and food preparation for lunch in a few hours), the two struck up conversation. “I’ll tell you about my night if you tell me about yours,” Phil said. “Because whatever happened seemed to have left Heath lookin’ mighty unhappy.”

“How about you tell me about your night first?” Wade suggested.

“Oh, but Wade, in the four years that I’ve known you, I’ve seen you bring one lady back to the room, and even then you were drunk and didn’t actually look _happy_ about it. Now you _do_. You look happy. So, go on and tell me everything.”

“You promise you’ll tell me about your night of lust and passion?” he asked, over dramatizing the final few words to make his point.

“Every dirty detail,” Phil promised, shaking his hand once they reached the well. 

“Well,” Wade knew he could tell Phil; Phil knew everything about him anyway, and had the frighteningly uncanny knack of guessing what he didn’t get told explicitly. Seeing that Wade was struggling to find a starting point he suggested coyly, “Well, it all started with young Justin and I—“ Wade’s cheeks reddened slightly and Phil knew for sure that he had the involved person correct at least. “Justin and I…” Wade exhaled a breath.

“You swear you won’t tell.” Phil’s smile slipped into a slightly more sombre expression as he made to reassure his friend and Wade said, “I kissed him, and confessed to him… he confessed to me as well.” Phil whistled slightly, admittedly surprised to hear confirmation even if he had suspected it all along. “So… how is Heath upset?” Wade sighed as they began to draw the first bucket from the well, telling Phil what Justin had told him.

They had two buckets drawn by this point and Phil’s eyes were wide. “He actually called him _that_?” Damn, that was a harsh cut indeed, especially for one still so tender as Justin. Wade cleared his throat and then focused on Phil. “Well, you know my side, now come on, out with yours.” Phil couldn’t help but grin.

Dipping the bucket back down into the well, Phil began to tell Wade about the events leading up to, well, _the_ event. “I went to the party, not really knowing what to expect. I know last year I went, attempted to dance with Beth and was shot down. So, this year, I didn’t know if I should try again. I started out talking to a few people, then I made my way to the dance floor. And that’s where I saw Beth dancing, having a merry old time. So, when I saw that Eve was dancing by herself, I asked her to dance with me. She was quite shocked, but she said yes. Lucky for me, Beth saw us. I could _see_ her jealousy for Eve. When the song ended, I bowed myself out and thanked her for the dance.

“I moved off the dance floor, but I kept my eyes on Beth. She stayed out dancing for one more song before she left to go gossip, or whatever those women do. When I noticed her standing up once more a bit later, I made my move. I caught her before she got to the dance floor and asked her to dance with me. This time she said, ‘Why don’t you go dance with Eve?’ and I told her that I wanted to dance with no one but her. We danced for quite some time before I kissed her right there on the dance floor. Next thing I know, she’s finding Kelly to tell her that we’re going to her room. Believe it or not, I wasn’t actually expecting her to sleep with me last night, but she was begging me to take her. And what sort of man would I be if I denied such a beautiful young woman?”

Wade grinned at Phil, shaking his head. “You wouldn’t be you, that’s for sure.”

“So… is that you two finally settled then?” He knew Phil’s attentions had wandered somewhat during his time being interested in young women, though his interest in Beth had remained in the back of his mind throughout all that. Phil picked up the two buckets that he needed as Wade picked up the other two for the kitchen and chuckled slightly, “Well, I do believe so.” He and Beth were both much too stubborn to actually put a label on their feelings or show their sweeter sides to anyone but each other—and even though he was acting somewhat blasé about the whole thing Phil couldn’t deny that after wanting Beth for so damn long he was relieved that he finally had her. “So…” Phil looked to Wade as they started making their way back inside, “You and Justin?”

Although not ashamed of his feelings for Justin, Wade knew better than to broadcast them and he looked around hastily to make sure there was no one about that could overhear them before he sighed. “He’s so innocent, Phil—if I push too hard then I might accidentally scare him off, and since I’ve been holding out for so long for some hope that he might want me back I don’t want to push it.” Phil nodded his head; Justin had always been quiet, introverted, his different cultural background drawing attention to him even when it was apparent he didn’t want it as such. “What are you going to do about Heath?” Wade frowned at the sound of the name before releasing a heavy sigh, “Somehow I don’t think Justin will condone me giving him a good old-fashioned belt about the jaw for what he said to him.” Phil nodded in agreement, “You’re probably right about that one.”

~~~

The two embraced one another for a few moments longer, Heath murmuring, “Forgive me?” into the smaller man’s shoulder and Justin quirked a small smile before responding honestly, “I forgave you last night.” And that was true: hurt he had been but he could never harbour such feelings towards possibly the biggest constant he had had in his life since childhood.

“Just…” Heath looked uncomfortable, as though he knew what he wanted to say but then at the same time didn’t know how to say it. “Will you promise me that you’ll let me know in advance if he’ll be coming to our room, so I can find somewhere else to stay?” Justin went crimson at the implication but then mumbled some affirmative. They broke apart as Phil and Wade re-entered the kitchen. 

Wade smiled when he saw the two of them embracing, brief as it was. “You two have made up, then?”

Justin nodded while Heath flushed bright red and cast his eyes downward, unable to look Wade in the eye. “Everything is ok with us now,” Justin told him.

Phil then dumped his two buckets of water into the larger wash tub in order to do the dishes. The other two pails of water would be used to cook up the meal the noble family would be having for lunch. 

While Phil was busy starting the washing of the dishes (he did work in the kitchens cooking with Wade and was trained as part of the wait staff so he could be used wherever he was needed that day), Wade said, “Heath… I want you to know that I always thought you were a great guy, and you’ve always been a good brother to Justin, but… I simply don’t feel for you what you do for me. I won’t apologize for being with Justin, but I will apologize for breaking your heart. I know how that feels, believe me.”

Heath’s head bowed so low that it was almost as though he was trying to get his neck to retract and draw his head into his body completely. “Thanks…” At least Wade was being gentle about letting him down, he supposed, considering that he was rather sure that the man wanted to belt him one for what he had said to Justin last night. He remembered even when they were younger and kids (hell, even adults) in the village said things about Justin’s different coloured skin or his height—Wade used to go mental at them.

“I hope this won’t make things awkward between us.” Wade added on and Heath took a breath before nodding, startled when he realised that Wade was holding a hand out to him. Shaking it with a slightly more realistic but still faint smile Heath then looked to Justin and said, “John’s waiting for us; shall we get going?” Justin nodded, looking to Wade and giving him a small smile. Wade’s fingers brushed Justin’s cheeks in a subtle but tender gesture and Justin blushed before hastening to follow Heath. Wade sighed softly, turning to see Phil smirking at him, “Don’t even do it, Phil.”

~~~

Maryse and Mike were wandering the halls of the wing of the castle in which her and her parents’ rooms were located. They didn’t want to risk holding hands, but they walked fairly close together. Closer than even the highest ranked, most trusted servant should be seen with their master. But it didn’t matter to Maryse as she chattered away in French about how she was longing to go home, though she would like to go home with some sense of knowing that a diamond ring would soon be upon her finger. 

Mike gave a non-committal grunt at her words, not at all pleased with the prospect. Maryse swore that nothing would change between them that he would still be her ‘mon chère’ but Mike knew it was never going to be that simple. He had been watching Ted and Cody very carefully and was now surer than ever that there was something off about their relationship—but he couldn’t put his finger on it. And, well it seemed that Ted was already somewhat suspicious of him enough as it was and he didn’t want to tempt fate or anything like that. 

“Mike, I love you. Marrying Theodore won’t change that,” Maryse insisted. “Theodore may be a good looking young man, but he’s not the man I want. Nor will he ever be. He may one day inherit his father’s riches and power, as long as I have access to said riches, that’s all I want from him.”

Mike sighed. She said that now, but how would she know that for sure? How could she know that she wouldn’t fall in love with him? She could swear it up and down, to the moon and back, but what if, come the wedding, she _was_ in love with Ted, and not just his money and power?

~~~

John was filling up one of the troughs with food when he saw Heath and Justin come into the barn with him. “Ah, you two are lookin’ much happier. You made up, then?”

Justin gave a nod and Heath answered, “Yes.” It would certainly be easier working side by side now that an apology was given, and the heat of the moment feelings of last night had started to fade slightly. 

“Good. Now, git to work,” John ordered, though he kept his smile plastered on his face.

The three stable-hands soon had all the animals fed and watered, the cleaning out following next before they took the horses out to exercise them and wash them—something they did regularly.

Now, John was incredibly curious as to what exactly had happened between Wade and Justin, but he daren’t ask since Heath was there and the other was still looking borderline doleful though most notably less depressed than before.

“Heath? Why don’ you go on inside fer a bit? You been out here fer such a long time now, go ‘n take a quick rest before it’s time to start up again,” John said, trying to get Justin alone. They’d been outside with the animals for a while, but hadn’t had the chance to talk to Justin at all. And it really looked as though Heath got no sleep at all that night, and not because he’d been having such an amazing time with a fellow staff member. 

Nodding, Heath left, leaving John and Justin behind. “Did I… do something wrong?” Justin asked. He knew he hadn’t been out working that morning, but he’d been so afraid of seeing Heath that he didn’t dare come out to the stables. 

“No, no, not at all! I jus’ wanted ta hear your side-a the story from las’ night,” John said, sitting upon a hay bale, grin on his face.

Justin went red and set down the tool in his hand momentarily before taking a seat on the opposite hay-bale, but crossing his legs the way that John had always seen him do whenever he was sat on something that wasn’t a chair. “He came to talk to me yesterday—“ the smaller man started shyly and John nodded even though he had already known that would happen since Randy had had a word with Wade, “-and then—“ he filled John in on the details… even those of his and Heath’s fight.

John had to admit that the clear vindication from Heath was surprising; the man had always had a bit of a temper but he’d never exactly counted him as horrible before. “But we’ve made up now, so it’s Ok.” Justin gave a more genuine smile before biting his lip, “J-John, can I ask you something?” sensing that Justin needed advice about something he nodded and Justin shyly muttered, “Will I always freeze up when Wade touches me?” he didn’t want to.

John’s eyes went wide at Justin’s question. But he quickly grinned at the young man and answered, “Not unless you keep lettin’ yerself freeze up. You _know_ it’s Wade touchin’ ya, right? ‘N ya want him to touch ya, don’t you?” Justin nodded, which made John continue, “Then when he does, you jus’ gotta remember that it’s only Wade. He ain’t gonna do nothin’ unless yer ok with it, so jus’ relax when ya feel his arms go around ya. ‘N feel free to _start_ the touchin’ yerself sometime,” he added.

“You think I’ll… I’ll be able to get that comfortable around him?” Justin asked. 

“Absolutely. You’ve known him for a long time, and while this current situation is new for ya, he’s still Wade. Only time I ever tense up in Randy’s arms is when the bastard sneaks up behind me ‘n wraps his arms ‘round me. Don’t take me long to realize who it is, though.”

Justin’s face suddenly grew confused. John had just called Randy a bastard. Again, he hadn’t learned that word from any formal lessons, but he knew it had a negative connotation from hearing it around. So… why use such a word for the man he said he loved?

When John saw Justin’s confused look he asked, “What is it?” Justin looked embarrassed before enquiring about the curse word. “Oh!” John hastened to reassure the other, “I don’ mean it ‘orribly, don’ worry.” John chuckled softly and then looked to Justin. “How did you feel when Wade touched you?” Justin’s mouth opened, and then closed, eyes going down demurely. “Did he hold you?” he further prompted and when Justin nodded he said, “And how did you feel when he held you?” the phantom weight of Wade’s strong arms seemed to settle around Justin as he thought back.

“Safe,” the Moroccan said softly, realising that probably sounded stupid, but it was true, “And… and—“ John had a feeling he understood what the other was trying to say and so tried to help, “And it made you feel all warm in your stomach?” when Justin nodded John sent him a reassuring smile, “Trust me—you won’t be freezing up on him for long if you’re feeling like that.” Justin hoped he was right.

“Ya know, when I’m in Randy’s arms, he makes me feel so many things. Every time he holds me, it’s another memory I have of him. Him takin’ me in his arms makes me think back to the first time he ever held me like that. And I gotta say, it’s one a the best feelin’s in the world. ‘N you didn’t hear this from me, but Randy loves it when I pull him in my arms ‘n hold him tight.”

Justin smiled at that. It was nice to know that even Randy had a softer side. Even if he did only show it around John. “Do you think that’s how it’ll be for me, too?”

“I certainly hope so. You already feel safe ‘n warm in his arms, ‘n that’s the best start you can have.”

Biting his lip, he then glanced at John nervously, not sure if he should go there, or not. But he steeled himself and asked, “What if he… he wants to… do _other things_?”

~~~

Hearing a knock at his door when he was in the midst of his guilt-trip and not even half of the way down his page, Cody looked up. “Come in!” he called lightly as he pushed the book underneath his pillow in case. However, when Ted entered his room, he pulled the book out again and then sent his lover a small smile. “You look like you’ve just been pulled through the wringer a few times.” Ted exhaled a deep breath and moved to sit beside his lover, face pressing into the crook of Cody’s neck as he groaned, “You had no idea.” After a moment Ted pulled back though, sending his lover a small look, “You don’t exactly look too good either—is something wrong?”

Cody shrugged, then scooted back on his bed to sit against the wall, book still in his lap. Taking a deep breath, he then said, “Something’s different about Layla.”

Turning around, crossing his legs as he sat near the edge of the bed, Ted raised a brow and asked, “What do you mean different?”

“I mean she’s actually… being nice. And she’s… I don’t know! It’s really quite strange. She wants to take things slow, for me to get to know her in order to get to like her. She’s actually become civil.” 

“Wow… That is quite a change in her,” Ted agreed. “But she still hasn’t given up on you yet? That is… quite incredible.” 

“It really is. I thought when she asked me to talk earlier she’d tell me that she’d come to realize she didn’t want me anymore, that she’d moved on… But, nope! She’s still trying to get me. I feel terrible knowing that she’ll never have me and won’t ever know the reason why…” And he did feel awful about that. He really, truly did. 

Reaching a gentle hand out Ted cupped Cody’s cheek, thumb stroking over the fine bone underneath the swell of the smooth flesh, “Baby,” he murmured gently, “You know you’d be honest with her if you could—it’s not our fault we need to keep our love secret.” God, didn’t he wish they could just tell and damn the consequences?

Leaning into the touch Cody sighed heavily, “I know, but it’s just that… she’s going to be wasting so much time trying to ‘get’ me that she’s not going to be spending it looking for a man who would really treat her right.” Ted couldn’t argue with that one; had Maryse not been raised with the same expectations on relations as himself he would have thought the same about her feelings.

Taking a breath Cody then smiled slightly and asked, “So… how was the talk with your father?” Ted shook his head wanly, internally cringing at the thought of how close he had been to receiving ‘The Talk’. “Believe me when I say I am actually much here with you, even discussing Layla, then I had been up there talking about Maryse,” He assured Cody.

“It was that bad?” Cody asked, placing his hand over Ted’s on his cheek. “Well, I’d much rather be here with you in my bed than out in the hall talking to Layla. See, when I’m in here with you I can kiss you and I can touch you and I can lie back and you can crawl on top of me,” he said, doing all those things.

Ted grinned as he swung one leg over Cody’s hips. “We have a bit more time now,” Ted told him with a wink. 

“Mmm, that we do. Wish we could have done this up in your room, though. Your bed is just so _big_ , and far more comfortable than this one. And your sheets… I’ve never felt anything like them, but they’re so nice,” Cody said. “All that’s missing is the warming ointment,” he added with a smirk. 

“As far as I’m concerned, there’s only one thing missing from my room each and every night. And that’s you,” he said, bringing his head down to take Cody’s lips into a kiss. 

One hand spanned out over Ted’s back as the other curled through the elder’s blonde hair, lips parting at the gentle pressure from Ted’s tongue and giving the other access to his mouth without even a moment’s hesitation and Ted greedily indulged himself in Cody’s taste once more. The other was so sweet, delicious and overall addicting.

“I could spend forever like this with you,” Ted murmured rather heavily as he their kiss broke, both of their breathing laboured somewhat, “-I want to spend every moment with you in my arms, with your lips against mine.” Ted was so damned romantic and Cody swore he’d melt into a puddle of Cody-goo if the other carried on. “I’d love that.” Cody agreed softly and Ted nuzzled Cody’s smooth cheek before murmuring, “As much as you love me?”

“I don’t love anything as much as I love you.” Cody admitted softly and Ted had to resist the urge to give the smuggest grin any man had ever given. The fact that Cody loved him still seemed surreal even now.

“And I hope that you know the same can be said about me towards you. I love you more than anything,” Ted told him.

“I know, Teddy. I know.” He paused, then went on with a smirk, “But there is one issue with staying like that forever. I couldn’t use my lips on your cock.”

Ted could feel his cock jump at those words. Goddamn, how could Cody go from such a romantic one moment to such a sex fiend the next? He supposed it was just part of Cody’s appeal. “That would be a shame wouldn’t it. I would miss that. Having your lips on my cock. And I know that I’d miss having my lips around yours. What do you say to me returning the favour for this morning?” he asked just then, already moving himself downwards.

~~~

Phil laughed, then said, “What? I wasn’t going to do anything… Except tell you it was about damn time that you went after him.”

“He’s so much younger than me, and so innocent,” he said again. He had nearly ten years on Justin. The stable hand was twenty where Wade was soon to be thirty. And ever since Justin was brought here, he wanted to protect him. When Justin began to mature, to develop and fill out his body, that was when Wade had come to realize just how beautiful the Moroccan boy was. And it was when he realized he’d developed feelings for a male, a male that he’d treated almost like his little brother, is when he hit the worst period of his life. 

“Yeah, well,” Wade rolled his eyes fondly at his friend as Phil wiggled his brows in an almost obscene manner, “—now you get to teach him all the not-so-innocent stuff.” Phil just ducked the wash-cloth thrown in his direction, grinning broadly.

Shaking his head at the other man Wade continued his preparation of the chickens that would be going towards the family’s lunch—although the time off had been nice, and Wade enjoyed the extra challenge of providing food that the visitors would all rave about, he couldn’t deny that he much preferred when he was providing for his employer’s family and for his fellow colleagues more-so than anything because he knew they appreciated his efforts so much more. “That won’t be for a long time, Phil.” There was no way he was going to risk coming on too strong and then scaring him away. 

“Oh, come on now! Humans were born to have sex with one another. Even innocent Justin must know that, right?” Phil insisted. 

“You’re a filthy young man, do you know that?” Wade teased. Turning serious, he then said, “I can’t risk losing him after _just_ getting him. I’ll take things as slow as he wants to go.”

“Where’s the fun in that? If you move at his pace, then you’ll be fifty before he takes your cock in his mouth. Take charge, just a bit. Encourage him along! He won’t learn any other way than through experience. You kissed him, right? Tell me you at least used tongue.” When Wade merely shrugged, Phil sighed. It was going to be a _long_ wait.

“Don’t look at me like that, Phil—“ Wade pointed a spoon at the other and Phil held his hands up in surrender with an innocent look as though asking what Wade was talking about, “It took you _three years_ nigh-on to finally get Miss Beth into bed.” Phil conceded that point with a nod but then said slyly, “But it took me much less time to get other things from her.”

Although it might have sounded like Phil was being disrespectful to the young woman Wade knew he wasn’t being, that was just Phil’s way—and that was why Phil’s particular brand of honesty made him enemies more than friends without him intentionally seeking to do so unless you got to know him. “We’ll get there, alright?” Wade returned his attention back to his cooking, “Pass me the salt.” 

Passing Wade the salt, Phil said, “You’re not changing the subject that easily. How long are you willing to wait for him?”

“I’ve waited this long for him, haven’t I?” Wade replied, adding some of the salt to the water and to season the chicken. 

“Ok, but when’s the last time you actually fucked someone?” he asked. “I mean, I may have been after Beth for all this time, but I was at least getting it from outside sources.”

Not turning to look at the other man Wade cleared his throat brusquely before muttering, “I don’t remember.” Oh, sure, he’d been with a woman back in his early teens before he had truly accepted liking his own gender, and he’d had the odd clandestine relation since— he was a man with a healthy libido after all.

Phil nearly fell over from where he had been getting out the other seasonings that Wade usually liked to add to his chicken. “You _can’t remember?!_ ” he repeated in disbelief and Wade’s ears reddened slightly, “No.” he muttered slightly gruffly. He was getting much too old to be chasing around lays like he had done as a boy, and then he had always had those feelings for Justin and… it’d been the Moroccan that held the most of his attention, and his attraction. 

“How do you not remember? Good god, man! I couldn’t imagine going for _so long_ that I couldn’t remember,” Phil went on, not dropping the topic. “You need to forget about him for just one night and go out and enjoy yourself.”

“Please, Phil, I can’t just… _forget_ about Justin and go out and sleep around on him. That’s not an option.”

“It’d do you good, Wade.” 

“Can you just please let this subject go and get back to work? I’m finally with Justin. That’s all I need. Even if it means doing nothing more than holding him and kissing him, as long as I can do that every night for the rest of my life, I’ll be happy.”


	33. Chapter 33

Shivering as Ted’s fingers brushed his shirt-covered stomach with deliberate intent he then watched as Ted undid his trousers and eased his semi-hard cock from the confines. “Well now,” Ted teased, looking like some wicked angel and Cody swallowed hard, “-this just isn’t good enough, is it?” Cody groaned as Ted wrapped a hand around him.

Stroking Cody to hardness (in a very ego-stroking short time) Ted then curled his tongue around the head of Cody’s cock and delved it into the slit at the crown teasingly. “Oh, shit,” Cody whimpered softly, “Teddy~!” Ted could play his body liked a master musician could their instrument; every touch, every lick, his body would rise higher and higher until he reached the crescendo of climax. “Oh, baby please- don’t tease—“ Ted licked Cody from base to tip, catching his eye and winking, “But Cody, love, it’s so much fun to watch you squirm…”

Fair was fair, Cody figured as he fisted Ted’s hair, his grip growing tighter as he neared his quickly approaching orgasm, because every time he took Ted into his mouth, he loved to tease. And he couldn’t deny that everything Ted was doing to him made him feel nothing short of incredible. “Baby, Teddy, I’m- I’m gonna—” he groaned, feeling himself come undone. 

Greedily swallowing everything that Cody spurt out. Sitting up, licking his lips, Ted walked on his hands and knees upwards to Cody, kissing those sweet lips. “Have you been wanting me to do that since this morning?” he asked. 

“God, yes. I’ve been wanting that since I woke up this morning, to be honest with you,” Cody told him shyly.

“And, I’ll admit, I’ve also been wanting to feel you inside of you again,” Ted then confessed.

“You want me inside of you again?” Ted wished he could have been slightly less eager when he nodded his head but he couldn’t help it; now he knew the pleasurable ache that followed Cody within him, giving him a small thrill when they were apart, he couldn’t help but think about it as much as he thought about being inside of Cody. Cody caressed Ted’s cheeks and the soft hair his own hands had messed up.

Already his spent cock was twitching in interest even though he had come literally not moments before at the thought of being inside Ted again. “Oh, baby, you don’t know how much I want to be in you again,” Cody promised, a hand running down Ted’s chest and Ted’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch, “But do we have time?” his absence might not be noted with much care but Ted’s sure as hell would be.

Ted sighed, “No, probably not. I’ve got to be going to lunch soon. But afterwards, I want you to meet me in my room. And I don’t care if you take me, or if I take you, but I want to feel you again.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll be thinking about you all through my own lunch,” Cody told him. “About how good you feel inside of me and about how _tight_ you feel around my cock when I’m inside you.”

“Don’t talk to me like that or I just may have to take you right now, damn what people would say should I be late,” Ted said, looking at him with hungry eyes. 

“After lunch, Teddy,” Cody told him, giving him a wink. As much as he wanted to, he found that he quite liked teasing Ted at all times. Plus, he couldn’t help but wonder what Ted would do in return to get him back. 

The two lovers parted ways after a few more kisses and cheeky caresses in order to keep one another’s motors running for when they were together, Cody slipping the warming ointment into his pocket before they left—Ted moaning at the mere implication and Cody swatted his backside sharply with the playful reprimand for him to go and eat as he would need the energy. Lord knew he himself wasn’t exactly in the mood… for food that was.

~~~

Phil almost fell into the water he was washing the final dishes from breakfast in; was Wade actually serious? He was going to spend the rest of his life as a fucking vestal virgin just because of the sensibilities of his little boy? Phil was pleased Wade had finally gotten Justin, glad Justin had actually woken up enough to see how Wade felt about him, but he couldn’t believe Wade had to give up so much.

“Masturbation can only bring you so much, Wade, and, love you as I may, I aren’t open for-“ Phil grinned sweetly as Wade turned around and sent the other a warning look, “Phil, my best friend you may be, but if you don’t shut the fuck up I’m going to be serving the family some meat—and it won’t be chicken.” 

Phil laughed at that and said, “Hey now, that’s not very nice!”

“You’re right, you’re right… I couldn’t just take you away from Beth like that, since she’d be the only one that’d actually miss you.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“And yet I’m still your best friend. Funny how that works out, isn’t it?” Wade teased. He knew that Phil only had his best interests at heart, and was just being himself, which he was very good at. Just as long as he didn’t suggest he go find someone else to pass the time with while he waited for Justin, then he wouldn’t follow through on his threat.

When Beth passed by the kitchen to go and fetch the bags of the servants’ sheets along with Eve and Maria, Phil couldn’t help but wink at her and she gave him a playfully haughty look, a smile curving her lips.

“You’re so smitten.” Wade grinned as Phil actually looked embarrassed for a moment before trying to fall back on his ever unfailing confidence, “I am not.” Alright, maybe he was a _little_ bit, but, honestly, had you _seen_ Beth? “However, I can keep my tongue in my mouth unlike you when little Justin sashays in.” Wade would forever swear that that sentence hadn’t made him blush; the heat of the fire was the cause. 

~~~

Randy’s good mood from the morning was, amazingly, still there. The work was going so much smoother than it was when they were hanging the decorations. He hadn’t even yelled at anyone yet. He knew that people were keeping their mouth shut about what they saw or what they heard other people saw last night, and that alone was making him happy, because he knew that everyone was thinking about him. He also knew that if he _wasn’t_ there, then people would be talking about him. 

He noticed that Kelly was sending him looks as she made her way through the room as a shortcut with a new bucket of water for the laundry room. She was a nice enough woman and even though she was hardworking and didn’t make overly untoward advances towards John her interest in his lover was unappreciated… and it was frustrating that as far as anyone else was concerned John was a very eligible man. And, alright, maybe he gave her a big grin because he had heard that she was the one who’d been key in the talk of his and John’s kiss.

Kelly had to admit to herself that seeing Randy smile was rather unnerving. It could be genuine, but at the same time, coming from Randy, it was really hard to tell. She also couldn’t seem to get the image of that kiss out of her mind. Randy was _married_ , though she’d heard that his wife was still partaking in her business while he was up here. Either way, the image was shocking… yet… yet it was also… rather appealing. 

~~~

“I don’t want to frustrate him.” Justin might be naïve but even he was no stranger to sexual desire, or the frustration that he continually felt from not having full sex; even he had sussed that full sex had to feel well, _different_ to just… touching yourself. “I don’t want to make him annoyed because I may not be ready to—“ John held up a hand and Justin immediately fell silent, waiting for the elder to impart wisdom.

“Wade ain’t a child, Justin, and no disrespec’ t’yeh but it’s rather obvious that yeh’ve not really done anythin’ like that before.” Justin was embarrassed but he couldn’t really deny it and so he nodded in confirmation. “Wade’s a grown man and believe me, men of that age aren’t gonna be trying to pressure you into nothin’ just… don’t let your fears trap you in it, alright?” That would only make the process even slower for them both, and John was obviously a firm advocate of love-making and what that did for a relationship.

“You don’t think that he’d mind… waiting until I’m ready to take things further?” Justin asked again. He still felt that he’d drive Wade crazy with his nerves. He was still so shy and, though he eventually melted into Wade’s touch, it was hard to completely come out of that shell.

“Justin, if he ain’t ok with waitin’ fer ya to be ready ta take that next step then he ain’t worth yer time ta begin with,” John assured him. He knew that Wade was longing after Justin for quite some time, and if he was about to start pressuring Justin into something the younger man didn’t feel comfortable with, then he wouldn’t hesitate in considering Wade to be far less of a man than he gave him credit for. 

Justin nodded his head slowly; Wade had never once given him reason to not trust the man, though he had seen him in a temper with someone before and that had honestly scared the living daylights out of him enough to hope that he never ended up on Wade’s bad side. And now he hoped it more than ever.

“Hey, John…” Justin murmured softly, shyly and John looked to him with a cock of the head in silent question. The grin Justin sent him was shy and sincere and so compelling that John smiled back, dimples in full-force. “Thank you for all of your help.” John immediately waived his words away. “It’s what friends are fer, Justin, whad’ve I told yeh b’fore?” he winked and Justin laughed softly, nodding his head. “Would you thank Randy for me too?”

“Course I’ll thank him for ya. If he hadn’t grabbed me ‘n kissed me in front a you the other day, would you have been so open to Wade?”

Justin shook his head, “No… I… if I hadn’t seen you two like that, I would have never let myself get so close to Wade. I wish there was something I could help with in return,” he said, feeling indebted to those two men for helping push Wade and him together. 

“Don’ even worry ‘bout it. Like I said, it’s our pleasure. We jus’ want ya happy, that’s all. Now, come along, we’re gonna go grab some lunch now.”

~~~

Wade and Phil finished up cooking for the noble family, and quickly began working on the servants’ food as they began to file in in their general sporadic manner. The wait staff made their way in and out of the kitchen as they took food out. They’d be dining later, just as the maids would once they had more sheets soaking in the tubs. 

Their teasing of one another had been cut short as the staff came in, but they knew that it’d continue well into the night should they let it. That’s just how they were. 

Cody settled himself opposite John and Randy and smiled across to them both and they too traded secretly playful grins with him; they had seen Ted skirting around the kitchen to leave and deduced that he must have been with Cody. So used to seeing their young master down in their quarters though barely any of the staff batted an eyelash at his presence anymore—though he garnered more than his fair share of second looks.

“Big plans?” John murmured under the cover of general chatter and Cody merely smiled whereas Randy winked, “I told you it’d be easy once you got it over with.” Kelly was closely watching the interaction of the two, drawn into the shocking undercurrent now that she couldn’t get that image out of her mind. Beth had always maintained that they “weren’t quite right” but she’d never paid the other woman any heed on the subject until that kiss, regardless of whether it was drunken or not. Now she swore she was seeing little touches and looks that were out of place only because they were the kind couples used.

Justin meanwhile was sitting on John’s other side and opposite where Wade was still standing by the food that would be for the leftover maids and wait-staff. When Justin caught his eye Wade sent him a small, roguish grin that was all for him and Justin felt as though someone had let loose a flock of butterflies in his stomach. He sent back a nervously shy smile and then focused on his food; it would be an insult to his lover if he didn’t eat it all.

Wade watched with pleasure as Justin ate; it always seemed as though he didn’t eat that much whenever it was meal times, and because he was so small despite being deceptively built Wade was constantly concerned that he was going to end up undernourished or something. Plus, well, the way the spoon vanished into Justin’s luscious mouth was more than interesting to watch and Wade just hoped that Phil wouldn’t be back soon; the other seemed to have an uncanny knack of knowing where his thoughts were going where Justin was concerned. 

“I hate to admit it, but Randy was right,” Cody told them both, to which Randy smiled smugly. “As for plans after lunch? Nothing out of the ordinary. Going to Ted’s… the Young Master’s room.”

“Ah, you’re just going to the Young Master’s room?” Randy asked. “I see… You know, when I was a footman all those years back, when my father was still working here, I don’t recall ever spending so much time in the room of the person I was working for on any given day.”

Cody glared at Randy, then at John when he saw him snickering. “I just do as he wants. If he needs me for anything, I don’t want to let him down. Besides, I’m only here for a few more months, so I’m going to do my job right for as long as I can.”

John glanced to Randy when they heard Cody say he wouldn’t be there for much longer. _Did you know that?_ John seemed to ask with his eyes, and Randy gave a slight shake of his head.

Looking up at the two men with her face bent over the plate, Kelly witnessed their little silent conversation. The kind that women only had with one another, or women had with a long time lover. No, it just couldn’t be… could it? God, she wished she’d never seen the kiss. She wished she could forget it ever happened. In the back of her mind, though, a little voice kept nagging at her that something wasn’t right about their situation… and that she wouldn’t actually mind seeing them kiss again. 

“How’s the food?” Wade asked to Justin after he set the pots just enough away from the fire place and stove to keep them warm but not cook them any further. He finally sat down at his spot at the table (everyone left the very end seat open for him because he’d need to slide out quickly at any time to check on the food), and looked across to the younger man.

“It’s very delicious, thank you,” Justin answered quietly, hardly looking up from his plate. 

Though still focused mainly on Cody, John and Randy overheard Wade and Justin talking, and they couldn’t help but feeling as though they’d accomplished something there. 

Seeing the look the pair exchanged Cody elaborated as he finished off his meal, “I’m only hired for the Winter months,” Cody pointed out, “As soon as Spring comes again I’m going to be back out on the farm.” He shrugged gracefully, as though the thought of so many months without his lover wouldn’t bother him, but even Randy could make out the slight sad light in Cody’s eyes. “Yer still gonna come an’ visit us though, right?” John asked, referring to himself and Randy, certainly, but their young master as well.

“Definitely, if I have time and everyone isn’t too busy in turn.” Cody smiled before standing from the table and then heading to wash his plates. When he set them to dry he thanked Wade for the meal and then made his way upstairs to go and wait for Ted in his room. John exhaled a breath, looking back to Randy. Another silent question seemed to pass between them, _How are they going to manage that?_ especially now that they knew what it felt like to _really_ be with one another.

Kelly was momentarily startled from her contemplation of John and Randy when Eve sat down beside her, sighing wearily. “You look tired,” she said sympathetically and Eve rubbed at her arms, “I was doing the wringer,” the brunette mewed softly and the blonde winced sympathetically; the heavy handle of the wringer was bad enough as it was when you were doing thin clothing items, such as shirts, let alone when you were doing thicker things like bed sheets. “Mercifully it’s not my turn when we go back out.” Eve said, ready for lunch.

Justin stood up to wash his dishes when he was finished and one by one the staff began filing out again. John noticed that Heath seemed ready to head straight out to the stables again whereas Justin seemed to be lingering. He wanted to give Wade a small hug or something, a proper thank you for letting him impose on him the other night, and also because, well...

After talking to John about frustrating Wade he wanted to do a little something to show the other that he was interested... it just might take some time considering that he had never approached another person, male or female, in such a fashion before and he had no idea what was considered an acceptable time-frame for such activities or anything, let alone how to do them. 

~~~

Ted’s lunch wasn’t over as quickly as Cody’s. After the conversation they’d just had, Ted Sr. was trying to get his son to really give Maryse some sort of idea as to his intentions. He thought that this match was perfect, and that the two of them would be the ideal couple. 

“Miss Maryse,” Ted Sr. said, addressing the young French woman he hoped to have as a daughter-in-law one day very soon, “do tell me what you think of things here.”

She smiled at him, knowing she had to be kind. Ted may have asked her and she may have skirted around the subject as best she could, but this was the Lord that she was talking to. “It’s lovely.” Looking to his son, she went on to say, “I could even see myself living here.”

Ted’s eyes grew wide at that. Yes, he thought, sighing to himself, he was definitely going to have to talk to her one on one. After those comments, he realized that she was more interested in marriage than she’d first let on. 

~~~

Leaving the kitchen (John telling Heath and Justin to get out to the stables, he’d be there soon enough), John and Randy went to their room briefly so they could have a brief talk in privacy. “I can’t believe we didn’t know that Cody was only going to be here over the winter,” Randy said. “Those two are going to be so miserable.”

“Tell me about it. I couldn’t imagine the thought a bein’ separated from you fer that long…” Sometimes they would go to visit their families down on the parcels and maybe stay for a night or two, but to split up for the entire spring and summer? He _didn’t_ want to imagine such a thing. 

“And what if Ted does marry the French gal come summer? He’ll be sleeping and procreating with her while Cody’s down working in the fields,” Randy mused. It was far from an ideal situation to begin with, and now with this separation looming in the back of their minds, it was even worse for them. 

“Well, I say tonight, assumin’ that the two of ‘em stop by here, or we go over there, we talk to ‘em about it. See what they’re gonna do about this.”

“If I catch hold of one of them I’ll let them know that we want a word.” Randy said, knowing that he’d have more chance of running into Cody or Ted than John would seeing as how the other would be out in the stables. “Ok.” John nodded as he exhaled a breath. Those two had only just gotten to really feel what a full, connected relationship was, and in a few short weeks they were going to be separated. It would kill _him_ were he in that position.

“You’ve got that look on your face again.” Randy mused softly and John turned to look at him with a small grin, “What look?” Randy touched his lover’s cheek, meeting his gaze before responding, “That look which tells me you’re going to be tormenting yourself about this issue regardless of what happens in it.” John went to protest but then grudgingly conceded.

He was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve and he was admittedly a bit of a people-pleaser on top of just being a genuinely nice guy. “We can help them.” Randy promised, “We will help them as much as we can, but you need to not stress out over this.” Sometimes John took on emotional baggage that wasn’t even his and it wasn’t good for him. “Besides— they’re big boys, and they must have already discussed this kind of thing… maybe we can just give them a little extra perspective.”

“That’d be good. I know they’re able ta take care a themselves, but it’s gonna be mighty damn hard fer them ta adjust ta sumthin’ like that,” John said. “Well, we’ll get ta them later. I gotta get out ta the stables before they destroy sumthin’. ‘N I believe you got some people ta boss around.”

Randy nodded. “That I do. It hasn’t been all that horrible yet. I think they’re all surprised to see me in a good mood.”

“Maybe you should kiss me in public more often then. Next time you might even be able ta remember it happenin’,” John said with a quick wink. 

Chuckling, Randy pressed a quick kiss to John’s lips before replying, “Maybe. Now I think we’ve both got some work that needs doing.”

~~~

Bringing back the final few plates from the DiBiases’ lunch, Phil and the rest of the wait staff set the dishes in the tub to soak before they would need washing. Phil saw the way that Heath left the room after saying something to Justin, the Moroccan man hanging behind. He took a seat at the table, but made sure to keep his eyes on the pair the entire time. 

“Wade,” Justin said, moving in close to the older man when he’d gone back to the food, “I… I would like to talk to you later again tonight.”

“I’d like that, too,” Wade whispered back. “When you can, stop in my room tonight after dinner. We can talk for as long as you’d like.” 

When the people at the table were dispersing Ted managed to forestall Maryse for a moment and quietly requested, “Might I have a word with you later?” he caught sight of Mike hovering outside the door and added on, “Alone, if preferable.” Internally triumphant at the implications of this talk Maryse gracefully accepted.

Suddenly feeling rather suffocated, conflicted beyond all measure, Ted left the dining hall and began making his way upstairs to his room where he knew his sweet Cody would be waiting for him. With Kristen he had had the option of refusal, but this time around his father was making it pretty clear that refusal was not an option. The Ouellets wouldn’t be there for much longer and Ted could just sense that his father was hell-bent on him proposing to her before she left. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Opening his bedroom door he caught sight of Cody by his window, sunlight bathing him in a gold glow. When the smaller man turned and smiled, Ted closed and locked the door behind him and crossed the room in a surprisingly small amount of strides, pulling Cody into his arms and kissing him soundly on the lips.

“It’s nice to see you, too,” Cody said once Ted finally broke their kiss off. 

“I love you so much, Cody. I’m… I’m going to be talking to Maryse later today about marriage. I’m not going to propose, but I don’t even want to talk to her about this, Codes, I want to be with you and you alone. I’m so sorry, baby,” Ted told him, emotions overwhelming him. 

“Teddy, Teddy, calm down,” he said softly, running his hands through his lover’s blonde hair. He pressed a kiss to Ted’s cheek, holding him tight. Finally, he whispered into Ted’s ear, “Come on, make love to me, tell yourself who the only one for you is.” Cody had to admit, he also wanted it for himself, to let himself know that Ted really _was_ interested in only him…

Taking Cody’s hand, he drew him back to the bed with him, removing the heating ointment from Cody’s pocket and setting it nearby before tugging Cody’s body over his own and letting their lips meet again. “Take me?” he whispered a little desperately, eyes holding Cody’s as the words sunk in. Cody gave a soft smile, “As you wish.” He nuzzled Ted’s nose with his own, kissing him again as he began to remove his shirt.

Although he knew Ted wanted to do this because he _wanted_ Cody, Cody also knew that they _both_ wanted that reassurance and claim. Cody didn’t want to share Ted, at all, even though he knew it wouldn’t be a simple case of Ted saying no to any chanced suitors. When their shirts were removed and tossed aside without care a soft breathy moan left Ted as Cody’s chest pressed against his own, “My Cody…”

~~~

Giving a slight nod and sending a quick smile Justin then hastened to catch up with Heath. Although he was subtle about it Wade couldn’t help looking at Justin’s backside as he hastened off; if it looked that good when it was covered he could only imagine what it looked like when it was uncovered and— _damn it!_ It was all Phil’s fault that he was thinking such things so constantly now.

Wade was so used to pushing his own desires onto a backburner because it seemed like he’d never have Justin and now Phil had opened his proverbial Pandora’s Box of need. However, he refused to succumb; he could take care of himself later but right then he had work to be getting on with after he had eaten. 

John and Randy both headed back through the kitchens, their shoulders just bumping together before they split off, John going out the back while Randy continued through to inspect some of the progress being made in the foyer. Upon seeing them enter the kitchen together, Kelly nudged Eve with her elbow and got her to look up just in time to see the two of them with their shoulders touching. Once they split up, Eve looked to Kelly with a raised eyebrow. Yes, this would certainly be a nice topic of gossip once again. 

“Kelly,” Eve eyed her friend slightly, “You don’t seriously think that they—?” after all, Randy had been so drunk that he couldn’t remember the kiss, apparently, though… the pair of them had been in surprisingly good moods all day. “Maybe we should try and catch them alone together…” Kelly tilted her head slightly, lips pursing. She really, _really_ didn’t want it to be true. Or, more specifically, if it was true she didn’t want it to be serious. She wanted to be Mrs. John Cena, and she knew that there would be no way that would happen if… it was correct.

Kelly sighed. She really wanted to know if there was anything more to that kiss than alcohol alone. And the only reason she wanted to know was because she needed to confirm that she _could_ , one day, become Mrs. John Cena. “I don’t know. Wouldn’t that be like spying?”

“But think of how fun it could be!” Eve said as she began dunking one of the sheets into the wash bin. 

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Beth asked, working on her own bin of laundry.

“Didn’t you see…” Eve looked around the room, as though one of them would appear out of the shadows, “John and Randy at lunch?”

Beth looked surprised by the question and then her brow furrowed somewhat in obvious thought. Kelly had been about to call a helpful hint about how such reactions could give you wrinkles when Beth spoke. “I’ve told you all time and time again that those two are close. _Too_ close.” Not that she’d be adverse to really seeing them, you understand. Though she only had eyes for Phil, John and Randy were both very attractive.

“We’re going to spy on them!” Eve whispered, obviously excited about the whole cloak-and-dagger prospect, “Then we shall all see for sure whether there is indeed something going on between them!” Beth wanted to roll her eyes at the juvenile antics as she returned to her own laundry, but then a thought came to her— what if there _was_ something, and someone told?

“And say you do find something out, one way or the other, what exactly are you going to do about it?” Beth asked. 

Eve shrugged. They hadn’t really thought about it that far in advance. Really, she just wanted to know for her own benefit, and maybe a little something to talk about. “I don’t know.”

She didn’t know if saying anything to them about how telling the higher ups would be bad for everyone, because if they hadn’t had it in mind to do so, she didn’t want to plant that seed. John and Randy were good people, hell, she’d never met a nicer, kinder man than John Cena. And he must really care about Randy to put him with him as a roommate for so long. So if there was indeed something between them, she would hate to see anything happen to them. 

“Maybe you should both keep your noses out of business that ain’t your own.” Beth said pointedly and Eve and Kelly momentarily looked suitably chastised before the other woman. Despite that though Eve was hungry for her gossip piece and Kelly… well, she _had_ to know to know whether she had to move on or not.

They wouldn’t finish with the laundry until past dinner, so Wade would probably make them all something a little more substantial that night since they could do with the nourishment in their bellies. And, well, any clandestine meetings that some of them might have been planning with their own lovers would probably be put on hold as they all suffered through aches and pains. However, some might use the aches as an excuse to get a _helping hand_ (or two) from their lovers; there wouldn’t be too many who’d refuse.

“Are you saying that you wouldn’t like to know if you were right all along about them?” Kelly asked after a while.

“Are you still going on about those two?” Beth asked. “What does it even matter? I believe I’ve been right all along, but I don’t care to have proof, because I don’t want anything bad to come out of knowing the truth.”

Kelly fell quiet again, taking a moment to really look at Beth. The other woman had always been more mature than the rest of them, but the steadfast way she stuck to her convictions without actually needing proof had Kelly wondering. Most of them treated the whole thing as idle gossip, but… did Beth actually know more than she was letting on? It made you wonder.

~~~

Wade removed all the pans from the stove and away from the fire, as he needed to begin prepping ingredients for their dinner. Thankfully, once the wait staff was done eating, they’d start up the washing of the dishes so Wade didn’t have to take the time to also do that. He was busy enough as it was. But now as he was working, cleaning up from lunch, he found so much of his focus was on Justin. About what he wanted to _do_ with Justin. That wasn’t good. While working, he needed his mind to be on… work. Not thinking about how nice Justin felt in his arms, or how nice it felt to have his lips against Justin’s… Dammit! 

“Here,” Phil popped seemingly out of nowhere when the kitchen had been empty a while and Wade jumped, turning to the other with an arched brow, “If you need our room tonight,” he winked and Wade rolled his eyes with fond exasperation, “-that’s cool. I’m gonna be sharing with Beth.” He grinned like the cat that had gotten the cream and Wade wondered where Beth’s room-mate was going to be. However he merely said, “Cheers, but we won’t need it for _that_.” Phil gave a ‘yeah, sure’ look and Wade turned his attention back to the vegetables he was preparing. Phil, ever the shirker of duty, stayed behind to occasionally offer help but otherwise he was just a constant pain in the arse. Well intending, but a pain all the same. 

Phil continued to smirk at Wade’s profile. “Ok, so, you may say it’s not for _that_ , but it’s all yours if it _does_ end up there.”

Wade pretended to ignore him, simply dicing his vegetables, even though he could most certainly hear every word Phil was saying. Eventually, though, he decided to change the subject. “So, when will wedding bells be in the air for you and Beth?”

Phil’s eyes widened slightly at the words, mouth opening and then closing a few times before he then gave a laugh that was completely false and sounded somewhat frightening for its strangeness. “Marriage bells? I du-dunno, Wade…” Wade arched a brow a little, and then shook his head with a pointed look.

“I’m not saying you have to do it right away, Phil, but if she’s waited this long to sleep with you, and now that you both have, it’s no stretch to say that _eventually_ she’s hoping for—“ Phil waved a hand at his friend, “Well, yeah, eventually we probably will, and I really do care about her, but—“ truth be told he was worried she’d reject him again for some reason. 

“But what? Phil, you two have the chance to be together in a union bounded by God. You’ve already slept together, and you two have wanted each other for so long now. I don’t know why you’re sayin’ ‘but’ at all.” 

Phil gave a casual shrug, not wanting to talk about it. He was great at being lewd and crude, but talking about his own emotions? Well, then he wasn’t so great. 

“Don’t dawdle forever, Philip.” Wade warned, “You don’t need to do it right away, but it you take the piss then she’s gonna end up being snapped up by someone else.” Phil felt his stomach plummet at the thought. Surely that wouldn’t happen?

“And,” he added casually, seeing that Phil was uncomfortable and trying to bring the topic somewhere Phil’d be more comfortable, “-if you were married to Beth you could bother her every night as opposed to me.” 

“Excuse me? I do not bother you every night!” Phil then paused and gave an overly dramatic, “Ohhhhh! I know why you _really_ want me to marry Beth. Because then you’d have a free room, and Justin could move in with you, and you two could have the place alllll to yourselves. You almost pulled one over on me, you sly dog, you.”

“Phil, please. I’d like to have to know that I don’t do all my thinking with my cock. Unlike some people I know. Yes, it would be nice if he could move in there, but—”

“But what? Don’t try and tell me that you’d be able to control yourself having Justin in your room each and every night. Especially if he’s sleeping in your arms like you want so badly.”

“Didn’t I tell you to quit talking like that? Just… give it a bit of time.”

“But maybe by the time I’m ready to marry Beth, Justin will be ready to get into bed with you… properly, that is,” he finished with a nudge to his friend’s side.

“Like you’d be opposed to having Beth in your bed every night without having to worry about the comments or anything.” Wade muttered, wanting to throw his friend’s scent off a little bit. That seemed to distract Phil for a few moments of silent contemplation (and Wade really _did not_ want to know what was going on in his friend’s head) before he then zoned in on Wade again. “I still think that you should put some pressure on him. Not a lot,” he immediately amended at the warning, angry look Wade sent him, “-just a little bit, to sort of indicate to him somewhat.”

Sighing heavily Wade shook his head, “Phil—“ Phil shook his head somewhat in return and held up a hand, “You, my friend, need to learn to be more selfish.” He wasn’t telling Wade to go and rape Justin or something, goodness gracious no, he was just trying to let Wade know that he needn’t always put his own wants and desires on a back-burner all the time and he was allowed to have the occasional moment where he got somewhat selfish.  
~~~

In the stables John was pleased to find that Heath and Wade were still maintaining their make-up from earlier and weren’t being totally awkward with one another. Not that they were completely alright, right away, but it was better than the weirdness of before. “’Lo boys!” he said jovially, “Let’s ge’ started then!”

Randy went to check on the laundry maids first, and then began making his way around the house, pausing –without intention- outside of Ted’s room. The doors in the castle were heavy, meaning little sound got out or in, but Randy _swore_ that he could hear a moan coming from within. Shaking his head wanly with an amused chuckle Randy carried on his rounds, murmuring to himself, “They’ll make up for all that missed time in no time at this rate.”

Randy continued on the house, making sure that all the bedding had been removed from the now unoccupied guest rooms. He only found one that had been missed, which he figured was easy enough to do, considering it was tucked off in the corner. But it certainly looked like whoever was in that room had made good use of it. Thinking about the room arrangements, he tried to remember who had been assigned this room when he realized that it had been one of the empty ones. It’d been prepared just incase it was needed, but it wasn’t ever slept in. Which means someone… some _two_ rather, had snuck off to come and use said empty room. Good for them.

Still, he was admittedly feeling rather curious now, as to who would have been in the room; all guests had been assigned rooms, couples together obviously and any singletons being placed in their own rooms. He couldn’t recall who might need the use of a private room if they were a couple, or if they were two singletons that had gotten together why they couldn’t have used one of their rooms… 

Was that a scandal he could smell? Chuckling at his own thoughts Randy continued to make his rounds around the house before then nipping outside and catching hold of one of the women doing laundry and telling them to check that room. Although she was probably miffed about the extra workload she was giving Randy a starry-eyed look so he doubted she minded that much.

At the thoughts of a scandal, Randy had himself wishing that he had paid more attention to the guests at the party. They were hard to keep track of, always coming and going. Besides, everyone was drinking and having a good time. Perhaps it was one Lord with a completely different Lady that had ended up in the room together. Now that would be something. Or maybe it was the child of one family with the child of another. Or maybe it was Brett and Kristen. Now that would _really_ be something. 

Speaking of Kristen and Brett… Randy slowed down his walk as he heard voices coming from one of the alcoves around the corner. Poking his head around just enough he saw that the soon-to-be-wedded pair was indeed standing there. There was a part of Randy that wanted to tease them about sneaking off without their chaperones, but he held back. It was quite sweet in its innocence; Brett had hold of Kristen’s hands and the elder woman was smiling up at him. It was quite startling how similar to Ted, Brett was looking with each passing year… imagine if Cody got confused one time.

Randy chuckled to himself at that thought. That would be quite the story to tell his actual lover, now wouldn’t it? He continued past them, deciding in the end to leave them be. No need to disturb the happy couple. Of course that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease Brett about it later at some point. He continued along his walk, going from one wing of the house to the next. Currently he was in the wing in which the Ouellets were staying. Again, there was conversation ahead, taking place in French. Walking towards the noise, he spotted Mike and Maryse strolling side by side, the backs of their hands touching. “Good afternoon,” he called, causing them to jump apart and turn towards him, Mike attempting to hide his blush while Maryse simply gave him a polite smile. 

“Bonjour,” she greeted the valet. 

“Terrible sorry to disturb you, ma’am, I was simply doing my rounds of the castle, making sure everything is looking up to standards,” he told her. As he was speaking, he was most certainly observing the two of them. They were _consciously_ walking that close together, of that he had no doubt. Very interesting.

Mike wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whenever Randy looked at him in that knowing way; it was almost as though he knew exactly what went on between he and Maryse, even though that was impossible considering that he and the French woman were so very _careful_ not to get caught out. One whiff of a scandal and that would be Maryse’s marriage to Ted up in smoke. Not that Mike would be averse to such a thing, but he knew that marrying Ted would be what was best for her in the long-run. But, that was only because she couldn’t marry him. Maryse turned a charming smile on Randy— he presented a challenge since he didn’t fawn over her like most of the other male staff members did when she was there.

“I do ‘ope you will continue to be this diligent if I happen to live here.” Randy had to use all of his self-control to keep his expression politely neutral. Well, someone was sure as hell confident, wasn’t she? And, well, Ted might be reluctant but it seemed like everyone else was going to be working him against him. “Of course I would, ma’am.” He was concerned about his job; Ted would never let Maryse throw staff out on a whim since he had all but grown up with most of them in some manner.

~~~

“All yours,” Cody said. “Only yours.” They quickly had their pants off, thrown to the floor where their shirts already lay. Cody got some ointment on his fingers and brought them down to Ted’s ass. Ted raised his knees near to his shoulders, allowing Cody access. 

“Hurry, please Cody… I want you _now_ ,” he said, even though Cody only had a single finger inside of him. He wanted to be able to feel the sting of having his Cody inside of him while he was talking to Maryse about their potential marriage. 

“You’re not ready yet, baby,” Cody whispered, slipping his finger in and out of Ted’s ass. 

“I don’t care. Cody, _please_ , take me _right now_.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Cody protested, even though he knew that if he were in Ted’s position, he’d want it like that, too. He knew that he’d want it near to raw, want it hard… 

_”Cody!”_ That final imploring cry sealed the deal for Cody and he found himself merely using a second finger into Ted for a touch more prep. In his heart of hearts he’d hate himself if he even hurt Ted, even if Ted wanted it. Removing the two digits from Ted’s hardly-stretched entrance Cody covered his aching cock in ointment.

Taking a breath he then placed Ted’s legs over his shoulders, their bodies close together as he placed himself at Ted’s entrance and looked deep into his eyes. “Alright?” Ted’s hands grasped at the covers underneath him since the position meant he couldn’t touch Cody –which saddened him- but the slight dominance of being pinned down in such a fashion made up for it a little. _Please!”_

Bracing himself, praying that Ted’s tightness wouldn’t make him come right away, Cody began to ease into him. If he had thought Ted was tight before it was _nothing_ compared to now; he didn’t think he was even going to be able to get _in_ him. “God, baby, you gotta relax…” he choked, seeing Ted’s eyes had closed as he bit down on his lusciously pouty bottom lip.

Ted tried to relax, because he _needed_ Cody in his body. He felt Cody moving in further once his body became less tense at the initial intrusion. “Come on, Cody, keep going,” he said. 

Even though Ted was encouraging him along, Cody was still worried that he was going to hurt him. He felt so damn amazing, though, he wanted the rest of his cock inside that tight, _tight_ heat. “Don’t wanna hurt you,” he muttered.

“You’re not gonna hurt me.” Reaching up, Ted tightened his fingers in Cody’s hair, pulling him down into a deep kiss, even though it resulted in his own body bending in half. While they kissed, he felt Cody slide the rest of his cock in until his pelvis was settled right against his ass. 

“Oh God,” Cody mewed breathlessly when the kiss broke, swearing that he had never been this deep inside of Ted before. Ted moaned in response, inner muscles flexing around the intrusion and making Cody shudder lightly.

“Move baby, move.” Ted begged, Cody gingerly easing himself out and then pushing back in. At first he had no choice but to take a slow, deep rhythm since Ted’s body was still much too tight to allow him too much lenience, but with each thrust Ted was naturally being stretched around Cody’s hard cock.

“Oh, please, please Cody, harder—“ Cody brought himself up on his knees a little more, now more used to such movements than he had been their first few times of love-making. Reaching, he grasped Ted’s hands and pinned them to the bed, making Ted moan in pleasure at the forced submission from the action. 

Ted couldn’t deny that he enjoyed handing the control over to Cody. He had far too much power and responsibility in his daily life. If he could relinquish that power and actually be the submissive one, let someone else be in control, even if it was for just a few moments, he was happy to do so. Right then, he couldn’t move, not with his hands pinned above his head and his legs folded back on his shoulders, all of Cody’s weight on top of him, Cody’s cock inside of him. “Goddamn, goddamn, goddamn, you feel so good,” Ted moaned. 

“So do you, Teddy,” Cody said, his eyes fluttering shut as he continued to thrust forward into Ted’s willing, but still very tight ass and he brought his lips to Ted’s once again. His tongue filled Ted’s mouth, brushing over Ted’s tongue and teeth and gum and, well, _everything_. 

Ted groaned as his mouth was filled by Cody’s tongue and his ass was filled by Cody’s cock. Every part of his body felt incredible, and when Cody hit that spot? It went even beyond that feeling. His toes curled and his own cock jumped against his abdomen as Cody moved into him harder and faster, growing more confident in his rhythm each and every time. 

The sensation of Cody’s ripped abdomen caressing his aching cock had Ted whimpering before too long as the thought actually settled in his mind: _Cody was going to make him come without even touching him._ The heat that pulsed in his abdomen at the thought had Cody gasping, grinding his teeth together, “Oh, fuck!” That had almost had him coming then-and-there, Ted’s tightness become borderline unbearable in its pleasure for a few extended moments. “I love you, I love you,” Ted chanted over and over again, eyes occasionally moving for mere moments from Cody’s face to the chain around his neck.

With each movement Cody made inside of him the chain swayed, the gold of his grandfather’s ring initially cold before it seemed to heat between their flushed bodies. “I love you, too.” Cody’s words were rough, the lust in his voice sending shivers down Ted’s spine, affecting him as strongly as seeing the way Cody’s eyes had darkened midnight blue with passion.

“Don’t leave me, ever.” Ted begged, uncaring that he was pleading, helpless but to accept Cody’s passionate movements as his lover continued to thrust into him again and again. “Pr-Oh!-mise me!” Ted’s words were cut off with a high cry as Cody thrust into his spot again, the other having deliberately avoided it for a few thrusts, making Ted calm down from the sensation before sparking it again.

Cody heard Ted’s words, the plea in them sounding so desperate. But he felt the same way. He never wanted to leave Ted’s side, and he never wanted Ted to leave his. So he said as much. “Never. I’m never leaving you. Always be there for you.” His words came out more as grunts as he thrust into Ted, feeling so good, and so close to his orgasm that he had to fight to get his words out. 

That was enough to do it. Ted’s toes curled as his legs wrapped even tighter around Cody’s neck, ass clenching around the cock inside of him as he shot out over his and Cody’s stomachs. Cody soon followed, the ever tightening sensation of Ted’s ass was too much for him to take any longer, and he found himself spilling over, crying out as he came. 

Looking up into Cody’s eyes, Ted gave him a smile, loving that Cody was still inside of him. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I… I needed that.”


	34. Chapter 34

“Michael,” Randy went on, now addressing the young servant, “I would really like to know the opinion of the servants’ quarters. Are they up to standard? I mean, if you’re living here one day, you’ll be sleeping there every night. 

“Oh, well… yes, they’re… quite nice. A touch larger than the ones back home, actually,” he said. He gave a quick look to Maryse, absolutely positive that they’d somehow been found out, sure that Randy was going to run off and inform the Lord that his son’s potential bride was involved with her personal escort. Of course, if Randy did that, he could bring up his own accusations about something about Ted’s relationship with his _own_ servant being slightly off…

Maryse wasn’t the least bit worried; she never had been concerned about what she deemed ‘small things’ and in this instance although she knew Mike was concerned, and their being outed could be problematic, but she doubted Randy would do that.

“Excellent…” Randy’s low purr had Mike on edge immediately; this was a man he knew he should not piss off because something told him it was going to be the last thing that he ever did. Alright, maybe he was being a touch over-the-top about it, but he was terrified of what would happen if he and Maryse were ever found out. Pathetic as it might sound he couldn’t bear the thought of being taken away from Maryse… not only did he love her, more than he thought he ever would any woman, she had been the one constant in his life since childhood.

Maryse raised an arched brow at Randy before saying, “Well, I’m going back to my room. And you should keep on with your rounds. Come along, Michael.” They continued down the hall just a bit longer before entering Maryse’s room. 

Randy remained standing there; what an interesting story he now had. He didn’t know if he should tell anyone, though. He supposed that he could ask Ted if, while spending time with Maryse, he’d noticed anything strange about her and Mike. They were way too close, that he was sure of. But that didn’t actually mean that there was anything romantic going on between them, perhaps they’d just become good friends over the years, and they didn’t want that to be known, because one was not supposed to become friends with the staff. 

As he continued on his walk Randy decided that he would just bring the matter up to John; he could keep things to himself, obviously, but sometimes he just felt better telling John even if neither of them did anything about whatever they were talking about at the time.

Exhaling softly when he finished his rounds of the castle Randy then went to go and supervise the tidying up that was being done of the predominant part of the decorations; the DiBiases always kept their decorations up throughout December until January, but they took down a good number of them as opposed to what they had up for the big party. When he reached the hall he was somewhat amused to find that the servants in there had actually managed to get a good deal done… though that could be because they knew what he got like when it came to the decorations and didn’t want to stop his good mood.

It wasn’t often that Randy praised the other workers, but he decided that, after being so harsh with them as they hung the decorations, he should at least say something. “I admit, I’m impressed. You men are actually doing a nice job of this.”

A few people paused and turned their heads to look at the man who just spoke. Surely it wasn’t Randy? But they saw him standing there, a smile on his face at the progress that had been made. Wow, he was in a _really_ good mood. They quickly turned back around and got back to work before Randy could see them and begin shouting at them. They didn’t want to be the ones to kill Randy’s mood.

It was moments like these when Randy got a strange kick out of the way everyone seemed to be more terrified of him when he was in a good mood as opposed to him being in one of his ‘grouchy moods’ as John so charmingly called them. Weird, huh?

When everyone had gotten the decorations down Randy sent them off to go and do their regular duties; which, of course, he knew that many of them would be bitching about, but he didn’t much care. They had all had their time off and had to get back into the swing of things. The fact that a few of them were obviously hungover still did provide Randy with a rather sardonic amusement. Exhaling, he went to do his own jobs.

~~~

Giving the other a soft smile Cody nodded his head slightly, pressing a kiss to the tip of Ted’s nose. Ted’s legs slid from Cody’s shoulders but when Cody made to pull out of him he wound them around the trim waist his toned lover possessed immediately. Eyes widening in surprise Cody cocked his head at Ted, the elder looking embarrassed but shyly determined, “Don’t.” he requested softly, “Stay in me, please?”

Swallowing slightly Cody gave a slightly breathless, nervous laugh, “But, uh, Teddy, if I do that then—” he was going to get hard again. He might have only just come but already he could feel the stirring in the pit of his stomach from the way Ted’s muscles were shifting involuntarily around his previously spent cock. “If you do that what, Cody?” Ted murmured softly, drawing him in for a kiss.

The words Cody had been intending to say were lost in a moan as his tongue curled around Ted’s inside of his lover’s mouth, undulating a little subconsciously.

“That’s it, baby,” Ted moaned as he felt Cody’s cock growing hard within him as he tightened and loosened his muscles around him. 

Letting go of Ted’s hands, Cody slid himself up into a kneeling position and let his fingers wrap around his lover’s growing cock. Last time he hadn’t had the chance to touch him like this. If they were going to do this again, then this time he was going to take every opportunity he had to touch him. He began stroking Ted back to hardness, himself already hard inside Ted’s body. He could feel his own seed in Ted, and that was only working to turn him on further. 

“I hope you know,” Ted began, getting Cody’s eyes to flicker up to meet his, “that tonight… it’s your turn.” With that, he tightened his legs around Cody and pulled him in closer, deeper.

“Teddy—” Cody was almost frightened by how easily he could get aroused again, but then when Ted grew under his touch rather swiftly in his own right he felt less lascivious.

This time Cody slowly began to undulate his hips; he didn’t think Ted needed him to be rough with him right then since he had just done so. He couldn’t help murmuring a thought though as it crossed his mind, “You’re going to be so open for ages,” he had sworn he felt like that whenever he and Ted made love, “-you’re going to have my seed inside you as you sit and talk to her.” If Ted could even bring himself to sit, that was. Those words, so wicked and intimate, had Ted moaning low in his throat.

It was slightly awe-inspiring how easily he could move in and out of Ted because of his seed inside of Ted’s body, the progress slightly easier even though Ted still felt ridiculously tight around him regardless.

“Every time that you shift about in your chair, you’re going to feel me moving inside of you,” Cody went on, rocking his hips. 

“Good. I want to know that I belong to you when I’m talking to her,” Ted replied.

Cody knew that he wouldn’t be able to last long this time, not after just coming so hard mere moments before. His cock and body were still overly sensitized, and with all the sensations of Ted’s body, he knew that his climax would be hitting him sooner rather than later. 

The second time he came was admittedly weaker than the first time, but it was still an incredible experience even then. Ted gave a throaty sound of pleasure as a final twist of Cody’s wrist had a second lot of Ted’s seed covering his hand.

Unable to support himself upright anymore (and because Ted finally consented to release him) Cody gently eased out of Ted’s body and then collapsed down onto the bed besides him. Ted immediately curled into Cody’s side, arms around Cody’s waist as the pair tried to catch their breaths once more. “I can feel your seed…” Ted murmured, oddly giddy at the prospect.

“Good. You’re going to feel me everywhere on your body as you go and talk to her. Isn’t that right?” Yes, Ted certainly did bring out his possessive side. 

“I am. I’ll talk to her about whether she’d like to be my bride, and all the while I’ll be thinking of what we just did. You’re the only one for me. Remember that, Cody. You’re the only one that will ever be able to touch me in such a manner. No one else will ever know me the way that you know me.”

Even as Ted was saying those things to him, Cody couldn’t help that little voice in the back of his head telling him that if Ted married Maryse, they’d be sleeping together. Ted would be intimate with someone else. That was a tough thought to get past.

Ted was unaware of Cody’s thought-process, he himself feeling more at-ease since he had the reminder of Cody to carry with him physically as well as emotionally for a change.

A shiver ran through Cody’s body as Ted’s fingers brushed over the ring and chain around his neck, making the cold metal shift across his cooling skin. They remained in one another’s arms until Ted knew that they would have to separate so that he could talk to Maryse before dinner. He supposed then they could announce it… if they came to an arrangement.

That way his father would leave him alone, Maryse would leave and he wouldn’t see her again until his brother’s wedding and that was weeks, a few months even, away. Cody would be leaving around the same time and the thought depressed him infinitely more.

~~~

“More selfish? Come on, now, I have Justin. That’s more than I ever thought I’d have. Don’t you think that’s good enough?” Wade asked. 

“Of course it’s not! Just… do this for me, ok? Next time you go to kiss him, try using a bit of tongue. See if he runs off. If he does? Then he’s probably not ready for such a mature man as yourself,” Phil told him, his cheeky grin ever in place. 

Wade knew Phil just had his best interests at heart and all, but the other sometimes didn’t know when to just hush. “Whatever—c’mere and mek yourself useful.”

Giving a mock-pout at the thought of not being useful from what he was doing anyway, Phil then moved forward and took up the vegetables that Wade wanted him to prepare. He wasn’t an official chef, but he had been cooking with Wade for so long he knew the score. 

While Phil took care of the vegetables, Wade excused himself from the kitchen for a moment to go and get the pig that he was going to start roasting in the fire for the dinner that night. “Damn,” Phil said when he saw Wade returning with an entire pig in his arms.

“Quit standing there and get the spit for me!” Wade ordered, ready to get the pig over the fire. It had a long way to cook before he could present it to the family and their guests. All his other meals for them had been simple, but the guest families only had a few more days and he wanted at least one night to impress them.

Moving, Phil hastened to set the spit over the fire and then grimaced as he helped Wade place the pig on the spit-rail before they then hefted it over the fire. “I tell you what, Wade,” Phil shook his head, watching as Wade began moving around the kitchen once more, letting the pig get started on cooking, “It tastes good, but in the pre-stages it looks gross.”

Wade chuckled softly; he admittedly had been like that when he had been younger and first working with animals for their meat when Nancy deemed him ready to. The whole blood and preparation thing just hadn’t worked for him at first, but now it was a second nature to him and he barely flinched, “Quit yer whining you big girl’s blouse.” Phil huffed, pouting. 

Phil watched as a drip of fat fell from the pig into the fire, sending the flames up higher. “Hard to believe that that thing actually turns out tasting good.”

“Well, I learned from the best. Nancy knows how to cook a hell of a pig roast,” he said of his godmother. “I bet you could learn too if ya actually paid attention.”

“I’m all set, thank you. You’ve got some under chefs, teach them. Or maybe you could teach Justin all your best recipes. He seemed to enjoy cooking with you this morning, don’t you think?” Phil asked. He really couldn’t let that subject go. 

Out in the stables, John finished putting some new hay down for one of the horses, then turned to look and see what Heath and Justin were doing, happy to see that their work was going smoothly. “Has anyone collected the eggs today?” he shouted. When both men shook their heads no, he then said, “Heath, go on ‘n get the eggs. Bring ‘em into the kitchen ‘n then come back here right after.”

Heath sighed and headed out to the coop, collecting the eggs and placing them in the collecting basket. Checking that the chickens had had enough feed (considering that he was already there and all) he then began making his way into the kitchen. When he heard Phil talking about Justin to Wade his stomach clenched uncomfortably but he entered the kitchen regardless, even managing to get a smile on his face.

“I’ve got some eggs for ya, Wade.” He indicated the basket he was holding and Wade smiled to him from where he was washing vegetables, “Thanks Heath, can you just put them over on the side?” He’d need those later for the dessert, and also for the pastries that would accompany the main course. Heath did as he was bid, pink in the cheeks from the thanks.

Pausing by the stable-door on his way in, Heath took a moment to look at Justin. He could see where Wade’s attraction came from and he supposed that he should be grateful for the fact that he could keep Wade as a friend, and keep his relationship with his step-brother. 

“Ah, thank ya, Heath. We should nearly be done here. Jus’ wanted ta groom the horses, give ‘em a quick brush down since we washed ‘em earlier. Gotta make sure there’s no knots ‘n tangles,” John told them. After that there wasn’t much work left for them out in the stables and they’d all be able to get back inside the castle.

~~~

“So… why don’t you want any proof? Have you seen them before, or something?” Eve asked, now even _more_ gossip hungry than before.

Truth be told, Beth _had_ seen something happening between them before. It’d been years, though. Just days after she began working here, she saw the two of them in front of their room, Randy fiddling with a door handle, and John had his hand on Randy’s neck, fingers brushing slightly beneath the hairline. No one but one’s lover would touch someone in such a manner, that she was sure of. She’d never said a word of it, though. And she really didn’t want to start then.

“Let it go.” Beth’s tone was firm and Eve knew when to shut her mouth if she didn’t want to be reported to Randy for some reason—she knew Beth wasn’t above that.

They fell silent again as they worked, chatter that wasn’t related to Randy and John starting up again. Beth didn’t mean to be short with the other women but she couldn’t exactly come out and tell Kelly exactly _why_ she should just let her designs on John go because then she’d have to tell something that she herself wasn’t completely sure of. “Come on then,” she called lightly after a further half-hours work, “We have two more loads to do, and if they don’t get finished then we don’t get dinner this evening!”

At that announcement, there was a loud groan from every lady there. Laundry days after the big party, or even smaller gatherings, were the most horrid days. Every one of them ended with hands that were red and raw, their muscles ached and by the end of the day they were starving. After a while of other chatter, Eve giggled and said, “I think I was born in the wrong class.” She’d been dying to bring this up for so long, but she figured now was as good a time as any.

“What do you mean?” Kelly asked, turning to face her. Of course, they all wished they could have a better life than this, but the way that Eve was giggling meant she had something else on her mind.

“Because then _I_ could be one of those women that Young Master Theodore has had paraded before him! Haven’t you noticed how attractive he is?!”

“He is handsome.” Kelly agreed with a nod of her head, other women around the room murmuring agreements to her words. “And young master Brett.” Gail, a young Asian woman shyly supplied from across the room. Gail, like Justin, had been brought into the family out of the kindness of Lady DiBiase as opposed to Lord DiBiase. Gail had been brought across by merchants who had been intending to sell her—something that none of them really mentioned anymore because it was still a sensitive topic for her.

Another round of agreements came and Michelle winced as she looked at Layla, expecting her friend to say something—and Layla didn’t disappoint when she came out with, “I think Cody is the handsomest.” when someone agreed to this though Layla sent them all poisonous looks. Some women quailed underneath her look whereas others had to bite their tongues to tell Layla to just give up on him already.

Despite the fact that Beth had been pursing Phil for so long, she was one of those women who wanted to tell Layla to just give it up. Cody clearly wasn’t interested in her, but she refused to see it. If anyone watched him closely enough, he was far more excited to see the Young Master than he was to see Layla. In fact, every time she’d seen Cody around Layla, he looked as though he was trying to hide a grimace on his face. 

“What do you think, Michelle?” Eve asked her, noticing that the blonde woman had remained fairly quiet during this whole thing. 

“What?” she asked, not expecting to be addressed directly.

“Who do you think is most handsome?” 

Clearing her throat softly Michelle shrugged her shoulders, “They’re all Ok in their own way—“ this resulted in many of her friends/colleagues gaping at her and she was about to try and explain when Layla _helpfully_ did so for her: “Michelle’s lover doesn’t work within the castle, and she only has eyes for him!” Michelle almost dunked her head in the hot-water tub to try and escape the exclamations of ‘Oohs!’ and ‘Her lover?’ that immediately began to ring out after her friend’s words.

“He’s not my lover, exactly, but I am courting.” And that was all she was going to say on the matter. Occasionally Michelle’s mouth ran away with her, but when she wanted to keep quiet then you couldn’t get her to relent no matter how hard you tried.

“You have a suitor?!” Kelly asked, very surprised. Of course, that could explain why Michelle hadn’t been dancing at the party last night. “Come on, tell us who it is!”

“I don’t want to talk about him just yet. Not until I know that we’re going to be in this for the long run.” Her relationship was still fairly new, and while she really liked Mark, she didn’t know if he would want to one day make it official. Of course she would say yes to him if he asked, but until then, she wanted to keep quiet about him. “Beth, how much longer until you tie the knot with Phil?” she asked, wanting the attention off herself.

“And how’s everything going in here?” Randy asked, entering the laundry room to check on things before Beth could give her answer. It looked as though things were progressing quite nicely. Sheets were strung up all over the room and the piles of dirty laundry had decreased considerably. Of course he’d walked in on their gossip, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he and John had been the topic of conversation at all.

“I’m happy we’re nearly done!” Nicole and her twin sister Brie said at the same time. 

“You haven’t come to bring us more sheets to wash have you?” Eve asked. Everyone groaned when he came with more bedding earlier. That was just more work for them. 

“No, don’t worry. You’ve got everything. I’m just doing my duties is all. Nice to see things are coming along,” Randy told them with a smile. 

Michelle was glad when the conversation moved on from her and Mark, others being called up on their lovers or potential interests. Of course, when Layla got involved again it got awkward.

The laundry began to diminish slowly but steadily, the only downside being that they had to wait for each load to dry before they could work on the next. Piles of fresh laundry began to appear as dried was passed on to be pressed and then Nicole and Brie would fold them and place them on said piles. Their system was quite well worked out when it came to the laundry and that made the job go much faster; when one of them got ill on a laundry day everything went to hell regardless of who it was.

~~~

“That must be strange for Heath,” Phil said once the red headed man left the kitchen, his face nearly the colour of his hair. “I mean, you want to sleep with his adopted brother, but he wants to sleep with you.”

Wade shot him a glare. “I know it’s strange. It is for me, too, because I know that Heath likes me in _that_ sense. But one day I’m sure he’ll find someone who, as you so nicely put it, wants to sleep with him as much as he wants to sleep with me.”

When he ran out of things that needed overseeing Randy found himself heading into the kitchen. “Hello boys.” He greeted Wade and Phil and both returned greetings as Randy draped his long-legged form onto one of the long wooden benches that spanned the length of the kitchen. “Looks like we’re all gonna be eating well today then?” Randy indicated the pig and Wade chuckled slightly, “They don’t eat that much so yeah, I’d say we all will in the end.”

“Excellent.” Phil was sending him an amused look and Randy arched a brow in silent question. He didn’t mind Phil exactly, but he and the man often clashed when it came to opinions or ideals and often their rows could escalate because of Randy’s short temper and because of Phil’s inability to know when he was pressing too far or something that wouldn’t be considered an overly volatile topic. Phil merely raised his hands in surrender.

Soon, Wade’s cooking was well underway and he began taking meat from the pig to add to the cooking vegetables that were simmering in whatever Wade used. “Smells really good, Wade.” Phil complimented and Randy nodded.

“Sure does!” John walked in, dimples on display as usual, Justin in tow but without Heath. At his lover’s silent look John said, “Heath’s still washing up.” He and Justin had also had quick dips in a bath to make sure that they didn’t smell and to avoid germs and suchlike.

“I’m starving!” John mused as he sat down too, Justin hovering and asking if there was anything he could do to help Wade (much to the amusement of everyone else in the room, and Wade’s delight) and John swore he heard a murmured, “Fat ass,” from his lover, but when he looked at Randy the other appeared to be in conversation with Phil. _Cheeky_. 

~~~

Ted managed to dress and catch Maryse walking along the hallway towards the main staircase. He knew that he looked mussed up, and he probably smelled like sex, but he really didn’t care. He gave her a smile, but she just eyed him up and down and raised a brow at his appearance. “Maryse, would you care to have that little conversation now?” he asked. “Alone,” he added, glancing around to Mike.

“I suppose.” She followed him into an empty room where they took a seat across from one another. “What ‘appened to you?” she asked before he could even bring up the topic of the intended conversation.

“Hmm? Oh, I fell asleep,” he said of his appearance. “Now… I guess… I guess this is a little overdue,” he started quite nervously and unsure. “Do you want to come and live here as my bride one day? I’m not asking you to marry me, not right now, I’m just asking what you want.”

“I could see myself living here. You’d make a good ‘usband, and our parents seem to like the arrangement,” she replied. 

In a way he was strangely relieved that Maryse didn’t appear in love with him; if they could both settle into a comfortable arrangement then he could do his duty to his family as she would to hers, and at the same time neither would ever have to worrying about hurting the other’s feelings or whatever. “Yes, they do indeed.” Ted said wanly and Maryse actually quirked a small smile at him for that, “And what do you want?” she returned.

Obviously he couldn’t answer with the answer that he really wanted to give, but he supposed that he should make the same effort that she did—and what he said wasn’t a complete lie after all, even if he didn’t have genuine feelings for her.

“I think you would make a good wife and I think we could make the arrangement work.” The blonde inclined her head in acknowledgement of his comment and for a moment they both sat there in a surprisingly easy silence. “So… if I were to ask you,” which he had no intention of doing right then, if he could help it, “-you wouldn’t object.” The blonde shook her head this time and Ted knew his father would be over the moon with even this development.

“Ok, then,” Ted said with a nod. “While I don’t think now’s the right time to ask you for your hand in marriage, I’d at least like to ask if you’d be my date at my little brother’s wedding?”

She smiled and answered, “Oui, yes.”

“Good. Now, would you care to join me at dinner? The food must be ready by now,” Ted told her, and he was starving. Not surprising, though, not after what he and Cody just did. 

“Ah nice of you two to finally join us!” Lord DiBiase said as his son and Maryse walked into the dining room together. 

“Sorry we’re late. We were just talking,” Ted apologized, pulling out Maryse’s chair for her before walking to his own. “I asked her to be my date to Brett and Kristen’s wedding,” he announced. 

As Ted had anticipated his father (and Maryse’s mother and father) were thrilled by the news, and Brett playfully chucked at him over the matter before he caught sight of his mother. She was smiling but he knew immediately that it was one of false smiles.

Even though she had encouraged him to consider this venture Ted knew that she would prefer it if he could have the freedom to be with who he wanted. But, thinking on it, as long as Maryse didn’t expect too much from him and gave him lenience to be with others (i.e. Cody) then he would provide for her, and give her the same lenience.

His father was in good spirits throughout the meal and Maryse was ever-conversational with both sets of parents. Ted felt somewhat guilty as Brett sent him a playful look; his little brother had no idea and he felt somewhat guilty for deceiving him…. Even though he obviously wasn’t intending to do so. He was supposed to look after Brett and, well, that wasn’t a good example to set for him was it? Though, technically, he’d be married first.

~~~

With Ted gone, Cody figured he might as well go downstairs to the kitchen, since it was around dinner time. He quickly dressed and made his way down, finding that nearly everyone was already there. The women must still have been working on the laundry, since none of them were there. “Hey, Cody!” John greeted once he entered the kitchen and took a seat. 

“Hey, John,” he replied, looking across to his two friends.

Leaning onto his elbows, Randy brought his head as far over the table as it could go as he said, “Earlier, while I was on my rounds, I heard the most interesting noises from the Young Master’s room.” Sitting back, he smirked when Cody’s face instantly turned bright red. He knew he hadn’t been mistaken. 

“Did you?” Cody squeaked out. “Well… that’s… good to know.”

John found himself grinning, too. Those two weren’t wasting a single second further. 

Wade began carving up the pig, placing the cuts of meat on a serving platter for the DiBiases and guests, another, far less fancy, plate also going for the servants’ dinners. He was finishing up the pastries that would be served with the main course, and he and his under chefs just started their work on the dessert. His work never ended, but it was always satisfying to know that people could enjoy his work day in and day out, three times every day.

Soon the serving staff was heading up as the food was ready and Cody found himself wondering whether Ted and Maryse had finished talking yet. There was a part of him that wanted to tell John and Randy about he had had sex with Ted twice, and that his lover had then gone to meet Maryse with only clothing hiding what they had done, but then another part of him recoiled; such things were personal, and he didn’t want to come off as odd.

“Busy day?” he asked them both in the hopes of deflecting his thoughts from Ted’s talk and also from them commenting about the noises coming from Ted’s room when they had been in it. “You could say so.” Randy mused and John chuckled, arching a brow slightly as he ribbed, “Oh yes, walking around and ordering people to do their jobs must be so tiring!” Randy gave a serious look, “Have you not seen how much walking I have to do around here?”

The three of them chuckled, the food soon being served to them once everything was finished by way of the family’s meals and Cody inhaled appreciatively. “I might need to ask Wade for some recipes when I head home.” He was looking forward to being around his dad again, but he’d miss Ted like crazy. His wages would really improve their living standard though and that in turn would help their productivity because his father’s health would hopefully be aided by the increase in food and warm blankets etc. The words triggered John and Randy and John leant in to Cody and asked, “Actually, Rand and I wanna talk to you and Ted about that later… will you both be free?” 

Cody shrugged at John’s question. “I think we should be. I mean, I know if he is, then I will be, too… But what exactly did you want to talk to us for in regards to me moving out come spring?”

Randy merely quirked a brow, his expression reading, “Shouldn’t that be obvious?”

“Well, can you?” John asked again.

“Right after dinner? I’ll run it past him when I go to meet him, if he says it’s ok then we’ll head straight to your room. That sound fair?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Randy said to Cody. He then turned to Wade, changing the topic as he said, “Wade, you did it again! I don’t know how you do it, but you never fail to cook some damn fine meals.”

“Thank you, Randy,” Wade replied. He had been given compliments by Randy before, but usually it was after the dinner with a friendly pat on the back as they spoke one on one. Whatever got Randy into this good mood, he hoped that it would stick around, because he was always infinitely more enjoyable to be around when he was in a good mood. 

Randy was certainly aware of his cheery mood that had lasted all day. Yes, he’d always been happy with John, but after last night (even though he had to pretend like he didn’t remember any of it), he hadn’t realized how much happier he would be acknowledging his relationship with John in public. If only he could actually come out and tell everyone that he was with John, that it wasn’t just some drunken kiss, that what they had was _real_.

~~~

Cody found himself standing beside Mike outside of the dining-hall by the time he went up. He hadn’t seen the man eating with them all in the staff room and Cody wondered whether he just slipped in, grabbed something to eat and then left. It wouldn’t be good for him not to get to know people if… if he would be joining Maryse if she happened to move into the castle. However, he was hardly in a place to make such a comment. It didn’t mean though, that he couldn’t attempt to befriend the other.

“Hello, Mike.” Cody greeted politely and for a moment his smile slipped into a puzzled expression at the look that Mike sent him. Before he could comment the expression was gone and Mike was inclining his head in greeting. “Hullo.” And they both fell into silence, Mike not giving Cody an indication that he would appreciate further conversation. When their master and mistress appeared though both seemed to brighten.

As Maryse and Ted approached their respective servants, Ted Sr. clapped his hand on his son’s shoulder and said, “Good going, my boy!” He gave him a smile and a nod before heading off with his wife. 

Ted saw the look on Cody’s face when his father did that. Though he’d been standing there straight faced, his lips drooped into a frown and his eyes widened. Mike and Maryse walked off, leaving the two of them standing outside the dining room. “Cody, let me explain…”

“Did you do it, then? Did you… ask her to—”

“No!” Ted exclaimed. “No,” he repeated, a bit more calmly that time. “I did not ask her to marry me. All I asked her was if she would be my date to Brett and Kristen’s wedding.”

“Is that all you and Maryse talked about then?” Cody asked, his eyes still shimmering with emotion.

“Not exactly… Come on, let’s go to my room and we can talk some more.”

“Oh, wait, John and Randy wanted to talk to us in their room right after dinner. Maybe… I mean, that is if you want, you can just bring it up while we’re with them,” Cody suggested. They knew that John and Randy were trustworthy with the things that they told them. 

Ted shrugged. He’d really rather not even have to think about what he’d discussed with Maryse. “Maybe. Now let’s go see what they wanted to talk to us about,” Ted said, following Cody to John and Randy’s room. 

~~~

Mike couldn’t help but looking to Maryse when they were out of earshot or everyone. “So?” he asked, unable to help the petulance in his tone, “How did it go?” Maryse flipped her hair back from her face and responded in French,

“Sometime after that cutie little Brett’s wedding you and I will need to get used to the English weather.” Although Mike was pleased that his mistresses’ venture was going well he still hated the overall fact. “Oh, mon chéré don’t be like that; you know I only have feelings, and eyes, for you.” Somehow Mike didn’t think everything would be as smooth as Maryse believed.

~~~

Randy exhaled as he dropped onto his and John’s bed, grinning softly at his lover from where he stood looking amusedly by the door. “They think you’ve suffered long-term damage or something with the alcohol considering your good mood. You’d think at least of them would suss that it’s the kiss we shared that did it.” Randy crooked a finger at John and when the elder man sat beside him Randy leant up for a kiss. “Nah—that barely counted as a kiss and you know it…. We should’ve really given them something to talk about.” 

John chuckled at Randy’s words. “What would really get them talkin’?” John asked, his body hovering over Randy’s. 

“Well, to start I could have used some tongue,” Randy answered, grabbing John by his shirt and pulling him down on top of him. Their lips met in a kiss, Randy’s tongue instantly making its way into John’s mouth, his hands still gripped tight in the cloth. 

They didn’t even notice the knock on the door. Nor did they notice when the door opened. Or when the door was shut. They only noticed that someone had entered the room when Ted coughed and said cheerily, “Good evening guys.”

They didn’t even startle, or anything, at being interrupted, they just broke their kiss and looked at the two teens who were standing by the edge of their bed. “John, scoot your fat ass over to let the kids take a seat.”

John huffed lightly and gave one of Randy’s thighs a light slap for the ‘fat ass’ comment even as he moved across to sit by his lover on one side of the bed as the two other young men sat on the opposite side. “What exactly is this about?” Ted asked since Cody hadn’t entirely told him. “Well,” John cocked his head slightly and surveyed the two of them, “What happens when Spring comes?”

Cody at least didn’t look entirely too fussed when he was questioned, already having known this all along and begun preparing himself for that moment even though it was a good ways-off at that point, “I go home again,” John saw that Ted had seemed to have lost some of the cheerfulness that he had been previously displaying, “I’m only positioned here throughout the Winter months and then I work back on the parcel.” This time Randy was the one who spoke, “You two do realise how much time apart that will be for you both?”

The pair nodded almost in tandem, slightly uncertainly though. “We know it will be difficult—“ Randy arched a brow, “Difficult doesn’t even begin to—“ he fell silent when his lover elbowed him in the side to hush him, “-but there’s not much we can do about it.” Cody said. He loved Ted, with everything and he would adore being around him all the time, but like the young master-to-be he had other duties too.

“In Winter the harvests are slower so my dad doesn’t need me as much, but his health isn’t too good, despite what he says and the changing seasons don’t help. My wages from here will be a great help, though when the harvests pick up my dad will need me more than Ted does.” Even though Ted knew the circumstances of his need were totally different, no one could need Cody as much as he did. “Ted?” John questioned politely, seeing the anxiety in the man’s shifting, “Do you have anything you want to say?” 

Ted sat there silently for a while. He had a whole lot to say, but he didn’t know how to say it without coming across as the most selfish man in the entire world. “I don’t want him to leave, but I know that he has to. My father only asked him to stay for the winter, and he needs to return to his own home for when the harvest begins. That’s the fate that we were dealt.”

“Oh, come on Ted, you can’t feel _that_ calm and collected about the whole situation,” Randy said. He wanted to hear Ted’s _real_ thoughts and feelings about it. Not some wishy-washy speech about how they would just have to deal with it because that’s the way things were. 

“Do you even have to ask to know how I really feel?” Ted went on. “Honestly, when Father asked Cody to work here, I was beyond thrilled to have the one that I loved working here, living here in the castle. But over this time, Cody’s snuck up on me and truly stolen my heart. I never knew that I could love someone as much as I do him, and to know that he’s going to be gone in just a few months eats away at me.”

As he was listening to Ted speak, Cody wrapped his arms around the older teen tight, his hand lightly stroking down his arm. He always assumed that Ted felt bad about it, but until then he’d never voiced it. And listening to Ted talk about his leaving made his own feelings about the situation even worse. 

“So, what are ya gonna do about it?” John asked of them. 

“We’ll visit each other,” Cody said. “I mean, I _want_ to be able to visit with all of you again. Every day is so much backbreaking work, though, and it’s only me and my father. I… I don’t know when I’ll have the chance to come here.”

“I’ll be going down to the parcels with my own father whenever he goes out. However, I don’t know if I’ll be able to spend time with Cody like I was able to last year. I have a feeling that Father will want me to pay more attention to the business aspect of things.” Ted’s hand went up to Cody’s hair, his fingers stroking through lightly. He could see that Randy was about to say something else, so he then continued on, “Before anything else is said…” he turned his head to look at Cody and asked, “Will you please come to Brett and Kristen’s wedding?”

In the future, when he looked back on this moment, John would swear that Cody would probably have fainted at that moment in time had he been a lesser man. As it was the ravenette merely sat there looking as though someone had hit him upside the head with something heavy from surprise. When he recovered Cody asked, “W-What, you mean as help? Serving food afterwards or something?”

Ted immediately shook his head, “No, not as anything like that; I mean as an actual guest.” Understandably Cody looked confused and Ted said, “My father is making a very big deal about this, so chances are the entire village will be invited anyway, but if he doesn’t invite everyone I want you there as my guest.”

Biting his lip Cody said, “But, is that OK?” Ted then looked to Randy and John and said, “Tell you what: I’ll say I want to extend the invitation to all of our staff. Would that suit you?” he knew that Cody was probably thinking about the whole favouritism issues and such on top of propriety. Randy pretended to pout, “What’s this about us being sloppy seconds compared to Coddles?” Cody pulled a face at the nickname, the same as always, and Randy ignored it.

“Well, um, if it’s Ok then sure, I’d love to.” It would suck that he wouldn’t be able to make it overly known that he was there upon Ted’s invitation but it was unavoidable. The ravenette felt Ted’s fingers curl through his hair once more and smiled slightly; he enjoyed the sensation when Ted stroked his hair, or pulled on his hair somewhat when he was impassioned. Ted cracked a small genuine smile as Cody accepted; Maryse might be the woman who was technically his ‘date’ for the day, but it would mean so much more to him if Cody was there to see something that was quite important with terms of his family. It always meant more when Cody was involved.

“Shall-a bring a hanky in case yeh start t’cry or somethin’?” Cody went to respond and then John added, “I was talkin’ t’you, Randal, everyone knows yer-a sentimental bugger when ya get goin’.” Randy looked affronted and John grinned like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. The comment cleared the air a little, but Randy noticed that Cody and Ted continued to hold onto one another a little more determinedly than they usually did when they all sat together like this. Conversation progressed somewhat easier from that point on but there was the constant undertone now about the impending separation of Cody and Ted. 

After a bit, Cody finally asked, “Teddy… what else did you talk to Maryse about?” He knew that he probably didn’t _want_ to know, but it was going to come up sooner or later. They couldn’t avoid the subject forever.

Ted sighed. The topic was bound to come up at some point. 

“You talked to Maryse? One on one?” Randy asked. Ah, this couldn’t be good for the two of them.

“I did. I asked her to be my date to Brett’s wedding. And we talked about marriage. I asked her if she could see herself as my bride, how she would like living here…” Ted explained, his fingers tightening possessively in Cody’s hair. “She said that she could, indeed, see herself here as my bride. I’m so sorry, Cody.”

“Don’t be… Really. We both knew going into this that… well… that…” he couldn’t bring himself to continue on. It was tough enough talking about it in general. But now they knew that Ted would be marrying that woman. No, he hadn’t even proposed to her yet, but she had as good as said yes already. 

“I’m glad I’m not in your positions,” Randy said.

“Randy!” John exclaimed rather gruffly, elbowing his lover’s stomach. “Fer bein’ such a sentimental thing ya could do to show a bit more sensitivity ta their situation.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Ted told them. “I don’t envy our situation, either. But we’ll get through it, we will. I love you too much to ever let you go,” he then said to Cody. “One day I would love if you could live in the castle full time. Year round. And we could sleep in the same bed every night, and I could hold you and make love to you and wake up next to you day in and day out.”

“I’d like that, too. I’d love that. But… what about Maryse?”

“I don’t know… She’s not the one that I see myself with in the future, though. You are. You’re the one that I want to go riding with, on horses, not just like _that_ ,” Ted added when he looked to a smirking John and Randy, “and you’re the one that I want by my side every day… You’re the one that I want go grow old with, Codes.”

A horribly familiar stinging sensation burned at Cody’s eyes and he gave a jerky nod to Ted’s words before looking down and giving a sniff. Were it not for the tear that managed to slip down Cody’s cheeks Ted would have thought he’d said something wrong.

It was embarrassing for Cody and for once neither John nor Randy commented, time almost seeming to freeze as everyone allowed Cody as much privacy and consideration as possible when one was in a small room and surrounded by your lover and friends. Clearing his throat brusquely as he looked up once more Cody quirked a small smile at Ted as he squeezed one of Ted’s shoulders, feeling the other’s fingers gently shifting in his hair, “I want to grow old with you too.” The younger’s eyes were still glassy, genuinely touched by the words.

Ted seemed to have convinced himself somewhere in his mind that they could have a completely normal relationship regardless of Ted having a wife on the side-lines. Well, actually, _he_ would be the one of the side-lines, wouldn’t he? She would be the one the world acknowledged as Ted’s lover… and they would be lovers, regardless of whatever Ted said. And the thought of Ted going near Maryse (even without considering he’d be coming to him afterwards— not immediately, obviously) made Cody sick to his stomach even though he made a point to keep such thoughts to himself.

“I told you I’m not going anywhere, right?” Cody’s smile was painful but the others seemed to buy it as genuine and that was all that mattered really, wasn’t it? “I told you I wasn’t going to leave—“ not in terms of his feelings and all considering he wouldn’t technically _be able_ to be in the castle when Ted Sr. was in charge when it was in-season. Oh, how he wished he could talk to his father about this whole thing: Virgil was wise, he’d advise him.

Ted’s hand tightened in Cody’s hair slightly and he kissed the other square on the mouth—and rather passionately at that. To say Cody was surprised wouldn’t be an understatement, blushing darkly when Ted released him. Randy and John both looked torn between concern and amusement. “Your technique’s definitely improved, hasn’t it?” Ted’s eyes widened slightly, seemingly remembering their friends were there, and then _he_ blushed. 

“Umm… you could say that,” Ted replied with an embarrassed chuckle. “I… Sorry… I forgot that we were, you know, _here_. With you two.”

“Well, I can’t say I mind, just as long as you two don’t strip down and start having sex on my bed,” Randy told them. He and John may have very few inhibitions when it came to their sex lives, but they had never done anything on someone else’s bed. However, according to Randy, guest beds didn’t count because no one stayed there on a regular basis. 

“Consider it a deal. So long as you two can say the same for our rooms,” Ted said. He paused before changing back to the previous topic, “I am sorry for getting so sentimental in front of you two.”

“Don’t worry about it,” John assured them. “You two jus’ got a lot to talk about; we wanted to help ya along.” 

“Thank you guys,” Cody said to them with a smile. “It’s still really tough to think about, though… I mean… Ted’s going to be expected to have children with her once they’re married. He’s going to be sharing a bed with her each night. We’ve been together for months now and in that time I can count on one hand the number of times that we’ve been able to wake up in the morning next to each other. Ted has no true feelings for her, yet she’s going to be greeted by the sight of him every morning? It’s just not fair, is it?” Cody went on, saying far more than he intended to, but it certainly felt good to finally voice some of the things that had been weighing on him.


	35. Chapter 35

Maryse and Mike were up in her room, having a very similar conversation to the one Ted and Cody were having. Once again, Mike was trying to tell her all the things that a marriage to Ted would imply, but she was continually giving him the brush off. She said that things would work out for the best once the marriage happened. That she and Ted would talk more about everything when the time came. 

“Michael, I promise you that once Theodore and I are married, I will tell him all about you.”

“And what if he doesn’t like the idea of sharing you with a mere servant?” he asked. Ted was going to be a Lord one day, and Maryse his Lady. How could he be ok with the fact that his Lady was sleeping around with a servant? “What if he goes to his father, or to _your_ father and lets them in on this?”

Maryse had to admit, she really didn’t know how Ted would react to finding out that she was in love with a servant, no matter how close he worked with her on a daily basis. “We’ll figure everything out, mon chère.”

Mike sighed, standing and beginning to pace up and down the room, hands going through his hair now and again in a gesture of agitation that he would never show before anyone but her. Maryse meanwhile didn’t understand why Mike was so frustrated; she would sleep with Ted, yes, but only when her duty demanded she do such a thing in the name of procreation. She would tell him about Mike, and intimate that so long as he turned a blind-eye on her she would on him.

To her it was all very simple and separated but Mike wasn’t having as easy a time accepting it as she was. He was envisioning anything and everything that could happen which would destroy their relationship once Maryse pledged herself to Ted but knew it would be pointless to tell these things to Maryse; if she didn’t want to hear something then she damn-well wouldn’t regardless of how often and how firmly you tried to make her listen.

“Michael,” Maryse crooked a manicured finger at him and Mike found himself moving back to the bed without consciously registering his decision to do so. “-Stop with this pointless worrying. You will get wrinkles— you are much too attractive for those.” 

 

Even though Mike was now back in Maryse’s bed, her soft body in his arms, he still couldn’t help himself. “My worrying isn’t pointless. I’d say it’s a legitimate reason to worry, don’t you? If Ted doesn’t approve of us, he could have me sent back to France without you.”

“Michael, please, stop all your chatter.”

He sighed, but curled his body against Maryse’s further as he fell into quiet contemplation. He started thinking back to when he saw Ted that day, leaving the dining room with Maryse. And he did notice the way that his face lit up just slightly when he saw Cody. Quite similar to the way that Maryse’s expression would change when she laid eyes upon him. He didn’t know if there was anything to that, obviously, but if there _was_ something funny going on between those two, it could mean that Ted would be a lot more lenient towards the idea of Maryse and another man. Especially if it meant that Maryse didn’t have to give her body over to Ted at all… As he let his hand roam over her midsection, he swore to himself that he’d try and observe Ted and Cody more often to see if he could get to the bottom of their unique dynamic.

~~~

Upon Cody’s words about children and waking every morning to Maryse, Ted couldn’t help but cringe; certainly he knew many men would fall over for a wife-to-be as attractive as Maryse but she did nothing for him, and he wished (even though there were no known ways upon God’s earth to such a thing being possible) he could have a child with Cody somehow as opposed to Maryse. A little baby who had Cody’s big blues and adorable smile…

“Code-“he didn’t know how he could make it better; Cody had his heart, and all of him, whenever they had the chance, but because it was all secretive to anyone that wasn’t John, Randy or his mother, it would seem that Cody was getting the short end of the stick in the whole deal. His love was the best he could offer but when he was considering it like this it seemed like a poor substitute. Cody sighed, squeezing his hand gently.

“It’s Ok Teddy; I don’t blame you for anything, really I don’t.” And, irritatingly, Cody couldn’t blame Maryse for anything—well, not _yet_ anyway; if she tried to make Ted fall in love with her though he was going to curse her to the very depths of hell and back again. John nudged them both and said, “Why don’t you both go and spend some time together in yer room? Now that we’ve got yeh both loose-lipped yeh’ll be able to talk to one another about stuff without us here to play mediator.” The words were greeted with simultaneous blushes from Ted and Cody but it was true; they were both so concerned with not upsetting the other that they would probably have kept this all to themselves. “Thank you— for everything, guys.”

Heading out of John and Randy’s room and into Cody’s, the pair then took a seat on the bed, sitting cross legged across from one another so they could actually look at each other as they talked. Ted started it off, “I can’t reject her.”

“I know,” Cody replied instantly. 

“I don’t know… I don’t know how I’ll be able to bring myself to sleep with her,” Ted told him, causing Cody to cringe. But this was stuff that they _needed_ to talk about. “I don’t love her. And while she’s pretty, she doesn’t make me feel the way that you do, Codes.” 

“But she’ll be expecting you to make love to her. And if you don’t then that could raise suspicion.”

“I know,” Ted whispered with a nod. It was true, though, Maryse did _nothing_ for him. Not like Cody could. “I just… I hope she doesn’t expect these things often, because I can’t bare the thought of me having to do such an intimate act with anyone other than you.”

“Even though she can have your children and I never could?”

“Even though she can have my children. I’d rather go without having any children my entire life if I could just be with you! You mean the world to me, Codes. I just wish that the rest of the world could see that.”

The younger man shrugged slightly, not sure what he could say to that considering that there was _no_ possible way on earth that that could happen unless they both wanted to face possibly violent prejudice, or to be separated from one another completely.

“I don’t want to do it with her.” Ted repeated, taking Cody’s face in his hands and meeting those beautiful blues that were often the focal-point of his dreams. “I don’t. My body, like my heart, should be yours alone. With any luck I would only have to be with her once, and then I’d never need to _sleep_ with her again.” Not in _that_ sense.

Of course, for appearances they would need to be seen apparently sharing the same room, and the same bed, but if Ted could help it he would be spending as much time as possible in Cody’s room with him. Cody’s eyes closed, exhaling a deep sigh and Ted knew that no matter what he said Cody would never be Ok with— even more-so than he himself. If the situation were reversed he didn’t think he’d be Ok with it either.

“I’m going to tell her she can have other lovers,” though he was seriously beginning to believe that she only had _one_ specific lover, “-as long as she lets me conduct my own relationship.” Not that he could tell Maryse about Cody; he sincerely doubted that she would be as accepting as Randy’s wife was.

“Do you really think she would be ok with that?” Cody asked, his hand resting upon Ted’s knee. 

“I can tell you that she’s not in love with me. I could tell that from when we were talking. She thinks the marriage will be convenient, and that’s about it. She’s not marrying for love,” Ted told him. He then went on, “I think she may already be in love with someone else.”

“Really? Then why doesn’t she marry them?”

“Because I’m pretty sure it’s Mike.” No, he didn’t know anything for sure, but the way that they acted together made him almost certain of it. 

Cody’s eyes grew wide at that. “You think she’s in love with Mike?”

“Well… I think she is. However, I’ve seen the way that she is around _any_ man, so maybe she’s not in love with him,” he then said, becoming less certain. At the party, she was flirting with many a man and he wouldn’t forget about how she practically groped Cody earlier… 

“I don’t know though,” Cody paused slightly as he thought back to when he had seen Maryse and Mike together once when he had been on the way to Ted’s room; he could have sworn that he saw the pair of them were kissing because they had been standing that close to one another, “-you might be on to something.” To be honest, if it was true, Ted wasn’t above threatening or bribing Maryse with whatever she wished so he could be with Cody.

“We will make this work,” Ted took Cody’s cheek in hand as he drew the other to his lap with his free hand, having Cody straddling him, “-earlier on you promised me that you were never going to leave me,” he swallowed and licked his dry lips to wet them, “-did you mean it?” He couldn’t go through with anything without knowing Cody wouldn’t be supporting him as he did it.

Sighing heavily, Cody rested his forehead against Ted’s. A few seconds silence seemed like an eternity before Cody sent Ted a small smile, “I’m not happy about any of it but _nothing_ is ever going to make me leave you.” Ted’s face split into a large smile as he exhaled a sort, “Oh, thank God…” at Cody’s words.

“You knew that already, though, didn’t you Teddy? I love you too much to ever leave you. Even if you do get married, hell, even if _I_ have to get married, I never want to leave your side,” Cody told him. “Please tell me the same is true for you.” For Cody, it seemed more likely that Ted would be the one to leave him, not the other way around. Ted was the nobleman, Cody was just the peasant. 

“Of course the same is true. You know that I don’t care about our class boundaries. If you had been a woman, I would have gladly done as my brother did and run off to marry you. I love you, and nothing could ever change that.”

Hearing Ted say that brightened his mood greatly. Michael was disowned from the family, cast aside for Ted to take over when he married a peasant woman. So for Ted to say that, well, it meant a lot to him. “Want to show me how much you love me?” Cody then asked, raising an eyebrow at his lover. 

Grinning, Ted responded, “How would you like to show me how much I love you?”

“I want you to take me. Right here, right now,” Cody told him.

“I had a slightly different idea,” Ted then said. When Cody looked at him confused, he leaned forward and whispered, “I would love to bring you into the library, watch the sun sink below the horizon, then make love to you by candlelight.”

~~~

John looked to Randy as the door clicked shut between the two men, cocking his head slightly. “Do you really think it will be alright?” he liked to think it would, and he knew he would do everything he could to help out with the situation, but he had some doubts regardless. Randy looked contemplative as he responded.

“It’s like we told them: they just need to trust one another and accept that occasionally things will happen that they won’t like.” The occasions where Samantha demanded his company in their home, let alone in her bed, were rare and whenever they happened John was always angry and distanced himself. Of course Randy got frustrated by such a thing but at the same time he had to put up with it when women hit on his John.

The amount of times when he had wanted to tell a woman to step back from John because he was taken he couldn’t even recall and the number would only continue for years to come since he had no intention of letting John go. “If two men like me and you,” Randy said as he pushed John down and lay over him, their faces a few inches apart, “-can manage to remain faithful and together despite all the shit life throws at us, those two will manage.” Love like that which he and John shared, and which Cody and Ted shared, would not just die— it might be hard but they would fight for it. 

“You’ve got a point there, Randal,” John said, lifting his head up to meet Randy’s lips. 

They kissed only briefly before Randy moved his head back and said to John, “I meant to tell you something that I saw earlier while I was doing my rounds.”

“It couldn’t wait until afterwards?” John asked.

“Not unless you want me remembering what I needed to tell you while my cock is buried in your ass,” Randy told him. 

“Fine. What is it?” Randy told him about how he saw Maryse and Mike walking along the hall earlier. So close together. Too close together. “So, what, ya thinkin’ there might be some kinda scandal brewin’?” 

“Well, maybe, yes. But it could also work in Ted’s favour if there is something going on with those two. If Maryse is as interested in Ted as he is in her, then their marriage could really be a match made in heaven,” Randy said. “And they wouldn’t even have to touch each other.”

“You have some nefarious scheme brewing in that mind of yours, don’t you?” John looked amused and Randy smirked slightly, “Did it hurt managing that big word, Johnny?” John slapped Randy’s side lightly, then grew a little more serious again, “I’m being serious… do you have an idea on your mind?” Randy cocked his head.

“I do, but for now I don’t have anything concrete to base it on and so I’m not going to say anything.” Randy then stroked his thumb over John’s lip and sent the other one of those roguish grins that never failed to make John stir in his trousers—and this time was no exception. “Now then: how about you show me what you do best with your mouth?”

Rolling his eyes slightly John then shifted to be kneeling between Randy’s legs as the other settled back against the headboard. Undoing Randy’s trousers the brunette took the head of Randy’s cock into his mouth and began to suckle on it lightly as his hand started to pump the bottom of Randy’s length. 

Randy let out a low groan as John took him in his mouth. “God, yes,” he moaned, his hands finding their way to John’s head. His lover had one talented mouth, that was for sure. A mouth that he never tired of, because that mouth knew every centimeter of his cock so well, knew exactly what to do to make him writhe in pleasure and cry out his name. That was a mouth he was never going to give up. 

When John hummed around him after swallowing him down into his throat Randy gave a hoarse cry that tapered off into a silent, mouth-open sound as his head rolled back. Mother of _fuck,_ John _knew_ what that did to him. “Oh, you’re such a good cocksucker, John.” Seeing the amused twinkle in John’s now smoky baby-blues Randy tightened his hand in John’s hair as the man pulled from him momentarily, “Only for you, baby.”  
“Damn straight.”  
“Not quite.” John snickered and Randy rolled his eyes, the action immediately vanishing into an expression of bliss as he was in the wet, heat of John’s mouth again.

John bobbed up and down, speeding up before slowing back down. He knew _just_ when to draw back so Randy could gain control again. Oh, yeah, he was determined to show Randy just how good his mouth was. He slowly sunk down onto Randy’s cock, throat stretching around him. And then he moaned. He moaned from deep in his throat, the vibrations going straight to Randy’s dick. “Shit, John!” he cried. 

Then John pulled back again. He smirked at the annoyed expression that his lover gave him. Yeah, he was so close. “If I finish you off like this,” John whispered, his lips almost touching Randy’s as he leaned forward on his arms, “then I expect you ta return the favour.” 

“Y-You got it,” Randy agreed immediately, voice hoarse with the earlier sounds he had made and from the urge to beg John to _get his mouth back on his cock right now and suck like he was born to do_ because begging wasn’t very dignified unless it was for John to put his cock _inside_ of him, because then the begging was worth it. “John-John—“ there was a touch of begging there but this time when Randy was in the back of John’s throat the other man didn’t pull any punches.

With a breathless growling mewl Randy _finally_ came, filling John’s mouth and throat with his seed. Collapsing back onto the pillows he groaned in pleasure, expression borderline dazed with his satisfaction. Admittedly rather smug John pulled back and then freed himself from his trousers, stroking himself lightly as Randy recovered.

Blinking a few times, Randy managed to focus on John stroking his cock to full hardness. And what a sight that was. John, still fully clothed, his cock just poking out of his pants, fist wrapped around it. And Randy _really_ wanted his lips wrapped around it. He maneuvered himself onto his knees and leaned forward, hand gripping John’s wrist as he pulled it off. That cock was for his mouth alone, and he wasn’t sharing, not even with John’s hand. 

He plunged straight down, the tip of John’s cock tickling the back of his throat. Up and down his head moved, over and over, not slowing down. John wanted to draw things out? Not Randy. He wanted to bring John to the edge right then. 

“Jesus, baby,” John gasped, one hand bracing on the bed to keep himself upright as the other rested on the back of Randy’s neck. The other was seemingly attempting to suck him dry and since he did it so well John had no doubt that the other would indeed end up doing that to him. “-fuck, I’m gonna cum all in yer mouth in moments if yeh don’t calm it—“ Like Randy was going to protest _that_ happening. Even the most potent alcohol had nothing on richness and flavour when it came to his lover’s seed.

Giving a borderline obscene slurping sound Randy then did one thing he knew would bring John to the brink faster so he could drink him down; one hand stroked the saliva and pre-cum slickened length as his mouth began sucking on one of John’s balls. “Shit!”

As Randy sucked on one of his balls, John could feel his body tensing with the oncoming orgasm. “Randy… Oh, God, Randy, I’m— Oh God.” 

If he could have smirked in that moment, he would have. He knew that that would drive John over the edge. It never failed. John always had a weakness for that. But he didn’t want to miss any of the sweet seed that John had to offer for him. He quickly moved his head, mouth open as he caught as much of John’s cum as he could. Some got on his face, but he didn’t mind. He knew that John would lick that off him in a heartbeat. 

Boneless and sated, John slid down the bed a little as he exhaled a breath, feeling like he was falling in pure sensation until his orgasm finally abated, releasing him from its pleasurable clutches.

Seeing the pearly markings on Randy’s tanned flesh he grinned softly, the two lovers meeting one another half way as John managed to sit upright when he had gotten some breath back. Uncaring even slightly that he tasted his own seed, and with a strong amount of tender intimacy, John began to clean the marks from Randy’s skin. The slow, gentle laps of John’s tongue sent tingles down Randy’s spine. When John made to pull back he caught his lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

“How was that, John-John?” Randy asked once their kiss ended. 

“It was pretty good, I suppose,” he answered, grinning at his lover. 

“Pretty good? I think your dick says otherwise,” Randy teased. “What would it take to make you say that it was great? Superb? Other worldly?”

“Well, I ain’t gonna stop ya if ya wanna find out.”

~~~

“R-Really?” The way Cody’s eyes seemed to simultaneously soften and yet sparkle had Ted’s chest tightening. He was really beginning to think that he didn’t deserve Cody’s unwavering love and loyalty, and he pledged that he would do anything and everything he could to make sure that nothing _ever_ changed that look in Cody’s eyes. “Of course really,” Ted nodded his head and then looked to the window—it was still light outside, but not for long.

“Come on,” he gently, reluctantly, nudged Cody from his lap and then moved to the door. They exited the room and made their way out through the kitchen, none of the servants so much as batting an eyelash to see Ted down there with Cody… well, except a brunette woman with curly hair who was walking alongside an Asian woman towards what must be their room. Not really thinking much of her look the young lord-to-be smiled back politely, resisting the urge to grab Cody’s hand and all but run for the library. After what seemed like an age they reached the library… and it was empty.

Locking the door behind them, Ted motioned to Cody to go over by the best window in the room which was coincidentally the one with a desk under it. Pulling the desk forward Ted motioned for Cody to sit on it and then he sat beside him. Wrapping an arm around Cody’s waist he used his other hand to turn the other’s head around so that he faced him, bringing his lips to Cody’s. The way his love all but melted into his arms thrilled him.

“This is a beautiful sight,” Cody whispered when they broke apart from this kiss. He let his head rest on Ted’s shoulder, his hand on Ted’s leg.

“I know. I’ve told you before this is my favourite room in all the castle. I’ve spent hours upon hours of time in this room. I could spend all day in here if I could. I’ve watched the sunset many times from this very window,” Ted said, his own head resting on Cody’s.

“With your grandfather?” Cody asked. 

Ted chuckled. “How did you know?”

“Just a hunch. Or maybe it’s because you’re so predictable, always talking about coming in here with your grandfather. Who else would you be watching the sunset with?” Cody reasoned. 

“True enough. But now I get to share it with you.” He pulled Cody in tighter and placed a kiss on top of his lover’s head. “And you’re the only person I want in here with me now.”

“I’d like to think so too.” Cody teased and Ted grinned softly before they fell silent to continue watching as the sky grew redder and redder. However, before it got too late he was up and lighting the candles around the room so that they were still provided with light for… what he had planned next. He then joined Cody to watch as the sunk finally sank down below the horizon. “I’ve never really watched the sunset before.” He said sheepishly, “I only ever really used it as a time indicator in the past.” Ted looked surprised at this.

“I mean, yeah, I saw one now and again but more often than not my father and I will just work through them.” Ted gently turned Cody’s head around to face him, his expression soft and both of their faces shadowed since the candlelight wasn’t right over them. “Then I’m honoured to be here to share your first real sunset.” Cody felt his heart flutter in his chest, leaning in to capture Ted’s lips with his own.

When Cody pulled back, all that remained of the sun were the few rays over the horizon, deep reds and oranges filled the sky. “Thank you, Teddy.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Cody. I want you to experience all the things that I have. From sunrises and sunsets to reading and writing to one day seeing and going into the ocean,” he said. 

“The ocean?” Cody repeated. He never so much as thought of going to the ocean, because he never in all his life thought he’d leave his home. 

Ted ran his fingers through Cody’s hair and smiled at him, “I would _love_ to take you to the ocean one day. It’s beautiful. Nothing at all like here. All you can see is water, and all around you is sand. The last time that I was there, the only thing I could think of was how badly I wanted you there with me.” He leaned forward and captured Cody’s lips with his once more. 

Sighing into the kiss Cody felt himself being gently shifted from the table and towards where the candles and fireplace provided the most light. The carpet would be softer than the table and the carpet and fireplace would keep them both warm as opposed to being near the window. “I want to show you everything the world has to offer,” Ted murmured softly as he and Cody knelt before each other in front of the fireplace, “-anything and everything you can even imagine I want to give you.” Cody cupped Ted’s cheeks, smiling softly.

“All I need is you, Teddy.” The younger man murmured honestly as he leant in and kissed Ted once more. This time they both remained in that position as they slowly began to undress one another, firelight glinting over their sinewy bodies as they were revealed. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Hearing Ted cuss in his passion made Cody’s stomach give the most interesting swooping sensation that culminated in his groin.

“Lay back, Cody,” Ted ordered gently. He watched as Cody gracefully sat down from his kneeling position before lying back on the soft carpet. Ted could see Cody’s body even _better_ as he lay down, the flames of the fire illuminating each hill and valley of his muscular abdomen. Ted ran both hands down Cody’s abs, hearing small gasps come from the younger man. His hands ran along the waist of Cody’s pants, and he didn’t even have to say anything to his lover as he raised his hips up. He pulled Cody’s pants off, setting them to the side before he returned for the undergarments. When those were removed, he quickly removed his own. 

“Teddy,” Cody whispered as his lover kneeled over him. 

He then bent forward and took Cody’s mouth in a kiss, their cocks rubbing against one another as they kissed. It was then that he realized he didn’t have any of the ointment with them. But when he told him as such, Cody didn’t fret. He simply picked up one of Ted’s hands and took two of his fingers into his mouth, running his tongue all over the digits. 

The sight of his fingers vanishing and reappearing between Cody’s plump lips was as arousing as watching his cock doing the same thing whenever Cody deigned to take him into his mouth. “Cody—“ his voice came out a lot lower, much gravellier than he intended, but the tone didn’t seem to put Cody off at all. And, well, when Cody realised what type of effect he was having on Ted he couldn’t help admittedly putting on a bit of a show for his love before he finally released the fingers from his mouth. “Cody, can you roll onto your hands and knees for me?” Ted wasn’t going to question the urge that had suddenly overtaken him, he went with it.

Momentarily Cody looked surprised, but obeyed with hesitation. Ted bit down on his bottom lip as the hand Cody hadn’t so lovingly worshipped ran from his lover’s buttocks and then up his spine. Cody arched and gave a soft sound that made him look like a contented cat, presenting himself to Ted more fully. Easing one saliva-slickened digit into Cody both he and Ted gave simultaneous moans at what the sensation of the tight muscles locking themselves around the digit. “You look beautiful Cody, so damn beautiful…”

It was strange for Cody not to be able to see Ted at all. Every time they’d done _anything_ before in the past, they’d been looking at one another face to face or been cradled in one another’s arms, faces side by side. Now, though, Cody felt so exposed, knowing that Ted could see every little thing and all he could see was a stack of books against a wall. But he couldn’t say that disapproved of this new position. 

Ted twisted his finger around and around, withdrawing it before inserting it in even deeper. After doing that for some time, he completely withdrew the one finger, quickly slipping two fingers into his mouth (his eyes fluttering shut when Cody’s taste flooded his senses) to add some more saliva. Gripping Cody’s hip, Ted began to work the two freshly slicked up fingers into Cody’s hole. He could feel his cock twitching as he watched those fingers slide in and out… and damn, he couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to watch his _cock_ push into that tight hole. 

“Oh God, Teddy,” Cody moaned, rocking back to impale himself further on Ted’s fingers. “Want you inside of me.”

~~~

Wade had finally finished cleaning up in the kitchen, dismissing all his help by the end of it as he always liked to do the final touches by himself. Once he made his way back to his room, he found that Phil was still there. “Hey, weren’t you supposed to be going to Beth’s?”

“Oh, someone’s looking forward to getting the room all to themselves, aren’t they? Well, I’ll have you know that I’ll be going over there a bit later on. No need to rush things. The sun hasn’t even fully set yet. Besides, I’ve got to give Kelly a bit of time to get her things together before she goes over to Eve and Gail’s for the night.”

“If you two would just get married, you would get a room all to yourselves. You wouldn’t have to worry about kicking roommates out of their own rooms.”

“Please, we just got together last night. It’s far too soon to be discussing marriage so much!” Phil protested. “When I leave here want me to go find Justin to tell him that the room’s free?” he then asked with a wink. 

Wade glowered at Phil, blushing slightly. Phil, however, didn’t waver and after a few moments the tense expression faded into a more sheepish one as he nodded his head, “Though, please, _don’t_ say it like that at least.” Phil almost rolled his eyes; he might tease Wade but he’d tone it down with Justin because he didn’t want the kid fainting on him or something.

“Have fun— and don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do!” Wade swiped at Phil as the other ducked out of the room to go and make his way to his and Wade’s room to collect his things. When he saw Justin coming in, hair damp as though he had been bathing, Phil grinned and called to him lightly, “Justin!” the man stopped and turned towards him, head tilting in silent question. “You can head along to our room soon if you like— Wade’ll be there.”

Justin’s lips parted in obvious shock that Phil knew and the man grinned before waving a hand, “Calm down kid, I know about you and Wade but you don’t need to worry about it; I know how long Wade has been interested in you, so it’s good that you’ve got it together.” Was that a blush he could see? 

Grinning as he walked on past the stunned kid, Phil made his way into the kitchen before heading down the hall to the female servants’ rooms. Justin, however, remained still. He’d just been told that he could go to Wade’s room and that no one would be there to disturb them. What about Heath, though? If he was going to be going to Wade’s then he should at least let Heath know first so he didn’t get worried. But then he didn’t even know how long he’d be staying there.

Did Wade want him to spend the night with him? Oh god, what if he did? “Hey, Justin, you all right?” Heath asked when he saw his step brother standing in the hall as he exited the baths.

“I don’t know… Phil just… I guess Wade wants… Well, I don’t know what Wade wants really… It’s just Wade in the room,” he mumbled, every sentence incoherent. All Heath was really picking up were a few scattered words here and there. But he most definitely heard Wade’s name come up. 

“So… Are you going…” he shut his eyes and swallowed hard before continuing, “are you going to Wade’s tonight, then?”

“I—I don’t know.” Despite the jealousy that was still lingering like lead in his stomach and bile in his throat, Heath felt himself getting protective when he saw the naked concern in Justin’s eyes. That expression took him back to a time when Justin would crawl into bed with him because he was homesick, or frightened by some of the noises outside, Heath taking it upon himself to protect the younger man because, well, that was what the bigger brother did, right? “Justin, what is it?” Justin bit down on his bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood.

“I-If Wade’s going to be alone, and I go over there, do you think he’s going to want—?” the jealous bile increased but Heath knew he should make amends by telling Justin what he honestly thought, “Wade wouldn’t do that,” he said and Justin’s head popped up from where he had been looking at the ground, “-he’s not that type of guy. If he wanted something like _that_ from you I think he would have just told you so.” Though Wade could be subtle he usually wasn’t the type of man who danced around the obvious. “Y-You think so?” Justin looked so nervous that Heath felt bad for thinking the other encouraged it. What he said next though surprised even him: “You should go.” 

“What? You… you _want_ me to go to his room?” Justin asked. He was pretty sure that he heard something wrong. 

“I… Yes, I think you should. Go and spend some time with him,” Heath told him. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if he tried to keep Justin away from Wade. He really wanted Justin to be happy. And he wasn’t going to be the one to take that happiness away from him. 

“Thank you,” Justin said. “Umm… I’ll see you later, then,” he added, though he didn’t move from his spot quite yet. 

“I’ll see you later. Now go on, what are you waiting for?” he asked with a smile. And it was a real smile, too, not just a forced one for Justin’s benefit. As he watched Justin go back down the hall towards Wade’s room, he couldn’t help but hope that one day, he could have the kind of happiness that those two had seemingly found.

Justin felt guilty walking away even though Heath had told him to, and at the same time he was relieved that Heath seemed pretty sure that Wade wouldn’t be trying anything on with him… not that he was expecting Wade to assault him when he was alone in a room with him, but Wade was obviously so experienced and mature that Justin was slightly concerned his own nerves and inexperience would start counting against him with the other. Still, he knocked on the door, wanting to see Wade again.

Wade opened the door and smiled when he saw who was standing there. “You don’t have to knock, you know.”

“Well… you could have been changing,” Justin reasoned. Plus, it wasn’t polite to simply barge into someone’s private space without informing them of your presence first. 

“Justin, we all share public baths. I don’t mind if people see me changing,” Wade told him with a chuckle. He’d been living here for so long now, he was sure that every male on the staff had seen him naked numerous times in the baths. “But if you’d like to knock before you enter my room, you absolutely can,” Wade added when he saw the adorable blush on his cheeks. 

“I, um,” Justin grinned nervously as he stepped into Wade’s room, somehow feeling even more nervous about being alone with Wade even than he had been the night before, “-thank you.” The words came out without him really thinking and he looked embarrassed with himself, but Wade just confirmed his own thoughts that Justin was adorable.

Wade motioned Justin to sit with him before pausing. Gently, so as not to frighten Justin, almost like he was one of those soft, fluffy animals that you saw in the woods that were terrified at the mere sight of humans. When Justin was sat atop his knee he smiled softly, “Is this Ok?” Oh, please, let this be OK. Justin’s eyes lowered demurely but he nodded his head, not lying— there was that warm feeling again.

Wade had to admit, he loved feeling Justin’s weight upon his lap. And he loved having Justin’s body in his arms. “I’m glad you came here,” he told the young man. “I didn’t know if you would.”

“I… I didn’t know if I would either. But then Heath told me I should,” Justin said shyly. “I… I don’t’ know what you’d like to do, though.”

“Anything you’d like,” Wade replied. “I’m happy doing just this, sitting here with you, if that’s all you’d like to do.”

~~~

As Justin was knocking on Wade’s door and entering his room, Heath began reluctantly heading back towards his and Justin’s room. Rounding a corner he bumped into one of the family’s jack-of-all-trades, Michael McGillicutty. “Oh, sorry Mike didn’t see you there.” He said apologetically and Michael shook his head, grinning, “No worries,” his smile slid a little, “You alright?” when Heath shrugged Michael seemed thoughtful before then grinning, clapping him on the shoulder, “Come for a drink.” 

Going with Michael into the kitchen, Heath gladly accepted the drink of beer offered to him as Michael poured some from the large keg. “So,” Michael started cheerily, raising his glass to Heath, “why are you lookin’ so down?”

“It’s kind of a long story… one I don’t know if I want to get into,” Heath said, though he still clinked glasses with him. 

“Hey… we got time, right?” Michael asked, taking a sip of the beer, grimacing at its warmth before his smile returned.

“Well, y’see—“ Heath had never been able to hold any amount of alcohol, and it made him ridiculously honest and loose-lipped; that happened to be probably the biggest factor that had culminated in him saying the horrible things that he had to his step-brother.

After two more drinks, and a shockingly embarrassing and frightening amount of talk later, Heath seemed to realise what he had revealed by way of his preferences and everything. “Oh, God, I mean, that it i—“ he started to babble, terrified suddenly as to Michael’s reaction. 

Michael placed a hand on Heath’s shoulder, chuckling. “Hey, hey, don’t worry about it, ok? We all got some secrets, man. And I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t wanna know, right?”

“So you-” Heath began, interrupting himself with a hiccup, “you don’t think I’m disgusting or… or some sick pervert-” another hiccup, “or something like that?” he asked, swaying slightly in his seat, the alcohol really getting to him even though he hadn’t had all that much.


	36. Chapter 36

“Are you sure?” Ted asked, not wanting to hurt the other inadvertently with lack of prep. Cody shifted restlessly, biting his lip as he tried to quiet a groan of pleasure as those fingers corkscrewed into his prostate in the same manner that never failed to make him feel like he’d collapse in bliss and cum in mere moments. Nodding, Ted mentally grimaced at his own idea before spitting into his own hand lightly and attempting to slick himself up so he didn’t cause Cody discomfort.

When Ted slowly first started to press into him Cody groaned lowly, his head dipping forward and the front of his body lowering towards the carpet. Already Ted missed seeing Cody’s expression but this way he couldn’t deny he was really able to appreciate Cody’s body and their intimate knowledge or one another from a new angle with this position. “Oh, God…”

“Unh!” When Ted was buried balls-deep within Cody the two men exhaled shuddering moans of pleasure. “Y-You— oh lord, did you g-grow or something?” Ted felt bigger than he ever had before for some reason. Ted gave a breathless sound that was supposed to be a laugh but it was rather strained as he gripped Cody’s hips and tried to keep himself in control. He said he’d make love to Cody, and he would do just that.

Ted drew his hips back, attempting to keep his grip on Cody’s hips fairly light, which was difficult considering how tight Cody was around him and how badly he just wanted to slam his hips in hard. But he pushed himself in slowly. Just inching his way back until his cock was fully sheathed once more. And then he drew his hips back. Slowly. 

Going so slow was driving Cody crazy. While it was nice to move slow and adjust to the new feelings, Cody just wanted to feel Ted inside of him. Yes, it hurt, especially with such little preparation, but he knew even then that the pain would fade away eventually. So while Ted felt amazing drawing his cock in and out of his body (didn’t he always, though?), Cody couldn’t deny that he would love more. 

But Ted was determined to make love to Cody. He didn’t want to lose control of his body, like Cody so often made him do. Cody told him that he wanted him to show his love. So he was going to do just that. “So good,” he muttered, leaning forward to place a kiss on the back of Cody’s neck. “So good,” he repeated, this time his lips pressed against Cody’s skin. 

Cody’s head tilted back as Ted’s lips went to the back of his neck. Although this position made him feel much more open and vulnerable he also felt rather warmed and safe with the knowledge that Ted was the one person he could always trust to take care of him in situations like this. “Teddy—“ he couldn’t help but whine slightly, “-please, move faster, please—“ he mewed.

“Sorry baby, but this ain’t a race,” Ted murmured, lips right against Cody’s ear, “-we’re letting this last as long as possible.” Cody mewed softly in frustration since Ted’s slow, thorough thrusts weren’t reaching his prostate. “B-But—“ Cody gasped suddenly as Ted suddenly guided him to be knelt on his knees, Ted’s strong arms around his waist to support him. “Oh, God—!” Cody gave a borderline tortured moan as Ted was now pressed into his prostate.

“Better?” he asked lowly as he sensed the other’s frustration. Cody’s hands grasped at Ted’s arms around him since he had nothing else to hold onto. “Uh—huh—“ he managed to pant out after a few moments. They were facing the fire at this point, their bodies so close together that it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began. Ted was barely moving his hips now, merely rocking inside of Cody.

Turning his head to the side, Cody searched out Ted’s mouth and was rewarded with a deep kiss once he found it. His own hips were rocking, just slightly, though. His entire back was flush with Ted’s torso, bodies molding together without even having to try. Like they were made for each other. 

Breaking the kiss, Cody muttered, “Fuck, Teddy, you feel so good. So good.” Though earlier he’d been frustrated by the slow shallow thrusts, the intimacy of the entire situation, from the position to the location, had him realizing that he didn’t even need Ted moving. Just so long as he was filling him so completely. He _knew_ that Ted was the only person that could fill him as such. Not just in the physical sense, but emotionally, as well. 

“You do, too. Goddamn, do you ever,” Ted told him, resisting the urge to push Cody forward onto all fours again and slam his cock into him. He wasn’t going to break the intimacy of the moment. “I love you, Cody,” he then whispered just before his mouth began to seek out the super sensitive neck his lover possessed.

Cody sighed breathily as Ted’s mouth found his neck, his head lolling back onto Ted’s shoulder. It was after a few moments when he felt a slightly sharp sensation on his collarbone and he realised that Ted was _leaving a mark_ on him. It was thoughtfully placed somewhere no-one else would see thanks to his shirt-collar.

Ted kept his hands on Cody’s hips and released his mouth from his neck after a few minutes and placed a kiss onto the mark he had left behind. Using his strength and Cody’s cooperation when the other caught on to what he was doing, Ted then brought Cody up off of his cock and then let him slide down again. Mewling, Cody arched his back and was soon slowly moving up and down upon Ted’s cock. Ted wished that there was a mirror nearby because he would have loved to watch Cody’s face as he took him like this.

Whenever Ted got his prostate now Cody was giving little gasping mews and Ted often accompanied his sounds with low, breathless ones of his own. Wrapping an arm around the other’s waist to keep supporting him in their slow movements Ted then reached his other hand down and wrapped it around Cody’s cock, beginning to stroke him.

With Ted’s fingers around him, Ted’s strong body behind him and Ted’s solid cock inside of him, Cody didn’t know how he could hold out for much longer. So much sensation was flooding his body. “Shiiiiiit,” he hissed out as Ted’s hand dropped lower to his balls just briefly, as the hand soon returned to stroking his cock. 

The instant that he’d wrapped his hand around Cody’s dick, he felt his ass clenching and tightening around him. He loved that feeling, especially since Cody felt tighter now than he had any time before. And the younger man kept doing it, too. He would loosen just slightly, only to tighten up around him again. That was when Ted decided that they’d made it last for as long as they could. With his left hand he pushed on Cody’s back, making the younger man go back onto his hands and knees. Quickly he whispered into his ear, “You wanted me to go faster, right?”

When Cody let out a strained noise and a nod, Ted knelt back up, hand still pumping the leaking cock as his hips worked back and forth, pace ever increasing. Oh, yeah, they were both close now. 

Crying out breathlessly Cody dug his fingers into the carpet as much as possible as he attempted to thrust himself back against Ted. Ted’s thick cock was forcing his inner-muscles apart more than ever and now the other was deliberately striking his prostate as much as he could. “Oh, God!” the breathless mewling cry made Ted bite his lip at the cheeky sacrilege.

It didn’t take either of them long to cum after the extensive build-up, the pair of them crying out one another’s names breathlessly before Cody’s arms gave way underneath him and he went sliding to the floor as Ted collapsed down onto his back, still inside of him for the moment. “Ooh…” the older man exhaled a breath and then reluctantly eased himself from Cody’s body and fell onto the carpeted floor beside him. 

Immediately Cody moved to snuggle into Ted, their still sweaty and flushed bodies providing one another with a touch more warmth than the fire alone had. “Was that good?” Even though he had made Cody cum in what he deemed a rather spectacular manner he would still like the confirmation. Cody gave him a soft smile, arms around Ted and their legs tangled together, “It was so much more than good.” Damn, ‘good’ didn’t even begin to cover how that had been.

Ted rested his chin atop Cody’s head as they snuggled by the fireplace. “I love you, Cody.

“I love you, too, Teddy.” He then chuckled before placing a kiss in the hollow of Ted’s neck. “I think this may have just become _my_ favourite room in the entire castle,” he said. 

“If this hadn’t already been mine… it certainly would be now,” Ted agreed. There was something already so warm and welcoming about the library, and now he had just shared something so special with Cody in the room. “I’m quite happy you agreed to my idea.”

“We can do that in my room any time. This? This was really showing me just how much you love me,” Cody told him. “And I think my ass will be reminding me of it for the next week!” he added with a grin.

Although he was a little embarrassed by how vigorous he had gotten he couldn’t deny the masculine pride that he felt at knowing he had managed to have such a profound effect on the other. “Does this mean you’d like a week’s abstinence from me to recover?” he teased lightly and Cody looked almost flabbergasted.

“Are you kidding?” When Ted continued to give him an unnervingly serious look Cody said, “Please, tell me you’re kidding.” Ted cracked his expression with a grin after a few moments and shook his head slightly as he chuckled, “Of course I was kidding… I couldn’t survive a week without being with you.”

That didn’t mean, however, that he felt the most important part of their relationship was the sex, even though that was most assuredly not something that one should overlook, “I haven’t hurt you though, right?” he wanted to make sure.

Cody shook his head back and forth furiously at Ted’s question. “No, nothing that I can’t handle, anyway. It hurt at first, like always, but then? Goddamn, Teddy…” He moved his hand so it was close to his own face, palm flat on Ted’s chest. “And don’t worry about hurting me in the future, because I’ll tell you if you’re hurting me, and I trust you enough to know that you would stop.”

Smiling, Ted agreed with Cody’s words. “I will. I never want to hurt you.” As he held Cody close, his eyes began to fall shut. The warmth of Cody’s body in his arms, and the warmth of the fireplace upon them, combined with their love making just moments before was making him extremely tired. “I could fall asleep right here with you now.”

“Me, too. Although we’d never forgive ourselves in the morning if we did. Plus we’d have to sneak back to our rooms to change into fresh clothes. Well, you would have to, anyway, because you’re the one that’s going to be Lord one day. People would notice if they saw you sneaking about in the morning in the same clothing you had on the day before,” Cody reasoned. Although, he had to admit, he liked the thrill that the thought brought on. 

Reluctantly Ted conceded that Cody was right and so they both decided to linger a few more minutes before they went their separate ways. “If I could,” Ted’s tone was one of total seriousness, “-then I would keep you with me for every single second of every day.” The light blush and delightedly coy grin that Cody sent him was well worth admitting his frequent jealous and possessive moments, even though usually he tried to minimise those.

When they eventually managed to convince themselves to get up they dressed one another (in their admittedly now rumpled clothing) with much more care than they had dressed one another with earlier on in the evening. When they were dressed the lovers shared a few more slower, loving kisses, before Cody finally managed to make himself break away from the other man. “If I don’t go now then I won’t.”

Slipping in opposite directions to one another after giving a final longing look, Cody then made his way down to the servants’ quarters as Ted made his way off to his bedroom. He’d much rather that Cody had been with him, or hell, even that he had gone with Cody; he’d give up every earthly possession he owned (yes, even his grandfather’s things) in a heart-beat if he thought that it would allow him to have some sort of escalation in his relationship with Cody in terms of public acknowledgement or acceptance.

Cody already knew that he had seen the last he would of Ted that night. And that thought saddened him. He didn’t _want_ to have to leave Ted. After what he and Ted just did, too, parting ways was so difficult. He knew that Ted felt the same way about it, though, so that provided him with some comfort. And he certainly had some of Ted with him still. The feelings of his lover’s hands all over him, the seed still inside of him… there was that, at least. 

Cody found himself falling asleep remarkably fast when he got into his bed after changing into his sleep clothing. He could still feel a slight stickiness in his unmentionable areas but the sensation made him smile softly as he snuggled down as opposed to disgusting him. Sighing softly as he blew his candle back out Cody closed his eyes after a few moments. It was only when he imagined Ted’s warmth beside him that he managed to fall asleep properly, but even then his dreams had him restless—in a good way.

Sitting down on his bed after lighting a candle, Ted took out the journal that Cody gifted to him and opened it to the first blank page. He’d already filled numerous pages with his writing, and he was about to fill up some more. This was the first chance he really had to sit down and write since he and Cody first made love, and he wanted to write down everything he remembered about the experience. All the things he was feeling at the time, emotionally and physically, from the pain to the sheer bliss and everything in between. And he wasn’t going to stop there. He wanted to write down how he felt each time since. That way he would _always_ remember what it was like that first night with him. 

Ted wrote as long as he could, getting as much down as he had on his mind and as much as his hand could cope with, before he then closed the journal and placed in back in the hollow window-seat before he then undressed and got into bed. Exhaling softly as he lay down Ted looked down to the floor from where he lay on his bed and knew that several levels down Cody would be in his own bed. One day, come hell and high water, Ted would find some way to have Cody in his bedroom with him. Regardless of expectations and traditions Ted was going to give Maryse her own room when he married her, because she sure as heck wasn’t sleeping in his room. The elder teen soon found himself nodding off to sleep, Cody’s face on his mind as he did.

~~~

“Interesting… Get your clothes off.”  
“Oh baby, I love it when you get forceful.”  
“Don’t get cheeky, you tart.”  
“Oh Rand, you’re so romantic—“ even as they bantered they both worked to get John out of his clothing until he was as naked as Randy.

“What’s yer plan, Randy?” John asked as he sat there completely nude. 

“I haven’t decided yet. I mean, you said my mouth was only pretty good. I guess that means that I’ll have to use my cock on you,” Randy replied. Though he’d just come not that long ago, John always had a way of stirring him back to life again. 

“That so? What if I say that yer cock’s only pretty good as well?”

“Then I guess it’ll be time for us to move on. You’ll have to find someone with a bigger, better cock. Good luck with that one,” Randy added with a wink.

“Yeh’re sayin’ you’d let me go and seek out another bloke?” John teased and Randy arched a brow, “I think not.” John grinned softly, shaking his head, reaching forward and pulling Randy over him, cupping the other’s cheek in his hand, “Babe, y’know that I think your cocks amazin’.” Despite himself Randy felt himself getting an ego boost.

“I’m already in bed with you babe, you don’t need to flatter me.” John laughed slightly, resting his forehead against Randy’s, “You know as well as I do stroking your ego is as good as stroking your cock.” Randy looked down at himself, seeing that he was already semi-erect, “You’re right.”

“A course I’m right, Randy, I know you better ‘n ya know yerself,” John told his lover with a chuckle. “I think it comes from sleepin’ with ya fer so long.”

Randy laughed as well. There really wasn’t anyone on the face of the earth who knew him as well as John did. And he was certain that the reverse was also true. There was no one else that he could show all his faces around. No one else with whom he could laugh with one minute to then be intimate with, only to laugh and cuddle with afterwards. And, to be frank, there was no one else he wanted to do all those things with. “You make a good point. But, now that you’re done stroking my ego, I really would like it if you stroked my cock.”

“It wouldn’t hurt ya ta say please every once in a while,” John said, though his hand was already making its way to Randy’s cock.

“Please? What is this word you speak of?” Randy mocked playfully and John rolled his eyes with a small smirk— the smirk growing as John began to stroke Randy slowly up and down with enough pressure to keep him interested, but nowhere near enough to give him what he would need to come. John was always so good at toeing the balance between too much and too little, giving Randy what he needed whenever he needed it. John watched the way Randy’s long body seemed to extend in his pleasure as his muscles rippled and twitched as fleeting flashes of pleasure ghosted his flesh.

“Ya joke about it,” John grinned softly, eyes soft and knowledgeable even through the undercurrent sparkling of lust, “-but I bet you’d be pissed off to hell if you found out I’d been with another man.” Had it not been for John’s wrist twisting in that magic way that he did Randy would probably have been furious at such a sentiment, “You’re right,” the taller man groaned, hand going to the back of the elder’s neck, “I’d be so pissed off. Well beyond it.” He groaned softly in bliss as John’s grip tightened.

John kept working Randy’s cock, and he also kept working on raising Randy’s ire to bring out the possessive side of him. “So you’d hate it if you found out I did this to another man, huh? Had his cock in my hand, doin’ all the things ta him that I know you love…”

“You’re damn right I would,” Randy growled, the hand around the back of John’s neck tightening. John was _his_ , dammit. 

“Bet you’d really hate it, then, if ya ever found out that I had some other man’s dick… in my mouth.” John watched as Randy’s eyes glinted in anger. “So… what would ya do if’n ya ever found out I had another man’s dick in my ass?”

Holding John’s eyes as he rocked his hips into the other’s hand Randy spoke with complete sincerity, that same fire that had attracted John to the younger even when they were kids present in his eyes, “I’d kill him,” and he meant that; if any man ever dared tried to touch John he would destroy him, “-and then I’d bloody-well lock you in our room and take you over and over again until you were begging me to stop.”

He paused as he gasped slightly, John’s hand starting to pump him a little faster, “But I’d only take you after I’d punished you for daring let another man near you.” By this point John was nose-to-nose with him because of the pressure that Randy was exerting on the back of his neck, “Promise?” John asked throatily and Randy answered with a low growl before pulling him into a hard, deep kiss, John struggling to keep his hand moving as he focused on it.

Randy kept hold of the back of John’s neck, the kiss not breaking as he flipped the pair of them over so now all of his weight was resting on John. “It’s bad enough knowing that you fucked Elizabeth all those years ago. I should be the _only_ one who’s ever gotten your cock. No one but me.”

“Then what would ya do if ya ever found out I fucked another man?” John prodded on. “C’mon, Randy, imagine it. What would ya do?” He watched the anger boil over in Randy’s eyes, and he wanted to know what was in store for him. Whatever it was, though, he was sure that he’d thoroughly enjoy it. He had to admit, he loved when Randy got a little rough with him. It reminded him why he was with him in the first place.

Before John even realised that Randy was going to move he found himself face-down across Randy’s lap. John’s expression of surprise would have been comical had Randy been in the frame of mind to allow himself amusement; as it was John had tapped into his alpha-male and he was just determined to ensure the other never strayed. Not that John would, and he knew precisely _what_ the other was pushing him for.

“This ass,” Randy growled, one hand keeping John across his lap as the other caressed John’s large, taut buttocks, “- _belongs to me_ -“ the sound of Randy’s palm connecting with John’s buttocks was almost overshadowed by the surprised and lightly pained cry John gave, “-do you understand me?” John claimed he hated when Randy did this particular act to him, but Randy knew when he was done he would have given John one of the many things his dimpled lover was too afraid to admit to wanting out loud.

Slapping John’s ass again, Randy repeated himself, “Do you hear me? This ass is _mine_. All mine. Do you understand that?” He smacked John’s ample ass once more, and all he got was a strangled cry. “Fucking _answer me_ , John.”

“Y-yes,” John managed to croak out between slaps. His cock was leaking as it pressed into Randy’s leg, though he would never admit to enjoying such an act. But even though he wouldn’t voice it didn’t mean that Randy didn’t know about the little kink he possessed. It was one thing for John to be taken roughly, but it was another to be hit and slapped until his ass was red and raw from Randy’s hand. 

“Tell me whose ass this is,” Randy growled, running his hand over the burning hot flesh, soothing the sting away… temporarily, anyway.

“Y-Yours.” John managed to choke out; the spanking, with its pain and strange pleasure, never failed to render his short of breath in mere moments and right then he was struggling for it big-time. Randy’s hands were big and a lot of his ass was affected by every single slap.

“Mhmhm.” Randy gave a contented purring sound, letting his hand land on John’s buttocks to punctuate every one of his next words, “This ass is mine, and if I ever find out you’ve let anyone else near it then what I’m doing now will seem like the ultimate reward; do I make myself clear?” oh boy, did he ever. Seeing the way John was vigorously nodding his head, and seeing the solitary tear-track on John’s cheek Randy eased his lover to be laying on the bed.

A small whine greeted the fabric against John’s tender flesh, but the kiss Randy bestowed on him made it more than worth it. Besides, he had _wanted_ the treatment, and as always Randy had given him exactly what he wanted.

John snuggled into Randy’s side as the younger man wrapped an arm around him. “I don’t know why you don’t just admit that you like it.”

“Like what?” John asked, wincing again as he tried to adjust. Of course he knew what Randy was talking about, and he _did_ like it, but he didn’t want to voice aloud the fact that he like, no, _loved_ , to feel Randy’s hand striking his flesh.

“You like it when I hit you like that,” Randy said, running his palm across John’s chest. “Don’t you, John-John?”

“I’m not saying anything.” John mumbled, feeling that Randy was as hard as he himself had become thanks to the spanking. However, he wasn’t in need of another orgasm right then.

“You know for a fact that you like doing it to me.” He tried to counter and Randy didn’t look the least bit contrite, “I know I do,” Randy nodded, “-because I love that you’ll submit to me like that and that you trust me enough to do such a thing.” John felt humbled by those words, smiling slightly. “Do I really need to say it?” he mumbled, actually looking embarrassed. “Well, it would be hot to hear it.” Randy grinned.

“That all it is? Is it jus’ that it’d be ‘hot’ for me ta say it, or do ya wanna get that sick satisfyin’ feelin’ ya seem ta get whenever I admit to enjoyin’ those moments when I submit to ya?” John asked.

“A bit of both,” Randy admitted. 

Biting his lip, John rolled onto his side, raising his head up on his hand as his elbow dug into his pillow so he could look down into Randy’s eyes. “Randy Orton, I love you. And…” he took a deep breath, finally deciding to come out with it, despite them both already knowing the truth, “I like it when ya hit me like that.” 

Randy gave him a smile, a true, genuine smile as he whispered, “Thank you. I love you, too, John Cena.” He raised his head up enough to give John a quick kiss, then John leaned over him and blew out their candle before settling down into bed.

“Yeh better do n’all.” John mumbled as they settled down, embarrassed about making such an admittance. Randy chuckled softly, arms around the other man once John had settled into a comfortable position. “I do, you know I do.” He felt John’s silent nod.

As always whenever they had done this in the past (and it had only been a handful of occasions since the first, which Randy had discovered by complete accident) John fell asleep relatively quickly, but Randy remained awake for a while. He and John told one another that they loved each other all the time, tried to show it as much as possible, but even then...

Randy felt like there was something he could be doing more of, be doing better. Had John been female then they would probably have had a baby together by now, but such steps were not possible with men, and marriage was also out of the question… the thought would be gone by the time he awoke the next morning, but even so it’d bother him until he slept.

Glancing down at the man sleeping against his chest, Randy took in the sight. It was one of absolute beauty. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have this man in his life. They’d had their highs, and they had certainly had some lows, but they always went back to each other in the end. Always. Yet Samantha was the one with the ring on her finger. Samantha was the one that Randy was married to. Samantha was the one that was still happily carrying on her business despite that ring on her finger. 

As he finally shut his eyes, he told himself that he would begin setting some of his wages aside so that he could get John a ring of his own. A ring nicer than the one that he got for Samantha. Yes, that’s just what he would do. And with that thought in mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

~~~

“I think you need to go to bed,” Michael said amused, standing from the table as he moved to help the other up, “—but, not, to answer your question, I don’t think you’re disgusting or a pervert,” Michael began leading Heath towards his room, the other directing him somewhat in between hiccups and mumbles. “If I thought such a thing about you then I would never be able to look at myself in the mirror.” Heath was tipsy and so almost missed what the other said, but then he paused, looking at Michael in surprise, “Really?” 

Michael shrugged when Heath asked if it was really true, blushing just slightly. “I’d never have known… I’ve never seen you with a man before,” Heath said with a slight slur. 

“I’ve never seen you with a man before, either,” Michael countered. 

“That’s because I’ve never actually been with one,” Heath admitted. He’d only fantasized about what it would be like to be with another man.

“I haven’t either,” Michael said softly. He, too, had only just come to terms with the feelings he felt for other men. He’d never pursued a woman because he was never interested. And he’d never pursued a man because he didn’t want to scare anyone away.

Heath felt a strange sensation in his stomach as he took in Michael’s expression. Admittedly he had thought Michael was attractive, but he’d always had such a crush on Wade that he’d never really taken much interest in any other man before. Maybe he was more than tipsy.

“Um, sorry for rambling on at you earlier.” Michael chuckled slightly, clearly not totally sober himself, “Don’t worry about it, Heath; you needed someone to talk to and I was here.” He grinned, “You and I used to be pretty close, but then we seemed to drift apart.” That was true; Wade had been his idol, Justin had been his little brother and Michael had been the only other true friend that he had. “I’ve missed you, Michael.” He admitted. 

Even though he was planning on leaving, when Heath told him that he missed talking to him, Michael decided to pour himself another drink. “I’ve missed you, too. Funny, ya know, we’ve both always been here. I haven’t gone anywhere, yet… yet we just somehow grew apart.”

“I know. I know…” Heath paused briefly before taking the glass that Michael had set down on the table and finishing the remaining half. “Why don’t we go to my room and catch up a bit more? I just gotta get myself away from that,” he said pointing to the keg, “or else I’m pretty sure, between the two of us, we’ll polish it off.”

Nodding his head Michael stood from the table and offered a hand to Heath, who clasped it within his own and staggered slightly as he stood up. Colliding lightly into Michael’s solid chest the other man chuckled softly, “I forgot that you drink like a six year old girl,” he teased good-naturedly.

“Shut yeh mouth.” Heath pretended to pout as he pushed away from Michael enough to straighten up, the both of them keeping an arm around the other to balance. “Justin’s not in, like, so come on in.” Pushing the door open he moved over to his bed and dropped onto it, exhaling. “Oh, I knew it wasn’t a good idea to have a drink.” Michael grinned lazily at him from where he leant against the closed door, “Wimp.” 

“Hey now!” Heath protested. “Ain’t a wimp… I jus’ can’t hold my alcohol. There’s a difference,” he said, waiving his arm around wildly as he was talking. 

“Not last I checked,” Michael said, though he, himself was slightly tipsy. He wasn’t anywhere near as drunk as Heath was, though. 

Finally pushing himself up, Heath scooted himself over, patting the space beside him. “C’mon, take a seat. Bit more comfortable than standin’ over against the door.” Once Michael sat down, Heath asked, “What the hell you been up to?” It was amazing, they saw one another often enough, nodded their hellos, and then that was it. It was time that they got to know each other again.

“Absolutely nothing if I’m honest with yeh.” Michael sighed, leaning his shoulder against Heath’s; they had always sat that way as children and he didn’t really even notice he was doing it now. “My Ma and Pa are the same as always, keeping themselves busy in the village running their stall, wishing me well and that.”

Cocking his head slightly Michael then asked, “What’s been up with you? I mean, the other night you were really upset and then this morning everyone was talking about you and Justin not speaking to one another.” Heath groaned, head dropping into his hands and Michael wrapped an arm around his shoulders; Heath swore that the heat in his cheeks was just from the drink and not the contact, “I can’t say, Michael.” 

“Hey, man, you already told me so much out there in the kitchens about Wade. I knew there’d be more to the story,” Michael encouraged, tightening his grip on Heath’s shoulder.

“You don’t wanna hear about it. It’s all just bullshit, anyway, really. I mean, what can I do about it? I spent so damn long wanting this one guy who never saw anythin’ in me as more ‘n just a friend,” Heath slurred, and the talking into his hands didn’t help matters much. He’d told Michael some of the details about liking Wade for so long, but he’d left out the details about Wade picking Justin and all the nasty things he’d said to Justin. 

“Hey, I’m here. You said you wanted to come here and talk some more, right? Well, why don’t ya do some talkin’?” Michael said, his hand now sliding up to stroke comforting fingers through Heath’s long hair.

Despite himself Heath’s eyes closed as he felt Michael’s strong fingers sliding through his hair. He had always hated his hair colour, personally, because it was just so outlandish and everyone had teased him mercilessly for it when he was a child, but Michael had always insisted that the colour was very unique… and matched his fiery temper, to which Heath had always gone red in the cheeks about.

“The guy I liked chose Justin over me,” he confessed, eyes still closed and just feeling Michael’s touch and warmth at his side, “-and I said horrible, horrible things to Justin. I accused him of going behind my back, of doing… other things… that I know he just doesn’t have it in him to do.” Their father had given them ‘the talk’ for their wedding days, but Heath knew, considering where his and Justin’s respective interests lay, that that was probably not going to be especially beneficial for them overall in such matters.

“Ok, so Wade is with Justin now. I can understand why you got mad at him,” Michael said, continuing the soothing brushing through Heath’s hair. “But you know that there are other guys out there, right? I don’t know how many more are like us, though, at least in the castle… Or how many guys there are like us that are willing to admit it…”

Heath nodded, turning his head to finally look at Michael. Had he been looking at him the entire time? Heath wondered when he saw that his friend’s head was facing him. “I know. It just… I thought Wade might be the one for me,” he said with a shrug. “But then I may have been so nearsighted when it came to him, I didn’t even wanna look to see if there might be someone else,” he admitted, looking into Michael’s eyes (he could still feel those fingers in his hair, too) as he opened up about himself.

There was an expression that Heath couldn’t read in Michael’s eyes, and before he could even really think to try and understand it, it was gone. The hand in his hair suddenly slipped into the red tresses more firmly, molding to the back of his head and ensuring that Heath couldn’t have moved away even if he had been intending to—which he hadn’t, he would admit.

“You shouldn’t think that just because Wade wasn’t for you that no one is.” There was such compelling conviction in Michael’s voice that Heath almost found himself nodding for no reason in particular, but he managed to restrain himself from doing so. “There _is_ someone out there for you, don’t ever doubt that.” Licking his dry lips to wet them, Heath sighed as he looked to the other after looking down momentarily, “I’m seriously beginning to doubt it, Michael.” It was like the other had said: it wasn’t as though they had an open choice, was it? 

The hand that Michael had in Heath’s hair tightened slightly as he looked into the red head’s eyes. “I’m here for you, aren’t I?” he asked. 

“Yes… you are,” Heath agreed. He placed a hand on Michael’s leg, squeezing slightly as the hand in his hair balled into a fist. 

When their lips met, neither one of them tried to pull back. Heath was drunk, Michael wasn’t completely sober, either, and in Heath’s need for some companionship combined with his drunken state, he wasn’t about to fight what was happening. 

Without really thinking about it Heath lay back across his bed, Michael following him with eagerness if he lacked grace, both men giving tipsy giggles before their lips met again. Heath cradled the other’s hips against his own, his hands cupping the back of Michael’s head, his soft, short hair tickling his fingertips.

“Michael—“ Heath mumbled when they parted, a vague sense of something being unfinished or unexplored bothering him even through his drunkenness, but Michael was murmuring, “I’ve got you, Red—“ and the old nickname filled him with a sense of contentment that allowed him to sink into the kiss once more without any further complaint. 

As layers of clothing were stripped away, Heath only became more desperate for the other man’s touch. Simply because having another man’s hands on his body felt so good. He’d never felt this kind of contact from someone else. He’d never had someone’s fingers on his chest or on his stomach or running down his arms or over his legs. And now he didn’t want it to stop. 

Michael had to admit, he didn’t think this was how his evening was going to end. He couldn’t complain, though. The kisses and touches that he and Heath were sharing were all going straight to his groin; the warmth from Heath’s body and the alcohol flowing through his blood encouraging him along even further. 

Kisses became more arduous, wandering hands more determined and the next thing Heath was aware of was an aching burn that was immediately followed by such a profound sensation of _fullness_ that he forgot how to breathe for many long minutes. Michael was over him, _inside_ of him, and he hadn’t once looked away. When the other man began to move everything else seemed to just fade away.

More than once Michael was murmuring something emotional and heartfelt into his ear, but Heath was so consumed by sensation, numbed by alcohol and the magnitude of what was happening that he didn’t really register it. Besides, there was no way Michael, possibly his oldest friend, had just said the words, “I love you,” to him, was there? 

Heath brought his hands into Michael’s hair and drew his face to his, kissing him deeply. He still refused to believe he heard those words muttered to him. He was probably just imagining things. That was it. He was feeling too good to really comprehend everything, anyway. 

As they kissed, Michael increased his pace, the tightness surrounding him, and Heath’s hands clutching at him were driving him closer to the edge. It wasn’t long before he let out a cry and was spilling over into Heath’s body as Heath came over his own stomach. Once he fell onto the bed, breathing heavy, his eyes closed as his arm draped over Heath’s chest. Heath moved in close to the warm body, eyes also shut. It didn’t take long for all the events of the last while, his emotions, the alcohol and the sex to really hit him as he fell into a deep sleep.

~~~

“I…” Justin tentatively placed one of his hands on Wade’s chest as the other rested on one of the other man’s strong shoulders, “I really enjoyed working with you in the kitchen.” It had been a novel experience for him.

“I had a great time with you, too,” Wade assured, “-You look very cute when you’re concentrating.” Justin’s cheeks flushed again and Wade tried to focus on the sweet look on the other man’s face and not the warmth of Justin’s hand on his chest which he seemed to feel all throughout his body.

“I… I wouldn’t mind working in the kitchen with you again. But I don’t think that John would like that a whole lot,” Justin said to Wade quietly. 

“Hmm, no, he probably wouldn’t. But I would like that very much.” Working with Justin had been a nice change of pace. It’d been a while since a new chef had come along, and while he may have to help some of the people there cooking, they were pretty capable to do things on their own. Justin hadn’t working in a kitchen such as that before. He was new to everything in there. While he often found himself getting frustrated with new cooks, he found that working with Justin had been calming. He didn’t get upset at him, because he knew that Justin was trying his hardest with everything. 

Steeling his nerves, Justin leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Wade’s lips before instantly pulling back, a hopeful smile on his face.

Wade looked so surprised by the kiss that Justin wondered whether he had done something wrong, but then the other gave him that grin again and Justin knew that the other was _pleased_ that he had kissed him. “You’re a little angel, Justin, do you know that?” Justin’s eyes widened in surprise, cocking his head at Wade, clearly shy thought also confused, “An angel?” Wade wondered what that expression was over and then he paused slightly before then asking, “Do you know what an angel is?” he didn’t ask this unkindly.

Clearing his throat softly the young man shook his head and Wade paused as he tried to think of a way to explain a complicated concept in a manner that would make sense and still show that he meant it as a compliment. “An angel is a precious, untouched being that lives in heaven.” The brunette cocked his head and Wade finished on with his explanation slowly, “They’re precious and beautiful, innocent like yourself.”

Justin remained staring at Wade. The man thought _that_ highly of him? As though he was from the heavens? “You can’t mean that,” Justin said. 

“Oh, but I do. You should know me well enough to know that I don’t say somethin’ unless I mean it,” Wade told him, his hand going to the back of Justin’s neck. 

He pulled his hand back when he saw the younger man flinch, but then Justin assured him, “Sorry… you can, umm, do that again. Put your hand there, I mean. I was just… surprised by it, that’s all.” And so Wade put his hand there once more, and Justin swore that that warm feeling was emanating from Wade’s touch.

Watching as Justin’s eyes fluttered closed Wade felt a thrill in his chest; did his touch really have such an effect on Justin? Oh, he knew he had pleasured the scant number of partners that he had had in the past, but none of them had ever reacted to a mere touch the way Justin did. The young man really was the true definition of an angel.

“Justin… may I kiss you again?” when Justin nodded his head slightly Wade drew the younger man in, giving him a fleeting kiss that was merely a brush of their lips before then bringing their lips together once more in a kiss wherein the pressure increased a little and he lingered but it wasn’t too much. He was tempted to try a bit more but was too worried of giving the wrong impression.

There was no way that Justin could deny that Wade’s kisses were one of the best things he’d ever experienced in his life. They felt amazing. Still, nervous though he may be, he could tell that Wade was holding back. Just in the way that they kissed, the way that the older man was so sure of what he was doing, he could tell that he was far more experienced in that nature. “Wade… sometimes the things you may do may surprise me, but you’re not going to scare me off,” he said before taking his lower lip between his teeth.

Wade looked into the younger man’s eyes, seeing that, while they were nervous, they were completely honest. “What are you saying, Justin?” The young man was so innocent… he didn’t want to take that away from him. Justin may say now that he won’t be scared off, but how did he know that for sure? All it would take would be one little misstep, going just a bit too far too soon and Justin would be gone from his life…

“I’m saying…” Justin took a breath and then looked Wade square in the eye, forcing himself to stop quailing before the other; Wade wouldn’t hurt him and he’d drive the other away if he appeared dishonest, even if you didn’t factor his shyness and inexperience with physical matters, “-that you s-shouldn’t be afraid to t-touch me,” damn it, the stammer wasn’t helping; it wasn’t just something through nerves though, because he seemed to struggle to remember what words he wanted to use when he was attempting to take extra care with what he was attempting to say.

“I-I _want_ you to please—“ he bit his lip, suddenly feeling terrified that his words would be taken the way that Heath had accused him as being the other night. “I mean, I’d like to eventually… um, how do you say it? Work towards it?” for a moment he thought he had completely messed up, especially when Wade chuckled lowly, but then the other kissed his lips softly once more and murmured, “I’d like to work towards such things with you as well, Justin.” He assured gently, “But there’s no pressure, alright?”

Justin nodded, relieved that Wade wasn’t going to rush into things, and also relieved that Wade wasn’t going to run off because he _didn’t_ want to rush into things. “Ok. That sounds good.”

“Good,” Wade told him with a smile. 

“Umm… how long did you want me in here for?” Justin asked after they sat in silence for a while. “I mean… I can leave if you’d like…”

“No, you don’t have to go. Unless you have to. But I would really like it if you stayed. Phil isn’t here, nor will he be. You can stay here for as long as you’d like.” What he wanted to say, but didn’t, was that he would love if Justin spent the night again, wrapped up in his arms. But that would be up to Justin.

“I just don’t want to impose,” Justin said honestly and Wade hastened to assure the younger man when he felt he had guessed adequately what Justin was thinking when he said Phil wasn’t going to be there, “He didn’t leave because of you,” well, not because of Justin completely, anyway, “-he had plans tonight.” The playfully lascivious look Wade gave had Justin giggling and Wade grinned brightly.

“With Miss Beth?” he asked and Wade looked surprised for a moment before he then nodded his head, “Yes, with Miss Beth.” Truth be told he didn’t know why he was surprised: everyone knew about Phil and Beth after all and Justin was far from oblivious. Maybe it was because he was so quiet and uninterested in gossip that Wade supposed he wouldn’t know.

Justin relaxed back into Wade’s arms, head upon his shoulder. “Those two are good together,” he said about Phil and Beth. He may be quiet, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t observing the people around him. There were a lot of servants, more than Justin could count, but he knew them all just from watching them. “They’re a long time in the making.”

“That they are,” Wade agreed. “According to Phil, though, so are we,” he told Justin with a chuckle. 

Raising his head off of Wade’s shoulder, Justin looked at him in surprise. “Us?”

“Yes, well… Phil’s known how I felt about you for quite some time now… and I’d developed feelings for you before that even,” Wade admitted. Of course, he’d spent a lot of that time trying to convince himself that he _didn’t_ have feelings for the young teenager, at the time, which led him to do things he regretted now. But the past was the past. He finally had Justin. That was all that matted. That very moment. And every moment he got to spend with him.

Justin watched as the expression flittered over Wade’s face swiftly as he spoke and wondered what had brought across the momentarily expression that he was sure was what was the emotion ‘regret’. However, since Wade probably hadn’t even realised he had made such faces Justin didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by then bringing it up—especially if he had gotten it wrong and all. Instead he admittedly focused on something that had caught his attention: how long exactly Wade had had feelings for him for. For that most _certainly_ interested him.

“How—how long have you liked me?” Lord, had he really been that oblivious to the other man’s feelings? Wade gave an almost embarrassed chuckle, clearing his throat softly and then looking down before looking up again at the younger man. “Before you would have been interested I’m sure.” Justin didn’t exactly know what he meant by that but he assumed it meant a very substantial amount of time. “I’m surprised you even notice me, what with all of the pretty ladies and handsome men around…”

Justin grinned slightly as he blushed, “You’re shocked I noticed you? I see you every day. _Everyone_ sees you every day. I don’t you how _you_ managed to notice _me_.” He was so quiet, so understated; he was amazed that Wade had been interested in him for so long, had taken notice in him so long ago when he was even quieter than he was in the current day.

“You’re the most beautiful man here. The most beautiful man that I’ve ever had the chance to lay my eyes on. How could I _not_ notice you?” Wade asked, placing a large palm on Justin’s cheek. “Hard to miss an angel walking here on earth,” he added in a whisper.

Justin found himself getting lost in Wade’s dark eyes. Since the other man was so large, and so often demanded perfection, people thought that that, coupled with his dark hair and seemingly fathomless eyes that he was an untouchable, cold-hearted character, but they couldn’t be further from the truth if they’d tried. “I’m not…” he mumbled slightly, barely remembering how to talk as his mind went blank.

“You are, Justin,” Wade said softly, “A beautiful little angel.” Realising that he was probably going way beyond the realms of sentimental the elder man stopped speaking, merely keeping Justin in his arms. To his delight Justin was the one to initiate one of those gentle kisses between them this time.

When Justin pulled back, he smiled, then put a hand over his mouth as he tried to hide a yawn from escaping. “I guess I’m a bit more tired than I thought,” he said.

Wade smiled at him, then asked, “Umm… did you want to go back to your room, then?” Of course he didn’t _want_ Justin to leave. That was the last thing that he wanted to happen. 

“I mean… I’ll leave if you want me to.”

“What if I wanted you to stay with me?” Wade asked. 

“You want me to spend the night with you?” Justin said, needing to confirm that that really was what Wade wanted. 

“I do. I would like nothing more than for you to spend the night with me. Just like you did last night. Would you be ok with that?”

“I’d be Ok with that.” Justin responded shyly after a few moments before he then paused, “Oh, I don’t have any sleep clothing—“ and since Heath had seemed awkward enough about the he-and-Wade situation previously he didn’t want to make the moment anymore uncomfortable if the other was awake. Wade looked thoughtful for a few moments before saying, “I have a spare you can borrow.”

He then chuckled slightly as he considered how much bigger he was than Justin, “I mean, it might be a little big, but it’ll be comfortable for you.” Hearing the shy thanks he was given in return Wade then reluctantly motioned for the other to stand so he could go and get the spare sleep shirt. To be truthful though offering Justin his shirt was as much for his enjoyment as Justin’s comfort.

Justin took the shirt in his hands and held it up to his body. “It looks like a dress on me,” he said with a chuckle. Wade really was a whole lot bigger than him, wasn’t he? 

“Would you like me to turn…?” Wade asked, a blush creeping up his face as he asked his question. 

“Umm… if you don’t mind…” Justin said. He didn’t know if he would mind Wade seeing him change, it’s not like they hadn’t seen glimpses of one another in the baths, but here it was different. He was in Wade’s personal space. It wasn’t some room where everyone dressed and undressed. This was Wade’s room… 

“Of course,” Wade agreed, turning his back on the younger man. Though when he heard the sound of the shirt dropping to the floor, he couldn’t help but imagine what Justin’s body was looking like. 

When Justin undressed and redressed (shyly announcing Wade that he was done but would remain with his back to him so Wade could get changed) Wade then followed suit before both men were going to Wade’s bed and getting into it. If Justin had said he would be too uncomfortable to share with him he would have given up his own bed (the symbolism’d mean more that way) and used Phil’s bed instead to give the other the option of some privacy.

Wade settled down and then opened his arms for Justin, Justin shyly curling into them before laying his head upon Wade’s chest. The strong, steady heartbeat underneath his ear was soothing and Justin found himself being lulled by the sound faster than he had anticipated, murmuring, “I feel as warm as the first time you held me…” Wade’s eyes widened in surprise, but he was undoubtedly pleased.


	37. Chapter 37

The first thing he registered when consciousness returned to him was that his head was not the only area where he was aching. Shaking himself gingerly Heath then opened his eyes slowly and groaned loudly then groaned again when his own sounds seemed to reverberate around the back of his head. “Damn drink…”

Suddenly, he realised that there was something off about the situation. It was only when he felt an arm tightening around his waist that he _really_ opened his eyes and took a look at the surrounding bed. And there, beside him, lay Michael. Heath’s eyes widened and he yelped out loudly, falling right off of the bed and then cried out as a sharp pain went shooting up his spine from his arse. “Ooowwwww!” Groggy, obviously minorly hungover himself, Michael bolted upright and then seemed to reach for Heath at the same time as he tried to keep himself upright, “Heath, what’s wrong?” 

Heath scooted backwards, and it was only then that he realized he was completely naked. He made to cover up as he went to stand. His eyes were wide and full of fear. “Oh my god. What are you doing here?” he asked, forgetting about the splitting pain in his head and in his ass. 

“Well… it looks like I spent the night here,” Michael replied, dragging the heel of his palm across his eyes. 

“We… you… I… Oh, shit,” he muttered, running around to pull some pants on. He had no doubt in his mind that they had sex the previous night. He was already having flashes of it, and he swore that he could remember hearing the words ‘I love you,’ but he didn’t know what was real and what he was imagining at that time. 

Although surprise was understandable Michael felt a pain in his chest all the same at Heath’s apparent abject disgust with what they had done; he had _finally,_ finally, confessed his innermost feelings towards the redhead the night before and now… it was apparent that the other didn’t want to know.

“Forget about it,” he mumbled as he got off of the bed beginning to rescue his clothing from where it had obviously been scattered in ardour the night before and began to pull it on. As Heath watched the other do this he felt his heart sinking even though he didn’t know why—alcohol lingering in his system meant his mind was fogging, “Michael—“ the other had his pants and shirt on, doing them up enough to be decent, “Don’t worry Heath,” was that bitterness he could hear in the other’s tone, “-I won’t tell anyone.” 

Heath watched Michael open the door and then watched as the door closed behind him. He sat down on his bed (hissing at the sting in his ass) and held his head in his hands. “Shit, what did I do?” he whispered to himself. He didn’t know how he let himself go so far. “Dammit!” he shouted into his hands. 

He never wanted his first time to be like that. He was still getting flashbacks to bits and pieces of the night. He remembered meeting Michael in the hall, remembered having a few drinks with him, but he vaguely remembered spilling his guts to him. He hardly remembered them going back to the room, though. He couldn’t think how one thing could have led to another which eventually led to them jumping into bed together. Gripping his hair tight in both hands, he tried to fight the tears that had begun welling up in his eyes. 

~~~

The next morning John awoke to find himself in the protective circle of Randy’s arms still, the other man’s face holding a few lines of tension that denoted he had had something on his mind when he had gone to sleep. Though he was reluctant to disturb Randy’s rest they both needed to get up, a bath in order for them both. Much to his relief his ass was no longer tender as he pushed himself into a semi-seated position, giving his lover’s shoulder a small squeeze.

“Rand, babe, y’gotta wake up.” He leant down and began dotting a few light kisses to Randy’s torso, the other soon stirring somewhat and mumbling what sounded like ‘ring finger’ before he seemed to realise that he was now conscious and no longer dreaming, “You alright?” John was unsure whether to be amused or uncertain.

“Huh? Oh… yeah, yeah,” Randy muttered as he drifted back into the world of conciseness. “Just… still a bit tired, that’s all. Nothing a nice bath won’t help with,” he said as he rolled out of bed. 

“If ya say so,” John said with a shrug, following Randy out of bed. They both quickly threw on some clothes, grabbing their fresh outfits for the day. As they left the room, they saw Cody exiting his. “Mornin’,” John greeted.

“Good morning,” he returned, a smile on his face. 

“Someone’s in a good mood this morning. You off to the bath?” Randy asked, hoping to find out more about the particular mood the kid was in. Or, more so, the reason behind the particularly good mood.

“I was hoping to catch a bath with… well, you know.” His eyes glinted with mischief as he added, “Long night in the library after all.” With that, he walked past the bemused elder couple on his way up to Ted’s. 

They watched Cody walk off and they smirked at one another. “Well then… Now there’s a room that we’ve never touched,” Randy whispered. 

“’N we ain’t about to… ain’t our place in there,” John said. He always had too much respect for the former Lord DiBiase to take Randy into that particular room. Besides, if they were ever seen coming out of that room together, it would raise far too many eyebrows. 

“Alright, alright.” Randy mused, pretending to be unimpressed at being told there was a room wherein he and John could not Christen with their activities but in truth he was pretty alright with not using that room for their activities; the previous Lord DiBiase was one of those men who he didn’t remember overly well, given his standing, but he always remembered a sense of utmost respect for the man.

“Think we could somehow have the local blacksmith make us a double bath?” Randy waggled his brows as they set about preparing their water in their separate tubs the way they preferred it. John started to laugh, “I doubt it, but the reaction could be rather amusing in its own right.” He conceded.

Dipping his hand into the water, Randy decided it was just the right temperature and then stripped, all while John was watching. “I would love to bathe with you,” he said as he stepped into the tub.

“Knowin’ you, you’d bitch about how it’s too damn cold,” John told him, even though he, too, would love nothing more than to share a bath with his lover. 

“But you’d warm me right up, wouldn’t you?” Randy asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

Just as John was about to answer, he heard chatter coming from outside just before the door opened to reveal some of their fellow workers. All John could do to acknowledge Randy’s question was wink at him before he began to clean himself off. 

Following suit John noted that Michael McGillicutty didn’t look too well that morning as he took a tub further across from them. “Yeh alrigh’, Michael?” he called across lightly and the man forced an unrealistic smile as he gave the affirmative.

This was such a bad situation: not only had he lost his virginity whilst drunk but he had also lost said virginity to the one true friend he’d ever really had, and now their relationship was probably destroyed forever. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Michael, not completely, since he didn’t recall the other propositioning him at all. _Heck._

Had _he_ been the one to make that first move? All Michael had done was encourage him to talk, to try and soothe him that everything would be alright… _what had he done?_ This was why Justin never let him drink too much; he always ended up losing control somehow. Moving as quickly as he dared Heath pulled on his sleep-shirt for covering and grabbed clean clothes as he made his way to the baths. Ignoring the curious looks and comments that were given to him as he entered the room he prepared a tub as well away from the other men as he possibly could, movements awkward and jerky.

And, as he would soon discover when Heath appeared, he wasn’t the only one acting weird. He also noted that Michael made a point to be completely invisible to Heath. How odd… catching Randy’s eyes he noted that his lover had obviously seen what he had, however he merely shrugged in a manner that told John they shouldn’t jump to conclusions when they didn’t know anything. John nodded just so to acknowledge the unspoken comments and sat up a little more so he could soap his lower body up, still maintaining modesty as he did.

While he bathed, Heath began to realize that he had no idea how he’d be able to face Justin ever again. He had said those nasty, horrid things to him, yet he himself was the one that had gone and had sex with a good friend of his whilst drunk. And, he realized, if Justin were to find out about it (and he would eventually, no matter how hard he may try to hide it) he would never call him names or say terrible things about him. God, how could everything in his life be going so horridly wrong?

Michael wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Heath didn’t want to be around him, that was pretty obvious. It just didn’t seem fair, did it? He finally told Heath how he felt, from his feelings towards men in general to his feelings for the man himself, the first person he _ever_ told about such feelings, and now that was all ruined. All their years of friendship had suddenly been dumped down into the toilet pits. 

John bathed rather slowly, his eyes not leaving Randy’s chest and arms once he decided to give up observing the two young guys and their odd behavior. Their baths were always a show for one another, even if other people were around them. No one ever paid attention to them, anyway. Each time Randy dumped a bucket of water on his head and shook off the droplets, it was for John. Each time John sat up a little higher and ran a soapy hand across his chest, it was for Randy. Yeah, they always enjoyed their bath times. 

Finally John knew he had to get out of the bath because his lingering would be suspicious and he gracefully pulled his large body from the tub. Randy subtly watched out of the corner of his eye, fighting the urge to growl or something equally territorial when he saw several of the other men who were bathing were looking as John’s magnificent body, pulling himself from his own bath as well. He missed the looks of jealousy and curious admiration his own body received as he dried and then dressed because he was subtly making sure that John didn’t get any prolonged admiration from anyone but him.

Heath sank down into the tub, submerging his head underneath the water, the fiery strands spreading out in the water like some sort of exotic plan-life. Bubbles rose to the surface as he struggled to hold his breath after a while and Heath forced himself upright once more. Michael had left, it seemed, and that sick hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn’t getting any better with the other not being around; if anything the feeling seemed to be getting worse now that Michael seemed to be going out of his way to avoid him.

~~~

Upon reaching Ted’s room Cody gently knocked to alert the other he was coming in if Ted happened, by chance, to be awake, but when he opened the door he saw that Ted appeared to be asleep. Slowly, Cody moved to the bed.

Today Ted was actually asleep and not pretending so Cody began to drop kisses down the length of Ted’s exposed spine from where the other had obviously kicked the sheets down in sleep. At first Ted mumbled incoherently, but slowly began to awaken, “That feels _so_ good.”

“Does it?” Cody smiled at the sleepy mumbled, continuing to give the light kisses and feeling Ted lightly undulating underneath him as he did so. “Good morning baby.” Cody then said and Ted turned his head just enough to smile, “Good morning, love…” he then added on with mild plea, “Don’t stop.”

Smiling against Ted’s skin, Cody continued to pepper kisses all over his back. “Roll onto your front,” he whispered. When Ted complied, arms crossed as his head rested on them, Cody maneuvered himself onto the bed so he was straddling Ted’s legs. He bent forward, lips roaming all across Ted’s back. He could _feel_ the vibration of Ted’s moan upon his lips, and it pleased him to no end to know that he was the one causing such a reaction. “I was hoping that we could take a bath together this morning,” Cody whispered. 

“Mmm, are you just using me for my bathtub?” Ted asked, turning his head to the side in an attempt to look at Cody. 

Leaning forward even more, nearly all of Cody’s weight was on Ted’s body as his head hit the pillow next to Ted. He met his lover’s eyes and answered, “Yes. Now come along.” He grinned, placing a kiss on the tip of Ted’s nose when he pouted. 

Pushing himself up, Cody managed to get out of bed, and Ted soon followed. “I’ll go take care of everything. You just sit there and think about my grand scheme to get you to fall in love with me just so I could take bubble baths with the most handsome man on the earth each morning.”

“Oh, you heartless fiend you!” Ted gave a mock sob and Cody giggled; Ted always seemed so serious and proper that it was always a delightful surprise when he went playful back to him. Just as he was finishing the bathwater and adding some of the newly replenished bubbles Cody felt arms around his waist as Ted’s deliciously naked body pressed against his clothed one. “You’re not hurting this morning, are you?” Ted murmured, tone low and affectionate, Cody blushing at the implication but being unable to remove the smile from his face even so, “No, no pain… not in a bad way.”

“I’m glad.” And he was; he had been rather vigorous last night, yes, but he was always vigorous, but their new positions last night might have caused a strain on Cody. Undressing his lover with the same care Cody used whenever he was dressing him, Ted then helped his lover into the tub like the gentleman he was before accepting the hand that was extended out to him in turn to return the favour.

Sinking into the tub with his love, Ted was pleasantly surprised to find himself between Cody’s legs with his back to the other’s chest as his adoring boyfriend began to soap up the available parts of his body. “Mhm… So long as I get treated like this each time you can use my bath all you want.” Cody chuckled richly.

“That so? Well, I guess I can live with giving you such treatment… if it means that I get the same in return,” Cody purred into Ted’s ear. 

“Even though _you’re_ the one using me for my tub?” Ted asked, his head dropped back onto Cody’s shoulder. “I’ll think about it.”

Picking up a handful of bubbles, Cody splattered them on Ted’s chest with a smile, still so entertained by the bubbles themselves. “Sounds fair.” His hand slowly began to circle through the bubbles, hearing them popping as he did so. “I mean, I am the one that draws your bath for you each morning.”

“But I know how to fill my tub, as well. This just happens to be a part of your job that you do so, so well… I’ve never met another servant so willing to go above and beyond,” Ted muttered. 

Cody laughed at that. “Well I should hope not! I’d be horribly jealous if there was another staff member who gave you the same treatment that I do.”

“You’d get jealous?” Ted always felt a strange thrill whenever Cody admitted that he felt like that over him. He had had people jealous _of_ him before, but he had never had someone jealous _over_ him—and truth be told he wasn’t sure he would have liked it had it been anyone but Cody to act like that. “Hmhm,” Cody murmured without any embarrassment, though mild sheepishness, his fingers still tracing through the bubbles that covered Ted’s chest. Reluctantly he soon washed the suds away and resumed his previous task washing him.

When Cody’s hand wrapped around his hard cock underneath the water Ted exhaled a breath, leaning further back into Cody’s body as a shiver coursed through him that had nothing to do with the warmth or the water or the tickling of the bubbles. “Cody, you don’t have to—“ he cut himself off as Cody pressed a kiss underneath his ear, causing him to tilt his head a little to the side to allow Cody better access. “It’s like you said, Teddy: I enjoy going above and beyond.”

“I certainly appreciate it each and every time you go above and beyond your assigned duties,” Ted mumbled as the pressure of Cody’s fingers increased as he stroked up and down. “You always make sure that I feel incredible.”

Smiling against Ted’s neck, Cody muttered, “And I love knowing that _I’m_ the one that makes you feel that way. Me and me alone.”

“Yes. Only you, Cody,” Ted said with a moan as Cody’s thumb circled the tip of his cock a couple times. 

“I would love if you could take me right now,” Cody whispered. “But I imagine you’ll be needed at breakfast soon,” he added. He _had_ to get up to Ted’s room earlier if they ever wanted to make love in the bath one morning. 

“One of these days,” Ted groaned softly, beginning to thrust his hips that little bit harder into Cody’s palm, the other knowing exactly what pressure to exert and when to have Ted ascending towards his climax swiftly, “-I _must_ take you in this bath.” Cody began to kiss and ever-so-lightly-nibble at the tender spot underneath Ted’s ear, feeling Ted’s thick cock beginning to throb harder underneath his touch.

“You ‘must’?” Cody mimicked gently, but secretly thrilled that Ted was so determinedly adamant, “Yes, must—“ Ted gasped sharply, his toes curling in the water as his body arched up when Cody’s other hand suddenly squeezed one of his buttocks before ghosting a finger over his entrance; the sensation of the intimate, still so-new touch sent Ted over immediately.

“Damn, Codes,” Ted moaned as he melted back into Cody’s arms. “I must say I quite enjoy waking up to this first thing in the morning.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” He sighed, then said, “I suppose we should get you dried off and dressed so that you can go to breakfast.”

“Mmm, I don’t want to leave your arms,” Ted muttered, even though he knew that Cody was right and that he _did_ have to get downstairs before his parents started wondering where he was. 

Once Cody had Ted dried off and dressed, he quickly through on his uniform and they made their way downstairs. Thankfully breakfast hadn’t been served to the DiBiases yet, so Ted’s arrival wasn’t all that late. 

~~~

When Wade opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Justin. For the second day in a row. He considered himself to be the luckiest man alive at that moment in time. He didn’t want to awake the sleeping angel, but he knew that they would both have a long day ahead of them, as always, and they had stayed up far later than they should have. “Justin,” he whispered, running his palm down the Moroccan boy’s face. 

“Hmm?” came the throaty reply. The young man blinked a couple times before his eyes widened as he took in Wade’s face so close to his. 

“It’s time to wake up.”

“Do I need to?” Justin mumbled, and Wade was amused to find that even though John had the two men out there early, and that they usually went out even before breakfast, Justin didn’t seem to be a morning person; if he was completely honest he would have expected it to be the other way around. “Yes, you do,” Wade said apologetically, “-and I do if I want to get breakfast on the table in time.” Justin mumbled, snuggling back into Wade’s chest.

It was only when he actually forced himself to get up and dressed that Justin would take stock of the fact that Wade’s heart-rate had increased significantly underneath his ear when he had done this simple thing.

“I don’t have any of my clothes…” Justin said, his back turned to Wade as the older man changed. All he had were the things he wore yesterday. And while they were clean (they were the clothes he changed into after bathing the night before), he liked to wear to the stables clothes that were already soiled since they were just going to get even dirtier. 

Wade paused at that. Wouldn’t that be something? For Justin to actually keep some of his clothing in his room incase something like this happened again? “Well, if you need to get your clothes…” he trailed off, pulling his pants up. As he slipped his arms into his shirt, he said, “You’re ok now, you can turn around,” before he even began buttoning it up. He didn’t miss the way that Justin’s eyes went straight to his chest. 

Justin swallowed as he took in the pale-ish, undeniably strong torso that Wade possessed before forcing his eyes away as his cheeks began to burn hotly; he had just had the most indecent desire to _lick_ that smooth expanse of flesh for goodness’ sake. Would Wade deny he was pleased by the reaction? Not on your nelly. The ravenette slowly began to button his shirt absent-mindedly.

“You can keep my shirt to go back to your room in, and you can just keep hold of it in case you need it—“ he hoped his ears weren’t going red; they had been noted to do that when he got embarrassed, “—and then you can just slip your trousers on underneath it until you’re back in your room so you can change. I’ll walk you.” It was still early; there would hardly be anyone about. Doing as he was bid Justin nibbled his bottom lip as he fiddled with the nightshirt and waited for Wade to be finished dressing.

Once his shirt was buttoned, Wade straightened his clothes out and said, “Ok. Shall we?” and opened the door for Justin. He shut it behind him and walked down the hall to Justin’s room. Knocking first, Justin opened the door and found the room was empty. 

“Heath must already be working… or in the baths.” He turned and gave Wade a smile. “Thank you. Are you sure you want me to—”

“Yes. Hold onto the shirt. You never know when you may need it… You’re welcome back to my room again tonight if you’d like to come,” Wade then said to him, feeling a flush appear on his cheeks.

“I…” Justin bit down on his bottom lip lightly as he subconsciously traced his fingers over the door-frame in a gesture of a cute little nervous tick that Wade would most enjoy to feel on his chest one day. “I think I’d like that.” Giving Wade a final thanks Justin then ducked back into his and Heath’s room.

Setting the clothes he changed into after his bath on his bed, Justin then went about getting the clothes that he would be wearing that day. He slipped out of Wade’s sleeping shirt and gently folded it up, also setting that on his bed with a smile. He could wear it again that night when he went and stayed in Wade’s room… 

Already assured that today was going to be a good day Wade made his way into the kitchen, beginning to get breakfast started for the family and for the servants as more people began to drift into the room. It was amusing to see all the sleepy people who still couldn’t get used to early mornings after all this time, but there seemed to be a strange mood surrounding some of them—Michael and Heath being the predominant two. 

Michael scrubbed his short hair one last time with his towel before heading back to his room, freshly dressed after finishing bathing. Throwing the towel over his bed end to leave it to air out Michael then decided he may as well go and hang about in time for breakfast since he had nowhere else to be. In the kitchen he greeted Wade in acknowledgement, giving a slight shrug and nod combined when the other man asked him if he was alright, muttering, “Fine.”

Fully dried off and dressed, John and Randy dropped the sleep clothes that they didn’t actually sleep in off in their room before going to the kitchens. A lot of people were in there at that point, but they couldn’t help but notice the way that Heath kept looking everywhere but at Michael. And then when Justin walked in, Heath was looking everywhere but at Michael _and_ Justin… It was a strange morning, to say the least. 

Beth and Phil emerged from the women’s corridor not much later after John and Randy’s arrival, Phil smirking and Beth trying to hide her blush. No, she would never be ashamed of her decision to be with Phil in such a blatant manner, but it didn’t mean that she didn’t get embarrassed when _everyone_ in a room had their eyes upon her. 

Eve and Kelly talked in hushed voices as they observed how close John and Randy sat together. It may have been a new day, but when they had a good piece of gossip (especially something that could affect the potential love life of one of their own), they would milk it for all it was worth. 

Randy sent Phil an amused grin as the other man sat and Phil grinned back at them, though everyone could see the way his expression tendered just slightly as he watched Beth make her way to sit further down the table with the other women. It was always good to know that they weren’t the only ones having a good time… meant he didn’t feel guilty about enjoying himself… or John, such as it were.

Justin looked confused by the way Heath was suddenly avoiding his eyes again and John mentally growled; if Heath ended up upsetting Justin again then he swore down that he was going to bang the redhead’s head off of something hard to try and knock some sense into him. It seemed like he was going to have to collar the younger man for another chat… maybe the route of the problem lay in the awkward atmosphere that had sprung up between Heath and Michael. Well, he would just have to wait until they were in the stables to see.

Beth looked across to Eve and Kelly, rolling her eyes slightly; those two needed to know when to call it quits, and they needed to know it soon before they ended up finding out something that they really _didn’t_ want to know, and were not _ready_ to handle. Reaching for something to eat Beth then bit her lip and fought another blush, her body still pleasantly tingling from her and Phil’s exertions.

Michelle and Layla were amongst the last to arrive, Michelle having slept in somewhat since she had been reading Mark’s latest letter, and Layla was notorious for never being able to get up in time no matter how hard she attempted to when she tried to get out of bed. Soon, the family was being served and all the servants were settled and eating too. 

John and Randy turned their heads when they heard someone entering the kitchen, much like they always did. But when they saw that it was Cody, Randy couldn’t fight the small smirk making its way to his lips. “So glad you could join us this morning, Cody,” he said, turning his attention back to the food in front of him.

Taking his usual seat across from the pair, Cody shook his head slightly. “I’m happy to know that you enjoy my presence.”

“Not as much as some other people do,” Randy muttered. That comment earned him an elbow in the side from John, something _no one_ else would ever dare to do.

Heath was hardly picking at his food, taking nothing more than little bites from his plate. His focus was on the fork picking up small morsels of food before letting them drop back down. He could feel a set of eyes upon him and he knew that it was Justin. Goddamn, how would he ever be able to face him?

“Heath, is everything ok?” Justin asked after a little while, unable to remain silent about it. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled in response. “I’m… not that hungry…” With that, he stood from the table and made his way out of the kitchen. 

The women at the other end of the table certainly picked up on the little tiff happening between the step brothers. Beth hoped that that might be a juicy enough topic for them to discuss while they worked that day so they would stop digging deeper into John and Randy’s lives. Speculating on people’s mood swings was always a nice discussion topic, especially when it was between family members.

A few people snickered quietly as John defacto had Randy in his place once more but when the Head Valet’s head turned in their direction all mouths immediately found themselves otherwise occupied with food or conversation. Randy smirked slightly to himself, _having such power was really funny_.

“Nice morning?” John asked a lot more subtly and in a much lower tone and Cody grinned slightly before then giving the merest of nods because it was hardly as though he could go into detail there. They chatted about everything and nothing, with Randy contributing occasionally, and then finally Cody was going to wash his plate before he headed up to wait for Ted to finish his breakfast. Once again Maryse’s attendant, Mike, was noticeably absent.

As soon as Ted showed up, Cody’s eyes lit up. He greeted the Young Master, and Ted greeted him in return. The pair headed upstairs to Ted’s room, and Ted asked, “So, what would you like to do today?” He had no plans, no one had told him that they needed to speak with him, so he was free until lunch time.

“It doesn’t matter to me what we do today. As long as somewhere in there it involves the both of us naked with you inside of me,” Cody said just before pressing a quick kiss to Ted’s lips.

“I think we can do that,” Ted replied, nodding his head. “I… Yes… I believe that we can do that.”

Smiling, Cody turned and began walking to the bed. He saw that the journal he gave to Ted was sitting out on his nightstand. Usually it was tucked away in a drawer somewhere, so he couldn’t help but ask, “Have you been using the journal?”

A flush colouring Ted’s high cheeks as he shyly nodded his head made Cody wonder exactly what he had been writing. Reaching, fingers glancing over the leather cover of the volume he had gifted the other, Cody then looked over his shoulder to his adorably nervous lover. “May I have a look, Teddy?” Ted took a breath and swallowed hard before nodding.

“Actually,” since Ted seemed so nervous and Cody didn’t want to read anything that Ted may have deemed too private to share with him (which he had the right to do) he decided on another course of action, “-why don’t you read something to me?” he picked up the book and turned towards Ted, sitting on the bed and then extending his free hand to the other.

Moving almost without conscious thought Ted sat beside Cody and then opened the journal to one the entries, feeling Cody’s arms settling around his waist as he rested his head on the other’s shoulder, waiting. “Tonight,” Ted cleared his throat softly, beginning to read, “-Cody and I made love for the first time.”

Cody’s eyes grew wide, glancing down at the page Ted was reading from, arms tightening around Ted’s waist. “You wrote about… about that?”

Nodding, Ted answered, “I had to. I want to write about every thing that we do together. Shall I keep reading?”

“Yes,” Cody said. “Please.”

“Before we made love, I gave him my grandfather’s ring, and he wore it the entire time. It looks beautiful on him. We undressed one another before lying down naked upon my bed. He never fails to treat me with such care, from the way that he undresses me to the way that he touches me with his gentle, yet strong hands.” He paused as he felt Cody _shaking_ beside him. “Codes? Are you ok?”

“I…” He turned his head to face Ted, eyes watery. Ted had only just begun reading, yet the words that were being read were some of the most wonderful things that Cody had ever heard. And to know that they were being spoken about him… that they were _written_ about him just made it all the more overwhelming. “Yes, I’m ok… keep reading.”

Clearing his throat softly (and sending a final concerned look to the other) Ted continued to read from the journal, “The slight roughness of his fingertips never fails to make me shiver, but what causes me to shiver more was knowing that he was going to finally touch me, and I was going to finally touch him… tonight neither of us had to hold back.”

For a moment Cody had been concerned that his work-roughened hands had been unpleasant for Ted, but the tone of the words and the fascination with his hands that he had often noted Ted displayed suddenly made sense if the other enjoyed his touch. “As he lay underneath me, a silken cover of silver moonlight gracing his exposed body, I found myself thanking whatever power guided the pair of us together; he looked like an angel...”

Cody’s cheeks reddened further but there was a complete undercurrent of awe in his eyes, Ted feeling his embarrassment lessening as he continue to read though it obviously still existed. “His lips are so warm against mine; flower petals that part to reveal the sweetness of the bloom, my own greedy lips drinking from the intoxicating wine that is purely Cody…” Ok, so he got a little poetic when he wrote, so what?

Ted went on for a complete paragraph about what it felt like to kiss Cody in that moment, knowing that they would, moments from them, be making love for the first time. “His muscular abdomen quivered beneath my fingertips as I made my way down his body. The lotion in my hand was uncapped, and my heart was near beating out of my chest as I allowed one slick finger to slip into his tight entrance. I had touched there before with my fingertip, but I’d never pushed inside, and the heat that surrounded me was like _nothing_ I could have imagined. 

“I could hear Cody gasping, and I could feel his body constricting around me at the intrusion. It was at that moment that I wanted to know what I would sound like should he do that to me. I also needed to know what other sweet music would pour from Cody’s lips as we progressed throughout the night.

“Once my single finger was able to slide in and out comfortably, I added a second finger. It was even tighter, even hotter than before. How it was possible, I didn’t know, but I never question how Cody makes me feel the way that I do. He simply _does_.”

Cody listened to Ted’s words, smiling, knowing that the things that he was saying were _exactly_ the same things that he felt. Only Ted was able to say them far more eloquently than he ever could. 

“Is that enough?” Ted said, his mouth feeling dry and his heart feeling like it might beat out of his chest from the memories that were being brought forth from the written text. When Cody’s large blue eyes focused upon him Ted knew what the other was going to ask him before he had even said it, and prepared himself to continue even as Cody sweetly requested, “Just a little bit more Teddy, please?”

“Al-Alright.” Ted swallowed against his dry mouth and began to read once more. However, this time he was barely a few sentences into the next paragraph before he suddenly felt a hand on his cheek and he was being pulled down into a kiss that made his toes curl as his journal fell from his hands. There was a muffled ruffling sound as the book landed with the page splayed open, but Ted was much too preoccupied then to move to pick the book up—which was exactly what he would have done otherwise.

Cody bore him down to the bed and Ted was more than happy to go, lain out underneath the other man as Cody kissed him as though he was the very reason for his existence… a position he would be more than happy to fulfill was Cody ever to ask him for such a thing sometime.

“Teddy, oh lord, Teddy, make love to me—“ the words were all but panted against his lips and Ted shivered; should he be concerned by how he and Cody seemed incapable of keeping their hands off of one another now? He really couldn’t bring himself to think there was anything wrong with it.

~~~

Randy watched as the smaller man headed out and then looked to John, “I was serious about the bath thing,” he murmured lowly, into John’s ear, “-even if we can’t get some amazing double-tub, I mean it.” John felt a small shiver at the thought; he and Randy had made love in the tub before but it was understandably a very rare occasion for them.

Giving the other a subtle look John then stood, calling across to Justin lightly that he and Heath’d be outside when he was ready. Justin nodded his head but didn’t look away from the door, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Wade seemed concerned by the other’s behaviour but he was subtle and kept it to himself.

Justin figured that John was probably off talking to Heath; he always managed to get people to talk to him and tell him what was on their minds, so he wanted to give them some time. It was ok, though, because he wanted to linger behind to speak to Wade, anyway. “I just want to say thank you again,” he told the chef as he stood by his side.

“You’re very welcome. Just don’t leave it in your room tonight or I’ll run out of sleep clothes,” he replied in a whisper, adding a teasing wink, hoping that wouldn’t be too much for the younger man. He was happy when it earned him a small chuckle. 

~~~

“What’s goin’ on with you?” Heath almost fell over as John’s voice, whilst not especially loud, seemed to reverberate around his head and had it aching once more thanks to the way he startled himself. “I don’t know what you mean…” Heath protested weakly as he straightened himself back up with as much dignity as possible.

“I thought you said you’d patched it up wi’ Justin?” John demanded, keeping his eyes on the door for when said young man appeared. Guilt flashed across Heath’s face as he shook his head, “It’s not Justin… I swear that Justin isn’t the reason why I’m acting like…”

Heath was looking so torn up that John found himself relenting on his forward approach and moving to sit alongside the man on a nearby hay bale, ignoring the prickling sensation through their clothing as they did. “Are you alright? Really, if somethin’s happened yeh know yeh can c’m t’me.” Heath was so tempted; he couldn’t talk to Justin after all he’d said and keeping this inside on his own merit was surely going to drive him insane. 

“Can we just say that I’m an idiot and leave it at that?” Heath asked, staring a hole through the floor.

“You know better ‘n to think we can leave it at that. C’mon, Heath, I can see that there’s sumthin’ eatin’ ya up inside,” John prodded. “You’ll feel better if ya tell someone ‘bout what’s goin’ on.”

“I… what else is there to even say besides I’m the biggest goddamn fool to ever walk this face of the earth?” he said, shaking his head side to side lightly, fighting the emotions welling up inside him. But he was getting closer and closer to spilling his guts out to yet another person. At least this time there wouldn’t be alcohol involved.

“I slept with him.” Heath’s mouth felt awkward around the words, his stomach rolling with nausea and panic even as his heart gave several strange skips at the remembrance of what he had done. John’s eyes widened and he nearly fell over before recovering himself. “Him? Yeh mean—“ he was preparing himself, “-Wade?” the reaction was not what John was expecting:

“No! No!” Heath’s eyes widened and he stared at the other, “Not Wade!” Jesus, he needed to clear that thought _immediately_ because God-forbid Justin think he had actually slept with Wade… that would make their row that first night Justin and Wade had confessed to one another look like an adult conversation. “It wasn’t… it wasn’t Wade…” Heath seemed to deflate.

“I don’t even…” John placed a reassuring hand on Heath’s shoulder, sensing the man was close to freaking out and knowing that he would do himself no favours if he did and John would get no sense out of him, “Our friendship’s ruined… I didn’t think I’d drunk that much! And then we were talking and he suggested we go to my room to talk more…”

Heath whimpered slightly, “He hates me… he’ll never look at me again. God, he didn’t even look back at me this morning when he left…” though, considering how Heath had reacted to the situation that probably wasn’t even the least bit surprising. “I can’t believe that I—I gave myself to someone through alcohol; I can’t even remember all of it, just glimpses—“ he was obviously still distressed, but John was none-the-wiser as to who he was on about. 

“Heath, calm down a bit, ok? I have no idea what the hell yer goin’ on about. You slept with _who_?” John asked the upset redhead. 

“Does it even matter? He’ll never talk to me again, anyway. And Justin? How can I face Justin again? I said all that shit to him, yet what do I do? I get drunk and sleep with him, that’s what I do,” Heath said, pushing himself from the hay bale. He then began pacing the floor, back and forth in front of John.

“You can’t be so sure he’ll never talk to you again! Do you _want_ sumthin’ more ta come of what happened between ya? Maybe I can help. Talk to this ‘him’ ya keep goin’ on about. ‘N as for Justin? He forgave you for sayin’ all that, didn’t he? I’m sure he’ll be ok with you makin’ some mistake. I done stupid shit like that before, too, ya know,” he said, talking about his one off with Liz. 

“I was drunk, John! I can hardly remember what it felt like… Seeing Michael in my bed this morning… it freaked me out. I don’t know how I ever lost so much control…” he admitted, finally letting the name of the man in question slip out.

“Michael?” For one random moment (though it was only a moment) John had thought he meant Michael as in _Mike_ , Maryse’s attendant. That thought was gone as fast as it had arrived though and John made the true connection immediately. “Michael, as in Michael McGillicutty?” Heath nodded his head miserably and John took on a pensive look for a moment, “Well, tha’ would explai’ ‘t.”

The redhead rubbed at his eyes, the appendages sore and itchy, his head hurting somewhat but not as bad as it had earlier on, “Would explain what?” John cocked his head to the side and elaborated, “Why yeh and Michael were both actin’ s’weird this mornin’ a’ breakfast.” Heath groaned mentally; he had been hoping against hope that no one other than Justin would have noticed his weird mood, but he should have known better.

“Why don’ yeh talk t’Michael?” John suggested, seeing how Heath looked stricken at the thought, “-if yeh do run away from this then chances are yeh will’ve ruined yeh friendship wit’ ‘im, but if yeh talk it out then yeh can mebbe save it.” That was what he _should_ do. 

“I couldn’t possibly talk to him!” Heath protested. 

“Why not?!” John asked in surprise. “Goddamn, yer a stubborn bastard. I can see that yer torn up about this. Talkin’ ta the other guy involved in alla this will help ya. ‘N I don’ think it’ll hurt if ya talk ta Justin, either.”

“John, I slept with him! He took my virginity, and I don’t even remember it! It’s a bit late for talking, don’t you think?”

“No, I don’t think it’s too late at all. Ya jus’ gotta go ‘n talk ta him before it _is_ too late.” John stood and placed a large hand on Heath’s shoulder. “It may seem like it’s the end a the world righ’ now, but I promise ya, it’s not. It’s jus’ so fresh in yer memory… But talkin’ ta him will help ta clear things up a touch. That’s the best advice I can give ya, I’m afraid, since I can’t make it all go away for ya. 

Before Heath could list the extensive list of reasons as to _exactly why_ talking to Michael about that-which-he-knew-had-happened-but-couldn’t-remember Justin suddenly appeared in the doorway, “Am I interrupting something?” he asked softly and Heath felt guilty about the way the other man seemed to tense up as though expecting Heath to lash out at him. Well, he supposed he deserved that after all he had done to the other.

“No, not at all,” John flashed Justin a big smile and moved to take a pitchfork from the wall, “Come on then boys, we’ve work t’do an’ it won’t be doin’ itself!” Obediently Justin hastened to get his tasks for the day done, Heath following at a much slower pace and working in the manner that was even more substandard than his usual; it was impossible for him to focus on cleaning stables out when all he could see in his mind’s-eye was Michael’s face that morning.


	38. Chapter 38

“Right now?” Ted asked as Cody hovered over him, pressing kisses over his face. 

“Yes. Yes, right now. I _need_ to feel you inside of me. Please, Teddy,” Cody begged of him. 

“I’d be more than happy to…” He paused before going on, “Although I would love it if you showed me how good you ride.” He raised his brow just slightly, smirking as Cody blushed and grinned himself. 

“I’d be more than happy to,” Cody echoed, beginning to remove Ted’s shirt. 

Sitting up, Ted let Cody push his shirt off his shoulders, and he tossed it to the floor when it was off him completely. It didn’t take long for the both of them to be completely naked and for Cody to sink down onto Ted’s cock after just a brief preparation. 

“Ah!” Cody gasped at the pleasurable if minutely painful burn that accompanied Ted’s thick cock moving into his body. “Oh, Teddy—“ Cody shivered in pleasure, goosebumps dotting his skin and his nipples hardened into dusky peaks.

“This—this is very nice indeed.” Ted breathed, ignoring the fact that what he said was a complete understatement since it was _more than nice_ to see Cody stretched out on top of him like this, able to see all of his lover’s body, and...

And, not only could he see Cody, he could see where _he_ was moving inside of his lover’s body, watching that small puckered rosette taking him in and out with the slow movements Cody was using to get adjusted to the other’s size. “W-Was it what I’d written that made you want this?” Ted asked, hands settling on Cody’s thighs, meeting the other’s eyes with his own, “No—it just made me want it sooner,” Cody chuckled breathlessly.

“You won’t hear me arguing with that,” Ted said, his hands gripping onto Cody’s hips as the other rose himself up and sank down continually upon his cock. There really _was_ truth to John and Randy’s words… 

Cody continued his swift movements, quickly falling into a nice pace once he had himself settled and adjusted. He adored the feeling of being stretched out so fully. He loved knowing that only Ted could make him feel this way, stretch him and fill him and hit that spot inside of him that sent jolts of pleasure through his whole body. Ted rolled his hips, and Cody let out a long, low moan, “Oh goddddd, Teddy.” 

“Feel good, Cody?” Ted asked, his grip getting just a bit tighter. 

“Yes. Always,” he answered. 

“Kiss me.” When Cody bent forward, Ted felt the light weight of the ring settle upon his chest, and his eyes fell shut just before Cody’s lips met his.

Cody could only rock himself somewhat with the way he was bent over Ted but neither minded the momentary restriction of movement at all. When they broke apart, breathing heavily against one another’s lips, Ted’s fingers traced over the chain Cody wore.

“Mhm, that’s my Cody,” Ted murmured softly, reluctantly allowing the other to pull himself back enough to move again. Although Ted was supporting Cody with his hands being placed on the other’s hips he couldn’t deny that he was more than happy to let Cody use his body for his pleasure—because the pleasure was for him as well. “Unh!” Cody’s body was a beautiful artwork of rippling muscles and tanned flesh, flushed and perspiring.

There was something incredibly arousing about being astride Ted like this, able to feel the way that Ted thrashed and arched underneath him, his lover’s hands gripping at him so desperately, as though afraid he was suddenly going to vanish into thin air. 

“Touch my cock,” Cody whispered. 

Letting go of Cody’s hips with one hand (though his left hand remained tight), Ted wrapped his hand around Cody’s leaking, aching cock. He stroked it lightly, letting Cody’s movements truly take the lead on it, though. 

Whimpering as Ted’s strong hand wrapped around him, Cody began to move even faster, rising himself up before sitting on Ted’s cock over and over. And when Ted would roll his hips into him, he felt even more incredible. He let his hands roam over Ted’s chest and stomach, admittedly using his hands to give him even more leverage as he bounced up and down. 

“That’s it, Cody,” Ted muttered, hardly able to think straight as he neared his climax. “So damn tight, oh god, so good.”

“Oh, oh, god, so close--!” Cody’s back was arching, trying to drive himself into Ted’s fist a little harder as he seated himself down swifter and swifter upon Ted’s cock. An inadvertent muscle-squeeze from Cody as Ted twisted his wrist _just-so_ meant that both men reached their peak sooner than even they anticipated.

Cody mewed loudly as Ted’s seed filled him, his own covering Ted’s hand and chest and—it was only when he opened his eyes that he realised that he had gotten some of his release on _Ted’s face_ , the other man looking up at him steadily with such love and adoration that Cody found it harder than usual to gain his breath back in the aftermath of his climax. Ted hadn’t even noticed that Cody’s seed was on his face until his breathless lover leant down and lapped the mess away with his talented little tongue, “That was… amazing…”

“It’s always amazing with you, Cody,” Ted told him. He had to agree, though, this time had been _quite_ amazing. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Teddy,” he whispered. “Mmm, I don’t want to get dressed, I just want to stay here in your arms with you.”

“Same here, baby. I’d love to stay like this, you here and your seed on my stomach…” He knew that they couldn’t just linger, though. He never knew if someone would need to see him, and Brett had a habit of barging into his room at the worst moments. And this would be a horrible moment for Brett to barge in on. “I promise that tonight, though, I’ll come to your room and we can hold each other for a while.”

“You’re going to come to my room tonight?” Cody asked, the happiness radiating through his voice. 

“I would certainly like to. I will try my hardest to get down there tonight.”

“The fact that you’re just willing to try means a lot to me,” Cody assured the other softly before he reluctantly eased himself from his lover’s lap, an empty sensation settling in the pit of his stomach when Ted’s spent cock slipped out of his body. He curled into Ted’s side for a moment and they reveled in the aftermath of their climaxes before Ted then reluctantly released Cody to go and fetch a wash cloth to clean them both off with.

The tender, but unnecessarily concentrated look that Ted had as he cleaned Cody’s body of his seed, had Cody smiling slightly, seeing that Ted took a definite less-care when he was sorting himself out. “Do I need to get dressed now?” he asked with a slight pout and Ted grinned at him somewhat before then shaking his head, “I don’t see a few more minutes doing anyone any harm, do you?” from the way Cody’s arms went around him and drew him into a soft kiss he could deduce that the other agreed.

Resting his head upon Ted’s chest, Cody let his hand drift lazily over Ted’s stomach. The stomach that had been previously covered in his seed. “Did you write down _everything_ about our lovemaking?” Cody asked.

Ted grinned. “Yes. Every last detail. From me taking you, and from the time that you took me… I want to always have that memory to look back on, Cody. I forever want to have it written in the pages how I felt in those short but wonderful moments. I hope I’ll be able to read some more of it to you one day. And maybe we’ll be able to read a bit more than what we did today.”

“Sorry… Well, I’m not sorry that you made love to me again, I’m just sorry that I couldn’t listen to you read to me some more,” he explained. 

“I’m not mad that it affected you so,” Ted assured, “I’m pleased that you’re as affected by it as I am…” he exhaled a breath and then gave an admittedly relieved laugh, “I’m actually relieved you’re not mad about it,” he confessed to the other.

Cody moved to look down at the other, confusion in his eyes, “Why would I be mad about it?” Ted’s brow furrowed and he nibbled on his bottom lip somewhat, obviously attempting to organise his thoughts, “Well, it’s personal, isn’t it?” seeing that Cody didn’t understand what he was getting at Ted then added, “And I didn’t ask for your permission to write about you, did I?”

Smiling softly Cody murmured, “Teddy, never feel like you need my permission to write about me, and know I shall never be mad about it; I love that you want to write about us, and I’m glad you’re even using the journal regardless of what you write in it!”

“Why wouldn’t I use it? It’s beautiful quality. And I certainly need a place to put all my thoughts, even those ones that aren’t about you.”

“You mean you actually have thoughts that aren’t about me? Why, Teddy!” Cody said, feigning shock. 

“Oh, yes, terribly exciting thoughts about the things I would like to change when I become Lord, and a few thoughts here and there about Brett and his upcoming wedding… Real thrilling thoughts I have,” Ted told him. “But most of my thoughts _are_ about you. And they’re not terribly polite thoughts, either.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I also partake in less than polite thoughts about you too, isn’t it?” Cody mused, not even noticing the rather ‘educated’ word he had used.

Ted had been noticing it more and more that Cody seemed to be slipping words that he had learnt from their reading into his everyday speech, a thing that filled Ted with pride.

“Why don’t you write your own thoughts down?” he suggested of the other; if Cody had reacted so strongly to hearing about what he felt about their time together he could only imagine how he would react in the reverse. “I don’t know,” Cody admitted a little uncertainly, “I’m still not very good and I don’t think I would do my feelings justice overall.”

“Well, you won’t improve your writing if you don’t _try_ to improve your writing. Right?” Ted pointed out.

“I… I guess not… but it still won’t be anything wonderful if I do try writing my own thoughts down. If I wanted to write about our first time together, there’s no way that it could ever sound anything near as nice as what you wrote,” Cody told him with a little pout.

“And why does that even matter? They’d be _your_ thoughts, not mine. I’m not saying that you have to; it’s just something for you to think about.”

“Maybe. I don’t actually have anything to write with in my room, though. I have the book to read, but no writing materials,” he said. 

“Come to my room and write. I’ve got the desk set up, I have parchment, the ink and quills… as much as I would like for you to be able to have your own desk down in your room, there’d be no space for it… so I invite you to use my room and materials whenever you’d like. So, what do you say?”

“I… We’ll see,” Cody conceded because he didn’t want to seem ungrateful for the offer, and it wasn’t as though he _didn’t_ want to write anymore.

~~~

“Heath?” Justin asked quietly as he began mucking out a stall next to the one that Heath was working on.

“Yes, Justin?” he responded fairly harshly. 

“Are you… What’s wrong?” he asked instead, knowing that Heath was obviously not doing ok. “Did I do something to upset you?”

Sighing, Heath turned towards his step brother and shook his head. “No, you did absolutely nothing to upset me. I’m… just upset with myself, that’s all,” he answered quite honestly. He was terribly upset with himself, but he really didn’t want to get too much into detail if he could help it. Of course, he knew that he’d never be able to hide it from Justin for very long.

“What happened? I’m sure it’s not that bad…” Justin said softly.

“If ya can’t chat while ya work, don’ chat at all!” John shouted from down the opposite end of the stables. He’d love it if Heath could talk to both Justin and Michael, but he didn’t appreciate them talking on his time if they weren’t going to get any work done in the process. 

Justin startled and immediately ducked his head, continuing to muck the stable and remaining quiet. Heath felt momentarily bad that the other had gotten into trouble because of him since he had been attempting to help him, to try and see what was wrong. However, he _really_ wasn’t in the mood to talk right then.

Heath really threw himself into his work both in the hopes of distracting himself and also because he didn’t want to have any spare concentration to continue on a conversation. Eventually though the morning jobs were done and John sent them both off to do whatever they wanted to do for their free time until they were needed again for the second-round of work after lunch that afternoon.

Justin decided to just go and sit with Wade, knowing the other would be in the kitchen, Heath sitting on a hay-bale momentarily and looking down at his hands as John sighed before then heading out to go and wash himself up before he was going to exercise Mercury and Brett’s horse—mercifully the animal had healed up nicely from its previous injury and he was glad; putting the horses down was a horribly emotional business.

“Yer still here?” John asked when he’d come back from his quick wash and saw that Heath was still leaning against the hay bale. “Heath?” he called when the redhead didn’t respond. “Heath!” he tried again, this time startling the man. “You fell asleep against a hay bale? Damn…” 

“I… I didn’t even realize I dozed off,” he muttered. 

“I still think that talkin’ will help. When yer so emotionally drained ya can fall asleep standin’ against a hay bale, ya know sumthin’s wrong,” John said. “Think about it, ok?” he then asked before he went off to get the horses for exercise. 

Heath pushed himself from the bale and headed indoors, rubbing at his eyes warily as he made his way back inside. As he was walking in though he heard voices and slowed himself down. There, around the corner, was Michael. Feeling himself freeze, Heath then frowned as the person Michael was talking to became visible: Eve.

The brunette was curling some of her curly hair around her finger, smiling up at Michael who was smiling back at her. “So you wouldn’t mind accompanying me into the village sometime soon?” Eve was asking as she started to back away from Michael, obviously having an elsewhere to be, and Heath had a strange feeling in the back of his throat as Michael assured the pretty woman that it was no problem. 

Feeling piercing eyes upon him, Michael looked to see who was staring at him. He pursed his lips when he noticed that it was Heath. Turning, he began to walk away, but Heath called, “Michael, _wait_!”

“What?” he asked bitterly as he turned to face the redhead. 

“I… I think that maybe we should talk,” he said softly.

“Talk? After this morning, I really think you made your point rather clear. As far as I’m concerned, there is _nothing_ for us to talk about.” With that, he turned on his heel and left Heath standing there, looking even more upset than he was before. Of course, he couldn’t see how upset he was, because he never once looked back, even though it tore him apart to walk away from the man that he had loved for so long.

It wasn’t until a small breeze through the corridor sent cold tremors down his spine that he noticed he was crying, and the redhead hastily scrubbed at his cheeks and eyes with his sleeve in an attempt to hide the factor. What was _wrong_ with him? He couldn’t understand. However, he figured it must have been because the other had brushed him off so cruelly.

Without really knowing what he was doing he tried to seek out John, but instead he ended up colliding with one of the very _last_ people who he wanted to see him in such a state: Randy. The Head Valet arched a brow as he saw the state of Heath, having witnessed Michael’s back vanishing around the corner before the redhead had turned in his direction, obviously not paying attention to where he was going. “Heath, what’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing…” Heath answered, knowing that he was doing a shit job at lying. He’d just been crying for god’s sake, of course there was something wrong.

“Don’t bullshit me,” Randy said flatly. He did not appreciate being lied to.

“It’s nothing you’d be interested in hearing about.”

“If your mood is affecting your performance, then it certainly does interest me. I saw that you were in a strange mood this morning, and now you’re crying? What has John said about this?” he asked. He already knew that if he didn’t get anything out of Heath then John would tell him everything he wanted to know.

“Look, I just need some space… a little time alone,” Heath told him. But the glare that Randy shot him told him that he couldn’t get out of it that easily.

When Heath remained closed-lipped on him Randy felt his temper mount; reaching out he grabbed Heath’s arm and began dragging the man along with him, pretending not to see the way the redhead flinched; Randy made a point never to strike his staff, no matter how much he may want to, and he wasn’t starting now.

John happened to be heading their way (presumably having just been in the toilet) and when he caught sight of the crying Heath and angry Randy he immediately looked alarmed. Randy merely jerked his head in the direction of their room though and John nodded, hastening to open the door so that Randy could bundle the redhead inside. The door closed behind the other two men and Heath quailed in the face of Randy’s anger. John was about to tell his lover to calm down when Randy said flatly, “Talk to him.” 

“What?” Heath asked with a sniffle. 

“I don’t know what the hell you managed to get yourself into, but something is obviously wrong, and it obviously involves another person. It could be Wade, it could be Justin… maybe it could even be Michael, considering the way you two were ignoring one another this morning,” Randy said. When he saw Heath’s eyes grow wide, he knew that he’d hit the nail on the head. 

“How… what?” Heath stuttered.

“He’s pretty good at this kinda thing,” John said. “’N here he is tellin’ ya the same damn thing I told ya. Go ‘n talk to Michael.”

“I _tried_! He… he walked away from me,” Heath mumbled, tears slowing, but not stopping.

“What the _hell_ did you do?!” Randy asked, shaking his head at the insanity of it all.

“I slept with him!” Had Heath not been so choked up the shout would probably have been heard all throughout the castle, though as it was it was enough to startle Randy out of his burgeoning temper-tantrum about dropping-standards of working from the staff. “Randy!” John hissed as he punched his lover’s arm lightly, ignoring the stunned look that Heath gave at the action, “This is why-a told yeh not t’be so damned tetchy over nothin’!” he turned to Heath.

“Tell us wha’ happened, and mebbe Randy and I c’n ‘help ya?” he offered and Heath sniffled and hiccupped slightly before then reluctantly reiterating the way he had seen Michael and Eve together (and the elder men exchanged looks at the animosity in Heath’s tone concerning Eve) before he then asked Michael if they could talk. Almost as soon as he thought about what happened next the tears started again, “-and he just refused to even hear me out.” 

“Well this is brilliant,” Randy muttered. He hadn’t seen Michael since brushing past him in the corridor, but he’d been in a weird mood, too. Maybe he was regretting sleeping with Heath and that’s why he didn’t want to speak to Heath. Michael was under his supervision and Heath was under John’s, but he still didn’t want the castle’s overall productivity level to drop due to two kids who had some one off.

“Randy! A bit more sensitivity, please?” John asked of him. “He ain’t the only one who’s slept with someone ‘n come to regret it, am I right?”

“Well, you would know from experience, right?” Randy asked, even though he _also_ knew from first hand experience. 

“Not the time fer that—“ John said flatly, though Randy personally thought _every_ time they conversed there was an adequate opportunity for him to mention that little tidbit. Heath looked confused by the interaction and John ignored Randy’s sullen mumblings to say, “Look, if he doesn’t want to talk to yeh abou’ ‘t yeh should just take him somewhere private and say _you_ want teh talk.” At least then Heath could clear his own feelings about it all.

“But he won’t—“ Heath started before Randy cut him off, ignoring John’s hissed words that he needed to shut up, “Man up, Slater, and just go and do it! What are you—a mouse?”

As anticipated Heath bristled at the comments, sullenly scowling, “I am not a mouse!” However, that didn’t mean he was in a rush to confront Michael. 

“You say that you’re not a mouse, yet you let him walk all over you when you went up to talk to him,” Randy went on. “We’ll give you some time, but if you two are still ignoring one another by the end of the week and causing our work abilities to drop, then something _will_ be done about it.”

“I… I… ok,” Heath stuttered. He did want to speak to Michael again. They’d just managed to reconnect; he really didn’t want to lose it all again so soon.

“Talk to Justin, too,” John said. “Now we gotta go ‘n do our usual check before lunch.”

John went to get the door, but his arm was grabbed by Randy. Heath thought Randy was about to scold him again, but what happened next, well, needless to say he was even more shocked. “I’ll see you at lunch, then,” Randy said with a small smile, looking into John’s eyes before leaning down to kiss him. 

“Lookin’ forward to it,” John returned lightly, grinning up at his lover before watching as Randy walked off. Slowly he then looked to Heath, dimpled grin widening when he saw the look of shock on the other man’s face, indicating the door, “Come along, Heath, I think we’ve dawdled enough, don’ you?” he exited the room swiftly.

~~~

“On your morning break?” Wade asked when Justin came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Turning to his assistants, he dismissed them for the time being, telling them to come back in about one hour when they would start cooking the meat for the family’s lunch. 

Justin nodded from his seat and said, “Yes, I didn’t know where else to go so… I came to see you.”

“Well, I appreciate that. Did you want to help me again today?” Wade asked.

“I would love to. But I have manure and God knows what else all over me, and I can’t wash up until later tonight. I, um… I’m more than happy watching you, though,” he admitted shyly. When Wade smiled at him after that comment, he couldn’t help but smile in return.

Justin watched as the large, dexterous hands of Wade’s chopped numerous vegetables and handled spices without seemingly any effort whatsoever to even manage the items. “What are you going to make?” Justin asked curiously as he angled his head to see the items Wade was adding to the simmering water, the man smiling at him as he took an interest. “I’m making a stew, Justin, with meat and vegetables.”

Justin looked a little uncertain and Wade elaborated, “You know that meal we’ve all had before which seems like soup but is a little thinner and contains meat? Where we always have bread-and-butter?” Needing a moment the dark haired man then nodded his head, realising which food Wade was referring to. “What meat will you use?”  
“We have fresh beef, so I’m going to use that.”  
“Sounds delicious!” Justin assured.

Wade chuckled at Justin’s enthusiasm. “I sure hope that it will be. Considering you’ll be getting some, too, at your own lunch.”

“Well… I’m looking forward to it,” he said. “You always make such delicious food.”

“It has taken years of practice,” Wade told him. “I’m sure that you could make food just as delicious if you tried your hand at it.”

“It would take a lot of help from you,” Justin said. “But I’d hate to ruin or burn the food, so I’ll leave it up to your expert hands.”

“Perhaps once the guests leave, I’ll have a bit more time to teach you some of the tricks of the trade. Then you can have expert hands of your own.”

“Maybe…” Justin thought he was personally too heavy handed though to handle food; sure, he had to be gentle with the animals but livestock and vegetables were two completely different things. He appreciated that Wade seemed genuine in his offer though.

It was strangely soothing, cooking Justin was finding as he ended up being lulled almost into a daze by the rhythmic ‘chop-snip-chop!’ of Wade’s knives on the chopping board, staring at Wade without even really realising that he was doing it. It was only when Wade was waving a hand in front of his face and amusedly enquiring as to whether he enjoyed his ‘time away with the fairies’ that he came back to himself, apologising shyly to the other. 

“No need to apologize,” Wade told him, finding it cute the way that Justin had drifted off. The way he had drifted off while staring at him. It still amazed him that he had Justin’s affection…

“Sorry,” he said, apologizing for apologizing in the first place. 

Wade smiled at him, about to comment on how adorable he was, when his assistant chefs made their way back into the kitchen. They had to begin cooking the meat, not wanting it to start too soon and end up overcooked, but they needed sufficient time to prepare enough for the family, guests and the staff. No wonder Wade practically lived in the kitchen.

Justin made sure to keep well out of the way when the other kitchen attendants came in, managing to indicate a subtle goodbye to Wade (which the other returned) when he had to leave the kitchen to return to the stables for his before-lunchtime check-up on the animals.

The only reason that they had to perform such seemingly unnecessary checks during the winter was because the animals were more prone to illness in the cold weather, and were that to happen then they would need to know as soon as possible so they could deal with it in the necessary way. When he got to the stable though he was surprised to find neither Heath nor John there.

Justin scratched behind his head, wondering where on earth John had gotten off to. He usually stayed when he dismissed himself and Heath. Still, he supposed that, even though no one was there, he should at least do some checks of the animals. If something was wrong, he would tell John. He knew what he was doing, he knew how to check the health of the animals. It might get him even further into John’s good graces. 

The redhead was still jabbering even when they got into the stables, Justin eying his step-brother curiously as he saw that John was just looking amused by the reaction. When he attempted to ask John what was going on he merely said that they should hurry if they wanted to make lunch.

“Heath, are you alright?” Justin asked the other, and Heath looked back to him before biting his lip and saying, “I need to talk to you. After lunch. After lunch we talk.” The jumbled words had Justin concerned for Heath’s well-being, wondering if the other was delirious, but Heath was turning back to work and he had no choice but to do the same.

~~~

The pair was forced to split from one another when lunchtime came around and Cody escorted Ted downstairs as usual, feeling his stomach plummet when he noticed that Maryse and Mike were also making their way to the dining-hall; he was even less keen to be around her more so than he had been before.

“I’ll meet you out here afterwards?” Ted murmured softly, seeing the slight pout that Cody seemed to gain when he saw Maryse, the younger man startling as he turned to look at him, clearly unaware that he had gone all quiet and sullen. “Yes, of course,” Cody responded without even thinking about his answer.

Giving a slight smile Ted then nodded to Cody (though what he really wanted to do was hug the other) and he loitered until Cody had vanished down the steps leading towards the kitchen. He was unaware of Mike leaving the dining-hall as he did this, seeing enough to notice that a master shouldn’t have _that_ sort of look over a servant. 

Mike knew a thing or two about looks like that, too… considering it was the way that Maryse looked at him. Is _that_ why their relationship always seemed so off to him? Because they were involved as more than just master and servant? That would be an interesting development. He continued down into the kitchen, sitting down near the end of the table. He didn’t join in their meals often, a lot of the times just grabbing some food and taking it to his room, but now it seemed more and more likely that Maryse would be coming here to live one day, and he needed to get to know the other servants at some point. 

~~~

Wade turned his head enough to see Phil grinning at him from across the room where he was tenderising the meat that had been cooking in the longest before they cooked it a little longer and then added it to the vegetables that Wade was preparing to put on to cook for the final needed time. “What are you smiling at, Brooks?” he eyed the other and brandished a spoon at him, Phil pretending to recoil in horror as he pleaded, “No, Wade, please don’t spoon me!”

“Tell me what that grin is all about ‘n I won’t have to,” Wade said.

“Oh, it’s nothing… Nothing at all,” Phil replied.

“I know that look, Phil. ‘N I know that nothin’ good is goin’ on in that mind of yours,” Wade said with a smirk of his own. Phil was quite the character, that was for sure. And he certainly knew him well enough to know that there was definitely something the man wanted to say to him. It’d just take a bit of prodding, since he was _dying_ to say it, anyway.

“Nothing at all—“ Phil went to repeat again before Wade joined him in with the next word of the sentence, “ _But_ \--“ Phil grinned broader at that.

“Young Justin will be giving you both away if he moons around in here much more when he’s supposed to be elsewhere.” It was apparent that Phil didn’t mind this development at all, but he felt it was his duty to tease the other whilst providing helpful information at the same time, “It’s rather cute… he’s like a little puppy-dog following you around,” Phil cooed and Wade rolled his eyes at the other, cheeks going a little pink.

Still blushing slightly, Wade mumbled, “Justin was here on his morning break…”

“Oh, is that what it was? His morning break? Well, I would say that he’d like to stay standin’ right by you. Really, you two do make quite the pair,” Phil said. “How is it corrupting your innocent little boy?” he then asked.

“First, he’s not a little boy anymore. Second, I’m not corrupting him.”

“Not yet, anyway,” Phil added, grinning as Wade scowled. 

Fortunately Phil was forced to stop talking and focus on working when he had to help the other with the final preparations for dinner before they were taking generous bowls of fresh stew and freshly cut bread with lashings of butter up to the family. Wade knew the conversation was far from over though.

Distributing the rest of stew as evenly as possible for the remaining servants Wade then took a look around and noticed that people were beginning to appear in drips and drabs. As usual Justin was amongst the last, accompanied by Heath and John.

“Mike, nice to see you here,” Cody greeted, looking down the table at him before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. 

“Hello, Cody,” he returned, giving him a small smile before turning his attention to the food in front of him. He had to admit, the food here was extremely good. The servants back at the Ouellet’s never got this quality of food. 

Randy entered the room and he fought to hide a smirk and a laugh when he saw the way that Heath’s eyes widened when he saw him as he turned his head back and forth between him and John. He was also quite happy to see that Heath and Justin were sitting next to one another again. Even though Heath didn’t appear to be in any state to talk. 

When Michael came into the room, Randy noticed the way that he didn’t look at Heath, and the way that Heath was trying to not look at him, even though his eyes kept flicking over in Michael’s direction. The pair of them needed a swift kick in the ass, as far as Randy was concerned. Still, he didn’t say anything, instead turning his attention to Cody. “So,” he smiled, “how is our Young Master today?”

“He’s fine,” Cody answered with a grin. “Nice and clean after this morning’s bath, too,” he added. Then he paused before going on, he and Randy leaning over the table so he could whisper, “Well… I don’t know if he’s as clean anymore, though.” He even threw in a quick wink as he leaned back to sit up straight.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Even though he knew there was every chance he was just fabricating such a relationship between Ted and Cody for hope that it would provide some sort of buffer between Maryse and Ted, or future leverage should he and Maryse ever need something to use back against Ted were they discovered, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to keep an eye on things anyway.

The way that Cody seemed to light up whenever Ted’s name was mentioned, even though he seemed to make a conscious habit not to do so, was a big factor, but, again, Mike found a little voice in the back of his mind offering the opinion that that could just be because Cody had a lot of respect for the young master and liked him.

Was he that obvious when it came to Maryse? He had noticed the way Ted sometimes seemed to be assessing him and Maryse when they were together, but had always written it off as to Ted being too oblivious to notice anything, but then Randy had popped out on them both the other day and… God, everything was far too stressful with this situation, regardless of which event he was thinking of.

“Animal,” John mouthed to Randy across the table from where he was sitting beside Cody, Justin being the one next to Randy just because that was where Heath was opposite and Randy was enjoying the subconscious torment that Heath must be going through attempting to understand what he had seen earlier between them. However, Justin’s attention was down the other end of the table.

Silently toasting his lover with his drink at the words, giving a slight smirk, Randy then watched as Eve waved across to Michael, giving him a big smile, Michael returning the expression. However, he had been around people enough to know when a smile was real or not… and that smile wasn’t real; it didn’t reach Michael’s eyes and the other actually looked to be in pain inside as he gave the expression. Interesting, very interesting indeed.

Heath had barely touched his stew, hardly giving Justin the chance to set his spoon down before he was grabbing his step-brother’s wrist and mumbling an excuse for them before then dragging other out of the room with him to go and talk. Wade watched this interaction with concern, about to get up and follow, but then he caught John’s eyes and the other man sent him a reassuring look. 

Cody kept glancing down the table to Mike, noticing that he appeared to be in deep thought. About what, he couldn’t say. But, needless to say, Cody couldn’t stop hoping that somehow Ted was right and that Mike and Maryse did have something similar to what he and Ted had. The only issue with that being neither party would ever really know for sure until someone brought up the topic… and no one would bring up the topic for fear of the other not approving… 

He also couldn’t help but notice the way that Randy kept looking at everyone from his seat. He was generally an observant man, he had to be to keep his position, but now he seemed even more so. When Heath took off with Justin, Cody saw the way that John and Randy nodded to one another. There was definitely something that he was missing out on. He was sure, though, that if he asked John and Randy about it later, he’d find out all the details… and then some.

Michael noticed Heath take off, too. The second after he left Heath standing there, he felt like the biggest jackass in the world. He had to keep reminding himself, though, that he wanted Heath to know how it felt. He had felt like _shit_ that morning when he woke up only to be rejected by the man he cared most about in the world, the man he gave his virginity to. Keeping his eyes locked with Eve from that point on, he had to tell himself that it served him right…

“Heath, what’s wrong?” Justin asked when they were back in their own room. “I don’t know if I did something—”

“I told you, you didn’t do anything.” He brought both hands to his face before moving them to rub at his temples. “But everything is wrong, Justin… I really, _really_ fucked things up… and now I’ve ruined everything, and the world’s just sort of flipped onto its head.”

Justin placed a hand on Heath’s shoulders, worried eyes taking in his face. “What happened?”

Heath suddenly felt as though he couldn’t breathe; all of his past comments to Justin after he had gotten with Wade flashing through his mind before he forced himself to breathe, Justin’s hand rubbing up and down on his back as the other coached him. “It’s alright, Heath,” Justin was saying in that unusually accented English of his, “-whatever it is I can help you, if you want me to.” Heath felt himself getting teary-eyed once more; he was so desperate for help that he would do _anything_ if it seemed like a good idea.

“Justin…” Heath dropped his face into the other’s lap, kneeling on the floor before the startled Justin in a movement so fast that Justin almost missed it, “I messed up. I… I had intercourse with Michael.” It was bad enough that he even had to mention such things to Justin, but calling it ‘sex’ just seemed wrong for many reasons now he thought about it. Even though alcohol had spurred the actions, he knew, there _had_ been emotions involved and, well… he had already done wrong by Michael and he didn’t want to do more damage, “—and now he hates me!”

~~~

Ted, upstairs in the main dining-room, found himself contemplative as he ate his own stew, the thick, tender meat pieces and the delicious soup enough to send contentment flowing through his veins, the thick, soft bread and butter only adding to his delight (he liked his food) but right then that was a back-thought in his mind. Without wanting to seem obvious about doing so (because god-forbid their parents see and get the wrong idea) Ted watched Maryse as his mind ran through some crucial ideas.

If she _was_ indeed involved with Mike would it prolific for him to venture into the _arrangement_ he had in mind before or after they were married. The young Lord-to-be was more than tempted to tell Maryse right from the off that he would sleep with her _when_ duty demanded he do so, no more, no less, and that she could entertain whichever lovers she wished as long as she maintained discretion. Discretion and subtlety was the only thing that he was probably ever going to demand from the blonde woman. 

Still, the thought of having to sleep with anyone other than Cody depressed him greatly. He knew that he’d never be able to put any sort of emotion behind anything… if he could even get everything to cooperate in the first place… He had no interest in her, or in fathering her children… Taking another bite of his food, Ted tried to push that thought out of his mind before the thoughts could be read on his face. 

Lady DiBiase observed her son, still wishing that there was more she could do for him and Cody. But her husband and Monsieur Ouellet seemed set on this marriage happening, and she knew that things were out of her hands. She just hoped that the boys were strong enough to remain together through it all. They were such a handsome couple, and Cody was such a sweet, sweet boy.


	39. Chapter 39

Justin’s eyes nearly fell out of his head at Heath’s words. “What?” he whispered. When Heath’s sad eyes looked up at him, he knew that he’d indeed understood things correctly. Heath and Michael slept together last night.

“I… I don’t know… I don’t know what happened, Justin, but I am so sorry,” he said, forcing the words out as he tried to fight back more tears. 

“Why are you apologizing to me?” Justin asked, crouching down to be on the same eyelevel as Heath.

“Because I fucked things up so bad… with you, with Michael… I can’t seem to catch a break. And now I think Randy and John are trying to mess about with my head.”

“John and Randy?” Heath blinked slightly at the clear shock and disbelief in Justin’s query, confused as to why his step-brother would sound like that; as far as he was aware Randy didn’t have much to do with Justin, and he wasn’t overly involved with John either. “Yeah, those two—“ Justin gently rubbed the redhead’s shoulder, keeping his gaze.

“What did they do to you?” Heath’s cheeks went red, his throat working several times before he then mumbled, “They—they kissed in front of me.” Anger started to seep into his tone, “They obviously just wanted to mess with me—“ he was startled suddenly as Justin gave a small giggle, shaking his head. “Heath… John and Randy are _together_ , as in, involved.” 

Now it was Heath’s turn to ask, “What? How… how do you know that for sure?”

Justin blushed as he answered, “They told me… I was talking to John a few days ago, he had asked if there was any lady I had interest in… Eventually I told him that I held interest in a man, but… but because of my culture not only back home but here I… I would never want to go through with it, and that’s when he and Randy let me know that they were involved.”

“So… they… they weren’t trying to mess with me?”

“If anything, I think they’re trying to help you,” Justin said soothingly. “I think they want to show you that what happened is ok.”

“Ok, but that won’t help Michael hate me any less, now will it?” Heath asked, his mind still completely blown from everything that had been thrown at him during the day.

“Well, no,” Justin admitted softly before then exhaling a breath as he met Heath’s eyes, “-but it’s reassured you that being with a man isn’t as unusual as it might seem, right?” That was much how he had felt and Heath nodded in the affirmative too, Justin then continuing with his words, “And, well…” Justin bit his lip slightly, knowing what he wanted to say but not knowing precisely how to say it, or whether his words were the correct ones to use.

“—didn’t seeing those two involved together give you some sort of…” his brow furrowed, obviously struggling to find a word that fit with what he meant to say, “-insight?” When the redhead seemed to freeze in place Justin wondered if he had gotten what he had said all wrong and so tried another approach, “How did you feel when you saw Michael with Eve?” he prompted gently, surprised to see what appeared to be a flash of anger in Heath’s eyes, cheeks blooming red. 

“I don’t like at all seeing that woman with Michael,” Heath answered. 

“Heath… do you love Michael?” Justin asked. He hated seeing his step brother so upset and torn up over the matter. It was obvious he was hurting, but Justin wasn’t sure if it was regret of it happening in the first place or from the rejection of that afternoon that had him like this. 

“I…” he shook his head back and forth, his hair moving as he did so. “I don’t know. We were drunk when… but before all that when we were just talking… I… Maybe,” he finally answered.

“I mean, he’s important to me,” Even though they had drifted apart Michael was still a predominant personality in his lifestyle; something that Justin recalled because in their youth wherever they had been Michael had more-often-than-not been with them, they only parting as they grew and their professions in the castle drew them away. “—and I hate the way my heart feels seeing him with _her_.”

Well, Justin thought that that sure _sounded_ like Heath was in love with Michael, but he was obviously shocked by this and the fact that he had slept with the man—whilst being too intoxicated to remember it the next day. That was probably where the route of all his emotional issues lay and he suggested this gently. 

Heath’s temper flared up again at Justin’s suggestion. “Well, it’s a bit late to go back and change that, don’t you think? I already slept with him. There’s nothing that I can do now besides watch him go off with Eve and get on with his life…”

“Don’t say that, Heath!” Justin said back rather forcefully. 

Blinking a couple times, Heath looked at his younger brother with surprise in his eyes. He’d never really heard Justin use that sort of tone, and it instantly made his temper fade away. “Why? That’s what’s happening, isn’t it?”

“You haven’t even tried! You have to go and face him, and talk to him and prove to him that you want to be with him… and prove to him why he should be with _you_ ,” Justin told him with determination. He just wanted him to be happy.

“Justin…”  
“No, Heath!” Justin cut the other off before his brother could come up with some sort of excuse for not doing what he was suggesting once more, “—you _have_ to do this!”

If Heath really didn’t have any feelings outside of friendship towards Michael then he wouldn’t be concerned about the other man settling down with a lady. As Heath continued to dither Justin stood up, “So help me, Heath Slater, if you don’t go and do something about this then _I_ will do it for you!” he threatened.

Justin might be a young man continually concerned with not upsetting people and keeping his head down, but when he wanted to make his presence known and get something done he threw his all into it and made sure he did as much as he possibly could for the situation. 

“Well… then… I guess I should, umm…” Heath trailed off as he finally stood, brushing some dirt off his pants, not expecting Justin to get so involved in the situation. 

“Go and talk to him? Yes, I agree,” Justin said, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, eyes flicking up to look at Justin’s face. Knowing that he was going to ask _why_ he was thanking him, he went on, “For sticking with me despite my actions, even after what I said to you last night… God, I’m such an idiot… I call you a whore, now look at me…”

“Heath, that’s all water under the bridge,” Justin assured the other, tone more gentle this time around now that he knew he had convinced Heath to actually do something about his situation, “-don’t be so concerned about it. I’ve told you I’ve forgiven you for it, and I meant that.”

Heath still couldn’t help think that God must be punishing him for that transgression against the man who was his brother by having a moment that was supposed to be very profound and beautiful turning into something that he was crediting as his worst nightmare ever. “Now get going,” Justin prompted with a small smile of reassurance. 

“Ok,” Heath agreed, although he really didn’t want to try and face Michael again so soon after being rejected like that. 

“Good,” Justin said, opening the door and giving Heath a small push. “Go and find him. Talk to him. Do something.”

“Ok,” Heath said again. He walked along the hallway towards the kitchen, not sure where Michael would be, but he really was in no rush to find him again, anyway. When he didn’t see him, he left the kitchen on his way to the stables. However, what he saw when he exited the kitchen made his heart plummet. There was Michael, once again with Eve, this time brushing her hair out of her face and off her shoulders. Tearing his eyes away from the sight, he quickly made his way to the stables, trying to forget about what he just saw. 

~~~

When his lunch was finished Ted excused himself, sending his mother a small smile as she sent him one of those looks that he knew were silent reassurances, made to make him feel better. His father had announced that on the night before the Ouellets were due to leave that they’d have a larger, grandiose dinner to mark the occasion (though _what_ occasion was not expressly named) and Ted mentally wondered how _impressed_ Wade would be at this.

Cody was standing in the hall, Mike a little bit away from him, and Ted sent the other a little smile, trying to keep his expression shielded from Mike. However, what he didn’t realise, was that Mike could see Cody light up—and that Cody saw Mike light up when Maryse appeared. When the blonde walked past Ted politely greeted her, which she returned, before engaging Mike in French after cooing over Cody giving a small bow of politeness.

“So, we’ve got some free time until dinner…” Ted said as they walked up to his room. “What would you like to…” he drifted off when he saw that Brett was standing at the top of the stairs, obviously waiting for him. “Hi, Brett,” he greeted, hoping that he wasn’t blushing at almost having been caught by his brother doing something he shouldn’t be doing. “What brings you here?”

“Oh… no reason, really,” he said, twiddling his thumbs, a sign that there was something on his mind. 

“You wouldn’t be standing at the top of the stairs for no reason,” Ted told him. “So, what’s going on?”

“I was just thinking about the wedding and everything again…” Brett began, talking as he was ushered into Ted’s room, Ted shrugging to Cody as he stood in the door frame, Brett in the room already. Cody just chuckled and followed them into the room.

Brett was more than used to Cody’s presence when he was around Ted now, and although he was always aware that the man was there he never felt as though he had to moderate himself with what he said to his brother in the face of the servant. Anyone could tell that Cody had a strong sense of loyalty to their family, and although he was exploiting that a little he couldn’t help himself. Ted seated himself on his desk chair as Brett sat on his bed, Cody moving to stand just slightly behind Ted as expected of the servants when their master talked.

“Well, I was just thinking… I know I love Kristen—“ Brett blushed and Ted managed to hold in the taunts that wanted out only because Brett seemed really bothered about something, “—but I can’t help thinking: is father only so keen for me to marry because he thinks that it will inspire you to make some move of your own on that front?” Almost as soon as he said it though he seemed to call the words back and then tried to say another thought he’d had on his mind, “Do you think she loves me?”

Trying to ignore Brett’s first question (though he knew that the answer was a resounding yes), Ted answered, “Do I think she loves you? Yes, I think she loves you! Are you blind, Brett? I mean, she passed up me for you!” he teased, turning his head and winking at Cody as his brother ducked his head and blushed. 

“You really mean that, Teddy?” he asked rather shyly. 

“Of course I do, Brett. I see the way that you two look at one another… You two will be a great husband and wife.”

Sighing in relief, Brett relaxed a touch before asking, “You’re still going to be my best man, right?”

“Yes! I’m still going to be your best man! Who else would you get anyway?” He didn’t even give him the time to answer before he said, “Exactly!”

Grinning now, Brett then went on to ask, “What do you feel for Maryse, anyway?”

Had Brett not been so focused upon his brother as he anticipated his response then he would have seen the way Cody seemed to twitch violently at the mention of the blonde’s name; Ted noticed though and he gave a similar reaction, though of course that was in his mind because he couldn’t even give a genuine, truthful answer to Brett… Brett, bless his heart, wanted Ted happy, and was obviously banking on Maryse being the one to do it for him. Oh, if only he knew the truth… Ted cleared his throat softly, brow furrowing.

“She’s… a very pretty woman,” he said carefully, “-and is tolerable enough as a person.” Brett looked confused and cocked his head to the side as he said, “But she doesn’t excite you?” Ted’s response died on his tongue as he registered what he had just been asked, “Bretty!” Brett blushed sheepishly but merely defended, “I’m a big boy now, Ted; I know how it works.” And, rather inappropriately, Cody wondered whether Brett was as _big_ a boy as Ted was.

“I… Well then…” Ted said, laughing at Brett’s question now that he was past the initial shock. “To be completely honest?” he asked, knowing he couldn’t be _completely_ honest, but he could be to a point, “I can’t say that she does.”

“Oh,” Brett said. “So, you don’t love her and she doesn’t… _do anything_ for you?”

Trying to get the focus off of himself, Ted went on to say, “Is that how Kristen makes you feel? She… excites you?” He couldn’t help but grin again as that blush returned tenfold to Brett’s face. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Ted, you’re terrible,” Cody muttered, though he was chuckling himself. 

“What?” Ted asked, giving Cody an innocent look, Cody rolling his eyes as he fought a smile. Even though Brett knew he should probably find the familiarity between his brother and his servant strange he was… happy about it. And there was a good reason for that, really.

The reason why he was so happy was because he’d never actually _seen_ Ted looking as contented around another person before. Well, no someone that wasn’t he or Mike, back when Mike had been there.

“Will you still marry Maryse regardless?” He didn’t want to harp on the issue, but now he knew Ted hadn’t the slight ounce of feeling towards her like that he was concerned. “Brett, if me marrying a woman I don’t love means you can marry one you do, I don’t mind.” _Much._

“It just doesn’t seem fair, though. I mean, I know how just being _around_ Kristen makes me feel,” he confessed with yet another blush. He’d never really been able to talk about Kristen to, well, anyone really, outside of marriage talk, anyway. “I wish you had the chance to know what that was like,” he went on to say, shrugging his shoulders.

“Don’t worry about that, Brett,” Ted told him, giving him a smile. He so wished that he could tell Brett that he knew _exactly_ how love felt, because the man that he loved above all else was standing right behind him, but he knew that he couldn’t. Maybe one day he’d be able to let Brett know… Maybe.

“You’re really ok with that, though? I mean, you said no to so many women already because you didn’t love them… Why can’t you do that again with Maryse?” he asked. He certainly knew that his parents had an arranged marriage, but that didn’t mean he didn’t believe in marriage for love. 

“Because father isn’t going to let me say no forever,” Ted said gently, “-and I know how much effort he is putting into this, so…” Brett nodded slightly, understanding although not liking it; Ted couldn’t be seen as to offend Maryse or the Ouellet family by saying no to their union after all the effort that had been done (on their fathers’ parts at least) even if he refused to be joined with her for a while.

“It’s not fair though,” Brett protested and Ted smiled slightly before moving and pulling his younger brother into a hug; seeing them both together struck Cody by just how similar they looked, and he wondered if Mike had borne such a strong resemblance to his two brothers, which they must have received in turn from their father.

“It’s Ok, Brett, really,” he pulled back and said, “-now then, have you thought about the gift you would like to give Kristen for your wedding night?” he gave a boyish grin as Brett blushed once more, “Aside from your good-self that is.” Brett whined, looking to Cody pleadingly, imploring, “Can’t you make him stop this?” Ted seemed to listen to him after all.

Cody couldn’t help but chuckle at how embarrassed the young teen was as Ted teased him to no end. “I’m afraid not, Brett… you see, it’s far too entertaining to tell him to stop now.”

Grinning at Cody quickly, Ted turned back to Brett. “Do you have any gift ideas, though? Tangible gift ideas, that is… Because while you may excite her as much as she excites you, it is customary to give her something else as well.”

“I never should have said anything to you,” Brett told them. “Neither of you are any help at all.”

“Oh, come on, Brett, I’m only giving you a hard time because you’re my little brother. If I didn’t love you so much, and if I knew you couldn’t handle all the teasing then I wouldn’t be doing it,” Ted said to him, Cody nodding his head in agreement. 

“Well, I was actually going to ask you if you could help me with a gift idea,” Brett looked embarrassed, though Ted sympathised; the only woman they’d really had to buy gifts for before was their mother...

And even then Ted Sr. was usually the one who oversaw the final choice of gift. “Why don’t you buy her a necklace or a bracelet?” Ted suggested, struck by inspiration, “There’s a highly recommended metal-works in the village that does excellent jewelry.”

Cody fought the blush he could feel on his cheeks, knowing where Ted was thinking of—John had told him where his gift had come from after Cody had cornered him about it. Brett was indeed looking interested at the idea; he had thought about similar things himself but he didn’t know anywhere locally that did such things… it didn’t help that he had been to the village even less than Ted in his lifetime.

“Is there, really? He could make her something?” Brett asked, not even thinking about how Ted would know about such a place. He was sure that, with his father’s foreign connections, he could find a beautiful piece of jewelry, but he was determined to do this without his father’s help. Ted’s help, sure, but he wanted to prove to his father that he was capable of taking care of his bride. 

“Yes, he could.” At that moment, Ted wished he could ask Cody to show Brett the chain that he made to show off some of his work, but he knew that he couldn’t. Maybe if it didn’t have their grandfather’s ring hanging from it, but as it was, he couldn’t let Brett see it. “You should ask Ma if she would be willing to part with one of the pearls Grandmother left to her. I would bet that, at the shop, they would be able to hang a pearl from a necklace.”

When Ted was just an infant, his paternal grandmother passed and left all of her jewelry to his mother, and amongst those pieces were several loose pearls. Caroline always said that she needed to do something with them so they weren’t just sitting there, perhaps allowing Brett to incorporate one into a necklace for him to give to Kristen would be just the thing.

“Do you think Ma would?” Brett asked, referring to the pearls and Ted chuckled lightly before nodding, “I think she’ll be honoured to donate one or two to such an important cause,” he placed an arm around his brother’s shoulders and hugged him slightly, “I think grandmother would very much approve as well,” he added as an extra little incentive to inspire his brother to acting—sometimes Brett needed little pushes.

“But how will I get into the village? You know father doesn’t like us going there without full chaperones,” Ted Sr. was always concerned that ruffians might attempt to assault his sons were they in town. “I could deliver your request for you, Brett,” Cody said, looking embarrassed momentarily by his familiarity with Brett but the younger man didn’t seem to mind at all as he moved forward, looking at Cody with a pleading look that was frighteningly like Ted’s, “Would you, Cody? It’d mean a lot to me.”

“Certainly,” Cody assured, “If you take time to think about what you would like done, and see about acquiring the pearl you then can pass everything on to me and I can take it into the village.” Brett beamed at them both and thanked them before hugging Ted tightly and heading off; no doubt there would be someone wondering where he had gotten off too—there nearly always was when he and Ted were involved.

~~~

Randy saw the face that Heath had on as he made his way in the opposite direction to the stables, the redhead not even seeming to notice him as he passed. When he saw Michael’s closeness with Eve he ground his teeth together; if he had to beat those two (Heath and Michael of course, not Eve) to get some sense into their heads he would.

As it was he made a mental note to seek John out at the next available opportunity to take the two men somewhere where they would have _no choice_ but to talk to one another instead of being ridiculous and stubborn. Aside from the work performance being affected bothering him the reason Randy was so edgy over this situation was because it reminded him far too much of how he and John had been when he had first married Samantha, and John had ‘moved on’ to Elizabeth. 

As soon as Randy walked into the kitchen, Wade could sense the other man’s bad temper. “You’re in a mood.” Not that he wasn’t usually, this one just happened to be even worse than normal.

“I’m surrounded by idiots, Wade. God help me.”

Setting his knife down, he turned to properly face the young man. “Who is it this time?” he asked. 

“Slater… and let’s not forget McGillicutty. The pair of ‘em, good God, can’t anyone get their act together around here?” Randy asked, so fed up with the entire situation. Not only did it bring back memories of John telling him that he’d been with Elizabeth, but it also reminded him of how he himself acted when he ran off and slept with Sam after he first had sex with John, and those feelings he had for the other man had overwhelmed him. 

“What’s gone on?” Even though Heath had been a bona-fide prick recently he was making amends for it, and was important to Justin and that therefore made him important to Wade too; if something had happened to Heath he wanted to help. “Let’s just say it wasn’t party alcohol that caused bed problems this year,” Randy grunted, Wade’s brows furrowing in obvious thought.

Knowing he had some time to slacken on his regimental preparation regime Wade washed his hands and dried them before moving to sit at the table besides Randy. The pair of them cut an impressive figure, two tall and built young men who were more than easy on the eyes. “What happened, Randy?” Randy trusted Wade and had no problem confiding to him what had happened, knowing a fresh insight outside of he and John would help. Needless to say Wade was as surprised as they had been. 

“How long do you think those two will keep at it? Michael pursuing Eve just to piss off Heath, I mean?” Wade asked. He imagined that those two could probably continue it day in and day out for months. And then Michael would ask for Eve’s hand, only depressing Heath more, which would lead to more drinking and more outbursts and possibly more drunken encounters… 

“I don’t know. But all I know is that something needs to be done about them before one or both of them do something that they regret,” Randy said. 

“And that’s easy enough to do…” Wade mused. He would certainly know about that. 

“That it is,” Randy agreed. “John and I, well, mostly the I part, feel that they pair of them need a good slap upside the head and a stern talking to to try and get their heads on straight.” 

“I agree with you,” Wade nodded his head, tapping a long finger on his chin as he considered their options. “Maybe a kick up the arse will get them into gear.” Randy was pleased that someone else saw it his way; John was always complaining that he was an unnecessarily aggressive, but Randy always maintained that he was not unnecessarily aggressive physically… unless he was in that mood with John of course.

“It’s not like we c’n lock ’em both in a room together though, c’n we?” Wade said and he could all but see as the epiphany struck Randy. “Orton…” he sounded both amused and a little wary, “Yeh’ve got that evil look in your eye.” Randy grinned and then leant over the table towards Wade a little, “I have an idea; do you think you’ll be able to get Justin out of his room tonight?” Wade wanted to ask if that was a rhetorical question but instead merely nodded slowly. 

“You’re not _actually_ planning on locking those two in the room… are you?” Wade asked.

“No, no, of course not,” Randy said instantly. He then smirked at the head chef and added, “ _We’re_ going to lock those two in the room. Then they’ll be forced to either talk it out or sit about in silence.”

“And what if they do just sit about in silence?” Wade asked, though he really hoped that the plan would work. He didn’t want Heath to be miserable, in turn making Justin miserable. 

“Then I’ll have to rethink my policy about physically belting the staff,” Randy joked. At least, Wade _thought_ he was joking.

“The main reason they’re not speaking is because they’re avoiding one another, right?” he and John had done the same thing, “And if they’re stuck together in a small space then eventually they’re not gonna have a choice but to talk.”

Although he doubted it’d be that simple Wade couldn’t exactly deny that it was the only plan they had, “So, when exactly are we gonna do it?” Witnesses would cause a problem after all, so the less of them around the better. 

“Well, if we can get them together at some point after dinner. Heath has to go out and help John, so I’ll tell him to maybe hold him back for a while, and I’ll make sure to harass Michael about doing his work. I’ll tell John to send Justin back and tell him to signal me that Heath will be coming in soon… It’s the only time it can work, since we’ll have to make sure everyone’s in their rooms for the night,” Randy reasoned. He wanted this situation to be resolved as soon as humanly possible, but with so many people around all the time, it was going to be a challenge. 

“And how are we gonna be able to keep ‘em behind the door?” Wade asked. 

“We’ll figure it out. They’re going to talk to each other, dammit. Whether or not they end up in bed together again, that’s up in the air, but good god, they had better sort this out,” Randy said, determined to get this plan to work out. 

“You seem pretty sure about that,” Wade mused, having to get up by this point to finish preparing the evening meal, the staff all no-doubt going to be finished with their work before too long and as such wanting their food as soon as they could possibly get it; they all knew though that they came second as opposed to the Lord’s family.

“If they don’t sort it out then I’ll end up with no choice but to get rid of one of them if they don’t get their acts together; their behaviour is going to have untoward effects on multiple people if we don’t do something soon.” It was times like these when Wade noticed that Randy had been around educated people—he was very well-spoken when he wanted to be.

“Well, if ya need me to help, I will,” Wade promised from where he was once again by the range, and before Randy could respond, a new voice piped in, “Help with what?” Randy turned and grinned almost wickedly when he saw it was John. John arched a brow at the expression, tilting his head, “Why do I have the feelin’ that expression ain’t for somethin’ I’ll enjoy?” 

“Why do you have such little faith in me, Johnny?” Randy asked.

“That’d be ‘cause I’ve known ya my whole life ‘n I come ta learn that nothin’ good can come outta that look yer givin’ right now,” John replied. 

“Well, I think even you might enjoy this one. We were just discussing how we can get Heath and Michael’s heads out of their own asses,” Randy said, earning a snort from Wade behind him. “And we’ve come to the conclusion that the best way to go about that is to… lock them in a room together.”

“Yer not serious, are ya?” John asked him, glancing between the two men. “Ya are serious… Well… If that’s the only way that you think they’ll ever talk, then I guess ya should just go for it.”

“That’s the spirit! I was hoping that you’d be willing to help out, since you’re going to play a role in this yourself.”

When Randy finished explaining his idea John exhaled a breath before then turning to Wade in amusement. “Don’t be keepin’ Justin up t’late now—he has to work in the mornin’.” Wade blushed and rolled his eyes before chuckling and nodding.

“So, that’s all there is to it,” Randy said, self-assured as ever that he had the right idea, “If they don’t make up then I kick both their arses across the village and back and tell ‘em not to go near one another if they can’t be around each other productively, and if they get down to the deed again and make up, that’s all the better.”

“Aww, Ortz, yeh’re so cute when yeh’re playin’ cupid.” Randy arched a brow, cocking his head, “I’m going to pretend that you didn’t just say that, Johnny.” Wade grinned from where he was beginning to set food onto the family’s plates; Randy and John really were perfect for one another, even though it was questionable as to whether everyone in general would be safer if they were apart when it came to their scheming. 

~~~

“Well, it looks like I’ll be going to the village soon, then,” Cody said. “I’ll be able to visit my father while I’m at it,” he added, thinking about how long it’d been since he’d gone to visit him. And that thought made him feel slightly guilty. He’d been spending so much time with Ted recently that he hadn’t given his father adequate time. 

“That will be nice, then. You’ll have to let me know how he’s doing,” Ted told him. He knew that Cody’s wages had helped the man’s living conditions and that he had been looking better the last time that Cody went to see him.

“You should just come with me,” Cody suggested. “I’m sure my father would like to see you again. I mean, you are the reason that I’m working here in the first place, and therefore the one responsible for my wages,” he went on, knowing that Ted would probably tell him that he couldn’t, or something of the sort, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t want him to come with him anyway.

“Well… I don’t see why not,” Ted said after a few moments, “I have accompanied you before, and my father will be keen on the action if he knows I have you with me, for obvious reasons-“ Cody wasn’t a small man, knew everyone in the village and would obviously watch out for trouble, “-and he’ll be impressed with the fact that I am cultivating relations with the families on the parcels.”

Now that Brett was safely out of the way Ted chuckled and added on his thought of, “Not that I could cultivate a more involved relationship with you if I tried,” how would it be possible for two people like them to be closer? They were in love and ahem, physically active.

Cody chuckled and blushed slightly, shaking his head. When Ted motioned him forward Cody went, Ted taking his hand and leading him over to his writing desk, “We may as well get some done,” besides, if his mother or brother saw this he could explain it away, and need be he could explain it to his father too—the action was beneficial, not a waste of his time at all and it was completely and utterly innocent to an outsider.

“What should I write?” Cody asked as he sat down in front of the desk. 

“Why don’t you write your name and then the country that you live in?” Ted suggested. “Go on, try it. My name is Cody Runnels. I live in England. That’s simple enough, isn’t it?”

“I suppose…” Cody agreed. He removed the cover to the inkwell and picked up the quill incorrectly, swearing, “Dammit, I can never get this.” He fiddled with his grip, forcing himself to hold the quill the right way. Ted adored the way that he still couldn’t get the grip right when he initially picked the quill up. But he was always proud of him when he managed to correct himself. “Ok, so write ‘My name is Cody Runnels’ first?” he asked, wanting confirmation.

“Yes, start with that.” As Cody began to write the words, Ted encouraged him along, “Good job. That looks very nice.”

Cody may grumble from time to time about his handwriting being terrible, but even he could see that it had greatly improved from when he first tried his hand at writing the alphabet.

“Well done,” Ted complimented when the first sentence was penned out, the ink glittering with freshness. “Now, ‘I live in England’,” he reminded and Cody nodded before carefully loading the quill with a little more ink and writing out the second sentence under the first one.

Cody probably hadn’t realised it, but Ted had noticed that the other seemed to bite on his bottom lip or stick his tongue out when he was concentrating—both were adorable traits but he didn’t think Cody’d appreciate him mentioning them so he kept mum on the matter. “What next?” Cody asked, gently flexing his shoulder; he was still so concerned about trying so hard to get his writing correct that he often held himself to tensely, no matter how many times Ted tried to tell him that he needn’t do such a thing.

“Um…” Ted shifted, trying to think, but then Cody asked if he could write his name again. Ted was surprised, “Of course you may,” he said, watching the quill vanish into the ink before meeting the paper. “You even remembered the second capital letter,” he complimented with pride and Cody’s cheeks went red as he gave a shy grin.

“Of course I remembered… it’s your name, after all,” Cody told him, still blushing.

Ted ran his fingers through Cody’s thick hair, a smile on his face. “Do you remember how to spell Theodore?” he asked then. When Cody wrote out his name, he always put Ted or Teddy, never his full name. “If not, it’s ok.”

“No, no, I want to try,” Cody insisted. It’d been a while since he wrote out the full name, but he was determined to get it right. And, hell, he used it often enough that he ought to know how to spell it. He sounded out the letters and wrote them down on the page, a few ink blots developing when he held the quill on the paper as he thought. “Is… is that right?” he asked when he thought he had the name written.

“It’s perfect,” Ted told him when he inspected his work. “Try writing out your father’s name now,” he said, wanting him to remember how to spell all the important names in his life. 

“What’s your brother’s name?” Ted asked delicately, not wanting to upset the other with his absence being brought to light and all. Cody paused a moment and said, “Dustin. His name’s Dustin.” Ted found that to be a rather unusual name choice, but not a bad one at all, not that. “Do you know why your father chose that?” he asked curiously.

“I think Dustin said once that it was because my dad used to get nicknamed ‘dusty’ as a child, what with him being out on the field all the time and stuff.” Cody responded after a moment’s thought, brow furrowing. Sounding out the name for him he watched as Cody’s pen then began to move over the parchment until that joined the list growing there. They did his sister and his mother… though they didn’t linger on that one if he was honest.

“My hand hurts,” Cody set the quill down and Ted gently took the hand in his own, beginning to rub his fingers for him, “You’ve worked very hard; I’m proud of how much you remember.” He smiled to his lover.

Bringing Cody’s hand to his lips, he kissed the palm before covering it with his other hand. “You never fail to amaze me, Cody.”

Blushing, Cody met his lover’s eyes and smiled shyly at him. “Well, I have the best teacher that I could possibly ask for.” To think that just months ago he was working in the fields with his father when he met Ted for the first time when he came down and offered to teach him to read. Now look at where they were. 

“It certainly helps that you’re such a good student,” Ted told him.

“But what really helps is the fact that you have such a great reward system,” Cody teased. At that, Ted leaned down and kissed his lips, the pair of them grinning. “See, that only encourages me along.”

“Well, I enjoy rewarding you like this as much as possible,” Ted assured, especially since it was essentially a reward for himself to be able to kiss Cody.

Feeling a hand cupping his cheek Ted allowed himself to be drawn in for a still-innocent but lingering kiss, hearing the soft sigh of bliss that left Cody that made his heart happily skip a few beats. “I love you, Cody Runnels,” he smiled softly when their kiss broke and Cody looked back at him steadily, “I love you too, Theodore DiBiase,” he promised.

They worked on a few more pieces of writing, some being single words or names, others being small sentences. By the time Ted deemed they should call an end to their writing Cody had actually managed to write an entire paragraph about himself. The writing may have been shaky in places, an occasional slip in spelling, but to Ted it was perfect.

“Look at that, Cody,” Ted said as he held up the parchment once the ink had dried. “Is there anything you can’t do? I mean, here you are, now able to read and write, plus you have all the skills you knew before coming here.” 

“Well, I’m sure if you practiced some more, you could master the sickle, too,” Cody teased, recalling Ted’s first attempt at trying to harvest a few crops. “If you come down to the field again, I’d be happy to show you once more how it works.”

“I promise you, I will be going down to visit you as often as I possibly can. I hate that you’re going to be so close to me, but still so far away,” Ted whispered.

“We’ll work through it,” Cody swore to him. Although he didn’t know if he’d be going back to work in the castle again after this year’s harvest. He knew that he’d want to, and he sure hoped that Ted would want him to, but in the end, it was really up to Lord DiBiase. “And I’m sure that my father won’t mind if I slip off from time to time to come and visit with my fellow employees.”

“I sure hope not. Now I imagine dinner will be served soon. Wouldn’t do us any good to arrive late,” Ted said, pulling Cody to his feet.


	40. Chapter 40

“You two really are quite the pair,” Wade said aloud as the wait staff came in. The comment really wouldn’t raise any suspicion, since those two had been friends for so long and, even though they were older now, they still constantly schemed and plotted together, using their power to their advantage when it was necessary. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Randy said, giving John a wink. They’d never actually _told_ Wade that they were together, but they’d had a feeling for a while that they knew that he knew about them. And now that Wade himself was getting together with Justin, they knew even more so that he would never speak a word of it to anyone. 

“We’ll keep our fingers crossed then, shall we?” he asked, finishing up the last of the plates, nodding to the staff that it was ok for them to take the plates out and into the dining room. 

When the wait-staff came back down bowls and plates were passed down the rows of the kitchen, everyone working in tandem with one another in practiced fluidity to ensure that everyone had something to eat. Only when he was sure that everyone else had something to eat did Wade seat himself down, his eyes immediately seeking out young Justin.

Justin caught his eye in turn and sent him a soft smile, though he wasn’t exactly able to go over for numerous reasons—the least of which being that Heath was moping alongside him, and would undoubtedly make him feel guilty if he went to sit nearer his lover. Michael was looking away from the redhead, across to Eve, but whenever her attention went away from him his smile would slip just a little.

Randy ate with casual gusto; he was going to need the sustenance if he was planning on a lil’ bit of good ol’-fashioned manhandling and all, and he was unrepentant when John gave him a look that suggested he was being a bit too keen on the upcoming event. 

“Eve, what _is_ going on between you and Michael?” Kelly asked, not missing the way that they looked at each other. 

“I don’t know,” she whispered back. “Today he just started talking to me out of the blue, but I’m not about to question why. He told me he’d like to go to the village with me one day.”

Kelly was happy for her friend, really, but she so wished that John would talk to her like that one of these days. And Layla _certainly_ wished that Cody would approach her in such a fashion. 

Randy kept glancing over at John, trying hard to stop his laughter at the looks that John was giving him. It’d been a while since he had to use force on someone, and while he did get satisfaction out of berating someone to the point of tears, there really was nothing quite like using a touch of force to get someone to cooperate. 

 

When everyone began drifting off Randy keyed himself up to play his role as soon as Heath and Justin headed out with John for the final night-check on all the animals. As soon as they were out of sight he turned his attention on Michael. “McGillicutty,” he rumbled, the man in question immediately seeming wary to be in Randy’s scope of notice.

Eve, unsurprisingly, much like the other women, hastily attempted to fade into the background and leave the room so that they didn’t witness another telling off, or become privy to one themselves because they were attempting to eavesdrop.

Michael stopped, waiting to see what Randy wanted, and Randy felt himself slipping into the role that he needed to fulfill with a probably unnerving amount of ease. “I want a word with you, now,” he jerked his head towards the hallway leading toward the rooms and Michael obediently went down it, unaware that Wade was attempting to hold back laughter as he did. 

“Have I been doing something wrong?” Michael asked. He couldn’t help but be worried that Randy was going to do something absolutely horrible to him in that moment. Why else lead him into an empty hallway?

“Do you really need to ask? I think everyone could see how poorly you were performing in your work today,” Randy told him, crossing his arms across his chest as his eyes bore holes through the young man (although, to be fair, he wasn’t _that_ much younger than him, just two years separated them, though he was still an intimidating figure to those much older than him). 

“I… I, uh…”

“There should be no excuses. You should do all the work that you’re assigned to do to the best of your ability. I don’t want to hear any excuses. And I certainly don’t want to see you about with Eve when you should be doing your work,” he went on to say. The reaction he got out of Michael at that moment gave him am utter sense of satisfaction.

“Eve?” For a moment it was apparent from the look on Michael’s face that he had all but _forgotten_ who Eve even was. “Oh!” he blushed somewhat when he realised his faux-pas and swallowed, excuses building on the tip of his tongue even though Randy had said not moments before that he wouldn’t accept any excuse that he could come up with.

“I haven’t — I mean that is to say—“ Randy held up a hand and then moved and placed it on Michael’s shoulder. “Save it; I already know what happened between you and Heath.” Michael’s eyes widened in such abject shock that even if he had doubted the news he had been told it would have been confirmed in that moment. And thus, Randy didn’t feel guilty when he acted next.

“Whether you like it or not you’re going to sort this out.” Randy said and Michael felt himself being pulled, not even thinking to resist because well, it was Randy, and everyone knew that you behaved and did as you were told when Randy was involved. “Got it?” Suddenly, Michael found himself being pushed roughly and he was falling backwards, arms and legs flailing as he landed on his rump, staring at the door in stupefaction as the door closed in his face. 

When the initial realization hit him that he was currently locked into a room after having been physically thrown in there by Randy Orton, he got back up onto his feet and slammed his palm against the door several times. “Come on! What the hell is going on?” he shouted.

“I already told you!” Randy replied curtly. 

“How did you find out?” he yelled through the door.

“Astute observation.” He leaned casually against the door, awaiting Justin’s arrival to let him know that John was on his way. Wade should be coming around, too, soon enough, to give Heath hell about the way he treated Justin before tossing him into the room alongside Michael. If all went according to plan, anyway.

“Sure you’ve not done something like this before?” Randy turned as he heard the voice, sending Wade an amused grin before then casually shrugging, lowering his voice as he responded, “Well, they should’ve behaved themselves, shouldn’t they?” Wade shook his head in amusement and settled back to await the arrival of his young lover.

When John, Justin and Heath appeared Justin smiled at them all, the smile slipping when he saw Wade and Randy looking serious. “Is something wrong?” John wished he could have forewarned the kid; poor Justin looked genuinely concerned. Wade gently reached a hand out and Justin seemed to take it without thinking, allowing himself to be drawn close. Sending Justin a small smile Wade’s expression then hardened as he looked at Heath. 

“You,” Wade began, his voice low in his throat, “have got some nerve,” he said right to Heath, letting Justin’s hand drop as he walked in closer.

Michael had his ear pressed against the door, but all he could hear were low mumbles. He knew that some others had shown up, but he didn’t know who and he still didn’t know why.

“First you say what you said to Justin, and he’s a bigger man than you will ever be for forgiving you for that. And then the very next day… Well, you know exactly what you did. And did Justin say any of those disgusting things to you that you did to him? No, he did not. Now I hear that you’re not even working up to your previously low standards because you’ve got Michael on the brain.” Wade grabbed Heath’s shirt collar and pulled him in close. “And that’s why this is necessary.” With that, Randy opened the door while Wade practically tossed the red head inside, before Randy shut and locked the door on them once again. 

“That went well, wouldn’t you say?” Randy asked, a huge smile on his face as two pairs of hands began banging on the door behind them. He couldn’t be more pleased that they had an unused store room in the corridor… the one room that locked from the outside. 

“Wade! Wade!” Heath cried out, torn between shock and anger, “Let me out!” He had been so concerned by what had happened that he had barely registered Michael at his side pounding on the door too, but then after a few minutes and it became glaringly apparent that Wade, Randy, John nor Justin were going to open the door, he slowly turned to the other.

Michael looked as uncomfortable as he was feeling, he could see it in the other’s eyes, even though he was valiantly attempting to make out that he wasn’t the least bit bothered about being locked in a small space (the storeroom that was usually used whenever someone was ill and in quarantine, hence the bed by the wall) with the man who had been screaming his name in passion not the night before. Heath kicked at the door, mentally cursing Wade and Randy, and also John; he was much too guilty to add Justin into the entourage though.

“Hello, Michael,” Heath eventually said quietly, unable to meet the other’s eyes, keeping his head down with his gaze trained on the floor. For a moment it seemed as though Michael wasn’t going to respond to him, but then he nodded and muttered, “Evening, Heath.” The redhead cleared his throat softly and rubbed a hand through his hair, Michael folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall. “Any idea what this is about?” 

“No…” Heath muttered. “I take it you don’t know, either?”

“Apparently they want us to make up. But what _I_ really want to know is _how_ they found out about us in the first place,” Michael said, raising a brow as he stared at Heath. “I told you I wouldn’t tell anyone about what happened between us! Those were some of my only words to you this morning, and I sure as hell didn’t go back on my word.”

Heath glanced down at the ground at the accusation. He _had_ to tell John about it, because that man always knew when something was off with a person. He _had_ to tell Justin about it, because he felt so guilty about the entire situation. He _had_ to tell Randy about it, because if he didn’t, Randy would have beat it out of him. “I may have mentioned it,” Heath mumbled softly.

“Oh, you may have mentioned it… Jesus fucking Christ,” Michael cursed, “maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut! What could have possibly possessed you to tell _anyone_ about what happened?!”

Heath’s face went red, seeming to swell like a bullfrog as he stared Michael down, refusing to be cowed into submission by the other man, “John knew that something was up, and I _needed_ to talk to _my brother_ because I knew he could help me—“ Michael blinked a little at those words but Heath was already ploughing on, “—and I’d like to see you try and lie to Randy!”

When Heath sensed that Michael was about to say he could have avoided telling the Head Valet the truth, Heath snorted, “Don’t bullshit—he obviously got to you first considering you were in here before me! It’s none of your business what I do—“ he was unaware that no one was standing outside of the door any longer, though it was locked to prevent their escape, “-so don’t you dare preach at me—!”

Michael immediately flared in return, “I would have thought that what happened between us made it my business if you’re going around spouting it to anyone who’ll listen!” In a way though he was just feeling a little resentful because _he_ didn’t have anyone (other than Heath) who he would have confided in. “What could you possibly need help with anyway?” the other man demanded, and Heath snapped his mouth closed so fast his teeth clicked. 

“Well?” Michael asked. “You’re the one that kicked me out this morning; I don’t know why _you’re_ the one that’s going off and telling everyone under the sun about it!” he yelled.

Heath remained silent, unsure of what to say to that. His mind was racing, though, as he had a lot of things that he thought about saying. But he couldn’t actually bring himself to say anything. 

“For someone who’s been running their mouth all day, you’re mighty quiet right now,” Michael went on. He didn’t know why, he could see that Heath was visibly upset, and he really did still care for the man, despite what happened to him earlier. “What? Did you forget how to speak, or something?”

~~~

A few rooms down the hall, John and Randy sat on their bed, John tucked between Randy’s legs, Randy’s fingers tapping lightly on John’s arm. “Yer wonderin’ if they’ve fucked by now, aren’t ya?” John asked.

“Perhaps,” Randy replied. They’d been away from the door for a while now. They’d left when the two of ‘em were still pounding on the door. “You’re obviously thinking about it too, though, so don’t put all of this on me. Even though it _was_ my idea.”

“What if this don’t work out, Randy?” John asked his lover concerned, turning his head enough to meet his lover’s eyes, “I mean, wha’ if they’re both s’stubborn that they jus’ take the piss wit’ it all?” Randy shrugged slightly and John was about to admonish the other before he then heard his lover’s self-assured return comment, “If they don’t buck their ideas up then I’ll belt them both about the chops and make them stay out of one another’s ways for the rest of their natural lives.” And that was that. 

~~~

“I’ll see you later,” Ted promised lowly to Cody once they reached the entrance hall, and when Cody mouthed ‘I love you’ before heading off Ted felt as though he could conquer the world without even breaking a sweat in the process. Grinning somewhat to himself Ted headed into the dining-hall and then schooled his features before someone called him on his expression and he was forced to bluff some god-awful lie to fit in with it all.

“Hello mother, father,” he greeted, seeing Brett had yet to arrive. It seemed his mother had anticipated his unspoken questions about the Ouellet parents, because she said delicately, “Madam Ouellet was feeling ill earlier, I do believe her husband has gone to check on her,” nodding, and expression a polite wish that she be alright, he then sat down.

Just as the final bowl of food had been brought up to the table the French family and his brother had all made their appearances. Apologies were given for lateness and when Ted caught Brett’s eye the other made a motion with his hand as though he was writing—but then he recalled what they had said earlier about a gift design and immediately knew he’d be keen to see what he’d come up with.

Brett wanted to just show Ted the gift right then and there, but he knew he couldn’t, as Kristen and her family were right there with them. So he waited a few more minutes until they left the dining room, the two of them lingering behind. “Come on, let’s go to my room so that you can show Cody, as well,” Ted suggested. 

“Ok,” Brett agreed, not once thinking it would be strange to show Ted’s servant the gift, as well. 

The trio headed up to Ted’s room, the three of them resuming the same places they’d been in earlier that day (although Ted wished that he could have Cody sit in his lap instead of stand behind him). “Well, come on.”

Brett smiled, reaching into his pocket. “Ma gave me three of the pearls. She said they could all be used in a necklace.” He pulled the pearls from his pocket, showing the three of them off to his brother and Cody. All three were different size, and Brett arranged them in his palm from largest to smallest, explaining that that was how Caroline had shown them to him. Ted was visibly impressed.

“I was just wondering,” Brett started slowly as he handed the pearls to Ted so that Ted could inspect them closer, and also allow Cody to hold one. “Which metal should I ask for? I’ve tried to take notice of what she wears, but I haven’t really…” he trailed off sheepishly but Ted nodded his head in understanding; it was hard to tell what might be what on look alone.

“I think gold would suit her though,” Ted voice helpfully, Brett nodding his head in obvious agreement. Cody looked a little puzzled as he handed the pearls back to Ted who then passed them to Brett, the teen wrapping them in a handkerchief securely before then tucking it into his pocket safely. “Where do those… peals? Come from?”

“Pearls, Cody,” Ted corrected lightly, “Come from the sea-creatures known as Oysters. I don’t exactly know how it works but they make them inside of their shells over time, and when fisherman catch the Oysters they can extract the pearls.” Cody’s adorable look even made Brett smile; it was refreshing being around someone who had not been as surrounded as wealth like they had been, or like their main acquaintances.

“Those came from inside an animal?” Cody asked, pointing to Brett’s pocket, his eyes wide, lips forming a cute pout.

“That they do,” Ted told him, wishing that he could press his lips to Cody’s right then. God, he loved it when Cody had that look on his face. 

“Well, they’ll look really nice in a necklace. I’m sure that Kristen will love it,” Cody told him. “When, um, when did you want me to bring those down to the metal worker in the village?” he then asked. 

“I… I don’t know. When will you be able to go?”

“We can go tomorrow if you’d like,” Ted said to Cody, who nodded. 

“We?” Brett asked at Ted’s words. 

“Oh, yes. I haven’t been there in a long time, and Cody wanted to go visit his father… so I’m going to go with him and see how everything’s going on the parcel,” Ted explained. “So long as Father will let me, that is.”

“I see…” Seeing that Brett was, as of yet, reluctant to hand the pearls over he suggested casually, “Why don’t you keep hold of them for now, Brett, and Cody and I shall come and pick them up tomorrow.” Or Cody would if by some chance Ted Sr. put his foot down about him going too.

“Thank you,” Brett said, giving his brother a quick hug before then actually shaking Cody’s hand, “-to both of you.” Cody was surprised by the action but smiled shyly, shaking Brett’s hand back, “It’s no problem, Brett, I promise.” He could see Ted’s smile had grown a little at the interaction between them out of the corner of his eye, he was clearly pleased.

When Brett left (no doubt to go and see his fiancée) Ted moved to Cody and kissed him squarely on the lips. When they broke apart he smiled, “I’m sorry, I just can’t help myself when you’re looking so cute when you’re learning new things.” Those words made Cody’s cheeks redden. 

“I just never realized there was so much out there,” Cody replied. “I… I wish that I was as smart as you,” he then added softly. There was just so much that Ted knew; he was so educated… 

“Hey, don’t say things like that,” Ted said to him rather harshly. “You may not have gone to school, but that’s only because you never had the means to it. That’s not to say you wouldn’t have been smart enough to go. I bet you that if you had gone to school with me, you’d have outshone me in every subject.”

“I really doubt that, Teddy.” God, that man was always able to make him blush with the simplest of statements. How was it that Ted always made him feel as though he were God’s greatest creation? 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Codes. Look at how far you’ve come since you started reading in your barn,” Ted reminded him (like he’d ever actually forget that). “Do you think that you’d ever tell your father that you learned how to read?”

“Um…” Cody bit his lip slightly, such an uncomfortable look of indecisiveness crossing his face as he did so, Ted internally wincing and wondering whether he should have saved such a query for another time.

However, Cody then sighed and slowly, uncertainly, nodded his head. “I may do. Or, I may let him see me with a book and make the guess for himself.” Knowing Virgil though he’d just assume that Cody was looking at any pictures that the book might have as opposed to actually knowing what anything meant. “I’m not sure how he’d react though.”

When Ted looked confused Cody said, “My dad was always honest with me about our lot in life; the parcel, hard labour, serving our lord…” he held up a hand to gently forestall any protest from Ted, “He worked hard to give me the best he could…”

There was always that small chance that Virgil might be offended that Cody attempted to learn a skill that was so very beyond his station. Not that Cody would be intending to insult his father with it, but you got the picture of where it was going. “We’ll see.”

“Well, whether you tell him or not, you must be glad to be able and go see him again,” Ted said. 

Cody smiled at that, “Yes, I am.” It’d been a long time since he’d seen his father, and he prayed that he was still doing well. He had some wages that he needed to give to him, also, to make sure that for the remainder of the winter he’d have that money to fall back on should he need anything to add to his comfort. 

“I’m actually looking forward to seeing him, as well.” The last time the Ted had seen him, he hadn’t looked very healthy, but after Cody told him that he was doing much better, he wanted to see it for himself. 

“I hope he’s as happy to see you as you are to see him.”

“I just hope Father will let me go down to the village with you,” Ted mused, knowing that there was a chance he could be denied the trip. But if he knew that he and Cody were bringing the pearls down for Brett’s gift, he may be a bit more lenient. That’s what he was hoping for, anyway.

“Uh huh,” Cody said, then realised that that was probably a little too ‘common’ for Ted and so correcting himself, “I mean, yes, hopefully.” Ted was admittedly a little amused by the correction, leaning in and giving Cody a kiss on the forehead, “Have I ever told you how adorable I think you are?” he asked the other, and Cody blushed before smiling sheepishly.

“I think you may have mentioned it before.” Ted cupped his lover’s cheek and merely held him close for a while before then pulling back, “Maybe I should go and ask my father whether I can go to the village now; that will save us having to try and locate him in the morning.” Ted Sr. was notorious for extending his mornings as much as possible.

“Whatever you like,” Cody nodded, “Would you like me to come with you?” Ted nodded his head, “If you would…” he then paused, “I mean, you don’t have to if you would prefer not to.” He knew that his boyfriend was somewhat intimidated by his father and he didn’t want to subject the other to any more discomfort than necessary under other circumstances.

“No, I’ll come. I offered to, after all,” Cody said. 

“Thank you. Come on, then, let’s go.” The two of them left Ted’s room, Cody following just behind him, as they went on their search for Lord DiBiase. “I don’t actually know where he’ll be right now,” Ted told him, turning his head around to glance at Cody, “but his study is as good a guess as any.”

“Ok,” Cody said, enjoying walking around the castle with Ted.

Ted chuckled at how agreeable Cody was before steeling his features as they neared the study. Glancing inside, he found that his father was, indeed, in the room. He was thankful for that, since he never enjoyed going into his parents’ room to discuss things like this. “Father?” he asked, properly stepping before the door.

“Theodore! Come inside!” he said, waving Cody in, as well when he saw the young man standing just outside the door.

When the door had closed behind Cody, Ted Sr. looked to his son with a smile, setting down the quill that he had been writing with previously, “I hope I’m not interrupting,” Ted said and Ted Sr. waved a hand, “Not at all my boy, not at all. Do sit down.”

Ted pretended not to know why his father seemed even more pleased to see him than usual, knowing that what he was about to ask was probably not what his father was hoping he’d say. “What can I do for you, son?” the imposing man behind the desk asked, Cody subconsciously shifting a little; he never felt comfortable in a room with the lord.

“I was wondering whether it might be possible if I could accompany Cody down to the village tomorrow, as well as to the parcels.” Ted Sr.’s brows rose in surprise, before he tilted his head in obvious puzzlement, “Why would you want to go to the village?” the man listened as Ted explained Brett’s gift and his ‘interest in seeing how the parcels were progressing.’

“So,” Ted said in conclusion, “may I go to the village with Cody tomorrow?”

Ted Sr. shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head slightly, “Yes, I suppose. But be careful. And don’t carry anything of value on you, let Cody carry the pearls. He’d be less likely to get pick pocketed,” he said. His son may be nineteen, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be worried for his safety. 

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Father,” Ted replied with a smile. 

“Are you visiting all the parcels, or just one specifically?” Ted Sr. then asked, having no doubt that they would be spending a majority of their time out tomorrow with Virgil. Before Ted could answer, he went on, “Well, either way, do tell Virgil that I’m looking forward to working with him again during the growing season.”

“Uh, yes, of course.” Ted repeated a little surprised, nodding his head as he stood from the chair before his father’s desk and began making his way out of the room after bidding the man a good evening. Cody gave a small bow at the waist to Ted Sr. before he followed his lover out, closing the door quietly but firmly behind him since he had learnt that the lord hated the doors of the castle being left open.

“Well, at least you can come with me,” Cody smiled at Ted and Ted nodded his head, returning the smile. “Will you be going to bed soon?” he didn’t mean it in the actual sense of sleep, but he meant as in Cody going down to his room. “Soon, not right away…” Cody looked shyly at him, “I was thinking maybe I could come and spend a little more time with you in your room.” Ted tried not to notice how eager he was to assure the other he could.

“So, anything you’d like to do?” Ted asked once they were back in his room.

“I don’t know…” he muttered. He didn’t want to just up and say that he wouldn’t object to having sex with him again, if that was what Ted wanted to do. Really, though, he did just want to spend some time with Ted, relaxing in his lover’s strong arms.

“Did you want to read?” he asked, not sure of what Cody wanted to do. 

“No… not really,” Cody answered. “I… I was kind of hoping that maybe… I could change you and then we could just… lie in bed together,” he went on to say, his voice extremely quiet as though he was nervous of Ted’s reaction.

For a moment there was silence between them, Cody staring resolutely down at the floor in his anxiety, but then suddenly he heard the sound of Ted’s _laughter_. Head popping up, confusion apparent on his face, Cody then felt as though he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. When his lover moved to take him into his arms however the feeling vanished.

“That sounds lovely,” Ted admitted, moving so that he was standing with his arms spread, a perfect dimpled grin being sent Cody’s way by the elder teen, “I’d be delighted to cuddle with you.” Smiling, Cody moved forward and started to unbutton Ted’s shirt after removing the light outer-jacket that the other had been wearing to prevent a chill.

Cody ran his finger down Ted’s chest and abdomen once he had the shirt completely unbuttoned, then, with both hands, pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He took Ted’s arm and pulled one hand out of the cuff before repeating the action on the opposite side. Next, he began to work on Ted’s pants, letting them fall to the ground once they were undone. “Lift your leg,” Cody said as he kneeled down before his lover. When he had the pants off, he stood, leaving Ted untouched. 

Finally getting Ted’s sleeping clothes, he began to dress the other. “It’s always a shame when I have to dress you again,” he said when his lover was completely dressed once more and they were crawling into bed together. 

“I bet you only did this so that you can undress me yet again,” Ted muttered with a smile, wrapping his arms around Cody, Cody’s hands resting upon his. 

Cody remained in Ted’s arms and in his bed as long as he could, but when the time came to be making his way downstairs he turned to face his lover with an apologetic expression. “I have to go.” The pout that greeted him when he said these words made his stomach do funny things. “No, you don’t need to go,” Ted played childishly as he tried to hold Cody even closer to him. “I do Teddy,” Cody chuckled softly, leaning in and brushing his lips over Ted’s, “I don’t want to, I promise—it’s completely because I have to.”

Grumbling Ted eventually relinquished his hold on the other man, keeping the pout in place for as long as he could until Cody was leaning down for a much more thorough and involved kiss. “To tide us over until you come and see me later,” Cody whispered.

Promising the other that he would do his best to be downstairs later that night Cody then bid Ted goodbye and headed out of his room to go downstairs to his own bedroom.

~~~

“You don’t know how I was feeling.”  
Michael snorted, “I think you made it abundantly clear how you felt--!”  
“Oh, says the man who told me _he loved me_ last night!” Ok, Heath hadn’t actually meant to say that, but with the other’s attitude and then the mental images coming back to him at how easily Michael had moved on to Eve he lashed out.

Michael reeled back as though Heath had hit him, staring at the redhead as Heath moved and plonked himself on the bed, arms crossing over his chest as he glowered down at the floor. Michael swallowed hard his cheeks red. “You were the one who threw out the man who told you those things,” he protested weakly in a mumble.

“Well, I didn’t know how to react!” Heath said in return. “I… I thought I was imagining those words when you said them,” he confessed. “I was so drunk… I hardly even remember it happening.”

“That was no reason to kick me out. You _obviously_ wanted it, otherwise you wouldn’t have let it happen,” Michael countered. 

“The goddamn stinging in my ass is the only way that I knew it happened! Do you know… do you know how _guilty_ I felt about it when I woke up?”

“You felt guilty about sleeping with me?” Michael asked, sounding even more upset than before. “Well, I’ll let you know that I didn’t. But after this morning I saw that those words of love I spoke to you last night meant nothing, so I decided that I would have to move on sooner or later.”

“No! It’s not you that I felt the guilt over… it was for myself… because I ruined what could have been, what _should_ have been a wonderful night,” he admitted.

“You…” Michael scrubbed a hand over his face, looking down at the floor, before then looking to the ceiling and then the wall atop Heath’s head since he couldn’t quite bring himself to look the other in the eye, even though he knew he should have.

“It wasn’t wonderful?” when the other man looked so upset Heath felt fresh guilt settling like a lead weight down in his stomach. “No, I mean, yes, it was, well, um, what I could remember of it anyway. But… I was drunk, and I did it for the wrong reasons…” Michael closed his eyes, each word piercing him right in his heart, stinging bitterly.

“But that doesn’t mean I didn’t _want_ to do it,” Heath admitted softly. Before he had thought his crush to Wade was the most predominant thing he had ever experienced, he had had strong feelings for Michael, but the only downside had been that Michael had been his best friend and he had had no indication that the other even liked men… and with Wade he had had a vague idea. Most importantly though he had just been too scared of pursuing Michael in such a fashion. “I’m sorry, Ok?” Heath said weakly. 

“Oh, you’re sorry… I finally had the chance to admit to you last night what I’ve been feeling for you for _so long_ now, and you go and kick me out and flat out reject me… But now it’s all ok, because you’re sorry,” Michael said, his anger boiling up once again. 

“I really am!” Heath protested. 

“Would this conversation even be happening if you’d fallen into bed with Wade instead of me?” Michael asked, to which Heath merely sheepishly shrugged in reply. “I didn’t think so.”

“But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to give up on you,” Heath then whispered. “You have to try and put yourself in my shoes. I’ve never shared a bed with anyone before; I was nervous and ashamed and upset… not only with myself but because…” he paused before he managed to meet his eyes, “because I ruined it for you.”

Michael’s expression looked frighteningly closed and his tone was awfully clipped as he responded quietly, “It wasn’t ruined for me until I saw that look on your face this morning, Heath.” Heath mentally cringed; how could one reaction have fucked up his life so spectacularly when he was trying to fix it?

“It wasn’t ruined for me, and it was special, because even though you’d had a few drinks last night you knew exactly what was happening. The way you moaned and pleaded, the way you responded—“ Heath’s face was crimson as Michael continued.

“-you couldn’t have faked that, Heath, regardless of what you might think. However, you’ve made it abundantly clear that my feelings aren’t wanted so why shouldn’t I give them to someone else who does?” Heath clenched his hands into fists atop his lap, keeping his gaze on Michael’s, “I don’t want to see you with her. She doesn’t deserve you, Michael.” 

Michael chuckled rather darkly at that. “Oh, and what, you _do_ deserve me? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“I… well… I don’t know if—” Heath stammered

Cutting the redhead off, Michael said, “Stop. Just _stop_. This is the biggest load of bullshit.” He stood and walked towards the door, pounding on it once again. “Just open the _fucking_ door!” He tried the handle and found that it was still locked. “I’m done with this shit! Open the door!” 

~~~

Cody was walking past the room as he heard someone hitting it from the inside as they began to say, “John! Randy! Where the _fuck_ are you!? Open the door right now!” Staring at the door, Cody kept walking, but he didn’t make it to his room, he stopped at John and Randy’s. 

He didn’t bother knocking, since they never bothered with him. Sticking his head through the door, he saw that the two of them were sitting in bed together, Randy kissing John’s neck, John still between Randy’s legs, wrapped up in his arms. “Guys?”

Both men turned their attention to Cody. “Yes?” Randy asked.

“There’s someone inside the store room pounding on the door and telling you two to open it,” he explained. Obviously he was out of the loop on something. 

“Oh, Michael and Heath are in there right now,” Randy told him as though it were the most ordinary thing in the world. 

“So… you’re not going to open the door for them?” Cody asked, brow furrowing. 

“Not anytime soon, no. Those two have been driving me up the wall all day, so we’re letting them work out their issues.”

Stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him as he then leaned against it, Cody asked, “What the hell happened that you’d actually go and lock them in a room together?” 

“So, let me get this straight,” Cody started, “You’ve locked Heath and Michael in a cupboard because they’ve had sex but then fallen out with one another because of Heath’s reaction, and then Michael seemed to have moved on to Eve and…” he was beginning to get lost attempting to sound the whole situation out loud to himself, “So, do you actually think that this will work?”

“Yes,” Randy said without preamble, “And if it doesn’t then I shall kick both their arses over the village and back again.” He took John’s earlobe into his ear and started lightly nibbling the sensitive area, John squirming ever so subtly under the ministrations whilst paying attention to Cody, “If we let them avoid each other forever nothing will ever be resolved,” John attempted to try and explain in a less Randy-esque manner. 

~~~

“I never implied that I wanted to marry Eve,” Michael said, rather surprised that Heath would think that. Truth was, he only wanted her companionship, and even that he didn’t truly enjoy. “And… I don’t… I don’t want you to never come near me again,” he then admitted. 

Heath dropped his head into his hands; he had told Justin, and John, and even Randy, that this would not be a good idea, but had any of them listened to him? No. No-one ever listened to him when it came to things like this even though he had been nigh on sure that Michael would not react well to him… however, he would be lying to himself if he said that it was hurtful just to what degree Michael seemed to have grown to hate him over the course of a day, and how fast the other had moved on.

“Will you just fucking stop it!” he eventually screamed, Michael stopping his knocking because he was so startled by Heath raising his voice like that. The pounding sound wasn’t helping Heath’s headache or his mood. “They said they wanted us to make up—if you hate my guts that much just play along that everything is Ok.”

When Michael continued to stare at him Heath mumbled, “If we’re quiet and seem civil and peaceful then they’ll let us out and we can go our separate ways. You can marry Eve or whatever it is that you seem to want to do and I won’t come near you ever again.” Theoretically, anyway.

“Really? Because it certainly didn’t sound that way just minutes ago. I’m _sorry_ that I reacted the way I did, ok? I hardly even remember it happening. Can you blame me for freaking out a bit?”

“But you _wanted it_. All those things that you were saying…” Michael trailed off, his voice softening again. 

“I didn’t say that I didn’t want it to happen, Michael. Everything I said, whatever it may have been, I’m sure that I meant it. But I don’t _remember it happening_ ,” he emphasized once more. “Though, I swear to the good lord above that I wish I could recall every last detail.”


	41. Chapter 41

“Sooo… locking them in the store room is the absolute best way to go about this?” Cody asked, still unsure about the entire situation. 

“Yes,” Randy said once more, immediately returning to teasing John. 

“Michael jumped over to Eve pretty quickly,” Cody surmised. 

“Well, it didn’t take me long to go find Samantha after my first time with John. I know I was the one that initiated everything, but after it happened? It was all so overwhelming to me. I imagine if we’d been drunk and slept together I’d have gone to Sam even sooner,” Randy told him, now running his hand up under John’s shirt across his lover’s abdomen. “Don’t you think you’d have done something similar?”

“Randy, I’m sleeping with Ted, the future Lord. If we’d both been drunk and ended up having sex with one another before getting to know each other, I’d be more confused as to how we got in the same room. I’ve only known him for a few months. It’s not like you two or Heath and Michael that’ve known one another for your whole lifetime. We’d had to have had some weird circumstances for us to both end up in the same place with enough alcohol provided to get us drunk… and then, in the end, I think I’d be pretty pleased with myself for bedding my future Lord in the first place,” Cody told them, a smirk planted firmly on his face. 

“Fine, you’d be impressed,” Randy said, “but don’t you think Ted would be asking the first woman that crossed his path to be his bride if that had happened?”

Cody was surprised by how swiftly the answer of, “Yes, yes he would,” came to him, but neither Randy nor John looked surprised. Well, Randy didn’t look surprised; John’s eyes were semi-closed and the lack of response from the other for a while had Cody thinking that he’d nodded off. If it wasn’t for the occasional twitch that John’s fingers gave against Randy’s thighs he would have been fairly certain the other was asleep. That, and the motions that he could see Randy’s lips and hands doing to the elder man, no doubt distracting if innocent.

“Imagine if you’d run to Layla in such a situation,” Randy couldn’t help but tease, “I mean, if she’s determined to marry you know she would have had a ring on your finger in days if that had happened.” Cody shuddered and groaned, pulling a face, John chuckling at the sound before lightly chastising Randy not to tell the boy things that would give him nightmares. “Don’t even…” Cody shook his head, “It doesn’t even bear thinking about.” Sighing softly Cody then wondered whether it’d be worth heading to his own room or whether it was too early for Ted to turn up.

“Should we go and check on them yet?” John asked, wondering whether there was the chance that instead of fucking one another in terms of making up, that they’d end up killing one another. Randy shrugged as though he didn’t care but the way his arms tightened around John’s waist made it obvious that Randy had no intention of letting the other get up if he could help it. “Few more minutes,” Randy said casual as you please and Cody and John exchanged a look before Cody said, “Are you _sure_ you’ve not done this before?” 

Randy quirked an eyebrow at Cody and answered, “No, I have never done this before. _However_ , I have thought about locking several people into the store room. Not together, no, just toss them in their by themselves until they’re prepared to do the work that I demand of them. Or, of course, if someone’s annoying me, I get this flash in my head of me dragging them by their shirt collar to the store room and tossing them in there so I can continue on in relative peace,” Randy told them. 

“Are you…being serious right now?” Cody asked. 

“Codes, don’ you know Randy well enough by now ta know when he’s windin’ ya up ‘n when he’s tellin’ ya the truth?” John asked. When Cody shrugged, John said, “He’s tellin’ the truth.”

Randy nodded at that. “I don’t have the same luxury you do, Cody, I don’t get to be with the Lord’s son all day doing nothing but having sex with him. I have to deal with people all day,” he went on, talking right over Cody’s protests about how they did not just simply have sex with one another all the time, “and sometimes those people do get on my nerves. Today those people just happened to be Heath and Michael. You get on my nerves when you don’t do the jobs you’re assigned to. Either show up ready to work, or don’t show up at all,” he reasoned. “Although if they hadn’t shown up at all, they’d probably have pissed me off even more than they already did… So, I suppose we should go check on them soon, at least to make sure both are still breathing.”

~~~

Michael heaved a sigh, the hurt and anger still fresh in his chest but now a new feeling was sprouting up: guilt. He had no idea how long they had been locked in that room and it was apparent that no one had any intention of letting them out until… well, whenever they decided to let them both out. _Bastards._

Slowly, uncertainly, Michael moved and sat on the bed besides Heath. When the other flinched a little Michael felt his stomach drop—but then a hand rested atop one of his own and he allowed Heath to pick the appendage up, fingers playing with his own.

“I don’t doubt that I wanted it, Michael—“ the other would never have forced him he knew, “But I barely remember it, or anything, aside from you telling me that you loved me.” He blushed and Michael felt the hands holding his own twitch a little, “I didn’t want to hurt you, not ever, that was the last thing I ever meant. I just… after all I’d told you,” which he also was a bit sketchy on remembering, “-and then us doing that? I… I really messed up the time and place.”

“But… but you’re saying that you… that you would be willing to maybe… I mean… that one day you’d want to do it again?” Michael asked, his voice soft and uncertain. He’d known that Heath was drunk, yes, he himself had been slightly intoxicated, but he never once thought that Heath would never remember what happened between them. 

“I think maybe I would like to do it again,” Heath answered, his voice just as soft as Michael’s. “Would you?” he asked in return, his eyes shifting to look over to his life long friend and one time lover (though he couldn’t help but hope that it would soon be more than just one time). 

“Well… I think so,” Michael told him. “I meant what I said last night, you know. I… I do still love you, you have to believe that. I just don’t know if I could sleep with you again so soon after everything.”

“So, what, are you saying that you’d like to try it out with Eve and see what you like better?” Heath asked bitterly. 

“I didn’t say that, now did I? However, I do think that we should take our time if we decide we want anything to happen between us,” Michael reasoned, holding Heath’s gaze.

Unable to do much more than give a helpless shrug Heath then went quiet and looked down at his hands again. Before Michael could enquire as to what was on his mind the other then looked up and asked, “So if you’re going to be spending time with Eve—“ to give himself chance to think or whatever, “—does that mean I get to spend time with one of the young ladies around here?”

Initially Michael’s response was a resounding, “Good-God no!” before he reflected that he really had no right to say such a thing since he had been the one to slow things down a little bit. Swallowing hard against the protest that was still lodged in his throat he said, “I suppose, if you want to, you may.”

Even though Heath hadn’t been intending to have the other shouting at him again or anything he couldn’t deny that he was rather disappointed by the lack of protests that his words had garnered. That was, until Michael spoke again.

“Just because I’m spending time with her doesn’t mean I’ll get intimate with her, and if you’re honest about something between us… I’m going to have to ask that you don’t either.” Heath almost fell off of the bed in surprise; he couldn’t honestly remember when he had been attracted to a woman, so they needn’t worry on that score.

~~~

After a few moments Randy reluctantly nudged John so that the other would move and he could get up (though getting up was something another part of his body had been valiantly attempting for an age what with the way John kept subtly squirming about in his lap) before he reached and took the keys from the bedside table that would unlock the storeroom door. “Come on then, let’s go and see if they’ve managed to get anything resolved at all.” They had been in there for a good three, nearly four hours now by Randy’s pocket-watch.

As they were all bunched around the door they listened in, and when they heard nothing (“No one has sex tha’ quie’” John had supplied helpfully) Randy began to mess with the old lock and key to open the door. So engrossed where they all with the prospect of what they wound find when the door opened that they completely missed when their young lord-to-be slipped down the stairs. He had been making a rather determined beeline for Cody’s room until he heard said man’s voice coming from further down the hallway and he stopped, confused.

Turning his head he saw that Cody, John and Randy were all standing before a door, Randy attempting to open it. Just as he started to approach to ask them what they were all doing Randy had gotten the door open and mere moments later two rather tired, ashen faced and yet surprisingly at-peace men came out. Randy’s voice was too low for him to pick up what was said, but the two men looked suitably chastised before they headed off somewhere. The other three men were oblivious to his presence so when he asked, “What on earth was that about?” they all jumped ten feet in the air. 

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ!” Randy yelled as he and the rest of them turned to face Ted. “A little warning might be nice,” he said rather harshly, not even caring that he was speaking to his future lord. 

“Sorry. But I can’t say that this is what I expected to see when coming down here to visit with Cody,” Ted told him. “So, what was all that? That was Heath, wasn’t it? With… with,” Ted repeated as he tried to think of the name. He knew a fair amount of the servants’ names, but he admittedly forgot them at times when he didn’t see them often. That was something he’d have to work on before becoming Lord himself. 

“With Michael McGillicutty,” John finished for him.

“Yes, that’s the name. Now, is anyone going to tell me about what I just witnessed?” Ted asked again.

“Of course. But not…” Randy trailed off when he saw both Wade and Justin walking down the corridor towards them. “You coming to check up on them?”

“Yes, Justin was worried that the two mighta killed one another, so we thought we’d come and see how they were doing,” Wade explained. And that’s when he noticed that Ted was now amongst the crowd. 

“Wait, _what_?” Ted asked, really out of the loop. “What the hell is going on here?” All he knew was that Heath and Michael had been locked inside the store room by John and Randy, and possibly Justin and Wade, and that Cody was somehow involved, as well. He really knew nothing about what went on between the servants, did he?

“I’ll explain it all in our room,” Randy said to Ted. “As for Heath and Michael, you just missed them. We finally let them out, and they were both perfectly fine. No harm done. I believe they’ve both gone off to their rooms by now.”

Justin was unable to move, unable to say anything to that. When he spotted Ted amongst the small group, he froze up on the spot. Not only was he worried about what Ted would do when Randy told him what happened between Heath and Michael, he couldn’t help but be worried about Ted spotting him standing maybe a bit too close to Wade. Would he know about them? Could he fire him for it and send him to go live on the streets? Could he get rid of Heath and Michael over the incident? God, he was worried sick by his speculation alone. 

Seeing that Justin had paled considerably John was about to comment before he realised that it was because he was looking at Ted. Knowing what type of man Justin was John immediately put two-and-two together.

Grinning a little to himself John suddenly reached and shoved Cody hard in the back; though there wasn’t much size difference between them Cody was so caught off-guard by the action that he went flying forward, and had it not been for Ted moving almost on reflex to catch him he would have probably had a very painful face-first encounter with the floor. Ted cradled Cody protectively to his chest, much to Justin’s surprise, before leveling a look at John.

“John, what the hell was that for?” Cody turned his head from Ted’s chest, also giving the other a confused look, barely registering that he probably should have moved away from Ted long before then. Randy and Wade were sending him confused looks but Justin was looking to where Cody still stood in the circle of Ted’s arms; even he wasn’t naïve enough to miss the intimacy and familiarity between them.

“I was provin’ a point,” John held his hands up in surrender and before anyone else could comment he went on, “Justin looked as though ‘e were about t’ have an episode over t’fact that Ted was here, so I wanted t’reassure ‘im.”

When everyone turned around to look at him Justin went bright red, moving a little as though to hide behind Wade before he realised what was he was going to do and he forced himself to stop. Randy seemed to suss what was going on and then said, “Justin, calm down. Everyone present knows about yourself and Wade,” he looked to Ted and Justin felt like he might die of embarrassment when the lord-to-be nodded.

“—and Ted here is aware of myself and John too. Actually, he’s more than aware of the situations that we’re in because he himself is in one—“ he grinned slyly and this time it was Cody who was going red, “—with young Cody here. So just calm down, he’s not going to do anything, Ok?”

On that note Randy said, “Shall we move this into our room then so we can catch Ted up on what has transpired in the realm of the servants this evening?” Wade nodded, surprisingly unsurprised by the news of he and Cody being together, and also not feeling anxious about the lord-to-be knowing his own affections. Since Justin was still rather rooted to the spot Wade gently placed a hand on his lower-back and steered him forward, everyone just about managing to fit into the room of the Head Valet and Head Stable-hand before the door was closed to give them all privacy to talk. 

“Ok, so… you’re finally going to tell me what the hell is going on?” Ted asked, wrapping his arms around Cody as he sat on John and Randy’s bed, Cody sitting between his legs. He looked to Randy with a raised brow, more confused than anything.

Justin was still staring at the sight before him, even as he stood with Wade’s hand upon his lower back. Ted and… and Cody? Not only was Ted with another man, but he was with a servant? He couldn’t help but feel slight relief that nothing would happen to Heath because of what he did. 

“Yes,” Randy said. “You see, last night it seems as though Heath and Michael were having a little heart to heart conversation. There also happened to be some alcohol involved. A bit too much alcohol, at least on Heath’s part. Then they ended up having sex with one another.”

Ted’s eyes grew wide as Randy went on, telling him about how Heath couldn’t remember anything and how he kicked Michael out of the room come morning. When Randy told him how Michael had then shown a sudden interest in Eve, his grip around Cody grew even tighter without him even realizing it. 

“So, since they were both being complete shits, Wade and I thought it would be best if we forced them to talk about their problems. From what I saw of them after their time in there it seemed of have worked. At least for now. And here we are,” Randy concluded. 

“Really? Is there always this sort of thing going on between you all?” Ted asked. He never really thought about the servants having lives of their own. Yes, he’d known that there were some married couples living in the castle, but until he’d met Cody, and therefore really gotten to know John and Randy, then thoughts of the servants’ lives never even crossed his mind. 

“Well, not usually, no. The week after our party is probably the most exciting week of the year,” Randy admitted with a grin. “Although it’s not just _our_ party that leads to some interesting goings on,” Randy then said. “Did I happen to mention to you that I found one of the unassigned, supposedly unused guest bedrooms to be quite used indeed?”

Ted’s brows rose at that one; everyone who had been assigned a room was either single, attached but not in a way that allowed them to be alone together in such a capacity (i.e. his brother and Kristen) or married couples, so Ted was surprised to hear that someone had sought another room.

Giving Justin a small tug until the other ended up seated on his lap on the available space that Wade was taking up towards the end of the bed as the other two couples settled near the head Wade then said, “What were you thinkin’ Randy? A couple of young aristos having a little jiggery-pokery?” he waggled his brows and Randy smirked.

“Well, I must admit I was leaning in that direction,” Randy admitted and Cody, Justin and John all nodded their heads in agreement; two young people would have more of an excuse to try and seek discreet spaces whereas the adults would be somewhat less conservative because of age and alcohol consumption.

“Well…” Ted’s brow furrowed, and although he was a little shocked he had to admit he should have suspected something like this might happen, “I’m pretty damn sure it wasn’t Brett and Kristen anyway,” he had seen his brother near enough all night long, and he had consumed _far too much_ alcohol to even contemplate attempting such things.

Suddenly, a strange thought cross his mind—he hadn’t seen Maryse for a good portion of the party, even before midnight when he had gone off to see Cody, and of course wherever Maryse was, or in this case wasn’t, Mike would be right alongside her. But, no, she couldn’t possibly… he wasn’t even sure that those two were...

Feeling a hand on his arm he blinked several times to bring his mind out of his thoughts and he smiled at his boyfriend when he saw the concerned look that Cody was sending him. Not really thinking about their company he dropped an affectionate kiss to his lover’s forehead and smiled gently. They blushed as Randy began mimicking obnoxious kissing noises until John elbowed him to shut him up.

“And we know i’ wasn’ you two,” John teased them both with a dimpled grin and a wink, “I mean, you two didn’ use a spare bedroom didja?” two faces went a rather fetching shade of scarlet, both clearing their throats softly and mumbling a little unintelligible response before then trying to steer the conversation away from this. Justin relaxed back into Wade’s chest as the conversation continued and minutes passed, and Wade smiled slightly at the realisation. 

“Yer lookin’ pretty happy over there,” John said, nodding his head at Wade. 

“Well… I got a reason to be,” Wade replied, splaying his hand out on Justin’s chest, holding him even closer. 

“Justin, I believe congratulations are in order,” Ted told the young stable hand. “Not only did you get yourself a really great man, but you also managed to get our head chef. Just think of all the meals that he can prepare for you when you have romantic dinners together.”

Justin found himself blushing once again, sinking deeper into Wade’s arms. “Thank you?” he managed to whisper, sounding more like a question than anything else.

“I wish Teddy could cook like Wade could,” Cody said, earning himself a light smack on the arm from his lover. “What? I cooked for you once,” Cody reminded him.

“You did?” Randy asked, looking towards them. 

“He did,” Ted answered. “And it was the most delicious stew I’ve ever eaten. No offence, Wade,” Ted added, giving Wade his best smile. 

“None taken.”

A silence fell between them, all comfortable within their respective lover’s arms. Ted never realized how interesting it could be to talk to and get to know the servants as though they were actual people. He’d obviously gotten to know Cody, as well as Randy and John, and he’d always sort of known Wade. And he knew Justin, of course, well, knew _of_ him, but he didn’t think he’d heard him speak more than five words. Ever. Then, Randy, in typical Randy fashion, turned to Ted and asked, “So you really don’t know who it was that went and fucked around in that extra guest room?”

“I don’t. As John so eloquently put it, Cody and I didn’t use a spare room, so I wasn’t around for the whole party,” he told him with a blush. “I can speculate, but—”

“Then go on and speculate!” he encouraged. 

Ted sighed. He tried to think of the young party guests. He went back to his thoughts about Maryse, but she had her own room already that no one ever bothered her in, whereas a lot of the other younger people were with their parents or a sibling or two. Of course, there was one couple that formed last night, and had taken off rather quickly. But he didn’t know if Windham or Jacqueline would have ever done such a thing; it was always a possibility, though. “God, Randy, I really don’t know. I mean, for all I know you two snuck off and did all those unspeakable things that you do to one another, just so you could play it off as though one of my fellow noble families did it.”

Glancing at John, Randy raised a brow and said, “That’s not a bad idea. I think I’ll keep that in mind for next year.”

John rolled his eyes with fond exasperation (though he’d never deny Randy if the other did happen to accost him the following year and pull him into one of the castle’s guest bedrooms as opposed to using their bedroom or the orchard for one of their trysts) before looking across to the other two couples in their room. If only because he had no doubt three of the four would be affected by a little comment with some shock value he said casually, “This would be a prime opportunity for some group-fun, you know…”

Cody spluttered a little and Ted went a fetching shade of maroon, Justin making a small noise and hiding his face into Wade’s shoulder. Wade meanwhile merely gave one of the rich, genuine laughs that only those who knew him well got to hear; like any other man worth his weight in salt Wade had his real laugh, and his ‘company’ laugh, which he used around people in public and suchlike. “I was kidding, Justin, kidding,” John assured the younger man when he realised that the Moroccan looked close to having some sort of episode part-and-parcel of his embarrassment.

“I’m much too jealous t’ share Randy, an’ I know Teddy an’ Cody here are much too jealous t’ share neither,” he winked playfully, “Trust me, we’ve tried. And, I have a feeling Wade’d have somethin’ ta say if any of us tried to get close ta you like that.” Justin looked as though he was about to protest this, but a look at the slight blush Wade was sporting hushed him in surprise.

After a few more minutes of chat Ted and Cody both excused themselves, Randy making jokes about how well they’d done to last so long without needing to nip off and molest one another, both men blushing and sticking their tongues out at him or gesticulating in some other fashion, the door closing behind them as they obviously headed off around to Cody’s own room. John was the one who told Justin why they had done so; the younger man had thought for a moment he’d offended them with the way he had been looking at them, unable to help but do so.

“They only get ta stay together until the sun rises,” John said, Justin looking a little saddened at that news, thinking that even though he and Wade had to be marginally careful about being seen coming out of the same bedroom in a morning, they didn’t have to rush to do so. He could only imagine how he’d feel if Wade was to leave him in a bed early in the morning, gone before the sun had risen properly. It made his chest tighten in an unfamiliar way.

“You do know I’d kick your arse if you ever left me in bed alone,” Randy mused and John snickered slightly, teasing that although there was many a thing Randy liked to do to his backside, kicking it was not one of those things. When Justin yawned behind his hand whilst attempting to hide that he was doing so, Wade then gently chivvied the other to stand up. “Well, this was fun boys; we should do it again sometime.” Randy wanly mused if the staff had another fall-out soon they’d do the same again. 

“See ya bright ‘n early in the stables, Justin,” John said before Wade opened the door. Justin nodded in return as he left the room with Wade. 

“They’re good together,” John said once the door shut behind Wade. 

“That they are. You did a good thing, ya know, getting them together. Finally,” Randy told him, chuckling. “Those two would still be making eyes at one another, but continue to do nothing about it if you hadn’t stepped in.”

“Oh, I know,” John agreed, suddenly hearing curse words spilling from Cody’s mouth next door. “I happy for ‘em both,” he went on, talking over the light noises. 

“Absolutely. That Heath kid, though, he’d best get his head on straight. Same with Michael. It seems like they’re heading in the right direction. Even if they don’t end up with one another, they at least need to be civil.”

“Yer little scheme looks like it worked, though. Fer now, anyway. Let’s hope it stays that way. Dumbass kids,” John grumbled, causing Randy to laugh once more. 

“I love you, John,” he said, pressing his lips to John’s before then leaning over to blow out their candle. 

~~~

There was a small part of Cody that wondered (after he had been brought to climax merely by Ted’s fingers alone, much to the surprise of both of them he was sure, and then returned the favour to Ted by taking the other down into his throat) whether their continued physical indulgence of one another was a bad thing, but as he lay there in Ted’s arms he couldn’t bring himself to think so.

“Justin and Wade look surprisingly right together,” Ted murmured softly and Cody exhaled a breath, snuggling into Ted’s side and reveling in his lover’s presence for the time until dawn when Ted would be heading off to his own bed again. “They do. I’ll tell you what though: the situation between Michael and Heath gave me a lot to think about, made me realise just how much I’m glad neither of us reacted badly to what happened between us.”

“Why would we have reacted badly?” Ted asked confusedly and Cody attempted to reiterate the scenario that Randy had given earlier wherein he or Ted had run into the arms of a lady after being with one another. Ted’s arms tightened around Cody at the mere thought, kissing his lover’s cheek. “It would never happen. Never.” 

“You don’t think it would?” Cody asked. “If we’d, you know, been drunk and all that and slept together and woke up together, hardly able to remember a thing, you don’t think that you’d go to someone else’s arms?”

“I’d like to think not. The first time that I ever laid eyes upon you, I knew that there was something special about you. I knew that I wanted to get to know you better. And if I think back on it, I’m pretty sure that I knew right then and there that I wanted to do _this_ with you. And only you.”

Cody smiled at Teddy, beyond happy to hear Ted say all those things. Because, truth be told, he’d always felt like that about Ted. He fell in love with that blonde haired, blue eyed teen upon that beautiful horse the first time he ever saw him. “It’s the same with me, Teddy.”

~~~

“I… I should probably go and see how Heath is doing,” Justin told him out in the hallway. 

Wade nodded. He could understand Justin’s worry about his step brother. “Go on, then. I’ll see you in the morning, though, right?” he asked, not sure if Justin wanted to spend the night in his own room, or with him, but he assumed that he’d want to be in his own room.

“Well… I, umm, I can try to come to your room tonight if you’d like me to,” Justin said, looking between Wade’s eyes and the floor. 

“I’d like that,” Wade admitted, a small voice in the back of his mind scoffing over the pathetic inability he had to lie to Justin, “If you get a chance to, that is.” Heath would probably appreciate Justin’s presence then more than he would… even though he personally doubted anyone could want to be around Justin more than he did, even generally.

Smiling at Wade, Justin then chanced leaning up and pecking the other on the cheek before then turning and heading back towards his own bedroom wherein he had no doubt Heath would be hiding. Knocking on the door gently as he reached it, he then gently eased the door open, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

No words needed to be exchanged between them, Heath merely curling up and resting his head on his step-brother’s lap, Justin murmuring soothing nonsensical words to him as the Moroccan stroked his hair. He’d talk later but right then he was too tired.

Heath, soon enough, fell asleep at Justin’s soothing words. The Moroccan teen always had a calming effect over him, and it was no different now. Justin arranged Heath so he was comfortably lying with his head on the pillow, blankets pulled up over him. “Goodnight, Heath. Sleep well,” he whispered, brushing a few strands of hair off his forehead. 

Not wanting to leave him, just incase he woke up during the night, Justin changed into his sleep clothes (well, the sleep shirt that Wade let him keep… if he couldn’t be with Wade for the night, then he at least wanted to keep him close) and then crawled into his own bed, blowing out the candle from there. 

As time went by, Wade was sure that Justin wouldn’t be joining him. But perhaps that was for the best as, after a little while, the door opened and Phil came in. “Kelly wanted to sleep in her own room again,” he said with a shrug. “Hope you weren’t planning on fucking Justin tonight, since I’ll be here.”

“Phil! No, I was not planning on doing such things with Justin tonight. He’s with his brother now, anyway, so I don’t think he’s coming back. Did Kelly’s insistence to stay in her own room ruin your plans with Beth for the night?” he asked. 

“What do you think?” Phil returned with a raise of his brow. 

“I keep telling you to just ask her to marry you. Then you won’t have this whole bedroom issue, as you two will have one to share,” Wade told him again. 

~~~

The next morning Wade (possibly the earliest riser in the castle since food took serious preparation and cooking times even when it wasn’t an elaborate feast) was up and heading to the bathrooms to wash before he dressed for the day, heading down into the kitchen. He was surprised to find Nancy there, beginning to make the morning bread.

“Nancy, I thought you were in bed resting…” Wade started in concern; Nancy’s health had been failing recently so she had been forced to delegate even more of her remaining power to her protégé, Wade insisting that he would do everything he needed to if it meant she would have more rest. “I’m feeling fine, Wade,” Nancy insisted, smiling at him, “Quit fussing me, boy. I was going crazy stuck up in bed, I wanted to come and just help out a little.” Wade shook his head, smiling slightly to himself.

“You’re as stubborn as a mule, woman.”  
“Watch your mouth, sonny, or I shall give you what-for.” Having no doubt that she would find some way to do so even though Wade was bigger and healthier than she was, Wade merely fell into step besides her, as it were, as they began making bread and other such foods, both still working as Ted slipped up from the servants’ bedrooms to no doubt head for his own.

Even though Nancy didn’t turn as the young lord slipped past out of the kitchens Wade swore that he saw the smallest of nostalgic smiles crossing Nancy’s face, as though she had seen such things before. Before he could really think to comment the expression was gone and Wade wasn’t sure if he’d even imagined it to start off with.

“Cooking in here isn’t the same without you, you know,” Wade told her as he began to crack some eggs onto the large flat iron cook top. 

She turned and gave him as small smile as she set the bread dough aside to let it rise for a touch. “Miss me around here barking orders at everyone?” she asked. 

“I do. Even when you were barking orders at people, it always sounded so much nicer coming from you than it does from me. However, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy telling people what to do from time to time,” Wade replied. “It’s nice to have you back in here.”

“It’s nice being back in here.” Yes, she’d retired a while back from her position, but she always enjoyed working in the kitchen. She was always ready to lend a helping hand. But when she fell ill (nearly two weeks before the holiday party, possibly even longer than that) and couldn’t move from her bed hardly at all, she hated that feeling of being stuck in one place, physically unable to move. “Maybe I’ll take my position back from you after all,” she teased, even though she knew herself that she wasn’t completely healthy, and possibly never would be.

“I’d have no choice but to concede if you wished to,” Wade smiled and she gave him a small nudge before chuckling softly and muttering about how ‘he had always been a flatterer’. When people began filing into the kitchen for breakfast, either waiting for their own or readying to serve the lord’s family, they all expressed delight at seeing her again.

Wade knew it was going to be a sad day indeed when Nancy was called to the ‘better place’ as they were often told in church, but he sent up a silent plea that that wouldn’t be for a good long while yet. When the Lord’s family’s breakfasts were ready Phil and the other serving staff took them up.

As Justin entered the kitchen Wade noticed the apologetic look that the other sent him but he merely quirked a slight smile and shook his head slightly to reassure the other that he wasn’t mad about him not coming to his room last night. Even though there was a part of him that was still pissed off with Heath for all he had said, especially in the light of everything that had happened, he knew that he couldn’t have stopped Justin from being there for his family even if he had been that type of guy. Seeing Nancy looking at him out of the corner of his eye Wade hastily continued with his cooking.

~~~

Cody had about a half-an-hour’s doze when Ted went back to his own room, heading from his bedroom in good time to get a bath. As he was halfway through his washing John and Randy came in, John looking as serene as he always was in a morning, Randy looking as though he’d rather be in bed.

“You’re up early,” Randy commented as he stripped once his bath had run, addressing Cody, “Even for you.” Cody nodded his head and explained that he wanted to be ready for whenever Brett might come to fetch him, with Ted, so that they could go down to the village. “I want to be as early as possible, since I’d like to spend time with my dad.”

“Say hello to ‘im fer us,” John requested and Cody nodded, promising he would; his dad had such high opinions of Randy and John and he knew that his dad always liked having people dropping by even for a hello, or to know people had spared even a thought for him now and again. Sometimes Cody felt the man was much too humble. 

“Let us know how he’s doing, too,” Randy said. He knew that Cody mentioned to them that his health wasn’t the best, so he truly hoped that he was doing better. 

“I will,” Cody assured him. “I, umm… I’m a touch nervous, though, about going to see him with Teddy. Do you think he’ll _know_?” he asked, working his lower lip between his teeth.

John shrugged his shoulders. “Parents do have a way a knowin’. So he might, he might not. Now way a knowin’ if he does until ya go ‘n visit.”

The last thing that Cody wanted was for his dad to find out and be angry at him over it. He never wanted to disappoint his father, but he knew he’d never be able to just stop loving Ted. But, at the same time, his father might not notice (or at least not comment on it), and then he wouldn’t have anything to worry about at all. “I guess you’re right,” Cody conceded. 

“A course I’m right,” John said, laughing when Randy turned to face him and raised an eyebrow at him. 

The three men headed up to breakfast together, making it just as everyone else seemed to be settling. When it was noted by Randy that Heath and Michael were missing he growled slightly under his breath and it was only John subtly slipping his hand underneath the table and resting it atop his thigh that stopped him from getting up and heading back to go and fetch them both physically.

Cody tried not to inhale his breakfast, since he knew that Ted would never be able to get away with rushing over a ‘little trip’ but he couldn’t deny that he felt rather excited about helping Brett with his gift. Even though Brett had been reluctant about handing the pearls over at first Cody felt rather privileged in a sense that the younger man trusted him… it was almost like Brett approved of him in a sense. Ok, maybe he was reading into it a bit.

When he finished he stood up and bid John and Randy goodbye, giving Wade a small grin of thanks for breakfast before he was heading up the stairs to go and wait for Ted outside of the main dining-hall. He was barely there a few moments before Ted came out. 

Brett followed Ted and managed to catch them on their way up to Ted’s room. “Ted, Cody… do you think you two can come to my room?” he asked. He figured that now was as good a time as any to give the pearls to them. 

“Of course,” Ted answered with a smile to both his brother and to Cody. The pair followed Brett to his room, and when they stepped inside, Cody noticed that the room was set up nearly the same as Ted’s with just slight variations on the location of the bed and the desk, but that was only because their windows were on opposite walls, so the sunlight entered their rooms differently. 

Brett headed to his night stand and slid open a drawer. Still wrapped in his handkerchief, he held the pearls in his hand before extending it out. “Please be careful with them,” he said as Cody picked up the handkerchief and held it gently in his palm.

“Of course I will be,” Cody replied with a nod. “I won’t let a thing happen to them, I promise you.” He tucked the pearls into a pocket on the inside his uniform, knowing that he’d be far less likely to be pick-pocketed from. 

“They’re in good hands, Bretty,” Ted assured him. “If I didn’t trust him then I never would have let you accept his offer to do this for you.”

~~~

As the servants finished up, slowly trickling out of the kitchen, Justin lingered, along with John and Randy until they were eventually the only ones left. Justin stood and walked to Wade. “Heath’s still in our room,” he said, addressing everyone in the room, not just Wade. 

“You get me if you need anything, Wade,” Nancy then said, giving him a smile, and he knew that she knew that they were up to something. She’d been around many years; she’d seen it all before. No one could hide anything from that woman.

“Of course,” he said, retuning her smile. When she left the room, Wade placed his hand on Justin’s arm. “And how’s he doin’ this morning?”

“Well… I hope it’s better than yesterday morning… but I don’t know if he’s, you know, back to normal,” he said, saying it like a question as he wasn’t sure if that was quite the right expression to use. 

“Will he be able ta work today?” John asked, shaking his head as Justin shrugged. 

“I’m still feeling inclined towards an arse-kicking,” Randy commented casually and John shook his head. “Come on, Justin, we’ll go an’ see what ‘e’s like…” If Heath really was a write-off then he’d be pissed off, of course, but he and Justin would be able to manage fine without him as long as nothing happened with any of the animals.

Since they didn’t have to hide themselves per se, because of who they were before, John leant in for a quick kiss, “I’ll see you later on.” Randy nodded his head immediately, smirking a little at Wade’s amused look and arched brow, and Justin’s blush as he mumbled goodbyes and hastened after John—looking back at Wade just before he walked out of the kitchen entirely. Noticing the other man’s look he returned one innocently, “What?”

“Nothin’. I just find myself coming to a realisation about the apparent _drunken_ kiss you and John had at the party.” The two men traded looks and then fell into companionable chuckles, Randy hanging around a little while longer to let everyone have a chance to get started on their jobs before he made a start on patrol.


	42. Chapter 42

When he and Ted were safely on the dirt-track towards the village and the parcels Cody looked to his lover as they walked, “It really does mean a lot to me, you know, that you trust me, I mean.” He blushed slightly, wondering if admitting that was stupid.

A surprised expression crossed Ted’s face before he merely smiled back to him, “Cody, if I can trust you with my heart then there is no mortal possession on earth that I would doubt your ability to care for.” This time Cody knew he was definitely blushing, but to be fair Ted was looking rather red in the cheeks himself. Clearing his throat softly Ted then asked, “Where should we go first, the metal-works or your home?”

Cody considered it for all of two moments: “The works.” When Ted looked surprised at his abrupt answer he said, “Well, it’s been a while since I’ve seen my father and I don’t want us to be rushing if we happen to be there and time gets away from us or something like that.”

“I hadn’t thought of it like that,” Ted admitted and Cody chuckled softly. They fell into a companionable silence as they continued their journey, but as they walked Cody suddenly felt fingers brushing against his own. It was a movement so small and fleeting that even if someone had been walking behind them they would have been hard-pressed to see it, but the smile it brought to his face made Ted’s whole chest grow warm. 

As they entered the village, Cody found that people were looking at them with wide eyes. Well, more like looking at _Ted_ with wide eyes. There were whispers all around (he even heard his own name thrown out a couple times), and people bowed their heads to him out of respect. Cody didn’t know if it was ok to lean over and ask Ted something at that moment, so he remained silent as they walked to the metal works. 

Once they were finally through the crowd and had entered the large open front door of the metal works, Cody whispered, “Is that how it always is when you come down here?” It’d been strange knowing that there were so many eyes upon them. 

“Yeah,” Ted told him with a shrug. He can’t say he really liked getting all the attention. And he couldn’t help but think if he’d just come down by himself then he’d end up getting jumped by a crowd of people that didn’t approve of his father’s rule over them. 

Even the man at the metal works bowed when he saw that Ted entered his shop. “If it isn’t young Theodore DiBiase,” he said. “To what do I owe this honour?” he then asked.

Ted looked to Cody, who said, “Oh!” and reached into his pocket to pull out the pearls. Ted then began to explain the visit. “My younger brother, Brett, is marrying soon, and he heard tell of your work,” he began, wishing that he could show him just how magnificent the chain looked upon Cody, “and would now like a necklace made using these.” Cody held out the pearls, and the man looked at them in awe. “He would like these to be strung together, to hang from a piece of gold, from the smallest pearl to the largest, all on a gold necklace. Money is not an issue, and you have a fair amount of time to work on his piece. It is his wedding gift to her, though, so your work needs to be impeccable.”

The metalworker nodded his head and pulled a piece of parchment and what Cody recognised as charcoal towards him, sketching out a surprisingly intricate and elegant design with a few deft flicks of his fingers. As the image was extended to them (well, Ted) for his opinion Cody was rather awestruck: the image was beautiful, and it was so weird to think that something so delicate was going to be the product of such a burly, large-handed man. Ted immediately nodded, smiling.

“That will be perfect,” he assured, and the metalworker said that it would probably take a few days before it would be finished, possibly longer since such delicate items took time. Once again Ted reassured him this was no issue, and to send a messenger to them once it was ready.

Taking the little license for sale he was given (and Ted uncomfortably noticed that it was a squiggle and image, crudely written words, denoting how ill-educated the everyday people were, much to his guilt) Ted tucked it into his pocket and thanked the metalworker, assuring him that the payment would be made upon reception of the item. They were bowed out of the shop and once more they found themselves being stared at as they made their way back to the village outskirts.

“I don’t see how you can put up with that,” Cody said quietly as Ted sighed; being in the spotlight was incredibly uncomfortable and the sheer weight of their gazes almost caused Ted to trip over his own feet if he didn’t watch what he was doing. He felt a hand squeeze his own, lingering for a few seconds since they were safely away from being seen, releasing the other before they came into sight of his family-shack. Cody smiled slightly as he saw the cows out on the grass, seeing how the little ones had grown so much since he had last seen them. “Dad? Dad?” when Cody received no response he motioned for Ted to wait a moment and hastened on ahead, concerned. The man he found standing in the shack was not his father, though the resemblance to the man was uncanny. 

Ted watched from his spot on the little dirt path atop the hill as Cody walked down to his home and stopped at the front door… A man stepped out from the doorway and Cody immediately _embraced_ the man that was standing there. Even from the distance he could see the way Cody’s eyes lit up when they fell upon that man. And then there was his smile that went all the way to his eyes. He could feel his jealousy rising. Who was this man that Cody was hugging and smiling at? 

When Ted saw the man point towards the barn, where Cody then went, he couldn’t stop himself from going down to have a little chat with this man that Cody seemed so excited to see.

“Dad?” Cody shouted as he neared the doors of the barn. Another smile lit up his face when his eyes fell up on his whistling father. 

“Cody?” Virgil said as he looked to the doors. There he was, his youngest child, looking handsome as ever. The two of them walked forward until their arms were wrapped around one another in a tight hug. 

“How’re you doin’, Dad?” Cody asked. 

“I am fellin’ much better now. ‘Specially now that Dustin’s home. Good goddamn, do you know how nice it is knowin’ my two boys is safe ‘n back home? Even if yer not gonna be stayin’ here… jus’ knowin’ yer here now…”

“I know, Dad. I can’t believe that Dustin’s actually _here_ and I didn’t know about it!” he exclaimed, still wrapped in his father’s arms.

The closer he got to the stranger that had been so familiar with _his_ Cody the more Ted felt his ire rising. The man was tall and as blonde as Cody’s own father, strong in the shoulders and taller than even himself. Ted refused to let himself be intimidated by the man’s rugged appearance and slightly wild air though. He had taken liberties on Cody (regardless as to whether or not Cody had allowed it) and Ted was not going to pretend he was happy about another man being so close to his loved one. He had just reached the man when he turned towards him and arched a brow.

Forgetting all about his manners and propriety Ted demanded, “Just who do you think you are? Didn’t your parents ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?” The man’s brows seemed to rise so high that they vanished into his hairline.

“Well, well, well, young master Theodore,” the man drawled and Ted stiffened a little in unease about the fact that the other knew his identity but he didn’t know his. “You certainly seemed to have grown haven’t you? What’re you doin’ slummin’ down here with the poorer classes?” the man’s eyes then narrowed and he stepped closer to him, Ted’s posture tightening on reflex in response, refusing to quail.

“And speakin’ of other strange goings-on, what’re you doin’ around Cody?” Ted opened his mouth to refute that it was none of his _damn_ business when he was doing around Cody, when he heard a voice call jovially, “Young Master Theodore, it’s so nice ta see ya!” Ted’s head snapped around and he sent the man a hasty but genuine smile, backing up from the stranger, “Mr. Runnels, it’s nice to see you too. I hope you’re well?” 

“I’m doin’ real well, thank ya!” Virgil said as he approached his son and the Young Master, Cody following behind. “Cody told me you accompanied him today. You stay out here for a minute, I need to clean up a tad before ya come on inside.” Virgil passed by them and entered the shack to go clean up some bowls and make his bed. Even though he didn’t have much, he still wanted it to look presentable.

“So, you gonna answer my question?” Dustin asked of Ted when his father headed inside. 

But Cody cut him off, saying, “I haven’t properly introduced you two!” Ted had to fight to keep his anger down as he looked at the man standing before him. He placed his hand on Ted’s shoulder, not even realizing what he was doing as he said with a beaming smile, “Teddy, this is Dustin, my brother.” At that Ted’s eyes grew wide as a blush shot right up from his necks to his cheeks. “And Dustin, this is Young Master Theodore, but he likes to be called Ted.”

“Or Teddy,” Dustin said, turning his head to face his little brother, watching as a blush identical to Ted’s made its way up his cheeks. He was rather amused at the embarrassed expression on Ted’s face. He extended his hand, which Ted returned, keeping his grip firm and confident, despite his rather large faux pas. “Dad told me you were workin’ up at the castle as Ted’s personal footman… But he failed to mention just how friendly you two have become.”

A momentarily stricken expression crossed the face of both young men that told Dustin everything he needed to know as they both looked towards the shack to make sure that Virgil hadn’t heard their words. “We’ll talk about this later, little brother,” Dustin promised and the blushing Cody grumbled something unintelligible. However, they were saved from further comment when Virgil suddenly appeared in the doorway; the man was jovial but this was a whole new level of happiness that Ted was seeing from the man, and it was surprising.

Soon the four of them were all managing to squeeze into the shack, Ted refusing to take Virgil’s seat and insisting he would stand. Cody eventually managed to convince him to sit on his bed, Dustin sat on his father’s and Cody settled on the floor. As Virgil interacted with his sons Ted found himself thinking about something his father had said to him when he was a child and had questioned why they had things better than the poor. “Son, the poor are happy with what they’ve got.” Watching the Runnels family he felt he finally understood.

His father might have been referring to material items but Virgil Runnels seemed perfectly contented with his life as long as his children were there. He registered that the elder Runnels was looking at him and he wanted to blush, but met the look head-on for a few moments before he then looked back to where Cody happened to be giving his latest wages to his father. “Hey, Dustin,” Cody asked with a boyishly curious expression on his face, “How come you came back so early, huh?” he thought the other would be gone for years. 

“After being gone for all that time, I realized just how good I had it here. I saw people die in battle, and I knew their families would never hear from them again. I couldn’t take being away from Dad any longer, especially since I knew that his health had been worsening. Although it seems to have gotten better,” he added, smiling at his father.

“That’s all thanks ta Cody over here. If he wasn’t workin’ at the castle ‘n gettin’ those wages, who knows what’d have become a me.”

“He talks about you all the time, you know,” Ted said just then, getting everyone’s attention. “The both of you… and Teil.” Dustin’s eyebrow rose at that. Cody’d told Ted all about his family, and Ted actually _remembered_? He was rather impressed, he had to admit to himself. 

“Do ya? What kinda things did ya say about me?” Dustin asked.

“Nothing good,” Cody answered, sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

“Oh, Mr. Runnels,” Ted went on, grinning at the bickering taking place between his lover and Dustin, “Father says that he sends his best and is looking forward to working with you again come spring time.”

For a moment Cody could have sworn that he saw a blush on his father’s cheeks but then the man was always a little ruddy-faced so he couldn’t be too sure of that. Shaking himself a little (why would his father be blushing over the mention of their lord?) Cody turned his attention back to his brother as his father expressed the returned sentiment to Ted that he would be pleased to continue on providing for the castle and its inhabitants. And he meant it.

The look he received when he met his brother’s eyes though had _Cody_ blushing. Dustin had always been much more astute than people had given him credit for (just because he didn’t talk much around strangers and could be occasionally quick to temper people had thought that he was slow-witted) and Cody had a bad feeling that he was going to be pulled into a serious talk with the other as soon as they were without their father’s presence.

And, almost as though the fates were conspiring against him, Virgil then said he was going to go into the village and get some more animal feed with the wages Cody had given him. He had shaken Ted’s hand before he left, expressing the sentiment that he wished Ted well and hoped to see him again soon, if he happened to need to go before he returned. He also gave Cody a hug and kiss on the forehead, giving him a goodbye too, just in case. 

~~~

Justin opened the door to his room and found that Heath was sitting up in his bed dressed in his pants, but no shirt. “Heath? How are you doing this morning?” Justin asked as he and John entered the room.

“Fine,” Heath answered. 

“You comin’ to work today?” John asked, not beating around the bush. “I can tell ya that the bes’ thing ta do is ta jus’ get righ’ back inta yer normal routine. It doesn’t help at all ta sit around ‘n mope about ‘n regret things ya done ‘n can’t change. Believe me when I tell ya that.”

Heath looked up at him, and could see that John was telling him the truth. But he just shrugged. “I guess,” he said after a while. 

Sighing, John rubbed a hand through his hair before then motioning Justin to follow him out. “We’ll be in the stable,” he said by way of a goodbye as he and Justin moved out of the room again, John silencing Justin momentarily with a look when he went to speak.

When the door had closed behind them John shook his head, “If we stand there and pity and baby him, Justin, then he’s never gonna get himself back on his feet. I’m prepared to give him some lenience today, but after that he’s gonna have to sort himself out otherwise he ain’t gonna have a job t’neglect.”

Justin bit his lip, knowing it was true; there were numerous people in the village would jump at the chance for a job at the DiBiase family castle.

It was a few minutes later that Heath made his way out to the stables to begin their daily routine. John was quite pleased to see the redhead arrive. “Heath, I can tell ya from personal experience, the bes’ thing ta do is put everythin’ ya have inta yer work. Focus on doin’ the bes’ work ya can ‘n I promise ya it’ll get yer mind offa other thin’s.”

Heath shrugged at him. He really didn’t want to hear advice at the moment. What kind of ‘personal experience’ did John even have in this sort of matter, anyway? Picking up a pitchfork, Heath began mucking out the stalls, his mind continually going back to yesterday, replaying the entire day from start to finish. 

No one really spoke much once their work began. The atmosphere was so strange amongst them all that morning. But at least Heath was there, John figured, and that was better than nothing. 

~~~

Randy casually walked through the numerous hallways watching maids and waits-men bustling around doing whatever their particular duty was in his prime structure of the castle’s maintenance. Even though he appeared to give them all a hard time Randy did think that they were all good at what they did, and he did notice when they seemed to adjust and grow in their behaviour and manners.

When he reached one of the upper-floors though, where he knew there had been a hole in one of the walls that appeared to have expanded when the cold weather had eroded the stone, he saw that Michael was there fixing it. Items of repair lay around the man’s feet and he seemed focused on his task—Randy knew a diversion when he saw one though.

“Morning, Michael,” he said smoothly, the man startling slightly and almost dropping his towel, “Need a hand?” Michael guarded him with suspicion and minor hostility before he seemed to relax a little bit, “Sure, thanks.”

“I do appreciate you doing this without me having to ask. I was going to have someone come and fix it up soon; it’s rather unsightly,” Randy said, all business at the moment, though he was sure that Michael wasn’t buying that at all. 

“Needed some work to do today. Figured this would only get worse if it wasn’t repaired,” Michael replied curtly. 

After a few minutes of standing around watching Michael fix up the hole in the wall (and handing him the needed materials when he asked for them), Randy finally asked, “So, you and Heath.”

“What about it?” he questioned, wondering when that particular topic would come up.

“Nothing, really… I just don’t want you two to be so stubborn that you deny yourself the one thing that you both truly want. I consider myself lucky that John and I both managed to overcome our own idiocy.” Michael turned to him and raised a brow at that. He’d heard rumours but… Randy was married. “Don’t make the same mistakes that we did, ok?”

“We already talked about it,” Michael told him before trying to go back to his work.

Rolling his eyes slightly Randy decided to just give up on the momentarily lost cause as he saw it, instead moving to help Michael patch up the hole in the wall. Once it had dried it would barely be noticeable, and if it was then they would just have to hang a portrait over it or something… it wasn’t the first fixture the castle had had after all.

As Michael finished gathering his equipment up and Randy was preparing to continue on his rounds he looked back to the other man, “Remember what I said, Michael,” his voice was low and Michael could hear seriousness dripping from each syllable, “-Don’t make the same mistakes we did; you can’t get that wasted time back, however much you might want it.”

Those surprisingly profound and somewhat emotional words struck a chord with Michael and he waited until Randy was out of sight before he risked sinking down to the floor. Why was everyone coming after him about it? He wasn’t the one with the issues, Heath was. Even though they may have resolved them the other was still holding back from him and there wasn’t much he could do in a progressive fashion that wouldn’t be hampered by that reluctance of his part.

Maybe, he thought, it was because he was spotted with Eve. It’s not like he was actually intending to _do_ anything with her, though. She just happened to be a good friend, that was all. Ok, so he flirted with her a touch, but where was the harm in that? And then there was that other bit of news that Randy dumped on him. He and John were together. He’d never known that they were like him in that sense, especially since Randy had a wife.

That could be what had Randy worried about him. He was so quick to go to Eve after Heath broke his heart, maybe he thought that his intention _was_ to marry her, have a family with her and carry on as though nothing happened between himself and Heath, when in reality, Heath was the one he truly loved. 

Taking a deep breath, Michael stood from where he’d sunken to the floor, wondering how the hell he managed to get himself into such a fucked up situation. 

~~~

Now as Dustin sat with the two of them, he shook his head side to side a few times before he said, “Cody… what the _hell_ are you doin’? Do you _know_ how many problems you two could cause?” he asked sternly, looking more at his brother than at Ted.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen!” Cody said right off the bat. “It’s not like I one day said to myself that I want to seduce the man who will one day become my lord, or anything like that.”

“You’re supposed to be workin’ for him, not sleepin’ with him,” Dustin then told him. While in the army, he’d heard his fair share of stories of men being with other men when certain needs arose, so he was no stranger to the concept. 

“Dustin,” Ted started, getting both men to look at him, “it really is like he said. We didn’t mean for it to happen. It just did. Believe me when I say that no one knows more than we do about how difficult it is to be together.”

“Not jus’ difficult. It’s dangerous you two bein’ together in more than a workin’ capacity,” Dustin said. 

“Would it kill you to be a little supportive?” Cody asked, beginning to get upset because he and Ted already _knew_ all of this, and he was hurt to think that his brother believed he would be s reckless. Ted moved to his lover’s side as Cody started to get upset, cupping his cheek and gently shushing him.

Dustin’s eyes narrowed; involved or not he couldn’t exactly say he was happy about someone touching his baby brother even as innocently as Ted was, especially when he saw the way Cody seemed to nuzzle his cheek further into Ted’s palm as he took deep breaths as instructed and tried to calm his temper. Clearing his throat impatiently to get their attention back to him Dustin sighed heavily, “Cody, it’s not that I’m not supportive of you, alright?”

Cody looked skeptical so Dustin carried on, “Really. I want nothing more in the world than for you to be happy, but you have to face up to reality: you might be able to get away with such dalliances for a while, but what if someone catches you both?” Cody wondered whether now would be the time to tell his big brother that there were people who _already_ knew. 

“We’re careful about what we’re doing,” Cody told him. 

“My mother knows about us,” Ted then said. 

“The Lady knows about the two of you?” Dustin asked in disbelief. 

“She does. And she’s highly supportive of us, as well,” Ted went on. “She knows just how much I love him.” That was the first time in their conversation that that word, love, was mentioned. “He means far more to me than anything. My brother gave up his rightful spot as Lord when he married the woman that he loved. I’d be willing to do the same for Cody if it came down to it.”

Cody turned his head and smiled at him, placing a hand over his knee. “There are other people that know, as well… other people that are in similar situations as us,” Cody explained. No one was in an identical situation as them, obviously, but they knew at least something that they were going through. 

Dustin couldn’t stop looking between them. He initially thought that what was going on between them was a little bit of fun while they were still young and unattached to a woman. But then Ted went and said that he _loved_ his little brother. He wasn’t just… just sleeping with him, taking him for a ride, he actually, truly loved him. 

“Teddy, can I show him?” Dustin’s brow rose at the question; what the hell could Cody possibly need permission to show him? Oh Lord—his brother hadn’t gotten some ridiculous brand or something had he? He remembered that there had been a craze for it amongst young men in the village before he had left. He noticed for a moment that Ted looked equally confused before he then nodded his head at the other and smiled softly and… and was the young lord-to-be actually blushing? And if that smug expression was over something he thought it was there would be hell to pay.

But, to his shock, Cody merely pulled a silver chain from underneath his shirt, extending it towards him, a golden ring hanging from the centre of it. “This ring belonged to Teddy’s grandfather,” Cody said, and Dustin momentarily wanted to shiver at the sheer delight and pride in his baby brother’s voice; the other was in deep smit.

“And I gave it to Cody,” Ted said, “Because no matter what happens he is the one person who means the most to me, and I wanted to give him something that would prove it.” Ok, now Dustin was feeling a little concerned since the pair seemed much closer than he would have expected, “Cody, have you planned to tell Father about—“ he indicated them both with his hands, “—this?” Cody looked as though he was crazy and Dustin sighed, “Apparently not, huh?” 

“Dustin, I mean, it’s not like I knew you would be here, but when you did get home, it’s not as though I was ever going to tell you about this either,” Cody told him.

“Then maybe you should tell Ted that he needs to not get into the face of people that may hug you from time to time,” Dustin said, and Ted blushed. 

“I am sorry about that, you must believe me. I… I don’t know what came over me. I should have known that you were his brother. You look exactly like your father, after all,” Ted said in a rushed mumble. 

“Don’t worry about me. I can see that you make my brother incredibly happy. In fact, this is the happiest I’ve seen him in a long, long time,” Dustin told him. 

“Well, I think part of that happiness is because of you,” Ted added. “I know I’d be happy to see my elder brother again after going so long without him.”

Cody looked apologetic momentarily but Ted shook his head with a small smile; he didn’t begrudge the other his happiness at seeing his brother, because knowing a brother was safe in times of war, had survived war, was something rather different to having your brother just moving away to be with his loved one without scorn and rumour.

“I just think you both need to monitor yourselves a little more carefully in terms of your reactions,” Dustin mused once more, “—it would only take one slip to have you both in serious bother—“ he fell quiet at tandem affirmations.

“Now then…” Dustin’s eyes narrowed as he immediately settled into his role of protective-older-brother, “Just what exactly have you done to my brother, young DiBiase?” Ted momentarily didn’t understand but then Dustin arched a brow and the expression told him all he needed to know; just like his blush probably told Dustin the same in kind. 

“Dustin!” Cody said, shocked, a matching blush on his face. 

“What? I’m merely a concerned older brother. And I truly hope you two know what you’re gettin’ yourselves into.” He rubbing his face in his hands as he looked to Cody and said, “I jus’ can’t believe my little brother is sleeping with a man.”

Cody’s blush deepened. “I can’t believe I’m talking about this with you. Besides, it’s not like I just… you know… up and started _doing things_ with him,” he said in a whisper. “I love him.”

“I hope you know that your brother means the world to me,” Ted told Dustin. “Even _before_ we, you know… did, well… _you know_ … And I would do anything for him. You also have my word that I will never hurt him. The both of us know that I will _have_ to marry one day, in fact the woman who will likely become my bride one day is in the castle right now, but even in marriage, I could never let him go.”

“So you’d let him play second fiddle to a woman you don’t even love?” Dustin asked, raising a brow.

“Cody will _never_ be second to me,” Ted answered firmly, meeting and holding Dustin’s gaze.

“Dustin,” Dustin startled suddenly; he had been so focused on meeting Ted’s gaze and refusing to back down that he hadn’t even registered that Cody had moved to kneel besides him, the hand on his leg the only thing that made him break eye-contact, “I know what will happen, Dustin, and I want to be with Ted regardless,” he confessed.

“But Cody—“ Dustin didn’t want to witness his little brother’s heart getting broken as Ted walked down the aisle with some woman, as he lay with some woman as Cody continued to tend to his wants and needs. “It’s Ok,” Cody promised his brother softly. Maybe he was claiming everything was alright much sooner than he knew it would be, but Dustin had to understand that his feelings, and Ted’s, were sincere.

Dustin sighed heavily, resting a large hand on his brother’s head and stroking his dark hair. Eventually though he nodded, “Ok, Cody,” he said softly before then looking to Ted, “If you hurt him, Lord’s son or not, I will destroy you.” And, Ted didn’t doubt a word. However, he had to make one thing clear, “I’d rather destroy myself then let such a thing happen.” Dustin grunted slightly and then stood, moving to Ted and extending a hand. Ted was surprised but recognised the gesture for what it was and returned the grip with a firm one of his own, the two men shaking hands in mutual understanding. 

“You’re good for him,” Dustin said once they sat down. “I never thought I’d find myself saying that I approve of little Cody here being worthy of anyone’s affection, yet here I am saying that I approve of you, another man.”

“Thank you. That means a lot to me,” Ted told him. And he was completely serious about that. To be able to meet big brother standards was something, and he’d passed the test. 

“Now… what will you two do if Father ever finds out?” Dustin then asked. He’d been able to see it clear as day right away, but he didn’t know if his father would. Although he, too, was often much sharper than people gave him credit for. He could sense an animal’s discomfort, so surely he could sense a change in Cody when he was around Ted. But he couldn’t know for sure unless the man said something on the subject.

“I really have no idea,” Cody said. “Because if Father knows, then Ted’s father will find out soon enough, I’m sure. I’m just hoping that he _doesn’t_ find out, because I don’t want him to be disappointed in me.” Ted gave Cody a sad look, thinking that if Virgil or his own father ever found out, they’d never be allowed to see one another again.

“I’ll always be here for you Cody,” Dustin promised his little brother, “Regardless of what happens, if something goes wrong, I’ll be here for you.” Cody moved gave his brother’s hand a squeeze where the other had reached for him; none of them, it seemed, were under any illusions as to who would suffer worse if their fathers were to ever find out about their relationship—it was pretty apparent that Cody would be the easiest thing to remove.

It was probably a good thing Virgil was in a good mood, both Cody and Dustin would think in retrospect, because when the man was happy he sang old folksongs to himself, and it was only their father’s voice floating up the path which alerted them to the fact that they all had to return to essentially how they had been sat before lest their father see and figure something out… if he hadn’t already; something which Dustin had severe reservations on.

“Halloo boys,” Virgil greeted as he dropped a heavy bag of feed by the door, Dustin beating Cody to it and offering to go and feed the animals, “I didn’t really get chance to get reacquainted with ‘em yet,” Dustin’s words were not entirely true but Virgil seemed to not notice, and Ted found himself thinking that it was rather sweet how each member of the family carried the same country lilt when they talked. 

~~~

Sighing as he finished his rounds Randy had just headed out into the courtyard when he noticed someone standing at the top of the castle boundary. His eyes narrowed, preparing to go and fetch something for use as a weapon if necessary (they had had people make attempts on their staff before because of how well-paid and well-treated they were) but when he recognised the tall, imposing, darkly dressed man he let his guard down somewhat, just a little, and began to approach, “Good day, undertaker.”

Mark Calloway nodded his head slowly, the movement measured and precise. “Good day, young Randal,” his gravelly voice sounded and Randy paused momentarily to wonder why the other man was there since there had been no deaths in the castle. However, he hadn’t been wondering long when an envelope was suddenly held out towards him.

“I was hoping someone might deliver this for me. I would attempt to do so myself but I don’t want to upset people with misunderstandings of my presence,” their resident undertaker said.

“Understandable. May I ask who this is for?” The letter was unmarked on the outside, and Randy was not about to open it to find out who it was addressed to.

“Michelle McCool,” he answered.

“Is this from her family?” he then asked, hoping that he wouldn’t he wouldn’t be the bearer of bad news.

“No, no,” Mark said with a small smile. “It’s from me to her. Now I must be getting back. Thank you again for delivering the letter for me, Randal. Until we meet again, hopefully under these same circumstances.”

Randy nodded his head as Mark left, then turned and headed towards the castle, letter in hand. Michelle was courting the village undertaker? Now that was quite a pairing if he ever heard one. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was the reason that she had become a far more reasonable person, not so quick to agree with everything Layla said. She _had_ been the one to tell Cody about her plan to get him drunk at the party, after all… If so, he couldn’t be more thankful that Mark had come along.

When Randy located Michelle she was in the castle gardens in the area where several long washing lines extended; she, Layla, Eve and Kelly working together to get the large bed sheets and such over the lines. “Michelle,” Randy called lightly, the blonde turning to look at him with an apprehension that almost made him smirk broadly.

It never ceased to amuse him how much effort people put in to ensure that they did not piss him off, or how people immediately assumed that when he wanted them it was because they had done something wrong. He paused by the four women.

“I was just asked to give this to you,” he said as he held the envelope out. Michelle’s eyes immediately widened and a blush dusted over her cheeks, a surprisingly pretty and genuine little smile touching her lips. “Thank you, Randy,” she said as she tucked the letter securely into her uniform apron’s pocket for later. “Do try not to make a habit of me as your messenger-boy,” Randy returned lightly as the blonde headed back to her work, the other three hastening to look as though they had been doing so all along when in reality they had all been eavesdropping.

Once Randy was gone, Kelly couldn’t help but ask, “So, Michelle, what exactly was that about?”

“Nothing,” she replied instantly.

“Randy came over and delivered something to you and you say that’s nothing?” she went on, deadly curious to know what it was and who it was from. Layla said that Michelle was courting someone outside of the castle. But who it was she refused to say. 

“Fine. It’s not nothing, not to me, anyway. But otherwise it’s none of your business,” she said. She shot a look to Layla to warn her that she best not utter a word of the man in question. Things got more and more serious between them, and she knew that one day soon she’d tell people that she was seeing Mark, but for now she liked things the way they were.

Kelly pouted slightly at the refusal for information, but instead then rounded her attention on Eve, “So, Eve, what is this about you and young Mr. McGillicutty?” Eve paused in her picking up of the now empty laundry basket as she cocked her head to the side, giving a small smile, “I don’t actually know,” she admitted, “We just spend time together.” Despite her penchants for gossip Eve was much more level-headed than she seemed.

“We’re going to be going to the village together soon,” the curly haired brunette shrugged her shoulders slightly as she began heading back inside, Kelly hastening to catch up to her with her own basket. “From lover-boy?” Layla teased lightly and Michelle gave a small smile, nodding her head to the other, “Do you need to call him that, Layla?”  
“Yes,” she said without preamble, giggling.

Michelle rolled her eyes. She supposed that she could put up with Layla calling him that. Because, well, she was pretty sure that she _did_ love him, and that thought alone was enough to allow her to put up with such things. 

“What does it say?” Layla then asked.

“I don’t know, I haven’t read it yet. But he usually says the sweetest things to me,” she said, her smile growing. “He’s such a magnificent man. I’ve never met anyone so kind and caring… He’s told me before that I’m the only one that’s ever seen the real Mark. Everyone believes that he’s this stoic man with no emotions whatsoever, and that couldn’t be further from the truth.”

Layla’s expression grew serious as she turned her head to look at the blonde. “You really do care for him, don’t you?”

“Yes, Lay, I really do.”

Layla was quiet as they made their way into the castle. Michelle looked so happy and she would never begrudge her friend that, but at the same time… she hated that there was a chance Michelle would soon be leaving her behind for this mysterious Mark character. Michelle, by contrast, missed Layla’s sinking mood.

They deposited their washing baskets in the little room where they were kept and headed off to go and remake the beds that they had been given the linen for, then heading up to the family’s bedrooms. Layla always loved coming into these rooms, just to marvel at their luxury. She usually thought, when she was smoothing rich fabric down and thinking to herself, that she would be happy without such luxuries as long as she had Cody...

But that dream was becoming frustrating in its continuing stillness in terms of progress, and she was really beginning to wonder why she hadn’t something like Michelle.

“Chell,” Layla started softly, “why do you think Cody doesn’t want me?” She had tried so hard for so long, and though she was trying to take things slow with him, to allow him to really get to know her, she just had a sinking feeling that he was never going to want her like she wanted him. 

“I really don’t know, Lay,” she answered. She wasn’t about to dissuade her friend by telling her that he didn’t know what he was missing out on, or that he just didn’t know what was good for him… she could tell that Cody had no interest in her friend at all. And she really didn’t know _why_ that was, it’s just how it was. “But it’s like I was saying to you the other night, there is someone out there for you.”

“I’ll never find him, though,” she said, sounding horridly defeated. “I… I always thought that that someone was Cody.” She couldn’t lie to herself and say that she was over him, because that was the farthest thing from the truth. She wanted him like nothing else. But as days and months went by, after he failed plan at the holiday party, she couldn’t help but think that she was going after the wrong man. 

“I know, Lay. But look at me, I never thought I would find someone. But I just happened to be in the right place at that right time and… and I did find him. And, Lay, I think I may want to marry him one day,” Michelle confessed to her friend.

“I want to marry Cody one day,” Layla muttered before sighing deeply. “ _What_ am I doing wrong with him?”

“Why don’t you stop wasting all of your effort on him, Lay?” Michelle might understand that Layla _thought_ she was in love with Cody, and that she wanted to be with him, but she couldn’t understand how Layla was so fixated on it. She might not know how Layla was feeling, but she could surmise it wasn’t the same as she felt.

“But ‘Chell—“ Michelle shook her head slightly and wrapped her arm around her friend momentarily, “I don’t meant to be horrible about your feelings, I promise, it just hurts me to see you wallowing like this.” Her mother had once told her that if someone wasn’t ever interested in you then they weren’t ever going to be, but Layla had obviously not been schooled on that principle as much as she had. Suddenly, she had an idea.

“Mark has a brother, you know.” Ok, it was admittedly rather a long-shot but Michelle was prepared to do anything she could to help her friend experience true happiness. She would never be able to enjoy her own happiness truly, confiding everything in her best friend, if said friend was just going to look as though she was in pain whenever she mentioned anything like it. “’Chell, I don’t know—“ the brunette started but the blonde held up her hand.

“I’m not saying you have to marry him,” she chuckled a little, glad when Layla started to relax a little, “I’m just saying, maybe, if you stopped to look around a little more you might find someone who you have a genuine connection with. If he hasn’t noticed you by now he’s not worth it.” Not that she was intending to slander Cody’s character, per se, because he seemed a good man, but she was being truthful.

“Look, the next time I go down to visit him, I’d love if you came along. You’d be able to meet him and his brother,” Michelle said. “I’ve told him so much about you, that I’m sure he’d like to meet you, too.”

“You talk to him about me?” Layla asked, curious as to the kinds of things that they would talk about.

“Of course, silly. You’re my best friend! Why wouldn’t I tell him about you? You’re such a big part of my life.”

“Aww, ‘Chell, that’s so sweet of you,” Layla told her. “Do you ever talk about…” she dropped her voice low as she asked, “his line of work?”

“From time to time,” Michelle answered. “His family has been doing the job for generations, though, so he grew up around it. I know it’s a rather morbid thought, but he says that he enjoys doing the job, because it is one of necessity.”

“So… so if you two had children, would they become undertakers, too?” Layla then asked, somewhat creeped out at the thought.

“I don’t know,” Michelle blushed slightly at the mention of children; it was one thing to allude to her chances of marriage but another thing entirely to be alluding to herself bearing the future offspring of the elder Calloway brother. “There’s a chance at least one may be, I guess.” Layla’s nose wrinkled and Michelle chuckled, knowing she didn’t mean to be rude.

“Did you read your letter yet?” the ravenette suddenly demanded and Michelle realised that she _hadn’t_ yet read the letter. “No.” Layla arched a brow at her friend and made a chivvying motion to the other woman, “Well do so missy, the suspense is killing me.”

Although she would much rather have been alone to read it the first time at least she appreciated the little break her friend was giving her and watched as Layla bustled about finishing the room as Michelle carefully opened Mark’s letter. Even though Layla could be selfish more often than not it was times like this that proved there was some compassion and selflessness within her… a little, anyway. 

Michelle couldn’t fight the smile that came to her face, a smile that grew the further she read down in the letter. “He’s asked me to go to his house for dinner on Saturday,” she told Layla after she’d read the letter fully and skimmed it a couple times.

“Did he?” she asked, surprised. “Have you been to his home before?” she then wondered. 

Blushing as she shook her head, she answered, “No. I’ve only been to see him at his place of business. Normally we just walk around the village together. I’d like to write him a reply, but I’ve no supplies to do so, and my handwriting isn’t all that wonderful.” She learned how to read and write a long time back when she started at the castle as a young girl, but she didn’t have the opportunity to practice often, so while she was able to keep up her reading skills, her writing ability was lacking. 

“Then I guess you’ll just have to go down to the village to tell him in person,” Layla said. As she said it, she hoped that Michelle would ask her to accompany her on the trip down to the village. Not only was it safer to travel with at least one other person, but she could actually meet him and his brother.


	43. Chapter 43

When the four of them had been sitting together, a lot of the conversation revolved around Dustin and his homecoming, and Virgil hadn’t had much opportunity to ask Cody about how he found work at the castle. So he asked just that. “How’re things goin’ up at the Lord’s castle?”

“Well, the works a lot easier,” Cody said with a chuckle. “I really like it there; I’ve made some good friends there. John and Randy send their regards,” he told his father when he remembered he was to pass that along. 

“Tell ‘em the same ta them!” Virgil said cheerily. “So, Young Theodore here ain’t workin’ ya too hard?”

Cody hoped to God that he didn’t start blushing at that. “No, not too hard,” he replied with a sidelong glance at his lover. “He’s really not all that demanding. It’ll certainly be a change coming back here come spring after living and working in the castle for all those months.”

“Yeah,” Dustin smirked, prodding his little brother in the stomach with the toe of his boot, “You’ll be gettin’ all soft from carrying clothin’ all day instead-a feed bags,” Cody flushed a dark red, “Dustin!” he was _not_ going soft, damn it! “Pudgy little Cody—“ Dustin started in a sing-song voice and Cody growled.

Ted was mildly shocked as the pair started to playfully tussle, Virgil shaking his head with a fondly exasperated smile on his face, “Those two used ta scrap like this when they wer’ young’uns; it was more effort watching ‘em then sortin’ the animals!”

The young Lord-to-be chuckled and watched as Dustin began to mess Cody’s soft hair up. He and Brett had never been allowed to tussle with one another—they had always been told it was uncouth and undignified to act as such whenever anyone but their mother had caught them at it. His attention was drawn from the fighting, however, when Cody’s shirt rode up enough to expose that gorgeous stomach his lover possessed. 

Ted drew his lower lip between his teeth at the sight. No, that stomach had not lost a bit of the tone it had when he’d first met Cody. The tan had faded a bit, but he was going to regain that as he began work out in the fields again. 

“You feelin’ a’right Young Master?” Virgil asked when he looked from his boys over to Ted. 

“Huh? Oh, yes, I’m… I’m fine,” he answered, briefly tearing his eyes away from Cody’s still exposed stomach to give Virgil a smile. “And, please, call me Ted,” he added, flicking his eyes back to Cody, who was currently in a full nelson, squirming to get out of it. 

“It’s not my place ta call ya—” Virgil began, saying that his status as a peasant gave him no right to call the Young Master, Ted. 

“I hate being called Young Master Theodore, or Young Master… or Theodore, for that matter. Really, you can call me Ted,” he said to Virgil, smiling as Cody managed to get out of the hold Dustin had him in and put him in one of his own.

“Ted it is then. Yer father was the same way,” Virgil said. “If ya can believe it.” 

“ _My_ father?” Ted asked in disbelief and Virgil’s hearty laugh drew the attention of both Cody and Dustin as they looked to their father in puzzlement. “Certainly; yer father used ta gimme grief if I eva called ‘im Theodore, or young master as he was more likely to receive when he came down to the parcels,” the tussle stopped, the three young men avidly listening.

“Did my father come down to the parcels often?” Ted found himself asking, unable to imagine a Theodore DiBiase Senior who hated the use of _Theodore_ when he was so avidly determined that Ted be addressed as such at _all_ times. For a moment a strange shadow appeared in Virgil’s eyes but before any of them could comment it was gone and the smile was back, “Oh yeah, quite a lot a’tually; he said he liked getting outta the castle.”

Cody watched as an adorable expression of wonderment crossed Ted’s handsome face as he listened as Virgil began to describe their lord in a manner that Ted had obviously never heard before if his awe was anything to go by. Dustin pinched him lightly and Cody started, glowering at his brother before then blushing as the other indicated for him to close his mouth; _he wasn’t drooling, damn it!_

“I guess I just can’t picture my father doing all of that when he was younger… although he’s travelled to so many places that I’ve never been to before, and he did a lot of that when he was near my age… There’s really a lot about him that I don’t know, that I’ve never even _thought_ about,” Ted said when Virgil finished one of his stories. 

“When we get back, you should ask him why he insists on you being called Theodore all the time when he _knows_ you hate it, and he hated it himself,” Cody said with a chuckle. 

“You know me so well, Cody. I was already planning on doing just that,” Ted told him, giving him a smile, which didn’t go unnoticed by either Virgil or Dustin, though neither of them said anything about it. Ted then turned his attention back to Virgil and asked, “Do you have any more stories about my father?”

“A course I do! I know’d him fer years. Got loads a stories about him. It’s too bad ya already know the one about the cow, that’s one a the best ones.”

“What about the cow?” Dustin asked, and the other three of them chuckled. 

“You should tell it again anyway,” Ted encouraged. It was a highly amusing story, and he was really enjoying hearing stories about his father when he was his own age. It showed him a completely different side of the man he’d known his entire life.

“Dustin, ya was only young when this happened so I’m not surprised ya don’t really remember it…” Virgil started and Cody found himself listening intently even though Dustin was the one for whom the story was being told now, and he had heard it before, Ted almost mirroring his posture and expression as he too focused upon the farmer, “Well, one day the Lord had come down with his father, to visit the parcel.”

Dustin cocked his head and nodded slowly, obviously not getting where the story was going, “Well, anyway, to cut a long story showt the cows was giving birth that day an’ one o’them needed a little assistance…” Dustin’s face suddenly broke into a big grin and Cody and Ted laughed alongside Virgil. “He and the lord walked in just as I was helping the cow birth her calf and I had my hand inside-a her, to help her along since the calf was positioned awkwardly, and the then young lord took one look at it all and fainted dead away!”

There was more uproarious laughter and Ted wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. “At least I managed to remain conscious!” that was something that worked in his favour at least. Virgil was surprised to see that the sky was darkening and he frowned slightly, “We best get the animals in—“ he looked to the younger teens and reluctantly suggested, “—and I think it’s about time you two made your ways back to the castle.” Cody asked Ted whether he’d mind if he helped out before they left, and Ted assured him it was fine. Actually, he offered to help too. 

Ted had to admit, he rather enjoyed himself with the animals. “Teddy, come here!” Cody shouted, and Ted headed over towards his lover (Virgil picking up on the use of that particular, far less than formal, nickname). 

“Yes?” Ted asked, standing next to Cody as he looked at a cow that was lying down on the ground, chewing on some grass. 

“This is the one that you witnessed the birthing of,” Cody told him, giving him a beaming smile. “Hasn’t she grown so much?” 

“This is really the same one that… your father helped out?” Ted asked, looking at how _big_ she was now compared to when she was first born. “I can hardly believe that she’s grown that much in those couple of months.” 

“I know. It doesn’t take long at all for the cows to begin birthing their own calves. Beautiful, isn’t she?” Shaking his head, Cody realized he had to stop admiring the animal and actually get her into the barn before the snow or the freezing rain or whatever it was was going to start. 

As soon as the cows were in safely and Ted saw that they were safely out of view of Dustin and Virgil –both of whom were still outside of the barn- he couldn’t resist catching Cody’s hand and drawing him in into a swift kiss. “Teddy!” Cody gasped softly in surprise not only at the other’s boldish action but also how surprised he had been by the sudden action—he had been focused on the calf.

“What?” Ted smiled slightly apologetically but only for startling the other and not for the kiss, “If I tried to go any longer without kissing you I swear I would bloody well burst.” Well, Cody couldn’t say he entirely knew what would have made Ted so desperate to kiss him, but he wasn’t about to argue. “Do you remember when we had our first kiss here?” Cody asked voice soft with a fond déjà vu.

“Of course I remember. I remember every single kiss you and I have shared,” Ted murmured softly, the two young men being so lost in their private moment with one another that they missed the figure leaning in the doorway, a small frown of dissent touching his lips at the few intimate words he managed to hear. 

“All of them?” Cody asked, leaning his forehead against Ted’s, a smile brightening up his face in the poorly lit barn.

“Every last one,” Ted answered, returning the smile.

“I love you,” Cody then whispered, hearing the words returned before leaning in to give Ted yet another kiss.

And then a cough from the end of the barn startled them both, causing them to jump apart, the pair staring at Virgil with wide eyes. Cody’s eyes instantly filled to the brim with tears. “Dad! I—” he faltered, frozen with fear and sadness and so many other emotions all at once. He knew that he’d never be allowed to go and see Ted again. He was done working at the castle. Ted was going to be out of his life forever because they were so damn careless. 

Virgil stepped into the barn, the frown still upon his face. “What exactly is goin’ on here?” he asked.

“Dad,” was all Cody could manage to say. His lip was trembling and the tears had begun to stream down his face. He wanted so badly to feel Ted’s comforting arms around him, soothing away that sick feeling as the bile rose up in his throat the closer his father got to them. He could hardly believe it when those arms actually wrapped around his body.

Virgil’s eyes widened slightly as Ted produced a handkerchief from his pocket and freed one arm from around Cody to tenderly wipe the tears coating his baby boy’s face. He didn’t know whether to shout at the two young men or cry; this was something he couldn’t deny that he’d been afraid of in his heart of hearts.

“Mr. Runnels,” Ted took a breath, terrified plainly through the chalky pallour he was sporting underneath his light tan, but he resolutely kept going onwards with what he intended to say, “I’m sorry if we shocked you and I meant no disrespect—“ there was always a chance he had offended the man and he didn’t want that, for his sake as well as Cody’s, “But I love your son.” A watery gasp left Cody, Virgil watching as his son’s shaking hands grasped tightly to Ted in turn as though he was his lifeline.

“Dad,” Cody managed to whisper tremulously, and even through his anger and internal concern Virgil swore he felt his heart break as he saw fear in his son’s eyes and directed at him, “I love him too. No one knows, well…” he couldn’t lie to his father anymore than Dustin, “Not anyone who I wouldn’t trust with my life, but…” Cody blinked and fresh tears coated his cheeks in shining trails that looked ominously dark in the barely-lit barn, “Please don’t be angry, dad, p-please d-don’t send me away—I—“ he choked on a sob. 

“Cody, I ain’t gonna send ya away,” Virgil told him. “I… I jus’ can’t hardly believe what I’m seein’ ‘n what I’m hearin’.”

“It’s true, Mr. Runnels,” Ted said to him, wiping away more of the tears that Cody was shedding. “Please tell me that you’re serious, and that you won’t take him from me,” he pleaded, his own eyes watering up at the thought of his time with Cody being cut even shorter than it was already going to be.

“I ain’t takin’ him away,” Virgil assured him with a sigh. He ran his hands over his face, and said, “I was worried somethin’ like this would happen. I shoulda know’d that it would what with you workin’ so close to him.” He shook his head from side to side, heaving another sigh. 

Cody’s watery eyes were further clouded with confusion then, “You expected that I would fall for Teddy just because I was working for him?” that was a bit of a strange assumption for a father to make, wasn’t it? And, come to think of it, why was his father looking more… upset, than angry or disgusted? “Dad?” he remained in Ted’s arms but he projected his silent question through his eyes, seeing as Virgil scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed, “Let’s just say… you wouldn’a been the first on the families to do so.”

To say Cody was relieved when Ted looked as confused as he was wouldn’t have been an understatement, the pair exchanging looks before looking back to Virgil, “What do you mean, Mr. Runnels?” Virgil sighed heavily and looked to the darkening sky, obviously dithering in speaking, “I don’ kno’ whetha we’ll have th’time fer such a talk…” one look at the two young men though and he mumbled, “We best go inside.” 

~~~

“Um,” Michelle bit her lip after a few moments, figuring that the sooner she could go and tell Mark the better, since they would probably not be prepared on Saturday if they hadn’t received a response, “Would you like to come with me? It’ll give us both a chance to get out of the castle for a little bit,” the unspoken adage that Glen might also be there unspoken and Michelle didn’t know if Layla had even noticed.

“I’d enjoy the walk,” Layla said casually, and then paused as she considered herself; she was in love with Cody, she was sure she was, and yet she was so swift to consider the attentions of another. Did that make her a bad person? Seeing her friend’s hesitancy and misreading it as Layla being concerned that she would be intruding Michelle pleaded, “Please, Lay, the morale support would be a great relief.” And that wasn’t entirely a lie either; she was still so concerned about embarrassing herself before Mark or his family.

Confused, Layla nodded her head, looking down at where Michelle was grasping at her hand, “Yes, of course I will.” Michelle beamed and then paused, considering when they would be able to go, “Shall we travel down tomorrow morning?” she didn’t want to seem too eager, and they’d both be in trouble if they just left without telling anyone about it.

“Yes, that sounds nice,” Layla agreed. She actually couldn’t wait for it. She was ready to get out of the castle for a bit, and she was certainly ready to meet Michelle’s love interest… and his brother if she was honest with herself. Sure, his brother might not grab her attention, but what if he did? And what if they were able to have the same sort of thing that Michelle and Mark did? 

“Perfect. I really hope you like him,” she said hopefully. She wanted the approval of her friend so badly. 

“I’m sure I will,” Layla told her with a smile. “He seems like a good man from all the things you say about him. Even though he deals with death all day long.”

Michelle chuckled. “I know it’s rather an odd thought, but when I’m with him, I don’t even think about him being an undertaker. It’s not as though he talks about which family lost a member today, or anything like that!”

Layla’s face scrunched up a bit at that. “I should hope not!”

“We’ll need to dress you up nicely,” Michelle bartered slightly to try and sway things just that little bit further in Layla’s mind-set as something worth her while. Of course, she too would be dressing herself up, wanting to create both a good impression upon Mark once more (she’d like to think she was in his thoughts as much as he was in hers) and also upon Glen because she knew his little brother (not in height, assuredly!) meant a lot to him.

“Yes, and you,” Layla gently grabbed one of the long tresses of Michelle’s blonde hair where it was tied up atop her head to keep it out of the way, “You should wear your hair down.” Even though it was an unspoken rule that the servants wore their hair up when they had long hair –women specifically- not many of them did; no-one really minded though.

“Oh no—“ Michelle blushed and Layla found herself profoundly wishing that she found a man who could make her feel like Mark obviously did the other woman. She wanted to feel so cherished, to have love-notes sent to her, and to know that one day she would be wearing this mystery man’s ring as his bride. “Oh yes,” Layla retorted, grinning impishly.

“You don’t think it would be too much, do you?” Michelle asked. She didn’t want to seem like she was forcing Mark’s hand in anything, but at the same time, she _did_ want to leave a lasting impression on him. 

“Absolutely not! You need to look your best when you go to accept his invitation,” Layla told her. “Of course, you’ll need to look even better than your best when you _do_ go to his house for dinner. So tomorrow, the pair of us will look beautiful, and then we’ll get you looking even more beautiful come Saturday,” Layla promised her. She was so happy that he friend had let her in on her courtship. Really, she had been so focused on Cody that she lost sight of her friendship with Michelle. Now, though, things were better, even though she did have to live vicariously through Michelle.

“You don’t think that he’ll think I’m being too forward, do you? The last thing that I want is for him to think is that I’m trying too hard to get his attention.”

“’Chell, _he_ was the one that asked you to his home for dinner! You clearly already have his attention.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Michelle conceded and Layla nodded, maintaining that she was always right. Michelle chuckled and they made their way towards their room to rest up before dinner since their chores for the day were completed.

Once they were safely ensconced in their room Layla settled on her bed as Michelle rested on hers and she said, “Right, you need to tell me everything, right from the very beginning, concerning you and Mark.” After all, when she had been told about the situation it had seemed as though Michelle and Mark were already quite serious with one-another; truth be told Layla wouldn’t have been surprised if he proposed within the month or something.

A giggle left Michelle as she blushed and Layla’s eyes widened; Michelle was usually so grown-up and composed compared to the rest of them that this was strange. However it was far from unpleasant. “Well, it had been my turn to go down to the village, for the shopping…” Michelle trailed off a moment as she thought back to the first time she had truly seen Mark. “Of course I’d known of him,” Everyone knew who the undertaker was in town after all, “But it wasn’t until that day when I actually _spoke_ to him.”

“And once you spoke to him you two just… knew that you wanted to get to know more about each other?” Layla asked. She was coming to realize that that wasn’t at all how she felt about Cody. She just… wanted him. His family was in the best standing with the Lord’s family; that was well known all throughout the village. That and he was quite an attractive young man. 

Michelle nodded. “Yes. I talked to him and realized what a great man he actually was. And now… now he’s writing me the sweetest letters I’ve ever read, and we can sit and talk for ages in some dimly lit corner of a pub. I’ve come to love him over the time that I’ve known him. I know it’s been just a few months, but I know that I love him.”

Layla bowed her head, her eyes focused right on her lap as she whispered, “I want that with someone.”

The blonde woman actually found herself smiling at her friend’s words. She hadn’t said that she wanted that with Cody. “Hey, look at me, Lay.” When she finally looked up, she said, “It’s just a matter of time. You’re a lovely young lady, I’m sure someone will one day want you just as much as you want them.”

~~~

When the three of them walked into the house once again, Virgil saw Dustin by the fireplace, stoking the fire to get it hot enough for him to make their next meal. He couldn’t believe that it’d come to this. He should have known. He should have known right from the start that this would happen.

“Everythin’ ok, Dad?” Dustin asked, but was waved off. Oh well, he’d overhear what his father was going to say, anyway… Then he noticed that Cody was sitting enveloped in Ted’s arms. In front of their father. “I’ll go make sure everythin’ locked up outside,” he said, realizing that it probably wasn’t a conversation focused at him.

“Dad, what exactly did you mean?” Cody asked, looking at his father with a confused expression. 

“I mean exactly that… you two ain’t the first ones in the family lines to be… ya know…” he began to gesticulate as he searched for the words. 

“To be lovers?” Ted asked, his eyes growing wide at the suggestion alone as his arms tightened around Cody.

“Yes,” the word sounded painful and Cody’s hands tightened around Ted in concerned reflex; he couldn’t actually believe that this was true, that he and Ted were not the first DiBiase or Rhodes to fall in love with one another. “It’s happened a fair few times, though it’s not really something that is discussed, for obvious reasons.”

Scattered reasons here and there: a great-great grandfather and a footboy, a great-great-great grandmother and her handmaid… it wasn’t very common, certainly, but Virgil supposed that he should have foreseen it from the very moment Ted and Cody met. “I shoulda known…” Virgil’s head went into his hands as he took a breath, murmuring more to himself than them, “He’ll kill me if he finds out you know…”

“Who, Mr. Runnels?” Ted prompted gently, his heart thudding slightly as he avidly looked across to the other man. Virgil didn’t answer directly, “I shoulda known that y’two would… because-a the way ya both were when ya met fer the firs’ time…” Virgil looked up then, meeting the eyes of his son and his lover, “—because that’s how your father and I were when we became lovers when we were your age.” 

~~~

Out in the stables John, Justin and Heath were rearing in the castle’s animals, the sky darkening. “I tell ya, I’ll be glad when the sun stays high for longer,” John said, obviously referring to when spring had truly set in and Justin nodded in agreement; in the winter it seemed that they had so little time to get anything and everything that they had to do, done. “I agree completely,” Justin nodded.

He looked across to Heath, where the other was filling the night water troughs, and knew that the other could hear them—but once again he didn’t deign to comment on what they had said. It had been the same all day long: they had attempted to engage him in conversation but at best they would receive monosyllabic answers which may well not have been given in the first place.

As soon as he was able to Heath mumbled an excuse and escaped back inside, ostensibly to wash before dinner, but John expected that he just wanted to be away from them. Sighing heavily, John shook his head slightly and rolled his shoulders a little. “He’s gonna get a smack from Randy if he don’ buck his ideas up,” John warned and Justin nodded his head dolefully; there wasn’t anything more he could do for Heath than he already had, he felt.

“I wish I could get through to him,” Justin told John, hating that there was nothing that he could do. But any help that he offered had been rejected. Only his soothing presence had been able to seemingly make Heath feel slightly better. Yet he still wasn’t his normal self, far from it. 

“I think the only thing that might help could be Michael. I thought they’d come ta terms with everythin’, yet today it seems like nothin’s changed. Boy’s gotta get it through his thick head that he can’t keep dwellin’ on things; that’ll only make everythin’ worse ‘n it already is,” John said. 

John sighed and shook his head, clapping Justin on the shoulder. “Well, we’re done for the night, Justin, so why don’t you go and get yerself into somethin’ more comfortable, aye?” Justin’s eyes widened at the phrasing, confused, before he then understood that John meant to get out of his uniform for the night.

As they headed inside John casually suggested, “I think Wade’d be pleased ta see ya,” casually before vanishing into his and Randy’s room before the young Moroccan could comment, his brows raising as he saw Randy seated on the edge of their bed. “Did people finish early today or somethin’? I mean yer usually patrolin’.”

“Oh, yes, well, I finished my patrols and everyone is basically done with their work,” Randy told him. “I decided to come back here and wait for you. And I should probably let you know that I happened to tell Michael about us.”

“Good to know. I swear, everyone knows about us now,” John mused. It was strange, they’d gone for so long keeping their relationship between them… and Samantha… and then Ted and Cody came along, and they were the first people they actually told about themselves. Now, though, there were more people than ever that they had told. 

“Well, that kiss didn’t really help that, did it?” Randy asked, raising a brow, grinning. “We should do that again sometime.”

“You liked kissing me in public more than kissing me in private?” John teased lightly as he moved across to their bed, bracing one knee on it as his hands planted on either side of Randy’s hips and leaning down for a brief kiss, and then another one.

“I’ll never stop loving to kiss you in private,” he winked, “Numerous times and all over, but I liked having people other than a select few see for themselves how I feel about you.” See, Randy might seem like a big hard-ass (figuratively, of course, because Randy’s arse was far from tight) but he was a romantic and a very concerned and caring man deep down.

“So,” John asked, resting his face in the crook of Randy’s neck for a moment as he asked, “How did young Michael take the news?”

“I don’t know… I hope he believed me and heeds my words,” Randy answered. “It’s one thing for people to act awkwardly around someone they wake up next to naked, but they’re going out of their way to avoid one another, and neither of ‘em are focused on working.”

“And that’s the problem,” John added, even though Randy obviously already knew that. In the past he’d told stories to John about how so-and-so kept acting awkwardly around what’s-her-name when they had to work together, but they always managed to get everything done. Heath was merely moping about and feeling sorry for himself over something that was too late to go and change. 

“All we can hope is that they truly work things out between themselves. I think they only scratched the surface whilst stuck in the store room together,” Randy mused, fingers teasing at the hair at the nape of John’s neck.

“Can you imagine if you and I never made it back to one another after one of our fights?” Randy asked quietly, giving a small grimace; the thought of being only confined to Samantha (and probably secret call-boys hidden in the brothel not too far away) was enough to make his heart freeze inside of his chest. “How can they be so stupid?” John could sense his lover’s frustration and pressed a kiss to the furrowed forehead before him.

“If we realised it they’ll realise it,” John said assuredly, “I mean, they might not be the smartest of men, but they ain’t stupid, and you know as well as I that those feelings can’t be suppressed no matter how hard you try.” Randy couldn’t deny that.

“Well… there’s nothing more we can really do for them, is there?” Randy asked, and John shook his head. “What do you say we go and bother Wade for a bit, then?” he suggested. 

“Sounds fair enough,” John agreed. “Although I told Justin that he should go ‘n see Wade for a bit, so let’s hope they’re out in the kitchen ‘n that Wade hasn’t taken him back to his room or nothin’.”

“Please, Wade would never leave his station during peak work hours. He may be head over heels about Justin, but you know Wade and his work ethic,” Randy said as he opened the door, gesturing for John to leave the room before him.

As John stepped through the door Randy moulded himself unnecessarily close to John’s back as he followed, using the moment to lick the sensitive spot underneath John’s ear in a movement so fast if you’d blinked you’d miss it.

“Rand—“ John shot his lover a warning look, though it was a very diluted one; if the other riled him up in front of Wade and Justin then he would have to give the other blue-balls just to make a point. Randy, however, merely looked as innocent as he could manage.

Entering the kitchen they found that Justin was sitting on one of the long wooden benches around the table, Wade moving around, cooking as usual, though seeming to have no problem keeping a conversation going with his young lover. “Heyho,” he greeted jovially, “Somethin’ smells good!” Justin jumped at the sudden loud voice.

“Good God!” Justin cried after he got over the initial shock. “Do you have to do that every time?” he asked.

“Sure do.” Randy and John made their way further into the kitchen, taking their usual seats at the bench. “I finished up my rounds, this one’s done in the barn,” Randy said, jerking his thumb at John, “so we decided to come and spend our time with you.”

“Don’t you two normally chum around with Cody?” Wade asked, though he didn’t mind them being there with him in the slightest. 

“He ain’t back yet,” John told him. He hoped that he and Ted were ok. They missed lunch at the castle, but the Lord didn’t have them all going to the village in search of his son, so he must have assumed that he and Cody were fine. And they were going to visit with Virgil, which he was sure would take a good amount of time.

“I had wondered why they weren’t about today,” Wade nodded thoughtfully and John supplied helpfully, “They were out running an errand for young Brett, an’ then they said that they wer’ gonna visit ol’ Virgil before comin’ back.” Wade nodded his head; he had to imagine even after so many weeks there in the castle with them all and away from his family that he must still miss them something fierce.

“You alright there, Justin?” Randy asked with a slight grin as he saw that the dark-skinned male was still trying to get his breathing under control. It was amusing to consider that Justin was cool as a cucumber when they were around the animals, but when it came to being around people –even those he trusted- he was still so very jumpy. Justin grimaced lightly at them but it was apparent that he wasn’t really annoyed, “I’m just fine Randy, thank you for your concern,” Randy grinned broader at the sarcasm; Justin was opening up a little.

~~~

“I- I-” Cody’s hands went to his head, cupping his face as all these thoughts and questions flooded his mind with this new, shocking revelation. “Weren’t you married to Mum when you were my age?” Cody whispered. 

Virgil shook his head and answered, “No… not yet. Neither was yer father,” he added, looking to an equally shocked Ted. He rubbed his temples with his fingers, dammit, he should have known. But, then again, he should have known that there was _nothing_ he could have done to prevent it. 

“Do you think my dad could have expected it?” Ted then asked. His father had been the one that suggested Cody come and be his personal servant, after all. “Do you think he’s known this whole time?” The way he acted, though, said nothing of the sort, so he had no idea if the man knew about them or if he really was as completely oblivious as he made out to me.

“The way that he’s pushing you to marry?” Cody questioned. “I don’t know if he would be doing that if—”

“Oh my god,” Ted cut in suddenly. “That day you were in the castle, when I was stuck there as a child and you found me and returned me to Father. Were you… oh my god,” he said again. 

“No, no, no!” Virgil yelped, the blush colouring his face so strong that it even put Cody’s to shame—and Ted had often thought that Cody’s blush must come from the sun itself with the sheer intensity of the heat that his blood could produce on his flesh.

“We weren’… together, very often,” it was almost like the situation was a warped reverse; he and Cody being the parents and Virgil being the embarrassed son admitting something that he had obviously been keeping inside for such a long time now. “It wasn’ as… well, it wasn’ as convenient as it is fer you two,” he tried to explain.

A quietness took Virgil’s tone and Cody’s hands tightened around Ted as he noticed the undeniable _sadness_ and even _regret_ that coloured his father’s tone when he spoke softly. “It ended when he married, and then I began to court your mother officially and we were married before the year was out. Your father decided it would be what was best for us both in the end, and I… I knew my place.”

“Dad…” Cody had to know this, because even though his mother’s memory was faint he knew that Virgil had loved her, “Did you love Lord DiBiase?” Virgil’s expression went blank and then his brow furrowed mouth moving but no sound coming out. It was almost as though he believed he would open Pandora’s proverbial box further in he responded. 

After a long silence, and after a long time spent looking between his son and his son’s lover, Virgil finally managed to say, “I still do.”

Cody’s eyes grew sad. He and Ted had discussed what would happen when he married, but ending things completely was never an option. He couldn’t even _fathom_ what it would be like to have this same thing between them then have it end just like that. With no further physical contact between them. And they still had to work so close together each and every year, it must have brought back so many memories for them both. 

“Mr. Runnels, I… I’m so sorry,” Ted said, a matching sadness in his eyes.

“Don’t fret about me,” Virgil told him. “If we stayed together, who knows if you two woulda been born. ‘N it seems like you two got that real true happiness that me ‘n yer father wished we coulda had.”

~~~

Little did they know, though, that when Heath went up to the castle to wash up before dinner, the redhead ended up running into the man in question. Michael also happened to be making his way to the baths, filthy after a long day doing repairs around the castle. “Hi Michael,” Heath greeted, falling into step next to his one time lover. 

“Hello, Heath,” Michael returned. “How’s your day been?” he asked, trying his best to let nothing weird come between them. 

“Same as usual,” he answered. “It was pretty busy, and my mind wouldn’t stop racin’ around long enough to focus on the task at hand,” he then admitted, hoping that he didn’t end up scaring Michael off with that. Because he had to know that all those thoughts running through his mind were about him.

Albeit reluctantly, Michael also conceded, “Work hasn’t exactly been on the forefront of my mind either,” he turned his eyes away when Heath began to strip once he had run his bath, not needing things to be weirder than ever between them because the redhead accused him of being a lecherous pervert praying upon his vulnerability or something along those lines.

However, the soft voice that said tentatively, “You—you can look, Michael,” had his head snapping around in surprise, just in time to see Heath’s pale, toned backside vanishing underneath the rim of the bath, that milky flesh almost glowing in the lowly lit room. Realising that he was staring somewhat Michael shook himself and hastened his attention to his own bath before stripping and getting into it, groaning in relief. “God, I ache something fierce,” he moaned softly.

“What, umm, what were you doing today?” Heath asked, wishing that he could step out of his tub to go and massage those broad shoulders and muscled back that he vaguely remembered running his hands over.

“Patching up some holes in the walls. Randy passed by on his patrols and helped for a little while… before he then lectured me once again,” Michael told him, swishing his hand around in the water. 

“Oh,” was all Heath said. 

“Did you, uh, know about Randy and John?” Michael asked suddenly. He still had a hard time believing what Randy told him earlier. But he wouldn’t lie about being together with another man just so he would reconcile with Heath, would he?

“John and Randy?” for a moment Heath didn’t understand what the other was getting at, but then there could only be _one_ thing that people meant when they were referring to Randy and John, “You mean that the two of them are lovers?”

Even as he said it a small blush came to his cheeks just from saying the words aloud, Michael’s eyes widening in turn, “Wait, they really are?” He would have sworn that it was just some over-elaborate ploy Randy had come up with to make a point.

“Yes,” Heath said sheepishly, “John told me about the pair of them when I was… having issues with my own thoughts,” he said delicately and Michael nodded his head slowly, understanding, obviously, what he was on about. “Well… bugger me,” Michael exhaled, leaning back against the tub, clearly surprised.

“With… with Randy doing all of this for us,” Heath began, “do you think that he _wants_ us to be lovers? Like him and John, I mean, real lovers, not just a, you know, a one time thing,” he went on, not sure if he was actually making sense. But Randy was such a hard ass all the time, yet now he was going out of his way to show them both a kinder, friendlier side of him.

“Maybe he does. Do you think we could be, though?” Michael asked softly. 

“Maybe… maybe not. I thought you wanted some space, though,” Heath said. 

“I do… just a little time to think things over, that’s all.”

“But what if, in the end, you think that we shouldn’t even give it a try?” Heath then asked, scared of Michael’s answer… because he _wanted_ them to give it a try.

“I don’t think that,” Michael responded without even a moment’s hesitation, pausing then as he said, “I mean, if I knew I was going to think that I wouldn’t have… been with you… in the first place…” it was apparent that Michael had something on his mind and Heath dipped his head underneath the water to give the other a moment to compose himself, as well as to give himself a small respite, before he sat up once more.

“What is it?” he asked the other and Michael sighed heavily, looking across to Heath. He really didn’t want to admit this, wasn’t even sure that the words would come out right, but he tried anyway, “I figured that if we were together, and I told you how I felt, that you and I would end up together, because I assumed that you would have felt the same way.” Heath’s eyes widened, lips parted slightly in surprise, but Michael was resolutely not looking at him.

“When it happened… well, before it happened,” Heath began, voice extremely soft, “I didn’t know that I wanted you. I had,” he paused when he saw that Michael’s head had lifted up a bit. “I had thought about it before,” he admitted, “but I never wanted to ruin our friendship, so I turned my thoughts to Wade.”

Michael’s head was now turned towards Heath, looking the redhead in the eye. “Really? So you mean that… that you really do want something to happen between us?”

He nodded. “I do… as much as I tried to tell myself that I was drunk, I know that I wouldn’t have opened up _that much_ or allowed myself to be intimate with just anyone. And if I didn’t return those feelings, then I know seeing you with Eve wouldn’t have stung me as much as it did…”

“I don’t care for her in that way,” Michael felt that he had to reiterate that point firmly, “But when you rejected me I knew I would never have feelings for another man and so figured that I should probably try and focus my attentions elsewhere…” he trailed off, realising that it sounded incredibly petty and weak the more he spoke it aloud.

“Don’t.” the sudden plea caught Michael offguard and his head snapped around to look at Heath so fast that he was sure that he had given himself an injury. “Don’t what?” he asked, suddenly nervous given their track record of conversational misunderstandings, the emphatic response surprising him, “Don’t keep indulging her!” Heath couldn’t help himself when he got worked up, “I don’t want to see you around her… I don’t want her to think… oh, Michael please, just—“ Michael tried to shush the other, concerned Heath was getting so high-pitched and lacking in breathing between words. 

“Heath,” Michael said once the other had calmed a bit, “I promised her that I would go with her to the village one day. I can’t back out on the promise that I made to her, but I can make a promise to you that that will be the last time I go to the village with her, unless I’m sent there with her by a higher up, of course.” Men were often asked to accompany the women into the village for their safety.

“You’ll promise me that?” Heath whispered, needing confirmation. 

“I promise you that,” he told him once more. 

“I didn’t mean to reject you, you know. I was just shocked, that’s all. And I felt like the biggest idiot in the world because I drank so much and ruined everything between us,” Heath said. “I truly am sorry for everything.”

“I know, Heath.” In truth he had known that right from the beginning when he had seen the expression in the other’s eyes, but his own pride and hurt had refused to let him bend and cave to the other, no matter how much he might have wanted to. “I’m sorry too—“ Heath immediately nodded, then stopped and shook his head, “I know you are, but you really don’t need to be.” It wasn’t as though Michael was the one who’d messed up.

Looking at the other, Michael took a breath, “I know that I told you I’d wait, and I still stand by that, but I need to know—“ he couldn’t even finish his question before Heath was shaking his head once more, “I don’t want to wait anymore, Michael,” he didn’t mean as though they’d just fall into bed with one another again, he meant the actual relationship. “I want to be with you. I really do.”


	44. Chapter 44

Reluctantly, he’d admit, Cody disengaged himself from Ted and moved to his father, being enveloped in the familiar hug of softness and strength that had always prompted Cody to believe his father was part bear when he was younger, hence the ornament he had brought him—which was coincidentally sitting in the middle of the table, he noticed. “I’m sorry, dad,” he murmured softly, feeling Virgil sigh heavily against his ear before he squeezed his son just that little bit tighter, “Ya needn’ be sorry ma boy.”

It wasn’t though he could blame Ted and Cody, was it? He and Ted Sr. had known what would happen in the long run… Virgil’s heart ached as he knew his son was going to experience the same agony that he felt, even if he did manage to open his heart to another after some time. As Ted watched father and son embrace he knew that he too was going to need to talk to his own father when he went back to the castle. He had to hear his side. 

Dustin returned inside and found that Cody and their father were hugging, which was great in his mind, considering he thought that Cody was a dead man. “I hate ta break up yer reunion, but you two will wanna be getting’ back. It’s already started snowin’ out there.” He brushed some remaining flakes off his coat to make his point. 

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry you two fer keepin’ ya like that,” Virgil said, though he knew that they needed to have that little conversation. He also knew that that conversation wasn’t exactly over yet, and that it would need to be continued the next time Cody came by. “Don’ be a stranger, now,” he added, standing up as Cody and Ted bundled up for their walk back. 

“I won’t be. It was nice talking to you about… everything,” Cody assured him before giving him another hug. “And, Dustin, I’m so happy you’re back,” he said, giving his brother a hug. 

While Cody said his goodbyes to Dustin, Virgil extended a hand to Ted, which Ted took, and was unexpectedly pulled into a hug of his own. “You take care a him, now, understand?” Virgil asked, patting Ted on he back. 

“O-Of course, sir,” Ted returned the hug a little shakily as he considered that he couldn’t actually remember when he had last been hugged by his own father. “I promise.” Virgil nodded his head and sighed, expression clouding in concern when he saw how dark it had become and how thick the snow was becoming. “You need to be quick, and for goodness’ sake stick ta the path, alrigh’?”

Nodding, Cody gave his father and brother a last hug before they hurried into the snow. It was a good job that Cody knew the area like the back of his hand regardless of the weather because otherwise the snow would have thrown the pair of them. Without really thinking about it Ted reached for Cody’s hand, feeling cold finger encircling his own before they continued to run together, calling over the increasing wind.

“Nearly there.” When they did actually meet the front doors and shoved them open, nearly falling in, they slammed the doors quickly after them. “Maybe it is a good idea that we got the animals in early,” Cody panted softly and shivered slightly. Lady DiBiase suddenly came hastening down the stairs and Ted immediately knew that she had been worrying herself, “Mother—“ he couldn’t even get started before she was enveloping him in a tight embrace. 

“You had me worried sick!” Caroline said. “I thought you would have been home by the time it started to cloud up, and then you still weren’t here. I didn’t know if you two even made it out of the village unharmed,” she went on, still holding Ted in her embrace. “And when the snow started, oh baby, I thought you would freeze out there.”

“Ma, I’m ok. I had Cody with me. He knows his way around the village better than anyone,” he told her, returning her hug. 

She then released Ted and moved over to Cody, enveloping him in her embrace now. “Thank you, Cody. For keeping my son safe.” Sure, Ted wouldn’t have been down visiting Virgil anyway had Cody not been there, but that wasn’t the point. 

“You’re welcome, Ma’am. You know I’d do anything for him,” he assured her. 

“Theodore!” Lord DiBiase said as he made his way down the stairs. He, too, looked relieved to see his son alive and well, though a little bit chilly. 

“Go and bathe, Theodore,” Ted Sr. nodded immediately and Ted nodded, beginning to walk off before stopping. “Dad, later, there’s something important that I’d like to talk to you about—“ his eyes flickered to his mother momentarily before he added, “Alone.” The emphasis in his son’s voice (through the chattering of his teeth, obviously) had Ted Sr. giving an immediate agreement that they would speak once Ted had gotten himself sorted out and had a good meal within him, “We’ve saved you dinner.” 

Up in Ted’s room, he was having a similar thought. He was sitting in his warm bath, no bubbles, though, since bubble baths just weren’t as much fun without Cody. He did want Cody to be in that tub with him, warming one another up as they kissed and embraced. Sighing, he sunk lower into the tub, dipping his head beneath the surface of the water. Soon, though, he got himself out of the water and dressed in his warmest sleep clothes, not caring if it’d be appropriate for him to go eat dinner in those particular clothes, and he didn’t think his parents would care in this situation, either. He left his room and headed downstairs to get the dinner they’d left for him.

~~~

“You do?” Michael asked. The water in each of their respective tubs had grown frigid, and even though they could feel the effects from it physically, neither of them were really caring at the moment. 

“I do. I want us to make a fresh start. We can’t forget what happened already between us, even though I can hardly remember it, but we can move past that. We can take our time this time around,” Heath said. “I really want to be with you.”

Michael smiled. “Good. I, um, I’m glad.”

Heath returned the smile, but then said, “I’m freezing. Let’s get out of here. And we should probably, you know… tell everyone that… about our decision?”

Through some unspoken agreement neither of them looked at one another as they exited their cold tubs and tried to briskly dry themselves before they then pulled on their clothing. “I’m so tired,” Heath yawned, shaking his head, “I doubt I’ll even be able to remain awake for dinner,” and he wasn’t joking either.

“Do you maybe want to go lay down?” Michael asked as they headed out of the door, both freezing as they took in the sight of the thick snow already beginning to coat the ground, “Shit…” Heath gasped and Michael grasped his hand on reflex, before beginning to pull him towards the main part of the castle and into the kitchen, “Quick!” They’d both probably catch pneumonia or something if they stayed in the cold after a bath.

~~~

“You enjoying the view, then?” Randy went on to ask, quirking an eyebrow as he did, smirking when Justin’s face turned red. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yer terrible,” John said. “No wonder no one likes bein’ around ya. Ya jus’ can’t help but be a dick at all times, even when yer teasin’.”

“No one should know that better than you, right, Johnny?” he asked. 

John just nudged him gently with his elbow before turning his attention back to Justin. “Ya did some great work today, Justin.” Every day he grew more and more impressed with Justin’s skill amongst the animals, and as he became more comfortable with the people he was working with, his work improved more and more. “I was thinkin’ that if we breed any a our horses this year, I might allow ya ta raise up the foal.”

Even though Wade had his attention on the cooking, he couldn’t help but beam when John gave Justin praise. 

“R-Really? I mean, really?” Justin spluttered slightly, eyes wide and an almost childish expression of delight on his face. John smiled indulgently at the sight; he was sure that he must have worn such an expression when he had first been promised his own foal to raise, for there was nothing at all like rearing an animal from near-enough its birth and watching it progress to an adult. Even though he wasn’t a father he couldn’t imagine that the feelings couldn’t be too different to how it must be for a father to watch their child grow.

“Really,” John said, “Just keep up the good work and I’ll know that you can handle the responsibility,” Justin looked almost as though he’d start bouncing up and down in excitement as he acknowledged that he would be able to take on such a task. It meant a lot to him that he had such approval from John, because sometimes he still felt like an outsider and a novice and he craved to know that he was improving and that he was doing something right.

“You’re actually going to let someone raise up one of your precious foals?” Randy asked of him.

“With some guidance from me, a course,” John replied. “But he’s gonna be gettin’ most a the responsibilities,” he added. John clearly remembered raising his first foal, and even though he’d watched William with the foals so many times, he still had loads of questions to ask and things to learn. He wouldn’t just leave Justin to it, of course not. One day he would, though, but not yet. 

“Looks like a future working in the kitchen next to your lover boy is out of the question now, isn’t it?” Randy teased. Justin blushed and both John and Wade laughed. Upon hearing Wade’s laughter, Justin turned to face him and glared at him slightly as his blush grew even deeper.

The laughter and teasing stopped, however, the moment that Heath and Michael stepped into the kitchen, Michael’s hand still gripped tightly around Heath’s, their hair dripping wet still. All four occupants of the kitchen turned to look at them, then down at their hands. 

“Well, now, this is an interestin’ sight,” John said. “You two, ah, work things out then, did ya?”

“I… I uh, yeah, I think so,” Michael answered. “We’re workin’ on it, anyway,” he added, because they were still working on fixing things between them. They had a ways to go, but they figured that together they could get things sorted out and back on track. 

“Good. Does that mean that you’re done with all this bullshit?” Randy asked. “And that you’ll be back to working at your highest capacity from here on out?” He didn’t think he could stand it if either of them gave him the wrong answer at that moment.

“Nice to know ya care so much, Randy—“ Heath started in his usual quippy manner before then ducking behind Michael slightly as Randy seemed to make to get out of his seat. “I was kidding,” the redhead mumbled, “Yes, we’re going to be fine now.” Well, what else could he say? Randy would probably skin them both and then leave their bodies for Wade to use as feed for the family dogs… Michael rolled his eyes slightly, just knowing what was going through Heath’s mind; he’d always had an overactive imagination on him.

“We really are, though,” at least in capacity with their work they were going to be fine; they had spoken together and all. “It’s a good job you got the animals done so soon though,” Michael suddenly said somberly, “There’s a fuck-load of snow just come out of nowhere.” Justin suddenly bit his lip in concern.

“Do you think Cody and Mr. Ted will be Ok?” Wade thought it was adorable that the laxest Justin would be when speaking about their betters if he didn’t use their title was to use a slightly lesser title. “Yeah, sure they will,” Randy said, though John noticed there was a small flicker in his eyes. Surely though both men would be Ok—and if things got so bad then Virgil would just make them stay the night.

~~~

Cody excused himself to go down to the kitchens and Ted wanted to call the other back; there was no way Cody would be able to get to the servants’ baths and he needed to dry off, so it would make sense if he came and bathed with Ted. However, with his father there Ted could only let the other go with a quick smile and the reassurance that he would be up soon to doubly check Ted was prepared for bed. Caroline sent Ted a reassuring look behind her husband’s back as she saw her son’s distress.

Their following comments or thoughts were forestalled though when a wet and shivering Cody suddenly appeared. “Hey,” he smiled slightly, wiping a hand over his face, “How’s it going?” John was quickly up with Justin, both of them immediately starting to hustle Cody out of the room to go help him dry and change before he caught pneumonia. Wade and Randy exchanged looks and Randy grinned, “Makes you wanna go and run around in the snow with hardly anything on, just to get ‘em fussin’ over you, doesn’ it?” Wade sighed, looking as though he was seriously considering it.

“John, I really do know how to dry myself off,” Cody said as the older man was running a towel rather vigorously through his hair. 

Justin had thrown a towel over Cody’s shoulders, which he gripped tightly around himself. “Yer cold, we’re jus’ makin’ sure that you get dry properly. Justin, that ain’t gonna help him if he’s wrapped up in a towel ‘n got his wet clothes on.”

“What? You’re _not_ taking my clothes off!” Cody protested, even though he didn’t know if his own fingers would be capable of undoing all the buttons and ties at the moment. Dammit. 

“Well, do you see Ted around anywhere? Didn’t think so,” John answered before Cody even had time to open his mouth. “It’s not like you got nothin’ I ain’t never seen before… hell, I have seen it before. So quit yer whinin’.” John took the towel off Cody’s shoulders and handed it to Justin before he began undoing Cody’s shirt, the material cold against his fingers. “C’mon, let’s get this off,” he said once he had all the buttons undone, and Cody managed to unwrap his arms just long enough for John to pull his shirt off. “Get him a new towel,” John told Justin, who grabbed a fresh one that didn’t already have water soaked into it. 

“You’re not taking off my pants now, are you?” Cody asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“Damn right I am. I don’t want ya ta freeze ta death, ‘n I don’t think Ted’ll appreciate it, either. He ain’t gonna care if I took yer clothes off fer the sake of yer own damn health, don’t ya agree?” John argued, even has he was beginning to work on Cody’s pants. Soon he had them on the ground, leaving in Cody in is undergarments. Toeing out of his shoes and his pants, Cody couldn’t help but blush at being in such close proximity to these two whist he wore so little. “Now get inta bed ‘n get yer undergarments off. I’ll go grab ya an extra blanket,” John ordered.

Cody nodded and slipped under the covers and pulled off his undergarments, leaving him completely naked. He just wished that he got to feel Ted’s body next to his. 

Justin helped by getting Cody’s night clothes for him, Cody shuffling to put them on underneath the covers even though Justin politely turned his back. When John came back into the room with a second blanket he tucked it firmly around Cody and said, “We’ve got some of tonight’s dinner left, are ya hungry?” Cody was about to respond in the negative, food not exactly on his mind right then—but then his stomach rumbled and answered the question for him. “I guess I am a little hungry,” Cody admitted softly, embarrassed that everyone had to run around after him when he was usually so independent in his dealings everyday.

“Guys you don’t—“ Cody started but Justin was already heading out of the room as John sent him a look. “Yes we do,” John said firmly, “Yah just stay in tha’ bed an’ do as yah’re told.” Cody pouted at that but then shivered and curled underneath the covers. He was _freezing_ , though he was pretty confident that even though he hadn’t been able to bathe he’d not get sick… or not too sick, anyway. Justin came back with the plate of food Wade had given him and the pair said that they would leave him alone for a bit as he ate. When they returned to the kitchen John reported that he and Justin had gotten Cody stripped and dried, the other currently tucked into his bed. Randy pouted slightly and said, “See, now, why couldn’t you have invited me? I woulda watched.” He was just kidding around though.

They were all still in the kitchen though even after Heath and Michael, and nearly everyone else had begun heading off to bed, and that was how they found themselves confronted with the sight of a well-bundled looking Ted. “Shoulda known you’d be down soon,” John mused and Justin leant into Wade a little, still not too used to being around Ted, let alone in such a casual capacity. “Is he alright?” Ted asked in obvious concern, “I would have been down sooner but Ma insisted that I have cocoa with her and everything.” Her concern meant the world to him, especially when she said that he could take his angora throw (a gift from his father’s travels) down to Cody to help him warm up if necessary. The only downside was Ted’s embarrassment that his mother had somehow figured out he and Cody spent nights together.

“We got him sorted out for ya,” John promised, then paused as he saw the look on Ted’s face, “You Ok?” he asked and Ted nodded with a small smile and a slight shrug as he made his way through the kitchen towards the servants’ hallways. He hadn’t been entirely truthful about why he had to wait so late: the cocoa had actually happened, but _after_ he and his father had spoken. Although he wanted to be there to make sure that his lover was alright Ted also hoped that Cody was awake because he felt that the other would _surely_ wants to know what he had just been told. He was still rather dazed from it all himself and he was sure that everyone would just assume that he was a little out of it from the snow and stuff. 

Knocking lightly on the door, Ted waited until he heard Cody’s voice saying, “Come in!” He wasn’t about to pull a John and Randy and just walk on into the room, despite the fact that it was his lover lying there. 

“Hey,” he greeted, shutting the door behind him after making sure that the blanket he was wrapped up in wasn’t going to get caught.

“Hey, Teddy,” Cody returned, sitting up in his bed once more. He’d curled back up under the covers once he finished his dinner to try and stay warm. 

Ted made his way to the bed, Cody pushing back the blankets enough for Ted to crawl in there with him. He then made sure that his warm angora blanket was wrapped snugly around them both, their bodies finally coming in contact with one another. “How are you? Are you warm enough?”

“Well, I’ll be warm enough now,” Cody told him with a smile. “You should have seen John and Justin fussing over me. Justin actually brought me dinner and John toweled my hair… and he also removed nearly all my clothing, since he didn’t think I was capable of doing it myself. Anyway, how are you?” he asked. 

“Fine… well, warmth wise, anyway. I took a nice warm bath once I got to my room, although it wasn’t half as enjoyable as bathing with you is. I had cocoa with Ma, too, which was nice. But, um, before that… I talked to Father for a little bit,” he said, turning to look at Cody.

“Oh, what about?” Cody wondered. It could have been about any number of things, but he assumed it would have been about Maryse and marriage. However he certainly wasn’t expecting to hear what he did when Ted told him that _actual_ topic of their conversation.

“I asked him about your father,” Ted answered. 

Cody gasped. “You did? No. Did you? You didn’t… What did he say?” Cody finally asked. 

“Well,” Ted sighed as he and Cody defacto wrapped themselves up in one another as well as the covers, a furrow creasing his brow and a sudden weariness lining Ted’s handsome face. “—I didn’t really know what to say, so I just mentioned that we’d visited your father…” and even now Ted could remember how his father had had an unnecessary pause before carefully responding with a genial enquiry after his health.

“He asked how your father was, and I told him that he seemed fine, and that they had another man with them—“ he had been intending to say that he’d met the eldest Runnel-son, knowing that even they in the castle had heard tell of all the young men running off to join the army, “And he looked… God, I can’t even explain it.” He looked angry, upset, righteous and yet accepting all at once.

“By another man, you meant Dustin, right?” Cody asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the story but needing to know and Ted nodded his head, “Yes. Well, anyway, I just—I called him up on what he had looked like, and he had denied looking like anything, but I wouldn’t let it go.” Ted Sr. wasn’t the only stubborn DiBiase in the family. “And then, finally, when I grew frustrated, I came out and told _him_ that I _knew_ about his relationship with your father.”

“What happened next?” Cody asked breathlessly, knowing that Ted Sr. wouldn’t have taken such impudence lying down. “He… seemed to deflate.” Ted’s brow furrowed and it was obvious that he had either never seen that reaction from his father before, or he had not seen it enough at the very least to recognise it. “It was like all of the fight went out of him and he got up and made sure the door was locked. Then he sat back down and asked me what _exactly_ did I know, and, more importantly, how did I know?” Ted needed a moment to compose himself. 

“So, what did you say?” Cody asked, somewhat nervous about the response that Ted was about to give him. 

“I told him what your father told us. That all I knew about them was they became lovers when they were around our age, but that he ended it as soon as he was married. Father just kept nodding his head, agreeing with everything that I was saying.” Ted paused, clutching Cody closer. “Then I had to tell him how I knew.”

“What did you say then?” Cody asked once more.

“I told him… that,” Ted swallowed, “that Virgil overheard us talking. He asked how the two of us talking could lead to Virgil confessing to us that they were lovers… and I told him that he overheard me saying how much I love you.” Nuzzling his head into Ted’s neck, Cody pressed a kiss right to the juncture of the neck and shoulder. “And do you know what he said?”

“No, what?” Cody wondered. Considering that Ted was actually down here with him, and he hadn’t been forcibly removed from the castle, banished from the village, Cody had to assume that it wasn’t all _that_ terrible. But, he could be wrong, Lord DiBiase may just be kind hearted enough to let his son say his goodbyes to his lover before tossing him out into the blizzard. 

“That he knew.” Cody lifted his head and looked at him wide eyed, and Ted went on, “He knew from the moment he saw us see one another… He told me that he couldn’t help but wonder, when his children were born, and when Virgil had his children, which of them would be the ones… he even said that when Michael first told him that he was going to marry a peasant woman, his first thought was that it was your sister,” Ted revealed to him. 

“But if he _knows_ … then how come he’s pushing so hard for you to get married?” Cody wanted to know. He and Ted belonged together, of that he had no doubt anymore, so why try to separate them?

Taking a deep breath, Ted repeated to Cody what his father told him when he asked that exact same question. “He actually wanted me married before I ever got the chance to meet you.”

“Wait…” Cody shook his head somewhat, flabberghasted, “So _both_ of our fathers assumed that we were going to meet and fall in love, even though we’re both men, and so your father was attempting to marry you off as soon as possible to prevent that from happening?” Ted was both relieved and dismayed to find that it still sounded so far-fetched even when Cody said it aloud like that. “Seems like it,” Ted sighed and rubbed his temple; he could feel a little bit of a headache coming on from all of the strain of thinking such complex things through.

“Well…” Cody spluttered softly and Ted understood exactly what that meant. They were both quiet for several long moments before Cody tentatively spoke one of the issues currently at the forefront of his mind, “Teddy?” when his lover’s eyes met his own Cody swallowed and licked his lips before asking softly, “What if you had been married before you had met me?” It just seemed so… so, surreal to consider if things had happened that way.

Ted’s momentary hesitation before answering made Cody feel a little nervous, even though it was all his own making, but then Ted’s arms tightened around him further and Ted said, quiet but sincerely, “I don’t doubt that I would still have fallen for you. I’ve never felt _anything_ even remotely like what I feel for you for anyone else, and I don’t doubt that even if I had married it would probably be the way it’ll be now,” with him marrying for family-ties only.

“I won’t lie and say I would remain faithful to the supposed wife I would have had, because in comparison to giving up you I’d rather be a monk and celibate for life.” Not that he would have just focused on the physical aspect of their relationship, of course, but he knew Cody would get that. A small sound of relief left Cody despite himself and he kissed Ted’s lips softly. However, the smile was short-lived and Ted gently pressed, “What is it?” as Cody’s fingers twined tightly with his own.

“Will I be sent away?” Cody whispered and Ted’s body jerked a little at the mere thought. “Well, my father never said anything about that,” Ted murmured, “But even if he did I wouldn’t let them send you away. If you got sent away then I would be right there with you,” he swore, and Cody had no reason to doubt him. A deep sigh left Ted before he begrudgingly admitted, “My father did say he would like to see you in his study first thing in the morning.” 

“He _what_?” Cody asked, whole body tensing. He didn’t know what to think about that. Sure, he wasn’t being sent away right then, but tomorrow morning could be a whole new story.

“That’s what he told me. That he wanted to see you one on one in the morning.” Ted didn’t know what to make of it. “If he knew that we… that we would be like this and he disproved of it, then he wouldn’t have asked you to work here in the first place, don’t you think?” Ted pondered. 

Cody shrugged his shoulders. He was so confused about everything. Their parents all knew. Dustin knew. Everyone in his life seemed to know. “I really don’t know, Teddy. I really don’t know. My father could have easily told me that I wouldn’t be allowed to work for you… and, well, your father could just have easily not asked me to come and work for you.” 

“It… I don’t think that it’ll be… that bad,” Ted reasoned… Ted hoped. 

“Ted. I love you,” Cody said, his fingers coming up to curl around behind Ted’s neck. 

Ted’s hand came up and cupped Cody’s face and echoed Cody’s words. “I love you, too.” He then brought his lips to Cody’s, drawing Cody’s lower lip in between his teeth, nibbling lightly. Rolling them over, Ted laid Cody on his back, his legs straddling his younger lover.

“This is how I wanted to warm up earlier,” Cody told him, his hand still stroking Ted’s neck. 

Running his hand from Cody’s neck to his chest, Ted couldn’t help but agree. “Well, I’ll make sure that you’re warmed up now.” The both of them knew, though, that the warmth was only a small factor. They needed this now… Just incase. 

Leaning up to kiss Ted squarely on the lips Cody then moaned softly as their tongues began to curl around each other, stroking and teasing before they broke apart now and again to offer teasing nips to eager lips, breathing soft words of adoration and reassurance; neither of them truly aware that they were doing it either. Blindly reaching Cody found the tub of warming ointment that they used as lubrication, dropping it to the side so that it would be in reach when they actually needed it… which would be soon, he hoped.

Was he terrified that he might get sent away? Of course he was. Just because Ted Sr. wasn’t threatening to hand him over to the local authorities, to out him to the village, didn’t mean that he was going to get away from this scot-free. The mere thought made his heart shudder and his stomach rolled, so he quickly pushed them away and tried to focus on the feeling of Ted’s warm hands bearing his flesh instead.

The covers were pushed back to allow them freedom of movement, hands caressing and lips kissing as Ted stripped Cody naked and his lover then returned the favour. Instead of reaching for the lube Ted reached behind Cody’s neck and undid the necklace he was still adorned in. “Ted, what—?” Cody’s confused question cut off as Ted neatly coiled the chain onto his bedside table but placed the gold band atop Cody’s wedding-finger, kissing the inside of Cody’s wrist as he then released him to grab the lubricant.

“I love you,” Ted breathed passionately into Cody’s ear as he began to slicken his fingers up with the now familiar substance, “I love you more than anything on this earth. Nothing will ever change that.” If his father sent Cody away then Ted didn’t think he would actually be able to cope, to live, without Cody there. He would do anything in his power to make sure that that _didn’t_ happen. 

“I love you, too, _Theodore_ ,” Cody whispered before he took in a gasp of air as Ted’s fingers brushed over his entrance. His eyes fell shut in pleasure, the sensation of being touched so intimately still so new to him… but he was fairly certain that even if he and Ted had been together for years, that touch would cause him to have much the same reaction. 

Slowly, Ted began pushing his middle finger into Cody’s body. The muscles in that tight hole clenched around the intrusion, simply out of instinct. Soon, though, those muscles began to relax, Cody wanting to feel Ted inside of him. “You feel incredible, Cody,” Ted told him. “Amazing… God, I want to take you right now.”

He wanted to tell Ted to just do it, then, just take him and fuck him and leave him begging for more. But he knew that Ted wanted to take his time, that he wanted to prepare him and take him slowly, purposefully, that he wanted it to go on and on until neither of them could go any longer. 

Pushing his finger in as deep as it could go, Ted then withdrew the single digit before going back with two. He twisted his fingers, able to feel Cody’s muscles stretching and twitching. “Do you want me to add a third?” he whispered softly. 

Shaking his head against the pillow, Cody replied, “No. I’m ready for you now. Please, Teddy?” he asked. He wanted to be tighter, because now that he knew how it felt to be inside of Ted, how much tighter it felt with just slightly less preparation, _that_ was what he wanted Ted to feel. 

Nodding, Ted adjusted them so he was kneeling between Cody’s legs, those long, smooth legs hitched up over Ted’s shoulders. Before bringing his cock to his lover’s entrance, he quickly took a little bit more of the ointment (which, Cody realized, he could _never_ ask his father for more of, because if Virgil asked what he needed it for, that if he tried to lie, Virgil would instantly know that he was lying to deduce for himself exactly what he needed it for) and spread it over his cock. He didn’t use too much, just enough to be slick to cause Cody a bit less pain. He took his time as he eased inside, just liked he’d done their first time making love. 

He just hoped that, three days after their first time, it wouldn’t be their last. 

With the positioning of his legs over Ted’s shoulders Cody had little choice but to grasp at the covers underneath them, trying to keep his eyes open as Ted pressed into him inch by delicious inch. Though there was a pain present it was nothing at all like that which accompanied the loss of his virginity, and he knew that deep down he’d bear even greater pain if Ted was the one asking him to do so.

Finally, finally, Ted’s thighs were pressed tightly against Cody’s buttocks, not an inch of his solid cock outside of the tight sheath his love possessed. A heavy, shuddering sigh left Ted, Cody giving a small mew both at the sound and also at the small movements he did to try and adjust to the sensation inside of him, loving the full feeling Ted always gave him.

Leaning down Ted brushed his lips over Cody’s own before reaching and twining the fingers of their left hands together; the gold adorning Cody’s finger warm whereas Ted swore the item had always been cold whenever he had held it, even if he had been holding it for a fair amount of time. A small movement had him managing to brush his lips against Cody’s but he didn’t hold the position for long as he didn’t think being bent so was comfortable for the other.

Determined that he would not stop showing Cody his love until the sun came up the next morning, even if it meant that one or both of them were walking strangely and had no energy, Ted slowly drew himself out of Cody’s body and sunk back inside of him again. Even if he hadn’t been intending to go slowly Ted knew he would never have rushed the initial thrusts; the tightness was even greater than usual and even though Ted knew Cody was in no pain with him inside of him he was still a little concerned about inadvertently hurting him.

“Oh, Theodore—“ Cody moaned his name softly and Ted swore that even the angels in Heaven couldn’t look, or sound, as beautiful as Cody did—and not just in moments like this. Giving Cody’s hand a small squeeze as he shifted his position somewhat so that he could continue to roll his hips with a slow rhythm, Ted’s free hand also squeezed Cody’s thigh. It was as incredible even so soon, much like all of their other times, feeling steadily familiar, but then brand-new all over again. The movement of their bodies had the covers rustling underneath them lightly, the bed giving an occasional creak, moonlight penetrating the snow covered window to send an ethereal silver glow over their exposed bodies. 

Cody swore that in that moment, Ted looked more beautiful than he ever had before. He didn’t know how it was possible, but he did. “Cody,” Ted whispered, not once breaking his slow and steady pace in and out of his lover’s body. “Touch yourself.”

Biting his lower lip, Cody unclenched his hand from the tight grip he had on the sheets and brought his hand to his cock, which was pressing against his stomach. It took him a few strokes to get his hand matching the pace that Ted had set, but he soon had his hand going in time with Ted’s thrusts. 

Ted let his gaze shift between Cody’s face and Cody’s hand upon his cock. Both sights were quite the sight to behold. The expressions that Cody wore were things of beauty, watching his head push back into the pillow as he did something that his lover particularly liked, or watching that lip get sucked in between his teeth… but then he also loved watching those long, strong and capable fingers travel up and down the magnificent cock he possessed. To have to choose between the two seemed almost criminal. 

“Oh my god, Teddy,” Cody said, eyes fluttering shut as pleasure really took over as Ted brushed his prostate with his next thrust. Forcing his eyes open again, he then ordered, “Kiss me.” 

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Ted told him, though he _really_ wanted to kiss him again. 

“There are worse things that you could do, believe me. Please?” he asked, almost whimpering, bottom lip quivering. 

Unable to resist those pleading eyes any longer, Ted leaned down, practically bending Cody in half, but the way that Cody moaned into the kiss, it really seemed as though he didn’t care that he was bent in two. 

When Ted made to break the kiss after a few moments Cody whined and followed him as much as he was able until Ted took the hint and indulged the other once more. Saliva glistened on both sets of swollen lips when staggered breathing forced them to part properly.

“Oh, God, Teddy—“ Cody’s tight sheath seemed to, impossibly, get tighter, and the blonde shuddered somewhat. Cody’s words were desperate, but quiet, not wanting to break the atmosphere between them. “I’m gonna cum,” he managed to pant out in a rather harsh breath, Ted starting to up the strength on his thrusts.

Even though the slow pace was frustrating him like crazy Cody didn’t want Ted to speed up; though they hadn’t been intimately involved that long he knew that the slow build-up was going to blow both of their minds. A bead of sweat trickled down Ted’s back, sending a shiver down his spine, feeling the same slippery coating beginning to form on Cody’s body. It was amusing to think that even making love at a slower pace had you getting hot and bothered, to the same degree, possibly more in its own way, as when you got at it ‘like rabbits’ as he heard John say charmingly once.

A few more strokes of his own hand had Cody arching as much as possible, free hand grasping at any part of Ted that he could reach, a breathless and slightly high cry of pleasure leaving him. His hand, stomach, and Ted’s abdomen and even his chest, ended up being flecked by the pearlescent liquid. Not even a handful of thrusts later Ted was spilling himself deep into Cody’s still pulsing channel, filling the other with his seed completely. Cody’s legs slipped from his shoulders and Ted collapsed onto Cody lightly, his cry of Cody’s name still ringing in his own ears. Cody’s arms curled around him lightly, the fingers of his clean hand carding through Ted’s sweaty hair. 

After lying together for some time, Cody leaned in and placed a kiss upon Ted’s cheek. Another kiss was placed along his jaw. A few more kisses were given to him along his jaw line and over his face until he finally pressed his lips to Ted’s. “I love you, Theodore,” Cody whispered against Ted’s lips. 

“I love you, Cody.” He reached his hand up to Cody’s, uncurling the fingers from his hair. “Hold on…” He then got out of bed, Cody biting his lip as he watched Ted’s naked body as he walked around his small room. Finally he found the cloth he was looking for and made his way back to the bed, cleaning Cody off first. 

Ted was about to quickly clean himself off when Cody grabbed the cloth and said, “Uh-uh, let me take care of that.” Standing from the bed, Cody took the cloth and wiped it over Ted’s chest and abdomen, wiping off his seed. As he did that, he brought his lips to Ted’s once again, their tongues dancing together as they deepened their kiss. 

Soon, the cloth had dropped from Cody’s hand, forgotten, as both arms wrapped behind Ted’s neck, their bodies drawn closer together. Ted’s hands gripped tight to Cody’s waist, and he could feel the younger teen’s cock stirring once again. “Again?” Ted asked with an amused grin. “Cody, you’re insatiable.”

“Like you’re any better,” he said, grinding his naked cock against Ted’s before crushing their lips together once more. He then took a step forward, pushing Ted backwards, and he kept going until Ted’s legs hit the other bed in Cody’s room. 

“Cody, your bed is on the other—”

“I know,” Cody said, cutting him off. “But there’s an unoccupied bed in this room that we’ve never used… and haven’t you ever wanted to make use of this bed before?” he asked. He certainly knew that he’d wanted to use it before, and if he ever ended up with a roommate, he knew that they would lose their chance.

How could Ted really say no? Hell, hadn’t he confessed that he wanted to make love to Cody outside in the open air without covering, where anyone might happen to see them? Hadn’t he entertained thoughts about taking, or being taken, by Cody out in the barn, his lover’s true element? Having intercourse on the unused bed seemed rather tame compared to his fantasies. Full lips took his own once more in a deep kiss and Ted groaned helplessly before letting his boyfriend have all the access that he wanted to his mouth. Cody soon guided Ted to lay properly on the bed, he kneeling between Ted’s legs as he broke the kiss reluctantly, lips returning to Ted’s jaw and neck.

Kisses and even the occasional nip was dropped to his neck and the upper-part of his torso, Ted gasping sharply as Cody’s mouth suddenly enveloped his nipple and began to nip and suckle. The younger man swapped to the other side to give it the same treatment. Ted’s lovely abdomen was his next port-of-call, but then Cody reached the first area he _really_ wanted to pay attention to: Ted’s lovehandles. “Cody…” adorably Ted was still so shy and embarrassed concerning the fleshy areas adorning his hips, but Cody adored them, be it to hold them or –as he was intending to do now- to mark them. Ted groaned, “Oh, Christ, Cody!” when his lover’s teeth suddenly embedded lightly in the flesh there.

It hurt, but not for long, Cody’s sucking and warm, wet tongue soothing the marking he had made. When there was a definite mark left behind (one that no-one else would see unless they came across Ted naked) Cody moved to the other side, not marking that one but giving it a homage with his lips and tongue. Cody then began to drop kisses down Ted’s thighs and back up, teasing the elder teen further until Ted finally pleaded, “Cody, please, touch me--“ and Cody grinned almost evilly, “I _am_ touching you, dear _Theodore_.” Eyes rolling up slightly as his renewed erection was caressed by Cody’s breath, the other so close, Ted groaned, “Cody, suck me, please!” 

“Since you asked so politely,” Cody said, gripping tight to Ted’s love handles before taking Ted into his mouth. The cock twitched against Cody’s tongue as he circled it around the head and everywhere and anywhere else he could. It didn’t take long for him to open his mouth even wider to take Ted’s entire cock inside until the tip was in his throat. 

Even with Cody’s hands on him, Ted still found himself arching his back high up off the mattress. He could go no deeper into that tight, wet heat, but he wanted to. God, he couldn’t believe how incredible Cody made him feel every time they were together. And when he thought of the fact that his cock had been inside Cody’s body and was now in Cody’s mouth, it only turned him on more. 

Cody’s head bobbed up and down. He had grown far more comfortable taking all of Ted’s cock into his mouth, as he was currently demonstrating. Even with Ted’s hips thrusting upwards, he managed to keep control, his pacing steady. The moans that he was drawing from Ted’s mouth were pure music to his ears. He was sure the harp playing angels of Heaven wouldn’t sound as sweet as Ted moaning his name. 

“ _Cody_ ,” he panted, his hands wrapping tight into his hair. 

Removing one hand from one of Ted’s love handles, Cody brought his hand down and began trailing a finger along the crack of Ted’s ass, brushing over the puckered hole numerous times, each time eliciting a response from his lover. And all the while, he didn’t stop or falter in his rhythmic bobbing, licking and sucking Ted’s cock. 

“Oh, _shiiiit_ ,” Ted moaned as Cody’s finger finally slipped inside of him. 

“Mmmm,” Cody hummed, and he once again felt Ted’s cock twitch in his mouth. 

Ted was panting rapidly by the time even two fingers had breached him, the scissoring motion making his head spin when coupled with the mouth around his dick. He was pulsing, throbbing, and he knew that had Cody not had his mouth around him that he would have been leaking copious amounts of pre-cum everywhere because of how much mind-blowing stimulation he was experiencing.

“Ooohhhh…” A long, low, elongated moan left Ted as Cody’s third finger worked inside of his tight body, loosening the flesh further. Suddenly Cody was struck with the urge to attempt _another_ finger inside of Ted. However, he dithered right then because he didn’t want to hurt his lover, _not at all_ , but he would definitely revisit that thought some other time… his renewed erection pulsing between his own thighs told him as such.

When the three fingers crooked into his prostate Ted cried out hoarsely; his hips bucked, Cody’s free hand attempting to keep the other down, tempering Ted somewhat. “Don’t!” Ted gasped, not wanting himself to be overstimulated so quickly, though his previous orgasm had left him even more sensitive than he was anyway when it came to Cody, “Oh, Cody, _fuck_ …” Cody ignored his pleas though and pressed firmly into Ted’s prostate in a swifter rhythm, mouth concentrated on the head of Ted’s cock, sucking there firmly.

“Oh--!” A strangle cry left Ted as he started to cum, Cody swallowing him down before pulling off of him. Ted’s body was shaking, trembling, Cody’s hand still inside of him. A quiet sound of protest left him when he felt Cody’s fingers easing out of him. However, when Cody moved on top of him, his legs wrapping around his lover’s waist automatically, sighing and moaning as he felt Cody starting to sink into his still euphoric body. “Oh, Teddy,” Cody groaned in abject pleasure as the tight, still convulsing heat enveloped his own solid erection completely. 

Arching his back as Cody entered his body, Ted couldn’t help but gasp. His body was spent, yet he welcomed the intrusion, and wanted Cody to have the most pleasurable experience possible. “That’s it, Cody,” he encouraged as the younger man had drawn his hips back before easing back into him. 

“Are you gonna get hard for me again?” Cody asked. He would _love_ if Ted did, because he knew that it would be all due to the cock inside his ass, filling him so fully, with an assist going to the hand that Cody had just wrapped around Ted’s cock. 

Ted groaned in response. After already coming twice, his body was ready to fall asleep in Cody’s arms, but his mind was telling him no, he had to do this for Cody, had to be right there with him. 

It took some time, but eventually, after numerous thrusts into Ted’s body and stroking Ted’s cock up and down again and again and again, Cody got him hard again. Unable to hold back any longer, Cody bent forward and captured Ted’s mouth in a deep kiss, right hand still stroking Ted’s cock while his other hand came up and wrapped in the blonde mop of hair his lover possessed. It was wet with perspiration, and an utter mess from everything they’d done so far that night, but neither of them cared. They were together in the most special of ways, and that was what mattered. 

When they broke apart for air, Cody left his face hovering just above Ted’s, hand remaining tangled in Ted’s hair, their eyes ablaze with passion for one another. “I love you,” Cody whispered, in that moment forgetting about everything with both their fathers, the fact that he was going to be leaving soon, everything left his mind except for his feelings towards Ted. 

“Love… you… so much…” Ted groaned thickly through panted breaths, eyes focused upon Cody’s and not tearing away. Small moaning keens left Ted as Cody began to thrust into his prostate quicker, that little touch harder, letting his spent body know that it _was_ going to have another orgasm, _thank you very much._

“Cody—“ Ted grasped as Cody’s body, bringing him as close to his own as possible, knowing that he was gone as soon as Cody’s lips began brushing over his flushed, sweaty face once more. Giving a low, hoarse cry Ted convulsed, his orgasm weaker than his previous two but in his defense he was even amazed he had that much left after earlier on. That almost overwhelming sensation of searing heat inside of him was the feeling that brought him back from his own euphoria to realise Cody had cum too.

Clutching Ted as close to him as his shaking hands would allow, Ted’s body still grasping at him in turn with the leftover energy that he too possessed. Eventually though Cody was forced to brush a final kiss over Ted’s lips as he gently eased himself from the other’s body and collapsed down beside him; arms immediately reaching and drawing Ted close, misery penetrating his high as he considered that Ted would soon need to vanish off back to his own room. However, when he said this thought aloud, Ted’s response surprised him so much that for a moment he thought he had misheard the other and asked, “Pardon?”

Knowing that Cody wasn’t mocking him Ted murmured, “Tonight I’m staying here with you.” Neither of them wanted to acknowledge that Ted’s boldness had probably been stirred by the impending conversation Cody had with his father the following day, and the unspoken consideration that they would somehow be separated. Hey, Cody didn’t care about the reason: he just cared that Ted’d be there for once when he awoke. 

“You are? All night? You’re not leaving at all?” Cody asked, hardly able to believe that he was hearing him correctly. 

“I can’t leave you. Not if tonight is… No, I’m not going to think about that. Tonight won’t be our last night together,” he said aloud. While he couldn’t be positive about it, he thought if his father didn’t ever want them to be together like this, and he’d all but admitted that he _knew_ , at some point, they were going to be together like this, then he never would have asked Cody to work here. 

“But if it is, then I’ll at least have this night to take with me when I’m gone,” Cody then said, his body curling into Ted’s.

“Do you want to go to your bed?” Ted asked, his arm wrapping around Cody, large hand settling on his back.

“Not really. I don’t want to move from right here. You’re so comfortable, and I’m so warm and cozy right here. I don’t see any reason for us to move. No one else is in this room right now, so we may as well just have both beds smell like us,” Cody reasoned, eyes falling shut. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Ted whispered, briefly leaning over Cody so he could blow out the candle. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Cody replied. It wasn’t long before both of them were asleep, both physically worn out from their prior activities.


	45. Chapter 45

Upon waking up in the morning, Cody was elated at the fact that Ted was down in his bedroom with him, but at the same time he was scared out of his mind as to what Ted’s father would say to him when they had their one on one conversation. 

Even though he had convinced himself that he could weather the impending storm regardless of the consequences, Cody’s hands shook so violently when he tried to dress that he couldn’t even keep hold of the buttons. Strong, sure, hands covered his own and Cody’s head popped up; he had been leaving Ted to sleep in a little bit longer before waking him, but it seemed the other had awaken on his own. Embarrassed, Cody hung his head, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Ted said, gently but firmly, uncaring of the fact he was naked as he helped Cody dress. Even though his lover was clearly distressed and the circumstances weren’t all that brilliant Ted couldn’t help but enjoy the change of roles as he did something productive for Cody for once, instead of the other way around like usual.

“I’m not… I didn’t want you to see that I was so scared,” Cody confessed, “I was sure that I’d come to terms with everything, that even if I do get sent away that I’m still going to have our memories at least, but now that the time for the passing of your father’s judgment, I don’t—“ he drew in a deep shuddering breath and looked so pale that Ted was concerned he was going to keel over in a dead faint, pulling the other close.

Shaking his head, hands rubbing soothing circles into Cody’s back as the other held onto him tightly, Ted murmured, “I want you to come and find me afterwards. I don’t care if my father tells you otherwise, I want you to come and find me.” Usually he would never dream of being insubordinate towards his father but in this instance he was finding himself more inclined to bend and break a few rules of social etiquette without a second thought. 

“I will,” Cody promised him. Hell, he would have anyway. There was no way that he was going to be sent off somewhere and not go see Ted one final time. “When… when did he want to see me?”

“Soon. I don’t know if you want to have break—”

“I can’t eat anything right now,” Cody said, cutting him off. He was still held in Ted’s tight embrace, finding that the most calming feeling in the world. “I… I think I’ll go and find him now.”

“Ok. He’s always in his study before breakfast, and then he’ll go back there after. But, yes, that’s where he’ll be. He’s an early riser when he’s not had a few too many drinks, so he should be in there now,” Ted told him. Pulling back just enough so he could place his hands on Cody’s shoulders and look into his eyes, he said, “I love you, Cody. And I always will no matter what happens in the next few minutes.”

“I love you, too,” Cody whispered. His lips were then taken in a kiss, a slow, lingering kiss that spoke volumes between them. 

“You’ll be ok, Cody,” Ted tried to reassure him, even though he wasn’t very sure himself of what was going to happen. 

With a nod and one more kiss, Cody was out the door (which he’d opened just enough to slip through so no one could look in and see Ted standing naked in his room) and on his way up to Lord DiBiase’s study. He didn’t even greet John and Randy when he walked past their room as they were heading out to the baths. Honestly, he didn’t even know how he made it to the study without fainting along the way. He was still very pale and he didn’t think he could actually speak at all, but he knocked anyway when he reached the open study door, peeking his head around the door frame so the Lord would know who was calling upon him. With a glance up from his desk, Lord DiBiase saw who was standing there and beckoned him inside. “Enter.”

Swearing that he was going to vomit up all of his intestines with fear and anxiety Cody entered the room and then closed the door behind him. “I—“ he cleared his throat and tried again, aiming to project some sort of confidence into his voice and preserve some dignity, “I hope I’m not too early, sir.” Ted Sr. shook his head and gave what Cody assumed was a friendly smile, though it didn’t entirely reach the man’s eyes. The man looked… much like his father had the previous night. _Sad._

“Not at all, Cody. I may call you Cody, yes?” Surprised by the question and wondering if Ted Sr. genuinely thought he’d protest, Cody nodded his head, “Of course, sir.” Sitting gingerly in the chair before Ted Sr.’s desk, Cody folded his hands atop his lap and attempted not to slouch in his seat the way that he would at home whenever his father wasn’t around to scold him lightly for looking slovenly. “Now, Cody, do you know why I have called you here?”

Biting his lip slightly, pale cheeks turning a furious red, Cody met his Lord’s stare head-on as he murmured, “Because you were told that Ted and I are in love and involved with one another, sir?” and, boy, wouldn’t his face be red (even redder?) if he was completely wrong? The elder man sighed, rubbing his forehead before getting up and nodding, “Yes, that’s why.” Moving to the window he clasped his hands behind his back and looked out at his land.

“Do you know why else?” Cody cocked his head to one side and then exhaled, nodding, “Because you and my father were also romantically involved when you were young?” an image of a beaming, white-haired, mischief-lined face appeared in his mind’s eye and Ted Sr. closed his eyes against the memory. “Cody…” he genuinely didn’t want to hurt the young man before him, not at all, and not just because he was the child of his ex lover and his son’s lover, “I need you to understand… you and Ted _cannot_ be together like this,” they may hate him for a time but it was what would be best for them both at the end of the day. 

“It’s a little bit late for that, Sir,” Cody said. He didn’t say it trying to be defiant, because he knew his place, and the man before him had immense power that he couldn’t even begin to fathom. Still, he wanted to make a point. 

Finally turning around to look at the young man sitting before him, Ted Sr. shook his head side to side, sighing deeply. “You two simply cannot be together. Theodore will be marrying soon, and in that marriage, there’s no place for you.”

“But why can’t there be?” Cody asked, though his voice was terribly quiet.

“I will not tolerate my son being unfaithful to the woman he pledged his life to,” he said. In reality, though, he wished to a point that he had been strong enough to hold onto Virgil despite both their marriages. 

“Caroline seems to be ok with it,” Cody then muttered.

Eyes growing wide, Ted Sr. took a step closer to the young man. “Stand up,” he ordered, and Cody did so immediately. “What did you just say?” he asked, his eyes staring a hole right through Cody’s. “Did you just say that my wife knows of you two and approves of you two?”

Nodding his head, Cody answered, “Yes, Sir.” Not once did he back down from the Lord’s gaze; he was determined to hold that eye contact for as long as possible. 

Bringing his hand to his face, he rubbed at his eyes before saying, “Go. I will be talking to both my son and my wife later. Now I have to prepare for the Ouellets departure. You and I are not done, either,” he stated, to which Cody gave another nod. He really hadn’t meant to say that Ted’s mother knew about them, had known about them since right from the start; that just slipped out. Bowing to the Lord, Cody left the room, knowing that they would pick up the conversation again once the guests had all left. He was definitely not looking forward to it.

Caroline noticed her son’s anxiety as soon as she happened upon him in the dining-room. Since they were both alone she didn’t hesitate to ask, “Teddy, dear, what on earth is the matter with you?” Ted actually looked pale and his clothes were a little rumpled, as though he had dressed himself, and quickly, without much care. “Father’s got Cody in his study, he wants to talk to him,” Ted rushed out.

Lady DiBiase’s eyes widened, mouth opening to ask Ted what was going on with said talk that had him so freaked out, but they were forestalled by the arrival of Kristen and her family, and the Ouellets. The French family was returning that day and the servants were currently bustling back and forth to pack the family’s things up for them and then taking them out to the waiting carriages, the horses which would drawn them no doubt being tended by John in preparation for their journey.

When Ted Sr. arrived everyone had sat down to breakfast (the Ouellets going to leave afterwards since they had a long journey ahead of them and wanted to cover as much of it in daylight hours as they could) and Caroline didn’t have a chance to talk to him. Her husband seemed smiling and jovial but she knew him well enough to know that the smile was too tight and his eyes were too expressionless to denote real feeling. Ted didn’t touch much breakfast but tried to hide the fact to avoid any attention it might bring to him.

As everyone was gathering in the entrance hall afterwards, the mothers politely kissing one another’s cheeks as the fathers shook hands, Brett kissing Maryse and her mother’s hands politely, Ted copying the action. He wouldn’t deny that he felt somewhat awkward about it though considering that he had spotted Cody standing off to the side, almost as though he was trying to blend into the shadows. He had had no indication from his father as to what had happened, and he couldn’t see Cody’s face enough for a hint, his mother obviously keen to get Ted alone to ask him what was happening now. 

“Maryse, I wish you, your family and the rest of your party safe travels,” Ted said to her, and spotted Mike just beyond her. 

“Merci,” she returned. “And thank you for your warm welcome to your home. I will see you again soon,” she said to him. 

“Maryse, dear, it’s time for us to be going,” her mother said. She gave a final curtsey to Ted before following her family out to go to their carriages. Brett and Kristen left as soon as they had turned their backs, hoping could sneak off to have some time for themselves (even though they weren’t supposed to be alone without some form of chaperone), and Kristen’s parents noticed that Kristen had left, causing them to go and look for her.

As soon as they were out the door, the families saying their goodbyes (and extending their invitations to Brett’s wedding to them once more, even though they’d be receiving formal invitations in a matter of weeks), Caroline turned to her middle son, finding that he was already walking over towards Cody. Ted Sr. had gone outside to say a few final things to Monsieur Ouellet, and it gave Caroline a small window of time to go and speak to Ted. “Ted,” she called, her son stopping his walk over towards his lover. 

“Yes?” he asked, turning to face her. 

She walked towards him, but Cody remained frozen in his spot. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she whispered, “What did your father have to speak to Cody about?”

“He knows, Ma,” was all he said. Well, that was all he had time to say, as his father came back in through the front doors just seconds later. 

“Caroline,” Ted Sr. began as soon as he got close to his family, “I’ve just been informed that you knew something about our son that you chose not to disclose to me.” 

Ted’s eyes grew wide and he turned his focus from his father over to Cody. Cody told his father that his mother knew? Oh, god, what else did they talk about during their time in that study?

Caroline’s chin tilted in a manner that was not defiant, per se, but determined, and not regretting of her decision. “I had good reasons for not telling you, dear,” she would have deduced that as being the only possible thing he could mean even if Ted hadn’t managed to tell her that her husband knew. Ted Sr.’s jaw worked and for a horrible second Cody was concerned that he might actually strike his wife; though the lord didn’t strike him as that type of man generally, Cody had learnt people acted unusually when driven by their anger.

Mercifully though he seemed to gather himself and merely looked between his wife, middle-son and surrogate heir, before finally looking at the youngest son of his own ex-lover. “I want you all upstairs in my study, now.” He hadn’t been intending to address the issue again today after his talk with Cody, but upon finding that his wife had lied to him he was more inclined to get this situation sorted out as soon as possible… regardless of how much cooperation he received from those involved.

“Yes, that includes you, Cody,” Ted Sr. said and Cody exchanged a look with his lover before bowing his head and quietly and quickly making his way up the stairs to give the family a few moments alone. Ted Sr. noticed the way Ted frowned at the way Cody was so quick to obey his command, and Ted Sr. was reminded of the way he had felt whenever he had seen Virgil being ordered around, even when the orders had been rather politely given. Ted took a moment before following, not wanting to alert anyone else to what was happening.

Before her husband could follow the two Caroline laid her hand upon his arm, causing him to stop and look at her. An arranged marriage they may have been, but they did love one another in their own ways and most certainly cared for one another. “Be gentle, Theodore,” she pleaded softly and Ted Sr. rubbed his temple. “Please join us in the study,” he murmured after a few moments, turning and beginning to make his way upstairs. Caroline sighed, her expressive eyes closing, lifting her skirts as she delicately made her own way upstairs. 

While awaiting for the arrival of the Lord and Lady, Cody looked to Ted, once again feeling sick to his stomach, his eyes filled with fear. “Ted, this isn’t going to end well, I know it won’t.”

“Don’t say that, Cody,” Ted told him, placing his hands on Cody’s arms, gripping them assuringly. “Please, don’t say that.”

“If this somehow gets out, then your family is ruined. And it’ll all be my fault,” he said all in a rush as he was fighting with his body to take much needed breaths. He was going to be responsible for the downfall of the DiBiase family. A scandal of this proportion would surely make its way to the king, who would cut off all financial ties with the family. 

“No, it won’t,” Ted said, his hands now moving up to cup Cody’s face, thumbs brushing gently over the apples of his cheeks. 

As Ted Sr. rounded the corner, he took in the sight before him. His son looked to be so caring, so gentle with Cody. However, Cody was not a suitable match for his son, in gender or in class, so whatever they had needed to end. And that needed to happen sooner rather than later. It was unfortunate, though, for they seemed the perfect match for one another. 

Caroline saw her husband watching the tenderness of the two young men, and she walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Look at them, Theodore. They’re truly meant for one another.”

Sighing, Ted Sr. coughed and drew the attention of the two lovers. “Please, let’s take this to the study once more.” All four of them headed into the room, Ted shutting the door behind him (he was the last one to enter, because he had to all but push Cody forward as he was so frozen with fear as to what would happen). Standing before the Lord was like standing before the executioner. His fate was in this man’s hands. 

“Father,” Ted began, wanting to at least get some word in, “before you say anything… I just want to remind you that _you’re_ the one that invited Cody to work for me, despite saying that you knew there was a possibility something may happen between us. And now that something _has_ happened, you can’t take him away from me now. Not now, not so soon.”

Frowning at his son, more so for the unusual impudence of his obedient child than anything, Ted Sr. said quietly, “I can do _anything_ that I deem necessary for this family, Theodore.” Ted clenched his jaw, hands fisting at his sides; his father wasn’t a cruel man, and he and Cody had already figured how they would cope, so why was he doing this?

Cody’s head was bowed, tension all but emanating from his body, biting on his bottom lip so hard that he was drawing blood within moments… and the coppery-tang did nothing to help the nausea that had been building up in his stomach. Caroline noticed the paleness of his pallour and was very close to suggesting that he sit down, regardless of how she herself would be overstepping boundaries.

However, her husband started speaking again and she didn’t get the chance, “I will not have you being unfaithful to your bride, Theodore.” Ted was a moment away from lashing out and demanding ‘what’ bride, exactly, but his father beat him to the punch, “Maryse is a good woman, good for this family and _good for you_.” Ted flinched slightly.

The tension of the situation was felt by all and Ted Sr. momentarily abandoned referring to either Cody or his son to look to his wife. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Caroline looked at Ted, who was now looking at Cody, Cody still looking at the ground. “He’s never been as happy as he has with Cody here. I want our children happy, Theodore, regardless of what it is, I just want them happy.” She wasn’t going to be sorry for that.

The lord of the house looked both angry and a little upset, “You shouldn’t have encouraged them!” It wasn’t often that he liked to chastise his wife but in this instance he was angry at himself and her; Ted had been right when he said that _he_ had invited Cody despite his concerns, and that had made him reckless. Now his son was going to pay the price, so they had to act fast before more damage was caused, “They cannot, will not, be together—“

The person who intruded in the conversation, however, was someone who never usually spoke back to anyone. Uncaring what his father thought Ted moved to his lover, arms going tight around Cody and drawing him protectively to his chest, “If you take Cody from me,” Ted’s voice shook, face pale but determined, “Then I’ll renounce my inheritance and leave.” Ted Sr. looked as though he’d been punched in the gut, and even Caroline looked shocked. 

“You will do _no such thing_ ,” Ted Sr. said once he’d recovered from his initial reaction to Ted’s statement. It was bad enough of a scandal to their family when Michael left to marry a peasant woman he had fallen in love with. He couldn’t let Ted leave with Cody. Not only would that be a detriment to the family, it would also be a crime against the church, and the whole family could be excommunicated simply because Ted refused to let go of Cody.

“Try it then. We’ll see how serious I am,” he said, wrapping his arms even tighter around Cody, possibly to the point where he was impeding with his breathing, but Cody never said a word in protest. Not like he could, anyway, too scared of saying anything because he would be out of place. 

“I am not having another son of mine leave his inheritance _and_ future title behind to go be with some peasant!” Cody’s head snapped up at that, and he could no longer fight back the emotions. That’s really all he was thought of as? Just… some peasant? “Theodore, you are going to marry Maryse. You don’t need to ask her for her hand for me to make it official.”

“Cody is not just some peasant. You of all people should know better than that,” Ted snapped back at him, glaring daggers at him. “And even if you do arrange Maryse and I to marry, I will never give up the one person I truly love. Unlike you.”

Caroline looked confused now, especially as her husband’s face paled. She looked between her son and husband. Ted wasn’t backing down, and it looked, for a brief moment anyway, that the Lord was actually going to back down from his threat. Even though he managed to recover, the damage had already been done. “Theodore, what is he talking about?” she then asked of her husband. 

Under other circumstances Ted would have felt awful about the look of abject confusion and uncertainty on his mother’s face, and the pained pallour of his father’s, but right then he was almost beside himself with rage. Cody was shaking in his arms, though whether through anger or upset Ted couldn’t tell—though he could tell that he was pissed off that his lover was upset even slightly regardless. Shaking his head slightly Ted then murmured, “I’m not letting go of him, no matter what you tell me, father.”

On that note Ted walked Cody to the door, turning to look at his parents. He nodded to his mother but then looked at his father levelly, “Unlike you, hiding in cowardice—“ he’d probably regret his harsh words later, because he was not that sort of person, but right then he didn’t care, “I’ll go to Hell and back for Cody, without hesitation.”

As the door closed behind the two young men, Ted Sr. not having the presence of mind to stop them, he sank down onto the nearest chair and dropped his head into his hands after he pulled off his spectacles. Getting even more concerned than she had been to start off with Caroline moved to kneel down before her husband, a hand going to his knee, “Theodore…” she called his name gently but he refused to look up, barely even moving, almost as though he hadn’t heard her. “Theodore, whatever it is you can talk to me…” she tried to assure him.

Appropriateness of breeding and dowry might have brought them together, and even though Caroline wasn’t _in_ love with her husband in that sense exactly, she _did_ love him, and care for him, both as a friend and the father of her children, so seeing him so distressed was frightening and upsetting. When her husband looked up Caroline gasped; there were tears coursing down his cheeks and yet he wasn’t sobbing, such a desolate misery on his face. “He’s right…” the Lord mumbled, his wife still confused, “I am a coward, I’ve always been a coward… always.” 

“Theodore, what _are_ you talking about?” Caroline asked.

“I want you to know that I have never once been unfaithful to you during our marriage. Not once,” he prefaced, tears still spilling from his eyes. Caroline still looked confused, but he had to tell her… Things had been brought into the open, things he’d never wished to talk about. But now? He had to. “But there was someone before you.”

Now Caroline looked shocked. Before her marriage, she’d always _looked_ at other men (there were many a fine young noblemen back at her home when she, too, was young), but from the sound of her husband’s voice, it sounded as though he’d done more than just look at other women. Still, she wanted to hear it from his mouth directly. “Did this someone just gain your attention, or were you lovers?” she asked.

“We were lovers,” he answered. “Not for very long, though… hardly even a year had passed from when he and I started together to when we married,” he said softly, embarrassed and humiliated to be admitting this in front of Caroline. 

“Theodore… did you just say _he_?”

“Yes.” Her husband sounded so broken, devastated and conflicted in that single syllable that Caroline actually felt like she wanted to weep for his obvious pain. However, right then, she was just somewhat stunned. Although she liked to think of herself as a progressive and tolerant woman (the fact that she embraced her son’s love for a man with open arms spoke of such a thing she felt) she couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed by this news.

She had lain with a man who had laid with another man, a man her husband was supposedly in love with, from the sound of it, and the emotion he was displaying. In all honestly Caroline couldn’t remember a time –even at the birth of each of their sons- when she had seen the senior Theodore display such raw emotion. Placing a hand atop of Ted’s, and smiling weakly at the startled disbelief on his ruddy, teary-eyed face, she asked, “Who is he, Theodore?”

His eyes seemed to plead with her to not push, but if Caroline was going to be able to process this news, to work through everything with her dignity and pride intact then she had to know _everything_. In truth, had she not already been exposed to a situation of men as lovers, then this would have been hitting her even harder. Or, maybe she was just in shock. 

“Please, Theodore, won’t you tell me?”

“Why do you even want to know?” he asked, his voice hushed. “You wouldn’t even believe me if I did tell you,” he added, amazed that her hand was still resting upon his. Even after admitting to her that he’d lain with another before their marriage. One was supposed to be pure upon marriage, and now, over twenty years later, he was just now admitting that he had not been. Yet his wife was still standing by his side… for now anyway.

“Please, Theodore?” she asked again, hoping to finally get an answer. Not that she wanted to hear who it was (if it was someone who was still currently working in the castle, like Eric, his personal footman, then she would never be able to look at him the same, or if it was a fellow nobleman whom she may have danced with at a banquet before, she didn’t know how she could handle that news), but she _had to_. 

“Virgil,” Ted Sr. finally replied.

If Caroline had been in shock before, it was nothing compared to the shock she experienced at that moment. “Virgil… Virgil Runnels? Cody’s father?” She let go of her husband’s hand to make her way to one of the seats before his desk to sit before she fainted of shock.

Hearing the muffled ‘thump!’ sound that accompanied his wife slumping over in the chair Ted Sr. struggled shakily to his feet and hastened to her side. “God have mercy on my wretched soul…” he mumbled. Caroline was never going to forgive him for this, and although he felt awful he couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved. He had always felt guilty about deceiving her, though he had never been unfaithful… well, not physically, anyway, and he was pleased to have cleared his conscience with regards to her at least.

Selfish as it was, also, he reflected to himself as he carried her to the chaise-lounge and laid her gently across it before hastening to fetch some brandy from his liquor cabinet, he was relieved that Caroline wouldn’t be able to leave him. Divorce wasn’t legal, for one, and it would be far too much of a scandal to their families for her to pursue it. At least, he thought that was what it would be. He’d make it up to her though, he really would he swore it.

Gently beginning to pat his wife’s cheeks to try and rouse her, Ted Sr. occasionally drifted the brandy underneath her nose, hoping the scent would further reneverate her. “Caroline… Caroline…” God, how could he have let things go so far? He’d been confident—too confident, and now everyone was paying for his heart’s unforgettable folly.

Sniffing in the strong scent of alcohol as it wafted beneath her nose a couple times, Caroline’s eyes began fluttering open. Her nose scrunched up, as she hated both the taste and smell of almost any alcohol (aside from wine, which she drank at nearly every meal, as it was either that or beer), and then her eyes flickered up to the face of her husband, which still held a look of sadness and regret. “Caroline,” he said, relieved to see that she opened her eyes. 

“Theodore… I… I still don’t understand this,” she said, shaking her head side to side, placing her head in her palm as her elbow rested on the arm of the chair. 

“It happened so long ago, Caroline… We weren’t together long at all, and we only had a few… encounters due to the differences in our lifestyles. But… I knew that I loved him. When he and I met, you and I weren’t arranged to be married yet.” Their marriage had come on very quickly. Word was sent from his father to Caroline’s father that his eldest was of age to be married, and would like if her father would approve of their match (which, of course he would, as a marriage between them had been discussed when both had just been young children). When her father wrote back saying yes, they were married not long after. 

“But you had to know that… that we were going to be married. While it hadn’t been officially arranged, it had certainly been discussed for quite some time,” she countered, regaining her strength and her mental wit. 

“Our son also knows that he’s to be married, and yet you seem to take no issue with he and Cody being lovers,” Ted Sr. said to her to counter her point. “Do you believe that he should tell Maryse what he’s been doing?”

“That’s different…” As of then Caroline wasn’t too sure _how_ it was different, all she knew was that it was. The second question barely registered in her before she was responding, “No.” The French might be… promiscuous, but there was promiscuous and then there was what her son was doing, and what her husband had apparently done. She had met Virgil a time or two before when he had visited and she had been with her husband, and though he had never been anything but friendly and polite she never would have thought that he and her husband had been involved in such a fashion. Pushing herself upright a little more Caroline cradled her head in her palm; she was getting one of her headaches.

“I think I need to go and lie down for a little while,” she murmured quietly and Ted Sr. made no move to stop her—he was lucky that she wasn’t screaming or attempting to throw heavy room furnishings at his head; the woman before him was a spitfire when she got started, regardless of how composed and demure she was in everyday viewing. “Of course…” he extended a hand to help her to her feet and although she hesitated for a moment before accepting the hand and standing. Reflexively smoothing any wrinkles that may have come up on her dress with her fainting and lying about upon fainting, the Lady then took a breath and looked to her husband, “We’ll finish this discussion later.”

As it was she then sighed heavily, “I think right now the truth you need to think about is our son. You know as well as I do when he says something he’ll go through with it, Theodore…” hardness momentarily overlaid the tender light of his wife’s eyes and he bowed his head at the unspoken message of ‘just like his brother had’, which hung in the air between them. The door closed behind his wife and Ted Sr. grimaced slightly before knocking back the brandy he had used to revive his wife.

~~~

“Cody, I… I never should have asked Father about your father,” Ted said to him once they were out in the hall. “I should have known that it would lead to this.”

“No, Ted, you had to,” Cody assured him. They needed to have both sides of the story, needed to see if Ted’s father was just as hurt about it as Virgil seemed to be, even though they appeared to be on good terms now as they worked together year after year. 

“Ted, Cody?” came a voice from near the stairs. Randy just climbed the stairs, no doubt on his daily rounds of the castle. “What’s going on?” he asked, noticing the distressed looks upon both their faces, and the fact that they were clinging to one another in such an open space. 

“Far too much,” Ted answered. “Everyone knows now. _Everyone._ ”

“Knows… about you two?” Randy wondered, his eyes wide. When Ted nodded, he went on to ask, “What’s going to happen, then?”

“I don’t know,” Ted told him. “Randy… I honest to God have no idea what my father’s going to do,” he whispered, clutching Cody even tighter as tears welled up in his eyes. He never imagined that his father would find out. He’d never wanted his father to find out. But he prayed to God that if his father still felt an ounce of the love for Virgil that he once felt, he would let Cody stay. 

Randy took one look at the two men, seeing they both looked close to breaking down in the hallway, Randy placed a hand on both of their shoulders before beginning to direct them towards the nearest empty room. Closing the door behind the three of them firmly, watching as Ted and Cody sat down together (and refusing to relinquish their holds on one another) seeming almost like one entity with how closely their bodies were entwined with one another.

“Now,” Randy said, trying –and probably failing- to keep the shock from his voice, Randy asked, “What on earth is going on?” Though there was a part of Cody that felt it may be a bad idea for them to bring any more people into this situation than they already had, he trusted Randy very deeply, much like John, and if anyone deserved to know it was those two after all they had done for them. “Well…” he sniffed, wiping his eye on the cuff of his shirt as a few tears slipped free, his lips quivering as he fought to keep his voice level.

“It started yesterday, when we went to visit my father…” by the time they had both filled Randy in on the situation the elder man had actually sunk down onto the desk chair in the room, eyes wide and looking as though someone had just told him John was with-child considering the shock on his face. However, such surprise was understandable. “Damn… you Runnels sure seem to aim high, don’t you?” he said numbly. 

“Randy, now’s not really the time for jokes,” Ted grumbled.

Instead of making one of his usual smart comebacks, Randy simply sat there, joining Ted and Cody in their silence. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke again, and once again, it was Randy. “What will you do if the Lord does send Cody back and forbids you from seeing one another?”

“I already told my father that I would give up everything I have here for Cody. I don’t _want_ to marry, and to me it doesn’t matter if I rule over our land, or not.”

“I don’t want to be a black mark upon your family,” Cody then whispered. He knew that it wouldn’t take long for the reason to get out and spread like wildfire amongst the villagers as to why Ted was abdicating his future position and he knew that it would bring shame onto their family. That was the last thing that he wanted. “I don’t want your future to be compromised because of me.”

Watching the two young men before him, Randy couldn’t even begin to imagine what they had to be going through. It was hard enough when he and John had their time of separation when they were younger, but neither of them ever had to face the thought of being forced apart possibly forever.

“I can’t let you do that, Ted.” The words seemed almost obscenely loud in the quiet, and Randy would have jumped had he not gotten control of himself. Ted looked at his lover in puzzlement, “Can’t let me do what, Codes?” Cody looked at him, face blotchy with tears and eyes red and puffy, still managing to look beautiful even so, and Ted felt his heart shudder as Cody shook his head. “I can’t let you give up your family and your birthright for me. I can’t.” he’d never forgive himself. He had been blessed to have Ted’s love at all, let alone to push for Ted to run away with him.

“Cody—“ Ted immediately started to protest but Cody’s hand covered his lover’s mouth, refusing to let him override him. “You’ll break your mother’s heart, Ted, as well as your father’s. We’d never be able to be happy together once word got out…” God, they’d be lucky if they weren’t slaughtered by a flaming-torch-wielding crowd once their ‘unholy sodomising’ was discovered by the populace. “I can’t be the cause of such pain, no matter how much I might love you.”

Randy watched as Ted’s face seemed to blanch frighteningly, wondering whether he should intervene, but keeping quiet, “We can just…” Cody didn’t actually _know_ what they should do, but they had to do something, “—I don’t want to have everyone upset. We can say we’re… putting a hold on things a little.” God, he could barely get the words out. 

“No, we will do no such thing,” Ted protested immediately. “We won’t let word get out about this, about us. Because if we do, then word will get out about my father and your father, and both of them are respected amongst their social circles.” He turned to Randy and said, “Please, this can’t get out to anyone. Aside from those people that already know about us, no one else can no. And _no one_ except for John can know about our fathers.” He had a fire in his eyes as he spoke, determined that no one get hurt in this situation, and it was a fire that showed Randy that this teenager would be perfectly capable of ruling the land, a job he wasn’t sure Brett could handle. 

“I promise you that I will say a word to no one. I hear plenty of gossip during the day, but I’ve never heard anything about you. A few of the women like to talk about how handsome you are, though. And a few of the women also like to talk about how handsome you are,” he said as he looked at Cody this time. “But so far, despite how often you’re running through the kitchen on your way back up to your room, or on your way to his, no one’s started any rumours about you.”

“Don’t you think, though, that with me being gone all morning to meet with the Lord and his family would raise some suspicion?” Cody asked, his nerves building up once again. He hated feeling this way. He didn’t want to give up Ted, but they weren’t as careful as they said they’d be, were they? They got caught by the wrong person, and now they were paying the price of their carelessness. 

“We can claim it’s to do with Brett’s wedding or something…” Randy muttered after a moment’s thought, “You’re still relatively new here and it’s not unusual for the Lord or Lady to instruct servants for the important occasions, though usually they leave it down to me.” Ted nodded his head, “Everyone knows that you’re supposed to be tending to me, anyway, so they’ll assume my father is giving you a…” he went a little red at the unfortunate innuendo hidden in his words but he had no choice but to go through with it regardless, “review of your performance here as a member of the castle staff thus far.” Under other circumstances Randy would probably have leapt on such an opening, but he let it go this time around.

“I think you should go to your rooms and calm down,” the eldest man’s words drew the attention of both Cody and Ted, the pair looking confused. Undaunted by their responses Randy ploughed on, “You’re both emotional and volatile; if someone says anything even remotely barbing to you then you’re going to lash out and say something you don’t mean. After everything that has happened we could do with avoiding such a thing if possible.” Neither Cody nor Ted had the will to dispute him on the issue.

Kissing Ted’s cheek lightly Cody murmured, “I’ll come to your room later,” and he gave the other a hug before leaving as quickly and as casually as he could, heading to his own room. As soon as Cody was gone Ted seemed to sag in on himself and when Randy’s hand landed on his shoulder he jumped, but the silent comfort was something that he needed more than anything right then and he managed a weak but genuine smile. 

“Things will happen the way that they were meant to happen,” Randy told him. “You’re a very strong willed young man, and if I can see that, then certainly your parents can, as well. This will all work out, ok?”

“But what if it doesn’t, Randy? If Father sends him away, Cody doesn’t want me to go with him, even though I told him before that I gladly would. So… if that happens… do I go with him anyway, or do I stay here and respect his wishes?” Ted asked quietly. He hoped this day would never come. His father was never supposed to find out. Damn them and their carelessness! 

“Don’t think about that for now.”

“But what else should I think about? There’s the possibility that Father could toss Cody in the dungeon with all the men who’ve committed some form of treason to the crown. How does that sound? Is that better?” Ted asked. He would hate that, hate knowing that Cody was still in the castle with him, but they were forbidden to speak to or see one another. 

“Ted, your father won’t do that. He loved, maybe even still loves Cody’s father. He’s been through this. Maybe it didn’t get out like news of you and Cody, but _he_ knows what he went through. He knows how hard it was for him to distance himself from Virgil, even though they have to work together year in and year out?” Randy said, trying to reason with Ted. 

“I just don’t know, Randy. This feeling is… it’s awful. I have no control over my life anymore.” Not like he did even before he met Cody, though, not ever since Michael left and he had to take on the responsibilities that were supposed to belong to his older brother.

“Come on, let me walk you to your room, ok?” he suggested, to which Ted nodded silently. It wasn’t very much further until they hit Ted’s room, Randy opening the door for the future lord, and he closed it behind him once both of them were in the room. The first thing that Ted did upon entering his room was walk to his bed and fall atop it. He pulled the covers over him and let all the events of yesterday and today play over in his mind. “I’ll check on Cody, and I’ll be back to check on you later,” Randy then said, shaking his head slightly. Those poor boys. 

Making his way down towards the servants’ rooms Randy caught Justin heading in the direction to the outside. “Justin?” he called lightly and the small foreign man immediately stopped and turned towards him, giving him total attention.

Smiling (because Justin still seemed a little nervous around him) Randy placed a hand on his shoulder and lowered his voice, “When you get a chance can you ask John to come and find me when he has some free time? There’s something I need to talk to him about. Thanks.” Justin probably thought that it was code for some couple time, but if that was what he wanted he’d have done it himself, since that was more fun.

Reaching Cody’s room he knocked on the door before testing the handle when he received no response. The door opened and Randy let himself in, seeing that whereas Ted had buried himself underneath the covers several floors above Cody was lain out atop the bed, the necklace Ted had gotten him for Christmas in hand, the light of his small window playing off of the golden ring that hung down the centre of the silver jewelry.

“I take it even yours and John’s issues concerning women and marriage weren’t this complicated?” Cody tried to joke but it was weak and Randy felt his heart go out to them both; they were coping remarkably well despite a few tears, he wasn’t sure whether he would have been able to cope over such things if he and John had been in their places, and especially not at their age and so early into their relationship—and it was early by many standards. “Codes,” Randy closed the door and moved to sit at his bedside, “You know he’d move heaven and hell if you asked him to…” Cody’s eyes closed momentarily, the smaller man heaving a snuffling sigh as he nodded his head, “I know.”

His eyes met Randy’s, “And that’s the problem, isn’t it? He’ll do so much for me at such personal cost… and I don’t want him to. I’ve seen the sadness in the Lord and Lady over the loss of one son, and I couldn’t bring more heartache to them as well as strain and shame to my own family.” Randy could have intervened but he sensed that Cody just needed to talk right then, to vent, “I was thinking of maybe leaving the castle for a while… returning to the parcel. Maybe when everything had calmed down then I could come back…” he didn’t know how he’d last mere hours away from Ted, let alone weeks. Hell couldn’t be worse than that. 

“You don’t really want to do that, though, do you?” Randy asked, though it was more of a hypothetical question, since he already knew the answer.

Shaking his head, Cody answered, “No… but it might be what we all need. I don’t want to go, Ted would never want me to go… but I feel like I may have to. If I’m gone, everything can just blow over and I can return next fall after the harvest as planned,” he went on. 

“You leaving months earlier than planned will also raise eyebrows. If people see that you’ve left your position, they would probably think that you were subpar in your performance here in the castle, and I’m sure that Ted can vouch for the fact that you were never subpar. That itself could shine a bad light upon your family,” Randy told him, trying to reason with him. 

“Shit… Randy, I just don’t know what to do here. I can’t say that I wish I never met Ted, because I can’t imagine what I’d be doing right now had I not… though my father would probably still be pushing for me to marry Layla, and I probably would have given in… It would make things a lot simpler had I never met him… because then I would have been content with Layla, living a life that people consider to be normal, and probably have a kid on the way by now… It would have been simpler, but then I’d never have known what it was like to truly love a person,” he added.

“You’re both tough kids, smart, too… you’ll figure something out, I’m sure of that,” Randy said, attempting to assure the younger man that things would work themselves out in the end. 

John headed inside, having tasked Justin and Heath with mucking out the rest of the stalls (claiming that they needed practice and he’d already mucked out more stalls in his lifetime than they had combined), and made his way towards his and Randy’s room. However, once he was there he found the room empty. But he heard mumbled voices coming from the room next door. Knocking lightly, he actually waited for a reply before entering, realizing the situation must have been important since Randy had asked for him to come and talk. Once given permission to enter, he opened the door, stepped in and closed it right behind him. “Hey, what’s this all about?”

“It’s a long story,” Randy said. He turned to Cody and asked, “Would you like to tell it all again?”

“You might want to sit down, John,” Cody sighed wearily and scrubbed his hands over his face, suddenly looking much older than his just-really-past-boyhood age that he was. Doing as he was bid (and feeling only mildly surprised when he found himself being pulled onto Randy’s lap instead) John then looked between his lover and Cody and asked, “What’s goin’ on?” he’d been outside all day so hadn’t been aware of anything going on inside the castle.

“Well…” Cody sighed and looked to Randy, the other man nodding encouragingly, “Ted and I had respective words with our fathers last night and…” by the time he finished John was sitting there looking slightly more slack-jawed than Randy himself had been when he had first heard the news from Cody and Ted. “Well… bugger me,” John cussed softly, Randy unable to help but quirk a small smirk at the choice of word.

“My sentiments exactly,” Cody sighed, Randy expecting that country-kin must speak to country-kin considering he didn’t think Cody’s response fit with John’s, but he didn’t comment. “So now,” Cody ran a hand through his already mussed hair once more, “I am seriously struggling for what to do.” John rubbed a hand over his chin, leaning back against Randy’s chest, Randy’s hands smoothing over his thighs in a soothing gesture, John taking a moment to compose his thoughts. It was the same as their own situation, but so different at the same time, and they had to proceed with caution.


	46. Chapter 46

Randy gave John a run-down of what they had been discussing previously and the eldest man nodded, “Well, you’ve both got the right idea in some aspects. I mean, you could do with a little laying-off until t’heat goes down, but a’th’ same time yeh don’t wanna be makin’ anythin’ too obvious by vaniashin’ off suddenly.” Looking sheepish, apologetic, John then cleared his throat and murmured gently, “Maybe if you abstained from intimacy with one another, kept it purely professional, then any possible rumours will die down and his lordship might calm himself concerning your situation.”

Randy made a small sound of protest and John turned to look at him, “It’s like you said though, right? Cody can’t leave without rousing rumour, and we can’t risk the junior lord leaving with him because of the senior lord’s decisions… and our lordship will deem that you two have taken his warnings to heart if things have calmed between you. I’m not saying you should stop altogether,” he pointed out, “But I am saying that you need to be seen to be doing something.” Cody sighed, nodding his head. So far, hard as it would be, John’s idea was the best they had. 

“I can’t believe that they know,” Cody mumbled. “They were never supposed to know. I don’t want to ruin Ted’s life… he had everything planned out so perfectly in his life until I came along.”

“Cody, you know as well as I do that, for Ted, becoming Lord doesn’t really matter,” Randy said, his chin on John’s shoulder as he looked at the heartbroken young man before him. “You brought something new and exciting into his life, which is exactly what I think he needed.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any less guilty,” Cody told them. 

“You got nothin’ ta feel guilty about,” John said. “Really, there’s no reason you gotta be guilty, because you two love each other ‘n there ain’t nothin’ wrong with that. ‘Sides, you said that both yer fathers was involved like this, too.”

“So? They ended things as soon as the Lord was married. Ted always said that he would be unfaithful to his wife so that we could be together, and he said the exact same thing to his father. How will Lord DiBiase ever be able to look at me again and not think that I’m the man that his son is bedding each night?”

“Well, I bet before this he looked at you and thought that you’re the son of the man that he would bed from time to time,” Randy chimed in. “Cody, you can’t worry yourself to death over this. Just do as John says, keep things as professional as possible between you until things calm down more. Plus, you know that your father will do everything he can to keep this extremely hush-hush.” There was no way he was going to let another scandal rock his family like when Michael left, of that Randy was certain. 

“I know, but… but now I just want to be with Ted more than ever. I don’t even care right now if we make love again, I just want to go and see him and have him hold me,” Cody confessed to them, which they could both certainly understand. When John heard about Randy’s engagement, he was so upset by the news, but he couldn’t run to the arms of his lover, because his lover was the one that had gotten engaged. 

“Jus’ carry on like there’s nothin’ between you. It’s gonna be hard, but me ‘n Randy gotta do it all the time. Don’ give him one look outta place, don’ get too close, don’ give the Lord any ideas.”

“Will that even matter? He’s still going to think that I’m with Ted, don’t you think?”

John shrugged and went on, “Probably… but the worst thing he’d probably do fer now is just make sure Ted always has his door open. Unless… well, unless he allows you two to carry on as is, at least until Ted’s married.” 

“But then what?” Cody asked weakly. John and Randy had managed to find an arrangement that suited them as much as possible, but in his and Ted’s case there would be someone watching them all the time and it would just be impossible. “Ted marries that woman,” and, no, he wasn’t even going to pretend the thought didn’t make him bitter, “-and then what about me? I thought I was going to be Ok with carrying on with him after that happened, but if his father is just going to block us… I don’t want to be considered some…” he couldn’t think of a word and settled on, “Some whore, a bit on the side.”

“Cody,” John’s voice was firm, Randy seeming too scandalised hearing Cody say such a thing this time around to comment, “Yeh aren’ Ted’s ‘ore.” Cody nodded his head numbly, sighing, “I know I’m not, but that will be what his father sees me as, what anyone would see me as, if they could know.” It’d be the same if he had been a woman, though slightly more acceptable before the eyes of the people. “I don’t want to lose him, but then I don’t know if I can bear to share him, either.” It wasn’t as though Maryse was like Samantha; she seemed to have a genuine sexual interest in Ted as far as Cody could tell.

“Well, at the end of the day it’s up to you two,” John conceded, “But I think you should both consider yerselves as well a’ otha people. You may wanna make everyone else ‘appy, but yeh shouldn’t sacrifice everythin’ of yer own for it.” He stood up, taking Randy’s hand and drawing the other up with him. “Yeh tek some time ta think aboud-it, alrigh’? if you need us yeh can come and find us.” Cody thanked the pair of them absently, laying back upon his bed once more as his hands covered his face, the younger man then remaining almost statue-still in his position. It was rather unnerving.

Cody thought. Cody thought long and hard about their situation, and he couldn’t come to any conclusion that made him completely happy, so he decided to just go with what Randy and John had suggested: he was going to force himself to abstain from intimacy with Ted, and that included their cuddles and touches as well as their love-making. Already his heart ached and felt bereft at the mere thought, but he knew that that was what would be for the best.

Walking up to Ted’s room sometime later he opened the door after knocking, letting himself in. Ted sat up immediately upon his entrance, “Cody.” The other sound so relieved to see him that Cody wanted to just throw his plan to the wind and carry on, tell Ted that he didn’t care what happened… but he did care. He cared a lot. “I’ve come to help you ready for dinner, sir,” he murmured quietly, eyes downcast. The other’s odd behaviour perplexed Ted greatly, concerned him, but that concern only increased by the hayload as Cody actually _backed away_ from his touch. “C-Cody, what is it?” 

Shaking his head side to side, Cody couldn’t bring himself to look up at Ted. He already had tears welling up in his eyes, and if he looked at Ted’s face, he knew they’d start to fall. “You’ve got dinner soon, and… and I’ve come to get you ready.”

“What… Cody, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” he replied far too quickly for it to actually be nothing. 

“There’s obviously something going on. Cody, why are you doing this?” he asked, reaching his hand out to place it on Cody’s shoulder, who backed away from him yet again. 

“Because we need to just… take a break. We- we need to keep things simply work related,” Cody said, trying to sound as stoic as possible, though he still hadn’t looked up to meet Ted’s eyes. He simply couldn’t. 

“Is that what you really want?” Ted questioned his lover, rather taken aback by everything Cody was saying to him. 

“No… God no, but it’s what we need to do if I want to stay here at all.”

“Cody—”

“Teddy, don’t try and talk me out of this. Do you know how hard this is? I want to be here, I want to at least be able to see you for as long as possible, even if… even if it’s not in a manner I’d prefer. I just want to be able to be in the same room with you. If that means doing only the job that I was brought here to do, then so be it.” He finally forced himself to look up to Ted’s eyes, the tears already beginning to fall. 

All Ted wanted to do was move in close and wrap his arms around his lover, whisper sweet words into his ear, run his fingers through his hair… but he knew that if he even tried, Cody would back away from him once again. “Cody, I love you, and nothing’s going to change that, no matter what Father says.”

“I know that… but I don’t want to upset him even more, because at least I can still work for you now. He didn’t send me back, and I need to respect that by… by doing the job that I was hired to do. No more, no less.”

Right then, awful as it might sound, Ted swore he actually _hated_ his father for reducing them to such courses of action. He wanted to scream, to throw a tantrum, to do something to just express how miserable and despondent he felt at the thought of Cody distancing himself from him. “I love you,” Cody’s tremulous voice finally sounded and Ted forced his eyes open from where they had closed when he had tensed underneath the implications of what Cody had decided, “And it’s because I love you that I must do this. I hope you understand.”

He wanted to say no, no he bloody well _didn’t_ understand, that Cody should explain it to him, but he was sure that he had been selfish enough that day with regards to Cody and he didn’t want to make his lover feel any worse. “I understand,” he mumbled slightly with a nod of his head, “I… I’ll try to adhere to your wishes.” On that note Cody moved forward to help Ted change for dinner, unable to look Ted in the face because he knew that if he did that when they were so close he’d lose his resolve and cave in.

Ted’s body was tense underneath his touch and Cody knew that the other had to be upset, had to be imagining that it was something he had done that was making Cody take a step backwards, but it wasn’t. “I’m not leaving you,” Cody promised quietly as he undressed Ted from the clothing he had worn that day into something more worthy for dinner, “I just believe that it will do us all the world of good to just…” his words trailed off and Ted nodded stiffly.

It was torture to have Cody so close and yet so far away at the same time, the other’s hands sure and gentle but nowhere near as tender and intimate as they had been before he had made his decision. As Cody started to pull away once Ted was redressed Ted’s resolve broke and he pulled the other into his arms firmly, pressing his face into Cody’s hair. “I’m sorry,” Ted’s voice was ragged, impassioned, “I’ll be good again, I’ll behave, in a minute. Just… just let me have this…” he needed anything and everything he could get in terms of contact with Cody otherwise he was going to go mad. 

“You’re not making this any easier for me,” Cody whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ted’s back, his face pressed into Ted’s neck.

“I know,” was Ted’s whispered reply. “But we’re behind closed doors right now, Codes, no one is going to see us.”

“Teddy, please… stop. Stop before I’m unable to and end up undressing you again and pulling you to the bed with me. We knew something like this might happen, but we also don’t know how long this will have to go on for.” Reluctantly pulling out of Ted’s embrace, Cody looked at his lover, sighing before he spoke again, “It’s time for you to have your dinner now.”

Ted looked back at him, instantly blaming himself for their situation. He hadn’t been careful. He was the one who got in Dustin’s face, though he was completely harmless. He was the one that kissed Cody in the barn. He was the one that brought it up to his father directly. It was all his fault, or so he believed. 

Cody was thinking much the same thing. He was at fault for allowing this whole thing to happen. They should have been more careful. God dammit, why weren’t they more careful? It was the tiniest little slip up, but now they may be done forever. He then walked to the door, Ted joining him there as he would head down to the dining room with his family. Before Cody opened the door, though, he leaned forward and gave Ted the lightest, briefest of kisses. “I love you,” he whispered just before he opened the door, allowing Ted to walk through.

They split up without their usual glimpses at one another, and they went without their small touches they tried to sneak Ted headed into the dining room and Cody continued on his way to the kitchens. Upon entering the dining room, Ted tried to act as though nothing had gone on. He put on his smile for his parents, his brother and the Tynes family. Whenever he needed to, he partook in conversation and really did his best to carry on, even though he couldn’t stop thinking about Cody and just what would happen to him.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchens Cody was barely making any effort to hide his misery, though whenever someone asked him what was wrong he gave a thin smile and merely recounted that he wasn’t feeling too well. Randy and John exchanged looks but didn’t comment; it wasn’t as though they could really come out and talk about it there anyway. It wasn’t going to be easy but the two young men were just going to have to trust in one another and in the love that they shared, that a hiatus from contact wouldn’t ruin them both.

Pushing away his hardly touched food Cody merely sat there, only speaking when spoken to (and even then needing the question repeated once or twice before he caught up to himself) and leaving as early as he could without being ridiculously early. Heading up to wait for Ted he momentarily expected that Mike would be there waiting for Maryse—but then he remembered that the French family had left earlier on in the day. That should have cheered him but it didn’t.

The doors opened and Caroline stepped out, arm-in-arm with Kristin, talking to her, Brett walking just behind them and talking to Kristin’s mother… he’d bet the in-law speeches were always fun. Note: sarcasm. Mr. Tynes went past him and then Ted Sr., the man looking at him but Cody having his eyes straight ahead and not responding to any looks. The boy looked peaky and so downtrodden that Ted almost did a double-take: he looked almost like Virgil had when he had been to see the other for the last time before his marriage. As the father passed by him the son then made his appearance.

Giving a weak, swift smile to Cody, Ted then turned and began making his way upstairs to his room. Cody had sat with him after meals until bedtime back when he had just started in the castle and Ted supposed that it wasn’t going to hurt to keep up with that… he would just have to keep his distance from the other, that was all. They didn’t talk as they walked, neither knowing what they could say to the other that wouldn’t broach into the intimate territory that they were both skirting around. Reaching his room Ted opened the door, Cody following, the door closing behind them. 

“How was your meal tonight?” Cody asked, standing by the door as Ted walked further into his room.

“Good, good… Wade is quite the cook,” Ted said to him, already hating the awkward conversation. Right now they should be kissing and holding one another. Even before they slept together, back when Cody first started and they were still shy around one another they were closer than this. 

“He is,” Cody agreed. “Umm… What did you… talk about at dinner?” he asked, still standing at the door as Ted sat down on his bed. 

“The wedding mostly. Kristen’s leaving soon, but they’ll be back here again in a few months. I’m not sure if Brett will be leaving here after the wedding, or not…” he then said to Cody, who looked at him curiously. 

“Why would Brett be leaving? Where would they go?” He knew how much Ted cared for his younger brother, so he couldn’t imagine having to part with him. Finally he pushed himself away from the door and moved himself closer, much like back when they first started together and they would talk about their families to one another. 

“Back to Kristen’s. You see, as the eldest, she’s going to inherit her father’s property since they had no males to become heir. Which means that… that with this marriage Brett will one day become Lord of the Tynes’ land,” he explained. He knew that Cody would know a thing or two about that, as even amongst the peasants they had patriarchs in their families.

“Is that why your father wanted you to marry Kristen at first? Because then you would be the single lord to rule over both parcels of land?” Cody asked. Marriage amongst the nobles was quite the political game, wasn’t it? 

“Yes, I believe so. Father is happy, though, that both these large parcels of land will still be within our family. I know I should be happy, too, right? That one day Brett and I will be ruling together, and I’ll also have land in France… but, Cody, I—”

“I know, Teddy…” Cody said, he knew that Ted was going to say that he would happily give up all that just to be with him. “I know,” he said again. 

“I really would, though. Just say the word and we can both leave here. I don’t know where we could go, but we could be together at least and not have to worry about anyone else but each other,” Ted told him, looking at his lover, unable to touch him because of his father’s doing. “Wouldn’t that be nice, Cody?”

“You know it would,” Cody murmured softly, his eyes closing momentarily as he fought to keep his resolve. “It would be very, very nice indeed, but I can’t do that Teddy. I can’t do it to your family, to mine… heck, I can’t even do it to us.” Ted looked confused, moving to sit on the end of his bed and motioning for Cody to also sit. Cody took Ted’s desk chair, their legs brushing slightly, but neither of them moving to initiate more contact.

“How do you mean, Cody?” he inquired and Cody exhaled breath before scrubbing a hand through his hair and rolling his neck out a little bit before then trying to compose his thoughts verbally. “You would grow to resent me, if I let you give everything away for my sake.”  
“I wouldn’t--!” Ted immediately started to protest but Cody held his hand up to silence the other, “You don’t know that,” Cody pointed out gently; this was one thing that he had managed to truly understand when he had been thinking everything over earlier on in the day when they had first parted from one another’s company.

Obediently Ted remained quiet but his eyes had narrowed slightly, the furrow in his brow indicating that he was already struggling to understand where Cody could be coming from. “Eventually, even if you wouldn’t miss the wealth, you would miss your family. And we’d never be able to live openly together as lovers regardless of whether we leave here or not, and then on top of all of that we’d both need to find work…” and no offence to Ted but he was more educated than he was stamina-equipped for manual work.

“It would be too difficult and too dangerous. And we would miss our families; you and I both know that.” He knew that Ted Sr. was probably his son’s least-favourite person at that point in time but he knew it would break the other’s heart if he was disowned or had to leave his family behind, including his father. Although he knew that what Cody was saying was true he couldn’t help but dispute it anyway, “I’d still do all of it in a heartbeat, Cody. If it was what you wanted I’d weather it all, because you would be there at my side.”

A tiny smile was leveled in his direction, Cody’s eyes shining but not releasing tears. If he was honest he didn’t think he had anymore tears left to cry after the way his days had been going. “I’ll always be by your side, Teddy, always.” Even when he had to leave, spiritually and in heart he was always going to be with the other, his physical presence just going to be harder to secure. “No matter what happens I’ll always be with you, here—“ he placed his hand over his own heart, not daring to touch Ted. 

“I know,” Ted replied. “But don’t you feel as though by stopping things between us, we’re letting my father win?” he asked. Earlier he’d refused his father and told him that he would never stop being with Cody, yet now… now they were abstaining from even the slightest of one another’s touch. 

“We still love each other, though. It’s not like we’re ever going to stop loving one another,” Cody reasoned. 

“Both of our fathers claim that they still love one another, but look where that’s gotten them,” Ted countered. Though he knew that had his father not given up on Virgil, he wouldn’t be there, nor would Cody. “You and I have to be stronger than that.”

“Right now, though, I think it would be stronger of us to try and stay apart. Not that I don’t want to be with you, because I do, believe me, I do, but to go for as long as we can without may do us some good. I’m going to be leaving in a few months anyway, so sooner or later we’re going to have to get used to going without, anyway.”

Ted felt so conflicted. What Cody was saying, it was rational and made sense, but then again, it was rational and made sense for him to go and marry someone he doesn’t even love because that will bring more land into their control and bring an alliance with the French into the Kingdom. “I hate this. My father _knew_ that we would become lovers from the start, yet he still hired you on here… now he finds out that we are, indeed, lovers, and he orders us to stop. How does that make any sense?” He asked, his voice rising with each word until Cody leaned forward and placed his hand on his thigh, trying to calm him. 

“It doesn’t,” Cody answered, leaving his hand there for now in the soothing gesture. “But we have to live with the decision that your father has made, and we have to try and live by the decision that I made… because as hard as it is for the both of us, if we carry on, let’s face it, I’m going to be the one that’s sent off. I couldn’t stand doing that to you simply because I disobeyed your father’s orders.”

Momentarily his vision became obscured by tears; this wasn’t fair and regardless of how much Cody insisted that it was right for them to be doing this he didn’t like it, and he wouldn’t like it. He still blamed his father for this, was still so angry and, well, disappointed in the man for seemingly taking such a risk with his emotions and then trying to take away that very reason he deemed as the reason he had been born on that earth. “It’s not fair.”

“I know it’s not fair,” Cody whispered, his own eyes tearing as he saw Ted striving to remain stoic and composed, hating that he was adding to Ted’s pain—but he had to remind himself that he was suffering from the same pain and that he was doing it for the best interests of everyone involved. “I know it’s not fair, Teddy,” he murmured gently, hand moving from the other’s thigh after a few moments more of letting it linger, because the urge to run his hand up Ted’s thigh and higher was becoming stronger and he couldn’t let himself give into temptation or his good intentions would all go up in smoke faster than a thatched cottage.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them then, and silences between them had _never_ been uncomfortable before. The ravenette eventually stood to help Ted ready for bed, his movements much like before; swift and perfunctory to get his job done, eyes trying not to feast on the flawless skin displayed before him… as well as some of the lingering marks that he himself had left behind in their previous encounters. Watching as his lover so seriously undertook a task which used to be so fun and intimate between them pained Ted, and he lifted a hand to touch Cody before he forced it back down—bunching his fist in the sheets of his bed and took a deep breath through his nose. _No touching._

“Even if we stop now,” he finally spoke again after they had exchanged weak goodnights and Cody readied to leave, “I meant what I said. If I marry Maryse I will not give you up, regardless of what my father says. If we need to deceive him then I will, since he’s forcing me into the deception labeled marriage.” Cody’s eyes seemed to shine slightly in the low candlelight of the room, “Please don’t give up on me, ever,” he whispered before the door closed behind him. 

Completely exhausted from the day’s events, Ted fell back into bed. He rested his head on the pillow and lay there with his eyes open staring up to the ceiling, still trying to fight back his tears. He lay like that until the candle burned out, longer than that even as he blinked up into the darkness. Despite being utterly exhausted, he had trouble falling asleep. He did finally manage, though, but he had no clue just how long he’d been lying there, wishing that he could go visit Cody in his room.

Downstairs, Cody was feeling much the same as Ted. He didn’t go to his room, though, he sat at the long kitchen table by himself. Not even Wade was there anymore. Only one person walked through, and that was Phil as he walked from his room over to the women’s side. “Hey, Cody,” he greeted without even really looking at him as he gave a casual wave back. Other than that, he sat there in silence for God knows how long. The last place he wanted to be was his own room at that moment. Well, he wanted to be in his room as he awaited Ted’s arrival.

Maybe, he thought, they should just go back to carrying on like they had been before. No one would know that they were still sleeping together, would they? How could they be expected to live in the same building, to see one another constantly all day, yet not be allowed to touch each other as intimately as they liked. It simply wasn’t fair.

When he was younger, he always dreamed that he, too, was of noble birth. That he was the one that lived in the castle, whose family owned the castle. Now he began thinking about it, if he’d been born into a noble family, he could have been coming to visit the DiBiases for their Christmas banquet. He could have been friends with Ted, maybe even gone to school with him… They could have been that young couple who snuck off to an unused bedroom to enjoy themselves during the festivities. 

But that wasn’t the case. He was born a peasant while Ted was born the son of a lord. They weren’t born to mingle, much less become lovers. Maybe if, instead, he was born a female to another lord’s family then he and Ted could have fallen in love and gotten married and had children, and their union would appease all parties… Still, that wasn’t the case. He could dream all he wanted, but it would do nothing to improve the situation in which they found themselves.

It was possibly the worst night he had ever experienced—and considering he had had nights where he had gone hungry, and cold, to the point of hallucination that was saying something. Cody was almost like an animated corpse as he made his way into the washroom, the few servants that were in there called tentative hellos to him but it was as though he didn’t hear them. Had he not looked so peaky and tired then some of them would have possibly taken offence, but, in the circumstances, some of them were just concerned he was coming down with something and that it would be potentially catching.

When John and Randy entered the bathroom (both still slightly lax from the little intimate moment they had managed to steal before they had had to get out of bed) they noticed everyone seemed to be giving Cody a wide-berth and he was merely reclining in his tub and staring with unseeing eyes at the ceiling. “Aw hell,” John cussed softly, face saddening slightly; he had been in a similar state when he and Randy hadn’t been seeing one another, and that was not a good place to let yourself go. “What a damn mess…” he moved towards a tub near Cody, “Hey kid,” he greeted, Cody’s head slowly turned towards him.

“Morning.” He had never seen Cody so lacking in animation and John could suddenly understand why everyone had been so wary of him. Unlike with Heath and Michael, Randy couldn’t very well get mad at him to fix the situation, because it was his fixing of the situation that had obviously rendered him like this. He sighed slightly, hoping that Ted wasn’t in a similar state or it’d be even worse.

The ravenette barely spoke, eventually rousing himself and washing before he then got out of the tub, dried and dressed, placing his chain around his neck and securing it underneath his shirt before he then murmured a goodbye (ignoring the looks that both Randy and John were sending him) and made his way upstairs. Gingerly he knocked upon Ted’s door before opening it. To his surprise, unlike usual, Ted was awake, sitting up against his headboard and with something apparently on his lap. It was only as he drew closer that he realised it was the journal.

Though Ted had known it would be a bad idea to read the journal, to torment himself with what he had recorded upon those pages, but he was missing Cody so much it was as though someone had torn his heart out and then fed it to their hunting dogs. He needed something, anything, to remind himself of the love they were doing this for. Hearing the door open he turned his head, closing the book when he realised Cody was standing there. “Good morning,” he greeted softly, arms physically aching with the need to draw him in. 

“You’re up early,” Cody whispered, stepping inside to shut the door behind him. 

“Well… I couldn’t really sleep, so…” he trailed off, glancing down to the journal once again. “I just couldn’t stop thinking about us and this mess that we’ve somehow found ourselves in.”

“Same here. I slept like shit last night. It’s one thing knowing that you were unable to make it to my room, but it’s a whole new thing knowing that you’re simply not coming to my room,” he said. 

“I wanted to. I thought about that so much, if I should just _go_. But I didn’t know if maybe Father had done the same to me that he’d done to Brett to keep him and Kristen apart before the wedding. I mean, it’s a bit late to attempt to keep us pure, but he can certainly attempt to keep us away from each other.” 

“I know… But maybe he’ll have calmed down a bit today,” Cody mused, though he really didn’t believe it himself. Not that the Lord had been _angry_ , but they could see that he was frustrated and upset by the whole situation. 

“We can hope… but I’m sure that he’ll push harder for my own marriage now. I don’t understand why I even _need_ to marry! Surely there must have been men who have ruled by themselves. It’s not as though I’m an only child; Brett can carry on the family name,” Ted said, hopeful eyes turned to Cody. 

“I’m sure that he will. But you… you have your duty—” Cody began, but had to stop as he could hardly get the words out himself that it was part of Ted’s duties to now have children to continue on the blood line. Before Cody started at the castle, news of the King’s son’s first son being born spread like wildfire. Perhaps Ted’s daughter could end up as Queen if he negotiated things well… And while Ted was off planning his children’s futures, it would leave him no time for the man that he once called his lover, casting Cody to the side, as he was a mere peasant, a far cry from the King of England… 

With each passing second, Ted could see the worry lines deepen on Cody’s beautiful, innocent face, and could tell that the man was thinking some horrid thought, as it kept getting worse. “Cody?” he asked, standing up from bed to walk over to him. He lightly placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, “Cody, what’s wrong?”

A sigh that denoted the true weight of the burden they both carried, Cody seemed to come back to himself enough to give a smile that was most definitely not genuine. The sentiment he gave, however, _was_ true, because he could never hate any baby that partly came from Ted’s loins, even if he so wished that he had the ability to bear said offspring, “I’ll wish you all the happiness in the world, when the time comes… when you have a child…” Ted’s brows nearly vanished into his hairline in shock.

“Cody, Cody, where’s this coming from?” he asked of the other dazedly, seeing that his lover still seemed to be seeing something else that he couldn’t see, even though he was answering, “You’ll have beautiful children, Teddy, and I know you’ll be an amazing father to them—“ his voice started getting more choked up with each word and he closed his mouth so fast that his teeth clacked together.

Ted’s hand tightened around Cody’s shoulder slightly, his eyes closing. Maryse was beautiful, he knew that even if he didn’t appreciate it the way another man might, and he knew that any children he had with her probably would be considered attractive to an outsider (he knew he’d think his children beautiful regardless of their physical appearance) but he didn’t _want_ to imagine children that were part him and her… the thought made his heart ache and he could now see that that had been another consideration that had been bothering his love all along. “I don’t want children with her, you know that.”

“It’s not my place to—“ Cody started dully, but Ted’s hand coming to his other shoulder forced him to look up. Ted looked upset and a little confused in himself, but his voice was level and determined as he spoke, “It _is_ your place, Cody. Just like your place is _right here_ by _my side_ , it is your place to tell me how you’re feeling, tell me what you’re thinking. I wouldn’t be able to live without your support but damn it, don’t just grit your teeth and bear it, not to me!” Cody’s head bowed, mere millimetres from Ted’s chest with their positioning.

“How would that be fair to you?” Cody asked as he looked up, thinking they were both very bad at trying to pretend that they weren’t affected by one another. “Hang fairness,” Ted said without a moment’s hesitation. “Who wants fair? All I want is _you_!” with Cody’s love and support he could bear to live a cheap façade for the sake of his family, but without the genuine love and affection to bolster his heart and spirit he knew that there was no way he could bring himself to do it. 

“I know,” Cody whispered. What Ted had told him was the truth. And he wanted the same damn thing. All that he wanted was Ted, to be with him, to love him… now all he could do was work for him. “Believe me when I say that you’re all I want, too. It’s just so hard to be around you all the time and not touch you and kiss you like we’ve been doing for so long.”

“I certainly know that feeling. Right now for example,” he said, his hand coming up to rest under Cody’s jaw, raising his head up to look at him, “I want to kiss that frown of yours away.”

Before Cody could even get out one word of protest, Ted’s warm lips met his. Cody’s eyes fell shut as they began to kiss, Ted’s tongue slipping into his willing mouth, arms wrapping around Ted’s back as Ted’s hands cupped his cheeks. Well, there went all of his self control. 

Stepping backwards, Ted led them closer and closer to his bed, and Cody followed every step of the way. Soon, the back of Ted’s legs hit the mattress, and that was when Cody _finally_ pulled back. “Teddy… we need to stop.”

“But you’re the one that was always pushing for us to make love,” Ted reminded him. He’d told Cody no, they needed to wait until the time was right… now Cody was the one saying that they needed to stop.

“I know. God, do you know how badly I want to feel you inside of me? Or even myself in you? I want it _so_ terribly badly, Teddy, but we just _can’t_. I… I don’t want to disappoint your father by disobeying him,” Cody admitted. 

“He’s not around now, is he? He’s not here right now to tell us that we need to stop. He was too cowardly to do what we’re doing now. I love you, Cody, and you love me, and we’re strong enough to admit that to one another. You’ve told me time and time again that you want me to show me how much I love you. Right now is one of those times that I want to show you. I won’t let my father get in the way of _us_ ,” Ted promised him.

Cody couldn’t remember the last time that he felt so conflicted. He wanted to make love to Ted so badly, but at the same time he knew that he shouldn’t do such a thing. God, he didn’t know what to do.

Seeing the confliction on Cody’s face Ted exhaled a breath, stroking his thumb over the pouty bottom lip his lover possessed, “Cody… if you really don’t want this,” he meant anything that might happened were his lover’s determination to crumble, not wanting to push the other into anything he didn’t want, _ever_ , “Then just tell me. Just tell me and I won’t…” he’d hate it, but he’d respect Cody’s wishes.

Cody’s eyes closed, a solitary tear slipping down his cheek. He supposed he should admire the fact that he had lasted this long, that he had even managed to say no to Ted at all given that Ted was right (it had always been him trying to get the intimacy in their relationship started) but he still couldn’t deny that he was angry at himself for having no self-control when it came to Ted. “I can’t Teddy—“ he started, eyes closing again as he took in a shuddering breath before looking at Ted once more.

“Love me, Teddy,” he whispered, making a mental promise that he _would not_ let himself fall again, but believing that this situation would offer them both a momentary closure until everything had died down. “Oh, thank God—“ Ted breathed, knowing he was moments away from throwing a tantrum greater than anything he’d ever displayed before, if he had to refrain from touching, embracing, Cody for even a moment longer. Strong hands enveloped Cody’s body, pulling him down to the bed.

The young Lord-to-be only stopped long enough to go and lock the door to his room, uncaring that he would be expected down to breakfast and that their absences would probably be noticed. He didn’t care about anything right then expect providing Cody with his love and reassurance, and reassuring himself that everything was alright; their love was strong enough to survive this situation, he was sure, but Ted wasn’t sure he was strong enough to survive without Cody. And then he returned to his bed.

Drawing Cody into his arms with a desperation that was as thrilling as it was frightening, Ted’s lips found the younger man’s once more. Melting into the embrace Cody wrapped his arms around Ted’s neck, hands fisting into the blonde’s hair; whimpering softly as Ted started to rock their hips together. _This is the last time,_ he promised himself, swearing on the ring gracing the chain around his neck, _The last time until everything calms down. I love you Teddy, with all I am, but this is for the best._

Yesterday they went the entire day without touching one another; they knew that it would be challenging, but that one day apart meant that this time their hands roamed with a renewed vigour, their teeth clanked together as they kissed, their fingers pulled harder when they fisted them in the other’s hair… 

Breaking the kiss for the briefest moment possible, Ted raised himself up to pull Cody’s shirt off over his head, quickly doing the same with his own. While part of him wanted to savour the moment, another part of him simply wanted Cody. He wanted to feel him again. Not like he’d forgotten what it felt like to be inside of him, but because he missed what it felt like being inside of him. “God, I love you,” he muttered before dropping his head back for another kiss. 

Cody released his tight grip from Ted’s hair and began to work with all the fastenings of Ted’s pants. He wanted them off _now_. Ted was of the same mindset. Pulling back once more, he quickly shed his pants while Cody removed his own, undergarments going with them. Ted couldn’t help himself as he let his eyes roam Cody’s perfect body, still sunkissed despite the fact that they were nearing the end of the winter season. He placed his hands on Cody’s chest, hands roaming over the firm pectoral muscles, gaining pleasure from his lover’s moans. 

“I want you now, Teddy,” Cody groaned. 

“Not yet, baby,” Ted told him. There was no way in hell that he was going to take him completely unprepared. No, he was not going to hurt him in the slightest. 

He knew that answer was coming, but it didn’t make him stop wanting Ted to take him right then and there, not in the slightest. He knew that it would hurt, but he needed Ted inside of him, needed to see and feel Ted’s love for him. 

Reaching, Ted grabbed the pot of warming ointment Cody brought up to his room for them to use. As he dipped his finger in, he promised himself that the entire time he was going to look into Cody’s eyes. He wanted to watch his pleasured expressions as they made love. A single finger circled around the puckered entrance, relaxing the muscles before he attempted to push inside. As he slowly worked the finger into Cody, he bent down, capturing those swollen lips in yet another kiss.

Pulling his mouth from Ted’s reluctantly as he felt the two fingers scissoring inside of him, Cody looked up at the male above him. “Now, Teddy,” he breathed. His words caused a momentary flicker of concern over Ted’s face, “But—“ immediately Cody was shaking his head in response to the unspoken concern, “ _Now_ Ted!”

Well, what Cody wanted Cody got, even though Ted didn’t want to hurt him he wasn’t sure whether he could last any longer not being inside of the other. One day of not being allowed to touch Cody had really put it into perspective for him how lucky he was that they had actually made it to this stage. It might indicate a colossal lack of control on his behalf but he didn’t care; he needed Cody, all of Cody, and he never wanted anything to force them into a position like they had been for the past 24-hours ever, ever again.

Rubbing the ointment over his throbbing cock Ted moved Cody’s legs around his waist, a hand gripping one of his thighs as the other fisted in the bedcovers to keep himself balanced. Whilst it was thrilling to be together with Cody anyway, every time, this time it was even more darkly exciting because everyday castle life was going on right outside of his door. If they were too loud someone was going to know… it felt like the ultimate point he could make to his father, even though the man was not aware of the situation then: _You may have been too scared to hold onto your love in the name or propriety, but I’m not._

One forceful, firm thrust had him buried balls-deep inside of Cody, and the way Cody’s body arched underneath his motion (the way his eyelashes fluttered, eyes rolling up as his head fell back, mouth open in a silent scream) had him grinding his teeth in an effort not to cum then and there. Oh no, no no no, this was going to _last_. He was going to make this last as long as humanly possible, even if Cody begged him for _more, harder_ and _faster_. He would not be rushed, damn it.

Slowly, firmly, completely sliding in and out of Cody every single time he rolled his hips, Ted started to move inside of Cody when he was sure that his lover had adjusted to the sensation of having Ted inside of him once more. When those deep blues met his own, already partially clouded in lust, Ted murmured, “Promise me, Cody. Promise me you’ll never leave me.” The words were lowly spoken, but so emphatic, that Cody felt them resonating way down deep in his soul, in his very heart. “I—I—“ the promised contradicted the one he had just made himself to some degree, and a moan trapped his response on his tongue momentarily. 

He also didn’t want to make a promise that he had no power to keep. He may be _forced_ to leave, while Ted may be _forced_ to stay. But he didn’t _want_ to leave Ted. Never. Even though he knew that he would be leaving come spring anyway, he knew that he still didn’t want to leave. 

Ted bent down to take Cody into a kiss, all the while keeping his eyes open so he could look into Cody’s. It was a challenging task, as it felt so good and he wanted to shut his eyes from the pleasure. But Cody kept his eyes open, too. He could see just how much Cody loved and cared for him, but he could also see the struggle that he was going through, and he prayed to God that it wasn’t because of the promise that he wanted him to make. “Promise me, please,” he whispered once he pulled back for air. His face was hovering over Cody’s, his hips drawing back before sliding back in once more, and he watched Cody’s eyes. 

As his lover continued to move inside of him, Cody drew his bottom lip into his mouth as he watched Ted’s eyes. He told himself this would be the last time until things were settled between everyone. But it _could_ be the last time if he and Ted could control themselves, right? It could be the last time and Cody wouldn’t have to leave him, right? “I promise,” he finally whispered back, clutching desperately at Ted’s shoulders as he moved deep within him. He hoped to God that he could keep both promises he just made. 

With the reassurance of Cody’s promise, Ted sat back up on his knees, Cody’s hands still clutching his shoulders as his own hands were roaming over his lover’s chest and torso once again. A single hand moved lower until he was sliding that hand over one of the cut hip lines Cody had. All the while, he refused to break his eye contact. “I love you so much, Cody.”

“I love you, too.” His eyelids fluttered as Ted’s hand drew closer to his cock, then moved away once again as he moved back and forth over his hips. “Touch me. Please, Teddy,” he all but begged. 

Ted brought a hand around Cody’s cock, grip firm as he slowly started to jerk the other in tandem to the way he was rolling his hips. Cody whined at the sensation; his back arching almost into a perfect curve and making Ted believe that he went deeper into Cody than he already had been, even though he was sure that wasn’t physically possible.

When Cody’s body began to give those tell-tale twitches, and his breathing began to come in those surprisingly erotic high-pitched pants, Ted’s hand suddenly stopped stroking him and instead moved to grip the base of his length; Cody almost howled from the way he was rudely forced back from the peak. “Teddy!” he almost sobbed, Ted merely quirking a breathless and soothing smile at him, “Hush Cody, I’ve got you.” Oh, Cody was more than aware of that. What he wasn’t aware of though was why Ted had prevented him from coming. “Not yet, Cody,” was all Ted said by way of explanation. That did nothing to answer Cody’s questions, thrashing weakly to try and get friction.

When the other started to calm down somewhat Ted started to move again, glad he had had the respite time because the way Cody’s internal muscles had been gripping and squeezing him would have ended him then and there, regardless of how much he wanted this to continue. Kissing away a tear of frustrated pleasure Ted murmured, “I had to go a whole night without you, and I’m not prepared to stop just yet.” God, Ted was going to kill him. Death-By-Theodore’s-Cock sounded like a very noble way to go, but he doubted everyone else would be quite so accepting of it as his epitaph.

“Ted, please, fuck—“ Cody struggled to get his mind into some semblance of normalcy in order to get a coherent sentence out. Ted knew exactly how he felt; trying to speak more than a little bit at a time just seemed like such a waste when he could show Cody physically what he was feeling. Ted’s movements were slow still, as deep, but Cody could feel himself rising to the peak faster this time, his prevented orgasm meaning that he was even more sensitive to Ted’s touch than he had been previously. Cody’s skin shone with sweat, flushed and writhing, and Ted was sure he’d never seen his lover looking so beautiful. 

With Cody’s body arching beneath him, his hole tightening around him, Ted wanted to rein himself in. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want this time with Cody to end because he didn’t know how long it would be until he had the chance to do this again. But he also knew that because it _was_ Cody beneath him, because it was Cody that was making him feel so good, he wouldn’t be able to hold out for that much longer. “Oh, God, Codes,” he said, threading his fingers through his lover’s sweat soaked hair. 

Tightening his legs around Ted’s waist, Cody pulled Ted deep inside of him, and he didn’t relent on his hold. “Teddy,” he panted, Ted’s hips no longer drawing in and out, but simply rocking up and down. 

Bending forward, hands still tangled within Cody’s chestnut locks, Ted brought his lips to Cody’s, his want and need and passion coming forth through the kiss. And as their lips met, his orgasm finally took over. His body twitched as he came, his seed spilling out into Cody. 

It wasn’t much longer when Cody, too, was coming. With Ted’s cum filling him, that hand tightening in his hair coupled with the fact that Ted had earlier _prevented_ him from coming, he could hold back no longer. His cries got lost in Ted’s mouth, Ted’s own doing the same. 

“I love you,” Ted whispered to him afterwards, once their breathing had calmed, heart rates slowed, cock reluctantly pulled out of Cody’s body. 

“I love you, too. Teddy…” he paused, meeting Ted’s eyes as they lay side by side, heads on the pillow, “I’ll love you no matter what happens to me.”

“You’re not going anywhere, Cody,” he replied instantly. “I know that… that we do need to take a step back from one another for the time being, but I’m not sorry about what we just did. I’ll uphold my word; I’ll be good from now on, but I needed you again so badly.”

“I know, Teddy. I could have said no. It would have been the hardest thing I’ve ever done, but I could have said no.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ted’s lips. When he pulled back, he let out a sigh and said, “You’re probably needed at breakfast right about now.”

“I don’t honestly care,” Ted admitted casually and Cody sat bolt-upright in surprise at the mildly impudent words that left Ted’s mouth; he had never heard the other be so flippant about his familial obligations before. “Teddy—“ Ted leant up and stole another kiss from Cody, pulling their naked, sweaty and sticky bodies together. “Hush Codes,” he chastised gently, “A bit more time won’t kill them.” On that note Ted got off of his bed before grinning softly and motioning Cody closer to the edge. Curiously the younger man did as he was bid, looking up at his lover, “Ted?”

If you’d ask Cody afterwards he would deny squealing, but finding himself suddenly being held bridal-style in Ted’s arms and being carried into the bathroom was enough to startle anyone. Blushing, spluttering softly in shock and dazed-awe, Cody managed, “Breakfast—already late—no time—“ Ted merely ignored Cody’s words, smiling; he had always been the perfect, obedient son, and for once he wanted to be selfish—both on behalf of himself and his lover. One bubble-bath later then both were dried, dressed and heading downstairs.


	47. Chapter 47

From the looks of things Ted was well over forty-five minutes late for breakfast, and Brett was looking slightly stunned when he turned up, casual as you please, his parents looking both unamused and concerned… his mother being the latter emotion, of course. It seemed his mildly good humour seemed to be confusing them and he could tell his father wanted to comment, but didn’t want to say anything with Brett there since he was essentially clueless.

“I’d like a word with you after breakfast, Theodore.”  
“Would you really?” Ted responded casually, unconcerned, as he reached for some of the toast Wade had made, as well as some sausage and bacon. Caroline’s glass made an unusually loud noise as she almost dropped it putting it back on the table, and Brett’s fork crashed noisily into his plate. Ted merely leveled them both with a curiously innocent look.

He didn’t like being rude and disrespectful but he was still furious with his father for taking such gambles with his life and affection and then deeming that he had the right to just try and change everything. He’d be angry for a long time, but the rebellious show of manners disappearing would only last a few days. 

Taking a calming breath at Ted’s insolence and disrespect, Ted Sr. leveled his son with a glare. “Yes, I really would like to have a word with you.” He wanted to go on, but Brett was still there, and he did not need to get involved in all this. 

“Fine,” Ted agreed, taking another bite of his sausage. He was glad, though, that the Tynes had left the table before he arrived (they were leaving that day and only had time for a quick breakfast as they had a long trip home), since he didn’t know if he could have acted as such before the guests without making Brett appear bad, as well. 

Caroline sent her son a gentle look, hoping to convey to him that he needed to at least listen to his father when they spoke. The last thing that she needed was to lose another son because of her husband’s stubbornness. 

Brett was looking around at everyone at the table, wondering just what exactly he was missing. Obviously something had happened between them all that they didn’t want him to know about. He figured that he would probably forget about this soon enough, but at the moment, he wanted to know why he was _always_ left out of things. He was going to be getting married; it wasn’t as though he was a child.

Standing from his seat, Ted Sr. signaled the end of breakfast. “Theodore, come with me,” he said. He didn’t care that Ted had only been there for a matter of minutes, they needed to talk, and he needed Ted to listen to him and to behave properly. 

Standing (and giving his mother and brother a slight nod of acknowledgement) Ted then turned on his heel and followed his father out, knowing the man was just itching to grab his arm and haul him along or something, as though he was a misbehaving child.

When they were inside of his study and the door had closed behind his son, Theodore Sr. rounded on the younger, face blotchy with anger and guilt, recalling the conversations he had had with Ted, and Cody, and then his wife. “You will stop this ridiculous pretense at once, Theodore!” he said, voice coming out in its usual firm manner, “You were raised better than this!”

“This is nothing to do with how I was raised,” Ted said flatly, for once refusing to be cowed by his father, “I’m merely displaying how I feel right now—and right now I’m angry, and let down, and just generally not very at peace with the world.”

Had Ted bawled at him, or shouted, then Ted Sr. felt like he would be able to handle the situation better, but his son’s voice was frightening calm and polite… if taking on a new tone that he had never heard from his sweet, polite middle-son before. It was that tone more than anything that was making his stomach churn; it was an indifference that he had always _attempted_ to get Ted to use where it counted, but that the other had always _refused_ prior to that situation, obviously.

“Theodore, this is for the good of both of you—“ Ted Sr. was growing frustrated now and he could feel one of his headaches coming on, “—I know you’re unhappy right now and I appreciate that, but that is no excuse to offend me, your mother and your brother by acting like some… some common stable-boy with no manners or breeding—!”

The second the words came out of his mouth, Ted Sr. regretted them. He had just insulted the entire Runnels family, the same family that had been loyal to his family for generations. Ted’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. “Excuse me? A common stable boy with no manners or breeding? Is _that_ what you truly think of Cody? Of Virgil?” he asked. 

“I wasn’t talking about them!” he tried to say, to retract at least a bit of his statement.

“So you’re saying that every peasant out there, or every servant in here has no manners? Or they didn’t come from proper stock simply because they are peasants? I thought you would know better than anyone how kind and _intelligent_ those people can be, but apparently I was wrong about you. If you said anything of the sort to Michael, then I know why he left,” Ted spat, never having felt so disgusted with him as he did in that moment. 

“That’s _not_ what I meant!” the Lord shouted, rubbing his fingers to his temples. 

“You talk to me about disrespect. How my actions are disrespecting you, Ma and Brett… well that was not my intention. But I believe that you should learn a thing or two about respect, because right now, I think neither you nor I have any respect for _you_.” 

The subsequent slap that greeted Ted’s words was not hard by any stretch of the imagination, not to the degree that it could have been had Ted Sr. really let his hand fly, but the action shocked both of them. It was like some strange tableau from one of those plays in the village; the lord frozen in place with his hand in the air, Ted the younger frozen in place with his head turned just to the side with a red mark on his face. With great effort the younger Ted turned to meet his father’s eyes.

There were tears in his father’s eyes some even escaping down his cheeks, but right then Ted felt no pity for the man. He felt _sorry_ for him because before him was a broken man who acknowledged his own failure, trying to project his internal anger at the wrong people. “You could beat me black and blue and it would still not change the fact that I _love him_.” Ted Sr. flinched as déjà vu flooded him; Virgil was the first person he had ever said those three words to before, and though he meant them for his wife it just wasn’t the same.

“If Virgil could see you now he’d be ashamed of you.” Ted was well-aware that he had taken a low blow, but after the insult his father had leveled the Runnels family he was in no mood to be gentle. Turning on his heel Ted walked from his father’s office with great dignity, ignoring the small throbbing pain that had sprung up on his face. Ted Sr. had never raised a hand to any of them before, not even Michael when he had been caught with his servant girl.

Once out of his father’s study, Ted wasn’t sure where to go. He thought about going to his room, maybe write in his journal a little, but he really wanted to see Cody. Making up his mind, he turned and made his way to one of the passageways that led directly downstairs into the kitchen. He decided that he really didn’t care if people saw him with Cody. 

~~~

Cody was received in the kitchen with a few stares. Most people had already finished their breakfast, but there were some people lingering behind. Randy was one of them. Michael was there with him, and of course Wade was in the kitchen. Phil was heading out of the room with someone, carrying some things between them.

“You’re running late,” Randy said. He wasn’t sitting at the table, but walking around the kitchen, making sure that things were as clean as they could be. With all the guests leaving finally, they needed to store all the extra pots and pans and fire spits that they brought out whenever they did have company (as they had even _more_ than they did normally when feeding the family and servants to properly cook all the fancy food for the guests while still cooking the normal rations for the servants). 

“Hmm,” was all Cody said in reply. He looked to Wade, hoping to get some leftover food. When he got some, he sat and began eating quickly. 

It wasn’t difficult to see that Cody was worked up, so Randy took a seat across from him. “Another meeting with the Lord?” he asked, his voice a low rumble. 

“Not quite…” Cody mumbled back to the other, the food in his mouth suddenly feeling like rocks in his mouth. Forcing the mouthful down he took a long drink from his cup, coughing slightly when he grew overzealous. Randy’s gaze was leveled on him and Cody knew that he wasn’t going to get away from conversing with his friend until he spilled the beans.

“I had sex with Ted,” Cody mumbled, forestalling anything Randy might have said, “We’ve both promised it’s the last time until things calm down, but Ted’s angry. I mean, really angry,” Cody knew he was hurt and upset but Ted had been _furious_ , and Cody knew that the man had seemingly lost a lot of respect for his father… something that he knew wasn’t good but there wasn’t anything he could do about it; it was for father and son to sort out. “And I’m a little worried about how this will affect his relationship with his family…” he confessed.

Randy exhaled a breath, attempting to focus on the first predominant issue, “So you’re not going to sleep together anymore?” though they could trust Wade their voices were low and Wade was making a point not to listen, “Not until things calm down,” Cody nodded and Randy exhaled a breath, “And you think abstinence will somehow pacify the lord?” Cody shrugged a little helplessly and Randy almost felt bad, “We need to do something… but short of leaving, and I promised Ted I wouldn’t, there’s not much more I can do.” 

“I know John came up with the idea and all, but is that really the only way to go?” Randy asked.

“I really don’t know what else to do. It seemed like a good idea at the time… well, not a good idea, but the only option we had. Just… put our feelings aside and set out to do our daily tasks. But it’s been a lot tougher than I thought. Being in a room alone with him… it’s next to impossible to not give in,” Cody confessed.

“Then give in. It’s not going to do anyone any good if you’re both moping around or pissed off because you’re no longer having sex. So, you can either get it from each other, or you can pay for it… isn’t that right, Wade?” Randy said, to which Wade gave a low, noncommittal grunt.

Cody raised a brow, glancing at Wade quickly before turning his attention back to Randy. “But we told each other that we’d stop.”

“Well, is it doing either of you any good? Really? Tell me the truth. If you two are really better off completely abstaining from one another, even though you went no longer than a _day_ , tell me honestly and I’ll stop bothering you about it. For the time being,” Randy challenged.

“I don’t know, Randy, dammit!” Cody ground out, “I don’t know if it’s better, but we have to do _something_ because if the lord sends me away, be it disgracefully or not, it would bring a great shame upon my family and you know it!” Randy looked, for the briefest of moments, contrite, but then maintained his previous stance, “Why should you stop being together? If anything you should just take greater lengths to appear less close in public.” Though they were not totally transparent anyone could see the fondness they carried for one another.

Wade was now listening to the exchange with interest considering that he had been pulled into it, and Cody found himself looking to Wade and asking, “What did Randy mean by what he said, Wade?” Cody wasn’t naïve; he understood about prostitutes, but what he didn’t understand was _why_ exactly Randy would know that Wade had been to one.

“Well, uh, y’see—“ Wade was blushing dark red and glowering at Randy and Randy merely grinned back at him. Samantha wasn’t overly secret with her clients, though in Wade’s defense at the time he hadn’t heard about the marriage; he had been away visiting on behalf of Nancy, since she was too old to do it herself, and he had stopped in to visit the now Mrs. Orton… he’d almost had a coronary when he found out the truth, but Randy had soon set him straight on the score of he and his wife. 

“Either you tell him or I will,” Randy said, still grinning, not only at Wade’s embarrassment but also at Cody’s confusion. 

“You’re a shit, Randal Orton, I hope you know that,” Wade mumbled. He _though_ that that would stay between the two of them, so _why_ did Randy insist on bringing it up? In front of Cody, of all people. “It was a while back, when I started realizing that I had developed something for Justin,” Wade finally confessed. “The whole time I was away, I couldn’t get his face out of my mind. Not only was I feeling guilty because it was a _he_ that I was developing feelings for, but also because he was so young. So…” he took a deep breath before finally saying, “I stopped to visit Samantha.”

“Oh,” Cody said. “As in…” he turned to look at Randy and raised a brow, “your wife Samantha?”

“One in the same. Whenever I go to see her, she always tells me her clients… funny, though, she’s only told me about one other that works at the castle,” Randy told him. He wasn’t going to say who it was, though, where would the fun be in that? However, he was distracted anyway when Ted showed up, not appearing on the main staircase into the kitchen, but by one of the passageways the servants used to remain unseen. 

The young lord looked surprisingly serious and unconcerned and Cody even did a double-take when he realised his lover was standing in the doorway.

“Ted—!” it might have been well-known that Ted knew multiple passages throughout the castle, but that didn’t mean that it was going to not raise a few eyebrows if people saw him down there. “Cody, come on—“ Ted nodded to both Randy and Wade but made no move to join them. Cody found himself looking at Randy, as though the other man would know what was going on… unsurprisingly Randy looked as clueless as he was. “Um, excuse me…” Cody found himself saying as he stood up and then headed to where Ted was stood. They walked down to his room, Ted not saying anything, barely looking around as they walked, and Cody had a really bad feeling about his odd mood.

As soon as the door closed behind them he asked Ted concernedly, “Ted, what is it? Did something happen?” 

~~~

Inside the study, though, Lord DiBiase had fallen back into his chair. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. He felt like the most disgusting person in the whole world. He’d just insulted the one person he ever truly loved _and_ struck his son, his own flesh and blood. He was a disgrace. The situation could have been handled much better, and now he was sure that Ted would refuse the marriage at this point and stay on with Cody as his lover for the rest of his life. 

How was he ever going to tell Caroline about what he did? His son was right, in that instant he lost all respect for himself, and he knew that Caroline would, as well. He really had grown to love her, not in the way that he did Virgil, but in a comforting way, in a companionable way. And now he was sure he would lose that love from her because of his actions.

Caroline had had a good hard think about the whole situation, and although she did hate that there would be some hurt eventually, that there had been hurt (and she was an unwitting agent in that hurt) but it couldn’t be helped; everyone had their role in life, their god-given duty, and they all had to fulfill them. Ted could keep on with Cody, but he _would_ marry Maryse, as discussed.

When she found her husband though, all thoughts of confronting their son left her mind when she saw her great and powerful husband all but collapsed into his chair, looking as though he had aged several decades since breakfast and… and _crying_. For a moment she couldn’t bring herself to move; she was torn between going to try and soothe him, and turning and leaving the room to preserve his dignity for him. No man would want to be seen like that, but no one so in distress should be alone either… it was that thought that decided her.

Moving, Caroline seated herself at his side, and almost as though on reflex Ted Sr. curled and pressed his face into her lap. As Caroline carded her fingers through his hair, seeing the uncomposed side of her husband for only another in the scant handful of times she had in all the years of their marriage, she wondered whether this cracking of his armour had been such a long time coming.

“Theodore, what’s wrong? Please tell me,” Caroline soothed. She’d always admired her husband for his strength, his stoicism, his ability to make smart decisions… but he could never let out his emotions. 

He shook his head side to side as it lay in her lap, silent tears falling. “I… you’ll not want to look at me again,” he croaked out.

“Theodore,” she repeated, a bit harsher this time, “tell me what’s wrong.”

God, how could he _possibly_ tell her that he struck their child? That he laid a hand upon their middle son? “I slapped him,” he whispered, voice so low that he couldn’t even hear his own words. 

“What?” Caroline asked. She saw his lips move, but no sound was coming out. 

“I slapped him,” he repeated, louder this time, shame reading in his voice. “My… my temper got away with me, and I hit him.” He instantly sat up, moving as far away from his wife as he could get, because he knew that she’d never look at him the same way again.

For several long moments Caroline actually couldn’t move; her husband had struck their son? God, he had hated whenever they had to even consider disciplinary spankings on rare occasions in the boys’ youth, but this?

It was obvious though that he had taken no pleasure from the confrontation and that his heart was aching from the guilt of what he’d done. His action she wasn’t happy about but he was being tortured enough it seemed.

Standing with all the grace and ease of a proper lady Caroline moved towards her husband, gently turning him to face her and wiping away the tears that were still on his cheeks. “Ted… it’s alright. God, and _your son_ will forgive you.”

The lady of the castle had already decided that she was going to sit her son down and remind him of the arrangement they had discussed back when Ted and Cody were first involved (her husband needn’t know in the end) but if needs be she would go to Cody. The family was going to fall apart even more than when Michael left at this rate and she’d rather sell her soul to the devil himself than see that happen.

“How will anyone forgive me for what I’ve done? _I_ can’t forgive myself. I lost control of myself,” Ted Sr. mumbled. “What can I do to let him know that I truly am sorry for what I’ve done?”

“I think that the best thing that anyone can do right now is leave Ted alone. The more that we push, the more he’s going to push back,” she said. “Just let him be with Cody for now. He’ll fulfill his duties as heir, we’ve raised him well, even before any of us knew that he was going to become heir, but he’s young yet.”

Ted Sr. sighed. His wife was right, there was nothing that could be done at that point. It was too late, what was done was done and nothing could change that. He made his mistakes, now he had to live with them. “I know…” Taking a deep breath, he steeled his features and said, “Right now we’ve got to go and help the Tyneses prepare for their journey home. We can concentrate on this matter when they’re gone and it’s just our family here.”

“I’ll go and fetch Ted,” she promised her husband, giving him a small kiss on his forehead. Ted Sr. felt even worse at the action; he didn’t deserve a woman like Caroline, just like he hadn’t deserved Virgil’s love either.

“Yes dear,” Ted Sr. murmured as he got up and moved through to the small wash-room that was annexed to the study because of how much time he ended up spending in their; when they had first had the castle this had been a bedroom, but Ted Sr. had kept it as his father had left it and had no intention of changing it any time soon.

As the door closed behind him Ted Sr. leant against the wood for a moment and took a few deep breaths; he was feeling emotionally and physically drained, but he’d be damned in he embarrassed their family or insulted the Tyneses by not giving them a cheery and hearty farewell; the next time they would see them, after all, was most likely going to be the wedding. Filling the stone basin with water he proceeded to wash his face, composing himself before going downstairs.

~~~

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Wade looked at Randy, seeing that the other had a contemplative look on his face. “Now, aside from the fact I’m tempted to piss in your ale next time for telling Cody about me and Samantha—I have a feeling something else is going on?” heaving a heavy sigh and cupping his own chin in his hand Randy gave Wade one of those long-suffering looks, “I guess you could say that. Their situation causes me more concern, at any rate.”

The conversation about the two young lovers continued in the kitchen, Wade leaning back against the counter tops, looking at Randy (who probably should have left the kitchen already). “I couldn’t imagine being in their shoes,” Wade said. “It’s tough enough me being with Justin, as I’m sure you know, what with your whole situation. It must be so much more difficult given their different social standings.”

“Of course it is. I’ve heard a few rumours here and there about how oddly close Cody seems to be with the Young Master, but I’m always quick to state that another’s work is not part of their own daily routine. But those two were careless…” Randy said, another sigh escaping his lips. 

“Careless, or in love?” Wade refuted and Randy gave a small laugh, “Same thing really, isn’t it?” he and John had been careless in their own ways, what with everyone talking about them… it was just lucky on Randy’s part that Samantha had been shameless and careless in her ways before he had come along, thus providing him with the perfect alibi and cover. “I’ve got a horrible image of Cody sneaking back to the parcels in the middle of the night.”

“To make it easier for young Ted?” Randy asked and Wade nodded. Randy sighed, shoulders drooping; he sincerely doubted Cody would do such a thing, but all it would take was the wrong word from the wrong person and Cody would leave the castle immediately, whether he wanted to do such a thing in his heart of hearts or not. 

“I think that if Cody went back to the parcels one night unbeknownst to Ted, Ted would go find him. They truly love one another, and I believe that Ted would indeed go and find Cody,” Randy said. “And I don’t know what would happen to the family if that were the case.”

Wade merely shrugged. He did hope that the family would stick together through these times, because if the family crumbled, they could potentially be stripped of their wealth and all the servants they had would have to go back to working the land or living on the streets. While both people in the kitchen were deep in thought, the rest of the cooking staff came in to help to prepare the family’s lunch. 

“I’ll get back to my rounds,” Randy announced as he stood. “Your kitchen’s looking spotless. Keep it up,” he said before heading out. If they didn’t do normal inspections of the dining room and kitchen, they were prone to rats, and that was just plain disgusting. They also liked the baths, so that was his next stop. He did hear words coming from behind the door of Cody’s room, knowing what those two were getting up to, before he continued along the hall to the very end to go and check the baths for rats.

~~~

“Father wanted to talk again after I arrived so late to breakfast this morning. So we talked. And he said some awful things about you and us and so I said that I’d lost all respect for him. And that was when… he hit me,” Ted told him. 

Cody gasped. “He hit you?” he asked, now seeing the red mark on his lover’s cheek. “Oh, Teddy. I’m so sorry. I wish… that I could be the person you could be with in the eyes of God,” Cody whispered, his soft hand now cupping the same spot the Lord had struck. 

“Cody, God sees all, God knows all… you and I _are_ together in the eyes of God. Let’s not forget that, ok?” He wasn’t going to let his father get to him. He _refused_ to let his father get to him. In fact, he wanted to defy everything that his father said to him. Bringing his lips to Cody’s, he let his tongue trace along Cody’s lips until they parted for him. 

It wasn’t until Ted had him lying on his back on the bed that Cody broke off the kiss to look into Ted’s eyes. “Are you sure now’s a good time for this? You just had… a really awful experience with your father.” It wasn’t like he didn’t want to sleep with Ted (did he ever not want to sleep with Ted?!), but his lover seemed so distressed; he didn’t know if it’d be the best of times. 

“I need you, Cody,” Ted murmured lowly, voice shaking slightly and eyes a little glassy although his loving desire for Cody was all too apparent in the shimmering depths. Ted’s hands tightened in the sheets they rested again either side of Cody, “I…”

Gently hushing the other Cody nodded, “I understand, Teddy.” He could only imagine how he would cope if he and his father fell out, if his father struck him, and understood the complex emotions that would be driving Ted. It might not seem like a good idea, but Cody couldn’t doubt Ted’s need for him then.

“It’s Ok,” Cody whispered against Ted’s lips as their next kiss broke, “You and your father will patch things up.” Ted shook his head vehemently and Cody was once again led to wonder what exactly the lord had said to his son to cause such dissatisfaction in him—but then was hardly the time to ask. It was so strange, Ted mused; he thought he’d been insatiable for Cody before, but it was nothing compared to then.

“I love you—“ Ted pressed a kiss over Cody’s heart as he stripped his lover of his shirt, feeling the organ beating underneath his lips. “I love you, God, Cody, if you asked me to I’d worship you on bended knee. I want to give you everything—“ gently threading a hand into Ted’s hair Cody made the other look at him, expression soft, “Ted, I have _everything_ I want right here with me.” Ted’s happiness and contentment were all he cared about.

“I thought I had everything that I could possibly want. Food, drink, clothes, education, even the opportunity to travel on holidays with my parents… and then I saw you, and I knew that something had been missing in my life. Cody, _you’ve_ become my everything,” Ted told him. “If there’s ever anything that you need or want then I’ll make sure that you have it.”

“Teddy, all I need is you and the assurance that my family is happy and healthy. And working here has given me the opportunity to make sure that my father, and now Dustin have at least the basics. And, well… working here has allowed me to be with you in ways that I could only ever imagine. I love you,” he said, his hand cupping behind Ted’s neck to draw him down for a kiss. 

“I want you to take me,” Ted declared as they breathlessly broke apart. “I want to feel your cock deep inside me right now.” His eyes shone with his determination. He would happily lay on his back for this man, peasant or not. 

“R-really?” Cody asked from beneath his lover, and Ted nodded, already flipping them over so Cody was now above him. 

Just as their kissing had returned to a fervour, and Cody had gotten Ted’s shirt half unbuttoned, there was a knock at the door. Both young men froze in place, staring at one another with wide eyes that were blown with more than lust now. Cody made to move off of Ted, but the other wouldn’t let him. “Ted!” Cody whispered, squirming, “Let go, it could be important—“ and if they got caught like this.

Before Ted could respond with the comment that it was probably John or Randy, or even both, his _mother’s voice_ sounded through the door, “Theodore, the Tyneses are leaving, we need to go upstairs to say goodbye.” If Ted had thought he was embarrassed the time his mother had seen the marks Cody had left on his body this time topped it in terms of frustration and embarrassment combined together as one.

Ted had long since stopped questioning how his mother knew wherever he was whenever he was, and as such he kissed Cody passionately, “I want you to stay right here,” before then straightening himself up and then heading out of the room, closing the door behind him before his mother could see Cody sprawled out over the bed, rumpled and flushed. “Hello, mother,” he greeted casually.

“Hello, Ted,” she replied. “I’ve spoken to your father, just so you know, and I know that you’re upset with him, and you have good reason to be, but you should also know that he’s quite upset with himself,” she told him as they walked down the hallway. 

Ted had to admit that he was a bit surprised she didn’t mention at all the fact that he looked slightly disheveled, or that he was in Cody’s room to begin with. But he was rather glad that she didn’t bring any of that up. “He should be,” Ted replied harshly, even a touch of bitterness was found in his voice. 

“I do hope that, one day, you’ll find it in your heart to forgive him. I know he acts as though it doesn’t bother him, but losing Michael like we did, cutting off all ties simply because of who he fell in love with, has eaten him up inside,” Caroline confessed to her son. “He couldn’t stand to lose you, also.”

“He won’t have to worry about losing me if he would simply let me be with Cody. I’ll marry Maryse,” he told her, “so long as I can still be with him.” That seemed fair to him. Marry for power and money and stay with the one you truly love (which his father hadn’t the courage to do). 

“You know that I want you to be happy, Ted, and I know that you’re happy with him, as he’s happy with you. And you two do make for such a handsome pair. I just want you to take a bit more care, especially down the line when you do marry.”

“I don’t know if that will matter, though… Cody’s leaving us come spring when they begin seeding for the harvest, and after this ordeal… Father will never hire him back,” Ted voice his concern to her. 

“Don’t be so sure of things, dear,” was all she said as they headed up the last step, meeting Ted Sr., Brett and a few of the Tyneses servants as they brought along carrying their cases and other belongings at the main entrance of the castle.

~~~

Mercifully, there were no rats, so Randy was able to refrain from calling John in. Even though rats were vicious and unsanitary creatures John hated to just kill them with unsanitary means and Randy was always terrified he was going to end up giving himself rabies or something when one of them bit the good-natured man as he tried to remove them humanely.

Heading out to the stables (which seemed very large and empty now considering that all the guests’ horses were gone, the Tyneses currently being set up out front from the look of things) Randy the moved to locate his lover, or at the very least one of the stable-hands. Justin was the one had found and he said, “Justin, please remind John that it’s time for the annual check; we heard rumours of a rat problem down in the village and so we want to take every precaution.”

Justin shuddered and grimaced at the image of rats in their food stores, or with the animals, and Randy shared in his sentiment. “And,” he called back lightly after bidding Justin goodbye to go and check on those helping the Tyneses preparing for their departure, “Tell John that I said _no_ he may not keep a rat as a pet!” being an animal-lover was one thing, but rats were not animals; as far as Randy were concerned rats were little demons that carried smaller demons, sent to earth by the devil to try and poison them all or kill them with the plague or other such horrendous diseases. 

Justin’s face scrunched up at that. “That’s disgusting. Who keeps a rat as a pet?” he asked, hoping that answer would be no one. Those creatures, ones that were big as cats or small as the palm of one’s hand, could kill you in a matter of days if bitten by the wrong one. 

“Well, it won’t be John, that’s for damn sure!” Randy told him, heading out the other end of the barn. 

“What won’t be John?” the man in question asked as he strolled into the barn from outside where he was examining one of the cows, thinking he’d heard Randy’s voice from within.

“You just missed Randy,” Justin informed him. “He left a message with me, but if you want to go and see him, he went out that way,” he said, pointing to the only other exit the barn had. 

~~~

Dressed for a few long days of travel, the Tynes family walked down the stairs following the last of the servants. “Theodore, thank you so much for your warm welcome here. Brett will make for a fine addition into our home,” David, Kristen’s father said.

“Thank you, Sir,” Brett replied. 

“We look forward to coming back here for the wedding,” David then told them. After the wedding ceremony (with parties that went on each night for a week, of course), Brett would be joining the Tynes family back at their castle where he would be taught the ways of ruling their castle and land alongside Kristen as they were to become Lord and Lady one day. “And next time we’re here, at least there won’t be snow!” Thankfully for them, as well as the Ouellets, the sudden snow that fell melted away as quickly as it came, the temperatures rising steadily the day after the storm and continuing to rise (though they could drop back down just as quickly). 

Brett was only allowed to give Kristen’s hand a kiss in goodbye, but Ted had a feeling that the pair had managed to sneak in at least one proper kiss during the duration of Kristen’s stay since the pair had a shy secrecy between them whenever they thought no one was looking.

The DiBiase family all moved to the front steps when the Tyneses were leaving, waving them off and assuring them that they were already looking forward to their return. With each passing second that went by though Ted was more concerned about the fact that Cody was waiting down in his room for him and that he was probably rapidly losing the arousal that they had been building before his mother had come down and gotten them. Damn it, why were farewells so long? He liked the Tyneses very well indeed (especially now Kristen wasn’t attempting to pursue him) but he had something much higher on his list of priorities then: Cody Runnels.

As soon as their carriage was out of sight Caroline moved forward to Brett, curling her arm through his and giving him a little squeeze, causing Brett to turn and look down at his mother with a small smile; he had really fallen for Kristen, and the conversations they had had that previous week had really opened up to him what sort of a woman he would be marrying, and who would be the mother of his children… of course he was trying very hard not to think about _that_ aspect because he had been doing his darndest to keep up with the morals and rights that he had been raised with. There hadn’t been much of an opportunity for anything like that between them, true, since they had had at least one chaperone at all times, but they had managed to sneak away for a kiss or two, his heart soaring each time.

Ted gave his brother’s shoulder a squeeze and gave him a genuine if small smile; he was really pleased for his brother, and only wished that he could be sure of Brett’s reaction being favourable enough to reveal his own love. “Bretty, mother,” he bowed his head to them both, meeting his father’s eyes silently before heading back downstairs. Slipping down to Cody’s room without being seen he then opened the door—and was confronted with the adorably angelic sight of Cody fast asleep. Closing the door and locking it behind him, Ted then crept across the floor and then toed his shoes off before gently beginning to undress Cody, being ever so careful not to wake him.


	48. Chapter 48

A little while after they parted ways once the Tynes family left, Brett went looking for Ted in his room and soon found out that he wasn’t actually there. He quickly peeked his head into the library, the only other place he could think that Ted would be. Stopping by his mother’s study, he didn’t manage to find her, either. He then headed towards his father’s study, where he heard his mother’s voice, “He told me that he would marry Maryse.”

“MA!” he shouted from his spot in the hall.

Standing from her seat next to her husband, she looked around the corner to find Brett not that far from the door. “Yes, Brett?”

“Do you know where Ted is? I looked in his room and the library, and he’s not there. I needed to ask him something.”

“What did you need to ask him that was so important?”

“Nothing,” he replied, to which his mother gave him a confused look. Really, though, he wanted to talk to him a bit more about the wedding and Kristen and possibly confess to him how nervous he was about leaving this castle for another. 

“Maybe you should just wait for him to come and find you, Brett,” Ted Sr. cleared his throat softly, Caroline sending him a small look; neither parent was in doubt as to where Ted had gotten off to since Brett had claimed that he was missing from his usual haunts. “If you’ve nothing urgent to speak to him about…” the man looked away suddenly and Brett noticed that his father didn’t seem as composed as usual. In fact, the man was looking downright tired and normally he had heaps of energy to spare.

“Dad, are you alright?” Brett asked and saw the smile he was sent before his father gave a small nod, “Yes, son, thank you; I’m just a little bit tired today, that’s all.” Brett then turned his attention to his mother and asked curiously, “So Ted’s marrying Maryse then?” Good: maybe that would take some of the pressure off of him until it came time for the wedding to actually take place.

“What have I told you about eavesdropping?” Caroline gave his nose a small tap of reproval before she then nodded her head, “Yes, he has said he will.” Well, she could hardly deny it, could she? “I don’t know when exactly he is intending to ask her though,” she added. 

“Do you think he’ll ask her before my wedding?” Brett asked. He didn’t know if he wanted that, or not. He didn’t like all this attention that his wedding was bringing, but he didn’t know if Ted’s engagement would completely overshadow his own wedding. 

“Well, chances are it will be during the week of celebration that will _follow_ the wedding,” Caroline told him. “Of course, he could possibly wait even longer, but that doesn’t seem likely as we don’t know when we’ll be seeing them again.” 

“So you really don’t know where he is?” Brett asked again after a brief pause. It wasn’t that he was trying to disobey his parents, or anything, he just really wanted to talk to Ted, since he was the only one that seemed able to calm him down when he got himself all worked up in thinking about everything that was happening in his life.

“I’m sure he’ll be available to talk to you sooner or later. Lunch time is approaching; I’m sure you’ll be able to catch him then,” Caroline said. The last thing she needed was for him to get the brilliant idea that he could be downstairs with Cody and go search for him there. 

“Yes Ma,” Brett sighed as he then excused himself from his parents and left the room. He didn’t know why Ted had suddenly started to acquire elusive tendancies but he really needed to talk to him; Ted was the only true confidant and friend that he had who he saw often.

He appreciated that his brother was going to leave a substantive period of time for his wedding before announcing his own, though he couldn’t help but wonder why his mother had sounded so strange when telling his father that he intended to do so. And Ted himself...

“Ok…” John turned mid-step and headed outside after his lover, sneaking up on the man. However, it seemed that years of getting one over Randy in such a fashion had instilled a sixth sense in Randy because the other’s hand shot out an grasped his wrist, using his momentum to bring John to stand before him instead.

Grinning up at Randy as the other smirked down at him with an arched brow, John then cocked his head and asked, “What won’t be John?” once more, confusing Randy momentarily. “Justin said that you had a message for me?” Randy nodded then and said, “It’s time for the annual checks and you need to look in the barn…”

Anticipating John’s pout before it had even been utilised Randy then said firmly, “And I told him that he was to tell you that you _can not_ under _any_ circumstances, have a rat for a pet if you catch one.” John let his lower-lip wibble, widening his eyes, “Randy!” he whined, but Randy refused to cave. “Every year you ask me the same question and every year I say no.” 

“They’re so cute, though,” John said.

“John, no. They’re filthy! Do you know how many people have died because of those little creatures? I am _not_ having you be one of them, simply because you want to keep one in our room. Get a barn cat, or something, not a rat. End of story,” Randy said, refusing to budge on this subject. He nearly lost John all those years ago when he had his horrible barn accident, he was not going to lose him to a sickness. 

“You’d let me keep a cat?” John was somewhat surprised, he didn’t think Randy was fond of any kind of animal. He only asked each year about the rat because it was an ongoing thing from their childhood. He knew that Randy would always say no. 

“Sure. It would certainly help with the rat problem. You must know someone with a litter of kittens.”

“You’d actually let me get a cat?” he asked again. When Randy nodded, he smiled, “Of course I know someone with a litter of kittens.” He always knew a guy for something. “We can have one by the end of the day.”

“John…” Randy sighed heavily, shaking his head, “Fine, get the bloody cat. No more talk about rats or whatever else you tried to ask me for last year…” John looked around and made sure they were alone before he then flung his arms around Randy and kissed him soundly on the lips, dimples in full-force when he pulled back from his lover. “You’re the best!” John said, more excited than a kid on Christmas morning at the thought of Randy finally letting him have his own pet.

“Yes, I know this,” Randy said, feeling a little bereft when John pulled back from him, “At least I know you’ll take care of the bloody thing though.” John snorted, arching a brow at Randy, “Don’t pretend that you won’t be spoiling it too, Randy.” His lover was as soft about animals as he was when they were alone together.

“It’ll be staying in our room,” was the last thing John said before stealing a kiss and then ducking back into the barn. Randy, so focused on John’s last kiss, almost missed what the other had said. When he realised though his eyes widened and he shouted, “Dammit, John!” before he was heading back inside to continue on his inspection rounds. 

“Ah, Heath,” John said once he saw the redhead enter the barn from outside in the field, “just the man I was looking for. Justin, you too,” he added when he saw the Moroccan man continuing on in his work. “I’m takin’ ya on a field trip down to the parcels,” he told them.

“What for?” Heath asked.

John smiled, “We’re gonna get some kittens.” He told Randy that he knew someone with a new litter of kittens, and those someones just happened to be his own family members. Not two weeks ago, one of their barn cats had a litter of four kittens, but now they had more cats than rats and rodents on their property and they were looking to get rid of some. His family knew Heath, but they hadn’t seen him in a long time, but they hadn’t met Justin before. Heard about him, though, as John made it a point to visit his family whenever he could, and he always told them about what was going on in the castle. “Come on, then, put yer stuff away and we’ll head down.”

Justin was undoubtedly excited to go and see the kittens; he had always thought baby animals were adorable and that was why he found it hard to witness their slaughter for food or necessity when they grew. However, much to his delight, he had never known Wade to serve them cat… at least, he sincerely hoped that he hadn’t. Even Heath –though he was trying to hide it- seemed keen about going for a visit. As Heath went out to put the last equipment away Justin turned to John with a smile of amusement,

“Have you really been trying to get Randy to let you have a pet for so long?” John gave him a look, “I thought I’d be waitin’ even longer! This is great,” he was soon walking from the castle’s perimeter to the village; treading the familiar steps that he had been taking since he was barely old enough to walk on his own. Upon reaching his family’s parcel John immediately spotted two of his brothers out and called, “Oi!” across to them. They turned, drawn by his loud voice, and then laughingly called, “Oi yourself!” back as they approached. 

~~~

Spotting Randy further down a hall (and trying to pretend that the older man didn’t intimidate him something fierce) Brett approached him and asked, “Excuse me, Randy, but have you seen my brother anywhere?” Randy was tempted to give Brett the honest answer but he knew that he couldn’t. “I think he said he was just going to bathe or something, master Brett.” he responded.

Sighing, pouting, Brett then nodded, “Thank you,” before he turned and headed downstairs—he was going to see if Wade had made any sweets to go along with dessert that he could wheedle. The chef might be very particular about his food but Brett liked to think that the man had a bit of a soft spot for him.

Seeing the youngest son of the Lord, Wade asked, “What brings you down this way?” He hoped that he wasn’t looking for Ted, because he wouldn’t know what to say. He knew exactly where Ted was and could make a fairly good assumption at what he was doing. 

“Looking for you. I was looking for Teddy, but I gave up on that and decided to try and fulfill my sweet tooth instead,” Brett told him, giving him the sweetest of smiles. 

“You haven’t even eaten lunch yet,” Wade said. “How can I give you sweets if you’ve not even had your lunch?” He already knew that he’d give something to Brett, but he had to have a little fun with it. 

“Well… If I have something delicious now, it’ll increase the odds of my finishing off my entire plate so that I can get even more dessert later,” Brett reasoned. 

“You saying you wouldn’t have cleaned off your plate in the first place?” Wade then asked, raising an eyebrow at the young teen, hiding his own smile.

~~~

Stripping his own clothing off Ted then reached into Cody’s bedside table and found the warming ointment. He coated his fingers in the substance and then bit his lip hard to muffle his sounds as he began to prepare himself. He had said he wanted Cody inside of him and wait be-damned he was going to _get_ Cody inside of him. Besides, he figured that he owed Cody for all the amazing wake-up calls that he had received from Cody in the past. When he deemed himself sufficiently ready he moved astride Cody. Gently, carefully, he stroked Cody with the ointment and brought him to hardness. Occasionally Cody mumbled and shifted but as of yet he hadn’t awoken. Body almost shaking with the concentration he was exerting, Ted then began to press down onto Cody.

Who woke up as Ted was halfway down on him, wondering if he was dreaming still.

Ted’s eyes were hooded, biting his lip as he sunk down onto Cody until he was fully seated. With each passing second, as Cody realized that he really _wasn’t_ dreaming, his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. His hands shot out to grasp Ted’s hips, gripping onto those delicious love handles. “Teddy,” he whispered. 

“Hey, Codes.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to Cody’s lips, hands moving from beside him up to beside Cody’s head. As they kissed, he continued to rock his hips, moaning once Cody arched his hips up to push his cock in deeper. 

Cody wanted to question just why Ted was doing this, or rather why he chose to do it like this, but he figured that could wait until afterwards. Right now he wanted to concentrate on one thing, and that was how incredibly tight Ted felt around his cock. 

Raising himself up, Ted smiled as he looked down into Cody’s eyes. “I love you, Cody.”

“I love you, too,” Cody replied. “I— What a way to wake up… hadn’t even realized I’d fallen asleep,” he whispered, smiling, even _blushing_. 

“I almost didn’t want to disturb you,” Ted confessed. “You looked like an angel, so peaceful and beautiful,” he said, rocking his hips gently. “So, so beautiful,” he added, now brushing a single hand through Cody’s hair. 

Whining softly, Cody let his head fall back onto his pillow as he forced himself to keep his eyes open; Ted astride him was just too hot a situation to miss even a moment of. “Oh, Teddy,” he sighed again as Ted’s fingers continued to stroke through his hair and sent more tingles racing down his spine. “Oh, you’re _so_ tight, feel _so_ good around me love.”

“Tell me you love me,” Ted pleaded lightly with a ragged groan as Cody’s cock pressed into him again, their movements becoming steadily more synchronised as they got into the flow of what they were doing. Reflexively squeezing Ted’s love-handles Cody then brought his knees up to press his feet onto the bed for extra support, “I love you,” he assured the other breathily. “It won’t change, Teddy,” Cody choked on a slight moan, trying to keep himself quiet; this was so wicked their making love during the day as opposed to at night.

Ted sincerely hoped that was the case when it came down to he apparently pledging himself to Maryse for the rest of his god-given life, when she was the one who became swollen with his children… and those were thoughts he really needed to stay away from unless he wanted to kill his erection faster than he’d seen John kill a rabid dog when it had been terrorising their animals. “You’re so big,” Ted moaned wantonly as his words made Cody throb deep within him, “You’re so big inside of me, Cody…”

“Do I—” he sucked in a breath as Ted rocked his hips and clenched his ass around him, “Do I feel good inside you?” he asked after a bit of a struggle finding the words. 

“So good, Cody,” Ted answered, leaning forward now to rest his forehead against Cody’s. “Nothing feels as good as this… except maybe being inside of you,” he added with a smile. 

“Teddy… swear to me that you won’t stop loving me,” Cody pleaded, his hands now beginning to roam over Ted’s sweat sheened body. “Swear to me that, no matter what, you’ll always love me.”

Ted stilled for a moment as he took in Cody’s words. Forehead still pressed against Cody’s, his eyes shone with his honesty and sincerity as he said, “I swear it. With everything I have and everything that I am, I will never stop loving you.” He then bent down just a touch more and sealed his words with a deep kiss before he began rocking his hips once again.

The deep moan Cody released was lost inside Ted’s mouth and the tingles from the vibrations of it against his lips made him shiver even more—until Cody got his prostate dead-on.

Then, he wasn’t so much as tingling as bloody well shaking, his hands grasping weakly for something to hold onto, to keep him grounded, and he eventually ended up finding Cody’s hands. Lacing their fingers together tightly Ted pulled back from their kiss and sent Cody a hazy smile. “I love you,” they said as one, voices melding together in one low, breathy sound, gazes locked as though unable to break them.

When Cody started to get his prostate more rhythmically Ted writhed atop him; wanting to touch himself but being unable to because Cody had tightened the grip their joint hands had, as though knowing what Ted was intending to do and preventing him. Panting heavily, Ted looked down at Cody in silent question and Cody managed thickly, “If you’re going to cum it’s because I make you.” _That sentence alone almost made him cum._

“Shit, Cody, then _make me_ ,” he begged. His cock was rock hard and precum was leaking out of the tip, and he knew that he was close. He wanted to come from Cody being inside of him. 

Moving his hands back down to Ted’s love handles, Cody gripped them tightly as he drove his hips upwards each and every thrust into Ted’s willing body. He himself was extremely close, and the faster he thrust upwards, the more delicious friction he felt as Ted’s ass clenched around his dick, the further he got pushed to the edge of his orgasm. “God, Teddy, you’re so tight,” Cody moaned. “I’m gonna come,” he then said, somehow gripping Ted’s hips even harder as he arched his hips, his eyes squeezing shut as he came.

As Cody’s cock twitched inside him, seed filling him, Ted could hold back no longer. His cum shot out, spurts landing on Cody’s stomach and chest. He watched Cody’s face as his lids fluttered open, their eyes meeting once again. “Thank you,” Ted whispered, rising himself up to reach behind him and slip Cody’s cock from his body. 

“The pleasure was all mine,” Cody said in return, grabbing Ted’s wrists and pulled him down next to him on the bed. 

“I know,” Ted sighed, shaking his head. They had been very indulgent today (not that Ted especially cared) and eventually someone was going to need one or both of them at some point. “But for now, we’re waiting,” Ted murmured with a soft smile, caressing Cody’s cheek. “Cody… You’re amazing, completely and utterly.” Cody blushed heavily and gave a shy smile, “Hush your mouth…” Ted chuckled and caught the other’s lips in another kiss before murmuring, “Shan’t,” in a playfully petulant tone.

After a few more kisses and caresses they both forced themselves to get off the bed, cleaning one another up before they then helped one another redress. Cody took the time to smooth Ted’s collar down and adjust his cuffs from where they had fallen out of shape, and Ted really felt touched by the small gestures—the kiss on his cheek being the icing on the proverbial cake. “Let’s go and see what’s going on in the rest of the castle, shall we?” he asked as they exited Cody’s room.

As they entered the kitchen though Ted’s smile slipped, his arm easing from Cody’s shoulders as he realised Brett was facing away from them, seemingly pleading with Wade as the man was trying not to laugh. “Brett?” Ted asked a little nervously, his baby brother turning around then and giving him a smile.

“Hey Teddy, I was just looking for you,” the youngest DiBiase said and Ted couldn’t help quirking a slight smirk at the other, “Oh yes, it seems like you were looking for me real hard—“ he indicated Wade and Brett shrugged, giving the suave grin that all three brothers had shared in common, “I was!” Brett insisted, “Ask Wade, I was! I just got bored ‘cause no one knew where you were, so I wanted sweeties…”

On that note he sent Wade another pleading look and the cook let his playful haughty air leave, “Alright, alright, you’ve twisted my arm,” Wade moved and took one of the fresh dessert pastries from the side, giving it to Brett (whose face split into a childlike smile of delight) before then adding, “And I expect you to eat all your lunch _and_ dinner.”

“Of course I will,” Brett agreed before taking a bite of the sweet now in front of him. “Wade, this is brilliant. Teddy, you _have_ to try this!”

“I’ll wait until after the meal. I don’t need Wade holding any threats over my head,” Ted replied with a chuckle. He moved further into the kitchen, then jerked his head when he saw Cody wasn’t following him. 

“You’re missing out,” Brett said around a mouthful of pastry. 

“Don’t talk with your mouthful. It’s disgusting,” Ted chided as he sat down across from his brother (who muttered sorry before he swallowed the rest of the bite), Cody standing behind him. Well, he was standing until Ted turned around and asked, “What are you standing there for? Take a seat.”

That wouldn’t have been such a problem had Brett not been there. Brett was of noble blood, so how would he feel about sharing the table with a mere servant? He nervously took one step over the bench before finally taking a seat, and Brett never said a word in protest. The second he sat down, he felt Ted’s leg pressing against his own, and he covered his mouth with his hands to try and hide his grin. 

“Actually… Wade, I think I may take a pastry. If you don’t mind, that is. I promise that I’ll clear off my plate at lunch and dinner, but, then again, when don’t I?” Ted asked, giving Wade his best smile. 

“Oh, fine. But you’d better do as promised,” Wade said, rolling his eyes before giving Ted his own pastry. 

And then, in a move surprising everyone, Ted took a bite, then looked to Cody and said, “Here, try some. It’s delicious.” He held the pastry in front of Cody’s face, waiting for him to take it from him. 

“Are you sure?” Cody asked. This didn’t seem like proper behaviour in front of Brett, far from it. But then even Brett was encouraging him to try some, so who was he to say no?

Brett didn’t seem the least big phased when Cody eventually leant forward to take a bite of his brother’s pastry, nor did he notice the way Ted’s eyes became fixated on Cody’s lips as he bit into the sweet confection, drawing back then with a silent nod of thanks since his mouth was full. Brett hadn’t been joking-- Wade’s pastries were _damned_ excellent, a definite source of pride for the man.

Wade, meanwhile, had almost fallen back onto the stove when Ted had offered the pastry to Cody, not so much because he had offered it, but because Brett was right there. Ted, classically unphased (and so much unlike the perfectionist and concerned young man he had watched growing up) and merely turned his attention to Brett after swallowing his next mouthful of pastry, “Why did you need me, Bretty?”

“I just…” Brett’s good humour seemed to deflate somewhat and Ted felt his concern increasing; Brett was a pretty happy-go-lucky guy in his own right, but since his engagement to Kristen he had only become more so, so the sudden drop in mood was odd. “I’m a little scared, Teddy,” the young man admitted, looking down at the sweet in his hands as though it contained the secrets to life. Reaching across the table, Ted patted his brother’s hand.

“Scared about what, Brett? You can tell me, what is it?” the tone was gentle, and Cody recognised it as the one Ted often used on him whenever he got upset. He caved underneath the tone’s subtle persuasion so easily, and given the deep sigh Brett gave, that he wasn’t anymore resistant to Ted’s delicate charm than he was. “I’m scared of leaving.”

Since Ted was the older brother he was living in their castle, he moving to the Tyneses’. “I mean…” Brett’s ears coloured, the same way Ted’s did when he was embarrassed, and Cody found himself wondering whether Mike, the brother he hadn’t met, did the same. “I’ve never been away from all of you before.” At school he still had Ted there, and on holidays he was always at least with one parent. “Pathetic, right?” Brett mumbled.

“Not at all, Bretty!” Ted responded instantly. “God, that’s not pathetic at all. I know that, had I been the one moving away, I would be scared, also. You’re going to be two day’s carriage ride away from us, remember that. It’s not like you’re weeks away from us, at least,” Ted said, trying to look on the bright side. 

“It just seems like… like there’s so much happening all so fast and I feel that if I blink all of a sudden, the wedding will be upon us, and then I won’t be here anymore,” Brett confessed. Ted really was the one person that he could talk to that would listen and tell it like it was. 

“It’s going to be strange here without you,” Ted told him. “But you couldn’t have found a better family to become a part of, and I know that you already know that.”

“If I may,” Cody said quietly, hoping that he wasn’t too badly interrupting the moment the two brothers were having. When both of them looked to him, he went on, “I just wanted to say that it’s hard even for me being away from my father, though the reasons behind that may be slightly different,” he added, since while he missed his father, he was always extremely concerned about his health, “but being in here… it’s like I’ve got a second family,” he said, flicking his eyes towards Ted quickly at that. “When you move out, you’ll have your beautiful wife there by your side and you’ll have the blessings of both families upon you.”

Brett was looking at Cody with something akin to admiration and Ted wouldn’t deny he was feeling rather that was inclined himself; Cody’s words were wonderfully astute, and the little look that the other had sent him was enough to make his heart swell with happiness and pride. Subtly, underneath the table, his hand found Cody’s and held it.

A gentle pressure was given back to his fingers and Ted returned his focus onto Brett then, “We’ll all write you every day, you know that, and I’ll visit you as often as I can, especially if you can’t travel down here,” and, of course, he was thinking to the time when Kristen would be carrying their first child.

“Yes…” a reassured light seemed to be settling into Brett’s eyes and Cody internally smiled; he was pleased to have provided some comfort to Brett, because he knew how much his brother’s happiness meant to Ted, and if he could factor into that even a little he felt he was further repaying the DiBiase family for all they had done to him—even with recent developments.

“I guess you’re right,” Brett said, “I mean, like you say, I’m not too far away, and it’s not like you’re not going to speak to me anymore or anything…” he then turned to Wade and sent the man a pleading look, “Don’t suppose you fancy coming to work in the Tynes’ castle instead do you Wade?” he had essentially grown up on Nancy and then Wade’s cooking, and he wasn’t sure how he’d react to a new chef. Wade gave a fondly indulgent look, assuring Brett he’d send him sweets and such now and again, Ted giving a fond and indulgent look; Brett always did have a tendency to latch onto silly, jokey thoughts when he was overwhelmed.

“You know, you’d have to fight me to the death to take Wade along with you,” Ted told him, trying to keep up Brett’s good mood. “And you also know that Ma would put up a bit of a huff should you ever suggest that to her.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Wade, you had better keep your promise, because I don’t know how I’ll survive over there without your food.”

“You’re too much, Brett,” Wade teased. “I can assure you that their head chef is nearly as good as I am. But that’s not for a few months yet, so enjoy my food while ya still can.”

“I wouldn’t object to you sending me food packages once I leave here, too,” Cody piped up, giving Wade a big smile. 

“We’ll see,” Wade replied. 

“Oh, come on, Wade,” Ted chimed in. “He’ll have such a big adjustment to make from living here,” _with me_ he added in his mind, “to going back to his family’s home, the least you could do is get him a little bit of food from time to time.”

~~~

“Good to see you two are actually puttin’ yerselves to work fer once!” John yelled, his voice carrying over the expanse of field. 

“Look who’s talkin’ Mr. Fancy Castle Livin’.” As John approached and got even closer, he couldn’t help but smile as he asked, “What brings you down here again so soon?”

“Well, two things really. First I’d like ta finally introduce everyone to the two other fellas I work with in the stables, and second, I’d like to take one of your cats offa yer hands. My roommate finally gave into my naggin’,” John told them, never failing to find it strange calling Randy his roommate. 

“A’right then, let’s go take a look at ‘em, shall we?” The three brothers along with the two step brothers headed along behind them to go inside and meet the rest of the family. 

And, boy, there was a lot of family. There were a total of five brothers, but there were also three young women surrounded by five young children as well as an older pair who must have been John’s mother and father. Justin smiled as one of the young kids looked up to him suspiciously, not used to seeing other people in his home, but soon smiled back, as Justin’s smile could charm even the must stubborn of people, young and old. His smile even grew as the child waddled over to him, small kitten in hand, and held the animal up for Justin to hold.

Taking the tiny kitten into his hands carefully (much to the delight of the child) Justin then asked him, “Does this one have a name?” the little boy looked confused for a moment and Justin was suddenly embarrassed, thinking his accent was too thick, but then the child beamed, “Kitty!” and Justin couldn’t help but give a small chuckle, “Good name.”

John moved over to his parents, hugging them both, before introducing Heath and Justin and then doing mass introductions of his brothers, the wives of the ones that had wives, and then finally the children. “I know John said he had a big family,” Heath muttered into Justin’s ear, “But this is ridiculous!” What was also rather shocking was how the whole family fit into this one shack without seemingly much difficulty; they all seemed happy and healthy, not wanting for much at all. “Let’s go see the cats,” John called.

John had about four children hanging off of both his arms respectively, seeming completely unphased by their weight, the children laughing and giggling ecstatically as “Uncle John” headed into what seemed to be a small addition that had been built onto the shack. Justin hadn’t ever lived on the parcels so he didn’t know if additional building was allowed on the land, but he didn’t see their lord saying no to such requests. “Aww, look,” John set the protesting children down as he looked to where the majority of the kittens were contained in a little rag-lined pen, “So many to choose from!” he looked at them and asked innocently:

“Think Randy will be mad if I brought more than one?”

Heath and Justin then looked at one another and nodded immediately, John sighing, “I thought so.” 

“Justin, you seem to get along quite well with the kittens,” John then said, indicating the little cat still in his arms. “I think one would do quite well in your room, don’t you think? Then the one that I get will have a playmate when we’re not there.”

Looking to his half brother, Justin gave him a small smile and said, “Oh, Heath, we could have our own little cat in our room. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Even Heath had to admit that they were cute little things, and they _would_ help with the rats that sometimes got into the castle and the barn… Plus, he was forever indebted to Justin for the way that he treated him recently. “If you want a cat, go on, get one.” The smile that Justin gave him was well worth it. 

Looking to the little child that handed him Kitty, Justin said to him, “Would you like to help me find my own kitten to bring back with me?”

John then gave Heath a nod, approving of his actions just then. Hopefully now that he and Michael had seemingly worked things out, as had he and his step brother, Heath would be a more tolerable person to be around. Looking back to the kittens, John found the biggest one that he could and claimed that one as his own. 

Justin, meanwhile, found himself enamoured with a little white and black kitten, it somewhat less exuberant than the others, and… “Does it have a game leg?” he asked in hushed concern, seeing that the kitten limped a little. “Aye,” one of John’s brothers said sadly, “Poor little mite was the last’n to come out, an’ the chord got caught aroun’ ‘is leg. He’s not in any pain like, we know that much, but he’ll never be more’n a ‘ouse cat.”

Well, he could move around, and he’d only be going into the stables and his room really, right, so that was Ok. “Can I have this one?” Justin asked softly, but determinedly, and the Cena looking down on him offered a warm smile, “I c’n see you’ll look after him real well, shortie.” Justin’s brow furrowed, not understanding what he had been called.

Just as he took his little kitten into his arms (feeling his heart swell when it nuzzled into him) John came over with his own kitten in hand. “Aww,” he stroked Justin’s kitten gently, hand looking unnaturally large compared to the tiny body, Justin returning the gesture to John’s own cat; this one was a large unusual grey-blue colour, definitely bigger than his. “We done here?” Justin and Heath nodded then and John took several minutes to give goodbyes to all of his family members… and the other kittens, of course. 

 

“I’ve never seen a family so large,” Heath said once they were out of the house and on the long walk back up to the castle.

John tucked his rather large kitten into his jacket (Justin following suit), and replied, “We get by. My dad worked in the castle fer years, as ya well know, until jus’ recently when he stepped down ta go ‘n help with the grandkids ‘n the like. They got a lotta helpin’ hands ta put ta work in the fields, ‘n my wages help ‘em out if’n they ever need it. I couldn’t imagine our family not bein’ so close, though.”

“Everyone seemed quite happy,” Justin said.

“Most a the time everyone is,” John said with a chuckle. “It’s tough bein’ in close quarters like that, ‘n we all got into scuffles from time ta time, includin’ me even though I grew up more in the castle than on the parcel. Both my parents came from huge families, ‘n I don’t think they’d know what ta do with themselves if they _didn’t_ have all those people around.”

“Is it strange for you since you didn’t grow up in the house with them?” Justin asked him then.

“Nah. They’re my flesh ‘n blood no matter what. ‘N I always think if I hadn’t been the one that’d come up with my dad ta learn about takin’ care a the animals, maybe I wouldn’t have ever met Randy,” he confessed to them with a small smile. He knew that wasn’t completely true, since his family did know the Ortons, but there was no way they ever would have become as good as friends as they did, with an even lesser chance of them ever becoming lovers. 

“I think I understand what you mean,” Justin admitted softly and Heath turned to look at his step-brother curiously. Justin blushed slightly but continued on with his thought, “I mean, if I had been brought back here and your family hadn’t taken me in, Heath, then I don’t know what would of happened to me,” he then paused and amended, “Actually, it’s something I’ve thought about to consider what would happen to me if I had _never_ been brought back here at all.” The chances were that in Morocco he would probably be in prison for stealing food or water to survive, if he hadn’t been forced into slavery or even dead.

“Don’t think about that,” Heath said, face paler than usual as he placed an arm around Justin’s shoulders and gave a small squeeze. He had never really realised that Justin might have thoughts like that before, though it had been at a surprisingly young age when Justin had nervously approached Heath’s father that first time and asked why his skin was a different colour to everyone else’s. Children had been very cruel to him and in retrospect it wasn’t surprising that Justin had considered how different his life could have been.

John nodded, “Yeah… they may not be your blood relatives, but they _are_ family, and family is something that you can’t turn your back on. Family isn’t always blood; it’s the people that took you in and raised you, who loved and cared for you.” Even though he had long since made his peace with the way his life had turned out, how different he was in terms of ethnicity, the reassurances that Heath and John provided did make him feel better. “Yes, you’re right.” By this point they were walking through the castle gates. 

With his arm still comfortingly wrapped around Justin, Heath said to him, “I may not have been the best brother to you recently, but I do love you, and I hope that you know that.”

Smiling, Justin nodded and said, “I know.”

“And… I want you to know that I’m happy for you and Wade,” he finally told Justin. He couldn’t let himself be bitter over it any longer. 

“Thank you,” Justin said, his smile growing even wider. The three of them then headed in through the kitchen, and a sparkle came to Justin’s eye when he saw Wade by the large stove top. Then he noticed there were actually other people in the kitchen, as well.

“Two of the DiBiase boys in the kitchen?” John exclaimed. “I’m used to seeing Ted over there sneakin’ food, but not you Brett.”

“He was begging for sweets,” Ted answered. He noticed earlier that there was a strange shape to John _and_ Justin, and he asked, “Umm, John, why are you so… lumpy?” and he nearly jumped out of his seat when a cat head popped up from his jacket.

Wade suddenly started to laugh, the rich sound sending shivers down Justin’s spine; he had heard Wade chuckle before but never to laugh as much as he was, even though he was oddly composed even so. “So you wore ‘im down then didja?” he asked John and John grinned, dimples appearing. “Yeah, well,” he stroked his cat’s head lightly, “It only took a coupl’a years—coulda sworn he’d never give in.”

“Who?” Brett asked curiously as he got up to go and stroke the cat, John keeping it inside of his jacket though considering they were in the kitchen and it’d be rather unhygienic to let the cat wander around, “Randy,” he informed Brett, “I’ve wanted a pet for ages but the meanie wouldn’t give in t’me. He did t’day though,” he winked.

As John stage-whispered into Brett’s ear that whining and perseverance paid off Ted pretended to scold the other man. Cody meanwhile was moving to look at the cats, cooing and fussing the little one Justin had. As Ted watched him he felt a strange feeling in his stomach that was then replaced with another as he came to am embarrassing realisation:

He had been jealous of a _kitten_.

“What’s goin’ on in here, a church ladies meeting?” Randy’s voice suddenly sounded from the doorway as he strode in, brows rising almost into his hairline when he saw the feline heads poking out of John and Justin’s respective jackets, “I thought I said one, John?”

“Yeah, well,” John said innocently, “That one ain’t gonna be in our room, and Heath here said he didn’t mind if Justin wanted one, so…” he shrugged and Randy resisted the urge to roll his eyes; Brett was there and as far as everyone else outside of the other men in the room Randy had no attachment to anyone and treated John as indifferently as everyone else. “What are you calling the fleabitten thing?” he asked, moving forward to inspect the cats.

“He is not fleabitten!” John pouted and then smirked slyly, “I was thinking I might name him Ortz, after you.” The look on Randy’s face was so amusing that several of the men in the room let out little snorts, then busying themselves staring into nothingness or coughing to obscure that they had made such noises in the first place. “Call it something else, that’s not a cat’s name,” Randy muttered, though John could see his eyes soften. 

“What would you rather I call him, then?” John then asked at Randy’s refusal to call their new pet Ortz (a name he’d used on Randy for as long as he could remember; it went back as far as John-John). 

“I don’t know. Something more cat like, at least. Justin, what are you naming your little fur ball?” Randy asked, turning his head towards the Moroccan man, who was now surrounded by Cody, Ted and Brett, all looking at the tiny kitten.

“I haven’t decided yet, either,” he answered, trying (and failing) to speak over everyone’s heads. 

“Do you want to hold him?” John then asked of Randy.

Head instantly turning back to his lover, Randy wanted so badly to say no. He already knew that the second John handed the small animal over to him, that would be it, and he’d be instantly attached. God, why did he ever say that John could get a cat? “Oh, fine,” he said after a deep breath. John handed the larger than average kitten over and he knew by the look on Randy’s face that they would most definitely be keeping him. 

“I knew you’d like him,” John muttered. “You’re nothin’ but a big ol’ softie,” he added, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Hey now, not in front of Brett. At least there’s one person in this room to whom I have an image to uphold.”

“Randy,” Brett said, now that Randy had gotten his attention, “you’re holding and looking quite fondly at a baby cat; I don’t think there’s much image upholding going on right now.”

“Kid’s got a point,” John chimed in. “You gotta stop letting people see ya like this, otherwise ya won’t even have ta bother with keepin’ yer image, cuz ya won’t have a good one.”

Handing the cat back, Randy then said, “Well, I need to get back to my rounds, but I swear to God, John, if I come back and that cat is responding to the name Ortz, I may just have to return it to your family. I’m sure that your nephews would love to get him back.” Even though he said it all with a stern face, even he didn’t know if he could actually follow through on that particular threat. 

“Yah not takin’ my kitty, Orton,” John stuck his tongue out, though slipped his lover a wink when he deemed in safe enough. Shaking his head Randy waved a hand at Justin and John, “Get the beasts outta the kitchen now.”

“He’s not a beast, are you champ?” John crooned as he obediently turned and headed down towards his and Randy’s room, vaguely waving to the other men in the room. Justin gave one of those completely subconscious and adorably quirky slight bows before he followed John down; they had been told they needed to keep the cats shut up in their rooms for at least a half hour so that they would know where to go back to when they got out.

“If that’s what John’s like with a cat,” Brett mused, unawares as to the effect his words might have on those around him since he was unaware of John and Randy’s relationship, “-then I’d hate to see him when he settles down with a lady and they have a baby.” Ted would have winced had he had a viable excuse to tell his brother as to why he did so, embarrassed by the other’s lack of tact even though he didn’t know he was being tactless, but Randy seemed unphased.

In fact, he even responded with, “You’re probably right there, Brett—no kid of John’s’d ever get a minute to itself.” Brett looked at Randy curiously then and tilted his head, obviously debating on asking his question before he seemed to talk him into it. Ted braced himself.

“Is there any chance you and your wife will be having children, Randy?” Brett knew that Randy didn’t go home too often, and no one had mentioned that Mrs. Orton was with-child, so... Ted’s hand grasped Cody’s underneath the table and Cody squeezed it back; bless Brett and his adorable, unmalicious curiosity, but he really needed to learn that such things were better not spoken aloud. Good job Randy was fond of him really.

“We’re not planning on it—“ _now or ever, with the child bein’ mine_ , Randy thought, but then continued in the same polite and genial voice, “—but you never know, do you?” Brett nodded, biting his lip, “Sorry, that was probably rude.” Shaking his head Randy sent Brett one of his slight-smiles, “Don’t worry about it; it’s natural you’d want some insight into the life of a married man considerin’ that you’re goin’ to be one yourself soon.”

Ted was rather surprised at how easy going Randy was being about the whole situation. Though, he supposed he must be used to it, considering a majority of their many servants believed he was happily married. 

“It must be strange,” Brett went on, “considering you’re here and your wife is still down in the village.”

“Well, I have my duties here,” Randy told him. “Samantha knew that prior to our marriage. And a portion of my wages goes to her so that she can keep house and make sure that she can live as best she can.” That part was a complete lie. Samantha made even more than he did from her own line of work, and was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Randy gave a portion of his wages to his family, but that was it; Samantha never got a cent of what he made. But he never got a cent of what she made, so he figured it was more than fair in the end. 

“I just wish that…” Brett paused, looking down at his hands on the table, “I didn’t have to leave here.” He felt guilty about that thought, because if he didn’t leave, that mean Kristen would have to leave her home, and he knew that wasn’t fair to wish that upon her, but he couldn’t keep those thoughts from flooding his mind. 

“Well, don’t tell anyone I said this, but I am going to miss you around here,” Randy said. “I’ll be stuck with that one over there,” he added, jerking his thumb towards Ted. 

“Hey!” Ted protested, squeezing Cody’s hand harder than he intended to.

Brett actually chuckled at that. He then looked to his brother and smiled, not even realizing just _why_ Ted’s right hand and Cody’s left hand were under the table. Sure, he’d noticed that they’d actually become good friends, maybe sometimes they were a bit too close to be considered proper between a servant and his master, but Brett didn’t really think that was too bad of a thing. Turning back to Randy, Brett shrugged and said, “I guess I should stop worrying about it for now.”

“Well, we certainly expect you to visit,” Randy told him. 

“That’s exactly what I said to him earlier,” Ted cut in. “We’re not too far; it’s not at all like Maryse’s family, who has to travel across water and ride for days in a carriage to get here. It’s a two day ride away, which is practically no time at all.”

“I know, I know. It’s all so overwhelming. At least Randy’s wife and family are right down in the village so that he can simply walk down to visit them if he so chooses. God, I’m thinking about this far too much,” Brett muttered, resting his elbows on the table, placing his head in his hands. 

With some admitted reluctance Ted released Cody’s hand and moved around the table to his brother, placing an arm around Brett’s shoulders. It was going to be lonely indeed when the other left, though maybe not as much as when Mike left. And he didn’t mean that in the sense that he preferred Mike over Brett, but because he’d at least get contact from Brett.

“It’s natural you’d be thinking about it,” Ted said gently, Brett uncaring about how childish or pathetic he might seem as he lifted his head enough to rest in on Ted’s shoulder, an arm going around his brother’s waist. When he was frightened as a child, or upset, Ted would always sit him on his knee and reassure him with gentle, thoughtful words that everything would be alright. And, most of the time, it was.

“Don’t upset yourself though, Ok? I’ll always be here, and mother… and father,” he added reluctantly, knowing he had to keep up the pretence that nothing was wrong around Brett since he hadn’t known of the falling out, “—and you can come and visit, and we’ll visit, and Wade will send you food parcels and Randy will come along with us to give you a nagging if you feel homesick—“ Brett gave a little giggle at those words and Ted sent Randy a sly grin, the older man rolling his eyes.

“I do not nag,” Randy said with great dignity, “I merely impart important information to people… by shouting at them over and over again until they get it done and I’m satisfied.” Cody had to bite his tongue to impart a little comment about how _that_ particular rule obviously didn’t seem to apply to John when it came to their bedroom.

Brett sighed again, still seeming down, and Ted said, “How about we go for a ride, me and you? We haven’t done that for a while.” The way his little brother’s face lit up made Ted feel guilty; he had been neglecting the other recently, both because he’d wanted time with Cody and also because he had expected that his brother would have too much going on as well.

“I can go ask John to get the horses ready,” Cody offered, starting to get up. Ted sent him a thankful look and said, “Are you alright to come with us, Cody? Just in case we need assistance.” If Brett thought that the question was strange he didn’t show it and Cody casually nodded, “Of course, Ted,” before he vanished down the hallway through the men’s quarters to go and seek out John and his stable-hands… both of whom would no doubt be playing with the new pet Justin had adopted rather than doing any work.

“Come on— we need to go and get some warmer things on or Ma will have both our heads. See you later Randy, thanks for the sweets, Wade. Save lunch for us and we’ll get it when we’re back.” As the brothers headed out of the room Wade and Randy exchanged rather fond looks, “Bless him… still just a boy.” Wade looked amused, arching a brow at his friend, “And you’re sayin’ you weren’t _just_ a boy at that age?”  
“Nope,” Randy stole an apple from the fuirt bowl, taking a bite, “Just ask John. I was _all_ man.”

“How long have you two been…?” Wade trailed off, but he knew that Randy would understand his question loud and clear.

Swallowing his bite of apple, Randy finished Wade’s sentence, “Fucking? Since I was fourteen. Told you I was all man by Brett’s age.”

“I was fourteen, too,” Wade then admitted. “But I’m certainly not still with the woman I first slept with.”

“Obviously. You’re not with _any_ of the women you’ve slept with,” Randy said with a grin. “But now you’ve got Justin,” he added, his grin turning into a fond smile.

Wade stood there, thinking of his past. He’d had several failed relationships in the past, had a few quick flings here and there. Nothing had ever lasted. What if… what if his new thing with Justin didn’t work out, either?


	49. Chapter 49

“Oh, so you’re all in here,” Cody said when he walked past John’s room, spotting John, Justin and Heath in there, watching the two kittens play together. John’s kitten had taken an obvious liking to Justin’s, and Cody had no doubt that he’d become like the protective older brother.

“Were you lookin’ fer one of us?” John asked. 

“Actually, yes. Ted and Brett want to go for a ride, and Ted’s asked me along. So, um, they need their horses readied.” He didn’t know if he’d be walking alongside them, or if he was also going to be riding one of the horses. 

“Little chilly to be goin’ out ridin’, but he’s in charge,” John said, standing up. “Come along,” he then said to Heath and Justin. “Bring yer little guy back to yer room, ‘n then we’ll get goin’ on readyin’ the horses.”

“Thank you, John,” Cody said to him.

“Jus’ doin’ my job. Now, will that be two or three horses you’ll be needin’?” John asked, to which Cody shrugged. “I’ll prepare three; I dunno if Teddy would want you ridin’ behind him on Mercury what with Brett there ‘n all,” John then said with a wink.

Cody went red, scowling weakly at John, “Shut up…” knowing the way Ted was acting at the moment he wouldn’t have been _surprised_ if he got asked to ride along with him. Cody honestly wasn’t a massive fan of riding, though he had enjoyed doing it with Ted (on the horse, not _Ted_ or vice versa) and he knew that in this weather it’d be better than walking.

Shivering as he went out with the stablehands Cody watched the efficient way in which they saddled and checked over the horses, then leading them into the main courtyard. Brett and Ted were soon walking down the main steps together and Cody’s breath caught; Ted was wearing what appeared to be a beautiful fur cape, the item settled comfortably over his broad shoulders and undoubtedly shielding his upper-body from cold. Brett’s was similar in style.

Seeing the way Cody was eying the obviously expensive item with awe Ted sheepishly did a small turn to show the full extent of it, “Christmas present from mother,” he reported, climbing onto Mercury as Brett got onto his own horse. It was with some regret that Ted watched Cody get onto the stable-horse; he’d much prefer to keep the other nestled in his arms and away from the cold.

“Is everyone settled?” Ted asked, though he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Cody. “Are you warm enough?” he couldn’t help but add. 

“I’m fine; a little chilly now, maybe, but I’ll be fine,” Cody assured him. He’d been out in less in colder weather… but he would love to feel Ted’s warm body against his at the moment, he couldn’t deny that. “So, what are we waiting for?”

“All right. Let’s go,” Ted said, flicking the reins to get Mercury going. He kept a close eye on Cody the entire time. Not only was it a beautiful sight to behold, he also wanted to make sure that Cody was keeping up and wasn’t left stuck somewhere behind them. “This is quite nice,” he said after a while of riding in silence, “just the three of us. I’m happy you could come along, Cody.”

“I am, too,” Brett said, the other two teens now both looking at him. “It’s not often that I see him as happy as is when you’re around,” he stated. Something about Cody always made his brother light up, and he was happy that he was able to find a friend in the man intended to be nothing more than his footman. Not at all like he was when he was around Maryse. “You always scowled when you saw Maryse enter a room, or your eyes would get all… stormy.”

Ted’s attention was all on Brett now. His little brother really was more observant than he gave him credit for. Now he just hoped that he hadn’t observed all that much between he and Cody.

“Well,” Ted tried to think of something to cover for himself when Brett merely shook his head, “No, it’s alright—she is a bit much to take isn’t she?” Maryse was ostentatious and showy, Ted much more conservative, and she seemed to have no problem telling people what she thought as long as the parents hadn’t been around. Brett suddenly looked at Ted apologetically, “Sorry, she is going to be your intended, I shouldn’t—“

Ted waved his hand, “Brett, I would never presume to tell you how to think about her,” he quirked a slight smirk, “And if I’m honest with you I think she’s a bit much as well.” The brothers exchanged grins and Cody was glad that Brett seemed to have cheered up. He’d be lying though if he said that his heart wasn’t still going nineteen-to-the-dozen over what had seemed to be Brett about to make the connection between he and Ted.

“What about you, Cody?” Brett asked suddenly and Cody was momentarily confused, “I’m sorry, Master Brett?” Brett got the same look Ted did when someone addressed him by his title, “Just Brett, please. And what I meant was do _you_ have some special lady?” Cody had to bite his cheek by saying he had someone special, but that they were most certainly not a lady.

“Honestly? No, not especially.” He supposed he could have said that there was someone interested in him of the female variety (Layla) but that struck him as rather bigheaded. “Well, that is surprising,” Brett commented and Cody found himself looking to Ted, rather confused, “Is it?” he didn’t think himself anything special, hadn’t really been interested in such matters either before Ted.

“Well, you seem like you’re a really nice person, and… you are handsome,” Brett went on to say. “It just seems like you should have a special lady, that’s all.”

Ted couldn’t help but raise a brow when Brett said that Cody was handsome. Though, really, anyone with a pair of working eyes could see that Cody was quite the specimen. “He’s right, you know,” Ted chimed in, “you are quite handsome.”

Cody couldn’t help but blush, even as his eyes went wide at what Ted just said to him. “Well… I…”

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Brett said. “I just figured since we were on the subject…” he trailed off and shrugged. “It’s really not my place to butt in on that.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I know who my father wants me to be with, but he’s done nothing to arrange a marriage between us… though he’s certainly done everything he can to push us together.”

“Who’s that, then?” Brett then asked. He really couldn’t help his curiosity at times.

“Oh… it’s Layla. He’s been hinting at it for a while now, but she just doesn’t catch my eye,” Cody answered. 

“Which one is Layla?” Brett asked; most of the servants he would recognise if pointed out, but he didn’t really know the names of many except the ‘main’ staff. Ted resisted the urge to scowl at the thought of the woman who was chasing his lover, but then intoned, “She’s quite small and slight, very dark hair and dark eyes. Loud voice.” He couldn’t resist a minor dig.

Brett’s brow furrowed; the description could have been a few women in the castle, so Cody then added, “She’s often seen with a very tall blonde woman.” Understanding dawned on Brett’s face then, “Oh!” he then looked sheepish at Cody, causing the elder man to tilt his head a little, “Something wrong, Brett?” Ted turned to look at his brother in apparent concern as Brett gave a shy giggle.

“I, uh, I hope you don’t become offended by this, Cody, but I thought that that young lady was your…” Abject confusion covered Cody’s face as he waited for Brett to continue, prompting him lightly with, “Was my…?” the next words Brett gave were met by stunned silence, -“I thought she was your sister,”- before the other two teens collapsed into laughter. “Oh, God, you’re right!” he could see where Brett had come from with that assessment.

After calming down from their laugher, their faces now red, not from the cold, but from them trying to get air from laughing so hard, Ted said, “Codes, you should tell her that. People think you’re siblings, therefore you simply cannot marry.” He hadn’t even realized that he called Cody by a nickname, but Brett happened to pick up on it. 

“Maybe I will. Though she hasn’t been seeking me out as much as she used to. I’m starting to wonder if she’s lost interest in me.”

“Do you think so? Perhaps she’s finally realized that you’re not interested now, nor have you ever been.” Ted found that it was rather difficult to censor his words before his brother. He was used to carrying on conversations with Cody alone, or in front of John and Randy, sometimes Wade and Justin, and they all knew what was going on between them. Brett didn’t. He wanted to tell him, sure, but he really had no idea how he’d take the fact that he was in love with his male servant.

“So, your parents can’t arrange marriages?” Brett asked then. “I mean, Ted’s not in love with Maryse, but he’s going to have to marry her anyway since Father’s arranged it as such. I know that I was lucky in finding Kristen,” he said with a blush. “I just wish that you also got to marry someone you were in love with.”

Expression softening as he looked at Cody, not even realising that he had done so, Ted addressed Brett, “I’m humbled by your well-wishes, Brett, but if it was a case of you marrying for love or I marrying for love, the other being left to marry for duty, then I would take duty every time.” It wasn’t as though he could marry the one he really wanted, the handsome man on the horse to his left, so the decision wasn’t a hard one to make. Had there been any circumstance where Ted _could_ make Cody his, then he would have a much harder time being chivalrous and giving his little brother the kinder path.

“Thanks, Teddy,” Brett said softly. He really was very lucky to have Ted. Without Mike they had become closer, the bond between the three brothers always having been rather equal, and he wanted his brother to be as happy as possible since he was. He really loved Kristen and he couldn’t wait to marry her, and not just because there were _things_ he’d be allowed to do once they had tied themselves to one another. He couldn’t really imagine having the freedom to marry whoever he wanted, like Cody. Well, sort of like Cody, if he’d known the truth.

“The ground’s still looking a little iffy up here,” Cody suddenly said, “You two wait here and I’ll check it.” He had much less chance of becoming injured in such conditions than they did. It took all of Ted’s power not to reach out and grab Cody, forestalling any such action, instead having to content himself with a –slightly desperate- “Be careful.”

Cody turned his head and gave Ted a soft smile before riding up ahead to check the snowy, rocky earth ahead. 

~~~

“You’ve got that look on your face again, Wade,” Randy commented as he threw the apple core into the bin when he had finished, “What’re you thinkin’ about?” Wade sighed heavily, leaning against the side counter for a moment; he had the time to spare for conversation, but that wasn’t why he was dithering.

“I just… what if things between me and Justin don’t work out? I mean it’d be awkward for everyone on some level ‘cause we can hardly be avoidin’ each other and, uh, I dunno… I just, well,” his brow furrowed and Randy sensed that the man _knew_ why he was wary but couldn’t quite find adequate wording. He understood entirely.

“Wade, why worry about that now? Wait until after you’ve appalled the kid with your bedroom skills before you worry—“ for a moment Wade thought the other was serious, but then that big grin appeared back and Wade shook his head, “Prick.” 

“That’s what I’m here for,” Randy said. “Look, you’ve had your heart set on him for ages now, right?” he asked, his tone now more serious. “You can’t just give up on things now before they’ve even begun.”

“I know, believe me, I know. It’s been a long time, though, since I’ve had a… companion during the night, and now I have Justin. And the last thing that I want is for things to fall apart before my very eyes,” he said, not voicing the last of his thoughts, _just like every other relationship I’ve had_.

“Think about it, though… isn’t he the reason _why_ nothing’s been successful with you in the past? You gave up everyone else so that you can have him. Don’t let him go so easily; he’s quite the catch,” Randy told him, giving Wade a genuine smile and a pat on the shoulder. He then quipped, “Really, it’s not often you get to take someone’s virginity.”

“Dammit, Randy,” Wade muttered, though he couldn’t help but chuckle as the mood was lightened. “If it’s not Phil then it’s you pesterin’ me about him.”

“Well, sometimes a person just needs to pester another… especially over something like this.” He then had a though; he had quite a bit of pull when it came to the servants, so if he put in a word with the Lord… “You know, if you’d like, I can request a room change so that—” but he was cut off by Wade before he could finish.

“No,” Wade said flatly, then realised how rude that might seem and so clearing his throat softly and repeating, “No, thank you. Look,” he sighed softly, “I appreciate you tryin’ to help things along Rand, believe you me I really do.”

Shaking his head he sighed, “But if I had him so close to me every night I don’t think I could control myself—“ and he really didn’t want to end up in a situation like that between Heath and Michael, or to end up chasing Justin from not only his life but the castle itself if he became too strong and frightened the younger with his desires.

“I gotta wait for him to let me know when he’s ready.” Randy was frowning thoughtfully; though he thought Wade was good to be waiting for Justin, maybe Justin didn’t actually _know_ if he was ready or not because Randy would bet his best pair of boots that Justin had never been in such a situation before. “Maybe he needs a little prompting though,” Randy started and this time Wade looked puzzled, “Ay?”

“Justin’s a virgin, right? From what you said he acted like he’s barely kissed before. Chances are that he is interested, but doesn’t actually know what desire feels like.” Wade looked uneasy and Randy continued, “It doesn’t have to be intercourse right away, but something smaller. He needs to learn though, you both do, about what makes the other happy in that way. And if he never comes into contact with such things then he is forever going to be too nervous, and that isn’t entirely fair to you either, Wade,” he ended on that thought.

“We’ve only been together for a matter of days, though,” Wade said. “And, to be honest… I’ve never been with a man before, only women.”

“Well, then you’re _both_ going to have to figure out what you like. You’ve had women suck you before, I take it?” Randy asked, to which Wade nodded (and blushed). “Then you’re just going to have to do to him what you like having done to yourself,” he told him. “It doesn’t have to happen right away, not at all. But at least try to progress things along. Don’t force anything, but it never hurt to make suggestions.”

“You’re right,” Wade agreed. “I don’t recall ever being so nervous about intercourse before. Not even when I lost my virginity,” he then admitted. 

“That should tell you something, though, don’t you think? Maybe that’s a sign that you’ve finally found the right one for you,” Randy suggested. 

“Maybe. I can hope,” he said. He was never one to talk about his feelings or emotions, but he did find that talking to Randy was pretty helpful. He had been through all this before, and even though it was at such a young age, they’d managed to stick through it all the same. “How were you before you and John…?”

“Honestly? It all happened so fast. We probably should have taken our time with it, because I don’t think I’ve ever been in so much pain, but I was so deeply in love with him, I didn’t care. I remember that I was scared and excited all before it happened… And I remember before I slept with Sam, all I felt was guilt over what I was doing to John.”

“Yeah…” Wade murmured softly, remembering the guilt that had built in his stomach as he thought about cheating on Justin, as Phil had suggested, to curb his frustrations until Justin was ready. “I understand.” Randy nodded, watching as the chef began to start preparing ingredients, movements fast and firm, though somewhat distracted as they lacked the usual grace that Wade carried. Randy sincerely hoped that he didn’t chop his thumb off accidentally.

“What happened? I mean—“ Wade faltered, “You don’t need to tell me everything, like, intimately, but—“ he trailed off, sure that he wouldn’t make sense. Randy’s look had him wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him, but then Randy looked thoughtful, “Y’mean the actual process? Well, we didn’t use anything like fingers, or lubricating oil, so that was why it hurt me so bad. The pain went away after a while though. When he got _that_ spot…”

Tilting his head Wade asked, “Your prostate?” he was sure that was what he’d heard someone call it before. Randy nodded, “When he got my prostate that time, hell, _every_ time, damn, it’s incredible. Anyway; you want to use your fingers, or your tongue,” Wade went even redder and Randy took a moment to revel in his embarrassment before continuing with his advice:

“If you stretch him, or he stretches you, then it will still hurt that first time but it will hurt less than it does without, trust me on this.” A thoughtful look covered Wade’s face and Randy reached for another apple, munching on it and waiting to see whether there was anything else that Wade wanted to ask him. After all, he was a fountain of knowledge when it came to this sort of thing.

“God, I can’t believe I’m talking to you about this,” Wade muttered, still chopping and dicing and slicing away. 

“How do you think Ted and Cody learned everything they know?” Randy asked at that. “I assure you those two would _still_ be virgins had they not had John and I around to give them helpful hints.”

“You’re just giving everyone advice on sex, aren’t you?”

“Well… it helps that they walked in on us once and actually _saw_ us. I don’t know if they’d have been so comfortable talking to us about it had they not accidentally crossed that boundary when they did.”

Wade’s eyes grew wide. Ted and Cody both _saw_ John and Randy in the middle of intercourse? “Oh… well, then.”

“Well, then,” Randy repeated, taking another bite of his apple. “I’m telling you, Wade, just assert yourself a bit. I’m sure he’s shy about it, but I think he’ll warm up to everything very quickly.”

Maybe he’d float a few ideas across to Justin if Wade didn’t. They’d both be feeling much better for it he knew, and he also knew that intercourse really helped cement a relationship. All of the pent up feelings he and John had had for one another had finally come to a head when they had finally slept together, and he knew things would have turned out so much different if they hadn’t done it when they had.

Wade nicked his finger with the knife as his concentration suddenly slipped, mind travelling back to the night of the Christmas Party when he had walked in and seen Justin’s upper-back without covering. The skin was so smooth, blemish free, and that exotic dark colouring he possessed… he was lucky he didn’t chop his finger off, actually.

“Ow, blast!” Wade muttered, moving to wash his hands and tend to the cut. Randy amusedly watched him from where he was munching on the last of his apple, “Alright there, Wade?” Wade flushed a little and muttered, “Just peachy. Don’t you have an elsewhere to be, Randy?” Smirking a little wider Randy shook his head, “Nope. And John’s busy, so you’re stuck with me.” 

“Oh, fantastic,” Wade muttered, finishing off wrapping the dressing around his finger. “Where _are_ my under chefs?” he then asked.

“What? You don’t want to be alone with me anymore? I feel hurt,” Randy said, tossing out his apple core. “You know you’re going to have to breach that subject sooner or later, right? I’m just here to gently further you along.”

“Thank you,” Wade said dryly. 

“Let me tell you something,” Randy started. “When I first kissed John, I knew right then that I needed to see him naked. And I was only thirteen at the time. Both you and Justin are far past that age.”

“I know, Randy.”

“Kissing can only do so much for you,” he went on.

“I know, Randy,” Wade repeated. “Believe me, it’s not that I _don’t_ want to sleep with him, I just don’t want him to not want it.”

~~~

“You really do care about him, don’t you?” Brett asked, though the answer was quite clear. The two of them really had become good friends over the time Cody had been working in the castle.

“It’s hard not to. I see him every day for hours at a time,” Ted told him, his eyes glued to Cody’s back. “I know that you’re not supposed to, but you really do get close to someone who’s working for you in such a capacity.” 

“That makes sense,” Brett said, watching Ted watch Cody.

Ted nodded, then they sat in silence, watching Cody, waiting for him to return. It didn’t take him too long to get back to the DiBiase brothers to let them know that the path just looked worse than it actually was. “If you’d like to continue on further, the snow seems pretty heavy, but it’s not icy, so it can be packed underfoot.”

“I don’t really fancy going back yet,” Brett commented, starting forward on his horse, moving to draw up besides Cody, Ted following on. Conversation moved then as they walked, Brett taking the chance to ask Cody how life was outside of the castle for his class of people. Of course Cody toned down _some_ of the details a bit.

As their horses drew level again Ted caught Cody’s eyes, exchanging a slight smile with the other. He didn’t miss the way Cody’s hands tightened around his horse’s reins somewhat, making Ted shiver a little in response; it was so damn thrilling when the littlest things he did got a reaction from his love.

“Are you alright, Cody? You warm enough?” he asked, seeing that Cody had been rubbing his hands together rather briskly when they had been waiting a bit before and he didn’t want the other becoming ill. “Ted, you worry far too much,” Cody chided affectionately, “I’m fine.” Brett piped up then, seemingly unbothered by the intimacy between them, “He is right you know; you _do_ worry too much.”

“What? I do not!” Ted protested instantly. 

“Yes, you do,” Cody said, wanting nothing more than to lean over and press a kiss to Ted’s pouting lips. 

“I don’t,” he said once again, though he didn’t truly believe it his own words. He was pretty protective, especially over Cody. He just couldn’t help himself, though. All Cody had to do was raise an eyebrow at his lover, and he had Ted admitting, “Fine, maybe I do.”

They rode on further, the path through the trees finally opening up into a clearing. One that Cody remembered quite well. Hell, he could even pick out the tree which he had leaned against as Ted went down on him. Now, though, the clearing was covered in frozen mud with a few piles of snow here and there. Not at all the lush green that it had been that one fall day Ted took him out there. 

Ted watched the dreamily reminiscent look crossing his lover’s face and followed his gaze. Though the trees all looked the same he recognised the clearing, remembered what he’d done...

“We probably can’t go further than this,” Brett’s voice broke him from his reverie, face heated in a manner that had nothing to do with cold, “The river’s not too far off and I’ve heard the ice is really unstable…” he tried not to let his apprehension about going near the water seem too obvious.

“Yes,” Ted said, understanding his brother’s unease and began to guide Mercury back the other way, thinking that they were in no rush and could draw out the return journey, “Chances are Wade’ll have dinner on the go now, so we should probably head back.” Cody nodded, “A bath will do you both good from being out here in the cold for this long.” Brett looked concerned, “Will you have time to take one too, Cody? I know you’re very busy...”

“Oh, well… possibly,” Cody said, fighting the urge to look at Ted as he thought back upon the many baths they’d shared so far. “I, um, I imagine I’ll have to help Ted get ready for his, but then I’ll likely have some time for a bath of my own.”

“That must be strange,” Brett mused as their horses trotted along, “to have someone help you with a bath.”

Cody knew that he was blushing, but that redness could be blamed on the brisk air surrounding them. Ted, too, was blushing, but he said, “Well, he helps to get clothes and towels together, prepares the water… things like that.” Naturally he left out the part about how often Cody joins him in the tub and they kiss and rub their cocks together and touch each other for as long as possible. 

“It’s still strange, though. I mean, you’ve done all those things on your own for so long, now you’ve got someone else doing all that.”

“Well, yes, it was a change adjusting to having a footman, but, as you know, all Lords have their own, so I suppose it’s nice getting used to having a footman now,” he said, giving Cody a smile.

“And are you planning on being Ted’s footman permanently?” Brett asked, looking to Cody.

“I don’t know, really, I’d like to—“ he hastened to add in when he caught Ted’s gaze, “But I do have my priorities at home, too…” his father wouldn’t be around forever, sadly, and Dustin didn’t seem to have settled yet whether he was staying or not, or whether he was going back to the army or not, so chances were everything could come down to him when it came down to the real consideration.

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Brett sighed softly, nodding his head a little bit, “I know that Ted would miss you if you went.” Cody’s eyes widened a little bit even though he knew that the sentiment was purely platonic. “I would miss him—and working at the castle with the rest of the staff,” Cody stumbled a little, thinking that although things had been pretty safe so far there was every chance a slip could alert Brett to the reality.

It was a rather sadly short time when they were walking the horses back into the courtyard and John, Heath and Justin were walking out to take them back inside. Brett hugged his brother before heading back inside, waving to Cody before he vanished inside. Cody moved closer to the other, leaning in as Ted indicated, shivering as his lover spoke into his ear, “Think you have time to come and warm up with me?” Cody swallowed thickly, nodding mutely.

Behind the closed (and locked) door of Ted’s bedroom, they began shedding their layers of clothing, leaving everything on the floor before walking naked into the bathroom. Cody drew the water, feeling Ted’s eyes on his every move. “I thought Brett might have noticed,” he said after a time. 

“I thought so, too. It’s not that I don’t want him to know about us, because I would _love_ if Brett knew… or should I say if Brett supported us? I don’t know what I’d do if I told Brett, and in the end he wound up hating me.”

“He’s not going to hate you. _My_ brother knows, and he seemed… pretty ok with it. Our fathers know!”

“Yeah, and my father and I have never been this angry and upset at one another. We’ve had our tiffs in the past, but this is far past anything we’ve had issues with before,” Ted retorted as he stepped into the tub. 

“I believe you’ll be able to work through this,” Cody said, joining Ted in the bath. “You have to wonder if his father ever found out about him, and if he did, how did that affect them?”

“I highly doubt Grandfather knew about our fathers,” Ted replied, though he didn’t actually know how true that was. But they got along so well most of the time… there was no way that his grandfather knew.

“Hm,” Cody said evasively and Ted felt his previous determination break down a little bit; he had been a touch rude there and there was no reason for him to being, “Sorry, Cody,” he said softly, reaching for the sponge to begin washing his lover but his lover beat him to it, moving between his legs and starting to wash him.

“It’s alright. You’re probably right anyway. I mean, I don’t recall ever having met your grandfather so how am I supposed to know what he was like?” Cody lifted Ted’s arms and soaped underneath them, sliding the sponge over Ted’s collarbones and then down his pecs, over his nipples, Ted shivering as Cody’s fingers brushed over them… probably deliberately now he thought about it.

Reflecting on what Brett had said before, about Cody being handsome and the desire of many a lady, Ted knew that he was damned blessed to be the recipient of Cody’s affections and he doubted he would ever be able to respond fondly towards the woman who would be Cody’s wife one day, because he doubted his lover would be alone for ever in the _official_ sense, even though he hated to think about such a thing occurring. “You’re so beautiful.”

Cody startled a little at the words, blushing darkly, “Wh-What brought that on?” he asked softly, eyes widening a little as Ted didn’t respond, merely caught the hand Cody had the sponge in and using the grip to pull him in for a kiss.

~~~

Unbeknownst to the two men, behind the door Justin was listening with wide eyes; he had been coming in to ask Wade for some spare saucers for his and John’s new kittens, but when he had heard what the two men were talking about he found him riveted to the spot out of sight. “That’s what I’m saying to you though—if he’s never done it how will he know if he wants to?” Randy responded.

Even though he couldn’t see the two men Justin could just sense Wade’s embarrassment, “I can’t rush him, Randy. If he hated me or I frightened him—“ Justin missed what was said next because suddenly Phil’s loud voice broke over the other two, “Having a tea-break without me? How very rude!”

Randy’s smirk widened and Wade immediately sent him a warning look, “Don’t you dare. I swear to God I can, and _will_ slaughter the pair of you and serve you for breakfast.” Phil looked at Randy in amusement, “What did you say to him?”

“Nothing… well, except that he needs to get laid,” Randy replied.

“I’ve been telling him that exact same thing! Look at this Wade, you’re getting words of wisdom from two wise men,” Phil said to the chef. “Did he tell you that he doesn’t remember how long it’s been since he last had sex?” he then asked of Randy.

“You don’t _remember_? Wade, it’s not healthy to keep all that pent up inside you,” Randy told him, smirking as the man’s face turned impossibly more red.

Justin didn’t know if he should walk away, or keep on listening. They were talking about _him_ after all, and his relationship with Wade. All he wanted was a damn saucer for the cats… he certainly ended up with much more than he bargained for.

“No, I don’t remember, but it’s been a while,” Wade finally said. “But I’m willing to wait for him for as long as he needs.”

“Hey, I can respect that,” Randy said. “But I for one know that I would go insane if I didn’t have sex on a daily, sometimes twice daily, basis. I don’t know how the hell you’ve gone for so long.”

“Let’s just say his right hand and he must know one another _really_ well by this point!” Phil said, laughing heartily, ducking when Wade picked up a pan, looking as though he was seriously tempted to level him with it, “Wade, play nicely now, Phil’s only fragile—and Beth will come after you if you hurt her poor sweetheart,” Randy simpered, smirking.

Phil went dark red but tried to retain as much dignity as possible, shrugging his shoulders lightly. Before any of them could comment Justin suddenly walked into the kitchen, Wade hastily hiding the pan behind his back and the other two men jerked upright a little more, both ready to move in case Wade suddenly keeled over… he looked down close to it. “J-Justin!” Justin couldn’t help but feel a little pleased by the way Wade’s expression lightened.

“I was wondering if you had any spare saucers and some milk John and I can have for the kittens,” Justin said, his heart hammering in his chest as his mind reeled with all that he had heard even if he did his best to act as though it didn’t affect him whatsoever, like he hadn’t heard anything. “Um, yes, of course, just wait there…” Wade put the pan down, searching. 

Randy looked at Phil, and Phil looked at Randy, both with quirked brows. How much had Justin heard of their conversation? They were bullshitting around, like friends often times did… but neither of them were sure if they’d actually ever talk like that in front of Justin. At least they’d never talk _about_ Justin (and his love life) in front of him like they did with Wade. 

So, instead, Randy started talking to Justin about the kittens. “I can’t believe I actually said yes to John.”

“Did the man finally propose to you, then?” Phil asked.

“Don’t be a shit. No, I’m talking about that damn cat. He’s been pestering me for an animal for the longest time, despite the fact that he takes care of animals on a daily basis out in the barn.”

“Well, to be fair,” Justin began, “working with the barn animals just isn’t the same as having one of your own.” He then looked around Randy, spotting Wade. Or, more accurately, Wade’s backside, as he was bent over and fishing through one of the many cabinets in which things were kept.

Randy nudged Phil lightly as he watched Justin’s eyes zone in on Wade’s backside, the younger man’s throat convulsing as he swallowed. Though the other male’s skin was slightly too dark to be able to discern a blush without moving closer to him, Randy would bet that that was exactly what he was doing. Oh, if only Wade could turn around now. No, maybe not… Justin was enjoying the view too much.

When Wade turned around Justin almost did himself an injury looking up as fast as he could, the chef seeming to be unnoticing the awkwardness emanating from his young lover. “Here you go, Justin,” he said, smiling as he handed the two plates over, Justin taking them carefully, “T-Thanks,” he said, smiling hastily, “The kittens’ll be glad to get this!” he gave a shy grin and then turned, heading out.

Wade blinked slightly as Justin made to head out of the room as quickly as he could, looking towards Randy and Phil, “Did I miss something?” he asked curiously, looking almost nervous. It didn’t help of course when Randy and Phil suddenly burst into barely restrained laughter, making Wade feeling even more unnerved. 

“Well, someone was certainly appreciating that view,” Randy said through his laugher, wiping away a tear that had fallen. “Wade,” he then went on, clasping his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I don’t think you have a thing to worry about with Justin.”

“Not if the way he was eyeballing your ass was anything to go by!” Phil exclaimed. “That kid wants it, and he wants it _bad_.”

The blush instantly returned. “ _What_?”

“He couldn’t tear his eyes away from that firm backside you possess,” Randy teased. 

“He was definitely picturing you naked,” Phil then said, to which Randy nodded in agreement. “You need to stop thinking about him as a young teenager; he’s a young man now.”

“A young man who wants Wade’s ass,” Randy added. 

“Quite true. So… are you gonna let him have it?” Phil asked, to which Wade raised a brow. “Your ass, I mean. You gonna let him fuck you?” The reaction that he got from Wade was even better than he could have imagined. 

Wade dropped the plate he was holding, fumbled wildly to catch it again and then knocked over one of his spice shakers, sending the orangey-brown powder sputtering across his worktop in a cloud of cough-inducing spores. The swearwords coming from the chef had Randy and Phil applauding.

“Never knew you had it in you, Wade,” Phil said, hands stopping their clapping, but still smirking as though he had just been told the most wondrous and devious points of news ever given to man. “Most impressive… where did you even learn half of those words?” Randy asked with obvious interest at the other.

Muttering something about what a pair of bastards they were Wade hastened to tidy up, not looking at either of them. “I’d take it that’s a yes then?” Phil asked, though he looked to Randy and Randy nodded, eyes hooding, “You’d be a fool not to switch once.”

Phil held up a hand, “Please, no more information than that, thank you; I don’t need to hear anymore than that.” Randy smirked, “Oh, are you sure? I’d be more than happy to give you some hints and tips, Phil, in case you ever fancy a change from Beth…” he teased.

“No, no, I am all set with that, thank you very much,” Phil replied, his turn to be embarrassed now. “I’m quite happy with what we’ve got going right now, no need for a change.”

“Change is good, though. I mean, I never thought I’d want it up the ass again after my first time, but then I truly discovered the wonders of having a cock up inside you, and I haven’t looked back since,” Randy said, keeping his expression serious and stoic the whole time.

“That’s wonderful and all, but really, I’m all set,” Phil assured him. “It’s Wade over there that’ll really need your advice, considering you’re just a wealth of knowledge in the art of ass fucking.”

“Would you two do yourselves a favour and shut the hell up?” Wade asked as he tried to sweep up the mess of spice on the floor. “What if someone overhears you?”

“Then they’d realize that I’m a sick, perverted person as opposed to my outwardly appearance of my strict Head Valet position. Ted is constantly telling me that if Lord DiBiase ever saw how I truly acted, I would be fired in an instant,” Randy then told them, smirking slightly.


	50. Chapter 50

Their tongues danced together, well rehearsed by now. Ted let go of Cody’s hand, but only so he could let both hands roam over Cody’s stomach and up over chest, finally coming to rest wrapped around the back of Cody’s neck.

Both teens were panting when they pulled back for air, foreheads leaning together, eyes meeting one another’s. “I love you, Cody,” Ted whispered, giving his lover’s lips a quick peck. 

“I love you, too, Theodore,” Cody replied, voice also a whisper. 

However, their moment was ruined as a loud rumbling noise was heard coming from Ted’s stomach, causing both of them to start laughing. “Sorry about that. I’m just a little hungry, I suppose.”

“Well, it is nearly dinner time,” Cody said with a chuckle.

“But I would so much rather spend my time with you,” Ted informed him (as if he didn’t already know that).

“You know I feel the same way, but everyone has to eat at some point. Besides, I’ll still be here once dinner is over.”

That wasn’t the point through; he wanted to spend as much time in the bath as possible, to wait until the water went cold before they had to get out. However, Cody was already washing himself and then rinsing the suds away, beginning to stand up.

Catching the other around his waist, supporting his weight, Ted pulled Cody down and caught his lover’s lips in another deep kiss, sighing in pleasure at the way their wet bodies rubbed together, Cody groaning into his mouth.

“Teddy—“ Cody pulled back enough to free his mouth, reluctantly but firmly disengaging himself from Ted and getting out of the bath to dry and dress himself quickly and without much care outside of looking neat, getting Ted’s towel then and holding it at the ready for the other as he got out of the water, “After dinner.”

“But that’s so far away,” Ted whined, taking the towel to dry himself with to give Cody the chance to drain the tub of water and tidy up, though this was one of their least messiest baths ever. “Well, they do say good things come to those who wait, the wait will be an experience… besides, you promised Wade you’d eat all your dinner, remember?”

“Yes, I remember,” Ted told him. “And I would say that I’m hungry enough to eat every last bite. I just hope that… that Father will be civil with me.”

“Do at least try to be civil with him, as well?” Cody asked. He didn’t want Ted’s relationship with his father to completely fall apart because of _their_ relationship. 

With a sigh, Ted gave a quick nod. “I’ll try. I promise you, I will try.”

“That’s all I ask. I hope you can patch things up with him, I really do. He’s your father; you shouldn’t be fighting like this with one another.” He knew that he couldn’t stand it when he and his father fought, and they always forgave one another before going to bed that night. 

“We’ll see,” Ted muttered. “Now, let’s get downstairs,” he said, giving Cody a kiss.

“Where would you like me to meet you?” he then asked. It might not be the best thing for Lord DiBiase to see him waiting for his son. 

“Same place as always,” Ted replied. He was not going to let his father’s attitude towards them change the pattern they got into since the beginning. 

Exhaling a deep breath as Cody walked away Ted then braced himself and walked into the dining-hall. His mother, father and Brett were all there already, Brett still looking a little rosy skinned and damp haired himself, smiling warmly when he saw Ted and the elder brother returning the expression, giving Brett’s shoulder a small squeeze as he walked in. “Good evening,” he greeted the room at large, “Sorry if I’ve kept you waiting long.”

~~~

“Funnily enough,” Phil mused, “You don’t look like you’re especially worried about him finding out.” Randy shrugged easily, reclining back on the bench somewhat as Wade finished sweeping, “That’s because I’m not.”

He privately figured that finding out some of his staff were inclined romantically and sexually towards men wouldn’t be much of a shock for their dear old Lord after having the bombshell of his heir’s relationship with a parcel-boy. Randy wondered if it was the class thing that niggled the man more.

“Anyway,” Phil said, hastening to return the attention away from himself and onto Wade, “Justin was staring at your arse so hard I’m amazed you didn’t feel it. If you gave the boy the indication that the option was there then he’d be on you faster than John is on dinner.” Randy arched a brow at that and Phil sent him a sweet smile though his eyes glimmered with impending verbal spars:

“Sorry Randy, but between you and his dinner I think dinner will win out every time if John’s hungry.” The man had an amazing appetite, and if he wasn’t such a hardworking bloke with a physical job he’d probably be fatter than the kitten he’d seen the man carrying earlier on when he came out of his room.

“The sad thing is, you’re most likely right. But I’d like to consider myself a very close second. Besides, he needs to eat in order to keep up his strength so that I am able to have that twice daily sex we were discussing earlier,” Randy told them, smirking as Phil cringed just the slightest bit.

Phil and Randy had never been the closest of friends, but over the last few weeks they began talking more, and after the public kiss at the party and everything going on between Wade and Justin, seeing how Phil reacted so easily to that, Randy deemed it safe to discuss his relationship with John. To some extent, anyway. “I don’t really need to imagine you two fucking like rabbits.”

“And I don’t think we need to discuss anyone fucking anybody,” Wade cut in.

“Look! All his pent up frustration is boiling over right now,” Phil said, turning to Randy, all thoughts of him and John out of his head for the time being. Picking on Wade had become such a fun common ground for them.

“I can see that. Ask if he’ll suck you off. That’s all you have to do,” Randy told him. “Or you can do it at the same time; that’s always fun.”

“Are you _sure_ that you don’t have any other work that needs to be done?” Wade asked. “You know, in a place on the opposite end of the castle that’s not in my kitchen?” he made sure to specify.

“Nope. But, hell, even if I were gone, Phil would still be here,” Randy said, patting Phil on the shoulder, giving them a grin.

They were forced to leave Wade alone though when the under chefs got there (and got their ears proverbially chewed on by a pissed off Wade for having been absent for the kitchen for so long) and the final preparations for the family’s evening meal were completed with the same precision and perfection that Wade demanded from each of his cooks; Nancy had rubbed off on him in that respect too.

Taking their places at the table out of the way Phil then got up to join the other members of the wait-staff to start taking the delicious smelling meat and vegetable dish up. Randy remembered the other day when Mike and the French family had still been in the castle, and he had heard Mike commenting that they (the servants) ate more elaborately there even than he and the rest of the Ouelette’s staff did in France.

Soon the room began filling up, Justin, John and Heath amongst the last to arrive as per usual because they had to wash up a bit more than everyone else, John inhaling deeply and giving a low sound of pleasure at the scent of the food that they were having that night. “God, thank goodness it’s dinner time, I’m starving!” Randy looked across at his lover, smirking just a little, “You’re always starving.”

Cody walked down the stairs at that moment, sitting besides John and opposite the stable hands. He was still looking rather down even though he made sure to smile to everyone, and John gave the perfect topic to provide a distraction: “Cody, what should Justin and I call our kittens?” Cody thanked Randy for handing him his plate of food, then stopped and looked at John and Justin in obvious surprise and puzzlement, “You two haven’t named the kittens yet? You’ve been coddling them all afternoon.”

~~~

“It’s quite alright, dear,” Caroline asked with a warm smile, though her eyes flickered between the two Ted’s in her life with apparent concern; they were both as stubborn as one another and would both refuse to make the move to compromise for their row… it was one of the only failings they possessed in her eyes. She had to admit that she was glad that Brett was much more amicable and less confrontational.

“Father, may you please pass me the wine?” Ted asked, working very hard to keep his tone neutral, cordial. He had promised Cody that he would try, and deep down though he was furious with the man he didn’t want their rift to grow any deeper because he knew it was hurting their family and not just him and Cody. Looking mildly surprised, but recovering quickly, Ted Sr. nodded, passing the jug to his son. “Thank you.”

Pouring himself a cup of wine, Ted then set the jug down in front of him and began eating the delicious dinner he’d been served. 

“How was your ride today, boys?” Caroline then asked as she cut up a piece of vegetable into a small, bite sized piece. 

“It was so nice to get out riding again,” Ted answered. 

Brett nodded at Ted’s words. While he wasn’t as big on riding as Ted was, it was nice to, every once in a while, get out on horseback. “It was. And Cody came with us, too,” he told his parents. 

“Did he?” Caroline asked, keeping her focus on Brett. 

Ted Sr., however, looked sternly at Ted upon finding out that piece of information. Ted met that stare. “He did. I asked him to come along incase something happened to either Brett or myself.”

At Ted’s answer, Caroline looked over and nodded. She did worry about their safety, especially now since there was some ice and snow still on the ground, and there was always a possibility more would fall suddenly and unexpectedly. “That was a good idea, Ted. You do know how I worry.”

“I knew that Cody would raise the alarm in very quick time if something happened to Brett or I, and he knew the safest journey for us to take since he is familiar with such terrains and being out in them,” Ted couldn’t deny he took pride in paying Cody that compliment, generic as it seemed, and his father wouldn’t be able to comment unless he wanted another fight.

“He’s ever so funny,” Brett smiled and Ted couldn’t help smile too, “He was telling me about what it’s like to live down on the parcels—it’s ever so fascinating!” Caroline smiled at her two sons, ignoring her husband’s increasingly sullen mood. Absently she wondered whether Brett knew, but then decided he didn’t: Brett couldn’t pretend or lie to save his life, bless him.

The meal passed on with a little more discussion, Ted eagerly filling his belly but not able to deny that he was much more interested in going up to the entrance hall to meet his lover to go back to his room. He wanted to hold the other, to just spend time with him. Being with Brett before had been lovely, but he’d hated having to hide his true affection for Cody. He didn’t like lying to his little brother, even though Brett wasn’t aware of any lie. 

Before standing up at the end of dinner, Brett turned to Ted and told him once again, “It was really nice spending time with you again.”

“Any time, Bretty,” he said, completely sincere. And now that Brett was going to be leaving, he really did want to spend as much time with him as possible. However, the same was true for Cody… since he would be leaving, too, and he had no idea how often he’d be able to see him after that. 

“I liked getting to know Cody a little better, too,” Brett went on. “He’s really quite easy to talk to; I can see how you two have become such good friends.”

Ted Sr.’s face fell as he overheard his sons talking once again about Cody. He liked the boy, he really did, otherwise he never would have asked him to come and work in the castle, but it was no good for either of them to get as close as they had gotten. He knew that he’d practically brought it upon himself, since he could see in the way that they first looked at one another that there was a high likelihood something would happen between them… but he never thought it would get to this extent. 

Caroline, smiled at her husband and placed her hand on his arm. “Theodore, dear, please,” was all she said, to which Ted Sr. gave a heavy sigh. 

~~~

“He wanted to name his Ortz,” Randy said, sounding hardly as enthusiastic as John did at the mere mention of the animals. 

“Rand wasn’t too happy ‘bout that idea, so I had to scrap it. Thought it was the perfect name for a cat, but I guess me n’ him got different ideas ‘bout that.”

Michael, from his seat next to Heath, looked to him and raised a brow, to which Heath merely shrugged and mumbled something about how he at least owed him the chance to have a cat. 

“So, what do you think we should name ‘em?” John asked again. 

“Well… I think I’d have to see them again,” Cody answered. “I only saw them popping out of your jackets, so I haven’t had the chance to really see their personalities.”

“I’d like to have mine named by the end of the night,” John said. 

“Where’s he going to sleep, anyway?” Randy then asked. “I will not permit that creature to come to my side of the room.”

“He ain’t a ‘creature,’ Randy! I already laid out some sheets for him to lie on on the floor. On _my_ side of the room,” he added. They had to keep up the pretense that they actually had their beds on separate sides of the room. Although Randy’s dresser was on one side, which he sometimes referred to as his own side of the room. However, that was the side John had put the blanket on, since their combined beds took up most of the room on the other side.

Randy muttered something about John being lucky he was even letting it in their room in the first place but John knew his lover was just fronting; he was falling for the kitten himself, John had seen it so earlier when the man had patted it. Cody looked to Justin, “Have you thought of any name’s for your cat, Justin?” he asked and Justin looked sheepish, embarrassed.

“Some, but I don’t think they’re very good. I’ve never had a pet of my own to name before.” He wasn’t sure whether there were any rules for this kind of thing and he didn’t want to saddle his sweet, handicapped kitten with a ridiculous name. Cody looked curious, starting in on his food but keeping an eye on Justin, “What like?” he pressed gently and the dark-skinned man began to list off his ideas.

“Kismet, Pippin, Tilly…” he was unaware that Wade was listening in, the chef having to school his expression most carefully lest he let his amused adoration of Justin’s obvious determination to choose a perfect name for his kitten, clearly having thought long and hard about it. Cody, meanwhile, thought the first name had a ring to it, “Did you make that up?”

Shaking his head Justin responded with, “No… I heard it somewhere before. If I remember correctly it means the same as fate.” Cody thoughtfully mulled it over a few times. “I like that—and you can always abbreviate it to Kis.” Justin looked to Heath after smiling shyly at Cody, obviously waiting for his brother’s opinion on the name.

“I quite like the name, too,” Heath said with a nod. “But what matters is that you like it, as it is your kitten.”

“I think that’s what his name will be, then.” He paused, then smiled, “It comes from an Arabic word, too. So now each time that I see him, I’ll be reminded of home.” He had contemplated some other words in his native tongue, but he didn’t know if any of those were suited for his little guy. Kismet, however, seemed to work just perfectly. 

“I think it’s a nice name, too,” Wade chimed in from his spot at the stove. He made sure all the pans were off the stove top and that the fire burning below it had died down a bit (but not too much, as he had to keep coals in there to get things going the next morning) before he took his usual seat at the end of the table. 

“Oh… thank you,” Justin said, now turning his smile at Wade. 

“There, that one’s settled. Now, John, your kitten needs a name,” Cody said. He then added, “Although from the size of him, I can hardly believe that he’s a kitten.”

“Hey, he’s just a big boy,” John pretended to pout. Actually, such comments reminded him of when he had first had his growth spurts (he used to be a beanier bean-pole than even Randy before his growth spurts) and people had always seemed stunned to find out that he had been of an essentially pre-pubescent age as opposed to being near the end of his teens.

“He’s gonna be the one keepin’ an eye on—Kismet?” he tried and Justin nodded. John cocked his head to the side, thinking of his kitten and its boisterous, inquisitive personality. Despite how much he was trying to think of other names though he found himself going back to Ortz. It was just… so original and unusual, and a small homage to his lover in its own way.

Randy would have a fit, however, so he needed to keep thinking. Randy watched how seriously thoughtful John looked and had to fight an exasperatedly fond smile; John took such matters far too seriously. He was vaguely aware of Cody bidding them all goodbye as he finished and gave an absent goodbye, his attention still on John.

~~~

As they entered the hall Ted noticed Cody standing there, straight with proper posture and yet looking so casually at ease all the same. His heart swelled and he was oblivious to his parents watching the way his eyes lit up as he saw the boy, longing to just cross the distance between them and kiss him the way he wanted, right then and there. Theodore Sr. looked down to his wife who was sending him that patented pleading look that he _never_ had been quite able to resist.

Sighing, he muttered, “Alright. Fine. But their decorum better be improved. _Greatly_.” He then moved away from his family, not acknowledging the couple who were now casually engaged in conversation with his youngest son Brett. He didn’t enjoy sanctioning his son to be unfaithful when he married, but it wasn’t wholly just to do with his morals… he was slightly jealous. His heart gave a painful squeeze as he remembered the slight he had made against Virgil and his family, completely in the heat of the moment, and he found breathing difficult for a moment.

Caroline, meanwhile, approached Ted and Cody as Brett had bid them both goodbye and was making his way upstairs. She hugged Ted, no doubt surprising her son somewhat and whispered, “Try to remember discreetness dear,” and then she pulled back to gift Cody with a fond smile before turning and heading upstairs to find her husband, the younger Theodore looking after her in confused hopefulness; that could only mean _one_ thing.

“Teddy… what just happened?” Cody asked, watching the Lady’s retreating back as she headed upstairs. He didn’t want to make any assumptions, but if he thought that was what he thought it was…

“I think… I think we just… did we just get permission to be together?” Now he _really_ wanted to pull Cody into his arms and kiss him. But that would go against his mother’s words to him. ‘Remember discreetness.’ No, kissing in the hall would not be discreet at all. 

“I… we may have,” Cody agreed, his smile showing off his gap teeth, but he didn’t really care. 

“I’ll be damned,” he muttered. “I guess… I’ll have to talk to Father about this again,” Ted told him. “Just to see if it’s really, truly happening. Come with me to my room?” he then asked.

Cody blushed and said, “Well… I may have wanted to go see the kittens one more time.”

“Codes, we just got permission to _be together_ , and you want to go see kittens? Only you, Cody…” Ted said, though he couldn’t help his chuckles. “Fine. Let’s go see the kittens. But then you’re coming to my room… and you’re staying with me.”

~~~

The room slowly cleared out, the wait staff the last to leave as they washed and put away all the dishes, glasses and cutlery the DiBiase family used during their meal. There were still some people left sitting around the table, though. Those being Wade, Justin, John and Randy. In the midst of their kitty naming conundrum, however, Phil walked in (from the women’s hall) and announced to Wade that he had the room to himself once again, as he’d be spending the night elsewhere. 

“Thank you for that piece of information,” Wade said, using everything he had to not look over to Justin right away. 

“Thought you might like to know, that’s all. I’ve got to go grab a few things now, but otherwise you won’t be hearing from me the rest of the evening,” Phil told them, grinning at the blush that had instantly formed on both Wade and Justin’s faces, and the way that they were avoiding looking at one another. Justin was remembering all too well the conversation he overheard earlier that day, as was Wade. 

“So, anyone have any ideas?” John asked, trying to break that awkward silence as Phil headed out to grab some things from his room. “You sure you don’t want him named Ortz?” he then asked to Randy, who merely leveled him with a stare. “The name’s so fitting, though!”

“Absolutely not. The last thing that I need is for you to call me Ortz, then to have that damn cat jump into our bed,” he muttered.

“That poor kitten will be witness to so many horrific things,” Wade chimed in, forgetting his own embarrassment for the time being in order to poke a little fun at John and Randy… well, mainly at Randy, since he made no qualms about poking fun at him.

“If he even leaves them alone long enough to let them at it,” Justin said, and then covered his hand with his mouth, wide-eyed, clearly unable to believe that he had just said such a thing. Equally amused and astounded looks covered the faces of Wade, John and Randy, and then all three men began to laugh, John chiming in, “Nice t’see ya comin’ outta yer shell, Justin.” The dark-skinned man still looked very embarrassed though so they decided they wouldn’t press the issue… partially because Randy wasn’t so sure that Wade wouldn’t press their faces onto the warming pans if they did so once the younger man was away so as not to see such violence.

“He has a point though,” Wade added, Randy’s face clearing of laughter to a mildly horrified realisation, “Until it settles down chances are he’ll be botherin’ you when you really don’t want him to.” John didn’t seem phased by this but Randy immediately turned to his lover and said, “Can’t he sleep in the barn?” the look on John’s face would have made any man cower, but not Randy, “Of course not! He’s much too young! Randy, stop thinkin’ with yer dick.”

“Never ever thought I’d hear you say that to me,” Randy muttered, John once again returning to name contemplation. As Randy made to say something more two sets of footsteps joined them in the kitchen and they looked up to see Cody and their young lord, “Evenin’,” they greeted the pair.

“’Cha doin’ down here, Ted?” John asked curiously figuring the other wouldn’t be there for food since they had just had dinner and all. “Cody wanted to come and see the kittens.” Almost immediately John was towing Justin and Cody off with him, leaving Ted to be sitting with Randy and Wade at the table. Wade patted Randy’s shoulder consolingly, “Least you aren’t the only one who’s being cock-blocked by a cat!”

~~~

“Too cute,” Cody was sighing some half an hour later when Ted had managed to pry Cody from John’s room where he had been playing with Kismet and the still unnamed kitten, completely enamoured by them both.

“You’re so obsessed,” Ted teased affectionately, tempering down the desperate frustration that demanded he damn-well pick Cody up and get him to his room _now_ , walking alongside the other. Though there was a part of him that said he should go and double-check first the other side was demanding he didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

He’d talk to his father tomorrow, he decided as he pushed his bedroom door open, and tonight he would enjoy being with Cody and recuperating from that god-awful night that he had had to suffer without him. Honestly, if his father had just been supportive from the start this wouldn’t have happened.

Cody turned, closing the door behind him, “Well, what was it you—“ he started, squealing in an unmanly manner of surprise when he suddenly found himself being lifted via his backside, coaxed to wrap his thighs around Ted, and pressed into the door as he was kissed passionately. “I’ve been waiting forever to do that.” Ok, he was exaggerating a little and yet not at the same time.

“You won’t be getting any protests from me,” Cody muttered once he overcame the initial shock of the situation. 

“Good,” Ted replied, his mouth now making its way down Cody’s neck. As Cody tilted his head to the side, he continued to kiss and nip at the sensitive flesh, savouring each whimper that came from Cody’s mouth. 

“Did you—” Cody began, but sucked in a breath as Ted licked up the entirety of his neck. “Did you want to fuck here against the door?” he asked once he managed to regain his composure. 

Lifting his head up, Ted met Cody’s eyes and licked his lips. God, would he _ever_ love to take Cody right there, holding his entire body weight up as he drove his cock deep into that tight hole… “Only if you want to,” is what he settled on, leaving the decision up to Cody. 

Cody giggled slightly at the very ‘Ted’ answer, “You can be a little more selfish, you know,” he said shyly and Ted grinned against his lover’s neck as he went lower, a little annoyed that Cody’s shirt prevented him from getting to Cody’s collarbones easy—it had to go. “I’m plenty selfish,” he mumbled, nibbling on the flesh he could reach and making Cody whimper again.

Cody had been intending to draw the decision out, to tease Ted a little, but when Ted rocked against his backside and Cody’s hands grasped at those strong shoulders, feeling the muscles bunched with the strength used to hold him...

“Fuck me,” he moaned, Ted shivering at the words and the way Cody’s thighs tightened around him a little more, “Right here, right against your door.” On that note Ted pressed their mouths together again, wondering how he was going to get his sweet Cody naked without having to put him down, because he _really_ didn’t want to do that.

The shirt was easy enough to get off of Cody. He didn’t know if the shirt would be wearable again after he was through with it, though. He let go of Cody with one hand, bringing it up to the collar of his shirt, then proceeded to tear at the buttons. All the while their lips remained attached to one another. 

Soon that shirt was hanging off of Cody’s shoulders, buttons scattered everywhere. Now, though, he had no idea how he’d get Cody’s pants off. Perhaps he had thought of that before he picked Cody up to begin with. Stripped him first. 

At least now, though, Ted was able to get at Cody’s perfectly formed collarbone. He began kissing downwards, hearing Cody whimper at the loss of the contact. But then his lover moaned as his lips, tongue and teeth began teasing his flesh again. “God, Teddy, _fuck me_.” 

“Oh, I’ll get there my love, that much I can promise you,” Ted mumbled into Cody’s chest as he suckled and bit gently upon one of Cody’s nipples, feeling it peaking in his mouth. He then swapped sides and did the same again, Cody squirming between Ted’s body and the door, subconsciously rubbing his luscious arse against Ted’s aching groin.

Reluctantly he had to drop his lover down lightly, needing to take the rest of their clothing off, all but shedding Cody’s clothing again as he needed to get the other naked. Usually Ted was so composed and had finesse, but seeing his passion was just as arousing.

As soon as he had them both naked Ted picked Cody up again, securing the other as comfortably as possible before he brought his hand up and pressed three fingers to Cody’s lips. Cody took them in without hesitation, beginning to suckle and lick the digits, getting them good and wet, Ted shuddering and groaning at the borderline obscene pleasure even that little action gave him.

“That’s it, Codes. Make sure they’re dripping wet so they can slide nice and easily inside of you,” Ted growled. He was certain that it was knowing that Cody was truly going to be _his_ from now on that made him get so possessive right then. He thought he wanted Cody badly earlier. That was nothing to right then. Right then it wasn’t about making love to Cody. This was about taking him, making him his. 

Cody moaned around the fingers in his mouth. His tongue lapped over each digit, soaking them. “Do it,” he then muttered around the intrusion. 

Removing his fingers from Cody’s mouth, Ted dropped them to his lover’s ass. His mouth covered Cody’s once again, just as a single finger was slowly pushed through that tight ring of muscle. “That’s it, Codes. Take my fingers just like you’ll take my cock.”

Cody found himself moaning once again, positive that if someone was walking past the door, they would hear him.

“My God, Ted,” Cody whimpered against his mouth and once again Ted felt himself being reminded of the fact that he had to finish preparing Cody… even though his cock was demanding that it take its rightful place inside Cody now and do it again, and again… all night.

“Tell me you love me,” Ted growled softly against Cody’s mouth, “I need to hear it.” Cody mewed and threaded his hands into Ted’s blonde hair as he felt a second finger pressing into him alongside the first, hips arching as he felt the scissoring motion. Whining, Cody shivered and gasped, “I love you. Oh, God, Ted, I love you, I love you…” he chanted, the fingers working.

“Forever, you hear me?” Ted groaned, biting his lip as he worked a third finger inside of his lover, “You and me.” The younger man nodded, as much as he was able considering his shoulders were pressed into the door. “Always,” Cody breathed, wriggling, “Oh, always, just now, Ted, _now!”_

Ted _almost_ found himself asking Cody if he was sure, but then he knew that Cody wouldn’t have said that had he not been sure. Now, though, he found himself wishing that he’d grabbed the ointment they used as lubrication. However, he hadn’t done so and had to resort to using spit. Several times he spit into his hand, rubbing his cock before repeating the action. It took a while (and even through his thoughts of how he wanted inside Cody five minutes ago, he still couldn’t help but thing how disgusting it was spitting in his own hand), but eventually he felt his entrance would be eased, even just a little bit. 

With his hand around the base of his cock, Ted guided himself to Cody’s entrance, easing himself in. The heat was intense, overwhelming. In the past few days he’d been inside Cody a number of times, but he swore that Cody felt even hotter and tighter than the last time. He didn’t know how it was possible, but _fuck_ if Cody didn’t feel incredible. “You’re so fucking _tight_ ,” he muttered. Somehow his speech also got cruder when he was around Cody, but he didn’t really care. 

“That’s it, Teddy…” Cody’s breath hitched in his throat as Ted pushed in further. It hurt, it always hurt, but that was something he could push past. This was _Ted_. His Teddy. Inside of him. Pain was temporary; Ted was his forever.

~~~

“I think I’d better bring Kismet back to my room. He’s had quite a busy day, and it looks like he’s quite sleepy,” Justin said once Ted and Cody had left. 

Wade and Randy were both sitting on the bed, whereas Justin and John were sitting on the floor with their animals. “I hope John’s cat has been worn out as much as yours has,” Randy muttered. “That way it can leave us alone.”

Picking up Kismet, who was already falling asleep in Justin’s arms, he said, “He looks pretty sleepy. Maybe you two will luck out after all.”

“Speaking of lucking out… are you going to Wade’s tonight?” Randy then asked.

“Well… I… I… um… I don’t want to leave Kismet alone… or make Heath look after him,” Justin answered. As much as he _wanted_ to go to Wade’s room, he just wasn’t sure that he could. And he wasn’t about to ask Wade if he could bring the cat into his room. He really didn’t know what to do.

Wade didn’t think it very polite of fair to suggest that he could always go to Justin’s room with him if he’d prefer that, because they did have Heath to consider as well as it sounding awfully pretentious. “You could always bring him with, if you wanted,” he finally said, feeling a little shy himself just because he was conscious of the fact that he could very well get rejected there in front of everyone. However, Justin surprised him.

“Are you sure?” he said softly, the sleeping kitten twitching in his arms. “Of course,” Wade said, Justin smiling shyly before he then nodded and bid John and Randy goodnight before following them out. John continued playing with his slowly dazing kitten.

“I’ll go let Heath know that I’m staying with you tonight,” Justin said out in the hallway. “And I’ll get proper sleep clothes this time,” he then added… though he was thinking he may just grab the shirt that Wade provided him with. Yes, he’d do that… Wade would like that. 

“Ok. I’ll see you soon, then,” Wade told him as they parted ways, though only temporarily. He walked into his room and changed out of his work clothing before Justin got back.

When Justin opened the door to his room, he was greeted with quite the surprise. Heath… and Michael. They were lying on Heath’s bed, Michael’s body atop Heath’s as they kissed. Thankfully, both were fully clothed. “Oh!” he exclaimed. 

Michael scrambled off Heath, crossing his legs to hide his growing erection. “Sorry! I, um, was leaving soon, anyway.”

“Well, I… I just came here to let Heath know that I was going to be staying with Wade and to grab some sleeping clothes,” Justin explained, biting his bottom lip as he pulled Kismet in closer to him.

Heath was still blushing violently, looking up at his little brother sheepishly, “Um… sorry you had to walk in on that,” he said, Justin then hastening to gather Wade’s shirt and then Kismet’s bedding, looking back to his brother and lover as he reached the door, “Um, you can stay if you want, Michael.”

As the door clicked shut behind Justin, Michael turned his head and looked towards his lover, his erection still determined even though he hadn’t enjoyed being walked in on, “Do you, um, want me to stay?” Heath didn’t answer, merely pulled the other in for another kiss.

Making his way towards Wade’s room Justin then knocked on the door before he was let in. Wade, seeing how flustered his lover was, looked at him concernedly, “Justin, everything alright?” Justin seemed torn between saying yes and no, mumbling somewhat.

“Heath… Michael… need to remove my eyeballs…” Wade _thought_ he got that, smiling slightly as he accepted Kismet’s blankets and set them down, accepting the little kitten from Justin. He remained knelt on the floor, fussing the sleeping kitten gently to help him settle so as to give Justin the privacy to change without Wade looking… and to not tempt himself.

“Wade,” Justin said, signaling to the other that he was done changing. 

Standing up before turning around, Wade’s breath then got caught in his throat. “You’re wearing my shirt,” he stated. He didn’t see that he was also holding that article of clothing, so concerned he was with setting up the spot for Kismet. 

Nodding, Justin smiled. “I thought you might like it,” he said, his voice low, still shy around the other man. 

“I do.” Wade strode over to Justin, placing his hands upon his cheeks before leaning down to cover Justin’s lips with his own. Cautiously, he slipped his tongue between his own lips, and, surprisingly, Justin’s mouth parted, allowing him access. Maybe Randy and Phil were right, maybe he just needed to be a little selfish. And maybe he could just ask Justin what he was comfortable with.

Gently, Wade moved to his bed before then sitting down atop it, drawing Justin to his lap, “Is this Ok?” he murmured softly, and Justin nodded shyly before leaning in and shyly engaging their lips together again. They continued to kiss for a little while, just enjoying and reacquainting themselves with the feel and taste of one another’s lips. A little mew suddenly interrupted them and they turned towards him—and he was sleeping.

They chuckled softly together and then Wade cupped Justin’s cheek, “Justin… you remember I told you that I would wait for you as long as possible, right?” he asked softly, and Justin nodded, “And I don’t want to do anything that you aren’t ready for, Ok?” again his lover nodded and Wade swallowed, voice failing him somewhat, suddenly bottling out, terrified that Justin would take what he had said. “Would you… Well, if you’re ready—“ he started.

“Wade… what exactly are you trying to say?” Justin asked. And he thought _he_ was the shy one.

“I just wanted… I wanted to see… what you were… ready for,” Wade said, realizing how horribly everything had just come out of his mouth. Strange wording, long, awkward pauses. God…

“Does this happen to have anything to do with, um, what you were talking about earlier in the kitchen with Phil and Randy?” Justin then asked.

Wade looked horrified at that moment. “You heard that? Fuck, I’m going to slaughter the both of them!” 

“Wade, it’s ok. I think we both might have needed to hear that conversation,” he then said. “I’ve never done anything like this before, so while I’m nervous… that doesn’t mean that I’m not, um,” he paused, trying to think of the right word, “excited to try new things.”

~~~

“Wonder if Wade’ll make a move at all,” Randy mused, John looking up and arching a brow, “C’mon now, Randy, you know how concerned he is for Justin not being ready—“ he was cut off as Randy started to snicker, but before the other could get mad at him he said, “Oh, believe me when I say he’s more ready than you think.”

“What do you mean by that?” John asked, gently picking up his kitten and placing him on the pile of blankets he bundled together for a makeshift bed. He then went and joined Randy on their bed, watching the kitten’s head drop down onto its paws. 

“You missed it earlier, but Phil and I were giving Wade a hard time in the kitchen, same as usual… then Justin came in and asked for some bowls and milk. You should have _seen_ the way Justin’s eyes were practically cemented to Wade’s arse. I couldn’t believe it myself,” Randy told him. 

“Really?” He supposed, though, that Justin was indeed a young man now. He was no longer some scared child who was taken from his home and brought to a foreign country. 

“He may be shy, and he may still be innocent… so I think even though he may not know how to voice his thoughts all the time, he knows what he wants. And that would be Wade’s cock.”

“You were meddling again, weren’t you?” John asked as he reached up and began to unbutton his shirt, intending to change for bed. He found his hands being stilled though, Randy taking over where he had left off, removing the item from his lover, “Maybe.”

“Though,” Randy continued to muse as they stripped one another with an easy, absent-minded manner that denoted they had done this a hundred times before, “-I like to think of it more as imparting wisdom than meddling.” John smirked slightly at that, shaking his head in wan amusement, “You probably scarred him for life.”

“Probably, but the man needs a kick up his backside to make him realise it wouldn’t hurt just to be a bit selfish and a bit less noble, y’know? If I hadn’t’ve made you realise how much I wanted you back then we’d probably be the same as Wade and Justin,” John somehow doubted that, “We wouldn’t be that bad, surely?” he said, brow raising, getting underneath the covers of their bed, settled on his side.

“Well… I don’t know. Imagine if I was as shy as Justin and hadn’t kissed you. Or if I kept thinking that maybe you’re not ready, or that _I_ wasn’t ready to take things further with you. Who the hell knows where we’d be right now.”

“I’d like to think that we’d still be right here,” John told him. He couldn’t imagine if he actually married Elizabeth. Quite frankly, he couldn’t imagine living his life without Randy at his side. 

“I’d like to think that, too. Would you have ever made the first move?” Randy then asked as he crawled into bed, joining his lover. 

“I thought about it a lot. Before you ever did anything,” John told him. He then chuckled and went on, “But I always thought that you wouldn’t be ready, or that you wouldn’t want it. You took a huge chance that day, you know.” Randy had no way of knowing how he would react to such a thing… he just happened to luck out.

“I know, but… I just had a _feeling_ y’know, and I had to just go for it.” Randy had joined John in bed by this point, the still unnamed kitten purring on his makeshift bed and providing a surprisingly soothing background noise that faded from his notice after a few minutes.

Smiling slightly John leant in and kissed Randy lightly on the lips, Randy wrapping an arm around the other. “Hey,” John murmured softly, “If I had married Elizabeth, would you still have wanted to be with me?” John tilted his head, biting his lip slightly, unsure whether he should have asked such a thing, but Randy said immediately, “Of course.”

He wasn’t sure that there was any force on God’s green earth that could have prevented him from getting together with John. John had been the one thing in his life that he was sure about, determined over, and he would have made sure one way or another that he would have convinced John they were supposed to be together if the other had been too reticent.

“Randy?” John then asked, one thought coming to his mind now, especially after Brett brought it up earlier in the day. As Randy said, “Hmm?” John then asked his question, “Have you ever considered havin’ children with Sam? Your parents must want grandchildren, I mean… I know mine have mentioned it to me many a time,” John told him. 

It took a lot to shock Randy… but John’s question did just that. “ _Children_?! With Sam? John, she’s a _prostitute_. Not to mention that we haven’t touched one another in eight years.”

“What were to happen if she did get pregnant, though?” John asked. “Like you said, she _is_ a prostitute. Might not be your child, but it’d be your wife’s child…”

“Honestly? I think she’d want children less than I would. She does whatever she can to prevent it from ever happening… but one time we did discuss it, what were to happen should she ever have a child.” He paused then. He’d never actually told John about this since, well, she hadn’t birthed a child yet, and he was only going to mention it should the time actually come. But he decided that, since they were on the topic… “We decided that I would bring the child to the castle so that she can carry on her business without a newborn present.”

John went very quiet after that and Randy wished that he hadn’t said anything, even though he knew he owed it to John to admit such a thing considering it would have an irreversible effect upon their relationship were it ever to happen. “John?” Randy murmured, albeit somewhat tentatively, even though he moved so that he could look down at his lover’s face, “Say something, please.”

A quiet sigh left John, the sound loaded with multiple emotions and Randy felt his stomach bottom-out. Would _John_ refuse to be with him anymore because of the baby? Granted, he had no obligation to it, not the way that Randy would, because unless Sam was with a man of foreign persuasion everyone was going to assume (understandably) that the child was his and he couldn’t very well abandon a baby regardless.

“Would we discuss the name or would you name it off the mark?” Randy didn’t understand. Well, he understood what was being said to him he just didn’t _understand_ the words. “W-We?” he stammered slightly, John tilting his head and smiling slightly at Randy as he cupped the man’s cheek, “I’d like to think I’d have some impact on your child’s life, Randy, since I can’t very well trust you to care for it all day on your own.” The words were mildly roundabout and glib, but Randy understood the words underneath: if Randy wanted him to then John would help him raise that baby, _their_ baby, the right way.


	51. Chapter 51

There was a small ‘thud!’ sound as Ted finally seated himself entirely inside of Cody, a low growling moan of sheer masculine possessiveness and pleasure leaving him, the sound making Cody’s body tense around him even further. “Oh, God, Teddy—“ Cody moaned, Ted merely giving a few moments adjustment before he pulled out. He pushed in again, slow and hard, and Cody gasped, clawing at Ted’s back a little as he arched. “Oh, fuck me—“ he mewed.

Ted didn’t need telling twice, immediately beginning to get a rhythm. The old door barely moved from the force of their bodies against it, but even if the door had been close to breaking Ted wouldn’t have moved. Though he wanted to watch the area where his body joined to Cody’s he was riveted by the other man’s face, unable to tear his eyes away from the angelically wanton sight.

Theodore Sr. heard a very muffled whimpering moan as he paused outside of Ted’s door, hand poised as though to knock. He had spoken to Caroline and she had gently chided him into going to apologise, telling him he should turn a blind eye if he found the situation that difficult. His hand froze, poised over the wood though, déjà vu rushing over him as another moan sounded, this one sounding distinctly of, “Oh, Teddy!” in his mind white hair the colour of frost flashed, memories of the always-slightly-chubby but none the less strong body his own lover had possessed, noises very similar to those that his son was renting from his own lover having been ones he’d always prided in drawing from the elder Runnels.

Ted Sr. forced himself out of his reverie as he heard Cody’s voice ring out saying, “Fuck me, Teddy.” He knew he shouldn’t have come here; should have _known_ what would be going on. Walking away, the already muffled sounds grew faint until he could hear nothing but the sound of his own footsteps upon the stone floors. When he arrived back at his room, Caroline looked up from her embroidery saying how quick that meeting with their son was, to which he replied that there was no meeting, as Ted was otherwise occupied. 

Motioning for her husband to sit (and still blushing delicately from the implication her husband had given) Caroline then set her embroidery aside and then reached to gently begin kneading her husband’s neck. At first Ted Sr. was too wound up to respond to her ministrations, but slowly and surely she worked on his tense neck and shoulders and he found himself reclining backwards into her embrace as she stroked his hair. Looking up at the mother of his children and lifetime companion he asked, “Can you ever forgive me for all of this, Caroline?”

“Of course, Theodore,” Caroline replied. She couldn’t blame her husband for something that happened before they met… and she had known him long enough to know that, at times, he reacted quickly to things without thinking about them. Which is exactly how he reacted to finding out about Cody and his son. “I think the question you should really be asking is will you be able to forgive yourself?”

Silence followed that question because Ted Sr. honestly didn’t know the answer. He wasn’t _aware_ as to whether or not he would be able to forgive himself because he had done so many things wrong the past few days, hurting a lot of people in the process even if he hadn’t meant to. Placing a gentle kiss on Ted Sr.’s cheek Caroline spoke gently into his ear, “You should forgive yourself before anything else, Theodore. That’s most important.”

As usual, Ted Sr. knew that his wife was right. She was so good with knowing what someone was thinking before they even realized they were thinking it themselves. He had a lot of forgiving to do for many a thing, but he knew that he had to. Throughout his years as Lord, of working with Virgil, he’d never truly apologized for the way that he left him so high and dry. Maybe now was the time. “You’re right dear,” he said with a sigh. “Yes, I know,” she replied, a small smile on her face.

A small laugh left Ted Sr. for what seemed like the first time in weeks, and Caroline smiled back at him warmly. “Tomorrow… I’m going to be conducting some business down at the parcels, is that alright?” he sincerely doubted Caroline would have a problem with it, and he was right; she didn’t seem the least bit surprised by his request, actually seemed to have been anticipating it. “Of course. Make sure you bundle up warm, won’t you? It’s ever so cold out there in current climate.” Theodore nodded, stomach dropping in anxiety.

“Of course, Caroline,” he said. The moon that night was hidden in a thick cloud cover, so it could possibly snow again the next day despite the slight warming spell they’d just gone through. Caroline looked to her husband. She’d learned a hell of a lot about him in the last day or two, things she never would have expected from him. But he was still the same man that she married, he just had a few things come to light after many years of keeping them buried inside. Yes, a trip down to the parcels, she thought, might be welcomed. 

Not too long after Ted Sr. suggested to his wife that they retire to bed and she nodded. Though Caroline had a bedroom that was unofficially hers if she wished some time away from Theodore she rarely used it, enjoying her husband’s presence and warmth at her side. Of course, it hadn’t always been that easy between them and now she understood the main reason why that had nothing to do with the fact that they had essentially been strangers before marriage. That night it took Theodore a long time to get to sleep, Caroline’s steady breathing and the late night wind outside his lullaby.

~~~

“Yes… Yes, you would absolutely be a part of any child’s life. But Sam is as careful as she can be, so I don’t think there will be a child any time soon… or ever. But if there is, yes, I would want you to be as much a part of his or her life as I would be,” Randy told him then. Even he and Samantha discussed how, heaven forbid, should this situation ever arise, she would want he and John to raise the child. She wanted no part of it, and even offered to find fictional the child a wet nurse. “Since you were so interested in naming this child… what would you want his or her name to be?”

“Well,” John smirked, “if it’s a boy, don’t you think John Jr. would be—”

“Fuck off,” Randy cut him off. “There will be no John Jr.’s. But, you know, perhaps you should name your little creature over there,” he said, jerking his thumb towards the sleeping kitten. “Maybe he can be John Jr. He looks like he’s got your sort of appetite, and he _definitely_ sleeps like you.”

“John Jr. is not an appropriate name for a cat,” he said in a huff. 

“If you don’t name it soon, I’m going to simply call it Cat,” Randy told him. “And the little creature,” he added, stirring John up even more.

“Yeh’re such a bastard—“ John grumbled, whacking his lover’s arm, aiming another shot when Randy merely continued smirking at him. Only this time Randy caught his hand and then pulled him down so that John was laid on the bed with Randy over him, playfully resisting the first few kisses that Randy tried to direct towards his lips. Randy, as ever, was undeterred.

“Little creature’s quite cute, so y’know,” John murmured when he finally accepted Randy’s kiss and then it broke after a few seconds, “The irony of it is amusin’.” However he doubted that he would settle on such a name. Randy rolled his eyes slightly and then said, “John, think about the damn cat in the morning.” At John’s confused look as to why he elaborated, “Because I was intending to seduce you before we got some sleep for the night…”

Amusement touched John’s features, “Not doing too well then, are ya?” he teased, Randy growling softly and ducking his head, taking John’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbling upon it, John shivering and giving a soft sound at the pleasurably painful sensation. Randy was right; the naming thing could be focused upon tomorrow, because he had a needy Randy to pay attention to. Maybe he would ask Justin if he knew anymore Arabic words he could maybe use… 

John’s hand found its way to Randy’s neck as he continued to nibble on John’s earlobe. “If you gave other parts a my body the same attention yer givin’ my ear, I’m pretty sure I’d be rock hard ‘n comin’ in yer mouth in a heartbeat.”

“Give it time, John-John,” Randy whispered. “I’d like to take my time tonight.”

“We’ll see how long that’ll last,” John then countered. Randy said that now and again, that he wanted to take his time, but he got impatient fairly quickly and generally ended up giving into his own needs. Not that John would ever complain about that. 

Unlatching his teeth from John’s ear, Randy moved over those couple inches in order to be face to face with his lover. “Are you doubting me?” he asked.

“Not at all,” John replied instantly, his other hand now joining its partner on the other side of Randy’s neck. “Just remember, we’ve got to be extra quiet tonight,” he then added, glancing over to the sleeping kitten with a grin.

“It’s already like havin’ a bloody child,” Randy mumbled into John’s neck as his lips glanced over the other’s jaw before moving down, his hands still resting on John’s hips as he felt John’s hands resting on the back of his neck, giving the odd reflexive squeeze now and again. “Stop yer bitchin’ boy,” he fought a smirk as Randy made a sound of annoyance.

“Hush, you’ll wake the cat,” John chided lightly and Randy smirked slightly, “Wait for it, John-John, because soon it won’t be _me_ that needs the reminder to keep quiet.” Randy then stopped speaking then to mouth and bite lightly at John’s neck to leave a mark behind.

He never cared when someone saw the marks he left behind on John, because no one ever commented in any serious fashion; there was always the tease about John having some lady on the side, or visiting someone he shouldn’t, _wink wink_. Whenever someone made _that_ particular comment John had to fight the urge to wince because the only prostitute he knew happened to be his lover’s wife and all. 

Still, despite the comments, few and far between as they may be, John loved knowing that Randy was the one marking his body. Marking his territory. Of course nothing was ever a one way street with them. John left his fair share of marks upon Randy’s otherwise perfect body. 

Kissing across John’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss right in the hollow, Randy moved along until he was hovering over John’s scar. The horrible memories that went along with that scar always came back to him, flashed through his mind, the blood, the screams, the tears… but now it was one of his favourite spots on John’s body. Not because of the incident itself, heaven’s no, but because he still had his John with him… He loved touching the scar, kissing it, licking it. And right now he was doing all those things. “I love you, John,” he then whispered against the raised skin of John’s scar, his hard façade from earlier falling away. 

Tilting his head to the side, John allowed Randy his ministrations, smiling as Randy’s words hit his ears. “I love you too, Randy,” he replied. 

“You bloody well better do and all,” Randy murmured, giving a few more moment’s worth of attention to the scar before continuing downward. Despite the flip remark John could feel Randy’s smile against his neck, then over his pec as Randy continued his surprisingly slow descent down his body.

It was amusing to consider that Randy might force himself to slow down deliberately just to show John up, but he was still seriously doubting such a thing because slow was _not_ generally Randy’s thing. As his lover’s hot, wet mouth surrounded one of his nipples John made a low sound in the back of his throat; that was a sensation that he never got used to, much like when Randy took him into his mouth, each time feeling exhilarating and amazing.

Feeling John’s fingers moulding to the back of his scalp as he arched his back up towards his mouth made Randy smirk a little to himself. He liked to think that he was the best that John would ever have, both to soothe his own ego and to reassure himself that if someone _did_ happen to come along (of the male variety) then he wouldn’t need to be too concerned about John being tempted to stray from him.

“Oh, god, Randy,” John moaned. He couldn’t say that he was used to Randy taking _so long_ on any individual part of his body. Especially a single nipple. But _fuck_ , he’d never complain about this sort of treatment. “That’s it, baby,” he encouraged, truly enjoying all the attention. 

“Told you you’d be the one that needed to stay quiet,” Randy muttered before continuing on teasing John’s nipple between his teeth. “Just wait until I get to your cock,” he added a few seconds later. 

John groaned at the mere thought. He could never get enough of that hot, wet, and _extremely_ talented mouth. “I’m looking forward to it,” he said. 

“Are you?” Randy asked before letting one hand drag up John’s thigh, stopping just shy of his leaking cock. “Well, you’re going to be waiting a bit longer.”

John’s thigh shifted restlessly underneath Randy’s hand, trying to guide it towards where he wanted it but having no luck. Randy eventually deemed John’s nipples well tended to and made his way down the other’s body instead, paying particular attention to John’s amusingly sensitive bellybutton just to hear him giggling.

It embarrassed John to make such a noise but he couldn’t help it; he really was ticklish there. The sudden sensation of Randy’s hand lifting his thigh up before he attached his mouth to it had John’s giggles cutting off swiftly with a gasp.

The love-mark he left on John’s thigh was very impressive indeed and Randy thrilled to know that it was going to last a few days. And, were anyone to see that, they would know John was definitely taken. His nails traced over the other thigh, John’s legs falling open wider for him as he whined, thrusting his hips lightly before pleading, “Randy, _please_ , I want….”

“You want what?” Randy asked, his hot breath hitting John’s thigh as he spoke. 

“Suck me. Please, Randy,” John all but begged. His lover was so close… so close and yet _so far_. 

“Oh, you want me to suck your cock?” Randy teased. He looked up to John, finding those lust clouded blue eyes staring back at him. “Not quite yet, baby,” he then whispered, dropping kisses on John’s pelvic area while his hand moved up, fingers stroking just behind John’s balls. 

“Dammit, Randy,” John groaned. He wanted Randy’s mouth on him _now_ … but fuck, if he wasn’t feeling amazing at that moment. Randy had _never_ taken his time on him like this before. In all their years together, he’d tried to go slow, but they usually ended up fucking within minutes. This time, Randy had gone on far longer than just mere minutes.

Eventually, Randy moved his mouth where John had wanted it, but instead of swallowing the other down in one movement he took him in slowly, inch… by inch… by inch… until Randy’s nose touched John’s pelvis.

“Oh, fuck!” John whined low in his throat, the kitten suddenly stirring at the noise but the merely getting up and turning a few times before he settled down again. Had Randy not had his mouth full he would have commented that _that_ was another atypical behaviour of John’s, hence John Jr. would be a good name for it.  
Still refusing to be rushed, Randy took his time in this activity too; instead of bobbing up and down on John in a rhythm, he would suck and bob sporadically, even pulling off of the other completely and licking up and down the length of his lover’s twitching shaft, savouring each groan, gasp and plea John gave. Not to brag, but he was _fucking awesome_ at this particular activity, and he knew it.

John knew that Randy knew exactly what he was doing… but he wanted _so badly_ to take his hands and push Randy’s head down and hold him there, that throat constricting around his cock. But he let Randy do his thing. That tongue and mouth were both far too talented, and John didn’t want to fuck that up. 

Raising his head off John’s cock, Randy licked his lips as he met John’s eyes. “Baby,” he began as he slowly moved upwards until his face was right above John’s, “my cock is so hard. It really, _really_ wants some attention.”

“What are ya sayin’?” John asked, his cock already missing Randy’s mouth upon it.

“I’ll suck your cock if you suck mine,” Randy whispered, leaning down to kiss his lover. His tongue slipped between John’s lips and a moan escaped the pair of them. When they finally broke off their kiss, John grinned and nodded. Instantly, Randy arranged himself, flipping his body around so his dick was right above John’s mouth, John’s cock right there in front of him.

Even though he knew he should have teased Randy to hell and back for the gloriously slow torture he had been put through, but he _really_ did enjoy doing this particular act to his lover and so he didn’t want to wait. Besides, he figured the sooner he could get Randy to where the other would want to get off the faster they might speed things along.

Wrapping his lips around the swollen head he flicked his tongue into the slit and began to suckle upon Randy, tasting the pre-cum that the other had building there. Randy moaned low in his throat, back arching as he tried to press his hips reflexively down towards John’s mouth, only being stopped by John’s firm grip upon his hips.

Taking a few moments to enjoy the hot wetness of John’s mouth around his throbbing dick Randy then began to take John back into his mouth again. John wasn’t being slow especially, and Randy was oh-so-tempted just to push this further and further, but he was also very much enjoying the erotic torture he was putting John through, so he made sure to concentrate all his efforts on keeping slow in his actions.

Up and down, up and down John’s head bobbed on Randy’s cock, but somehow his lover managed to maintain his self control. How the _fuck_ he was managing that, he didn’t know. But he was still moving torturously slow, not at _all_ the effect John was trying to achieve. “Mmmmm,” he moaned as he had Randy’s dick down his throat.

“Oh god,” Randy said around John’s dick, so it didn’t actually _sound_ like anything more than garbled letters. But it still managed to stimulate all of John’s body. However, Randy didn’t make to speed up. 

John was still going, gripping Randy’s hips so that he was the one in control. Randy pulled his head off briefly in order to put his own fingers in his mouth, soaking them with spit quickly before returning his mouth to his lover’s cock. With his wet fingers, he slid them along the crack of John’s ass, teasing around his entrance. Randy willingly took the cock in deeper as John’s hips bucked upwards. 

A whine emitted from John’s mouth at the sensation, those teasing fingers so close and yet so far all at the same time. He wanted them inside of him, but he also didn’t want to have to release Randy’s cock from his mouth to tell the other such a thing. Instead he tried to hint with his body, legs parting a bit more as possible, wanting to arch his hips further but knowing he could hurt Randy if he did.

Feeling the slight movements coming from John, Randy knew he was getting impatient, had been impatient almost since they had started, but he wasn’t going to push it now. It was many a minute later when his first finger finally breached John.

The low moan that then vibrated through his own dick had Randy jerking slightly without meaning to, feeling himself touching and then surpassing the back of John’s throat. The other seemed to be pulling him close though, not pulling him off, so he assumed that he hadn’t hurt him or anything. By the time he added a second finger John was throbbing powerfully in his mouth, already trying to writhe back on his fingers in a wanton manner.

With his thumb, Randy stroked the sensitve flesh behind John’s balls as his fingers continued to push in and pull out of John’s hole. All the while he kept teasing John’s cock with his lips and tongue. He had learned to multi task quite well over the years, that much was certain. 

John was moaning, making noises around Randy’s cock as his lover continued to please him and tease him. He wanted Randy to fuck him… but he also didn’t want him to, because then they would have to move and he wouldn’t have his cock in Randy’s mouth, either. 

Withdrawing his fingers, Randy slipped the digits back into his own mouth, three of them this time, getting them as wet as he possibly could. As he opened his mouth again to take John inside, he then pushed the tips of his three fingers into John’s entrance, eliciting a gasp from his lover. 

“Shit,” John said, though again his words were muffled around Randy’s cock, but sweet Jesus, it felt so fucking _good_.

Reluctantly Randy eased himself from John’s mouth before too long, knowing that he was close to the edge but not wanting to cum then. He removed his own mouth from John’s shaft (hearing a double whine from John, obviously bereft from the sudden changes) but continued to thrust his fingers into him.

Head thumping back onto the pillow John fought to keep his voice low as he pleaded, “Now, Randy, now!” if he didn’t have the other inside of him soon then he was going to completely and utterly go mad from need. Randy smirked slightly to himself at the words, withdrawing his fingers, “Alright, John…” he cooed.

Moving back up his lover’s body, Randy kissed John squarely on the lips before he then shifted himself between John’s thighs, bringing them up over his shoulders, forcing John down against the bed somewhat. “Told you you’d be noisy and begging,” Randy murmured with a cocky smirk before his expression then sobered somewhat in concentration as he began to ease his way into John, almost shaking with the effort of keeping slow and not driving in.

~~~

Thinking of Justin as _excited_ made Wade wish that he was wearing pants, or at the very least hoping his night-shirt covered him enough to hide the reaction he had to that innocent implication. “Well, Ok,” Wade swallowed slightly, licking his dry lips without conscious thought, Justin’s eyes following the progress of the chef’s tongue.

“Wh-What exactly are you interested in trying, Justin?” Wade asked and Justin looked a little confused; no one had ever really talked to him about sex (not of the variety he was interested in anyway) so although he knew the overall process he wasn’t sure of the… _smaller_ things that led up to it.

Seeing the hesitation Wade leant in and gently kissed his lips again, “Do you trust me?” Justin nodded immediately, “Yes,” he said softly and then nodded an agreement again when Wade said to tell him if he did something Justin wasn’t comfortable with… and then the young man gasped as Wade’s strong, calloused fingers ran up his leg under the borrowed shirt, brushing over his semi-erected manhood.

“How’s that, Justin?” Wade asked as the tips of his fingers caressed Justin’s cock. Though, by the way it was hardening beneath his touch, he figured it was fair enough to assume that he was enjoying the touch. 

“It’s… it feels… really good,” Justin answered. He couldn’t recall something ever feeling that good before. It didn’t take him long to realize just how different Wade’s touch was to his own… and how much more he enjoyed Wade’s hand upon him than he did his own.

Gently, he wrapped his fingers around the base and slowly dragged his hand upwards, thumb circling around the sensitive head. The only thing that disappointed him about this situation was that he couldn’t _see_ Justin. His cock and torso were both covered by his own shirt. But at the same time, he didn’t know how Justin would feel about him removing that article of clothing. Though, would it hurt to ask? He stilled his hand, removing it from Justin’s cock to let it rest on Justin’s thigh. Noticing the confused look upon Justin’s face, he leaned forward and kissed him before asking, “Justin, may I undress you?”

Justin’s heart thudded; was he really ready to have Wade see him naked, in all his vulnerable openness? Looking into the beautiful eyes that Wade possessed though he knew his reservations would immediately be for nought. He was in good shape, and well, Wade surely liked him for more than his body anyway… “Yes.”

To save his dignity Wade pretended that he wasn’t aware of the fact that his hands were shaking just a little as he grabbed the hem of his gifted shirt and slowly drew it up over Justin’s thighs and then over the rest of his body, pulling the item off and setting it aside nearby for later when Justin would undoubtedly want it. Seeing Justin naked had Wade’s breath catching in his throat, eyes wide, “My God…”

He’d always known Justin would be beautiful, but that flawless dark skin and the sinewy muscle from all that time in the stables was even more perfection than he could have imagined. Realising that his staring was making Justin uncomfortable he forced himself to stop. Kissing Justin once more he wrapped his hand around the other once more and began to pump slowly. _That_ part of Justin he had yet to look at, that and his incredible arse—but all in good time, he reminded himself.

Justin had to admit that it felt really strange. He was sitting on Wade’s lap. Naked. He was naked. On Wade’s lap. Although Wade’s hand upon his cock was working _really_ well to distract him from the fact that he was actually _naked_. And the kissing helped, too. 

“Remember, anytime you’re feeling uncomfortable, just tell me,” Wade told him, holding his gaze to allow Justin to see his sincerity. 

“I will,” Justin replied with a nod and a blush. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with their current situation, because he’d realized soon enough that he wanted Wade to see all of him… but he wasn’t used to being nude for so long without being in the bath. “I—” he began, but cut himself off. How could he possibly bring himself to ask if he could undress Wade?

“What, Justin?” Wade asked gently, his hand still moving over the other’s hard length with that slow, gentle and yet firm movement, a sensation that had Justin slowly beginning to rock his hips now and again, pushing himself further and further into the hand whilst not trying to seem too obvious about it.

“I…” Justin swallowed hard, thinking he should just go through with it. He sincerely doubted that Wade would say no to being naked before him given their current activities.

“I was wondering if… if I could… if you’d underess too.” Ok, so maybe he chickened out a little bit to ask whether _he_ could undress Wade, but he had gotten his point made. Momentarily Wade looked surprised but then he smiled softly and nodded, gently nudging Justin to stand up a moment. Had Wade not been blushing lightly as he removed his shirt, leaving him as naked as Justin, Justin would have thought the other was oh so confident.

“Oh god,” Justin couldn’t help but whisper as he let his eyes trail downwards. From Wade’s face with his slightly crooked nose, over his broad chest and strong arms, down lower to his abdomen… 

Wade finally let himself look at Justin. The pair of them stood in the room, nude together for the first time, and now Wade could see him _all_. His eyes finally drifted down to Justin’s cock. And now he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Now he saw what he’d only been feeling before… and he wanted to touch him again. 

Looking back up again to Wade’s face, Justin found that Wade’s attention was not upon his face. That thought alone caused a blush to rise in his cheeks. So then he let his own eyes drift lower than they’d traveled before. Last time he stopped his eyes as they hit the trail of hair leading downwards from Wade’s navel. This time, however, he followed that trail and he finally saw Wade’s cock. He’d seen other men naked before, that was impossible to avoid in the shared baths, but he’d never been in such close proximity to another man, not in this sort of situation anyway. He stepped in closer, despite his nerves, and brought a hand up to Wade’s neck, their naked bodies pressing together as he drew the chef down into a kiss.

A low sound left the cook as he felt Justin’s body pressing shyly into his own, his hands wanting to merely reach down and grip that perfectly perky arse that had been teasing him even longer than suitability allowed, but he merely contented himself with holding the other’s hips for the current time. Justin fit so well against him even though he was so much taller than the Moroccan man was.

The sound, as well as Wade’s body against his own, made Justin give a soft, shy moan in return; he had never, ever even _contemplated_ that something could feel as amazing as having Wade’s warm, naked flesh alongside his own. The other was so, so warm… Wade’s hands splayed over Justin’s smooth back, fingers just inching onto his backside, Justin’s fingers curling into his hair and seeming to try to draw him that little bit closer.

Keeping one hand settled on Justin’s back, Wade used a gentle pressure to get the other to sit and then lay down on the bed, settling his body over Justin’s but supporting his own weight, still continuing to kiss him. He sincerely doubted that they would do _that_ that night, but he could damn well give Justin incentive to consider it in the future. His free hand moved down between their bodies, beginning to stroke both of their erections as he pressed them together lightly. The noise Justin made had him throbbing.

Justin’s body was in shock. A most pleasurable kind of shock. His cock and Wade’s were _touching_. He could feel Wade’s cock _twitch_ as Wade’s large hand stroked them both. He swore that he had a dream like this… but that dream couldn’t hold a candle to what was happening to him at that very moment. 

Wade never knew how it’d feel to have a man’s body beneath him. It was quite different than the several women he’d had in the past. He’d never taken another man’s cock in his hand before. Women were soft with their curves and breasts… Justin… God, Justin was all hard muscle and hard cock. 

It was magnificent. 

Even the way that he kissed was different. Justin was shy, yes, but there was still something distinctly masculine about him in the way that he kissed. The pair of them were enjoying each second of it. 

Feeling Justin’s gasps against his lips whenever he did something the other seemed to particularly enjoyed thrilled Wade, eyes darting from Justin’s face to his heaving chest and then slowly down to where his hand gave them both a definite and continuous pleasure. “How does it feel, Justin?” he asked in a voice that was a little hoarse with his own passion.

Eyes rolling up slightly as Wade’s thumb swept around the swollen head of his cock, Justin made a strangled sound low in his throat before exhaling in a breathy rush, “Feels unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.” Now, Wade had of course suspected as much but he thoroughly enjoyed the confirmation, “So it’s good?”

“Oh, God, yes, _Wade_ \--“ Justin’s hands suddenly gripped his shoulders, a surprised expression suddenly cutting through the lust, a single stroke being enough to warrant the reason for the sudden change: Justin had experienced his first orgasm by a hand not his own.

As the sticky seed covered the pair of them, Justin looked up at Wade with his eyes wide (happiness combined with desire both read in his eyes at that moment), mouth dropped open slightly, his body still twitching a little from the aftershocks. That was far more intense than anything he’d done unto himself. “Wade…” was about all he could say right then. 

“Justin… I… I… Was that good for you, then?” Wade asked, quickly realizing how idiotic and pointless that question was. All he had to do was look into Justin’s eyes to see that, well, yes, yes it was. 

Smiling shyly and nodding, Justin answered, “Yes.” It didn’t take him long to realize, though, that _he_ was the only one that came. Wade was still hard, his cock pressing into his hip. Maybe he’d come too soon? Wade was touching himself as well, after all. “But what about, um… what about you?” Justin then asked, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

~~~

Ted continued to slam his cock into Cody, his lover’s back thudding against the door repeatedly. He couldn’t get enough of Cody’s pleas and moans, drinking all the noises down like the sweetest of wines. “I love you, Cody,” he said, bringing his lips to the younger man’s again, swallowing the moans that still spilled from Cody’s lips. 

Using the door for leverage, Cody rocked his hips over and over, moving himself on Ted’s cock. He clenched his hole around his cock then, pleased as Ted let out a whimper of his own, which got lost in his mouth as they continued to kiss. 

After another repeat or two of that same action Ted was all but shaking, “Goddamn Cody…” he almost whined, not wanting to reach his peak then but knowing he was going to be helpless but to surrender if this carried on. “You—I can’t…” he groaned low in his throat, “Stay here tonight—” he panted out heavily, trying not to sound too much like he was begging.

“I don’t know if I—“ Cody cut himself off then, quite unprepared for just how sensitive his cock would be even to his own hand, giving an almost sinful moan that had Ted striving to push deeper and deeper inside of his lover. “That’s it Cody… stroke your hard cock, want to feel you cum over the pair of us—“ he choked on a gasp, eyes watching Cody’s hand.

Cody never thought that words would turn him on so much. But, fuck, if Ted’s words didn’t make him impossibly harder… His hand worked up and down, up and down, moving faster and faster. Each little thrust Ted made inside him, each little rock of his own hips, each stroke of his hand drew him closer to the edge, one he was more than ready to tumble on over. “Oh fuck,” he groaned. 

“That’s it, baby,” Ted encouraged. “Keep stroking yourself.” He was hardly able to get his own words out. He was _so close_. The sight of Cody’s hand stroking his own cock, the feel of Cody’s _tight_ hole clenching around him… he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it last much longer. 

A few touches of his own hand and several more thrusts was all it took for Cody to open his mouth, a scream of pleasure building in his throat as he spilled himself over his hand, abdomen and Ted’s chest and stomach. However, Ted seemed to foresee the action because he kissed Cody hard and swallowed the sound, his own cry of completion leaving him at the same moment, jack-hammering until he himself was spent.

A dull thud sounded as Cody’s body connected with the door properly, Ted’s body leaning into it as he used the last of his strength to keep himself upright. “Oh… my…” Cody managed weakly, shivering slightly in the aftershocks. “I, um, I don’t know if I’d be able to stand up on my own…” he confessed with a tired and sated giggle as he managed to get breath back.

“Let’s go to bed,” Ted then said to Cody as they both leaned against the door after he pulled his spent cock out of Cody’s ass. 

“Give me a second to get back on my feet,” Cody replied. He was serious when he said he didn’t know if he could stand on his own, and although Ted’s bed wasn’t that far away, it still required walking. 

“Does that mean that you’re going to stay with me?” Ted then asked. Cody hadn’t said no to his suggestion, after all. 

“The whole night?” Cody asked, somewhat unsure of how that would go over. 

“Yes. The whole entire night. Sleep next to me. Wake up with me.” Ted couldn’t think of anything better than that. 

“Of course,” Cody said, watching as Ted made his way with admirable steadiness the short distance to the bed, pulling the covers back and getting underneath them. He looked expectantly at Cody, who was still propping himself up against the door, and Cody gave a sheepish laugh before swallowing, taking a step… and almost fell flat on his backside.

“Cody!” Ted gasped slightly, Cody wasving the other off, “Just…. Give me a second.” Cody eventually made it to the bed, Ted immediately pulling him into his arms, “Did I hurt you?” he asked, immediately concerned. Nuzzling himself into Ted’s chest, underneath the warm covers and on the soft bed, Cody shook his head, “Of course not, Teddy.”

“Are you sure?” Ted asked. Cody, so young and fit, had nearly fallen over as he tried to walk from the door to the bed.

“I’m positive, Teddy. It was just… intense, that’s all,” he said. “Left me feeling a touch breathless,” he admitted. “And weak at the knees.”

“Well… as long as I didn’t hurt you,” Ted then said to him, giving Cody a smile. “I’m ok with leaving you breathless and weak at the knees.”

“And sleepy,” Cody said after a yawn. “Don’t forget sleepy.” With that, Ted leaned over Cody’s body and blew out the candle, plunging the room into darkness. 

“Night Cody,” Ted murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his lover’s head. Cody pressed a kiss to his pec from their positioning and murmured, “Goodnight, Teddy. I love you.” Ted’s heart swelled, a sense of peace washing over him for the first time in days, “I love you too,” he assured.

Quiet chatter passed between them for a while, easy undemanding topics. It wasn’t much longer, however, before both young men fell asleep, their earlier activities having worn them out whereas the culmination of the issues surrounding their relationship and Ted’s father’s reaction to it, meant that they were more emotionally at ease than even they realised.

~~~

Looking down at himself Wade was slightly surprised to note he hadn’t cum; Justin had looked so beautifully erotic in orgasm that he was sure that would have ended him then and there, but it seemed not. Then again, it wasn’t a bad thing: he wasn’t totally a virgin, but he deemed Justin was, and he doubted that the other was well-versed in self-gratification considering how he’d reacted to Wade’s touch.

Wade knew he wouldn’t need much more, and so he took a breath and swallowed before licking his lips to wet them, meeting his lover’s eyes, “Justin…?” he enquired quietly, taking his hand from himself and lifting it up.

Taking one of Justin’s hands in his own Wade then slowly lowered it down to his cock; he had sensed the other wanted to touch him before, but was probably too shy to ask, and as soon as Justin took him in that tentative and deliciously calloused grip Wade almost lost it then and there. “Is this Ok?” he asked, still concerned about how Justin felt about all of this even then.

Nodding his head up and down furiously, Justin let Wade know that this was ok. This was more than ok. With his other hand, he gripped behind Wade’s head and drew him in for a kiss. He may be new to this, and he may be shy, but he did have his instincts to go by. And right then his body was telling him that he wanted to kiss Wade as he touched him. 

The grip around his cock, it was unsure at first, but Justin continued to stroke. His hand tightened, grip becoming more confident with each pass. Without even realizing what he was doing, Justin hooked his leg around Wade’s as his hand moved up and down. 

“Oh, shit,” Wade cursed as he found himself inching closer to his orgasm at Justin’s hand. 

“Am I— Am I doing something wrong?” Justin asked after Wade swore, his hand pausing. 

“God no, Justin, not at all,” he assured him. “Keep going. I’m so close,” he told the younger man, leaning down again for another kiss. 

Thrilled by the words Justin submitted to the kiss eagerly, participating with his grown confidence, his hand beginning its previous actions upon Wade again. It was merely a few strokes later when Wade was coming and Justin gasped, breaking the kiss, eyes wide with an awe-struck curiosity as he took in the sight of the hot, pearlescent liquid that now covered his hand. _He had made Wade cum_.

A sound of pure satisfaction left Wade in the aftermath of his orgasm, his eyes closed as he savoured the sensation. Even though it may have just been by Justin’s hand that was possibly _the_ best orgasm that he had ever experienced in his entire life. “Justin…” he sighed softly, eyes opening once more.

Biting his lip coyly Justin rubbed his other hand gently over Wade’s pec, just wanting to touch the other but also not wanting to mess him up anymore than they both were by using his dirty hand. “Was that… was that good?” he asked quietly, still feeling tingly from the knowledge of what he had achieved. His answer was a kiss that stole his breath away.

“Thank you, Justin,” Wade said as he pulled apart from their kiss. 

“Why are…?” he began, but trailed off as he looked into Wade’s eyes, unable to say anymore. 

Still, Wade answered the unspoken question. “You’ve just made me the happiest man alive. I’ve never been so happy in my life as I am right now… or any other time that I’ve had you in my arms. So thank you for everything that you’ve done for me.”

Justin couldn’t help his smile. It was hard to believe that he could bring someone so much happiness, but he could clearly see the emotion in Wade’s eyes. He still didn’t know if he was ready to sleep with Wade, but he was more certain now than ever that Wade was the one he wanted to do that with. “You’re welcome. And… and thank you for everything, too.” Had it not been for Wade encouraging him, they probably wouldn’t be together in any sense at all. And, man, would he have been missing out on so much. 

“The pleasure was all mine, I can assure you,” Wade said. Reluctantly easing himself away from Justin with a kiss (and feeling his heart squeeze as Justin looked so vulnerably uneasy with Wade moving off of him) he then picked up his discarded shirt and cleaned them both off with it. Justin’s initial reservations eased as soon as he realised what Wade was doing, and then he felt awful for believing Wade’d just leave him at all, let alone after that.

Tossing the shirt aside without much care Wade then gently moved Justin so that the other was underneath the covers with him, drawing the small male into his strong arms and holding him close. Now that his lust had been momentarily sated Wade could trust himself now to remain somewhat calm as he gently began to trace his fingers over the length of the other’s smile and vaguely over his smooth back. “You’re so very amazing, Justin,” Wade murmured, swearing he felt the heat radiating from Justin’s face where the other’s head rested comfortably atop his shoulder.

“I’m not,” Justin mumbled into Wade’s skin. 

“But you are. I’ve never felt so good in my life… I’ve never felt so _right_ in my life. It’s all because of you, Justin,” Wade whispered to him. 

“Well… I can say the same about you,” Justin then told him. “I never knew that… that anything could feel so good.” It’s not that he didn’t want to believe Wade, because he trusted the older man with his life, but he had so much more experience in these matters than he himself did… surely someone before him had to make him feel as good as he said Justin did, if not moreso. 

“To be honest with you… I never knew that it could feel so good, either.” None of his past lovers (be they long term or merely a one night stand) had ever satisfied him so completely as Justin did. 

Again Justin couldn’t help but be sceptical about the sentiment even though he couldn’t help the pride that he felt alongside it. He nodded quietly in acknowledgement of the words, shifting to get comfortable in Wade’s arms.

Underneath his ear Wade’s heartbeat was strong and steady and Justin found himself being lulled into slumber by it, not having actually realised that he was feeling as tired as he was. Wade only realised the other had nodded off when he’d been speaking quietly for a few moments and hadn’t received so much as a sound of acknowledgement. Smiling gently, tenderly, Wade pulled the covers over them both.

This was good. No, this was _more_ than good. Begrudgingly he had to admit Phil and Randy had been right; it was going to be easier to cope without the over all sex part if they were Ok with things like this once in a while.

~~~

“Shit, Randy, are you gonna… are you gonna keep this up the whole time?” John asked as Randy’s thick cock was slowly pushed inside of him. 

“Remember the tale of the tortoise and the hare,” Randy said, recalling the stories they used to listen in on as Caroline read the book of Aesop’s Fables to her children, “slow and steady wins the race.”

“When the fuck did you ever care ‘bout slow ‘n steady?” John went on to ask, arching his back in an attempt to get Randy deeper inside of him. 

“Since right now,” Randy answered. “I want this to last, John-John,” he added in a whisper, stroking his thumb over John’s wrist as he had it pinned above his head. He really didn’t know how much longer they’d be able to go after all they’d done previously, but he was determined to make this go on for as long as humanly possible. However, if John kept up with what he was doing, thrusting his hips up and clenching his ass around him, he really didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. So he couldn’t help but scold, “Fucking stop doing that.”

“But Randy, I need ya so bad,” John moaned. 

“You got me right here,” he said as he drew his hips back, completely pulling out of John’s body before repeating his actions from before, slowly pushing his cock inside, inch by inch.

“Not what I meant and ya now it, cocky bastard…” John tried to growl, but the sound came out slightly strangled and breathless as Randy had just sunk himself balls-deep into John’s tight, welcoming body once more. Though it was obviously taking effort on his part John was no longer attempting to push up against him, to try and coax him into more, and Randy felt somewhat more in control because of it.

John’s fingers flexed underneath his hands where he kept the other held down, displaying his dominance whilst giving his partner torturous, slow-building pleasure. Sweat was trickling down his back, following the indent of his spine down to the dip just before his arse, the same moisture running over John’s magnificent chest; it was a sight to behold and no wonder John had so many of the maids in the castle falling over themselves in the summer time. It drove Randy wild with jealousy but John always made it up to him.  
After what seemed like an age Randy finally, finally, began to increase the force of his thrusts, concentrating the thrusts he was giving to pound directly into John’s sweet spot. Knowing how loud the other was going to get Randy ducked his head down, kissing the other hard and deep, swallowing the cries and cusses that he could hear John straining to let out. The strong body his lover possessed was now bouncing and writhing wantonly underneath his own, John essentially letting Randy do anything he wanted to him.

Pulling back from the kiss, hearing John’s moans and choked cries flood his ears, Randy smirked as he continued to hit John’s spot. “You’re doing a shit job at staying quiet,” he teased.

Instead of saying anything (moreso because he couldn’t actually say anything at the moment), John reached up around the back of Randy’s head and pulled him down for another kiss just as he was about to cry out again. 

That was when Randy decided that things had gone on for long enough. He’d done such a good job at being patient, at taking his time to please not only John but also himself, that he allowed himself to thrust even harder, even faster. But he still kept his thrusts deep. He didn’t want any shallow strokes; he wanted John to feel his cock against his spot every single thrust. 

He was thankful for the kiss John pulled him into, because his own moans and cries would surely be waking the castle should they be heard. His hips were moving back and forth, he could feel the muscles in his legs burning, but he was so close that the slow burn of pleasure in his belly was far greater than any sensations of pain he was feeling. He just hoped that John was as close as he was. God, he wanted to see John’s cum all over his belly just as his own cum coated inside John. 

Even if John hadn’t gasped out a strained whimpering whisper of, _“Oh, fuck!”_ in his ear Randy would have known his lover was right on the edge; he had gotten this reaction enough to recognise the signs now.

Still Randy refused to let John touch himself, or he touching him, because he was determined when he said he was going to make the other cum by his cock alone. Brushing his lips over John’s, Randy pulled back enough to let their heated gazes connect.

“You’re gonna cum for me, John-John,” he murmured, voice low and husky, a borderline growl as he used the last reserves of his energy to keep up his steady, undeniable rhythm. “You’re gonna cum for _me_ , /right now/!” and a final hard thrust of Randy’s dick into his prostate was all John needed; his climax seemed to ripple from his toes to the very tips of his short hair, jaw clenched against his cry of satisfaction.

Seeing the way John’s muscles rippled and flexed, his eyes rolling up and his body locking around him, all conspired to send Randy over the edge of bliss himself. Muffling his moans into John’s thick shoulder Randy spilled himself into John, feeling the same scolding heat that he’d just unleashed inside his lover decorating his own abdomen. Though he hadn’t meant to just drop like a sack of potatoes if happened, his energy deserting him. However, when he made to move away John’s arms merely wrapped around him, keeping him still.

“You ain’t goin’ nowhere,” John muttered into Randy’s shoulder. At least for now, Randy’s weight was welcomed on top of him. 

“At least let me blow out the candle,” Randy said, but John just shook his head.

“Candle don’t have much left in it; it’ll burn out soon. You’re stayin’ right here with me,” John told him. His hand moved up into Randy’s hair, gently threading through the sweat soaked strands. “Love you,” he then whispered. 

“I love you, too,” Randy returned, John’s touch relaxing him like nothing or no one else ever could. 

Just a few minutes later, John still stroking Randy’s hair, and Randy not quite asleep but very close to it, the candle burned out. Now in complete darkness, they readjusted themselves so Randy wasn’t _completely_ on top of John anymore, but an arm was draped across John’s chest as he snuggled into the strong body of his lover. 

Then, just a few minutes after that, both of them had fallen into a peaceful sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

As Justin slowly awoke, he quickly realized that he was in Wade’s bed. That thought brought a smile to his face. This was the third night he’d spent in Wade’s bed; he could hardly believe that. But he also quickly realized that he was completely naked… and that there was a part of Wade that was pressed against his backside. He froze at that realization. However, Wade wasn’t alone in that department, as he, too, was hard. 

Blinking a few times, Wade smiled when he saw the messy mop of Justin’s hair right there before his very eyes. But then he frowned when he felt Justin’s body tense in his arms. “Justin? Is there something wrong?” he asked, voice cracking and heavy with sleep. 

“Uhh… well… umm… not exactly… but you’re, uh… well your… that is to say,” he stuttered, finally deciding to roll onto his back. Though now he felt Wade’s erection against his hip. He turned his head to face Wade, blushing furiously.

It didn’t take a genius to realize what Justin was trying to get at, but was unable to actually voice. “Sorry about that,” Wade apologized, moving back enough so that his cock was no longer touching Justin.

“You, umm, you don’t have to move,” he then whispered. “I was just a bit… surprised, that’s all.”  
“I didn’t mean t’make you uncomfortable,” Wade assured softly, his voice still that rough croon that was sending shivers down Justin’s spine at the sound of it. “You didn’t,” Justin said, biting his lip as he looked down to their bodies hidden underneath the covers, wondering when Wade would realise that he was in a similar state to the other man. Chances were that Wade had already noticed, but he was always so polite that he probably wouldn’t mention it aloud either.

Bringing a hand up Wade caressed Justin’s cheek with his thumb, “Good morning, Justin,” he greeted the other properly, and Justin grinned sheepishly before leaning in and kissing Wade chastely, “Good morning, Wade.” And it was a good morning indeed. Last night had been amazing, and despite the embarrassment...

Wade was about to say something more when a small mewling sound suddenly caught their attention and Justin moved, leaning his body over Wade’s without thinking, reaching down and carefully picking little Kismet up; the kitten had been up a while it seemed.

“Hello little guy,” Justin cooed softly, stroking the kitten’s head, not really thinking as he rested his head on Wade’s chest, the man stroking his hair almost like the way he was stroking the kitten’s. “Noisy bugger for someone so small, isn’t he?” Justin giggled as Kismet moved forward, swatting at Wade’s nose as though reproachful.  
“I should probably get up now. Breakfast won’t make itself now, will it?” Wade asked, though he really didn’t want to leave his warm bed with Justin by his side. 

“No, it won’t,” Justin agreed, though he didn’t want Wade to leave either. However, he’d have to be getting up soon himself to go do his daily chores in the stable before getting breakfast. “And the animals won’t feed themselves… at least we hope they don’t,” he said. The animals getting out and eating through all their feed would be a most awful experience. 

“And the little guy probably needs some food, too,” Wade said, still not getting out of bed.

“Yes, he will,” Justin said with a nod against Wade’s chest. 

With a sigh, Wade pushed back the covers and rolled out of bed, and Justin’s eyes instantly roamed over his long, tall body. The light right then was so much better than it was at night. It was as though he was seeing Wade for the first time.  
Wade was rather clueless to Justin’s somewhat awed admiration as he selected what he was going to wear. Unlike a good majority of the staff in the house Wade had more than two uniforms, and that was because his were subject to more wear-and-tear and potential damage than anyone else’s. Save for the stable-staff, actually, now he thought about it.

It was only when he turned around to talk to Justin as he dressed (somehow it seemed as though it’d be a backwards step for them to keep being shy after what they had done last night) and he found himself underneath that warm, deep coloured coco that was Justin’s gaze. “Somethin’ wrong, Justin?” he asked.

Wade subconsciously flexed before the other and Justin had the uncharacteristic urge to _whimper_ at the sight of Wade’s muscles moving. “No, no,” Justin hastened to assure, feeling warm as he got out of the bed himself, “I’m sorry, I was just looking…” he looked down sheepishly, then looked back up at Wade’s warmly amused chuckle.  
“No need to apologize,” Wade told him then, still smiling, though his own eyes were trailing up and down Justin’s nude body. God, if anything he should be the one apologizing for practically devouring Justin with his eyes alone. 

“I, umm, need to get my clothes,” Justin then said. He only had his (well, Wade’s) sleeping shirt with him, nothing else. 

“Go on, then. I’ll see you later, I’m sure,” Wade said. 

After slipping the sleeping shirt on, Justin gave Wade a quick kiss on his lips before picking up Kismet. “I’ll get his things later, I promise,” he assured Wade, who nodded, saying that wouldn’t be a problem. He then opened the door a bit, looking to make sure no one was around. As it was still really early, he figured most people would still be asleep. When the coast was clear, he headed back down towards his room. He’d actually completely forgotten about what he walked in on the night before… until he opened the door to his room and saw Heath and Michael in bed together underneath the covers. 

He dressed fairly quickly, trying to make as little noise as possible. He then whispered to Kismet (who he placed on his bed) that he’d be back after a quick trip to the privy. It was then that he realized that, well, Kismet would probably have to go, too, and he did _not_ want to come back to _that_ on his bed. So he picked up his kitten and brought him outside with him, trying to tell him that he could go on the ground, not sure how well that was working out. 

Kismet eventually did his business and Justin cleaned him up, having answered his own call of nature, then heading inside the servants’ quarters, wondering what he should do with the kitten until they had had breakfast—he didn’t know whether it would be good to have the kitten in the kitchen with the food. And, even though he knew this all yet, he couldn’t leave Kismet in their room because Heath and Michael were still sleeping.

Mercifully though the door opened not too long after and Michael slipped out –giving Justin a sheepish grin- before he then stepped into the room and then smiled sheepishly at his step-brother, setting the kitten down and Kismet immediately began to scout around for invisible things you couldn’t see. The redhead gave him a shy grin, dressed mercifully and still somewhat sleepy from the look of it. “Nice night?” they found themselves asking one another the question at the same time, then gave small chuckles of uneasy embarrassment—it was apparent that they seemed to believe that the other seemed to assume that they knew what they had been doing the night before.

“Um… Sorry I kind of walked in on you and Michael last night,” Heath shook his head at the other, “It’s um, Ok, I mean, I wasn’t expecting you to walk in.” They stopped by Wade’s room, Wade giving them both the cat’s stuff to the door when they found him in the kitchen to get it back, heading to the kitten then before they went into the kitchen then to have their breakfast. Wade smiled brightly at Justin softly as he entered the kitchen, Heath actually not minding the interaction now. Michael was such a good influence.

“Food might be a while,” Wade said as he and his handful of other chefs cooked and mixed and chopped various things. 

“Take as long as you need,” one of the servants around the table chimed. The later they got served, the later they began their daily duties, and that meant more time for them to wake up properly. 

As Phil entered the kitchen (from the women’s side once again), he grinned at Wade, who grinned right back, the look missed by all the others who were either busy working around the fire or engaged in conversations around the table, more and more people coming in as they awaited breakfast. 

Sitting across from his step brother, Justin asked somewhat uncertainly, “You’re not still upset with me, are you?”

“No,” Heath admitted quietly, shaking his head, “I still care for Wade, I ain’t gonna lie—“ Justin nodded his head, glad that the other had lowered his voice significantly even though no one appeared to be paying attention to them,   
“But it ain’t like I thought it was. I’m really Ok.”

Justin sent the other a small smile, relief flooding him; though he would hate to end up with some sort of Wade-or-Heath ultimatum he knew that he would have been very, very annoyed was his step-brother to turn around to him to try and make him feel guilty about what had happened last night… and that had been amazing.

“Thank you,” Justin said softly and Heath merely nodded. He would probably never forgive himself for how he treated Justin, but now he truly understood that he had been completely and utterly misguided before.

~~~

Randy awoke to the sounds of scratching, and instantly knew just what was going on. “John, your goddamn cat is ruining this room,” he muttered, not even looking to see _what_ he was scratching up. 

“He’s jus’ personalizin’ it,” John mumbled back, though he did sit up to see what his kitten had gotten his paws on. But he couldn’t see the cat anywhere. “The hell?”

Then, Randy could _feel_ the scratching. “He’s under the bed… on my side,” he told John. 

Leaning over the edge of the bed, John was just able to make out the outline of his kitten under the bed, scratching up the wooden post of the bed closest to the wall at the end of their bed. “Hey there, big guy, come on over here,” John said, patting his hand on the ground to try to get the cat to come to him. “Don’t make me go under there,” he threatened, and that actually seemed to work as the kitten came slinking out from underneath the bed. 

“That’s my boy,” John cooed, scratching the kitten behind the ears, the cat purring and rubbing against the man’s hand, Randy watching from the bed and feeling somewhat jealous about the fact that John was paying attention to it.

“Hey, I thought I was your boy?” Randy muttered, pushing himself into a sitting position, watching John pick up the cat and sit him on his lap for a moment, continuing to pet him. “Have you named him yet?” Randy asked, needing something to call the damn thing when he bitched about it.  
John looked at him, and Randy needed mere moments to gauge his expression. Immediately he shook his head, “No, John, I said no and I mean it—“

“Please baby, please, he needs a name and it suits him so well—“  
“No!” John’s lip stuck out more as Randy refused, and Randy tried to brace himself for the following onslaught of pleas… but it didn’t work. And then, eventually, it became too much and he growled, “Fine! Call the blasted thing Ortz!”

“Good!” John exclaimed excitedly. “Ortz,” he said softly, petting the soft fur on the kitten’s head. “You like that name, bud? You look like an Ortz.”

As John continued to coddle the kitten, Randy sat up and quickly smacked John’s exposed ass before crawling over his lover and out of bed. “Get that thing out in the barn. Don’t need him pissing and shitting in our room,” he said gruffly. 

“Watch yer mouth ‘round him,” John said, as though he were a small child who could actually repeat the inappropriate words he overheard. 

As Randy pulled on his uniform, he rolled his eyes and said, “You certainly didn’t care about watching your mouth last night.”

“I didn’t need t’,” John retorted, “Yeh were doin’ that enough fer t’both of us.” Randy supposed that he had to concede that one… he _had_ kept John quiet.

Pulling on his clothes Randy then paused, taking in the sight of John starkers, uncaring, and that damned cat lording it up under the man’s attention. “Get dressed and take it out John, now, and then get your fine arse down t’breakfast, understand me?” he said.

“Yes master,” John rolled his eyes and then called sweetly, “He’s got a name now, Rand, do try and use it!” grumbling, Randy closed the door behind him and headed down to breakfast, settling down. It didn’t take him long to notice that Wade seemed happy… really happy. Oh aye? He eyed Justin, grinning.

~~~

The next morning the sensation of steady breathing against the back of his neck had Cody stirring, momentarily confused as to why he was feeling such a thing. Ted wouldn’t have stayed all night in his room in case they were found…

And, well, his bed felt a lot softer than he was used to, and the blankets thicker. What was going on? On that note Cody forced himself to open his eyes, finding himself confronted with the still predominantly dark outlines of Ted’s bedroom. Ah, that was right.

A large, dopey smile curled Cody’s lips as he wriggled back against Ted somewhat, hearing a sleepy mumble coming from his lover at the sensation, but it seemed that Ted was fine with sleeping through it.

Cody had one of his arms curled underneath his head but the other was resting atop Ted’s, their fingers twined together tightly. There was a part of him that said he should get up and go to his own bed in case, but he had recalled how awful and cheap he had felt when Ted had done that to him and so he merely readjusted the covers, settled and waited for Ted.

Ted had gotten used to woken up by Cody each morning… but he hadn’t gotten used to waking up _with_ Cody each morning. So when his eyes opened and he saw that Cody was indeed still there with him, he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. It hadn’t just been a dream. “Morning, Cody,” he said into Cody’s ear.

Jerking his head back and squeaking much like a mouse in surprise, Cody turned himself around to face Ted. “Oh my god, don’t _do_ that! I didn’t know you were awake!” he said, though he was laughing about it.

“Sorry,” Ted apologized quickly. “I was just so happy to see that you were actually here in my bed with me.” 

“I could get used to this,” Cody told him. “Sleeping in your bed… waking up next to you… I wish we could do this every day.”

“Believe me, if you could then I would make it so…” and believe him when he believed he was going to try his hardest to make sure that such a thing occurred as often as possible, before and after he married Maryse. Cody sighed gently, feeling momentarily melancholy… until Ted began gently kissing at the side of his neck, his arms wrapping around Cody.

Uncaring that he probably had awful morning breath (leaving the bed, and Cody, to go and tend to his teeth seemed like such a pointless venture for the moment) Ted drew Cody into a kiss—and Cody didn’t seem to mind either, ‘cause he kissed back.

“Mhm…” Cody pulled back, arching a brow at Ted in mild amusement, “Teddy… is it necessary to poke me?” Ted looked momentarily confused, “But I’m not—“ his eyes then widened in understanding and he chuckled, giving Cody a small squeeze, “Hypocrite.”

“Well, sleeping with you next to me… I can’t help these things,” Cody said with a smirk. “I guess I can take care of it quick if you want…”

“No!” Ted instantly protested. “That is… it’s fine just like that.”

“If you say so… Did you need to get up now?” Cody then asked. He really, _really_ wanted Ted to talk to his father again, and he felt that the sooner he did it, the better. “Your father’s probably in his study.”

“I’m not leaving my bed, not leaving _you_ , to go talk to him right now,” Ted told him. 

“You should though, baby, maybe not right this second, but this morning,” Cody whispered. It wasn’t as though he wanted to push Ted out of bed, good God no, but he also knew that he personally would feel better if Ted and Lord DiBiase somehow managed to put everything behind them, especially considering the history that the Lord had with Virgil. “Please?”

“Ok, Ok,” Ted sighed slightly, shaking his head as he looked down at Cody where the other lay with him, “But only for you, mind.” Anyone else and he would probably still be at loggerheads with his father and not even considering talking.

When Cody leveled that beautiful smile on him though he knew he could have hardly refused the request. The ravenette leant up then, cupping Ted’s cheek and drawing him down for a kiss, their tongues meeting after a few moments, Ted unashamedly drawing Cody close and Cody allowed himself to be drawn in. He’d be a fool to protest, wouldn’t he?

Figuring Ted deserved a reward for being so amenable, Cody murmured against his lips when their kiss broke apart, “Shall we take a bath together?” they didn’t really get to lounge the way they normally would the other time, and since it seemed rather early indeed they could indulge before breakfast. Nodding in a probably dumb fashion, Ted then paused and pouted, “But that means I need to let you go.”

“You don’t _have_ to,” Cody said. “You can cling onto me from here to the bathroom if you feel that’s necessary,” he teased. 

“Maybe I do feel it’s necessary. It’s not often I get to wake up with you in my arms, and I just don’t want to let you go.”

“I know. But, you know, we’ve got quite a bit of time before you’ve got to go to breakfast if the sun’s anything to go by,” Cody said, and to him, the sun was the _only_ thing to go by. “So we can take a nice long bath together.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhmm. In fact, I believe we may have enough time to finally make love in the tub. If you’d like to do so, that is.”

Ok… for that Ted was willing to relinquish Cody—but only until he stood up. Then, his arms were back around the other again, making Cody giggle.

Laughing quietly along with the other Ted then kissed Cody’s cheek as they made the jokingly awkward walk along to the bathroom, Cody then swatting Ted off to begin sorting the bath out. Watching Cody bent over the tub though was giving Ted ideas.

When the bath was ready Cody helped Ted in first, as he always insisted on doing, and then Ted helped him in in turn. Sinking into the bubbles together Cody then leant in and pecked Ted’s lips, “So, how did you want to do this, Ted?” he asked, bubbles obscuring them, grinning as he blew some into Ted’s face.

“I don’t know, really,” Ted admitted. He’d obviously thought about them making love in the tub, but he didn’t know how things should go from there. 

“Well… did you want to be inside me, or did you want me inside of you?” Cody then asked. The more they were intimate with one another, the more he came to realize he actually liked feeling Ted inside of him. Not that it didn’t feel absolutely amazing taking Ted, but he _really_ enjoyed everything about being taken by Ted. 

Blushing slightly, Ted said, “It doesn’t really matter to me. I just want to be with you.”

“Then what if… what if you stay just like this and I sit on your cock? Would you like it like that?” he asked, biting his lower lip once his suggestion was out there. 

Would he like that? Had it not been so completely mind-numbing to hear that suggestion, let alone really consider that he was having the chance to experience it, he would have laughed at the sheer absurdity of Cody expecting that he would possibly say no to it.

Nodding, biting his lip, Ted swallowed and then shifted to settle himself more comfortably against the bath-edge. Cody carefully moved across the distance between them in the tub, using his hands to feel out Ted’s form underneath the obscuring layer of frothy white bubbles.

Ted gasped softly as Cody’s fingers danced over his water-sensitised skin, his hands coming up to take Cody’s hips as the other straddled him. “Um, Cody, do you need—?” Ted trailed off as Cody blushed, looking coyly up at him through his lashes, “After last night I, um, think I might be alright…” Oh, God, would Ted think he was disgusting because he admitted that?

“You’re still… stretched out?” Ted asked, looking into Cody’s eyes. When Cody nodded, Ted’s eyes grew wide, and Cody thought that Ted certainly thought he was disgusting. Until he felt Ted’s fingers feeling his hole. 

“Ted! What are you doing?” he gasped. That was unexpected. 

“You’re like that because of me,” he whispered, still tracing his fingers around Cody’s hole. “Do it now,” he then said, removing his fingers to grip around Cody’s hips, moving him closer so he could simply sink down on his cock. 

The water wasn’t as sufficient as the ointment they’d come to enjoy using, but considering the state that Cody was still in from the night before, it wasn’t as painful as it would have been had he not been stretched at all. Slowly Cody sank down on Ted’s hard cock, his own dick softening a little from the rough friction, but he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him hard again. Not much at all.

Ted exhaled a hard breath that he hadn’t even realised he was holding, awestruck by the lacking necessity of prep, and although Cody seemed minutely uncomfortable as he adjusted he wasn’t in pain, and that was always Ted’s greatest concern.

“You’re still so tight, Cody,” he breathed, eyes drifting from his lover’s face and down that of Cody’s body which wasn’t hidden by the bubbles. Bringing one hand up from his lover’s hip (where he had no doubt his finger-marks probably remained from the night before) to cup his cheek, Ted drew Cody into a slow loving kiss, worshipping Cody’s mouth.

After a few moments of kissing Cody slowly started to move his hips, merely rocking himself lightly atop Ted as the other was buried inside of him, feeling his body becoming more and more used to the sensation of penetration with each passing moment. Although that was something he could get used to, the sheer fullness and connection he felt to Ted, like he truly, truly belonged to him as a lover, was something he never got used to.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to fully belong to Ted, because he did, and he knew that he did. It was just that it was hard to believe at times. Just like when Ted said that he belonged to Cody, utterly and completely; it was overwhelming. 

The water sloshed around them as Cody rocked, creating gentle waves in the tub. “Oh yeah, Cody,” Ted moaned lowly, “keep going just like that.” It felt so good, Cody rubbing and rocking against him. And _how_ was Cody still so tight, even though he was loosened? No matter, he felt so damn incredible, and he didn’t want Cody to stop anytime soon. 

Dropping his head down for another kiss, Cody let his hands both wrap around into Ted’s hair, gripping the blonde locks tight within his grip as his tongue made its way into Ted’s mouth. 

Ted’s hands mirrored Cody’s, sliding from those heated cheeks up into the chestnut hair of his lover. Their tongues danced together, their steps well practiced now. They kissed until neither of them could breathe and finally had to pull back, but Ted pulled Cody’s head forward so their foreheads were touching. “I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too,” Cody whispered, still rocking against Ted without increasing his force or speed. He had gained complete hardness after adjusting to Ted properly, and Ted could feel Cody brushing against his abdomen underneath the water. Beginning to dot kisses over Cody’s cheeks, neck, any part of him that he could reach as he wrapped a hand around him.

“Oh, God!” Cody moaned softly as Ted’s strong hand wrapped around his hard, water-sensitised length, beginning to stroke lightly, almost without movement, merely resting his hand there to allow Cody to use him as he wanted. The blonde loved watching the way Cody’s expressions flittered and changed with each single nuance of what he was feeling. They met one another for another kiss, tongues twirling and lips sliding, Cody’s hands clutching tightly at Ted’s neck and shoulders to keep himself upright.

He could feel himself throbbing and gasped softly, “Oh, Ted, I’m—” Ted nodded, licking Cody’s bottom lip fleetingly before nodding, “Me too, Codes.” It was amazing, but he felt as though his climax was going to be as powerful as it had been last night, even though the _technique_ that they had used this time around was a total contrast to it.

“Shit, Teddy,” Cody groaned as he kept rocking. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt himself uncoiling at the pit of his stomach, his toes curling as his muscles tightened and spasmed, cum mixing with the bubbly bath water. 

God, Ted swore that just watching Cody orgasm could bring him to climax. But watching him, being able to actually feel his body while he climaxed, now that was definitely enough to bring him to his own orgasm. His hips bucked upwards, cock twitching slightly as he came deep within his lover’s body. 

When he pulled out, he heaved a contented sigh, eyes still shut as his head rested against the back of the tub. “How was that, Teddy?” Cody asked quietly.

Opening his eyes, the first thing that Ted saw was Cody’s smiling face. “It was amazing, Cody. You’re amazing.”

“The same can be said about you,” Cody said. He then stood and offered his hand to Ted, pulling him up. “I’m going to be feeling you inside me all day.”

“I’d like to pretend that that thought doesn’t make me happy to consider, but I’d be lying,” Ted admitted, accepting the hand carefully and standing with his lover. They exited the bath and Cody toweled Ted dry, before Ted then took a towel and dried Cody. Exchanging a sweet kiss, Cody then helped his lover dress before dressing himself.

“Teddy… Promise me you’ll talk to your dad?” Cody asked softly before they exited Ted’s room, Ted sighing softly at the question. Seeing the earnest plea in Cody’s eyes made him relent though and he nodded, “I’ll try.” He kissed his lover once more before they exited his bedroom, reluctantly letting the other part from him since he needed his own breakfast.

Entering the dining-room Ted paused slightly, seeing that his father looked surprisingly… bundled up for being inside. “Father, are you going somewhere?” For a moment Ted Sr. was too surprised to respond, Ted barely having spoken to him for days, but then he gave a nervous smile that all the DiBiase boys gave, “Yes, I, um, have something to do today…” he said evasively.

“Oh, well then… I was going to ask if I could talk to you, but it can wait… do you have some official business in town?” Ted asked. His father didn’t really go down into the village very often, so he honestly had no idea just why his father would be going there today of all days. 

“Something like that, yes,” he answered. “I’m planning on heading out right after breakfast.” Just as the word came out of his mouth, the servants were bringing them their meals along with a nice jug of wine to go with it. “But I’ll be back later today if you’d still like to talk.”

Nodding, Ted responded, “Yes, I would like that.”

Watching the exchange, Brett figured that they were talking about marriage once again. It seemed more and more certain that Ted would be asking Maryse for her hand in marriage, now it was just a matter of _when_ he was going to ask. He could send an official letter to her, but as she was going to be here for Brett’s wedding (along with nobles from several other nations, maybe even the _King_ of England), it seemed more logical that he would ask her then at some point. So, thinking that they were going to be talking about Ted’s marriage, Brett went on eating, thinking about his own upcoming wedding.

The meal seemed to progress slowly, but Theodore knew that that was because he was so damned nervous about what he was about to do. Another sad factor was that even if Virgil didn’t want to see him he wouldn’t turn him away, he’d invite him in, be as nice as if Theodore was his best friend… and maybe once he had been.

When he finished he nodded to the wait-staff to take the plate and goblet away, standing up afterwards. “I’ll meet you in your room later, Ted, to talk?” it came out somewhat more as a question, but Brett didn’t notice and Ted merely nodded, “Yes father.” Theodore then moved and kissed his wife’s cheek.

“Calm down, Ted,” Caroline murmured softly into his ear, giving his hand a small squeeze, “You can do this.” Her words gave him a small bolster of confidence and he nodded his head. Bidding his family goodbye at large Theodore then headed out. Placing on his good winter cloak he then went out to the stables, seeing John there.

Once his horse had been tended to, with thanks to John, Ted then rode down to the parcel. John had offered to go with him, but Theodore had declined; it was daylight, and he sincerely doubted anyone would dare attack him, and besides, he could handle himself. The closer he got to the parcel his heart began to beat faster, a reminiscent age-old anxiety he had back when he had bee a boy, using every trick to spend time with Virgil.

Under Randy’s stare, Justin found himself blushing. God, he felt as though Randy could read his mind, or something… as though he knew exactly what he and Wade had gotten up to last night. Not that he was ashamed of it, or wished it hadn’t happened, or anything, far from it… but it was somewhat uncomfortable to be under such a knowing stare. His only saving grace was that the room was rather crowded and Randy couldn’t actually ask him about his nightly activities. 

“I brought Ortz out, but it was a bit too late as he pissed on your pillow,” John announced, somewhat loudly as he walked into the kitchen. At the death glare from Randy was shot in his direction, he grinned and said, “I was jokin’, Rand, quit lookin’ at me like that.”

“You don’t joke about things like that,” he huffed. 

“Quit pretendin’ you ain’t head over heels for the big guy,” John then said as he sat down across from him. “I can see it in yer eyes, you love him.”

“If he ever pisses on my pillow, I swear to you, I won’t hesitate to throw him out in the barn,” Randy threatened. 

“Aww, you wouldn’t do that to him, would you, Randy?” Justin then asked. He overheard the whole conversation, as had the whole table, actually, considering neither of them were talking quietly.

“I will,” Randy threatened, but then was cut off by the curious voice of Kelly, who –after batting her eyelashes at John in a manner that Randy _did not_ like- asked, “Do you have a pet, John?” at least, considering what they had said about barns led her to think they must have had some sort of animal in the room. John turned, offering the blonde woman a smile.

“I got a kitten from m’family’s new litter, yesterday,” he explained and she immediately gushed and oo’ed, and were it not for the fact that women usually loved animals anyway Randy would seriously have considered that Kelly was just trying to get into John’s trousers. Actually, that _was_ probably what her ulterior motive was. Oh, if only she was a bloke he’d get her told.

Now, contrary to what some might think with his general manner and temper, Randy would _never_ hit a woman, and when he had caught one of the servants (who had, fortunately for him, left a few years before) hitting their wife when he’d been down in the village he had gone fucking wild with fury.

A sudden light pressure on his foot drew him from his thoughts, preparing to snap at whoever was invading his space just because he had gotten himself into a disgruntled mood now, but then he caught those sweet baby-blues leveled on him, showing nothing but the utmost concern and calmed down. Kelly was a viable option for John though, and Randy was concerned that the more people noticed the more people would press him to indulge her.

“Will I be able to see him? Oh, what’s his name?” Kelly asked, and a few of the other women were nodding along, also curious, wanting to see the new animal.

John was about to say that they could come to his room to see him, but that was _not_ possible, not with his and Randy’s beds pushed together. So he said, “Hold on a minute, I’ll go grab ‘im. Justin got one, too, ya know,” he added.

“You did? Oh, I want to see him too. Please, Justin?” Kelly asked. She’d never really spoken to the young man very much, but she instantly turned on her charm with him, as well. 

“Ok,” he said, standing up from the table without any hesitation to go grab Kismet.

“I’ll put some scraps out for ‘em,” Wade said to Justin as he left the room, who smiled and nodded. 

John came back, his kitten squirming in his arms. Kelly instantly stood, along with Eve, and headed over to him. “He’s so cute, John! You never told me his name!” 

Smiling, John quickly looked to Randy before turning his head back to the two women and answered her question. “His name’s Ortz.”

“Ortz?” Eve asked curiously, stroking the kitten’s chin and hearing him purr, making her giggle, “Did you name him after our Head Valet?” she asked, though a little shy, because she didn’t want Randy to end up biting her head off or something if he took offence. “Well, he is sharing our room,” John said innocently, “I felt I should honour Randy in some way.”

Randy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, focusing on his food to keep himself from accidentally saying something that would out them all. Beth was currently fussing Kismet, asking about how his name had been chosen and such. Wade came over with some scraps, extending a hand to each kitten, the animals all but lunging at him, making everyone laugh.

“Damn,” Wade laughed, Justin scrambling to keep hold of the kitten, looking at Wade sheepishly, “They’ll eat us if you don’t keep them goin’—“ he indicated Ortz and chuckled fondly, “That beast especially.” John pouted, “Stop being mean to my cat!” he pouted, and this time, instead of fussing over the man holding the largest kitten as opposed to the kitten himself. Something Randy _really_ didn’t appreciate if he was honest.

“Why did I ever give into you?” Randy asked from the table, shaking his head as he watched the women fussing over the cat in John’s arms. 

“Because I nagged ya until ya couldn’t take it no more,” John grinned back at him. “C’mere,” he then said, giving his head a quick jerk to get Randy to go over to them.

With a sigh, Randy stood and headed to John, Eve and Kelly backing up as the tall, slightly annoyed looking head valet approached. “Yes, John?”

“Hold out yer arms,” he said. 

“No,” Randy replied instantly, moving to sit back down, but John held onto the kitten with one hand and with the other he gripped onto his bicep. When Randy stopped and turned back around, John handed Ortz over without a word.

There was a little bit of breath holding as Randy was handed the kitten. Almost as though sensing outward hostility to him, Ortz purred and then rubbed his cheek against Randy’s.

John actually had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from cooing, or something equally unmasculine and intimate, as he watched the kitten’s behaviour. It was Ok though because several of the women made the noise for him.

Looking at the cat before then looking to John, Randy handed the cat over once again, “Here.” Whereas everyone else may have missed the minor stroking motions of Randy’s thumb caressing the kitten’s fur, John could see it. Yup, Randy loved Ortz.

“Food’s on. Go ‘n bring this out,” Wade ordered after he finished plating all the food for the DiBiase’s breakfast. As the servers brought the meal out, he then cooked up some food for the servants, which was nowhere near as nice as what was prepared for the Lord and his family, but was still quite delicious. 

While Wade and the other chefs finished up their cooking, John and Justin brought their cats back to their respective rooms so that they could sit down and enjoy their morning meal without having to set the animals down and letting them wander wherever they pleased. On their way out of the room, John was told he needed to go prepare Ted Sr.’s horse, so he’d need to head to the barn quickly before coming back to _finally_ have his breakfast.

It was then that Cody wandered downstairs, trying to keep the goofy grin from his face as he thought about making love to Ted just moments ago. “Morning,” he greeted everyone at the table. “Where’s John at?” he then asked as he took a seat at the table next to Randy.

“The ladies wanted to see the kitten,” Randy answered, refusing to say its name at the moment. 

“Did you get one too?” Layla then asked shyly, looking down the table to Cody. Michelle just rolled her eyes. She thought her friend had gotten over Cody. Maybe not, though. No matter, they were both getting out of the castle later that night anyway, as Michelle was taking Layla down to meet Mark, his brother and the young apprentice that Mark had taken on. Ryder she believed he said his name was.

“No, I didn’t,” Cody said, “I don’t think I’d have the time to tend to a pet of my own,” and it’d be somewhat unkind to the animal to keep uprooting its home every few months as Cody went from his home, to the castle and then back again. “Aw, that’s a shame,” Layla said. If he’d had a pet she could have used it as a bonding device.

Seemingly unsure of what to say Cody merely nodded to her and then turned his attention to the door where Justin and John had just come through, “Mornin’,” John greeted Cody, the other returning it, “You’re looking happy this morning,” Cody mused and John’s dimples appeared, “Could say the same to you.”

A light blush touched Cody’s cheeks but he merely shrugged, thanking the arrival of the food that John couldn’t press further. However, just because John couldn’t didn’t mean Randy wouldn’t, and the man was sat right next to him so it would be difficult for either of them to be overheard over the chatter and clattering of cutlery unless they really made an effort to raise their voices, “Good morning.”

“Maybe,” Cody mumbled, biting his lip slightly before then placing some food into his mouth so that he could avoid talking for a moment, but Randy wasn’t deterred, “See now, someone’s usually only that happy after a bit of… _morning play_ ,” he murmured into Cody’s ear, making Cody shiver reflexively as Randy’s breath brushed the sensitive skin, “—So have you worn our young lord out before he even got chance to have his breakfast?” Cody didn’t respond, but Randy didn’t need him to, his actions said it all.

“Good for you,” Randy went on to whisper in his ear. 

Turning his head just slightly, blush still on his face, Cody murmured back, “If I hadn’t worn him out last night, pretty sure this morning did a damn fine job of it.”

“Thought you two were taking a break from each other?” Randy then asked, hoping that no one would pay any mind to the two of them whispering back and forth between one another. 

“Hmm, changed our minds,” Cody said. Right then around the table really wasn’t the best place to be getting into all the details of everything that happened. “Tell you about it later.”

“That a promise?” Randy asked, and Cody nodded. “Sounds good. I’m sure John would love to know what’s going on, too.”

“I’m sure he will.” Taking his last bite of yet another delicious breakfast, Cody excused himself and headed off to go and wait for Ted outside of the dining room. He smiled when Ted walked out, even turning his smile to Brett and Caroline. “Enjoy your breakfast?” he asked. 

“I did, thank you. Did you?” Ted asked in return as they headed off up to his room, following right behind Brett.

“I did. Umm, where’s your father?” He didn’t know if he was maybe feeling ill, or something. 

“Oh, Father went off this morning just after he finished up eating,” Ted told him.

Turning his head while he continued up the stairs, Brett chimed in, “He said he had some business down in the village, or something like that. He wouldn’t say what it was, though, just that he had something to do.”


	53. Chapter 53

He neared the house on the parcel and could see two figures bringing in fire wood from the outside. Those two figures of course noticed the man on the horse riding down towards them, but kept on working until Lord DiBiase was dismounting his horse right outside of their little shack. Both men bowed, saying, “Lord DiBiase.”

“Dustin?” was the first thing that came out of Ted’s mouth. It had been a long time since he’d seen Virgil’s oldest. 

“Yes, Sir,” he answered. 

“It’s good to see you again. And how are you, Virgil?” he then asked, giving his old friend a small smile. 

“I’m just fine. Dustin, go on out to the barn. I gotta talk Lord DiBiase,” he said, dismissing his son. And as Dustin walked off, he couldn’t help but wonder if this little visit had anything to do with the fact that his brother was fucking the lord’s son.

As he watched Virgil’s expression flicker just slightly, Ted could see the similarities between Virgil and his youngest more than before, though Cody most definitely took after his deceased mother, God rest her. “W-Would ya like t’come in?” Virgil asked, indicating the shack he and his family lived in. Ted nodded, dismounting from his horse, “If you wouldn’t mind,” he said.

Virgil tied the animal to a post securely, giving it a small handful of grain before then leading Ted inside. Though he had never really been ashamed of the little home, having Ted there did make him a little conscious, though thanks to the help of Cody’s wages they’d fixed it up admirably.

Before Virgil could offer him anymore hospitality, Ted cut across him, “Virgil… I know about Theodore and your Cody—" Virgil blanched a little, then his stance became tense and defensive, “—but that isn’t why I’m here.” This time the man looked confused, stance easing a little, “It isn’t?” Ted shook his head, and then reached out and touched the backs of his fingers to Virgil’s cheek in a gesture of affection older than even their children, making Virgil freeze, “No, it’s not.”

“Ted, what’re ya doin’?” Virgil asked, though his hand had subconsciously risen up to cover the hand on his cheek. 

“I came here to apologize,” he said to his former lover. 

“Fer what?” 

“For everything. Starting with the way that I treated you when I married. I just up and left you.”

“Knew you was gettin’ married, though. Never expected you ta keep on with me once you got married,” Virgil said. Though, well, he wanted so badly to keep on with Ted, even if it was just once in a while. 

“That’s not the point. The point was that I should have treated you better, thought about your feelings… For that I apologize.” There was so much more he needed to apologize for, too, so many things that he’d done when he was younger and afraid of the strong feelings he had for the man before him.

“Virgil… I did you wrong. I did you so wrong, so many times…” he had cut this man down when he had been a boy, had made him cry, just because his own insecurities and fears had been smothering him.

“Ted, what parta this d’ya think I didn’ already forgive ya fer years ago?” the quiet country lilt caressed Ted’s senses, stirring his guilt, and he swallowed as he felt his eyes prick somewhat with tears, throat tight. “I need you to know I’m sorry, for anything and everything I did, and also for… for what I did to our children,” he mumbled.

The weak smile slipped, “What did you do?” Ted sighed and scrubbed a hand over his eyes, Virgil beckoning him to sit down. Taking a breath, Ted knew he owed it to Virgil to come clean about the entire situation. A good majority of it wouldn’t be a shock to him after all considering that he was aware of Ted and Cody it seemed.

“Well… just the other day I found out about them, as young Theodore told me that he knew about us. I had my suspicions about them, in fact, I have expected it in some sense… but I told them that they needed to end things.”

“Ya mean like you ended things with us?” Virgil asked quietly. 

Ted Sr. nodded. “Theodore refused, though. He said that he’d never give Cody up because he loved him. Did your son show you the ring?” he asked, and Virgil nodded, he’d seen the ring that his son was wearing around his neck. “He’d never refused me so outright before, and… and I struck him.”

“You hit yer son?” Virgil asked, taken aback. 

“I’ve never been so ashamed of myself in my life. Truth be told, I’m amazed that he’s even willing to talk to me now,” he admitted.

A heavy sigh left Virgil, “Oh Teddy…” even though the context of the sound was _completely_ different to that which he had heard the night before, Ted was suddenly transported to hearing –what he assumed- had been his son giving the young Runnels a good proper seeing to… much like he’d given the senior Runnels numerous times.

“I know, believe me, I know,” Ted mumbled, hearing all the unspoken chidings and reassurances loaded in those simple syllables. “I panicked, and he hurt me so I lashed out… but in truth I realise I was just trying to lash out at myself; I’m jealous and angry that my cowardice crippled me, causing me to lose you, but our boys…”

They were strong, and determined, and seemed so very much in love. “I didn’t want to hurt them anymore than I wanted to hurt you…” this time Ted’s fingers slipped through the unusual white hair he recalled had been a great source of fascination for many a girl in the village in their youth.

“Ted, I dunno what yer doin’, but I reckon maybe you should stop,” Virgil said to him. His children always ran their hands through his hair when they were younger, yanked on it from time to time, but this touch… he hadn’t felt that touch in so many years. Hell, he hadn’t felt any sort of romantic touch since his wife died. 

“Don’t want to stop. I missed your hair,” he chuckled. “How strange is that, huh? To miss your hair… It’s still as thick as it was when we were younger you know,” he mused. His own hair had thinned out, though it still held its colour. Virgil’s had always been that unique white colour, but he swore that it hadn’t thinned out in the slightest. 

Trying to change the subject off of himself, Virgil asked, “What are ya gonna do ‘bout our boys?”

“I’ve come to realize that I just need to let them be. My Theodore is going to be marrying, and I told him that I don’t want him being unfaithful to his wife… but after our… incident in which he refused to give up Cody, I… I came to realize that by being faithful to his wife, he was being unfaithful to the one that truly had his heart,” he said to Virgil, looking right into his eyes. 

“And you can’ do that t’him?” Virgil finished gently for him and Ted shook his head; he loved Caroline, he truly did, but not the way he had (still) loved Virgil, and he couldn’t live with the knowledge that he had imbibed upon Ted the misery he sometimes suffered as he thought what had been and what could have been. “I can’t do that to him,” he conceded.

Reluctantly removing his hand from Virgil’s hair, Ted suddenly slipped to his knees before his childhood lover. Virgil looked mortified, cheeks flushing; their home was clean but this was dirt-ground after all, not anything covering it. “Ted, c’mon now, geddoffa the floor—“ he tried to plead, but Ted shook his head, taking the other’s hands in his. “I’m sorry, Virgil. I need you to know I am, and even though I pray you’ll forgive me I won’t blame you if you don’t,” Virgil’s hands suddenly tightened in his own.

“I already toldja I—“ he started, but then he swallowed and said, “I forgive you, Ted. I forgave you years ago.” Ted rested his forehead atop his ex-lover’s hands, then pressing a kiss to his pulse; those work-roughened hands he adored so greatly. “Thank you, Virgil,” he whispered, feeling himself choking up and being embarrassed by his own sentimentality; in his defense though this had been a long time coming.

“Come on now, get up,” Virgil said, yanking up on Ted’s hands. As Ted now stood before him, he gave him a sad smile. “It’s too late fer us now, you ‘n I both know that… but then if you hadn’t left me, I might not-a been so keen on marryin’. Then I never woulda had my children, ‘n they’re the greatest thing that ever happened ta me.”

“I feel the same way about my own,” Ted told him. 

“’N now our boys have found one another. Now we jus’ gotta let ‘em be happy together. Let ‘em live out that life that we never got together,” Virgil said. 

“I know, Virgil. But… haven’t you always wanted grandchildren? Wanted your family name to be carried on?” he then asked. 

“I have a grandson. ‘N since Dustin’s been home, he’s been courtin’ one of the young ladies from the village. But I’d be even happier knowin’ that my little boy is with your Theodore.” 

“Well… I will admit it puts me in something of a better frame of mind if you’re happy about the union,” Ted sighed gently and nodded his head. There was a quiet moment between them, the two men vowing they would do all they could to make their children happy, and to keep their lives going the way they had worked out. Finally, Virgil broke the silence, “I’m glad ya came t’see me, Teddy.”

“Me too. I think we really needed this, the both of us.” The closure they had previously been denied by his cowardice and the social differences that kept them from approaching one another the way ‘normal’ people could do.

The gentle kiss of goodbye they exchanged was heartbreakingly tender and sad, and yet at the same time spoke of a hope they had for the future. Hopefully, one way or another, they would be able to prevent their sons going through the anguish they had, no matter what might have happened.  
“I’ll always love you, you know?”

“I know… I’ll always love ya too.”

Dustin had been out in the barn, feeding the cows, tending to the chickens in the coop, mucking out some stalls, all while waiting for his father and Lord DiBiase to emerge from the shack. It was a long time before Virgil and Ted Sr. left through the front door. “Dustin!” his father cried. 

Heading out of the barn, Dustin went to join the two older men. “It was nice seeing you again, Lord DiBiase,” he said with a bow. 

“The same to you. I wish you the best in everything that comes to you in your life,” he then said. 

“Thank you, Lord DiBiase.”

“And Virgil… it was nice to speak to you again. Young Theodore and I will be back again come spring at the start of your harvest to discuss the season’s produce division.” As payment for living on the land, a good portion of the food grown went to the Lord and his family, and each parcel was expected to meet a certain quota.

“We’ll be lookin’ forward to your visit. You take care now, have a safe trip back,” Virgil said. Ted nodded and moved to mount his horse as Virgil untied it. 

As the Lord rode off, Dustin crossed his arms and asked, “Was that about Cody and his relationship with his son?”

“Yes, it was,” Virgil answered his son, eyes focused on the figure disappearing further and further down the road with each passing second. Much to his own relief he refrained from crying this time around. Actually, this time around it didn’t hurt as much as it had then. He felt… at peace in himself for the first time in years.

“Is he going to do anything to Cody?” Dustin asked, expression immediately hardening; if someone tried to put their hands on his little brother they would answer to him, and his temper was a whispered legend down in the village when it came to protecting those he cared about from harm.

“He’s goin’ t’let them be,” were the soft words spoken in response to the question after a few minutes of silence and Dustin almost fell over in surprise. “He what now?” the eldest blonde Runnels looked to his eldest child, and placed his hands on his shoulders, “Yeh’re gonna be in charge o’givin’ me my grand-babies, let’s just leave it a’ that, aye?” he grinned.

Dustin went dark red in the cheeks at the words, starting to stammer somewhat in the same way Cody did when he was flustered, “Dad, it ain’ like that between us. I mean, we’ve only been spending time together during the week when she’s doin’ her laundry and such…” he looked down at the floor, sheepish.

“How d’ya think I met yer mother, huh? She dropped from the sky right to my front door n’ we got hitched right then ‘n there?” Virgil asked.

“Well, no, I mean, I’ve never really thought about that before,” Dustin admitted. His mother was a bit of a touchy subject, so while they talked about her here and there, things they remember about her, Dustin never actually sat down and asked about how his father met her, how they fell in love, anything like that. 

“Well, I’ll tell ya right now. I’d known her for ages, but it wasn’t 'til I was ‘bout eighteen that I really took notice of her,” he said, of course leaving out the part about how he only took notice of her _after_ his former lover, the (at the time) future Lord DiBiase, left him for his own marriage. “Got to talkin’ ta her, would always make a point ta go ‘n help her carry her laundry back ta her house, next thing I know I’m askin’ fer her hand, she says yes ‘n less than a year later, we was welcomin’ you into our lives.”

“Teil has a son, doesn’t she?” Dustin asked. 

Virgil nodded, “That she does. But I ain’t met him yet. Don’t know if she’s expectin’ any more, either. Cuz I ain’t seen her since she left must be two years ago now.”

“I’d like to see her again,” Dustin sighed softly, “And her children.” Truth be told he could barely remember what her husband was like, but he had to be a good man otherwise Virgil would never have allowed it… and he recalled that his sister had been a much more logical woman than some he had met, using her head to make decisions.

“Me too, son, me too,” Virgil assured his son as he squeezed his shoulder and then sighed, giving a small smile, “I’m sure she’ll come and see us when she can, yeah? Cody’ll be home soon though,” he remembered the arrangement well, “An’ I wantcha t’keep an eye on him for me, Dustin.” He didn’t know how Cody would react when _that_ time came, like he had experienced.

Dustin’s brow furrowed somewhat and then he sighed gently, looking at his father and then to the castle in the distance, “I know that we always joke about things gettin’ a little borin’ around here, but this is a bit more excitement than I think I can take.” And he had been in a war situation. Virgil nodded, still feeling the phantom touch of Ted’s fingers on his face.

“Let’s get this finished up then, aye?” Virgil nodded to the tasks they had been completing before Ted had arrived and Virgil nodded. The two Runnels men fell into step with one another, only one missing from their usual tableau of hard-work.

~~~

John poured a bag of feed into a trough for the horses, watching Justin and Heath at the same time. Heath had been doing a much better job around the stables the past few days, and he figured it was because of Michael. He actually seemed… _happy_. Good. His father would certainly approve of his work ethic, even if he may not have approved of the reason behind this new found work ethic. And Justin, too, seemed to be in a _very_ good mood that morning. He made sure to point that out. “Justin, any reason behind the good mood this mornin’?” he asked quietly as the two stood side by side. 

Blushing, Justin turned his head away from John and tried to continue working to try and get out of answering John’s question. 

“Oh, come on now Justin. No need to be shy. I saw the look on Wade’s face this mornin’, too, ya know,” John continued, much to Justin’s embarrassment. 

“John, I am not telling you anything,” Justin said, blush still firmly in place.

“Then I’ll just have ta play a guessin’ game,” John replied with a grin.

“What sort of guessing game?” Justin’s voice came out a little squeakier than he was intending, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much because his heartbeat was getting faster and there was a heat crawling over his cheeks and down his neck. “Well,” John said genially, still smiling, “I’ll ask and you just answer with a yes or no. You _have_ to answer.”

Justin opened his mouth to retort that he _didn’t_ have to tell John anything, but then he considered the alternative: they could go to Wade, and although he doubted Wade’d blab, or appreciate him doing the same, he couldn’t help but wonder if Wade would think he was embarrassed or ashamed by what they had done because he didn’t want to talk about it. Besides, what harm could ‘yes’ or ‘no’ do to him, really?

“Alright,” he conceded and John grinned, tapping his finger on his chin as he considered his first question. Eventually, he said, “Did you and Wade do anything last that night involved the removal of clothing?” Justin’s face and neck began to get warmer, mouth running dry. He nodded and croaked out, “Yes.” John then asked a second, “ _All_ clothing?”

“John, you’re not actually asking me that, are you?” Justin asked, trying so hard to keep his voice steady. 

“Yes or no, Justin,” John reminded him, all the while laughing to himself. If that hadn’t been a dead giveaway to the answer, he didn’t know what was. 

“Yes,” Justin practically whispered. 

“Was that the first time you saw one another completely naked?” he went on, thinking of more questions he could ask as this game went on.

“Yes,” Justin answered again.

“How big’s his cock?” John asked, and actually laughed out loud at the look on Justin’s face. “I’m kiddin’. That ain’t a yes or no question. Does he have a big cock?” he rephrased his question, much to Justin’s chagrin. 

That made Justin pause slightly, because although he thought Wade had a very sizable cock indeed he didn’t know whether it was classified as _big_ big per se since he hadn’t seen many cocks in his time, too afraid that even an accidental wandering of his eyes would out him for his preferences.

Seeing Justin’s uncertainty John said, “Technically this would answer your yes or no question, so why don’t you kinda gimme an estimation?” Justin sincerely prayed that Wade never found out as he positioned his hands.

John’s eyes widened slightly and he gave a small whistle; according to Justin, Wade had at least an inch on his own length, and had to be thicker than even Randy. “Did it frighten you to see him? I mean, are ya concerned about—“ he trailed off and Justin nodded, unable to help blurting, “How will it fit?!”

John’s eyes grew wide, as did his grin, before he broke out into fits of laughter. His laughs came from deep within his gut and had his abdominals aching as he hunched over, trying to catch his breath. Both Justin and Heath were looking at him, Heath utterly confused as to what he had just missed, and Justin wondering if he’d said something wrong. Finally managing to stand up straight, John wiped the tears that had fallen. “Oh, shit,” he muttered. “I weren’t expectin’ that ta come outta yer mouth.” 

“Well… you’re the one that brought it up,” Justin mumbled, the red in his cheeks returning as he heard John chuckling yet again. 

“Maybe so… but I still didn’t think ya were gonna be askin’ how it _fit_! I’m sure you’ll figure it out, though,” John said, patting Justin’s shoulder. “Now, can we get back to our little game?” he asked. 

“Fine,” Justin sighed. He’d already made a complete fool of himself. What were a few more details?

“Did he have your dick in his mouth?” he asked, jumping right back into his questions. He was amazed at how much Justin had come out of his shell within the past few months. He never would have talked to him like this before (not like he’d have had much of anything to talk about), but now it was a completely different story. 

Heath’s pitchfork clattered against the wall suddenly and Justin ducked his head as he realised his step-brother was listening in. However, unlike the last time when he had said something about Wade in front of Heath there was no pain in the other man’s eyes. He wouldn’t deny that there was a part of him that was glad about that particular factor. Clearing his throat softly Justin then nodded his head and mumbled, “Yes.” John had to admit he was rather impressed considering how shy Justin was and how much of a gent that Wade was.

“Did you have his dick in your mouth?” Justin shook his head, suddenly feeling a little bad about that; his hand alone couldn’t have been _that_ amazing for Wade, especially how amazing Wade’d made him feel. And, well, maybe the other two men would think it a bit pathetic he hadn’t dared to… John cocked his head, tapping his finger against his chin.

“Did you have full sex?” Justin’s eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth, John not surprised by that answer but wanting to check regardless. “Did he use his mouth to get you off?” again Justin shook his head and John found himself trying to think of means the virginal Justin might have achieved orgasm by thanks to their cook. Heath wasn’t even bothering to pretend that he wasn’t listening anymore, quite curious since Justin was taking it so much slower than he and Michael.

“Did he use his hand on you?” John asked, and when Justin nodded his head, he went on, “Is that what got you off, then? His hand?”

Looking to John _and_ to Heath, he nodded his head once before bringing both hands up to cover his face, so embarrassed he was. “Why am I even answering these questions?” he asked, his voice so muffled John could hardly understand him. 

“Because, like every other man I’ve met, you can’t help but talk about yer sex life,” John answered. And it was true. When men were around other men they knew well, it was only just a matter of time before the subject came up.

“Well, why don’t you ask Heath about his?” Justin asked, still muttering into his hands.

“Cuz I ain’t done with you yet,” John said, pulling Justin’s hands away from his face, giving him his biggest grin.

~~~

Some colour drained out of Cody’s face, and Ted had to fight the urge to reach out and steady him. Why would Cody be so frightened at the thought of his father going down to the village? And then Ted made a connection, eyes widening himself. However, before he could comment, Brett was asking concernedly, “Are you alright there, Cody? You’re looking a little peaky…” Cody smiled at him.

“Thank you, Brett, but I’m fine, I was just feeling a little light-headed for a moment, that was all.” He immediately tried to push away his reservations because if Ted hadn’t thought that his father might be visiting Cody’s father then maybe Cody was just being foolish by immediately assuming the worst. After all, things had improved somewhat.

“Um, Teddy?” Brett started shyly as they all drew level to Ted’s room, “Can I, um, maybe—?” he indicated Ted’s room with a nod of his head, and although Ted would have preferred to have Cody on his own he nodded his head, “Of course, come in,” he smiled warmly at his little brother, Cody waiting to go in after them.

Brett seated himself on Ted’s bed, and then flopped down on it in a rather childlike gesture, “I still maintain that you have a nicer bed than mine,” he pouted and Cody swore that looking at Brett made him believe he was looking at Ted with a few years and some muscle definition removed. It was almost unnerving really.

“Don’t be silly, Bretty,” Ted chided, his amused smile indicating that this was not an unfamiliar conversation between them, “Your bed is just as good as my bed.” Cody could think of a way or two that he could potentially disprove that sentence.

“It’s not,” Brett said once again. He then went on, still lying on his back, his arms crossed under his head, “You know I… It’s strange to think that after sleeping in the same bed for sixteen years, I won’t be sleeping there anymore. Because I’m _leaving_.”

“Well, maybe your bed there will be even nicer than mine. It will be made for two, after all,” Ted teased. 

“Ted!” Brett exclaimed, sitting up suddenly, his face red from embarrassment. Why did Ted have to constantly tease him about _that_ aspect of the marriage. Well, obviously it was because the teasing always worked. 

“What?” Ted asked innocently, as though he had no idea what his previous comment had actually implied. 

“You’re awful,” Cody chimed in, and Ted couldn’t help but smirk. God, he wished that he could take Cody in his arms and hold him while they chatted with Brett. But he could do no such thing. They’d been seen by Brett hugging once, and he’d had an odd reaction to the sight. So, no, holding Cody right then wouldn’t be the best of plans. 

“Cody, what’s your bed like, at your home?” that was one thing Cody liked about Brett; he was curious but never insulting, and he always seemed more awed of their lower means, as opposed to sneering about it. “It’s comfortable,” Cody admitted, “Not as big as Ted’s, or yours I’m sure, but comfortable. At least I have my own now,” he chuckled slightly wanly, shaking his head to himself, smiling.

“What do you mean?” Ted found himself asking, Brett having spoken the question at the same time. Cody blinked, surprised by the sudden question being spoken to him twice, before then saying, “When we were younger my brother Dustin and I had to share a bed. He was always stealing the covers from me and telling me horrible stories to scare me…”

Brett chuckled softly, “Is your brother older than you or younger?” Cody then told Brett he had two siblings, and a nephew that he was hoping to meet soon, his elder sister’s child. “Does she not live here then?” Brett asked, not sure why Cody wouldn’t have seen the baby otherwise. “No, she moved to live with her husband,” Cody sighed softly, “I can’t deny I do miss her.”

“I know what you mean… I actually don’t know if Michael has any children,” Brett told Cody. Cody knew that from what Ted had told him, but he didn’t mind hearing it again from Brett. 

“Isn’t he coming to your wedding?” Cody then asked. 

“I don’t know,” Brett admitted. “Ma knows where he is, and she sent a currier to deliver an invitation to him, but we haven’t heard anything back. I don’t know if he’s coming or not. But I would like him to.”

“Well, I hope he comes,” Cody told him. “It’d be nice if the both of you could see your brother again.”

“It’d be even nicer if Father acknowledged his existence once again,” Ted added, somewhat bitterly. He just found out his own father had been involved with a peasant, yet he’d punished his son for marrying one? That didn’t seem right at all.

Expression softening Cody chanced placing his hand atop Ted’s arm for a moment in a silent gesture of support and Ted sent him a small look of thanks, hand patting Cody’s. Almost reflexively though Brett brought a hand to Ted’s, squeezing his brother’s, in the same move.

A quiet chuckle left the three as they noticed the tandem of their movements. “I don’t think Mike would let us down,” Ted said after a few moments when they had all calmed themselves from their minor bout of spontaneous merriment.

“I’d like to think not,” Brett said softly; he remembered Mike, but he was shamed to say his memories were becoming vaguer and vaguer with each year—Ted and Mike had always been closer in age and connection than he had, because he was so much younger, and for some reason he recalled being made to stay with his mother more so than being allowed to go out with Mike… again though that could have been age.

“I’m sure that he wants to see you all again. Who would want to miss their little brother’s big wedding day?” Cody asked.

“That’s what I’m hoping,” Brett told him. “Will, umm, will you be there, too?” he asked then, nerves sounding in his voice. 

“At your wedding?” Cody looked to Ted, who had asked him previously to go with him to Brett’s wedding, and he had said yes. He was hoping that the offer still stood. “Well, I certainly would like to think so.”

“Yes, you’ll be there,” Ted answered, more firmly than Cody himself. He gave Cody his best smile, and god, did Cody ever want to lean down and kiss those perfect smiling lips of his lover. 

“Good,” Brett said, smiling. “Are you going to be at Ted’s wedding, too?” he asked. Of course he asked that, he didn’t know any better. 

The question had Cody’s hands twitching in the covers somewhat as he tried to keep calm because he didn’t want to give himself and Ted away. “I expect I probably will be,” he eventually managed. Brett seemed puzzled, but then he smiled again, waving it off.

“Do you have something nice to wear?” Brett said with a chuckle, “If not don’t let mother know—she’s always trying to foist off her ideals of nice clothing on people—the maids love it.” Cody had heard tell of Caroline doing things like that.

The urge to take Cody’s hand was actually making Ted’s own shake; Brett hadn’t wanted to upset Cody, didn’t know he’d upset Cody and he didn’t blame him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to comfort him. God, he didn’t know how long he was going to be able to last before he ended up giving them both away… how he wished he knew what Brett would do.

Taking a deep breath, Cody answered Brett’s question, “Well, I’ve got the clothing that your brother was kind enough to let me have the night that I was here for dinner as his guest.”

“Maybe I’ll let you take a look through my more formal clothing,” Ted then told him. “It’s all tailored to fit me, but I’m sure it would still look nice on you… I mean, you can’t just wear that same one outfit to two weddings.”

Cody’s eyes had grown wide as Ted was talking. “Are you serious? I couldn’t possibly wear any of your formalwear,” he instantly protested. 

“You should consider it, Cody,” Brett chimed in. “If you’re going to be a guest and all. I mean, the way you two have become so close, I’d be worried if he asked you to be his best man over me,” he added. He then glanced to Ted, hoping that he was wrong there… he did like Cody, but, well, he was his little brother, and Ted was going to be his best man… it only seemed fair, right?

Moving, Ted slung an arm around Brett and pulled him closer to him, hugging him, “Don’t be stupid Bretty, I’d be honoured to have you stand with me, just like I’ll stand with you.” Of course he would prefer if his brother was standing for him as he and _Cody_ were married, but… well, he couldn’t have that.

Suddenly embarrassed by the way he had been self-doubting himself, and gaining a small amount of jealous unease towards Cody, Brett sent him an embarrassed smile, moving to apologise—however, Cody merely shook his head and smiled at him, as though he completely understood his unease.

“Please may I come to your wedding, if you do get married, Cody?” he figured he would be extended an invitation should the event happen, but he wanted to at least make Cody aware that he would be genuinely pleased to attend if Cody wished it. “And Teddy too, of course.” Little did he know that Ted was currently fighting the urge to scream a refusal; selfishly he wanted Cody untouched by anyone but himself, permanently.

“A Lord coming to the wedding of a peasant I’m sure would be quite unheard of,” Cody began, “but if I do marry, I would be honoured to have you there,” he finished, though as he said it, he couldn’t ever imagine marrying. He didn’t have to uphold any sort of duty, didn’t have to marry for diplomacy or to acquire land like Teddy. The only reason that people of his status married was so that they could procreate, because more children meant more productivity on the land they worked. In fact, he was positive that, had his mother not died nearly right after his birth, he would have many more siblings. 

“Well, marriages have been held here in the castle for the servants before, and I know Father and Mother attended them. At least some of them. So maybe you could get married at the castle,” Brett told him. 

“Perhaps. But, as of right now, a marriage isn’t in my future,” Cody said, bringing his hand up to his shirt collar, running his fingers along the chain from which their grandfather’s ring hung. 

“Well… if it ever is,” Brett said, giving him a smile. When he saw a glimpse of the chain around Cody’s neck, he then asked suddenly, “Do you think that Kristen will like the gift that I’m having made for her? It will be finished in time, won’t it? What if something happens and it’s damaged, or not finished in time?” He was getting himself all worked up again.

Drawing himself from his previously petulant thoughts Ted sighed gently, “Brett, I’ve told you time and time again that she will love it, and I have heard nothing but good things about the metal-worker in the village.” He couldn’t exactly come out and admit that he knew that they were good at what they did because Cody’s gift they had created was absolutely amazing, so he had to contend with pretence. Brett looked embarrassed, obviously realising that he was panicking too much –exactly like his brother, Cody thought with affection- before nodding his head, “You’re right,” he had to trust that Ted had heard good things, and that all would be well, or he’d go crazy.

It was just… he really wanted to make his bride-to-be happy. He wanted to be a good husband and a good father, but he still held all of his reservations; he was just a boy himself really, he had fears and insecurities, and men didn’t have those. His father didn’t seem to have any and Ted didn’t. Ted watched the way Brett seemed to be losing himself in his thoughts and gently but firmly shook him slightly, rousing him.

“Brett, whatever you’re worrying about, you don’t need to. I’ve told you time and time again that things will work out, and it will, because you and Kristen love each other.” Brett missed the way Ted was looking to Cody over his shoulder as he spoke, the words meant to reassure him as well as his brother. Cody flushed slightly, eyes ducking demurely, and Gods, Ted wanted to kiss him so badly.

“You’re right. I know you’re right,” Brett muttered. He was about to go on, but Ted interrupted him.

“Of course I am. I’m always right.” He’d taken his eyes away from Cody, but looked back when he heard his lover actually chuckling. “Hey! Are you disagreeing with me?” he asked.

“Maybe. Maybe not,” was all he said in return. 

“I don’t know why I’m letting myself get so worried about the smallest things,” Brett chimed in again. “I know that she loves me, too, but… I don’t know, it’s all still pretty nerve wracking. This whole prospect of marriage is.”

“I can only imagine, Bretty… I still can’t believe that my little brother is getting married!” he exclaimed, trying to bring some more enthusiasm back into the room as Brett’s worry was taking over.

“You’re such a grown-up now!” Ted couldn’t help mimicking their mother’s tone when he said this, doing it so well in fact that Cody and Brett both looked to the door as though expecting Lady DiBiase to be there. Ted started to laugh rather uproariously and Brett joined in, Cody chuckling quietly as he watched them.

“Your faces!” Ted spluttered lightly, Brett picking a pillow up and hitting his brother with it, “I hate you sometimes,” he chided, “I thought it was mother!” and if she heard that he was having doubts then bless her she would become far too involved in trying to make his concerns and uncertainties disappear.

“Oh don’t even—“ Cody was confused as both young men gave obviously playful shudders, suddenly feeling rather bereft; the only female contact he’d had in life was Teil, and she’d never been a mother to him, though she had tried.

Ted’s smile disappeared as he looked up to Cody. “Hey, you ok? What’s wrong?” he asked, not even thinking as he reached out and gently touched his fingertips to Cody’s wrist. 

“Oh… I’m fine,” Cody answered, trying to give him a smile. 

It was easy to see that something had upset Cody, and that that smile didn’t reach his eyes. “You’re not fine. I know you well enough by now to know that something’s wrong.”

“Well… I was just thinking about how, um, how I never got to know my mother. That’s all,” Cody admitted. 

God, now Ted wanted more than ever to pull Cody down into a kiss. While he knew it wasn’t at all unusual for a woman, especially a peasant woman, to die during or right after childbirth, he couldn’t imagine such a thing happening. “That’s all? Cody, I couldn’t imagine growing up without my mother. For your father to raise you all the way that he did on his own… he’s a great man.”

A suspicious sheen appeared in Cody’s eyes, Brett could see, but from the valiant way the other man was holding himself together he made sure to hold his tongue instead of calling him on it. “He is,” Cody said softly, “I couldn’t have hoped for a better father.”

The small caress of Ted’s fingers on his wrist made him feel better, but he could have done without Ted letting his hand linger as he had the very bad feeling Brett would notice before too long. “Your father never married again, then?” Brett asked tentatively, delicately, and Cody shook his head, “I have asked him why he didn’t…”

“What did he say?” Ted didn’t move his hand since Brett didn’t notice the contact, and he knew that Cody needed it right then, “He said that the only love he had left in his heart was for his children.” He knew now, of course, that there was some for Lord DiBiase too, but the predominant sentiment hadn’t changed: Virgil truly didn’t seem to need that companionship from another person anymore, and though it saddened Cody he understood.

Draping his heavy cloak over its hook, Ted Sr. then made his way up the stairs, heading to his son’s room so that they could finally have that much needed talk with his son. He quickly heard, though, that his son wasn’t alone. He heard his youngest asking a question about remarrying, and heard Cody’s answer. That sentiment broke his heart. 

“I don’t know how he dealt with being alone for all those weeks when I was here before Dustin returned home. Teil is gone, and she, right now, has his only grandchild, who he’s never met. Dustin very well could have been killed. And I’m right here, but I still feel like I’m so far away from him,” Cody said. He’d always felt like he’d had a close-knit family, but for a time, they all seemed so far apart. 

“But Dustin’s home for good now, right?” Ted asked, and Cody shrugged. He hoped that was the case, but no one really knew for sure. 

All three looked up when a knock came on the frame of the door and they saw Ted Sr. standing there. “Mind if I join you?” he asked. And, quite unlike Brett, one of the first things that he noticed upon entering the room was the slight contact between his son and Cody.

A tentative smile was offered to him by Cody and he returned it, seeing the way Ted’s hand tightened just slightly around Cody’s wrist before he relaxed when the ravenette sent him a small look. He then made to get off of the bed, assuming that the lord would want some time with his sons, “I’ll, um, just wait outside—“ he started, but his Ted wasn’t the one to stop him going.

“You don’t have to leave on my account, Cody,” Ted Sr. spoke, and although Cody looked somewhat nervous still (and given the way their previous meetings together had gone he couldn’t blame him) as though he was expecting something horrible would happen. Ted Sr. took up the chair by Ted’s desk, moving it to the side of the bed where the three boys sat, “What have you all been talking about?” he asked, genuinely curious to the fact.

“Weddings,” Brett responded sheepishly, blushing as his father chuckled, giving a smile that highlighted the prominent similarities between himself and his sons, making Cody wonder whether Mike looked as similar. “Feeling a little nervous, son?” he asked and the youngest shook his head, “No.” One look from Ted though and his head ducked, obviously embarrassed about making his forthcoming admittance to his father of all people.

“Ok, so, maybe I _am_ a little nervous,” he confessed, talking into his lap since he didn’t want to look at his father while he told him that.

“I do hope you know that that’s only natural,” Ted Sr. told Brett. “And you were lucky enough to have the fortune to meet and propose to your bride in person. I’ve known several people who were married by proxy, never having met their spouse until weeks _after_ their wedding. But you already know that you love one another. That’s more than a lot of married couples can say.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been telling him,” Ted chimed in. “He seems convinced that she’s going to change her mind about him at the last moment.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen. She’s quite taken with you,” his father said. Not to mention all the time and money that had been put into this wedding. There was no way that a wedding was not going to happen. But he didn’t say that to Brett, as he felt it might put more pressure on him that he didn’t need at that time. 

“You’ll both have beautiful children,” Ted Sr. said with a twinkle in his eye that had Brett groaning and covering his face with his hands, blushing a fiery red.

“Dad!” he stressed out in a muffled tone, Cody and Ted both chuckling lowly at the sentiment. Though Ted Sr. would not condone even slightly that Brett and Kristen became intimately involved after their wedding, after that he would put all his prayers and well-wishes towards Kristen becoming pregnant-- _and_ delivering the baby safely, both for herself and it. It was a whispered fact that even money for the best doctors didn’t always save a woman.

He had attended the funeral of Cody’s mother, actually, but he wasn’t about to admit that. She had been a lovely young lady, and _good_ for Virgil, the way Caroline was for him.

“You do realise you’ll name the eldest after me right?” Ted joked, and then paused, nose wrinkling, “Hang on… then wouldn’t it be Ted the third? And, well, if you end up with a girl that could be awkward for her…” Brett gave his brother’s shoulder a push, chuckling in amusement, the banter and teasing easing his fears somewhat he’d admit.

“I could always name her Theodora, though would she still be the third?” Brett teased. 

“A girl should be named after your mother or your grandmother,” his father then said. “But your eldest son should certainly be named after your father.”

“After your brother,” Ted corrected, giving Brett a quick wink.

“Why can’t he be Brett the second?” he asked. “Or maybe Kristen and I will just come up with new names, not related to either of our families at all.”

“If you don’t name your eldest son Theodore,” Cody chimed in, “then you’ll never hear the end of it from this one,” he concluded, jerking his head towards his lover, and Ted just shrugged and nodded his head. 

“Why don’t you just name your own son Theodore?” Brett then asked.

Ted Sr.’s eyes flew to Cody as Brett’s question seemed to hang in the air, and although there was a small decrease in his smile and his eyes clouded slightly there was no otherwise sign of anger or upset; he seemed as good at holding things in as his father.

“I—I, well, that is to say—“ Brett completely missed the uncomfortableness in the air from his question, assuming that Ted’s stammering was just to do with shyness about discussing something like _that_ , thinking he’d caught him out thinking about it.

“You’ll know when the time comes,” Ted Sr. took pity on his middle son and cut in, “You’ll take a look at your child and know… your mother and I did for each of you.” Cody wondered absently which parent had named him, his father or his mother. His father had never really mentioned where any of their names came from.


	54. Chapter 54

“I hate you so much,” Justin said weakly; he was never able to speak horrible words to anyone, be they serious or in jest just like those then.

“No you don’t. Besides, it’s good for you t’talk about this kinda stuff; bottlin’ it in’s neva good.” Somehow Justin wasn’t too sure that was true but at the same time he couldn’t fault his logic. “Did he get you off with his hand?” 

Justin swallowed hard and shook his head.  
Heath looked puzzled, obviously wondering how that worked when Justin had admitted that a hand had been used on him but not a mouth. “How else would…?” he murmured, but then John seemed to click and he grinned wider, dimples glaringly obvious.

“Did he bring ya off with a little… body-to-body rubbin’?” he asked innocently and Justin groaned, hiding his face in his arm as John and Heath both laughed at his reaction, “I swear I sincerely hate the both of you!” he mumbled.

“You don’t,” John said. “That a yes, then?”

Sighing, Justin nodded very slightly. “Are you happy now?”

“Not until I know one more thing. Did _you_ ever have his cock in your hand?” he asked. For all he knew, Wade would have been so selfless, he would have brought Justin to climax while leaving himself high and dry. 

“Yes,” he answered, voice barely heard above the mooing of one of their cows. 

“Good ta know!” John exclaimed. “So… do you _wanna_ sleep with him any time soon?” John asked after a brief pause.

“I thought you said one more thing!”

“Well… I lied. ‘N I’m curious,” he added with a shrug and a shit eating grin.

“You… I’m going to tell Randy on you…” Justin murmured weakly for need of something to hold over John’s head. “I wouldn’t,” John said genially, “Chances are he’ll only ask you again anyway.” Justin groaned, refusing point-blank to answer the question, leaving John pouting momentarily. He turned his attention to Heath after a moment though and Heath recoiled.

“How’re things goin’ wi’ Michael then?” John asked, noticing that Justin was making a determined point of not looking at any of them. John recognised the signs when he saw them though and figured maybe soon Wade’s long wait would pay off, and Justin’s too; something told him it hadn’t entirely been his choice to keep himself from that side of things, orientation not-withstanding.

“Well, things seem to be going pretty well as of right now,” Heath answered. “We’ve been friends for so long, then I thought that we’d fucked everything up, so now we’re just… we’re trying to take things slow.”

“Fair enough,” John said, thinking of just how rough his and Randy’s rough patch was. 

“Father wouldn’t be pleased with me, though. Justin, either,” Heath then said, and that got Justin looking at him. “I was the only child that he ever had that survived, the only one left to carry on his name… he always wanted me to have lots and lots of grandchildren for him. Mother still does. If she knew that I was sleeping with _Michael_ … or Justin with Wade…” He shook his head, an uncertain look crossing his face. 

A guilty expression immediately crossed Justin’s face; he had always known of their parents desires regarding grandchildren, but he would be lying if he said he had ever considered that he would be the one to carry on the legacy… he didn’t even share their last name after all if you wanted to be technical about the situation.

“Hey now,” John chided them both gently, “I know this sorta things a big deal to folks, but ya gotta remember that it’s not always the right thing t’do t’sacrifice your happiness for the sake of somethin’ else. If ya wanted children then ya know there’s women out there who provide those kinds of services…” or, if you looked hard enough, helpless parents with more mouths to feed then they had means, were happy to give their child to someone who they believed could provide better for it. “I just,” Heath sighed, “I can see ‘em askin’ me soon, and I’m an awful liar when it comes to them.”

“Hey, my family’s constantly askin’ me when I’m gonna find me a nice lady ‘n settle down with her, start a family, give ‘em even more grandkids,” John told Heath. “I always tell ‘em that I’m too busy ta start worryin’ ‘bout a family. ‘N I tell ‘em they got enough grandkids as it is, but they say they can never have too many.”

“So they don’t know about you and Randy?” Heath asked, to which John shook his head back and forth. 

“They know he’s a good friend of mine, but they also know that he’s married. And they’re always askin’ me why he ain’t had kids yet, ‘n I jus’ tell ‘em that he never gets the chance to see her but maybe once or twice every few months.”

“Well that what am I supposed to tell Mother? That neither Justin nor I will be having any children because we like men instead? She’ll think we’re sick and never want anything to do with us. John, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do when she asks me about marriage,” Heath said, pleading with John.

“Ya don’ gotta say anythin’,” John said flatly, “An’ if she does bring it up then all ya say is that ya haven’ met the right young lady ta settle down with.” He was used to the comments from his family, and he had noticed a steady decline in their frequency. Sure, they were still dropped now and again, probably in the hopes of spurring him into action but they didn’t.

“Besides, like ya say, one day ya never know what might ‘appen,” John said amicably as he began to start mucking out the next stall with Justin falling into step inside of him. “I don’ like keeping my feelings for Michael a secret from ‘em, but I know that I have ta.” Both to protect his parents from the repercussions of such things, but also to protect he and Michael themselves.

“At least you aren’ keepin’ anythin’ from each other anymore,” John’s wisdomous words came and Heath supposed John had a point; he and Michael’s fight had been awful and he prayed that they didn’t experience anything like that again between them. Seemed that everything was looking up for them all on the relationship front.

“Jesus, John,” Randy yelled as he came into the barn a few minutes later, startling all three of the men working. 

“What?” John asked, having no idea why Randy was shouting at him. 

“I just went into our room and found your damn cat scratching up every surface in there. The bed post he was scratching up earlier is even worse, the sheets are hanging off the bed, torn to bits _and_ ,” he said, a smirk growing on his face, “he pissed on your pillow.”

“Shit,” John muttered. 

“No, just piss, but I’m sure that’ll happen soon enough. Are you sure you don’t want him to stay out in the barn?” Randy asked. He’d certainly get better rat catching practice if he lived in the barn. That had to count for something, right? 

“Randy,” John said after recovering himself, “ _Ortz_ ,” he watched as Randy twitched at the nickname, “-Is not sleeping in the barn yet. He’s just a baby and he needs someone there with him until he settles.”

Randy’s jaw worked and John waved a hand, “I can get my pillow cleaned, an’ ya know that I got some money saved up, I can get us new beddin’,” he could only imagine what the lasses of the serving staff would think to hear the ‘our’ bit instead of ‘you’. Randy sighed, muttering something about, “Bleeding tender-hearts.”

Looking to Justin and Heath (and seeing them both trying to fight laughter) John merely had to quirk his head slightly before they waved him off, “We can be trusted on our own fer a little while,” Heath mused to him. Randy followed John out, John telling him to ‘stop bitching’ as Randy continued to mumble.

“This stupid cat is ridiculous, John. Cats are born out in the woods all the time and they do just fine for themselves. I shouldn’t have to take time out of my day to clean up after the damn thing,” Randy said, still bitching about it.

“Well this cat weren’t born out in the woods, he was born in my family’s house. ‘N he’s gonna be stayin’ in our room,” John said. 

“Well if he’s going to be staying in _our_ room, can you find a way to make sure he stops pissing and scratching up our bed?” Randy asked. 

“I’ll work on it, promise. But fer now, let’s go toss my pillow into the wash pile ‘n we’ll take care-a everythin’ else later,” John told him firmly. “Besides, yer a big softie, ‘n I know you love havin’ Ortz around.”

“No, I really don’t,” Randy insisted. “He’d be much cuter out in the barn.” 

“Why don’t you go sleep in the barn?” John said, frowning at him before he then opening the door of their bedroom and seeing the destruction Ortz had caused. Truthfully though he wasn’t that mad and knew that Randy wasn’t either, regardless of his acting.

Almost like a chastised child who realised he had done something wrong, Ortz turned and flattened his ears to his head as he sank low to the floor and mewed. Despite his large frame he looked so damned adorable that John swore his heart was melting. He turned to Randy, “Awww…” he started, Randy sighing.

“Just let’s hurry and get this mess sorted,” he muttered, deliberately not looking at the infuriatingly cute demon that was laid on their floor. True to his word though John cleaned up, taking the ruined bedding and throwing it away before then taking his pillow down to the laundry basket and throwing it inside absently.

“You’re lucky that we have some wages saved away to get some new sheets, because otherwise, _you’d_ be the one trying to salvage what’s left of that bedding,” Randy said. 

“Well, we had the same beddin’ since we was young anyways… doncha think it’s about time that we got ourselves sumthin’ new?” John asked. He knew they could never get anything fancy like the Lord, Lady and their children had, but they could at least get something new. 

“I suppose so,” Randy agreed. “Though I swear, if that goddamn cat—”

“Ortz,” John cut in, correcting his lover, because he was not just any ‘goddamn cat,’ as far as he was concerned. 

“If _Ortz_ ,” Randy said reluctantly, “destroys our new bedding, then I am bringing him back to your family.”

“Of course, Randy,” John said, though he knew that that wouldn’t happen. Or if it did he’d be going back and getting him; the kitten was only a baby, he needed to just learn these things, that was all.

Randy growled slightly to himself when he realised John wasn’t listening to him. “I’ll go down to the village now and get some for us. Justin and Heath can hold down without me for a while.” Randy looked to him and asked if he wanted company, seeing as John considered it before responding with, “Nah, it’s Ok.”

A hand touched his own and John sent him a slight smile and nodded; if they went to the village together and Randy didn’t go and spend time with Sam then everyone would find it odd indeed considering the times when he supposedly saw his wife (and all that that entailed) were far and few between. “If you’re sure…” he nodded slowly.

“I’m sure. Thank you for offerin’, though,” John said. “Now you get back to work, you got a castle that needs seein’ to.”

With that they parted, John beginning the walk down into the village as Randy entered the castle so he could continue on with his duties. He stopped to check on the women doing laundry and found Eve pulling out the piss stained pillow. “Oh this is putrid,” she said, her face a look of absolute disgust. 

“I must apologize for that, ladies. John’s new cat had its way with our room,” Randy explained as he stepped foot into the hot, steam filled laundry room. 

“Oh, that adorable little kitten did this?” Eve asked, as though she couldn’t believe such a tiny thing could produce such a mess. 

“Yes… yes he did that,” he answered, refusing to call the cat by his name. It just felt so wrong to him to say that Ortz pissed on John’s pillow. “Now I’ll leave you ladies to your work; I must be getting along,” he said, bowing slightly before exiting the room to continue with his normal rounds. 

Down in the village John managed to acquire them some very fine bed linen (at an equally fine price, bless the old woman who ran the smally fabrics business) and began making his way back towards the main walk to the castle. Just as he was reaching the outskirts of town though he heard a light call of, “John?” and turned around. His eyes widened somewhat as he recognised the young lady heading towards him. “Lizzy?” the old childhood nickname fell from his lips in surprise.

Smiling slightly at him she leant in to give him a kiss on the cheek, and it was only when he went to hug her that John realised what was different. His eyes widened as he looked down at her rounded bump and she blushed prettily before placing her hands over it; a small ring glinted upon her wedding finger.

Expression softening John gave her another hug, “Congrats, Lizzy, really. How far along are you?” he found himself being sidetracked to go and visit his one-time lover’s home. It was good though… John could finally ask for the forgiveness that he should have asked for all those years back. And, well, he had missed her.

“I’m due in two more months,” she told him as they walked back to her and her husband’s home. “I’ve been married for just shy of a year now,” she added, priding herself on beginning a family so soon after marriage. 

“That’s wonderful, Lizzy,” he said, his words genuine. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Upon reaching her new home, she spotted her husband outside of the barn, making a repair to the side. “Come along inside and warm up a bit,” she said. She was bundled up in many layers, but John only had on a light jacket. Wrapping her shawl around her tighter, she tossed two logs into the fire before taking a seat. “Go on, sit down for a bit.”

“Thank you. It’s been a long time, Lizzy.” The last time they’d spoken had been, well… that fateful day. “It’s been a long time that I’ve been carryin’ ‘round this guilt ‘n I need ta make things right.” 

Smiling softly at him as she reached across the table to place a hand atop his, Elizabeth shook her head, “John… Ya don’t have anything to be guilty about, I swear it to you. I think, honestly, I forgave you mere days after the effect.” At John’s obvious surprise Elizabeth laughed softly, free hand resting atop her protruding bump.

“I know now that you never loved me that way, and honestly I didn’t love _you_ that way,” her eyes drifted to the window, undoubtedly in the direction of the barn and where her husband was working, “I know what real love feels like now,” she squeezed his hand and John returned the gesture, still rather shocked by the way the conversation was going, “And I can only hope you get to feel it yourself one day.”

Instead of pointing out that it had been love for another that had driven him to her in the first place John merely gave a dimpled smile across to his one-time lover, and now hopefully reinstated friend, “I hope so too.”

“I’m startin’ dinner now,” Elizabeth then stated, standing from her chair. “It’ll be a little while till I’m done, but you’re welcome to stay if ya’d like,” she offered. 

“Thank ya, Lizzy, but I must decline,” he said. “I gotta be gettin’ back up to the castle now, check to make sure all the jobs I left to my two stable hands got done properly. It was so nice ta see ya again,” he told her. 

“It was nice seein’ you, too,” she replied. “Don’t be a stranger now.”

“I won’t. You better believe I’ll be down here ta check on you, ‘n then when your lil’ babe’s born, you’ll be seein’ so much of me you’re gonna wish you ain’t never said those words to me,” he told her, grinning. 

Elizabeth laughed softly at his words, shaking her head, “You always were a big softy when it came to kids, John. I’ll be seein’ you sometime soon Ok?” they hugged and John left.

Nodding politely to Elizabeth’s husband, which the man returned, before he then turned around and began making his way towards the castle once more. He was quiet and contemplative on his way back; talk about surprise developments.

~~~

“Where’d the name Brett come from, anyway?” Ted then asked his father. “Michael was named after Grandfather, I was named after you. What about Brett?”

Smiling slightly, Ted Sr. answered, “That was your mother’s decision there, not that she didn’t have a part in naming you or Michael. There’s no one in her family with the name, but she said when she was younger she always wanted a son by the name of Brett, simply because she like the name.”

“See, you can still do as you said earlier, you and Kristen can come up with some completely unrelated name… after you name your son after me,” Ted said, giving his brother a quick wink. 

Cody couldn’t help but smile as he watched the ease in which all the DiBiase men interacted. Maybe this was just what his Ted and his father needed, because they seemed to have put things behind them. Of course, that could just be on the surface, but, for some reason, he didn’t think it was.

For the main part Cody stayed out of the conversation, interjecting only now and again when called upon, because he didn’t want to interrupt the family moment. It was only because Ted had asked him to that he had stayed the first time around, and in retrospect it was maybe a good idea that he had because Brett might have found his sudden departure suspicious.

Occasionally he was aware of the lord’s eyes on him and fought the urge to coil away; though there was none of the determination borderline animosity he had seen there the other day he was still undeniably nervous around him.   
He _was_ the reason for he and Ted falling out with one another after all, though he was far from proud of that.

Ted was pleased to see when Brett finally seemed completely at ease, parting from his brother and Cody after a while, giving Ted Sr. a kiss on his cheek before he went, to go and write to his bride-to-be. The tension returned as soon as he left, but when Ted felt Cody’s gentle hand touch his own he took a calming breath, “Father…”

“Theodore. Before you say anything else, I need to tell you how sorry I am for acting the way that I did a few days ago. It was wrong of me, and I reacted before thinking about everything first. And I hope that you have it in you to forgive me,” Ted Sr. told him, his eyes truly sincere. 

“First off, can’t you _please_ call me Ted? And secondly, you’re lucky that Cody is here, because he’s the one that’s been telling me that I need to talk to you and forgive you,” Ted replied sternly. “So, yes… yes, I do forgive you.”

“Thank you... Ted. And thank you, too,” he said, turning to Cody. “I went to see your father today,” he went on, still addressing Cody. “Another man that I wronged and needed forgiveness from.”

Cody wasn’t sure how to respond to that. His father was such a kind, loving man that he was certain that he’d forgiven Ted’s father, because, as much as it would hurt him, he knew that he’d do the same for Ted. So he nodded. 

Turning his attention back to his son, Ted Sr. said, “Now, as to the both of you…”

Ted’s hand immediately encircled his own protectively, possessively, and Cody placed his free one atop Ted’s hand that clasped his to try and soothe the other. Whatever happened they would have to find some way to deal with it, and Cody just hoped what was said next didn’t spark another argument between them.

“I expect you to do your duty right by Maryse, Theodore,” Ted rolled his eyes as his father refused to abbreviate his name again, but then nodded his head stiffly, “I know that, and I will…” he’d married her, and the rest—he would handle when it came to it.

“I do not believe on dishonouring your wedding vows… but I know now that you would only be dishonouring your heart if I made you give up Cody, so… as long as you are _discrete_ then… you have my blessing.”

Ted’s hostility gave way to immediate shock, Ted Sr. admittedly having to bite his lip somewhat to hold in a laugh. His amusement was sobered though when he saw the sheen and hopefulness of his son’s eyes, mirrored by Cody but he was taking great pains to hide it. “Dad… do you really mean that?” Ted asked softly, tentatively.

“I do,” Ted Sr. answered with a firm nod. He knew what it was like to give up the person that he loved, and he didn’t want to have his son suffer the same way that he had. “But _please_ do be discrete, which _includes_ behind closed doors.”

Ted quirked his head to the side, giving his father a confused look. Unless they were with John and Randy they were always careful around others. 

“Last night, I wanted to go and speak with you about this,” he further explained. “However, you were otherwise occupied, because, as you know, we did not speak about this any further last night.”

Ted’s face grew pale while Cody’s instantly went bright red and he muttered, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Sir,” before burying his face in Ted’s shoulder. No, they certainly hadn’t been very discrete last night.

Had he not been somewhat embarrassed himself about talking about intimate matters with his son he would have chuckled at their reactions. “Yes, well, for future reference, just remember this.” Cody’s nodded, face still hidden, as Ted croaked out an awkward, “Yes father,” to him.

Sighing softly Ted Sr. looked between the two younger men, “So, yes, as long as obligations are met then I shall… I shall continue to give you both my blessing. Thank your mother for giving me the strength to see sense,” he added, and the younger Ted nodded his head; he really did owe his mother because she had been absolutely brilliant throughout the duration of their relationship.

Pushing himself upright from Ted’s bed where he had been sitting Ted Sr. exhaled a slight breath and then nodded before he bid them both a good day and left the bedroom, heading for his study and a glass of brandy.

“Well… that went better than I ever thought it would,” Ted muttered. 

“Oh God, I can’t believe he…” Cody traied off, his face turning bright red again as he thought about it. He knew he shouldn’t have been so vocal last night. What had he been thinking?

“I know. God, I know,” Ted agreed. “But we’re going to be together, Codes,” he said with a huge smile. 

“We are… but what about, you know, your marital duties?” Cody asked. He still hated the idea that Ted would be giving his body to someone else. He was the only one that knew Ted’s body intimately and he should remain the only one. 

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes. Right now, though, all that matters is that we can be together. We have Father’s blessing.”

“Yes…” Cody then said, “I should go visit my dad again soon, make sure he’s Ok, you know?” after the confrontation with his old lover, on top of everything between he and Ted, he could just imagine that Virgil was in need of some time with his children right now. Absently he wondered if Dustin knew anything about it.

“Would you like me to go with you?” Ted offered immediately; last time he had seen Virgil things hadn’t gone so brilliantly even if the man had given them his blessing, and he wanted to try and show Cody how much he’d be there for his family if needed—just like he would if Cody was a woman and he had been intended to him instead of Maryse.

“That’s very sweet of you, but you don’t need to, Teddy,” he curled their fingers together and squeezed his hand warmly, Ted doing the same to him. 

“I’d like to.” Cody suddenly looked wanly amused, “Are you going to try and fight my brother again?”

A slight pink tinge coloured Ted’s cheek at that. “No,” he answered. “I really am sorry about that; I had no idea who he was.”

“Well, I do like knowing just how possessive you are of me. But next time, let me introduce you to anyone that I hug before you jump down their throats,” Cody said, grinning. 

“Yeah, yeah, I overreacted, believe me, I know. So, does that mean that I can go with you to visit your father?” he asked. 

“If you’d like to, then I’d be more than happy to have you accompany me,” Cody told him. “I just want to make sure that he’s doing ok. All this… added stress of everything going on recently probably isn’t good for his health. When will you be free to come along with me?”

“Whenever you need me,” Ted answered without hesitation and Cody smiled softly to himself; Ted really did try so hard to please him, and he needn’t worry.

“Well, maybe not tomorrow, the day after,” Cody decided, thinking that would be enough time to give his dad the chance to calm down from everything that had happened. He really was concerned about his health and hoped that Dustin was keeping an eye on the man. “That’s fine, just let me know when,” he said and Cody nodded.

There was a small furrow in Cody’s brow still and Ted leant forward and kissed the tiny mar on Cody’s otherwise perfectly smooth face. “Can I have a kiss now?” he asked, cupping Cody’s cheek, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you even since we parted for breakfast this morning,” he pressed their lips together.

“That long, huh?” Cody asked when they pulled apart, both smiling at one another.

Hand drifting from Cody’s cheek to his neck, Ted slipped his finger underneath the chain hanging from Cody’s neck and gently pulled the ring out from beneath his shirt. “That long,” Ted answered. “But I especially wanted to kiss you while Brett was in here,” he confessed. He knew that his brother meant no harm because he didn’t know any better. “I could see how upset you were.”

Glancing down at Ted’s hand as his fingers slid the ring along its chain, Cody then looked back up into Ted’s eyes, smiling softly. “I know you did… I wanted to do the same… Would it really hurt to let him know about us?” Cody then asked. 

“I don’t know… Why take the chance, though? I don’t know what I would have done had Ma not been so accepting. I still can’t believe that… that she was so calm about everything when I first told her about you. But what if Brett isn’t as accepting as she is about it all? I don’t want to risk it.”

“If my brother is ok with it, though, then I can’t imagine Brett acting any worse than Dustin did,” Cody said, trying to ease away some of Ted’s nervousness.

“Maybe. One day in the future when everything’s calmed down—“ and there was more that needed true time to settle than even Brett was aware of, “—then we can tell him.” He could at least test the idea to him, and if he freaked out then Ted wound find some sort of excuse. He _wanted_ to tell him, he loved his little brother too much to keep the secret from him. Cody nodded, watching as Ted’s fingers traced the chain he wore once more, stopping at the ring that lay dead-centre to the front.

“Ok, Teddy,” whatever made Ted happy on the matter. There was the chance of things turning out badly so although he wanted Ted reassured he also knew better than to try and rush him. Leaning in Cody brushed their lips together gently. “It would be nice to show him just how much I love you.” Not in the physical-physical terms obviously.

“I could check—I mean, we could check and see when the necklace will be done when we go down to the parcels to see my dad,” he offered because they could stop by the village on their way around to see his father. Ted nodded his head, “Yes—we can report back to him and he might calm down a little, bless him.” He wrapped an arm around Cody’s shoulders, exhaling a breath that seemed loaded with the relief that he was feeling that things would be hopefully improving in the future for them.

“Is your brother always so nervous about… everything?” Cody asked as he leaned his head against Ted’s shoulder. 

“No, I can’t say that he is. He’s usually pretty easy going. But he’s certainly not used to all the attention being put on him. Ever since Michael left, I’ve been the one that’s had all the responsibility thrust upon me. He’s the youngest, so he never had to deal with the things that Michael and I did… but now? Now he’s getting married and everyone’s fussing over him and he’s just not used to being the center of attention,” Ted told Cody. It must be quite a daunting thing to be going through. 

“That’s understandable,” Cody agreed. “But he does seem excited, even though he’s so nervous.”

“Well, they certainly love one another, that much is certain. I think he just wished that their wedding didn’t have to be such a big ordeal. But it is a big ordeal, a match that’s going to lead to Brett one day becoming a Lord himself.” He then let out a sigh and leaned his head upon Cody’s. “I do wish that I could somehow marry you,” he added in a whisper.

Eyes closing momentarily at the words Cody nodded his head, “I wish it too. Hell, you know I would even give you children if I could, Ted.” Honestly, if he had been a woman he would have given Ted all the children he wanted regardless of propriety and wedlock. Ted quirked a small smirk, “We would have beautiful babies.”

Even though dredging up ‘if only’s’ and ‘I wishes’ was painful, Cody couldn’t help but chuckle softly at Ted’s words. Ted pretended to pout, giving Cody a gentle push so the other lay back and he lay over him, resting between Cody’s legs, “What?” he faux-whined, “You don’t think we would?” he wasc quite into the swing of what he was saying now, “Imagine it: a little blonde baby with your eyes. Or a little dark haired baby with my eyes…” there were so many ways he could go with this.

Cody could picture it in his mind and it was heartbreakingly adorable; a little baby that, to him, would look more like Ted than himself, but he could see himself in it. A little boy, a little girl, more than one of each… “You and Maryse will have beautiful children too though,” he said softly, “And you’ll be an absolutely amazing father.” Ted rested his head on Cody’s stomach, Cody’s hands stroking his hair.

“I don’t want to have children with her,” Ted whispered. 

“But you will,” Cody said, the words coming out soft. “And they will be beautiful and you will be the most wonderful father in the world.”

“What about you, Cody? Don’t you think that you, too, could have children? You could be a father one day, as well,” Ted told him. 

“I could be, yes… but I just can’t see myself with anyone other than you.”

“It’s the same for me, though. I have no interest in anyone but you.” He turned his head slightly and kissed the flesh of Cody’s still tanned abdomen. “But I hope you know that… that any children Maryse and I may have… I do want you to be a part of their lives. Somehow, some way, they’re going to know you and love you.”

Cody was embarrassed to feel his eyes burn with the sensation of impending tears at those words, vision becoming hazy for a moment. Ted didn’t scoff at the sentimentality, merely kissed his abdomen again in silent acknowledgement.

“I’ll be honoured to so much as look at them, let alone anything more,” Cody said, fingers gently rubbing the nape of Ted’s neck. Ted’s eyes closed as he nodded, “I want them to know you,” even if they never knew _entirely_ of them.

The lovers lapsed into silence for a few moments, just absorbing the weight of the confessions they had given. Cody had the horrible feeling that if Ted eventually had some children with Maryse he was still going to adore them way more than he should because they were  
 _Ted’s_ children, and Maryse would admittedly not factor into his thoughts too much.

With his eyes shut, Ted hadn’t even noticed himself drifting off to sleep, his head atop Cody’s ever rising and falling abdomen. Cody’s hand had moved back to stroking Ted’s hair, but slowly, his movements stopped until he, too, had fallen asleep. 

It wasn’t until a loud growl came from Ted’s makeshift pillow of Cody’s stomach did he wake up, startled by the noise. And when he realized where the noise was coming from, he couldn’t help but laugh as he sat up, working out all the kinks. “Codes?”

“Huh?” Cody asked, blinking himself awake. 

“I think you might be a bit hungry,” Ted told him, to which Cody grinned sheepishly. 

Looking out the window, Cody saw that the sun had set on them, and they hadn’t even realized they were asleep. “Think we missed dinner?”

“I don’t know,” he responded sheepishly, “God, I didn’t realise I was tired…” Ted moved off of the bed and Cody slid off behind him with a yawn and stretch; the satisfactory pops his spine gave made him wince somewhat when he realised he’d been in one position so long.

“Looks like we might need to go down and beg off some scraps from Wade if we have,” Cody said sheepishly and Ted grinned wanly, “I seem to be doing that a lot recently.” They exited the bedroom, Ted going first as etiquette would expect—in case anyone saw them both.

Their walk down to the kitchen didn’t take too long, but when they entered the kitchen and found all the servants eating Ted sent Wade a sheepish look and the chef indicated a plate on the side with a small smirk curling his lips; there was something set aside for the pair of them. Wade knew them so well.

Heading into the castle when he reached it he placed the new bedding in their room to put on the bed later, he then entered the kitchen just as Wade was serving up for the DiBiase family, “Hey all,” he said, looking to Justin and Heath, “Sorry my errand took me so long; I ran into an old friend and got sidetracked.”

“Who was it you ran into?” Randy asked, overhearing John apologizing to Heath and Justin. 

“Lizzy,” John answered, to which Randy’s, Cody’s and Ted’s eyes widened as they looked from their plates up to him. No one else knew anything about what happened between John and Liz all those years back. 

“Well… I hope you had a nice visit with her,” Randy said, his voice a bit more tense than it normally would be. 

“I did,” John said. “And I told her that, in a few months, I’d be back to visit her and _her baby_ ,” he then told his lover. 

“She has a baby?” Cody asked.

“She will be having one in a few months. I didn’t have a chance to meet _her husband_ ,” he emphasized for Randy’s benefit, “but I imagine he’s a very nice man. I’m happy for her, Randy.”

Expression softening, Randy finally broke and gave John the slightest of smiles. He knew that it was stupid to be worried about John going back to Liz after all this time, but he found that he just couldn’t help himself. However, he knew that Elizabeth was no Samantha, and she would be faithful to her husband. “Good for her.”

John nodded, then changed the subject as he looked to Ted. “So… you’re joinin’ us here for dinner now? Been seein’ a lot of you here lately.”

“Well, I may have fallen asleep a little bit,” Ted answered sheepishly. 

“And I didn’t have the heart to wake him,” Cody added, because he didn’t want everyone to know that he’d also fallen asleep with Ted’s head upon his stomach. “But I’ll make sure that he gets to see his family to explain to them why he didn’t join them for dinner tonight.”

“That’s good of ya,” John nodded though there was a small, playful smirk coiling around the edge of his lips. Thanks to their sleepy-eyed manner and just slightly rumpled clothing Cody knew that no one could really dispute them on the fact—and that Randy wouldn’t be able to allude that they had been doing _more_ than just sleeping.

“What did you go into town for?” Ted asked John curiously and Randy snorted at the words. As the blonde looked at the Head Valet in surprise John merely rolled his eyes with wan exasperation, “ _Ortz_ ,” John took a small delight in the twitch that Randy gave, “Had an accident in our room.”

“More like he destroyed it,” Randy muttered to Cody and the ravenette couldn’t help but smile somewhat despite himself as John finished explaining to Ted that that was why he had been in town: to get them both new bedding. “He’s still settling in, bless him, he doesn’t understand that stuff yet,” John said genially, smiling.

Eve looked across at John as she heard him mention the cat, nose wrinkling, “He sure makes a big mess, doesn’t he?” John sent her his best dimpled look of contriteness and Randy had to fight the urge both to laugh and growl as he could see Eve melting underneath the look. The only plus he had for this situation was that he had _never_ heard _any_ gossip that claimed she had an affection for John, so she was no threat.

“I’m real sorry about that Eve, I mean, I don’ wanna cause you all anymore bother than ya already ‘ave…” Eve waved a hand immediately, assuring him that they didn’t mind. John gave her a big grin and then looked to Justin, “Hey Justin, how’s Kismet doin’?” Justin carefully swallowed the mouthful of food that he had been smiling slightly and admitting, “No mess, but he sleeps on my bed more than his own.”

“I’d much prefer… Ortz,” Randy said, heaving a sigh before speaking the cat’s name, “do that than terrorize the room while we’re gone.”

“Each time I’ve gone in there to check on him, I’ve taken him off my bed to bring him out, and then I put him back on his own… I have a feeling the next time I go in there, he’ll be on my bed once more.”

“Probably,” John agreed. What he was thinking, however, was that lately, Justin wasn’t even spending nights in his own bed, so what did it matter if the cat took it over? Of course, he’d never say anything like that aloud. 

“Don’t you think that these cats are far more trouble than they’re worth?” Randy asked. 

“No,” John and Justin answered at the same time, to which Randy merely rolled his eyes.

“Stop tryin’ ta act like yer not head over heels fer the lil’ guy,” John said. 

As John and Randy bickered over the cat, Cody overheard Kelly ask, “Where’s Layla and Michelle? I haven’t seen them since earlier on in the day.” 

“Oh, didn’t you hear?” Eve asked. 

“Hear what?”

“Michelle took Layla down to meet her suitor,” she answered with a little giggle. 

“Did she tell you who it was?” Kelly asked of Eve. She’d been wondering just who Michelle was courting, but hadn’t so much as spoken a word of his name (first or last) or his profession. 

Eve shook her head, “She didn’t _tell me_ per se, but I may have seen one of her letters.” The brunette had the grace to look embarrassed, though in truth she hadn’t maliciously set out to invade Michelle’s privacy; the blonde had dropped the letter from her apron and Eve had happened upon it, needing to open it to see whom it had been addressed to to return it.

“Eve—“ Beth, the mother-hen, eyed the brunette disapprovingly and Eve hastened to give an explanation, and rounded off, “-Michelle knows that I saw it, anyway, considering that I gave it back.” Phil watched Beth out of the corner of his eyes, smiling to himself somewhat as his lover wielded her unofficial power over the ladies to keep potentially harmful behaviour at bay.

“So?” Kelly prompted, “Who was he?” Eve’s brow furrowed slightly; she recalled the name without issue but for the life of her she didn’t know who the man was. “Mark,” she said, keeping her voice low but Cody heard every word. Even though Michelle was the one meeting a suitor Cody couldn’t help but be optimistic that maybe this would inspire Layla to turn her own attention to others outside the castle.

“Mark?” Kelly repeated, drawing Cody from his thoughts. Subtly looking to the blonde Cody saw that Kelly looked as puzzled as Eve had sounded, “I don’t know any Marks. Beth, do you know who Mark is?” Beth had a cool expression on her face, “I may know who he is,” and she had a _very good inkling_ but she wasn’t about to say.

Leaning across the table, Cody gestured John closer and asked lowly, “Isn’t Mark the name of the village undertaker?”

“It jus’ may be,” John said. He knew the last name of the family, Calloway, as they had been the village’s undertakers for many generations, but he couldn’t recall their first names. 

Sitting back, Cody pictured the tall, ominous figure of the undertaker, and tried to picture him together with Michelle. And, strangely enough, in his mind, they seemed to make a nice pair. “What was that you were saying to John?” Ted asked, breaking Cody’s train of thought. 

“Hmm? Oh… I was just saying that I believe Mark is the name of the undertaker,” he told Ted. Of course, without a surname, no one could be sure if there was maybe another Mark in the village.

“So, Michelle has taken Layla down to meet this Mark fellow, as well?” Kelly asked of Eve.

“Seems that way. She must be hoping to get Layla’s seal of approval.” All the women at the table knew of Michelle’s home life, how she’d lost her mother to sickness and her father to the bottle, so she would never gain his approval. Layla had become like a sister to her, and if she thought this Mark was a good match for Michelle, then he was.


	55. Chapter 55

“Lay, I’m so nervous,” Michelle admitted, biting on her bottom lip as she dragged her heels somewhat the closer they got to the Calloway residence. Layla gently her chided her friend for the action as it would ruin her make-up; they had worked very hard to get them both looking at their best and Layla thought Michelle looked beautiful.

“Don’t be silly, ‘Chell,” she said, not unkindly, arm linked through her friend’s own as she began to tug her gently, “You needn’t be so nervous; he invited you and you’re both already essentially close to ending a decent period of courtship—this’ll just show you what life’d be like for you if you accept him.”

For a moment Layla’s words struck Michelle because the other had said it completely seriously and without her usual sorts of comments, but then she figured that she must have been preparing herself for this moment just slightly less than Michelle herself… maybe she’d finally decided to turn her attention from Cody?

As they reached the Calloway residence the door suddenly opened, and a rather young looking man with brown hair and a huge smile greeted them, “Miss Michelle! Good; Mark was goin’ t’send out a search party for yeh if yeh’d been any longer,” he kissed her hand and then turned to Layla. His smile seemed to freeze in place, he effectively just staring at Layla, dumbstruck… and she actually _blushed_ back. Internally cheering, Michelle casually supplied, “Layla, this is Mark’s assistant, Mr. Ryder.”

Upon hearing Michelle’s introduction, he said, “Please, call me Zack. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms…?” he trailed off, missing her name. 

“El… Layla. Yes, um, Layla El,” she stammered, he blush developing even further as she continued to embarrass herself in front of the young man standing before them. Zack, she supplied in her mind. 

“Is that Michelle and her guest?” Mark asked from across the small house. His house was actually bigger than most others around the village, as they had one of the wealthier families. Undertaking was a service everyone required at some time or another, after all. He even had his own home. It was right next to his family’s home, which was right next to their place of business, but it was still his own home. Zack also lived with him while apprenticing, learning the trade. 

“It is!” Zack returned. “Come in, ladies,” he then said, stepping aside to allow the two women to enter Mark’s home. 

Turning from the fireplace, where he had a few things cooking, Mark smiled at Michelle, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. “Good evening,” he greeted. 

“Good evening.” As Mark released her hand, she then said, “Mark, this is Layla. Layla, this is Mark.” She looked to her friend, biting her lip, so hoping that Layla would approve of him. He was such a good man, and she wanted Layla to see that in him. He may not look it from his exterior, but he truly had a warm, loving heart. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mark. I’ve heard so much about you,” Layla said after a moment, smiling at him. Michelle took that as a good sign.

“All good things, I hope,” Mark said, picking up Layla’s hand and pressing a fleeting kiss to the back of it in turn, “I’m delighted you could join us this evening.”

Though it seemed Mark didn’t smile a lot even Layla (who was usually oblivious to anything unless she _wanted_ to see it) could see the softness in his initially dark eyes whenever he happened to glance at Michelle—which he did often.

“May I take your shawl, Layla?” Zack’s voice sounded in her ear, warm breath tickling the delicate flesh and sending surprising shivers down her spine. “Oh!” she had been so absorbed watching as Mark helped Michelle with the removal of her own shawl that she hadn’t noticed Zack coming up to her.

Smiling slightly, blushing as he grinned at her surprise, Layla nodded before turning and allowing Zack to remove her shawl. Mark handed Michelle’s to him as well and Zack made his way to some hooks across the room, hanging both items carefully.

“I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all week,” Michelle confessed softly as Layla was momentarily distracted by Zack introducing Mark’s brother Glen, the man having stopped through to collect a jacket before he headed down into the town; he had declined dinner, but Michelle knew it wasn’t because of her personally.

“Glen’s a little uncomfortable around people,” Zack whispered as Michelle insisted on helping Mark finish preparing dinner even though they were there as guests. “Why?” Layla asked, accepting the small glass of wine Zack extended to her once he had poured four out.

“I dunno,” he admitted, sipping his own drink thoughtfully, “He’s warmed up to me now, so I can tell how different he is around people. He seems scary but he’s a good guy, just like his big brother,” Zack’s head tip acknowledged where Michelle and Mark worked together with a surprising synchronicity.

“He does seem like a very nice man,” Layla said. Biting her lower lip, she then turned her head to the man next to her and asked, “How long have you been, um, working here?”

“Well, I’ve been apprenticing for many years now,” Zack answered. “It was only recently that I’ve started playing an even bigger role in the work required around here. There really is a lot to learn; it is more than just carrying a casket around.” When Layla’s face scrunched up at the thought, he realized that he should change the subject. “What is it that you do?”

“Well, I just started work at the castle a short while back; I lived on the parcels before that,” she explained. “Now I do the wash and cleaning along with the other women there.”

Looking back, Michelle saw how easily those two had struck up conversation, and couldn’t hold back her smile. “I know that I shouldn’t be putting all of my eggs into one basket, but I’ve got hopes for them,” she said to Mark. 

“Zachary’s a good kid; it’d be nice for him to have someone else in his life aside from me, Glen and a mass of dead bodies,” Mark replied.

“Yes… Layla is certainly better company than a mass of dead bodies… and you and your brother,” she added teasingly. 

“I won’t deny that,” Mark said. Neither he nor his brother were the highly talkative types, and people were often intimidated by them, though they really had no need to be. “They’d be good for one another.”

“I think so, too… At least he seems interested in turn, unlike Cody. He never took a second glance at her, though I still can’t figure out why,” she told him, and it was the truth. Layla really was a beautiful young woman, if not a little bull headed at times, but who didn’t have their stubborn moments? Then again, Cody was so focused on his work that he tended to pay more mind to the Young Master than to the young ladies that he worked with day in and day out.

Mark gave a small shrug, “Some people just don’t connect with others the way one might expect.” That was another thing Michelle loved about Mark; he had such insightful comments and seemed much more profound then many of the people she’d met. And, as another plus, he had very little interest in alcohol. Oh, he’d have a tipple now and again, but that much she didn’t begrudge him.

“Get over here and earn yer keep boy,” though the words seemed harsh there was a small crinkling in the corner of Mark’s eyes and the slightest of smiles touching his lips, “We’re supposed to be serving the ladies a fine meal, not chewing their ears all night.” Zack stuck his tongue out when Mark turned his back and Layla giggled, causing him to beam before he hastened to assist Mark in the serving of their meal.

Michelle and Layla sat opposite one another, Mark obviously going to sit by Michelle and Zack taking the space by Layla. Layla had to admit she was glad of another presence; had she just been there with Michelle and Mark on her own then she would have had the distinct feeling that she was interrupting something… even though she knew there was very little chance of Michelle and Mark breaking tradition _that_ way.

“This looks delicious,” Layla complimented and Mark inclined his head in thanks of her comment. “There’s plenty more where that came from so if ya want more just ask,” Zack said, his cheeks reddening somewhat as he leveled a playful scowl as Mark murmured that that was only true if Zack didn’t get to the rest of the food first. He had a big appetite, so shoot him.

Conversation continued to flow well throughout the meal and Layla already knew that Michelle would be happy here; Mark was a good man and seemed to make her happy indeed, she knew that if she had to give her friend up to anyone then she wouldn’t feel guilty about giving her up for Mark. More than once she found herself catching Zack’s eye during the meal and her cheeks felt unaccountably hot afterwards, a blush colouring them. Of course she told herself it was because the house was rather warm.

By the time dinner ended, everyone was quite full and satisfied. “We should be getting back up to the castle now. Thank you so much for dinner,” Michelle said.

“Nonsense,” Mark then said, causing Michelle and Layla to look at one another. Then he continued, “I’m not allowing you two young ladies to walk to the castle on your own in the dark. We’ll accompany you.”

Blushing and smiling, Michelle went to protest, “Mark, that’s not necessary.” Still, she thought it was the sweetest gesture on his part.

“Of course it’s necessary,” he said, and no further conversation was needed on the topic. He and Zack were walking Michelle and Layla back to the castle, and that wsa that. 

“Thank you again.”

“No need to thank me,” Mark told her. He was only doing what was right. “Zack, go get the ladies their things.”

Layla couldn’t help but turn her head as she watched Zack go gather her and Michelle’s shawls. He handed Michelle’s shawl to Mark, and went so far as to actually wrap Layla’s around her. “Will you be warm enough?” It was a chilly day to begin with, and now that the sun had set, it was going to be even colder. 

The exchange going on between Layla and Zack had Michelle knowing that she was going to bombard Layla with questions once they were back inside their room. Of course, she’d first ask her thoughts about Mark. _Then_ she would move onto her thoughts about Zack. 

Even though Michelle had never been fond of walking in the dark, with or without company, she was admittedly sad when the walk seemed to take absolutely no time at all. Turning towards Mark, Michelle then leant up and pecked him on the cheek fleetingly. “Thank you again for tonight,” she repeated softly.

“The pleasure was all mine, Michelle, I assure you,” Mark touched her cheek fleetingly with the backs of his fingers –the tiny gesture sending tremours all the way down her spine- before he then turned around and looked to Zack, “Come on Zachary!”

Zack pouted somewhat (he hated when Mark insisted on calling him by his full name) before then turning towards Layla with a smile, “It was really lovely to meet you,” he was collared by Mark and the man started to pull him along when it was apparent he wasn’t going to move on his own anytime soon. “And you,” Layla managed to return.

“Good evening to you, Miss Layla,” Mark had rumbled lowly on the way past, the two men vanishing into the darkness before too long. Turning towards her friend Layla smiled slightly to herself when she saw the slightly starry-eyed manner Michelle was looking into the dark. “Come on, quickly now, before we end up catching a chill or something.”

Allowing herself to be chivvied inside Michelle caught Layla’s arm and immediately started to tow her towards their room; she wanted to talk to her about everything and she wanted to talk to her now. The suspense was killing her… she genuinely wanted to know what Layla had thought about her potential intended.

The instant that the door was closed, a nervous expression appeared on Michelle’s face as she brought Layla around to face her and asked, “So?”

“So…” Layla repeated, her own expression surprisingly neutral. “I think that Mark,” she paused, allowing Michelle to grow even more nervous, “is a wonderful man, and that you two would work quite well together,” she finished. 

“Really? You think that?” Michelle asked excitedly. 

“I do. For being such an intimidating figure with a… with a… _unique_ career path, he really is a good man. You should consider yourself lucky to be courting a man such as he.”

“I _do_ consider myself lucky,” Michelle told her. “If he… if he were to ask for my hand, then you wouldn’t object?”

“Not at all. Though I would miss you terribly here if you went to go live with him upon marriage,” she confessed. Sure, they’d only just met a few months back, but they’d become the best of friends.

“Well, then, should we marry, you would just have to come and visit me in the village… Zachary will be with Mark for years to come, you know,” she managed to slip in there, and she grinned when she saw the blush crawl up her friend’s cheeks. 

“Lay?” Michelle asked (pausing in her question momentarily to sigh with relief as her breasts were freed from the tight corseted undergarments she had on, her nightgown offering her swift cover again a moment after) and Layla turned to meet her eyes from where she was unlacing her own undergarments to try and hide her blushing cheeks, “Yes ‘Chell?” she responded as she pulled her own nightgown on.

“Do you like Zachary?” the blonde watched as Layla’s face went through a swift and surprisingly poignant array of emotions; she looked both somewhat giddy and excited and then at the same time seemed upset with herself and borderline guilty, it was odd.

“He seems like a very nice young man,” Layla responded eventually… and she’d be lying if she said that she hadn’t enjoyed having her interests returned for once, as opposed to when she tried to talk to Cody and he merely brushed her off without so much as a second-glance. Thoughts of Cody were what made the situation with Zachary awkward though.

Curling her legs to her body from where she was now perched on her bed Michelle slyly offered the incentive of, “He likes you, very much from what Mark and I could see.” And there was that blush again. Curious, very much curious indeed, and oh so very promising.

“Do you think so?” Layla asked somewhat nervously after a moment of silence between them. 

“Of course I think so! He really didn’t do a very good job of hiding his feelings… but then who says he was trying to hide anything?” Michelle told her. “He’s really taken a fancy to you, Lay.”

“But what am I supposed to do about it? I… What about Cody?” she asked rather hesitantly, because now she was _seriously_ starting to question her own feelings for Cody. 

“What about him? Lay, he’s obviously not the one for you. At first I thought he was, and that you two would be good together… and then I found Mark and that’s when I realized that you and Cody maybe didn’t belong together,” Michelle said. “You need to give Zack a chance, because I think you may like him, too.”

“It just seems so… so _wrong_ of me to turn my attention towards him.”

“But _why_? If Cody hasn’t returned your affections up to this point, he certainly won’t at any point in the future. Just let him go. And maybe get to know Zack a bit better,” she said to Layla, giving her an encouraging smile. 

Layla was quiet as they two women got into bed that night upon finishing their nightly routine; usually she was chattering nineteen-to-the-dozen even when they were exhausted after a heavy day in the laundry or when they had a lot of cleaning to do after one of the master’s family’s parties or something along those lines.

Michelle was doubly happy though and settled with a smile on her face because not only had Layla liked Mark she was also now able to try and get her friend to consider a healthier, happier, _equal_ relationship.

Not that Layla and Cody had a relationship but at least with Zack it seemed as though her attention was going to be returned. That night Layla took some time to sleep but that was only because she couldn’t settle. As Michelle’s gentle breathing gave her a low and level background lullaby the voice of her thoughts refused to be hushed for a good long while.

The following morning seemed to dawn all too soon when Michelle was playfully seeking her ankle underneath the covers and pulling it, “Come on Lay; breakfast will be ready soon and you know all the good stuff gets taken quickly.” Though Wade’s cooking being classified as bad seemed like a blasphemy to consider even on a hypothetical scale.

“Oh, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Layla mumbled into her blanket, which was pulled up over her head. 

“I’m sorry if I disrupted any dreams of you and Zachary,” Michelle then said, grinning as she turned her back to Layla. 

Pushing the covers down as she quickly sat up, Layla exclaimed, “What?!” before she heard Michelle begin to chuckle. “I was not dreaming of Zack,” she added, a small pout on her lips. 

“Fine, you weren’t dreaming of Zack… But, now that you’re up, come on, get dressed.”

With a sigh, Layla pushed the covers all the way off and stepped out of bed before going to her small dresser, grabbing her uniform. She dressed quickly as Michelle was waiting for her, and together they headed to the kitchens. There weren’t too many people there yet, but it wouldn’t be long before fellow servants joined them. 

Cody came in after spending the night in his room (Ted having left a few hours prior), as always John and Randy came in together, and soon a group of women were entering the kitchen. When Eve saw Michelle, she took the open seat next to her and gave her a big smile. “So, how was dinner last night?” she asked. 

“It was very nice, thank you,” Michelle replied before taking a bite of her breakfast. 

Cody suddenly found himself wanting to listen in on that particular conversation. Layla had gone along, too, would that make her even more inclined to try and grab his attention now that her best friend had a man in her life? 

However, Layla seemed to barely look towards him all the way throughout the meal. And though he’d be lying if he said this bothered him he wouldn’t deny that it was rather disconcerting contrasting it to her usual behaviour towards him.

“So, does this mean that the rest of us will get to meet your mystery man soon?” Eve asked, genuinely curious and wanting to meet him. When the staff were courting it was usually customary that they would see the man or woman in question at some point if they didn’t already work at the castle or were essentially unknown.

“Maybe,” Michelle was blushing, clearly torn between discomfort at being the centre of attention over personal matters and pride over how well the evening and situation was going. Cody watched as Layla pushed her food around her plate somewhat before eating, clearly lost in thought. He caught Randy’s eye and noticed the other had followed his line of sight.

Shrugging at the unspoken question Cody returned his focus to his own breakfast; he was feeling really hungry that morning and he was mercifully free of having to find some way to segue a conversation with Layla because she wasn’t paying attention. “So who was there last night?” Kelly piped up lightly after a few moments, “Aside from you two and your lover.”

The phrasing probably wasn’t the most delicate but no one called Kelly out on it. Sighing and resigning herself to the fact that she wasn’t getting away from the conversation without offering something, Michelle said, “Layla and I were there with Mark, yes, and his assistant Zachary was there with us.” Layla’s fork clattered noisily against her plate suddenly. “Sorry,” she flushed.

Catching Randy’s eye at the reaction to the mere mention of the name Zachary, Cody couldn’t help but to be curious. Of course, he didn’t want to chime in to make himself look overly interested, or make it seem like he was really paying attention at all. 

“This Mark fellow has an assistant?” Kelly asked. There were only craftsman who took on apprentices and assistants; the average peasant did _not_. “Who is he, anyway?” She had to know just which craftsman down in the village Michelle was courting, especially since should she marry this mystery man one day, she would be marrying up in class.

“Yes, Mark has an assistant,” Michelle answered, looking to Layla once again, smiling at her. “He’s been training with Mark for a while now.” She paused, unsure if she wanted to tell them now who he was, or if she wanted to wait a bit longer, even though she was fairly sure that she knew where things would be going in the future. 

“Training to do what?” Eve asked, just as curious as Kelly to find out the identity of Michelle’s lover.

“Layla seems especially interested in that assistant, don’t you think?” Randy asked as he leaned over to Cody. 

“That she does,” Cody agreed, sending up a silent prayer to God for finally turning her attention from him, hopefully to someone who could return her affection. 

Randy had to fight not to snort out a laugh as he saw the hopeful light in Cody’s eyes at the prospect of escaping from Layla’s affection. He’d probably do all he could to help Layla in the matter if he believed that he was going to secure his own freedom in the meantime.

Eventually, Michelle decided to keep mum; she didn’t want everyone making a fuss about the fact that he was an undertaker, didn’t want everyone to just form preconcepted notions about his profession and therefore him. “I shall reveal that when you see him,” was all she said with great dignity much to the consternation of everyone around her that had actually been interested in her comments.

When everyone had finished eating they began to split off for their usual separate chores and Cody headed back to his room to tidy it up before then adjusting himself to make sure that he was lacking in rumples or crumbs thanks to his meal. The women were all still talking as they left and Cody wondered whether it would be worth mentioning this incident to Ted.

Making his way upstairs into the entrance hall, Cody waited for Ted to finish with his own meal. He found himself wondering who Michelle’s mystery man was, and also who his assistant was. He couldn’t say that he was going to miss Layla’s attention upon him. As Ted appeared Cody gave as wide a smile as he dared to keep proper-etiquette and manners, deciding in his mind that he’d keep the news to himself for now.

“Hello, Cody,” Ted greeted when he saw his lover waiting for him. Though they never followed proper etiquette code around one another, they always did around Ted’s parents, and etiquette stated that Cody couldn’t speak until he was first spoken to. 

“Good morning, Young Master,” Cody returned. “Did you enjoy your breakfast?” he asked as they headed upstairs to his room.

“I did, as always. Did you?” he asked, honestly never wanting Cody to be disappointed by anything in the castle.

“Of course. So, what is it that you wanted to do today?”

“I don’t really know. I finally got some letters back from some of my friends from school, so I should read them and write back,” Ted said with a shrug. “But I’d really rather not.” He then got struck with an idea, “I haven’t taken you to the top of the castle, have I?” Cody shook his head no, and Ted continued, “It’s so wonderful up there. You can see everything around you. We can walk along the battlements and everything. Thankfully we’re in a peaceful time, because during times of war there are many men stationed here to protect the castle. This particular castle has never faced attack, or anything, but just incase.”

Cody was looking to Ted in wide eyed fascination. “Yes, let’s go.” He had never thought to ask to see the very top of the castle before, but now he was more interested than ever. There was so much to this one structure, he couldn’t help but wonder how much more he had left to see.

Taking Cody through several hallways and what seemed like an innumerable amount of stairs, Ted reached a large, very thick wooden door. “It’s reinforced,” Ted explained, “In case, by chance, enemies managed to break through the protective forces on the battlements,” he unlocked the door.

The key was then placed back underneath the small statue that was on a little shelf just to the door’s side in the eerily narrow hallway. Used to wide-open spaces Cody would admit that he got rather nervous in cramped confines; some of the hallways and passages they had used before had really given him a bad feeling before.

Another winding set of stone steps greeted them and when they reached the top Cody gasped; from where they were stood he could already see way, way beyond the realms of the parcels and the village. His entire world, in the proverbial sense, had never seemed so small to him before. Unaware of the way Ted was watching him as he looked around the land, Cody missed the gentle smile that was touching Ted’s lips. The blonde hadn’t ever been kidding when he had said to Cody that he wanted to show him the world, and even though the current view was amazing it hardly took effort from him… and yet already Cody seemed so profoundly amazed by just this little gesture.

“Here,” Ted placed a hand on the small of Cody’s back and then pointed further along the smallish walk along the battlements, “We’ll go over there; the angle is better.” His grandfather would bring him up here often, the man often sketching as he spoke of old tales of knights and dragons… make believe to some degree but fascinating none-the-less.

“Careful,” Ted muttered every now and again as they walked over, as the walkways were still slippery and he did _not_ want Cody to fall. On the walk over, Ted was thinking of the stories that his grandfather told, trying to remember the best one so that he could tell it to Cody. 

“This is amazing,” Cody said rather breathlessly (whether from the sight or the cold or both, Ted wasn’t sure) once they reached the corner lookout post. “I thought I could see a lot from your room.”

Chuckling, Ted shook his head, “No, up here you can see to the ends of the earth it seems like. You can see all around you, too. Especially if you were to go up into the central lookout tower,” he said, pointing towards the middle of the castle. “I’ll show you that another day, I promise. When it’s warmer out.”

“Teddy… I can hardly even believe what I’m seeing… Is that another castle?” he asked, pointing far to the east. The air was crisp and clear that day, no clouds in the sky, though it was still quite frigid. 

“It is. Up here on a clear day you can see for miles and miles. And that little speck of a castle you see in the distance is where Brett will be. It may not seem like it’s that far, but it’s a two day carriage ride to get from here to there,” Ted told Cody before wrapping his arms around him. “Now, would you like to hear a story? One that my grandfather used to tell me when we would come up here together?”

“Of course,” Cody said immediately, leaning back into Ted’s chest from how the other held him. Although it was very unlikely that someone would see them like that he supposed they had a viable excuse if it did happen; Cody’d never been so high before and Ted was just ensuring his safety, what with him being more used to it.

“Many many years ago,” Ted started, resting his chin on Cody’s shoulder and essentially speaking into his ear, “My grandfather said that the land was home to many amazing creatures—even dragons.” Cody turned his head.

“Dragons?” he repeated confusedly until Ted reminded him of an illustration in their King Arthur storybook; the massive lizard-like creature with massive claws and fangs. Cody shivered at the thought of such beasts roaming around freely, whether it was true or not and Ted smiled. “But after many wars with humans the dragons began to die out.”

“Oh… That’s really sad,” Cody said and Ted nodded, continuing the tale, “But one day a princess, who was marrying her arranged husband from another land, was given three large egg-shaped stones inside a velvet lined box as a wedding present.”

“Were they real?” Cody asked, looking like a curious and attentive child and Ted felt himself getting into the story even though he knew he probably wasn’t as articulate and passionate in his recount as his grandfather had been. He continued the tale, on how everything was done to try and hatch the eggs but nothing happened, nothing even so much as scratched them. “They say the eggs were buried after the princess’ death, because people thought they held a curse and she died in suspicious circumstances. Rumour has it they are buried somewhere in the castle we live in.”

“ _What_?!” Cody exclaimed, surprised by the ending of the tale, which Ted found to be most adorable. “Did you… I mean, have you ever gone and looked for them?” he asked. 

“Of course I have.” He smiled fondly as he said, “Every now and again I would go hunting for those stones when I was younger, but I could never find them. Then, from time to time my grandfather would ask me if I’d found them yet. I always said no, but he always told me to keep looking.”

“And is there… well, is there really something like that in the castle?” Cody asked somewhat hesitantly, hoping his question didn’t make him sound like the biggest idiot to roam the earth. 

“Honestly? I don’t know. But I can assure you that when Brett’s children are older, I will be telling them the story and accompanying them on their egg hunts throughout the castle,” Ted told him. 

Cody couldn’t help but notice that Ted always mentioned Brett’s future children before his own. It was possible Ted didn’t even realize what he was doing, but he couldn’t be sure. Still, he didn’t want to push the subject, not again. “I would love to join you on your hunts,” he mused. 

“The more eyes the better,” Ted said to him. God, he hoped that Cody would still be here for many years to come. He didn’t know what he’d do if he wasn’t able to come back year after year. 

Nodding his head in agreement Cody then returned his attention out to the wide open space before them as they stood on the battlements. Though he was aware the world was a big place even this small development really put that into context.

Squeezing the younger man’s middle gently, Ted pressed a gentle kiss to Cody’s pulse and murmured, “If I could I would show you the world, Cody. I’d take you anywhere and everywhere, whatever place you wanted.” The ravenette’s head turned towards him and he smiled softly, kissing Ted’s cheek, “I know you would.”

After a while of standing together admiring the view Ted took Cody’s hand in his and showed him the rest of the battlements and the small addition towers and such which were used in their mercifully infrequent battle situations.

Sadly though he eventually ran out of things to show the younger and so they merely began a slow meander back towards the door they had first come through. Slowing to a halt Cody smiled slightly as he caught Ted’s curious gaze.

“Up here, I feel like I could fly away,” he mused softly and even as Ted found himself thinking the sentimental image was beautiful it made his heart squeeze at the same time. “Would you fly away from me?” he found himself asking in a quiet voice that was rather mortifying in the ease with which it belayed his insecurities.

Moving closer to Ted, Cody cupped his cheeks and looked the older man dead in the eye, calloused fingers stroking Ted’s cheeks. “No, Teddy,” he assured softly, brushing their lips together, “I would fly away _with_ you.”

“Mmm, that’d be nice, wouldn’t it? You and me together, going anywhere we wanted, whenever we wanted.” He dropped his head slightly, resting his forehead against Cody’s, smiling at him. One thing he wished he could do was travel the globe like his father had done at his age. Yes, he’d gone off to school, but that wasn’t terribly far away. Sure it was nearly a two week’s carriage ride, but it was nothing like boarding a ship on a voyage on the seven seas. 

“It would be. You know it doesn’t really matter where I am, so long as I get to have you there with me. But, I must admit, I quite like it up here. I’m surprised it took you so long to show me up here.”

“Well, I hadn’t even thought of it,” Ted told him. “There’s so much to this one structure… though I do wish I’d brought you here sooner. There’s nothing quite like this view.”

“It’s really beautiful… Did your grandfather tell you any more stories when you came up here together?” Cody asked. He found that he loved hearing about Ted’s grandfather, he didn’t know if it was because he sounded like such a genuinely kind and caring and loving man, or if it was because how much Ted loved him, or a combination of the two… but whatever it was, it brought a smile to his lips whenever Ted spoke of the man, and Cody never wanted that smile to go away. 

“He did. It was up here where I heard the tale of King Arthur before I ever read it myself. He knew the entire legend by heart. Not word for word, no, but he could recount every knight’s story without having the book opened before him. And I was captivated by every last one of his words,” Ted said. 

Cody was rather amazed by that. He knew that he could hardly remember the story, and he had read the entire book. Although, if someone had read to him as opposed to him reading himself, he could have recalled a lot more. “Now I really wish that I could have met him,” Cody mused, though he had no idea if Ted’s grandfather would have liked him or not. 

“He would have loved you,” Ted said with confidence, seeing Cody’s surprised look moments later. He was completely serious though; his grandfather would love Cody, he didn’t see how he couldn’t for one, but for another he would love Cody if only because being around him made Ted happy. It was only when Cody came into his life that Ted realised something that his grandfather had said to him what seemed like eons ago now, and that had made absolutely no sense until meeting Cody.

When his grandfather had first told him that he thought Ted was lonely, Ted had been confused and surprised. “I’m not lonely, grandfather,” he had protested, “I have you and Ma and father, and Bretty, and Mike…”

The ‘then’ Lord DiBiase had merely smiled and ruffled his young grandson’s hair, “There are different types of loneliness my boy,” he had said in that wise way of his, “And one day I pray you’ll find the one to end your loneliness.”

“I have, grandfather,” Ted said softly to himself as he looked up at the clear sky, “I’ve found the one to end my loneliness. Can you see him? I know you’d love him if you met him.” Cody –who had ended up walking a little bit away from Ted as the other had paused- turned and looked at his lover. There was a slight smile on his face but he was obviously a little uncertain,   
“Are you alright, Teddy?” he asked gently and Ted nodded with a smile, taking Cody’s hand in his, “I’m absolutely perfect,” he assured the other without pause.

Helping Cody down the narrow flight of stairs once more, Ted was saddened when they came back into the interior of the castle; the atmosphere they had gained up on the battlements was there, but not to the same free and consuming degree as before. In the sky there had been no restrictions, but down on earth they had rules to follow.

“Was there anything you wanted to do in particular today?” Cody asked Ted as they began walking towards the other’s bedroom. Ted sighed, “I suppose I should answer my friends’ letters, but I don’t want you to be bored—“ Cody hastily shook his head and assured him, “I never get bored watching you.” Ok, maybe that hadn’t come out _exactly_ as he had been intending it to, but oh well.

“If you’re sure… you could always do some reading while I write. Or, if you’d like, go to the barn and help John out or something,” Ted suggested. He didn’t want Cody to just have to sit around while he replied to the letters. 

“I don’t mind,” Cody assured him. 

Ted sent Cody an amused grin, “You know you don’t _have_ to stay with me all day. You’ve seen how boring responding to those letters can be. I really don’t mind if you want to go see John… or John’s new cat.”

“Well, maybe…” Cody said with a shrug. 

“If you end up falling asleep on my bed while I’m writing, I’m waking you up and sending you off to the barn,” Ted told him.

“What? I’m not allowed to sleep now?”

“I never said that. But knowing that I bored you to sleep… that’d be rough,” Ted said. “But if you’re positive that you’d like to stay, you know that you’re more than free to do so.”

“Well, you know that I just enjoy being around you,” Cody said rather sheepishly. “So I’ll stay. At least until you become too dull and I decide that cows are far better company,” he teased. 

“I should put you over my knee you cheeky thing you,” Ted lowered his vice carefully at the playful quip, giving Cody’s backside the swiftest of pats that he could dare get away with given that there was no one else in the hallway with them.

“Promises, promises,” Cody chuckled, though he blushed.

When they reached Ted’s room he opened the door and then moved and seated himself neatly atop Ted’s bed as Ted moved to the desk. As the blonde cast another concerned looked at him Cody merely smiled, waving a hand at him.

Ted really didn’t need to worry so much; he loved watching Ted write because the other got this look of concentration on his face that was just so perfectly adorable and far too focused just to be writing letters to people he knew.

If someone came in he’d be mortified to be caught seeming so casual in his ‘master’s’ presence, but he knew that Ted would be upset if he tried to keep up appearances where they weren’t necessary.

Resting his head atop the soft pillows lining the headboard of Ted’s bed, Cody watched as his lover was soon well into his correspondence, writing with more speed and grace than Cody ever believed he’d achieved.

After opening a previously unopened letter, noticing the official seal, reading it to himself, he sat there somewhat surprised. He then said aloud, “I’ve been invited to one of my friend’s wedding.”

“Oh?” Cody asked from the bed, sitting up as Ted started talking to him. If he was actually talking to him, he easily could have been talking to himself. 

“It’s a few months away yet; it’s later than Brett’s wedding will be.” He knew that his parents had sent out invitations as soon as the date for Brett’s May wedding was set, considering that some of the invitations had to get to Spain and France, possibly even Portugal, and those were long voyages. And then they needed to receive word back that they were going to attend, so more time had to be allowed for the replies. 

“So, will you be going?” 

“I don’t know. I may be. I’ll run it by Ma and Father first. I believe they know the family, but I don’t know how well.” He set the invitation to the side then, deciding to get back to his replies. “I’ll deal with that one later,” he said, picking up the next letter to read and respond to. 

As Ted started writing again, Cody watched his lover’s hand practically glide across the page. Every time he dipped his quill into the ink, he picked up the perfect amount, and he almost never left splotches behind. Not at all like himself. His letters looked horrendous, and the page always had drops of ink and smudges across it. It was somewhat discouraging to watch, knowing that he could never write so fluidly. And the words just came to Ted so easily. He always had to stop and think about what he wanted to say and the spelling of the words. Sure, Ted had been reading and writing for his whole life, but still, Cody was at the point currently where Ted was at years and years ago.

In actuality, Cody had never been to a wedding before. People in the village getting married was a much smaller event and usually on the family and closest friends attended unless it was held in the village itself, open.

His father had been invited to many, he knew, and Cody wondered whether his youth had barred him getting an invitation even though he was far from a naughty child.

“Teddy,” he knew the basic outlay of how a marriage worked, but he was curious as to how the differences between classes affected the occasion. Ted looked up to him immediately upon being addressed but Cody’s heart dropped slightly as he saw Ted had continued writing even without actively looking at the page. “Yes Cody?” Cody bit his lip, suddenly realising that it might be insensitive of him to ask since Ted wasn’t keen on his own wedding prospects.

“I doesn’t matter—“ he started.

“What is it?” Ted pressed gently and Cody sighed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. Even though he wasn’t happy either of the prospect of Ted marrying Maryse maybe it would be somewhat more bearable, on some level, if he knew what sort of thing he should expect in the event itself… when it arrived.

“A wedding,” he started, blushing as he took stock of the fact that once again he was probably going to seem like an ill-educated oath before his educated and worldly lover, “What happens in it? I mean, how do they work?” he tried to clarify his question as much as he could. Pausing in his writing for the first time since Cody had spoken Ted then furrowed his brow slightly, wondering how best to explain, “Well, royal marriages, and ones like… like Brett will have,” Ted rounded delicately, “-are often accompanied by many parties, the festivities lasting up to a week even. Everyone bears witness to them being joined as man and wife before God, and they exchange vows before then giving one another a ring as a symbol of their union.” He only had a basic understanding himself, never having been interested before.

“Sounds like it’s really something,” Cody said. He could only imagine what it’d be like to have an ongoing party for days at a time, and considering he’d only ever been to one party (that being the servants’ party at Christmas) the scale of the festivities for a Lord’s family must be immense. 

“I was a lot younger the last wedding that I attended. I didn’t exactly pay attention to what was going on, considering I really didn’t care about it. Now, though, since it _is_ my brother getting married, I suppose it will be rather important. I know a lot is going into this wedding, Ma wants everything perfect.” 

“So… so how long will it be after the wedding that Brett leaves with Kristen and her family?” Cody asked. He didn’t talk to Brett all that often, no, but he already knew that not having him around would be a huge loss. 

“A few days, at least. We’ll have parties leading up to the wedding, then there’ll be parties following the wedding. So, yes, a few days after he becomes a married man,” Ted answered. “I imagine they’ll allow Kristen into Brett’s room the night of the ceremony. I’ll have to remember to give him a hard time about that.”

“Teddy, can’t you ever leave the poor kid alone?” Cody asked then, though he was grinning the whole time. 

“Of course not. What kind of big brother would I be then? Maybe even Michael will have something to say about his youngest brother becoming a man,” Ted mused. 

“I bet you anything that he turns that around on you,” Cody then teased. “I mean, neither of them know that we’re… we’re together. Both of them will think that Brett ‘became a man’ before their middle brother.”

“Well, they just don’t know how wrong they all are,” Ted replied with a grin, deciding right then that he was done with his letters for the time being as he stood up from his desk to go sit by Cody and draw him into a deep kiss.

The sweet sound that came from Cody’s throat as Ted kissed him made the blonde shiver gently. Oh, what he would give to hear that sound and feel _these_ lips after pledging his love and devotion before their families and friends… however, that would never happen and so he’d have to be contented with dreaming about it.

They ended up against the headboard, somewhat sat and yet sort of lain out at the same time, Cody’s arms lightly wrapped around Ted’s neck as Ted’s were wrapped around his waist. Though kissing often led to more, this time they forced themselves to keep their passions at bay, merely contenting with this showing of their affections for one another.

Only when they needed to breathe did they break apart but it was barely a breath’s-pause later when their lips were connecting once more. “I love you, Cody,” he murmured softly in between some softer, more frequent and quick kisses.

“Mhm… love you… too…” Cody sighed softly as Ted began to feather kisses over his nose, cheeks and eyelids. He’d never tire of hearing those words from Ted or saying them in return, and he knew that when Ted was married to Maryse he’d never say them to her. Or, if he said them he wouldn’t mean them… at least, Cody prayed he’d never mean them.

That was probably incredibly selfish of him but Cody couldn’t honestly bring himself to feel bad about his feelings for once.

Arms and legs twined as the pair settled together against Ted’s pillows, Ted’s fingers caressing Cody’s cheek and neck as Cody’s hands gently rubbed circles on Ted’s chest and back.

A soft but cheeky grin curled Ted’s lips, “This is much more fun than writing letters.” The chuckle that sounded from Cody made Ted’s smile grow as their foreheads rested together, looking into one another’s eyes. This… Ted could die happy like this.

Eventually though Cody made his reluctant lover (also reluctant on his part) return to his correspondence, and then he headed with him to take the wedding invitation to Ted’s mother; she was always first port-of-call for such occasions Cody learned.


	56. Chapter 56

Finding his mother in her private study, Ted knocked lightly on the door. She looked up from her desk and smiled when she saw the two young men standing within her door frame. “Hello, boys, come in. How can I help you?”

Heading into the room fully, Ted began speaking, “I was going through the bundle of mail I received and I found this.” He held up the invitation, and handed it over to his mother when she reached her hand out for it. “It’s an invitation to one of my school friend’s wedding.”

“I can see that, dear,” she teased with a smile. Looking at the date, she saw that there was over a month between Brett’s and this young man’s wedding (she seemed to recall Ted speaking of Bryan Danielson before, but she didn’t know the family personally), and figured there would be no conflicts should Ted want to attend. “Did you want to go to his wedding?”

“Yes, well, I would like to,” he answered with a shrug. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen him, you know, and when better than on his wedding day to see him again?”

“I imagine that it can be arranged. But I don’t want you going alone.” Even when her husband was traveling (before he was her husband), he still took several servants with him, so he was never alone. “I would quite like if Cody could accompany you on your travels.”

Ted’s eyes grew wide, and Cody’s jaw fell to the floor. “Wait, you… you want me to travel with Cody?”

“Like I said, you’re not traveling alone, and who better to bring along than Cody? Cody at the very least,” she added. It really wasn’t safe for any person of wealth to travel by themselves, so if there were multiple people, they were always that much safer. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to go, though,” Cody stated softly. He would already be at home by then, and if Dustin didn’t stay, he couldn’t leave his father during the growing season. 

Immediately a contrite expression appeared on Caroline’s face, “I’m sorry, Cody, I didn’t realize—“ Cody didn’t mean to interrupt but it was making him a little uncomfortable that Lady DiBiase felt that she had to apologise to him, “It’s alright, ma’am.”

From the look on her son’s face though Caroline could see that it really _wasn’t_ alright, but she knew that Ted had to understand that Cody had obligations to his own family which potentially outweighed the ones they had in their own; Cody’s had borderline life-and-death implications after all.

“Well, if you’re free,” she amended with a smile, Cody returning it a little shyly –he really liked Lady DiBiase, don’t get him wrong, he was just somewhat uncertain when it came to interacting with her because he hadn’t had such a motherly figure before despite Teal’s best efforts- “-then we would much appreciate it if you could accompany Ted to his friend’s wedding.” There, that was better.

“If I can make it, ma’am, then I’d be happy to,” he really owed this family a lot and he would be more than willing to be Ted’s escort because of it--- and not just to have time with him.

Ted nodded slowly, then said, “But I can imagine we’ll have someone else with us. I mean, John will need to be with me in case, won’t he?” he was their coach driver after all and he knew there was no way his mother was letting him ride on his horse for that distance even though it was a few hours.

“Yes, that’s one thing at least…” Caroline nodded, though she would much prefer if he had more accompanying him.

“You’ll need to get him and his bride-to-be a gift,” his mother then pointed out and Ted nodded before faltering slightly, “What sort of things make appropriate wedding gifts?” any his name had been on in the past had come from the family as a whole and his mother had been the one to choose it.

Tilting her head in consideration she then indicated the invitation, “Who is your friend marrying?” maybe if she recognised the name then she had an idea of what would be suitable for that family.

Picking up the invitation that his mother set on the table, Ted read the name of Bryan’s fiancée, “Wilson is the family’s name. I believe I went to school with a Wilson,” he then told his mother, and he wondered if there was any relation. 

“Yes, you did indeed. Their family was here for our holiday party, dear,” she reminded Ted, who obviously hadn’t been paying much mind to the guests. 

“Oh. Well, then…” Ted muttered with a shrug of his shoulders. To be fair, he had other things on his mind that night. Not even his closest friend Windham could hold his attention for very long. 

“Now, which daughter is marrying? I thought their oldest, Torrie, was married last year,” Caroline said, more to herself than to Ted. 

“You’re probably right, considering Bryan’s fiancée’s name is Margaret,” he read. 

“Oh, little Maggie? That’s wonderful news!” 

“Are you sure that you’re not invited to this wedding, as well?” Ted asked after his mother seemed so pleased that Margaret was marrying. “You seem to know the Wilsons far better than I do.” 

“It is possible an invitation could come for us from the Wilsons, yes.”

“And if that happens, you all coming, I mean, then what about Cody?” Ted found himself asking. Now that he had in his mind that it was maybe possible that Cody could accompany him, he didn’t want all possibilities to go out the window, but he also knew that that decision belong to his parents, not to him.

“We’ll figure something out,” Caroline responded and Ted knew that that was probably the best guarantee his mother could give him. If Bryan hadn’t thought to invite his parents then Ted had no doubt that his parents would probably do so; parents handled all that.

It was probably ironic that he had heard when it came to weddings most people found themselves with more family or friends than they had ever realised they’d had before.

“Ok, Ma,” Ted nodded his head and then repeated the question of the gift for Margaret. He watched as his mother took her bottom lip between her teeth and her nose wrinkled in that cute little manner that reminded him of a woodland creature.

Eventually she responded, “I do recall that she likes butterflies. Perhaps you could find something in that theme?” she suggested and Ted sighed.

Butterflies? That was somewhat generic and limited, but it was the only idea he had, so...

“I’m sure I can find something, thank you Ma.”

Exchanging a few more ideas with his mother Ted then handed the invitation over so that Caroline could note down the dates and suchlike so that she could pass them on to her husband as well as keeping them for herself, in case they were _not_ invited.

As they made their way back to Ted’s room Cody piped up, “I know someone who collects butterflies.”

Ted looked at him in surprise and Cody looked sheepish, “There’s an old man in the village who collects insects and then does… _something_ to them to preserve them before placing them inside specially decorated jars. He has some pretty creepy looking insects so the place used to frighten me when I was younger,” he admitted shyly with a blush.

“Really? There are people that do that sort of thing around here?” Ted asked, rather surprised by the man’s hobby. 

Cody nodded. “He also had things hanging on the walls and massive beetles and things on shelves. So if she likes butterflies, he’s probably the man to go see about… doing something with butterflies.”

“Who knew?” Ted muttered to himself. “I think I’ll have to go do just that. At least as a small gift to her; I’m not sure how much Bryan would like having a butterfly display on his bedroom wall.”

“Well, you do know him better than you know her, so you’ll probably be able to figure something out for him,” Cody reasoned. 

“You’re right. I suppose I should actually send my response telling him that I’ll be attending first. I still have time to figure things out.” He paused for a bit, then asked, “So, my letters are nearly finished,” Ted told him.

“And it’s also nearly lunch time,” Cody added. 

“You sound so excited to get away from me finally. I told you I could get rather boring after a while.”

“I’m just excited at the prospect of food, that’s all. I’m pretty hungry, and Wade’s downstairs in the kitchen. If he was up here in your room, though, with all his pots and pans and ovens, cooking your every meal, then I’d happily stay here all the time,” Cody told him. 

“I should just sleep in the kitchen, then,” Ted said, rather seriously.

“It would make things easier,” Cody stated with a nod of his head, trying to remain serious, but when he held Ted’s eyes for a few seconds, he started smiling.

Giving a small chuckle in response, Ted then caught Cody’s hand briefly and squeezed it before reluctantly letting go once more.

Inside his bedroom he was quick to pen out his response to Bryan, though his attention kept being distracted by the way Cody looked with the sunlight caressing his face from where he knelt on Ted’s window-seat, looking outside.

He really was like some angel that had been sent down from heaven for him. In truth Ted wasn’t all too sure that he wasn’t going to wake up one day and find that Cody had just been a figment of his imagination.

As soon as the message was finished and the envelope addressed he set his quill down and moved to Cody, catching the surprised teen in another kiss.

The way Cody’s long fingers caressed his scalp as they slid into his hair never failed to make Ted shiver with delight; though he loved all of Cody he’d admit that his eyes and his hands often held his fascination for long bouts of time.

“What-What was that in aid of?” Cody asked breathlessly when they parted.

“You’re just so beautiful,” Ted said in all seriousness even as he smiled down at the boy seated before him, “I can’t help it.”

The ravenette blushed and ducked his head but the blonde followed the motion, pressing their lips together again. The kisses were sweet, but probing, Ted wanting to imprint Cody’s taste on his lips and his tongue so that it would still be there even when they had to part for lunch.

It might seem ridiculous but even small times apart between them tore him apart.

“Lunch, Teddy,” Cody tried to remind him; they had been skipping quite a few meals as of late, or turning up late, and they had promised they wouldn’t draw attention to themselves.

“Right… lunch.” Exiting the room, Cody following right behind him, he said, “I think we’re actually on time today.”

“Which means you’re not going to be able to eat with me,” Cody added with a small pout.

“I’m sure that I haven’t been late to lunch for the last time. Maybe next time,” he teased. “I imagine that Father will want to talk to me about travel arrangements for Bryan’s wedding, so I suppose eating with my family won’t be all that bad.”

They reached the point where they broke off, and Ted headed into the dining room (happy that, for once, he managed to get there before his father, though his mother was in there already). Cody made his way down to the kitchen, finding Phil talking to Wade once again. 

John, Justin and Heath came in minutes after from the barn and sat down at the table. “Afternoon, Cody,” John greeted. 

“Afternoon,” he returned. “No sign of Randy yet?” he asked. 

“Nope. No idea where he’s off to right now,” John answered. “In a perfect world, he’d be feedin’ our cat.”

“You know as well as I do that that’s not going to happen,” Cody said, chuckling. “And you know he would argue up and down with you that just because the cat is in the room that you share, he’s not both of yours cat.”

“Just give it some more time. When he gets old enough to live out in the barn, Randy won’t wanna see him go.”

“What won’t I want?” Randy asked as he entered the kitchen. 

“He’s talking about Ortz again,” Cody answered, then laughed as Randy rolled his eyes, muttering something about that damn cat. 

“He lies,” John whispered loudly, “He loves him really!” Randy shot him a look of warning to which John returned an innocent look.

Cody chuckled softly and shook his head; God-forbid if those two ever became parents. Can you imagine?

Everyone fell quiet for a little while as they sated themselves with food, Cody’s stomach relishing in the delicious meals the chef made. The ravenette figured it would be a sad turn up indeed when he ended up cooking for his family once more especially since they’d tried some of Wade’s cooking.

That thought had his stomach dropping just slightly because with each day that passed he came closer to returning home. It wasn’t as though he didn’t _want_ to go home, he just didn’t know how he was going to cope not being around Ted the way that he had been. It was going to be hard.

A hand poked his cheek and Cody startled slightly when he realised that it was Randy who had poked him, his brow arching in puzzlement.

The other had never made such an open gesture to anyone but John before.  
“What’re you looking so miserable over?” he asked quietly and Cody shook his head with a slight shrug, “Nothing important.”

Well, it was, but they had had this conversation before so it wasn’t as though he wanted to go over it again--- he had already overloaded John and Randy with his problems numerous times in the past and he knew that he needed to stop it.

“So, what’s the young master been up to?” John wriggled his brows playfully, Cody threatening silently to throw a knife at him.

“He got a letter inviting him to his friend’s wedding,” Cody said.

“Which friend?” Randy asked, wondering if it was one of the ones he had met before; it didn’t happen often but Ted did have people coming over to stay occasionally.

“Umm… Daniel? Bryan? Yes, Bryan Danielson,” Cody told him after a moment of thought. 

“That name doesn’t sound familiar,” Randy said. 

“Well… Lady DiBiase said that she didn’t recognize the name, either,” Cody then informed Randy. 

“Then I guess he hasn’t ever been over before.”

“I guess not. His bride to be’s family I guess was at this year’s holiday party. The Wilsons.”

“Really? I may be a married man,” he began, looking quickly out of the corner of his eye to John, “but those are some beautiful young women,” Randy admitted. “This Danielson kid is quite lucky. Which one’s he marrying?” He knew all the girls’ names and faces, and he didn’t recall seeing one of the daughters there that year and thought he’d heard talk of her marrying. 

“Margaret?” Cody answered somewhat hesitantly, not sure if he was remembering their names correctly. 

“Oh, she’s such a sweet young woman,” he recalled. He always treated the guests with respect, and she always returned his respect. “They’re a good family. I believe they’re still looking for a bride for the son, though. Need an heir to keep that land within their family.”

“Maybe his father needs to talk to Ted’s father… Lord DiBiase,” he corrected himself, blushing as he found himself speaking too casually about the man that had truly granted him a second chance within the castle and with Ted. 

“I’m sure they have. And I’m sure it’s times like this where the DiBiases wish they had a girl so they could marry her into the family,” Randy said. Noble and royal families were like that. And heir, a spare and maybe a girl or two to marry off for political purposes.

“The whole thing’s so sad when you think about it like that,” Cody couldn’t help but lament a little bit.

“They’re used to it though,” John chimed in suddenly.

Though Cody startled just a little Randy was the one to nod and continue the thought, “They’re raised with the expectation. Though it’s greater the richer and more influential your family is.”

“Hence the reason why young Brett is quite lucky,” John said somewhat apologetically, “He’s not the eldest.”

The eldest was the all important one that needed to be married off. If the eldest didn’t get married then the youngers were often left to wait until they had. In this instance though Brett was marrying first because his parents obviously didn’t put much stock by that tradition because his arrangement had been made first… and the fact that there was genuine love involved probably didn’t hurt that.

That and the fact that Brett marrying Kristen would secure her family’s estate a male Lord and heirs to continue on with.

Shaking his head somewhat Cody pushed the last of his lunch around his plate before forcing himself to eat it--- wasting Wade’s cooking seemed like a cardinal sin to him. “I just… I couldn’t imagine having someone choose for me.” Sure, his father had always hinted and professed to like Layla, but he’d never forced Cody to go for it.

“That’s the price the wealthy pay,” John said in a surprisingly philosophical manner. Randy looked amused at the slightly grand declaration before he looked to Cody and sent him a slight smile, “At least Ted won’t be moving away with his bride,” he said softly.

Sighing faintly Cody nodded; he supposed that was lucky because had Ted had to move to France there was no way they could have continued. Even writing to one another would be hard. Seeing Ted and still being with him would overshadow the pain of knowing he was technically bound to another, right?

“If she was younger and not already married to the Prince of France, Paul Levesque, I promise you, the Lord would be looking for young Theodore to marry the princess,” Randy told him. “As he obviously doesn’t have anyone in his family to marry off to the prince.”

“Really? You think he’d try and get that ambitious?” Cody asked, though, well, yeah, he could certainly see the Lord trying to move his family up by marrying into the royal family. 

“Of course. And now that they’re going to have ties with France via Ted’s marriage,” Randy began, continuing through the glare that he received from Cody at the mention of the marriage, “Lord DiBiase now has a higher chance of somehow getting his family tied in with the McMahons in future generations.”

“It all seems so complicated,” Cody mumbled. 

“Well, think of people you know living down in the village. Don’t they do the same thing down there? Not always, but haven’t you heard of two families marrying because one of them wants the additional land and additional money that comes along with that land?” Randy asked. 

“I suppose so,” Cody replied. He had a thought then that maybe that was the real reason Layla was so set on marrying him. It’s possible that she truly was attracted him, yes, but if her family had planted the idea in her mind that the Runnels family was more well off than their own family, it could have driven her further towards him. 

“So just remember that not all marriages are for love. In fact, most of them aren’t. Ted doesn’t love Maryse,” Randy added in a soft tone. “Just remember that.”

“I know,” Cody assured him with a nod, though it really didn’t make him feel any better about the fact that Ted was going to marry her one day soon. 

He couldn’t help but ask, “Did your parents attempt to choose a bride for you, John?” Randy’s nostrils flared just slightly but he didn’t seem angry at the question. How could he be given that it was every parent’s prerogative from the look of things to make sure their children were settled and happy?

“Yup,” John said around a mouthful of food, swallowing when Randy shot him a look for his table-manners; he couldn’t help it, old habits died hard and he was used to his brothers doing the same thing.

“But I jus’ didn’ connect with any of ‘em,” he didn’t have to say that Randy was the predominant reason for that, “Liz was the on’y woman I ever really got close to,” and look how well that had turned out. As swiftly as the melancholy appeared it was gone and John was smiling brightly once more, “I’m getting too old fer it now,” he winked.

Randy snorted, “Speak for yourself,” _he_ wasn’t getting old, never mind he was only a bit younger than John.

“You’re becoming the male equivalent of a spinster,” Phil added in, obviously having had some time with Beth for the food but having moved to interject into their conversation since he had finished eating. “You’re one to talk,” Randy threw back, “Y’ain’t got a ring on your finger either, Brooks.” Phil grinned sheepishly.

Mercifully the talk soon moved away from weddings (John and Randy beginning to argue afresh about Ortz the kitten as Cody turned his attention to Justin and began to ask how Kismet was doing). “What happened to his paw, do you know?” he hadn’t noticed at first but after a while he had noticed the kitten had a bit of a deformed paw. Justin nodded slowly.

“Apparently his was a difficult birth and the umbilical cord wrapped around his foot.” Cody cooed softly and Justin nodded. It was amusing how even men could be suckers for cute animals.

After a while though Cody supposed enough time had passed to have given Ted chance to dine properly with his family, as well as letting his own food settle, so he bid the others goodbye and went upstairs.

Caroline and Ted were speaking with one another as they left their dining room, and Cody patiently waited for them to finish. He overheard them talking about making travel arrangements for the wedding, Ted Sr. chiming in here and there as he joined in their conversation. He only realized that Brett had slipped past them when Cody found himself standing right next to the younger man. “It’s nice not being the center of attention for once.”

“I can only imagine,” Cody returned. Yes, a few days ago he _had_ been the center of attention amongst the DiBiase family, and he felt so uneasy. Sure, his situation was far different from Brett’s, but at least he wasn’t being constantly nitpicked over, quite unlike Brett. 

“It won’t last long, though,” Brett muttered. “It’s such a hassle this getting married business. Sometimes I think Michael had the right idea; just run off with your girl, get married by some priest in some small church without nearly all of Europe present as witnesses.”

“You two love one another, though. I’m sure that you can put up with everything, since you both know it’ll be worth it all in the end,” Cody said. 

“I know. It’s just such a pain actually getting to that point.”

“Bretty, are you now turning to Cody to talk about all your wedding anxieties?” Ted asked, now finished with his parents. At least for the time being. 

“It didn’t start out that way,” Brett replied innocently. He didn’t intend to start spilling his own wedding issues all over Cody, but he tended to get that way when he was thinking far too much about something. 

“You’ve got to relax, kiddo,” Ted told him. “I know that you’re nervous, and I know you’re going to be nervous before, during and after the ceremony, but it’s all going to be worth it, because you’ll be with Kristen.”

“Didn’t I tell you nearly that same thing?” Cody asked, and Brett nodded and blushed. 

“As soon as it’s over I’m sure you’ll be wondering what you were so worried about,” Ted said, “And then you’ll be settling into life as a married man.” It sounded simple when you put it like that but that was what Brett needed reminding of right now: just because there was lots going on for show that wasn’t what mattered. What mattered was that at the end of the day he and   
Kristen loved one another and they were going to be wed and bound to one another for the rest of their God-given lives.

Ted could only dream of a time wherein he could have his love for Cody acknowledged in such a fashion. Who knew though? One day, far far away in some mysterious future, maybe men who had love for one another wouldn’t need to hide it. Maybe one day it would be something considered perfectly natural.

As they headed up the stairs Cody caught Ted’s expression had fallen just a little but before he could comment Brett was asking the other something again and he was all smiles for his brother. It was both confusing and adorable how Ted wore all of his emotions so openly for Cody to see.

Not that he was any less demonstrative in his emotions and that was why he liked it; it made him feel less embarrassed about his own tendencies when they were alone.

“---you know I just don’t like making a fuss out of things,” Brett was saying.

“I know,” Ted soothed, he was much the same and yet already it was an unspoken acknowledgement that his wedding was going to be even bigger than Brett’s.

“But just think,” Ted continued, “It’s a plus at least, right, that you don’t have to do much in terms of the actual arrangements.” The most that Brett had to do was be fitted for his wedding outfit, learn his vows and turn up on the day.

The smaller blonde nodded, exhaling a sharp breath. He then looked to Ted and his brother knew that this concern had nothing to do with what flowers their mother might end up somehow sneaking into the design of his outfit.

“Do you think Michael will come?” the question had been bothering him a lot in recent times.

“I wish I knew the answer to that,” Ted replied. He missed Michael, as well, but he didn’t want to get too hopeful at the prospect of his brother showing up. However, since his father had come to terms with his relationship with Cody, maybe he could welcome Michael back into the family. No, he’d never get his rightful position as heir back now that he’d married into a peasant family, but Lord DiBiase could at least acknowledge him as a son.

“I wish I did, too,” Brett whispered. “I know I shouldn’t keep bringing him up, but I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“I know, Bretty,” Ted assured him, as he often found himself thinking about their older brother, as well. “I want him to come, but if he doesn’t, don’t get too upset.”

“I won’t,” Brett said. “I would really like to meet his wife, too,” he then added. “And any children they may have by now.”

“Believe me, I would love that, as well. I don’t know how Mother and Father can stand not seeing their own grandchildren,” Ted muttered with a shake of his head. He knew it was more of his father’s doing, but it didn’t seem right that his mother also had to go through with not being able to see Michael and his kids. 

“I don’t, either… I’m sorry that I bothered you again with all of this,” Brett then said. 

“Don’t worry about it. Really. It’s not as though I had anything planned,” Ted told him. “You can talk to me anytime.”

“But I seem to talk to you a lot. I mean, about all my worries about the wedding and such, not just, you know, everyday things.”

“Well, what’s stoppin’ ya?” Ted asked, and Brett shrugged his shoulders. 

“It just seems as though we have so much going on in our lives now,” Brett sighed slightly and Ted immediately felt guilt claw at his stomach; something major had been happening in his life for quite a while now but he couldn’t confess it to Brett, it was much too risky as to how he would take it. And, although father had forgiven him for it all now he didn’t think he’d forgive him for... well, messing Brett’s head up or something along those lines if the other reacted badly to it if he told him.

“So it seems that we can’t just have a simple conversation about nothing anymore,” it was rather sad but he supposed it was part of growing up.

“You just need to relax more,” Ted assured softly, knowing that Brett was probably thinking that they were growing apart already and he hadn’t even left the castle for Kristen’s yet.

“We can still have our silly conversations,” Ted assured the other. No matter what happens he wouldn’t let Brett fall out of his life.

Ruffling Brett’s light hair playfully he dropped a light kiss to his forehead,   
“You know I love you, right?” he asked his brother, a little pink in the cheeks though determined. He might not say it as much as he had when they were children but he still meant it as much then as he did now, maybe even more so. Brett blushed shyly himself as he smiled.

“I love you too, Ted,” he assured his brother, a hand pushing the one off of his head gently.

“Good, ‘cause I’d be mad if you didn’t,” Ted grinned, breaking the seriousness of the mood but not the importance of the moment.

Cody smiled somewhat as he watched their interaction; for the way they behaved one could be forgiven for thinking that they were twins.

“You both Ok now?” he asked lightly, stepping back up beside Ted where he had fallen back to give them privacy.

“Yeah… for now, anyway,” Brett answered. “Don’t be surprised if I come back soon with some other question that’s popped into my head,” he told them with a grin. When he got to thinking, his mind would run wild and cause him to create all the scenarios he was so nervous about. 

“Bretty, everything’s going to be fine,” Ted tried to assure him again. “I know you’ll be relieved when it’s all over, though.”

“I can’t wait. I don’t want anymore ceremony surrounding this marriage that’s still months away,” he said. “I wish we had some say in the matter.” Every decision about the wedding was made by one of their parents. He’d even talked to Kristen about it from time to time, and while she was more comfortable with the ceremony of it all, even she felt it wasn’t all totally necessary. 

“I know,” Ted muttered. If he had any say in the matter, he wouldn’t be marrying Maryse… and he _would_ be marrying Cody. But as it was…

“Are you ok, Teddy?” Brett asked, noticing the suddenly sad look that flashed over his brother’s face. 

“Hmm? Oh, yes, I’m all right, thank you,” he said. “I was just thinking a bit, that’s all,” he added, which wasn’t a lie. 

“Ok,” Brett said, shrugging it off. “Well, I guess I should go off and… do something,” he then muttered. “Maybe read… or write a letter to Kristen.”

“You’re getting restless, aren’t you? I know that feeling; you’re ready to go back to school since you’re getting bored around here… But that doesn’t matter, you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. Not like I’m doing anything of interest, but you’re free to stay,” Ted told him. 

“Alright then,” Brett nodded, following Ted and Cody. Instead of heading back to his room for long though Ted merely collected his writing materials before leading his little entourage towards the library. They had been spending a lot of time in his room lately (not that he minded) but temptation was easier to resist when he didn’t have his bed there, Cody sat on it, and a lot of fantasy material to get lost in.

As Ted took his usual chair by one of the writing desks Brett lounged (yes, lounged--- Cody didn’t think it was possible for DiBiases to actually do that) in another chair, fingers caressing the obviously worn but comfortable fabric. “We used to spend hours in here,” he mused softly. Though Ted had been their grandfather’s favourite he and Mike had been far from overlooked by the man; he had spoiled them all rotten..

“We did,” Ted said, noticing the way Cody’s gaze fell to the fireplace before his cheeks burned bright red and he was forced to look away. Oops, he’d almost forgotten _that_ time.

“I remember in winter when we’d have the cider, and grandfather’d sneak away from the party to bring us in here with our blankets and pillows…”

Cody listened with avid curiosity as Brett continued, “He’d skip out on the party just for us to come and tell us stories until we all fell asleep in front of the fire.”

There was that same tender smile that crossed Ted’s face whenever he thought of, or mentioned, his grandfather. Or someone else did, but you got the point.

“He told us the story I told you earlier, Cody,” Ted informed and Brett cocked his head, “Which one?” their grandfather knew many stories and legends. The elder blonde looked up from his writing, hand still moving, “The one about the princess and her dragon eggs.” Brett sent Cody a pout, “I lost count of how many days I spent hunting for those, Ted and Mike being _no_ help and grandfather just giving us that secretive smile whenever we asked him for clues.”

“I don’t know _what_ you’re going on about! I can’t tell you how long I’ve spent looking for those eggs!” Ted protested. 

“Oh, please, you never helped me,” Brett said. 

“Well, no, of course I never helped you… because I wanted to find the eggs all for myself,” he answered. 

“That didn’t get you very far, now did it?” Brett asked. 

“Divide and conquer,” Ted returned, raising a challenging brow at his brother. 

“I was four years old at the time! You can’t tell a four year old divide and conquer and expect him to know what you mean by that! I thought you were leaving me back then,” he said with a pout. 

“You knew better than that,” Ted replied. “At least we never had to go look in the dungeons.” 

Brett scrunched up his nose a bit at that thought. “If they’re anywhere in the castle, though, that’s probably where they are. But there are _people_ down there,” he said with a slight shiver. People that hadn’t seen the light of day in _years_ … he didn’t want to imagine what they looked like. 

“Yes, if the eggs are down there… they can stay down there,” Ted agreed with a nod. He remembered he used to ask his father and grandfather if he could see the prisoners, but they always refused him. Now he was rather glad for that. 

Cody just shook his head, smiling as he watched the two brothers bicker about the fictional dragon eggs they’d spent hours and hours of their childhood searching for. 

“What made you tell Cody that story, anyway?” Brett asked then. 

“I took him to the top of the castle to look at the parapets and everything,” Ted said casually, shrugging his shoulders and Brett cocked his head.

Ted hadn’t ever taken anyone up there before unless told/asked.

“It was such a beautiful view,” Cody chimed in and Brett smiled across to him with a nod, looking amused, “Mike never went up there.”

“Why?” Cody asked and the two younger brothers laughed.

“He was scared of heights and we never let him live it down,” Ted admitted without shame.

“Yeah. He was the athletic one, the eldest, the one who wasn’t meant to be afraid of anything… and yet he could barely stand to climb a tree or a wall in the garden,” Brett mused somewhat, head shaking.

“Didn’t stop him from being foolhardy when we goaded him though, much like you,” Ted arched a brow and Brett flushed.

“That was ages ago,” Brett protested faintly, shooting Cody a small look out of the corner of his eye as Cody pretended to be looking at the book titles adorning the nearest shelf. He knew all about Brett’s little misdemeanour on the frozen lake but if the other wanted to believe that he didn’t know then he wasn’t going to dissuade him.

“We did have some good times together though,” Ted paused and looked to Cody, his letter finally finished and being sealed and addressed. “What sort of tales do you have Dustin have concerning childhood blunders?” he couldn’t resist asking curiously.

For a moment the ravenette looked confused, as though he didn’t understand what Ted meant and Ted felt momentarily like smacking himself; had that been insensitive given that he and his brother had probably spent much of their childhoods working to survive?

“Well…” Cody chuckled, “I did steal his clothes when he was bathing once and he had to get home naked.”

Ted’s eyes twinkled as Cody recalled the event, reminding him of the time that he had stolen Cody’s clothes while bathing… the first time he had ever had the pleasure of seeing Cody naked. “You’re horrible,” was what Ted ended up saying.

“Have to get your entertainment somewhere,” Cody said with a grin. “Word about it spread like wildfire through the village, and Dustin was often referred to as the nudist after that. He was so mad at me for that… however, one of the girls that ended up seeing his little display? He’s currently courting her.”

“At least something good came out of it,” Ted replied with a chuckle. 

“Exactly. Teil wasn’t exactly an innocent party, either,” Cody then informed them. “One time she handed me and Dustin a plate of food, but earlier that day, she’d found two small stick and two enormous locusts. She ended up roasting the locusts while we were out in the field, and when we got in, she stuck the sticks through the locusts and served them to us with our dinner. When we saw the bugs, the both of us screamed and she laughed harder than I’d ever seen her laugh before.”

“You’ve got a very creative sister,” Brett told him, grinning. “You said she was married now, didn’t you?”

“She is, yes. But I haven’t seen her since she married. I can only hope that her children will be as smart and creative as she is.”

“Oh, so, did Dustin ever end up doing anything to you?” Ted asked. 

“I think I told you once how he convinced me that goblins existed and were coming after me… If there was one thing Dustin was good at, it was telling a tall tale and scaring my little five year old self to no end.”

“You must have seemed so cute running away from goblin’s,” Brett chuckled, shaking his head, “I used to think they existed too,” he admitted, “Though grandfather’s stories of mythical creatures were to blame for that one.” He didn’t sound mad about it though.

“It was very frightening,” Cody pretended to huff at being called cute but he was smiling, “Especially when he jumped out at me once,” he blushed, fingers toying with the book spines as he looked to them, “I cried because I got so frightened… and then I was laughing as dad chased Dustin around to make him apologise to me.”

“Your father doesn’t strike me as the intimidating type,” Brett said after a moment.

“Oh, he’s a pretty fierce man when he gets started,” Ted said casually, remembering the rather terrifying expression that had crossed his face when he had found them both together in the barn. Cody looked sheepish for a moment before then smiling to Brett, “It’s not easy to make him get mad, but when he is you make it right as soon as you can. He’s not an angry person,” though really if anyone had the right to be for enduring a hard life then it was Virgil. And Cody hadn’t helped himself really not too long back, had he?

“I know what you mean,” Brett said, not seeming to notice anything odd between his brother and Cody, “Our father’s like that too.”

Occasionally he might not seem it but anger really wasn’t his forte... He was just someone who sounded off unless he was really, really provoked by something.

“Do you…” Brett looked suddenly sheepish, as though unsure he should ask his question.

“Do you remember your mother at all?” he murmured, looking apologetic. Cody merely shrugged though; it had been a long time and though he’d never stop missing her he figured it didn’t hurt to think of her. “Not at all,” he admitted sadly.

“My father talks about her all the time, though. And Dustin remembers her quite well,” Cody went on saying. “I wish I’d had the chance to know her. But at the very least I do know that Teil must be a wonderful mother, because as young as she was at the time, she stepped right into a motherly role and helped to care for me right alongside Dad.”

“I would love to be able to meet your sister,” Ted told him, smiling as Cody recalled his childhood. “And her family, of course.”

Cody grinned at Ted, wondering just what sort of stories Teil and Ted would exchange should they ever meet. Surely it’d be nothing good. “I’d like that, too.”

“Does your brother have a family of his own?” Brett then asked.

“Dustin? No, not yet. I mentioned that he was courting someone, and they were together for a bit before he ran off to join the military. Since coming back, though, Dad mentioned to me that he’s gotten more serious with her. So, you never know, there could be a family for him sooner rather than later,” Cody answered. “And I must admit, I would like having some nieces and nephews around… especially nephews when it comes harvest time.”

“That must be so much work,” Brett mused, not even able to fathom what it’d be like working in the sun and the heat day in and day out. 

“Trust me, I attempted to work in the fields for all of a quarter of an hour and I was done in,” Ted told him. “I don’t know how anyone can live like that.”

“It’s like I told you when I first met you, that life was all I knew. I grew up on it, and that was that. I just hope I haven’t gotten rusty what with this cushy castle life I’ve been living the past few months,” he teased. 

Ted nearly told him that if his body was anything to go by, he’d certainly not lost any of his muscle definition, but he managed to bite his tongue. “I doubt it. Like you said, you grew up on it. It must be ingrained within you, or something.”

“Oh, I’m sure it is. We have breaks from the harvest every year, so whether I was here or not, come harvest time, I will be rusty no matter. But it won’t take long to get back into the swing of things.” He paused, then asked, “You gonna try working in the fields again this year? Maybe birth a cow or two?” 

“Birth a cow?!” Brett sounded so aghast that Cody couldn’t help but laugh--- especially when he caught sight of the expression on Ted’s face. “I think I’ll sit that part out,” the elder DiBiase mumbled after a few moments, a shudder wracking his frame. Cody almost reached out to hug him and told him how cute he was, but managed to refrain.

“Ted witnessed the birthing of some of our new calves,” he told Brett with a smile, “He faired better than your father did when he saw it.”

Brett looked confused, “When did father see the birth of a cow?” he asked and Ted shook his head, “It wasn’t recently,” he informed Brett, “Back when he was young.”

“Oh!” the younger nodded and then looked curious, “Why? What happened?” 

If his brother had reacted as such to seeing a cow being born he couldn’t imagine what his father had done that was worse. Cody regaled the tale of the current Lord DiBiase fainting when he happened upon the birthing and the trio shared a companionable laugh at the incident. It seemed that sometimes Brett and Ted needed reminders that their father was only human at the end of the day. Or that was what Cody thought at least.

“That must be so messy,” Brett wrinkled his nose and Ted pulled a face of his own as he commented that the mess was only half of it.

“But once the birth’s over you have the calf there—“ he looked to Ted, “And I know you fell in love with that little guy,” he pointed out, Ted grinning sheepishly.

“They are really cute,” he admitted, “Especially when they are first trying to walk.” It almost had him regretting the fact that one day the cow he saw brought into this world would be gracing their dinner table and looking nowhere near as cute.

“It’s no surprise you are as built as you are, Cody,” Brett mused, looking Cody over as best he could from where they sat and causing Cody to blush even as Ted had to hide his own inflamed face as thoughts bombarded his mind, “-it must be so laborious.”

He didn’t envy the time Ted spent down on the farm and he would be lying if he said he had any interest in participating in such activities himself. In all honesty he could barely muster enough interest to talk about it when their father tried to engage them all in being interest in such things… he knew he had to start learning to be interested soon though.


	57. Chapter 57

“It is. Hopefully now that Dustin is back, though, he’ll stick around and help with the planting and harvesting. My family has the largest plot of land, and it’s a lot for just two people,” Cody told him. “But I can’t complain about the life that I have, because it could be worse.”

“You really should come down with Father and me one day,” Ted said to his brother. “Then you can see first hand just what Cody does. One day before your wedding, what do you say?”

Brett sighed. He _should_ learn about the business aspect of his life, as he would one day be a Lord himself. Though he figured he would hear about that part of his job from his future father-in-law. “I’ll think about it.”

“An extra pair of hands is always welcome down on the field,” Cody encouraged. Of course, he knew neither Ted nor Brett would be a whole lot of help, in fact they would more than likely slow their operation down, but it would be a good learning experience for the both of them. “I bet your brother has to do all the work that I’m doing,” he then added, realizing that if Michael had married a peasant woman, then her family was likely to be in the same situation as his own.

“That’s Michael’s problem,” Brett muttered, earning himself a chuckle from Ted. 

“It must certainly have been a change in lifestyle for him,” Ted mused. 

“Do you think you could do it?” Cody asked. “Say you were in his position and ran off with a peasant… Do you think you could live like we do?”

Ted quirked a brow at Cody’s question and all that it implied. “If I had to, yes, I’m sure that I could learn. It might take a while, but I would give it my all. I’m sure that I’d get used to it after a while. I know I’d miss all Wade’s meals,” he said with a chuckle, “but eventually it would become my way of life. We’ll have to ask Michael about that if he comes to the wedding.”

“What it’s like to do real manual labour?” Brett asked, and Ted nodded, grinning. 

Cody privately hoped he did get to meet the final DiBiase, if only because his brothers loved him deeply, and to see also how someone of such a grand stature could assimilate to the simpler life like he and his own family had.. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to tell you everything.”

Brett yawned suddenly behind his hand and stretched out, looking to the ceiling before returning his gaze down again. “Teddy…” Brett began to blush, biting down on his bottom lip somewhat.

Ted cocked his head slightly, wondering what could have possibly gained such a response from Brett. “Yes, Brett?” he prompted lightly and Brett cleared his throat uncomfortably, darting a look to Cody before looking back to his brother.

He knew he couldn’t really expect Ted to know too much about the physical aspects of a marriage, but he was really worried about it. What if he couldn’t make it pleasurable for her? What if he did something wrong and accidentally hurt her? He exhaled a breath and then said, “Um… the wedding night…” Ted gained a little bit of a blush himself (as did Cody, but Brett missed that since he was focused on Ted) because he hadn’t expected Brett would ask him about that particular thing.

“Wh-“Ted cleared his throat somewhat, “What about it, Brett? I mean, I’m no expert…”

Cody privately intoned that he had no complaints but didn’t say so aloud.  
“I was just… I mean, father’s spoken to me about it—“ both remembered their respective conversations with their father and they cringed respectively.

“But I didn’t want to really ask too much… but, what if I’m not any good at it?” he looked really concerned and Ted’s heart went out to him; the anxiety he had felt even during his and Cody’s first time had been crippling, and he bet he could guess all of the things Brett was concerned about. “Bretty, she’s never done it either,” he assured gently, “It’ll be a learning experience for you both.”

He cleared his throat lightly, “From what I’ve heard—“ experienced, he mentally amended, “Going slow is the best thing the first time.”

“So… so go slow… but what if… what if I still, well, hurt her?” he asked, not wanting her to have to experience any pain. 

“You will,” Ted said flatly, and Brett’s eyes flew open. “There’s no question about it, really. It will hurt. That’s what I’ve heard, anyway,” he added.

“It’s true,” Cody said. “I’ve overheard some of the women gossiping before about, well… anyway, they were just saying that it really wasn’t the greatest of experiences for them. And what I’ve heard from the men is that it’ll be awkward as hell for you,” he went on, recalling how unsure and uncertain both he and Ted were their first few times.

Brett’s nose scrunched up at the thought, and he couldn’t believe he was actually talking about this in such detail with his brother. “Well, that’s a nice thought. Have you ever…? I mean, with a lady?” he then asked Cody. He knew his brother hadn’t, and he knew Cody said there wasn’t anyone he was currently courting, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was a virgin. 

Cody instantly blushed despite his best efforts not to, but he did manage to keep his eyes from shifting over to look at Ted (though he did hear Ted let out a quick chuckle before reining himself back in). “Me? With a lady? No, no, I can’t say that I have,” he answered. 

“Sorry, that was really personal… I just wanted, you know, advice from someone who had… someone who’s _not_ Father,” Brett said with a shrug. 

“Like I said, it’ll be a learning experience for the both of you. You’ll just have to… learn as you go…” Ted bit his lip, but decided to go on, “It’s not like you have to sleep with her on your wedding night. There are, um, other things that you could do first.”

Brett tilted his head a little to his right, a slightly confused look on his face. “What do you mean ‘other things’?” he asked.

Cody managed to turn the awkward sound that wanted out of his throat into a cough instead, Ted looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

“Well, um, you know—“ Ok, it was obvious Brett didn’t know and before Cody he certainly hadn’t known either, so that was a redundant starter.

“There are other things you can do with her that don’t involve actual penetration. From what I’ve heard becoming comfortable with one another in those ways makes… that, less awkward.” Ted swore that Wade could have used the heat of the blush he was currently sporting to cook dozens of breakfasts eggs. Unsurprisingly Cody was much the same.

“What things, Ted?” Brett repeated, uncomfortable because he knew the topic was sensitive and also because the other two were. Ted floundered; he didn’t think he had anything that would help Brett out in terms of that advice because the way he and Cody stimulated one another certainly didn’t apply for the way that one would stimulate a woman.. “Um…” he bit his lip.

Brett didn’t mean to put the other on the spot but he really didn’t get it. It made little sense to him. “Maybe we should snatch Randy from his duties for a while—“ Ted mumbled, “I think he’d have some advice,” Randy had said he’d actually been with his wife before after all.

“No!” Brett blushed darker. Their head valet always made him feel like a little child all over again even though he knew Randy was barely older than Mike.

Cody attempted to aid Ted in his obvious flusterment, slightly less awkward since it wasn’t his little brother he was speaking to and because the distinction in their classes seemed to have abated greatly between them, “You can… stimulate her via your hands or your mouth.”

Brett’s eyes widened a fraction, obviously surprised, “And she can enjoy it without me penetrating her?” Ted mentally winced; it sounded so clinical, and he’d thought about it that way too once until he had actually done it.

Cody nodded at Brett’s question, figuring it would be much easier for him to talk about it than it would be for Ted. “Yes. It’s, um, it’s a good way to get more used to the idea of, well, taking that final step.”

“Umm,” Brett began, looking all across the room before setting on staring at his hands for a while, not sure how to go on and say what he wanted to ask next. “What, uh… what do you mean by, umm…”

Raising a brow, Ted saw just how uncomfortable his brother truly was. He didn’t know if it was because he was there, or if it was simply because of the subject matter, or a combination of both, but he asked, “Would you rather just have this conversation with Cody?”

Eyes going wide, Cody shot Ted a surprised look, as though to say ‘You can’t leave me alone in here with your little brother!’

“Perhaps,” Brett answered sheepishly. 

“I’ll head out for a bit then, ok? I’ll either be in the kitchen or my room. Just let me say one thing to you, Brett, stop overthinking things. Everything will work out fine if you just go with the flow of things.” Giving them one final smile, he headed out the door leaving his lover alone in there with his baby brother… so that his lover could give his brother advice in sexual matters… with a woman. 

“All right then,” Cody said, scratching his head as he looked back to Brett after the door shut. “I’m really no expert on this, you know.”

“You seem to know more about it then I do,” Brett muttered. 

“So, what was it you were going to ask me?” Cody had no idea if he’d be of any help at all, but he figured that he’d try at least. 

“What did you mean, um, I can pleasure her, umm,” he paused, then dropped his voice down to a very low whisper, “with my mouth?” he finished, biting his lower lip after the words escaped his mouth. 

“Exactly that. Just, you know…” he shrugged, unsure of how to go on. “She can also use her mouth on you,” he then said, figuring that changing the subject would be for the best, as he knew almost nothing about the anatomy of a female’s body. 

“She can put her mouth on it?” Brett couldn’t imagine that she would enjoy that as much as he would. “Yes,” Cody said, wondering not for the first time if maybe he should have paid more attention to girls at least for face value.

“Using your fingers on her will also get her more accustomed to the idea of something inside of her.” He then paused and cleared his throat, wondering whether or not he had right to ask what he had in mind regardless of this technically being Brett’s choice to talk.

“Have you ever,” he decided to just go for it, and leave it up to Brett whether he actually wanted to answer or not, “Have you ever touched yourself, Brett?” Brett’s eyes widened and then he looked down, sheepishly nodding his head as though expecting Cody to be mad.

In truth once after sneaking off for a little private time kissing Kristen he had needed some time alone to try and restrain his urges.  
“Well, that’s what she can do for you too, and you can do the same for her…”

But obviously with the differences in anatomy it wouldn’t entirely be the same. Brett exhaled a breath and rubbed a hand over his flushed cheek in a gesture of embarrassment synonymous to Cody’s gesture of scratching his head or Ted biting his lip. “I don’t mean to pressure you Cody,” he apologised, “I just… I really don’t want to ruin this element of our relationship before we’ve even been together too long.”

Cody waved a hand to dispel the apology, “It’s no problem, really Brett, I just wish I could be of more use to you. I’m afraid I only know what I do through talk of others.”

And it wasn’t as though he’d much cared until he’d met Ted.

“Ok…” Brett seemed to be sorting everything in his mind, “So, using my hands or mouth can make her feel good, and going slow is always best?”

“Yes,” Cody nodded, trying to use what he and Ted had done as a vague frame of reference for his advice, “When you intend to have intercourse with her properly you need to do these smaller things first too—don’t just, ahem, stick it in.”

He couldn’t imagine that’d be any more comfortable for a woman as it had been for he and Ted. Something told him though that mentioning the use of a cream or oil to help things along probably wouldn’t apply here. “It’s going to be brand new for you both to learn, remember.”

“I know,” Brett said with a nod. 

“So, you haven’t done anything with her, then?” Cody asked after a brief moment. 

Brett shook his head, “Of course not! Well… I mean, I have kissed her,” he then admitted with a blush. 

“Oh, aren’t you naughty,” Cody said with a laugh. He knew, though, that couples weren’t supposed to even be kissing before they were married, but he also knew that most couples didn’t generally follow that rule, at least when they were able to be near one another. There were a lot of noble and royal couples that never got to meet before their marriage, or even until _after_ their marriage. 

Brett shrugged. “That’s all we’ve done though. I… I just get so nervous thinking about the wedding and what everything our marriage entails.”

“There’s certainly gonna be a lot of responsibility that comes with your marriage. But it’s like Ted said, don’t overthink things. And also like he said, we can always go and talk to Randy—”

“No… no we really shouldn’t go talk to Randy.” Brett looked somewhat ashamed as he dropped his voice lower and said, “He scares me.”

Cody couldn’t help but laugh at that. “He scared me too at first, I can’t lie. I thought he hated me… But then I got to know him and, don’t tell him that I told you this, but he’s really a nice man.”

“That he may be, but I don’t think I could ever talk to him about this, um, _situation_ ,” Brett said. 

“He’d be able to answer a lot more of your questions than I ever could, as he is a married man, after all.” Sure it had been years since he’d been with her, and they fucked well before they were married, but he couldn’t have forgotten what it was like to be with a woman, right?

“I’ll think about it,” Brett eventually acquiesced.

In all honesty Randy might terrify him but he could do with all the advice he could get.

“It can’t hurt,” Cody pointed out lightly, “I mean, if you really are worried about it,” he patted Brett’s shoulder companionably.

“Thank you for talking to me, Cody,” Brett said, “I know I can go to Teddy about anything but this is just…” he trailed off but Cody could understand the unspoken concern Brett probably had about making his brother jealous since he was unattached, or making him uncomfortable because he was delicate or something. Oh, if only Brett knew just how passionate and stamina-filled his big brother really was.

“It’s no problem, Brett,” he repeated once again. A slight laugh left him, “It’s kinda nice getting to act as the older sibling for once,” he admitted.

The younger DiBiase looked amused because he could understand where the other was coming from. It was funny to think that Cody was also the youngest of three children.

“Should we go and fetch Ted back?” Brett asked, getting up from where they had been sitting on the carpeted floor of the library before the fire.

“Oh,” Cody started to get up, “Well, certainly, if that’s all you wanted to talk to me about.” Wanly Brett admitted that he would probably need to talk to him again, but his following joke almost had Cody tripping over his own feet:

“I think Ted will begin to get jealous if I monopolize too much of your time after all,” he laughed, leading the way out.

For a moment Cody flustered; did Brett really know something? Had he figured something out? No, he was panicking himself for no reason. If Brett had figured something out about the pair of them then he would never have been asking Cody what intercourse with a woman was like.

Recovering a bit, Cody added, “Don’t want him to start thinking I’ve decided to begin working for someone else, right?”

“Of course not… What’s it like, though? Working here? Or, well, more specifically, for him?” Brett asked as they walked down the hall, deciding to check Ted’s room first before going downstairs to the kitchen. 

“It’s nice. I mean, it’s a lot easier than all the work I had to do in the fields… That’s not to say I’m not doing any work while I am here,” he added quickly. “I help out wherever I’m needed, and I do enjoy getting to go to the stables.”

“So, would this be something you’d like to do all the time if given the choice?” Brett never really had the opportunity before to speak to any of the servants like this, and Cody was the only one he’d ever gotten to know, even if just a bit. 

“You know, I think I would very much like to do this all the time if I could,” Cody answered. That really wasn’t even a question. He would happily spend all his days with Ted by his side, even if it was as master and servant. 

Once they reached Ted’s room, they found that he wasn’t there. “So, he’s in the kitchen,” Brett said, peeking his head around the door frame to confirm his brother wasn’t in the room.

“It’s as though his stomach never ends,” Cody commented. 

“Hey, I heard that,” came a voice from down the hall. Ted had just come up the stairs, carrying a pastry in his hands. When Cody quirked a brow at him (more specifically what he was holding in his hand), Ted merely shrugged and said, “It’s not like I was denying it. So,” he took a bite, chewing and swallowing quickly before finishing, “how’d your conversation go?”

“Fine… I’ll see you later, Ted… uh, thanks again, Cody,” Brett said before turning around and heading off to his own room, not wanting to bring up the conversation again in front of Ted. 

Heading into Ted’s room, Ted following right behind, Cody answered, “Your brother’s mighty damn curious, I’ll tell you that.”

“Tell me about it,” Ted said wryly, motioning for Cody to sit on the bed as he perched there alongside him, “Sorry about that.”

Cody shook his head, “I don’t mind it, though that was pretty cowardly of you,” he teased the sheepish looking blonde as he took another bite out of his pastry, “I just wish that I could have helped him out some more.”

Ted flushed slightly at the thought of what they must have discussed, “I can’t imagine it was any easier for you than it was for me to try,” he patted Cody’s knee and then grinned, extending the unbitten end of the pastry to him.

“Try some of this,” he said, “It’ll make you forget about the conversation at least for a little bit.” At least he could bet it would; the sweet confectionery in his hand was absolutely gorgeous. Cody looked shy as he took a small bite.

Ted had never thought of food as particularly arousing or sensual before, but watching the way Cody’s lips wrapped around the pastry had him reconsidering his previous thought. Cody chewed and swallowed before licking his lips.

“That is good,” he commented, running a hand through his hair before sitting back against one of the posts of Ted’s bed, “And I hope that I was able to help Brett a little at least.”

“I’m sure you did,” Ted said immediately, “I’m sure you did.”

Respecting the fact that Brett obviously didn’t want to talk to Ted about the whole thing Cody didn’t tell his lover exactly what was said, just a basic outline and the fact that he had obviously been considering seeking Randy out for some more experienced help. Ted could only imagine how Randy would ask if his brother approached their head valet as such.

When Cody mentioned Brett’s question about whether he would stay there all day every day if he could, Ted paused midway through a bite of pastry before then lowering the item some.

“And what did you say?” he asked as casually as he could, hoping the answer would be what he thought but being uncertain to say it aloud and assume.

“What do you think?” Cody replied with a small smile. When Ted shrugged, Cody rolled his eyes and said, “I told him that I would love to be able to stay here all the time.”

“You did?”

“ _Of course_. How many times have I said that to you? What, do you still not believe me, or something?” Cody asked. 

“No, no, I believe you… I know I wish you could be here all the time, too. I just… I don’t know, I guess you saying that to my brother makes it seem all the more real, or something.”

“Well, it’s the truth,” Cody said. “And I hope maybe one day… one day it’ll happen like that.” God, did he ever hope. He didn’t know how he could give up the land he lived on, unless Dustin settled down and took said land over once their father passed. 

“I’d like that, too,” Ted told him, smiling. “Want some more?” he asked of Cody, holding the pastry up as offering. 

When Cody replied, “Sure,” he held the pastry out as Cody leaned forward and took another bite. After swallowing, he said, “Good God, Wade’s a good chef.”

“Ya know, I heard Wade wouldn’t even have been a chef if his father hadn’t died while he was so young,” Ted mumbled after shoving the rest of the pastry into his mouth. 

“Really?” Cody asked, having understood every word. Dustin constantly talked with his mouthful when they were younger, so he’d gotten pretty good at picking up what he was trying to say. 

Once the pastry was finally chewed properly and swallowed, Ted managed to speak properly. “I guess his dad worked for Randy’s dad, or something like that. When he died, Wade ended up getting raised up by Nancy. At least that’s what I heard a while back from someone on the kitchen staff when I was in search of food.”

“Well… it’s a good thing Nancy was able to discover his talents while he was young,” Cody said. “Has he ever made a bad meal? I doubt it…” A few seconds later, he went back to a previous thought, “Do you think I should ask Randy what Brett was asking me? And then pass the answers back to Brett?”

“Well, I don’t suppose it can hurt? I mean, Brett is really concerned about it and God only knows what can happen if you’re not prepared, right?” they had almost been the same.

“Right,” Cody agreed.

Ted couldn’t help but give a slightly wan chuckle as he realised something, “That means Randy will have given intimacy advice to both Brett and I…”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s part of his usual duty list, do you?” Cody chuckled somewhat himself. He made a mental note to try and get Randy alone sometime that evening to ask.

It was unspoken that Ted could possibly do with some of that advice himself given that he would one day need to sleep with Maryse (the thought made them both cringe) but he was in no rush to find that out… Brett’d probably feel like the big boy when he told him.

“It’s funny being the one to have someone defer to for once,” Cody admitted, “I mean, I was always the youngest at home.”

Ted nodded, “I know what you mean. I mean, when Mike and I were without Brett I was the one who was babied a little,” he then looked sheepish. “I didn’t like Brett taking my attention.”

An amused expression crossed Cody’s face as he moved to meet Ted’s eyes from where the other had ducked his head, “Really?” he asked, “I can’t imagine you being like that.”

“Oh, I was terrible, very much so,” Ted admitted, “I hated the way everyone fawned over him. Mike was more used to it by this point and was more just fascinated by the new baby.

Cody tried to picture Ted as the toddler he would have been when Brett came into the family, struggling to picture a pouting and tantrum throwing Ted. “You must have been so cute!” he grinned and Ted blushed and ducked his head. “My mother said so, but she’s biased when it comes to me and my brothers, so I’m wary to trust her.”

They shared a companionable chuckle and Cody rested his chin on his hand. His birth, understandably, had been a bittersweet occasion for his family; a death had followed immediately afterwards, after all, and Cody sometimes worried that deep down his father resented that he had lost his wife for him..

“I can’t believe I’m going to tell this to you,” Ted began, glancing to Cody and noticing a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” he then asked. 

“It’s nothing,” Cody said instantly, but by the look on Ted’s face, he knew he wasn’t getting away from it that easily. “I’ll tell you later. You go first, what can’t you believe you’re going to tell me?”

“Really, I don’t know why I’m doing this to myself, but… Every time a new child was born, there was a family portrait made,” Ted admitted. 

“Are you saying that I’ve been here all this time and never told me that I could see a portrait of you as a baby?” Cody asked, mouth open in surprise. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying… now, I’ll take you to go see them if you tell me what was bothering you a minute ago,” he said, using his knowledge that Cody wanted to learn everything about him as his bargaining chip. 

“That’s no fair… but if it’s the only way I can see you, I’ll tell you. Well… I was just thinking… I mean, when I was a baby… Well… I mean…” Cody didn’t know how to say it, thinking it might sound silly if he said his thoughts aloud. Ted was patient though, and waited for the words to come. “My being born, that’s what I was thinking about… Sometimes I wonder if my dad wishes that I… that I wasn’t born, since I was the one that—”

“Cody!” Ted cut him off harshly, placing his hands on his shoulders and gripping firmly. “Don’t you ever dare say something like that ever again. _Of course_ your father is happy that you’re here in this world. No one will know why, but it was God’s will that took your mother and saved you. So don’t think that your father wishes he never had you, because you _know_ he loves you with everything that he is.”

“I know he does… but, well, it’s a lot to take in really, when you find out that it was due to your birth that you don’t have a mother… that your siblings don’t have a mother… that your father no longer has his wife…” Cody never really had the opportunity to talk to anyone about the thoughts he had about the subject, or how it had weighed upon him for so long now. 

“But it was nothing that _you_ did. We were all lucky that we didn’t also lose you, as well.” Ted leaned in and pressed his lips to Cody’s. He couldn’t even imagine a world without Cody in it… Had Cody died along with his mother, he’d never know what it was like to truly love a person. He was certain he’d have proposed to Maryse by now, hell, maybe even Kristen… Pulling back, he looked into Cody’s sad eyes and asked, “That’s enough of that, don’t you think? Just remember that it was never your fault, and your mother wouldn’t want you to ever think that it was.”

Not trusting what might come out of his mouth if he responded verbally Cody merely nodded his head, throat working somewhat as he swallowed around the lump in it.

Taking Cody’s hand firmly in his own Ted gently tugged the other off of his bed with him. He hated the family portrait room but if it was something which would cheer Cody up he’d suffer the embarrassment of it..

Before they exited the room though he kissed the other one more time, firmly and lacking almost all of the initial awkwardness they had both displayed..

As soon as Cody’s body began to relax in his arms Ted pulled back and nodded as though to silently reiterate his last point, drawing Cody from his room.

The walk to the portrait room took a little bit of time because it was on the opposite end of the castle. Though the family might not go in there often it was always well maintained by their staff because visitors were always shown in there.

Pushing the door open, Ted said, “I would appreciate if you don’t laugh, and if you forget everything you see in here once we leave.” He was aware that he was probably over exaggerating and that the pictures weren’t that bad, but he couldn’t help it. Maybe because he recalled vaguely how much of a fuss was made when one of the pictures was due, or how awful it had been to sit there for hours on end as they were done.

Cody’s brows rose somewhat at the comment as he headed into the room. Immediately he was struck by how each wall in the room seemed to house one portrait or more, each of a size that had to be greater than the door and housed by a beautiful gilded frame. The sheer realisticness of the portraits and the aged beauty of them took his breath away even before he had really begun to study them in more acute detail.

Lord and Lady DiBiase, undoubtedly with their first born after a portrait of the woman pregnant. “My father always insisted of taking a portrait when she was carrying us too,” Ted mused, “I never truly got it, but he said it was to commemorate how she glowed as she housed us, preparing us for life.”   
Cody could see that. In Lady DiBiase’s gentle smile and bright eyes..

He located Ted’s portrait easy enough because they all seemed to run in sequence. “Awww,” he moved closer, craning his neck to see. Ted was an adorable baby; those full cheeks he had never quite got rid of were rosy as they were now, and his hair was blonder than it stood at the moment, curling almost admirably even though he held no curls now. The only thing that seemed off about the portrait was that the toddler wasn’t smiling. “You don’t seem very happy,” he pointed out and Ted shook his head before acquiescing that he probably wasn’t, he never was at portrait time.

“I always hated having to sit there for hours and hours, day after day. I was told that during the portrait for Brett,” he began, leading them down to another painting, “I kept fidgeting, or standing up to try and walk around. Brett just slept the whole time,” he added with a chuckle. “Every single day when we had to come and have the portrait painted, Ma would hold him and he just… slept.” 

“You’re so lucky you have this. Something that you can look at and see your family as it grew, as you grew,” Cody said. Obviously his family had nothing of the sort. 

“I know… I wish I knew that back then,” Ted told him. It really wasn’t until Cody came into his life that he truly realized how much he had, how lucky he’d been to be born into this family. “This is the last one we have of all of us together.” Ted showed him another portrait. All three boys stood together, youngest to oldest, left to right. “Now I’m actually smiling.”

“I can see that. You have got a beautiful smile, you know.”

“So I’ve been told,” Ted replied, slightly surprised when Cody’s lips met his in a brief kiss. His smile only grew wider. “I would love to have a portrait of you made. Just for me.”

“You wouldn’t want to waste the paint on me,” Cody muttered, blushing as he said it. 

Ted’s hands were on Cody’s shoulders as he told him, “Oh, but I would. I’d have you painted on my bedroom wall if I could. If I could, I would have us painted together, you astride me so I could forever see that look of pure pleasure on your face.”

Cody’s eyes grew wide and his blush deepened as the meaning of Ted’s words sunk in. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am serious… don’t you ever wonder how we look together whilst we’re in the midst of our love making? I bet we look magnificent.” He didn’t know how he could ever have such a piece of erotic artwork, but it didn’t stop him from thinking about it. He could possibly get a portrait of Cody one day, though. He thought back to the day where Cody sat upon his horse and how he said back then he’d love a portrait of that moment. Maybe one day that portrait could happen. 

Well, Cody could speak for how magnificent Ted looked during their love-making, but he sincerely doubted that he himself was as appealing. His stomach was tight and his body tingled with warmth just from the mental image. He also amused himself momentarily by imagining how Maryse might react if Ted were to have that piece of work commissioned after she moved into the castle.

“Teddy…” he was still blushing and he knew that his reaction to the mental image of a representation of their love-making shouldn’t have affected him as it had but he couldn’t help it.

“Did I say something wrong?” Ted asked innocently, recognising the way Cody shuffled slightly as he stood and nibbled his lip uncertainly. There was a part of him that wanted to just press Cody against the wall and kiss him senseless right then and there, but internally he rebelled; the thought of doing such things before his childhood pictures seemed wrong.

Besides, he wasn’t sure how he felt about having ‘an audience.’

Clearing his throat softly Cody sighed gently and touched the edge of one of the frames, his eyes getting a far away look that had Ted wondering just what he was picturing.

“That certainly would be appealing, wouldn’t it?” he asked, voice soft and melodic.

Ted moved closer to him and touched his lover’s cheek, drawing Cody’s head to make the other look back at him. He stood closer, tantilisingly close to him, but didn’t make any further move on him. “What are you thinking about?” he asked gently.

The younger man looked as though he didn’t want to say, but then he sighed and ducked his head as best he could.

“I was just thinking how I’d like to not only have a portrait of my family, but of us, so that I can keep them with me, always,” he admitted. Somehow he would love some little painting of he and Ted, or even just of Ted, to keep with him. The thought was more appealing with the prospect of Cody’s impending return to the parcel being not that far away. Mentally Ted cursed, caressing Cody’s cheek, wishing he knew an artist who he could trust who would commission such an artwork for them.

“I’d like one of you. A life-size portrait of you to hang upon my wall, imagine that… but I would be more than happy with a small painting, so long as it’s of you. Or one of us together… even if it can’t be us while we make love.”

“I’d enjoy posing for that one,” Cody said with a smirk. “I’d get to look down into your beautiful eyes, let my hands caress your chest, and all the while your cock would be inside me.”

“Cody, the more you talk like that, the more tempted I am to take you here and now,” Ted told him. 

“What are you waiting for, then?” Cody asked, quirking a brow, moving in so his body was almost touching Ted’s, though Ted’s hand was still on his face. 

Chuckling, Ted replied, “To go back to my room… the thought of taking you in front of these portraits of my various family members just doesn’t sit right.” His hands glided down to Cody’s waist, and gently he pushed, turning Cody around in his arms. “That’s my grandfather right there. The former Lord DiBiase.”

Taking in the picture, Cody smiled. Ted had his eyes and mouth. “He looks like he was a very good man,” Cody said. From the painting alone, despite its age, he could easily see why Ted looked up to the man so highly. 

“And _that_ is why, as much as I’d like to, I cannot make love to you here,” Ted told him, wrapping his arms tight around his lover.

Cody’s smirk returned as a thought occurred to him. It was a rather outrageous thought, but he figured asking a hypothetical question wouldn’t hurt him any. “Teddy, if John or Randy could paint or draw, and they offered to paint us like that, would you fuck me in front of them?”

“I— Well, that is— I—” Ted stuttered. They had seen John and Randy together before, but their own love making had always been a private affair, but if given the chance to see them together like that, would he? 

After a few moments of initially stuttering Ted decided he should give the honest answer since it wasn’t as though there was a chance of this actually happening right? “I think… I would be amenable to letting one of them see us together.”

Cody felt his stomach clench in excitement and his heart jumped; oh, if only he knew that either of their friends actually could draw or paint he would ask them that very day if they do it for them.

However, getting enough private time alone to make such an artwork would be difficult. He didn’t dwell on that though.

Brushing his lips over Ted’s chastely –he was still aroused, could feel Ted was too, but respected Ted’s wish not to do anything there- he murmured, “I want you, Teddy.”

Squeezing his lover’s waist lightly Ted murmured, “I want you too.” He allowed Cody to begin making his way to the door, he sending his grandfather’s portrait a final smile as he inclined his head to Cody slightly. He knew better, of course, but he could have sworn the smile on his grandfather’s portrait shifted just a little.

Turning, he hastened to catch up to Cody, closing the portrait room door behind him. The last picture he caught sight of was one of his unhappy ones, jealous as he had to share his mother with a brand new sibling.  
Cody was one thing in his life that he didn’t have to share though, not with his brothers or anyone else. Not yet at least, he amended.

They were quiet as they walked, but the adoration in their gazes was visible whenever they looked to one another and the tension between them was more than palpable. Cody’s suggestion may have been in jest but now the thought was in his mind Ted couldn’t shake it away easily.

John or Randy could be trusted, and it wasn’t as though they would have to stay to see the entirety of their love-making, right? He was so lost in thought he almost walked right into his bedroom door, much to Cody’s surprise and amusement.

“Hey, your mind elsewhere right now?” Cody asked as Ted had to take a step back to actually open his door. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, a bit,” Ted answered, pulling Cody into the room, quickly closing and locking the door behind him. 

“What are you thinking about?” he went on to ask, Ted kissing his neck.

“John and Randy… one of them painting us… that and… and actually having someone see us while we’re together. I know they’ve _heard_ us, but—”

“But they’ve never seen us,” Cody finished for him. “Teddy, are saying that you want someone to see us?”

“No, no… I don’t mean I’d go out of my way for that to happen, but the thought of someone watching on as we made love? I don’t know how I’d feel about that.”

“Well, it’s not something we have to worry about ever really happening, right? So, let’s just focus on here and now,” Cody said, grabbing Ted’s hand and placing it over his hard cock. 

“I can do that,” Ted replied, rubbing his hand through the fabric covering Cody’s cock. He felt Cody take a small step forward, so he took a step back. They continued until Ted’s legs hit the edge of the bed. “I want you out of these clothes first,” Ted told him, both his hands going to the hem of Cody’s shirt, swiftly pulling it off over his head and tossing it onto the floor. 

Both went to toe off their shoes, kicking those over to the side before both began removing their own pants and undergarments. Cody stood there naked, and Ted stood before him in his shirt. Returning the favour from earlier, Cody pulled Ted’s shirt off, leaving him just as naked as Cody. “Where’s the ointment?” Cody asked.

Reaching over, Ted opened a drawer and pulled the ointment out. He smiled as he stood back up straight, jar of ointment in hand. When a matching smile graced Cody’s face, he couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward for a kiss, which was happily returned.

Cupping Cody’s cheek with his free hand Ted leant back and drew the other with him, then changing their positions.

“Cody…” Ted murmured quietly, kissing the other between words and therefore making his sentence most likely indecipherable, but that didn’t stop him.

“Mhm?” Cody returned, though it was more of a moan than an acknowledgement.

“Will you ride me?” he wanted the image for his painting before him even for a few moments since he couldn’t have it immortalised forever as he fantasied.

Pulling back to catch his breath Cody nodded his head; he was less insecure about being so open before Ted now after all.

Ted gifted the other with that cheek-enhancing grin he possessed and Cody’s heart melted even as his dick jumped somewhat in excitement. “Thank you, Cody.”

“Anything for you, Teddy,” Cody returned softly, fingers threading through Ted’s hair as they exchanged a few more kisses before Ted lay back on the bed properly, getting comfortable.

“I love you,” Cody added, biting his lip shyly and then figuring that he should probably turn around to allow Ted to get to him to prepare him with the ointment. Turning around, he ended up so he was essentially on his knees, said appendages resting either side of Ted’s hips and leaving Cody exposed for Ted to do as he wished--- and right then he wished to look.

A low moan left Ted, his hands reaching (after dropping the ointment beside him for future need) and starting to knead and caress the downy swells of Cody’s backside. "I love you too, Cody, so very very much." He really did have the most luscious ass, and he didn’t blame the sneaky looks he had seen both men and women sending the other as he passed even if he didn’t like it.

Unable to resist Ted leant forward and traced his tongue around the ring of muscle. Cody’s whimper was muffled by his arms as gasp of surprise and Ted mentally thanked that he had had presence aforethought to lock the door behind them both to save drawing curious visitors.

“Oh, _Christ_ , Teddy, what the _fuck_?” Cody choked out as he tried to regain his senses. Ted’s… Ted’s _tongue_ was licking him... _there_!

“Remember when John and Randy said you could use your tongue? I think I figured out just what they were talking about,” Ted replied. His hands gripped the cheeks of Cody’s ass and pulled them apart, giving him an even better view of Cody’s hole. “Does it feel good?” Ted asked. 

“What do you think?” Cody asked in return. He’d never felt anything like it before. Hell, he’d never even _thought_ of anything like that before! 

Now with the knowledge that Cody was enjoying himself, Ted did it again, traced his tongue around Cody’s hole, then gave the tight ring a quick flick. He could feel Cody’s body shivering from the pleasure. Tentatively he prodded at the entrance with his tongue before bringing a finger to his mouth. He slicked up his own finger, then began to push forward lightly. With the muscle just that bit looser, he returned his tongue and prodded yet again. 

“Oh my god,” Cody groaned again. “Teddy, if you don’t take me _now_ , I don’t know how much longer I can last with you doing that to me,” he confessed. This was a whole new sensation for him, an astounding new sensation, at that. 

“What if I don’t want to stop?” Ted asked. All he wanted was to make Cody feel good, and this certainly seemed to be working. 

“Teddy, I can’t. _Please_ , take me.”

“You’re not ready yet.” He had barely slipped in one finger before, there was no way that Cody was prepared enough for him. 

“Then hurry… and don’t use your tongue again unless you want me to come all over you before you even get started.”

Ted was tempted to go back to using his tongue, because then he could enjoy himself trying to bring Cody to a second orgasm as they made love. It was a very tempting thought indeed. 

In the end it was this new-found play that won out with Ted and he disregarded Cody’s pleas and immediately allowed his curious tongue to flick and tease again.

A broken moaning cry left Cody and his body convulsed, “Oh, God, Ted-dy, n-ooohhhh!” the protests were short-lived indeed and Ted couldn’t deny having Cody writhing around on top of him like this was incredibly arousing.   
He knew Cody could manage a second; he had gotten a second from him before.

His tongue got bolder, though he was still cautious, his tongue and two fingers managing to ease inside of his lover before too much longer of this new prep.

Now, Cody hadn’t been joking when he had said he would come before they even got started if Ted continued, but Ted was admittedly wondering whether he was exaggerating a little because the feeling was new. As his tongue thrust and stretched, inside of Cody alongside the fingers just barely, the teen over him suddenly stiffened. Ted’s eyes were riveted to the way his muscles all bunched and then flexed as Cody rode some invisible wave.

The hot liquid that splashed over his abdomen startled Ted even though he had registered in the back of his mind what was happening, and the blonde shivered in delight as Cody’s arms seemed to give way underneath him momentarily.

It was a heady realisation that it had taken so little to get his lover coming, and Ted couldn’t help but bask in masculine pride for a few moments.

Cody mewed weakly, panting heavily.

Using the lapse that was allowing Cody to recover Ted touched up his preparation and then used some of the ointment on himself.

Regaining himself somewhat Cody turned around on Ted’s lap, giving his grinning lover a weak glare, “Cruel,” he accused without too much heat.

“I couldn’t resist, Cody, when you gave me an offer like that—“ as Cody slowly climbed onto his lap, resting above Ted’s waiting length, Ted sent him his best innocent look, “Forgive me?”

Giving Ted a soft smile, Cody replied, “How can I not? But I do hope you know that one of these days, you’ll be on the receiving end,” he said, taking hold of Ted’s cock, positioning it so the tip was pressed right against his entrance.

“Looking forward to it,” Ted told him, and that was the God’s honest truth. If Cody reacted in such a way to the act, he couldn’t wait to experience it himself. 

With that, Cody began sinking himself down onto Ted’s cock, eyes fluttering shut as he was once again filled so completely. “Mmm, Teddy, you feel incredible,” he whispered, opening his eyes as he leaned himself forward so he could kiss those beautiful lips his lover possessed. 

“You do, too… as always,” he added. 

“So, you want me to ride you?” Cody asked, eyes sparkling with lust and mischief as he bit his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Oh, I do, Codes,” Ted answered, running his hands down Cody’s sides. “Let me see how beautiful you look as you ride me.” There was still daylight flooding the room, and for Ted, there was nothing like seeing Cody’s nude body with sunlight shining off him. It was simply stunning. “I wish you could see what I’m seeing, then you’d know why I want that portrait made.”

“Believe me, Teddy, if you could see what _I_ get to see, then you’d know why I, too, wish that portrait could be made,” Cody said. Leaning back, he let his hands run down Ted’s chest and abdomen. “You’re perfect,” he added in a whisper. 

“I’m far from perfect, baby. But you? God, look at you.” 

Blushing a deep, deep red, Cody rocked his hips forward, then back again, repeating his actions several times. That managed to choke Ted up for a bit, as all that came from his mouth after that were unintelligible noises. Cody then pushed himself up before lowering himself down once again. Once more fully seated on Ted’s cock, Cody circled his hips around, stunning himself with how good it felt. 

To put it simply Ted was already becoming a wanton mess of need and love for Cody. It wasn’t even the sex that twisted his head around so badly when it came to the other--- though the sex was pretty damn fantastic, he wouldn’t lie.

It was just… Cody. Everything Cody did completely enraptured Ted and even now he had had the other in the most intimate of ways that hadn’t worn off in time.

Greedily almost his hands wandered over Cody’s body, as though he was trying to memorise each contour by touch alone. “So beautiful,” he praised through a moan as Cody rose off of him and then sank back down again,   
“Oh, Cody, you’re so beautiful…” Cody was blushing.

Though whether from sexual exertion or embarrassment he didn’t know..

“I love you, Teddy,” Cody murmured as he leant back a little bit to allow himself easier leverage to move and afforded Ted a better view at the same time.

“Oh, Cody—“ Ted shuddered, those words sending another fissure of heat down his spine and to the cock currently buried deep inside Cody’s tight sheath, “I love you too, so much.” Cody was the centre of his damn world, even ahead of his own family. Oh, he loved them to death no doubt but Cody… what he felt for Cody was completely different and therefore incomparable.

Before too long Cody’s movements came easier and he was rhythmically bouncing atop Ted’s lap at a rather leisurely pace, neither desperate to reach the end of their activities as yet. Ted’s hands held Cody’s hips by this point to support him.

Messy kisses were exchanged, saliva glistening on lips and chins.

A slight movement on Ted’s part as Cody made his downstroke resulted in the most appealing strained whimpering mewl (obviously muffled by Cody biting his lip) emitting from deep within Cody’s throat and Ted knew he had found that elusive spot of his lover’s. He couldn’t help but roll his hips into that area again and watched in awe as Cody’s eyes rolled up and his head fell back as white-hot bliss flooded him.

“Do it again, Teddy!” Cody managed to choke out, feeling his body tingling all over, knowing he was mere moments from falling over the edge. 

Not one to ever deny his lover, Ted did as he was bid, rolling his hips to brush Cody’s prostate once again. And again. Even as Cody cried out, “Oh, Teddy!” he did it again. The clenching of that tight hole around him, along with the sight of Cody in that state of pleasure only he ever managed to bring out of him, had Ted coming, too. 

As their breathing calmed and Cody eased himself off (able to feel Ted’s cum still inside him), they lay there together, lazy smiles on their faces. “You’re amazing, Cody,” Ted whispered, his fingers dancing along Cody’s hip. 

“Stop flattering me,” Cody muttered, and this time Ted knew that his face was flushing from the compliment. 

Hooking a leg over Cody’s, Ted pulled himself closer. “Hey, it’s the truth. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You took my breath away the first time I ever saw you. No one’s ever done that to me before.”

“Well… I was shirtless the first time you ever saw me; I’m sure that helped your cause,” he teased. “And I hope you know you ain’t that bad yourself,” Cody added, resting his forehead against Ted’s on the pillow. 

“Good to know. So… what did you think of me the first time you ever saw me?” Ted asked, curious. 

“What did I think? I thought who’s this jackass riding down here on his horse like he owns the place?” Cody answered. 

“Oh,” Ted muttered. 

“I’m joking. I had no idea why two people were coming down. I’d seen your father and recognized his horse from before… then I saw you and I couldn’t move. I’d never seen anyone as handsome as you, and I wished that circumstances could be different so that I could actually get to know you… and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t imagining you naked,” he said with a bit of a grin.


	58. Chapter 58

“Really?” Ted couldn’t help but preen a little bit to know that Cody had been thinking such things about him even at first sight. He could feel his ego growing.

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Cody said, “And I’m surprised you didn’t notice at least that I could hardly speak a word to you…” he quirked a wan smirk, “And then I got into bother for speaking too many words to you.” He still remembered the talking-to he had received from his father after the Lord’s visit to remind him of their stations and such.

“I was so pleased when you spoke to me as you did, even though I could see now and again you seemed to correct yourself,” Ted’s fingers were now absently tracing from Cody’s hips to his stomach and back again.

“Really?” this time Cody was the one with a mildly incredulous and amused look on his face, “Why?” he asked curiously.

“Because I’m so used to people deferring to me and speaking to me as though I’m some foreign creature that they need to handle with care lest something bad happen to them.” He knew they couldn’t help it but it bothered him all the same.

Cody gently nuzzled his nose against Ted’s and smiled slightly, “Well, I was just an educationless country bumpkin without the slightest idea how to interact with you… I probably shocked you with my roughness.”

“Actually, I liked your roughness,” Ted joked somewhat but he appreciated that Cody had really not seemed to care about his birthright.

They fell into a contented quiet for a little while, gently stroking one another’s exposed bodies and exchanging the occasional kiss.

“There is one thing I’ve been meaning to ask.”

Ted only realised that he must have been falling into a slumber because Cody’s question had him coming back to himself quickly, eyes flying open. “Yes Cody?” he asked, apprehensive suddenly for reasons that he didn’t understand. The smile Cody gave him could only be described as impish, “Are you ever going to admit to deliberately watching me bathe in the stream, Theodore?”

A look of sheer amusement broke out on Ted’s face as the question was put out there. “Maybe one day I’ll admit to it,” he teased before then saying, “Yes. Yes, I admit to it. It’s hard not to watch, though, when you’re so beautiful, dripping wet… So, what, was I not completely obvious?”

“Well, you were pretty obvious, but I do know that my God given good looks are quite a sight to behold, and you very well may have been staring at me without even realizing it,” Cody told him, trying to keep a straight face. 

“Cody Runnels, you’re an ass,” Ted muttered with a chuckle. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Cody returned, giving Ted another quick kiss. “I know earlier you said that Brett should go down to the fields with you and your father… does that mean that you actually really _want_ to come back and spend another day in the fields?”

“I would actually really enjoy that a lot. I know it was a lot of hard work, but you have to do it every day… I thought it was a good lesson for me to learn about my own life, and it’d be a good one for Brett, especially since he’ll be marrying soon and taking control of his own land parcels.”

“So, just as long as you don’t come down when the calves are being born, you’ll be all set?” Cody asked, and Ted nodded. “If you come back next year, the cow you saw birthed will be bred and you can witness her first calf.”

“I’m all set, I promise you, Cody. But I will work in the field again if you’d like… though I’m also probably going to have to work closely with our fathers since I do need to learn the numbers side of things.” Each parcel had a certain amount of land to farm and each had a quote to fill of whichever crops they grew on said land. Ted was going to have to learn how much of the crop belonged to the family as their payment for working, and how much went to their own family, and from that how much money went on to pay the king. He couldn’t say that he was much looking forward to that. 

“Yeah, probably,” Cody agreed. “You know, sneaking off for alone time with you is going to be a lot harder with Dustin around.”

“Dammit,” Ted muttered. “How am I ever supposed to have you in the barn, then?” he asked. 

“We’ll figure something out,” Cody said with a nod. He and Ted would one day make love in that barn, that he was sure of. He just had no idea when that one day would be.

“I don’t think your brother’s too fond of me,” Ted mused, “And I’m sure that’s not entirely because of my jealousy bout when I first met him.” His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he recalled his behaviour even as Cody grinned and chuckled. “That was amusing,” Cody admitted without reluctance.

Ted pretended to sniff in upset and pouted, “I’m glad you can find some amusement in my embarrassment Cody.” He paused a moment and admitted, “Though I can understand why he doesn’t like me if he knows about us.”

A though occurred to him that Cody hadn’t been aware of the warning he’d received from Dustin.

“Dustin’s not a weakling, granted,” Cody nodded, “But he’s not someone who goes looking for fights. He might seem intimidating but he’s really just like my dad--- a complete cuddly bear as opposed to one of those grizzly bears.” Somehow Ted privately disagreed.

“If he really didn’t like you then you’ll know,” Cody said and Ted gave a small mutter of, “Thanks, that makes me feel loads better, Cody,” but then Ted did genuinely perk as Cody added, “I know my sister will love you to pieces though.” Even if he didn’t tell her the true nature of their relationship.

“Really?” Ted couldn’t help but sound a little hopeful; he really wasn’t sure how the Runnels men saw him (bar Cody obviously) but he liked the thought of having Cody’s sister’s approval since she obviously meant so much to him.

“Undoubtedly,” Cody nodded and smirked a little, “If she wasn’t a married lady she might even try to steal you away from me,” he teased the blonde and Ted swatted at Cody’s side lightly in retaliation, “As though I would do that to you,” he arched a brow. Cody nodded, knowing that Ted wouldn’t suddenly just up and leave him for another, and especially not his married sister--- he didn’t constitute Maryse as part of the consideration because that was a wholly different kettle of fish.

“That would be like you suddenly deciding that you wanted to be with Brett because he’s younger and cuter than me,” Ted reasoned and Cody shook his head quickly, “Would never happen.” And that was not just because Brett was undeniably heterosexual.

“Well,” Ted pretended to look stern, “I should hope so since you’re wearing my ring.”

Cody smiled and looked down to watch Ted’s finger tracing over the silver chain that he wore, pausing at his grandfather’s ring where it settled in the centre against the hollow of his throat.

“That I am, Teddy. I wish I had something I could give you in return,” Cody told him. That ring was so precious and dear to Ted, and the fact that he gave it to him was an incredible feeling for them both. 

“Cody, look around here,” he said, gesturing to his room. “Does it look like there’s anything that I need?” When Cody shrugged, he went on, “The only thing in this room that I truly need and want is _you_. You’ve done so much for me, Codes; you’ve already given me so much.”

Cody couldn’t help but to smile at that. As hard as it was for him to believe at times, they truly were the best things to ever happen to one another. But, apparently, that was always their fate. “Same with you, Teddy… Speaking of things I’ve given you, have you written in your journal any more?”

“Of course I have,” Ted answered. “I filled a few pages a couple days ago,” he confessed. A few pages that explained just how angry he was that his father insisted they be apart for their own good, how hurt he was that his father said those things even after saying he truly had loved Virgil. And he wrote about how he wished Cody could be in his mere presence, because having him so close yet so far away from him was so difficult. 

“Oh.” He should have figured that. Thank goodness they only spent that one day apart. Seeing Ted, but not being able to touch him, was one of the toughest days of his young life. It would have been easier to deal with if he hadn’t seen Ted at all, hadn’t been in his room with him and withholding from any physicality. 

“Yeah. But that’s past us now, and we’re together. And while I don’t think Father’s terribly happy with it, I think he understands.”

“When… are you going to tell Maryse about us?” Cody then asked. He didn’t know if he would rather her be told outright, or if he’d rather her find out on her own. Though, her finding out on her own would probably draw unwanted attention to them, and honesty was the best policy, wasn’t it?

“I think it’d be best to tell her before we’re married. At least then she won’t have any false pretenses. That way she’ll go into the marriage knowing I don’t love her,” Ted told him.

“Are you scared of telling her?” Cody couldn’t help but ask and the silence that followed had him thinking that he had said something horribly wrong. Before he could consider making an apology though Ted spoke:

“Honestly? No. I think… I think I’d be more scared of knowing that there was a possibility that she might happen to believe she has right to fall for me, and that I could fall for her in turn.” It wasn’t possible and he knew it; his heart had no room for any other save for Cody, and that wouldn’t change.

“Besides,” he added as Cody moved closer to him and squeezed him gently in a silent showing of support, “-if my suspicions are correct then she may be grateful for my news. And, in the long run, I believe her interests may help ours.” The words made no sense to Cody and he waited for Ted to elaborate.

“What do you mean?” the ravenette asked in puzzlement and Ted momentarily wondered whether expanding on his thoughts was a good idea when he had no solid proof, and as such he merely reiterated a thought he had expressed to the other before, “I believe that if she is indeed as involved with Michael, as I believe she is, then she will be happy to let us carry on in private as long as she can do the same thing.”

Cody couldn’t help but send up a silent prayer to God that this fact be true, even though from what most people said God had no time for those like he and Ted. Still, it was worth and shot and took no time at all. “Do you have a problem with me telling her?” he then asked, wondering if Cody was worried something would then happen to him.

Not that Ted would let it. God himself would have a fight on his hands if he intended to strike Cody down in some fashion for being the one to receive Ted’s love.

“No, no,” Cody hastened to assure, “I was just wondering when you believed would be the best time…” and he wouldn’t deny that there had been a tiny part of him that was afraid that Ted had never intended to tell her. “If I think about it,” Ted admitted a few moments later, “I’m more concerned of Brett’s reaction.”

“Brett?” Cody repeated, surprised, “You want to tell him?” Ted momentarily looked uncertain and then sighed, “Maybe, one day in the future. I don’t think he’s quite ready to know yet.”

“You don’t think he’s ready to know? Teddy, he’s getting married in a few months,” Cody said. “Is it really that, or are you just worried that if you tell him, you’re going to lose him?”

Ted shrugged. “Maybe… I mean, I know your brother took the news pretty well, but, you know, he’s seen things out there in the world. Brett’s only known this. I was pretty thrown for a loop when I realized that I was attracted to you. I’d heard stories at school about how the Ancient Greeks and Romans would sleep with anyone of any sex, but I didn’t believe that two men or two women could lie together like that. And then I met you and my whole world was thrown upside down.”

“And you think that Brett won’t understand us at all?”

“I don’t know,” Ted answered. “And that’s what scares me,” he confessed. “But I also don’t want to try and hide this from him forever. He’s bound to find out somehow, and I’d rather he find out from me, from us, than find out from someone else.”

“I know. The time will be right one day. You’ll know when to tell him,” Cody said assuredly. 

“I suppose so. But I do think I’d like him to know before he moves out of the castle. But on the same note, I don’t want this to add to any of the stress he’s already putting on himself.”

“Teddy, like I said, you’ll know when to tell him.”

“You sound so sure about that.”

“I am,” Cody said. “It’s like when I first came here and we were standing right over there,” he went on pointing to the other side of Ted’s room which housed a portion of his clothing, “and we shared our first kiss. Didn’t the time just seem right?”

“I guess,” Ted agreed, a warm smile gracing his face at the memory. 

“You guess,” Cody repeated with a chuckle. “Well, I’d say things worked out pretty good, don’t you think?”

“I guess,” Ted answered, earning himself a light smack on the arm. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Cody said, though he pressed a kiss to Ted’s cheek at that. 

“A brat? You cheeky—“ Ted grinned and tickled Cody mercilessly, making the younger man giggle and snort, laughing even more when he tried to stem the sounds he made.

Finally relenting Ted then held Cody close and sighed gently. He sincerely hoped that he would know when the time was when telling Brett would be a good idea because each time his brother came and confided something to him guilt welled in him that he wasn’t confiding the most crucial secret of his life in turn. Besides, their parents already knew, so it seemed doubly unfair. After all, Brett couldn’t react any worse than their father had done, of that Ted was very much certain.

After a moment Cody couldn’t help asked, “You learnt about people like that in school?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, yes we did,” Ted nodded absently, “The Romans were really prolific for it--- do you know, most ‘elder’ men had a ‘younger’ one whom they kept with them at all times like a second companion, even if they had a wife?” Scandalous really.

Coming from him he was aware that it was a little hypocritical to think as such and winced.

“Wow…” Cody murmured softly in that same awestruck way when he learnt something new from Ted, “School must be very interesting.” His tone turned a little bit wistful despite himself.

“It’s not that good,” Ted said, and then winced again.

How insensitive could he be? Honestly!

“I mean, it is interesting,” Ted amended, “But the punishments if you do something wrong are horrible, and sometimes you get lots of work you have to complete, and if you don’t finish or don’t do it well enough you get punished again and—“ he trailed off.

“Sorry, Cody, I’m really not helping am I?” he acknowledged sheepishly.

Laughing lightly Cody shook his head, “Teddy, really, you don’t need to tiptoe around me. I’m happy with my lot in life.”

Now he had Ted he felt he had the best of both worlds going for him.

“I’m still sorry. My stupid, unstoppable mouth runs away without permission sometimes.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s what you thought, right? So your thoughts aren’t wrong,” Cody tried to assure him.

“Well… I just feel strange about talking like this about something I should feel privileged about,” Ted said. “You’re here wishing you got the opportunity, and here I am talking about all the _bad_ aspects of it.”

“Then tell me some of the good aspects of school,” Cody encouraged. He snuggled closer to Ted, smiling as he realized the pair of them were _still_ naked.

“The good aspects of school? Well, you really do learn a lot of interesting things. Like what I told you about the Greeks and Romans. So, yeah, there were things like that, not to mention learning Greek and Latin languages.”

“If you learned Greek, then why didn’t you learn Roman?” Cody asked. 

Ted cracked a grin at that. “The people were called Romans, but their language was Latin.”

“Oh,” Cody said, sounding defeated, realizing he’d just come off as stupid in front of Ted. He always hated that feeling. 

“Hey, hey, hey, you didn’t know,” Ted muttered, hearing how disappointed Cody sounded. “How could you? There I go again, not thinking. I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t have to apologize for how dumb I am.”

“You are _not_ dumb, Cody. Far from it. I know for a fact you’re smarter than some of the people I went to school with. Trust me, just because you’ve gone off to school doesn’t mean that you’re smart. Here, want me to teach you something in Roman?” Ted asked.

Cody blushed, but nodded his head. “Yes, please.”

“Ok, it’s really simple. Repeat after me: te amo.” 

“Te amo?” Cody repeated, making it sound more like a question than anything else. “What does that mean?”

“It means ‘I love you’,” Ted told him. 

Eyes widening a little Cody immediately repeated the words, “Te amo…” to think, that was ‘I love you’. Amazing..

“Te amo, Teddy, more than anything else in this world,” Ok, the exotic language sounded far more romantic than his own follow-on English but he didn’t care. He was going to make a mental note to remember that phrase.

“Te amo, Cody,” Ted returned, pressing a kiss to Cody’s cheek. Even though he’d never tire of saying he loved the other the words always struck him as understated.

“What else do you learn?” he asked, lying on his side and facing Ted, their arms and legs wrapped over one another and keeping them close. “Well,” Ted said, “Maths. I hate maths… it’s necessary for what I’ll do on the parcels though.”

Money management, dividation of stocks, all of it came down to numbers.

“I don’t think I could manage that,” Cody admitted when Ted explained what maths was.

He was barely getting the hang of writing the language he could speak let alone getting any further in strange sounding symbols.

“I’m not the best at it,” Ted confessed, “Mike was always the math-minded one of us. Writing was always more my forte,” but the creative aspect was frowned upon for the main.

“What does Brett like to do?” Cody asked, interested in their differing interests.

“Sports,” Ted laughed slightly, “He’s not stupid but he struggles to apply himself for too long when it comes to academic things.” Brett’s attention span left a little to be desired, though he was much better than he had been before puberty struck. “He’s very into his sports.”

“Wow… so schooling really is diverse, huh?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ted nodded, and Cody then chuckled, causing Ted to ask, “What?”

Tracing a finger over Ted lips Cody admitted, “School does sound fun, but I much prefer when I’m learning with you.”

And how could Ted not feel ten feet tall after that?

“And I love being able to teach you the things that I learned while I was at school. It’s almost as though it makes going to school worth it, because now I am able to pass on that knowledge. And you are such a wonderful student.”

Cody blushed slightly, then said, “Thank you,” before meeting Ted’s lips with his own. 

“Mmm… so, when do you think we should get out of bed and dress?” Ted asked after they broke apart their kiss. 

“I don’t think we should,” Cody answered. “It’s so nice just being here with you. And being naked is even better,” he added, letting a hand brush over Ted’s cock ever so gently.

“Well, I do have to give you that one. I like being here with you, too.”

“Do you think,” Cody began, then paused, before beginning once more, “do you think that I’ll ever be able to sleep in your room again?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound too forward. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful for the room that he had, because he most certainly was, but when he slept in Ted’s room, he was able to wake up next to him, no one had to go sneaking off. 

“I certainly hope so. If it were up to me, you wouldn’t be sleeping anywhere else,” Ted told him, even though he was sure Cody knew that already. And now, well, now his parents knew, and a handful of the servants knew, and he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if more of the servants were putting two and two together. Though he couldn’t be positive unless someone said anything. And he didn’t think anyone would speak a word of it to him or Cody for fear of something happening to them. 

“I know… It just doesn’t seem right that Maryse will come here and marry you, then she’ll be able to share your bed, when I haven’t been able to,” Cody said, his voice low as he spoke.

“She’s _not_ going to share my bed. God as my witness, she’s not sharing my bed,” Ted told him, a tone of determination in his voice. He didn’t know where she would go, but she was not staying with him. 

“Really?” Cody couldn’t help but ask and Ted nodded seriously, “I swear by all that is Holy, Cody, that the only person who has right alongside myself when it comes to my bed is you.” Maryse would just have to make do with her own room.

Ted didn’t like the idea of ordering a woman around, but in this particular instance he’d be willing to make an exception.

“Thank you, Ted,” Cody said softly, giving the other’s hand a light squeeze of thanks.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Ted assured, though he did feel better despite himself when Cody assured him that had they the ability his bed back home would have the same qualities.

And technically his bed in the castle belonged to Ted’s family, so that was a given to share.

“If I’m going to be overlooking Maryse’s dalliances and how she conducts them then she shall do the same to me,” Ted commented after a moment, lifting Cody’s hand up and pressing a kiss first to the back, and then to his palm before brushing his lips over the pulse and feeling the powerful beat there--- one that he swore grew in that brief contact alongside the flush on Cody’s cheeks.

Though with any luck he wouldn’t need to talk to her about being discreet; his parents might have accepted his dalliances to a degree but he knew that Maryse’s would never be accepted, by his parents and more likely than not, her own. There was so much more at stake in her care, but Ted was willing to compensate for such matters if she gave him the freedom he wished in turn. Having decisions like this ready had Ted admittedly less terrified over the prospect than he had been previously.

Nodding, Cody absently wondered if one day he might have to take a bride and attempt to make the same sort of deals. Something told him he’d be better off doing as John had though for it was less complicated.

He didn’t voice the thoughts aloud though because he had no woman in mind and no especial inclination to find one for such a purpose. As long as he had Ted he needed no more. 

When the pair reluctantly dressed, before heading out of the room, Cody asked uncertainly, “So, do you think I should ask Randy about, um, the things Brett was asking _me_ about?”

Ted shrugged. “I don’t see why not. You know how Randy is; I really don’t think he’d mind passing on his knowledge.”

“If you’re sure, then,” Cody said, wondering as they walked downstairs just how he would go about asking that of Randy. Upon entering the kitchen, John was just leaving, two kittens under his arms. With John returning soon (he assumed, anyway), he hastily said, “Randy, after dinner, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” As it had been in the past, any time that Cody said they needed to talk, something serious was happening. Though, after the other day, he didn’t know just how much more serious things could get. 

“Yeaaaaah… I think,” Cody added, uncertainty now reading on his face. 

“You think? Planning on forgetting what you were going to talk to me about?” Randy asked, scooting over as John came over to join him. 

“Maybe,” Cody answered. 

“What’s goin’ on now?” John asked.

“You’re too late to the party, John,” Randy told him. 

“Well, maybe there’s something I can do to help. If someone tells me what’s goin’ on here.”

“Cody hasn’t told me what’s going on here yet,” Randy then said, to which Cody shrugged sheepishly. 

“It’s a sensitive topic, ok?” Cody whispered. 

John looked to Randy out of the corner of his eye, and Randy looked back. “So I’d say you’re either having trouble getting it up or you’re shitting out worms. Either of which I know cures for,” Randy said quietly, nodding to affirm his point. 

“No!” Cody replied harshly. “But thanks for the imagery,” he added with a grimace. 

“It’s not even about me,” Cody said, but then said no more about the topic until later on that evening when all of their duties had been completed and dinner had been had. Once they were safely in his room he turned to the other two.

“Brett approached me earlier today when I was with Ted, seeking my advice on… personal matters.” Randy arched a brow.

“OK?” he started, not sure what the other was getting at and Cody wrinkled his nose, “Personal matters that had to do with… intercourse with a woman.”   
That had expressions of surprise appearing on both John and Randy’s faces.   
“But surely,” John started, “You told Brett that you haven’t been with a lady?” he asked Cody.

Running a hand through his hair he nodded, “I told him this but he said he’d rather talk to me about it than Ted, and I suggested that maybe he’d be best seeking you, Randy…” Randy didn’t need him to elaborate why.

The mildly somber mood was broken with some laughter though when Cody omitted that Brett wasn’t keen on the idea though since Randy scared him..

“Told you--- you’re like the boogeyman to younger people in the castle.”

“Hush your mouth, John.”

“You gonna make me?” John returned.

“Just you wait,” Randy told him, shooting him a look.

Turning his attention to Cody he shrugged, “Sure, I could advise him. Want to tell me about what he asked though?”

That way he could be prepared for the time when Brett actually chose to seek him out.

Cody looked uncomfortable anew and John patted his shoulder.

It had been a long time since either of them had had intercourse with women but you didn’t forget the mechanics of it. As Cody recounted the conversation Randy couldn’t help but be mildly impressed, “You didn’t do too bad considering,” he said.

“I take it you didn’t tell Brett just where you’d gotten your experience from though?” John teased and Cody went redder still. “Nah, didn’t think you would.”

“Well… what would I have said? ‘Actually, I’m sleeping with your brother’? How’d you like Randy to tell that to one of _your_ brothers? It’s bad enough mine found out,” Cody went on. 

“True enough… I mean, my family adores Randy but I dunno if they’d adore him that much,” John said. 

“At least they’d understand why you never took a bride…” When John quirked a brow, Randy simply said, “Well, just look at me!”

“Maybe. But I’d say it’s best that they just don’t find out if we can help it.” John turned back to Cody, then asked, “Wait, was Teddy there with ya when Brett was askin’ about bein’ intimate with a woman?”

“Uh, he was at first, yeah,” Cody answered. “But then he left.”

“Oh, is that why he was down in the kitchens begging Wade for food?” Randy asked. He’d just been passing through on his rounds and happened to overhear Ted in the kitchen, and Wade telling him that he’d have all the food he wanted at dinner. 

“Yes. Yes, that’s why he was down there,” Cody said, nodding his head. God, Ted and his food. 

“And did he manage to get anything out of Wade in the end?” He walked off, starting towards the other end of the castle by the time the great food debate was over. 

“He did, actually, yeah. Some kind of pastry. It was really good, whatever it was. Anyway,” Cody said before he started thinking about what happened not too long after they ate said pastry, “I really appreciate you offerin’ to talk to Brett. Whenever that may be,” he added. “I wish I could be more help, but… you know…”

“Yeah. What on earth would you two have ever done without us and our guidance?” Randy asked. Cody shrugged, sure that they would have figured out the mechanics of it all _eventually_. 

“John, seriously,” Randy mused, “Maybe we should consider writing a book and selling it--- we’d make a fortune on all of the advice we could culminate together.” He was kidding. Maybe.

John laughed somewhat, “Oh yes, I’m sure that would go down a treat… most people can’t read. How about a picture book?”

“Well, I’m not that bad at drawing,” Randy admitted. It wasn’t a talent that he showcased, obviously, because it wasn’t important.

A flash of heat shot down Cody’s spine and pooled in his stomach as a strange sense of déjà vu enveloped him; hadn’t he and Ted just been discussing having John or Randy doing the intimate portrait for them?

If he didn’t know better he’d say that they had heard them.

As it stood though neither John nor Randy seemed to notice that something was wrong with Cody and the conversation travelled to Brett again, “Well, Cody wasn’t far off like we said, I’ll just need to tell him a bit more about the anatomy of a lady.”

Sometimes John couldn’t help but wonder if Randy missed a woman’s body, even if he was mad for John’s cock and ass.

That was a thought for another time though and he pushed it away.   
Realising Cody had fallen quiet he nudged the younger man, “Hey kid, you alright?” he asked concernedly.

Blinking a few times and shaking himself Cody gave a somewhat nervous laugh, “Yes, yes, absolutely, I’m fine. I was just thinking that it’s not very long until I leave, and then not long after that Brett will actually be getting married. There is so much going on soon…” and to think his life had once merely revolved around the harvests.

“Yeah…” John nodded, looking happy, “I’ll have lots of work to do when all the guests turn up with their horses and such.” Randy pouted somewhat; that meant John would be up earlier than even now, and coming to bed even later.

“So, um, I heard that there were people coming from all over Europe for this?” Cody asked, trying to take his mind off of what Randy said. Though he did want to tell Ted about Randy’s talent later. 

“Oh, yeah,” John answered. “It ain’t gonna be as big as the weddin’ for the princess, but this’ll still be a big event. Yer comin’ back for the weddin’ right?” John asked, and Cody nodded. “Wait until ya see the Spanish and Portuguese stallions. Ya ain’t never seen nothin’ like ‘em before.”

“Really?” Cody asked. He knew there were different kinds of horses, but he didn’t realize that there were even more kinds of horses aside from what he’d seen before.

“Really. They have such a long way to travel though, includin’ crossin’ over to us, so they don’ come here too often, ‘n their horses are always so tired, so—”

“So it means that he spends more time with his horses than he does with me,” Randy interrupted. 

“Mos’ days of the year I spend lots of time with you,” John said. “But when we have guests, I got extra work ta do. You’ll be plenty busy yourself, don’ be forgettin’ that. All the decorations yer gonna have to direct the staff to put up, all the guests you’ll have to make sure are comfortable.”

“Believe me, I know. I just hope that decorating for the wedding goes a lot smoother than the holiday party. Though it really is such a nice feeling when you’ve made someone cry,” Randy said fondly. 

“Yer a sick, sick man,” John told him, though he was grinning himself as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Randy’s lips. 

“And that’s why you love me,” Randy muttered against John’s lips.

“Guys? You are still in my room,” Cody said as Randy deepened his kiss with John right there in front of him. 

“Keep watching then, you might learn something else,” Randy murmured as the kiss broke momentarily before starting right up again, Cody’s cheeks going bright red as he looked away from the scene before him.

Speaking of learning things that reminded Cody of something, “Hey, Randy do you remember when you and John said that there was another use for your tongue, but you wouldn’t tell us what it was because we had to figure something out for ourselves?” Randy broke the kiss with John and looked to Cody.

“Yeah—uh, yeah, why?” the groan that broke the sentence probably stemmed from whatever John’s mouth was currently doing to Randy’s ear and Cody was momentarily distracted.

The flush on Cody’s cheeks got so strong that Randy swore he could feel the heat emanating from the other as he stuttered and stumbled, “W-Well, you see, um, that is…”

Concentrating was not easy when John’s talented tongue was teasing the sensitive lobe of his ear, but he managed.

After all, there had to be only one reason as to why Cody was so embarrassed and what he was trying to say. “Did you do it to Ted, or did Ted do it to you?” when Cody continued to look at him, Randy rolled his eyes lightly, “One of you licked the other there didn’t they?” he asked then.

“Y-Yes…” Cody flustered, knowing he hadn’t actually intended to share that specific encounter, but wanting to know all the same if it happened to be the thing that the older men had been referring to.

A sound of protest left Randy as John pulled away from his ear, looking at Cody with surprise, “Oh really? Who started it.”

Eyes dropping to his lap Cody nibbled his lip and murmured, “Ted did.”

“My my… I really think we overlooked our quiet little lord,” John mused, Randy torn between wanting to make some comment and wanting John to pay attention to him again.

In the end, his need to embarrass Cody won out. “So, you’ve finally discovered the wonders of rimming then, have you?”

“I guess?” Cody said with a shrug. 

“You guess. Please, I remember the first time the idea came to me… I wouldn’t say being on the giving end is the best thing in the world, but as soon as I saw the reaction that Johnny here was having to it, I knew I’d done something right,” Randy recalled, and John nodded. “Gotta say, I’m pretty surprised that thought came to our future lord first,” he then added. 

“Well… he’s really… he’s got quite an imagination to him,” Cody said. Deciding he may as well just tell them about the conversation he and Ted had earlier about the paintings since they’d find out sooner or later, he began, “Just before we… see, he took me to the portrait room and said how much he’d love to have a portrait of me done… and he, um, he also said he would love to have one done of me and him. You know, _together_.”

“Wait, Teddy wants an erotic portrait made?” Randy asked. “Of himself? With you? In the middle of fucking? Well, well, I never thought I’d hear that coming from him.” He looked to John, quirking a brow.

“Our little Teddy is all grown up,” John teased, smiling back at Randy. 

“Well… it was just a thought,” Cody went on. “We know it could never happen.” He shrugged his shoulders again. “It’s nice to think about, though… so then we just had sex so that we could really remember the moment.”

“And that’s when he decided to stick his tongue up your backside?” Randy asked. 

Cody sputtered a bit, though by now he really should be expecting comments like that coming from him. “I… If you want to put it like that, yes?” he manage to say after a bit, once he got his thoughts straightened back out. 

“So… you returned the favour yet?”

“No,” Cody admitted embarrassedly, “But I want to.” Randy was right; the reaction that he’d felt was one he wanted to make Ted feel.

“Selfish much?” Randy teased him.

Cody suddenly looked a little stricken and John swatted Randy’s arm lightly, “He’s just teasin’ ya Cody. I didn’ return the favour the firs’ time either.”   
Randy smirked a little bit and said, “And I do recall calling you a selfish bastard over it.” Cody’s eyes widened a little and John winked before retorting, “And who didn’t get his dick sucked for a week because of his cheek?”

Randy pouted a little before cracking into laughter. Cody knew that they were just messing with him but even so he felt as though he had to explain himself even so, “I just… I don’t think either of us could have lasted long enough to let me do that to him too.” It had really seemed to get them both going, as it were, when they had done it. “But I do want to do it to him,” he admitted, blushing, “I always want to make him feel as good as he makes me feel.”

John smiled slightly, a nostalgic expression on his face. Speaking to Cody and dealing with him and Ted really made John reflect back on his and Randy’s relationship when they had first gotten together.

Things seemed so simple now to them, but at the time it had been far from simple.

“A portrait sounds fun… I doubt Randy would oppose to drawing me naked—“ he then paused and said, “Though I doubt I could trust him to be entirely serious with it.” Randy would probably draw him with a tiny cock or something.

“I’d be serious!” Randy protested before pretending to look thoughtful, “Then again…”

Their banter continued for a little while longer before John and Randy excused themselves for the night. As soon as they were gone though, that unfailing sense of loneliness surrounded Cody once again as he undressed for bed.

Even now he still wasn’t used to rooming alone.

He sat on his bed, sleeping clothes on, and looked across the room to the empty bed. Sometimes he thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad having a roommate. At least there’d be some company in the room instead of dead silence every night. Of course, that would mean Ted couldn’t be down there ever. 

Lying back, he stretched himself out as he wiggled his way beneath the covers. He had no idea if Ted was going to be joining him that night, or not. Even though their parents knew, they did still have to be mindful of the servants. 

And even though there were a handful of servants who knew, a majority of them did not. All that would be needed was one single person to begin a rumour to the wrong person before the entire village knows that their future lord is getting fucked by a peasant. Now that would _not_ be a good thing. With that thought, he blew out was remained of his candle and pulled the covers up over himself. 

Still, it would be nice if he could be sure he’d be able to spend the night in his lover’s arms. Or to at least know for a fact that he wouldn’t be able to spend the night in his lover’s arms. Instead it was always ‘maybe.’ And, quite frankly, maybe wasn’t always good enough. 

It felt like hours later when a soft knock fell upon the door before it slowly opened, revealing Ted’s figure. “I came down as soon as I felt I could,” Ted told him as he shut the door behind him. 

“Now that you’re here, I’m not going to want you to leave,” Cody whispered into the darkness. 

“Believe me, I won’t want to go, either,” Ted said as he began making his way over towards Cody. 

When Ted was finally in bed next to him, he simply felt right again. He wanted to tell Ted about the things he’d discussed with John and Randy, but he was also exhausted and decided that those could wait until morning. 

It wasn’t entirely intentional on Cody’s part to end up draping himself over Ted the way that he did, but given that he was held back he figured that Ted had absolutely no problem with the fact that Cody’s head was resting by his, an arm around his middle loosely and a leg lightly thrown over Ted’s trim hips.

The blonde curled an arm around Cody’s waist in turn and gave him a gentle kiss, each murmuring a gentle goodnight to the other before they allowed themselves to succumb to the sleep that had been previously eluding them.

When dawn broke outside and the little window flooded light into his otherwise dark room, Cody was the one who stirred almost immediately because he was so used to using dawn and nightfall to time certain aspects of his life. It was funny, but he was often more tired there at the castle when he awoke and had breakfast than he had been even though in the field he’d have worked an hour or so by that point.

Giving a small sound of protest (even though he wasn’t fully awake he was awake enough to know that Ted was going to be really pushing the envelope here and that he was going to have to wake him soon) Cody then pressed his face into Ted’s neck, wriggling closer.

It was the warm tickling sensation of Cody’s breath on his neck that awoke Ted and even though he would have liked to sleep for a bit longer he knew that realistically it was for the best that his sweetheart had awoken him inadvertently.

“Cody?” he murmured gently in a sleep husky voice as he shifted a little, “Are you awake?”

The sound of protesting acknowledgement made Ted smile somewhat as he reached his free had up to rub sleep dust from his eyes.

“I’ll need to go soon,” he added softly, reluctantly, and swore that in response Cody seemed to be pressing closer to him. Not that he was too sure that that was altogether possible given how tightly entwined their bodies already were.

“I know,” Cody said, pressing his lips into the crook of Ted’s neck. 

“If you keep that up I’m not going to want to leave,” Ted muttered. 

“I know,” Cody repeated, not stopping his kisses. 

“I really should be going before people start waking up.”

With a sigh, Cody finally rolled over and mumbled, “Shit,” as he brought his hands to his face. “I don’t want you to go. I felt like you haven’t even been here that long.” Which could have something to do with the fact that they both fell asleep almost instantly that night just after Ted showed up. 

Sitting up, Ted looked back down to Cody and gave him a soft smile. “It won’t be that much longer until we’re seeing each other again, though.”

“Still, that doesn’t mean I want you to leave. But I know you have to.” He then sat up as well and rested his head on Ted’s shoulder. “So you should leave before I pin you down to the bed, strip you of your clothes and make love to you until the sun’s directly overhead.”

“Well… that’s a very tempting offer,” Ted said. 

“Decide you’d rather do that, then?” Cody asked, though he already knew what Ted’s answer would be. 

“You know I’d love to… but I can’t. It’s too risky. Tonight, though… I think you should come to my room and we can make love until the sun rises,” he said. 

“Sounds fair,” Cody breathed out, admittedly taken aback by the offer. 

Ted nudged Cody gently, who then raised his head back up as Ted stood. “I love you, Cody,” he told him, quickly pressing his lips to his lover’s. “I’ll see you soon.”


	59. Chapter 59

The days passed by in their usual fashion, Cody interacting with his friends and colleagues as well as his lover and Ted’s family (and wasn’t he relieved when Lord DiBiase seemed to relax around him again?) and all too soon the weather warmed once more.

Even though he was keen to see his family again Cody was not looking forward to having to say goodbye to Ted--- and the other had already told him that he didn’t care what he needed to do to manage it, but he wanted   
Cody in his room for the final night before he left the following day.

He had never been good with saying goodbye, and even though this wasn’t goodbye forever his insecurities were already running wild concerning Ted when he left.

Exhaling a breath as he adjusted the fresh covers of Ted’s bed, Cody wiped his forehead on his sleeve more out of habit than anything. It wasn’t overly warm in spring but after their icy winters you really got to notice the warmth that followed when the seasons changed.

The door suddenly closing heavily behind him startled him.

“Teddy!” he placed a hand over his chest, giving an embarrassed chuckle, “How many times have I asked you to make noise when you walk?”

The comment wasn’t returned with its usual amused relish and Cody took stock of his lover’s expression; Ted looked rather glassy eyed and serious, and Cody’s heart clenched.

He had told Ted early when he planned to leave, in hopes that it would make it easier.

It hadn’t though, and right then Ted was showing the expression that he had been trying his hardest to hide. “Oh, sweetheart, please—“ he started softly, moving to the blonde.

“I just can’t believe that all this time went by so fast, Codes,” he said, his hand going behind Cody’s neck when he was close enough to reach out and touch him. 

“I know, Teddy. I…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say. When he realized that he was only going to be at the castle for one more day, he wanted to hold onto and never let go of each day that passed. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay one more week?” Ted asked. That was all he wanted. One more week with Cody. Of course, when that week was up, he’d want another. And another. 

“Of course I _want_ to stay one more week,” Cody said. “But you know I can’t. We’ve got to start tending the fields, and I have to be there with them.”

Ted knew that was the case, knew that getting into this whole arrangement, but each day he was with Cody, he swore he fell in love with him more and more. And, quite honestly, he didn’t know how to go back to life before Cody. “Can’t they do that without you?” Ted asked next. Again, he knew that would never happen, and he almost felt guilty just asking, since Cody hadn’t seen his family in a while. 

“I want to say they can. I want Dustin to have kids and take over the land so that I can come here and live with you forever,” Cody then put out there. As the oldest, he would be the one inheriting the land after all, and then his own kids would be the ones helping him to work. Cody, traditionally as the youngest, would either stay on and help or move off to find another piece of land with his own family. But he was planning on coming back to the castle to stay when Dustin finally inherited the land. 

“I want that, too.” 

“God, Teddy, stop looking so sad,” Cody said, leaning his forehead against Ted’s, meeting his lover’s eyes. “We’ll still see each other. And I swear I’ll never stop thinking about you.”

“You’d best not. You’ll be exposed to the jealousy and dark side of my character that I have been working so hard to hide from you,” Ted dead-panned at the other.

Cody cocked his head and looked at the other, trying to read his expression.. He then managed to crack a slight smile, “You’re joking right?” he then asked and Ted shook his head, “I’m deadly serious.”

He then managed a smile himself and pulled Cody closer to him once again before seating himself on the end of the bed, arms around Cody’s middle, “I am deadly serious, Cody,” he repeated.

“Didn’t my stories in the portrait room tell you about how spoilt I really am?” Ted smiled and pressed a kiss to Cody’s cheek sighing gently, the smile fading then.

“I’m going to miss you so strongly,” he said softly, a hand cupping Cody’s cheek, “It’s going to be absolutely beastly without you here, Cody. I’m going to spend day after day merely standing in a window just so I can try and see you down there on the parcel.” Cody’s eyes closed and he leant his cheek into Ted’s hand, “I promise I shall try and see you when I can,” Cody said gently, and Ted nodded.

“Any excuse I can make to see you I shall make it,” he swore to Cody in return. “But…” his other hand cupped Cody’s ther cheek and drew him in for a gentle kiss, “At least we have tonight.” A proper night together in which he could exchange an adequate goodbye with his lover. He’d be lying though if he said there wasn’t a part of him that was nervous that Cody being away from him might make their feelings for one another dilute somehow. And then he chided himself for having such unconfident thoughts.

He owed Cody better than that.

“Kiss me again?” Cody requested softly and Ted rested their foreheads together, “Every day for the rest of our lives,” he murmured before connecting their lips together once more.

His tongue slipped between Cody’s willing lips, and Cody gladly returned the kiss. “Mmm,” Ted hummed, swearing to himself that kissing Cody never got old. 

When they pulled back from one another, Ted looked a touch happier than he did before, and Cody was smiling quite contentedly. “I think I might miss that more than sex,” Cody stated before flopping back onto the bed. 

“Will you?” Ted asked, turning his torso around to look at Cody. 

“Well, I mean, we’ll see how it goes, but I think so… I mean, we kiss all the time. Even when we don’t really think about it. You know? It takes no effort at all to, say, reach up and pull you down here so you can kiss me again,” he said, doing just that as he reached his hands up and gripped onto Ted’s shirt, bringing him down for yet another kiss. 

“You’ve got a point about that,” Ted agreed once they broke off this kiss. “I think I’m just going to miss your mouth in general.”

“Oh yeah?” Cody asked. 

Ted nodded. “Yeah. I really will. Not only will I miss your kisses, I’ll miss having your mouth on me… and I’ll miss that lisp of yours,” he added. 

“Teddy!” Cody exclaimed. Ted hadn’t mentioned his little lisp in a while, and he was so embarrassed by his speech impediment, even though there was nothing he could do about it.

“What? You know how much I like it,” Ted told him. It was just one of the many things that made Cody, Cody. The man that he loved above all else. 

“I don’t know why you like it…” Cody muttered quietly, blushing. 

“Because I like everything about you.” He pressed a quick kiss to Cody’s lips again, saying, “I see what you mean,” when he pulled back. “But, no, I love everything about you, Codes. So much.”

Sighing gently Cody slipped his arms around Ted’s neck lightly and rested their foreheads together, “I love everything about you too, Teddy. Everything.”

It was going to be agony not to seek Ted out first thing during the day and spending time with him, be it innocently reading and writing together or even their less innocent bathing or bed activities, he was going to miss every single second.

“It’s getting late…” Ted looked to Cody, “Come with me to say goodnight to my parents.”

He knew that Cody had been agonising over how he was supposed to thank the Lord and Lady DiBiase for letting him come to the castle for employment as he had, and though his motives were admittedly selfish Ted did also believe it would be better for Cody to come with him and thank them both personally instead of trying to do it in the morning.

“Oh but—“ Cody was still a little nervous around his father and Ted didn’t suppose that that would ever change; he had been raised with that fealty.

“Come on,” he gently tugged the other up with him and left the room.

He made his way towards the room where his parents slept (unless one had decided to sleep in the secondary main room) and knocked on the door.

The soft tones of his mother responded and Ted opened the door enough to peak inside. His mother had just finished readying for bed, it seemed, and his father was noticeably absent.

“Your father’s still in his study,” Caroline said, smiling, “Is something wrong dear?” Ted shook his head and headed inside, drawing Cody with him though he struggled a little.

“No Ma, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to come and say goodnight, and Cody had something that he wanted to say,” Ted prompted gently, his hand still enveloping Cody’s own reassuringly as the other looked so uncertain.

“I—I can never truly thank you for all your family has done for me, ma’am, but I’ll be forever indebted to you for it,” Cody managed.

“Oh, Cody, dear, don’t think of it like that. It was a pleasure to have you here. Without you, my son would never have experienced true love, and for that? I’ll be forever indebted to you,” she said, repeating his own words. 

Ted blushed and muttered, “Ma,” out of slight embarrassment. 

“Thank you so—” Cody began, but was cut off when he heard a door opening behind him. There was only one person that could be. Both his and Ted’s heads turned to see him, anyways. 

“Hello, Father,” Ted greeted as the Lord walked into his bedroom.

Ted Sr. saw the clasped hands, sighed a little to himself, and continued around them to his bed, retuning Ted’s greeting, “Hello, Theodore, Cody. What brings you here?” he asked.

Ted nudged Cody slightly to get him talking again. “I uh…” Cody began, his nerves increasing ten fold now that he was in the presence of Ted’s father. “I… Well.” He felt Ted’s hand tighten a bit more, and his opposite hand reached over and squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. “I was just here to say thank you. To both of you. To all of you. For letting me work here.”

“And like I was saying earlier,” Caroline began, “it’s been a pleasure having you here. You are a wonderful young man.”

“Thank you,” Cody replied quietly, a blush making its way up his face. 

“You know,” Ted Sr. then said, cauing Cody to tense up, worried about what the man was going to say as he walked towards him, “we’ve had our ups and downs, had our disagreements, but all in all, you’re a good man, Cody. Virgil did right by you.” With that, he extended his hand out to Cody, who looked at the man with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Th—“ Cody realised his voice was quavering slightly in shock and cleared his throat hastily. “Thank you, sir,” he said, extending his own hand. His grasp was firm and the shake was a lucid but not weak grip. Ted Sr. approved.

Ted beamed at his father and the elder Ted went bright pink.

“Why don’t you run along now, boys?” Caroline suggested gently; Cody looked close to an emotional overload and her husband was looking a little uncomfortable himself. Ted was quick to gently tug Cody back with him.

“Good idea. Goodnight Ma, goodnight, father,” he said, Cody inclining his head.

“Goodnight,” he added softly before the door closed behind them. As Ted Sr. got into bed besides his wife she leant and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, “You did good, dear.”

Muttering something along the lines of “doing what was necessary” Ted settled down on his side of the bed after blowing his candle out.. Caroline kept hers burning a little longer to finish reading the passage of the book she was currently reading, but then she too blew out the candle.. As the room plunged into darkness she sent up a small prayer that Ted wouldn’t suffer too badly through separation with Cody.

Meanwhile, in the hallway back to Ted’s room, Cody was still in shock. That was the greatest compliment he’d ever received from the Lord.

“I never thought he’d have something like that to say to me,” he whispered.

It wasn’t that he thought Ted Sr. hated him or anything it was just that he didn’t seem too fond of him. And, also, his father would be so proud of that compliment. Cody would have to tell him of course. “He’s not wrong,” Ted said, still smiling. He finally felt as though they had patched up the rickety bridge that represented his intimate relationship with Cody.

Cody blushed again at Ted’s words. “My dad did the best he could, being on his own and all…” Cody muttered. 

“I know he did. And he raised a damn fine man,” Ted told him, agreeing with his father once more. “Quit being so embarrassed. It’s the truth, Codes,” he said, nudging Cody with his elbow lightly. 

“Thank you.” He opened the door to Ted’s room, and as his lover walked by, he said, “You didn’t turn out too bad yourself, you know.”

Ted chuckled, “Thank you, Cody.” As soon as Cody shut the door, though, the light mood that was in the air seemed to shift. That would be the last time that Cody opened the door to his room. This would be the last night that Cody would spend in his room for who knows how long. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you, too, Teddy,” Cody whispered as he moved in closer to take Ted into an embrace. 

The last time they were apart was when Ted was on vacation to the seaside. This time around, Ted was going to be in the castle. Right where he’d been for all these years. Just out of Cody’s reach. Only now Cody knew what resided in the castle walls; it wasn’t just a dream anymore. His Teddy was in there. 

“I can’t believe that you’re going back. It’s too soon, Cody. It feels like it’s hardly been any time at all.”

“I know,” Cody agreed. From the start, they knew he’d only be there during the winter months, but Cody swore that was the fastest winter they’d ever had. “I really don’t want to leave here… leave you.”

“I don’t want you to leave, either… but your family needs you.” Ted didn’t want to come across as selfish, wanting Cody for his own… but, really, Cody was all he wanted out of life, so he figured he had some right to be selfish about him.

“Yes, they do…” he nodded slowly and gave a sigh, Ted’s arms going around him once more as he heard the sound.

Cody was under no illusions that his father would work until his last day on earth, regardless of how ill or old he was, and even though Dustin was capable he’d never be able to manage it all alone.

Cody knew that he would need to be there, at the very least until Dustin had a wife of his own and children that would help him out.

“How about we get you ready for bed?” Cody asked, wanting something at least to distract him from the rather sobering thoughts that were currently flying through his mind. Ted nodded, drawing back from Cody a little but looking him squarely in the eyes as he said softly, “Don’t bother getting me a nightshirt.”

Honestly he didn’t know why those words surprised him; he had been expecting such an event after all.

“Ok Teddy,” he murmured softly, leaning in for a slow, thorough kiss as he began to undress Ted for the final time. He didn’t rush, and even though Ted longed to have the other as unclothed as he he didn’t push for Cody to speed up either. When the last garment had been placed in his hamper Ted returned the favour.

Tender words and equally tender kisses were exchanged as Cody’s clothes were placed aside, both then moving to the bed.

Laying Cody back on the soft mattress and cool covers, Ted looked into the beautiful sapphire hues of his lover and fought off a complete breakdown. Perhaps when Cody was gone he would, but he couldn’t make the other feel guilty by witnessing it.

“I want to make love to you, Cody,” Ted murmured softly, “And I want you to make love to me. I want to make it so that your touch is that last thing I’ll feel to comfort me when I have to go to sleep without you.” Cody cupped his cheek gently and nodded.

After pressing a kiss to Ted’s lips, Cody whispered, “It’s so strange to me knowing that tomorrow night I’ll be sleeping back home.”

“Don’t remind me, Cody. Please. Just… just touch me?” he asked. The last thing he needed right then was to hear Cody talk of how he was going to be leaving. He already knew it was happening, and the thought alone was bad enough. They didn’t need to talk about it. 

Nodding again, Cody let his hand slide from Ted’s cheek down his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, eventually coming to rest over the steady heartbeat in his chest. “I want you inside me,” he said, voice low, filled with emotion. 

“I want us to take our time with this. Who knows when—” Ted began, but was cut off by his lover. 

“I don’t know if I can handle going slow with you right now, Teddy.” It wasn’t as though he didn’t _want_ Ted to go slow with him, but at the same time, the passion and emotions that he had inside were so close to boiling over, that he didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t feel Ted moving inside him soon. 

Ted was achingly hard by that point, and all they’d shared between themselves had been some kisses and light touches. He knew just what Cody was experiencing. The need, the desire, it was all evident within him, as well. He drew a shaky breath and nodded as he leaned his body over Cody’s. “At least let me take care of you a little?” he said, his words coming out as more of a question. 

“ _Teddy_ ,” Cody moaned, looking at him with pleading eyes. He didn’t care if it would hurt him a little, he wanted to feel Ted all the following day, anyway. “I swear, I will make love to you however you want it. But, please, Teddy, take me now. I don’t just want it, I need it.”

Biting his lip, Ted knew he had to heed Cody’s wishes. He simply could not deny him anything. He reached for the balm they kept in his nightstand (a recipe they got from Randy after using up their warming ointment, which Cody swore he’d get a replacement to whenever he came back to visit) and opened the lid, setting it aside on the bed, wondering if Cody was going to protest that, as well, in his urgency. 

“Just on you, Teddy—“ Cody said, determined that he wanted to feel Ted as long as adequately possible. If Ted wanted slow and thorough afterwards then he would give it to him for as long as he could before the sun rose, as it stood though Cody couldn’t wait.

“Cody, I’ll hurt you…” the fear that Ted had had their first time had never truly abated considering actually hurting the other man.

“I don’t care,” Cody said seriously, looking Ted in the eyes, “I want it now, Theodore, I want _you_ now.” Shaking his head somewhat Ted released a shaky, humourless laugh before then slicking up his aching hard cock generously, adjusting his stance.

Sending up a silent prayer that he really didn’t hurt the other as much as he knew this potentially could, Ted began to press into him.

He took it slowly, very slowly indeed. Cody might have demanded that he skimp on the prep but he wasn’t going to completely plough into the situation, as it were, he was going to take this part slowly whether Cody liked it or not. All the while his eyes remained on Cody’s, his lip caught between his teeth in concentration.

Though there was a tension in his lover’s mouth Cody barely released any sounds of discomfort and he didn’t once ask Ted to stop. His hands were curled around Ted’s shoulders and it was almost as though he was trying to commit every part of Ted’s body even further to memory than he had already, but through the sense of touch. Finally, finally, Ted was pressed to the hilt inside of his lover.

Harsh panting breaths emitted from Cody (almost as though he had been trying to keep hold of his breath throughout being penetrated) and Ted reached a slightly shaking hand to caress the other’s cheek, “Are you Ok love?” he asked softly, and Cody quirked a small smile at him, nodding.

“Move, Teddy,” he murmured softly, legs wrapping around Ted’s hips. He winced just slightly as the action allowed Ted to push deeper inside of him further still. “Move, please, move,” he was aware that he probably sounded shameless with his begging but he didn’t care. He needed it, he needed it badly. Swallowing hard Ted began to ease out of Cody and then pushed back in, unable to bring himself to go too quickly.

Cody was practically whimpering with need. It simply wasn’t enough, Ted’s slow in and out movements. It was painfully slow. “More, please,” he went on. 

“Cody, I—” Ted tried to protest.

However, Cody cut him off. “You’re not going to hurt me, Teddy. I won’t break in half no matter what you do to me. So, please, move. I want more of you… I want all of you. Now.”

It wasn’t how he imagined his last time making love to Cody in God knows how long would go. “I don’t want to rush things…”

“Then at least do it harder. I want to feel you _deep_ in me.” Cody bit his lower lip as he looked into Ted’s eyes. His arms reached up and wrapped around Ted’s neck, pulling him down for a thorough kiss. As they kissed, Ted resumed rocking his hips back and forth, eliciting a moan from his younger lover. “More,” he whispered during a quick breath for air. 

Though in his current position he couldn’t bring his hips back that far, he did pick up his pace slightly, hoping to appease Cody. It seemed to work, as the moans became more frequent, but were all muffled by their kisses. 

When they broke apart again, Ted couldn’t help but say, “I love you so much, Cody.” 

“I love you, too,” he returned instantly. 

“Still think you’ll miss kissing more than this?” Ted asked, trying to come off as teasing, but he was so laden with emotion, he didn’t think it came across that way. 

“That’s a good question,” Cody replied, fingers running through Ted’s hair. “It’ll be close. If you keep going, I might just change my mind,” he added, encouraging Ted on, wanting to feel him deeper still. 

“I could call you greedy for that thought,” Ted murmured, “But since it would make me a hypocrite I won’t,” he pushed deep into Cody once more.

It was so hard to go slow, but at the same time hard to consider going faster.

“When it comes to you I’ll admit to the greatest greed,” Cody murmured, drawing Ted’s lips back to his and kissing the other deeply, thrilled as Ted’s rhythm began to get steadier.

The kiss broke and Cody’s face pressed into Ted’s neck, both men’s bodies rocking from the motion of Ted’s thrusts into the younger.

The sensation of Cody’s arms and legs tight around him, as though he never wanted to let go, and the tightness of Cody’s sheath around him all conspired to have Ted’s heart growing heavier and heavier with the knowledge that the other was leaving, but at the same time his heart wanted to burst just from the sheer amount of love that he possessed for Cody.

Absence was only going to make it stronger he knew it, and when he saw the other again even after a few days of absence he was going to have to really keep himself in check so that he didn’t give their true relationship away.

“I love you Teddy,” Cody moaned softly after the words, Ted glancing his sweet spot.

“I love you Cody, so very much,” he responded back thickly.

It was through sheer will of not wanting to ruin their moment and not to upset Cody that Ted was managing to keep his tears at bay, but he knew they were there.

After a few more thrusts Ted began to concentrate his efforts into thrusting harder, to giving Cody what he wanted, if only to stop himself being conscious of all of his conflicting emotions inside of him.

Cody _certainly_ appreciated Ted’s newfound effort. He unclasped his hands and allowed them to slide up, tangling in Ted’s hair. With each thrust, his grip seemed to get even tighter, pulling the strands harder. “Oh, that’s it, Teddy,” Cody moaned. It was just how he wanted it. He wanted to feel Ted moving inside him; didn’t want to forget what it felt like, not after days or weeks or months of separation. 

The harder thrusts remained a constant, and each tug on his hair meant to him that he was doing something right. As did each moan or groan or whimper. Any reaction he could draw from Cody was a sign in the right direction. He dropped his head back down, resting his forehead atop Cody’s, blue meeting blue. 

Neither of them wanted to look away, though Cody had to fight with his body to keep his lids open as pleasure continued to surge through him as Ted hit his spot over and over again. He tried to loosen his grip, to allow his fingers to stroke through his lover’s blonde locks, but his hand tightened once more as Ted thrust deep into him. “Oh, God,” he choked out, voice heavy with emotion as well as lust and love for the man atop him.

“How’s this?” Ted asked, still looking into Cody’s eyes. 

“Incredible,” Cody answered. He didn’t want it to ever end. He wanted to be able to freeze them together right then and there, just so he could stay with Ted forever in the most intimate of moments. A permanent state of love, happiness, passion, desire, bliss… perfection. 

Sadly, though, they both knew it couldn’t last forever. “You’re so beautiful,” Ted whispered.

“You are, too,” Cody replied, his tone matching Ted’s. His lower lip was quivering as a warmth grew stronger in the pit of his stomach. “Teddy, I— Not yet, please, not yet,” he said. He didn’t want it to end. It couldn’t end. Not yet. Not so soon.

Cody sincerely had to be joking if he thought Ted could hold back, because the blonde struggled to hold on when it came to Cody even when he didn’t have so much emotional stimulus going on for him. The quivering of his abdomen told him that he was very right indeed to consider that he wouldn’t be holding on for much longer; the urge to let go inside of the other was coiling within him.

Giving a sound that could be considered an almost tortured moan, Ted pulled himself almost completely out of Cody as he wrapped a hand around the other’s base. Before Cody could protest, before he could demand to know what was happening waves of a now familiar euphoria crashed over him out of nowhere.

He didn’t come though, thanks to Ted’s hand, and so remained achingly hard and weeping. Ted’s teeth had ground as he felt and watched Cody shuddering and writhing underneath him since he was very desperately close to just coming on the other thanks to seeing that, but he managed to hold himself in check through sheer iron will. Both young men panted hard, their eyes seeking and holding when they had managed to calm down.

“Are you… alright?” Ted managed to get out breathlessly.

Eyes hazy, Cody caressed Ted’s shoulders, “Thank you, Teddy.” He just knew how hard that would have had to have been for the other to do; God knew that he didn’t think he would have been able to pull back from Ted had their positions been reversed. “Thank you.”

“I’m not…” Ted looked embarrassed, “I’m not going to last long when I… inside you again.”

“I don’t care,” Cody murmured softly, “Come back inside me Teddy, please.” The half minute that Ted had been away from him had left him feeling bereft and empty, and now they could last that little bit longer he wanted everything that Ted would give him. 

Taking a deep breath, Ted allowed himself to push forward once more. God, he felt so right inside Cody’s body. And, damn, he was so close. He really wasn’t going to last much longer in that tight heat. 

After Ted was sheathed within him, Cody reached up and pulled Ted down into yet another fierce kiss. Ted wasn’t moving, but at that point, he really didn’t care. Ted was in him, Ted was kissing him. 

Once they broke apart, Ted sat back, his hands resting on Cody’s chest. “I love you,” he whispered, those words the only thing he could think of at that moment. All other words were forgotten as the feelings overcame him once more. 

“I love you, too,” he replied. He was so hard, so ready to come. But still, _still_ he didn’t want it to end, wasn’t ready for it to end. 

“Cody, I won’t last much longer,” he warned. “I… I can’t…” 

“Me too,” Cody said. He didn’t come that first time just minutes before, but his body wanted its release. 

Nodding, Ted pulled back slowly, hesitantly even, simply because he was so close to coming, and he wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. However, after just a few more thrusts into his lover’s body, he could hold out no longer. His body tensed as his hips jerked forward, buring himself completely within Cody’s body. “Oh, Cody!” he cried, head thrown back, still holding back in volume, but not as much as he normally did. 

This time, nothing was stopping Cody from coming. As Ted spilled into him, he himself came, covering his and Ted’s abdomens. Dropping his head back down, Ted saw the cum over Cody’s quivering stomach, and couldn’t help himself as he ran a finger through the seed and brought it to his mouth. 

“That’s so naughty…” Cody mumbled with a hazy smile and a rather hoarse voice, Ted giving a small chuckle as he placed his finger into his mouth and sucked it clean before removing it again, “You bring out the naughty side of me.”

Unable to help himself Ted repeated trailing his finger through the pearlescent substance once more. “Good job your mother won’t ever hear you say that,” Cody joked lightly, “She’ll consider me a bad influence.”

“Never happen,” Ted mumbled around his finger before removing it once more. Gently, he eased himself out of Cody and lain beside him. He’d get up in a minute and get a towel to clean them both with but he was far too exhausted for the moment.

It was always intense with Cody, but that small lapse had been an extra something on top of all the normal stimulation he received from his lover.

Cody shivered lightly and flexed his fingers, sighing happily.

When he recovered he was going to show Ted just how much that meant to him and how much he wanted the other still regardless of any predecessing orgasms.

Reaching, his hand found Ted’s and he linked their fingers together. The other’s hand was a little sticky but that didn’t bother him; why would it really when he knew where that stickiness had come from? Glancing to his side he saw that Ted was looking at him, that same little smile that he selfishly maintained was just for him. As always he couldn’t help but smile back when he saw that smile appearing, even if only for a few moments.

He was going to miss this, he wouldn’t -couldn’t- deny it, but he was just going to miss Ted. Everything about Ted, anything to do with Ted, he was going to miss it. He was going to have to ask the other to keep up his diary so that when they could be together again Cody could see all the things in Ted’s life that he’d missed.

“I still find it hard to fathom that this is it,” Ted whispered, bringing Cody’s hand up to his chest, covering his heart with their joined hands. 

“This isn’t it,” Cody told him. “Far from it.”

“I know… it’s going to be so much harder to be with you, though.”

“And you’ll have to go back to taking your own shoes off,” Cody teased. “Think you’ll be able to manage?”

“Very funny. I may just have to ride down to your house just to have you remind me how to go about it,” Ted replied. 

“Mmm, I’ll be looking forward to it. To any of your visits, really. You’ll have to tell your father to come down as often as possible.” Cody knew that they couldn’t come down all that often, though, because it could raise suspicion amongst the other villagers as to why the Lord was going to one parcel so often. 

“I’ll do what I can. And maybe we can even continue your reading lessons… back where they all began,” Ted mused. “I can find a more challenging book and work our way through that one.”

Cody’s eyes grew wide. “More challenging? They… they get harder than the King Arthur book?” he asked. Though, Ted did tell him that it was his favourite book growing up, so of course it had to be meant for younger people.

“Well, it is a difficult read, but it’s such an exciting story. That’s why I picked that one. But there are some books that are still quite good, but they’re not necessarily filled with tales of knights and kings and queens,” Ted explained. 

“Hmm, well _I_ think it’d be a lot more fun if we tried to make love on my bed at home,” Cody whispered, changing the subject completely, but he didn’t really think Ted would mind. 

“Wait… really?” He brought that up a long time ago, and never thought it’d be a real possibility. But… Cody actually wanted to?

Cody realised suddenly how that might seem, and he ducked his head a little and gave an embarrassed chuckle, “Well, we’ve done it in yours.”

“I didn’t say I’d be opposed to the idea,” Ted pointed out.

Cody’s head popped up quickly, looking to his lover, “Seriously?”

“Would I lie to you?” Ted asked before then nodding, “I mean it, one day, if we could manage it…”

“Something to work towards?” Cody joked slightly but Ted nodded before giving a slight chuckle, “Well, you could look at it like that.”

To say Cody was rather floored would not be an understatement; he had expected Ted to get all embarrassed and flustered, but aside from a little redness in his cheeks he seemed perfectly composed. Actually, even though he’d said it, he was the one that seemed the most flustered after all and not Ted.

“Hm, we could manage so long as Dustin was out of the way… my father’s a heavy sleeper.” He couldn’t even keep a straight face as he made the joke, but the sheer look of scandal on Ted’s face had him having to smother giggles in Ted’s pillow.

“You cheeky little minx…” Ted poked Cody’s sides and brought the other into a harder bout of giggles as he writhed underneath the ticklish sensation, “Teddy, stop it, behave—“ he tried to chastise the other but Ted wouldn’t listen.

He did stop eventually, but only to steal a kiss from Cody since he just looked so damned cute when he was giggling and all flushed and mussed. Pecking the other’s cheek he then headed into the bathroom to fetch a towel for them.

Returning into the bedroom with one he wiped Cody’s stomach clean and then cleaned himself, admittedly carelessly throwing the towel aside after they were both done needing it.

“Soon you’ll need to pick up your own things when you do that—“ Cody couldn’t help but tease, though it was more breathless than playful.

Ted actually chuckled at that. “Are you implying that I’ll make myself come by my own hand?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“That’s exactly what I’m implying,” Cody replied. “You’ll just have to imagine that your hand feels as good as my ass does.” Of course, he’d be doing the same thing (if he could find a time to get away with such things, anyway). 

“That’ll only make our reunions that much more special,” Ted then told him. “Although going off alone with you may be tricky… It’d be different if our fathers hadn’t found out about us.” 

“But you know what they said… this whole _thing_ between our families has been going on for generations. We were meant to be together; we were fated to be together,” Cody reasoned. “And they know it, too.”

“Still, that doesn’t mean they’ll be willing to let us go off somewhere, since they’d know exactly what we’d be doing.”

“And with my luck, Dustin would follow us and interrupt us before anything could actually happen, anyway,” Cody said, and Ted wasn’t too sure if he was joking or if he was being completely serious. 

“Well, you know what? Let’s just forget about them for now, ok? Right now, how about we just think about… us,” Ted suggested, trailing his finger up Cody’s arm.

“Why, Teddy, are you suggesting that we make love again?” Cody asked. He could feel his arousal stirring for a while now, and he knew that he’d be ready soon enough. Ted’s light touches all over his body always seemed to get him going.

“I may be,” he whispered, now nibbling on Cody’s earlobe. His body was half draped over Cody’s, half on the mattress, fingers still trailing up and down Cody’s arm as he then began placing kisses over Cody’s strong jawline. 

“Ooh…” Cody moaned softly at the gentle actions that were being bestowed upon him, his head tipping to the side to give Ted access.

“I do believe you’re determined to seduce me, Theodore…” Cody murmured softly as the gentle caresses traced from his arm and up to his shoulder, before then going down his chest instead, “I do believe you’ve caught me out.”

Pulling back just a little Ted asked softly, “Is it working?” Cody almost wanted to laugh at the fact that Ted actually deemed it necessary to ask him that question at all, non-rhetorically.

“Keep going and I’ll tell you,” Cody was only partially joking at that but when Ted’s mouth began to traverse down his neck he shivered and knew that as soon as the other moved closer to him then he’d know it was already working.

Ted left a mark on Cody’s shoulder where he knew it would be safely hidden underneath his shirt the next day, another mark soon following.

In the past he had always tried to avoid doing this because he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing, but now they were parting for goodness knows how long he was hoping that it might ward off potential suitors.

Ted pushed the covers back from their rapidly warming bodies and brushed a hand over Cody’s renewed erection, “I think you’re feeling thoroughly seduced.”

A quiet sound left Cody in pleasure as he wriggled his hips slightly, blinking when Ted was suddenly straddling his lap, his beautiful body stretched out above Cody like a visual feast. He looked at his hand when he felt Ted press the pot of lotion into it.

Taking the hint he coated three of his fingers in the substace and then brought his hand around to Ted’s backside, gently easing one finger in. He had promised Ted that he would love him slowly and he reminded himself of that forcefully.

He pushed the single finger in as far as it could go before withdrawing the digit. As he worked the finger back inside, he asked, “Are you going to ride me, Teddy?” He loved Ted riding him just as much as Ted loved Cody riding him. That solid, beautiful body over him, close enough to touch whenever he felt the need.

“Unless you have some objection,” Ted answered, pushing back as Cody added a second finger. 

“Never,” Cody replied. “Randy could paint us like this, you know” he suggested. He hadn’t really brought up the fact that Randy could draw to Ted before, but right then the words just came out. 

“Randy?” Ted asked. He only mentioned the idea of having some sort of portrait made every now and again, and Cody mentioned it even less. 

“He knows how to draw,” Cody told him, pressing his fingers in deeper, finding Ted’s spot, holding his fingers there against the gland. 

Ted could feel the pleasure eminating from that little spot inside him, going straight to his cock. The words that Cody spoke then registered with him. Randy can draw. Now there was something to think about while he and Cody would be separated. Something he could actually talk to Randy about… But right then, he wanted all thoughts aside from Cody to dissipate. “Love me, Cody,” he whispered, those two fingers now twisting inside him. 

“Are you sure?” Cody asked. He’d only used two fingers, and while he knew that Ted was prepared, he wanted to take things slow. And that meant taking his time in preparing Ted for his entrance. 

“Positive,” Ted answered. He bent forward, ass up in the air, Cody’s fingers still pushed inside, and initiated a deep kiss. Their tongues came together in a well rehearsed dance, exploring one another’s mouths. Once Ted pulled back he said, “I need to feel you in me, Codes. I need it so badly.”

“Alright baby,” Cody soothed as he eased his fingers out of Ted. Before he could move to use the lubricating substance on his once again renewed erection Ted was beating him too it, causing Cody to hiss out a breath between his teeth from the other’s touch to his aching flesh. Luckily it didn’t last long this time around.

He then felt Ted shifting over him and chided softly, “Be careful, won’t you? Go slowly.” He didn’t want him to hurt himself.

“I know,” Ted grinned slightly; Cody would be such a worrywart and even though he didn’t like worrying the other he couldn’t help but be selfishly pleased at the same time that Cody cared that much.

He held Cody steady in one hand, this position much easier for the both of them when they did it since they were more practiced now than originally.

Once he had sunk down atop Cody, Ted moaned quietly and shivered; the sensation of Cody inside of him never got old, still was so amazing.

He filed away the mental note of asking Randy to witness one of these encounters and then began to give his hips a small experimental rock. The action drew a small mew from Cody and his hands sought out the fleshy handles that he adored so much. There was still a bruise on one of them, from where he had gotten rather passionate in one of their last sessions together. Ted never seemed to mind though, even though he still got so very shy.

Allowing Ted to adjust and get the speed and pace he wanted Cody then began to rock his hips as much as he was able to given the fact that the other was atop of him. “You feel so very good, Teddy.”

“Cody…” his hands moved and rested atop the others, curling their fingers where they rested atop of his love-handles and squeezing them. He leant down for another kiss and Cody leant up as much as possible to meet him. They weren’t really moving so much as rocking lightly but neither minded or sought to change it.

“Oh, Cody, I love you,” Ted told him yet again that night. They felt so right together, in all ways, be it emotionally or physically. He kept rocking his hips as Cody rocked gently upwards, and god, nothing could ever feel as good as Cody. Nothing. 

Instead of replying, Cody leant up and kissed Ted once more. Their tongues tangled together as moans escaped their mouths and got lost in the other’s. 

This was just how Ted wanted it to go. Nice and slow. Their gentle rocking provided a great deal of pleasure, but it was a slow build up kind of pleasure that would eventually lead to their release, but it wouldn’t be for a while yet. 

They continued to kiss, and Ted hardly even thought about what his hips were doing, running on instinct and experience. It was hard for the both of them to believe that less than a year ago, they didn’t know the other existed. 

Now they didn’t know what they’d do without one another. 

Less than a year ago they were sharing their first kiss in this very room. Less than six months ago, they were giving their bodies to one another for the first time in this very room. Now they were giving their bodies to one another for the last time in god knows how long, and the moment was bittersweet. 

They were baring their souls to one another, showing each other just how much they loved and would miss the other in way that words couldn’t describe. 

“Teddy,” Cody breathed out in between kisses. He forced himself to keep his eyes open. He wasn’t going to be able to see Ted for a while, and he wanted to etch the look of sheer bliss on his face into his memory for him to call upon whenever he longed for the other man. Which he was sure would be often. 

Eventually though Cody reached a hand around Ted’s shaft and began to stroke the other with slow, firm strokes that matched the pace of their rocking. Ted gave a low cry of tortured bliss as Cody pressed into his sweet-spot and remained there.

“T-That’s cheating—“ he mewed out and Cody gave a breathless laugh in return, caressing Ted’s quivering stomach with his other hand as he continued to stroke him.

“Now you know how I feel when you torment me…” Cody returned to the other as he started to rock his hips a little more firmly, forcing Ted to ride him a little more enthusiastically than the rocking they had been doing before, and Ted welcomed it.

Low moans and sighs left each man, their pace not increasing even though the force was. Ted could feel a bead of perspiration sliding down his throat and when Cody saw it he couldn’t help but chase it away with his tongue.

The action made Ted’s breath catch and a shudder coursed through him.

He could feel himself pulsing underneath Cody’s hand much sooner than he would have liked but they had been going on for goodness’ knows how long by that point and he could feel the burn and strain of his muscles alongside the pleasurable euphoria of their coupling. “Cody—“ he gasped out thickly.

“I know Teddy,” he soothed softly, “I know. It’s Ok, let it go for me. I want to see how much pleasure you’re feeling when you’re with me…” his eyes locked on the others.

Ted’s orgasm was muffled as he bit his he bit down on his lip, Cody’s own cry of bliss choked from his own efforts to stem himself. It was late and everyone else was probably all tucked up in bed and fast asleep but they couldn’t be reckless. That night more than any other they just wanted to keep their privacy.

“Damn,” Ted muttered once his breathing began to return to normal. 

“Yeah,” Cody agreed, smiling, now running his hand over Ted’s cum, which coated his stomach.

Ted eased Cody out of him, and flopped to the side. He noticed Cody’s hand rubbing circles over his stomach and grinned. Shimmying himself downwards, much to Cody’s surprise, he then began _licking_ Cody’s abdomen. His tongue ran over the ridges and valleys of muscle that his lover possessed. “I can taste me on you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Cody’s stomach. 

Tangling his fingers into Ted’s hair, he tugged slightly, pulling the blonde man back up to him. He looked into Ted’s eyes for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. His tongue slipped between Ted’s parted lips, deepening their kiss, much to their mutual pleasures. 

Once they pulled back, Ted saw the flush covering Cody’s cheeks. At first he thought it was due to sheer exertion and pleasure. But then Cody spoke, “I think it’s time that I return the favour.”

Ted raised a brow, completely confused. Hadn’t he _just_ done that? “What do you mean by that?” he asked. 

Before he worked himself up to the point where he backed out of his own idea, he said, “Roll onto your front.”

“Codes, I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I’m really ready to go again right now,” Ted told him, though he did as Cody requested anyway. 

Cody chuckled at that. “Don’t worry, that’s not quite what I had in mind,” he said as he moved around the bed, straddling Ted’s legs.

When Cody’s hands gripped his ass, Ted turned his head to try and see what Cody was up to. “What are you doing?” he then asked when he couldn’t see that well. His question was quickly answered, though, when he felt Cody’s tongue against his hole, lapping up the cum that had begun to dribble out. 

A sharp gasp shattered the quiet that had sprung up between them like a hammer against glass.

Cody felt Ted squirm and knew what he was doing felt good to him.  
“Unh—“Ted knew he was nowhere near ready for another round after the two they had just had but his sensitive body was set aflame by the wicked, intimate action. His hands fisted into the pillow before him as he pressed his face into it momentarily to muffle the rather embarrassing sounds that he had been making in response to Cody’s tongue working inside of him as it was.

Diligently Cody kept up his actions until he was sure that he had gotten most of the cum out of Ted, and by the end of it Ted was a complete and utter pile of goo on the bed. “Ooh…” he moaned weakly as he felt Cody moving away from him to settle besides him instead.

“You alright there, Teddy?” Cody smiled softly as he caressed Ted’s back with his fingers lightly. Ted slowly turned his head around to look at his lover, “That should be illegal, I’m sure of it.”

For a moment Cody looked uneasy, worried almost, but then he realised that Ted was complimenting him and laughed quietly.

“I knew that I had to do it to you, after you did it to me. It feels… it feels so good, doesn’t it?” he asked him.

“Yeah… Yes, it really does,” Ted rolled over onto his back and placed an arm over his eyes as he sighed, “I swear I can’t even feel anything.”

“That doesn’t sound too good,” Cody mused and Ted grinned softly over to him, “I promise you that it’s a good thing, I promise you that.”

He held his other arm out to motion Cody close to him and the other went willingly, an arm and a leg slinging over the other to draw them comfortably closer. Quiet conversation fell between them, even companionable silence. Each was trying their best to remain awake for just a few minutes longer, to enjoy their last night.

“I’m so sleepy, Teddy,” Cody mumbled against Ted. “But I don’t want to sleep… I don’t want this night to end.”

“Me either, Cody,” Ted agreed, attempting to stifle a yawn, which showed both him and Cody just how tired he was. 

“At least we made the most of the time we had, right?” Cody asked, growing drowsier by the second. 

“Mmmhm,” Ted replied, eyelids slipping shut when they grew too heavy for him to hold open any longer. “We most certainly did.”

“Think we’ll have time for one last bath together come morning?” Cody whispered, nuzzling his head against Ted’s chest.

The last thing that Cody heard before succumbing to sleep was Ted’s answer, “I sure as hell hope so.”

The next thing the both of them realized was that the sun was rising. Cody’s body was telling him that it was time to wake up. But right then he didn’t want to wake at all. He wanted to keep lying in Ted’s bed with Ted’s arms wrapped around him. Those arms were so comforting, and even though he hadn’t been able to wake up in those arms often during his time in the castle, he was going to miss all those scattered moments during the day when he _did_ have Ted’s arms around him in an embrace. 

He tried to fall back to sleep, but his body wasn’t letting him. He was on an internal clock, had been since he was young, that told him to awaken with the sun. Today was no different. 

His eyes opened and he looked to Ted. The man was so beautiful when he was sleeping. Even more so, if possible, than when he was awake. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb him, but he knew that he had to. “Teddy,” he whispered, reaching down to feel Ted’s morning erection standing tall. If he was going to wake Ted up for the last time in a long time, then he was certainly going to do it properly.


	60. Chapter 60

Gently, Cody eased the covers away from Ted’s gloriously naked body and allowed himself to gaze upon the shaft without covering.

Biting his lip and ensuring Ted was still asleep Cody shifted down between his thighs so his mouth was level with the hard cock.

Giving his cursory experimental lick Cody then moved and took Ted into his mouth, slowly beginning to bob his head.

At first Ted wasn’t sure if he was caught in some perfect dream as hot pleasure began to circulate around his veins, moaning lowly.

A moan sounding in return was what broke through his subconscious and alerted him to the fact that he wasn’t dreaming though.

Bright blues widened in surprise as they caught sight of Cody’s head between his legs, lips sealed tightly around him.

“Cody—“ his voice came out as a low husky rumble and he knew then that their vocality the night before had resulted in him losing his voice somewhat. Ted’s hands moved down to Cody’s hair reflexively, moulding against his scalp. “Oh, Cody~~” he shivered and his thighs quivered, wanting to tell the other that he didn’t have to do this and yet at the same time selfishly wanting him to never stop. No one would ever be as good as Cody at this--- not that he would give anyone else the chance to find out.

Humming around Ted, Cody looked up at the other as best he could as he moved his head up and down. It was early, so even if this took some time they should have time for that bath they had discussed the night before, and then Cody would walk Ted down to breakfast before going to have his own, then to his room before then collecting his belongings. He would bid everyone goodbye then, he decided, but he would definitely make sure to find Ted before.

Any excuse to have one last glimpse of him before he left, Cody thought to himself as Ted’s head rolled back, cheeks flushed and mouth open in silent gasps of pleasure as Cody worked over him.

After a few more bobs of his head, Cody pulled off and heard a whimper of protest come from Ted. “Teddy?” he asked.

“Hmm?” was all Ted could muster in reply. He was feeling so good, so much pleasure coursing through him just from Cody’s mouth on him. 

“Do you want to come in my mouth, or in me?” Ted’s mouth dropped open at the question, and then Cody said, “If you don’t answer, I’ll make up your mind for you.” He already began moving himself upwards until he was straddling Ted’s hips. Still somewhat loosened from the night before, Cody took hold of Ted’s cock, aligning it with his entrance as he sunk himself down. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ted breathed out. He’d already been so close to coming from Cody’s mouth, but now he was sheathed within Cody’s tight hole, with the only lubrication being Cody’s own spit. 

“Oh, Teddy, you feel so good. Always so good,” he moaned. Before Ted, he may have glanced at other men on the fields or in the village, admiring their toned, tanned and sweaty physics, but it wasn’t until Ted that he knew what true attraction felt like. No one could ever (or would ever, for that matter) fill him up the way that Ted did. 

“You do, too, Cody,” he managed to say through ragged breaths as Cody rose up and down, impaling himself over and over on his cock. 

“At least now,” Cody began, practically panting each word, “when we bathe, we’ll have something to wash off.” When he rocked his hips, Ted’s cock brushed his prostate, sending shivers of pleasure through him. He’d already been rock solid that morning before taking Ted into his mouth, and pleasuring Ted that way always seemed to make him just that bit harder. 

Ted’s hands reached out, taking hold of Cody’s hips. His thumbs rubbed along the cut hip lines that he adored so much as he gripped tight. “Cody, I’m so close,” he said, using his grip to thrust up into the tight heat. 

Cody clenched his muscles, causing himself to be just _that much_ tighter around Ted’s cock. He knew himself that he was close, and that if Ted kept thrusting up into him like that, brushing his spot each time, he knew he wouldn’t last that much longer at all.

A final clench from Cody after the mind-blowing blow-job was all it took for Ted to give a final almighty thrust into his lover.

That single concentrated blow slammed into Cody’s prostate dead-centre and the shock of it, as well as Ted’s seed filling him up, caught him off-guard.

It was a stroke of good-thinking and instinct that Ted thought to bring their mouths together in a deep kiss because the startled cry of pleasure that Cody gave would probably have been heard around the castle, he having had enough presence of mind to grind his teeth to muffle his cry in response. Their bodies continued to rock together slowly, ensuring that they were both spent.

As they both came back to earth and their kiss broke Cody’s arms moved around Ted’s shoulders as their foreheads rested together from where Ted had sat up somewhat.

“Good morning, my love,” Cody murmured softly, words breathless and tender, Ted’s hands caressing his hips and lower-back as he revelled in the aftermath of their early-morning lovemaking. “You always did give me the best wake-up calls, Cody,” Ted murmured softly, “Good morning to you too my love.” He stole another kiss then.

“Shall I go and run that bath of ours now?” he asked after a few moments of gazing down at Ted like some undoubtedly love-sick puppy-dog.

“In a minute,” Ted murmured, laying back down and drawing Cody with him. He just wanted a few more minutes to bask in the gentle light off dawn alongside his lover, since it would be a while before they got a chance like this together again. “Let’s just stay like this for a little while longer, Ok?” Cody smiled softly, nodding his head as he settled down atop Ted.

They lay there for a while until the sounds of the servants moving around for their early-morning chores became noticeable and then Cody eased himself from off of Ted. “I’ll come and get you when it’s ready.”

Ted watched as Cody walked away from him, eyes drawn to his lover’s backside on pure reflex after trailing down the smooth expanse of his muscular back. And there, on Cody’s thigh, he could make out his own seed beginning to slowly trickle out of the other.

Just as Cody had done to him last night, Ted had the urge to over to his younger lover and lick the seed right off of his leg… right out of his body. But he didn’t move, just continued watching Cody until he entered the washroom. Instead of waiting for Cody to come and get him, though, as soon as he could no longer see Cody, he stood and followed him. 

All the washrooms had well pumps to draw the water up to them, and he was automatically drawn to Cody as he pumped the handle, hearing the sound of water filling the tub. He took a few steps closer, and his lover had yet to turn to look at him, making him wonder if he even knew he was there. His question was answered when he placed a hand on Cody’s ass and the brunette jumped and let out the most adorable squeak. “Sorry,” Ted apologized, though he kept his hand where it was, only moving slightly lower so he could actually run his fingers through his cum.

“You could have coughed, or something, to let me know you were here!” Cody exclaimed, but he wasn’t complaining at all. “I did tell you that I’d come and get you when the bath was ready.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to spend a second away from you that I didn’t have to,” Ted told him. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Don’t be an ass,” Cody teased. “Of course I don’t mind.” He stuck his ass out just a bit as Ted began rubbing more, teasing his finger at his hole. 

“Want me to get the bubbles?” Ted asked, and Cody nodded. He heard a whimper when he pulled away, but quickly returned to his side, bubbles in hand. 

“I don’t know how I’ll get used to washing in the river again after this,” Cody mused. “No bubbles,” he added. 

“Well, just think… the river was the first time I ever saw you naked,” Ted recalled. He’d never forget that moment as long as he lived, he was sure of it. 

“Twice. You saw me naked _twice_ before I even saw you shirtless. Bastard,” Cody said, though he obviously didn’t mean it. 

“Well, wouldn’t you say we’ve seen each other naked enough by this point to make up for it?” Ted asked, and Cody chuckled. 

With a shake of his head, Cody said, “Go on, put some bubbles in there. We don’t need much more water.” Once Ted poured some bubbles in, and Cody had the water at the perfect height, he then said to Ted as he took his hand, “After you.”

Once they were both inside of the tub Ted smiled slightly as Cody drew him so that he was sitting between his legs with his back to his chest, seeing out of the corner of his eye as Cody got the washcloth and soap, beginning to lather the cloth up before bringing it to Ted’s skin. “My baths will be so boring without you,” he sighed gently as Cody began scrubbing.

“Since you’ll have no one here to scrub your back?” Cody teased lightly and Ted shook his head, “No, though that will be dearly missed too,” he winked and then sobred slightly, “I’m just going to miss your company. You sit here and chat to me, and I can talk to you about anything that comes to mind.” In the past whichever servant was to help him with his bath waited outside until he called, and then they brought him his towel and helped him dry off before he headed into the bedroom and they dressed him. They never spoke to him past, “Yes my young lord,” and he’d hated that.

“It’s going to be so lonely without you here,” Ted mumbled and Cody leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of Ted’s ear as he continued soaping up the parts of Ted’s back and torso that were above water.

“I’m going to be lonely too,” Cody admitted softly, “But you’ll always be in my thoughts and you’ll always be here—“ he pressed a finger over Ted’s heart.

Smiling slightly Ted shook his head, “I’m sorry… I’m being selfish aren’t I? We should try and make this morning as happy as we can before you leave.”

Using a small clay jug that rested on the bathside Cody then rinsed Ted’s skin off before he then used it to begin washing the blonde’s hair for him.  
Once he had been sufficiently cleaned and pampered by Cody, Ted shifted positions with him with a careful bit of manouvering.

“Cody, lean against the bath-side for me,” Ted said suddenly, Cody turning his head somewhat to look at the other in confusion, “What do you want me to do?”

Ted smiled, “Just kneel up a little and lean over the edge so your back’s facing me. I promise, I have a reason,” he assured.

As Cody did what he asked the blonde reached for the cloth and soap and then brought the cloth down to Cody’s sensitized entrance.

He gasped in surprise at the sudden sensation and Ted smiled, “I have to get you clean too—“ he said innocently, watching as Cody’s head moved to press into his arm and he would just bet the other was biting his lip in the adorable way he did.

As Ted continued to wash Cody, he heard little whimpers coming from the younger man.   
Always a good sign, he figured. He made sure to trail the cloth downwards, cleaning where he’d seen his seed drizzling out. 

“I swear, Codes, you look so good, I could take you again right now,” Ted told him as he kept on washing his lover. 

Cody whimpered again. He felt so _exposed_ in that position, his backside right there for Ted to see. Evidence of their prior activities was being washed away, but his hole was still stretched. 

Ted leaned forward, pressing his chest to Cody’s back, careful not to rest too much of his weight on Cody. He kissed the back of Cody’s neck lightly, whispering, “I love you so much.” He moved downwards, placing kisses along Cody’s spine until he was at his tailbone. The next kiss he placed was right at his lover’s entrance, flicking his tongue out quickly, the hole quivering as he did so. 

“Oh god,” Cody muttered, barely loud enough for Ted to hear him. 

“Sorry,” Ted apologized, raising his head up. “I just… couldn’t resist.” Not when Cody was on display just for him. God, he was beautiful. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Cody replied quickly. “It’s just… I swear I can still feel you moving inside me. I’m still stretched out from you earlier…”

“I know,” Ted whispered, wanting to lean forward and lick him again. His hands (one wish a washcloth still in it) were running over Cody’s ass and back and down his legs, wanting to memorize every last inch of skin. 

“Teddy… did you… did you want to again?” Cody then asked. He wouldn’t object to it if Ted wanted to, himself wanting to make the very most of the little time they had left together. And on his walk home, as he slept that night, he would love if he were able to have that stretched feeling, able to feel Ted’s cock moving inside him. 

The question had Ted pulsing with the urge to drive himself back into that perfect reddened opening that he swore was calling to him--- but at the same time he didn’t want to cause Cody anymore harm than he may have.

“Are you sure that you aren’t too sore?” he asked softly, pressing a kiss to the small of Cody’s back as he drew back a little.

“I’m sure,” Cody responded without hesitation, “Please, Teddy, please—“ he didn’t care if it hurt; he wanted it, he needed it and damn it he would beg if he had to because he had to have his lover again.

The washcloth fell into the water as Ted shifted, Cody turning his head as he heard the musical tinkling and sloshing that accompanied movement inside of the bathtub.”I’ll be gentle,” he promised softly as he took himself in hand as the other braced onto the tub to give himself balance. He looked up from readying himself to Cody’s entrance when he felt the younger’s hand cover his.

Cody was smiling softly, “I don’t care. If you don’t want slow and gentle don’t.”

He would never stifle the other and it wasn’t as though he’d ever offered up any sort of protest when it came to their lovemaking before.

Leaning it Ted caught Cody’s lips with his own, distracting the other male as he started to press his hips forward to breach him again.

The raw sensation made him throb and tingle, hurting slightly since he was so sensitive but feeling so perfect all the same. When he reached the hilt the kiss broke and Cody leant over the bath-side to gather his breath back.

“I--- I don’t think we’ve gone so many times since we first started sleeping together.” In one go he meant obviously since over their time together they had been together many, many more times. “You’re still like a vice around me Codes,” Ted murmured gently, a finger tracing Cody’s entrance, “Even though… I could probably fit a finger in alongside me.”

“Wait, what?” Cody asked, eyes growing wide. Had he heard that right? “What did you just say?” He could _feel_ the finger tracing around his hole, but did Ted really say…?

Ted was suddenly shy, hoping he hadn’t somehow offended Cody with his statement. “I said… that I could probably fit a finger in alongside me.”

“Do it,” Cody then said. “Please, Teddy, do it. Try it, at least,” he encouraged. He was already so stretched out, and he wanted to see if it could be done, if Ted _could_ get his finger inside of him as well. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ted told him. 

“If it hurts I’ll tell you. And I know you’ll stop. I trust you. But right now I want to know what it feels like to have even _more_ of you in me,” Cody admitted. 

Ted hadn’t been serious when he made the statement. He only said it since Cody’s entrance appeard to be wider due to all their recent lovemaking. “If you’re sure…” he said softly, and got his confirmation when Cody’s hips pushed back just a bit, encouraging him along. 

“Positive. Do it, Teddy,” he said again. 

He gritted his teeth as Ted began pushing his index finger inside of him, wetted only by the bath water. He’d never been stretched so wide before. It stung a bit, but Ted gave him time to adjust, allowing his muscle to get used to the sensation. He willed his body to relax. 

“You’re so tight, Codes,” Ted breathed out. The finger that was slowly pushing in alongside his cock and he was amazed at two things. The first was that Cody’s body was actually _accepting_ his finger inside of it. He had no idea that it could be stretched out that far. The second was just how much _tigher_ Cody now felt. “You’re going to be so wide when we’re finished,” he then mused, and at that thought, his cock twitched slightly, and he could feel it move against his finger.

“I’m… I’m so full of you, Teddy…” Cody managed when he had caught his breath and coherency enough to truly take stock and understanding of what he was currently feeling.

“Mhm…” Ted’s eyes were riveted to the sight of his finger and shaft inside of Cody, slowly starting to ease the digit and his shaft out before pushing in again.

Cody let loose one of the delicious mewling sounds that Ted swore could make him cum just from hearing it alone, clenching around his lover at the borderline unbearable friction. “So very full of me. I’d keep it that way if I could.”

Turning his head a little, Cody managed, “You would?”

“Yes.” Even though he sometimes still got embarrassed by his own desires he knew he could trust Cody to at least listen to them and he made a point never to lie about them.

“Imagine it… if you were still so stretched out like this I could easily take advantage of you whilst you’re working in your family’s barn,” his movements were much slower than before due to the extra stimulus but not without rhythm, “I could just make quick work of your pants…”

A moan acknowledged his words and he felt emboldened to go on.

“—bend you over a haystack and that would be that. Or maybe I’d lay out on one of those big haybales and have you ride me…” He really needed to stop because he could feel himself throbbing harder yet. He was startled suddenly when Cody straightened up so they were back to chest. He sucked in a breath of his own and held it to try and hold back as he eased the finger out of Cody properly. It couldn’t have been comfortable in this position and he didn’t want to cause him injury after all.

“Teddy…” Cody drew the blonde’s mouth towards his by threading a hand into the blonde’s hair for leverage, “—you’d never be taking advantage. When it comes to you I always want whatever you’ll give me.” And then he kissed him, deep and meaningful and Ted shuddered in wicked delight. Cody spoiled him far too much.

Ted rocked his hips while they kissed, moans escaping both of them. His knees were starting to ache from kneeling on the hard surface of the bath, but once he focused on the tightness of Cody around him, and the closeness of Cody’s body to his own, the ache faded, and his world once more centered around Cody. 

“Teddy, tell me where else you’d take me,” Cody said, breaking the kiss off, but not moving back to how he was originally positioned. He wanted to keep his back pressed to Ted’s chest, wanting that little bit of extra contact. 

“If I could, I’d make love to you on the river bed… _in_ the river,” he went on. He knew he never could, though, the chances of them being spotted pretty much a guarantee. 

Cody’s eyes slipped shut, thinking of having Ted in the river. It would be perfectly fitting for them. “Oh, I’d like that,” Cody told him. “I bet we could. One night. During a full moon.”

The mere thought of the act even potentially happening had Ted’s cock twitching and throbbing once again. If they kept this up, there was no way he’d be lasting much longer. “My god, Cody.”

“You like that idea, then?” Cody asked, lifting himself up a bit before sinking back down onto Ted’s cock, eliciting a moan from his lover. He did it again. And again. Christ, it felt increadible having Ted inside of him. 

“So much,” Ted answered when he managed to catch his breath. He didn’t know if they’d really have the opportunity to do such a thing, considering everyone in the village knew Cody, and everyone in the village knew that he was their future lord. If they were ever spotted in such a blatantly compromising position, they’d both be dead. But it made for an excellent fantasy. 

In the end Ted was the first to cum, essentially undoing all of his work to clean Cody by sullying him again since he couldn’t bring himself to pull out of the other when he felt ready to hit the peak. This embarrassed him even though he knew it shouldn’t since he could tell that Cody just needed a little bit more...

Before Cody could reach down to touch himself Ted used his lightly shaking hands to move his dazed and pliant lover so that the other was perched onto the counter connected to the bathtub, legs still in the water and splayed apart.

Had Ted been able the image before him would have had him hard again instantly: Cody flushed face and hazy eyed, hair wet from water and sweat and his cock standing tall and desperate as his hole twitched slightly, Ted’s seed oozing out once more. That would never be an image that he would get tired of and he vowed that one day he’d see it again. Somehow, some way, some other setting…

Just as Cody tried to question what Ted was attempting to do (and how the sudden chill of the cool bathroom air against his water and intercourse heated skin had been torture) the blonde ducked his head and swallowed him whole.

Even though he had more confidence in his technique than back when he had first taken Ted into his mouth the blonde couldn’t help but think that Cody always had more finesse at it.

The almost pleading and wanton sound that emitted from Cody’s throat as Ted’s mouth surrounded him seemed to echo in the confined space like music to Ted’s eager ears.

“Teddy---- Teddy---“ mere moments after Ted had begun sucking on him Cody was erupting in the other’s mouth, Ted no longer making a spectacle of himself caught off-guard by his partner’s climax, swallowing his essence greedily.

Pulling backwards, Ted licked his lips and looked upwards to Cody, who still had a look of utter euphoria on his face. Ted now stood, coming face to face with his lover. His hand raked through Cody’s wet hair, leaning in to kiss him.

Cody gladly returned the kiss, smiling into it. He could taste his seed on Ted’s tongue, too, which only seemed to add to the thrill of their kiss. 

Breaking it off after some time, panting from shortness of breath, Ted shivered just slightly. The coolness of the water had finally hit him. “Let’s get dried off, then,” he suggested, taking Cody’s hand to help him out of the tub. Once Cody stepped out, he did the same for Ted. 

Meeting Cody’s lips yet again, Ted blindly reached for the towel behind him, finding Cody’s lips and tongue to be far more important than some towel. He continued to grope around, and managed to grab the towel, draping it over Cody’s shoulders. 

This time it was Cody who broke the kiss off. He reached over his shoulders and pulled the towel down, saying, “Come on, I need to dry you off. Just because it’s my last day doesn’t mean I can skimp on my duties.” 

First he rubbed the towel through Ted’s hair, always loving how messy and tussled his hair appeared. Next he did Ted’s chest and abdomen before taking a few steps go to behind Ted. He pat his back dry, hand running down the now dry expanse of skin. Ted’s ass was next, and yet again, Cody let his hand follow the same path the towel took, taking hold of one of Ted’s ass cheeks and squeezing gently. 

Ted grinned as Cody did that; the man seemed to have a thing for his backside and those little bulges on his hips. Which, just as Ted thought of, Cody turned his attention to. “I can’t wait to have the opportunity to touch you like this again,” Cody whispered to him, chest pressing into Ted’s back as he whispered right into his ear. 

“Soon, I swear,” Ted replied. He didn’t know how long he could go without Cody’s hands on him, already knowing that he’d have to go back to using his own hands to pleasure himself. 

“I really, really hope so,” Cody then said, letting go of Ted’s lovehandles to continue drying him. The back of his legs were next before he moved around the front yet again, getting the rest of his legs, and ending with Ted’s groin.

Interesting as that position was and as much as he appreciated it, Ted was genuinely in no position to try anything with it. He was exhausted in the good post-climax sense and he had to bet that Cody would be sore before too long.

Taking the towel firmly from Cody when his lover had finished Ted ushered Cody to stand up and then slid down to his own knees. He preferred to dry Cody bottom to top.

Maybe it was because it gave him an excuse to steal a kiss when he finished at his lover’s head, or maybe he just wanted to get another good look at his unmentionables first. Whatever it was it had been that way since he had begun drying Cody back with they bathed together.

Placing the towel over Cody’s head once he had reached the top of his body and ensured he was well dried (God forbid Cody catch a chill or anything through neglect on his part) Ted then grinned and began to dry –and mess up- the ravenette’s hair.

They both shared a laugh at their messy heads, the towel falling to rest around Cody’s neck. Ted shamelessly used the item to draw Cody in close, just one more time he tried to tell himself, and stole another quick kiss.

Of course a quick kiss became more kisses as Cody dressed Ted, and then dressed himself. He had been a little worried about taking his nice uniform home with him but Ted had insisted, promising that if anything happened to it he would replace it for him. Cody wasn’t sure he could bring himself to make such a request to Ted and so resolved to do his best to make sure the clothes remained pristine.

He was back in his own clothing though; he had brought it upstairs with him yesterday. All he had left in the servant room was his meagre possessions and little bag which he would be fetching after he had had his final breakfast with everyone and had bid them goodbye. It seemed nothing could remove his euphoria but that thought dimmed it.

Upon their dressing finishing Ted found himself catching Cody’s cheek in his palm, silently requesting with his eyes that the other stay still. Something Cody did, albeit with confusion.

Ted’s thumb stroked Cody’s cheekbone lightly as his eyes slowly took in Cody’s features the way he had done countless times before. Only this time he was working harder to imprint them in his memory since he wouldn’t be seeing them everyday not a few minutes later.

“I still can’t believe that you’re leaving,” Ted whispered as he continued to look Cody over. 

“I know,” Cody agreed, watching Ted run his eyes over him. 

“Maybe… maybe if we just stay here and never go downstairs then you won’t have to go.” Ted knew it was absurd. Time would still go by no matter what… and Cody’s family would still need him.

“You know that I wish things worked that way,” Cody said. “But… you also know that I can’t stay here, even though I want to.”

“I know,” Ted replied. “At least please tell me that you’re still going to be my guest come Brett’s wedding?” he practically pleaded. The wedding was a month away, and that was the soonest he knew for sure that he’d be seeing Cody.

“I will absolutely still be your guest at Brett’s wedding,” Cody told him with a smile. He placed his hand over Ted’s on his cheek, then jerked his head slightly, motioning that they leave the washroom. Ted followed along behind until they were standing before his wardrobe. “This is where I had my first kiss,” Cody told him matter of factly.

Ted returned Cody smile and said, “Wouldn’t ya know it? That’s where I had my first kiss too.”

“Oh yeah?” Cody asked, and Ted nodded. “Care to share with me who your first kiss was with?”

“I never told you? You know the twins right?” Ted asked, and Cody’s eyes grew wide at that. “Yeah, well, it wasn’t one of them. I think you know full well who I shared my first kiss with.” With that, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cody’s, only this time it was with much more confidence. And they weren’t interrupted by any unwelcomed knocks on the door.

Cody’s smile returned once they pulled back. “Teddy?” he began.

“Yes?” Ted returned.

“When I leave… will you walk me to the top of the road?” he asked. 

Ted’s smile grew even wider. “I’d be more than happy to… you know, that’s where I had my second kiss.”

“What a coincidence!” Cody exclaimed playfully and they collapsed into giggles momentarily.

“Cody… can I make a selfish request?” Ted asked when he calmed down.

Blinking confusedly at the sudden question Cody then cocked his head to the side and sent Ted one of those disarmingly beautiful smiles that never failed to make him feel light-headed, “Of course you can.”

“Don’t forget me.” Ted was well aware that that wasn’t logical of realistic, insulting to Cody even, but he couldn’t help ask it.

Expression softening Cody picked up one of Ted’s hands in his own and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles and then the pulse-point of his wrist, making Ted blush lightly before he placed the hand first over his heart and then his to most intimate places, Ted reflexively squeezing both gently and possessively though they were careful to stop quickly.

“I’ll think of you every minute, no matter what I’m doing. Silly Teddy, until the day I die I’ll never forget you.” The blonde exhaled a breath of relief despite himself and then drew Cody close, pressing a sweet, affectionate kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll never have you far from my mind either,” he promised gently, be the thoughts innocent or… not so innocent as they case may be.

“Come on…” Cody gently pushed Ted after a few minutes, heading for the door, “Breakfast.”

Dragging his feet as much as he could Ted then allowed himself to be ushered out of the room and then headed down to breakfast with his lover at his side. Cody gave him a gentle smile of reassurance and a quick wink before he headed off, “I’ll meet you out here afterwards,” he promised. Ted remained still even as Cody vanished out of sight.

“Try not to look so sad, dear, it’ll make him feel bad,” came a gentle voice.

Ted yipped and jumped, “Ma!”

Her son’s flustered embarrassment was sweet but Caroline could read the sadness in his eyes.

“Come along dear,” she linked an arm through his, “Smile now; a smile will always make it better in the end.”

A smile then crossed his face at his mother’s words. She always knew what to say. “Thanks, Ma… I… I really hope so.”

“It will, dear. Just smile and think of him,” she said, leading them into the dining room, the pair of them the last to enter. 

Brett looked as his mother and brother entered the room, seeing a sadness in Ted’s eyes despite the smile gracing his face. “You ok, Teddy?” he asked. He knew that Cody was leaving that day, and knew that he’d become like a friend to Ted.

As Cody entered the kitchen, he felt many pairs of eyes upon him. It felt like it had the very first day here, when everyone was looking curiously at the new guy. He took his usual seat, and could feel people’s eyes following him. “Morning?” he greeted. 

“You know, I’ve got to say,” Randy said, jumping right to his point, foregoing the greeting, “we’ve come a long way from the days when you thought I hated you.”

“And he called ya an ass, remember that?” John chimed in. 

“Well, _that_ thought hasn’t changed at all,” Cody then said, grinning at Randy. “I really did think you hated me, though.” He then shrugged and looked somewhat embarrassed as he said, “I thought you hated John, too.”

Both John and Randy chuckled at that one. “Well, you weren’t too far off—”

He stopped that train of thought, however, when John’s elbow connected with his stomach. “Quit it.”

“I’ll really miss you guys. Ok, I’m going to miss pretty much everyone here,” Cody said. “But I won’t be that far away.”

“Meal’s ready,” Wade then announced. A group of waiters took food upstairs to the dining room after Wade plated it for the DiBiases, the rest going to his fellow servants. While waiting for his breakfast, Layla made he way beside him. 

“Morning, Cody,” she greeted him, smiling. 

Cody returned the smile, thinking to himself that this was the biggest, most sincere smile he’d ever seen on Layla’s face. And it was really quite pretty. “Morning, Layla.” 

“Well… I just wanted to say that I’m going to miss you around here.” She was staying on at the castle, finding that her wages there were far more helpful to her family than her actually being at the parcel. 

“I’ll miss you, too,” he told her, and he truly meant it. 

“I also… I really want to say that I’m sorry for the way that I acted before. It was so out of line. Ever since I started courting Zack I…” she paused, then said, “I started to realize what love really felt like.” 

It was a genuine apology and Cody felt that he definitely owed her something to accept it. “Hey, Layla?” she tilted her head in inquiry.

Smiling slightly Cody then opened his arms with only mild awkwardness; he didn’t want her to misunderstand and he hadn’t hugged many women before.

Layla flushed lightly (she still found Cody very handsome even if she did love Zack dearly) and smiled sheepishly, moving to take the short embrace she was offered. “Thank you,” she murmured softly, “Thank you for being honest with me, Cody.”

“It’s Ok. Maybe now we could be friends?” he asked and she smiled brightly, nodding. “I would like that. And, Cody? I hope that one day you meet the person who makes you feel the way Zack does me. Give my regards to your family, won’t you?” he nodded, giving thanks.

As Layla headed back to her place Cody looked to the amused John and Randy and arched a brow, “What?” he didn’t know what they could find so amusing about what had happened.

“Aren’t you going to miss her obsessing over you?” Randy teased lightly.

“No—“ Cody said firmly and then chuckled wanly, “At least now I won’t have to make any excuses to my dad about her.” Since Virgil knew where his son’s love and interest lay after all. “I’m… I’m really happy she’s found someone.”

He knew now that she had really felt for him, she had just misunderstood it.

John reached across and squeezed Cody’s shoulder, “You did good,” he said with a nod, Randy giving the same movement in tandem almost.

“Thanks,” Cody said, blushing lightly. He didn’t think he’d really done anything, it had just felt right to assure her he held no ill will.

He would have to tell Ted at some point--- even though his lover hadn’t mentioned her for a long time he knew that she was some cause for concern as far as Ted was concerned when it came to Cody. Not that Cody would have ever engaged her.

Everyone fell quiet as they ate their breakfasts.

“I am going to miss your cooking, Wade,” Cody said with a playful melancholy after everyone had tidied up their plates and he had nipped to his room to get his things.

He paused in surprise as the chef suddenly turned to him and handed him what appeared to be several bundles, “Take that stuff home with you,” Wade said with a small grin, “Share it with your dad and brother.”

Cody’s eyes widened when he realised there was bread, meats and sweets in the parcels.

“Wade—“ he started to refuse but the chef wouldn’t hear of it, merely giving him a pat on the back, “You take care of yourself now, and you best come back soon.” It was funny to think that when he had first started there he’d never considered there might end up being people in the castle who’d miss him.

“I’m most certainly going to try,” Cody replied. “If only for your cooking,” he added, though those who knew about him knew that that wouldn’t be the only reason for his return to the castle. 

“You sure do know how to flatter a person, don’t you?” Wade asked, and Cody grinned.

After a moment, Justin then spoke up. “I’m going to miss you, too.” No, he and Cody hadn’t started out close, but they built up a slow friendship. That night that he learned about Cody’s relationship with Ted, though, was when their friendship really took off. And he always enjoyed Cody’s company in the barn.

“Justin, you know that I’ll miss you, as well. I didn’t know what to expect when I got here, and I can’t say I really thought I’d make a whole lot of friends… but I have. Good friends. It’s still hard to believe that I’m leaving you all,” Cody told them. “Justin, I probably won’t even see your foal being born,” he realized. 

As promised, when the foals were born, John was going to assist Justin in the raising and training of one. “If you’d like to help with the birthin’ yer more than welcome to come on over,” John said. The birthing process was always a stressful time for all of them, since their horses came from good stock and they wanted nothing to happen to any of them. 

“If you’d let me, I’d certainly come and help,” Cody agreed. 

“Like I said, yer more than welcome. The more hands the better, ‘n you got some experience in this department.” Heath and Justin had assisted him before, but mostly it was John, and Heath’s father when he was still alive. “They won’t be due for a while yet, not until about a month after the weddin’,” John told him. 

“That’s fine by me. Things should be a little easier back home since Dustin’s there now, so I should be able to get away for a bit here and there,” Cody said. Of course, ‘easier’ was relative to the situation. Their life was never easy. 

It suddeny hit Cody that his goodbyes had been given and Ted and his family had to be finishing their breakfast by then. A sudden urge to cry struck Cody, though he was quick to brace himself against it.

John considered moving to give him a little comfort but Randy was the one to beat him to it.

“We’ll keep an eye on him for you,” Randy spoke quietly and directly into Cody’s ear. Even though no one present was unawares of his situation with Ted that didn’t matter; Randy had a feeling he knew what was plaguing Cody’s mind and he genuinely wanted to try and calm his unease. “And if anything happens don’t hesitate to come find us.”

Despite the time and how close he had become with Randy and John alike Cody was still taken aback by how insightful Randy really was to a person’s feelings, and how much the other did appear to care for him. The smallest of smiles curved Cody’s lips, “Thanks, Randy. I’ll bear that in mind,” he promised.

“Now get up there and keep a smile on your face,” Randy’s hand landed firmly on Cody’s backside and he yelped in surprise, stumbling slightly and flushing before pouting at Randy who merely smirked like a wolf before a sheep. “Oi,” John said lightly as he winked at Cody before cuffing Randy around the head, “I could get jealous seeing you acting like that.”

“Honest?” Randy grinned, Wade rolling his eyes lightly before waving to Cody with Justin.

Giving a final nod to them all –and being glad that though everyone’s goodbyes were meaningful they weren’t overly emotional because that would have killed him- Cody then exhaled a breath and adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he started back up the stairs towards the main hall to wait for Ted.

When he saw him he had to actively fight the urge to run to Ted and fling his arms around him, to squeeze him tightly and never let go regardless of who was watching. But he didn’t, so he did the only thing he could. He smiled for him.

Thinking of his mother’s words, Ted smiled back. The rest of the family gathered around. They had all come to enjoy Cody’s presence, as well. “We’ll miss you around here, you know,” Caroline told him. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” he replied. 

Stepping closer, she then did something that Cody was _not_ expecting. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Cody returned her embrace, slightly overwhelmed. “No one’s ever made my son as happy as you have,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

When Caroline took a step back, Ted Sr. chimed in. “You, uh, you worked well around here.” He gave the smallest of smiles when he moved in and clapped Cody on the shoulder. “Thank you,” he said, and Cody had a feeling that he was talking about more than just the work he put in around the castle. 

“I’m gonna miss you, too,” Brett then told him. “You helped me out a lot, you know,” he said. “I appreciate that.”

“Any time,” Cody replied. He kept telling Brett to go talk to Randy about his marital concerns, and he swore that he would when he was ready to. While he still hadn’t gone to talk to him, he really hoped that he would. He’d tell him one more time, but his parents were standing right behind him, so he forewent that option.

Finally, the only one that was left to speak was Ted. With a slight nudge from his mother, he stepped forward. He really had no idea what to say. What could be said now that hadn’t already been said in private? “Please tell me you’ll come back for next winter,” was what he ended up saying. His head turned towards his father, and he looked at him pleadingly. 

“If your family will have me back,” he answered, braving to also meet Ted Sr.’s eyes. 

“We’d be happy to,” he answered after a brief pause. One very long, nerve wracking brief pause. 

With that, Ted threw his arms over Cody’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he knew he couldn’t. So he settled on making this the best hug he could possibly make it. “I love you,” he whispered softly into Cody’s ear, and Cody nodded his head. 

“And I love you,” Cody managed to whisper back before he pulled away from him. Ted turned to his parents, “I said I’d just walk Cody to the top of the road, see him off. That’s alright isn’t it?” asking looked good...

Though they both probably knew he’d go regardless.

“Of course,” Caroline smiled warmly to Cody, “Do take care now.” The journey might not seem that long and she knew Cody and his family, generations past included, had made it multiple times during their lifetime in all manner of weather. Still a well-wish would do no harm.

“Take care of yourselves, ma’am, my lord,” he inclinded his head politely and then flashed Brett a quick smile, “You too Brett.” Brett waved to him and watched as Ted and Cody headed off together, missing that John and Randy, along with Wade and Justin, were peeking out from the servants’ entrance and watching.

“He’s really going to miss him isn’t he?” Brett asked and Ted Sr.’s head snapped towards his son, eyes widening somewhat.

For one wild moment he wondered whether Brett had possibly stumbled upon his brother’s secret--- but then his youngest merely gave one of the sunny smiles each of his boys gave (his chest squeezed slightly even now when he thought of Mike) and chimed, “I mean, he is the first real friend that Teddy has made, isn’t he?”

Moving to Brett, Caroline placed an arm around his shoulders and nodded, “That he is dear, that he is.” Cody would forever stand by Ted’s side as his lover, she knew that, but more than anything she knew that Cody would be there as Ted for a friend too. Ted Sr. remained standing in the hallway for a little while longer before he too turned and headed upstairs.

They had preparations to make for Brett’s wedding after all. Ted would join them soon.

Inside the doorway, John sighed, “So, he’s gone then.” It still seemed so surreal even though they’d known a good while now.

“Yeah…” Randy squeezed John’s shoulder lightly in reassurance before heading back down into the kitchen alongside Wade and Justin. Meanwhile, out in the chilly, frost-covered open, Ted frowned gently as Cody immediately shivered. He chanced catching the other’s hand in his own briefly since there wasn’t another soul around, “Take care of yourself.”

“Of course,” Cody replied. “I expect you to do the same.”

“I guess I’ll have to now that you’re not going to be there to do it for me,” he tried to tease, but god, it ended up making him miss Cody before he was even gone. 

“Teddy, I’m being serious.”

“I will. I promise, I will,” Ted assured him. “I want to kiss you so badly right now,” he whispered. No, no one was around, but it also wasn’t night time and there was no darkness to hide behind. 

“Me, too,” Cody said. But he knew that it was too risky, as anyone could possibly see them if they chose to look. 

“I love you so much,” Ted told him again. 

“I love you, too, more than anything else,” Cody said. “I should go now. You go on back, get warmed up, I’ll be fine,” he said. He’d stand by the fireplace once he got home, and he knew that by afternoon it would have warmed up considerably. 

“I’ll miss you every day that you’re not here by my side.”

“You know the same’s true for me.”

“I’ll see you later, Cody,” Ted said, taking his chances and leaning in to steal an all too brief kiss. With that, both men parted ways, Cody continuing on down the hill to his house while Ted stood watching Cody go for a few minutes until he knew he had to turn and head back to the castle. 

Upon entering through the massive front doors, Ted looked to the servants’ entrance and headed down there. It didn’t seem his family had waited for him, anyway, so he had nowhere to be. “Ted?” Wade asked when he turned from his large stove top to find a blonde mess of hair sitting at the table. 

“Do you have any chocolates or anything?” Ted asked. Food usually helped to cheer him up, though he didn’t know if it would in this case. 

“I’m sure I do. Ya know your family’s all upstairs; I think I heard something about wedding plans muttered once you left.”

Ted looked up from the table where he was staring at a dark knot in the wood. “How’d you hear about that once I left?”

Wade blushed slightly, but handed Ted some of his best sweets. “Go on, bring it upstairs. I’m sure your family will understand.”

Mildly puzzled Ted merely nodded and murmured, “Thank you, Wade.”

They hadn’t even been apart a full ten minutes yet and already Wade could see the light leaving the young master’s eyes; if they weren’t careful he’d wind up like he used to be.

_Smiling on the outside, but inside who knew?_

Knowing that he would be expected to turn up to the family planning and wanting to offer Brett support Ted took a morose bite out of one of the sweets as he forced himself to go upstairs to seek out his family.

He knew in his mind that the sweet tasted good but in his senses the sweet confection tasted little better than ashes in his mouth.

He’d still eat them… though maybe in his current mood he could be convinced to even share.

Locating his parents and brother in the upstairs study his father used Ted knocked and let himself in. His mother’s genteel smile told him he wouldn’t have to try too hard to be involved, but his father’s was slightly less understanding.

Though he may have accepted what Ted’d do with Cody that was no excuse.

As far as he was concerned Ted still had duties to do.

“Give us one, chubby,” Brett teased affectionately as his brother took a seat beside him. Just because the other called him chubby (something Ted genuinely used to believe until Cody’s lips, hands and words had assured him otherwise) Ted was going to say no, but then he chided himself for even that pseudo-spiteful thought.

“Here,” he handed over a sweet that he knew that he didn’t like but Brett did. He blinked as Caroline suddenly pushed a little china plate towards him and he got the hint. Placing the chocolates and sweets onto them he placed it onto the little table before them so that they could all share. It would save them wasting.

Admittedly Ted spaced out during the talks; his mind was on Cody. What would he say if he was sat there listening to all of this? What faces would he make?

Learning things had always been exciting for him but they had never been as exciting as when he was learning them alongside Cody.

God… it would probably hurt less if he stopped thinking about him but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t stop thinking about him.

Little did he know, even as Cody reunited with his own father and brother, his own heart was aching under the weight of separation.


	61. Chapter 61

Cody opened the door to his house to find Dustin inside cooking over the fire. “Hey, what’s that I smell burning?” he asked. 

Turning around, Dustin gave Cody a smile, but kept an eye on the pots he had set near the fire. “Nice to see you, too. You back for good now, then?” he asked. 

Cody nodded. “Yeah.” He tried to keep the sadness creeping up into his eyes, but he couldn’t help it. He was never very good at hiding his emotions. The last thing he wanted, though, was for his brother to start giving him shit about missing Ted. 

Standing up now, Dustin finally headed over to where Cody stood. “Hey, it’s ok,” he said, surprising Cody as he tried to actually talk to ease his mind. Even going so far as to take Cody in a hug. It was a brief hug, but it was a hug nonetheless. “Why don’t you go see Dad?” he asked. “He’s been missin’ ya.”

“Ok,” Cody agreed. “Thanks,” he then added quickly, dropping his things down before heading out to the barn to find his father. “Dad?” he called when he got to the door. 

“Cody?” Virgil responded, putting down the sack of grain he had in his arms to go and see his son. 

Even as his dad walked towards him, and he walked further into the barn, he couldn’t help but think about Ted. That they’d shared kisses in that very building before. He learned to read in that very building. His father had discovered them in that very building…

“Hey,” Cody murmured softly as he found himself enveloped in his father’s strong embrace for the first time in rather a long time.

“Hey yourself,” Virgil squeezed his boy firmly before pulling back to look at him. His expression softened as he saw the heartbreak reflected in his eyes.

“Keeping busy will make it easier,” the older man intoned wisely and Cody supposed he couldn’t doubt his father’s words; he had been through this before after all. Nodding, Cody moved to help his father move the grain that he had previously put down.

“How have things been up at the castle?” realising that that wouldn’t distract Cody from Ted, Virgil then amended, “How are John and Randy? And Layla?” Cody tried not to roll his eyes with fond exasperation--- his father really was as subtle as a clay pot to the forehead. “She’s doing well… her courtship’s progressing nicely.”

From the look of surprise on his father’s face it seemed that he hadn’t heard Layla was courting. Oops, had he let the cat out of the bag? Nevermind; it had to happen eventually.

“She’s courting? Who with?” Virgil couldn’t help but be disappointed. She would have made a good wife for his son, a companion.

“Oh, well… Michelle McCool, she just announced a few weeks back that she was courting the village undertaker,” Cody began, and Virgil nodded, knowing Mark as well as the McCool family. “So, then, I guess Mark invited Michelle down to dinner at his house, and she asked if Layla could come, too, and he said yes.” Virgil nodded again, waiting for his son to answer his question. “I guess that’s where Layla met the undertaker’s assistant, Zack Ryder. They began courting not too long after,” Cody finished. 

“So she’s with an undertaker’s assistant?” Virgil asked. 

“From what she told me, it sounds like he’s also doing some kind of work in the medical field,” Cody said. Once she began courting Zack, she found Cody and told him everything, from the plan she devised at the holiday party to how she thought she loved him to how she knew she and Zack did love one another. And he couldn’t have been happier for her. 

“Hmm,” was all Virgil had to say about that. “What about you, then? A wife will—”

“Dad. I couldn’t… it wouldn’t be right to anyone,” Cody said. “Ted’s going to get married so his family can be in charge of land here and in France. That’s the only reason.”

“And to carry on his family name,” Virgil reminded him. 

Cody’s face clouded over as he nodded, “Yes… and to carry on his family name,” he gritted out. The thought of Ted giving his body to anyone else still stung. “But you already have Dustin! You know he’s going to carry on the family name once he marries. You more than anyone should know that I love and care for Ted too much to do the same to him.”

“I know well and truly, Cody,” Virgil said seriously and Cody looked momentarily contrite, but before he could apologise the older man began speaking once again, “But you must listen to me when I say one night you’ll truly understand how lonely you are, even with him… and I can’t even begin to imagine a life without you, my children, in it. It might not seem important to you now…” but when Ted had his first child then it would really hit home for Cody how much he was prepared to sacrifice for the blonde.

Cody didn’t respond, merely made an awkward shrugging gesture.

Moving to his youngest child Virgil kissed his forehead and stroked a hand through his hair, “I know Cody, I really do. I don’t want you to spend the rest of you life alone though.” Even if he married a woman through friendship and companionship that would be better than nothing. Like his father before him the chances were he could grow to love that woman as well.

“I know, dad, I know.” His father had only ever wanted the best for them, he knew it.

After moving a few more things around in the barn they headed back into the shack where Dustin appeared to be finishing the meal he was making--- and that reminded Cody.

“Here,” he got the parcels of food from his bag, “Wade sends his greetings.”

Shaking his head slightly Virgil smiled and began to move with Cody to put the foods away to be stored to keep them usable for the longest periods of time. “He’s a good boy. He’ll make a good husband too.” Cody almost whined at the way his father wouldn’t give up. Even though it wasn’t totally deviating from the topic he looked to Dustin, “So, how’s your courting?”

“My courting?” Dustin repeated, smiling slightly, “I’d say it’s going pretty well. I, um, I’m thinking maybe it’s time to ask her…” he trailed off.

Cody’s eye grew wide and he actually smiled himself. “You’re going to ask her to marry you?” he asked excitedly. 

“I said _maybe_ ,” Dustin emphasized. “Maybe.”

“Dustin, my boy, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!” Virgil chimed in. His son hadn’t mentioned that to him. 

“Of course you do, Dad, you just want little grandchildren runnin’ around.”

“That’s not all I want; I want to see my boys happy! And, yes, I would love to have some little grandchildren runnin’ around,” he then added. 

“Well, we’ll see. I don’t have a ring or nothin’ to give her,” he said with a shrug. “Even Cody has a ring,” he went on, watching as Cody’s cheeks instantly turned a bright shade of red. 

“You can always ask her ‘n tell her you’re workin’ on gettin’ her a ring,” Cody said, still blushing fiercely. “If she really loves you then she’ll say yes no matter what,” he reasoned. Of course, if her parents knew that Dustin asked her to marry him, with or without a ring, they’d probably force her to say yes. 

“Maybe…” it was apparent that Dustin was concerned about the ring part though. Virgil merely moved off to a side suddenly, his sons looking after him.

“Dad?” Dustin prompted in puzzlement as the other had fallen silent, rummaging in one of the little drawers across the room.

After a few moments he pulled out a thinning handkerchief.

Cody and Dustin exchanged a look but the words they had been intending to speak died out when they realised what had been nestled in the old cloth.

“It ain’t nothin’ fancy,” Virgil said, voice a little gruff with emotion, “But you can have it, son.”

Dustin looked at the delicate little silver ring and asked, “Dad, is that…?” Virgil nodded and sighed gently, lifting the delicate item, “It was your mother’s.”

Before she had passed on his wife had insisted he take the ring from her and offer it to whichever of their sons got engaged first, or to whichever wanted it, which he was doing then.

Cody smiled softly as Dustin took the ring, looking a little choked up himself even though he knew his brother would rather cut out his own tongue than admit to being emotional. Virgil looked to Cody, as though about to offer an apology that he hadn’t been given the ring but the youngest Runnels merely smiled and shook his head. 

“Thank you so much, Dad,” Dustin whispered, unable to actually speak any louder.

“Yer welcome, Dustin. This help make your decision ‘bout askin’ her a tad bit easier now you don’t got a ring to worry ‘bout?” Virgil asked. 

“It does,” he answered. “Thank you,” he said again.

Cody didn’t think he’d ever seen his brother actually stunned before. He also knew that Dustin’s soon to be fiancée would enjoy the ring far more than Ted would, and he couldn’t help himself as he smiled at the thought of Ted in the small, delicate piece of metal. It would look even tinier on his large hands. He finally tuned back into the conversation, which was pretty much the same as when he tuned out, as Dustin was continually saying thank you and their father saying that it was what their mother would have wanted. 

“So, when are you gonna ask her?” Cody then asked of Dustin. 

“I haven’t planned that part out yet,” Dustin said. 

“Well, as long as you’ve moved on from maybe you’ll ask her to you’ll most definitely ask her. I mean, now that you’ve got the ring… why not ask her tonight?” Cody suggested.

~~~

Meanwhile up at the castle, Caroline tried to get her son to engage in the conversation a little bit. She knew that he had a lot on his mind and that he’d be missing Cody for as long as he wasn’t there by his side, but it _was_ his brother’s wedding, and she would like if Ted had some kind of input. Maybe he would miss Cody less if he actually managed to get his mind off him for a bit. 

“Teddy?” Brett asked after his mother addressed them both. Brett already gave his opinion, and had been waiting for Ted’s. But it seemed pretty obvious that Ted wasn’t into it at all.

“Huh?” Ted asked after Brett repeated his name three times. He saw the way Brett looked at him, and he realized he missed something. “Sorry.”

Brett’s brow was slightly furrowed, not upset but close to it and Ted mentally winced; he had probably given his brother completely the wrong message by spacing out the way he had. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested it was just… he wanted Cody there with him.

Before her husband could admonish their middle son for lapses in attention Caroline was quick to add in, “We were wondering which flowers would be best—“ she listed three choices and Ted picked the one he honestly liked out of them. He didn’t know many types of flowers but he knew those; they were all traditional for good health, prosperity in marriage and for childbirth. Old traditions after all.

“Then we shall have those ones,” she nodded, making a neat little note down on some of the papers before her. Brett was still looking at his brother and Ted reached and placed a hand atop his.

Reassured by the small gesture Brett smiled back and squeezed his brother’s hand before they both returned their attention to the next item on the agenda.

“I definitely want different musicians each night,” Brett said as they moved to the subject of entertainment. The celebrations for the wedding were planned to go on for several days not only before, but after the wedding. 

“That won’t be a problem,” Caroline said as she took quill to parchment again and wrote that down. “Anything else?”

“Like dwarves?” Ted suggested, and Brett stuck his tongue out at him. Ted knew that Brett never liked them, as they were always rude to him when he was younger, and once he caught one looking up a woman’s dress, and found it completely disrespectful. He’d have none of that at his wedding.

“Absolutely not,” Brett instantly shot down Ted’s idea. “Dancers, maybe?” he said, not too sure what he wanted for entertainment. “Can’t we just talk about food instead?” he asked, reaching for one of the sweets Ted brought upstairs. 

“And you say I’m the chubby one,” Ted chimed in as Brett took a bite. 

“Dancers… yes, they would be a good idea,” Caroline nodded her head as she made another note. Brett swallowed his mouthful and then looked to Ted, “Yes, but Teddy, I’m smaller and cuter than you are so I can get away with it.”

Ted’s jaw dropped slightly as his little brother flashed him the cheekiest of smiles and took another sweet for himself.

“Ma!” he pouted at Caroline in a manner that had her transported back at least a decade to when he had been much younger and naïve about anything outside the family home. “I am so cute aren’t I?” Ted Sr. twitched slightly at the sudden slight common lilt to Ted’s voice but didn’t chastise him for it.

Moving the topic on swiftly Caroline patted Ted’s hair jokingly, “Of course you’re cute dear—“ Ted shot Brett a triumphant look before pretending to scowl as his hair was patted too, “You’re both so cute.” They preened a little.

“So, since we have two gourmets here, let’s talk about the food choices.”

“I definitely want these,” Brett said as he took a bite of the sweet in his hand. “These are so good.”

“You think everything’s good,” Ted teased. 

“And you don’t?” Brett replied. “You’re down sneaking food from the kitchen more often than I am.”

“So? You still go sneak food whenever you want, so—”

“Boys,” Caroline interrupted their bickering. “We’re here to talk about food choices for the wedding, not about who eats more. I was thinking of having a pig.”

“Yes!” both boys agreed at once. They always loved the way pig roasts looked, when a full pig was brought out before the guests whole. “There definitely has to be a pig,” Brett said with a nod. “And these,” he said again about the sweets. 

“Alright, alright,” she shook her head wanly and something suddenly occurred to Ted as he watched his mother write things down.

“What is Kristen’s family taking care of?”

“Her dress, her flowers, and anything related to contacting her relations and necessary arrangements.”

The groom’s family always ended up spending less though.

“Traditionally the bride’s family pay for the most important aspects,” Ted Sr. suddenly chimed in and his sons looked to him, “But we didn’t want to be excluded.”

Plus the wedding was being held there so it would have been difficult for Kristen’s family were they to try and make their arrangements without collusion with the DiBiases. “I wonder what she’ll look like in her dress…” Brett murmured, most probably to himself.

“I’m sure she’ll be stunning,” Caroline answered, and Brett looked up at her, realizing he must have said that out loud. 

“You’re probably more curious to see what she’ll look like _out_ of her dress,” Ted then said.

“Theodore!” the three remaining members of the room all said at once, though Brett was blushing fiercely, which clearly gave him away, and Ted shrugged. He just said what Brett was thinking. 

“Moving on.” Caroline gave both her sons a stern look before she began speaking again. “We’ve gotten many replies back to confirm the guests will be coming, and we will have many guests staying here, so we’re going to have to have a meeting with the head members of every staff to go over the preparations. This will be more guests than we’ve had before, so everyone’s going to have to be top notch.”

“Well, I’m sure Randy’s looking forward to bossing people around,” Ted told them with a small smile. Now it seemed so hard to believe that one year ago, he knew next to nothing about any of the servants, but now he knew many on a first name basis. All thanks to Cody.

Ted Sr. noticed the gentle half-smile that curled his son’s lips and mentally sighed; he really couldn’t fault Ted’s interaction with Cody or the others.

They had all brought Ted out of the shell that even his family had been prone to seeing since he was young.

“He’s capable,” Caroline agreed, clearly focused and therefore missing Ted Jr.’s expression and Ted Sr.’s mind being elsewhere, “So I know we can entrust Randy to keep an eye on everything for us.”

Brushing her fringe from her eyes she continued to muse, “John can handle the stables and if necessary he can have temporary staff…” even if the wage wasn’t massive she knew many a young boy would jump at the chance to provide some extra income for their families. Ted had to bite back bringing up Cody’s name for help; his father wouldn’t be too thrilled and John already knew that he could call Cody if needed.

“And we can’t forget our international visitors…” Ted had to fight the urge to wince slightly at the seemingly vague mention of his bride to be. He really would have to sit her down soon enough and talk to her about his situation, and the situation he was sure she was in too.

“Of course not,” he muttered after what was probably too long of a pause. 

“Why do we even have to _have_ international visitors?” Brett asked. “Aside from Maryse and her family,” he amended, looking to Ted. “I mean, Kristen’s English, as well, so why have people travel so far for my wedding?”

“Because this brings attention to our name,” their father said. “The king and his family will be present to witness the marriage of two of his oldest and most loyal families. I do hope at your wedding,” he said, he himself now looking to Ted, “that not only the English king will be there, but also the Frech monarch.”

“Well, we’re not talking about _my_ wedding now, are we? Let’s get back to the subject of Brett’s,” Ted said, blushing. 

“I liked not talking about my wedding for that brief moment,” Brett told him.

“We still have a lot to talk about, dear,” Caroline reminded him. “You’re going to need a new outfit. He’ll need to be fitted by a tailor at once,” she said, turning to her husband. 

It turned out that when their mother said ‘a lot’ she meant ‘a lot’ of things.

The family only really ended up pausing in their talks for meals, after dinner being the time when Caroline seemed to take pity on the two sons and said that that was enough for one night. Even Brett looked relieved at that.

“Honestly,” he said to Ted as they made their way upstairs to do whatever they would until they went to bed, “Just _how much_ needs to go into a wedding?” Ted chuckled lightly and shrugged, eyes falling to one of the still-open windows that had yet to be shuttered. There in the distance he could make out a tiny square of light.

He hoped Cody had gotten enough to eat and was warm enough… he came back to himself when Brett suddenly poked him.

“Did you even hear anything I just said?” his brother then laughed lightly.

“Are you daydreaming about seeing Maryse again?” he teased naively and Ted had to fight the urge to shudder; one day he would clear up _that_ particular misunderstanding.

Ted simply smiled and said, “Something like that.”

Brett looked out the window that Ted had been looking out, barely able to make out the parcels on the land they owned. “Do you miss Cody?”

“Yeah. I know he’s not in ‘our class,’” he said emphasizing with air quotes, “but he’s really a good man and I truly enjoyed his company.” To say the very least.

“I know,” Brett told him, though he obviously didn’t know the extent to which Ted enjoyed the man’s company. 

“So,” Ted began, deciding to change the subject. He’d have enough time to think about Cody when he was in his room trying to sleep. “What is it that you were saying before?” he asked.

“I knew you didn’t hear a word I said!” Brett proclaimed. Now that he knew he had Ted’s attention, though, he repeated everything he said before.

“Oh yes, that should be alright,” he agreed once clued in.

Brett rolled his eyes lightly, “Honestly, you’re so absent-minded sometimes.” Ted pouted at the other, “Oh hush up… we’ve been having serious talks all day.”

The younger DiBiase suddenly looked contrite, eyes downwards, “I’m sorry, Teddy. I know you don’t want to be too involved in this sort of thing too much if you could avoid it.”

Ted immediately reached a hand out and drew his brother close after slipping his arm around his shoulders, “That’s not it.”

Brett looked up at him obviously waiting for him to continue, “Really, I mean it. I’m just feeling a little bit sad right now, but I really want to be involved in your big day. I’m honoured to be.”

Expression softening Brett rested his head upon Ted’s shoulder and embraced the other back lightly, “Thanks Teddy… that really means a lot to me.”

“Bretty, you’re my little brother, and you’re getting married. I’m beyond excited for you. Of course I want to help with planning this wedding. I know how important this is to you,” Ted told him. “I don’t mean to be zoning in and out, I swear.”

“Well, Cody did just leave and he’s probably the best friend you’ve ever had,” Brett said, pulling back from their hug. 

Ted smiled and replied, “Yeah. He is. I never thought I’d be friends with someone outside of our social class,” he said, and, to be fair, they weren’t supposed to be. They weren’t supposed to interact with them outside of what you would say to a servant when you wanted something. “But Cody’s one of the greatest people I’ve ever known.”

“Do you know how happy you look when you talk about him?” Brett asked. It was similar to how he got when he talked about Kristen. Well, when he wasn’t so nervous about how the wedding and then the events following would go.

“Like you said, he’s the best friend I’ve ever had,” Ted replied. “But I promise, the next time your wedding’s discussed, I’ll pay better attention from the get go.”

“I know,” Brett nodded, “And I promise that I wasn’t angry about it,” he would’ve had to have been some ignorant oaf to miss how Cody’s leaving had affected his brother. “Hopefully though we got the main things sorted out today…” he trailed off.

Giving his brother a small nudge Ted asked, “What is it, Brett?” they continued walking towards their bedchambers.

“I was just thinking that I’m really no good when it comes to preparations, let alone for something like this. I mean, I can say if I like an outfit or not, suggest a flower type and give my opinions on food but at the end of the day…” he swallowed and admitted softly, “At the end of the day I don’t care about the frivolities; I just want to marry Kristen.”

Ted’s expression softened, pausing outside Brett’s room, “Not hesitating anymore then?” he asked gently and Brett shook his head with a quiet laugh, “Thanks to all of yours and Cody’s advice it was really hard to keep up my uncertainty.”

“And that’s the main thing to know above all else.” Ted hugged his brother and kissed his forehead lightly before bidding him goodnight and heading for his own bed.

It was a strange thing to not have Cody there with him. He felt bereft. Beginning to undress himself, he shook his head. He should be undressing _Cody_ … or undressing himself _for_ Cody. Instead he was simply undressing himself to go to bed. 

He didn’t have to worry about sneaking downstairs, as Cody was gone and he had no one to go downstairs _to_. Since the young brunette moved in, they spent very little time apart. And now Ted was going to have to go the entire night without seeing him at all. 

Once he was changed into his sleeping clothes, he crawled underneath his covers and settled against his pillow, letting out a sigh. 

Looking to his side, he noticed the candle had a fair amount of life left in it, so he reached to his side drawer, pulling out the journal Cody gave him, as well as a quill and some ink. While he couldn’t sleep, he may as well use his time wisely to recount his thoughts of the past few days. 

Tiredness was itching at his eyes by the time he had finished and the candle had burned down even further than Ted had expected it would. Sighing lightly the blonde placed the journal away after setting his quill and ink aside, blowing his candle out shortly afterwards.

Though they had been apart from one another not even a full day, to Ted it already felt like an eternity. He had no doubt that when sleep finally overcame him he was only going to dream of Cody but that didn’t bother him. In fact he welcomed the possibility.

Slowly his eyes got heavier until finally he succumbed to the darkness that had been so elusive to him previously, falling into sleep.

And, as he expected, he dreamt of Cody. What they were doing was nothing special, reminiscent of their everyday dealings of the castle, but that didn’t matter. The fact that Cody was there at his side made everything seem more exciting and worthwhile to the young lord, a smile curling his lips in sleep.

~~~

Dustin looked suspicious, “Is there a reason that yeh’re tryin’ to push me, Cody?”

“I aren’t pushin’ anythin’,” Cody said, slipping easily into his country dialect now he wasn’t so conscious in the castle, “I just know how you are.”

“What’s that mean?” the elder brother huffed without heat.

Cody looked to their father and Virgil grinned in that manner that usually told his boys that he had realised something that one/neither of them had picked up. “Son,” Dustin stopped making faces at his younger brother and focused on their father. “I would love to see at least one of my boys married before I leave this world—“ said boys immediately looked panicked until it was apparent Virgil was not talking in the immediate sense, “And if the time feels right to you then go for it. You don’ know what tomorrow’ll bring ya after all.”

Dustin couldn’t argue with that, and he knew it as much as Cody.

Sighing gently, he nodded, “I guess… I can ask her.”

“Even if she doesn’t say yes right away at least you can keep it on a promise.” If she wore the ring, be it properly or via a chain until they had officially ended their courtship it wouldn’t matter. 

“What do you mean right away? Do you not think she’ll want to marry me?” Dustin asked.

Cody placed a hand on his brother’s arm and looked into his eyes, “Dustin, say you already had a ring in your possession.” He waited for his brother to nod before going on, “Would you have asked her already?”

“Yes,” he answered. She was one of the few people that he told he was leaving to join the army as they were courting for some time before he left. He swore to her that he’d return, and when he did, they began courting again. 

“Then I don’t know what you’re worried about!” Cody exclaimed. “Go, ask her to marry you, and make a baby or twelve so Dad can be happy,” he added with a grin. 

“Come on, now, I’d be happy with five,” Virgil said from his place at the table. 

“Teil already has two,” Dustin told him. “That mean I only need three?”

“But I don’t never get to see ‘er. ‘N I meant five from each of ‘ya,” he said.

“Well, unless men can start shittin’ out babies, I don’ think you’re gonna get much from Cody over here,” he teased, which earned him a push from Cody. Naturally, he pushed back, leading to yet another scuffle between the two brothers. 

Virgil eventually pulled them apart by their napes, the brothers still pulling faces even then.

“Come on now, boys, we gotta reason t’be finishin’ up earlier t’day. we’re gonna finish up sooner, an’ then have somethin’ t’eat before Dustin’s gonna go bathe and then dress nice t’go an’ see his lady-friend.”

“I can’t believe at my age you’re still telling me when to bathe,” Dustin murmured but it was without heat and Cody could see the trace of blush that his brother was sporting. After that the Runnels family set to work tending the animals.

Hours passed by and before Cody had even realised it it was darkening outside. Pausing in his locking up of the barn, he glanced across to the window-lit castle.

Right then Ted would either be having dinner or going to bed for the night.

His musings were interrupted when Virgil called out to ask if he was finished.

“Almost!” Cody called back, locking the barn and then heading back indoors.

He couldn’t recall a time he had seen Dustin looking so nervous. Moving to his brother he embraced him and murmured, “Good luck,” into his ear before pulling back. Dustin touched his brother’s cheek lightly before embracing their father and then heading off.

“He did bring the ring with him, didn’t he?” Cody asked.

“He damn well better ‘ave,” Virgil replied, and Cody chuckled. “It’s so nice havin’ the both of you boys back,” he then said, taking a seat by the table. 

“It’s nice being back here,” Cody told him. He took in the house that he lived in for his entire life and spotted a little shelf where his dad kept the bear carving he got for him. It made him smile to see that, while most surfaces in their little home were perpetually covered in dirt, the carving was practically spotless. 

“Even if you two boys do fight more’n what’s necessary,” Virgil added.

“No such thing as fightin’ more’n what’s necessary,” Cody said, turning back to face his father, his face now looking serious. “Dad…” he began as he took a seat at the table, as well, “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Is this about young Ted?” Virgil asked.

“Well, to a point, yeah, I… yeah. Now, I’m not saying this is for right away, not at all, but… one day I’d like to work in the castle… year round. Ted and I already discussed it, but I needed to talk to you, too.”

“Well,” Virgil sighed, “I can’ say I didn’ see that comin’.”

Cody’s head ducked down in embarrassment and awkwardness, biting his lip; he hoped his father wouldn’t take this news badly, he really hoped that he didn’t.

Sighing gently Virgil reached a hand out and placed it on his son’s cheek. “I had the feeling you would be askin’ me somethin’ like this Cody. I jus’ wondered how long it’d take. Trust children o’ mine not t’waste time huh?” Cody looked up to his father sheepishly, reaching a hand to his father’s Cody squeezed lightly.

“Dustin can take over the farm, and if they need me I can be here, but…”

Virgil sighed, “We’ll talk about this in the morning, Ok?” he wasn’t dismissing him but there was no need to start making plans prematurely. There had been no guarantee as of yet that Dustin’s girl had even said yes to him.

“But, we _will_ talk about it, right?” he asked tentatively.

“Of course,” Virgil nodded. He could tell that this had taken a lot of courage from his son to even mention to him, and he appreciated that. He knew his children hated the thought of disappointing him, but he encouraged their separate wishes.

“All right, now, let’s get everythin’ in here cleaned up, then get some sleep? You mus’ be tired, had a rough day,” Virgil went on. He remembered what he felt like the day _his_ Ted told him they couldn’t continue on. He felt more angry, upset and exhausted than any day spent working in the field. At least, it seemed, their children were at least attempting to keep things going between them. 

“Yeah… yeah I have,” Cody said. “It’s been so long since I’ve been down here. I mean, slept in here. You know what I mean.”

Together, they picked up a few of the things lying around, stacking soiled dishes to the side to be washed in the river the following morning. After heading out to the back of the house to take a piss (Cody realizing that he quite liked the latrine setups in the castle as opposed to just pissing next to his house), they made their way inside and crawled into bed.

It wasn’t until lying down that Cody quickly realized just how tired he really was. He was asleep within minutes, though his dreams were filled with thoughts of Ted. 

A few hours later, though, both Virgil and Cody were awakened by the sounds of Dustin practically screaming at them that, “She said yes!”

“Wha’?” was Cody’s intelligent response as Virgil meanwhile seemed to completely belay his age and just-short-of-being-overworked body and all but leapt from his bed with a joyous whoop and caught his eldest son in a bone-crushing hug, laughing along with him as Dustin seemed to break into laughter that was bright and almost delirious. Cody would have thought he’d been drinking if he hadn’t known.

When he managed to get some coherency into himself Cody then joined in with a tight embrace, the three Runnels men laughing happily.

“Tell us what happened!” Virgil prompted immediately before moving and grabbing the bottles of beer that he had been given by the local tavern owner as thanks for a favour and brought them over to his boys. Usually he was reticent about Cody still drinking even though he was legally a man but this was a cause for celebration and none of them should miss out.

Nodding, Cody ushered Dustin to sit down on his own bed and plonked himself onto his. It was at he sat there in his thin nightshirt that he realised his wages had been put to good use making their home stronger against the elements.

“Well,” Dustin said after taking a drink, “I asked her to take a walk with me by the river…” 

“Is that what she said yes to?” Cody asked, leaning back on his bed further so Dustin couldn’t hit him. 

“Let the man speak,” Virgil chided, and Dustin smiled smugly at Cody. 

“Well, she did say she’d like to take a walk by the river with me. So we walked along, we talked about this and that, you know. We stayed out a while, obviously.” The moon was much further along in the sky, so even though they had no way to tell time, they knew that quite a bit of time had passed. “For some time we just sat on the banks of the river.”

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic, Dustin,” Cody chimed in. When his father and Dustin looked to him sternly, he muttered, “Sorry!”

With that, Dustin continued, “Eventually she said she had to go back home. I stood up first and helped her to her feet. It was then that I dropped back down onto one knee and took the ring out of my pocket.”

“And then?” Vrigil prompted and Dustin suddenly went rather red in the face and cleared his throat gruffly, hesitating.

“Come on, Dustin,” Cody prompted, “We won’t laugh at your romanticism… tonight.”

Dustin stuck his tongue out before then sighing and forcing himself to speak, “I told her that life was too short to hold back on important decisions, and though I might never give her a grand house and lots of finery I could promise that for the rest of my days I would love and cherish her, and that I would do my absolute best to have her wanting for nothing.”

Cody’s expression softened; before he would have laughed, but now he had matured and understood the importance of a genuine confession.

Clearly embarrassed by his own sentimentality Dustin then rambled the last part swiftly, “And she started to cry and I almost panicked but then she told me there’d never been an easier question for her to answer… and she’d love to be my wife.”

“That’s wonderful, Dustin,” Virgil said. “I can’t wait to welcome her as part of the family.”

Dustin smiled. “Same here. Ya know, when I slipped the ring onto her finger, I told her it belonged to my mother. Then she started cryin’ even more, lookin’ at the ring best she could, but it was pretty dark.”

“It’s just what yer mother woulda wanted.” 

“I… I know I didn’t know her at all, but I’m sure she’d be real proud of ya, Dustin,” Cody said, sipping on his beer. 

“I know she would be,” Virgil told him. 

Dustin chuckled a bit before saying, “I’m getting married,” and laughing some more, partly out of disbelieve and partly out of happiness. 

“Do you two know when you’d like to marry?” Virgil asked. It wouldn’t take a whole lot of planning. Peasant weddings were quite simple. Families gathered as a man of God performed the ceremony, and that was that.

“We didn’t really discuss things that far ahead,” Dustin admitted to his father and brother.

“She did have to get home,” he reminded them, “And I don’t really want to be givin’ a bad impression now do I?” Dustin added and Virgil sighed lightly and nodded, brow furrowing in obvious thought for a moment.

“We’ll need to have her family over soon.”

“What for?” Cody asked, only realising afterwards how naïve that sounded. However, they seemed to have been expecting it.

“We _do_ need to discuss things with her family.”

That didn’t really clear things up for Cody because there wasn’t much when it came to the preparations of peasant weddings as far as he knew.

“You’ll have to go and ask her father,” Virgil directed to Dustin in seriousness, “We’ll have to have Cody make something special for dinner.” Cody arched a brow and cocked his head slightly, “Since when was my cooking special?”

“Well, it’s damn sure better than Dustin’s,” Virgil answered. 

“Hey!” Dustin protested, but he knew it was the truth. He never cooked anything until he was in the army, and even then, everything ended up burnt, and if it wasn’t completely charred through, then it was overcooked far too much. 

“When’s this even happening?” Cody asked. 

“I imagine that’ll get figured out once I ask her family about it, genius,” Dustin teased. “I, uh, I did talk to her father about this once before. I mean, I told ya I had been thinkin’ ‘bout marriage. Before I asked her to go on a walk, I had a chat with her dad and he said that he’d be more ‘n happy for us to get married. Guess now that means we start plannin’, right?”

“We can plan after we sleep, right? I’m exhausted and not to say that this wasn’t a great way to be woken up, since it was, but… I was still woken up,” Cody said, yawning to emphasize his point. 

“Miserable little bastard…” Dustin playfully chided his brother.

He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender when Virgil sent him a look over his choice of word (he hated that particular term for children born out of wedlock) since he hadn’t meant any harm by it. The Runnels father then nodded.

“We’ll all go to bed and sort things out tomorrow.”

It took Cody little effort at all to fall back to sleep when he got into his bed, awakening as the cock crowed and dawn came upon them as per usual. His father and brother stirred around the same time and Dustin smirked at him sleepily from across the room, “I’m amazed the pampered palace boy can even wake up like us farm-hands.” Cody flipped him off lightly.

He was still a farm boy, he thought to himself as he readied to go wash up by the stream, it didn’t matter that he had a position in the castle too, and that he had Ted’s love, he was still a mere farm boy. 

~~~

When Ted awoke to a knock and, “Young Master,” spoken from outside his door the next morning, reality quickly sunk in. Cody wasn’t there anymore to wake him up. 

“I’m awake!” he said back to them, and sat up in his bed. He pushed his covers back and stepped out of bed, heading over to his closet. Picking out an outfit, he dressed. Really such a boring task without Cody there. 

Once he dressed, he made his way downstairs. His mother was also downstairs, actually carrying her wedding preparations list around with her. “Morning, Ma,” he greeted.

“Teddy,” she said with mild surprise. “This is the earliest I’ve seen you in months.”

“Well… I…” he shrugged, trying to fight back a blush. It wasn’t like he was _always_ doing things of a sexual nature with Cody in the mornings. “Cody’s not here to keep me company,” he settled on telling her. 

Patting the seat beside her (which was where Michael had always sat facing his two other brothers across the table) Caroline motioned for him to join her to sit there.

Plonking himself down into the seat Ted felt his mother’s hand resting atop his own. He didn’t need her to speak because he knew what she was silently saying, “I’m fine,” he said softly, “Well, I’m getting there anyway.”

He wasn’t trying to worry her or anything he just wasn’t too amazing. The ache he had had from missing Cody yesterday had only seemed to intensify as the new day dawned.

“You’re going to pay attention today, correct?” his mother then teased him lightly.

Flushing lightly Ted gave a slight laugh and then nodded, “Yes, yes, I’m all prepared to listen to the ridiculous frivolities--- I mean, the wedding arrangements,” he amended as she swatted him with her napkin lightly.

“Good. We still have a lot to do!” Caroline said. 

Ted shook his head. It felt like they were going over things for hours and hours the day before, yet they _still_ hadn’t covered everything? “What else is there left to do?” he asked. 

“A lot,” she answered. “You’re going to need a new outfit, too, as you’re the best man. Once we have a tailor here, you and your father can see him, as well.”

“Ma, I invited Cody to the wedding,” Ted then blurted out. 

“Did you, now?” she asked. 

“Yeah. I, uh… I hope that’s ok. I know the villagers can see the processions and things like that, but I want him _here_ ,” Ted explained.

She looked at her son, then nodded, “Well, at least I won’t need to have another guest room made up for him.”

With that, Ted turned the brightest shade of red she had ever seen. 

Caroline merely smiled innocently, “Something wrong dear?”

“Ma…” Ted groaned softly as he covered his face with his hand. Caroline laughed lightly and patted his shoulder, “Oh come along, dear, I am your mother; I know everything about your dealings.”

And how mortifying was it that your mother was talking to you about sex? Although to be fair she was taking the sex Ted had had very well indeed even for her.

He peeked at her through his fingers, “Is that really OK?”

“Of course, he’ll be more than welcome.”

Not too many moments later Brett and Ted Sr. appeared, forestalling the conversation between mother and son, greetings being exchanged.

“The tailor should be here after lunchtime,” Ted Sr. told his wife as he kissed her cheek, “His messenger boy was just here.”

“Excellent,” Caroline said brightly, their breakfast being brought in then.

Ted took a bite of his ham and then turned to Brett asking, “You excited to be getting fitted for your wedding attire?”

“I suppose,” Brett answered. 

“You suppose? C’mon, Bretty, it’s a band new outfit for your big wedding day! What’s not to be excited about?”

“Are you just trying to get me nervous again?” Brett asked. He was still nervous whenever he thought about the ceremony, but at least his nerves about Kristen’s feelings towards him had diminished. 

“No, I’m not,” Ted answered. 

“Stop getting your brother worked up, dear,” Caroline said, politely cutting up her breakfast into small pieces. 

~~~

“So, Cody, what exactly did you do in your castle job? Aside from take it up the arse from our future lord, that is?” Dustin asked as he and Cody headed off towards the stream together.

“Well, I’ll have you know I wasn’t the only one taking it up the arse,” Cody muttered as he walked up ahead. 

“Wait! What did you just say?” Dustin asked, jogging to catch up with his younger brother. 

“Nothing,” Cody replied. 

“Yes you did. Are you implyin’ that the man I’m one day going to call My Lord is gettin’ it up the bum from _you_?” Dustin looked at him with an amused grin on his face. 

“And what’s so hard to believe about that?” Cody wondered, retuning his brother’s stare. 

Dustin looked at him as though he were simple, “Cody… you have _seen you_ right?” when they had been younger people had often mistaken Cody for a female because he was so _pretty_.

“And _what is that supposed to mean?_ ” Cody’s eyes narrowed but Dustin was admittedly not that intimidated by it.

“Nothing… just didn’t think you’d have the stones to go through with _that_ as well.”

“I’m gonna drown you in a minute.”

“I’m just saying I’m impressed little brother,” Dustin clapped him heartily on the shoulder, “Way to _give it_ to the _upper classes_.” Cody almost cringed at the innuendos.

Blushing, Cody shook his head, “Oh hush your mouth Dustin,” he knelt down by the water’s edge.


	62. Chapter 62

“But it’s so much more fun to tease ya,” Dustin said as he knelt by Cody’s side. “I hope ya know that I’m never gonna let ya live it down.”

“Oh, believe me, I figured that one out the day you found out about us,” Cody muttered. “Does it bother you, though, that your little brother lost his virginity before you did?” he then asked.

“Who ever said ya did?” Dustin replied, turning his head and raising an eyebrow at Cody.

“What? But you’re not married!” Cody exclaimed. 

“Neither are you, dipshit.”

“Well… no, but that’s different! If I _could_ get married to him, I would,” Cody said. “But you two _are_ getting married… when did you…?” he trailed off. 

“C’mon, do you really think that she’d sleep with me before we were married?” Dustin asked. 

“But you just said…!”

“Well, maybe she did,” Dustin replied with a shrug and a grin. 

“Is _that_ why you’re marrying her?” Cody was half-serious and half-joking and Dustin caught his brother in a light headlock, “No, you idiot.”

He could see why Cody would ask though. And, besides, unlike with Cody and Ted sleeping together there was no worry on either of their parts that they might get the other _into trouble_.

“She isn't pregnant. And we should have known by now if she was,” Dustin let Cody go.

“So,” Cody said as he started washing, “When did it happen?”

“Just before I left for the army.”

Cody almost huffed; just when he thought that he had finally beaten Dustin at something the other had to turn around and piss on his bonfire. Spoilsport that he was.

“Least dad won’t have to give you a _serious_ talk about tradition if she had been,” Cody giggled.

Dustin pulled a face.

“Doesn’t bare thinking about really, does it? Besides, he wouldn’t be mad for long.” 

“Well, what about _her_ family. Dad would probably be thrilled with a grandchild, but would her family have reacted so casually to her carrying a child when she’s not even married and the father was off in the army?” Cody asked. 

“No, probably not. I realize it wasn’t the smartest thing for us ta do, but we didn’ know if it’d be our only opportunity,” he explained, actually having a caring, if not a little somber moment. 

“I can understand that,” Cody told him. He’d been sleeping with Ted for months, yet that last night and day together they spent in a passioned frenzy, and he was only going back to his home on the parcel, not off to the army. They were quiet for a little while after that, washing up as they were lost in thought. But then Cody broke the silence. “Ya know, I was still younger than you when I lost my virginity.”

Dustin heaved a massive amount of stream water into Cody’s face at the comment, leaving his younger brother stuttering and sputtering, and he himself was in hysterics laughing. “What was that you said?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Cody said, shaking his head side to side to try and dry his hair out. 

“It’s gonna be so much fun having you back around all the time,” Dustin said with a smirk, and Cody rolled his eyes. 

“You’re such a bastard,” Cody muttered as he brushed a hand through his hair a few times to get some of the excess water out. “You want me to drown you in the stream, dear baby brother?” Dustin asked with an arched brow and smirk.

“Spare me,” Cody said dryly, punching Dustin’s shoulder and then motioning for the pots that they had brought alongside them to wash. The elder Runnels handed them over without fuss.

“You can’t even wash pots for yourself?” Cody taunted and Dustin pretended to swing a pot at his head. “This abuse, I shouldn’t have come home!” Cody joked and Dustin stopped larking about with him momentarily to look at Cody seriously, “Do you really wish you didn’t have to come home?” Cody’s mouth opened and then closed before he sighed, shaking his head somewhat, “No, not exactly. Honest, it’s not like that.”

Looking down to the pots he was washing Cody then said, “I mean I am sad I had to leave Ted but I was excited to come home and see you both. I really did miss dad… and you, I suppose,” he joked lightly.

“You’re such a shit,” Dustin chuckled slightly, leaning back and shaking his head somewhat.

“But you love me the most anyway.” They were quiet for a few moments before Dustin then said, “We got a letter from Teil yesterday.”

“Did you? What did it say?” Cody asked.

“Umm… we don’t know,” Dustin answered. “Dad was shocked; he thought the messenger was delivering the letter to the wrong parcel. But he wasn’t, he insisted. So, now we have a letter from Teil and don’t know what it says. We don’t even know where she learned how to write.”

“Well, I wasn’t planning on telling Dad this, since I didn’t know if he’d be angry, but… Ted’s been teaching me how to read,” Cody told him. 

“Has he?” 

“Yeah. He offered to teach me to read the day that we met, actually,” Cody recalled with a smile. “So I could probably try and read the letter to you. I’m not _that_ great at reading but I’m getting better.”

“Maybe you’re not so bad after all, Cody,” Dustin said, ruffling his younger brother’s hair. “C’mon, let’s get this back home, and you can let us know what Teil has to say.”

Needless to say Virgil took the news better than expected.

“It wasn’t Teil that wrote this,” Cody said, spending a few minutes scrutinising the text to make sure that he had gotten it alright. The writing was less fancy than Ted’s beautiful script but that didn’t necessarily make it easier for the young farmhand to decipher for them all.

“Her husband’s brother is something in an office, he apparently wrote it,” Cody elaborated once he was sure he had it. Dustin poked his side.

“We get it. What did _she_ say?”

Sticking his tongue out Cody then began to read the letter out slowly, occasionally stumbling but otherwise having no issue. The most of it was general chatter and asking after them, but the final point leapt out at him.

“She’s coming home to visit,” Cody’s eyes widened in surprise, “It should be sometime soon. And she’ll be bringing her husband and child with her,” His face split into a bright smile.

“Wait, really?” Dustin asked, plucking the letter from Cody’s hands. “Where does it say that?” 

Cody snatched the letter back and found the spot where she told them that she would be coming for a visit. “Here,” he said, pointing it out. “It says that she’s coming near the end of the month.” 

“So, what does that say?” Dustin asked, pointing to another part in the letter that came after what Cody just re-read to them. 

“That’s the part that says she’s bringing her husband and her child along. She also says that she has some news to share with us,” Cody told him. “I wonder what that means?” he muttered. 

“Maybe she’s havin’ another baby,” Virgil supplied. It was the first time he’d spoken anything since Cody actually read the letter (and how proud was he that his youngest son could now actually _read_?) and his voice was brimming with emotion. He was going to see his little girl again.

Dustin clapped their father on the shoulder lightly, sensing his currently emotional state.

Cody patted his father’s hand lightly and Virgil sent both of his boys a smile. It had been hard for him to let Teil go even though he had encouraged each of his children to find their own paths in life.

“We’ll be able to tell her your news as well,” he finally said, directing the comment to Dustin. The elder son nodded his head.

Cody somehow doubted the tale of _him_ falling in love wouldn’t be told to her, and then he thought about the promise he had made Ted--- that he could meet Teil one day. Would this time be too soon?

Virgil seemed to have a permanent smile affixed to his face after that and high spirits were amongst all of the Runnels men. “What if she is pregnant again?” Cody asked with mild concern; he had heard his sister’s labour last time had been difficult. “Then we do all we can to make her comfortable and in good health.”

“She’s going to travel all this way while pregnant, though?” Cody asked. If she actually _was_ pregnant at all. 

“She’s pregnant, Cody, not broken,” Dustin said. “She’ll manage the travel, and we’ll just make sure that if she _is_ with child, that she’s comfortable while she’s here. Which will probably mean you get to sleep on the floor.”

“Why would _I_ be the one sleeping on the floor?” Cody asked. “Dad, you’re not gonna make me sleep on the floor, are you?”

“You’ll probably end up bunkin’ with yer brother,” he said. 

“Well… I’d rather sleep on the floor in that case. Or in the barn.”

“Or in Teddy’s room,” Dustin teased. 

“Shut up!” Cody replied, smacking his brother’s arm. No matter how true that statement may have been… 

“Come on, you two—“ Virgil began directing them both to the door, “If you’ve time to fight you’re in need of some work.”

The two brothers moaned and protested though it was all in jest, the necessary feeding of the animals and changing of water being done on top of mucking out and suchlike. It was funny how easily Cody fell back into it.

He had been in the castle and away from hard labour for enough time that even _he_ had questioned whether he could keep doing it.

“Alright there?” Dustin called teasingly as Cody hefted up a bag of feed.

“Shut it,” Cody called back lightly, ignoring the playful jibe with a chuckle.

As if he couldn’t lift a bag of feed.

He was pleased Teil was coming; their family wasn’t together fully nearly enough as their father especially would have liked. 

~~~

“Sorry,” Ted said though it was apparent he wasn’t that repent at all. Brett pulled a face at him across the table before smiling.

Ted returned the grin with one of his own.

“Besides, don’t think you’re getting out of it either, Theodore, you _and_ your father.” She leveled a look at her husband.

Ted and Brett hid grins into their drinks as the Sr. DiBiase sent his wife an innocent smile though he wrinkled his nose and pulled a face at his sons when she looked away. He hated clothing fittings as much as they did.

And he had to be in a good mood to have such light humour. It seemed a long time since they had had him so at ease.

Ted wished he was as cheerful.

“And what about you, Ma? Are you having a dress made for you,” Brett asked.

“Of course! My seamstress is coming soon to do my measurements,” she told him, although she sounded far more excited about it than any of her three boys. 

“At least one of us is happy about their fittings,” Ted Sr. mumbled.

“Theodore, dear, this is for your youngest son’s wedding. I think you should be quite happy about the fitting for the new attire considering the occasion. The same goes for all of you,” she said, looking around the table. 

“Yes, Ma,” Ted and Brett muttered. 

“May I be dismissed?” Ted then asked. He finished his breakfast while they were talking, and he really didn’t feel like sitting around, since his whole family was there and he couldn’t even speak to his mother in private. 

“Go on,” Caroline said. “But be sure to be prepared for your fitting later on,” she added.

“Yes, Ma,” he said again before heading out and making his way down into the kitchens to hopefully run into… someone to talk to. 

And, lo-and-behold, Randy was sitting at the table, Wade stood by the stove.

“Well, well, well,” Randy smirked lightly as Ted appeared, “And here we were thinking that without the kid around you wouldn’t be coming down here anymore.”

“Let him alone,” Wade chuckled lightly before smiling to Ted warmly.

“Good morning to you too, Randy,” Ted said as he moved and took a seat opposite the elder male, looking to Wade, “Got anything over there?” Wade didn’t seem surprised but asked lightly, “Don’t they give you enough for breakfast?”

“Your food’s just that good,” Ted returned.

Randy muttered something that sounded like ‘arse kisser’ but Ted couldn’t have sworn to it. “We’ve got some toast left,” Wade placed some butter on it and then placed it on a plate before bringing it across to them.

Pinching the crust-slice Randy smiled innocently, “You don’t mind, do you, Teddy-boy?”

“Please Randy,” Ted drawled lightly, “Do help yourself.” Ted got a little laugh this time though as Wade chimed in, “He always does.”

“I figured that one out pretty quickly,” Ted muttered. “Don’t you have work that needs doing somewhere?” he asked. 

“Probably. But I like to give my workers a bit of time to get into the swing of things before I go harass them,” Randy told him, taking a bite of the toast. “That way they feel even less accomplished than before.”

“You’re so motivational,” Ted said with a chuckle. “I can’t wait to see you start up the decorations for Brett’s wedding.”

“I’m pretty excited myself.”

“Have you seen my mother?” he asked, taking a bite. “She’s walking around with a list about as tall as she is with things that need to be done for the wedding. We spent ages last night discussing things, and I guess we still have tons more to go. I’m sure she’ll be coming to you soon with a list for all the things you’ll need to do.”

“You mean that I’ll need to tell others to do,” Randy corrected him. 

“Yes, that too… Same goes for you Wade. I think Brett wants you to make pretty much everything in your repertoire,” Ted told him. “Not that I’d object to that.”

“That’s the only good thing about you richers having some occasion--” Randy smirked slyly, “Wade has to pull out all the stops.”

“When do I never?” Wade asked before shrugging to Ted and smiling, “Hey, it’s what I’m here for. And as long as everything gets eaten you know I don’t mind. My underchefs will soon be comparing me to Randy if I get riled though.”

“Ah, they’re big boys they’ll get over it,” Randy said and Wade snorted lightly and arched a brow, “Says the man who makes people cry.”

“Some people just can’t handle the truth.”

Taking a bite out of a slice of toast Ted chewed, savouring the melted butter and hot bread, then feeling slightly guilty as he wondered whether Cody would have even eaten by then. He had said that they worked usually for a few hours before having their meal. “Well rest assured I’ll be looking forward to it… and the wedding cake.”

“Your mother will want to oversee that. And possibly the bride’s too.”

The mothers really did seem to be the driving force when it came to weddings of people in their social strata. “And then I’ll be doing it again when it’s your turn.”

Ted groaned. “Don’t remind me about my wedding. I haven’t even asked her yet,” Ted told him. 

“But you’re gonna ask her and I will be doin’ this all over again for your wedding,” Wade said. “Not that I mind, you know I love what I do.”

“Yeah, I know… I just really don’t want to think about my wedding. At all. Honestly, I’d rather one not ever happen.”

“Sorry, Teddy, but even if Cody were a girl, they still wouldn’t let you marry her,” Randy chimed in. 

“I realize that, Randy,” Ted snapped. “I don’t want to have to sleep with her and have children with her.”

“Then don’t. Have her little personal attendant Mike do all the work,” Randy suggested.

“I don’t even know if they _are_ … anything,” Ted said. “But if they are… and if… Could Mike and Maryse really have children that I can to pass off as my own?” he asked. It didn’t seem right to Mike or to the child, but if he had a child with Maryse, well, that didn’t seem right to Cody. “Fuck,” he muttered as thoughts cluttered his brain.

“That’s not a bad idea, actually,” Randy said, obviously thinking of it in more depth now, “Her and Mike…”

Wade seemed about to protest and then stopped, looking at Ted’s face seriously for a few moments, “I think you’re right. It just might work.”

Ted looked between them both in uneasy hopefullness, “Are you serious?” he asked them both, hardly daring to believe it.

“You and Mike are of similar builds, and you have the same basic features similar,” like the set of their jaw and noses.

“Obviously you’re not a hundred percent but it could be plausible. Besides, there’ll be some of the French mixed in there…”

As long as the babies at least passed some semblance to their mother no one’d question it.

Sitting there at the table Ted went still, thinking a mile a minute. This could work in his favour, if his suspicions about Mike and Maryse were correct. This way he would only have to deal with the one consummation on their wedding night at the most, and then the rest… he’d overlook her true dalliance as long as she left him to his own.

“Could that… do you _really_ think that would work?” Ted asked. “The child wouldn’t even be in the bloodline anymore…”

“Well, if that’s such a problem, you sleep with her until she gets pregnant,” Randy said, raising a brow. 

“I can’t…” Ted replied. 

“Then you’ve got no other choice, do you? No one will know. And knowing you, you’d treat that child as if it were your own, anyway,” Randy told him.

“What do you mean knowing me?” he asked. 

“I’m just saying that that’s the way you are. I could bring a child up here that Sam had with one of her clients and claim to you that it was mine and you would coddle it beyond belief,” Randy said. “Am I right?”

“Well… yeah, I guess so. But I’d still know that the baby isn’t mine.”

“But you’d know that the baby was your wife’s. And I know you won’t love her like you do Cody, but I know that you will still want to care for her.” God, Randy knew him far too well.

“Well, I wouldn’t want her to be completely miserable here…” Ted mumbled as though he should be ashamed of his tenderheartedness.

“That’s a good attitude to have,” Randy then said, “Even if you don’t love her, it couldn’t hurt to befriend her.”

It would make their deceits easier.

“Besides, if someone outed it then you could be the one to save her as your word will be taken over hers.” It was an unfair flaw of society but there you go.

Ted’s brow furrowed, mouth turned down at the corners.

He had told Cody he’d happily give up children for him, though the thought of him not contributing to the family line was slightly daunting. He really didn’t want to end up sleeping with Maryse though, honestly.

“Don’t look so serious,” Randy chided with an amused look, “Calm down.”

Ted looked to Randy, “If Samantha did have a baby with a man that wasn’t you, would you treat it any differently?” before Randy responded he looked contemplative for mere moments.

“I don’t think I would. I mean, Samantha’s told me that if she _does_ have a child… she would want me to raise it,” Randy told him. “Given her… profession, there’s really no place for a child, you know?”

“Really?” Ted asked. “So it wouldn’t bother you that she had a child with someone else?”

“Well, no, since I know that I won’t have any of my own, or anything. Neither will John. So if Sam has a child, John and I will be the ones taking care of it, and they’d have a far better life here in the castle than down in the fields with a prostitute for a mother. And, in most cases, the child could be passed off as my own, since I _do_ visit her from time to time,” Randy pointed out. 

“Well then… do you _want_ her to have a child?” was Ted’s next question.

“Do I _want_ her to? Maybe I wouldn’t mind it so much,” he answered. 

“Wow…” Ted had never thought of Randy (or admittedly John) as the paternal types before. They seemed so… carefree and contented with one another, a baby could potentially put some strain on that.

“So you’ve accepted that you’ll most likely never father a child yourself?” he asked curiously.

Randy quirked a slight smile, “It’s not the seed, Teddy, it’s who raises that seed. It’d be like if Maryse did have a baby with that Mike; you would treat it like your own and it would consider you its father, yeah? And yet you’d still let Mike interact with it. At the end of the day Ted it’s only up to you. If you want to have one of your own seed then you’ll have to sleep with her to get it. If not…”

Ted nodded before giving a sigh; he wished the answer was an easy one to choose.

But, it wasn’t. He had so many conflicting emotions and thoughts. Well, at least he had time yet to think on it.

“My life would be so much easier if Cody happened to be a woman, and also happened to be of my class,” Ted muttered. 

“But then he wouldn’t be Cody, now would he?” Randy asked. 

“No,” was Ted’s sighed answer. “But it really would make my life easier.”

“Sure it would… though you’d never be able to feel his cock up your backside, so would it even really be worth it?”

“Randy!” Ted exclaimed, eyes wide. He forgot how Randy could go from having a completely serious conversation to saying things like _that_ in mere seconds. “Keep it down a little!”

“There’s no one else here who doesn’t know about you and Cody,” Randy said. 

“No, but anyone can walk in at any moment!” 

Almost as if to prove his point, Beth came in carrying some folded sheets to put away into the store room. “Good morning Young Master,” she greeted, curtsying as best she could with her hands full. “If I may also add, if I’m not too out of line here, you’re correct in that statement; anyone _can_ walk in at any moment.”

~~~

“Getting winded yet?” Dustin asked after working for just a few minutes. 

“No,” Cody answered, “I’m doing just fine thank you.” He knew that he’d be feeling it later on, though. The familiar pains and twangs that came along with everyday field work would soon be coming back to him. 

“If you say so,” Dustin said.

“Even if I had answered yes, it’s not like you would have helped me, anyway,” Cody replied. 

“True enough,” he said with a grin. 

“You’re such a rude brother.”

“That’s what older brothers are here for, though. To give their little brothers a hard time,” Dustin told him. “It’s just a common fact of life.”

“Don’t I know that?” spending time with Ted had really made him appreciate how close he and Dustin were even if they sometimes fought like cat and dog and tormented one another without mercy being allowed.

“What’s that tone over?” Dustin paused.

“Nothing. You probably wouldn’t be interested,” Cody said as he bent to pick up another bag.

Dustin looked incredulous at him.

Cody was usually chatty without meaning to be.

Smiling slightly to himself Dustin sighed and continued with his own chores; a few weeks away from them and Cody had really grown up as an individual. 

After tending to the animals for hours, Virgil asked of his two boys, “Who’s ready for some lunch, then?”

“Me!” they both exclaimed at once. 

“We’ve got some of the food Wade left us with, right?” Cody asked.

“We do,” Virgil answered. The meats they had the night before, because they certainly didn’t want that to spoil, and Dustin was amazed at how tender and juicy the meat was (stating that it was simply the cut of meat and had nothing to do with the way Cody cooked it).

“Cody’s cookin’ right?” Dustin asked. Even though he wouldn’t openly compliment Cody’s cooking didn’t mean he didn’t like it. 

“If I have to… I have to, don’t I?” he then asked, looking between his father and brother. “I’ll go get things started.”

Heading back into the house after washing himself up a little Cody then got the fire going once again.

They didn’t have the wood to keep it burning all the time.

Mercifully though as the weather warmed they didn’t need it as much.

Taking some of the bread Cody cut it and then buttered it before placing it aside, beginning to make a stew for them all that would be hearty enough to keep them going for the rest of the day until dinner. He used some of their cured meats for that and Wade’s vegetables.

Not all of them of course, those that were not used were placed aside for later meals. Soon the stew was well on its way to cooking.

It was odd cooking for himself again, but he was pleased that it seemed like a second nature regardless of they’d be in bother.

“Well, I gotta say, it smells a hell of a lot better in here than it ever did when Dustin did the cookin’,” Virgil announced as he and his oldest son came in after finishing up what they had left to do for chores. 

“Thank you,” Cody replied. 

“What the hell?” Dustin asked at the same time. He wasn’t the _best_ at cooking but he was getting better. 

“At least someone’s greatful around here,” Cody quipped. 

“That the housewife is back? I guess I’m pretty grateful for that,” Dustin retorted. 

“Dustin!” Cody exclaimed. “I’m not a... fuck you,” he grumbled, though he made sure it was loud enough for Dustin to hear. 

“Mind yer language,” Virgil rumbled from his seat at the table. 

Cody sighed and rolled his eyes while he continued to stir the stew until it had thickened up enough to serve.

Dustin was grinning like a fiend as Cody approached the table, though whenever Virgil looked up he looked as innocent as he possibly could. Cody eyed his elder brother suspiciously as he got to the table.

That expression wasn’t good.

Virgil’s bowl was set down, and then Dustin’s--- and Dustin made a blatant, mocking grab for his brother’s backside.

Cody gave a rather unmanly sound of shock, jumping.

He was red in the face as he rounded on Dustin who was positively howling with laughter.

“You--- you fucking---!” Cody was spluttering, so mad and flustered that he was unable to get the words out, stomping to get his own meal.

“Cody, mind yer language, Dustin, leave the boy alone right now.”  
Cody muttered curses under his breath when he brought his food to the table, glowering lividly at the snickering Dustin.

“Dad, can’t you make him stop laughing?” Cody asked as he swirled his spoon around in his stew. 

“Dusin, stop laughin’,” Virgil muttered, tearing off a piece of the bread. The last time he had bread this fresh was months ago when young Ted brought a loaf down with him to share. He had certainly missed it. 

“What, don’t ya like it when Ted does that?” Dustin then asked. 

“ _Dustin!_ ” Cody exclaimed, blushing furiously. He had to rein himself in to stop himself saying anything about Dustin and his soon to be bride’s illicit activities. He didn’t want to soil her or her family’s name. 

“C’mon now Dustin, enough’s enough,” Virgil said. “Otherwise I’ll have him make meals for two from now on ‘n have you fend fer yerself.”

“You can’t do that!” Dustin protested, and then Cody was the one to stick his tongue out at him.

Grumbling Dustin relinquished teasing Cody--- for the moment anyway. Later who knew what might happen?

Feeling that he could finally eat his food in peace Cody sighed gently and then began in on his own bread. Dustin wasn’t wrong though and _that_ had been the most embarrassing part--- not that Ted had ever blatantly grabbed him.

Or if he had it had never been so… so commonly, like his brother had.

Realising what an odd and uppity thought he had just had Cody had an uneasy feeling well through him until he reasoned that Dustin had startled him and that he also had been working very hard that day.

When they had finished eating Dustin was sent out to the stream by Virgil to wash the dishes and then they headed out to work once again.

Thinking on it, honestly, the routine was as though neither boy had ever left the parcel in the first place. 

“Ya know, I didn’t forget how to do farmwork, but I forgot how tiring it can be,” Cody confessed as it was nearing sunset and they’d been working non-stop. 

“Told ya you’d grown soft,” Dustin teased. Though, honestly, when he’d been away in the army, he had to do physical training, but the daily routine of farm life, repetitive and tedious as it was, really wore a person down. 

“I have not. I did all my work, didn’t I? And I still did it better than you,” he said. 

“Just for that, I’ll offer to make dinner for you tonight,” Dustin told him. 

“No, please, anything but that!” Cody replied. He then realized that even after dinner they still had work left to do in the barn, making sure the animals were all in and secure for the night with enough water. Christ, there was a lot of work to be done. And that would be done every single day. Then, come summer, the planting will happen on top of that. No wonder Cody had never felt as properly rested before in his life as he did when he slept in either his room or Ted’s room at the castle. 

Glancing to the castle momentarily Cody sighed gently. He couldn’t help but wonder how Ted had gotten on. Was he doing alright without Cody there to be by his side?

Realising how arrogant that thought was Cody mentally slapped himself and returned his attention to the task he had been doing before he had been distracted talking to his brother. Dustin watched his little brother, Cody completely unawares.

He couldn’t really imagine what his brother was going through right now, he supposed.

He’d thought being separated from his girl while away at service was bad, but that...

“Come on—“ he whacked Cody lightly on the back, causing his brother to stumble slightly. He sucked in his cheeks as Dustin had expected looking like some pissed-off cat as he seemingly geared up to lash out at the elder for being so rough. Suddenly though Cody seemed to ease off again and he shook his head, “You’re a dick, Dustin.” The brothers worked until Cody headed in to get dinner started, Virgil coming out to help Dustin with the last of the heavier lifting despite the elder son’s insistence he didn’t need to. 

“What was that you were saying about me getting soft?” Cody asked when he heard the door opening and looked over to see Dustin coming in. “I wasn’t the one who needed Dad’s help.”

“Says the man who’s doing a woman’s job watching the fire and cooking dinner,” Dustin retorted. He forgot how much he’d enjoyed Cody’s cooking, though. Teil taught him well. She had learned how to cook from one of the women on a neighbouring parcel, and had insisted that her brothers learn. However, since Dustin was older, he decided he’d much rather do man’s work and remain out in the barn. But Cody was younger, so she was able to get him in the kitchen with just a bit of protest. Now Dustin found himself wishing that he had learned from Teil. 

“Can you two boys go for one second without teasin’ one another?” Virgil asked. He missed his children, that he did, but he didn’t miss their constant bickering, no matter how light it was. 

“No,” they both answered at the same time. Cody then looked to Dustin as something dawned on him. “Dustin… did you just call me a man?” he asked. He was always referred to as a kid by his older brother; he’d never called him a man before, that was certain. 

For a moment it looked as though the elder Runnels would deny that he had called the other such a thing but then he sighed, sending Cody a little half-smile of reluctant acceptance.

“Well, much as I hate to say it little brother, you are a man now.” Even though in his mind Cody would always be the beautiful little boy who spent hours sitting with their sister to learn to cook and needed him to protect him from local boys taunting him until he began farm-work and built himself up to stand on his own two feet. Clearing his throat a little gruffly Dustin then added, “Besides, I can hardly call you a child when you’ve taken the future lord up his arse---“

Cody didn’t even have chance to be affronted for Dustin was then smacked sharply, but still lightly across the back of his head by Virgil, “Watch your manners, Dustin, I won’t have that disrespect.”

“Yes Da,” Dustin mumbled though Cody could tell that his brother hadn’t meant it. Even though he still held some affront from the comment he felt warm in his chest; he’d never believed that Dustin would ever acknowledge him as a fellow man no matter how old he got. 

“Are you _ever_ gonna stop giving me shit about that?” Cody asked. He also didn’t know how his dad felt about being constantly reminded of his and Ted’s relationship simply because he was sure it brought back memories of him with his own Ted. Something that Dustin didn’t know about. 

“Cody, you know me better ‘n that. I’ll take all the smacks to the back of the head ya wanna give, but I’m still gonna give ya shit about it,” Dustin answered. 

Virgil just shook his head. They really were good boys who’d do anything for one another, for their family. They just didn’t act like it all the time. “Come on now, like you said Dustin, yer both men now. Why don’t ya act like it?”

“Well now I get to tease him man to man instead of just big brother to little brother,” Dusin said. “Gotta get my licks in somehow. And yer just gonna have ta get used to it,” he then directed to Cody. 

“What about when you marry and your wife moves in? Will you still keep at it then?” he asked. 

“She’ll be in here cookin’ ‘n cleanin’… you’ll be out in the barn with me. Unless yer plannin’ on bondin’ with her while yer both cookin’ dinner by the fire.”

“Well,” Cody said with as much dignity as possible (Teil had always told him never to be ashamed that he could do cooking and other domestic tasks because their family would be lost without him when she wasn’t there) “I’ll need to find something to get to know her over, won’t I, brother?”

He only knew the name of the woman who was going to become his sister in law; if they lined her up with some other girls on the street he probably wouldn’t be able to pick her out. Quite bad, sure, but it was ultimately true.

Dustin made as though to make some comment back to his brother but he then fell silent. It seemed that he couldn’t deny that Cody had truth in his words.

Silence fell between them all then as they finished their meals and it was apparent that Virgil thanked the gods for the break. He loved his boys more than life itself but their squabbling was worse than having a tooth pulled.

Again, Dustin was made to wash the pots as Cody cleaned up the house, Virgil heading out to the barn.

Cody took his time, just familiarising himself with the old tasks again that he had once done each day every day as regular as clockwork with mere dreams of another life.

~~~

Ted looked as though he wanted to crawl under the table and never come out whereas Randy grinned shamelessly at Beth.

“Hey Beth, want a hand with that?” he could be nice to the ladies.

Tipping their young lord a slight grin she then politely refuted Randy’s offer.

Much like John and Randy she had had her suspicions, and even though she’d been shocked at first she really didn’t mind at all.

As Ted was still nursing his humiliation Randy was teasing Beth about that ‘lay-about Philip’ who ‘should be there to help her out’. Beth went an uncharacteristic shade of pink at that.

“You are lucky my hands are full,” she play threatened Randy when she recovered, making her way through to the store-room.

“She loves me really,” Randy quipped to the amused Wade.

Ted looked at Randy, “I can’t believe that just happened.” Randy waved a hand and shook his head, “Beth won’t say anything, calm down. She’s a girl who minds her own and always works to good standard. How she ended up with someone like Phil is anyone’s guess.” Ted’s head thudded against the tabletop as he let it drop down.

_Oh, to be as carefree as Randy._

“Hey, come on now, things could be worse,” Randy said, sitting down next to Ted, whose forehead was probably red from where it hit the table. 

“How could it be worse?” Ted asked. Yet another one of the servants knew about him and Cody. And it was a _woman_ , and he’d heard from Cody how the women loved to gossip. 

“She could have seen you and Cody together,” he suggested. 

“I probably wouldn’t have minded that, actually,” she said as she headed back through the kitchen, her arms now free of linens that she’d quickly stowed away.. “And you still need to be careful what you say and do down here.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Randy said to her. 

“Especially when John’s around,” she added. 

“Yes ma’am,” Randy said again. “Now don’t you have some work to do?”

She raised a brow at him, sitting at their table and asked, “Couldn’t the same be said for you?”

“I’m consoling a friend,” he replied. 

“You’re so full of rubbish, Randal,” Beth said as she shook her head slightly. The smile tugging at the corner of her lips gave away her amusement though.

“I am not,” Randy said, though he was grinning, “I’m seriously consoling our young lord here.” Ted then risked a glance up at Beth and she looked back to him with a level, warm gaze.

“You can relax, sir, I won’t be telling anyone about you two.”

“Please call me Ted,” even if he hadn’t insisted on that normally he would have allowed it then because he was technically ‘in the servants’ world’ and he had no right to lord over them there of all places--- though others would disagree.

“Ted,” Beth repeated dutifully for him.

Suddenly she let out a giggle and Ted blinked.

“Um… did I miss something?” he asked a little uncertainly and she shook her head.

“No, Ted, I was just thinking how many disappointed ladies there’d be on the staff if they knew the truth.”

Ted smiled despite himself, easing a little, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Beth replied. “We’re always talking about who we feel is most handsome on the staff. And then a few of the ladies may speak a bit out of turn when they say that _you’re_ quite handsome yourself.”

Ted couldn’t help himself when he blushed at her words. “Is that what you ladies talk about while you’re working?”

“We have to talk about something, otherwise work gets rather dull,” she told him. “Believe me, after Randy and John’s little stunt at the holiday party, that had all of us talking and left a few women wondering if they should be disappointed themselves,” she added. “Of course, I already knew…”

“Wait, how long have you known?” Randy asked her. 

She chuckled a bit and answered, “Since about a week into when I started working here. I believe I’m the only one who knows for sure, though, because if the other ladies knew they’d never shut up about it.”

“Huh,” Randy looked to Beth with something akin to admiration in his eyes. “And you really don’t care, do you?” it was different when he had been talking about Ted and Cody since it personally didn’t matter as much to him.

Not to say that he didn’t care but… ah hell he knew what he meant. “No,” Beth said, interrupting his thoughts.

“You certainly take it better than Phil,” Randy snickered and Ted looked to Beth, seeing she had that same light shade of pink on her cheeks again. “Miss--- Beth,” he amended, “is Phil your intended?” did everything seem to be about weddings lately or was he just going over the deep end?

“Well… I guess you could say we’re headed that way.”

Ted felt a small flicker of jealousy; Beth could marry who she loved, the way he and Randy never could with the ones they loved. “Well, thank you for… being Ok with it,” he said weakly, still a little bit bemused.

“Ted, I just work for you. It’s none of my business who’s doin’ what with who. And I respect my fellow employees enough to let them be. Not to mention I’ve done some things myself that not all members of the staff approve of, so it’s certainly not my place to go ‘n speak out of turn like that,” she explained to him. 

“It’s certainly appreciated. I’m sure I can speak for Cody as well when I say that,” Ted told her. “Now, if and when you and Phil marry, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know and I’ll be happy to help.”

“Well, he’s got to ask me first,” she replied. 

“How come that man hasn’t asked you yet? He’s been after you since you were sixteen!” Randy exclaimed. 

“I know, I know…” She bit her lip and then went on, “I do hope he asks soon, though. To be honest, I’d like the wedding sooner rather than later.”

Randy raised an eyebrow at that. “Why would you like the wedding sooner rather than later?” Could she be…?

“I’m twenty years old and I don’t have a family started yet,” she answered. “But I may also be a bit worried that… if I don’t marry quickly than a family may be started a bit too soon,” she confessed. She wasn’t completely sure, but she and Phil were spending many nights together even though a lot of the staff members disapproved of them lying together before marriage. Now she was a bit worried herself. 

Ted frowned gently and then reached without thinking, placing a hand atop Beth’s in the same soothing gesture he had used both to his mother and Kristen. The blonde woman looked startled but then offered a little smile, and Ted was surprised to see that there was a sheen in her eyes--- or maybe it was the lighting.

Randy was the one who cut in with the question Ted had been thinking but couldn’t quite bring himself to say, “Beth, has anyone said anything to you?” Randy wouldn’t tolerate slander or gossip being directed at her.

“Oh, no, no nothing like that,” Beth laughed.

The laugh sounded false though and Ted felt her hand twitch underneath his own, almost as though she wanted to hold it for support.

A frown marred Randy’s face as Beth was then quick to divert the conversation to asking Ted what Brett’s fiancée was like; most of the servants had only glimpsed her.

Just as Ted was explaining Phil came strolling into the room as casual as you pleased, surprised but grinning when he saw Beth.

She blushed and smiled back before then getting up and brushing her dress down, “I should be getting back to work,” the look of gratitude she sent Randy and Ted humbled both men even though they both felt they hadn’t actually done anything. As she vanished off, hand brushing Phil’s in a little gesture Randy then turned to Phil was a firm expression on his face and pointed to the seat Beth had just vacated, “Sit.”

“What’d I do?” he asked, noting Randy’s serious expression. 

“It’s more about what you _haven’t_ done,” Randy said. 

“If this is about the work I do around here, that’s—” Phil began, ready to plead his case for something he hadn’t done. 

“It’s not about work. It’s about your personal life,” Randy told him.

“And what, may I ask, are you doing talking about my personal life?” he asked. 

“You talk about mine enough. Now it’s my turn. Have you and Beth discussed having a family?” Randy then asked. 

“Not really no,” he answered. “I mean, maybe a little. Nothing out of the ordinary, I don’t think, though.”

“And what about marriage. _Surely_ the topic of marriage has come up?” was Randy’s next question. 

“It may have. Why do ya even care about any of that?”

“All I’m saying is maybe talk to her a little about marriage and a family… and maybe consider asking her the big question. I’m sure she’ll say yes.” 

“What’s brought this on, Randy?” Phil repeated, not fooled.

The elder man looked as though he wasn’t going to respond for a moment.

“Um,” Ted cleared his throat lightly as to gain Phil’s attention and the man turned to his technical superior and cocked his head.

“From the look of things Miss Beth has had people saying something to her.”

He didn’t know if it was true but all the hallmark signs had been there and he had to know.

“What?” the genuine shock on Phil’s face made Randy arch a brow; Beth had to have been keeping it a secret from him.

After all, none of them were under any illusions that although men were frowned at for dallying out of wedlock it was the lady who gained a reputation.

“She’s worried that with things going the way they are that you might… be parents before it’s appropriate.”

Phil looked to Ted as he spoke and then Randy, as though expecting the head of staff to say they were joking.

“Did she really say that to you?” he asked slowly, dazed.

Ted nodded, then said, “Yes, she did.”

Phil shook his head back and forth a few times, then asked, “Did she… did she say that we _are_ going to be parents before it’s appropriate?”

Ted looked to Randy, then back at Phil, and Randy answered, “Not exactly. Though… she did say that she’d like there to be a wedding sooner rather than later.”

Phil’s eyes grew wide. Was she with child and keeping it from him? “I knew I’d ask her one day,” he said, “but I didn’t think it’d be so soon. I don’t have anything for her, a ring or anything...”

“I don’t think she’ll care,” Ted told him. “I think she just wants to marry you and be with you and start a family with you.”

“Maybe you should go talk to her. She clearly cares about you and, for some reason or another, she does love you, so go and see what’s going on. Maybe ask her for her hand… unless you’d like to wait until tonight, or something a bit more romantic. Then I expect you to get back to work,” Randy said.

“Right… Right…” Phil mumbled slightly.

Randy’s brows rose; Phil _always_ picked up on his comments about work in emotional settings and usually ripped the mickey out of him accordingly.

It seemed that they had really struck a chord with him because the man was muttering a quick goodbye and then heading out of the room the way Beth had gone.

Ted bit his lip, “Maybe we shouldn’t have said anything?” he said, wondering if he had inadvertently invaded Beth’s privacy by telling Phil what he had. Randy shook his head but Wade was the one to respond:

“He had to know. Beth’s a good lass but she’d never want to think that Phil only married her because of obligation and not love.”

Glancing at the door where Phil had vanished Randy did give a small thought to hoping that Phil wouldn’t put his foot in it; he was a good buy and his heart was in the right place but sometimes when he got defensive or caught off-guard then he could say things that usually came back to bite him in his arse.

“I don’t want them to think that I’m trying to interfere in their private lives,” Ted told Randy. “I don’t want it to seem like I’m pushing them into something.”

“You said things to him a lot gentler than I would have,” Randy said. “So it was probably for the best that you were here. They just need to talk to one another and try and figure things out.”

“Yeah… so, um, does Beth think she is with child?” Ted asked. 

“I don’t know. It is possible. She and Phil have been sleeping together since the holiday party. It wasn’t until after I slept with Sam that I realized she could have ended up pregnant,” Randy then told Ted. “Thankfully she didn’t, as that would have put a blemish on both our families, and I would have ended up marrying her a lot sooner than I did… though needless to say, her occupation has stained her family name.”

“How can she still go about her business being married to you?” Ted asked then. He’d been curious about that since he found out his wife’s occupation.

“A lot of people that went to see her before we were married stopped. People think that I don’t know she’s still keeping up her business, though, because we do go out together once in a while. So I think they get a bit of a thrill when they go see her knowing that they’re sleeping with a married woman behind her oblivious husband’s back.”

“That’s… odd,” Ted admitted slightly and Randy nodded before shrugging slightly as he considered it, “I can _see_ the attraction even if I’ve not experienced it.”

Well, he hadn’t _experienced_ it as quite straight forward as Samantha’s visitors did but he had sure as hell gotten a boost in his ardour when it had seemed that John might leave him for Elizabeth.

“We’re comfortable in our routine,” Randy finally finished his thoughts.

Nodding slowly Ted wondered what he would have felt like if Cody had been in a situation like that. In a society where he could marry him, but of course where he still loved him. Randy had already admitted he saw Sam as a friend at best, that his love was truly reserved for John. Randy then leant across the table and clapped Ted on the shoulder heartily and offering a slight smile, “Don’t worry about those two.”

It wasn’t as though Phil had _never_ intended to marry Beth after all, and if he had to up the time a little for the sake of their relationship and her reputation…

Before Ted could respond Brett suddenly appeared in the doorway, “Teddy, come on!” their mother had sent for him in his room but no one could find him, same for the library. “The tailor’s here!” when Brett caught sight of Randy he blushed and ducked his head; he was still dithering on approaching the older man for marital help, though time was running out.


	63. Chapter 63

A while later, Dustin came back in with the pots and dishes, then actually _willingly_ helped Cody put them away. “Did someone snatch my real brother by the river and replace him with his long lost twin?” Cody asked. “The real Dustin would never help put away pots and pans.”

“Yeah, well… I thought I’d be nice for once. I ragged on you pretty hard today; figured it was the least I could do,” Dustin told him.

“Thank you. I do appreciate it. And I know that you ragging on me just means that you really care,” he said. 

“You figured that one out, huh?” he asked. 

“Wasn’t that hard to catch on,” Cody replied. 

“I’m that easy to figure out?”

“Guess so,” Cody said, putting away the last of the dishes. 

Heading out to the barn afterwards the two younger Runnels fell into flawless step with their father to finish the last of their work for the day when it came to tending to the animals. The sky was coming over overcast despite being dark as they made their way towards the river for a final wash up.

“I don’t like the feel of the wind,” Virgil commented, frowning slightly to himself, “The last thing we need is some freak snowfall.”

They had had one awful winter in Cody’s youth that had almost wiped out everything they had, livestock or plant.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Da,” Dustin said lightly.

“Yeah,” Cody added bracingly, “We can handle it.”

Virgil sent his sons a slight smile.

A plus was that old holes and damage to the barn and their home had majorly been tended to thanks to Cody’s wages. 

“Now that I have you two back… maybe we can,” Virgil agreed. The animals had good survival instincts, but they would need to be tended to closely if there was some freak storm. 

“I’m sure we can,” Cody said. He smiled. “Look at how much better this place looks. The barn, too. You guys did that all by yourselves, so I think you can handle a little snow. If it even happens at all.” Though, as he looked at the sky, as he felt the air around him, it did seem like it was possible. Living out here in such little shelter, so close to the elements, it became easier for them to sense when something was about to happen weather wise. 

“Well, we couldn’t a done these repairs to the house if it weren’t fer you,” Virgil told Cody. 

“That was the whole reason behind me working there. So you would be able to live better here,” Cody said. 

Dustin raised his eyebrow at that. “That was the only reason?”

“Umm… it was the reason me and Ted told our fathers,” Cody admitted with a little grin and a slight blush.

Virgil clucked his tongue slightly but there was a smile on his face. He could hardly fault his boy; he and the Sr. Ted had told the odd white lie to the old Lord DiBiase, God rest him.

“Naughty, naughty,” Dustin chided playfully and Cody merely stuck his tongue out, helping his brother shift one of the animals closer towards her pen where she had seemingly wandered to another pen. They could do without there being some freak chance of a newborn being conceived out of season--- it was only very rare when it happened but they didn’t need to tempt fate with it. The sky was dark as pitch by the time they finished in the barn.

“It’s not usually so dark this early, even in winter…” Dustin murmured slightly as they closed the barn door after them.

“Good job we got things sorted out quickly it seems,” Cody returned after a few moments.

“Come on boys, let’s get inside,” Virgil hustled them both along.

They had been in the shack for merely ten minutes before they heard the wind beginning to howl outside. 

“Shit,” Dustin said, wrapping himself up as the temperature in their little home began to drop suddenly as the wind picked up even further. 

Cody and Virgil both followed Dustin’s lead, wrapping up in a blanket to keep out the sudden chill. “Good thing we ain’t started plantin’ yet,” Virgil said. It was still a little too soon to begin planting, but they were getting close to their growing season, and freak storms like this one could still happen even after their growing window opened. Even an overabundance of rain could wipe out their crop, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Cody had planted seeds at the end of the harvest, but it was for a crop that became Virgil’s secret to success. He found that the plant Cody was seeding for grew and ended up nourishing the soil so they could get a sturdier, healthier crop than the other parcels around. It made for some extra work on their part, but it did bring in a bit more money for them, as well as food, so it was worth it. Now they just had to hope that that plant hadn’t died over the winter or with this current cold spell.

“I think it’s best we go to sleep now,” Virgil said. “We just might have a long day ahead of us with this weather.”

Murmuring goodnights to one another the three men then sequestered themselves in their beds, wrapping themselves up and trying to ignore the wind.

Closing his eyes and pulling the new blanket closer to himself Cody sighed gently and wished that he was with Ted. He couldn’t help himself but it seemed that as he was preparing to go to bed and when he slept that was when his thoughts of Ted became completely unrestrained. That and, well, it hadn’t been so loud when he’d settled back into their home last night--- he’d forgotten what the wind could get like after all of his time in the castle.

Was Ted already in bed then? Was he sleeping properly? Was he getting meals to eat regularly or was he allowing himself to get distracted? Many questions flew around and around his mind, making Cody believe that he was never going to get to sleep. The wind outside was vicious indeed and Cody could bet that by the time day broke someone was going to have incurred some sort of damage--- if they weren’t the ones to experience it that was. He touched his wooden bedframe lightly.

However, before too long his body’s exhaustion caught up with him and Cody found himself in a deep slumber indeed. 

~~~

“Well, I have to go get poked and prodded at to have a new suit made for that guy’s wedding,” Ted said to Randy. “I, uh… I might be back down later. For now, though, don’t you have some work that needs doing?”

“You’re on my case now, too?” Randy asked. 

“You _do_ work for my family. I think I’m allowed to be. Thank you for talking, though.”

“Teddy,” Brett said once again, tapping his fingers against the door frame. 

“Looks like I need to go. Yeah, thank you,” Ted told him once again before he and Brett headed back upstairs to go meet with the tailor. 

Randy sighed, then decided that he had some work that needed doing, so he finally began on his morning rounds. At least now when he caught someone slacking off, he could berate them thoroughly since they had so much time to do what they needed to do.

It seemed as though they hardly stopped for lunch during the fitting (Caroline had sent someone down to ask Wade to prepare them sandwiches and other finger foods instead of a sit-down meal) and Ted was praying for it to end.

His turn came, and then finally, finally, passed.

Ted Sr. followed next, Brett being left until last since his was the most important outfit.

The two Teds eagerly dropped back into their seats once they were freed.

The tailor was an elderly gentleman who had his younger son-in-law with him. The man was due to retire, he’d explained, so would they mind his son to be allowed to watch his methods and preprations as extra training? Lady DiBiase had had no problem with that.

Brett sent his brother and father looks of deepest boredom when their mother and the tailors looked away, and they sympathised, they really did.

“Brett, I can tell you’re rolling your eyes. Stop it,” Caroline said to him as she was speaking with the tailors. 

“But, but…” Brett stuttered, looking confusedly at his brother and father as they laughed at him. Caroline seemed to know everything that her children did. 

“It’s not that bad,” she said. “It’ll be over soon. Until the next fitting.” She just had to remind them that there’d be a next time. 

“Yes, Ma,” Brett mumbled. 

“I still can’t believe he’s getting married,” Ted then told his father. 

“To the woman you were supposed to marry,” Ted Sr. added. 

“Father… they’re a much better match than she and I,” he said. “You know that.”

“Too bad Maryse is your polar opposite,” Brett chimed in. “I wish there was a better match for you out there.”

“Yes, well, even if there was chances are I could not be with them,” Ted managed to say lightly, smiling.

Ted Sr. glanced at his son out of the corner of his eye but it didn’t seem as though his son was making some dig. Caroline also spared her middle son a look.

Brett, of course, was oblivious, as were their tailors, “Why not? You thinking she might not be of our station?” he teased the other.

Slightly brave of Brett given Mike’s removal from their household almost entirely.

Ted meanwhile thought that it wasn’t station per se… it was gender.

“She’ll be a fine bride,” Ted Sr. said flatly and Brett sensed a line being set up.

Smile slipping and ducking his head slightly as an apology Brett fell quiet.

“Yes,” Ted murmured to himself almost inaudibly, “A fine bride indeed.” If things went according to his potential plan, anyway.

“That’s the spirit, Theodore,” his father said, as he was seated close enough to hear Ted’s little statement. “You’ll grow to love one another.”

“I’m sure we will,” he agreed. Especially if the plan Randy helped him concoct came through. 

“Yes, of course you will. Just look at your mother and I. We had three healthy sons. Do you know how many families wish for just one son after having daughter after daughter?” Ted Sr. asked. 

“I’ll see if I can keep on having sons for you, then,” he muttered. Or, at least that Mike had a son… God, the whole idea of that felt so _wrong_. The child would be Mike’s, but Mike couldn’t even be called the child’s father? He didn’t know, if he were in Mike’s shoes, if he could stomach such an idea. But at least he _would_ be the father, so that had to count for something, right? He rubbed his face in his hands, and apparently came across as bored because his mother started scolding him again about being patient for the fitting to end.

Ted was less than impressed after the scolding considering he hadn’t done anything to warrant it but he just sat there and took it, silently.

By the time the tailors had finished it was dinner time and they were all rather hungry alright.

The tailors were invited to stay for something to eat as well for thanks but they both declined when they saw how it was beginning to get blustery outside; it’d be safest for them to travel now in case it got worse.

And, as they found when one of the window’s shutters burst open during dinner, it was getting worse indeed. Randy and several of the servants worked together to repair the catch quickly to secure the window and then left the family to finish their food. Each mouthful Ted had was like ashes in his mouth as his eyes kept wandering to the window; he sincerely hoped that Cody had finished his work on the parcel and was safe indoors… though he wasn’t entirely sure how strong those shacks were. He sent up a silent prayer that the Runnels all remained safe.

After dinner ended and all were excused from the table, Ted headed back downstairs, hoping to find someone he could talk to. He was nervously tapping his fingers against his legs, all thoughts on Cody’s safety. When he reached the kitchen, though, it was empty except for Wade. “Where is everyone?” he asked as he stood at the entrance to the room.

“Haven’t shown up yet,” Wade answered. “Gonna be a late dinner for the staff, if they even eat at all.”

“Because of the storm?” Ted asked, sounding even more worried than before. They lived in a stone castle and even here they were still concerned about damages. He pictured Cody’s little wood and sod shack. 

“Gotta make sure everythin’ secured for the night,” Wade answered with a nod. “I’m just gonna make sure that the food’s still good ‘n hot when they do show up so they can get a decent meal into ‘em. What brings you down here, anyway? Did you want something else to eat?”

“No, I’m not hungry at all.” He stepped closer to Wade and the fire and went on, “I’m just worried about Cody.”

“Ted, you gotta remember that Cody and his family have been livin’ down on the fields for a long time before he ever met you. His family’s been there for generations. I’m sure they know how to deal with storms like this when they happen,” Wade said assuringly, hoping to calm Ted down some. 

“I guess… but what if something really bad happens. Like say… the roof collapses in on them or something?” Ted asked. 

“You got no reason to worry, Ted. The roof survived the snow of the winter, right?” Ted nodded yes. “Then it’ll survive some wind.” 

“But this wind is really, _really_ bad! I’ve never thought about them before, how they fare during storms and things,” Ted confessed, suddenly feeling guilty. “But now Cody just means so much to me and—”

“And he’s almost eighteen soon, right?” Wade interrupted. Ted nodded again, chewing on his lower lip. “That’s quite a bit of time that he’s been livin’ there ‘n doin’ a fine job of it.” 

Ted continued to tap his fingers against his leg, though, as he was still incredibly worried about Cody and his family. 

“Wade…” Ted started and the chef nodded over his shoulder to show he was listening even as he focused on keeping the food for the staff going, “Do you think that one day, if I asked them, that Cody and his family would… let me provide them with a better home?” Wade almost dropped a spoon into the large pan before him in surprise, turning to Ted.

He swore that he could already see the cogs of possibility turning in the young DiBise’s head regarding the venture.

“Ted… that’s so very generous but they’d probably not accept it, even at the risk of offending you. If there’s one thing I heard about the Runnels’ family it was that they are proud folk, they don’t like charity.”

Ted couldn’t deny that; he had seen it in all the ways Virgil treated him so kindly and politely and always seemed so pleased and yet uncomfortable whenever Ted had something small to help them out--- such as the loaf of bread that time, or helping out on the parcel a little.

Maybe if he fixed up _all_ of the houses on _every_ parcel then they could hardly see it as an act of charity to them...

But even in his own mind already Ted knew that that wasn’t possible. Even when the day came that he took over as the lord he’d never be able to pass off a suitable excuse for such an unusual venture. Their family was generous to those who worked for them, in their castle or on their land, but that was something else.

Groaning, Ted placed his head in his hands and leant against the wall momentarily, praying fervently and silently in his head.

The back door suddenly banged open and Ted startled, though Wade barely glanced over his shoulder as though used to such occurrences.

“How’re the animals doin’ John?” Wade asked as the Head Stablehand rubbed his hands up and down his arms briskly, skin pinkened thanks to the force of the wind and what appeared to be small snowflakes in his short hair.

“They’re alrigh’,” John nodded, giving Ted a small wave, “We managed t’get most of ‘em in before it got too bad. I think everyone’ll be headin’ this way soon,” he added on to Wade.

Wade nodded and immediately began plating up as John took a seat before the young lord, giving him a warm, dimpled smile.

“So, what brings you down here?” John asked, both of them looking when the door opened again and Heath and Justin came inside.

“Oh, well… we had our fittings, they went on forever, and then we had dinner and this weird little storm seemed to come out of nowhere and I… I’m just a little worried, that’s all,” Ted answered, now tapping his fingers on the surface of the table..

“About Cody?” he asked. Ted nodded. “He’s gonna be fine,” John said immediately in response. 

“I wish I knew that for certain,” Ted muttered. 

“You won’t ever know nothin’ for certain,” John said. “I could have a horse throw me one day ‘n break my neck ‘n I’d be dead jus’ from doin’ my everyday job. I don’t mean ta frighten’ ya, but you ‘n I both know that’s a fact. So you gotta trust that Cody ‘n his family know what they’re doin’.”

“Yeah, I know… but can’t I still be worried for him?”

“Course ya can be,” he answered. “Worried fer my family, too. There’s a lot of ‘em in that little shack. If somethin’ goes wrong, well… I really tend to not try and think about it too much, ya know? No need gettin’ yerself worried sick.”

“True,” Ted said. “I just wish he was here with me,” he added in a whisper as others now began coming in for dinner (some of them looking at Ted like he was some odd creature simply because he was so out of place amongst the servants). 

“I’m sure he’s wishin’ the same thing,” John told him. 

“You really think so?” Ted asked. 

“Of course I do. I know so. I grew up here in the castle, but I did spend time with my family on the parcel,” John said. “Conditions are far nicer here than they are on the field. Even if he didn’t have other reasons to be here, the added warmth and protection from the storm would be reason enough.”

Ted only just managed to hold back on mewing like some wounded animal, wanting to just drop his head into his arms and remain that way.

“Hey, chin up,” John chided lightly, “If Cody knew you were fussing like this he’d be upset because you were working yourself up, and because you don’t have faith in him.” His voice was much lower than Ted had thought since no one else reacted.

Well, not save for Randy of course but he was _always_ paying attention where John was concerned.

“I do have faith in him,” Ted returned weakly.

Didn’t people always say that was what happened though? Something good happened in your life and then not long after something bad happened to remove that good thing. Ted’s stomach clenched up into multiple knots, making him feel as though he might be sick if he didn’t watch it.

Yes, he was something of a worrywart for those he cared about.

“Chances are it’ll be over by morning and if any of us happen to head out that way we’ll see ‘in, his dad an’ brother doin’ what it is that they do best,” John said without a shred of hesitation in his voice. Ted wished he could be so calm.

He remained down with the servants as they had their meal, many of them seeming to relax about him being there when they realised that he wasn’t there to scold them or make sure they were doing their work properly or whatever. Some even spoke to him.

He pretended not to notice their hesitation as they did.

It made him all too aware that he was considered _different_ from these people.

“Come and sit in our room for a bit?” John suggested in a whisper and Ted nodded. It was funny but he really felt that John and Randy were close friends of his now, even without Cody around. He was glad that his lover’s absence hadn’t affected his friendship with the other two, afraid they would go back to seeing him as a duty.

He made sure to tell them as much when he got into their room, away from the crowd of people, none of whom he could talk openly in front of. “I don’t know what I’d do if you two didn’t want to associate with me,” he confessed. 

“Why’d we ever do that?” John asked. 

“Well, I mean, we only became friendly because of Cody, and he’s not here, and you two are still servants whereas I’m… not,” he told them. 

“Honestly, we weren’t sure _you’d_ want to associate with _us_ now that Cody’s gone,” Randy said. “Like you said, we’re the servants.”

Ted supposed that they did have a point, but still, he was worried, though it seemed he didn’t have a reason to be. “I never thought about it like that.” Next thing he knew, a cat had jumped up into his lap and was curling up on him. He smiled at the animal which had grown considerably in size. “I thought he was supposed to be a barn cat.”

Randy shook his head, then sighed. “He is supposed to be. But John keeps insisting it’s too cold to let him stay in the barn, even though I’m sure he’d much rather go catch rats and mice than sit around pissing on things in our room all day.”

“Hey, come on now. We’re not here to talk about Ortz. We’re here to give Ted a little peace of mind,” John said. 

“Ted. It’s a little wind. A little snow. Conditions have been worse than this during winters. Homes might suffer a little damage, but it’s nothing that can’t be fixed, I promise you,” Randy told him. “I’m sure this is nothing compared to some of the things Cody’s gone through.”

That only seemed to make Ted feel worse. He’d gone for so long without knowing anyone that lived on the parcels, or caring about the conditions in which they lived. Now he’d seen it with his own two eyes and had fallen in love with one of the men that lived that life and had come to realize that they were no different, really, not when it came to their basic needs. “I just want him to be here with me,” Ted muttered. 

“I know you do, but you and I both know that his family needs him more,” Randy said.

“Yeah, I know, but… I can’t help but be a little selfish every now and again.”

“We know,” John said gently, “And in your case I think you could stand to be a little more selfish but this… this goes way beyond you and he, and you both have obligations that you must keep, remember?” Ted sighed dolefully.

Oh yes, he was well-aware of that sentiment.

Continuing to scratch Ortz’s ears Ted then admitted about his question to Wade concerning fixing up all of the homes on the parcels some day.

“I know such an endeavour would really help your family, John,” seeing as how many of them lived underneath one roof. They needed more space.

John looked touched by the sentiment and chuckled a little, “Aye they could do with more room, and though many’d probably thank ye fer the held Teddy, there’re some who _won’t_. We’re a proud people down on the parcel, right?” he looked to Randy and his lover nodded, pretending he hadn’t been subtly clicking his tongue to get Ortz’s attention.

“And many of us actually built the shacks we live in, or our grandaddy’s built ‘em. Either way some of ‘em might take offence to you wanting to change it.” Ted looked to crestfallen that John reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

“He’ll be back before you know it. Just have faith that he and his family know what they’re doing down there,” he repeated.

In an effort to distract him somewhat from his panic Randy then brought up what they had been talking about about Maryse and Mike possibly having a baby to substitute for Maryse and Ted having a baby. Ted groaned afresh as his head hurt from the many considerations.

John took a pretty promising, straightforward approach to it though. “If she is indeed with that servant then she’ll be happy to sleep with him without fear of you kicking her out and telling everyone, and you an’ that fella did have the same basic build going on. Besides, that way you can keep your promise to Cody. You let Mike help tend the children, they grow up being close to him even though they may never know the truth.”

And really, at the end of the day _that_ was the bit Ted was having trouble with accepting.

“I don’t want Mike, or Maryse, or _anyone_ to resent me because of that decision.”

“Well, you need to talk with them first,” Randy said. “But if they _are_ involved… try and put yourself in his shoes. He’s a servant with a _woman_ of nobility. They probably haven’t consummated their relationship because of the risks involved. Could you imagine being around Cody all that time and never making love to him?”

Ted shook his head and muttered, “No.” Quite honestly, he didn’t even want to think how it would be had he and Cody never made love.

“Now imagine someone else comes along and is going to marry her, sleep with her, probably take her virginity and father her children… Now imagine that you’re told that you can be the one to father her children. Wouldn’t you take that opportunity if it was given to you?” Randy asked. “I know that I would if I happened to be in his position,” he added. 

“Even though you’d never be known to the child as its father?”

“So long as I can see my child and have a hand in raising it, just knowing that I’m the child’s father would be enough,” Randy told him. 

“You really think so?” Ted asked again, still unsure. 

“I’m with Randy,” John said. “I think I’d be happy knowin’ that it was my child, even if it’d have yer name. But like he said, talk to Maryse ‘n Mike about it first before you start gettin’ yerself too worked up.”

“Well, the other option would be that _I_ father her children!” Ted exclaimed. “I… I don’t know if I could do that to Cody. He loves me so much, and I’d feel as though I were betraying him if I slept with her enough to produce children.”

“He knows you’re only marrying for duty,” Randy reminded him. 

“I know he does… but still…,” Ted muttered.

“Think you can even get yer dick hard to fuck her?” John then asked, laughing when Ted’s eyes went wide. 

Ted’s mouth opened and then closed again, hanging his head somewhat and clearing his suddenly dry throat awkwardly. “I tried,” he admitted with clear discomfort, surprising both of the other men, “I mean, I tried to picture myself attempting to sleep with her, even whilst trying to keep Cody in my mind’s eye but… nothing.”

And if he was forced into that situation and she got the wrong idea, going around saying that he was incapable of performing everything would go to hell.

“Nothin’, huh?” John mused slightly, leaning back on the bed where he was sprawled, Randy settling so his head was comfortably on John’s stomach and Ted perched neatly off to the opposite side. Ted flushed darkly, clearly expecting that they might torment him in some manner and asked a little defensively, “Well, how did _you_ two manage it with women?”

That seemed to stump both men for they were quiet for a while.

In all honesty they hadn’t actually considered their motives like that before since they tried not to mention those occasions too much.

“I could do it because I panicked I think,” Randy admitted.

John added in, “I think I could manage it because I was jealous. I mean, it was nowhere as satisfying as with Randy but I did feel something from it.” That probably wasn’t too clear an explanation but oh well.

Giving Randy a chance to compose his thoughts since Ted would undoubtedly want an explanation John then said, “I wanted to know what was so great about a woman that Randy would leave me for one, to stop sleeping with me to sleep with her.”

Of course it hadn’t turned out quite like that but at the time he’d thought that way.

“Silly fool,” Randy smiled slightly to himself.

“How could you sleep with her because you were afraid, Randy?” Ted prompted after letting John’s words sink in.

“You know how sometimes your body, when it’s afraid of something… you just feel this rush of energy inside you? Well, that’s how I was with her. And even when I was with her, I kept thinking about John. How different John felt… how much it _hurt_ when John entered me, but… then at the same time, I was damn afraid of what I felt for John and that spurred me on with Sam…” Randy gesticulated a bit then his hands fell to the bed. “It’s hard to explain.”

“I think being nervous would only make it less likely for…” Ted trailed off.

“It did help, though, that she was really good at sucking cock,” Randy added. When John gave him a look, Randy returned it with one of his own as though to say, ‘What? It’s the truth!’

“Liz did stroke me quite a bit beforehand,” John admitted. 

“I don’t _want_ her sucking me,” Ted told them. “I don’t want her _touching_ me.”

“That’s something that’ll have to wait to be discussed with her. And I’d say do it well before you ask her to marry you. Because if she goes into this marriage with any false pretenses, not knowing the whole story, then she could ruin you and your family,” Randy said.

“And what if I tell her everything and she still lets the word out about Cody and myself?” Ted asked them, finding something else to worry about. God, he was getting as bad as Brett. 

“Then you let everyone know about her and Mike and tell everyone that he’s been sleeping with her, which would most assuredly taint her family name,” Randy replied. “It may or may not be the truth, but if both sides have slanderous stories, then at least it won’t just be you that’s put in a bad light.”

“Oh, wonderful, that makes me feel even better.”

“Hey, you still got a while before ya see her again,” John said. “Take yer time, think about what yer gonna tell her, then jus’ tell her. Ain’t no use beatin’ ‘round the bush about it.”

Ted sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “Fuck,” he muttered. Deciding that the subject needed to be changed, get the focus off him, he then dropped his hands and asked, “So, Randy, has Brett come to talk to you yet about his pre-wedding jitters?”

“Nope,” he answered. “Guess I still scare him.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t gone and searched him out yet, or anything,” Ted mused.

“I was considering that,” Randy admitted, “But I didn’t know if it might be considered over-stepping my boundaries somehow.” Regardless of how straightforward and unabiding of rules he might seem he did have a sense of decorum and tact… he just didn’t always choose to use them. “It might be a good idea actually,” Ted admitted. Even though he didn’t care to admit it Brett was exactly like him: he dithered when it came to rather important necessities.

“I mean, Brett’ll never approach you on his own at this rate,” he added.

John nodded his head when Randy looked to him, assuring him it would be Ok but then reminding him, “But you’ve gotta be nicer and a little more subtle to him than we were with these two.”

Brett was younger and more impressionable even than Ted after all.

“Yeah, I know,” Randy pointed out, giving John’s stomach a small poke, “I’m not stupid.”

“Of course not,” John cooed playfully and Randy stuck his tongue out as his lover from where he was looking at him upside down. Ted had to fight the urge to lose his temper at their lack of focus; they were helping him and experience told him losing his mood at someone who wasn’t at fault was a bad idea.

“I’ll see him tomorrow,” Randy started, but then Ted cut across him lightly and said, “Maybe you should go and see him now. He’ll be in his room and he’ll be on his own, it’s perfect.” Not that he wanted Randy to push off per se but sooner was better than later in the end.

The two older men looked surprised before Randy roused himself off of the bed and headed out to see Brett after giving John a kiss and sending Ted another suspicious look on his way out.

~~~

Just as expected, Brett was in his room, door open as he lounged on his bed reading. His eyes grew wide and he snapped the book shut when he heard a knock on the door and looked over to find Randy standing there. “May I come in?” he asked, manners proper as ever. 

“Yes, come in,” Brett answered. “What, um, brings you here?” His fingers tapped nervously on the cover of the book. That must have been a habit he picked up from some member of his family. 

“Oh, nothing really… well, ok, no, there was definitely something that brought me here. I’ve heard that you’ve been asking questions about certain things that maybe the people you’re asking don’t know anything about,” he said, hoping that Brett was catching onto what he was saying. 

“Do you mean about… Kristen?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Well, yes… but more specifically, your wedding night and just what you’re supposed to do once you’re in your wedding bed,” Randy finally said, being his usual blunt self.

Brett blushed. Randy had a feeling this conversation would get pretty interesting.

Silence descended between them and Randy had to fight the urge to chuckle; he couldn’t remember a time when he had been so naïve, though admittedly he’d never been as sheltered as the DiBiase sons all had. “If you’d like me to go…?” he then said casually, making to leave.

“No!” Brett gasped out, standing up quickly before realising that he’d over-reacted somewhat and he ducked his head sheepishly before mumbling, “I’d really appreciate it if you stayed, Randy.”

The younger men then motioned Randy to take a seat; he’d be uncomfortable talking up to the other man. Randy did as he was bid, slightly surprised, and then looked to Brett. “So, what is it you want to know _exactly_?” he wasn’t going to sit and talk about everything if he didn’t need to.

If he did he had the feeling Brett’d set a fire with his blush.

Sighing heavily and rubbing the back of his neck in that self-conscious gesture that Ted too sometimes adopted Brett than asked, “What do I have to do to… make her ready?”

When Randy arched a brow Brett stammered, “I m-mean so I don’t hurt her as badly.” 

“Well…” Randy began, thinking back. “It’s going to hurt her no matter what,” he began bluntly. 

“Oh,” Brett said, mouth in a lopsided frown. 

“You know, you don’t have to sleep with her on your wedding night,” Randy told him. “Have you even kissed her?” he asked. He knew they weren’t supposed to be kissing before they were married, but that didn’t mean they adhered to the rules.

Brett smiled and nodded. “That’s all, though… We really didn’t ever have time together. Any time that we tried to even just talk to one another alone, someone would come and find us.”

“Then I would say take your time with things. Don’t be afraid to… touch her,” Randy said. “Use your fingers to get her used to the idea of something inside her body, as she won’t be at all familiar with the sensation.”

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation,” Brett muttered, face turning redder by the second. 

“You’re the one that wanted to know. So I’m telling you. It’s got to be better talking to me than it is to your brother, right?” Randy asked. 

“Well, yes,” Brett said wanly. Ted didn’t have any intimate experience either as far as he knew.

“There’s no need to be shy, Brett, talk to me.”

The nature of Randy’s position was to be tactful, and although he wasn’t viewed as very caring he did make a point of directing a person in the right direction if they were brave enough to chance his reputation and come to him with a problem.

Brett supposed Randy was right; it wasn’t as though the other could tell anyone what he’d said, and even if he did there was nothing wrong with caring for his future wife’s welfare.

“If I don’t actually _sleep_ with her on our wedding night, will…” Brett bit his lip and looked down, suddenly appealing the spitting image of Ted back when he had been that age, save for the apple-like cheeks the blonde possessed.

“Will she think there’s something _wrong_ with me?” God forbid she get the wrong idea because of it.

“Of course she won’t,” Randy said –Kristen hadn’t struck him as that sort of women- “but you’ll need to talk to her, communication between couples is good.”

“So… so talk to her? God, I’m having a hard enough time talking to _you_ about this, I can’t even think about how it’d be talking to her,” Brett mumbled. 

“Well, you’re not going to be marrying and sleeping with me, now are you?” Randy asked. “No,” he answered for Brett. “You’re going to have to talk to her and get more comfortable around her.”

“I suppose. I wish we had time to talk about that now, you know, _before_ we get married and we’re expected to start a family,” Brett told him. 

“Silly, isn’t it?” Randy asked. “No one actually tells you what to do once you get married. They just expect you to know… even though I can assure you that they felt the exact same way when they got married.”

“Is that how you felt when you got married?” Brett asked him. 

Randy gave him a smile. “Samantha and I… shall we just say that we had time to talk things out _before_ we married?”

“Oh…” Brett sighed slightly and Randy mentally offered a slight apology that he was lying because he hadn’t _needed_ to know exactly… Samantha knew more than enough.

“If you talk it through with each other you’re less likely to startle one another, maybe even accidentally hurt one another. Everyone is embarrassed the first time, but gradually you’ll get over your shyness.”

“So, using my fingers inside of her,” Brett’s ears were crimson, “Can make it easier, and just touching and kissing is a good way for us to… build up?”

“Yes,” Randy nodded, figuring he didn’t need to explain everything as the boy had to learn _some_ of it on his own as they all did--- it was half the fun after all. “You’ll learn very quickly what you and she enjoy.”

“Doesn’t make me any less nervous,” Brett admitted a little uneasily.

“Nothing wiill I’m afraid. Oh, and, word of advice: try not to drink too much on the night…” ah, a lesson well learned indeed.

Brett chuckled a bit. “After the amount that I drank at the holiday party, I don’t plan on drinking too much… I’ll stick to my one glass of mead or wine per meal,” he assured him. 

“Good, good,” Randy said. 

“Randy?” Brett then asked, since it seemed like Randy was about ready to head out. 

“Yeah?”

“You don’t think Ted will have a problem with this, do you? I mean… me getting married before him…” his voice dropped low as he continued, “losing my virginity before him?”

“Oh, Ted’s not a— Ted’s not the type to have a problem with that sort of thing,” Randy said, hoping that Brett didn’t catch his near slip up. Hopefully he managed to catch himself in time.

~~~

“You tryin’ to get rid o’ him or somethin’?” John asked, amused.

“No, no,” Ted started, but then sighed and shook his head, “I mean, not entirely. I do think getting Brett now would be best since the upcoming days look like they’ll be busy for him.”

And, well, if he had more to say it would be helpful to say it to John because he was the one who had the frame of mind that Cody could come to have when he married Maryse, and so he wanted to try and see if he could prepare for any eventuality.

“John… what exactly did you react like when you found out that Randy had married?”

John looked surprised, “And what brought that on?”

Ted shrugged. “I’m just… wondering what it was like for you, what with remaining unmarried, single to the outside world.”

“Well… I was less shocked about the wedding than I was about the engagement. _That_ came out of the blue. But Randy told me about the wedding, how it was going to happen quickly. He was still young when he got married ya know; though we was back to havin’ a thing together, it was still pretty fresh in my mind that he’d actually fucked the woman he was marryin. All in all though? I could understand why he did it. Them rumours about us amongst the older crowd was hard to take, especially since we was so young,” John said. 

“So… so you were, um, ok with it?” he asked. 

“Don’t know if I’d say that, exactly,” John replied. It was a strange situation, really, because he could understand why it had to happen… but he never actually wanted it to happen. 

“Well, that’s helpful,” Ted muttered. 

“This is a complicated situation. There’s no clear cut way a thinkin’ here,” John said. “We just gotta go with it, though. Cody may not like it, but he’ll understand it.”

“I don’t know if he’d understand if I slept with her… and to be quite honest, I don’t think I could _stand_ myself if I slept with her,” Ted confessed to him. 

“I’m afraid I can’t help you there, Ted,” John said apologetically, “We only had duties to our family names, but you… you’ve got more.”

Ted was of noble birth and as such there was many a responsibility that came along with continuing the bloodline and further enhancing your family status and suchlike. Ted looked momentarily crestfallen but it couldn’t be helped; it wasn’t as though Ted could just substitute someone in his place in any known fashion. “So, basically, I may need to just see if my suspicions are correct and hopefully convince her that we can make a working arrangement out of it that no one else need know about?” the blonde asked the brunette opposite.

“Pretty much,” John said, “You can’t not marry her.”

He’d managed to escape one bride (no offence to Kristen) it was true he wouldn’t be able to do it again. Not since his parents were well aware of the situation and his father was all for it.

Oh, but how he wished he didn’t have to.

In that moment Ted couldn’t remember ever feeling more tired. Cody usually made him feel better when he grew anxious and he was rather dependent on him for it…

However, as things stood he was needing to learn how to do it for himself again. He needed to be clear in his choices as they wouldn’t just affect his life alone.

“It just… it doesn’t seem fair. Why can’t I make my own choices in life? Why do I have to do as my father demands and marry her?” Ted asked, more hypothetically than anything. 

John gave him a sad smile, “I think you need to be considerin’ the fact that yer dad didn’t kick Cody out. He let you two stay on as you were.”

“So? He only did that because I said I would leave with Cody.” 

Now John raised a brow. “I think you ‘n I both know it’s more ‘n jus’ that. Don’t you think his history with Cody’s father had anythin’ to do with it? Maybe also the fact that he loves you and wants you to be happy?”

“But I’m happy with Cody, not with anyone else. Especially not with her!” Ted exclaimed.

“I think he knows that, too. But he’s already lost one son, I don’ think he could stand to see you go as well. Which is why he let you ‘n Cody stay on, though at the same time, he still wants you to carry on the family name with pride.”

Ted groaned and placed his head into his hands; he was a terrible son, wasn’t he? But in his defense he had never before had something in his life that he cared about like Cody.

It was inevitable that one day he’d hurt him, when he married the beautiful French woman, and it would be one day inevitable that Cody might hurt him back.

Hadn’t he long since heard about how eligible Cody was? Knew of his appeal personally?

“I can’t get away with not marrying her, but I’ll never be happy with her the way I know I could be happy with Cody…” Ted mumbled slightly, looking up when John placed a hand on his shoulder, understanding on his face.

“Cody would want you to do right by your family, Ted,” he reminded him and Ted sighed.

Cody would never allow him to give his family up for him, hadn’t he said as much before? “I don’t want to give myself to anyone but him… and I don’t want him giving himself to anyone but me.” Layla may be out of the equation now but that mattered not.

“You may have to. But he knows that,” John said, trying to assure Ted that things would be ok.

“I know he knows that… but I don’t think he’s honestly as ok with the idea as he claims to be,” Ted told him. 

“No, he’s probably not. Even I know I ain’t completely fine with the fact that Randy’s married,” John said, though he was sure that Ted remembered that from when they first saw Randy with his wife. 

“I wish we could just… _leave_. Like Michael did. So that we don’t have to deal with this, with me having to get married, start a family… so that it’d just be me and Cody,” Ted said. 

“You’d never do that,” John stated simply. Maybe if circumstances were different and Michael hadn’t left. But then, if he hadn’t gone, Ted wouldn’t be as pressured into marriage and probably wouldn’t have taken any interest in going to the parcels, and, quite honestly, never would have met Cody at all. Well, one day he may have met Cody, since they did seem destined to be together, but it certainly wouldn’t have been as they did, that much John knew. 

“I think about it, though,” Ted confessed. “I think about it a lot. I don’t know what we’d do or where we’d go, but god, do I think about it…”

“You _really_ think about it?” John asked, meaning had he thought in detail or just fantasised a little.

“I’ve really thought about it,” Ted said in all earnesty, “I thought about what we would do, what we would say…”

John’s eyes widened slightly; he would have thought that the idea of leaving would have frightened Ted since he had been born in this and the likelihood had always been that he’d die there too.

“I imagined going down there at night, getting him out of bed and then the both of us riding off together, just going and going until we’re away from here…” Ted’s eyes got a faraway look.

“So what?” John gave a slightly uneasy chuckle, “You ride off into the sunset together without so much as a goodbye to us?” he joked lightly.

“I’d say goodbye before,” Ted said absently, “Or leave a letter. And we couldn’t go whilst it was light because people would stop us.” That sounded like he had given some serious thought to this indeed. A sad sigh then left Ted and he smiled weakly at John, “But I can’t do it.” Maybe that made him a coward but he couldn’t help it; he couldn’t abandon his family like that and he couldn’t ask Cody to abandon his family for his sake either, it wasn’t fair.

“Yer allowed to think about it, though,” John told him. “Randy thinks about what life would be like if he’d been of noble birth all the time. When I ask where I fit into the picture, he says I’d be his personal servant, just like Cody to you, but I’d _only_ be used fer sex. Sure makes me feel appreciated.”

Ted smiled a little at that. “Sounds just like Randy.”

“That it does, God love ‘im. ‘N god knows why I love him… but I do,” John said. “Then sometimes I think about what it’d be like if we’d grown up on the parcels instead of us both growin’ up in the castle. We’d a known each other, sure, but he couldn’t see each other as often. Maybe we’d a become lovers, but… who knows? So, Ted, yer allowed to think about things like that. All the what ifs in life.”

“Yeah… Doesn’t make it any easier though, does it? I… do you think he’s thinking the same things right now? Do you think he wants to be here with me as much as I want him to be here? Or do I just sound ridiculous?” Ted asked, now worrying himself up yet again.


	64. Chapter 64

For a moment Brett looked at him, brow furrowed in a manner that reminded Randy of Ted Sr. on the occasions he had been asked to tend to the man when he was working and such.

It was the look that said something wasn’t quite right.

A quiet curse sounded in Randy’s mind as Brett asked, “What were you going to say?”

Randy thought quickly.

“I was just going to say that he isn’t a… petty man,” Randy said, “I know he’s said as much to us that he really doesn’t mind that you’re going first. He’s just happy you’re happy.”

That seemed to pacify Brett because he quirked a small smile of affection and nodded, “I know… I just wish that he was going to be as happy about _his_ marriage,” he confessed.

“It is a shame, yes, but… a lot of people still end up happy in arranged marriages,” Randy told him. “Well… they at least get along and live a contented life together.”

“Ted deserves better than a contented life with his wife, though,” Brett said, and Randy tended to agree. 

“He does. But this marriage is the best for both families. It’s unfortunate it has to happen this way, but it does,” Randy said, both of them knowing it was the truth.

“What ever happened to that girl he met at school?” Brett asked. 

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about,” Randy told him. 

“Oh, he’s never told you about her? Well, he said one night that he had fallen for this beautiful girl, who was the sister of one of his fellow students, one he only knew in passing. However, she was foreign and he didn’t know their surname… But he said that he was completely taken with her,” Brett explained. 

“Nope, he’s never told me about her,” Randy said. Oh, neither Ted nor Cody would ever hear the end of this one now.

“How strange… but yes, there was her,” Brett said absently. The pair conversed a little while longer, Randy outlining some more things to help them build their coital confidence.

“Randy, I um,” Brett held his hand out to the man when he prepared to head out of his room, “I really appreciate your help.”

Still amused by how polite the DiBiases were to him even now Randy shook Brett’s hand firmly and said, “I’m here to help your family and yourself however you need.”

Like the rest of the staff he owed the DiBiases a debt of gratitude.  
Randy then bid Brett goodnight and headed back downstairs.

Brett exhaled a gentle breath and started to undress himself for bed, mind working now he suddenly had Ted’s unknown lady in his mind again. He knew that he was really very lucky to be marrying Kristen (and wasn’t he glad that she wasn’t marrying his brother as planned?) but he couldn’t help feel like Ted had made sacrifices for him to do so.

It wasn’t long before he fell asleep despite all that he had on his mind, slightly reassured about his wedding night now.

~~~

“Ted,” John looked at him seriously, “I would bet Ortz,” he scratched the sleeping fat kitten’s back and the creature shifted slightly, rolling onto his side and making John chuckle, “I could bet that you were Cody’s first thought when he awoke this morning and you’ll be his last thought tonight as well.”

“Do you think so?” God knew Cody had been on his mind all day.

“Of course I do,” John said without hesitation, “That’s what love is. Believe me, I know since I’ve experienced it, am still experiencin’ it with Randy. If I’da never met ‘im then chances are I’d’ve never felt this way or truly understood it. He’ll be counting down the days until he can see you again.” And, speaking of counting, time, John knew that Ted would have to go soon as they’d been there a while talking together.

“Randy must still be with Brett,” John commented lightly, “He hasn’t come back yet an’ all.” Ted couldn’t deny he was rather surprised by that consideration; he would have thought his brother’s shyness would have had him clamming up and therefore not saying anything to Randy.

“Brett’s put up with Randy longer than I ever thought he would. I have to give him credit,” Ted muttered. 

“Same ‘ere. Considerin’ the last time Brett saw Randy it looked like he was about to piss himself,” John said. 

“He better not be corrupting my little brother’s mind too much,” Ted told him. 

“This is Randy we’re talkin’ about, Ted… don’t hold him to too much of a high standard, cuz… we’re talking about Randy here,” John reminded him. “He is the one who told you that you could use yer tongue in Cody’s arse.”

Ted sighed. John did have a point. Randy was never one to hold back… anything… “Whose bright idea was this, anyway?”

“Yours,” John reminded and Ted rubbed his forehead, “So it was. My bad.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

The wind was still howling outside and Ted felt a flicker of unease again though he kept it to himself, almost falling from the bed in surprise when Randy suddenly walked back into the room. “You took your time,” John grinned.

Randy kissed his lover and dropped onto the bed beside him, clearly surprised that Ted was still there, “Brett didn’t open up for a bit.”

“Must be a familial thing,” John teased Ted lightly, hand rubbing the back of Randy’s neck lightly, “It go Ok otherwise?”

Randy nodded and then turned to Ted, “So who was this mystery sister of a schoolmate you were infatuated with?”

For a moment none of them moved and then John was exclaiming, “You _what_?”

Ted cringed. “What the hell did you two talk about?!” Ted looked between the two, then sighed, knowing they wouldn’t let it go. “Cody, ok? Cody’s the damn mystery sister of my classmate.”

“Really now? I had no idea Cody was actually a girl, the sister of someone who attended your alma matter,” Randy teased. 

“I had to tell my father _something_ … it was while we were on holiday last year to the ocean and Kristen and I decided that we weren’t going to marry… because she really had feelings for Brett and I, well…” he smiled a little as he went on, “I had already, unknowingly, given Cody my heart.”

“And you say I’m the sappy one,” Randy said to John, who smacked his arm. 

“Well I think it’s sweet,” John told him. “But I take it he gave up his search fer yer one foreign girl in exchange fer another?” John then asked.

“Seems that way, doesn’t it? He knows the truth now, though… but he told me that he was suspecting something would happen between us from the first time that he saw me see Cody,” Ted told them. 

“Then the fact that he invited Cody to come work for ya despite that should really tell ya sumthin,” John said. 

“Yeah, he invites Cody here to work, I end up falling more and more in love with him each and every day, yet he still goes and pushes this marriage thing on me and tells me that Cody and I should stop… apparently we had our fun together, and that was supposed to be that,” Ted went on. 

“So… did she have a name?” Randy asked, completely ruining Ted’s moment. 

“No, Randy, no… she never had a name,” Ted answered, shaking his head side to side. 

“Brett seems to think that you still have a thing for her. _When_ are you going to let him know about you and Cody?” was Randy’s next question. It didn’t seem fair to Brett to keep him so in the dark.

“Not yet,” Ted responded immediately, “I have my reasons, Ok, and I really don’t know how Brett would feel to learn such a thing.” Silly as it might seem he doubted Brett had ever considered that two people of the same gender could fall in love before, not unless he’d heard the condemnation of it in church.

“Ted, you need to tell him,” John pointed out, “Your brother has no idea where your heart lies and without meaning to that could mean he may end up saying something that will upset you or Cody.”

“I know,” Ted groaned slightly before then standing up, “I guess I should head to my own room now…” he started off.

“Running away from the issue?” Randy asked and John smacked his arm again.

“You _really_ need to stop doing that,” John scolded Randy lightly and Randy stuck his tongue back out, not in the least repentant to what he’d said.

Ted flushed and shook his head, sighing, “Cody and I talked about telling him one day, alright? Just not now, not when he already had so much going on in his life that he does need to focus on.”

Ted was in his own bedroom before too long, and he found that he couldn’t sleep even though it had to be late.

In the end he figured he’d write for a little while before he tried to sleep again. He had so much on his mind and the journal was the only sounding-board he had that wouldn’t talk back to him and that he could show Cody when they were together again as he had promised he would.

It was another hour before he blew his candle out after stopping his writing.

And a little longer before he fell asleep, mind filled with disjointed images in his dreams.

It seemed as though he’d barely laid his head down when someone was knocking on his door to awaken him. Ted groaned and pressed his face into the pillow; he really missed Cody’s wake up calls, and really _didn’t_ want to get up.

The knocking continued until Ted responded, “Yes, yes, I’m awake.” He didn’t move much, though, in fact, he pulled his blanket up even further. He groaned, however, when he realized that he couldn’t fall back asleep. 

So, he sat up and pushed the covers off of himself, getting out of bed to go pick out some clothes for the day. He threw on something easy, casual, and headed out. He ran into Brett headed down the hallway and stopped him. “You and Randy talked for quite some time last night.”

“Yeah… it wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be,” Brett admitted. Really, Randy wasn’t that bad at all. He could see why Ted had become friendly with him.

“I told you he wasn’t all that bad,” Ted then said, and Brett shrugged. “Though he’s certainly brutally honest.”

A light pink flush touched Brett’s cheeks. “That he is. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who’s as straightforward and blunt as he is.”

“Same here,” Ted agreed with a nod. “It was helpful, though? Talking to him?” Ted asked.

Brett nodded. “Yes, it was.”

“How did _I_ come up in the conversation, though?” Ted couldn’t help but ask.

“He told you that?” Brett looked momentarily embarrassed and contrite before he sighed somewhat.

“Well, I’d asked him if he thought you might be mad about me marrying before you and…” he dropped his voice and flushed a little darker, sending his brother an apologetic look, “Losing my virginity before you.” For a moment Ted could only gape; he didn’t think Brett would have dared voice such a thought.

“But he said you’re not like that,” Brett continued on and Ted was glad that Randy hadn’t inadvertently dropped any hints… but now he understood why he’d asked what he had.

“Well, I’m not angry, he’s right,” Ted said after a few moments to recover, resuming walking alongside his brother.

“Good,” Brett said, “But I also said about _her_ \--“ Ted tried to hold in a wince at the fact that Brett was still mentioning the lie he’d all but forgotten himself.

“Because I said I wished you could be as happy as I’m sure I’m going to be with Kristen.”

Ted squeezed his brother’s shoulder.

Sadly, no matter how much Brett might hope for him he knew that it wouldn’t happen.

“Brett, I’m thrilled that you and Kristen are together. And that you’re happy. I couldn’t possibly want anything more for you,” Ted told him as he led the way down the stairs. 

“But I want you to be happy, too… it’s not fair, I don’t think.”

Ted gave a sad little smile, though Brett couldn’t see it. “I know. But the world isn’t exactly fair, is it?” He’d come to learn that a whole lot better when he got to know Cody better. 

“No, but… I don’t know, I just want you to be with someone you really, truly care for. And that’s _not_ Maryse,” Brett said. He then went on to say something that _really_ surprised him, “She seemed too close to her personal attendant, Michael was it?”

Ted drew in a breath. If Brett had realized how close Maryse and Mike were, maybe he had also noticed how close he and Cody _really_ were. “You noticed that, too, huh?” he asked. 

Brett nodded. “She doesn’t seem like a good match for you at all, Teddy… I know her family has land and money and will help build alliances between our countries… but that doesn’t mean I think she’s good for you.”

“Thanks, Brett,” Ted smiled at his brother, placing an arm around his shoulders as they descended the stairs to get to the dining-room for their breakfast, “That means a lot.”

He’d rather that at least Brett got to be happy at the end of the day though.

Brett placed an arm around his brother in turn and smiled back to him; despite Randy’s reassurances he had some lingering doubt about Ted’s feelings so it was nice to be confirmed.

They entered breakfast together to find their parents and the food already there, both unsure whether they should be amused or reproving that their sons had decided on a late start.

“Good morning,” Ted and Brett chorused together as they took their places, immediately reaching for things to eat. Caroline smiled and returned the greeting before then saying, “Don’t forget that we have some more plans to make today, Brett. You too Ted.”

Ted fought the urge to keep from whining about the fact that he had to possibly be involved in more fittings--- though he doubted that they would be able to make it to the castle even from the village given the outside.

“Yes, Ma,” he said instead. He wanted to be involved with Brett’s wedding, really, he did… he just didn’t want to be involved in every single step of it. He didn’t think that was really necessary. But he also wasn’t about to argue with his mother, so he smiled and agreed. 

He honestly didn’t even know what there was left to plan. They’d covered so much the day before… his mother’s list of things they needed for the wedding was pretty outrageous as far as he was concerned. A priest, the bride, the groom and their families were really all there needed to be for a wedding. Of course, Ted knew they’d never be able to have a small simple wedding like that. 

That got him thinking that, if Michael did actually come, he would need to ask him about his own wedding. And then thinking about Michael… how would he ever take the news about Ted being romantically involved with Cody? He had run off, done something completely unconventional… maybe he wouldn’t mind so much the thought of Ted and Cody. But then again, it was hard to say. 

His focus only returned to the then and now when his mother said, “Ted, dear, your food’s getting cold.”

“Oh, sorry,” he shook his head slightly and then resumed eating the lukewarm food in front of him. He didn’t mind that it was cold though; after seeing what Cody had been surviving on it terms of food he had learnt to be much more grateful for what he received as a given.

Catching Brett’s eye and seeing the concerned look sent his way Ted was quick to nod his head a little to reassure him that he was Ok. Sometimes his family could be much more astute than he gave them credit for, and even now when he was more than aware of it it was easy for him to forget. He’d have to make sure he didn’t let his guard down too much in case one of them collared him for it.

When they were all finished Caroline led the way into the first living-area, Ted Sr. making an attempt to slope off to his office to check over the harvest figures that he had been given for the current season but his wife wasn’t having any of it--- and Ted Sr. knew as well as his sons that arguing with her was a fruitless endeavour and so he should just do as he was told. This amused his sons greatly.

Soon the damned list was out again and the DiBiase family settled in to begin making further wedding arrangements. 

“When are we going to have the servants begin doing the rooms up?” Ted Sr. asked, hoping that maybe he’d be able to go off and talk to Randy about the housekeeping details. And it had to be a cold day in hell before he would willingly go and speak about housekeeping. 

“Not until about a week before, I’d say,” she answered. “We have our guest count and there are a lot of people so they’ll need time to prepare things.”

“Well, why not start now? That’ll give them a lot of time to prepare the rooms before guests arrive,” he suggested.

“Because then the sheets will have been sitting on the beds for weeks and they’ll be dirty and need to be washed again. Might as well save the trouble and put everything together later,” Caroline reasoned. Folded up behind her initial list of things to do, she had a second list. The guest list. “Ted, dear,” she said, looking to her middle son, “could you go bring this to Randal?”

Ted Sr.’s eyes went wide as he realized that his son was about to go embark on the task that he had wanted for himself. “But—” he protested, though he was cut off.

“Let him know that these are the guests that are coming so he can do room assignments and know just how many room will need to be prepared,” she told him.

“Yes, Ma,” he said, happy to be getting out of the wedding talk for at least a little while.

Sending his father a not-quite-apologetic smile Ted then had to fight the urge not to run out of the room in glee that he no longer had to sit there listening to wedding-talk… and he couldn’t help wonder if his mother had let him have the job precisely for that reason.

Hitting the stairs Ted chanced sliding down the stone banister a little in the way they had all done as children and gotten terrible scoldings for uncouth behaviour.

A quick trip to the kitchens found someone who told him Randy was in the stables with John assessing the animals.

Ted had to fight back the urge to comment that he wasn’t sure that was _all_ they were doing.

Thanking the person he then headed out towards the stables, poking his head around the door. John and Randy were standing with the redheaded stable hand and his adopted brother, the dark-skinned boy, seemingly looking over something. For a horrible moment Ted wondered if his horse was injured--- but a quick look told him that said steed was fine and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Clearing his throat to let them know he was there he then stepped inside quickly, shifting his weight a little since it was rather chilly and he hadn’t bothered wrapping up.

“Mornin’ Ted,” John smiled warmly, “What brings ya out ‘ere so early this mornin’?” Randy cocked his head slightly as Ted approached, holding the list out to him.

“Wedding guest list,” Ted answered as Randy took the parchment from him. “My mother wanted me to pass it along to you so you can figure out how many guest rooms we’ll need and all that good stuff,” he told him. 

“Your brother looks to be quite popular,” Randy said as he looked over the extensive guest list. “Quite a number of foreign guests. Maryse’s family, of course,” he said, glancing up at Ted, who pulled a face. “The Del Rios of Spain… Wonder why your father wants them… probably to set up a marriage between his future children and Brett’s future children.”

Ted sighed. That would be just like his father to do something like that. “Well… umm… that was really all I was sent here to do,” Ted told them. 

“But you don’t really want to go back to talking about the wedding, do you?” Randy asked. 

“No. No, not at all,” Ted answered. He loved Brett and he wanted his wedding day to be one of the best days of his life… but he was really pretty over the wedding talk. 

“You can stay out ‘ere if you wanna,” Johh told him. “Honestly, ya probably won’t find it at all interestin’, but yer welcome to stay. Just so ya don’t have ta go back in there,” he concluded with a shrug.

“I do think I will,” Ted admitted, wondering if any of them thought bad of him for skipping out on the talks, “To be honest I’d find watching a pig roast interesting at this point,” and that took a really, _really_ long time to do properly.

“What’re you all doing?” Ted asked curiously, seeing that they were all stood in front of a pen. “I was just showing Justin here what the foal looks like that he’ll get to tend. It’s obviously older than a newborn but it won’t be until this age that he can actually do anything with him.” He indicated one of the last batch of foals, “They’re all pretty big now though.”

“You’re going to tend your own?” Ted asked Justin, seeing how the other jumped and then looked to the others before nodding, “Yes, sir,” he murmured.

“Just call me Ted,” the blonde said swiftly, “This lot do. Please, titles make me… uncomfortable.”

Randy then nudged John’s shoulder and said, “So you’re expecting a bigger birthrate this year?” last year had been rather slow actually, something that had bothered John.

“Yeah,” John nodded, “And we really do need horses,” they had the family ones, sure, but they didn’t have as many working horses as they had once had and they needed them for trade in the village too.

“Which horses do you use for breeding?” Ted asked. He knew that his father’s horse fathered not only his horse, but he also fathered Brett’s, both with the same mare, just a year apart. 

“This year we used Mercury, Apollo and Zeus, which is yer dad’s horse, though this’ll probably be the last year we use him, an’ the expectant mothers are Venus, Juno, Diana, Ceres and Minerva. Doubt we’ll have Apollo fer next year’s breedin’ season, since I imagine Brett will be takin’ him with him, so I wanted to at least keep his bloodline here,” John told him. 

Ted felt as though he was back in school taking Latin again as John listed off gods and goddesses left and right. “How do you even keep track of who’s fathered by who and which ones are siblings or mother and father?” Ted asked. 

John tapped his head. “It’s all up here. I see a foal ‘n instantly it’s committed to memory. Can’t ever forget a foal. As fer its bloodline, I mean… I kinda keep a little note of it, but all in all, it’s all in here,” he said, once again tapping his skull. 

“Well… I could never keep track of that kind of thing. Do you mind if I…?” he trailed off, pointing towards the stall in which Mercury was kept.

“Yer the one that owns this place,” John answered. “Who am I ta stop ya ‘n tell ya ya can’t see yer own horse?”

Ted shrugged and grinned a little. “I just figured that now I was in your domain and I didn’t want to get in your way,” he said, though he was already at Mercury’s pen, the large animal heading over to him the instant he know who was there, and nuzzled his palm with his big wet nose. 

Hello boy,” Ted said fondly, stroking the horse’s nose lightly and resting his forehead against the animal, Mercury butting him gently the way that he always did when he ‘greeted’ him.

“Can I take him out for a little bit, John?” Ted asked, once again being greeted with that amused look that John had sent him just moments ago when he asked if he could see the horse. “You sure you wanna go out there in that?” Randy asked him, brow furrowing, “I mean, you were freaking out about the weather last night and all…” they had had fresh snowfall.

“I’m just going to take him through the courtyard a little,” Ted assured. He wouldn’t put Mercury at risk like that for he was well aware that a single wrong fall could cause his horse an injury that he could potentially not come back from.

“Alright,” John nodded his head, “Justin, wouldja get Mercury’s saddle on fer us?” the smaller man nodded and immediately headed off to the side, sending another look towards where the mares were kept. He couldn’t remember the last time Mercury had sired.

Or, no, that was wrong… he just knew that the past few times they had had a lot of mortality in the animals as it had caused his father great worry.

“Thank you, Justin,” Ted smiled as his saddled horse was then led out of the stall for him, Ted taking the reins then.

“You be careful,” Randy warned and Ted nodded his head before waving somewhat to them and leading the big animal out. Well, he couldn’t deny that he was glad there was no chance of Mercury going too, but the idea of losing Apollo from the usual herd made it seem once again all too immediate. 

“Been a while since I’ve taken you out,” Ted said to his horse as they walked around. He was chilly, but he really didn’t care right then. “I promise I’ll start taking you out more once the weather warms up.”

Mercury gave a little nod of his head, which made Ted further believe that his horse could actually understand him. 

“Would you like it if we rode with Cody again?” Ted then asked, patting Mercury’s long, strong neck. 

Again, Mercury nodded and made a little whinny, at which Ted couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah? Good, because I would like that a lot, too,” Ted said. “Quite a lot. He looks very beautiful when he’s sitting astride a horse. Especially when that horse is you,” he added. 

He never felt weird talking to his horse when they were alone riding together. When he was younger, he felt as though he could tell all his secrets to his Mercury. And he did. He told him everything that he was thinking or feeling, no matter how dumb it may have been. So now it really was no different, even though his secrets and his thoughts were a bit more grown up and mature. 

Sighing gently after about half an hour’s ride/talk Ted patted Mercury’s side and said, “I’ve missed you boy,” he dreaded the day when God’s hand would take his unfaltering, non-judgemental companion away.

“Bet you’re going to miss your brother too aren’t you?” he asked and the horse whinnied as though responding in the affirmative.

His horse and Apollo had the same parents, after all.

Pausing the animal atop a mound of hard-packed snow, Ted looked towards Cody’s.

“He really liked you,” Ted said, “And you liked him, didn’t you?” he suddenly wondered how Mercury would react if he took Maryse to meet him; he was a great judge of character.

Once again the horse whinnied and Ted sighed lightly before clucking his tongue and shifting the steed’s reins, “Come on boy, it’s getting cold,” his fingers were turning a little numb even though he had placed some riding gloves on. As they headed back towards the stable Ted promised the steed he’d take him out more once the weather was safer for them to accommodate long treks.

~~~

As the Runnels family rose, the first thing they did (even before breakfast) was inspect around their home for damages. Nothing was awry inside, which was always the first sign that something _really_ bad was awaiting them outside. But it seemed all their patchwork had held up.

“Guess we should check outside then,” Virgil said. 

His two sons nodded and they headed outside together. Their were pieces of twigs and sticks and the odd updraft of snow that mounded up over the small layer of white coating the ground that littered the fields around them, but other than that, things weren’t too bad. They were all quite thankful that the crops weren’t in the ground yet, as a storm like that could wipe out crops in an instant. They had seen it happen before, where the wind knocks over the entire crop of wheat or corn. 

The barn had a few pieces of wood hanging loose, but again, the damage would be easily repaired. And there were no tracks in the snow, so the animals hadn’t gotten out. They’d seen that happen before, as well, and it was never fun attempting to find the animal and actually get them to come back with them. 

“Don’t seem like overall it was too bad on us,” Virgil mused as he and the boys met up by the front of the barn. “Some small, quick repairs’ll be all we need I’m thinkin’.”

“Yeah,” the two boys chorused, both shivering and bundling themselves up as best they could in their clothing, animal hide being used to keep them warm as well as material. “You fetch somea the wood, Dustin, an’ Cody you go an’ fetch soma the nails in the pot in t’kitchen,” Virgil instructed.

They headed off before he’d even really finished.

As a family they been had through many a winter like this and so it was second nature now when they dealt with the aftermath. That wasn’t to say that sometimes it was any less frightening because that wasn’t true, but they could deal with it better with each experience they went through. Virgil and Dustin took turns hammering wood into place and holding it up for one another as Cody scouted around for other holes/damage that needed taking care of. It took them time to do the job right.

Fingers and faces were red with cold by the time they headed back into their home and spent a bit of time near the fire, warming up as Cody made them all breakfast. On days like this they ate earlier because it meant that they had something in their bellies to keep them warm and to provide them with more energy.

Cody would be lying if he didn’t say that awakening in the castle was slightly warmer than this and therefore was preferable, but he kept the thought to himself just in case.

Cody served up a large pile of steaming hot scrambled eggs alongside a plate of pork, which Virgil and Dustin were more than ready to dig into. As soon as Cody had taken his seat, they did just that.

“God, I needed this; I’m still freezing,” Cody said as the eggs and pork helped to warm him up from the inside out. 

“Same here,” Dustin said and Virgil nodded, mouth full of the hot food. 

“Guess we’ll need to feed the animals next?” Cody asked, looking to his father, who nodded again. 

Once he finished chewing and had swallowed, Virgil replied, “Yeah, get the animals fed up, milk the cows, get the eggs, ‘n then one of us can start makin’ butter fer when ya make dinner later.” 

“Dustin should do that,” Cody piped up helpfully after swallowing a mouthful of pork and Dustin gave him a look that told him he’d best shut up and he’d best do it soon. He hated churning butter.

For some unfathomable reason Dustin seemed to think churning butter was a woman’s job.

“I think that could be a good idea,” Virgil said and Dustin gaped somewhat before scowling and finishing his breakfast off.

Cody took the dishes down to the river to wash, just to see if he could, and found the water frozen over.

Hacking a chunk of ice away he washed the dishes as fast as possible, careful not to touch the cold water too much lest he wanted to give himself frostbite. He then went to join his father and brother.

“So much for the spring thaw,” Cody told them once he was back inside the house. “It’s like winter never left.”

“That bad, huh?” Dustin asked. This was certainly not the first time something like this had happened. All the snow and ice was gone… then out of the blue a chill comes and it was like winter all over again. 

“I had to hack away at ice just to get the dishes washed off,” he said. “I can’t say I was expecting to have to do that.”

“Aww, poor Coddles having to do excessive physical labour,” Dustin teased. 

“Oh, come off it. I’d like to see you turn down a job at the castle,” Cody then said. 

“Well, I’m sure any job I’d be offered would be a bit more labourious than bending over for Ted,” Dustin jibed, earning him a solid punch in the upper arm for that snide comment.

“That _almost_ felt like something,” Dustin teased again and Cody swung once more, the elder brother blocking him.

“Stop it,” Virgil said immediately without looking up from his task and the brothers had to settle for pulling faces at one another lest they incur their father’s wrath again. They were too old for spankings, so that was no longer a problem, but...

Neither of them wanted to have their share of the chores increased and if Dustin felt so inclined then he could do such a thing.

“We’ll need to collect some buckets of water later to top the animals up with, and our own water,” Virgil said, wondering if they would be in for another bad night and planning ahead.

“We can do that later,” Dustin said, momentarily pausing when he heard a knock at the door.

When he answered the door to find his fiancée stood there, smiling but red-cheeked with cold he ushered her inside, chastising her caringly for being out as she was.

“Terri, what are you doin’ out right now?” he asked, holding her in an embrace to attempt to take the chill off her. 

“I thought you two gentlemen might like a little help around here,” she said, then stepped back and _finally_ looked around the small house to find that there was another body present. “I’m sorry, you _three_ gentlemen,” she amended. “Dustin didn’t mention that you were back.”

“Well, I suppose he _did_ have other things on his mind. Congratulations,” Cody told her, “though why you’d want him is beyond me.”

“He’s a good man,” she said, patting his arm lightly. “Now, have you three already eaten?” she asked. 

“Breakfast, yes, but lunch ain’t that much further away,” he answered. 

“Well, then… I guess I’d better get lunch started. I need ta get used ta yer kitchen if I’m gonna be livin’ here,” she told them. “You three must have some work that needs doin’. Never ends…”

“Cody probably wants to stay with you, though, and play housewife in front of the fireplace,” Dustin said to her. 

“He can stay if he wants,” Virgil said. “C’mon, you go get some water, I’ll milk the cows. And Cody can get to know yer bride to be.”

Cody was still glowering mulishly at Dustin’s back as the other left alongside their father to do as he was bid to help out.

Terri looked amused; she didn’t know Cody too well but whenever Dustin spoke of his siblings there had always been a clear love there and she was pleased to be able to get to know him better, especially since soon he was going to be her brother too. “There’s no shame in it, you know,” she said lightly.

Bringing his attention away from wishing Dustin would trip into a pile of manure Cody cocked his head slightly, “Pardon?” they might be common folk but they had manners.

“There’s no shame in being a man who knows his way around the kitchen,” she reiterated for him with a smile.

Cody blushed darkly and shook his head a little, “Well, someone had to do it.”

“And Dustin’s not the most culinary of men,” she agreed with a little wink and Cody smiled back at her. Terri seemed like a nice woman and the fact that she had come on her own merit showed a homely character.

Together they stoked the fire up and prepared the vegetables that would need washing when Dustin came back with the water.

They then began preparing a little meat and bread to go alongside the vegetables, chatting together all the while, just getting to know one another.

“So, are you how my dad and Dustin got by without me here?” Cody asked, giving her a little grin. 

“What? Did they not tell you I was here every few days?” she asked in return. Cody shook his head side to side. “Leave it to those men to be so stubborn. You know, Dustin told me that he missed your cooking.”

“He did _not_!” Cody exclaimed in shock. Though he knew it to be true, he also knew that Dustin would never say those words aloud. 

“He did,” Terri confirmed. “Just don’t ever tell him that I told you that. I don’t think he wants you to know that.”

“I gotta agree with ya there. If he wanted me to know, he’d have told me already, I’m sure of it,” Cody said. 

“How was working in the castle, anyway?” Terri asked. “We all see it it from down here… dream of a different life… ‘n I know some of the families down here have some family up there… but yer the only one that I’ve really been able to ask about life in the castle.”

“It’s really nice,” Cody answered, a fond look on his face. “I mean, it’s absolutely beautiful inside. And the beds… the beds even in the servants’ rooms are far nicer than anything we have.”

“Even in the servants’ rooms, huh? That mean you know what the Lord’s family’s beds feel like?” Terri asked teasingly.

Cody’s face went bright red and he spluttered; Terri had most certainly got the wrong idea there.

Well, the wrong idea if she thought that there was a lady in the family that he had been near… but everyone knew there were no DiBiase daughters. He swore that his heart stopped; had Dustin told her about him?

However, Terri merely smiled enigmatically and asked him casually if he could pass her one of the little pots of herbs that they had on a shelf.

Handing it over dazedly Cody then said, “Um, have you met our sister Teil?” anything to change the subject.

“I recall seeing her now and again, but Dustin and I weren’t together exactly back then, so he didn’t introduce me as such.”

Since Cody had only been young when his elder siblings had bene going around doing what they had been doing he couldn’t exactly dispute her words or not and so nodded his head. “She’s coming to visit us soon,” he informed her, “I’m sure she’ll be so happy to know.”

Terri smiled to Cody, “I’m really pleased that you’re all so happy for us…” her parents would be excited too when they got to tell them, which would probably be later on that day with any luck.

“Well, it just means you’ll be able to keep a leash on him so that he can’t mess with me anymore,” he joked lightly.

“Cody, I don’t think any leash I could keep him on could keep him from giving you a hard time,” she then told him. “He’s your brother, that’s just what brothers do. And I’m sure you’re not exactly innocent yourself.”

Cody smirked at her. “Well, you may be right with that… but he picks on me a lot more than I do him.”

“And that’s because he’s the older brother. But you do know that he loves you, right?” she asked. 

Now Cody nodded and was about to say something when Dustin came and walked through the door. “How come you never told me it was Terri that was cooking for you while I was gone?” he asked. 

“Didn’t think it was worth mentionin’,” Dustin answered, setting down a bucket full of water.

“I wasn’t worth mentioning to your own brother?” Terri questioned him, hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“That’s not what I meant at all. I was jus’ sayin’ that—”

“That you wanted me to believe you somehow became competent in front of a fire place?” Cody cut him off. “I had your cooking a couple days ago and it still tasted like burnt dirt.”

Dustin pouted, ducking his head downwards somewhat since it was apparent that his fiancée wasn’t going to back him up about it, and his little brother would no way let him go on something that he could get back to him.

“You, mister, need to be sharin’ more with yer brother,” she scolded Dustin lightly, Cody trying not to giggle.

“Yes Terri,” Dustin sighed, sheepish. He hadn’t exactly thought it was worth mentioning to Cody.

“Now go and get your butter churning done,” Terri waved a hand to send Dustin back out, “And leave us to get everything sorted out in here.” She winked at Cody as Dustin headed outside once more.

“What was that you said about not being able to control him?” Cody asked, highly amused.

“Hm, well, I’ll leave you to learn that yourself,” the woman gave him a secretive smile before chivvying him to finish cooking.

It was nice to cook alongside someone else for once.

By the time they were ready to be plating up Dustin and Virgil came back in, “Go by the fire and warm up, dad,” Cody said firmly as he saw his father was struggling to breathe a little.

“No, no, I’m—”

“Dad, I’m serious,” Cody said and he and Terri moved away from the fire, the large pot of stew being swung to the side to be kept warm by the residual heat of the fire. 

Virgil nodded and pulled a chair up close to the fire. It warmed his front up instantly, helping him to breathe a little bit easier. His back was still chilly, but his face and hands were warm again. 

“Now, this’ll warm ya right up,” Terri announced as she grabbed some bowls and headed back to the pot of stew. 

Cody removed the top and filled the house with a deep, rich aroma. The stew smelled delicious, and Cody was sure that it would taste even better. He ladled the stew into bowl after bowl as Terri handed them out to the room’s occupants. She got her bread, as well, and let people rip off sizeable chunks. 

Once Cody had poured himself a bowl, he sat on his bed and took a piece of bread with him, which he dipped into the broth, allowing the bread to soak up the flavours of the meat and veggies. A comfortable silence fell over the family as they ate, nothing but the sounds of slurping and clinking spoons all around. 

“Delicious you two,” Virgil complimented.

“Thank you, Virgil,” Terri said, clearly pleased before she sent a smile to Cody, “I think Cody and I worked well togetha to be cookin’, we’ll need ta do it some more won’t we?”

As Cody –mouth full- nodded, Virgil then chuckled lightly and said, “None o’ that now dear, ya know yeh’re as good as my daughter now, you can call me dad.” Terri flushed, smiling wider still.

Dustin was also smiling though he was trying to use the fact that he was eating to hide the reaction; his dad was so sentimental.

But then such welcome into the family meant a lot, and Cody knew the new couple would appreciate it. They kept sneaking looks at one another when they didn’t think anyone else was watching them. It was sweet in its way but only increased Cody’s sense of loneliness once more. Would marrying _really_ make it easier?

Of course his father had said so, but it was different for him; he had actually known and fallen in love with his mother too, but Cody had never noticed any woman in the village like that and so he sincerely doubted he could find one companionable enough. 

Maybe he should take a leaf out of Randy’s book and marry a prostitute?


	65. Chapter 65

“Enjoy yer ride?” John asked as Ted re-entered the stable.

“Oh, I did. I’ve missed riding so much,” Ted answered, smiling as he dismounted. It was then that he noticed Randy was still there, smirking at him. “Missed riding _Mercury_ ,” he added for emphasis, rolling his eyes at Randy. 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything!” Randy said, holding his hands up defensively. 

“You implied it, though… in that look of yours,” Ted told him. “Though I do miss riding… other things, I honestly did miss Mercury.”

Justin watched on as the son of his Lord was talking so _casually_ about sex with the head valet. It seemed so… unreal. All his teenaged years, and several before then, were spent in the castle, and he couldn’t ever remember a time when the classes mingled as they were doing right then. Of course, the fact that Ted and Cody had become lovers certainly blurred the class lines. 

“You Ok there Justin?” Heath asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Justin jumped slightly before then nodding and smiling slightly, “Yeah, sure, absolutely,” he assured the other. He hadn’t realised that he had been so open about it. John glanced at them both before slipping them a slight wink.

“Are you heading back inside now?” Randy asked Ted, innocent as you please.

Ted sent the head of staff a look before then chuckling slightly and sighing, “Yeah, I guess that I should,” he acquiesced lightly.

His mother was probably going to tell him off somewhat because he was skipping out on the talks but it would be worth it. Running a hand through his hair Ted dithered a little bit longer before forcing himself to head back inside. A quick stop by Wade in the kitchen meant that Ted was stocked up for the admonishing that his mother gave him when he found his family just where he’d left them.

“That took you an awful long time to deliver the list to Randy,” Caroline said. “I let you do that so you could get away for just a couple minutes, but you took half the afternoon! And why’s your face so red?”

“Uhh,” Ted said before he bit into one of the snack Wade provided him with. “Randy was out in the barn with John, Justin and Heath… and… I may have taken Mercury out,” he confessed. 

“You took Mercury out in this weather?! Teddy, he could have slipped and broken his leg, and you could have been injured just as easily!”

“Well, he didn’t and I wasn’t. I just really needed to get out with him, that’s all. And he seemed to enjoy getting out, as well,” Ted told her. 

She sighed and shook her head. “Ok, ok… but you’re back now at least, so let’s pick up right where we left off.”

Ted wished he had stayed out in the barn longer.

By the time his mother finally called a halt to their planning for the day Ted was sure that he wasn’t the only man in the room that wanted to claw his face off. Caroline only dismissed them when she had other things to tend.

“Was it like this when you had to sort out your wedding, father?” Brett asked a little wearily and Ted clapped his brother supportively on the shoulder. Ted Sr. looked a little rueful then.

“No… actually, it was encouraged that I _didn’t_ have much to do with it other than what was needed of me at the actual ceremony,” he recounted.

“Then why do I need to be so involved?” Brett was trying his hardest not to sound ungrateful or whiny, but he didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Well son,” Ted Sr. said as he faced his boys outside in the hallway where they all reached the points to go their separate ways.

“There’s one reason for that, and that would be your mother.” 

“It seems like she has most things under control anyway,” Brett said. “Don’t you two think so? Really, I don’t think there’s any actual need for any of us to be involved in any of this.”

“But, Bretty, she _wants_ you involved since it’ll be such a big step in your life,” Ted teased. 

“Yeah, well, you have fun when it’s your wedding and you have to put up with her list all over again,” Brett told him.

“And I’m sure your wedding will before you know it,” his father then told him. 

“I haven’t even asked her to marry me yet,” Ted reminded him, raising a brow. His father knew how he felt about the marriage, so why did he constantly have to talk about it? However, he knew the time was approaching that he _would_ have to ask Maryse to marry him… He just didn’t know when… Cody would be around once the celebrations began, and he didn’t want to do it in front of him. He had a very limited window of time, that he knew. 

Ted Sr. watched the myriad of emotions crossing over his son’s face and internally sighed; one day Ted would understand that all he was doing was for his good, and for Cody.

They couldn’t be together properly, they had needs that the other couldn’t fulfill even if they didn’t realise it as of yet.

“How long do we have until dinner?” Brett asked, clearly missing the somber mood of his brother and father.

“It shouldn’t be too long now,” Ted Sr. nodded his head, “I’ll see you boys then.”

Ted looked to Brett and then smiled slightly, “I’ll be seeing you at dinner. I think I’m going to go to the library for a bit.” When he had things he needed to think about he liked to sit in there… or maybe he would go and see his grandfather’s portrait. He wasn’t sure that anyone knew about the conversations that he had with the painted memorial of his grandfather, but like when he talked to Mercury it always made him feel better about things at least a bit.

He stopped into the library, at least to start. He could always go see the portrait in a bit. But right then, he simply sat in the library, curled up in his grandfather’s chair, and thought. 

Cody was the first thought that crossed his mind. He wondered how he and his family made out after the freak storm the previous night. Had their little shack suffered damages? Were the animals all ok in the barn? Was Cody warm enough? Did they have enough food? 

He really wanted to know… and had Cody still been here, he probably would have insisted that he go down to see his family and help with anything they needed help with. And, naturally, he would have insisted he join Cody. 

Now, though, he was stuck in the castle helping plan out Brett’s wedding. Not that that was a bad thing, but it got tedious talking about nothing but the wedding, especially when he didn’t even have Cody there. 

He turned his head and looked at the fireplace. It didn’t have a fire going currently (no wonder it was so chilly in there), but he could think of many nights when Michael, Brett and himself sat by the fire while their grandfather told them stories. And then he thought of the day when he and Cody made love on the rug by the fireplace. That had been such a wonderful moment. He had so many moments with Cody and he wished that he was _still_ sharing those moments with him. 

He missed him, he really did. It was like a constant feeling in his chest that reminded him that Cody wasn’t there. As though he needed the reminders, he was more than aware.

After a while the chill of night started to set in and Ted got up, moving to the fireplace and beginning to build the fire. His grandfather had taught him how to do it. “Simple skills were important,” he insisted, “Don’t just rely on those around you to keep tending you.”

It was actually fun to do the things for himself… though he would admit that he’d been happier to indulge in being pampered when Cody had been there, but only because he knew that Cody _genuinely_ wanted to pamper him.

Once the fire was gaining some strength Ted returned back to his chair. Since Cody had been there he had found himself lacking on the inclination to go to bed. It just seemed so… lonely, and his bed felt too big.

It seemed his tiredness had caught him because the next thing he knew he was being shaken by his mother who was kneeling down beside him with an indulgent smile on her face. “Teddy dear, why don’t you go to bed?” Ted blinked rapidly a few times before trying to sit up--- only saving from falling off of the chair by his mother’s hand on his side keeping him steady. “Did I fall asleep?” he asked hazily, “What time is it?” Caroline looked to the clock on the mantle piece and said, “It’s just past eleven o’clock dear.”

“Are you serious?” Ted asked, surprised and amazed he had actually fallen asleep for so long. 

“Yes, dear. I was worried when you didn’t come to dinner, but your father insisted I let you be. I knew it had to be serious for you to miss a meal,” Caroline said. “I just couldn’t fall asleep I was so worried about you.”

“Sorry, Ma.” He rubbed at his eyes and took in the dying fire in the fireplace before him and the candle his mother set down on a nearby table. 

“Is it Cody?” she asked gently. 

Ted nodded. “It’s just that… with all this talk of weddings and marriage… I miss him a lot. And he’s only been gone a couple days. I don’t know if it’s going to get easier or if it’ll get harder to be away from him.”

“I don’t think he would ever object to being paid a visit, do you?” she then asked. 

“No… probably not. I don’t have any real reason to go there, though,” he told her. “Although… we do need to go to the metalworker to get Brett’s necklace.”

She gave him a little smile at that.

“I’m really sorry, Ma,” he told his mother again as he managed to straighten up properly.

“Don’t worry dear,” she told him, leaning up and pressing her lips to his cheek in a kiss of goodnight, “Now go on off to bed. You can arrange to see Cody tomorrow,” she told him, nodding her head as she ushered him out.

Obediently Ted left the library, walking his mother back to their parents’ room like the gentleman he was, and then he took himself off to bed.

He went to bed much happier.

It was a shame that he had no way to be contacting Cody ahead of time that he would be coming too see him soon, because he wanted to tell the other--- he hoped it’d be as exciting for him as well, if he knew.

He took some time to get back to sleep when he settled, because he was so excited.

It might have seemed silly, but he didn’t care. A few days and he was already pining for Cody, but he didn’t care in the slightest. He knew Cody would miss him too.

Morning couldn’t have come fast enough.

~~~

As soon as he thought it, he realized just how ridiculous that sounded. He could never marry a prostitute. Hell, he didn’t even know any… aside from Randy’s wife, but he didn’t even really know her, either… 

But, honestly, he didn’t think he could ever marry anyone. Sure it may be nice to have someone else in the kitchen, helping to clean and cook and do things around the house, but Cody would feel guilty for not only giving her the run around, but for doing that to Ted in the first place. 

“What’re you daydreamin’ about over there?” Dustin’s voice broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to earth. 

“Oh, nothin’… well, I guess the castle a little bit,” he then admitted. More like someone _in_ the castle, but he couldn’t say that… and he didn’t think Dustin could say anything either, not with Terri right there. 

“So you do miss it up there, then?” Terri asked, quirking her head to the side slightly in concern. 

“Yeah, but when I was up there, I missed everyone here,” Cody told them, and that was no lie. He thought of his father every day, how his health was, how he was managing without him… There wasn’t a day that went by he didn’t think of his father. Or Dustin. Or Teil. Though now that he was with them, all he could think about… was Ted.

“It must be difficult,” Terri nodded, “I heard you’d made a few friends up there.” Cody almost fell off of his bed in surprise; he was seriously becoming paranoid he was sure, reading into every thing she said.

But then Dustin had never been too great at keeping secrets--- he could very well have said something to his fiancée.

Mercifully for Cody though Virgil cut in, “The Cena boy and the Orton’s eldest. You knew them a little didn’t you?” the Ortons didn’t live too far away from where Terri’s family resided. Terri nodded, “I saw them now and again, they seemed like a nice family. Randy lives with his wife though doesn’t he?”

“When he’s not workin’ I’d imagine so, yeah,” Virgil said and Cody fought a slight smile. It was just so… weird.

No one had any idea of Randy and Samantha’s true arrangement, and those who knew of her continued activites seemed to believe that Randy was clueless. It was like something from some local gossip story he supposed.

Terri remained with the Runnels family until later in the day when Virgil insisted that he go with her to talk to her family, Virgil insisting that Cody and he could carry on with the last chores that needed doing. Dustin did hesitate to offer his assistance but when his father didn’t relent he obediently headed off with his fiancée to see her parents.

“Ya know, Cody,” Virgil began, “I’m proud a the way that ya handled all a Dustin’s teasin’.” 

“Yeah, well… he don’t really mean anythin’ by it,” Cody replied with a shrug as he collected up the bowls. 

“No, he don’t,” Virgil agreed, “but I wish he’d just let ya alone about it.”

“I think you ‘n I both know that ain’t ever gonna happen,” Cody said. “It’s ok, though, so long as he doesn’t say anything to Terri. I… I don’t know what I’d do if she found out.” He knew she was Dustin’s fiancée and would soon be part of the family, but he didn’t know if she would keep such things to herself. 

“I’m sure she could be trusted if she did find out,” Virgil said. 

“I know… and for some reason… I can’t help but wonder if she _does_ know. Could just be that I’m readin’ into things, but…” he trailed off, shrugging again. 

Virgil stood up then, moving towards his son and gently cupping his cheeks in his hands.

“Dad?” Cody questioned softly, leaning into the strong, calloused hands which had always been there to guide and support him.

“Cody, I’d _never_ let anything happen to you, you _do_ know that right?”

Even if Ted Sr. had reacted worse than he had to the idea of their sons together, Virgil would not have stood aside and just let the man demand his son be exiled from their home or whatever--- if someone wanted to get to any of his children, or their spouses and families, then they would have to go through him first.

Cody found himself suddenly feeling teary and cleared his throat firmly.

But despite that his voice still cracked slightly when he said, “I know dad. And I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. I love you.” He then returned his father’s embrace tightly.

“I love you too, Cody,” Virgil told him, rubbing his hand over Cody’s back soothingly. 

Cody pulled back from the embrace, trying to hold back the tears that suddenly wanted to fall. “Sorry, it’s silly of me to be getting so emotional,” he said, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes. 

“Nothin’ to be sorry ‘bout,” Virgil assured him. “Cody?” Virgil then asked. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you know if anyone else at the castle knows ‘bout you ‘n Young Ted? Aside from his parents, I mean,” he questioned his son.

“Uhh… yeah, actually…” he trailed off. He didn’t really want to say who they were, because then their situations could possibly be revealed, and the last thing he wanted was for any of them get into trouble.

“Yeah, actually… someone else knows?” Virgil asked. He figured the fewer people that knew, the better off his son and young Ted were in their situation.

“Um…” Cody sighed and ran down the few people that knew about himself and Ted.

“So, the Orton and Cena boys, a stablehand, possibly both, and the cook. That is _everyone_ who knows about you there?” Virgil asked and Cody hung his head slightly before nodding, “It was harder to keep secret than we thought.”

“Yeah, I remember that feelin’,” Virgil nodded before sighing, “Well, that’s not too bad.”

“It’s not?”

“No. I’m assuming since they know that they’re all trustworthy people, an’ if they’re yer friends then they won’t be tellin’ on ya anytime soon.”

“Exactly,” Cody said eagerly, pleased that his father wasn’t too angry about the development. The father and son then headed outside to do their final chores, Virgil chatting about Brett’s upcoming nuptials to him.

“It’s just so different hearing it from the view of someone that’s there,” Virgil protested lightly when Cody teased his dad as to being worse than a woman gossiper.

“Everyone at the castle is probably tired of hearing about it. It’s going to be so much extra work on top of what they _already_ do. And poor Brett. He’s been worked up about his marriage for so long now,” Cody told his father, smiling and shaking his head side to side fondly. 

“Boy’s got some pre-weddin’ jitters then?” Virgil asked. 

“Oh, he’s got them bad. I think from the day that he proposed to her until now. He goes through cycles… it’s not that he doesn’t want to marry her, because he _does_ … he’s just afraid of the unknown, I think,” Cody explained. 

“Makes perfect sense. I loved yer mother, but I was nervous before my weddin’,” Virgil told him. “’N my weddin’ weren’t nearly as big as Brett’s is gonna be. Lord DiBiase’s weddin’ was a big even, as I’m sure ya can imagine… but I still think Brett’s is gonna be even bigger. He’s got a right to be nervous.”

“I’m kind of glad I won’t be going through that,” Cody started, and then paused when he saw his father’s look, “Dad, y’know what I mean,” he pointed out. He didn’t want to get into another one of their talks about why he should be getting married despite his current situation with Ted.

Virgil let the moment pass and then asked, “What’s ‘is bride like?”

“She seemed really nice. I mean, I did’ have that much t’do with ‘er per se but she was always smilin’ and she seems really keen on Brett too…” Cody thought back to her, “She’s pretty,” he added, “They’ll have fetching children.”

He was never fussed about children when it came to this kind of thing but he knew that was what his father was angling at and so he felt he’d best get that point out of the way before his old man got into it. “Definitely fetchin’ children,” Virgil nodded, not needing to voice that Ted’s would undoubtedly be the same if he had any.

“I know Ted’s going to enjoy playing with his nieces and nephews,” Cody went on.

“’N Lord DiBiase’ll be all over his grandchildren,” Virgil said. “Last few years when he’s been down durin’ the harvest, he’s mentioned to me that he can’t wait until his boys were old enough for marryin’ age, since he’d love to have a few grandkids runnin’ around.”

“Really?” Cody asked. It must be strange for them to talk about things like that, he figured, considering they were once like he and Ted. 

“Yup. ‘N he’s also told me he wishes he could see Michael ‘n the grandkids he already has,” Virgil told him. 

“Wait, he has?” That surprised him. Well, he knew that the Lord wanted to see his son again, but he thought that was just a recent thought brought on by the wedding. Apparently it hadn’t been.

“Oh yes, he’s been concerned about it since the day that boy left here,” Virgil said.

Staring at his father slightly Cody then shook his head a little before then asking, “How did you know?” Virgil shrugged slightly as though it didn’t matter before then saying lightly, “He came and saw me, a few days after Michael had left. He needed t’talk to someone.”

“He came t’see you?” Cody repeated a little incredulously. But then, thinking on it, maybe it wasn’t so unbelievable after all. “Yep,” Virgil said.

“Oh…” Cody paused momentarily, unsusre what to say that wouldn’t be taken the wrong way by his father.

Virgil merely smiled though and said, “I can assure you, Cody m’boy, if that son comes back t’the fold t’Lord’ll not care about who ‘e married. All he’ll wanna see is that his baby boy, their grandbabies, and his daughter in law’re safe.”

“Brett really wants him to show up for the wedding. He hasn’t seen his brother in a long time, so they invited him. But I haven’t heard any news about whether or not he’s attending. All other invitations have been replied to, as far as I know. Not his, though. For Brett’s sake, though, I do hope he decides to come,” Cody said. He knew what it was like not knowing the welfare of his brother. 

“Be real nice if he does. I’m sure the whole family would be happy to see him again. How’d they get the invitation to him, anyway?” Virgil asked. 

“Well… Ted told me that Michael and his mother have actually been corresponding. I’m sure that she shares the letters with Lord DiBiase, but… yes, I believe that’s how they knew where to send things to,” Cody told him. 

“He’s never had any inklin’ to go back?” 

“Nope. I’m sure he misses everyone, but he’s got his wife and children now. And becoming Lord must have appealed to him about as much as it does to Teddy,” Cody mused. 

“He don’t wanna be Lord, either?” Virgil asked, surprised. 

“I mean… I think he’s fairly indifferent about it. Especially since, um… since he met me,” he admitted. 

“Well, to be fair, his father was the same way. But he’s got a long time before he becomes Lord. Least I hope so, anyway,” Virgil said. 

“I hope so, too,” Cody agreed. 

They continued on doing their chores in silence before finally heading back inside for the night. Not too much longer after they came inside, Dustin returned home. When his father asked how the talk with her parents went, Dustin said, “Things were really good. Her parents were pleased she was finally takin’ a husband, ‘n that I was finally settlin’ down.”

The Runnels men had their evening meal together before returning to bed. It was an unspoken communal feeling of relief that they had when the weather was much calmer than it had been the night before. Cody slept much better, though once again his dreams were filled with Ted. It was something that he was no longer surprised over and wasn’t entirely sure if he was happy about or not.

Dreaming about Ted was always great, no matter how the dream went for it was always good, but he always felt so lonely again when he awoke.

The next morning everything happened in the same fashion for both the DiBiases and the Runnels in their respective ways, but it had barely touched mid-morning when Cody heard something that almost had him falling into a pile of manure:

“Young Lord Ted! How’re ya this chilly mornin’?”

“I’m very well Mr. Runnels,” Ted greeted, getting off of Mercury and shaking Virgil’s hand, uncaring when the man tried to protest that his hands were cold and a little dirty.

“How’re you today sir?” Virgil flushed at the polite terming.

“I’m well, I’m well. What c’n we do fer ya this mornin’?” his eyes flickered back to his barn, undoubtedly waiting for Cody to realise what was happening.

“I was just wondering whether I might borrow Cody for a while? I need to pick up my brother’s wedding present.”

“What’re ya havin’ done?” Virgil asked, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching.

Ted immediately looked up, face morphing into a gentle expression of pure delight when he saw Cody, the dark haired male’s own expression saying just as much about how happy he was to see the other. Virgil gave them a moment before clearing his throat pointedly, grinning broadly when they both jumped and looked guilty. “U-Um, a p-pearl necklace,” Ted stammered.

“Sounds lovely,” Virgil said. “You’ll have ta show me once it’s all done,” he told Ted.

“I will,” he replied, looking back around Virgil’s shoulder at Cody. He then saw appearing behind Cody was Dustin. 

“Young Ted,” Dustin greeted, smirking at the expression on Cody’s face. They were even mushier together than Terri was with him.

“Good morning, Dustin,” Ted greeted. “Umm, Cody, I was hoping that you’d come with me to the metal worker’s to pick up Brett’s gift.” 

“Of course I’ll go with you… I can go with him, can’t I, Dad?” Cody asked. He didn’t want to leave too much work to Dustin and his dad. 

“Yeah, yeah, go on,” he said. 

“Thank you!” Cody replied, giving his father a quick hug. “Did you want to go now?” Cody then asked, finally going to talk to Ted. 

“Yeah, I’d like to. I’ll see you later Mr. Runnels, Dustin,” Ted told them both as he and Cody began in the direction of the shop. 

“I can’t believe you’re down here right now,” Cody said as they fell into step. 

“Well… just ask anyone at the castle how I was yesterday. I was a mess I was so worried about you. I thought the storm might have damaged your home or the barn…” 

“Why, Young Theodore, were you doubting our craftsmanship?” he asked teasingly at Ted’s comment. 

“Not at all. But we had shutters being blown open on the castle and… I thought if our stone structure could be damaged like that… I just couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Ted told him.

“If it makes you feel any better… I can’t stop thinking about you, either. And even if I did? Dustin wouldn’t ever let me forget,” Cody said. 

“Call me a bad person but yes, that does make me feel better,” Ted smiled to him.

Cody looked to where Mercury was being along by Ted, “How’s he doing?” he asked, needing something to focus on.

“He’s doing well. I spoke to him about you,” he smiled at the horse and patted his neck before then looking to Cody, “I want to kiss you so badly.”

Cody blushed darkly, biting his lip slightly before looking to the ground and then back to Ted, “Really?” he asked, “I want to kiss you too.”

They shared one of those meaningful looks that meant so much between them, Mercury whinnying as though telling them to stop being so mushy.

“Sorry boy,” Ted patted the horse, keeping an eye on where he was walking with the animal--- to keep him safe, remembering his mother’s words.

Cody smiled; Ted’s cuteness with Mercury was so apparent.

It took them a bit more time than usual to get into the village after all, because of the snow and ice, but they made it without problem.

Reaching the metal works Ted found the small note of purchase from his pocket.

Knocking on the door with his gloved hand Ted then smiled when the door opened and revealed the metalworker. He seemed surprised that they were there, ushering them in.

“I apologise for coming so soon and in such weather,” Ted said, “But I was wondering if the necklace was ready.”

“Yes sir, yes sir,” he moved over to the side and pulled a material bundle down from a shelf, carefully placing it on the bench and motioning the blonde to go forward, Cody nodded to him.

He remained outside holding Mercury’s reins since the horse couldn’t go in, and it would, sadly, be risky to leave him out in the open unattended.

Ted approached the bench and his eyes grew wide. It was stunning; the perfect gift for Kristen. It was so… delicate, too. Each pearl had to be pierced precisely. It had to have been a painstaking process. “This is beautiful,” Ted said, utterly in awe at the piece of jewelry in front of him. “I can hardly believe that such a man as yourself could produce something so… dainty.”

Looking at the man before him, long hair, long, scruffy beard, it really was hard to fathom how he had such a gentle touch enough to make the necklace without doing any damage to the pearls. “I’m pleased you like it, Young Sir,” he said. 

“What’s your name?” Ted then asked. 

“Mick, Sir. Mick Foley,” he answered. 

“Well, Mr. Foley,” Ted said as he took the necklace and handed the man the remainder of his fee (he had needed a downpayment for materials to begin with, then a final payment once the piece was ready), along with a little bonus he decided to give him once he saw the quality of his work, “I assure you once I show my family your work, you will have a clientele from far and wide search you out for more of this.”

“You think so, Sir?” 

“Absolutely. Thank you so much for your work. I’m sure my future sister-in-law will enjoy this greatly,” Ted told him. After a quick hand shake, Ted was outside once again, finding it to be colder than he remembered as the heat of the fires in the little building had really warmed him up. 

“So, how’s it look?” Cody asked, handing Mercury’s reins back over to Ted. 

“Cody… it’s stunning. It’s even nicer than what I imagined. I’ll show you when we get back to your home,” Ted told him. They tried to avoid crowds of people, simply because Ted didn’t always like being recognized, and they did have a horse with them, and they took up a lot of room where people could be walking. So they did their best to avoid the people. At one point, though, Ted jerked his head to the side and said, “Isn’t that Randy’s wife?” They had only seen her that one time before, but Ted was certain that was her. 

“You know, I think it is. And that’s definitely not Randy she’s with… Which is probably less strange than seeing her with him,” Cody added, recalling just how thrown off they’d been when they did see them together. 

“It’s still so odd to think that we know that that’s potentially not an innocent meeting, and that Randy knows, but no one else knows that Randy knows and yet even if they disagree no one tells him…” Ted’s brow furrowed, “My head’s actually hurting to consider it,” he admitted wanly and Cody nodded, “No kididng.”

When some youths happened across them, all dressed in rags and making Ted’s heart squeeze and stomach drop when he saw their frost covered fingers and toes. Cody smiled at the children as they greeted him, as cheerful and bright as always, and Ted reached into his pocket before he could think, handing the stunned children a few coins.

“Thank you mister!” they chanted over and over.

“But I barely gave them anything,” Ted whispered to Cody.

“Teddy, what you gave them will help their families a lot,” Cody wanted to reach out and hug his sweet love, falling more in love with Ted than he had even been before. “It might just seem like a few pennies to you but to them it means something. Come on, it’s getting close to lunch… will you eat with us or will you have to go back?” the ravenette couldn’t help but wheedle just a little bit, hoping Ted would stay a bit longer.

“Of course I’ll stay, if it’s Ok?”

“We’ll be more than happy to have you. You might get to meet Terri as she’s probably with Dustin again.” When Ted looked momentarily confused Cody realised that he hadn’t had chance to talk to him yet about it, “Dustin proposed to her the other day, they’re getting married.”

“That’s great news,” Ted smiled, “I should give them something… a present.”

“Ted, don’t worry about it, you don’t need to do anything like that,” Cody insisted, “Really,” he added as they got closer to his family home. They tied Mercury outside securely, leaving him with the horses the Runnels’ had before heading inside.

“Hello boys,” Virgil greeted, Dustin seated at the table with him as Terri was once again preparing lunch. “Teddy—uh, why don’t you sit down?” Cody hastily added, realising he had been a little too familiar with him, “I’ll just help Terri with lunch.” Dustin smirked, ignoring his brother’s warning look, “Such a good wife…” he heeded Virgil’s look though and fell quiet, the Runnels’ father then turning to Ted as he joined them. “Didja getcher purchase Ok? Ol’ Foley’s a master at ‘is craftin’.” Ted nodded his head, placing the necklace on the table to show them.  
“I don’t doubt that at all, sir.”

“Wow,” Virgil said as he took in the beauty of the piece. “I known Foley a long time, but even I gotta say I ain’t never seen his work this nice before.”

Even Dustin was silent. And that took a lot. 

As the only female in the room, Terri felt it was her duty to go examine the piece of jewelry that had stunned even her future husband into silence. When she saw it, though, she understood. “Foley made this?” she asked, her hand hovering just over the piece, not actually daring to touch. 

Ted nodded. “Isn’t it amazing? When I explained it to him, told him I wanted a drop necklace, I know what I had in mind… but this exceeded all my expectations. By far,” he added. 

“Who did you say this was for?” Terri asked.

“It’s my brother’s wedding gift to his bride,” he answered. “The pearls belonged to my grandmother, and as she had no daughters or granddaughters to pass them down to, they went to her daughter-in-law. My mother always intended to do something with them, but never did, and felt as though it would make for a lovely wedding present.”

“I think I’d pass out if I ever received sumthin’ so nice,” Terri said. “Nearly did when Dustin here showed me this ring ‘n asked me fer his hand.”

It was then that Ted realized, once again, that he could seemingly be rubbing their noses into the fact that he came from wealth, whereas they did not. Things like pearls and jewels and gold were commonplace in Ted’s world. He recalled the look on Cody’s face when he gave him the gold ring. The ring alone was probably worth more than the entire savings of the Runnels family. “I’m sorry if I…” he trailed off, feeling all eyes upon him. “I don’t mean to be showing off,” he said in a low voice.

“The only thing yer showin’ off is Mick’s handy work,” Virgil told him. “You should know we’re the last people you should worry ‘bout offendin’ at the mention of yer wealth.”

Ted shrugged again. He always managed to make himself feel guilty. Terri had gone back to join Cody preparing their meal, and she was the one to say, “Quit yer mopin’, food’s on.”

“Uh, yes ma’am,” Ted responded more out of reflex than anything and Dustin grinned slightly before Terri levelled a look at him, “You could learn from him, Dustin.”

“I think there’s a lot I _don’t_ want to learn thanks—”

Cody didn’t need to make an attempt to batter his brother then because Virgil got in there first and smacked his son on the back of the head pointedly, “Behave,” he scolded, Ted blushing brightly as he looked around uncertainly. Why would Dustin make a blatant joke like that before his fiancée?

Terri barely reacted though and Cody merely seemed wary of it more than anything when the two came to the table, setting the meal down for lunch, Terri sitting with Dustin on a bed.

Cody sat with Ted and his dad at the table.

It was odd but even though Ted was always so slow to realise that he could be offending the Runnels’ with his wealth he always felt more comfortable in their home than he could often be in his own home sometime… but it could just be because they had such a grandiose dining-room that they possessed whereas the Runnels’ was more… intimate.

Seeing that Cody was sending him a concerned look Ted was quick to send him a smile of reassurance back, “This smells delicious,” he complimented.

“He’s such a sweetheart,” Terri grinned across at Ted and Dustin pretended to pout at her, “Hey, whose ring are ya wearin’ woman?” Terri elbowed him lightly, shaking her head.

Cody bit his lip slightly both to keep from laughing and also to keep from blurting out something that would end up getting both he and Ted into bother later on, which would happen.

“Please, eat as much as ya like,” Virgil assured Ted, “Cody and Terri’re amazin’ in the kitchen,” he smiled at them both and they both smiled back at him and Ted could see how much the compliment meant to them even if anyone else would think it would mean little indeed. “Thank you,” Ted nodded, and he had very little trouble finishing his portion, indeed with the speed that made him feel as though he was something of a glutton. However, that seemed a good thing in the Runnels’ home.

“Good to see that me ‘n Cody’s cookin’ is able to satisfy someone so used to the finer things in life,” Terri said as Ted finished the last of the crumbs on his plate. 

“Don’t get too excited now, Terri… Teddy’ll eat anything,” Cody told her.

“Come on now, that’s not true!” Ted protested. 

“Are you saying that he’d willingly eat Dustin’s cooking?” she asked, raising a brow slightly. 

“Well, ok, fair enough. I don’t think I’d go _that_ far. But, then, I’d never want to subject him to the torture of eating Dustin’s cooking in the first place. He does need to return back to the castle in good health,” Cody said. 

“Yer such a little shit, you know that?” Dustin asked. 

“Then I guess I just learned it from the best big shit around, eh?” Cody asked in return, grinning at his brother. 

“You two, watch yer language, yer in the presence of a lady _and_ nobility,” Virgil reminded them. 

“Sorry,” they both mumbled at once, sending apologetic looks to Terri. 

“You don’t gotta worry about me; I grew up with a group of older brothers. Trust me when I say I’ve heard a curse word or two in my day,” Terri told them. 

“I’m sure Cody’s heard Ted say worse,” Dustin added. 

Cody glared at him, eyes and mouth open wide, while Ted drew his lips into a tight, thin line. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Cody asked once he recovered a bit. 

“Jus’ that you two musta spent a lot of time together while you were workin’ fer him, ‘n you probably heard a cuss slip out every once in a while,” Dustin said. 

Silence of the dangerous variety descended upon them before Terri smoothly cut across to ask, “What’s yer sister-in-law like, Ted?” he’d said to call him as such.

That seemed to draw Ted from his silent brooding and he turned to Terri.

Whilst he was distracted by his sister-in-law to be Cody shot his brother a warning look.

Dustin merely smirked at him and finished his food.

Virgil shook his head slightly; sometimes his boys could wear him out, and he would have to have words with Dustin later about winding the young Lord up. Ted could take it in good stride, but one day the wrong person might overhear.

And that they could _definitely_ do without happening.

When everyone had finished Ted insisted on helping Cody as he gathered the dishes to go and wash up. Cody hesitated.

“It’s really cold out there right now, you don’t have to—“ he started, but stopped upon seeing Ted’s determined look.

In truth he just wanted a little more private time with Cody.

“I’m so, so sorry abou’ Dustin,” Cody apologised profusely when they got outside.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ted assured his lover, though admittedly he had a little tension in him despite himself--- but that was more because Dustin’s fiancee was there.

He had no idea how she might react to things, even if she seemed to handle it well when the not-entirely-covert mentions were given earlier. “Really, I know he’s just teasing.”

Kneeling in the snow, Cody nodded, biting his lip. He started washing up and Ted swallowed, biting his own lip. “Cody… please tell me I can be selfish enough to get one kiss before I have to go?”

“Teddy… I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day. Not here, though,” he was sad to say. It was still light out and someone could easily see them.

“Ok… where, then?” Ted asked as he dipped a plate into the river, removing it quickly and wiping the excess crumbs off. 

“In the barn, maybe?” Cody suggested. 

“You mean where we got caught last time by your father?” Ted turned to Cody and raised a brow.

“It’s the only place I can think of! Terri will be in the house…”

“And your father and brother will probably be in the barn,” Ted said. “Do you think Terri knows?” he then asked. 

“Probably… I wouldn’t be surprised if Dustin actually told her that I was fuckin’ you,” Cody told him. “That’s just how he is…”

Ted sighed and they fell silent as they cleaned out the rest of the dishes. They carried the plates and utensils back to the house, but just before they entered, Cody leaned in and quickly pecked Ted’s lips with his own. Stunned for just a moment, Ted smiled and followed behind Cody. 

“You boys are lookin’ happy,” Terri said as she stood before the fire, adding in another log. 

“It’s just… nice to see Ted again,” Cody told her. 

“I’m sure it is. I didn’t know that servants and their employers got so close.”

“Well, truth is, Cody was the first of the servants I ever actually got to know as more than just a servant,” Ted said to her. “But it’s because of him that I’ve gotten to know more of them, and have come to realize that I’d been missing out on knowing some great people all these years.”

“Dustin told me about you a while ago,” Terri confessed, and looked over to see two stunned teens. “I thought he was jus’ jokin’ at first… then I think he realized what he told me ‘n tried to tell me that he was jus’ jokin’… but now seein’ you two… ‘n hearin’ what Dustin was sayin’ today… makes me think maybe he wasn’t jokin’.”


	66. Chapter 66

Cody looked stricken for a moment and Terri waved her hands lightly, “Calm down boys, I’m not goin’ t’say anythin’ ta ya both on it,” she assured.

“Sorry Terri—“ Cody immediately felt bad at the slightly hurt look that he had seen on her face at the response of their expressions.

“It’s alrigh’,” she smiled, “I can see why you’d be nervous.”

Ted exhaled a breath and looked at Cody, “I guess you were right about him telling her about it, Cody.”

“I knew it… damn blabbermouth!” Cody huffed slightly, shaking his head.

“Don’ be mad at ‘im Cody, ‘e was jus’ talkin’ about ya… like I said he did’ even realise that he’d said it until afterwards.”

“Sorry, Teddy,” Cody said softly and Ted moved to him, giving him a light embrace since Terri knew; besides it was an innocent action.

“I’m not angry at you Cody, or your brother.” The blonde released his lover momentarily before then checking his pocket--- now the gift was in his possession he was very conscious of losing it accidentally. Cody seemed genuinely relieved and Terri took a moment to really look at them both.

Had Dustin not told her she honestly wouldn’t have taken any notice of their relationship.

But with them before her like this… she could see it.

“Does my dad know that you know, Terri?” Cody asked, still feeling rather numb.

He had only really just gotten to properly meet Terri after all and now she knew possibly his deepest, most meaningful secret. Well… if she wasn’t overly accepting of it she at least wasn’t saying anything derogative to them. “I don’ know,” she admitted, “Though maybe we should tell ‘im in case.”

Cody looked to Ted and he sent an apologetic look back, “Yes, I will have to be going soon.” It felt as though he’d just arrived and already he had to go. Cody immediately seemed to deflate and Terri felt her heart squeeze at the sight; she might not entirely understand their feelings for one another, but she couldn’t think anything bad of it.

“Let’s go find Dad,” Cody suggested, giving Terri a little smile and a nod before heading out of the house. She seemed to be adjusting well there, so hopefully she’d fit right in once she and Dustin were married. 

However, they heard him talking to Dustin inside the barn rather sternly, so instead of interrupting them, they leaned against the wooden structure from the outside. “Are we just going to wait here a bit?” Ted asked, wrapping his arms around Cody.

Cody nodded. “Might as well. This may very well be the only private place we can find,” Cody said, finding it funny that they could find privacy in a place that wasn’t even walled in. 

“Does that mean I can get that kiss now?” 

“What do you mean? I kissed you already, unless you already forgot,” Cody said with a teasing raise of his brow. 

“Haven’t I told you before that I’ve never forgotten a kiss between us?” Ted asked. “But, come on, you and I both know that wasn’t a proper kiss. Our first kiss had more substance than that one did.”

“I was pressed for time,” Cody said, his arms going over Ted’s shoulders. 

“We’re not right now. So?”

No further words were needed as Cody leaned in and tilted his head up, kissing Ted right there against his barn’s outer wall. His tongue slipped in between Ted’s lips, Ted’s tongue tangling with his own. 

Once he pulled back, he slowly opened his eyes and looked into Ted’s. “I told you I’d miss kissing you the most.”

“I wish you could come back. Come back to me, to the castle… I hate being apart from you like this. Not being able to touch you or kiss you… or even look at you! I miss that a lot… I miss your eyes… I’ve never seen any blue like it before,” he told him, hand stroking his cheek. “It’s only been a couple days, but I miss you so much.”

“Oh Teddy,” Cody pressed his cheek into the soft gloved palm, sure his own hands had to be chilled as they remained out in the air but Ted didn’t seem to be complaining. “I miss you too. I think about you every minute.”

“This is so unfair,” Ted pressed his face into Cody’s neck, embracing the just slighter male firmly before pulling back enough to look into his eyes again, gloved hands tracing over his features like a blind person might touch someone to learn their face.

“I’m trying not to be selfish, I really am, but I’m so lonely without you there. The idea of you being here whilst I’m there kills me… if you couldn’t come with me I wish I could stay with you instead,” he added.

Cody’s eyes widened in surprise at that declaration.

“You’d want to live here?” though he personally had no shame in his home it was far more… primitive than anything Ted had ever experienced before. Cody didn’t know if he could handle it--- and that was no slight on Ted’s character.

But, then, hadn’t Ted’s brother Michael made such a transition to be with the one he wanted? … And why was Cody considering this as though it was an actual probability for them?

“I know Teddy, I know… but Brett’s wedding is soon,” he tried to be optimistic, “I’ll be seeing you then at least for longer.”

“Yeah,” Ted agreed, though guilt was intermingled with his happiness at that development.

He would most likely have to propose to Maryse during that week period… and he didn’t want Cody to be there when it happened.

He could barely bring himself to do it anyway, let alone with Cody there.

“Teddy?” Cody prompted softly, seeing the myriad of emotions crossing Ted’s face, “Is something wrong?” shaking himself slightly Ted managed a more genuine smile and shook his head, “No… right now everything’s perfect.” Knowing it was risky but unable to stop himself he leant in once more and pressed their lips together again.

Cody happily returned the kiss, parting his lips to allow Ted’s tongue access. It never failed to feel absolutely amazing. Even just this little contact had his body stirring, but he had to fight to keep himself under control. He wasn’t doing that great a job of it, knowing that Ted could feel him through his thin pants. Once their kiss broke off, he glanced down at himself and muttered, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Ted whispered, allowing his hand to travel downwards to cup Cody’s growing erection. “Your body just knows what usually comes _after_ the kissing.”

“If only we had time,” Cody returned, voice just as quiet.

“If only,” Ted agreed. 

“I don’t hear Dad and Dustin anymore,” Cody said, changing the subject. “Should we go see them now?”

Ted nodded, then followed behind Cody as he headed into the barn. Where only Virgil was. Dustin must have gone to the fields, or something, thankfully not having to walk past the spot where they stood together. 

“Dad?” Cody called as soon as they were through the door. 

“Yes, my boy?” he asked, turning his head towards the pair. 

“Well, Ted’s heading out soon and before we left we, uh, wanted to let you know that… Terri knows,” Cody confessed to him.

Virgil’s eyes grew wide. “Terri knows? ‘N how exactly did she find out?” he asked.

It would have been so easy to tell him the truth, that Dustin was the one who told her, even if it was accidental, and get him into even more trouble. Instead he told him, “She figured it out. Just the way that we are together, I guess…”

It seemed that Virgil saw right through the attempt for he sighed, rubbing his temple before then nodding his head. “Alrigh’, well, are ya gonna walk Ted back somewhat?” he didn’t want the son of their Lord to meet an accident on the way. Of course, he knew that his boy could manage indeed, Cody knew the terrain much better than Ted did, and Ted had his horse as well… all in all he was giving them an excuse to have a little more time together.

“I will, yeah,” Cody nodded his head, “If that’s Ok? It won’ take me too long, an’ then I’ll be back to help out,” Virgil nodded his head and then extended a hand to Ted.

“It was a pleasure to see ya again young Ted, keep in good health.”

“You too sir, you too. Undoubtedly I’ll be seieng you soon,”

“Yeah, do let us know how your brother likes the present won’ cha?” Virgil nodded and Ted assured him he would.

Cody then bid his father goodbye and then headed out with Ted to go and fetch Mercury. He could see Dustin across the field and exhaled a breath, “I guess I should warn ‘im that dad knows that he told on us.”

“He took it well at least,” Ted tried bracingly and Cody nodded.  
“Yeah, I know… I just tried not to get him into trouble…” he said meekly.

“You didn’t,” Ted said, “I’m sure he’ll only say something if Terri happened to say something horrible about it.” And there was every chance she could have.

“Yeah…” Cody knew that he was being a little paranoid but he felt he had right to be.

In the end Cody ended up walking Ted almost all the way back to the castle, stopping just at the final stretch of road to the castle. “And, again, we have to say goodbye to one another…” Ted said softly and Cody looked equally melancholy.

“And I can’t even kiss you properly,” Cody replied with a pout. 

“At least we had a couple good kisses by your barn,” Ted said, trying to cheer up Cody and himself with that. It was better than nothing. 

“There was that,” Cody agreed. “But one more would be perfect…” He sighed, knowing that it couldn’t happen. 

Mercury whinnied beside Ted and shook his head a bit. He was blocking them from view of the village… but anyone from the castle looking out the window would be able to see… “Quickly, ok?” Ted asked before pulling a confused looking Cody to him, bringing their lips together. 

Ted pulled back and grinned. “There. A little something extra… I should be going now. Thank you for everything today.”

“Any time. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you again,” Cody told him, grinning himself from that unexpected kiss. 

“Same here. Remember, you’re always welcome to the castle. Everyone misses you there.”

“I’ll see if I can get there, I promise… but if it’s not before Brett’s wedding, it’s not because I didn’t want to be there. It’s because I couldn’t be there. We’re so busy this time of year. Well, we’re busy all times of the year, but now we’re beginning to plow and seeding begins soon… All animals have been bred, though, so at least we don’t have that to think of… and it won’t be for a while that we need to worry about birthing again,” Cody told him. 

“Believe me, I know you’re busy. I’ll understand if you can’t come visit. I’m just looking forward to you being here for an extended period of time during the wedding. It’ll be wonderful to sleep with you in my arms again.”

“Oh believe me, I want that too,” Cody assured him softly, “Really.” 

“My bed’ll be waiting for you as eagerly as I am… and not just to play with you,” he grinned sheepishly, hoping Cody didn’t take offence to that. 

He didn’t look offence at all however, actually, he laughed somewhat. “Right… I really should head back.” Or he’d stand there all day. 

“Yeah… be careful on your way back,” Ted said seriously and Cody nodded his head in response, “You be careful too… mind Mercury,” he patted the horse’s neck and he butted him gently in response. “Yes, I’ll miss you too,” he grinned to Ted softly and then back to the horse, then starting to move away. 

Ted waited until Cody was a good distance away (and had waved to him a final time) before then taking himself back inside. 

Taking Mercury to be tended by John, Ted then headed inside to warm himself up and go seek Brett out with the gift. 

“You missed lunch,” Wade called lightly and Ted slowed enough in his stride to acknowledge the man, “I’ll have the leftovers for supper later, I ate at Cody’s,” he looked apologetic and Wade could never hold out against a DiBiases’ apologetic face. 

It was like an apple-cheeked angel was asking him to forgive him, and how could he not? 

Locating Brett in his bedroom, Ted then closed the door behind him. It was almost like some secret between them like they had had (with Mike as well) when they were children, even though their parents would be seeing the item by dinner. Brett’s head popped up immediately, eyes widening with excitement and nerves when he saw the bundle. “Is--- is that it?” stupid question he knew but he couldn’t help it. it just… made it seem so real.

“This is it,” Ted answered with a nod. “Did you want to unwrap it, or would you like me to?”

Brett held out shaky hands and said, “I’ll do it.”

Ted placed the item into Brett’s hands, then took a seat on his bed. “Well?” Ted asked when Brett didn’t get into opening it right away. 

“I’m just a bit nervous is all…”

“No need to be nervous. It’s stunning; she’s going to love it,” Ted assured him with the utmost confidence. 

Nodding, Brett began pulling back the edges until he had the necklace fully uncovered. His eyes were wide as he looked at the piece. “This is even better than what I imagined!” he exclaimed. 

“I told you!” Ted said to him. 

“You weren’t lying,” Brett muttered, unable to tear is eyes away. “I kind of just want the day to be here already. So we can just… be married. It’s the waiting for this whole affair that’s really getting to me.”

“I can imagine,” Ted said, patting his shoulder. He remembered how anxious he and Cody were as the holiday party was approaching. “But the day will get here and you two will be married.” 

“However… once I’m married… I’m leaving.”

“You make it sound like you’ll be gone forever. You’ll be seeing us again, I can assure you of that. There’s no keeping away from us.”

“I know that,” Brett said, but it didn’t make his leaving any less daunting to consider, did it? 

“What is it?” Ted prompted, knowing Brett had held back.   
The younger brother seemed about to deny anything, but then he sighed and hung his head a little. When he mumbled Ted frowned and leant into him. 

“What did you say?” he queried. 

Brett shot him a look before sitting up some more and then saying, “I’m scared my relationships with you all will change.” 

“Oh Brett,” Ted squeezed his brother’s shoulder, “Nothing will change things between our family, you know that.” He was surprised when Brett leveled him with a deeply mature and sad expression. 

“We don’t know that though, do we?” 

Ted didn’t need to ask what that meant—he was referring to Michael. 

However, he was going to tell his brother what he had firmly believed all along about their father concerning their brother. 

“Dad still loves him. No matter what other feelings are there too dad loves Michael just as much as he loves me or you,” he enunciated each word, trying to make Brett understand. But he was so young, so naïve... 

“I’m so scared to be away from you all. I mean, we go away for school but this is so different and…” and he would be expected to take over the reins somewhat for Kristen’s father not long after he arrived.

“Brett, you’ll be living away from us, yes, but we’re going to be here for you when you need us. You’ll be with Kristen, who clearly loves you, and her family adores you,” Ted tried to assure him. “It’ll be different, yes, of course, but I think you’ll find it rather exciting, too.”

“Do you think so?” Brett asked. “I know that I’ll enjoy being with her, but I can’t even remember the last time we were even over there. Now I’m going to have to go and live there?”

“You’ll be _fine_. You’ve got to stop letting your worries get the best of you!” Ted told him. 

“It’s hard, though! This is all so new and overwhelming. I don’t even know what I would do if you had to move to France when you get married,” Brett said. He was so close to his brother, and the last thing he wanted was to lose all contact with him. It would be much harder to get a letter to France than it would be to a castle just two days away. 

“Thank God I don’t have to,” Ted agreed. “I don’t think I could stand that… I really don’t know how Maryse is going to handle it; moving here from her native country when she’s clearly so used to her culture.”

“How much of her staff do you think she’ll bring with her to live here?” Brett jokingly asked. 

“Probably half of what works in their castle,” Ted answered. “She seems to be rather high maintenance, so she’ll have a lot of staff with her.”

I can’t even imagine the amount of stuff that she’ll bring once she moves here,” Brett said.

“I’d rather not think about that… let’s wait until I propose first before we start discussing storage of her belongings.” 

“Will you share a room with her?” Brett asked. He knew that typically many couples had separate bedrooms in arranged marriages, the marital bedroom only being used for… those occasions. He didn’t believe that he and Kristen were going to need to do such a thing though. 

“Brett, what did I just say?” Ted asked somewhat frustratedly and Brett shrugged slightly, “I’m not going to be here all the time to provide you with guidance, you know,” he reminded quietly and Ted relented. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I just… I’d much prefer that we keep things focused on your big day.” 

“That’s rather why I’m asking,” Brett pointed out as he tucked the necklace inside of his shirt securely, intending to show their parents at dinner that evening. “I’m sort of tired about talking about everything. I’d just get married in a simple ceremony if I could, I mean… I just want to be married to her,” he said, blushing somewhat at his sentimentality on display. 

Ted smiled at his brother; Brett was so clearly smitten, and even though he was young Ted just knew he was going to be both a great husband and a great father when the occasion called for it to be so. 

“I know Brett, but just think, you’ll probably be told to keep out of everything when the times actually comes to get everything sorted. Kristen’s mother’ll take over.” 

“Thank goodness for that!” Brett said with a laugh, Ted joining him for a companionable chuckle. 

“How was your visit with Cody?” he then prompted, “Mother told me you’d gone to ask him to escort you in collecting the present.” 

“He’s well, he’s well,” Ted nodded, his heart skipping a beat just hearing Cody’s name spoken.

“That’s good,” Brett said with a smile. “You know… you cheered up instantly talking about him.”

“Really?” Ted asked. Was he _that_ obvious?

“Mmhmm,” Brett replied. “So, how’s his family?” Brett then asked, as he’d much rather have Ted talking about something he clearly enjoyed talking about. And he obviously liked talking about Cody more than Maryse.

“They’re all doing really well. His brother, Dustin, is to be married soon,” he told Brett.

“Is he? Well, that’s great news!”

Ted couldn’t help but feel guilty over the fact that _she_ knew while Brett didn’t. But he wasn’t about to tell him now, not when Cody wasn’t even there with him. “She’s wonderful. I got to meet her today, since she was over preparing lunch for them. She said that as she’s going to be movng in there soon, she needs to get herself accustomed to what will be her new home.”

“That makes sense,” Brett said. “I wish I could do that…”

“You’re going to be fine over there!” Ted assured him. 

“I know,” Brett agreed. “I know… Anyway… is Cody happy to be home again?” he asked, not wanting to think anymore about living away from his family.

“He is,” Ted answered. “He really missed his father. He and his brother fight all the time, but he missed that, too.”

“So… does he miss being here?” Brett then asked. It was clear that Ted missed Cody, truly cared for him, and he sometimes found himself wondering about the nature of their relationship and just _why_ they were so close. 

“Yes. He’s looking forward to coming here for a time for your wedding,” Ted said. 

“You must be looking forward to it, as well.”

“I am.”

“So… is he coming to, um… to work? Or…” he trailed off when Ted shook his head. 

“No, he’s coming as a guest.” 

“And Ma was Ok with that?” Brett asked, though not meaning it in any sort of negative context. 

“Yes, I mentioned the idea to her before.” 

Nodding, Brett took a moment to really look at Ted. Had Cody been female the way Ted acted about him could have construed romantic feelings, but since he was a man… it was obviously just deep affection. 

He was possibly one of Ted’s true select few friends. 

“He’s quite interested in how much ceremony goes into weddings for… us,” he added. 

“I bet when he marries it’ll be nice and simple, right?” 

“As far as my understanding goes, yes,” Ted responded. 

The mention of Cody marrying though brought back that unsettled feeling in his stomach. 

“So, does Cody have any other siblings?” Brett asked, unsure whether he’d been told or not. Admittedly he’d had a lot going on in his life when Cody had entered it and though he felt he had vicariously grown closer to him thanks to Ted he’d not had too much interest in the man to start with. It was nothing personal, it was just the way their classes functioned. 

Though their family was much more liberal when it came to their staff. 

The parties and their generous wages showed that, though as their father had always said: happy servants are hard-working servants. It seemed true enough. 

“An older sister too,” Ted responded, “She’s already married and they expect has at least one child by this point,” he recalled. 

“They expect?” 

“She lives rather far away,” Ted expanded but Brett still looked a little non-plussed. 

“It’s harder for them to communicate over distance—” 

That seemed to trigger Brett and he immediately looked sheepish, “Oh, I see.” Though letters could sometimes take a while they always had some means of communicating with others far away… he couldn’t imagine never being able to do so, especially to someone who you should typically be very close to.

“And… Cody’s the only one who knows how to read and write,” Ted told him.

“Wait, are you serious?” Brett asked, eyes going wide. “How’s Cody the only one that knows to read and write?”

“Because I taught him. The very first time I met him, he mentioned to me that he didn’t know how to read, so I offered to teach him. He caught on very quickly,” Ted said, smiling as he thought of their lessons. 

“So… they really don’t have much in the way of communication, do they?” Brett asked. “Not like Michael writes often,” he then muttered. 

“Hey, you know he writes to Ma from time to time,” Ted reminded him. She shared a few of his letters with them. 

“I know, but… it’s still not often enough. It’s been years since we’ve seen him. And what if he doesn’t come to the wedding? What if I move out and never even get to hear Ma reading a letter to us again?”

“I’m sure he’ll be here,” Ted said to him.

“Then why didn’t he ever respond? He hasn’t replied to the invitation like everyone else has.”

“Well, I’m sure the post isn’t exactly frequent in a village somewhere,” Ted tried, hoping he didn’t sound too wary himself. 

“He gets letters to Ma when he wants. Teddy, what if he didn’t even _get_ the invitation?” Brett then realized. “What if it wasn’t even delivered to him? What if he doesn’t even know that I’m getting married?”

“Brett, he knows. Ma told him in a separate letter, remember? He knows. And he’ll want to be here.”

“He’ll want to be here? But what if he’s still not?”

Sighing, Ted moved so that he could rest his forehead against Brett’s own lightly.

“Why do you keep asking me all of these hard questions?” he murmured quietly, Brett cracking a tiny smile.

“Because I expect that you know the answers.”

“Well, you expect wrong,” Ted said, gently tapping their foreheads together before pulling back, “Look Brett, at the end of the day all we can do is have faith. Faith in Michael and faith that everything’ll be Ok.”

“There’s something else that I’ve been thinking about, about Michael, and if he comes to the wedding…” Brett said, and he looked significantly uneasier than before.

“What is it?” Ted asked, moving so he could get a glimpse of his brother’s face; he appeared to be debating with himself.

“What if he brings his wife?” Brett prompted but Ted was momentarily non-plussed as to the question, “So what if he does?” Surely Brett wouldn’t deny her being there with them for such a special occasion?

“I don’t mean it as in _I’m_ going to be bothered by her being here!” Brett refuted immediately.

“Well, what then?” he asked, brow furrowed somewhat.

“How will _Dad_ treat her?” Brett lowered his voice, as though frightened someone might overhear them discussing a taboo.

Opening his mouth to respond Ted then stopped; it was no secret that their father had thought the lady Michael had fallen for was completely responsible for his ‘fall from grace’… would he still harbour resentment to her?

“Now there’s a question to consider…” he merely murmured instead, suddenly feeling rather uneasy himself.

“See what I mean?” Brett mumbled when he saw how Ted reacted. 

“Yeah… I do. Surely he can’t be rude to her and not allow her to attend. The invitation was sent to Michael and his family, right?” Ted asked, trying to sound hopeful after he inadvertently let Brett see his doubt.

“I believe so… he couldn’t turn away a grandchild, though, could he? Father would have to love his own grandchild, right?”

“I would sure as hell hope so,” Ted replied. “I think it’s time that Father and Michael put this all behind them. There’s no reason for any of this.”

“I agree,” Brett said. “But that doesn’t mean he will.”

“I think he wants to forgive and forget just as much as we want him to,” Ted then told him. “It must get tiring holding a grudge like that,” he mused. “Especially towards your own son.” He knew when he was angry with his father, he absolutely hated that feeling; it seemed to weigh him down, crush him even. Once they managed to forgive one another, the weight was lifted it seemed. 

“I would hope that he wants to forgive and forget,” Brett agreed. “He hasn’t seen his own son in years. Never met his own grandchildren… that alone must kill him.”

“Most likely. He’s too stubborn to admit it, though. What if it were you?” Ted then asked, looking to Brett.

“What if what were me? If I were Michael?”

“No. I meant what if it were you in Father’s place?” Ted elaborated. “And it was your child that fell in love with and married a peasant?”

Brett paused. He really didn’t know. “I’d want to be happy for them. And I’d want them happy and healthy. I couldn’t imagine that I’d turn my back on my own child simply because of who they fell in love with.”

That answer seemed to give Ted hope. Maybe Brett would be understanding once he and Cody came clean. Of course, he could already have him figured out; Brett was a sharp kid. 

“And what about you, Teddy?” Brett asked in an unassuming manner.

That caught Ted off-guard for reasons he didn’t quite understand since he had just asked him the same, but it happened all the same. “Well…” he trailed off. He could hardly claim that he didn’t have an idea as to how he’d respond.

Since he _was currently_ a child of wealth who had fallen for a peasant there was no way he could be angry if a child of his happened to do the same...

 _If_ he even _had_ a child of course, which was potentially unlikely.

Not that he was about to admit _that_ to Brett.

“I think I could just let it pass,” Ted said as casually as possible, as though it was a spur of the moment consideration he’d had.

“I mean, I don’t think that class really matters that much, you know?” it’d always been one of the things that had gotten him at odds with people of his own station because even _before_ he had gotten to meet Cody and to become friends with his castle’s staff the way he had, he had always questioned why some people were born as they were, what determined the position you gained in life?

Obviously he knew that God’s will had a lot to do with it, but he couldn’t help but feel that there was something _more_ to it all.

“That’s just like you, Ted,” Brett said, smiling. He’d always admired how Ted had such an… innocent perspective on many things, how he always tried to stay true to his beliefs and principles despite them not always being popular ones.

“If I didn’t know better,” Brett then said, giving Ted a small nudge, “I’d almost think that you had a peasant in your sights already.” Ted fell off of the bed then.

The nudge had been very soft so there was no way he could pass that off for over-balancing, but as he was quick to try and pull himself off of the floor as Brett laughed, his heart pounded.

Was that a subtle hint? He didn’t know because Brett’s face was as open as it always was around him, and he couldn’t see anything in his eyes that would reveal his thoughts.

“Oh come on now,” Ted muttered, trying to play it off like he hadn’t just overreacted to Brett’s teasing statement. 

“I know you’re setup to marry Maryse, though… your mystery woman isn’t actually a peasant, though, is she?” Brett then asked, referring back to the woman he’d told their father of.

Ted raised an eyebrow at that one. Oh how right Brett was. Only… it wasn’t a woman. “No,” he answered, grinning. “I may have fibbed a little that night,” he then confessed, flopping himself back onto Brett’s bed. 

“What do you mean?” Brett asked, turning his torso around to look down at Ted. 

Shrugging, Ted answered, “There never was a mystery woman. I just didn’t want to marry Kristen, and once she told me she was taken with you, I knew I couldn’t marry her.”

“Really? You sounded so convincing, though,” Brett recalled. 

“Well, I wanted Father to buy it. I don’t know if he actually did, or not, but… oh well, at least you two are now able to marry one another,” Ted told him and he couldn’t be happier for them.

“But there has to be someone out there for you,” Brett insisted. 

“I’ve told you time and time again that I’d much rather you be able to marry for love as opposed to for duty only. Our parents are fine together. They grew to love one another in their own way.”

“Do you think Maryse is even capable of that emotion?” Brett asked. 

Ted actually snorted as he tried to muffle his laughter. “Brett!” he exclaimed. 

“What?”

Ted shook his head side to side, then sat up. “You know… you may have a point. I don’t actually know if she is capable of that emotion.”

“I really don’t like the idea of that sort of woman with you,” Brett sighed once Ted had recovered himself somewhat.

“I know, but she’d be a good marriage for me in terms of standing,” no matter how many personal reservations he had on the matter even he couldn’t very well deny any of that.

“Still…” Brett really couldn’t help but think he was selfish being able to marry who he wanted when Ted couldn’t. “I don’t like it,” he didn’t voice that he had heard stories of the French and promiscuity but he wanted to.

He wasn’t aware that his brother had no intention of being faithful to Maryse per se.

Ted wouldn’t even consider it being unfaithful to Maryse if Brett were to ever find everything out for sure and ask him; the only person he cared about being unfaithful to was Cody.

“Can you even see her as a mother?” Brett prompted, “I can’t.”

And he didn’t mean that horribly he just couldn’t see her as one; she was a woman who cared too much about her figure and appeal, and yet she’d be expected to bear as many children for Ted as possible.

“Well, I can’t really see me as a father,” he pointed out lightly.

“You’ll be a great father,” Brett said without hesitation, “The size of your heart? Any children you’ll have you’ll dote on them.” Ah, if only Brett knew… would he think Ted was a fool for sacrificing his right to fatherhood?

If he could get away with it that was.

“Well, I don’t need to worry about any of that yet,” Ted then said firmly.

Sensing his brother’s desire to change the subject Brett nodded his head, “Yes.”

Absently he touched his pocket where the package lay. He really was very lucky, both thanks to his family and to the woman who he’d be marrying.

“So… you said a man in the village made this?” he asked, feeling the little bumps the package made in his pocket. 

“Yes,” Ted answered. “Mick Foley’s his name. Looking at him, you’d never think he’d have a touch delicate enough to make something like that. But he does. And it’s some of the most incredible work I’ve ever seen.”

“Ma will be jealous,” Brett said. “She’s going to wish that she had actually used the pearls herself.”

“She will!” Ted agreed. She had the pearls since Ted Sr.’s mother passed, yet she always claimed she could never find the right jeweler to make anything from them. Little did she know that the right jeweler was just in the village at the bottom of the hill. Of course, they as nobility didn’t look to the peasants to make their goods. It was always someone from far away who charged them far more for their skills than Foley had, and they probably wouldn’t have had a resulting product so beautiful. 

“Well, I hope she knows that she can’t have it. She may be my mother, but she still can’t have it,” Brett teased. 

“She probably will want one of her own. I believe she does have a few more pearls that Grandmother left to her,” Ted told him. “I’m sure he’d be pleased to make another sale like this one.” 

“It’s pretty incredible, though, isn’t it? I mean… I would never know how to do such a thing. It’s not like he went to school for this… he had to learn it from someone before him and then he had to learn a lot on his own, I’m sure… It’s amazing the things that he can do.”

“It is,” Ted agreed again. He may have always questioned why some people were born in his sort of position and why some people were born in Cody’s and why couldn’t they one day become people like him, but he never really, truly thought about their daily living. He knew they worked hard and they were the ones producing the food that he ate and the ale that they drank, but other products didn’t really cross his mind. It was a craftsman that made his bed. It was a blacksmith that made the horseshoes for Mercury… they had so many skills that he would never have. Now that he was thinking about it, he was rather awed by it all.

“It’s so easy to take things for granted, isn’t it?” Brett asked suddenly, showing the insightfullness he didn’t always display.

“It is,” Ted agreed, thinking that his brother had all but plucked the thought right out of his brain and said it.

“Is that why you were spending the time on the farm when you and Cody first met?” Brett asked. He’d remembered being amused and shocked at the idea at first, but then Ted had always returned home so… _pleased_ with his efforts.

“Oh yes,” Ted said nodding seriously, “It genuinely gave me a band-new perspective on the things that the working families do for us.”

Though he knew for a fact that he managed more adequately than others of his age and station Ted knew that had the workers in the castle suddenly stopped one day, for whatever reason, they would be left in complete chaos. Nothing woud be done, they couldn’t cope.

He’d seen first-hand that more than before how much the people in the village worked to support their own lives, and yet Ted and his family also received that hardworking ethos for very little by their standards.

And yet, he thought back to the children in the market-place; the sheer happiness on their faces from that little change, the gently adoring look on Cody’s face as he explained how much that little money could do for them… he ended up telling the little tale to Brett. “I just wanted to give them everything,” he professed, “I wanted to see them cleaned, clothed and fed…” and he didn’t mean that as an insult to their parents or them; he was sure that they did the best that they could in their circumstances.

“Wow…” Brett couldn’t even imagine it. When they went out in the cold they wore the finest furs and mole-skin and rabbit fur for their cloaks, collars and gloves, their hats and everything else. Finery, certainly, and something that kept them warm as they travelled… and even then they didn’t travel in the open. “Sometimes it’s like we live in separate worlds isn’t it?” the younger brother said and Ted nodded. “When Michael comes,” Ted said, wanting to keep an optimistic light on that situation, “Then I’m sure he’ll have lots of amazing things to tell us. I’m sure he’ll know many things that he never would have even dreamed of knowing before.”

“Most likely, yes,” Brett agreed wholeheartedly. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen him, but I can’t imagine him doing all the work in the fields.”

“Oh, I know! I’ve only experienced it for a few hours. He’s been living it… I know Cody’s told me about living there, but it’s the only life he’s known. Michael must really love this girl to have given up this life for the one he has now,” Ted said. Had Cody been female, though, he probably would have done the exact same thing. Of course, had Cody been female, he didn’t know if it would hold quite the same appeal. 

“It’s hard enough thinking that I’m going to be going to a different castle. He had to move to a different village all together _and_ change his entire lifestyle. I don’t know if I could do that,” Brett told him. 

“Really? If Kristen where a peasant, you wouldn’t give up all this to be with her? You don’t love her that much?” Ted asked. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I know… I know that I love her, but you already know how it’s scaring me the thought of leaving here at all. To give up all of this? To go live a life filled with nothing but thankless, tireless work? Just so she could birth my children so they can grow up to the exact same life with no hope to change their way of life? It doesn’t seem right. If anything, I’d fight for her to be here with me. I may be criticized for it, but at least our children could have a real future and her family could be better provided for.”

Ted found himself very moved by Brett’s words. The kid really was a lot sharper than he gave him credit for. “You make some valid points.” Which was exactly why he wanted Cody here with him in the castle one day. Forever. Not just seasonally. For keeps.

Brett smiled. “Well… it seems right, doesn’t it?”

“It does. I… I couldn’t agree with you more,” Ted told him. And now he wished that Cody _was_ there with him because he wanted to tell his brother _everything_. Not without Cody, though. But right then, talking to Brett, seeing just how grown up he’d become, just how astute he really was, he didn’t want to attempt to hide things any further.


	67. Chapter 67

“I said I was sorry, Cody,” Dustin said as he looked across to where his brother was currently mucking out one of the stables; one of the cows was sick.

“I just can’t believe you told her somethin’ like _that_ though!” Cody shook his head somewhat. Virgil had gone into town to pick up some items they needed and so Cody and his brother (once he had returned from visiting Terri’s family) had been warned to behave and to just carry on with their chores since their father would be back soon and before long they would be readying for night again. Least the weather was calm.

“I didn’ know _why_ I said it, Ok? I mean, it jus’ come out! I’ve been wantin’ t’talk t’someone about it an’ I know how dad feels about it all so I didn’ want to burden him with it,” Dustin protested, frowning.

His words caused Cody to look up, his brow furrowing and his nose wrinkling in a manner that had nothing to do with the smell of dung.

“Why on earth would you want to talk about Ted and I?”

Dustin sighed, shaking his head somewhat and shrugging. It was apparent that he didn’t entirely want to fess up about his inner thought process but once it was apparent that Cody had no intention of letting the matter drop the elder had very little choice.

“Because you’re so bloody in love with him an’ yer’re the one who’s gonna be sacrificin’ everythin’ since y’reckon you love him so much an’ I really don’ like that. I might rag yeh somethin’ awful sometime but I don’ wanna see you gettin’ hurt!” that was his job, and as big brother he considered it his rightful entitlement in their family’s hierarchy.

For a moment Cody didn’t know what to say; he knew that Dustin must have had some reservations about it all no matter how accepting he had been acting, but to hear that he had had such serious thoughts and concerns for him… well, it made Cody smile. However, he had to set one thing straight, “Dustin, I really don’ mind that there’s things I’d have t’ give up if I wanna be with Ted. As long as I still have my family then I don’t think there’s anythin’ that I couldn’ give up for him… and I promise you I go into any such arrangement willingly.”

“I don’ doubt that,” Dustin replied. “You ever, uh… find it strange? Bein’… bein’ with a man like that?” he then asked.

Cody raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you honestly asking me that?” Dustin shrugged, so Cody went on. “At first… yeah, it was a bit strange admitting to myself that I liked another man the way that I should like a woman. I can’t help it, though. I never met a woman before who can make me feel all the things Ted makes me feel. Can I ask you somethin’, though?”

“Go for it,” Dustin replied. 

“When you told Terri… what did she think about it?”

“Well… she didn’t believe it at first. Said there was no way that someone of Ted’s birth would be with someone of our birth… and… cuz you’re both men… I said I… Well, that I didn’t completely understand it, either… but that it’s the truth. ‘N I’m sorry if me tellin’ her offended you.”

Cody shook his head. “Well… it is kinda worrying,” he admitted. “But she wasn’ throwin’ hot coals at me in the kitchen, so I’d say she took it in stride.”

“She’s really understandin’,” Dustin told him. “’N she really likes you ‘n Ted, she told me.”

“Does she?” Cody asked. That was a good sign. Her telling Dustin while they were together that she liked both him and Ted. At least she didn’t hate them. 

“She does… she said that she wants to get to know you better and that she can’t wait to cook with you more often. I think she’s quite pleased to have another girl in the kitchen with her.”

“Dustin!” Cody exclaimed. “You can never just have a nice moment, can you?”

“No,” he answered instantly. 

“Just wait until Teil comes home,” Cody warned, “She’ll soon have you back in yer place,” Dustin always caved to her.

“That’s what you think,” he said to Cody.

Rolling his eyes at his brother Cody started to say something before Dustin cut across him, “Are you going to tell Teil about yourself and young Ted?” almost choking on thin air Cody rolled his eyes and sent his brother a look that said he was about five seconds from punching the other. Dustin, however, continued to gaze at him with level eyes.

“Well, no,” Cody eventually mumbled, “I don’t think I was.”

And it wasn’t _just_ because he was concerned about how she might react; it was also because Virgil had essentially taken him aside and told him that they could do with as few people knowing as possible? She was family, sure, but… he exhaled a breath, shaking his head somewhat.

Then again she had always known when there was something on his mind, and if he lied to her then he had no doubt that she would see right through it.

“We’ll see what happens,” he settled.

Dustin seemed about to say something and then thought better about it; clearly he felt that he had rattled Cody’s cage enough that day as things stood.

In an effort to make it up to him that evening though he said he’d take up the cleaning and locking up the barn alongside their father so that Cody could go wash up, get some water and start on dinner.

It might not seem like much but Dustin was no stranger of trying to fob work off to Cody.

Soon, the youngest male was walking down towards the river, shivering a little in the early evening air.

It was definitely lingering in the cold this time around, he felt.

He hoped that it would warm up soon. Then crops could be planted and though that would mean more work, it would mean they’d be getting their fresh food supply in shortly. Though a lot of their goods went to Ted’s family, every family on the parcels got a small share for their hard work.

Dipping his hands into the river, he washed off some lingering dirt and muck as best he could before grabbing the pot and filling it with water. Lugging the full pot back, he then hung it on a hook by the fire to begin warming it up. He cut up some chicken and threw the meat into the pot. 

“What’re ya makin’ for us?” Virgil asked as he headed inside. Dustin was still out, making sure the barn was secure for the night. 

“I’ve got the chicken going now that Dustin killed earlier,” Cody told him. One of their chickens hadn’t produced a single egg in nearly two weeks, and if the animal wasn’t being productive, then it was a waste of feed. “Not too sure what else I’ll add in. Was thinkin’ maybe boilin’ some potatoes and mashing them up.” Wade had left them with some potatoes and gave a few hints as to how his were always delicious. 

“Sounds good to me,” Virgil said. 

“Smells pretty good, too,” Dustin chimed in just after he came inside. He’d go out one last time to double check on the barn before heading in for the night.

“Thank you,” Cody said, always surprised to hear Dustin pay him a compliment. 

“Don’t come to expect it,” he replied, taking his seat. 

“I won’t. Too many compliments from you would make me think that you were falling ill, or something.”

“And I’ll know the same of you when you stop with your wise ass remarks,” Dustin said, grinning. 

Sticking his tongue out Cody then moved aside to pick up one of their smaller, sharp knives, beginning to peel the potato skins off and then chopping them into smaller pieces to make them easier to mash once they were boiled, some water being added to them when he felt they had enough.

As the chicken and the potatoes boiled Cody took a seat at the table alongside his father and brother. He noticed that Virgil was discreetly trying to smother some coughs and immediately asked, “Are you Ok, dad?” the other man waved him off with a nod and reassurance.

It was just because the weather had been temperamental even by their standards recently, his chest sometimes struggled to keep up.

They made small talk and general chatter as they waited, Virgil mending some nets and such they used on the occasions where they went fishing as Dustin cleaned some of the other pots and such that they used. “I think one o’ th’ cows might be gettin’ sick,” he then said and there was a collective gentle groan from Cody and his father; it was never good to hear an animal had taken ill, especially when it was this time of year.

Depending on the illness they might have to kill it, and it was also dependent on the illness whether they would be able to use it as meat or anything afterwards.

After a bit Cody got up to drain and mash the potatoes.

Making a little sauce he then drizzled some of it over their meals and took them to the table, “Tea’s up.”

“Smells delicious son,” Virgil complimented, smacking Dustin’s hand when he made to start before Cody had sat.

With a pout and roll of his eyes Dustin obediently waited.

Soon the Runnels men were tucking in though, hunger great as always after a day’s work.

“Maybe you should cook for Terri one day,” Dustin said. “So she can really see yer talents.”

“My talents?” Cody asked, eyes going wide as he nearly dropped his potatoes back onto the plate. 

“Her words, not mine,” Dustin then told him. “She actually wanted ta see if you’d do that for her one day.”

“Well… yeah I guess… that wouldn’t be a problem. At least then she can see that at least one of the Runnels brothers can cook edible food.”

“Hey, I’m tryin’ ta be nice here.”

“Only because Terri’s practically forcin’ you to be.”

“I didn’t have ta bring it up at all, ya know.”

“Then I’m sure she woulda asked me herself next time she’s over. Which’ll probably be tomorrow,” Cody countered.

“At least I was preparin’ you for it,” Dustin said. 

“Thank you?” Cody replied, though he did so rather snarkily. “I dunno why you’re all defensive, though. It’s not like it’s a secret you can’t cook a lick.”

“No, but you don’t need to bring it up all the time.”

“It’s really not that difficult if you take the time to pay attention to what you’re doin’,” Cody then told him. 

“What? Are ya offerin’ ta teach me?” Dustin asked. 

“You’d never take the offer anyway. All I’m doin’ is tellin’ ya that it’s really not _that_ hard to cook a decent meal that people can actually eat. Maybe Teil can teach you when she’s here.”

“You serious? She’ll be so busy gossiping with Terri she won’t have time to so much as look at me.”

“That’s what you say,” Cody said, “But I wouldn’t be complaining on that score if I were you.”

After all Teil would probably talk Dustin into the ground concerning his impending wedding and starting a family once that had happened.

“Don’ act like you don’ have somethin’ t’tell her,” Dustin pointed out and Cody sent him a waning look.

“Dustin…” Virgil spoke suddenly in _That Tone_.

The elder brother looked irritated but sighed and relented on his point. He didn’t see how Cody’d last the visit without telling her eventually though.

The scraping of cutlery against plates was all that sounded for a few moments… along with the occasional belch.

“Dad!” Cody chided the elder man as he burped.

“Sorry boys, but better out than in as they say, right?”

Cody rolled his eyes somewhat as his brother laughed heartily and belched as well. Cody had always been very polite about that.

Teil had stringently reprimanded him for burping without his hand over his mouth and other such matters of politeness.

And the time he had had at the castle had further emphasised the importance of manners, especially at meal-times.

“Oh, is the lady of the castle offended by the roughians?”

“Are ya tryin’ to piss me off?” Cody retorted back to him.

“You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?” he smirked.

Had Virgil not intervened then there was every chance that Cody could have wasted perfectly good food as he was more focused on taking the plate to his brother’s head. This was not unusual dinner etiquette between them both.

“Will you two ever jus’ stop?” Virgil asked as his sons gave one another evil eyes. 

“No,” they answered at once, their eyes now holding a little less malice as they both cracked grins. 

“You should be lucky that there aren’t more of us,” Dustin said, not even thinking about what he was saying until it was already said. 

Cody’s shoulders slumped instantly and Virgil’s face fell. Now, Cody knew that no one blamed him for his mother’s death and that they were truly all happy that he was alive at all, but Cody couldn’t help but wonder if maybe they thought it. That _he_ was the one that took their mother (or wife in Virgil’s case) away from them. 

“Shit, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” Dustin instantly apologized. “I meant… shit,” he said again. 

“Well, I’m awful sorry that there can’t be anymore of us,” Cody muttered harshly. 

“I didn’t… I’m _sorry_. That’s not what I meant at all, Cody,” Dustin tried to explain. 

“Then how did you mean it exactly?” Cody asked. 

“That if there were more of us, we’d be even more… wound up than this. Not that I wished there were more children… and I wasn’t sayin’ that it was your fault that there ain’t more of us. We got a great family, us three kids? Ok?”

“Maybe you should think about things a little more before you go and open your fatass mouth next time,” Cody replied. 

“Maybe I should. You know I’ve never been one for thinkin’ before doin’,” Dustin told him. 

“I’m goin’ to bed,” Cody muttered, standing from the table and collecting his dishes.

“Don’ worry about those, Cody,” Virgil said gently, “We c’n manage.” Cody nodded, putting the plates down again.

Pretending that he couldn’t feel the eyes of his father and his brother burning into his back he undressed for bed and got under his covers.

Usually he wouldn’t dream of skipping out on chores or helping the family but right then he didn’t want to look at anyone, talk to anyone or do anything. He supposed in a way that he was lucky his family knew about his thoughts of mother, even though he sometimes got tired of their constant reassurances. He curled into a ball, holding himself.

He heard the dishes being gathered and Dustin being sent to wash them, Virgil saying he’d check the barn.

It wasn’t until the door closed behind them, even though he was hidden from sight, that Cody let a few tears fall from his closed eyes.

Suddenly he wished more than ever that he was with Ted; Ted would hold him and reassure him, just like that other time when Cody had confessed these deep-rooted fears to him. Ted would know what to say to make him feel better.

But it wasn’t the age-old fear alone that was affecting him: he also felt very guilty.

He knew that Dustin hadn’t meant it like it had sounded and he’d still snapped at him.

He had no right to do that… he’d apologise in the morning.

He was careful to stem his quiet sobs when his father and brother returned. God forbid they hear him--- he’d never live it down.

~~~

“Did you want to head to dinner now?” Ted asked Brett. They’d been talking for quite some time and he had no idea what time it was but his stomach was always a reliable source and right then it was telling him that it was nearing dinner time. 

“Yes,” Brett said with a nod. He couldn’t wait to show his parents the necklace for Kristen. 

“You first,” Ted said, gesturing to the door. “It is your room.”

Standing from the bed, Brett began walking to the door, Ted following behind him. They headed downstairs together and entered the dining room, where their parents were already sitting. 

“I was about to go have someone fetch you,” Caroline said to her sons once they were in the room. 

“We were just talking… lost track of the time,” Ted told her. “Sorry.”

“It’s quite all right. Now, how was your trip into the village?” she asked of her middle son. 

“Wonderful,” he answered. “Brett… show them,” he encouraged.

Reaching into a pocket, Brett pulled out the carefully wrapped package. Standing between his parents at the table, he set the package down and began unwrapping it. “There it is,” he said once it was unveiled. 

Caroline smiled brightly when she saw what the man in the village had created. “This is beautiful, dear.”

“I know, Ma,” Brett replied excitedly. “I was stunned when Ted showed it to me. You think she’ll like it?”

“I know she will. I love it… Maybe I’ll have him do something with the other pearls that I have,” she mused. 

“Told you,” Ted said to Brett, grinning. 

“Told him what?” Caroline looked between her amused sons, acting as though she had no idea but the little smile on her face told them both that she knew exactly what they were thinking. “Nothing Ma,” Ted chuckled as he winked at Brett.

Motioning lightly then, Ted Sr. accepted the bundle, turning the item over in his large hands and inspecting it. It was clear that even he was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the piece as well.

“And you say a man down in the village did this?” he asked, taking note of his wife’s comment about the pearls that were left over and wondering whether he could procure the services again for her upcoming birthday.

“A Mr. Foley I believe Mr. Runnels called him,” Ted said without even thinking about it.

“You saw Mr. Runnels?” Ted Sr. asked.

Ted didn’t believe for a minute that his father didn’t know he’d gone there considering Cody had been with him to request the piece.

“Yes, Cody accompanied me into the village to collect it and then they treated me to lunch. I met the eldest brother’s fiancée…”

He was getting tired of marriage being the only conversation piece they had these days but he knew his mother’d be interested especially.

“The eldest son is getting married? Cody must be excited,” she smiled.

“Yes, he said she’s a very nice woman,” Ted paused, remembering how well she had accepted their relationship given everything.

“And the family was also in good spirits because his sister is visiting sometime soon,” he said.

“How many siblings does he have?” Caroline asked, curiously. She knew about his mother passing after all.

“The elder brother and sister, Cody’s the youngest,” Ted explained.

“That’ll be lovely for all of them to be back together again. I take it the sister is married?” she asked, as that was the only reason she could think of for her leaving her homestead. 

“Yes,” Ted answered. “She has one child so far, I believe, and they think that she’s got another one on the way.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Caroline said. “Will she be here for her brother’s wedding?” she then asked. 

“I don’t know. They don’t know exactly when she’ll be here and I’ve no idea when his wedding is actually going to be. But I suppose he could really be married at any time, so they could easily plan the wedding during her visit. It’d be nice, I’m sure, if she could be there when her older brother gets married.”

Caroline smiled, hoping that would be the case. “That would be nice,” she agreed. “Will Cody’s brother be staying at home?”

“Yes. That’s why his fiancée was over, because she’s getting used to what will be her new home once she’s married. She’s also got a few siblings of her own who are doing all the cooking and cleaning back at her home, so that’s how she’s able to get away for a while,” he explained. 

“Now… who does all the cooking when she’s not there?” she asked.

“Cody. When he was here, Mr. Runnels was doing his own cooking for a while, and then Dustin came home and then I believe he did the cooking. But it was _that_ bad that eventually his now fiancée began coming over to help them. Cody learned to cook from his sister, but Dustin never bothered to learn.”

“I knew he was a smart boy, that Cody,” Caroline said, giving her son a quick wink. 

It took all of Ted’s efforts not to preen with pride over his mother’s compliments to his lover, but the smile on his face wouldn’t waver regardless. “Definitely,” he agreed, resuming eating.

Caroline smiled to herself as she paused momentarily to take a sip of wine; Ted was so delighted when Cody was mentioned.

“I haven’t seen the daughter in a long while,” Ted Sr. then commented, brow furrowing as he thought.

Ted had been about to ask how his father could have seen any of Cody’s siblings before he stopped himself; the visits to the parcel would be the reason for that. The children as they probably had been when his father visited the parcels more, would undoubtedly be helping tend the parcel… or care for Cody.

His heart gave a funny little tremble as he tried to picture what Cody must have looked like as a child, raised in such primitive conditions but with so much love. Many children in the village were certainly much worse in their lot even though Ted couldn’t imagine that their families could be that much richer and such.

“She was a pretty thing,” Ted Sr. recalled, “Quite well sought after. Apparently she had no time for suitors though, she was more concerned with her family. That must have been, obviously, until her husband arrived. I don’t remember ever meeting him... the fact that they live away would explain that.”

Ted Sr. as lord of the land, was often visited by visitors who were visiting the village regardless of their standing--- common courtesy.

“They’re excited about it,” Ted said, his parents nodding. Brett, however, was quiet.

Wanting to see a loved one again? How familiar was _that_ sentiment?

“And will you be meeting her?” Caroline asked of Ted. 

“I don’t really know,” he told her. “Cody had mentioned to me before that he would like me to meet her since I’ve met his father and brother… I would certainly like to meet the person who helped to raise Cody.”

“She really was like a little mother to him,” Ted Sr. chimed in once again. “Taking care of him and the household while Virgil and Dustin worked in the fields, at least until he was old enough to join them.”

Now Ted wished even more that he could have seen Cody as a child. But there was nothing; he couldn’t go back in time to see him and they had no portraits or drawings of them made as that would be a frivolous waste of what little money they had. “She does sound like a lovely young woman.”

Brett was still sitting there silently, hoping more than ever that Michael would come to his wedding. He _had_ to be there. Their mother had written to him and told him how much it would mean to Brett if he came, but still, he had no idea. He just wanted to see his brother again.

“Are you all right, dear?” Caroline asked, noticing just how quiet Brett was. It wasn’t as though he was normally loud, but normally he couldn’t sit still for very long and began fidgeting after a while. But right then he was _still_ sitting up straight and was hardly eating.

“Huh?” was his response. He hadn’t actually heard her say anything to him, either, it wasn’t until she placed her hand on his arm that he replied. 

“I asked if you were all right,” she repeated.

“Oh… I’m fine, really. Just thinking,” he told her, now squirming around in his seat just a little. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m all right… Really I got lost in thought is all.” He smiled, then took a bite of food and realized how hungry he was. It didn’t take him long to return to his normal self, fidgeting and eating food like there was no tomorrow, but the thought of Michael never left his mind.

That evening after dinner the family went into the parlour together.

Ted Sr. and his wife had always made a point of having at least one evening a week wherein the family spent a few hours together after the meal, whether they played cards together or read books individually, just so that they could be around one another and sharing in their company, to keep their relationships strong.

Ted took his usual place lounged out before the fire on the rug, ignoring his father’s playfully disapproving clucking sound as he settled there; it had been his favourite spot since he was young, and not the sensation of warmth took him back to that magical, perfect evening he had had with Cody.

Making love before the fire was definitely _not_ something that he was going to be indulging in with his French bride-to-be, but hopefully he’d be able to drop the hint to Brett… once Brett knew about he and Cody that was.

Brett settled on one of the larger settees with their mother, their father taking his place at his favourite armchair. Had Michael been there then he would have either sat on their mother’s other side or on the other chair.

His mother and father began reading, and Brett seemed to be contented leaning against their mother’s shoulder and reading along with her--- either that or he had fallen into some sort of stupor with his eyes wide open. Ted, meanwhile, was happy to remain as he was.

It was peaceful, and Ted felt a bit more at ease than he had since the first day Cody had left the castle to return home to his own family once more.

He must have fallen asleep at some point though because the next thing he knew the fire had died down somewhat and Ted was being gently shaken awake by his father. “I think it’s time that you go on up to bed, my boy,” he commented softly, affection in his eyes. Ted mumbled.

“Night Ma… Father,” he yawned, standing up.

“Goodnight son/dear,” they returned to him.

Ted left the room sleepily and headed to his own room, Brett being carried back to his room by their father--- he’d fallen asleep too, their busy days catching up to them it seemed.

Once in his room, Ted realized just how tired he was. He _had_ fallen asleep on the floor after all. But at the same time, he wasn’t tired, as though his brief nap (even though it was on the floor) had energized him. 

So he did what he always did when he couldn’t sleep. He reached for the journal that Cody gave to him, grabbed a quill and his inkwell and opened to the first blank page he could find. Space was getting limited, he realized. He wrote more than he thought he did, he realized as he flipped through in search of a good starting point, and decided he may need to get himself a new journal soon if he keeps this up.

Once he found a fresh page, he dipped his quill into the ink and began recounting his day, from the wonderful visit with Cody to his conversation with Brett to talk at the dinner table. 

That had him thinking what parts of the journal he should read back to Cody, since he did promise him that he’d show him its contents. Would Cody want to hear about what they talked about around the dining room table, or about what he and Brett talked about when they were together? Or would he just want to hear Ted’s thoughts about him? 

He always did like hearing Ted speak of his events during the day, though, so maybe he _would_ enjoy hearing about the rather mundane things about his life. He could just imagine Cody saying, ‘If you wrote it, then it’s important to you and I want to hear all about it.’ 

That made him smile a little. That really would be like something Cody would say. He always seemed to care so much about him and was fascinated by his life, down to the last details. 

Now, with Cody once more in the forefront of his thoughts, he began writing again, grimacing slightly when he noticed that he paused with the quill still on the parchment and left a sizeable ink splotch on the page. Oh, well, when he showed Cody he’d tell him the truth. That he got distracted by him once again. 

Before he let himself be distracted even further, though, he set back to writing, and apologizing for the splotch on the page.

Retrospectively most of his ramblings probably wouldn’t make much sense to Cody, but it didn’t matter; all that mattered was that he wrote down what he was thinking, what he was feeling, as it happened, so he could know.

 _‘I swear more and more with each passing day that Brett somehow knows about us,’_ he noted, _‘And I’m not sure I can keep it a secret from him for so long. He must be suspicious about how much your name comes up in conversation and he already knows how much you mean to me… well, he knows a little. One day I want to tell him, but I already know that I would much rather tell him if you were here with me to do so.’_

His thoughts continued on in that vein for a while, referring to Brett and his wedding and the necklace, and then once again he was writing about Cody. Well, it was always about Cody.

_’I miss holding you so much, Cody, and the next time we’re together I want to take you somewhere where I can embrace you properly, where I can whisper to you all of the sweet things you make me want to say. I love you so much Cody, and though I hate to burden you with my anguish you need to know that you’re my first thought when I wake and my last thought when I go to sleep at night.’_

And that wasn’t going to change. Even when Maryse was in his castle, and occasionally in his bed (that thought had him grimacing, hand slipping on the page somewhat and causing him to curse as he smudged the ink a little) Cody was still going to be his most important, precious consideration.

Eventually, his eyes began to itch in that tell-tale manner that denoted he was tired. Either that or the candle burning so low and giving off only scant light had begun to get to him.

_’I guess that I should stop here tonight… it’s getting late and I’m probably not making much sense. I know I’ll dream of you again tonight though what I dream of us doing may vary. Sometimes I dream we’re merely sharing a meal together, like we did today at your home, and other times I dream of things that would have your father banning you from seeing me ever again.’_

Chuckling softly at his own thought Ted reluctantly packed the writing materials away and blew the last of his candle out, plunging his room into total darkness.

~~~

In the weeks leading up to the wedding, life at the castle for everyone became far more hectic. And then the guests began to arrive. The Tynes family arrived first, as they weren’t just the closest, they were also heavily involved in the planning. 

But soon, even those from far away began showing up. The Del Rio family of Spain arrived with their handful of servants. More families from England arrived, the Neidharts, the Rotundas and many more. Animals were filling the barn space as carriages practically littered the land. The Ouellets arrived, Mike, as always, on Maryse’s heels as she paraded around as though she owned the place. Many of Brett’s friends from school were there, as many families knew one another anyway. 

Brett managed to find some time alone with Ted, which was rather hard to do since there were so many people that wanted a piece of his time. “I can’t believe there are so many people here right now.”

“All for you, Bretty,” Ted told him with a smile. 

“I still don’t want them all here! Why do I need so many guests I don’t even know at my wedding?” he asked. 

“That’s just the way of life.”

“The one person I really want here hasn’t shown up yet,” Brett then muttered, giving Ted a little frown. 

“I think Mike will be here. I really do. He’ll want to be here to support you.”

“Do you honestly think so? We’re just about a week from the wedding and we never heard a single word from him. Maybe he’s not planning on showing up at all. Dropping all family ties like Dad wanted.”

“You know as well as I do that Dad didn’t really want that. He just lets his anger get the best of him at times and he doesn’t know how to control himself when that happens. So he says things he regrets.” And didn’t Ted know that first hand? Knew it too well. 

“I know… I’m just worrying too much again.”

“Ah, Brett, there you are,” Caroline said as she stood in Ted’s doorway. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Some more guests have arrived, so if you could please come and greet them, it would be much appreciated.”

“Sure, Ma,” Brett replied, putting on a smile. “I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you, Dear,” she said before heading back downstairs so she could go converse with the guests until Brett made an appearance. 

“Well… it was nice talking to you for all of two minutes.”

“You have fun now,” Ted teased, then he found himself laughing hysterically as Brett gave him a rather rude gesture on the way out. 

Allowing himself a few more moments to keep his chuckles going Ted then sighed, sitting upright from where he had been lounging back on his head. Absently he wondered whether he could escape down into the kitchen for a little bit, some peace.

However, before he could begin to go anywhere a presence arrived at his door that he really would rather have gone without seeing. _Maryse_. Forcing a smile for politeness’ sake Ted then said, “Maryse, how are you?” when she regally extended her hand to him he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and instead dutifully pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. He didn’t miss the way Mike tensed as he did it, even though the action was one she was bound to do multiple times a day.

“I am fine,” she said, though Ted knew for a fact that she had almost incurred Wade’s ire the other day when she had been complaining loudly to Mike about the state of Wade’s pastries. Ted didn’t know who had been more shocked by this statement.

“Though, I must say, there’s not much to do here is there?” she was used to having lots of neighbours in the immediate area and therefore being invited to lots of parties… or sneaking off for alone time with Mike.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Ted said, smile thinning.

Mike noticed that Ted seemed to be annoyed and felt his hackles rising; had dare Ted be annoyed at his princess?

“But, since you’re currently free, I was wondering if you might accompany me.”

Even Maryse looked startled at that question.

Ted had never exactly sought out her company before, they all knew, but she recovered herself quickly.

“Oui, yes, of course I will.”

Mike wanted to protest immediately, forcing his expression to remain neutral even as his teeth ground. If Ted so much as laid a _finger_ upon Maryse’s person then he was going to take him to pieces, damn the consequences.

The pair walked a respectable distance apart from one another, Mike tailing Maryse and glaring daggers at Ted’s back that he could feel and was admittedly somewhat amused by all the same. He really needn’t fear.

This time though the signs of their affection seemed clearer to him.

Reaching a private room Ted knew that even if Mike hadn’t been involved he would have had to be there… god forbid someone found he and Maryse alone in a room.

“Do close the door, would you please Mike? I’d rather not be overheard.”

This time the French-woman and her servant wore matching expressions of puzzlement as Mike slowly, and suspiciously, did as he was bid.

“There’s something we need to discuss,” Ted told them once the door was securely shut.

“Theodore, if you’re going to ask me for my hand, I expect it to be done in the presence of others, not in some empty room,” Maryse said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. 

“I’m not asking for your hand right now,” Ted said to her. “But there is something you need to know before we _do_ enter into a marriage.” The look that Mike gave him made him even more positive that there was something going on between the two of them.

“What is that? Has your family lost all its wealth and power?” she asked. 

“No, nothing like that.” He had no idea the best way to tell her that he was sleeping with Cody. How was there any proper way to mention to a lady that he was in love with another man?

“Then what is it?”

Ted took a deep breath and shut his eyes. “It’s Cody,” he said. 

Maryse raised a brow. “What about your little servant boy?” she asked. “Where is he, anyway?”

“I already told you earlier that he’s not here. He’s back home. He’ll be here soon, though, for the celebrations… but that’s neither here nor there. What I mean is that… that I’m…”

“Are you fucking him?” Mike cut in, arms crossed over his chest. 

“What?” Ted asked, eyes wide. 

“So, you’re not?” Mike was certain that there was something strange between the two of them, and it was the only explanation he had come up with.

“No, it’s… I mean… yes… Yes, I’m in love with Cody and he’s shared my bed before,” Ted told them. Before either of them could say anything else, he went on. “And I would like to ask if the same is true for you two.”

“Yes,” Maryse answered. “Only Michael and I have not yet had the chance to consummate our relationship.” She said that with a slight frown on her face. “So now that you know, I’d also like you to know that before you and I are married, if we are still to be married, I’m going to bed with Michael.”

“You can bed Michael every night for all I care.”

“What does that mean?” Mike asked. “She’s not beautiful enough for you to take to bed?”

“Did you want me to bed her?” Ted snapped back.

“No!” he answered. 

“Then why does it matter? I want Cody in my bed. Not her, not any woman. Just Cody,” Ted told them. 

“Oui, I can abide by this,” Maryse nodded her head, moving then to place her hand in Mike’s.

It was odd but seeing such an innocent gesture from such a bold woman like Maryse startled Ted a little; he didn’t think she would have any interest in such things. Maybe he had misjudged her somewhat he conceded to himself as he recovered his composure.

“So, I was planning to ask you to marry me after the wedding,” Ted admitted, “I don’t want my brother’s day overshadowed by anything. I trust you don’t object to this, Maryse?”

Something told him that she did object to the missed chance to steal some thunder but she wisely said otherwise. “To make it clear… I keep quiet about Cody then you shall keep quiet about Mike?”

“You have my word,” he assured her, “And I have yours?” he arched a brow.

“Of course!” she huffed lightly.

Mike still looked suspicious though and Ted rolled his eyes lightly.

“Is there a problem, Mike? I’m giving you permission that many other men would not dream.”

Mike couldn’t deny this but couldn’t help but say, “You’re more at risk than she is.” Ted cocked his head, “You think so?” there were more people already aware of he and Cody.

The brunette scowled and looked away, Maryse grinning at his pout.

“Well, Cody is attractive so at least I can rest assured I’m not being passed over by someone of lesser physical attraction,” she nodded her coiffed head.

Her self-assuredness astounded Ted.

“Oh,” he then paused a bit “There was something else…” when he knew that he had their attention he said, “About children…” Mike twitched a little at the words but Ted ignored that reaction; it was understandable after all.

“What I was going to say is that I would be happy to allow Mike to…” he waved his hand vaguely toward Maryse’s midriff, “For all intents and purposes the child, children, would be mine, and I would help in their upbringing and suchlike… but I am not saying Mike can’t have any right to them.”

They would never call Mike ‘dad’, but that was safest for all involved, and easiest, happiest solution they had.  
Maryse went quiet for a few moments, brow furrowing.

Then, finally, she nodded, “Yes… that would be the best way.”

“But…” Mike trailed off slightly.

Maryse seemed to know what he was thinking though, “You and Ted are of similar build, and since the child will be mixed with my blood line no one’ll look too closely.”

Mike looked between Maryse and Ted, then asked of Ted, “Are you sure that you’re willing to do that?”

“I’m positive,” he answered with a nod. “I told Cody that I was willing to give up having my own children to be with him. And you two… it seems as though you two have been together for a long time and do care for one another greatly. It only seems right that you father her children.”

“I never thought that I’d have that opportunity,” Mike confessed. He then said two words to Ted that he never thought he’d hear from Mizanin’s mouth, “Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I’m only doing what I believe is the right thing to do. You’re ok with it, though? Because even though the children will be yours, their names will be DiBiase and will know me as their father,” Ted said to him, wanting to make sure that he understood all the conditions.

“All that matters is that I know they’re mine. They’ll be my children with Maryse.” He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. 

“Good. I’m happy we were able to work that out. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be,” Ted told them. “I thought you would react a lot more strongly to the news about Cody and me.”

“Well, I always thought you two were closer than a servant and his master should be,” Mike said. 

“You mean like you and Maryse?” Ted asked in return.

“Exactly like us,” he answered. “Which is why I was very suspicious. Men sleeping with other men isn’t unheard of, and considering the way you are around Cody, your confession didn’t exactly come as a huge surprise, no.”

Maryse scrunched up her nose slightly. She didn’t exactly know how it worked, how two men could sleep together, but she did have a vague idea, and if her vague idea was correct, then it was the reason she had yet to have Mike inside her, because she refused to take anyone up her backside. 

“Something wrong?” Ted asked, lips quirking just slightly in amusement at Maryse’s expression when he noticed.

“Non… I was just thinking that it is very… brave of you to---“ she trailed off and indicated her backside with a quick flick of her hand. The gesture had Ted blushing darkly and he coughed into his fist awkwardly to dispel the moment. Mike chuckled and shook his head; Maryse had always been blunt.

“So…” Ted looked to them and then said, “So everything’s alright then? We’re Ok with this? The children, us being with others…” he trailed off momentarily as a thought occurred.

“We may need to share a bed on occasion…” Ted said, meaning in terms of a bed as opposed to actually sleeping with one another and she nodded her head, “Oui, otherwise things would look suspicious.” Especially as two young lovers who would (supposedly) have had no sexual contact with anyone before.

And, well, to the outside world people wouldn’t understand how two people as attractive as they couldn’t be interested in each other.

Mike nodded, knowing that there wasn’t a chance they would get away with never being seen in one another’s rooms. “Won’t your parents be suspicious though?” he asked, “If you sleep separately?”

Once again Ted coughed into his fist uncomfortably before then answering, “No, they won’t be suspicious.”

Mike’s brows rose in clear disbelief but Ted waved him off.

Shrugging slightly Mike then pressed a gentle kiss to Maryse’s cheek, causing the blonde woman to actually pinken somewhat with a blush and Ted found that she could be genuinely pretty when she didn’t look so haughty all the time.

“I would like to meet Cody properly,” Maryse then said, surprising Ted and Mike both. “I only got to meet him a little last time, and if he’s going to be my future husband’s mistress…” the impish grin she gave belayed any potential harshness in her words, Ted blushing anew all over again, “I feel like I should get to know him, as should Mike.”

“You’d really like to do that, though? Get to know more about him?” Ted asked, still slightly stunned at that suggestion.

“Oui, of course. You should get know Michael a little better, too, the both of you. When will he be coming back? And is it for work or…?” she trailed off, raising a brow.

Ted looked to Mike, then back to Maryse. “I would certainly like to get to know Mike better. As for Cody, he should be arriving tomorrow, and no, it’s not to work. Though he has offered his services if they’re needed.”

“I’m sure you hope they aren’t,” Maryse said, smirking at him slightly.

Now it was Ted’s turn to quirk an eyebrow at her. She certainly was bold. So he had to meet her boldness with some of his own. “That would be correct. I hope to spend as much time with him as I possibly can in the little amount of time that he’ll be here.”

“So, how long have you two been together?” Maryse then asked of him.

“I think that would be better to discuss when Cody’s here with me,” Ted responded.

“Fine,” she conceded. “I am serious, though, about getting to know him better. But, um, I do have one question. Where is he going to be staying? With the servants or with the guests?”

“With me,” Ted answered. “I’ve got a pull out bed underneath my own, so for all intents and purposes, that’s where he’ll be staying if anyone cares to ask. Of course, he won’t be on the pull out bed at all.”

Maryse nodded. She certainly could approve of something like that. “So there is a bit more to you than I first thought. You’re a lot craftier than you look.”

“Thank you?” Ted replied questioningly. 

“And you’re probably the best husband I could ask for,” she then went on to say, which took Ted by surprise. 

“Thank you?” he said again, his surprise probably showing as Maryse chuckled low in her throat--- a French thing Ted assumed as her parents seemed to do it as well.

“Well, not many men would be as accommodating of their wives having an affair,” she said, “Least of all with someone lower-class.”

For a moment Ted thought that Maryse meant that offensively but when Mike nodded Ted realised that she was merely making her point; a good point at that since it was true. “Yes, well, it’s for entirely selfish means.”

This time Maryse laughed properly, even Mike allowing himself a chuckle.

“I think we will get along just fine,” Maryse said, patting Ted’s cheek lightly, “I see no reason why we cannot at least become friends during this venture if we are to be man and wife.” Ted nodded his head, “I would like that very much,” it was better than hatred.

And was also a lot more than he had been hoping for out of the situation.

“So… we’re in agreement then?” Ted repeated a final time, feeling a genuine smile appearing.

Hopefully now when Cody came he could brief him on what had been discussed and decided, and then he would hopefully brace his lover for the fact that Ted was going to be engaged before the week was out.

“I think we should head back down to see the guests,” Mike pointed out after Ted and Maryse had a mildly awkward but wholly friendly embrace, sealing their deal as it were.

They had been missing for a while now and tongues would begin wagging if someone guessed that they had been together with one another. Alone, even with Mike there.

“Yes,” Ted nodded, moving to the door.

A quick glance to make sure the hallway was clear he motioned for Maryse and Mike to leave first, himself slipping out after.

Upon heading downstairs a little while after Mike and Maryse, Ted found himself being greeted by hoards of people. To everyone, he smiled and returned their greeting, often giving just a hello or good day when he forgot their names. 

He spotted Maryse with Kristen, which he found quite interesting, and he couldn’t help but wonder what on earth those two could be talking about. 

Then he found Windham with his father talking to his own father. Windham looked rather bored, clearly wanting to be elsewhere. “Windham!” he greeted.

The look of relief on Windham’s face was apparent. “Ted!” he returned. “I’m going to go with him,” he told his father, who waved him off. Once they were out of earshot, he said, “Thank Christ, you showed up just in time.”

“Why didn’t you just wander off somewhere else?” Ted asked. 

“Father wanted me to join in the conversation. But it was dull as all hell,” he said. 

“So, tell me, what have you been up to lately?” Ted hadn’t seen him since the Christmas party, and a lot could happen in a few month’s time. 

“Oh, I’ve been learning more about running the homestead,” he answered. “And courting Jacqueline.”

“Have you now?” Ted asked. He remembered they had developed an interest for one another at the holiday party. It was nice to see that that was coming along. 

“Yup. Don’t see her much, but I don’t think it’ll be too long before I’m asking for her hand,” he said.

“Well, that’s quite the news you’ve got for me.”

“Though I’m damn lucky I didn’t have to ask for it sooner,” Windham then told him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ted asked. 

“The night of your party? We both had a little to drink and we snuck off together.”

“ _You slept with her_?” Ted asked of him, eyes wide. 

“God, I’ve been wanting to tell someone that since the night it happened.”

“You just met her that night!” he exclaimed. 

“And we were clearly both interested,” Windham said, shrugging. 

Shaking his head slightly Ted exhaled, “Well… that’s _one_ way of seeing if you’re compatible with one another…” he still couldn’t believe that Windham would be so bold; he’d always been so shy the few occasions Ted had seen him near girls before.

“We were definitely compatible,” Windham said. The loss of his virginity was a little hazy for him thanks to the drink but it had been pleasant enough.

“What if she had…” Ted gesticulated around his middle and Windham merely shrugged, “Obviously I would have been asking her sooner than intended.”

Ted couldn’t believe Windham was so casual about the fact that he could have been a father out of wedlock. That was frowned upon even by the poorer classes and their reputations weren’t as important as those of their class.

“Your father would slaughter you if he found out,” he said absently.

“Yeah, I know,” Windham said, “But I haven’t heard any scandal involving her so I can presume that we’re safe.” He was obviously referring to children.

That was what Windham thought… Ted only hoped that it still held true for him.

“How long has it been since you last saw her?” he asked and Windham paused for a moment, clearly thinking. Slowly, even hesitantly, he then said, “Three weeks.”

Ted didn’t say anything but Windham punched him on the shoulder, “Don’t do that to me, Ted!” he said.  
Momentarily non-plussed Ted rubbed his shoulder, “What did _I_ do?” he asked, pouting his lip out somewhat.

“Trying to worry me like that… you should be focused upon yourself anyway,” he said.

“About what?” Ted’s brow furrowed in puzzlement.

“Well, your little brother’s wedding for one, and that blonde French nymph you’re to marry.”

“Oh, yes…” Ted shrugged dismissively, startling Windham.

Though Maryse and Ted’s parents had been early in the proceedings then Ted had always reacted so strongly whenever her name was mentioned.

“Ted—“ he grabbed his friend’s arm suddenly, pulling him further aside.

“What?” Ted asked, looking at the other man.

“Have _you_ slept with _her_ already?” he whispered.

“With _her_?” Ted repeated. “Goodness no!”

“How the hell have you managed to resist?” Windham went on to ask. 

“Excuse me?” was Ted’s first response. “I’m marrying her for duty, not because I want to,” he then explained.

“So, what? Have you _seen_ her? She’s beautiful.”

“She’s got her moments, yes,” Ted agreed. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to sleep with her before we’re married. We’re not even engaged yet.”

“And I just met Jacqueline,” he retorted. “You’re far too straight laced.”

“Because I want to wait until we’re married? I’m sorry that I don’t want to risk her ending up with child,” Ted told him. Windham didn’t need to know the real reason that he didn’t want to sleep with her before marriage… or even after marriage.

“Well, it’s a risk worth taking, as far as I’m concerned,” Windham said. 

“I cannot believe you. Does her family know what you two got up to? Have you… since?” Ted asked.

“I don’t believe anyone in her family knows. I’m still allowed to see her, after all. If they knew I deflowered their precious daughter, I doubt I’d be allowed in their sights,” he said.

Ted nodded, he did have a point there. “True.”

“And no, we haven’t. It’s next to impossible to be alone with her. Though I’m hoping once the celebrations here really start and people get a good deal of drink in them, maybe they won’t care if we slip out again.”

“At least this time you could make up the room once you’re done. One of our servants spent the longest time trying to figure out who left a spare room a total disaster once all the guests had left.”

“Noted,” Windham said. He glanced over to Maryse, who was now sitting down talking animatedly with Kristen. “I wonder where she is,” he muttered. She was often seen hanging around with her older sister, but she wasn’t with her now. 

“She’s probably with the mothers somewhere,” Ted said.

“Mhm,” Windham grunted in acknowledgement, looking almost uneasy.

Ted had to wonder what he was thinking. Was Windham expecting that she might be off canoodling with another?

“I’m sure you’ll see her soon,” he said, patting his arm.

“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded, and then groaned when he spotted their fathers heading towards them. “Parental units heading our way Teddy boy, brace yourself.”

And, sure enough, not moments later they were then descended upon.

Ted Sr.’s arm went around his son’s shoulders, giving a firm squeeze before he leant into his ear, “Have you been to pay your respects to Maryse yet?” he said, and Ted momentarily applauded his father to be able to be so tactless in life.

If only he could do the same without suffering from an attack of conscience.

“Yes, I have seen her. We conversed a little while ago,” he was deliberately evasive on the matter after that.

Though he was obviously disappointed with the lack of details as to what had been said Ted Sr. merely nodded and then looked across to Windham and his father. “And how’s your courting progressing young Windham?”

Ted held in a groan and slipped his friend a sympathetic look when the fathers’ attention was momentarily off of him. Windham’s smile thinned slightly before he was quick to school his expression again.

“I believe it’s going well sir,” he said politely to him.

Ted Sr. seemed pleased by this, addressing Windham’s father as though their sons weren’t there, “Good to know that we’re getting them settled down, isn’t it?” his companion agreed.

The arrival of some new guests mercifully forestalled this conversation though, but Ted was surprised when his father was quick to locate Brett and chivvied him towards the door, whispering a mile a minute to him. Who on earth was coming?


	68. Chapter 68

Ted made his way to the front doors and his eyes grew wide as he saw carriages pulling up carrying members of the King’s court. Well, then. 

Two blonde men stepped out of the first carriage, dressed in their finery, whereas the other carriages seemed to be carrying what must have been servants, for none of them were dressed as nicely as these two men. Ted stood in the background as Caroline, Ted Sr. and Brett stood before them. “Good afternoon to you,” Ted Sr. greeted. 

“Good afternoon,” one of the blonde men returned the greeting. “My name is Chris Jericho, Duke of Irvine. This is my cousin Christian, Duke of Lancaster. We come representing the court of King McMahon.”

Ted watched as his father, mother and Brett introduced themselves to the members of nobility standing before them. He didn’t get off easy as he, too, was called over to introduce himself. He had to admit, though, that he was quite impressed that this wedding had caught the attention of the McMahons. They were expected to be at the wedding, but now it seemed like it was actually going to happen.

They already had the Del Rios, who were a monarchal family on the Iberian Peninsula in the country of Spain. The McMahon daughter was married to the Prince of France, so their appearance at the wedding would also be showing their support for the later marriage of Ted and Maryse, further strengthening their countries in hopes of peace between them. 

Ted tuned out quite a bit of the conversation, only picking up bits and pieces about how a majority of the McMahon servants and luggage was sent along ahead before they would make their own journey of several days to reach the DiBiase castle. They would be here in a few days, in the meantime, they were the representatives. 

At the first sign of all the commotion, many of the other guests had gathered around to see just what was going on, all of them slightly awed at the sight of the royal carriages, despite the fact that many of them knew the King and his family. 

Once the cousins were finished speaking with Ted and his family, all the guests began returning to their normal activities while the King’s servants began unloading the luggage. As he walked away, he overheard, “Greetings to you, my name is King Alberto, the third.” When he looked behind him, he could see that Del Rio was introducing himself to the two Dukes. 

He would have thought Alberto would have focused on any ladies hanging around---

He’d heard-tell about what Spaniards were supposed to be like, their temperament and _behaviour_ akin to almost that of the French. He realised that he was categorising people (something he said he wouldn’t do since getting close to Cody and learning a few truths) but he couldn’t help it; arrogance rolled off of Del Rio in tangible waves.

“Good day to you,” he was surprised to hear the mildly frosty tone from the blonde addressed before as Chris (Chris and Christian… they could have been twins if he hadn’t known they were cousins).

“Hello,” Christian seemed much more welcoming to him and Ted swore that Alberto was looking at Christian a little too intensely to be construed as normal. There was a small man who seemed –in appearance at least- much older than Del Rio, attempting to get his attention. However, the king was paying him little heed. Yes, there was definitely an arrogant streak in him that was putting Ted off already.

Deciding to leave the guests be and head to his room Ted found himelf absently dreading more so than ever what sort of circus his and Maryse’s wedding was going to become when they got around to it. Not to claim his status as more important than Brett’s, but in terms of their family it was. He vanished up the stairs, happening upon a canoodling couple.

They didn’t see him and he didn’t recognise them so he made quick work of getting up the stairs and out of their way; he’d rather not have to go down and act like the pious host his father would be expecting him to be one day very soon.

Meanwhile, Chris was less than impressed by the way that the Spaniard was looking at his cousin. Neither he nor Christian were currently attached and they were two of the most elligible bachelors in the McMahon court. At one point it had seemed that Chris might marry Stephanie before she got entangled in the French Levesque.

“We’ve travelled a long way, cousin,” he said, pointedly taking the other’s arm in hand and pulling, “We should go and rest up; undoubtedly they will be serving supper before too long.” And without further ado he towed Christian away. To say Del Rio was fuming wouldn’t be an understatement, but when Christian glanced back at him before vanishing out of sight he felt a smirk growing on his face.

Ted had never seen his home so full of people before. Sure, the place was packed for their holiday parties, but this was on a far grander scale. He also couldn’t wait for the following day when easily the most important guest was to arrive. 

He had only just taken a seat on his bed when his brother appeared in the doorway. “Oh, no, Theodore, you’re not getting away from here that easily.”

“What?” he asked. 

“I am not facing all those guests on my own. I’m not about to be bowing and shaking the hands of hundreds of people if you’re not there.”

“It’s your wedding,” Ted replied. 

“And you’re my older brother and best man. So don’t think you can hide from the masses.”

“I’ve introduced myself to a number of people already.”

“And there are still guests slowly arriving who we should greet as a family,” Brett told him. 

“Oh, fine,” Ted said, getting up from having just sat down. He really didn’t want to have his brother go through this all by himself. “But I expect the favour to be returned when it’s my wedding.”

“Deal,” Brett said without hesitation. 

That amused Ted a little; he would have thought Brett would have protested hard indeed to the prospect of having to deal with so many people ever again. It seemed his brother was bothered by the whole thing more than he had expected.

“Surely there can’t be that many left,” Ted said, “I know mother’s guest-list was rather extensive, but…” the most important people seemed to be there.

“I have no idea,” Brett sighed.

“Just think though you’re getting a whole week of parties up and coming,” Ted tried to seem bracing but Brett merely sighed once again to him.

“To be honest…” he started and then stopped.

Looking at the smaller blonde Ted asked, “What is it Brett?”

The other blushed and then mumbled, “I’d just rather spend time with Kristen to be honest.”

Ted’s expression softened; he knew how it felt to just want to spend time with your lover.

“You’ll get your chance soon,” he soothed. He didn’t voice the opinion but he felt that soon with so many people around his brother and his bride-to-be could possibly sneak off and have a little time together.

What they did in that time was their business.

“I don’t know, I can’t seem to get two seconds to myself. I’ve hardly even _seen_ Kristen since the guests started arriving steadily,” Brett told him. “I haven’t spoken a word to her in ages.”

“Once things calm down a little you’ll be able to see her, I’m sure of it,” Ted replied. “Don’t worry.”

“I won’t. But all this is just a touch excessive, don’t you think? All these people? Kings from other countries, our own king is going to be coming… I never asked for all this,” he said. 

“No, but it’s what you were born into and there’s not much that you can do about that.”

Brett sighed as they lingered near the middle of the stairwell, the couple that Ted had seen earlier still there. “Well, I guess we better get down there.”

“I guess so,” Ted agreed, though the last thing he wanted to do was to go talk with the guests, who he was sure were going to ask him when his own wedding was going to be once they congratulated Brett.

~~~

In the stables, John, Justin and Heath were working like mad men attempting to keep all the horses straight and in their proper places. They had large facilities for keeping all the horses, but they had never kept this many animals at once. 

The animals had all travelled a long way and they had to ensure that they were well rested and well fed during their stay so they could be healthy for their long journies back home. 

“Justin, get me some feed,” John ordered. Their troughs were empty, and they needed to be able to eat if they weren’t around so they needed to fill them. “Then you and Heath can go and removed the harnesses from the newest arrivals once you lead them down to the other building.”

Neither of them questioned any of John’s orders. They knew they had long days ahead of them, as there were still more guests to arrive, meaning more horses coming in. There was a lot of work to do and they hardly had enough time in a single day to get it all done.

Once the troughs were filled Justin and Heath hastened to attend to the new arrivals. All of the servants seemed to be in a state of chaotic disarray thanks to the guests, many of them being sent off to aid the arrivals as they came if necessary.

John was currently struggling to calm down a young mare that didn’t seem used to being around as many horses and in such a busy state. He couldn’t remember which family had it.

Suddenly, the animal reared back and John moved just in time to avoid a hoof to the stomach, but the glancing blow was painful enough. With a quick bit of force and years of experience John finally managed to calm the animal enough to get it into its pen alongside its friends.

“Fuck…” he murmured softly, lifting his shirt and seeing a partially imprinted bruise already beginning to form. Exhaling a sharp breath John straightened up just as Justin and Heath arrived with the new arrivals. Ignoring their concerned looks John was straight to business again.

John hissed as he bent over to grab the feed bag, needing to fill another trough for the new horses. 

“Shit, John, what happened?” Heath asked. He remembered John’s accident years ago, when John was fourteen and he was eight, all the blood and fear in thinking that John had died. There was no blood, but that was the only time he had seen John in pain, and now something had clearly happened. 

“Nothin’,” he answered, though when he picked up the bag, he held it in one arm over his shoulder while his free hand clutched his stomach. 

“That doesn’t seem like nothing,” Heath said.

“I’ll work through it,” John replied. “Can’t be takin’ time to bitch about a little pain when we got so much work to do.”

“There’s no need to be an idiot about it,” Justin chimed in as he pet one of their new arrivals on the nose. 

“I know what ‘m doin’!” John said stubbornly and Heath and Justin traded looks with one another.

If it came down to it they’d go and fetch Randy; John wouldn’t be able to put up _too much_ of a fight if Randy pulled Randy on him; John was head of the stables but Randy was still technically head of _all_ of the staff even if John’s rule in general was considered absolute. “Alright, if you’re sure…” Heath trailed off.

He really would rather not experience John gravely injured again--- he hadn’t been able to sleep for weeks after the accident, nightmares aplenty.

After what seemed like years they received a merciful lull in their work.

When John doubled-over again and wheezed slightly Justin suggested tentatively, “Maybe you should go and have a drink or something?”

“I’m fine!” John protested, another voice sounding moments later to ask, “Why wouldn’t you be fine?” as Randy appeared in the doorway.

“No reason,” John replied. “What are you doin’ out here anyway?” he then asked. 

“To check on you and make sure that things are running smoothly. Why the hell are you holding your stomach like that?” 

“Things are runnin’ jus’ fine,” John told him, completely disregarding Randy’s question.

“John, you damn well better answer me,” Randy said, eyes narrowing. 

“Or what?” he asked, wincing as the pain flared up even worse. 

Randy stepped closer to John, into his personal space and yanked his shirt up. “Holy fuck, John, what happened?” he asked, this time his voice not stern at all, but full of worry.

“Horse got me, that’s all,” he insisted. 

“That’s all? John, you’ve got a black and blue on you the size of England.” He ran his fingers gently over the outside of the bruise, but withdrew his hand when John hissed in pain at the touch. “You’re not doing anymore work right now. We’re going to fetch Nancy and she’s going to have a look at you.”

“Not happenin’!” John protested, Randy cutting off his protests almost immediately.

“I trust you two can handle things on your own for a while?” he asked, Heath and Justin nodding rapidly, “Yeah, of course.”

Justin, though still genteel and shy had definitely gained some more confidence since spending time with Wade; he no longer jumped or quaked when addressed suddenly.

Nodding stiffly, “I’ll leave it to you then,” he said, ignoring John’s protests from his side.

Taking John’s arm he all but hauled him –carefully- out of the stables.

“Randal Keith let fuckin’ go o’ me right now!”

“Not happening,” Randy said, mimicking John’s earlier words back to him.

Inside of the kitchen Wade and his staff were running around preparing food for snacks and suchlike for the arriving guests, and also for the main meal later on. Wade had certainly been very harried these past few days. “Nancy!” Randy called over the racket, attracting her attention immediately, “John needs your help.”

The old woman looked concerned. It wasn’t often that John asked for help, or that Randy asked for help for him. She headed towards them as quickly as she could, her own health on a little plateau, neither getting better nor getting worse. “What is it?” she asked once she reached them. 

“John said a horse grazed him but he’s already bruising, so I’d say it more than just grazed him,” Randy told her. 

“Said I’m fine.”

“You are not fine,” Nancy said, leading the boys down to their room so that she could look at them better away from the busy kitchen. Once they were in the room, she said, “Take off your shirt.” John raised an eyebrow and Randy tried to fight back a grin. Still, John did as he was ordered, and noticed with a grimace that the bruise was even worse. “John, I need you to lie down,” she then ordered. 

“Why?” he asked, but he was already moving towards their bed. He didn’t want to disobey her order, as no one wanted to face the wrath of Nancy.

“I have to check for damage,” she said, though if something was seriously damaged internally, there was nothing that could be done but hope that John was strong enough to get through it, just like he’d done last time when he was on the brink of death. She put her hands on the bruise and heard John hiss in pain. She had to ignore him, though, if she wanted to check him thoroughly. While she was checking the area, she idly commented, “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

For a moment Randy didn’t get what was genuinely so nice, but then he noticed that she must have been referring to their beds being pushed together. And the dressers they had were also fitted neatly together across the room as opposed to most rooms wherein each kept to their side.

“We find it comfier,” he said lightly.

“I don’t blame you both,” she mused, eyes still on John’s stomach and Randy was pleased that Nancy had no qualms on them.

She was essentially like a second mother to everyone of their generation, not just Wade’s essentially adopted mother, and it would have hurt to have her disapporval even though Randy knew in a million years she would never be vicious enough to indite them to the town. “It feels a little swollen,” she commented uncertainly, John breathing hard through his nose against the stinging recurring pain.

Randy felt his stomach drop, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, “An’ y’wonder why I don’ like letting you down into them stables,” he muttered quietly.

“It’s me job,” John muttered, looking a little green around the gills but serious all the same, “An’ I love it. Ain’t nothin’ gonna put me off.” A bit of bruising from a kick in the gut was nothing compared to what he’d gone through last time, and other than soreness he didn’t sense something being off. He reached a hand across the bed a little to where Randy stood next to it. “Stop lookin’ like that, there’s nothin’ wrong with me, you hear me?” he murmured lowly, Randy’s hand finding his.

“Damn well better not be,” Randy replied, holding John’s hand tight. 

“Language,” Nancy then said as she leaned over John’s exposed torso to get a closer look at the bruising. 

“Sorry,” Randy said. 

“He’s got quite a bit of swellin’,” she told them. “Bes’ thin’ I’ve found to do is, since it’s still cold out, go get some of the snow off the ground ‘n rest it over the bruise. Helps the swellin’ to go down, the cold does.”

“You want me to put a snowball on his stomach?” Randy asked.

“You want him havin’ any chance of gettin’ better?” she asked in return. 

“Thank you,” he whispered to her, squeezing John’s hand tight before letting it go and leaving the room. 

Once he was gone, she looked to John and said, “He’s a nice young man, that Randal.”

“He is,” John agreed, feeling slightly better now that he wasn’t being poked and prodded at by Nancy.

“Always had a protective streak when it came to you,” she continued.

“Well,” John said, trying to adjust himself into something more of a seated position but Nancy didn’t let him get far.

“He is my best friend.”

“I had a best friend like you did once,” Nancy said, and had John been able to he would have jerked completely upright into a sitting position in shock. The widow laughed slightly, shaking her head at him.

“Oh, it was many, many years ago now. Back before you were even able to walk on your own actually.”

“You…?” John trailed off and she nodded, still wearing her usual smile.

“She left to travel abroad with her master and we never saw each other again. And then I fell in love with my husband…”  
John was fascinated; he would never, ever have guessed that of her.

“Do you miss her?” he asked, and Nancy seemed to consider it, “I do… but I couldn’t have held onto her… not like you and Randal can hold onto each other.”

“But why not?” John found himself asking. 

“Because she was only here for a few months, not a very long time, considering. She was visiting here with her master’s family and we grew close very quickly.” She paused when the door opened and Randy came in with a mound of snow. Grabbing some spare linen, she laid that on John’s stomach and Randy placed the snow on top, folding the rest of the linen over the top so it was less likely to move around. 

“You were sayin’?” John asked, trying to get her to finish her story.

“That we grew close, but we knew we wouldn’t have much time together. We made the most of it, but when she left… I knew I needed to settle myself down, ‘n then, like I said, I fell in love with the man who would become my husband.”

“Wait,” Randy said, quirking his head to the side, looking at the older woman, “you were involved with someone like… I’m involved with John?”

“Not quite. We kept one another company ‘n she did become my closest friend while she was here… but I don’t think we ever loved one another. And that’s how our involvement was quite different than you two young men.”

“Huh…” Randy shook his head, “Woman of mystery even now, aye Nancy?”

“I may be gettin’ old but I ain’t dead yet, mister.”

Randy grinned at her playful chastising and Nancy straightened up after checking that the snow around John’s middle was secure in its temporary bundle. “When the snow melts check the swelling again,” she instructed Randy, “But I really wouldn’t have him out in the stables again today… too much movement might aggravate it.” The old chef had to fight a smile at Randy’s serious expression as he listened to her.

John groaned, a hand covering his eyes; why the hell did this have to happen at a time when they needed all the hands that they could get for the animals?

“They need me down there!” John protested, being ignored as Randy thanked Nancy and then saw her out, turning back to John just as he said, “—there’s no one else that knows what they’re doin’ that could help out!” and Randy knew that too.

“There is someone—“ Randy said suddenly, brow furrowing somewhat. John sent his lover a look that plainly asked what he was talking about. “Cody,” Randy said simply, “I’m sure we can borrow him fer a little if needs come to it.”

“I’d hate ta take away from any time he’d have with Ted,” John replied, but he knew that was who Randy was getting at. 

“I know, but I think they’d both understand what with you being hurt,” Randy said. 

John sighed. It might be their only option. Justin and Heath were still learning, especially Heath, who had been so reluctant to work in the stables at all for so long. “We can ask him. Hate ta do it, though.”

“I know, I know… we have to, though, at least until we know that you’re well enough to move around.”

“I’m _fine_ ta move around!” John protested. 

“You know damn well that you’re not,” Randy said. “And you’re not going to until Nancy says that you’re better.”

“Well, I’m sure I’ll be better by tomorrow.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Randy said unrelentingly and John sighed; Randy’s mother-hen tendencies were well-hidden but impossible to get around. John didn’t blame him or fault him, not after last time around.

“I could send a letter down t’the parcel,” Randy said, pausing a little. They didn’t know when Cody was due back after all.

They knew he was coming back as Ted’s guest, as Ted had told them, but they didn’t know when exactly.

“Tomorrow,” John said in all seriousness. He knew how difficult this time would be for Cody and he didn’t want him to take on extra work.

“Fine… Are you sure you can trust those two to carry on without you there?” he asked.

“We’ve done the main stuff now, as long as we don’t get too many coming in now…”

Sod’s law would be they’d get a massive influx now.

“I’ve been checking off the guest list as people have arrived,” Randy said, “and we don’t have too many people left to show up. I’m going to go check on the status of things, including the stables, and make sure that things are running smoothly. As for you, don’t do anything stupid.”

“What if I need ta piss?” John asked. 

“Do you need to piss? I’ll help you out back if you do,” Randy told him.

“No, I don’t need to now. But what if I do when yer gone ‘n yer tellin’ me I can’t move around.”

“You can sit up and piss in the pot, can’t you?”

“You don’t consider doin’ that as doin’ somethin’ stupid?” John asked.

“I’d consider pissing your bed to be something far stupider.”

A heavy sigh greeted his words and Randy knew that unlike usually, as always when his health was even slightly imbalanced, John was already beginning to feel tension. Carefully, Randy perched on the bedside next to his lover, once again taking John’s hand and looking him in the eye.

“I know it’s frustratin’ but I am _not_ risking you again,” he murmured.

“I wouldn’ consider takin’ a piss dangerous.”

His expression had softened as much as it was able in pain though and Randy knew John’d do as he said.

“I’ll come back and check on you again soon alright?” Randy said, standing.

He gave John a kiss before leaving the brunette alone.

Well, he had Ortz the kitty for company at least he supposed.

Randy headed out into the mingling crowd; as people arrived they went to their rooms to change from the clothes they were riding in, but they all left the room and ended up gathered downstairs. “Lady DiBiase,” he greeted when he finally found her. 

“Randal,” she returned with a smile. 

“A word?” he asked, hoping they could get away for a little bit so he could get a proper check on things and let her know about John. 

“Of course,” she agreed, leading them through the throng of people until they were outside, where a lot of the commotion had died down. “Finally, I can hear myself think,” she said. “What is it I can help you with?” she asked

“I wanted to get a firm check on the guest list,” he told her. “Confirm with you who’s arrived so far and who we have left. As there’s been a little accident.”

“An accident? With whom? What happened?” she asked. She cared for her staff, as she knew that without them, this would not be possible. 

“John,” he answered, attempting to remain stoic. “A horse seemed to get him right in his gut,” he went on. “Nancy checked him over, now he’s got some ice… or snow rather, on him to try and get the swelling down. But that does mean we’re short staffed in the stables.”

“Oh dear…” there was genuine concern in Caroline’s eyes and Randy knew that it was for John’s well-being as opposed to the fact that they were one staff-member down. “Do we have anyone else on the staff who might be able to assist?” she asked him next.

But even he could tell she didn’t expect a positive response.

“No ma’am,” Randy admitted, “The two lads who help John’re still just learning themselves so we can’t trust them to be completely unattended.”

And of course having them overseen by someone with little to no experience of animals would be just as useless as having them attempting to do it all alone.

“Oh no…” Caroline bit her lip, clearly contemplative. Randy could bet she was considering how she would tell Lord DiBiase so that he could find some way to tend them a replacement temporarily, possibly from the village with luck.

Little did she know of course that Randy already had someone in mind. “I know someone who’s technically outside the staff who could help ma’am.”

“You do?” she asked him, and Randy felt it was a mark of the respect that the DiBiases held for their staff that she didn’t immediately shoot his opinion down or think he was too above his station, “And who might that be?” the sooner they could sort it the better.

“Cody,” he answered. “He knows his way around animals, he’s been in our stables before… I think he could be a great help.”

“Oh,” Caroline said. She didn’t know if he knew about Cody’s relationship with her son, so she cautiously went on, “He was coming here as Ted’s guest, not as a worker.”

“I know, ma’am, but I do believe his services, especially with John in this state, will be of use. Even if it’s just for small increments of time. I think both he and Ted would be understanding of the situation,” Randy replied. 

“Most likely, yes. When were you planning on asking him to come here?” she asked. 

“I was going to write up a letter to be taken to him for tomorrow,” he answered. 

“Oh, well, that’s when he’s coming, anyway,” she told him. “Are you sure you won’t need him today? Will the two of them be all right by themselves for the rest of the evening, since John won’t be able to help at all?” she asked of him.

“I think they will be able to manage for the rest of the night if we’ve had the maximum expected visitors,” Randy said.

“Well, if you’re sure… If I happen to see Cody first tomorrow I shall let him know that you’re looking for him,” Randy fought not to let his expression give him away there.

“Thank you very much ma’am; I’m sorry to have pulled you away from your visitors but I felt that it would be prudent to let you know the situation.” Caroline patted Randy’s arm and smiled, “I’m glad you did let me know.”

Giving a slight bow Randy then moved away from her and headed back downstairs.

Caroline exhaled and headed back to seek out her husband, let him know as well.

Ted meanwhile was letting his mind wander even as he went through dinner and then the expected mini-social events that were happening with their guests, Cody being the predominant thought there. Well, his return and the… new developments.

When Randy entered his room again, he found that the cat had jumped up onto their bed and was curled up _on_ John’s chest. “Well, excuse me,” Randy said, taking in the sight. 

“Hey, he did it on his own,” John told him, stroking Ortz’s head. “How’s everythin’ goin’?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Seems to be going pretty well. I told Caroline about you and our backup plan and she said Cody was coming tomorrow anyway. But she also made it a point to tell me that he was coming as Ted’s guest, not as a worker.”

“Did she?”

“She did. But she understands the circumstances and she’s sure the both of them will, too. It’s not like we’ll be takin’ Cody away from Ted completely.”

“Right, jus’ here ‘n there.”

“Of course, that’s probably time the two of them would rather spend fucking,” Randy said.

“Probably…” John said and Randy could pretty much _see_ the guilt on his face increasing even though he had no reason to worry about it. That was just the way that John was.

“John, if Cody says no then he says no, we’re not gonna force him into helping us,” Randy said, watching John closely.

Well, that was _sort of_ true. He wouldn’t force Cody… but he wouldn’t be above pulling a few emotional strings to get a response such as that which he wanted from the man. “How’s your stomach doing?” he then asked him.

“It’s very wet.”

“John—“ Randy started firmly.

“It’s gone numb with the cold,” John muttered grudgingly as he began to stroke Ortz’s side again, the kitten stretching out without a care in the world.

“Chances are that it’s working then,” Randy said with admittedly some relief being present.

“I hope so. Feel like an idiot sittin’ here with a damn pile of meltin’ snow on me,” John muttered. 

“Well, it’s helping, and that’s what’s important. We need you better, John,” he said, running his hand over John’s head. “Someone’s gotta boss those kids around out in the stable.”

“They’ll do jus’ fine,” John told him. “Now, are you gonna keep me company here, or what?” he asked. 

“I would, but it’s still dinner time for the DiBiases and their guests, but it’s nearing the end, so I’ve got to go make an appearance at least and pray that things are still somewhat orderly. Then I’ll have my staff once again accompany each guest to their room so we can make sure they’re in the right places.”

“Then you’ll bring dinner in here?” John asked. 

“That I can do, promise,” Randy said. “You just stay there, let yourself rest for once.”

~~~

Meanwhile, down on the parcel, Cody and his family noticed almost every single occasion when a carriage headed towards the castle thanks to the fact that they ostensibly worked outside.

“I don’ even like t’ think how long they will-a been travellin’ fer,” Dustin commented with a shake of his head.

“Huh?” Cody looked up from where he was chipping away at some of the ice that had formed over the river to allow them better access to water for the animals and their own needs.

“I said I wouldn’ like t’ think how long they’ve been travellin’ fer,” he repeated, amused.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah… I don’ think I would like to be in one o’ them carriages much.” The way they swayed made him feel a little queasy, and he was confident in stating that he had a strong, robust stomach.

And, another thing bothered him: one of those carriages undoubtedly contained the beautiful Maryse… thinking of her made Cody feel anxious, though it wasn’t her fault. 

“Wow,” Cody said, looking up as another string of carriages passed them by. 

“Huh?” Dustin asked, turning his head towards Cody. 

“Look at the carriages,” he told him. 

When Dustin looked towards the carriages, he noticed that they had the royal family’s crest and flag and his own eyes grew wide. “Wow,” he repeated, then stood up straight and bowed as they continued to pass. 

Cody did the same. He had completely forgotten to bow his submission to them as he was so impressed with the fact that the king was going to be at Brett’s wedding. All their carriages finally passed by and they were able to get back to their work. “Brett must be about shitting his pants by now,” Cody said. 

“He nervous?” Dustin asked.

“Terrified,” Cody answered with a chuckle. “He loves Kristen, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so nervous. Though you try gettin’ married in front of all these people ‘n see how much you enjoy it.”

“No thank you,” Dustin said, grinning.

“Ya can’ help but feel sorry for ‘im though can ya? And we thought we were pressured!”

Cody nodded his head; Virgil wanted them married but he’d never dream of making it into such a spectacle like Brett (and Ted, he conceded reluctantly) was currently having to grin and bear through. He hoped he was Ok.

He’d have to ask him as such when he went to the castle.

“Thinkin’ about bein’ Lady DiBiase one day?”

He chucked a chunk of ice at Dustin.

“Why?” he huffed, cheeks red from embarrassment now and not cold.

“Come on; it’s been a few days since-a last got atcha fer it,” Dustin smirked slowly, “Figured that now would be a good time since ya weren’ expectin’ me t’do it.” He had dodged the ice without any strain at all since the aim was not intended to actually hurt him since Cody was at an odd angle for throwing.

“Fuck you…” Cody muttered, swearing that even his ears were burning. Regardless of whether he took Ted’s cock inside of him or not did not make him any less of a man. “You’re just jealous anyway,” he huffed.

“Jealous? Of what? You takin’ a dick up yer backside? Hardly,” Dustin said. 

“That I’m sleeping with someone of nobility,” Cody replied. 

“Please, like I even care about anythin’ like that.”

“There’s also the fact that I’ve also gotten to sleep with him _far_ more often than you and…” he trailed off, raising a brow. 

“Well, I’m back now so once we’re married, I plan on makin’ up fer lost time,” Dustin told him, and Cody scrunched up his nose. 

“I better not have to hear you two,” Cody muttered. Dustin’s bed was only feet from his (and thank God they didn’t have to _share_ a bed anymore). 

“Oh, you probably will.”

“You’re disgusting,” Cody said. “At least me ‘n Ted find rooms to ourselves.”

“ _Rooms_?” Dustin asked, raising a brow, and Cody blushed. “Well, unless your lover boy wants to lend us a room every night, yer gonna be stuck with us.”

“I’ll find the wood and build you a shack myself,” Cody said in all seriousness.

“I’d actually be impressed if you did,” Dustin replied amusedly.

“If we were still sharin’ a bed though you’d have _no_ chance for anythin’ like that.”

“I’d like t’see ya stop us both,” the elder challenged.

“Dustin!” Cody groaned, shoving him.

“Oh calm down princess--- we’ll probably wait until yeh’re outta the way anyway. An’ dad’s a heavy sleeper…” he smirked wickedly.

“And you tell me that I’m the perverse one,” Cody muttered, shaking his head, “You have no shame!” and, sadly, Virgil genuinely would not care--- within reason.

As long as Dustin and Terri weren’t actually doing anything blatantly before him or where he could see he wouldn’t interfere at all.

“Maybe I’d best be tryin’ t’find permanent work in the castle then,” Cody grimaced, “If only to avoid being scarred for life by seeing yeh’re cock, and ye molestin’ Terri.” 

“Ain’t gonna be molestin’ nobody. She’ll be perfectly willin’,” Dustin told him with a smirk.

“Still… if you wait a few more months, then you’ll have the house to yourselves… and Dad,” Cody said, “since I’ll be back up at the castle at the end of harvest time.”

“We ain’t waitin’ that long to get married, I’m afraid. We wanna be married in a few weeks, just a little after your birthday.”

“Oh, well… that’ll be nice.”

“Yeah, we agreed it’d be best if we was married then so she could be keepin’ house while we’re workin’ on harvestin’ so’s we can come back ‘n she’ll have everythin’ all prepared fer us.”

“You mean so I won’t have to cook for you anymore after I do all the same amount of work that you do?” Cody asked. 

“Yup, so you should be thankin’ me. ‘N once we start a family, we’ll have more help ‘round here.”

“Yeh won’t be havin’ kids fer a while yet, surely?” Cody asked, thinking that they would just want to enjoy their marriage first.

“Yeh can’t control these things, Cody,” Dustin reminded him, “If it happens then it happens.”

Cody nodded, realising that his thought had been a little naïve; it wasn’t like he and Ted who never had to worry about the chance of accidentally impregnating one another.

“That reminds me—“ Dustin said suddenly and Cody looked up, arching a brow slightly in question, “What?”

“What about when Ted marries?”

Cody’s stomach dropped a little and he looked at his brother as calmly as he could, “What about when Ted gets married?” It seemed that Dustin wasn’t completely fooled by his acting.

“You won’ stay with ‘im surely? It’s not fair that you’d become some… piece on the side fer ‘im,” he said, obviously trying not to offend.

“It’s not going to be like that,” Cody said, attempting to sound confident. 

“How do you know? Because he’s told you it’s not gonan be like that?” Dustin asked, raising a brow. He didn’t want to see his little brother hurt. 

“Well… she… I don’t know if it’s true, or not, but we suspect that she’s sleeping with her own servant, Michael.”

“So? She and Ted still have a duty to perform in carryin’ on their family.”

“I’m not gonna become secondary to her,” Cody tolf him. “He loves me, not her.”

“But he’ll be married to her, not to you. Whether or not she’s sleepin’ with her personal servant, she’s still gonna be married to him ‘n havin’ his children.”

Cody shut his eyes. He didn’t want to show his raw emotions to Dustin, because he was bringing up every point that Cody had before. “That’s for duty’s sake only. He wants to be with me.”

The sudden feeling of hands on his shoulders startled him into opening his eyes.

Dustin had an oddly intense look on his face and Cody’s heart dropped.

“I just don’ want you hurt,” Dustin’s eyes were serious and it wasn’t often that he was this forthcoming with his little brother. “I don’ want that.”

“Don’—“ Cody could feel his throat beginning to become clogged with all of the emotions he had been trying so hard to work through, suddenly taking over his mind again because of comments from his well-meaning brother.

“I know how much he means t’ya Cody, but ya really need to _think_ about this…” Cody’s head bowed and Dustin felt his mouth thinning in annoyance after a moment.

“Shut up—“ the words were weak and tremulous and Dustin felt an odd ire towards the middle DiBiase son growing in his chest.

Giving a small growl of annoyance Dustin drew Cody into an awkward but meaningful embrace. 

“It can’t happen,” Cody whispered as he wrapped his own arms around Dustin.

“What can’t?” Dustin asked, pulling back and looking his brother in the face.

“Him leaving me for her. He may marry her, but he’s not going to love her. God, I can’t wait to see him tomorrow,” he said. 

“Are you gonna talk about everythin’?” Dustin asked. 

“You mean about him and Maryse and their marriage? Probably, yes. We _have_ talked about it before… just never with her around,” Cody told him. 

“Well, that could make all the difference,” Dustin said.

“I know. But I need to believe that he won’t be like his…” he trailed off, realizing he was about to say that he didn’t want Ted to end up like his own father, so he started over, “that he won’t be like how his father wants him to be…”

“I really hope you know what yer gettin’ yerself into.”

“I do!” Cody insisted, but then relented a little, “Thanks for caring though Dustin.”

“O’ course I care,” Dustin’s cheeks pinkened, “No one c’n bully ya except me.”

“Ted doesn’t bully me…” Cody said, but he understood what point Dustin was trying to make to him. “It’ll be Ok, I promise you.”

Theoretically he knew, but realistically? Well, they’d have to see when things happened wouldn’t they? He couldn’t see into the future to know the answer.

Dustin privately reiterated the promise he’d made to himself before; if Ted broke his brother’s heart, or made him cry, then he was going to have to deal with him… and Dustin wasn’t scared of a few consequences. He’d been in _wars_.

“So, let’s get this finished!” Cody said with a determined brightness.

Dustin sighed and allowed the conversation change to happen.

Maybe he should talk to their father about this situation?

On the other hand, though, Cody was a man now and could make his own choices in life. Their father may know about Cody’s situation, but he couldn’t live Cody’s life for him. He could maybe give him some advice, though. 

As they worked, all Cody could think was that he couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He needed to see Ted again. Needed to be reassured that things were still good between them despite their time apart. He hated that there were guest there now, and that he wasn’t one of them. But they had been travelling long and far and probably didn’t know how long they would need to arrive on time. Cody was just a but of a walk away. 

“Thought you wanted to get this finished,” Dustin said, startling Cody.

“Huh?”

“You’ve been starin’ at the castle instead a doin’ any o’ yer work,” Dustin told him.

Cody shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Why don’ ya jus’ go over there, already if all yer gonna do is stare ‘n daydream?” he asked.

Blushing, Cody looked away from Dustin and said tartly, “Because I have a job that needs doing here first.” And though Dustin never explicitly said so Cody knew that his presence really helped down on their parcel when the work came about. Dustin was capable, sure, as was his father, but Virgil couldn’t take on too much more and even Dustin had his limits. He wanted to see Ted, of course, but he had responsibilities.

“You do realise by trying to kick me out sooner that doesn’t mean that Terri will be allowed to move in yet?” he tried to sound flip but mostly the words came out all too serious. Dustin rolled his eyes, “I know that, Cody,” he said.

“Jus’ makin’ sure that you do, brother.”

They may have done _that_ already but Dustin wasn’t about to risk his bride’s reputation.

“Brat.”

And of course that sparked off one of their usual arguments together.

Something that Virgil greatly lamented on when he arrived back and found them at it.

“Do you boys ever quit it?” Virgil asked, arms crossed in front of his chest as he took in the sight of his boys fighting with one another. 

“You make it sound like you never argued with any of your siblings,” Dustin said, looking back at his dad.

“That may be, but we grew outta it. Now you wait until you got yer own family ‘n see how much you like seein’ yer kids go at it like that,” Virgil told him.

“Sometimes ya jus’ gotta get somthin’ off yer chest ‘n the best way ta do that is a nice little argument.”

“It wasn’t like it was anything serious, anyway,” Cody said. It was usually the littlest things that set off their arguments.

“Well, if it’s settled now, let’s get back ta work. Doesn’t look like hardly nothin’s been done here!”

The two brothers protested at that (“We wasn’t arguin’ the _whole_ time!”) but Virgil worked them both hard for the last few daylight ours.

And of course since they were still in winter that daylight was neither especially bright or lasted very long.

That evening once again found Cody in the kitchen preparing their evening meal as Dustin and Virgil checked that the animals were secure and settled for the night.

“It’s gonna be weird even goin’ away fer a few days knowin’ that ye’re gonna be eatin’ properly,” he said.

“Ye tryin’ t’start somethin’?” Dustin asked with a slight frown, Cody immediately shaking his head in response, “No.”

“Behave both of ya,” Virgil said, but then added, “Yeah, it is nice t’have somethin’ other than burnt flavour.”

“Excuse me?” Dustin asked at his dad’s comment. Cody was just laughing. “I don’t burn everything! I’ve gotten better!”

“Dustin, Son, I love ya, but yer cookin’s awful. Can’t wait for Terri to move in here proper so we can eat real meals.”

“Wait, are you saying that I don’t make real meals?” Cody questioned. 

“I was talkin’ about fer when yer not here,” Virgil amended. “You do know how ta cook a damn good meal.”

“He makes nothing but stew all the time!” Dustin protested. 

“Better than burnt stew,” Cody retorted. 

“Hey, we don’ need all this arguin’,” Virgil said, cutting them off before they could even begin bickering yet again. 

“We weren’ gonna,” Dustin mumbled but Virgil knew that that wasn’t true; they couldn’t help themselves but to do so whenever.

Cody knew he’d have to file away his comment about Dustin making his own food if he had a problem with Cody’s repetoire of cooking skills.

Before too long they were all readying to settle down for the night.

And Cody was in a word, excited. Very excited.

He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to sleep that night because of it.

Tomorrow after so long he would be seeing Ted again. He wanted to see Ted again so badly indeed that it ached.

He hoped that Ted was looking forward to seeing him as much as he was to seeing him, though he was sure he would be.

~~~

Once Caroline told her husband about John, she managed to find Ted during their dinner, as everyone ate and went around mingling. “Ted, dear, did you hear about John?” she asked him. 

“No? What about him?” 

“He’s injured,” she told him. 

“What? How badly?” he asked, now worried.

“He was kicked by a horse, and Randy said there was some swelling and a great deal of bruising. Which means that he can’t work in his current condition. However, they did manage to come up with an idea of who could replace him for a while,” she then said.

“Cody?” Ted asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes dear,” Caroline said, “But I did tell them that Cody was going to be here at your behest as opposed to working.” Ted felt that the distinguishing sentiment really hadn’t been necessary since the two men would have known, but his mother didn’t need to know that.

“I don’t think Cody will mind…” he admitted, “Especially if he finds out John’s hurt.” Actually he too wanted to help but he knew that he couldn’t for many reasons. “I’ll mention it to him,” he promised.

Already though he knew he wouldn’t give Cody up completely.  
No chance of that happening.

“You’re such a good boy,” Caroline kissed his cheek.  
Oh, if only she knew.

“What was that about?” Brett asked, sneaking up behind Ted. 

“Brett!” Ted exclaimed, turning around to face his younger brother. “Uh, Ma just told me that John was injured today in the stables.”

“Oh no, what happened? Is it bad?”

“I guess he got kicked by a horse,” Ted answered. “And he had some swelling and bruising, but it sounds like he’s going to be ok. But they want Cody to help out in the stables with the animals now.”

“That’s good, though. He likes being with the animals. And he and John and friends, right? So I’m sure he’d be happy to help them out.”

“He probably will be. I was just hoping that I’d be able to spend some time with him, you know? I still will, obviously, but… oh, nevermind, it’s not the time to be selfish about my friendships, not if he’s needed elsewhere.”


	69. Chapter 69

Brett looked at his brother for a moment, seeing an odd combination of what appeared to be acceptance and latent jealousy on his face. As soon as the expression had come it was gone, acceptance now the predominant emotion.

“It shouldn’t take long,” he found himself trying to soothe Ted.

“He works with animals for a living, he’ll be able to do it without any problem at all, and then he can spend time with you again.”

Realising that he could potentially give himself away somewhat Ted forced him to straighten up and such it up, “I’ll go down and visit with John later to make sure he’s getting some rest and recovering.”

Randy was probably going spare with worry.

“I’ll come too,” Brett said and Ted knew immediately that his brother was hoping for an escape much as he was. He nodded, “Alright then.”

~~~

“Do I get a kiss before you go?” John asked, feeling rather pathetic even as he did so.

“Yeah,” Randy quirked a smile before leaning down and kissing him gently but meaningfully, “I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll be here,” John said without a trace of irony.

When he headed back up to the main floor again he couldn’t wait until he got the guests sorted for the evening; he wanted to get downstairs and get something to eat for them both. He wanted to go and see his lover since the man was obviously in need of genuine company, and also to soothe himself.

Sometimes it was all he could do not to ban John from not working with the animals anymore… though he knew full well how that would turn out if he ever tried seriously.

“Finally,” he sighed to himself when the last guest was seen off for the night. Now they just had to tidy up.

It was rather astounding how much of a mess all these nobles and royals could leave behind. They were supposed to be of higher class, but apparently that didn’t equate to a higher standard of manners. Randy and his crew of people cleaned up as best they could, making sure at least that a majority of the food was off the ground and that any spills were washed, so as not to attract rats and other pests. 

Randy looked to the stairs when he heard footsteps, hoping that it wasn’t some guest looking for something. He was rather relieved to see that it was Ted and Brett. “You’re still up here?” Ted asked. 

“Do you know how much of a mess was here? It was quite disgusting,” Randy told him. “Looks like we’re nearly done, though.”

“Oh, good. We wanted to see John, make sure he’s doing all right,” Ted said. “And maybe get away from everyone else for a bit,” he added, and Brett nodded. 

“May as well go now, then. Like I said, we’re pretty much done here, and I am in charge here, so they can do the rest of the work for me,” Randy said. “I’m leaving now, as I need to check on John and make sure that he’s ok and the swelling has gone down, so please finish up, and when I come back here either later tonight or tomorrow morning, I expect things to be spotless,” Randy announced. Most everyone had heard about John and hoped for his well being. 

“You are rather good at giving those orders, aren’t you?” Ted asked. 

“Comes with practice. Now I’ve got to get John some dinner first, then we can go see him.” The three of them walked into the kitchen where Wade and his other chefs were all still slaving away in preparation of the celebrations the following day. “Wade!” Randy called. 

“What can I do for ya?” he asked. 

“I need to take dinner back to my room, since John can’t really move right now.”

“So I heard. Over there, set aside some extra plates for everyone,” he said, jerking his head to the side. 

“Wonderful. Thank you,” Randy said, picking up two plates. He then headed down the hall to his room, Brett and Ted following. “Ted could you…” he trailed off, but pointed to the door with one plate of food. 

“Oh, sure,” he said, pushing the door open, and as soon as everyone inside, they all realized that Brett had never been in their room and seen their makeshift double bed.

Ted immediately moved to try and have Brett back out of the room but it was too late. Brett seemed to look at the double-bed but then looked to where John lay. Nothing in his face revealed his thoughts and Ted knew that he was going to have to talk to his brother afterwards and try and see what he thought of the situation… and possibly offer some sort of viable excuse to him to explain it away too.

“Trust ya t’throw a party in here when I can’ get up to join in,” John joked from the bed as he sent Brett and Ted apologetic looks, “Please excuse me if I don’ get up… I’ve kinda been confined to bed.”

It took biting on his inner-cheek to stop Ted from releasing the innuendo that wanted to come out at John’s choice of words.

“Don’t worry about it, John,” he said instead, watching as Randy chivvied a disgruntled kitten from John’s chest and then began to help John sit upright a bit more.

The food was placed on the bed next to him--- Randy wasn’t going to risk any sort of weight being placed on his lower-body. To be honest he was also mildly concerned what eating and drinking might do to John’s stomach but it was a given that he had to have something to sustain himself. The snow had pretty much melted by that point and now John was just lying there in a shirt that was sopping on one section and steadily getting wetter at the edges.

Much as he would have liked to take it off he couldn’t do so himself.

Ted motioned for Brett to sit at the chair across the room and he perched on the stool. Randy sat on the other side of the bed and began to eat his own meal; it was clear that he was hungry and Ted wasn’t at all surprised since he had been busy with their guests all day.

“Didja check on Heath n’ Justin?” John asked.

“Yes John; they said everythin’s fine and you don’t need to worry about it, Ok?”

Quite clearly it wasn’t Ok and it was obvious from John’s look. Randy merely ignored it though and Brett chuckled.

When everyone looked at him he shrugged slightly and looked sheepish, “Sorry, I just… never realised how close you two were before. You remind me of brothers.” Ted didn’t know why but he felt that analogy was chosen deliberately.

Had Brett caught on? Ted glanced at John who looked as surprised as he felt and Randy was fiddling with his plate in an attempt to hide the laugh that wanted to come out.

“Brothers, huh?” Randy asked, still attempting to hide a smile. 

“Yeah, I mean… you guys bicker but there’s really no malice behind it, because you can see that you care for one another,” Brett explained. 

“We did grow up together; Randy’s always been my closest friend,” John told him. 

Brett looked between them and had to wonder just how _close_ was close. By the look of their beds, he had reason to believe that it was… quite close. But he didn’t know if he should ask or just keep quiet on the whole situation, as it could be awkward if he said something. Though Ted must know, since he knew John and Randy a lot better than he did. 

“I guess we are sort of like brothers,” Randy said. “Like John said, we grew up together and our families know each other and we’ve always been there for each other.”

“Then you fight and forgive each other,” Ted added. 

“Exactly,” John agreed. “I’ve got four brothers, but I didn’t really grow up with them. I mean, I did know them all and horse around with them all, but I grew up here, not on the parcel. Same with Randy; he’s got a brother and sister, but he grew up here.”

“Was that strange? Knowing you had so much family down there while you’re here?” Brett asked. 

“Not really. Like I said, we saw each other now and again, but I grew up here with all the other servants as an extended family of sorts,” John answered, and Randy nodded. “And at least I had a friend in Randy.” He then grimaced when he attempted to move to get a bit more comfortable and aggravated his midsection. “I think the sheets need to be changed out; there’s just a puddle right here.” He noticed Brett raising an eyebrow at him, curious look on his face, wondering _why_ John’s bed was wet, so John explained, “Had to put snow on my stomach, Nancy’s orders, ‘n it’s since melted. All over the place.”

“Has it helped?” Brett asked him, eying John’s shirt where it was the wettest, clearly wondering how bad the injury he had sustained really was.

“I’m too numb to tell you really,” John admitted a little wanly.

“The pain’s gone down though right?” Randy asked immediately.  
The concern that was apparent in his voice made Ted and Brett both smile a little.

“It just twinges a little whenever I move but that’s what you’d expect from any sort of brusin’,” John said and Randy exhaled, seeming to relax a little with the reassurance.

“Ma mentioned what you said about Cody and I said that I would ask him when he got here tomorrow.” John looked concerned and Ted swore he could almost _read_ the man’s mind before he spoke, “We won’ take up much of his time, we know he’s here as your guest---“ Ted held up a hand, “It’s really Ok. Like Brett already said he’ll be happy to help I’m sure.”

The way his brother’s face softened again alerted Brett to the fact that his brother’s feelings for the kind-hearted servant were just slightly less than normal. It was almost like the look that Randy had been sending John earlier when they had entered the room.

However, he kept these thoughts to himself and merely said, “Well we’re glad it’s not serious and hope you recover soon.”

“Thanks,” John said sincerely. He knew that he was lucky that the DiBiases valued him as a member of their staff so much because it was not uncommon for people to lose their positions if they were injured or otherwise incapacitated depending on the condition etc. as it could cost more to provide the necessities for someone ill as opposed to merely tending a new staff-member who could fill-in the position instead. “Ma was really worried,” Ted admitted and Randy and John both grinned, “Your mother’s a good woman,” they almost said in tandem, startling themselves a little as well as Ted and Brett. The group then laughed.

“That she is,” Ted agreed, still grinning. “If I see her again tonight, I’ll let her know that you seem to be doing all right, considering.”

“You wanna see it?” John asked. He imagined the bruising was going to look a lot worse than it was before, as these kind of things seemed to get worse before they got better. 

“Sure,” Ted said. 

John raised his shirt and revealed his bruised abdomen to the people around him. “Shit,” Randy muttered. The bruise looked to be an even deeper colour now, and it looked like it grew in size. 

“You said the horse _grazed_ you?” Ted asked. 

“If it kicked me any harder, with its full strength, I wouldn’t be here talkin’ right now, I can tell you that.”

“And now Cody’s going to have to deal with that same animal?” Ted asked, worry seeping into his voice.

“And you wonder why I don’t like John out there with those animals. Look at what they did to him.”

“He was startled,” John said in the horse’s defense. “We were puttin’ him into a confined space with a lotta other horses. Plus he was tired. He jus’ got a lil’ startled, that’s all. Not like he set out to attack me, ‘n he ain’t gonna attack Cody.”

“You must really care for those animals to not be angry at it,” Brett said. 

“I do. He didn’t set out ta hurt anyone. This hurt like hell, ‘n the pain’s startin’ ta come back, but it really wasn’t the horse’s fault.”

“Well, I certainly feel differently about that,” Randy muttered, looking at the bruise again. He reached out and traced his finger gently around part of the bruise. “I should get you more snow. You know, you’re lucky we had that freak storm, otherwise I don’t know what Nancy would have recommended to help you.”

“Will you stop worryin’ about it?” John asked, wishing he could have pulled Randy closer to give him a kiss and to reassure him further.

With their guests there though (well, one guest in particular) he couldn’t do so. “It doesn’ matter what may have happened, does it? Things’re gonna be fine,” he said firmly.

Randy didn’t look convinced.

Brett found their banter oddly comforting and he was really beginning to understand why someone would want to spend time around them all. And by someone he meant his big brother of course.

Before too long though Brett suggested that they go.

Ted dithered, clearly wanting to discuss things with the pair, but in the end he knew he’d have no viable excuse.

“We’ll see you both soon no doubt,” Ted said, “Get some rest, John,” he added, the brunette giving him a look.

“Like Randy’s gonna let me do out else.” He sounded exasperated but he was clearly hiding a smile.

Randy caught Ted’s eyes and sent him a look that said he would catch up to him as soon as possible if he genuinely needed to talk to them. Before too long the brothers were leaving and John finished the food that Randy had brought him.

“I’m really Ok you know,” he said, reaching and curling his fingers through Randy’s.

Squeezing his lover’s hand Randy reached his free one for John’s plate, setting it aside with his own. “I know, but you’re not a hundred percent.”

And whenever John wasn’t a hundred percent, even when it was for something as silly as a bruised shin when they had been children he wasn’t happy. John’s well-being and happiness meant more to him than anything else, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. “Let me see the bruise again,” he requested quietly, serious.

“Fine,” John said, raising his shirt up again. As much as he didn’t want to, even he grimaced at the sight of it. 

“You love making me worry, don’t you?” Randy asked lightly. 

“It’s what I do best,” John replied. “I couldn’t give this up, though, workin’ with the animals. It’s what my dad did ‘n it’s what I was raised here to do.” His father knew that at least one of his boys was going to stay with him at the castle to learn how to work the stables, and he knew that that boy was going to be John, just from the way that he was around their own family’s animals. 

“Doesn’t make me any less worried for you. You never know what an animal can do, even if they seem gentle.”

“No one knows that better ‘n me. No one expected our former Lord’s horse to throw him, but he did. No one was ready for that one. Randy, there’s an element of danger in my job, but I love my job ‘n it’s all I know.” He hissed a bit as Randy’s lips lightly pressed against the bruise. “It might leave me with some bruises, but I couldn’t imagine _not_ doin’ my job to the best of my ability.”

Randy sighed against the discoloured flesh, it still rather chilled despite John having changed and had time to warm up.  
He sincerely hoped that that didn’t mean anything serious.

“You can’t pretend that your work could be any less dangerous,” John murmured as Randy seemed quite content to remain where he was, John’s fingers gently beginning to card through his hair. “My job isn’t dangerous,” Randy murmured, but John snorted softly in response and sent his lover a look when he glanced up. Though it might not seem it Randy’s job was plenty dangerous indeed.

Whenever he accompanied their lord on his trips there was every chance he could be attacked if someone made an attempt on the carriage, or if some visitor of the castle got irate and drew a weapon… though these things had never happened and John prayed fervently that they never would they weren’t completely belying the imagination with their credibility. “So, we’re even.”

Rolling his eyes slightly Randy pressed another kiss to the bruise, “Just get better quickly, alright? For me,” he added.

“I promise ya, Randy,” John said. “I wanna get better.”

“And stop getting into all these goddamn accidents,” Randy then added, now moving himself so he could press a kiss to the scar on John’s neck. 

“It’s been…” John paused, then raised his hands to count on his fingers, “nine years since that accident.”

“Just because it’s been nine years doesn’t mean you’re due for another life threatening accident,” Randy said. “You need to stop doing this to me. I worry about you enough out there without having to be reminded of just what those big animals can do to you without even realizing it.”

“It was one freak moment, Randy. They happen. But I’ll be fine. ‘N when I tell myself I’m gonna do somethin’, dammit, I do it. So when I say I’m gonna get better, I’ll damn well get better.”

Moving his head once more so he could whisper in his lover’s ear, he said, “You need to, John, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

John’s heart squeezed at the words, smiling softly to himself.

He brought an arm up carefully, resting a hand on the back of Randy’s neck and gently rubbing the skin and muscle underneath Randy’s hairline.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, daft lad,” his voice came out gruffly affectionate, savouring the feeling of Randy so close.

Randy said nothing because although he loved to believe that John’s words were true, and his own were whenever he returned that sentiment, in the back of his mind he knew that there would be very little they could do if fate had its way… and it was situations like this that made him really dislike fate.

“You best not,” Randy murmured, laying his body down on the bed but being careful not to rest any of his weight on John. They fell silent then, each just savouring the other’s presence.

“I’ll take the plates back to Wade and then I’ll come back and help ya get ready for bed, stay right where you are whilst I’m gone, alright?”

“Yes, Sir,” John mumbled, folding his arms across his chest and Randy left the room. 

“Don’t get smart with me,” Randy teased, heading out of the room, shutting the door behind him. “Christ, Wade, have you slept at all in the past couple days?” he then asked as he entered the kitchen to spot Wade still working away. 

“Ain’t had time to,” he answered. 

All his under chefs had left for the evening now that dinner was over and things had been somewhat cleaned up. “You need to make time. You can’t just _not_ sleep and then expect to be up to your fullest potential when we actually need you in the kitchen slaving away.”

“Well, who else is gonna prepare the meals for all these guests?” he asked. 

“You have chefs that work for you. You don’t need to be doing all this work. Now, step away from the fire, let it burn out, and go to your room,” Randy said. “Justin can’t be too happy,” he then added. 

“Justin and I… ain’t had much time together the past couple days, either,” he admitted. “He’s been in his own room, so Michael ain’t been able to be with Heath, but Phil’s been in the room, too… It’s been a busy past few days.”

“Busy or not, that’s no excuse to not be with Justin. You two haven’t even fucked yet, have you?” Randy asked, shaking his head since he could already tell what the answer to that was.

“Do you have t’say it like that?” Wade muttered, still not looking up from his cooking.

“Well you haven’t, have you?” Randy repeated, refusing to let up. And, sure enough, as he had expected the chef shook his head, shoulders visibly deflating. He’d hardly had time to so much as _look_ at his lover with all the extra work he had.

It was gratifying but taxing indeed.

“You need to stop,” Randy said firmly, “Allocate more work to your under chefs and give yourself some time. Tonight you should go and see Justin as well,” he added. A moment passed and then he decided on a subtle bit of blackmail, “Don’t make me tell Nancy you’re over-doing it.”

Wade’s mouth opened, and then closed. He had no argument for the other.

Clapping Wade on the shoulder Randy then turned and headed back out of the kitchen. He really didn’t think that Wade would need that much more of a push to go and see Justin, to spend time together.

Walking back down to his and John’s room Randy absently thought as well that a good shag would help Wade calm down a little bit; if he carried on the way he was going he was going to end up doing himself some sort of injury too.

The mere thought of it made Randy shudder; John and Wade both out of action would literally be the perfect set up for everything to go to hell in record time despite his efforts.

Randy opened the door, expecting to find John sitting up in bed, his arms still crossed over his chest. But instead he found that John had laid himself down and had managed to fall asleep in the short time that he was gone to the kitchen. “John,” he whispered. 

“Hmmm?” was the groaned reply. 

“You’re not dressed for bed.”

“Don’ care,” John said, not opening his eyes. “I’m tired ‘n I hurt, so shut up, I’m goin’ to sleep.”

“You’re still wearing the clothes you had on in the stable, though. And your shirt’s wet. I can’t let you sleep in that,” Randy told him. 

“You can change me, then, because I ain’t movin’ myself. Them’s your orders anyway,” John said. 

“Fine, I’ll be happy to change you… though I wish you wouldn’t argue with me, because I don’t want to take any chances. I love you too damn much to lose you.”

That caused John to crack an eye open somewhat, “What have a’ told ya about tryin’ t’sweet-talk me?” he murmured, “It don’ work on me.” Ok, that was a lie, but he at least had to pretend as to the fact. Randy noticed the way he seemed to rouse despite his words.

“You love it when I sweet-talk you,” Randy murmured, pressing a kiss to John’s cheek before easing the shirt away from his body carefully.

His pants followed, and then his undergarments. Randy then tucked the covers around John immediately to keep him warm.

“Mhm,” John watched as Randy stripped and got into bed too, wishing that it didn’t hurt so damn much to move now because he wanted to hold his lover close.

“You know I love ya,” he murmured before he started to drift off again, the pain and day’s work catching up to him.

“I know,” Randy murmured, watching John sleep for a while, more to reassure himself than anything.

A little while longer and he was out for the count too.

~~~

“Ted,” Brett began as they headed up the set of stairs that led right from the kitchen to the hall their rooms were located. 

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask you something?” Brett asked, pausing on the steps and glancing behind him to look at Ted.

“Of course,” he answered, having a feeling he knew what the question was about. 

Brett really didn’t know just how to word his question, so he just went with the first thing he thought of, “Why are John and Randy’s beds pushed together?”

“Go on, we can talk properly in my room,” Ted told him. It didn’t take them long to get back to Ted’s room, both sitting down on the bed. “If I told you that their beds are together for exactly the reason you’re thinking they’re together… what would you say to that?”

“Well… I guess… I’m surprised, but not all that surprised at all really,” Brett answered. 

“Really?” Ted looked so surprised by that answer that Brett momentarily wondered whether he should be offended or not because of it.

“You… thought I’d react badly?”

The tone of Brett’s voice had Ted sheepishly ducking his head a moment before trying to explain himself.

“No! No, it’s not that it just… well, it’s not the most conventional arrangement is it?”

The smaller supposed he had to concede that, but even so he then shrugged a little.

“If that’s what they feel like… then who I am to judge them? They aren’t doing me any harm and it’s impossible to ignore the closeness between them both.”

Ted couldn’t help but gain some hope at Brett’s surprisingly considered words; maybe Brett would be able to handle the truth about himself and Cody after all, maybe everything would be alright. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t still a bit apprehensive though.

“You’re a wise little man, you know that?” Ted asked.

“Yeah, well…” he trailed off. “So… you’ve known about them?” he then asked, wondering more than ever about his brother’s own friendship with Cody now that he had seen John and Randy’s living arrangements. 

“I have, yeah,” Ted answered. “Just since Cody arrived here, though, not before then. Honestly, I hardly knew them at all before Cody started working,” he added with a tone of regret in his voice. 

Brett could understand that. He was scared of Randy for the longest time, but since talking to him one on one, and now seeing him interacting with John, he wished he had gotten to know him sooner. “It’s pretty nice how Cody working here helped you gain friends right here within the castle.”

“I know. I never would have thought I’d be friends with anyone on the staff, you know? But a lot of them are really good people.”

“It’s really amazing how much they care about one another.”

Ted nodded his head, remembering at first how much he had doubted whether he could truly show Cody how he felt about him, about how concerned he was about using the physical signs… it seemed silly now though given everything they had been through. “I hope for Randy’s sake John recovers fast.”

Brett chuckled softly before yawning, scrubbing a hand over his face as he heaved a great sigh. “I’m so tired,” he admittedly ruefully, knowing in the back of his mind that he had been but not realising how much so until then.

“Me too,” Ted admitted, though in truth he wasn’t sure whether he’d be able to sleep with the excitement of Cody there the following day lingering in the back of his mind. He honestly couldn’t wait.

Brett recognised that look on Ted’s face; it was a look that he had only ever seen his brother wearing in situations wherein Cody was involved.

“What’re you thinking about?” Brett asked, attempting to stifle another yawn.

“Oh, um… just that I’m looking forward to—”

“Cody,” Brett finished for him. “I knew it.”

“Then why’d you ask?” Ted asked him. 

“Just to make sure. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so excited to see any of your friends,” Brett told him. 

“Well… honestly, that’s because I never have been. I like my friends from school, but they’re all so… Cody’s just different. His life just seems so much more interesting because it’s _not_ the same life we lead.”

Brett nodded; he could understand that. But that look on Ted’s face truly spoke of something more, though he’d never say anything to Ted about it, because Ted never said anything to him about it. And, well, he could be totally wrong.

“Well,” Ted turned to his brother when he reached his bedroom, “Goodnight then.”

“Night Teddy,” Brett said, embracing his brother.

Squeezing his brother back Ted pulled back with a smile, clapping him on the shoulder before heading to his own room.

He pulled back just in time to see Brett slipping away from his room and around the corner, undoubtedly going to see whether he could say goodnight to Kristen or not since it’d been a few hours since they had seen one another.

And that would be _all_ Brett did, he knew.

They were really sweet weren’t they, he thought.

The blonde found himself smiling slightly as he went to his own room. Tomorrow he would see Cody and they could talk about things and then… and then they could just spend time together. After Cody had helped out with the animals of course.

Ted couldn’t wait to have Cody in his arms once again. And he would be sharing his bed for the duration of his stay. Cody didn’t have to leave just after sunset, Ted didn’t have to sneak downstairs later in the night or leave just before sunrise just to wake up alone the next morning.

This time Cody would be in his room, in his bed, for days on end. A smile grew on his face as he thought about Cody and just what _else_ having him in his bed implied. God, he couldn’t wait to touch those hard muscles again, take his cock into his mouth, taste him, feel him, fuck him. 

They could bathe together, too. He had missed their baths a lot. He missed everything about Cody, plain and simple. His eyes, his lips, his nose, his hair… Ted then sighed, knowing that he just had a few more hours until he could see Cody… and that those few hours were going to feel like _days_.

Of course, he knew those days when Cody was with him, they would feel like mere hours that they were together, especially since they would be so busy with all the wedding celebrations. It didn’t really matter, though, because they would be celebrating Brett’s special day together. 

~~~

Ted awoke after hardly having slept at all. How _could_ he sleep knowing that in a short while, he would have Cody back with him? He bathed (wanting to look especially nice for Cody) and dressed before heading downstairs. There were only a few other people up at that time, and he realized he must have awoken rather early. 

His mother was talking to a few people when she spotted him and waved him over. “Ted, did you meet the Spanish King yet?” she asked. 

“No,” he replied. 

“Well, this is he. This is Alberto Del Rio, King of all of Spain,” she introduced. 

Ted bowed, for as king, he was far higher in rank than he himself. “Good to meet you; it’s an honour to have your presence at my brother’s wedding.”

“But of course,” he replied, his accent very strong. 

They talked a little more, Ted just standing there most of the time while Alberto and his mother chatted, and he noticed a few more of the guests trickling downstairs, most likely ready for breakfast. When a break in the conversation came, he asked, “Ma, when is breakfast?”

“It should be soon… but why don’t you go and find out from the source himself?” she suggested. 

“Yes Ma,” Ted nodded to his mother and then bowed to the king again, “Excuse me sire.” However, it seemed that the Spaniard had had his attention stolen by the sight of a roguishly smiling and immaculately dressed blonde who was heading their way. Ted wondered if Chris was still asleep for Christian to be wandering around alone.

Shaking his head somewhat as the Duke descended upon his mother and the king Ted took the excuse to head down to the kitchen.

“Someone looks nice.”

Ted blushed a little at the tease but took the compliment all the same, “Good morning to you too, Wade,” he said. The other looked less frazzled this morning.

“Good morning Ted, what can I do for you?” though he was calmer than the day before he was still doing a dozen things at once and focused.

“I was um, just wondering when breakfast would be ready,” he admitted sheepishly, Wade chuckling a little.

“Just a few more minutes… the chimney had somehow gotten wet over night an’ as such it took us ages t’get a fire goin’. Did ya mother send you down?” Ted shook his head, assuring him, “She’s not intending to rush you or anything… she did make the suggestion to come and see you though.”

~~~

The next morning Cody was up brighter than usual silently slipping out of the house to get a start on his share of the morning chores. He had decided he’d make breakfast and have it with his family, but then after that he would go to the castle. If he started early it meant he had more time to try and look presentable.

Of course, Ted had seen him covered in much and goodness knows what else and claimed he looked attractive but that didn’t matter. As it happened his brother and father both happened across him at the stream after they woke, intending to prepare for the day as well. Cody stopped.

Blushing, he sent Dustin a defensive look that _dared_ him to say something. Virgil however merely had that strange look in his eye that Cody had noticed appeared quite often. The elder then smiled and chided, “Stop prettying yerself up an’ help us finish up alrigh’? We got some fresh eggs fo’ breakfast.”

Nodding, Cody finished dressing and headed back to their home and the barn. He was very careful about his clothes as he gathered the eggs, all but brimming with excitement as he prepared the breakfast because the time was finally almost there. He’d see Ted very soon. 

“Don’ get so lost up in yer daydreamin’ that you burn those eggs ya so carefully gathered,” Dustin said, interrupting Cody’s thoughts (though he _was_ paying attention to the eggs). 

“Jus’ because I’m thinkin’ doesn’t mean I ain’t payin’ attention,” Cody replied. “Unlike some people who can’t do two things at once.”

“Excuse me? Jus’ who you talkin’ about there?” Dustin asked. 

“You tell me. Well, on second thought, since the food’s done, ya shouldn’t be talkin’, jus’ focus on the eatin’ part.”

“Yer a little menace, Cody,” Dustin said as his brother scooped out some of the eggs onto his plate. 

“Wonder who I learned that from,” he teased. 

“Musta been Teil,” he answered. 

“She did have her moments, didn’t she, boys?” Virgil asked, grinning to himself as he recalled his daughter often getting the better of his sons. 

The two boys grumbled somewhat in response to this since it was a bane of their existences just how much Teil had managed to get over them. Virgil chuckled away to himself merrily.

It took all of Cody’s control not to wolf his breakfast down because he knew he should really savour the food and let it do its good for his body.

Especially when he was being guaranteed very good quality and plentiful meals indeed for the next few days.

At least Teil being there meant his mind would be a little more at ease than it usually would concerning his family’s eating habits in his absence.

Afterwards he took the dishes to the stream and washed them before returning.

When it got closer to his time to leave though he began to get more uneasy… the thought of using the front door was a bit daunting.

He wasn’t in his servant capacity this time, true...

But you couldn’t change what you’ve been taught. 

“Ya look nervous,” Dustin said, looking towards Cody from the field. 

“Well… I haven’t seen Ted in a while… and I’m gonna be a _guest_. He said kings ‘n lords ‘n other royals would be guests. I ain’t none of them, but I’m gonna be a _guest_? Can’t hardly believe it,” he muttered. 

“He wouldn’t have invited ya if ya didn’t mean a lot to him. So quit lookin’ like yer about ta shit yerself ‘n go on up there,” Dustin told him. 

Cody quirked a smile and shook his head. Leave it to his brother to be so blunt about everything. “Ok. I’ll say bye to Dad ‘n then I’ll get changed ‘n I’ll go,” Cody said. He turned and headed into the barn where Virgil was checking on the animals, making sure they all appeared healthy. “Dad, I wanted to let you know I’m leavin’ soon. I was gonna go change ‘n head up.”

Virgil smiled at him. “You have fun, now. ‘N… be careful you two,” he said. 

“I will be. We will be.” He gave his father a hug and while they embraced he said, “I love you. Thank you for lettin’ me go.”

“O’ course. I’ll see you again soon.” With that, Vigil pulled back and clapped Cody on the shoulder. 

“I’ll see you soon,” he repeated, smiling. He headed out of the barn and just as he was closing the door behind him, a knock came. When he turned around, he saw it was Terri. Opening the door back up, he stepped aside to allow her in. “Hey, Terri,” he greeted. “Shoulda known you’d be comin’ over.”

~~~

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, she could probably see how nervous I am,” he told Wade. 

“Yeah, she probably could,” he agreed. “Cody gonna be here soon?” he asked. 

“I hope so, anyway. I don’t really know _when_ he’s leaving, just that he’ll be here at some point today.”

Just then, Randy rounded the corner. “Wade… why are you here alone? What did I tell you last night about giving more work to your chefs? They’re here for a reason, and that’s to _help you_. You’ve got days upon days left of cooking like this and you can’t do it all on your own. This kitchen should be bustling with people.”

“Good mornin’ ta you, too,” Wade muttered. “They’ll get here when they get here ‘n then I’ll put ‘em to work.”

“No, they won’t just get here when they get here. They should be waking up with you and in this kitchen right when you are. Unless you didn’t even _go_ to bed last night,” he added, and with the way that Wade was for the past few days, it wouldn’t surprise him at all. 

“Justin!” Randy turned as soon as the dark-skinned young man appeared.

He jumped somewhat at being addressed suddenly, his mind clearly elsewhere. In fact he had just popped in to see John and find out how he was doing, and what was on the day’s agenda, “Yes, Randy?” he asked.

“Randy—“ Wade growled a little, Ted seeing the protectiveness immediately and trying to fight a surprised reaction at Wade being so open with it.

Randy ignored him pointedly and walked to Justin, placing a hand on his shoulder lightly in a manner that had Justin relaxing—apparently he had been expecting that he was in trouble for something. “Did Wade come to bed last night?” he then asked, and Ted swore that he could see Justin’s face reddening even though his skin-tone didn’t make it as obvious as say, on himself.

For a moment he hesitated and then said, “Y-Yes he did come to bed, Randy.”

“How sweet, he’s willing to lie for you,” Randy said, “I swear-down, if you don’t stop I’ll ban you from the damn kitchen.”  
Wade snorted in an ‘I’d like to see you try’ manner, but Randy wasn’t intimidated or backing down any.

Ted felt guilty that he hadn’t realised Wade was over-working himself the way he was, though really it should have been obvious. “My mother wouldn’t want you exhausting yourself,” he offered a little tentatively, not wanting to incur any of Wade’s wrath on himself. Justin was looking at him apologetically, clearly upset he’d failed.

~~~

Cody meanwhile had bidden goodbye to his family and had set off in his walk up to the castle to see Ted.

In the end though he went down the servants’ entrance, too uneasy to use the front door despite earlier reassurances.

He didn’t expect to hear arguing.

Stepping into the kitchen he saw Justin, Randy and Wade all but eye-balling one another and… _Ted_. Something in Cody’s chest bloomed immediately seeing him. He looked as handsome as ever, of course, but in the absence he had had since their last interaction Ted seemed even more beautiful than his frequent memories credited.

“Is everything Ok?” he asked when there was a lull in the rowing.  
Everyone in the room startled as one, whipping around to look at him in surprise.

“Was it something I said?” he asked, then locking eyes with Ted. He had told himself he would have control when he saw him, but when the reality came his control went right out of the window. Moments later he was in Ted’s welcoming arms, being tightly embraced by him.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Ted whispered into Cody’s neck, breathing in the scent he missed so much. 

“I’m rather happy I’m here, too,” Cody returned, his hands fisting into the back of Ted’s shirt. 

“Boys, you know there is company present,” Randy said to them as they embraced, which caused them to reluctantly break apart. 

Cody finally looked around to everyone else, smiling at them all. “I’ve missed all of you so much,” he told them. 

Randy then smiled at him. “We’ve missed you, too.”

“Where’s John? In the stables? I should say hello to—” Cody began, but was cut off by Randy.

“He’s not in the stables. We were, um, meaning to talk to you about that.”

“Talk to me about what?” Cody asked, raising a brow. 

“Yesterday, John was hurt,” Ted told him. “He’s going to be fine,” he rushed to add when he saw the worried look appear on Cody’s face. “But he’s real bruised up and can’t do any of his usual work.”

“He must be going stir-crazy,” Cody chimed in, to which Randy nodded. 

“And that’s where you come in,” Randy went on. 

“You want me to help out in the stables since John can’t,” Cody finished. It wasn’t a question, either. He knew that was coming as soon as Ted told him John was hurt. “I’d be more than happy to.”

“I knew you would,” Randy said. “Sorry to cut your reunion short for the time being,” he apologized. 

“It’s ok, I don’t mind. Really. We’ll have time together later,” Cody said. 

“Justin… you better make quick work of things,” Ted then told him. 

“We will,” he replied. “I was headed out now to do some checks before breakfast if you wanted to come help me ‘n Heath get a head start on the day.”

“Yeah, sure,” Cody said, and then paused. Damn, he’d put his best shirt on, not thinking about anything like this.

“I have a spare you can use,” Justin suggested a little shyly. They weren’t too different in size, and it was just temporary after all.

“Thanks,” he said sincerely, giving a sheepish grin. He then turned his attention back to Ted.

“I’ll see you soon,” he promised, and Ted nodded. He had the strongest urge to pout but was doing his best to hold it in. 

“Have you had breakfast?” he then asked, Cody pausing.

“Breakfast? Yes, I had some back at home,” he assured, knowing what Ted was getting at now. The blonde nodded, biting his lip slightly; he wanted to badly to kiss Cody but he didn’t want to do so before everyone else.

It wasn’t that he was embarrassed… but because he didn’t want to do just a little chaste peck. And yes, that was probably greedy of him but he didn’t care. “Take care,” he said in all seriousness.

Cody merely smiled and Randy recognised that look; it was John’s _I know what I’m doing, relax_ smile.

As they vanished down towards the servants’ rooms Ted couldn’t help but give a deep sigh.

“He’ll be back soon,” Randy said, clapping Ted firmly on the shoulder, “So then you can molest him all you like.” Ted nodded, and then realised what was said.

“That wasn’t what I—“ he started, but then gave up as Randy smirked at him.

“Oi, Orton,” Wade said suddenly, having returned to his cooking even as they spoke before.

“Yeah?” Randy said, still smirking and not bothering to stop.

“Don’ get at Justin like that again, alright?” he said.

“I’m surprised Justin hasn’t been at you himself,” Randy said seriously.

Ted was confused, had he missed something? Why would Justin be angry with Wade?

“What happened?” Ted asked, looking at Wade and Randy. 

“Nothing,” Wade answered. 

“Wade didn’t go to bed last night,” Randy said after Wade gave his answer. 

“You didn’t?! Wade, if my mother knew, she would order you to sleep. There are other people that work in this kitchen, are there not? You don’t have to do everything,” Ted told him. 

“That’s exactly what I said to him,” Randy said. “This morning I asked Justin if Wade had gone to bed and he said he had, but it was obvious he was lying.”

“Wade,” Ted began just as some of the chefs and other servants began filing in, “go and rest.”

“I can’t. The day’s hardly started!” he protested.

“You’re working over open flames! The last thing that we need is for you to fall asleep and get into some horrid, potentially life threatening accident,” Ted said to him. “I’ll fetch Ma and she’ll come here and give you a talking to,” he then threatened, and they all knew she would, too. 

“Ok. Ok, I’ll go rest. Just let me oversee a little of the cooking.”

“You’ll be overseein’ nothin’,” Nancy butt in. “I may be old but I remember how to run a kitchen. Go,” she ordered. 

It was with great reluctance that Wade left his kitchen, but he wasn’t about to disobey both his future Lord and the woman who raised him. He knew his other chefs were capable, but he wanted everything perfect. Though, had he never been given a chance to work at his best, he may never had ended up where he was considering he started right alongside those other chefs. 

Slipping out of his clothes once he was in his room, he didn’t bother changing into sleeping clothes since he figured he’d only be out for a little while. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was already fast asleep.

“He’s always been such a hard-worker,” Nancy shook her head.

“Always worries about everyone but himself,” she added, taking her place at Wade’s usual station before the stove and settling into the routine without pause.

“Just like you Nancy,” Randy chuckled.

She chided him lightly, smiling, and then asked, “How is John this morning?”

“Better, but still upset about being confined to bed.”

“Any new swelling?” she asked him next and Randy shook his head.

Ted hovered a little longer before excusing himself, knowing he had spent more than enough time in the kitchen--- and Nancy was already gathering the serving staff together to ready.

“I’ll see you later,” he added to Randy who nodded, assuring Ted that Cody would be sent up to him as soon as possible.

Reaching the hall Ted located his mother and crossed to her side quickly, “Everything’s sorted out now, Ma.”

“Was there anything wrong?” she asked and Ted momentarily debated on telling her about Wade over-working himself but then decided against it since the man had done as he was told and taken the chance to rest. “No, just a little trouble getting the fire started or something.”

Caroline smiled and nodded, Ted then glancing around to make sure no one could overhear them before saying, “Cody arrived just now—“ seeing his mother glancing around made Ted smile slightly, fondness in his tone as he said, “I think he was a bit nervous to come through the front door… he used the servants’ door.” His mother’s expression softened in understanding and Ted continued:

“He’s gone to help out in the stables but should be making an appearance afterwards,” he sighed, “Cody didn’t mind but I still feel horrible that he was asked considering that he’s meant to be here as my guest.”


	70. Chapter 70

“I know he’s here as your guest, but it was the right thing to do, asking him to help. You’ll have time together. There’s still a week before the wedding,” Caroline said, giving her son one of her smiles. 

“Yes, I know. But I’m really hoping that John makes a very speedy recovery. Not just because Cody’s helping now, but because John’s absolutely hating not being able to do anything,” Ted told her. 

“I can imagine. He’s _always_ been the type to run around, never stop moving… When he was younger, he would tag along behind his father in the stables trying to help out. It was so cute when I would go in there to get my horse saddled up and he was right there, hardly past his father’s knees, wanting to help him,” she recalled fondly. “He is a great replacement for his father, too, since even though he’s still young, he knows so much and really has been doing that his entire life.”

“Ma, how come I never really got to play with John and Randy and Heath or any of the other people that grew up here?” he asked. 

“You did every once in a while,” she told him. “Michael, on the other hand, was practically inseparable from John and Randy. But when Brett came along, you hardly left his side. I think you were rather fascinated by how little he was.”

“I remember a little of that,” Ted said. “It’s hard to believe my little brother’s getting married in a week.”

“You’re telling me. That’s my baby boy… all of you are so grown up. Michael’s married and has children, Brett’s getting married, you’ve got Cody…”

Ted blushed slightly; it was still somewhat strange to think that his mother knew the true nature of his and Cody’s relationship and still allowing it, if not encouraging it. “Speaking of Michael, any word on if he’s coming, or not?”

Caroline didn’t even try to fight back her smile.

Ted’s heart jumped, “Is he coming?” he couldn’t have contained the excitement in his voice even if he had made a conscious effort to. Caroline immediately took his arm and drew him aside a little more.

Ted realised that it was in case Brett suddenly appeared and happened across their conversation—though it took him a moment to understand why she wouldn’t want him to know about it.

“He wants it to be a surprise,” she said, and Ted could see that her eyes were a little misty. Though she had always been optimistic around them Ted knew that Mike leaving had been hard on her as much as any of them, and she had never once had the heart to blame their father. Such was the dedication she had to their family as a whole. “So you can’t tell Brett, promise me dear.” Ted knew it would be hard, but… well, he was already keeping another _large_ secret from him as it stood.

“Alright, I won’t tell him…” he sighed, smiling brightly, “Oh Ma…” he embraced her quickly, she squeezing him tightly back in return. That little gesture told Ted more than his mother’s practised composure breaking momentarily ever could.

“Brett will be so happy,” he said as they finally began to make their way into the dining-room, “He’s been so scared Mike won’t be there.”

“I don’t think I’m going to tell your father,” she said suddenly, startling Ted somewhat, almost causing him to trip rather ungracefully over his own feet.

“Ma—“ he stared, but she was already moving off to her seat after having pecked his cheek briefly beforehand.

The table was at its almost completely full capacity and Ted was uncomfortably aware of numerous eyes on him as he walked, but his smile remained in place regardless of his discomfort. It even remained in place when he realised he was seated by Maryse.

After their previous talk she was much more bearable to him now.

“Good morning, Maryse,” he greeted. “I trust you slept well?”

“Oui, yes, it was fine,” she said. The only thing that could have made it better would have been if Mike had joined her. But after they talked yesterday, she had a newfound respect for the man she was intended to marry.

“That’s good to hear,” he replied, his eyes following the plate of sausage that was set down in front of them. “And where’s Michael this morning?” he asked. 

“He should be eating downstairs with the other servants. And has your little footman arrived yet, or not?” she asked him. 

“Yes, _Cody_ arrived earlier. He’s helping in the stables, though, as John was injured,” Ted answered. 

“I see,” was all she said. 

Ted looked around at all the guests sitting at the table. He really couldn’t recall ever seeing so many people there at once. He noticed that the two Dukes were sitting next to one another, but Christian was actually next to the Spanish King. They’d only been there for the better part of a day, yet they seemed to be around one another quite a bit, Ted had noticed. 

Windham was seated next to Jacqueline, with his father on his other side. He had meant to tell Randy that he finally discovered who the culprit was who left the spare room a complete mess. Obviously those two were going to be getting married sooner rather than later, but he was so stunned when realization hit that all his friends were at the point where they were going to be marrying. There was that invitation he received from his friend Bryan, now Windham and even his little brother… They were all people he’d known since he was little, since they were little, and now they were going to be starting their own families. 

As was he. In a sense. Though he had Cody. And it made him wonder what kind of secrets his other friends were hiding. Windham and Jacqueline had their secret about already sleeping together that they had to keep from everyone, Ted had Cody… who knew what other things people were trying to keep quiet and sweep under the rug.

It was funny, really, he thought to himself as he began to eat.

Before Cody, he realised now that he had never given much thought about the world and those in it. Despite his prestigious education he had been entirely too ignorant about many things, something he regretted greatly.

To him, people had always essentially been simple, without complication. Each person had their place in life, their class and family determining it from birth.

He may never have especially _liked_ the assertation but he had been taught from a young age very little could be done over it.  
He’d be better though, he swore to himself, he owed it to Cody, to his family, heck, he even owed it to _himself_.

He drifted in and out of the conversation around him, aware constantly in the back of his mind that Cody was out in the stables with the animal that had injured John… something he was concerned about even despite everyone’s reassurances. After all, John’s experience hadn’t prevented his injury from occurring had it?

He couldn’t wait for him to be finished.

When he could he was going to whisk Cody off to the privacy of his room and he was going to embrace him properly, and ask him all about his time at home before then, eventually, bringing up the fact that he had settled matters with Maryse and Mike. He was really in no hurry to bring forth matters of a more serious nature though given that it was only Cody’s first day back in the castle. And, well, chances were he was going to want a rest anyway after working in the stables. Catching Brett’s eyes across the table from where he sat besides Kristen (much to his delight Ted was sure) he couldn’t help but give him a wide grin.

It was _so hard_ not to tell his little brother the one piece of news that he was sure would really make everything Ok for him. Aside from his concerns about husbandly duties and leaving home Brett’s predominant concern had always seemed to have been about whether Mike was going to be there to see him in his big moment or not.

Multiple conversations washed over him as he ate, and for once Ted was happy to take a backseat and not get involved. Oh, of course if someone addressed him he responded, but he didn’t make a point of actively seeking conversation. Maryse, it seemed, had no such qualms, and was more than happy to field the attention that was directed their way. Ted was grateful really for it spared him the effort.

The more people ate and the fuller they got, the less talking there was going on. Soon, the staff was signaled to take away the empty plates and the food, and people began standing up and going off in whichever way. 

Some people, Ted was sure, were going back to their rooms to begin preparations for the celebrations that would begin that night. Some of the women sat for _hours_ getting dressed and getting their hair done up. 

Before they could escape him, Ted hurried over to find Brett. “Good morning, you two,” he greeted. “And where do you two love birds off to?” he asked.

“That’s no way to greet someone,” Brett muttered. “We weren’t off anywhere in particular,” he answered. “Just… wherever.”

“Well, good luck trying to find a place that won’t be bogged down with chaperones,” he chuckled. In that sense it _was_ easier for him and Cody to be together because they were of the same sex and could be in rooms alone together without anyone questioning what was going on behind the closed doors (at least that’s how it was before everyone found out about them). 

“Teddy! We weren’t intending to do anything that would get us in trouble with chaperones,” he said. 

“That’s good… I mean, you’ve already waited this long, so what’s another week, right?” he teased. 

“Ted, we’re in the presence of a lady!”

“Sorry, you’re right. There will be no more teasing when Kristen is present. But, be warned, little brother, if she’s not around, I’ll be relentless,” he told him. 

“I’ll be looking forward to it. Now, I’m hoping that your little delay hasn’t gotten us spotted by someone just as curious to you as to where we’re going,” Brett said, though, he said it lightly so he wasn’t actually upset at Ted. 

Once they were gone, Ted sighed. He had no idea how long it would be until Cody was done in the stables. What if something went wrong and he ended up getting stuck there for the rest of the day?

One thing he did know was that he wanted to see him as soon as possible, right when he came back inside, so he had to go down to the kitchen in order to do that. He headed down the stairs and once he reached the bottom, he froze. The place was completely _packed_. That was when he realized that all the servants were eating there. Not only families’ servants, but all the servants that the guests had brought along. There was one person that was noticeably missing, that being Wade. Ted wondered if he was still asleep. 

Cursing in his mind Ted immediately back-tracked; though his own servants didn’t find it odd to see him about in the kitchens the non-family servants would and he didn’t want awkward rumours spreading around the castle.

Sighing softly Ted then headed back into the main hall, grabbing his cloak and pulling it on as he headed outside the front doors again, making quick work of heading around the back to where the stables were positioned.

Getting inside he immediately slowed when he saw Cody, chatting and laughing with Justin and Heath as he hefted a heavy bag of feed into his arms.

He was no weakling himself, but seeing Cody doing such tasks never failed to… _arouse Ted’s interest_ if you understood him.

“Young Master,” Justin was the one who noticed him first, bowing on reflex the way that he always did despite all the times people had told him he really didn’t have to. Smiling at him in return Ted met Cody’s eyes and his expression softened. “How are things going?” he asked, addressing all three men even though his eyes still remained greedily on his ruddy-face, slightly muddy lover.

“It’s going well,” Heath said, “John had everything all planned so we’re just doing as he instructed.”

“No more injuries right?” he asked then.

Cody chuckled slightly and shook his head, filling one of the last troughs with food, “No injuries.”

“Can I help?” Ted asked them, ignoring the –probably reflexive- looks of mild scandal on Heath and Justin’s faces at the mere suggestion. Cody, however, spared either of them from having to risk answering themselves.

“No you may not,” Cody said in all seriousness, firm, “It’s muddy and we don’t want you getting all messed up when you’ve got so many guests to deal with.”

Ted wanted to whine; if he got dirty too then they would have an excuse for getting a bath together. But, as things stood, as soon as Cody was done he was taking him to his room and bathing with him regardless.

Almost as though sensing _some_ of the direction of Ted’s thoughts Cody offered a soft smile, “We’ve only got the last half of the stables to do, Ok? And then we’ll be finished.” Ted sighed and nodded; he had to rein in his selfishness he knew, because he didn’t want Cody to feel that he shouldn’t have taken on the charitable cause of helping the stable-staff out. “I’ll wait then,” he said, knowing that he would much rather watch them as opposed to going back inside and opening himself up to tedious small-talk with numerous strangers.

“You actually want to stay out here?” Cody asked.

“Believe me, it’s better than being in there. At least here I’ve got some elbow room. And I’ve got you to talk to as opposed to… lord knows who all those people are in there,” he replied. 

“Fair enough.” Cody really couldn’t fault him. He hoped that in the upcoming days, people ignored him and didn’t start asking just who he was. 

A noise from by the door caused them all to turn and look. “Young Master,” Justin greeted again as Brett and Kristen came inside, hand in hand. 

“Hi. Umm, I was just showing her around. I hope you don’t mind?” he asked of the people there; it was their workspace after all. 

“Not at all,” Cody said. 

“Oh, good. It’s so awful inside. I’ve got all these people I don’t even know wishing me the best of luck in marriage and wishing many children upon us,” Brett told them.

“No wonder you wanted out of there, Teddy,” Cody said as he poured some more feed for the animals. 

“Oh, yeah, all I was getting from everyone was when is it your turn?” He rolled his eyes. “Why does everyone care so much?” he asked. 

“Brett and I were saying to one another that we’d much rather have some small ceremony as opposed to half the _world_ being invited. I mentioned it to my mother, who simply laughed,” Kristen said. “She said it was impossible for us to have a small wedding, because I was marrying the man that would one day take over the land that I’m living upon.”

“Yeah, Brett’s told me that. I don’t blame him, either. I know Maryse will love all the attention, though. She loves it when all eyes are upon her.”

Brett and Justin were the only ones who noticed Cody’s slight twitch and momentary loss of his work rhythm at Ted’s words, but his face gave absolutely nothing away to either of them.

If anything it was as though he merely had muscle-cramps.

And Brett filed it away for future reference.

“Didn’t you have someone else working here in the stables last time?” Kristen asked, remembering the broad-shouldered man from her last visit.

“John’s currently recuperating from an injury,” Brett reported, “So Cody here kindly agreed to help out I’m guessing,” he chuckled, smiling at him warmly.

“Never too much trouble to be of service,” Cody said lightly and Ted felt his smile slip just a little at Cody’s obviously subconscious choice of phrasing for his comment.

“Oh dear,” Kristen said, “I do hope he’s alright.” The two stable-hands, Cody and Brett assured her that he would be fine before long.

“Can I show Kristen my horse?” Brett asked suddenly. He hadn’t had the chance to do so yet in her past visitations to the castle.

“Go ahead,” Justin smiled, “He’s in his stall; I was going to bring him out for a walk around at lunchtime,” he said. He was intending to check up on Wade again before he did though; he had had Michael check in on him before, and was glad that Wade was indeed sleeping and getting the rest that he had been missing out on. He wished he could be with him though.

“I’ll come out and give him a walk around the courtyard,” Brett said instantly, making his way over to where his horse was currently resting.

“He’s recovered really well,” Heath said, “John was saying the other day that in a few weeks his leg should be completely good as new.”

“Oh no, he was hurt?” Kristen asked, petting her future husband’s horse. She loved going out riding and went as often as she could (usually she tried to go with people who allowed her to actually straddle the horse as opposed to riding side saddle).

“Yes, but he’s been recovering slowly. Which is amazing in and of itself, considering a lot of times the horse will have to be put down for such an injury,” Brett told her, smiling as she watched the horse. 

“What’s his name?” she asked. 

“Apollo.”

“Apollo,” she repeated. “It suits him.” She continued petting his neck, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. “Can we go riding?” she then asked. “When you take him out later, can we? Would that be ok?”

Brett turned to Justin and Heath, as they would be the ones that would need to saddle him up to be ridden. “Well… would that be ok?”

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Justin said. “Will your parents allow it?” he asked.

“Oh, do it anyway,” Ted then said to them. “Our parents may mind, but they’ll just have to get over it, I say. They’re only going riding, it’s not as though they’re doing anything illicit.”

“Well, I mean, if you’re sure then… I’ll be able to set up some of our horses for you. Brett, did you want to ride Apollo?” They did need to test the horse with a rider just to make sure that his leg truly was regaining its strength. 

“If you don’t mind, I would like if Kristen could ride him. If you’re sure that he’s up to it,” Brett added. 

Justin quickly explained how Apollo needs to be ridden by a person once in a while to continually check the leg strength and assured him that it would be perfectly fine if Kristen rode him. 

“Excellent,” Brett said, smiling. Ted moved over to his brother though and spoke quietly into his ear, “I’m going to vouch for you, yes, but please be careful,” they didn’t need Apollo to end up falling, or for one of them to become injured thanks to ice etc.

“Thanks,” Brett murmured back, Kristen’s attention momentarily diverted to the stable-hands who were answering some of her questions, “And I will be careful, I know.” He wouldn’t put Kristen or Apollo at risk.

“Good boy,” Ted teased, giving him a nudge.

“Man, thank you.”

They exchanged a laugh and then Brett moved over to his bride-to-be, saying that they should go inside for a bit then and prepare properly for riding, and also to get out of the way of their working.

“Don’t stay out too long, Teddy,” he added after bidding the others goodbye, Kristen doing the same. Ted nodded, but made no other response.

He wasn’t going anywhere until Cody had finished his duties, unless his parents sought him out for some reason… and even then he was going to be very unhappy unless it was for a damn good reason indeed.

But his mother would hopefully field his father if he was seeking him out to prevent such an occurrence happening.

“We shouldn’t be too long now,” Heath commented with a slight smile as he noticed Ted lingering. When he was sent a sheepish smile by the blonde he merely shook his head and quirked a smile; thanks to Michael he was much more amicable than he used to be.

Despite that they hadn’t had the chance to be… intimate in a while with Justin around.

Cody smiled at Ted and finished off the morning duties, brushing off the others thanks when they did finish, heading back to Justin’s room first to fetch his shirt and return the used one.

“I guess I’ll get your shirt back after I change. Or I’ll make sure it gets washed, then I’ll get it back to you,” Cody said. He would have changed right there, since it was only Justin, Heath and Ted and all of them had seen him without clothes, but he wanted to take a quick bath. Again. 

“Ok,” Justin agreed, smiling. “I’m going to check on Wade now, I think,” he told them, wanting to see how he was doing after being banished to bed. 

“Come with me?” Ted asked of Cody, who nodded. 

They all said their see you laters to Heath, who remained behind while he gathered together his own things for a wash. 

Ted and Cody headed through the kitchen, which was still busy, but there were nowhere near as many people as before. “Did you want to go find my Ma so you can say hello to her?”

“No. I’m not talkin’ to _anyone_ lookin’ like this,” he said. 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Ted whispered once they were on the servants’ stairwell that led upstairs. “I was planning on us bathing together.”

“Oh, were you?” Cody asked with a smile. “You know, I washed this morning in the stream.”

“That must have been freezing!” Ted exclaimed. Even in the summer, the water was chilly, and the river had ice on its banks at the moment from their bout of below freezing weather. 

“It was, but it’s somethin’ I’ve been doin’ my whole life ‘n I know I just need ta do it ‘n get it over with.”

“Well… I think this wash will be a touch more enjoyable.”

“Oh ya think so, huh?” Cody asked when they reached the top of the stairs. “And why’s that?”

They got to Ted’s door and once they were inside his room, he shut and locked the door behind him. “Because now you’ve got me for company.”

“Sure of yourself aren’t you?” Cody teased him, stripping out of the shirt and his pants, checking them carefully to make sure that they were still wearable; something that Ted found sweetly endearing because if need be he would have happily leant Cody a pair of his pants instead.

“When it comes to you I’m always sure of myself,” he joked.

Setting the soiled clothes into the wash-hamper, out of habit more than anything, he then turned to Ted. “Just one thing before we start the bath, Teddy?” he requested of his lover.

“Anything for you, Cody,” Ted promised him immediately without hesitation, causing Cody to smile; he looked so serious and he really needn’t worry.

“Kiss me?” he asked, feeling his cheeks suffuse with a warm blush.

The smile that lit Ted’s face at his request made the momentary embarrassment he felt again, thanks to their lapse away from one another, worthwhile.

“Gladly,” the blonde murmured, crossing the distance between them and wrapping an arm around Cody’s waist, drawing the undergarment-clad body close to his own, cupping his cheek.

“I’ve missed you so much my love,” he murmured, feeling Cody’s heartbeat jump against his own chest from their close proximity before he whispered, “I’ve missed you too.”

Ted did try to keep the first kiss sweet, but as soon as Cody’s lips met his he found himself greedy for more.

His lover seemed to have no objection however, because when Ted’s mischievous tongue brushed the seam the appendages parted to grant him access.

A quiet moan left Cody as their tongues met, Ted reciprocating with a sound from in his throat.

Oh yes, he had missed this… he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t.  
When they finally parted both of them were smiling to the degree where they looked drunk.

“Shit,” Cody breathed out in a sigh. “I needed that.”

“I’d been wanting to do that since you walked through those doors this morning,” Ted told him, though Cody was probably feeling the same way. 

“Same here,” he agreed, just as Ted knew he would. “Now, about that bath?”

Ted grinned as he took Cody’s hand and led him over to his attached washroom. “Baths just haven’t been the same without you here.”

“Do you miss having someone wash your back for you?” Cody teased. 

“Oh, no, I have someone washing my back for me,” Ted returned, earning himself a smack on the arm. “I just miss having _you_ here with me.”

“I miss the bubbles,” Cody admitted, blushing a little. 

Ted laughed, then pressed a quick kiss to Cody’s lips. “I’ve got a whole new bottle of bubbles just for you,” he told him. 

“Really?” Cody asked. “I mean, we don’t have bubbles or anything in the stream unless a frog is sitting under the water and it bubbles up. Oh! But I did bring something from home for you,” he said. 

“Oh, did you? What?” Ted was curious and he had no idea what it could possibly be. 

“Umm,” Cody began, though he could feel his face burning, “I was able to get some more of that warming ointment.”

“ _Ohhh_.” Now Ted understood why Cody was blushing so fiercely. “Well… we’ll just have to put that to good use, then, won’t we?”

“Later tonight?” Cody asked. 

“Or whenever the mood strikes,” Ted replied with a wink.

Cody giggled slightly, face still red from his confession.

“I like the sound of that,” he admitted, and not just in the short-term. They had precious time gifted to them thanks to the occasion of Brett’s wedding, but after?

When the harvest came they probably wouldn’t be able to see each other apart from brief visitations by their fathers in the harvest time come spring.

They had lots to make up for recently, and also to compensate for in the future.

In the bathroom Cody moved to sort out the bath without even thinking about it.

Not that Ted minded on this occasion… because he was admittedly enjoying watching Cody tend the bath, and not just because he had to bend over it to do so. It was just… such a familiar sight.

When Cody looked around for the bubbles he was puzzled; Ted had said there was a new bottle especially but he couldn’t see it there.

Moving to the small side compartment Ted removed it, popping the cap.

“Smell them,” he suggested, Cody doing so after a moment.

“Oh…” he sighed softly; the scent was fresh and light, one that he had never smelt before, and he did come into contact with lots of scents.

“Do you like it?” Ted asked, pouring a generous measure of the viscous liquid into the water and swirling it around to get more bubbles.

“It smells lovely,” Cody said, flattered that Ted had gone through such trouble on his behalf, even if others wouldn’t think it much.

As soon as the water was ready Cody waited for Ted to get in.

“You’re not a servant now, Cody,” he teased softly, extending a hand to him, “You don’t need to wait on me.”

“It’s just habit, really,” Cody told him, but he was sure that Ted understood. “Besides, we’re both in here together, so it doesn’t really matter who got in first, does it?” 

“No, I suppose not,” he agreed, sinking down into the water, Cody doing the same so that his back was rested against Ted’s chest. 

“I have missed this so much,” Cody muttered, shutting his eyes as he leaned back into Ted’s solid body. 

“I missed you so much,” Ted whispered into his ear. 

“I’ve missed feeling your cock inside me,” Cody then told him, shifting his head so he could nibble at Ted’s neck.

“Oh, god,” he moaned, dropping his head to the side so that Cody had free reign over the exposed expanse of neck. 

“Have you missed fucking me?” Cody asked. 

“So much.” He could feel his cock growing harder, and he was certain that Cody knew exactly what he was doing in speaking to him this way. “I’ve missed your mouth around my cock.”

“Oh, have you? I’ll have to take care of that soon,” Cody told him. “Is there anything else you’ve missed about me?”

Ted paused for a little moment before actually saying it. “I’ve missed feeling your cock in _me_.”

“Really?” Cody asked, moving away from Ted’s neck to actually look at him a little better.”

“Really. I know we didn’t… or you didn’t… as much… but I really did enjoy every single time that you were inside me.”

“I enjoyed it too,” Cody said immediately, suddenly feeling guilty as he wondered whether he had neglected that aspect of Ted’s pleasure since they usually ended up with Ted on top, as it were.

Smiling, Ted reached for the soap and then said, “Well, redundant as it may be I do intend to let you have a thorough wash and soak in the tub.” Cody smiled back to him.

“Redundant why?” he found himself asking, leaning backwards into Ted’s chest once more from where he had sat up a little as they spoke.

“Because I intend to get you filthy again before too long,” Ted whispered into his ear, wanting to giggle at his own lasciviousness.

Though he supposed he should take Cody down to say hello to his mother before he monopolised his attention.

Which he already knew he was going to most certainly do.

It would be _impossible_ not to act as such.

Shivering a little at the way the hot water lapped around them and the sensitive tingles breaking out over his skin thanks to Ted’s touch, Cody chuckled.

“Is that before or after I suck your cock?” he asked, tone so serious that Ted momentarily wondered if his playfulness had been misunderstood.

When Cody turned his head to wink at him though Ted knew he was just being as playful in return.

They went quiet for a little while as Ted washed Cody, and then as they shifted so that Cody could wash Ted.

The act took them back to the early days of their relationship, and they fell into reminiscing together quite contentedly.

“Think I’m clean enough to dirty up later?” Cody asked after a while. 

“Hmm, yes, I think so,” Ted replied. “That mean you’re ready to get out?”

Cody nodded. “Water’s getting cold, the bubbles are gone and… look at my hands,” he said, holding one up to Ted’s face so he could see how wrinkly they’d gotten from the water. 

“Fair enough.”

Standing up, Cody turned and held his hand out to Ted. Ted accepted the offered hand, but not before giving a quick, but obvious, glance at Cody’s cock. His eyes then flicked upwards as Cody pulled him up. “Later… but not _too_ much later,” Cody said when they were face to face. 

“Mmm, better not be too much later,” Ted muttered as Cody stepped out of the bath and grabbed them both towels. 

“It won’t be… I hope,” Cody added, not knowing if he’d be needed in the stables again later on. 

“It won’t be,” he repeated, saying it far more firmly than Cody. “But you should go say hello to Ma first. She _was_ the one that suggested you stay in my bed the entire duration of your stay, after all.”

“That’s true.” They finished drying off, then began dressing, Cody putting the shirt he came wearing back on as Ted dressed in something a touch fancier than what he was previously wearing. 

“You know, you won’t be able to wear _one_ shirt for the rest of your stay,” Ted told him.

Cody flushed. “But I don’t have anything else.”

“And I’ve got way more clothing than I know what to do with,” Ted replied. “What do you say tomorrow morning, you and I look through here and see what we can find?” he suggested. 

“I’d love that,” Cody said, beaming at Ted, so grateful for all that he had done and all that he was doing. 

“Good. Now, shall we go downstairs and brave the masses?” 

“Yes,” Cody said, trying to keep a smile on his face but it was hard.

The thought of seeing Lady DiBiase again didn’t frighten him, it was all the other strangers that were wandering about the castle… they were bound to catch on to him being a peasant.

“If anyone says anything to you,” Ted murmured lowly, drawing Cody close momentarily, “You tell me and don’t listen to them. There is _no reason_ why you should not be here, because I want you here and my family is happy to have you here. That is all that matters. Ok?” he asked him then.

“Ok…” Cody knew that Ted was right, but it was easy for him to say so.

Giving Cody a kiss Ted then moved to his bedroom door and unlocked it, allowing Cody to pass by him first into the hallway.

Mercifully there was no one wandering about that they would be forced to make small-talk with out of politeness.

His mother was in her sitting-room.

Sensing Cody wanted to hesitate Ted placed a hand on his shoulder in a manner that would outwardly be construed as innocent and friendly, but those who looked closely could see the gentle squeeze that followed.

“Mother?” he addressed as he stepped into the room, giving a little bow at the waist, “Ladies,” as he addressed the assembled mothers, daughters, sisters that were joining his mother in the parlour for tea and cakes.

“Ted dear,” she smiled at him, and Cody couldn’t help but smile at the genuinely pleased expression he was sent, “And Cody, welcome back. Thank you for your help earlier on.”

Managing to hide his surprise that she’d known Cody dropped into a –definitely deeper- bow than Ted’s, “Thank you ma’am, and it was no trouble.”

Ted was finding it very hard not to bristle; many a gleaming eye of interest had been turned on his lover, and though he’d expected it he didn’t have to like it.

“I apologise for not coming to say hello sooner, ma’am,” Cody said shyly, “But I was a bit messy.”

“Don’t you worry about that, the fact is you’re here safely. Have you seen Brett yet?”

“Yes, actually, I saw him in the stables earlier,” Cody told her. 

“Oh, so _that’s_ where he went. Was Kristen there with him?” she asked. 

“Yes. They went and looked at his horse and Apollo let her pet him and everything. He seemed to like her quite a bit,” Cody said. He didn’t think it would be a good idea if he told her that Brett and Kristen were planning on going riding, as he didn’t want to get them in trouble, so he left that part out. 

“That’s good. He’s a pretty finicky horse,” Caroline said with a nod. The horse was a better judge of character than most people were, in all honesty, and if he liked her, then she was most definitely a good match for her son. 

“I’ve noticed from the couple times I’ve worked in the stable before. She seemed very comfortable around him.”

“Very nice; it’s a good sign. Any idea where they went off to? I’ve had people asking about them, wanting to congratulate them, but I haven’t seen them in quite a while.”

“No idea,” Cody and Ted replied at the same time. Ted went on, “It’ll be lunch time soon enough, though, so I’m sure they’ll be around for that. No one wants to miss meal time.”

“True,” she agreed. “Have you seen your father yet?” she then asked, looking between the two men before her.

Ted shook his head. “No, not yet. You were the first person that we came to see.” He hadn’t actually planned on all those other women being around there to listen in on their conversation. 

“Well, I’m sure he’ll want to greet Cody, as well.”

A few of the other women in the room were looking at them, wondering just who Cody was. Then one of them finally got the guts enough to actually ask.

Cody tensed a little beside Ted but it was only apparent to him it seemed.

“I’m—“ he started and then faltered, clearly concerned as to his answer.

Having pity on the young man Caroline cut in, “Cody is a friend of Ted’s, and he comes from a very hard-working and upstanding family.” Though the hard-working comment might have puzzled some of the women (they never knew their male family members to work overly hard) it seemed to satisfy their curiosity.

And Ted knew she had meant the compliments, he could see it in her eyes--- and Cody was looking a little glassy-eyed briefly himself; it seemed the words really meant something to him, even if his mother may not have meant it.

Figuring that then would be a good time for them to make their leave Ted bowed slightly again, Cody copying him, and asked that they both be excused to go find his father.

“Of course dear,” she smiled, sending him a subtle look that told him she understood his motives full well, “Off you go.”

Once they were safely away from the women Cody groaned, a hand over his chest, “How can you stand to be looked at by so many people?” and they _stared_ without pause.

“You get used to it,” Ted said, looking at him concernedly.

“Are you alright?” he added then and Cody nodded, suddenly looking embarrassed, “Yes, yes, I’m fine, it was just…”

Just the fact that he hadn’t wanted to draw undue attention to the DiBiases by admitting his peasant status, but all the same he had no reason for anyone who might ask why he was there.

And, he felt guilty; he wasn’t ashamed of his background, he really wasn’t, but not admitting his true self made it appear as though he was ashamed indeed.

“People will probably ask who you are, because there are people here that other don’t recognize. I’ve seen people introducing themselves for the past couple days,” Ted told him. “We’ll just say as Ma did. That you’re a friend of mine from an upstanding nearby family.”

“What if they ask my name, though. My family name, I mean. Runnels isn’t exactly a noble name that people will know of,” he pointed out. 

“That doesn’t matter. We’ll just say that you’re Cody and you’re a friend of mine. Then we’ll leave. If people ask how we know each other, we’ll just say that we went to school together.”

“You want to tell people that I went to school? Ted, I can hardly write my own name!” he protested. 

“You’ve gotten a lot better. And it’s not as though anyone’s going to ask you to write a letter out for them, or anything,” he added with a little grin. “You’ll be fine.”

“Teddy! Who’s your friend here?” Windham asked as he spotted them down the hall. He was on a search to find Jacqueline, but was unsuccessful as of yet. 

“This is Cody,” he introduced him. Windham extended his hand, and Cody took it, shaking it. “Cody, this is Windham.”

“Good to meet you. First time here, then? Getting the tour I take it?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Cody answered after a tiny pause. He didn’t need to let Windham know that he knew the ins and outs of the castle better than he did. 

“Well, you have fun. You happen to see Jacqueline anywhere?” he asked. 

“Yeah, she was in my Ma’s study. They were having tea and, you know, doing girl things,” he answered. 

“Oh, well…” He was rather disappointed. It wasn’t as though she could sneak out of that little gathering without getting noticed. “Guess I’ll see her later, then. You enjoy your tour; I suppose I’ll be heading back to my room.”

“You can come with us if you like,” Ted offered reflexively. He felt bad for his friend being sat alone in his room with nothing to do even if he would prefer that he and Cody were alone when they went to visit his father. However, he needn’t have worried: Windham declined.

“I’ll just go back to my room,” he assured, waving them off, “See you later on, Ted.” Ted and Cody bid him goodbye and watched him head off.

“He didn’t say no because I’m here did he?” Cody asked concernedly and Ted had to fight the urge to give him a gentle cuff; he really didn’t need to be as concerned as he thought.

“Of course not… Windham often keeps to himself; he dislikes being around a lot of people as much as me.”

“Oh, Ok, good,” Cody nodded, and then paused, “Wait—“ he started but Ted chuckled softly, glancing around and pressing the swiftest of kisses to Cody’s cheek.

“I understand,” he assured, “Come on then… father and the other gentlemen undoubtedly in his study won’t want us to linger too much.” Though with any luck his father would be alone and things wouldn’t be awkward like before.

Last time his father seemed to have made peace with everything so it should all be Ok now… though Ted guessed he’d be truly at ease once he’d asked Maryse for her hand.

He really needed to talk to Cody about that, Ted reminded himself firmly.

Reaching his father’s study Ted sent Cody a final look of reassurance and knocked on the door firmly, waiting a moment.

When his father called Ted entered, seeing that only Maryse and Kristen’s fathers were with him at the moment.

“Ah, Ted, Cody, come in boys…” he moved and poured two more glasses of whiskey.

“Good to see you again, sir,” Cody said politely, surprised when he was clapped on the shoulder firmly and greeted jovially. Ted tried not to laugh; his father had had a bit too much it seemed, and he wasn’t alone.

“Same goes to you, Cody!” Ted Sr. returned, patting Cody’s shoulder several times. “When did you arrive?”

“Earlier today. I came in through the back and, um… I had to help out in the stables due to John’s injury,” he said, though he probably already knew that.

“Ah, yes, how’s he doing?” he asked, his hand still on Cody’s shoulder, shaking him a little as he spoke. 

Cody’s eyes darted to Ted’s, who was still holding back his laughter as his father’s behaviour. “I— I don’t know, Sir, I haven’t seen him yet today,” Cody answered.

“Ah, well, I’m sure you will. Tell me, have you settled in all right?” he then asked. 

“Yes, Sir. Everything’s just fine. Umm… I take it all is well with you?” he asked, rather unsure of whether or not he should even be asking such a thing to someone so much higher in status than he. 

“Oh, yes, indeed it is!” he replied. He finally let Cody go, and Cody instantly moved back towards a still highly amused Ted. “Now, my boys, have a seat. Have a drink!” he said, handing the glasses of whiskey to them. 

Ted didn’t much care for the taste of the strong alcohol, much preferring to drink wine, and Cody had never actually had alcohol so strong. But Cody knew he couldn’t say no to the man. Taking a sip, he felt the burn in his throat and his eyes watered in a way that mead never made him do. 

“This is the good stuff, remember that,” he said, giving Ted a quick wink. “Oh, my, where have my manners been?” he then asked of himself. “Have you introduced Cody to any of our guests yet?”

“A few,” Ted replied. 

“Well, I have seen you before,” Cody said shyly to the other two men in the study. “At the holiday party, you were both there.”

“Indeed we were,” Kristen’s father spoke up. “I don’t believe I recognize you, though.”

Once again Cody felt like the proverbial deer caught in headlights; rich-folk sure had a way of doing that to him.

And, once again Ted jumped in with a reason and essentially rescued him from an awkward situation, “He had pressing family issues that he had to tend to.”

Both men nodded and then the three returned to their conversation and drinking, leaving Cody and Ted to sit there sipping their own drinks for politeness’ sake.

“Ted…” Cody whispered, using the hearty laughter of the older men to disguise his whispers as best he could, “Is your father alright?” he asked. He hadn’t seen his dad in such a state before… probably because he couldn’t afford to.

“Oh, he’s fine,” Ted whispered back through laughter, “He’ll be feeling all of that tomorrow though, and he’ll get no sympathy from mother.” Much like at Christmas, he mentioned, and Cody seemed to understand.

“You don’t need to drink that,” he added gently, seeing how Cody seemed to be struggling with the fine, intense liquor. Immediately Cody sent him a look that asked if he was indeed of sound mind.

“It’d be offensive if I didn’t drink it!” he whispered back, taking another tentative sip that had Ted grinning wanly.

“They way you’re drinking it we’ll be here until _next_ winter. Don’t worry Cody, it shan’t be wasted, that much I promise you.”

In the end Cody managed about a third of his given measure before he had to stop.

“In future I think I’ll stick to mead and cider,” he whispered to Ted through a cough.

Ted snorted, covering it with a cough in turn when his father glanced his way, setting their glasses aside on the table before standing. “We’ll be on our way now, father, gentlemen,” he said, giving a little bow again that Cody mimicked. They were bidden goodbye but their presence hardly put a damper on their conversation or mood.

“You should see when all the fathers are packed into a small place.”

“Are they all like that?” Cody asked. 

“Exactly like that,” he answered with a slight nod. “Anyway, now that we’ve seen my parents, what would you like to do next?”

“Umm… Well, I haven’t seen John yet,” Cody told him. He knew that probably wasn’t the answer Ted was expecting, but he wanted to visit with him for a bit before he and Ted were otherwise occupied. 

“We can do that. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you again. And he’ll probably want to thank you for helping out in the stables.”

They headed downstairs together through the servants’ stairwell. They entered into a still bustling kitchen and there was no Wade in sight. Ted figured he must still be asleep. “Good afternoon, Nancy,” Ted and Cody greeted the older woman as they passed. 

“Good afternoon, young Ted, Cody,” she said in return.

They smiled, but kept going through the kitchen to get to the servants’ quarters. Cody walked one door beyond John and Randy’s room and touched the door to the room that housed so many memories. He didn’t know the room was occupied, or not, as he wasn’t sure if the servants of the guest families were staying down here, or staying with the families somewhere in their rooms. So, he headed back and knocked on the door to John and Randy’s. But he didn’t wait for an answer. 

“Cody!” John said excitedly, moving to sit up a little better, which somewhat startled Ortz (who had grown considerably since Cody last saw him). 

“Hey, John,” he greeted, heading further into the room. “I hear a horse really did a number on ya.”

“Sure did,” he replied, pulling up his shirt to show Cody the bruise that was actually looking worse today, with lots of purple and black and some yellowing around the edges. “Feisty horse, that one.”

“Oh my Lord, that looks awful,” Cody said. “Are you feeling any better? When will you be back on your feet?”

“It looks that bad ‘cause it’s healing.”

Cody chuckled suddenly and Ted wondered where he had missed the joke. Neither man seemed to have noticed, or attempted to fill him in.

“Can’t imagine you’ve never had your fair few brushes with bruises,” John mused and Cody nodded pensively, “Oh aye, a few.”

That immediately had Ted giving a Cody a look that reminded John almost frighteningly of the one Randy sent him. However, Cody’s attention was too focused on his friend to notice as he asked, “So… a few more days then?” he asked in terms of his recovery.

“I’m hoping so,” John said with a sincere fervently. “I’m going stir-crazy lain up in this damn bed, and Randy _still_ won’t hardly let me go out by myself!” and though the attention was nice it was also irritating.

“Taking it a little hard, is he?” Cody asked in amusement.

“You could say that,” John sighed, reaching and scratching Ortz by the ear where he had curled up alongside him, settled down once more.

“And he’s got enough on his plate… the sooner I can get back to work that’s one worry off his mind… no offence to Justin and Heath,” he added, and the other two nodded in understanding of his meaning.

“Well, if you do need me to keep helping out on occasion whilst I’m here I’ll be more than happy to,” Cody assured him.

Ted mentally sighed but wasn’t at all surprised; he had been afraid that Cody would say that to him.

As though reading Ted’s mind John assured Cody that they wouldn’t call on him anymore than they needed to. “This is good learning practice for those two, but I’d much rather it was when I was there to make sure that things _do keep on being smooth_.” Cody remembered his father’s initial concerns when he was younger about him working with the animals, knowing that John had to be feeling something akin to a paternal instinct towards the two stable hands that were learning from him.


	71. Chapter 71

“I can understand that. It’s a lot for them, too,” Cody said. “Bein’ out there without any guidance; it’s tough.”

“Believe me, I know. I grew up workin’ in the stables right next to my dad, but when William, our old stable manager, Heath’s father, died, I was so lost since we would both ask him fer advice when my dad was still workin’ here. After he passed, I was suddenly the one in charge. So it’s killin’ me not bein’ out there with them where there’s so much goin’ on.”

“I’m so sorry you were hurt, John… if it wasn’t for the wedding—” Ted began, but was cut off.

“Hey, don’t apologize. Wasn’t no one’s fault. I know the risks with workin’ with animals,” John told him. “One of the horses jus’ was spooked, that’s all, ‘n reacted in the only way it knew how.”

“Not like that makes it any better. You could have been far more seriously injured, or even killed!”

“Teddy, calm down. Things like that don’t happen often. Usually the most you have to worry about is a cow shitting on you,” Cody told him. “So, let John heal so he can go back to his job… and stop worryin’ yourself over me helping out in John’s place.”

“I can’t help it, though!”

“Yer as bad as Randy,” John said.

“Yeah, well… can you blame me? I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to you, Cody,” Ted told him. 

“Nothin’s gonna happen,” he said assuredly. “Tell him, John.”

“Oh, he’s the perfect person to ask about stable accidents,” Ted muttered. 

“Hey, now, the one that happened all them years ago was my own fault since I wasn’t payin’ attention when I shoulda been workin’. Cody’ll be _fine_. ‘N I swear they won’t keep him long if they do need him, since I know you two want some alone time ‘n all.”

“It’s not just that—“ Ted protested, cheeks blooming a bright red as he looked down a little shamefaced.

“I understand all well an’ good,” John waved a hand, “An’ I promise things’ll be back to normal as soon as.”

Looking to Ted, Cody smiled slightly, “It’s probably a good job you didn’t know me when I was younger then.” The light words immediately drew the attention of both John and Ted, both men cocking their heads. “I was knocked down by a charging bull when I was younger,” he couldn’t remember much of the incident, having received a nasty bump to the head.

“You were charged by a bull?!” Ted all but shrieked and even John looked mildly startled by that news. “Yeah,” Cody shrugged, “But aside from a knock on the head and a week in bed I was fine.”

“Why’d it go for you?” John asked.

“I don’ know,” Cody admitted, “My dad said somethin’ happened that had spooked the herd.”

“Maybe it was the year with the big forest fire…” John mused, “Lots of the animals up here were all panicked, even though they weren’ even that near to it happenin’.” Ted couldn’t remember much of that, but it did ring a bell somewhere in his memory.

“I can’t believe you never told me,” Ted muttered, a little hurt.

“I’m tryin’ to show you that we humans are a lot more resillient than you apparently think, Teddy.”

“Resillient, right,” Ted shook his head.

As Cody opened his mouth to retort the door opened and Randy appeared in it.

“What’s goin’ on in here? Some sort of meetin’?” he then locked eyes with Ted and quirked something of a smirk, “Or are you hiding again, you Ted?” Ted shook his head, but then sighed and said, “John and Cody are comparing old wounds,” in a dry tone.

“What the hell do you mean old wounds?” he asked, looking to Cody with a raised brow. 

“When I was younger, I was charged at by a bull. I took a bad bump to the head; had a lump on it the size of my fist just about, but I ended up just fine,” he reiterated to Randy.

Randy then looked at Ted. “Are they trying to make us feel _better_ about them working with the animals?”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to figure out!” Ted replied instantly. “Cody says it’s resiliency. I just think they like to make us worry.”

“I’m not tryin’ to make you worry, Teddy. I’m just sayin’ that people can get through a lot.”

“It doesn’t make me feel any better knowing that my grandfather passed because of a riding accident.”

“Does his death make you not want to ride anymore?” Cody then asked. He knew Ted loved riding and he didn’t think there was anything in the world that could get him to stop. 

Ted paused a moment then said, “No.”

“Then why would an accident stop either of us from doin’ our jobs?” Cody asked. “We know the risks… Teddy, I have to do whatever I can to live. I have to break my back every day in those fields ‘n with those animals, or I don’t got anything else.” He then turned to Randy and went on, “This is our livelihood you’re talkin’ about. Not only does John love doin’ what he does, it’s the only thing he knows how to do.”

Unable to resist any longer, Ted grabbed Cody by the shoulders and pressed their lips together in a brief, unsuspecting, but not unwelcomed, kiss. “For being younger than me, you’re an awfully wise old man,” he teased. 

For a moment Cody merely looked dazed, and then he smiled, “Thanks?” he asked him.

Randy rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head, seeing the proud and pointed look that John carried that someone else truly understood what he had been saying all along.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Randy said, moving over to his lover around the pair of younger men, “You made your point.”

“So, does that mean you’ll quit fussing me now?” at Randy’s look John then added, “I’ll keep up with the bed-rest, for you, but I mean the rest of it,” he said firmly to the other man.

Knowing it would be futile to keep arguing, especially after Cody’s most eloquent explanation Randy settled on, “I’ll try,” as an answer.

It was still better than John was expecting so that appeared him, then saying, “Are ya goin’ to give me a kiss today?” Randy was up before him that day and had barely had chance to stop by but to bring him some breakfast before rushing off to get started on that day’s work since he now had all these extra servants under his charge and more people to account for. “I guess so,” Randy played, leaning down to him.

“I’ll go back out at lunchtime and see how things are,” Cody promised John before he and Ted bid the pair goodbye and left, both to get some privacy for themselves and also to give the others their privacy in turn. As they walked Cody looked to Ted.

“I really wasn’t trying to upset you,” he said.

“I know,” Ted assured him, “It’s just the very idea of something happening to cause you even the slightest bit of hurt terrifies me.”

And he wasn’t even a little bit ashamed to admit it. Cody touched his hand gently, smiling.

“I know… and things happen, Teddy, things that we can’t always control, but it’s not like I’m goin’ out there with the intention of gettin’ hurt.” 

“I know that, but after seeing what happened to John… it just… it brings out my more protective side.”

“You know, it really all makes sense now,” came a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Michael Mizanin standing there. “Just seeing you two again… it all fits into place.”

“What do you mean?” Cody asked.

“Oh, he hasn’t told you yet?”

“I’ve hardly had a moment alone with him, so… no, I haven’t had the opportunity to tell him… besides, I was hoping the four of us could be together when I do, anyway,” Ted replied. 

“Wait, tell me what? I’m lost,” Cody said. 

“Well, I’m going to see her now for a bit before lunchtime,” Michael said. “If you wanted to come with me…” In all honesty, Ted figured he really _didn’t_ want them tagging along, but it was probably the best opportunity he was going to get to actually get them all together.

“We’ll come along,” Ted told him. 

Without another word, Mike began walking, and they followed right behind. Once they reached her room, Mike knocked, then opened the door. She smiled at him, then he said, “Look who I’ve brought along with me.”

“Oh,” she said, her smile faltering when she realized she wasn’t going to be alone with Mike.

“We’ll be out of your way before too long,” Ted said lightly, seeing the way her expression had fallen though she swiftly tried to correct herself.

There was a mild unease in Cody’s eyes and Maryse momentarily felt sorry for him, though she was confused.

“What have you both done to the poor boy?”

Mike walked over to Maryse and leant down, kissing her lips before then placing himself beside her where she lounged on her bed, Maryse making short work of snuggling into the wall of Mike’s chest.

Cody stared wide-eyed at the pair.

“Ted hasn’t told him yet what we all discussed.”

It was really hard for Ted not to bristle at Mike because of the underlying tone he had.

However, he reined himself in firmly.

“Cody… Maryse and I have agreed to get married,” Ted started, and it took all of Cody’s control not to outwardly react even though he felt as though he had been punched it the gut. It wasn’t as though he had been taken by surprise on the matter but he just still felt… somewhat betrayed.

Seeing the look in Cody’s eyes Ted immediately wrapped an arm around his middle, “But wait, wait,” he said hastily, “We’re not going to sleep together, and Maryse is going to only become pregnant by Mike. We’ll pass the child off as mine though.”

That was a lot for Cody to take in and he actually felt dizzy for a moment. “So… That’s it?” he asked, somehow quite unable to accept that it was going to just be as simple as that.

“So we hope, anyway,” Ted replied. 

“And… and you two aren’t going to actually sleep together?” Cody asked, looking between Ted and Maryse. 

“We’ll have to sleep in a bed together now and again, but it won’t be anything of a sexual nature,” Ted assured him. “Maryse and Mike… they’ve been together longer than we have, but they haven’t had the opportunity to be with one another like we have for fear of her getting pregnant,” he said. 

“That must be rough,” Cody said to them. He knew how badly he wanted Ted before they finally had one another, but in the end, they were able to have one another. Maryse and Mike couldn’t be. 

“We manage,” Mike said. 

“You know,” Maryse then began, looking at Ted and Cody together, “you two are quite ‘andsome together.”

Cody could feel himself blushing. They’d never held one another like this before in front of a member of the opposite sex (aside from Caroline), so it was rather strange to have themselves assessed as such. “Thank you?”

“It’s true… When you were telling me that you were with him, I didn’t know what to make of it, but now, seeing you two together… it’s quite a sight to behold. I imagine you two look incredible when you’re making love,” she went on.

Now Ted could feel his own blush burning his cheeks. Maryse was certainly not shy about saying whatever was on her mind. At all. “I… well, I… we…” Ted stuttered, truly and utterly speechless. 

“What? There’s no need to be embarrassed about it,” she said. “You’re attractive men on your own, but together… I’m sure there’s nothing like it.”

Mike didn’t know how to take Maryse’s new development of her being somewhat attracted to the thought of two men together. Ted and Cody didn’ think their blushes were going anywhere anytime soon. Maryse was wondering why everyone appeared so hot and bothered. 

Clearing his throat Ted shrugged a little bit, “We wouldn’t know what we look like when making love, would we?”

Maryse sent him an incredulous look.

“Do you not have a mirror in your room, Ted?” she asked him slowly, cocking her head to the side as Mike made a strangled noise in his throat. “’Ryse!” they had experimented with a mirror before but obviously in their case it hadn’t been full-on love-making but more the foreplay and suchlike.

“A mirror?” Ted sputtered a little, Cody blinking rapidly as he tried to understand what she was getting at. “Yes!” she repeated, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder somewhat and clucking at them.

“You can watch yourselves in the mirror!” Honestly, they were dense--- and they’d gotten to actually make-love before!

“We never—“ Cody started.

It wasn’t entirely true though because once or twice he had caught a glimpse of them both in the mirror in Ted’s room when they had managed to get time in his bed, but he hadn’t mentioned it. Ted looked as though he’d never considered the idea.

“You would look good,” Maryse repeated with a nod before nuzzling her cheek against Mike’s chest lightly before sending him her most sultry look underneath her lashes, “Almost as stunning as Mike and I will in fact, when we finally do.”

Cody watched as Mike’s adam’s-apple jumped as he swallowed, chewing on his bottom lip somewhat. He admittedly did feel rather sorry for him; they had had to hold themselves back for so long.

And if Maryse was marrying someone else other than Ted chances were they might never have gotten to be together lest they be caught out.

“Well, I’m glad that’s all sorted!” Ted said, voice a little higher than usual with his forced cheer to try and cover his embarrassment, “All that’s left to decide really is when we intend to announce it. I don’t want to do it too soon; this is Brett’s special time.” And he was firm on that idea.

“You’ll try it, though, won’t you?” Maryse asked, completely ignoring Ted. 

“What?” 

“The mirror. You will try it, won’t you?” she repeated. 

“I suppose we can,” Ted told her, his voice still rather high. “Anyway, a time to announce our marriage? 

“There’s another few days of celebration after the wedding, correct?” she asked, and Ted nodded. “Then do it a day or two after. Everyone’s expecting it to ‘appen, though, so I don’t see why you want to wait at all.”

“Because I don’t want to take away from Brett’s marriage.” Though, honestly, he didn’t think Brett would mind too much if some of all the attention he was getting was shifted over to Ted. 

“Fine, then… do it a couple days after the wedding. Just make sure you propose to me in front of a lot of people,” she said. “I want as many people as possible to be witness to our engagement.”

Oddly enough, that didn’t surprise Ted in the least bit. “Ok. It’s settled, then. A few days after the wedding, I’ll propose at dinner time when there are a lot of guests still about,” he said. 

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Well, we should probably be going. Leave you two alone…” Ted told her. 

“Don’t forget,” she said.

“The mirror… I know,” he said, blushing again. 

“Oh, and before you go…” she paused, then raised a brow and had a mischievous twinkle in her eye, “I think you two should give each other a little kiss.”

“What?!” Cody exclaimed, taken aback. 

“I think you ‘eard me,” she said. 

The pair stared at the smirking Frenchwoman in complete and utter shock.

“Maryse!”

“What?” she asked him, pouting and flipping her hair a little reflexively, “I’m curious, don’t pretend you aren’t!”

Mike looked uncomfortable and looked away, arms crossing over his chest as he muttered something along the lines of, “I won’t be losing any sleep at night if I _never_ see those two kiss. I am not curious _at all_.”

“I want to see,” she repeated, and her tone told them all that she wasn’t going to be taking no for an answer. Biting his lip momentarily Cody then leant in and pressed a quick kiss to Ted’s cheek. Maryse immediately snorted.

“Nice try mon petit,” she chuckled, “But that’s not good enough.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Mike scolded his lover gently and she acted momentarily contrite before turning expectant eyes on her husband-to-be and his lover. She didn’t know what it was but she _really_ wanted to see.

Making a sound of frustrated embarrassment in his throat Ted then sent Cody a small look of apology for putting him on the spot like this before reaching out and cupping the back of his neck.

The kiss was chaste and light by their standards, but it seemed to appease Maryse… at least for now. She giggled, clapping her hands, “You’re both so shy!”

Mike snorted; somehow he doubted that was the case when they were alone.

“We’ll be going now!”

The blushing Ted pulled the blushing Cody out of the room after a quick goodbye.

Maryse giggled some more when they left, clearly pleased.

“You, mademoiselle, are a minx.”

“Merci mon amour,” she winked at her.

Once they were out of the room and down the hall, Cody looked around and whispered, “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“It wasn’t _that_ painful… I mean, it’s not like she’s running and telling anyone about us.”

“I swear, Teddy, next she’s gonna be asking if she can watch me sucking your cock!” he continued to whisper. 

“She’s _not_ going to do that,” Ted said. 

“She was talking about how attractive we’d be making love… I honestly wouldn’t put it past her,” Cody repled. 

“Ok, well, say she does ask… that doesn’t mean that we’ll do as such.”

“Right… Teddy?” he then asked, biting his lower lip. 

“Hmm?”

They were right outside Ted’s room by that point, and as Cody opened the door he asked, “Did you actually want to try that thing… with the mirror?”

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much I want to.” He closed the door and pressed Cody against the surface. “I want you to see how beautiful you truly are when we’re making love.”

“Don’t you want to see yourself? See how incredibly handsome you look when you’re taking me?” Cody wondered. 

“Yes. God, yes I—” He had been about to finish his sentence and kiss Cody through the door when there came a knock. One of the servants announcing that lunch was about to be served. “Thank you!” he called, but then muttered, “Dammit.” Their timing was absolutely awful. He ran a hand through Cody’s hair and asked, “You’re joining me for lunch, right? You are a guest after all.”

“Me… join… you? With… with all the other guests you have?”

“Yes Cody,” Ted repeated without hesitation, “You, join me, sitting by my side, with the other guests we have in the castle currently.”

“I--- I but--- I---“ though he had been raised with manners he wasn’t too sure how he’d fare surrounded by so many upper-class people.

He still remembered how uptight he had been when he had dined with the whole of the DiBiase family that time.

“It will be fine,” Ted repeated, cupping Cody’s cheeks.

“Honestly, if you’re worried about table-etiquette you probably will do much better than them.”

“You’re just saying that,” Cody mumbled thickly.

“Sadly,” Ted began in a rather dry tone, “You’ll see that I’m really not.”

Still he hesitated.

In the end though he knew that he had to because chances were someone would notice –and talk about- the odd guest who never dined with everyone else.

“Alright,” he said, trying to steel himself with the thought of all the delicious food that he was going to eat, expecting the guilty feeling that followed that thought instinctively and ignoring it.

His family would be more offended if he restrained himself for their sake, he reminded himself firmly before looking back to Ted.

He had seen all the expressions running across Cody’s face but hadn’t interrupted.

“Shall we get going then?” he asked, sounding much braver than he felt. When Ted smiled so happily though, and kissed him so sweetly as he did before they left the privacy of his room, it would be easy for Cody to momentarily forget what he had ever been afraid of. The closer they got to the dining-room though the greater that feeling came back to get him with an unavoidable vengeance.

“Are you sure you want me there with you? I can go down to the kitchen… maybe see John again… eat with them,” Cody suggested. 

“Nonsense. You’re a guest here. You’re going to eat with me, my family and the other guests.”

“But what if people actually talk to me? I… I don’t sound like you,” Cody said. When he was around Ted, his manner of speaking improved, but if he got nervous, he found that he easily slipped back into speaking like he was back home. 

“Believe me, Codes, no one will care. For being such upper class people, I’m telling you, a lot of them are a bunch of pigs. You’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Yes. Now, come along,” Ted said, heading through the open doors to the dining room and finding quite a few people already there. 

Much to Cody’s relief, no one really bothered him. But they weren’t sitting yet as guests were still making their way downstairs. “Cody!” Caroline said when she saw the two of them together. “I’m glad you joined us.”

“It took quite a bit of convincing,” Ted told her. “He said he should just go eat in the kitchen.”

“Cody!” she repeated, only this time in a much firmer tone. “You know you’re always welcome here. Don’t for a second think that you’re not.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, now somewhat embarrassed. 

“Now, you two go take a seat. Lunch will be served up shortly.”

“C’mon, we’ll go sit here.” Ted took him to his usual seat right next to his father’s seat, and Cody sat down right beside him. “This isn’t so bad, is it?”

“Right… not bad,” Cody murmured, eying the sheer amounts of cutlery around him in abject puzzlement; why did they need so many?

“Some have insisted on bringing their own,” Ted whispered, seeing where Cody’s attention was.

“That’s rude!” Cody responded, careful to keep his voice to a low whisper too but he frowned heavily, clearly unimpressed. He might not like the class distinctions but he had been raised to have nothing but respect for the Lord and his family.

Ted couldn’t help but smile and wished that they were alone so that he could kiss the other for being so adorable, “You’re so cute, Cody.”

Cody blushed and took a sip of the wine before him to try and mask it--- though he stopped swiftly because he wasn’t too used to wine.

But mead was obviously not a rich person’s drink.

When the servers arrived with their food Cody suddenly had an attack of self-consciousness but for a different reason; the ones that recognised him seemed to do suspicious double-takes when they saw him at the table.

Oh heck… he hoped this didn’t alienate them from him even though he didn’t know many of them that well anyway.

The food smelled good, delicious even, but Cody’s stomach felt weighed down with lead. Without really thinking he waited until everyone else started eating before doing so too.

Or attempting to anyway, he reflected a little wanly.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Ted asked softly, completely unperturbed by everything it seemed, perfectly at ease with having Cody there.

Something Cody appreciated more than he could say, but struggled to comprehend.

“Uh… no… I mean, the food’s very good… but… Teddy, I was just served by people I worked with,” he whispered, eyes cast down at the table. 

“Don’t worry about them. You’re here as my guest and if they have a problem with that, then they can take it up with me or my parents,” Ted told him resolutely. 

“I still feel strange being here. I mean, I’m actually sitting with you at a dining room table. _Me_. I… I don’t belong here.”

“You belong right here just fine. Now stop acting like you don’t belong here, otherwise people may start getting suspicious. Just act like you deserve to be seated right here, which you do, and no one will question it.”

“So… just act like I’m supposed to be here?”

“Act as though it’s a normal occurrence that you’re seated here next to me and other nobility. Act as though you’re one of them.”

“So, start dribbling food down my face and licking the plate?” he asked when he saw someone doing just that. 

“Precisely,” Ted told him, grinning. 

“Cody,” Caroline said, still smiling at him as she sat across from him (she was waiting to make sure all guests had arrived and had been seated before taking her own seat), “do tell me how your family has been.”

“Well, my brother’s getting married soon,” he told her. 

“That’s wonderful news! And how’s your father?”

“He’s doing a lot better. Um, we just got news that my sister will be coming to visit soon, as well. We haven’t seen her in a long time, and we think she’s expecting another child, so Dad is pretty excited about that.”

“Oh, how nice! I do wish your family all the best.”

“Thank you very much Lady DiBiase,” Cody responded, and finally he let forth a true smile, his tension seeming to have eased thanks to her questioning.

Immediately Ted was relieved to see it; he didn’t want Cody’s stay there continually marred by discomfort whenever he had to have something to eat.

“How many children does she have?” Caroline then asked curiously and Cody paused a moment, “One, the last we saw her, but obviously that could have changed…”

And before Cody had learnt to read even if word had come from Teil somehow none of them would have known many a person to go to that could tell them such news. “I’m fairly certain it’s just the one, and the expecting one.”

“Do you enjoy being an uncle?” she asked curiously.

Cody laughed slightly then, and Ted almost missed his mouth with his fork as he allowed himself to be taken in by Cody’s beauty.

“I love it,” he confessed, “It’s nice to have someone younger than me to tell what to do,” he joked and Caroline laughed.

Ted chuckled too, understanding somewhat and their eyes met.

Quick smiles were all they could afford to exchange though.

“It’ll be an exciting prospect for you to have another niece or nephew.”

“Yes ma’am,” Cody said, before falling quiet as someone else sought Caroline’s attention. He then turned to Ted, giving another quick smile as he popped some of the food into his mouth. “That’s better,” Ted said, and Cody tilted his head.

“What’s better?” he asked, and Ted shrugged a little.

“You’re more at ease now,” he explained, “And it shows.” Surprise (and a blush) filtered across Cody’s face before he nodded, “Your mother has that effect on me, much like you do.” He swallowed and whispered, “I know when I’ll be _most_ relaxed though.”

“Cody!” Ted replied. “What exactly are you implying?” he asked, whispering into Cody’s ear.

Cody just raised a brow, amazed at his own brazenness. His attention then went back across the table to where Brett and Kristen were seated. “So, when are you two going back out?”

“We’re hoping to get away after lunch. Hoping to. Possibly…” He and Kristen hardly had any time to themselves what with everyone coming up to them and wishing them the best, so it was next to impossible for them to get away together.

“Well, I was planning on going back out there for a bit if you needed some accompaniment,” Cody offered. “I mean, maybe that’ll help you two get past all the people.”

“Couldn’t hurt. You sure you don’t mind?” Brett asked. “I mean, you and Ted have hardly had any time to yourselves.”

“I don’t mind at all. I’ve got more time here, and I don’t mind doin’ what needs to be done since John can’t work.”

“Thank you,” Kristen said. “I can’t even begin to tell you how obnoxious it is to have someone come up to me every moment of the day, congratulating me, telling me that I’ll have many healthy sons…” She rolled her eyes. She loved her family, and she loved Brett, but she was still very much her own person and didn’t want strangers telling her that she has a nice stature for birthing. 

Cody scrunched up his face at that. “I couldn’t even begin to imagine. I’ve had a few people ask about me and just that alone is more attention than what I want,” he told her. He just didn’t want people looking down on him or on Ted’s family for letting someone of Cody’s status enter their home as a guest. 

When lunch was (finally) finished Cody was fuller than he recalled feeling since he had been back home and cooking again, and he always did his best to make their often limited edible means as fulfilling as possible as a meal for his family.

“How about a bit of a break to let lunch settle before you go out?” Ted suggested to them all, and Brett nodded his head; he had heard many a tale of people riding too early.

“Why don’t we go into the downstairs side-study?” he then suggested and Ted nodded in agreement; no one except he and his brothers had ever gone into the little niche room.

Waiting until the majority of their guests had surged out the quarter then followed, Kristen holding onto Brett’s arm.

They spent the time in the study just conversing about anything that wasn’t even remotely connected to the wedding.

Once their meals had settled they all headed down to the stables, cutting through the servants’ area and the kitchen, Cody noting that Wade appeared to be back; he had noticed him not being there earlier after all. Ted nodded to the man as they passed, seeing that he already looked better, more at ease.

Randy wasn’t there though and they (Ted and Cody) assumed that he would be with John.

Justin and Heath were in the stables, Cody smiling and waving them off before they could try and tell him that they didn’t need him. “Shall we get the horses ready?” he asked them, first helping do Mercury, and then Apollo for Kristen, and Brett used one of the other horses that the family possessed. He could tell Ted wanted him to go along too, but Cody would rather walk; riding solo had never really appealed to him.

“You know we’ve got quite a few horses, and you’ve already saddled up three of them, what’s one more?” he asked.

“Really, I’m fine. I promise,” Cody assured him. 

“I wish you could ride with me,” Ted told him.

“I wish I was riding _you_ ” Cody whispered with an added wink. Really, he couldn’t wait for them to have some time to themselves. 

Ted blushed, then muttered, “Come along, then, if you’re sure you’d rather walk… you can guide Mercury’s reins.”

“Cody, you’re not riding?” Brett asked him when he and his brother came out of the stables to join them. 

“No, I, uh… don’t really ride much.” When he was younger, his family had a horse, as it was rather expensive to care for them, and though it was more for working than riding, the children did ride him from time to time and he never felt particularly comfortable unless someone was riding with him. 

“You could always ride with Ted,” he suggested. 

“Oh, no, really, I’m fine walking alongside,” Cody said, looking down to the ground to try and hide his blush. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, boys, but I really don’t intend to go on a leisurely walk. And, Brett, don’t give me that look,” she said, when she could see that he had concern for his horse. “They said that he needed exercise and you have to give the animal a little credit. He’ll know when it’s too much.”

“I don’t know if taking him on a run when his leg—”

“How’s he going to get better if you don’t let him do what he’s meant to do?” she asked. “So, Cody, are you still walking alongside?”

“It doesn’t look like it, no,” Cody muttered slightly and Ted immediately felt stricken by the rather unhappy look on his face.

He knew it wasn’t over the prospect of riding with him, because they had done that before and had a very pleasant time together.

It was probably because he was being put on the spot...

If he didn’t know better he’d almost think Kristen was conspiring to put them both together in a more intimate setting.

“It’ll be Ok, Cody,” Brett promised, “Just ride with Ted.”

And again that now had Ted wondering _just_ how much Brett knew about his _true_ relationship with Cody.

Realising he had little choice Cody looked to Ted and sighed before then approaching the horse, Ted scooting back to let Cody in front of him. He had enjoyed the excuse to hold Cody that was before when he had ridden with him, and now Kristen had provided the excuse he’d be foolish not to use the chance to its fullest.

Soon, Cody was seated comfortably before Ted.

Kristen seemed oblivious to any tension Cody had, smiling brightly.

“Everyone ready? Let’s get going then!” Ted was only mildly surprised by the fact that she wasn’t riding side-saddle.

Brett led the way, Kristen alongside him but a little behind and Ted behind her. Letting Mercury fall back just a little Ted whispered into Cody’s ear, “I’m sorry about that… I didn’t realise the idea of riding would make you that uncomfortable.” Cody’s head immediately turned to face him, brow furrowed.

“It isn’t the riding, or riding with you, Teddy, but it’s the fact that they _surely_ think there’s something a little off about us sharing a horse and yet they’re suggesting it.”

“Well… maybe… they know?” Ted replied rather unsurely. He honestly had no idea what to think now in regards to his brother. “Or Brett suspected something and mentioned it to her?”

“I don’t know. But… I mean, I like riding with you, don’t get me wrong, it’s just strange.”

“Maybe she’s like Maryse and likes the thought of two men together?” Ted suggested. 

“I don’t even know what to make of _that_ incident,” Cody muttered. 

“There was no harm in it… at least, I don’t think, anyway.” Ted really wasn’t sure what to think of that himself; he knew how beautiful Cody was when they made love, but he’d never thought that someone else would consider how the pair of them would look together. 

“Goodness, you two are awfully pokey,” Kristen said, turning her head around so she could see Ted and Cody, seeing how far behind they were. 

“I just didn’t want us to wind up so far ahead of you two you didn’t know where we’d gotten to,” Ted replied. 

“Oh, is that what it is?” she teased. 

Ted nodded. “Mercury got his name for a reason, after all.”

“Yes? Is he as swift as the messenger god himself?” she asked. 

“Indeed he is. But there’s no need to show off, you know?” 

“Of course not.”

“Especially since Apollo’s still recovering,” Ted added. 

“Right, right… I do hope you know that once Brett and I are married, if you come over, do bring Mercury and we can test his swiftness against my own horse,” she said. 

Ted hadn’t even realized that his chin had been resting on Cody’s shoulder the entire time he was talking to her until he felt Cody turn his head to look at him when he asked, “Is that a challenge, my lady?” 

“If you’re willing to take it, good sir,” she grinned and Ted grinned a little in return before looking to Brett, “You’re going to be kept on your toes little brother. That’s good to know.”

“Shut up, Teddy!” Brett blushed. No man liked to have it said aloud that their woman would be able to keep them in line, or have too great an effect on them. Brett didn’t doubt his new bride’s mind or personality, and she could definitely keep pace with him he knew it.

Kristen merely laughed, nodding her head, “I’ll remember this, Ted,” she playfully warned him, “And Brett and Cody are my witnesses.” When the pair drew level they jokingly shook hands as though sealing their deal with one another.  
Cody had no idea what was really going on between them but he knew it was a good thing.

Brett seemed to think so too if the wan smile on his face was anything to go by.

They rode on a little further, minding patches of ice on the dirt-track and walking by the village. Ted felt Cody shifting slightly in front of him and realised that the young man was obviously attempting to see if he could see his family.

“Will your brother and father be out?” he asked, not bothering to keep up a charade in front of Kristen since she knew him.

“They probably will be,” Cody said, “And Terri may well be too.”

In the distance he could see the outline of his family’s shack, but he couldn’t see anyone around it. He sighed a little, sinking back onto the saddle, a little disappointed.

He had only been gone a few hours but he missed them already.

“We may see them on the way back… We could pass by to say hello.”

Cody smiled, momentarily forgetting that Brett and Kristen were there.

“May we come too?” Kristen asked curiously.

Cody blinked a few times, “Not to be rude Miss Kristen but why would you want to?”

“Well… you’re quite a nice young man, so your family must be good people, as well,” she figured. “And… it’s not as though I really see how, um… you and umm…” she trailed off, wondering if she had offended him.

“See how peasants live?” Cody finished for her, and she nodded. “I can promise you, it’s nothing spectacular. The room you’re staying in at Ted’s is larger than where my entire family sleeps.”

“I’m not expecting spectacular. I just want to see it. And, like I said, your family must consist of lovely people. I saw how the other guests were behaving, and… it’s this misconception that most people have that you’d be the ones without manners, but you were possibly the most behaved person at that entire table,” she said. 

Cody grinned at that. “I noticed that, too. Ted told me that’d happen, but I didn’t believe it until I saw it.”

“And to think, not all of them were acting like such animals because of the alcohol. They were acting as such because they felt they could, just imagine when they really start drinking…” They all drank alcohol on a daily basis with meals, but they never consumed a lot of it. However, when there were special occasions and celebrations, people drank far more liberally. 

“Lord DiBiase was quite tipsy last I saw him,” he told her. “And your father was there with him.”

“Then I imagine he and Brett’s father will come up with the brilliant idea to keep guard outside our rooms again until they wind up passed out from the drink,” she said. 

“Isn’t it a bit silly for them to continue to guard your rooms considering how close it is to your wedding?” Cody asked. 

She shrugged. “I always thought it was silly. Way to show that they have faith in me! They let you and I go out together late one night!” she recalled, now talking to Ted. “Of course, that was the night that you informed me that you were actually in love with someone else,” she said and Ted _swore_ her eyes flicked briefly to Cody, “and when I told you it was really Brett who caught my eye… but, you know… that night still could have gone a lot differently.”

Cody was pleased to see that he wasn’t the only one who was undoubtedly profoundly grateful that that was _not_ the case. Ted, however embarrassing her allusion was, couldn’t deny the truth in it, “Yes, indeed it could.”

And if it had then they would have had to have been married at the first opportunity… and where would that have left him and Cody? Somehow he doubted even meeting him later would change how he felt for him.

Still, everything had worked out for the best thus-far and as such they shouldn’t worry about such conjecture. Besides… The mere thought of his brother and fiancée being romantically involved seemed to be giving Brett what appeared to be an intense stomach-ache. “Brett,” Kristen smiled to him, “It’s not going to happen.”

“I--- I know that,” he blushed. And, in truth, he did know it. He could trust both her and his brother, for one.

And two… he wasn’t sure Kristen’s interest would have been returned even if she had had some towards Ted.

Realising that a segue of conversation would probably be a good idea, Cody then said, “If we go down here we should be at my family’s parcel in no time at all.” Kristen immediately looked like a child with the prospect of a new toy; curious and only having a mild apprehension. Cody realised he would never truly understand how the minds of the upper-class worked.

And, sure enough, the horses made quick work of a trip that would take at least twenty minutes by foot when it was good weather.

“Dad!” Cody called, spotting the figure who first backed out of the house, facing back towards it and hefting what looked to be the old kitchen table for some unfathomable reason.

The man’s head popped up upon hearing his youngest child’s voice and his eyes widened comically when he saw that Cody had someone with him other than Ted. Dustin appeared moments later and he too eyed the group a little warily… or that could have just been Ted he was looking at. The pair bowed and Brett immediately felt embarrassed, “Please Mr—“ he looked to Ted who whispered, _Runnels_ , before carrying on, “You don’t need to do that.”

Virgil and Dustin stood up straight as they began to dismount their horses, and Virgil said, “I’ll always bow before the presence of a lady.”

Kristen smiled at him, giving him a small curtsey. 

“Dad, Dustin,” Cody began, “This is Brett DiBiase and his soon to be bride, Kristen Tynes.”

“Yer a lucky young lad,” Virgil said to Brett. “She’s a very beautiful young lady.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she said, now blushing. 

“Who are you all talkin’ to out here?” Terri asked as she headed out of the house and was surprised to see a group of three young nobles and Cody standing there. “Oh, excuse me,” she said before dipping into a curtsey. 

When she stood, Cody did the introductions again. “Terri, this is Brett DiBiase and his soon to be bride, Kristen Tynes. Brett, Kristen, this is Terri, Dustin’s bride to be.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Terri said to them. 

“So, is this what you were expecting?” Cody asked Kristen. 

“I really didn’t know _what_ to expect… but I knew that your family would be good people,” she told him. “It must have been quite a change from here to living in the castle,” she said. 

“It certainly was,” he agreed. 

“So, what brings you all down here?” Dustin asked, leaning on the table. 

“I wanted to go riding,” Kristen answered. “They all just decided to tag along.”

Ted nodded in agreement, then added, “We were riding past here and I suggested that we go say hello, since Cody was looking for you, and she asked if she and Brett could come along, too.”

“It’s very nice a ya ta stop by,” Virgil said, looking to all of them, but his eyes stopped on Cody. 

“I feel like I was just here, but…” he shrugged, but he knew his dad knew what he meant. “Oh, Dad… why is our kitchen table outside?” he asked as he saw that Dustin was still leaning on it.

“One of the legs has started to give way,” Virgil sighed, clearly unhappy with the fact, “Dustin an’ I were gonna see if we could trim it an’ knock it back int’a place.” Kristen, Ted and Brett all looked amusingly impressed by this.

And yet to Cody that had been something that had occurred for his family since before he was even born: making and mending their own clothes and furniture.

“Will that be difficult?” Kristen asked curiously.

“For the Runnels’ men, miss?” Terri laughed slightly, “Nah; you should see the size of the feed bags they carry—they weigh more’n that table!”

Ted didn’t doubt that; he had helped carry one of those bags and the table seemed a bit scrawny in comparison.

“That’s amazing,” Kristen complimented and Brett nodded, “I don’t think even we could do something like that,” he admitted with only mild embarrassment. It seemed like it would be a simple skill as well.

“Well,” Dustin drawled lightly, “With folks like us aroun’ ya won’t need t’, will ya?”

Terri gave Dustin a small kick and Cody shot him a look, but it was apparent none of the nobles present seemed to have taken offence to his words. It wasn’t as though he was wrong either, was he?

“Terri, was it?” Kristen then asked, causing Terri to tilt her head to look at her.

“When are you getting married?” she found herself asking.

“Oh, sometime soon,” she smiled lovingly at Dustin who smiled back to her, “But we ain’t rushin’,” she added, “Since it’s only us and our families we can do it whenever we want to,” she mused.

Actually, they had discussed doing it upon Teil’s return.

“I envy you,” Brett sighed and Kristen nodded, causing the Runnels and Terri to look puzzled.

“Why’s that Miss Kristen?” Virgil asked her.

“Because that sounds lovely and straightforward sir.”

“It’s like some sort of travelling carnival up at the castle for our wedding,” Brett grimaced.

Ted couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement. There was so much going on at the castle, he honestly didn’t know how his mother could stand it; it was nothing but chaos, honestly. “You mean you actually _want_ a small ceremony?” Terri asked, tilting her head, slightly confused.

Brett and Kristen both nodded. “Yes. There’s just so much going on and I don’t really like being the center of attention,” Brett told her. “I don’t actually want kings from other countries at my wedding. More than half of the people there I don’t even know.”

“Oh… I guess… I just always thought you rich folk, uh… knew each other and liked havin’ them big parties,” Terri said. 

“Well, now you know,” Kristen said with a little grin. “I admit, I do like going to parties because I get to dress up in these gorgeous gowns… and I’m certainly looking forward to my wedding, but this has wound up on a far grander scale than either of us were actually expecting.”

“To be honest, when I asked her to marry me, I really didn’t know _what_ to expect. But it certainly wasn’t this,” Brett told them. 

“It’s too bad you can’t have a smaller weddin’ if ya want one,” Terri said. “Trade ya?” she offered.

“I’d love to,” Kristen replied. “But I really don’t think our parents would approve of that,” she added with some regret. “The big celebrations begin tonight and they’ll go on every night until our wedding… then for another week after that. I just want to be back home with Brett.”

Ted smiled at her; he could see how much she truly cared for his brother. Cody then chimed in, “Well, I like that you’ve got these week long celebrations, since it gives me a reason to back to the castle for a while.”

“Livin’ down here ain’t good enough for ya?” Dustin asked.

“I never said that. But I’ve come to miss a lotta people that I worked with, you know that.”

“Brett?” Kristen then asked, getting his attention. “Did you mention to anyone that we were going riding?”

“No,” he answered. “Did you?” he asked of Ted. 

“No. I thought you two would have mentioned it to someone.”

Brett then laughed. “I wonder if anyone’s looking for us… wondering where we snuck off to.”

“If my father’s not back drinking again with your father, he’s probably looking for me… and will probably assume the worst and want your head for tainting his eldest daughter,” she said.

Before Ted could stop himself, he blurted out, “Maybe it’s his middle daughter he needs to worry about.”


	72. Chapter 72

Immediately it became apparent that Ted wasn’t going to be able to backtrack his way out of this one and the blonde mentally cursed his inability to keep quiet; it seemed to be getting him into more and more precarious situations nowadays. He gave a slight laugh and cleared his throat quietly.

Kristen and Brett were both focused firmly upon him, and Virgil seemed to be trying to make it as subtle as possible that they were edging away so they wouldn’t be listening in. Well, he and Terri were anyway, Dustin appeared to not be intending to go anywhere.

Cody shot his brother a look but Dustin merely shrugged; they were on _their_ property technically, so he shouldn’t have to go.

“What do you mean, Ted?” Kristen asked her future brother in law, a look of shock and concern on her features.

Cody felt Ted shifting around behind him and wished that he could reassure the other in some fashion by holding his hand or something… but he couldn’t unless he wanted to attract attention that he wasn’t altogether too sure Kristen and Brett should be giving them. Instead he shifted back a little too.

Thinking quickly Ted then said, “I mean, I know that someone’s interested in courting her,” he explained.

“But why should father need to be concerned about that?” Kristen pressed and Ted momentarily felt sorry for Brett; if ever he did something wrong then there was no chance that his wife to be was going to just let the matter drop. “Is the person involved unsuitable?”

Cody wanted to ask just what exactly she considered to be _unsuitable_ but he held his tongue. He didn’t know what it was but something about her tone had rankled him a little. Ted meanwhile protested vehemently.

“No! He’s a good man and your sister would be lucky to have such a potential husband as him,” he said.

Brett sent his brother a puzzled look, “So you know him?”

Yes… And he also knew he would owe him an apology after this.

“Yes I do but it’s not my place to give his identity.”

“You must!” Kristen said immediately, “You can’t bring the matter up and then not tell us!”

“Um,” Cody piped up, “With all due respect is this really the time to discuss such a matter?”

It was then that Kristen seemed to recall just where they were and who they were around and she immediately sent an apologetic look towards Cody’s family, “I am so sorry Mr. Runnels.”

“Tha’s quite alrigh’,” Virgil said, though Cody could tell that his father was feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

“I’m so sorry… I never should have said anything; I wasn’t even thinking,” Ted muttered.

She nodded, but then quirked her head. “Is it that Windham?” she asked. “He’s been around a few times, with his family, of course, but I’ve just been so busy with all my own wedding preparations, I’ve hardly paid attention to anything else…”

“Look… he is a very good man and he cares for her greatly,” Ted replied. “And we’ll talk about this later?” Ted suggested. 

“Yes… or we can just pretend this conversation never happened. I wouldn’t be lying if I said my middle sister didn’t have a bit of a wild streak in her. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not afraid to speak my mind, but… despite the fact that I like to be properly mounted upon a horse, I am a bit of a traditionalist,” she said. “My sister… she’s more into things for herself; she lives in the now and honestly doesn’t think of the future… unless her future involves a very wealthy husband,” she added with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m quite all right with pretending this conversation never happened. I guess I’ve just been needing to tell that to someone more than I thought,” he admitted, feeling slightly guilty towards Windham. 

Cody had to wonder just how badly he wanted to let Brett know about them. He knew the more time he spent around Brett, the more he wondered if he already knew… but he also knew that it’d be a huge relief once they actually _told_ him. He looked to Dustin, who was looking at him and raised a brow, shaking his head a bit, as though to let him know he hadn’t told anyone about his and Terri’s secret.

“Really, though… he’s a good man and should he marry her, which seems to be where they’re headed, he’ll do right by her.”

“He’s the one that’s the eldest and is going to become Lord Rotunda when his father passes?” Kristen asked and Ted gave a nod. “Like I said, I’ve seen him a few times, but honestly never paid him much mind… he’s seemed like a good person, though… even if my sister is really only in it for personal gains.”

“Sounds like you sister and my…” he trailed off, really not sure what to call her, so he backtracked and said, “and Maryse would probably get on quite well with such similar beliefs.”

Kristen swore she saw Cody’s features drop just a bit at the mention of the French woman’s name. “They probably would,” she agreed. 

“I think we should be on our way,” Brett interjected brightly, “They’ll send a search party out for us before we’ve even gotten anywhere if we keep imposing upon Mr. Runnels’ time.” Ted nodded his head, glad that the situation had been recovered.

“Yeh’re welcome by anytime,” Virgil said, though Cody knew his father meant the words but didn’t expect that they’d visit again.

Especially since everyone knew Brett was leaving to live with his bride’s family after the wedding was over and done with.

“Thank you very much sir,” Kristen and Brett responded politely, Cody amused by the way that they were momentarily in sync together. Ted then addressed the trio, “It was lovely to see you again Mr. Runnels, Dustin, and nice to see you, as well, Terri.” Cody smiled as his family and Terri all responded with affirmatives in kind.

“You mind yerself up there son,” Virgil said, causing Cody to blush a little bit as he sighed.

“Yes dad,” though in all honesty he sincerely wondered what his father expected would happen to him. He missed the significant look of warning that Dustin sent Ted to back up their father’s sentiment, telling him that he best be the one to make sure nothing happened to Cody. And if it did? Well, he would soon know about it—and being rich wouldn’t save him from what Dustin would end up doing to him.

Bidding final goodbyes the group then turned the horses around and made their way back out of the parcel. As they left Dustin and Virgil were already working on getting the table back into working order again.

“I was right,” Kristen said suddenly, startling Cody from where he’d been looking over his shoulder back at them, wondering whether he should have offered to stay behind a bit.

“Pardon?” he asked, his arms tightening around Ted’s middle reflexively as he startled. Ted bit his lip a little as Cody’s subconscious action had his lower-body following the same pattern, his thighs tensing causing his groin to rub against Ted’s backside in a fashion he was really struggling to ignore. Kristen, if she noticed anything, gave no indication of it. Instead, she continued with what she had been saying, “I was right about you having a lovely family. You… You all cope rather well don’t you?” she asked.

Cody could tell she had tried to word herself to avoid offending him again and smiled a little as he shrugged, “We do what we have to, Miss Kristen.”

“I know… and you manage to do so much with so little… it’s rather astounding to see your life, and see how many people have your life, then look at mine, or Ted’s or Brett’s,” she said. “We can buy anything we want whereas you’re just scraping by with things you _need_.”

Cody nodded. “I know, Miss Kristen, but we don’t know any other life. ‘N neither do you,” he went on. “You can’t change how you grew up; it’s what you were used to your entire life.”

“It just seems as though… I don’t know… you and your family, and Terri, you’re all such wonderful, kind people, but you have to live like that? It doesn’t seem right. And, please, just call me Kristen.”

“Ok, Kristen it is. If there’s one thing you should know is that we don’t want handouts. We work hard for what we have and we earned all that we have. It may not be much, but it’s ours and we put our blood, sweat and tears into everything. So there’s no need to feel bad for what we have and what we don’t have.”

“Believe me, I’ve tried,” Ted added. “The first time I ever met Cody it was down at his family’s home and I was stunned… but he would never let me give him anything to try and make their life a little better. They wouldn’t take it.”

“I almost didn’t take the job that was offered to me,” Cody told her. “I didn’t want to leave my dad with all that work, but I _had_ to, since I was getting a wage, and I was able to give that to my dad so he could improve things for himself a bit,” he explained. 

Kristen looked at him, absolutely amazed. “It astounds me, quite frankly, how much more character you have when compared to the other men who are at these celebrations. You would make for a magnificent husband.” She grinned when she saw Cody blush.

“Excuse me?” Brett asked. 

“Not for me, of course,” she said, rolling her eyes at Brett. “But for someone else, yes. I think any woman would be honored to marry a man such as you.”

“I, um,” Cody was blushing red as a tomato and he cleared his throat a little uncertainly, “I don’t know about that, I mean… I don’t um, know many women,” he finally settled on, because it wasn’t as though he could come out and say that he was happy staying single for Ted though Ted couldn’t for him.

Brett knew that that had to be untrue; he had seen a few pretty girls in the village before, and he knew that a few of their female servants were unattached. He was sure they’d be interested if he offered.

But, again, that begged the question of whether Cody would _ever_ offer. He certainly didn’t seem in a rush to be married, even though both of his older siblings were--- soon would be.

“I appreciate very much that you think so though,” Cody made sure to add on. And he really meant it. The idea of ever being married was inconceivable to him, but if it did happen it was a relief to know that a woman found him acceptable—and a woman of class no doubt. It was a kind thought at least, and a compliment.

Ted couldn’t help a rueful smile; any woman would be lucky to marry his Cody, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to let go on that score so easily. Somehow he doubted Cody could find a bride like Randy had, and like he had, that wouldn’t expect more than companionship.

Before too long the conversation had moved on to other things, though on occasion Kristen wanted to know more and more about Cody’s life growing up as he had. In a way Cody felt almost overwhelmed by her genuine interest. Brett managed to calm her though.

It was about an hour later when they arrived back at the stables, and it was apparent that people had begun looking for the bride and groom to be--- and it seemed that it had only been Ted and Cody’s presences that stopped them getting a lecture.

Well, getting lectured by their mothers there in the main hall anyway. “I’ll just go help in the stables,” Cody murmured softly to Ted, “And then I’ll be up, Ok?”

“Be quick; I shall be waiting… _impatiently_.”

“Promise,” Cody said with a smile before heading back towards the stables to help brush down the horses and everything. He saw that two of the horses already had their saddles removed and they were working on Mercury now. “Here, I can do that,” he offered. 

“It’s not a problem, Cody,” Justin told him as he and Heath pulled the saddle off. “You can help to wash them down, though, if you’d like.”

“Sure.”

“You really don’t have to, though. I mean… you’re a guest here. You should go be with Ted,” Justin said. 

“I don’t want to leave you two here by yourselves, though. I know how much work it is taking care of my home with it’s just me ‘n my dad. You’ve got so much more work than that here, especially now.”

“We know… but, well, we want to show John that we _are_ capable. I know he thinks Justin is, but he really has his doubts about me, and for good reason, too,” Heath said. “I never used to want to be here. But now I’d like for him to see that I can and do actually _want_ to be here.”

“How very mature of you,” Cody replied, beginning to brush down Mercury. 

“Well… yes, spending time with Michael has helped with that,” he admitted. 

“Things are still going good with you two, then?” Cody asked. 

“Yeah, they are,” he answered. “I mean, I wish I could spend more time with him, but his roommate’s always around and, well… Justin is in my room…”

“Why aren’t you with Wade?” Cody asked him.

“Phil. And, well, lately Wade has hardly been in his room at night. He’s been so busy with preparations for the ceremony and all the guests showing up that he really hasn’t been sleeping much.”

“So… wait… have you two… been together yet?” Cody asked. His jaw dropped when Justin shook his head no. 

“What?” he asked in shock and Justin shook his head again--- and if Cody wasn’t mistaken there was a definite dejected air around the younger man. “Justin…” he placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and Justin sent a weak smile to him before biting his lip.

“And… It’s _not_ because I’m afraid to anymore,” he confessed quietly, causing Cody’s brows to rise a little bit, though he wasn’t entirely surprised; Justin and Wade had had to have done _some_ things together.

“Why don’t you tell him then?” Cody asked, the three men beginning to fall into a routine together as though they had worked together years.

“Because he’s so busy, he barely has time to even eat let alone do… things like that for me. I’d be selfish to push myself on him.”

Somehow Cody _sincerely doubted_ that Wade would mind that happening.

“It would be a great way to convince Wade to get some rest,” he then pointed out, Justin pausing somewhat as he then looked to him. “What do you mean?” he addressed Cody but was surprised when his brother was the one to answer. “Sex makes you feel really good, and really relaxed afterwards.”

Justin went beacon red, “I-It does?” he asked him.

“Absolutely.”

Well, Justin _supposed_ he could understand that: when he and Wade had done things in the past (before it got too busy) he had felt _really good_ afterwards.

“I just… I don’t want to bourdon him, and I know how important it is to him.”

“Justin, sometimes you _have_ to be selfish,” Cody said. Hell, if he or Ted hadn’t been selfish on occasion he doubted they would have done even half of what they had together, especially not so soon.

“I—“ Justin started but then hesitated, Heath then nodding before adding:

“Sometimes you just need to give your man a little push in the right direction… I’m sure Wade will _really_ appreciate it.”

“Do you think so?” Justin asked. “He’s just been so busy and—”

“And he needs to relax for a little while,” Cody cut him off. “Look, you know that Wade has wanted you for a long time, right?” Justin nodded, so he went on, “So, yes, he will most definitely appreciate it. Especially if he knows that you want to make love to him as much as he wants to with you.”

Justin was blushing deeply by now. Just because he wasn’t afraid of sex didn’t mean he wasn’t somewhat embarrassed at the thought. “You really think so?”

“Yes!” Heath and Cody exclaimed at the same time.

“You’ve both been busy, but if you go over to him while he’s in the kitchen and tell him that you want him to come to bed, I really don’t think he could pass up that opportunity,” Cody said. 

“But I’ve told him before that he should go to bed and get some sleep,” Justin told them.

“I think what Cody said was ‘ _come to bed_ ’. Implying that _you’ll_ be there, too,” Heath clarified for him.

“Oh…” He paused for a moment, then looked between the two other men in the stables, one of them being his step brother. “I can’t believe we’re talking about this right now,” he said. 

“Well, I can’t believe you haven’t been with him yet,” Cody told him. “Ted and I lasted about three months before we finally slept together. You two have been together longer than that, right?”

“Not much longer,” he mumbled. 

“Justin, there’s really no better feeling in the world than making love to the one that you love above all else,” Cody said and Heath nodded. “Me ‘n Ted haven’t been able to do so yet and it’s been so long…” he shook his head. “I’m aching for it. It’s a good ache, though, one that I know Ted will be able to soothe once we have the time together. Don’t you ever feel that, Justin?” Cody asked him.

A tentative nod greeted the words and Heath gently nudged Justin.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed abou’, no one’s gonna shout at ya because you’re admitting you want to be with your lover,” the redhead stated firmly.

“But what if he turns me down?” Justin asked quietly.

After all he wasn’t joking when he said Wade had been tired, and occasionally short-tempered though Justin knew he wasn’t the cause of it. What if Wade turned him down, or missed the subtlety of his question? He would probably die of mortification and he’d probably never attempt such a thing again.

“He won’t,” Cody responded without missing a beat, and when Justin sent him a look he shrugged, “I may have only had one lover but I know what I’m talking about; you just have to make the first move.”

That thought was as terrifying as the prospect of being turned down and it showed on his face in that moment.

“Just do it,” Heath prompted, “It’s not fair on you to have to endure this frustration for his sake.” In honesty he was rather pissed at Wade for neglecting his brother--- and yes, there may have been some selfish motivation there but who cared? Justin out of his room meant that Heath was free to see Michael, and that Justin was finally getting taken care of the way he now understood he needed.

“Don’t overthink it,” Cody added helpfully, “Just go for it tonight. Whatever happens happens.”

“It’s easy for you two to say that.”

“You just need to have confidence in your own appeal,” Cody said. By this point they had managed to finish a good portion of the work. Things may take a bit longer than with John but they got done well.

“I think he’ll be really proud of your efforts,” Cody commented to the pair when they were finished, tidying up, making both of them flush but look hopefully pleased at the same time.

“You think so?” Heath asked. 

“Absolutely. Without a doubt,” Cody said. “I know he wants to be out there with ya, but in his absence, you two’ve done a great job.”

“Thank you,” Heath said. He was rather proud of himself, especially given that not even a year ago, he didn’t even care about his job in the stables. “And thank you for helpin’ out when you really didn’t need to.”

“It’s not a problem at all,” Cody told him. “I like doing it. And it gave me a chance to catch up with you two.”

“Wouldn’t you have rather been catchin’ up with Ted?” Heath asked. 

“Well… that’s a really unfair question,” Cody replied with a chuckle. “I think we’ll have better luck catchin’ up after dark.”

“I dunno about that,” Justin said. “Won’t you two be going to the celebrations later tonight? Those go on for a long time, don’t they?”

“Probably,” Cody said with a small pout. “I’ll have to ask Ted. I’m goin’ to see him right now, so… maybe we can finally catch up properly.”

“You did say you really wanted to,” Heath reminded him, as though he could have actually forgotten.

“Believe me, I do. We bathed together earlier, but we didn’t actually do anything asides from talk to and wash one another,” he told them. “Once we were out, we were about to, but we got called down to lunch.”

“That’s pretty shitty,” Heath replied. 

“You’re telling me! But now there’s a while until dinner so… I think we’re gonna try to use our time wisely,” he said, just before they reached the doors to enter the castle via the kitchen. Once they were inside, he added, “Remember what we talked about Justin,” before he headed off to go meet Ted.

“As if I could,” he heard Justin murmuring ruefully to Heath before he rounded the corner and made his way back into the castle via the servants’ entrance.

“You’’ll be getting into bother if someone catches you moving in and out of this part won’t you?” came a voice suddenly, and Cody jumped before turning quickly. He exhaled a breath, “Oh, Mike, hello,” he greeted him.

Mike nodded, resuming the task at hand, Cody cocking his head interestedly to see as he moved closer to him.

“For Miss Maryse?” he questioned.

Nodding, Mike set the fruit-knife down and then picked up the small plate of neatly sectioned fruits. There were quite a few and Cody could only name about half, and he had quite the knowledge of things grown in the wild.

But then he realised quite a few were probably not procured locally.

“On your way to see Ted?” Mike then returned.

It was funny that they were having such an innocuous conversation given what they knew about one another in intimate terms.

“Yes,” Cody nodded, “I was just finishing in the stables.” The brunette nodded and Cody supposed others had been mentioning John’s accident.

Gossip… He seriously wondered where many of them found the free time to partake in it. The pair ended up walking out of the kitchen together.

Parting from Mike when he reached the floor to Ted’s room Cody tried not to seem too eager as he headed towards it.

Knocking briefly to alert Ted to his presence he then quickly slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Ted immediately sat up from where he had been laid on his bed, reading, and smiled. Moving to embrace Cody he wasn’t perturbed when his lover tried to fend him off with a comment of, “I’m dirty—“ because he intended to make Cody even dirtier.

“Really, do you think I care?”

“I’ve been out working with the animals!” 

“Don’t care,” Ted told him once more. “Not even a little bit.”

“But, Teddy, we haven’t been together since I’ve been back… did you really want to make love to me like this?” he asked. 

“I want to make love to you and that’s honestly all that matters to me.” He maneuvered himself so that he was still embracing Cody, but was pulled back from him just a bit so that he could look at him, too. “And now that I have you right here where I want you, don’t you think for a second that I’m letting you go.”

“But I just wanted to go… at least wash cow shit off me,” he muttered. 

“Don’t care,” Ted repeated, bringing his mouth to Cody’s. 

Though he was a touch hesitant at first, Cody returned the kiss, letting his and Ted’s tongues meet and tangle together. God, he’d missed that. 

“I want you so bad, Cody,” Ted said to him once they broke their kiss. “I don’t know how I’ve managed to last this long.”

“I’m surprised at myself for not completely jumping on you when we were in the bath earlier,” Cody told him. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Ted replied, grinning. “We were far too well behaved in the bath earlier. I think it’s time now that we misbehave a bit.”

“Don’t you think that we could misbehave a bit while I wash horse off of me?” Cody suggested. 

Ted immediately turned the idea down. “No. I want you right here in my bed. Besides, I don’t think I have anymore patience left to wait until the bath the water’s been pumped in,” he said. He kissed Cody before he said anything further and slipped his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt, moaning as finally felt that smooth skin beneath his palms once more. 

A soft whine left Cody in turn, arching into Ted some more.

“Still care about being dirty?” he whispered playfully against Cody’s lips as they parted for breath momentarily and Cody smiled ruefully.

“When you kiss me like that I don’t care about anything.”

Well, not unless it had connection to himself and Ted being naked that was.

Ted grinned slightly and leant in again hungrily.

Their embrace was broken the next time by the removal of Cody’s shirt.

Ted’s shirt soon followed, both being left without care to twine together on the floor as Ted moved them so he could push Cody down onto his bed. Cody barely had time to formulate protests as to how his pants would soil Ted’s bedsheets before they were being smoothly pulled down his legs by his blonde lover.

“You’re certainly eager,” Cody breathed, swallowing as he was left only in his undergarments. His body hadn’t changed much but the hiatus had renewed his self-consciousness.

“Should I slow down?” Ted asked, pausing suddenly and being stricken by the idea that he had upset Cody or given him the wrong impression.

“No!” Cody said immediately, sitting up and reaching to undo Ted’s pants for him as he pressed a kiss over the blonde’s heart.

“That wasn’t what I was saying,” he continued as he gently eased Ted’s trousers down, “It’s just… It’s been so long, I don’t want to rush anything.” And usually he was the one who did most of the undressing or pushing forward. Not to say Ted had ever been a passive lover he was just overwhelmed by the passion Ted was displaying towards him right then.

“Good,” Ted smiled in relief before then leaning down and catching Cody’s lips as he pressed the dark haired angel to his bed.

God, how long he had missed this and how long he had waited. Somehow he doubted he’d let Cody sleep that night.

“Your body is even more beautiful than I remembered,” Ted whispered when he sat back up and simply ran his eyes over his lover’s torso. Though he thought about Cody a lot, his mind’s image of Cody couldn’t hold a candle to the real one. He reached his hand out and ran it over the ridges of Cody’s stomach. 

Cody’s eyes shut as he allowed himself to focus on the feeling of Ted’s hands upon his body once again. During their time apart, he could feel the ghost of Ted’s fingertips or lips upon him, and it always made him long for that touch. 

Being with one another made them realize even more how much they missed each other when they were apart. 

“Are you just going to touch me all day?” Cody asked. 

“I just may,” Ted replied. Cody’s body was incredible, and he swore that he’d gained (or perhaps regained after not doing as much physical labour in the castle) more muscle in his abdomen, arms and legs. “But I would like to make love to you in the day… if only so I can look at your face and your body with proper sunlight coming in.” 

Cody smiled and reached out his own hand to run across Ted’s chest. 

Unable to resist, Ted leaned down once again and pressed their lips together. While Ted was flush against him, Cody arched his hips up off the bed and wrapped his legs around him. “I need you,” he whispered in a small break between their kisses. 

Ted groaned as he trust his own hips downwards, pushing Cody further into the mattress as their cocks ground together. He’d wanted to take things slow and steady, much like their first time together had been. But they’d gone so long without one another, he didn’t know if he could. 

“If we’re going to do this, you’re going to have to let me go,” Ted said teasingly against Cody’s neck. 

“Just for a little while, though,” Cody replied. 

“Just for a little while,” Ted repeated. Cody’s legs unwrapped from his torso and Ted stood back up so that he could remove Cody’s undergarments. He was about to remove his own when Cody stopped him. 

“No, let me. Just like when I was working here,” he said as he slowly push Ted’s undergarments down. 

“I have missed you undressing me,” Ted confessed softly as he focused on the feeling of Cody’s gentle, slightly rough fingertips dancing over his skin in a slow, but deliberately light touch that left him aching for more. And he didn’t mean that as in just when they were intending to make love--- he meant in general too.

“I’ve missed it too,” Cody admitted, letting the garments fall when they were far enough down Ted’s legs that he could step out of them. “And I’m insanely jealous that someone else gets to do it in my place for the moment,” he added.

“They don’t undress me like you do,” Ted promised as he lifted his feet from the puddle of material, getting back onto the bed.

As he moved into Cody’s embrace once more, skin pressing into skin, the younger man’s arms (and legs) were around him in a grip that was tight, but perfectly so. Cody still managed to make Ted feel as though he was the only thing in the world that he needed and he only hoped he conveyed as much back to his lover when he embraced him in return.

High-pitched, almost startled gasps left both teens as their cocks pressed together, rubbing and sending electricity through them.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Cody whispered, knees gripping at Ted’s sides reflexively.

A deep groan sounded low in Ted’s chest in response.

Thanks to their separation it was almost as though they had forgotten what it was liked to be touched, or to be the one doing the touching. Without really thinking Cody gave into the urge to rub himself almost desperately against Ted, keening as he did.

“ _Cody_ ,” Ted grit his teeth a little as he rubbed back into him. It would be so easy to get carried away here, to just rub against his lover until he was coming and sated, but he didn’t want that. Later, when the mood took them to the point where they could barely undress maybe, but not now.

“Cody—unh! Lotion—“ he managed to choke out.

Reaching blindly for the drawer where he knew Ted had placed the pot of warning balm that he had brought when he had first arrived, Cody managed to locate it after a few moments, fumbling, pressing it into Ted’s hand.

Before Ted could even ask Cody spread his thighs wide for him, so open and willing, and it still took his breath away.

“Oh, god,” Ted said in a breath at the sight. Cody’s legs spread, his cock fully erect against his stomach, practically begging for Ted to take him. “Are you ready?” he asked, more out of reflex than anything.

Cody would have laughed if he wasn’t so turned on right then. “ _Yes_!,” he answered. 

“Sorry,” Ted muttered. Of course he was ready… he needed Ted just as bad as Ted needed him. He opened the pot of warming lotion and got a small amount on his fingers. He brought his fingers down to Cody’s ass, sliding them along the crack, watching Cody’s face all the while. 

“Please,” Cody whispered as Ted’s finger rested right over his entrance. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Ted slowly pushed his finger inside and all the memories of their times together came rushing back. His cock twitched as he was reminded of just how tight Cody was. Withdrawing his finger, he was quick to slide it back inside, building a slow but steady rhythm. “I don’t want to wait any longer,” he admitted, feeling somewhat guilty for his own selfish wants. 

“Then don’t.” Cody held Ted’s gaze as he went on, “I need you, Teddy. 

Ted wanted to protest, to claim that Cody wasn’t ready since it had been a while… but that look in Cody’s eyes assured him otherwise. Cody was just as needy and just as desperate. So instead, Ted nodded and dipped back into the lotion, this time spreading a good amount along his cock, the warming sensation sending a shiver through his body. Setting the pot down, he then moved closer to Cody, who had drawn his legs up to his shoulders. “You’re so beautiful,” Ted whispered. “Can’t believe you’re mine,” he went on, beginning to push his cock into Cody. 

As Ted began to push inside him, Cody let his eyes fall shut as he forced his body to adjust to the sensation of once again being filled in such a way. And, thankfully, despite the time apart from one another, it hurt nowhere near as bad as their first time together. “Oh, god, Ted,” he whispered, wondering how he’d gone so long without him. 

“Too much?” Ted groaned as he felt his body press against Cody’s buttocks. Immediately Cody shook his head, “Never,” where Ted was concerned it was never too much and never enough for him, he always _needed_ more.

“You Ok?” Ted forced his eyes open, a lightly trembling hand caressing Cody’s cheek as he held still inside of his lover for his benefit as well as Cody’s; if he moved immediately he was going to disgrace himself and that would be something his ego would never recover from with regards to Cody.

“I’m perfect,” Cody smiled, moving his head enough to kiss Ted’s fingertips, “But I’ll be even better when you move, Teddy,” he added on with a coy look underneath his eyelashes. The look sent heat right into Ted’s groin and he throbbed again inside of the tight confines of Cody’s body. “Yeah… Right,” Ted laughed slightly, leaning down for a kiss as he started to ease his hips out of Cody.

The return thrust wasn’t as gentle as he had been intending but Cody didn’t mind at all it seemed, since he moaned without reserve and his nails lightly scored down Ted’s back in a fashion that had him gasping and attempting to surge even deeper than before inside of Cody if that was at all possible. “Oh, Cody, Cody, Cody,” Ted murmured.

“Mhm?” Cody pressed his face into Ted’s neck, trying to quieten his sounds of pleasure a bit.

He still hadn’t forgotten that they had been overhead before by Ted’s father.

“Missed this, missed you,” he breathed into Ted’s ear, “Don’t stop Teddy, love me.”

“Always,” Ted vowed, knowing that even if the whole castle had been suddenly present to witness their coupling he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself. He never felt more whole than when he was inside Cody, or had Cody inside of him, or indeed even if he had the other’s presence there. Without Cody everything in his world just seemed off-balance and wrong and letting him go again after this week was going to be even harder. Their movements quickly turned faster, more desperate, knowing that love-making could come later and right then was about just being _together_ again.

Cody’s hands gripped at Ted’s back, fingers clawing the skin as Ted pushed inside him over and over and over. His mouth fell open in a silent cry as he drew closer and closer to his release. 

“Cody, I love you,” Ted whispered before he bit down on his shoulder, muffling his own cry as his body tensed and he came deep within Cody’s body. 

Those words in his ear and Ted’s seed in his ass, Cody finally gave into his body’s wants, coming with just as much force as Ted, coating them both with his cum. As he tried to calm down, Cody could feel himself trembling from the sheer thrill of being with Ted once again. He still hadn’t released Ted from his grip. “Oh, Ted… I love you so much,” he said, loosening up just a touch. 

Ted pushed himself up as much as he could with Cody’s hands still around him and looked his lover in the eyes. Still breathing heavily, he smiled and muttered, “God, I needed that.”

Returning Ted’s smile, Cody nodded. “Same here.”

“I wish I could have… held on longer,” Ted then told him. 

“Ted… I was no better,” Cody noted. “There’s always next time, though.”

“True enough. When will next time be? When you come up to my room tonight to actually spend the night?” he asked, finally withdrawing his cock from Cody’s hole.

“If not sooner,” Cody said, raising himself up to press a little kiss to Ted’s lips. “Who knows when the mood’ll strike,” he teased. 

“Mmm, good point. It’s hard to get away from everyone, though.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed. Honestly, I thought we’d get at least two knocks on the door while we were…” he trailed off.

“I think we got lucky there. It’ll just be a matter of time before Ma is here, or someone Ma sent is here, telling me that it’s time to begin picking out an outfit to wear for the celebrations beginning tonight. Speaking of, we’ve got to find you some things to wear for the next week.”

“I feel so out of place. I swear, some people changed clothing from breakfast to lunch!” Cody said. He couldn’t imagine that sort of extravagance. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll fit right in once we can get you some clothes. Just stop acting like you really don’t belong. I love you and I couldn’t think of anyone in the world I want here with me more. So, shall we get you some clothes?” Ted asked.

“Not quite yet. I’d like to enjoy _this_ for a little longer,” Cody answered, trailing his hand up Ted’s arm. 

An immediate smile pulled at Ted’s lips at those words. They would have to get a move on soon but if Cody wanted some time just settled there comfortably then he wasn’t about to make him rush.

“It’s funny,” Ted mused, enjoying the gentle caresses of Cody’s fingers, “I know things haven’t changed but… that felt even more intense than before.”

And they had had some _very_ intense bouts of lovemaking together before. Cody nodded, pressing a kiss to Ted’s neck, “I know what you mean,” he assured, sure that Ted had probably been doing his customary habit then of second-guessing himself in case he caused offence somehow; the poor thing didn’t even seem to realise that he was always so cautious with his speech.

“I feel like I need you again already,” Cody admitted shyly, though that surprised even him because he had by no means been left unsatisfied beforehand. Ted however merely grinned.

Who wouldn’t be thrilled to know they were desired so strongly?

“I really meant what I said about not letting you sleep,” he teased his lover.

Cody giggled, cupping the back of Ted’s neck as he pulled him down for a kiss, “I don’t mind that,” he murmured when they parted, “Keep me awake all you want,” he’d welcome it.

“You’ll regret saying that once you’ve been through the first bout of celebrations,” Ted mused with some ruefulness, “They can be a bit much.”

He also made a mental note to keep Cody close to him; some of their guests could get a little… unscrupulous when drunk and someone might try to take advantage of Cody in some manner. And knowing his Cody he’d be too concerned about offending or causing a scene to do much to refute it.

And, Ok, he was aware he was possessive but so what?

They exchanged a few more lazy kisses, hands slowly traversing one another’s bodies with soft, intimate knowledge, reaffirming everything through their senses.

“We do have to get up now,” Ted murmured with reluctance after a bit.

“Ok,” Cody nodded, allowing Ted to move away from him (pleased to see the reluctance there in the movement) before following him off of the bed. They cleaned off quickly and dressed, Cody stealing another kiss from Ted before they left the room.

Taking Cody to the other room down the hall that contained his formal-wear Ted was sheepish as he opened the door.

“Oh my word…” Cody gaped without meaning to at the rows of exotic and impressive clothing housed within the room.

“Umm… I know it’s a bit extravagant, but… this is… my formal closet,” Ted muttered, worrying his lower lip at Cody’s stunned expressions. 

“These are _all yours_?” Cody asked, turning around to look at him. 

“Yes,” he answered. “We all have our own rooms… you probably think that I’m the most outrageous man in the world for owning all this clothing.”

“Have you worn everything here?”

“No,” Ted told him. “Most of it, but not all. I have some clothes that were just made for me for the wedding and the celebrations prior.”

“And I thought that other room you had filled with clothes was impressive,” Cody said, still looking around at everything. 

“Oh, yes… well, that room has both Brett and my clothes in it,” he explained. “Our more formal than casual, but not as formal as this clothing.”

“Back home I was lucky to have two pairs of pants and three shirts,” Cody said. “It’s… it’s just hard for me to imagine livin’ in such a constant world of extravagance and wealth.”

“I… I couldn’t imagine living your life, Cody. I wish you didn’t have to live the way you do.”

Cody tilted his head slightly. “I’m quite happy with my life and the way I live it. It’s hard work ‘n we scrape by for what we have, but I don’t think that I’d have wanted to grow up any other way.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you in any way,” Ted then said to him. 

“You didn’t. I wish, though, that there was some middle ground. One where we didn’t have to work from sunrise to sunset every day of the year, but still had some way of getting by… It’s wishful thinking, I know, but I also wished that one day I’d be at least able to be inside this castle.”

“Did you really wish that?” Ted asked. 

Cody nodded. “Every time I looked up at the castle for as long as I could remember. Dad always told me it was nothin’ but a dream. Now look at me.”

Ted smiled at him and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I can’t wait to look at you once you’ve tried on an outfit or two. Enough talking, let’s pick something out.”

To say Cody was rather overwhelmed by his selection wouldn’t be an understatement. Ted did his best to reassure him though, and took great care in selecting clothing for Cody.

“OK, this should be enough for now,” he said once they had a sizable pile built up.

“Will I honestly need all of that?” Cody asked a little numbly, still a bit uncomfortable with the idea of borrowing from his lover even if he was insisting.

“Yes,” Ted nodded, picking it up, “Come on now; back to my room and we’ll select you an outfit for dinner.” He smiled, and Cody smiled back weakly.

He wasn’t ungrateful, far from it, he just knew with horrible clarity how much some people down in the village would do for even _one_ of those shirts.

And if they found out about him joining their betters at table they would have a _lot_ to say to him on the matter he knew.

Back inside of Ted’s room Cody stripped out of his clothing down to his undergarments and accepted a dark blue silk shirt. “It goes with your eyes,” Ted said with a small blush.

Cody couldn’t help but smile at that, though when he was handed white pants he was a bit wary; something about the colour just seemed to scream an invitation for something to make him dirty.

“Does this look Ok?” Cody asked, turning a little self-consciously once he was fully dressed.

“You look incredible,” Ted said, feeling almost as though he was gazing at some perfect sculpture brought to life; a pure artistic beauty that no-one but God Himself could have created. “I feel silly…” Cody admitted, especially when he was helped into a waistcoat that went with the ensemble.

“I doubt anyone will be able to take their eyes off of you,” Ted commented, used to the odd sensation of pride intermingled with jealousy that came about after his own words.

Cody watched as Ted changed into a similar outfit but with an exotic emerald green shirt instead. He then bit his lip shyly and cleared his throat a little bit.

Glancing up from hastening his belt Ted cocked his head in silent inquiry.

“There’s only one set of eyes I want on me…”

Ted moved to his lover, arms going around his middle, “My eyes are _never_ off you.”

“Is that so?” Cody asked, nuzzling his head against Ted’s gently. 

“Mmhmm,” Ted hummed. “And I promise you that tonight during the celebrations, my eyes won’t be able to leave you at all.”

“Good. Because my eyes will be on you the entire night, too,” Cody told him, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Ted’s cheek. 

“Everyone will be so jealous of me and they won’t even know it,” Ted then said. 

“Why’s that?” Cody asked.

“They’ll see you and they’ll want to know just who you are and where you came from and if you’re eligible for their daughters to marry. Little do they know that you’re all mine,” he answered. 

Cody smiled and moved his head so he could capture Ted’s lips in a kiss. When they broke apart, he whispered, “You always know how to say just the right things, Teddy. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now, step back.”

“Why?” Cody asked, confused as to why Ted wanted him to move away from him. 

“Because I want to look at you again.”

With a roll of his eyes, Cody took a step back out of Ted’s embrace, then took a few more when he decided that he wanted to look at Ted in return. “How’s this?” he asked, cocking his head slightly. 

“Incredible.” The fit was a tad bit large, as they were custom made to fit Ted’s body, but no one would really notice, considering how stunning Cody looked in the outfit. “We’ll have to find something to top this for tomorrow.”

“We will?” he asked.

“Of course. And the day after that and the day after that… and most definitely for the day of the wedding.”

“I’ll really need different clothes for all days of the celebrations? You… really want me to wear your clothes every day?”

“Well…” Ted suddenly looked uncertain, “did you… not want to wear my clothes?”

“No, it’s not that!” Cody said. “It’s just that… you’re actually letting me wear these… I couldn’t even imagine how much these outfits cost and you’re letting _me_ wear them.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Maybe… maybe if there’s one that you really like, I can have our family tailor take it in for you so that it’ll fit you just right.”

“Ted, I couldn’t.” 

“I insist. This one may even work. If you wear it tonight, then allow the tailor to take it in, it’ll look like a completely different top, one made just for you.”

“But then you’d never be able to wear it,” Cody said, looking down to the shirt. 

“It looks far better on you than it ever did on me, anyway. Besides, look at all this. I’m never going to wear it all. Take it,” Ted told him again. 

“I’ll think about it,” Cody eventually bartered on, and Ted let the matter drop for the moment. He’d go back to it though and they both knew it.

And it was a thought that was making Cody feel rather uncomfortable.

He wasn’t ungrateful for the offer, but Ted didn’t seem to realise that Cody had nowhere to keep his fine clothing and such, and Cody knew that if someone heard he had such items in his possession they might try and take them from him.

Of course he wasn’t about to _tell Ted_ that, because he’d only get upset with himself and misunderstand, thinking he’d offended Cody somehow.

“What _shall I do_ if some girl happens to approach me?” Cody then asked Ted.

_Anything for a new conversation topic._

“Tell them there’s only one bed you’re interested in being in,” Ted told him, “And that theirs isn’t it.” He looked completely serious and Cody was momentarily confused about how to respond.

Ted however was the one to sigh and wave a hand, “Much as I’d love you to say that it wouldn’t be wise. Just… talk to them. I’ll be there to save you if it becomes too much.”

“The _thought_ is too much,” Cody said.

“Oh hush,” Ted laughed, brushing a bit of lint off of his sleeve as he noticed it.

Needless to say Cody was now concerned about being approached by any woman with that intent; how could he politely brush them aside without causing offence and having some unfortunate talk going back to Ted’s family.

“---should be about ready now,” Ted’s voice cut through his thoughts, causing Cody to startle somewhat momentarily.

“Shall we go?” he asked, seemingly oblivious to Cody’s thought process just before.

“Yes,” Cody said, tongue feeling thick in his mouth.

Something told him that he’d never get used to this. And something _else_ told him that he was getting above his station to even consider that he might have the chance to at all.

Unfortunately Cody couldn’t fault that little voice; it had some truth.

Giving Cody another kiss for luck and reassurance Ted then adjusted his collar and then moved to the door.

Opening it he let Cody out first and then locked it behind him before falling into step besides his lover as they made their way down to the dining-hall.

Immediately Ted noticed guests looking to Cody as they milled about waiting for dinner and again he was filled with that curious jealous-pride.

Feeling Cody falter a little he let their shoulders touch just momentarily.

Ted immediately sensed a small frission of ease in Cody and felt proud he could ease him.

They had barely made it to the dining-room doors before they were approached by the first pair of young ladies, interested in both Ted _and_ Cody.

The young ladies smiled at them, fluttering their lashes as they tried to subtly pull their dresses down a tad to reveal a bit more cleavage. “Good evening, ladies,” Ted greeted them with a smile of his own. 

“Good evening,” they both said at once. 

Ted continued to smile somewhat awkwardly at them; he really didn’t think he’d ever seen them before. “Um… I’m Ted,” he introduced himself. 

“We know who you are. Do you not remember me, though?” one of them, the one with dark, almost black hair, asked.

“I’m afraid not,” he answered rather sheepishly. 

She rolled her eyes and said, “I’m Victoria.”

“Oh!” Ted recalled suddenly who she was. “It’s been _years_.” It really had been. Her family lived in northern England and travel to where Ted lived was a long journey, indeed. 

“That it has. You’ve certainly grown up since we last saw one another.”

Ted found himself blushing, and nodded his head politely. “The same can be said of you.” Quickly, he turned his attention to her blonde companion, who was still fluttering her lashes at both he and Cody. 

“Do you not remember me, either?” she asked.

“Wait… Is… is it Jillian?” He was fairly certain, but unsure at the same time. 

When she smiled, he knew he got it right. “Yes!” she exclaimed. 

“Well, I must say, you both have grown up into beautiful young women.”

Cody was still standing beside him, looking more uncomfortable by the second. And the more Ted talked about what beautiful young women they were, the more unsure he felt of himself.

“Thank you. You’re quite the handsome young man,” Jillian said. “However, your manners leave little to be desired.”

“Hmm?” He thought he’d been rather polite to them, so he had no idea what she was talking about. 

“You haven’t introduced us to your friend yet!”

“Ah,” it became abundantly clear then what she was talking about. “Cody,” Ted addressed his lover, a hand on his shoulder in a seemingly friendly fashion, “This is Miss Victoria and Miss Jillian. Ladies, this is Cody.”

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you before,” Victoria said.

Cody felt mildly uncomfortable underneath her gaze; she gave him the feeling that she might very well _eat_ him or something, “Uh, no, you wouldn’t have Miss.”

“Victoria,” she corrected him immediately and Cody nodded his head but didn’t repeat her name as she was obviously expecting.

Jillian seemed to be all but vibrating with excitement as she stood there as Victoria spoke to them, clearly unsure whether she should focus the extent of her charms upon Cody or Ted.

Ted sincerely hoped they’d both just give up soon.

“Where are you from, Cody?” she cut in to ask.

His initial response was to tell her where he lived, but he caught himself in time.

“He doesn’t live too far from here,” Ted said, aiding his lover as he recognised the signs of him not knowing what to say, “This is his first societal outing; he’s been too busy with his family’s business to attend before.”

Which wasn’t _entirely untrue_ , he said in his mind.

“Yes,” Cody said, latching onto the excuse and knowing he had to make more of an effort than he had earlier in the day, “We’ve been very busy the past few seasons,” he explained.

Ted wanted to growl in territoriality when the two women eyed Cody with interest after his expression--- but concern when the looks were turned his way held him back.

“And what is it your family—“ Victoria started, but then the dining-hall doors opened.

Ted didn’t know if he’d ever been so glad to see Randy as he was then.

“Ladies and gentleman, dinner is served,” the elder boy announced, gaining his own fair share of admiring looks it seemed.

And indeed, as they headed in Cody heard a rather old woman whispering, “Such looks and physique! Wasted on a servant.”

He and Ted exchanged a look and fought laughter; they’d have to tell Randy about his popularity when they had the chance, for he was sure to get a kick out of it.


	73. Chapter 73

They managed to find seats at the table far away from the two ladies that they were just speaking with, and though Ted knew they wouldn’t be able to avoid them for the rest of the week, they could at least try for the rest of the evening. However, he didn’t know if even that would be possible, seeing as the celebration had only just begun moments ago. There would be dancing and mingling and a lot more alcohol once dinner was actually over. 

As Cody began cutting into his food, he looked over to Ted and asked, “What will we be doing after this?”

“Well there’ll be dancing,” he answered. 

“Ted, I don’t know how to dance. Not like I’d actually _want_ to dance with anyone here.”

“Weren’t you the one that danced with, was it Kelly, at your last party?” Ted asked, grinning. 

“I think our kinda dancin’ is a bit different than _your_ kinda dancing,” Cody replied. 

“Not after people get a bit more than the usual amount of alcohol into ‘em. All the formality seems to go out the window.”

“Think you’d be able to teach me how to dance?” Cody asked rather boldly, though no one was paying them any mind. 

“I may be able to do that,” he replied. “We’ll wait and see until after dinner.”

“Will you have to dance with Maryse?” He brought a piece of food to his mouth, already suspecting that the answer would be yes, and surprisingly, that thought didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would have. Probably because he now knew that she had as much interest in him as he did in her. However, she seemed to have an odd interest in he and Cody together, which he thought was a touch strange, but he could live with that.

“Most likely,” he replied. 

“What about those other two girls?”

“Who knows? The night is still young.”

Though he wasn’t sure whether he liked that response all too well it wasn’t as though he was in any position to forbid Ted from dancing with those girls, or indeed any others that would undoubtedly appear seeking him out. The idea of dancing before all of these rich people though, regardless of whether they all ended up getting rather tipsy and therefore rowdy, was not an appealing notion at all. Once again though he was resigned to make an effort.

“It’s not that frightening is it?” Ted asked, knowing that if Cody was truly uncomfortable they could beg-off somehow.

“I’ve just never been one for dancing,” Cody said.

A small frown left Ted at that but he was quick to school his features lest anyone else see.

_And then he would be forced to explain himself and he really didn’t want to have to do so._

Catching his mother’s eye as he reached for his drink Ted smiled slightly as her eyes flickered to Cody and she gave an approving nod.

The outfit suited the other as well as he had expected it would. That reminded him, though, that he’d need to ask her about the tailor.

Unawares of the silent communication between Ted and his mother Cody suddenly paused.

“Something wrong?” Ted asked softly and Cody immediately shook his head.

“What’s that?” he asked Ted quietly, blushing.

_He must still seem so ignorant._

“Asparagus,” Ted said, knowing they had a few guests who were partial to it. “Don’t eat it if you don’t want,” he whispered, “I don’t like it much either.” In fact he knew that they were only having it because they had a few guests who were partial to it. Cody sent Ted a look of relief and Ted smiled; Cody was just so adorable. Pushing his own asparagus aside Ted then resumed eating, eager to obtain good stocks of energy for later that night with Cody.

After a bit more eating, Ted leaned over and asked, “Do you still feel uncomfortable about being here?”

“Not as much as I did earlier… but still a little… yes,” he answered. He knew he was there as Ted’s guest and that Ted’s family wanted him there, as well, but he felt so out of place. 

“Well, by the end of this week, I expect that you feel like you belong right here.”

Cody gave Ted a little smile and replied, “I’ll try.”

“That’s a start.” Ted reached out and grabbed his glass of wine, taking a sip. “Now, go on, eat up.” He dropped his voice even lower when he went on, “I don’t want you falling asleep on me, since I think we’ve established the fact that I’m not going to let you sleep tonight. Not with all the things that I’m planning on doing to you.”

In an attempt to hide his blush, Cody reached out for his own wine glass, only he took a long drink. Thankfully, he managed to swallow everything in time, because he was certain he would have spit out his drink when Ted told him that he wanted to feel his cock down his throat again. When he started coughing at the comment, he held his napkin up to his face to try and muffle it. He really didn’t need any attention turned his way. Once his little coughing fit was over, he leaned in and said, “I really don’t think right here is the best place to be talking about that.”

“Why not? I’m just making conversation with you.”

“I don’t think that’d be considered very polite conversation!” Just then, he heard several men at the other end of the table burst out into laughter.

“I can guarantee you that that wasn’t polite conversation, either,” Ted told him. He saw who was laughing and knew some of them well enough to know that when they had more than a few glasses of wine in them, they got rather loud and rowdy and began telling very inappropriate jokes. He could see that one of those men was the King of Spain, who was sitting next to the Dukes Christian and Chris, and his father was down there, as well, joining in the laughter. 

Sometimes Ted was admittedly embarrassed to be classified with the same men when they got like that.

“What would they have been talking about?” Cody asked, not with deliberate stupidity but because he didn’t _know_ what the upper-classes might consider to be _cheekily entertaining_.

“How some woman’s dressing too young for her age or what young woman is showing too much cleavage possibly,” Ted said. 

Most of them men just talked and wouldn’t do, but Ted knew that there were some who were _very much_ without morals and who would have no qualms… doing something a little on the _naughty_ side.

Cody was momentarily puzzled, “Don’t a lot of those men have daughters?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ted said with something of a grimace, shaking his head.

It was something he had never understood; how they could speak of women as such when they would break any man’s jaw for saying such things about their own flesh and blood.

He had long since stopped attempting to understand them though.

When the meal was eventually cleared away Cody felt as though he had consumed his own bodyweight in food. He would have to watch that he didn’t let himself get too lazy like he had the last time he was there; Dustin had been on his case something fierce since he had returned home, pointing out where a little of his muscle had apparently softened due to hiatus from heavy-duty farm work. And in truth he was frightened of Ted losing interest in him if his physique wavered too much.

“Are you ready to face the music?” Ted asked, referring to the group of musicians that were setting up across the hall. Servants from the DiBiase family and others alike all began filing into the room to remove the tables somewhere near the back of the room to make for a wider dancing space. Suddenly Cody felt that he shouldn’t have eaten anything; he wanted to be sick with anxiety at the thought of doing something to embarrass himself. “Yeah…” he mumbled, wishing that he could just dance with Ted solely, because it wasn’t as though Ted had never seen how inexperienced in matters of ‘education’ and ‘upper-classes’ that he could be.

“All right.” He looked over and saw that the musicians were beginning to tune up the strings. “We can stay back here and just watch people for a while, if you’d like to do that,” Ted suggested. 

“Yeah, I’d like to do that,” Cody immediately replied, nodding. 

They hadn’t even been standing around for all that long when Maryse appeared at Ted’s side. “Good evening, Theodore,” she greeted.

“Good evening, Maryse,” he said in return. 

She let her eyes roam up and down Cody’s body before she nodded in approval. “Good evening, Cody. You look quite ‘andsome.”

“Umm… thank you. You, umm… do, too? Look beautiful, that is… not, uh, not handsome,” he stumbled over his words, face flushing. 

She just smiled at him. “He’s silly,” she then said to Ted. Turning back to Cody, she asked, “Are you going to dance tonight?”

Cody’s mouth opened a couple times, unsure of how to answer. “I was going to try and teach him,” Ted ended up answering. 

Her eyes seemed to twinkle slightly at that. “Oh, are you?”

“Yes. I’m not too sure how I’ll be able to do so, but… I’m going to try,” he said. He didn’t think he’d have a whole lot of people paying attention to them, so he was hoping that he’d be able to get away with dancing with Cody in some fashion. 

“So, why don’t you start teaching now?” she asked. 

“There’s no music,” he answered. 

“He just needs to learn some easy steps,” she said. “He doesn’t need music for that, does he?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Teach him before all the women come over looking for a dancing partner,” she said. “Of course, I could always help, that way you wouldn’t have to play the part of the woman,” she suggested. 

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that,” he told her. Cody would need to learn how to dance from the lead position, but Ted didn’t know how to fall into the women’s position, in following. “Well… I mean… if Cody’s ok with it,” he said. 

She grinned and held out her hand, waiting for Cody to take it. “Don’t worry, you two can dance together after we practice a little. I’ll just watch all the while to make sure you’re doing it correctly,” she then added. 

With some hesitancy, Cody took her hand, and Ted hoped that she didn’t say anything to him that would embarrass him. She certainly had a tendency to speak her mind.

As Maryse began to guide Cody through a few steps Ted watched their progress; seeing Cody learning reminded him of when he and Brett had first started, near enough the same time as one another.

Neither of them had been especially noteworthy in their skills.

“---and bring you feet together there. Remember to always look at the person you’re dancing with,” she then teased Cody, whose eyes were firmly downwards.

“Oh, um, yes, sorry—“ Cody murmured, trying to remember the count Maryse had told him without actively watching his feet and looking to her.

It was much harder than he had thought it would be.

“So,” Maryse said as they began to inexperiencedly turn on the spot together, she still murmuring instructions occasionally, “How was it?”

“Pardon?” Cody asked, suddenly concerned that he had been so focused on not stepping on her feet that she had been speaking to him and he’d missed it.

Laughing slightly the Frenchwoman gave him a meaningful look before lowering her voice, “Your _reunion_ with dear Theodore.”

Cody really didn’t like her using Ted’s full name but that seemed to be her inclination and he could hardly tell her to stop.

At first he was confused but then when she looked at him like she had back in her room before her meaning became abundantly clear and Cody felt his cheeks blooming red despite his best efforts to the contrary. Maryse gave a delighted giggle.

“I’m sure he’s very masterful in bed isn’t he?” she whispered.

Cody stumbled but Maryse’s surprisingly sturdy grip kept him from going too far. “Pardon?” he squeaked a little bit and Maryse clucked her tongue at him, “You needn’t be so shy around me!” she knew everything about them after all.

They were all in the secrecy together.

Plus, she was just curious and wanted to know how it was.

“I—well---I---“ Cody stammered.

From his position at the edge of the floor Ted noticed Cody’s flustered state and mentally cursed; she was far too liberal with her words and Cody was even more considerate than himself… this was probably killing him.

“He’s so shy and polite in reality,” Maryse continued on, voice still low but as though they were merely discussing the event they were in, “He surely had to let loose some of his dominance when he’s with you?”

“I suppose you could see it that way…” Cody responded, hoping that if she got a little something that would be enough and she would drop the matter as soon as.

“You know, I can’t deny that I’d like to see that side of him myself,” she confessed to Cody.

Cody’s jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as he took in what she said. He tried speaking, but couldn’t think of any words to say. He didn’t know whether he should be shocked or angry or… or even if he should have been expecting something like that.

She moved her hand from his shoulder to his jaw, pushing up to close it. “Now, now, I know I’ll never get to… but that doesn’t mean I won’t think about it.” She moved her hand back down to his shoulder and continued talking, “You must be quite the same way.”

“What?” he asked.

“In bed,” she answered, still amused. “You’re so shy and reserved. Some other side of you must come out when you’re in bed together.”

“I— that is… why are you even asking?” he managed to ask before he lost his nerve.

She didn’t seem to take any offense to the question, though, and continued to smile at him. “I’ve never known _for sure_ of two men sleeping together. But I like the thought of it. Especially two men so…” her hand then moved a bit lower as she all but caressed his upper arm (a move that brought out a rather jealous side of Ted), “so well defined as yourselves.”

Cody stuttered some more. “Uhhh… I— I—”

“Come on, you’ve got to take the lead when you’re dancing,” she said, changing the subject so casually. “You have to make me follow you.”

“Oh,” he muttered. His movements were still stiff, and he stumbled and forgot some steps here and there, but he had picked up on the basic movement. He just didn’t realize that she was leading. So, he tried to put a bit more confidence in his steps as they moved around the small space. 

“That’s better,” she said, noticing when the little shift in control happened. “So, am I right?” she then asked, changing the subject again. 

“About?”

“You. And your more dominant side. Do you bring it out with Theodore? Does he let you take him?” she asked. 

Cody found himself losing his footing again. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the Frenchwoman all but purred, clearly very pleased by the notion.

“Uh—I don’t---“ Cody stammered pointlessly, Ted’s appearance at his side suddenly causing him to blush redder than the tomatoes within Wade’s salad that evening. “I think that’s a good enough dance knowledge for this little moment,” he intoned with a smile.

“Aww,” Maryse pouted, “I thought we were _just getting started_ ,” she grinned impishly and Cody wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Ted looked between the pair before leaning into Maryse, “Mike’s by the door; I believe that he wishes to speak to you.”

“Oh? Merci. Excuse moi.”

As she headed off Cody groaned low in his throat, wanting nothing more than to bury his face into Ted’s chest and be held by him reassuringly.

“What was that all about?” Ted asked, having been dying to do that for quite a while now.

Looking around Cody drew Ted back aways from the building crowd a little where they could have some privacy. “She wanted to know how we…” his lips twisted and his cheeks bloomed so hotly that Ted swore he could feel the heat even though he was standing a few inches from him. “She wanted to know how we… behave in bed with one another,” he managed.

Ted looked embarrassed but more confused.

“How we behave?”

Cody nodded, looking down at his feet, “She wanted to know if either of us is more dominant in bed because we’re so shy normally, and she wanted to know whether I’ve ever taken _you_.” Ted’s blush increased tenfold in that one sentiment, but not because she was ashamed that she knew Cody had topped him.

It was more the fact that she was so bold to be asking these questions, especially when he coupled them with the expressions she had made.

“She seems very curious,” Cody finished a little weakly.

“The French always are,” Ted found himself saying before he could catch himself. He then smiled at Cody, “You danced well for a beginner.”

Cody looked less than convinced, “Well, I didn’t cause her an injury; that’s a good thing isn’t it?” he asked wanly.

Ted chuckled and replied, “That’s a very good thing. I used to step on my mother’s feet all the time when I would practice dancing with her. And then she would tell me that when _she_ was learning to dance, her father let her stand on his feet as he danced the steps.”

“Maybe one day you could do that if… well… Maryse ever has a daughter,” Cody said to him. 

“Maybe,” Ted agreed. “Or if I have any nieces. I would teach them how to dance.”

“What are you two doing all the way back here?” a female voice said, clearly approaching them. When Ted turned to look, he saw Victoria and Jillian headed towards them. 

“Talking… and helping Cody refresh his dance steps,” Ted answered. 

Cody gave him a look out of the corner of his eye… he looked horrified. Did this mean that he was going to have to dance? With one of them? He was at least somewhat familiar with Maryse, though neither of these girls would be asking about his relationship with Ted… but they were sure to ask him about his family. 

“I’d be happy to help refresh Cody’s dance steps,” Victoria said. 

Cody tried his best to smile at her, and he swore that her dress was even _lower_ than it was before. 

“Would you be ok with that?” Ted asked his lover.

“Umm… I—”

“Please?” she asked, batting her eyelashes, not knowing that it really had no affect on him.

“Go on,” Ted nudged, smiling at him. “Live a little.” The look in Ted’s eyes read ‘you’ll be all mine tonight, though’ and Cody supposed that was true… he could dance with all the women at the party, but none of them would get him. He would always go back to Ted.

“Ok,” Cody answered. Victoria smiled and took his hands, all but dragging him out onto the dance floor. “I’ve got to warn you, I’m really not the best dancer.”

“Practice makes perfect,” she told him.

Ted now found himself with Jillian, who seemed to be waiting for him. “Would you care to dance?” he asked, to which she nodded and excitedly accompanied him to the dance floor.

It was possibly the most uncomfortable experience of his life. No, wait, the most uncomfortable experience of his life thus far, Cody amended to himself as he struggled to keep step and listen to the beat of the music all at the same time. Though vibrant it started out a bit restrained.

The more light-hearted folk songs would come along after a little more drinking he supposed.

It wasn’t the dancing that was making him uncomfortable though, well, not entirely… the majority of that fault lay with Victoria’s very apparent cleavage.

It was a shame that she had _no idea_ that the reason Cody was struggling not to look at the area had _nothing at all_ to do with desire, but more embarrassment because he didn’t know _where_ to look instead that wouldn’t be misconstrued by her or anyone watching them dance as a blatant showing of supposed ignorance.

“Is something wrong, Cody?” though her tone told him she already thought she knew what his problem was as they moved together on the dance-floor, now surrounded by others.

Though he was jealous of Jillian dancing so effortlessly with his Teddy, Cody was a bit more at ease to have his lover at least in his line of sight. “Nothing, Miss Victoria,” he assured.

Or _tried_ to reassure her.

“Do you have an intended bride, Cody?” the woman asked him next, almost causing Cody to trip over his own feet.

_Were all rich women this liberated when they got away from their parents’ eyes?_

He wouldn’t never _dream_ of asking any of _them_ such questions.

“Um, no,” he admitted with a small pause; it wasn’t exactly a lie, he had no _bride_ in mind.

“Really?” that seemed to spark something in her interest he found.

Before Cody could comment someone suddenly tapped his shoulder, causing him to pause a little as he glanced over his shoulder. Someone he didn’t know politely asked if they could cut in and Cody tried not to seem too eager as he backed away, thanking Victoria.

She seemed incredibly put out, but couldn’t turn down this new person it seemed.

Cody barely had chance to recover before he was approached by a shockingly young looking, demure young lady he didn’t know.

She smiled politely at him and asked, “Care to dance?”

“Well…” he really wasn’t sure if he could handle more dancing, but she had asked him so nicely and she looked rather young, so he didn’t think much harm would come from it if he said yes. “I suppose so, yes.”

She extended her hand and waited for him to take it. He took her hand and then moved his other hand into place as he’d been taught to do not too long ago. As they began moving in time to the music, she said, “I’m Mary, but everyone calls me Molly, since my grandmother’s name is Mary, too.”

“I’m Cody. And everyone calls me Cody,” he said, finding himself grinning a little. 

“You don’t have to be so nervous, you know,” she then told him. 

“Can you tell?” he asked. 

“Yes. You’re still rather stiff and your steps are very fluid. Just relax a little. No one’s really paying attention to us, anyway.”

He turned his head and found Ted, who was smirking at him, holding up two fingers and mouthing the word, “Two?” to him, looking amused. Cody realized, though, that Ted really was the only one that was paying attention to him.

“I guess… I’m still new to this whole… everything.”

She smiled again. “Really? New to dancing? Doesn’t everyone learn to dance when they’re toddling around?” she asked. 

“Well… I didn’t,” he told her, feeling awkward and out of place again. 

“Then you’re not doing so bad for a beginner,” she told him. Trying to keep Cody relaxed, she asked, “Who do you know here?”

“Oh, um… Ted. I mean, I know Kristen, too, but I’m friends with… with Ted. And Brett,” he answered. 

“I already told you, you don’t have to be so nervous. I’m one of Kristen’s closest friends,” she told him before he could ask. “Why are you so nervous, anyway?”

Cody really didn’t know what to say.

It became all too apparent though that she wanted an answer.

Cody suddenly wished that he was brighter than he was… Maybe then he would be able to come up with something quicker, and that would also not seem so deliberately thought over. “Well… it’s nothing too odd…”

She immediately seemed curious and Cody knew he’d hesitated far too long on it.

Now she’d think there was some spectacular reason for it.

“My family’s… _business_ ,” he made sure to use the phrasing that Ted and his mother had been using when they had answered questions about him beforehand, “-has always been rather busy and so I’ve never had much time for this sort of thing.” He hoped that sounded at least part-way convincing.

Her expression softened, but she still retained that curiousness that screamed of youth--- he should know, he wasn’t much better.

“Is it just you there to help?”

“My brother has been… away for quite a while, so yes, and my da—father’s quite old, so he needs all the help he can get.” It wasn’t giving away too much he supposed, and Ted _had_ said indulging them was the polite thing to do.

“Aww… well, that’s as good an excuse as any,” she grinned.

Cody laughed lightly; maybe it was because she was so much younger than he and apparently not taken with him, he felt easier around her than any of the others.

Not in any real sense, but enough that he didn’t feel like he was about to choke on nothingness at a moment’s notice.

When the song came to an end she curtsied and Cody bowed in return.

“Thanks for not laughing at my dancing,” he said ruefully and she giggled, “Thanks for just dancing with me, Cody.”

Before anyone else could descend upon Cody though, and many were secretly waiting, he found himself being skillfully drawn towards the drinks table by Ted.

“You look like you could do with a break,” Ted whispered.

“Oh, thank you,” Cody replied. He hadn’t really minded being around Molly, but the thought of doing anymore dancing at the moment was, quite frankly, freaking him out.

“Just so you know, you looked pretty good out there.”

“Thank you,” Cody said again, blushing this time. 

“And you even had two partners. Three if you count Maryse. I must say, I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, well… at least they already knew how to dance, so I didn’t look… as awful as I’m sure I could have. That blonde one, Molly, was telling me that I was too stiff and nervous.”

“Isn’t it nice knowing that you’ve gotten your dance moves critiqued by a fifteen year old?” Ted asked. 

“Wonderful,” Cody muttered, now pouring himself a cup of beer from the keg. “I still really don’t feel as though I fit in here,” he said, taking a drink. 

“Believe me, you’ll get better at dancing and you’ll get more comfortable around everyone.”

“It seems like some people are already getting a bit too comfortable around me,” Cody told him, scanning the crowd for Victoria. 

“Don’t worry about them. Nothing will come of dancing with them.”

“Some of those women seemed pretty determined to make something come of it,” he replied. “Do you think… if you hadn’t met me, you’d be spending the night with one of the ladies here?” Cody asked him. 

“First off, you need to stop asking me what I’d do if I hadn’t met you. Because I _did_ meet you… but if I hadn’t met you, honestly, I’d probably be the one getting married right now to Kristen,” he said. “My father was quite set on our families marrying, and if I hadn’t met you before we went on that beach holiday, I never would have told her that there was someone else in my life. I don’t think I could have turned her down had I not met you. But I suppose to answer your question, no, I wouldn’t be spending the night with any of the ladies here, because in a week’s time, I’d be spending my first night with my bride.”

That thought made Cody feel uncomfortable on so many levels, but he supposed it was his own fault--- he had asked and Ted had just answered him with total honesty.

“You’re looking a little pale,” Ted commented concernedly.

“Am I? Maybe it’s just the… y’know, expectations placed on everything for these things.”

Ted blinked, unsure what Cody was getting to right then.

However, before he could ask, Maryse suddenly appeared beside them, grinning as both men pinkened at the sight of her. “Theodore, dance with me?” it would be expected after all.

“Uh, yes,” Ted nodded, knowing that if he turned Maryse down and people saw it wouldn’t look good at all.

“Will you excuse us, Cody?” Ted asked, not wanting to leave the other by himself, but Cody merely smiled and indicated the drink he held, “I’ll be fine.”

As the pair headed to the dance-floor Cody merely leant against the wall and watched it all.

He hadn’t been standing there for too long though when a warm voice sounded by his side, “Is something the matter, Cody?” he turned.

“Lady DiBiase,” he sunk into a reflexive bow and she laughed softly.

“Come now dear, call me Caroline, you’re hardly a stranger to me,” Cody flushed at that before then answering her previous question, “Nothing’s wrong, ma’am, I just… need a break. Dancing is hard isn’t it?”

He received a sympathetic nod, “Indeed it is but I’ve seen that you’ve been doing very well thus far,” he looked hopeful at that, pleased that he hadn’t made a complete hash of everything. “Would you spare a dance for me?” she asked with a smile and held out a hand. Cody was surprised, but then smiled; he really liked Ted’s mother and she was so kind-hearted, he could tell where Ted had gotten it from. “Please forgive me if I stand on your feet,” he pleaded lightly as they began to move and Caroline laughed again. Cody wondered if she’d had a little drink too to be able to keep pace with the evening’s activities.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” she asked once they were on the floor, Cody only briefly forgetting where his hands were supposed to go before moving them to the correct positions. 

“Trying to,” he answered. “Ted’s doing everything he can to help me feel a bit more comfortable,” he told her. “I do still feel… out of place, though.”

She gave him another of her soft, sweet smiles and said, “Don’t worry yourself about that. Just allow yourself to enjoy the atmosphere and have fun while you’re here.”

“Like I said, I’m trying.”

“You shouldn’t have to try to have fun,” she said. 

“Sorry?”

“Don’t be sorry! You’re worrying to much. Stop it. And as Lady DiBiase, I’m saying that as an order,” she told him, only somewhat teasing him. 

He ginned, finding that he was probably the most relaxed he’d been so far on the dance floor, but that was likely only because he had known her for some time now. 

“Nice choice of dance partner,” Ted said to them as he and Maryse had made their way closer. 

“Who are you talking to? Cody, or your mother?” Maryse asked, biting her lower lip as she tried to fight back her grin… unsuccessfully. 

“Both, I’m sure,” Caroline answered. From the tone of the question, it seemed as though Maryse knew of the situation, which she supposed was a good thing, because the last thing that needed to happen was for her to discover the nature of her son’s relationship with Cody after they were married. 

The lady of the manor was quick to decide, however, that if that were indeed the case she was going to keep it to herself; her husband wouldn’t be so accepting she was wholly sure.

It did lead her to wondering whether the young Frenchwoman had a lover or motive of her own that made her so accepting of her future husband’s ‘infidelity’.

As it happened Cody only ended up glancingly stepping on Caroline’s foot once, for which he was deeply apologetic and embarrassed over, but that she merely waived off.

Their dancing was cut short by Lord DiBiase’s arrival.

“Might I cut in, Cody?” he asked cheerily.

He was clearly well into his wine.

“Of course sir,” Cody responded immediately, giving an incline of his head and stepping back, smiling to Caroline, “Thank you for the dance ma’am.”

“Thank you too dear. You have fun now,” she was then swept back into the dancing masses by her husband and Cody quickly had to move from the floor lest he be knocked down by some twirling couple. Despite his best attempts he still ended up being clipped by an elbow or two before he got away from the dance-floor.

“Having fun?” asked a low voice to his ear and Cody jumped--- before immediately relaxing when he realised that it was Randy standing beside him.

“I guess you could call it that…” Cody said and Randy smirked a little at the younger’s uncertain tone.

“I wouldn’t worry,” Randy murmured, deceptively alert and looking as though he was watching the dancers in case he was needed for something, “Ted’ll probably whisk you off for a good reunion shagging soon.”

Cody grinned and replied, “Well, we already did that.”

“You did? Last I heard, you two hadn’t gotten the chance to,” Randy said.

“We managed to find the time,” he told Randy. “And thank God we did, because I think I’d be even more worked up right about now.”

“You’re doing fine. I’ve seen you dancing here and there. Just act like you belong and no one will be any wiser to the true nature of things.”

“I bet you could have done the same.” He scanned the room, looking to see if he could spot the older women that had been talking about him. He didn’t have to look that far, either, as they weren’t too far away, now clearly with some alcohol in them, gossiping amongst each other as they cast sidelong glances towards Randy. “There’s a group of women over there that were talking about your good looks being wasted on a servant.”

“Oh, yes… I’ve seen them before,” Randy said with a chuckle. “By the end of the evening, one of them, at least, will approach me. I promise you that… it hasn’t failed yet,” he added. 

“Do they really think they have some kind of chance with you?”

“I’m not too sure, to be honest with you, but they’ve got tenacity. I’ve told them before that I’m married, and I’ve had one or two tell me that they are, too.”

“Really? Goodness… people do do strange things when they’ve had more than their fair share of alcohol, don’t they?”

“That they do. You haven’t had too much, have you? Wouldn’t want you heading out with one of your dance partners, would we?” Randy asked. 

“I don’t think any amount of alcohol would be enough to get me to go to bed with either of them,” Cody said. 

Randy only replied with, “You’d be surprised. Especially in scenarios like this one… with so many people and so much drink…”

“You’re not actually implying that I’d sleep around on Ted, are you?”

“No, of course not. I’m just saying that you’d be surprised at how many people _do_ sleep around in times such as this, that’s all.”

“Somehow I _can_ believe it,” Cody commented absently.

He had learnt that there was indeed a lot more going on underneath the glitz and expensiveness of the upper-classes than you initially thought.

“Be careful if you walk around on your own… one of them might grab you.”

“Don’t joke like that,” Cody shivered as he recalled the hungry look in Victoria’s eyes; even Layla had never looked at him _that_ predatorily.

“Do you think Ted would maybe…” he trailed off somewhat, unsure whether he wanted to actually voice the question aloud. Although Maryse and Ted quite clearly had no physical interest in one another there was every chance that one night, if the pair of them had had a few drinks and neither he nor Mike was around… _No_ , Cody shook his head and then smiled to Randy, “Forget it, it doesn’t matter. Stupid thought, nothing special.”

Randy looked unconvinced and Cody didn’t blame him; that had been a rather pathetic recovery even to his own ears.

“I do kind of hope that we aren’t going to be hanging around here much longer,” Cody admitted quietly and Randy nodded; he remembered he’d been overwhelmed by the parties at one time.

They were definitely a whole new realm to what they were used to down in the village or on the parcels—and they thought they had had quite the shindigs before.

“You probably won’t,” Randy nodded; he’d known Ted to leave these gatherings often at the politest possible time.

“Chances are you’ll be off before too long; it’s getting later after all.”  
Cody finished the drink that he had and then glanced at Randy, “How’s John doing?” he had no doubt he’d been to see him sometime during a break.

“He’s doing better,” Randy said, and Cody could hear the relief in his voice as he said it, “The bruise looks fucking horrific though.”

“As long as he’s doing better…” Cody then paused, puzzled, “What’s wrong?”

“That damn cat’s destroyed my pillow again,” Randy scowled and Cody snorted into his drink, hastily turning away, coughing and laughing at once.

“It’s _not_ funny! Unlike the family for which we work, or you’ve slept your way into,” Randy said, continuing even after a smack on the arm from Cody, “I don’t have unlimited means.”

“I’m sure Caroline or Ted could find you a new pillow,” Cody said, biting onto his lower lip to try and hide his smile. 

“That’s not the point. I want to get my own pillows and I also want that cat sleeping out in the barn! It’s a damn cat! It’s supposed to go out and catch and kill rats.”

“It could be useful in the castle too, though,” Cody told him, though he was sure Randy knew a thing or two about rats getting into the castle. 

“It could be if John would let him out of the room! He needs to be outside, chasing after rats, not inside tearing up and pissing on my pillow!” he exclaimed. 

“To be fair, though… John’s not supposed to move and Or—” he began, but didn’t finish the cat’s name before Randy shot him one of his glares, “the cat must be at least some company,” Cody said. 

“He’s coddling it. That thing’s never going to sleep outside like it should be doing. It’s so used to the room.”

“When John’s better, maybe you could let the cat out for a bit,” Cody suggested. 

“I’ve been thinking about doing so even sooner than that,” Randy said. He then bowed his head slightly, which Cody found odd… until he looked out and saw that Ted was nearing them. “Good evening,” he greeted. 

“Good evening,” Ted said in return.

“Finished dancing with Maryse?” Cody asked. 

“For the time being, anyway.” He pointed down to the other end of the drink table and said, “She wanted to get some wine. I need some mead myself if I’m to go back out there. Will you be dancing again tonight, Cody?”

“I’m really not sure,” he muttered. “I hope not.”

“I hope so… I quite like watching you dance.”

“You do?” Cody asked incredulously. He had no idea what could be appealing about watching him dance--- especially when he was nowhere near as graceful as everyone else currently on the floor.

“Of course I do,” Ted said; Cody really wasn’t as bad as he seemed to have convinced himself, he just needed practice.

“I know another dance he’d like you to do for him,” Randy murmured to them both with a wicked glimmer in his eyes, “Only involved a lot less clothing and you don’t necessarily need to be stood up for it.”

Though the two men blushed and looked embarrassed, they didn’t seem to get as flustered as they used to… though if he brought up rimming or something he could probably rile them up again. It was too fun to let it go.

“That _is_ a dance I am most interested in,” Ted admitted quietly after a moment and Cody felt a coil of lust beginning deep down in his abdomen.

_Why couldn’t the party be over now?_

As though sensing Cody’s thoughts Ted promised, “Another hour and then we can head off, alright?” he just had to be very careful not to give anyone cause to misunderstand him leaving early or it’d cause bother.

“If you want to stay I’ll just make excuses for myself,” Cody assured, seeing Ted’s hesitation.

“No, no,” Ted insisted; he didn’t want Cody going to bed without him, especially when he had promised the other no sleep--- he’d be asleep before Ted got back he was sure.

“I just need to make sure people see my face around a little bit longer,” he explained to Cody. Randy watched their interaction with some admitted amusement.

They were always trying so hard to please one another when really they needn’t worry too much about it.

“Alright then,” Cody said, but didn’t look convinced.

“I’m sure you could dance too if you wanted Randy,” Ted then teased.

Randy smirked a little but shook his head, “I’d rather not, ta.”

“I’m sure those ladies over there would be _quite_ pleased if you decided to go dance,” Cody said, jerking his head in the direction of the group of older women. 

“I’m sure they would be… but I’m afraid I’m still going to have to decline.”

“Ted? What are you doing over here?” Brett’s voice came from nearby. 

“Maryse and I were getting ourselves something to drink,” he answered, turning towards his approaching brother. “Where’s Kristen?”

“Dancing with her father,” he said. “So I decided to come get a drink of my own.” He turned his smile towards Cody and asked, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I wish I was keeping track of how many people have asked me that so far tonight,” he said. “But… yeah, I am. Mostly.”

“Mostly? What exactly do you mean by that?”

“I just mean that… it’s taking some getting used to. I’ve never been around so many… wealthy people… and all this dancing is…”

“Don’t forget that you danced at our holiday party,” Randy chimed in. 

“Well, that was something completely different,” Cody replied. 

“But you don’t absolutely hate it, do you?” Brett asked, worried that Cody wasn’t at all enjoying himself. 

“No! You DiBiases know how to throw a celebration,” Cody said with a smile. 

“This is just the beginning, too… there’s still the rest of the week to look forward to,” Ted told him. 

“I… guess I’ll be looking forward to it, then,” Cody said. 

“I do hope so,” Brett said, filling up his cup with some mead. “Did you want me to fill up your cup, Cody?” he asked, since he was standing right by the keg. 

“Sure.” He drank alcohol every day, it was quite standard, but he didn’t usually imbibe this much… it helped to calm his nerves a touch, though, and certainly helped him become a bit more comfortable. 

Randy was so very tempted to make a joke about Cody needing to mind himself if he got too drunk in case any ladies tried to take advantage of him but he held back.

_He had the feeling that Ted wouldn’t appreciate that sort of joke being made._

“Thank you,” Cody said, accepting his cup back from Brett who smiled in return.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Ted asked Brett in return.

He could bet that his little brother was getting rather exhausted from all the constant attention that he was receiving alongside Kristen.

“Well, I’ll sleep well tonight, put it that way,” Brett commented absently and Ted laughed, squeezing Brett’s shoulder.

“I can imagine that you will, and I’d recommend you do; as you’ve said we have a whole week of this to look forward to,” he pointed out with a sweet smile.

Brett shot Ted a small look but there was no maliciousness in it, the pair exchanging smiles, seeming even more alike as they did.

It almost startled Cody just how similar Ted and Brett really _did_ look.

Taking a deep drink from his cup, Cody only paused when Randy murmured a low excusal in his ear, apparently being summoned by someone across the room.

“See you later,” Cody commented, “Say hi to John for me?”

Randy gave a nod and then gave a small, expected bow to Brett and Ted before then heading across to… whoever wanted him.

Glancing back to Ted and Brett, Cody then noticed that Kristen and Maryse were both approaching.

“Ready to get back on the floor?” Maryse asked Ted, fighting down her smile; she did like keeping the pair apart only because she was aware of the sheer longing in their gazes when they were separated from each other.

“Sure,” Ted said, finishing his own cup of mead, Brett doing the same.

“I’ll be fine,” Cody said before either brother could ask if he’d mind being alone if they went to dance with the respective ladies.

“I don’t think so,” Maryse said before she could be taken back out onto the dance floor.

“Excuse me?” Ted asked. 

“It’s just not right that Cody’s going to be here all by himself while you and your brother get to dance,” she told him. Not too far away she spotted the blonde that had danced with Ted earlier and headed off to fetch her without a word to anyone else. 

“Where’s she going?” Brett asked, watching the French woman head off. 

“Oh,” Ted muttered when he saw who she was speaking to. Then she began pointing in their direction, mainly to Cody, who smiled awkwardly at her… he really didn’t want to smile at all. 

When Maryse came back, she had Jillian there with her. “Cody, I found you another dance partner.”

“Thank you,” he said, not at all that enthused about going back out onto the floor. At least the music wasn’t was formal and rigid sounding as it had been when they first started playing. As people’s inhibitions loosened up, so did the music apparently. 

“You really didn’t have to do that, Maryse,” Ted told her as he accompanied her to the dance floor.

“I know,” she replied, a smirk planted on her face. 

Brett and Kristen were also headed towards the floor, and now that Maryse had brought him back a dance partner, Cody had no choice but to accept. He took her hand and brought her out to the floor, nervous that he’d forgotten everything in that span of time that he’d spent not dancing. 

She pulled him in _much_ closer than anyone he’d danced with so far. He could feel her cleavage pressed up firmly against him. “Victoria didn’t stop talking about you all dinner, you know,” she said. 

“She didn’t?” Cody asked. 

“You were all she could talk about… said she couldn’t wait to dance with you.”

“Really now?”

He could actually feel her nodding her head against him, that’s how close they were. And still, no one seemed to notice or care, all wrapped up in their own worlds. 

Ted, however, was _completely_ aware of how close Jillian had pressed herself into Cody.

“If I didn’t know better I would think that you did that to tease me, Maryse?”

“Moi?” she inquired innocently.

“Yes, you,” Ted murmured, guiding her easily across the floor amidst all the other dancing couples, occasionally turning unnecessarily so that he could keep an eye on Cody. The younger man looked as though he wasn’t entirely sure how to react.

“’E is very popular with a lot of the ladies here,” Maryse commented as though she had just noticed, “Have you thought about encouraging him to find his own bride?” she met Ted’s eyes and held them. Ted almost tripped but recovered fluidly, “What?”

“It would be better for him if he had one,” she noted, “Not least so that people won’t talk about the two of you being together all the time.” She wasn’t attempting to be callous, but to help; Cody was a nice young man and highly sought out, and if he resisted the interest of too many women it would be odd.

“Even if Cody was interested in taking a bride he wouldn’t be able to take one from any of the ladies here anyway,” he pointed out to her and the blonde seemed momentarily surprised.

“Oh yes,” she mused, “I’d forgotten about that,” despite some shyness he really did seem like he belonged.

“Is he popular with ladies of his own class?” she asked Ted then, reminding him of a hunting-dog with her tenacity.

“I don’t know,” Ted responded. Since Layla finding her own suitor, Cody hadn’t mentioned that he’d been approached by anyone else. He wouldn’t have doubted it _could_ have happened though. He’d need to ask after.

“Are you jealous?” she teased and Ted looked at her.

“Would you be jealous is Mike took a bride?”

“Of course,” she responded without shame, “We have already discussed this; if he finds a woman he would use for his own ‘cover’ then I would need to assess her.”

Not that she’d _ever_ agree that any woman but herself deserved to be with Mike.

“You’re very honest, aren’t you?” Ted mused.

“Of course. It’s part of my appeal,” she said. 

“Right.” He wasn’t too sure if it was actually appealing, or not, but he had to admit, he did appreciate that quality in her. 

“I do think it might be good for Cody if he found a bride of his own, though.”

“Don’t you think she may get suspicious if he never beds her?” Ted asked her. 

“Find someone with a similar interest to yours,” she said. “That way, she won’t mind if Cody never beds her.”

“You mean a woman who’s with another woman?” he asked. 

“Yes. Or, if you can’t find that, find a woman who wants to be with two men,” she told him, her smirk back on her face. 

“Maryse!” he exclaimed. “ _That_ is not going to happen!” he protested. “As of right now, Cody has no interest in finding himself a bride. I’m sure if he did… he would already have someone.”

“Maybe he does have someone in mind and just doesn’t want to tell you, because he knows you don’t want him married.”

“What?” He gawked at the mere suggestion. “I trust that if Cody was interested in marrying, he would respect me enough to tell me.”

“Wouldn’t it upset you, though?”

“I… I suppose, yes… yes, it would… but I would respect his decision,” Ted told her, wanting to believe his own words. 

“Do you really think he’d be better to remain single to the rest of the world?” she asked. 

“It’s his decision… how would Mike’s bride react, should he ever marry, if he didn’t bed her? Wouldn’t it be best if he remained single?”

“I never said Michael wouldn’t bed her. As I said, I would have to assess her to make sure she’s up to my standard for him.” She whispered into Ted’s ear as they continued to dance, “Before finding out about you and Cody, I planned to give my virginity to Michael the night before our wedding so you wouldn’t be the one to take it. You seem far more possessive of Cody than Michael and I are of one another.”


	74. Chapter 74

>Now that the seed had been planted in his mind Ted couldn’t shake it away.

“I—I’m not,” he said weakly, “Or I never meant to be…”

“I never said it was a bad thing,” Maryse pointed out, and then paused, “I take it you’re fine with that by the way?”

“Pardon?” Ted asked, getting lost now between his own thoughts and the conversation. Maryse rolled her eyes lightly and sighed.

“Michael and I,” she murmured, “Us finally consummating our relationship together?”

“Oh—“ Ted flustered, embarrassed to even be discussing that.

“Yes, yes, that’s fine…” he then looked guilty, “I’m sorry that you have to wait so long for that moment,” he said apologetically.

“And so you should be,” she said in all serious before chuckling throatily, “Really though, I’d rather it _could_ be sooner rather than later but we both know we have too much to risk doing that.”

Suddenly, stronger than ever, Ted wished that he could take Cody up to bed… He wanted to talk to him and hold him and...

Pathetic as it might seem he just genuinely wanted some form of reassurance from his lover.

He _knew_ there was no girl. At least he _thought_ there was no other girl… seeing Cody smile at Jillian though he really didn’t know.

“Can I ask you something?” Ted said.

Maryse looked somewhat surprised; up until that point it had been her asking the majority of questions to the other.

“Go ahead,” the Frenchwoman then said, curious as to what he might say. Ted looked sheepish, “Have you and Michael done _anything_ together?”

He then paused and amended, “I mean of _that_ nature,” he knew they had already kissed one another. Maryse looked amused, “Just because we’ve never done the whole process doesn’t mean we don’t know the steps. You and Cody might be further than us but I believe that Mike and I must top you on numerical merits of intimate moments.” Ted didn’t doubt that; those two had lived pretty much together since forever.

“Yes, well, I had expected as much,” he told her. “How long have you two been… together?” he asked. 

“Years now,” she said. “’e’s been in and out of my home, between here and France, but I don’t remember a time I didn’t know him. As for how long we’ve been together _like that_ … ‘e was my first kiss when I was twelve.”

“Wow,” was about all Ted could say. “I’m really sorry that you’ve had to wait so long to be with him.”

“Don’t be. We’ve made up for that with one another many times over.”

“I’m sure.”

“You know, I don’t think either of us could have asked for a better marriage partner,” she told him. “Not only do we want nothing to do with one another, we can actually _not_ be together… though I doubt I’d say no to you if you ever wanted to see what it was like with a woman,” she added. 

Again, Ted stumbled over his own two feet. Once he recovered, he said, “Thank you for the offer, but I’m quite happy as is.”

“You’re not at all curious?” she asked him. 

“Just because I may be curious doesn’t mean that I’m going to actually do anything about it… I’m curious as to what the prisoners in the dungeons look like, but I’m not about to go look at them… I’m quite curious about what a shark looks like in person, but I’m not about to go find one.”

“But you’d be married to me.”

“And I’ll be in love with Cody, and you with Mike.”

“This is true,” she agreed. “But you’ll still be curious.”

“I’m still not going to sleep with you.”

“I like that about you,” she then told him, which again took him by surprise. He should know by now to simply expect the unexpected when it came to Maryse.

“What do you mean by that?”

“That you stick to your word and to what you believe in,” she explained. “I admire that in you.” 

“Well,” Ted looked surprised but pleased all the same, “I think it’s safe to say that we should get on with one another much more than I expected we would regarding being married to one another,” Maryse smiled and nodded in response.

“We keep out of one another’s business then yes, I’d say we will. My offer still stands though,” she grinned.

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Ted said attempting not to sound rude about it.

“I’m sure you will.”

When the dance came to an end Maryse chuckled softly, “Why don’t you just go get him and take him up to bed now? You obviously want to.”

Ted blushed brightly, “But—“ he started and Maryse waved him off without giving him the chance to protest further.

“If you’re hanging around for my sake, Theodore—“ she had no doubt their parents would have been keeping a close eye on their interaction all night long, “You need not worry; I intend to go off to bed myself.” And she was going to take the chance to smuggle Mike into her room since everyone would be too drunk to notice.

“If you’re sure…” Ted knew Maryse was the main component that he had to consider after Brett, and he knew his brother wouldn’t mind if he went off now.

“Thank you for the dance,” Maryse stole a sneaky kiss on the cheek before pulling away from Ted.

Well, he supposed they both had to act and make an effort.

Ted followed her lead and went to seek out Cody.

He’d managed to escape Jillian and spotted Ted in return before another lady could grab him. “Shall we go and say goodnight to my parents?” he said as casually as possible but Cody understood his meaning, “Sure,” he was feeling rather tired this point in his own right, “Do you know where they are?”

A quick look around and Ted located them.

Saying goodnight to them he then looked for Brett and Kristen.

They looked about ready to call it a night too but unfortunately for them they had to wait a bit longer.

“Now we can go,” Ted murmured to Cody with a smile, leading him out.

When they were upstairs, now behind the closed door of Ted’s room, Cody said, “That’s exhausting! How are people still down there dancing?”

“I told you it would be. Believe me, tomorrow morning, everyone will still be passed out.”

“I can understand that,” Cody said, going over to the bed. He sat down and bent over to pull his shoes off. “It’s a different sort of tiring from the work I usually do. Physically, it’s hard work, but I’ve grown used to it. This? I’m not used to this at all.”

“It’ll get better as the week goes on.”

“Do you think so?”

“Yes, of course. Right now you’re still uncertain about being here, but people will become used to seeing you, so I think you’ll fit in perfectly by the end of the week.”

“Do you think those women will ever leave me alone?” Cody then asked. That was probably the most uncomfortable he’d ever been, being passed around by those women who clearly had other motives. 

“No, probably not,” Ted answered. “If anything, they’ll be more determined by the end of the week… if they’re this bad having just met you, and all.”

“Oh, how wonderful. That’s something to look forward to.”

“They may apologize in the morning,” Ted told him. “People don’t act themselves when they’ve had a good deal to drink and I think they got started rather early with the drinking.”

“I hope so,” Cody muttered, now lying back on Ted’s bed. 

“It wasn’t _that_ bad, was it?” Ted asked, worried that Cody wouldn’t want to attend the rest of the week’s celebrations, now moving to sit down next to Cody, running his fingers through his hair. 

Cody sighed softly, eyes closing as he felt the touch. “No,” he murmured softly, “I guess it wasn’t wholly terrible…” he made a sound of protest as Ted’s hand began to stop, obviously intending to pull away. That made Ted smile, resuming the action.

“You’re not falling asleep on me are you?” Ted asked, sincerely hoping that wasn’t the case but knowing he wouldn’t be selfish enough to keep him up if it really was.

“No,” Cody murmured instantly in response, “That just feels really nice,” soothing, and he finally felt like he could relax--- unlike when he was downstairs.

“Really?” Ted smiled, his other hand beginning to gently rub Cody’s shoulders, and then onto his back. He went slowly, really intending to just sooth his lover, but some of the sounds Cody began to make were making it hard to focus.

“Mhm~~” Ted shivered at the small mewing sound Cody let out as he rubbed his lower-back. Ted swallowed, quite disbelieving he was about to ask what he was:

“If you take the shirt off it’ll probably feel even better.”

For a moment it seemed as though Cody had fallen asleep, or that he hadn’t heard what Ted had said, but then he pushed himself onto his knees and then fumbled to get the shirt off.

“You’re really spoiling me,” Cody smiled hazily as Ted resumed rubbing his now exposed back.

“I’m the one being spoiled, really,” Ted said.

He didn’t know if Cody was genuinely oblivious right then or not.

“Teddy…” Cody then murmured.

Ted’s hand paused momentarily and Cody peeked at him out of the corner of his eye where his head was resting on his arm, “Would you… Move your hand a little lower? I _really_ ache down there…” he all but whispered.

“Oh, you do?” Ted asked. “From all that dancing?”

“Yeah… the dancing,” Cody repeated as Ted’s hands drifted down to his lower back.

“You know, you still never did dance with me,” Ted reminded him. 

“Well… like Randy said, there’s another dance that you and I can do together.”

“Hmm, are you sure you’ll be awake enough to actually _do_ said dance with me?” Ted asked, sure that Cody was falling asleep right there on his bed.

“I’m sure,” Cody mumbled into his arm. “We’ve been apart for so long and I’ve missed you too much to only sleep with you once today.”

“You don’t sound all that convincing,” Ted told him, hands moving lower still as the heel of his palm began sliding his trousers down just a touch while he continued so he could begin to massage Cody’s ass. 

“I think your hands are a pretty convincing reason to not fall asleep right now,” Cody said.

“Yeah? So you’re enjoying this?” Cody nodded into his arm. “Making your back feel any better?”

“Oh, yes. Much. There’s nothing quite as nice as your touch, Teddy,” he said, fighting back a moan. 

Leaning down, Ted pressed a kiss between Cody’s shoulder blades. When he sat back upright, he continued massaging Cody’s back. “Are you trying to flatter me into sleeping with you?” he asked.

“What would you do if I said yes?” 

“That you could work a little harder at it,” Ted replied. 

“Really? What if I told you that I want your cock in my mouth, would that get you into bed with me faster?” Cody asked. It had been a long time since he’d taken Ted into his mouth and he truly missed doing it for his lover… just as he missed having his lover’s mouth on his cock. 

Swallowing thickly, Ted murmured, “That would be highly persuasive.”

Cody grinned into his arm and then slowly rolled over.

“Well what are you waiting for, Theodore?” he asked, voice coming out a bit huskily.

_God, he’d need to get aches more often if it meant Ted would massage him like that again._

Cody shifted, leaning into Ted and kissing him soundly on the lips as he gave him a small nudge, indicating that he should move backwards towards the headboard. Ted did as he was bid, though kept the kiss going.

A small sound of protest left him, unbidden, as Cody’s mouth parted from his, but the feeling of loss was short-lived when that mouth began down his chest instead.

The first touch of tongue on his nipple had Ted gasping loudly, shuddering underneath Cody who he could feel smile against him at the reaction.

Swapping to the other nipple Cody suckled it this time before then biting gently, causing Ted to moan lowly.

 _No offence to Maryse,_ Ted thought hazily as Cody’s mouth descended to his stomach, _But she’d never be able to surpass Cody’s technique in moments like this. She’d never be able to make him feel this good_.

Giving Cody the massage had visibly tented Ted’s pants, and had he not been so needy for more from Cody right then he would have been embarrassed and apologised profusely for what he would see as some sort of loss of control. Cody, however, couldn’t be more pleased to see it.

Undoing Ted’s pants he drew them down his legs, removing them completely before beginning to kiss back up them.

Instinctively Ted’s legs parted for Cody, breath already skipping in anticipation.

“I’ve waited so long to do this again,” Cody whispered.

“You can do whatever you want, Cody.”

“I plan to,” Cody said, pressing a kiss to Ted’s hip before flicking the tip of his tongue over the skin. He had wanted to take his time, teasing Ted all over, but, really, he’d waiting _too long_ for this. His next kiss was to the tip of Ted’s cock. 

“ _Oh, God_ ,” Ted moaned, voice low. 

Cody dragged his right hand up Ted’s thigh before wrapping it around the base of Ted’s cock and raising it up from where it lie flat against Ted’s stomach. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly as he reminded himself how it felt to have a cock in his mouth. 

“ _Oh, Cody_ ,” Ted moaned this time. While he hadn’t forgotten that Cody’s mouth on him felt good, he had forgotten just _how damn good_ it really felt. His hands reached for Cody’s hair, fingers curling into brown locks as Cody’s mouth opened wider for him and took more of him in. 

Soon, Cody’s lips were hitting his hand as he bobbed up and down. It had been a while since he had _all_ of Ted in his mouth, so when he removed his hand, he hoped that he wouldn’t start gagging like he did the first time he attempted it. Slowly, taking a big breath through his nose before continuing, his head sank down lower. Soon, he once more had all of Ted’s cock in his mouth. 

At this point, Ted was struggling with words, even simply words such as ‘oh’ and ‘god’ and ‘Cody.’ All that was coming from his mouth while Cody had him down his throat were little noises that made no coherent sense whatsoever. He really didn’t care, though. He felt too good to care. He was with Cody again, and this time it was for the entire night.

When Cody raised his head back up, he had some spit dripping down his lips and chin, but all he did was take another deep breath before repeating his previous actions. That continued to draw garbled, strangled sounds from his lover. This time when he raised his head up, he made eye contact with Ted and asked, “You like this?”

“So much, Cody…” His hands tightened in Cody’s hair when he said, “Keep… keep going. Please.”

“Since you asked me _so_ nicely,” Cody murmured teasingly as he dropped a brief kiss to Ted’s inner thigh before returning back to his previous location, placing his mouth around Ted once more and taking him all the way in with more ease than before.

The quaking in Ted’s legs told Cody he was close.

And, indeed, he was not incorrect. Much to Ted’s chagrin he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the precipice of pleasure, his toes curling and flexing as he felt pleasure filling his veins and penetrating his very soul. “Cody--!” he choked out as his muscles began to tauten in expectation.

“Mhm mhm,” Cody hummed around Ted’s shaft, doing his best to make eye-contact with the other once more as he nodded his head. He had always enjoyed the taste of Ted on his tongue and in his mouth before so he was hardly going to deny it now that he had the chance to experience it again.

The permission was all it took to tip Ted over the edge, crying out breathily as he stared unseeingly at the ceiling.

By the time he began the descent from his high Cody was sitting back on his knees, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand after swallowing everything of Ted that had been in his mouth. And _hell_ , if that sight and knowledge still weren’t two of the most arousing, wickedly, filthily perfect things he had ever witnessed then he officially a woman called Mary. “Cody…” he breathed, the only thing he could think to say.

Giving a soft, coy laugh Cody immediately moved close to Ted once more as the other reached for him, their lips meeting in a slow, passionate exchange. Ted didn’t even care that he could taste himself on Cody’s lips or on his tongue. That was easy to ignore when he had Cody’s taste in his mouth as well. They were both panting by the time they pulled back.

“That was incredible,” Ted said thickly, knowing that Cody _had_ to know that already but feeling that it was only right and proper to tell him so anyway. Of course, he _could_ have probably used a few more eloquent adjectives but his mind was still complete and utter mush so he thought that what he had used was acceptable this time.

“I’m glad you thought so.”

“What? Were you worried you forgot how to do it?” Ted asked, grinning stupidly.

“Not exactly… but I was worried I wouldn’t be able to get all of you…”

“Even if you hadn’t, you know it still would have felt incredible,” Ted told him. 

“Now who’s trying to flatter who into trying to sleep with them?” Cody teased.

“Well, you _do_ need to be taken care of, right?” Ted asked, reaching down between them to feel Cody’s hardness. 

“Mmhmm,” he replied, eyes fluttering shut at the first feel of Ted’s hand upon him. 

“Do you want me to do the same to you that you did to me… or would you like me to use my hand? Or do you want to come inside me?” Ted asked, whispering into Cody’s ear.

“Oh, god,” Cody said, the mere thought of _any_ of those things happening sending a shiver down his spine. “How about all of the above?”

“Right now?”

“Well… as long as they all happen at some point tonight,” Cody told him. “You did say you intended to keep me up all night.”

“That I did. And I intend to stick to that. You’re sure you’re not going to fall asleep on me?” he asked again, his fingertips just touching Cody, lightly stroking his cock. 

“I’m sure,” Cody assured him. “Not when I’m this hard… and I’ve got you making all these promises about what we’re going to do later.”

“Good… just making sure. Now, you never really answered me.”

“I said all of the above, didn’t I?”

“But you never said what you wanted me to do _right now_ to take care of _this_ ,” he said, now giving Cody’s cock a light squeeze. 

A low groan sounded from his throat.

“Ted—“ Cody shivered as Ted continued to just gently squeeze his aching member.

Why did he have to make the _hard_ decisions? He couldn’t think like this!

His hips jerked forward into the hand and Cody whined; this would do for now.

Bringing one of his hands to the back of Ted’s neck he drew the other in for some deep, passionate and admittedly sloppy kisses.

Catching on after a few moments as Cody began to rut against his unmoving hand, Ted adjusted his grip to be a little firmer, making his strokes more definite this time around.

“Mhm~~” Cody moaned into Ted’s mouth, his hands squeezing the blonde’s sides.

He’d missed kissing Ted, he really had. Probably even more than he’d missed fucking or being fucked by Ted. There was just something about his lips...

He’d have to endeavour to kiss him more then, after Ted married Maryse, to remove the touch of her lips. Yes, that was a petty and jealous thought, but so what?

It didn’t take long for Cody to begin pulsing in Ted’s grip; he had been very turned on by what he had just done for his lover after all.

“Teddy—“ he panted into the blonde’s mouth and Ted broke the contact to begin pressing kisses over Cody’s flushed cheeks and his closed eyelids.

“Cody,” Ted murmured, “My Cody. My dear, sweet lovable Cody…”

The gentle croons in his ear were what sent Cody over the edge, Ted’s hand and the sheets beneath them getting a bit messy.

For once though Ted didn’t care about that.

“How what that?” he asked softly, cradling Cody against him sweetly with his other arm.

“I _really_ needed that.”

Ted chuckled. “I can see that.”

“Teddy,” Cody said, snuggling into Ted’s chest. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m tired.”

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t fall asleep on me. We haven’t even had the chance to make love yet tonight.”

“We did earlier, though,” Cody told him. 

“Believe me, I remember that quite well. And I also remember you telling me that you’ve missed me too much to only sleep with me once. So come on, wake up,” he said, poking Cody’s stomach, which quickly morphed into tickling. 

Cody squirmed, trying to avoid Ted and failing at it horribly. “I give, I give!” he surrendered, hardly able to breath from all the laughter. 

Ted had ended up atop Cody, straddling his hips and holding himself up with one hand while he had used the other for the tickling. “Good. Does this mean you’ll make love to me _at least_ one more time tonight?”

“I never said I wouldn’t, dummy,” Cody said. “I just said that I was sleepy. And you’re really comfortable,” he added, quirking a small smile. 

Ted smiled back down at him. “That’s nice and all… but you did make a promise.”

“I don’t believe we ever shook on it,” Cody replied. 

Ted’s brow furrowed before he said, “Well, I guess I’ll just need to take care of this on my own.” He began to sit back up to get off Cody, but he had hardly moved when two hands were wrapped behind his head, pulling him down into a kiss. 

“Oh, no you’re not.” 

Chuckling into the kiss Ted slowly pulled back.

“Well, if you’re too tired… I wouldn’t want you falling asleep in the middle of it or anything,” he teased him.

Cody nipped Ted’s lip in retaliation.

“You’ll be the one begging for sleep after.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“I should hope so.”

As they bantered their lips moved closer and closer once more until they were once again kissing one another soundly. Cody’s hands slid down from Ted’s hair down to his hips, pulling his blonde lover right over his own groin comfortably.

“I think I want to make love to you like this,” he whispered, nibbling Ted’s lip again.

The blonde seemed to miss Cody’s comment at first, but then his eyes widened somewhat and he swallowed a little coyly, glancing down.

He was still rather shy at how exposed he was to Cody when he was the one on top. Cody noticed his reaction and momentarily faltered.

“Don’t you want to?” he asked and Ted hastened to reassure him that that was not the case. “Good,” Cody smiled, “Don’t worry, I’m gonna do most of the work,” he winked, and then glanced around. “You seen the lotion Teddy?”

Leaning back Ted fumbled around where he had dropped the pot before and then located it. Pushing it into Cody’s hand Ted then bit his lip, “How do you want me to…?” how could Cody prepare him like this? “Lean back towards me again,” Cody suggested.

Confused, and still blushing, Ted did as he was bid.

“Like that…” Cody was sure he could reach Ted’s entrance like they were.

Dipping his fingers into the pot, Cody brought his hand to Ted’s backside, rubbing his fingers along the crack, biting his lower lip when his fingers slid over Ted’s hole. “Oh, god, it’s been so long since I’ve done this,” Cody muttered.

Ted nodded. “I’ve missed this, too,” he said.

“We’ve missed a lot of things,” Cody replied. 

“With good reason,” he said as Cody began pushing a finger inside. His body tensed and his back arched at the initial intrusion, once more having to get used to the feeling of having Cody inside of him. His body arched even more and his mouth fell open into a moan when Cody hooked his finger, hitting his prostate. “Ohhh, _fuck_!”

“I bet you missed that, too,” Cody said, beginning to push in deeper.

“God, did I,” Ted told him, relaxing himself once more so that Cody could prepare him better. 

“Good to know. Did you miss riding my cock?” Cody then asked him.

“I still miss it,” Ted replied, a little twinkle in his eyes. 

“Well, you won’t be missing it soon.”

“That so?” Ted asked teasingly. 

Cody nodded as he went back with two fingers. “Mmhmm. Soon, you won’t have to miss it anymore.”

“Oh, god,” Ted muttered. 

“Are you thinking about it? What it’ll feel like to have me inside you again?” Cody asked him. 

“I am,” he answered. He leaned down, pressing their lips together in a brief but passionate kiss. When he pulled back he said, “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Cody knew that what he had given Ted, whilst necessary, was not what would be considered completely adequate preparation--- especially when Ted hadn’t taken the submissive role for rather a long time by this point.

“Yes,” Ted responded fervently, “Cody, please…”

Thrusting his fingers back into Ted, Cody then corkscrewed them as he hesitated a moment.

“Cody!” Ted’s voice broke on his cry as he pressed into his prostate once again, sending shivers through him.

Removing his fingers Cody then slathered his cock in the lotion and shifted back, coaxing Ted’s hips up as he held himself in hand, ready for Ted to take him in. Shivering at the sensation of Ted’s somewhat-stretched entrance so close to him Cody locked eyes with Ted and murmured, “Just take your time, Teddy. Don’t rush it, OK?”

If Ted hurt himself Cody would never forgive himself.

Nodding jerkily, Ted bit his lip as he focused on easing down upon Cody.

There was a burn there, but not too bad, he was careful not to try and take more than he could handle though; he gasped as Cody breached him fully.

“Oh, _god_!” Ted moaned wantonly.

Cody grit his teeth and breathed hard through his nose to keep controlled.

It was easy to forget how tight it was to be sheathed inside of Ted.

His fingers squeezed Ted’s thighs restlessly as he waited for his lover to adjust to the intrusion.

It was mere seconds though before Ted was urging, “Move.”

Easing his hips back Cody then pushed back in, slow at first, cautious.

“Oh, _God_ ,” he said as his hips arched up, the sensation of being inside Ted again so overwhelming. “You’re so _tight_ , Teddy,” he continued in a whisper. “You feel _so good_.”

Ted began moving himself, rocking forward, shifting weight to his hands before rocking backwards further onto Cody’s cock. “You feel so good,” Ted repeated to Cody. “Now I remember why I missed this so much.”

Cody smiled up at him, eyes hooded with pleasure, as he wrapped a hand behind Ted’s neck and drew him down for a kiss. While they kissed, his hips remained paused, but neither cared right then that Cody wasn’t moving as their lips and tongues met. 

However, when they broke the kiss, Cody’s eyes opened and met Ted’s and his hips began to move once more. “Touch me,” Ted whispered. 

“Touch you where?” Cody asked, running his fingers along Ted’s neck and down his spine. 

“You— You know where,” Ted replied, breath hitching as Cody’s fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive spot on his lower back, covering his skin in goosebumps. 

“Do I? You’ve got so many places that could be _touched_ ,” he said. 

“My cock,” Ted told him. “Please… stroke me?”

Instead of moving right to Ted’s cock, Cody continued to move his hand further back until his fingertips were touching Ted’s ass. Slowly he brought them lower until he could feel where his cock met Ted’s body. He brushed his finger along Ted’s hole, touching his own cock in the process. The action sent shivers up both their spines. 

Forcing himself away, Cody then dragged his fingers back over Ted’s ass and across his leg and hip and pelvis until he finally got to the destination. Ted’s eyes were pleading, desperate… a result of being teased as he had been by Cody. 

Cody wrapped his hand around Ted’s cock, giving a light squeeze before letting go, deciding to tease Ted even further as his fingers began to play with his balls. 

“God, Cody.”

“Hmmm?” He arched his hips again, making Ted wonder how one could look so angelic yet be so utterly devilish at the same time.

The sensation of Ted’s inner-muscles tightening and easing around him was driving Cody insane, and the sensation was occurring more rapidly because of the attention he was giving to the elder’s balls.

“Co-dy~~” Ted groaned low in his throat and rocked his hips back and forth on Cody’s lap again, his short, carefully maintained nails scraping lightly over Cody’s hardened nipples in retaliation for the teasing, making Cody moan.

Their rhythm was quickly established and as Cody pushed up Ted would lower himself down, the blonde crying out lowly once more when Cody thrust into his prostate dead-on. As soon as he’d found that spot Cody’s hand finally returned to Ted’s cock.

“Love you, Teddy,” Cody murmured, beginning to jerk Ted in slow, firm movements that matched the tempo of his hips. Ted whined softly.

“Cody,” he forced his eyes open and his head forward, meeting his lover’s eyes, “Love you.”

Soon words were no longer needed between them as Cody’s thrusts became as erratic as he could make them with Ted on top, his hand eventually loosing its rhythm as well.

Ted didn’t much mind that though; his climax was so close that he could feel the sensation welling up inside of him, just waiting for that final touch that would send him spiraling over the edge. “Cody—Cody—“ the other’s name fell from his lips like a mantra almost, pleading for what only Cody could give him. _He was so very close!_

Ted was the first to come, Cody thrusting into his prostate so continually becoming too much for him to lock back, “Cody!” he cried out.

The sound of Ted’s cry ringing in his ears, along with the sensation of Ted’s seed on his hand and his muscles locking around his own cock fairly dragged Cody over the precipice of pleasure with him, a garbled jumble of words, ending in “Teddy!” leaving him.

Ted collapsed onto Cody’s chest and Cody embraced him, neither man much caring right then that they were sticky and sweaty and probably needed a bath ASAP.

“That was… amazing.”

Cody smiled softly and gently nudged Ted’s nose with his cheek, making him look at him.

Brushing their lips together he smiled softly, “With you it always is.”

Ted chuckled. “It’s been a while since I’ve heard that… but it doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Mmhmm,” Cody agreed, nuzzling Ted’s cheek. Much as he didn’t want to, he then reached down and pulled his cock out of Ted’s body. “How many times do you think we’ll be able to do that in the next week?” he asked. 

“Well, it depends on how often we can sneak away from everyone,” he replied. “And it depends on how much of a risk you’re willing to take when it comes to location,” he then added. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Think about it… how many people did we run into yesterday? And how many people seemed to find their way _here_ during the day to come and see me? I just think that if you _do_ want to make love throughout the day, we may need to get a little creative with the actual location.”

“You mean like that time we… in the library?” Cody asked. 

“Yes… just like that,” he said. 

“Wait… are you saying that you’d be ok with doing something like that, though? I mean… there are a lot of people around. Most of them you know, too.”

Ted hesitated. “I don’t know. We… we can stick to just doing this at night.”

“So we’ll just do this twice a day… at night?” Cody asked.

“I… I guess so… unless we try and do it in the bath again,” he said. “I wish… I wish I could bring myself to take more chances… Believe me, I know other people certainly do,” he told Cody.

“Do they?”

“Oh, yes. Last night I saw a man deliberately grab a woman’s chest. And at one point I’m fairly certain I saw a man’s hand up a lady’s dress.”

“Really? I guess a lot of what I thought of the upper class was… completely wrong.”

“Well, they like to believe that they can act that way _because_ they’re more civilized and wealthier and can get away with such behaviour.”

“Then maybe we can, too,” Cody said, biting his lower lip as he smirked a bit, running his finger over Ted’s chin. “I’m here for a week… if everyone else is pushing the limits, why can’t we?”

“We’ll see,” Ted said, swallowing as he felt tingles erupt on his chin where Cody had touched.

Coming from Ted, Cody knew that he couldn’t expect much better by way of an actual agreement. “We could always sneak out to the orchard,” he then said, remembering back to what seems ages ago now, when they’d been with John and Randy. Well, when they had accidentally happened upon those two having sex.

And then had a bit of _fun_ themselves.

“It’ll be a bit cold—“ Ted started, but even as he said it his eyes clouded over with nostalgia and Cody knew that he had to be thinking the exact same thing he was.

“I’m sure we could warm each other up,” Cody pointed out as he nuzzled his cheek into Ted’s pec and then wrapped his arms around his waist. They had said they wouldn’t sleep but a bit of a rest or a nap would be needed soon.

Especially if they were going to keep going all night long.

“It’s funny,” Cody mused softly, suddenly being struck by a thought that had essentially nothing to do with their love-making but did link into Cody’s previous realisation about his ‘betters’.

“What?” Ted asked softly.

“My dad would probably be quite upset to learn the upper-classes were like this.”

For reasons Cody had never understood, and didn’t entirely get even now that he knew of his father’s relationship with Ted’s father, Virgil seemed almost _desperate_ to maintain his beliefs in the class system.

“He really thinks that highly of us?” Ted asked, somewhat incredulous even though he had seen somewhat himself how Virgil treated his ‘betters’.

“Really,” Cody nodded, but didn’t go into any deeper thought on the matter.

“You’re not sleeping on me are you?” Ted teased softly, turning away to yawn softly.

“If we’re going to do what we just did again I’m going to need a break to get my strength back,” Cody murmured, nuzzling into Ted a bit more.

Wrapping his arms around Cody in turn Ted dropped a kiss to the top of his head and twined their legs together, “A nap sounds good,” he agreed softly, “We’ll just… pick up where we left off.”

The one to wake first could wake the other or something.

Cody was the first to wake… and it was because there was loud laughter and thumping against the outside of the door that he woke in the first place. He had no idea what time it was, and quickly looking out the window, he saw that it was still dark. 

“Cody?” Ted muttered, feeling the shifting of Cody’s body when he leaned up to look at the sky, also able to hear the loud noises coming from outside.

“Is it always so loud?” Cody asked, voice thick and heavy with sleep. 

“It can be. Now come back to bed,” he said, gently resting his hand on Cody’s arm. 

“What happened to picking up where we left off?” Cody whispered, though he was already curling back into Ted’s arms. 

“Too tired… we’ll just… pick back up where we left off… in the morning,” Ted amended his prior statement. 

“And you were worried about me falling asleep on you,” Cody mumbled. 

“Mmm,” was the last thing that Ted said before falling back to sleep, the noise having quieted as they moved along down the hall. 

The next morning, Cody was again the first to wake up, only now he felt much more awake, having been able to awake with his own body clock as opposed to noisy royals stumbling drunk down the halls. “Morning, Teddy,” Cody whispered to him. 

“Morning, Cody,” Ted replied, tightening his grip around Cody’s middle. 

“I didn’t really realize how tired I was,” Cody then said. “I guess I really needed a full night’s sleep.”

“Same. I wish I knew how long ago whoever we heard in the hall actually got to bed.”

“Mmm, it would have been much more peaceful had they gone to bed at some normal hour and hadn’t been so loud about it.”

“Enjoy another week of this,” Ted told him.

“I just don’t know how they do it! When I’m home, I go to sleep when the sun _sets_ , not when it rises.”

“Well, I’m sure the excess drink doesn’t help their cause… Now,” Ted began, ready to change the subject, “shall we have a bath this morning?” 

“Yes,” Cody said after a moment, slowly stretching out as he rolled onto his front. Ted’s eyes followed the motion as Cody’s body undulated, watching his muscles flex and tense before relaxing again. His growing morning erection stirred further still and he bit back a groan.

Pushing himself upright, oblivious to Ted’s wandering mind, Cody then yawned behind his hand and padded towards the bathroom, “I’ll put the bath on.” Ted started to tell him he didn’t need to tend to him this time, but decided he may as well just keep mum.

After all the bath was for both of their benefits and he didn’t want to say something that might lead to Cody becoming uncomfortable in private with him.

_He was already trying so hard to modify his behaviour to fit in with their other guests._

Getting out of bed as well after a few moments to awaken properly, Ted headed across into the bathroom himself and paused.

Seeing Cody tending the bath suddenly filled him with such a strong sense of content and adoration that he almost stumbled with the force.

Shaking himself slightly (and mentally laughing at his own sentimentality) Ted then moved to Cody, arms going around him.

He pressed a few kisses to Cody’s naked shoulders, smiling against his flesh when Cody leant back into him.

“What’s this in aid of?” Cody asked softly in amusement, though made no move to pull away from his lover.

“Feel like it,” Ted responded with a probably lazy honesty and Cody smiled.

“Fair enough,” he placed his arms over Ted’s own and turned his head enough for their lips to meet in a light good-morning kiss.

When the bath was ready Cody eased away from Ted, slipping into the tub.

Following suit Ted sighed in pleasure as the warm water surrounded them.

“I won’t lie,” Cody admitted after a few moments quiet, the water gently lapping against them being the only sound, “I have missed warm baths.”

He glanced at Ted shyly, “But I missed bathing with you most.”

“You can have as many as you want, whenever you want, with me, or alone, for as long as you’re here.”

“I don’t think I’ll need _that_ many baths,” Cody said with a small smile. “But I do appreciate the offer. One day this week I may end up here… you’ll look everywhere for me and the whole time I’ll just be right here.”

“That’ll be perfectly all right. At least I’ll know that one person here is clean.”

Cody nodded. Last night, he found out what Ted meant when he was saying that there were people who didn’t seem to believe in bathing. Especially in the fall, winter and early spring, Cody and his family didn’t wash that often, but it seemed that even he bathed more often than some of the people here. “Maybe you should extend that offer to everyone here.”

“They’re all welcome to bathe,” Ted said. “They know where the water pumps are. And they all have servants, too, if they’re really that dependant upon them,” he added. “I would probably enjoy myself if people did wash themselves more.”

“Will people really go this whole week without wasing themselves?” Cody asked. God, he really _did_ have a strong misconception about the upper class. 

“Yes, they will… by the end of the week, they’ll be covered in sweat that will probably smell of alcohol, as well.”

“That’s appealing,” Cody muttered, suddenly feeling the urge to scrub himself with soap. He then did just that, reaching for the soap he began to wash his arms. 

“Isn’t it though?”

Cody scrunched up his nose and began washing even harder. “They’re ok with that, though? I mean… being filthy? Yet… they say that people like me and my family are the filthy ones?”

Ted held Cody close to him, shaking his head. “I know it makes no sense, Cody. Believe me, I know… My family is quite different from a lot of these people,” he said. “You know that I don’t think like that at all. But if you hear anyone saying anything like that, you’ve got to know that, no matter what your class standing is, you really are better than them.”

Nodding slightly Cody took a breath, “I’ll _really_ try to remember that,” he promised, knowing that that thought would probably be the only thing that kept him from lashing out at whoever would dare slander his family in such a manner.

He doubted even Caroline would overlook if he punched one of their guests.

Grabbing the soap back again Cody then began to soap up Ted’s back instead, moving down his arms and then going over the fraction of his chest that was visible over the water’s line and the bubbles. Of course the bubbles were already dying out because of the soap but that didn’t matter; the bubbles were something they both enjoyed even if just for a few minutes.

Once Ted was rinsed off the blonde took the soap from Cody and resumed the washing that his lover had been doing beforehand. “You know,” Cody mused, “For all my family deal in dung and muck, dad would’ve killed us if we had ever tried to go into the house for a meal covered in mud.” He laughed suddenly and Ted waited until he’d calmed down before asking, “What?” and Cody shook his head somewhat as he tried to compose himself once more.

“It’s probably not funny to someone who wasn’t there, but I remember once that Dustin hadn’t bothered washing after he’d been tending the horses and dad all but dragged him outside, set him up in the old horse trough and scrubbed him raw.”

It had been funny to the young Cody because that was the first time he had seen the big brother who delighted in teasing and lording over him to be handled in the same fashion.

“In a horse trough?” Ted repeated, trying to picture the intimidating blonde man he had gotten off on the wrong foot with so long ago. It was a hard thing to imagine.

“Yep,” Cody nodded, shivering as Ted rinsed the suds from his body, “Teil went mad at him because he’d tracked muck in. He had to scrub the floor before he could eat.”

It wasn’t unfair, it was just; they had to rely on and support each other, and if one slacked and didn’t pull their weight doing whatever the others would be inconvenienced.

“And I thought getting bathed in a tin tub was bad.”

“I assure you, a tin tub is nothing to a horse trough… and I can also tell you that after seein’ that? I learned my lesson. Sometimes, it can’t be helped, like say we been in the barn and need a quick lunch, we don’t really wash up… but before we go in for the night? We sure do.”

“I swear, you really do have a better sense about you than a lot of the people here. You’d think people who think they’re of a higher standard would actually want to _live up to_ that higher standard.”

Cody grabbed a handful of water and poured it over Ted’s head, watching as the drops fell down Ted’s face. “You haven’t washed your hair,” Cody said.

Ted then returned the favour. “Nor have you.”

Moving himself, Cody straddled Ted’s legs, his own legs pressed against the tub bottom. “We’ll just have to wash each other’s hair, then.” He quickly met Ted’s lips with his own before pulling back. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea.”

Cody leaned in and kissed him again, though this time, he slipped his tongue between Ted’s parted lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands came up, tangling in Ted’s hair. 

“If you keep that up, we’ll never get our hair washed,” Ted whispered when he pulled back for air. 

“For some reason, I really stopped caring. Found something even better.”

“But we can do this any time,” Ted told him. He scooped up more water and let it pour over Cody’s head. 

“And you told me I could bathe any time. And right now, I’m enjoying the bath… but I like your company far more. And I definitely like kissing you more than I like washing my hair.”


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that's posted from this point on is new to the internet. Everything previous had been posted on LJ. Now we see how long I keep this up...

“You need to wash your hair,” Ted repeated after accepting and returning a few more kisses, “And I need to too.” When Cody began leveling that disarming pout towards him Ted pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him before he said, “The sooner we’re finished we can carry on.”

Giving Ted a mildly suspicious look Cody asked, “Promise?” and Ted crossed his heart lightly with his finger and said, “I promise--- now close your eyes or else the shampoo will get into them,” he added absently.

Closing his eyes obediently Cody then shivered as Ted poured the shampoo onto his hair and gently began to massage it into his dripping wet hair thoroughly.

He sputtered a little as the suds were washed away (he _always_ seemed to get some in his mouth even without meaning to, much like he did with bubbles when he first had a go with them) but soon his hair was done.

They then changed, Ted going through the same process as Cody washed his hair instead. Despite wanting to rush his turn Cody couldn’t help but take his time now it was Ted’s.

He enjoyed doing these things for Ted, especially since he only got to do them in private--- they weren’t exactly in a position to show such intimate affection out in the open were they?

“Will you kiss me again now?” Cody asked almost the second that the suds were washed from Ted’s hair.

Laughing softly Ted then tickled Cody’s sides briefly, “You’d think I’d not kissed you for ages,” he teased.

“Each second is wasted,” Cody pointed out firmly.

Ted couldn’t help but laugh again, “You’re adorable.”

“Shut up,” Cody mumbled, blushing softly as he leant and pressed their lips together again.

From the kiss, it didn’t take a lot of convincing on Cody’s part for Ted to make love to him. Really, all he did was ask and a few minutes later, still from the same position, he was riding up and down Ted’s cock while he and Ted both stroked his cock. 

He leaned down for another kiss when he was about to come, needing to mask the noise as he didn’t want anyone hearing his cries of bliss. 

Once they were done and Ted pulled out, they washed up the new mess they made before standing up and getting out of the tub. Cody leaned over and began to drain out the water. Once he stood back upright, Ted wrapped a towel around him and pressed yet another kiss to his lips. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too,” Cody replied, beginning to dry himself off. “That was nice, though, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” Ted agreed. “I’d happily start my day off like that… every day.” 

“Mmhmm. One day, Teddy,” Cody said, not wanting to sound _too_ hopeful, but they had talked about their future together and he really, truly wanted it. 

“Yes, one day. I can’t wait for that day… when you’re able to come here and _stay here_.”

“I know, Teddy… I wish that it wasn’t so far away, though.” Dustin would have to be married and have several children to help out in the fields before he could leave for good. He was working in the fields for as long as he could remember, doing small things, but it wasn’t until he had gotten older, around eight or nine, that he started to really become an asset to the farmstead. And that was a _really_ long time.

“Maybe it won’t have to be that long…”

“Maybe not… maybe Dad and Dustin could take on a lodger… someone from a larger family, like the Cenas, so they could help with the work and get a bit of the take, which would normally be spread even thinner amongst so many people,” Cody said. 

“That would be perfect!” Ted exclaimed. “Cody, if you could arrange that, you could be here with me all the time!” 

“That sort of arrangement would take time… and we don’t know if they’d even want to do such a thing, Dad, Dustin or the Cenas.” Cody knew it wasn’t any good to get his hopes up about such an idea, since it was only that… an idea. One he knew would never come to fruition. He’d be lucky if he ever got to live with Ted in the future…

Despite the fact that Cody seemed quite unconvinced that there was _anything_ that could definitely ensure his permanency in the castle without neglecting his familial obligations, Ted was much more assured that they _could_ make it work somehow.

“Why don’t you ask John?” he prompted as he selected his outfit for the day after choosing one for Cody at the same time, “He could tell you.”

“Wouldn’t that seem a bit rude? I don’t know…” Cody asked, brow furrowing. Granted, the Cenas had a large parcel too but they had more than enough labour to work it many times over at once, but that wouldn’t mean that they might not think it cheeky that they were being asked to work somewhere else instead.

“I don’t think so,” Ted pointed out, using his cologne and then placing his shirt on, “I mean, they would get fed and have a roof over their head alongside your family, right, and they would increase the productivity of your family and—“ he stopped when he noticed the look that Cody was sending him. “What?” he looked down at himself, smoothing imaginary creases from his clothes, “Is there a hole in my clothes or something?”

“No,” Cody said with a slight chuckle as he pulled on the clothes carefully and brushed himself off, “I was just thinking… you’re really learning how the parcels work,” he pointed out. Ted blushed slightly, realising he had been rather enthusiastic beforehand.

“Well, it’s not exactly about the parcels is it?” Ted admitted sheepishly but Cody shrugged that off without much care; it was still an important factor at least.

“Ready to go to breakfast?” Ted asked when they were ready, both having combed their hair and cleaned their teeth.

“Yeah,” Cody admitted with something of a smile that was equal parts cheeky and coy, “I worked up an appetite before.”

Ted laughed softly and drew him in for a chaste kiss before then leading the way downstairs.

It didn’t take long for Cody to notice there weren’t many people about.  
“Told you that they’d be sleeping late,” Ted said.

“I noticed,” Cody mused, “Does Wade have to cook breakfast again when more of them wake up?” It seemed somewhat unfair of the man if he did. Ted shook his head and explained as they walked into the dining room, “He generally prepares things that can be kept and served as soon as they’re wanted when he knows that everyone will end up dining later than usual.”

“Well… that’s good at least.”

“Though, honestly, I don’t think he even makes all that much in the way of breakfast at all… considering a lot of guests won’t even be downstairs until around lunch time.”

“Really? I don’t think I could ever sleep that late. My body wouldn’t allow it,” Cody said to him.

They sat down at the table, Ted in his usual spot and Cody right next to him. His mother was already there, but his father hadn’t made his appearance. “Good morning, Ma,” Ted greeted. “Father not awake yet?”

“That would be correct,” she said. “He woke up when I got out of bed and said I was going downstairs. He said he’d be right down, as well, but he then fell right back asleep. He’ll be down later, though. Anyway, how was your first night here, Cody?” she asked. 

He smiled, hoping he wasn’t giving too much about his night with Ted away. “It was nice, thank you.”

“Were you able to feel a bit more comfortable?”

“A bit, yeah,” he answered. “I still feel… a bit strange,” he admitted. 

“That’s fairly normal, though, I’d think. You’ll fit right in by the end of the week,” she told him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did… until someone came stumbling down the hall at some late hour of the night, but other than that, yes… I slept quite well.”

“That’s good, dear,” she said. “I must tell you, I’m so glad that you came.”

“Really?” he asked, surprised to hear her say that. 

“Yes, really. It’s nice that Ted has a friend here. Especially one that we all like as much as we like you.”

Cody found himself blushing. “Thank you, ma’am… Caroline,” he corrected himself. It meant a lot to him to hear her say that. “I’m happy to be here… and I’m happy to be with Ted again… as well as all of you,” he admitted softly.

Caroline smiled back to him, “You’re really a good boy, Cody,” she nodded her approval. She didn’t know _how_ she might have taken Ted’s affection towards a young man who was maybe more unscrupulous and crass.

“I try,” Cody joked lightly and the woman laughed lightly. Cody wondered how funny she’d find it if she knew really how ‘naughty’ he and Ted could get when they were alone.

“Maybe you could take some lessons, dear.”

Ted pretended to look mortally wounded by the comment, “I’m _always_ a good boy, ma!” he protested.

Cody smiled at their banter; there was such a love between Caroline and her sons (well, the ones in the castle that he had met anyway, and that he knew applied even to her absent oldest son, Mike) that he couldn’t help but feel a little empty inside witnessing it.

He had been told over and over that his mother would have adored him, and though he had no reason to doubt it he did wonder.

How would _she_ have reacted to finding out that Ted loved him, and he loved Ted? Or that his father had once loved Lord DiBiase?

Noticing that Cody seemed lost in thought suddenly Ted gently nudged him, “Your breakfast will get cold.”

“Hm?” Cody blinked and then realised what Ted meant, “Oh, sorry.”

“Do you have any plans today, boys?” Caroline then asked, preventing Ted from asking Cody if something was wrong.

“Um…” Cody looked at Ted questioningly and Ted looked to him and then his mother.

“Other than visiting John and seeing how he is, not much,” he admitted, “I figured it would be best for us to try and take it easy during the day so that Cody can conserve his energy for the next round of partying tonight,” he grinned.

Cody couldn’t help a small groan and Caroline chuckled.

“It does take some getting used to,” she assured him.

“I just don’t know how you do it… I never thought that parties could be so exhausting. I’m used to the work that I normally do,” he said, “and while it’s tiring, it’s all I’ve known. But this? This is a whole new sort of tiring.”

“You’ll be an old pro soon enough,” she told him. She then looked to Ted and said, “I do believe either today or tomorrow our special guest should be arriving.”

He quirked his head and asked, “Special guest?”

“Yes. You know who I’m talking about. We went over this, remember?”

It dawned on him that she was talking about Michael. “Oh! Yes, _that_ special guest.” He smiled; he couldn’t wait to see his brother again, and he couldn’t wait to see the look on Brett’s face when their brother showed up. 

“Remember, not a word to Brett.”

“I won’t say a word,” Ted assured her. “He’ll be so excited.”

“I’m so glad that he decided to come. Not only will it make Brett happy, but I’ll get to see him again and his beautiful family.”

Ted smiled at her before picking at his breakfast some more. He looked to Cody who had eaten quite a bit. “Someone’s hungry.”

“I didn’t realize quite how hungry until I started eating,” Cody told him, taking one of the last few bites on the plate. 

Soon, they were both finished and they noticed that only a handful of new people had come to breakfast. “Should we bring our plates down and then we can see John?” Cody asked. 

“No need. To bring your plate, I mean. It’ll be cleared up for you,” Ted told him. 

“Oh… Are you… you’re sure?”

“Cody, as much as I know you’d like to, it would look far stranger to carry your own plate down into the kitchen than to simply leave it here.”

“I’d get smacked at home if I didn’t clear up after myself,” Cody said. 

“Well… if you’re worried about people thinking twice about you and whether or not you belong here, cleaning up after yourself will make them do just that. But we can go and see John now if you’d still like to do that.”

“Yeah, I would,” Cody nodded, still hesitating and making a move towards his plate as he stood up. Clenching his hands into fists he moved them back to his sides though and turned towards Caroline to bid her goodbye for then.

“I’ll see you boys later,” she waved them off, finishing her cup of tea daintily. She had to make an effort to try and stay as long as the majority of guests there did.

In the front hall Ted looked at Cody and said, “I’m sorry about that, Cody.”

Cody turned to look at him momentarily, confused.

“You’re sorry about what?” he asked.

“That you have to do so much to change your behaviour,” the blonde explained. He knew it seemed as though it would probably appear to Cody like he was the one doing something wrong but what was most certainly not the case.

“It’s alright, Ted,” Cody shrugged, “I supposed I’ll just have to get used to it,” and never, /ever/ mention the incident to his father when he was back at home again in the future.

“Who’s the guest you have coming?” Cody asked as they hit the kitchen staircase, heading down it. Wade was at the stove as they entered.

Phil was leaning on the table and watching him, though he looked up and stilled slightly when he spotted Ted and Cody.

Wade turned when Phil’s chatter died out and smiled at the two boys; he seemed tired still but much better than he had been before.

“Morning, Wade,” Ted said, nodding to Phil as well, “Morning.”

“Morning,” the two men responded and Cody returned the greeting for himself then.

“What are you two upto?” Wade asked.

“We’re going to see John,” Cody explained, and the taller man nodded.

“The guest mother mentioned is my brother Mike,” Ted said, knowing he could say it before present company and it wouldn’t get back to his little brother.

Cody, Wade and Phil all looked surprised at that, though Wade then smiled, “I can only imagine the look on young Brett’s face when he finds out,” he nodded and Phil chuckled. It was hardly a secret to the staff after all the reasons why Mike left and such.

“I know,” Ted agreed. “Which is why it’s going to remain a secret from him until the moment he shows up.”

“So how’d you find out?” Phil asked. 

“Ma told me. She sent an invitation to him, of course, and he replied to it that he was going to come. As far as Brett knows, Mike never sent a reply, so he should be pretty shocked.”

“That’ll be nice for him,” Wade said. “You’ve both gone a long time without seeing your brother.”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to see him. His whole family’s supposed to be coming, too. Wife, kids… so we’ll finally be able to meet them all.”

“Well, you certainly have a lot to look forward to,” Wade told him before turning his attention back to the food. He was already preparing lunch, and probably things for dinner, as well, since it needed time to cook and he had a lot of things to get ready for yet another night of celebrations. 

“We do. I think we’ll go check on John now… oh, and Wade? Don’t work yourself too hard. Go get your other chefs and tell them that they have work that needs doing. Or I’ll get Nancy to do it.”

“Maybe you should get her. I think everyone’s more afraid of her than they are of me, anyway.”

Ted grinned. “I’m serious, though… you have other people that should be helping… don’t send them off to do it all yourself. That’s just stupid.” He and Cody walked towards the entrance to the servants’ hall when he paused and added, “And I’m sure I can think of at least one person who would appreciate you not overworking yourself.”

Phil smirked then and gave a few claps, “See? Another man that can see sense in your not overdoing it,” he commented.

Wade rolled his eyes at his friend but nodded to acknowledge Ted’s words before the blonde and Cody vanished down the other stairs.

“You don’t need to keep harping on it, you know?” Wade muttered to Phil with some reproach and Phil snorted.

“You’ve been neglecting that poor boy,” he chided, “And I swear, if you don’t do something soon then it’s going to come back on both of you one way or another. And it won’t be pleasant.”

Meanwhile, Ted and Cody had just reached Randy and John’s room, knocking on the door. Not moments later John’s voice sounded, calling out to them to come in, the door was open.

“Hey John,” Cody said, entering the room first.

John was sitting up in bed more than he had been before, though it was clear he still wasn’t a hundred percent.

When he saw them he immediately perked up and it occurred to Ted then that John and Randy probably hadn’t been able to spend too much time together the past day or so because of all of the extra guests in the house and their servants; Randy was in charge of tending everything and all.

“Hi there,” John beamed, Ortz the kitten curled into his side. He motioned for them both to sit down on the other bedside and Ted couldn’t help but ask, “So, Randy still hasn’t convinced you to put him out in the barn?” Immediately John shook his head, stroking the cat’s ear, “He’s got some time yet,” he insisted, cooing at the fat kitten.

“He’s not gonna want to go outside at this rate,” Cody said. Ortz had grown so much since the last time he was at the castle. 

“That may be part of the plan,” John replied with a wink. “But don’t tell Randy.”

“Won’t say a word,” Cody promised. “So, how are you feeling today?” he then asked.

“Better than yesterday,” John said. “Still sore. Bruise looks even worse than it did, though. But it’s gotta get worse before it can get better, right?”

“C’mon, then, let’s see,” Cody said. 

John rolled his eyes, then raised the hem of his shirt so both Ted and Cody could see the state of the bruise. “Holy shit,” Ted muttered. “No wonder you’re still sore.”

“Yeah, well… hazards of the job, that’s all. I’m still livin’ ‘n breathin’ ‘n that’s all that really matters, right?”

Cody nodded. “You’re a lucky bastard, though.”

“Oh, believe me, I know. I know I’m lucky that this was the least of my injuries, but shit, I’m goin’ crazy just sittin’ here. I got Ortz to keep me company, but that’s about it. Hardly seen Randy at all.” A knock came on the door just then and all three of them looked towards it. “Who is it?” John asked. 

“Kelly.”

John looked to Ted and Cody, unsure of what to do. She’d never been in his room before and he didn’t know what to say if she asked about the beds being pushed together. But he couldn’t just turn her away. “Come in!” 

She opened the door and paused when she saw Ted and Cody sitting upon the bed… that was pushed next to another bed. She then curtsied and said, “Young Master.”

“There’s… really no need for that,” he said. 

“What can I do for ya?” John asked, hoping that she’d just be in and out of here. 

“Well, I was wondering if there was anything that you needed. Did anyone bring you breakfast? Or did you need anymore ice for your stomach?” she asked him. 

“Miss Kelly, you really don’t need to worry about me.”

“But… I do… and I want to help,” she said, biting her bottom lip. 

Knowing that he simply couldn’t flat out refuse her help, John then said, “Some more ice would be great, actually.”

“Leave it to me,” Kelly sent him a radiant smile, dipping into a slight curtsey obviously for Ted’s benefit before she backed out of the room again.

“Um…” Ted started, seeing the way John covered his face with one of his hands and sighed, “I take it Miss Kelly quite… likes you?”

John looked uncomfortable, “I don’ think she used to, but suddenly outta nowhere she seems to have… yeah, taken a likin’ t’me.” And that was _not_ exactly good news.

When he’d danced with her at the Christmas Party had obviously meant a bit more to her than him anyway.

“John, I know you and Randy are together obviously,” Ted said, lowering his voice reflexively even though there was little chance Kelly was standing outside of the door eavesdropping, “Wouldn’t it be better for you both though if you _were_ to maybe take a bride?” he wasn’t saying he _should_ he was just asking.

“I guess lookin’ at it logically yeah, it would,” John muttered, “But stop a minute ‘n’ think abou’ it some more eh?” Ted looked clueless but Cody got it in a few seconds.

“Married couples are allowed to room together in the servants’ quarters aren’t they?”

“Oh!” Ted’s eyes widened and John nodded grimly.

“I’m no’ sayin’ she’d be a bad wife,” John said in all seriousness, “In fact, I think she’d be a good wife, but I wouldn’ be able t’use t’excuse like Randy that my wife lives down in t’village and I need t’stay up here for work… She’d be here.”

And that meant he wouldn’t be able to room with Randy anymore.

“Oh dear…” Ted said and John huffed a small laugh.

“Oh dear indeed,” he repeated dryly.

“You gonna tell Randy that Kelly’s sort of hangin’ ‘round?” Cody then asked him.

Once again John looked uncertain; keeping it from Randy would be bad, and he knew that Randy wouldn’t handle that well, but he doubted he’d handle being told well either.

“I’ll wait fer now,” he finally settled on after some thought.

Before either Ted or Cody could offer their thoughts a knock sounded at the door again, and John called for the person to enter.

And, of course, it was Kelly.

The ice was carefully wrapped in a cloth, and the blonde approached, setting it where John directed, “Is that better?” she asked, looking genuinely concerned.

“I should be in a bit when it starts to numb me up,” he answered, giving her a little smile.

“Does it hurt that bad?” she went on to ask him.

“Oh, it’s nothin’ I can’t manage,” he said. “But I appreciate this. It helps.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, thank ya. Not much anyone can do, frankly. I just gotta rest up ‘n let myself heal,” he told her. He could feel the cold settling in, numbing up the pain for a while. 

“Ok, well… if there’s anything else you need…”

“Really, Miss Kelly, there’s no need to worry ‘bout me. You jus’ stay focused on yer own work. You mus’ be awful busy with all these guests here.”

She nodded. “Yes, but… we’re friends, aren’t we?” she asked. “And as your friend, I am worried about you.”

“Thank you,” John said. “It’s nice ta know I got friends concerned about me. That’s what these two are doin’ here… bein’ concerned about me,” he added, pointing his thumb to Ted and Cody. 

“Wow, what a way to sound happy about us even being here,” Ted teased. 

“Aww, ‘course I’m happy you two are here. I mean, you could be off enjoyin’ the celebrations but here ya are, visitin’ with me.”

Kelly looked to Cody and then asked him, “How is it? I mean… the big celebrations? What’s it like?”

“Honestly, I think you’d take to it a lot better than I did. It’s uh… it’s kinda like the party we had after Christmas only with more people, fancier clothes ‘n more alcohol.”

“While I’ve never been to one of your parties,” Ted added, “I’ve been to enough parties to agree with Cody. It’s nice, though. And as long as Brett enjoys himself, that’s all that really matters.”  
“Absolutely,” John said, having no idea what more he was supposed to say to Kelly now, and yet not knowing how to get her to leave without offending her somehow.

Fate seemed to be on his side, sort of, though, when Randy suddenly walked into the room.

His face didn’t change at the scene before him, but his brow did arch a little.

Kelly blushed but at the same time her chin tilted up just slightly, as though daring Randy to scold her for her visit.

Ted had to admire the way Randy handled the situation.

“Beth was looking for you in the laundry, Kelly.”

“Oh!” she stood then, but immediately looked back to John. He gave her one of his politest smiles, “Don’ yeh worry abou’ me; you should go.”

“If you’re sure… I’ll come and see you later, Ok?”

Once she was out of the room Randy closed the bedroom door behind himself, arms folding over his chest as he stood there with an undeniable aura of expectancy emanating from his unmoving form.

“Now yeh don’ need t’look like that,” John started, trying to sit up a bit more.

“Lay back down,” Randy said, tone sharp and swift, “You’re not supposed to be moving around at all, remember?” he then nodded to Cody and Ted, “I was wondering when we’d see you two again.”

“Was it a complete mess after last night?” Cody couldn’t help but ask, referring to the party and how Randy had seemed essentially run off of his feet all evening long.

“A complete mess indeed,” Randy said, unsmiling and with his eyes resting on the contrite and yet defensive John.

Cody and Ted exchanged a look, wondering whether they should leave or whether that would somehow make it even more awkward.

“She came in here of her own goodwill,” John told him. 

“How sweet of her… now she’s probably off talking to all the women in the laundry that we’ve got our beds pushed together and have a blanket that spreads out over the both of them,” Randy said. 

“Maybe she is. Maybe she isn’t. I couldn’t jus’ turn her away. Believe me, Rand, it ain’t goin’ nowhere with me ‘n her. Hopefully she picked up on that.”

“I don’t know,” Ted told him. “She didn’t seem too deterred by the beds being together, or anything.”

“Well… she’s probably going to come back, isn’t she?” Randy asked, still unamused. 

“Yeah, probably,” John said. 

“I should make sure she walks in with us in bed together,” Randy mused. “That way she’ll know that you’re off limits.”

“You’d never do that,” John said. 

“I kissed you at the party, didn’t I?” Randy asked. 

“When we was supposedly _drunk_.”

“Yeah, well… guess she’d just learn that a drunken kiss can lead to so much more,” Randy said.

“Oh, yeah, a drunken kiss can lead to us already having been fuckin’ for near to ten years.”

“And that’s just it. We’ve been together for near to ten years… we’ve had our issues, yeah, but… I couldn’t imagine someone coming between us here,” Randy said, his eyes softening a bit. 

“No one’s coming between us… ‘n like you said, maybe she is off tellin’ the other women that we’ve got our beds together ‘n realizin’ that she doesn’t have a chance with me as anythin’ other than as a friend.”

“Now getcher arse over here,” John said firmly and Randy looked amused all of a sudden, arching a brow, “You’re hardly in a state to be giving me demands, John-boy,” he chided him even as he approached.

“Just you wait until I’m better,” John promised as Randy sat on his other side, John’s hand immediately reaching for his lover’s and twining their fingers.

Cody smiled slightly, resting his chin on Ted’s shoulder; he was glad that the situation wasn’t more volatile.

Ted smiled softly and rested his head against Cody’s, guessing they needn’t beat a hasty retreat now.

“Ya gonna stop this silly talk now?” John asked Randy, suddenly cursing his bruised abdomen since he couldn’t get up and kiss Randy the way that he wanted to. He had to pull the other down into one instead.

When they parted Cody inputted lightly, “She _could_ just be concerned, I mean, it’s not outside the realm of possibility.”

And more likely he believed that Kelly wasn’t the type of woman to make a bold move so the situation was completely within John’s power anyway. John nodded, seemingly clutching to optimism concerning the situation.

Randy looked a bit more at ease but not wholly contented after all.

“Yes,” Ted said, though he still looked a bit concerned himself.

Randy’s hand began to gently rub small circles just over John’s bruise and the elder sighed.

The motion was soothing and he could still feel the pressure even if he was numb.

“How’re you feelin’?” Randy murmured, “I came down to check on you.”

“M’better. Better that you’re here though.”

“Tryin’ to flatter me now, Cena?” Randy teased.

“I never need to _try_ , Orton,” John replied. “Really, though… I’m happy yer down here. I know how busy it must be up there.”

“Things aren’t too bad just yet… though that Spanish king’s just made his appearance and he seems like he could be trouble. I’ll be keeping my eye on him next time I go back to my post.”

“Well, just forget about him right now… now you’re here with me,” John told him. From the spot on John’s pillow which he’d curled up, Ortz let out a small meow. “And Ortz.”

“Oh, how wonderful. When’s he going out to the barn?”

Ted and Cody glanced at one another and grinned, quickly looking away. “When he’s a little bigger,” John answered.

“John, he’s already gigantic! He practically came out of his mother the size of a fully grown cat!”

“C’mon, now, Randy… he’s keepin’ me company durin’ the day.”

Randy rolled his eyes. “And when you’re better, he can keep you company out in the barn. And he can run around catching rats. Right now it’ll be like target practice and when he’s older, he can actually kill those damn things. He was meant to be a barn cat,” Randy said. 

“Think he likes it a lot better right here.”

“I think he’ll love being able to run around and chase after rats. It’s what he was bred to do, after all. He’s just a natural born rat killer.”

“Come on now, leave him alone. He’s still just little. I think you should be more concerned for me than ya are him.”

“Hey… I am concerned for you,” Randy told him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. “I’m concerned you like that cat more than you like me.”

John smacked Randy’s arm. “Now you know that’s not true. I love you, Randy,” he whispered, smiling up at him.

“I love you too, John,” Randy murmured, stroking a finger down John’s cheek. He knew realistically he should let John have a wife as well, the same façade of normalcy as he did, but he was much too selfish for it. He had been against it then and was against it now.

“Good, cause if yeh did’ then I’d be pretty mad atcha,” John said with his easygoing, dimpled smile. He had sacrificed a potential bride for Randy after all, and was now putting off a second.

“I know,” Randy said, nodding. He knew that in reality John had given up more than he had even though they’d both made sacrifices for each other on numerous occasions.

Ted and Cody exchanged a look, slightly embarrassed to be witnessing such a tender moment even though they haven’t been asked to go to give the other two privacy.

Still, they reached for one another’s hands, linking their fingers firmly; they really could take lessons from the elder boys next to them.

They were going to be in their position, somewhat, before too long.

“I should be headin’ back upstairs,” Randy said but made no move to pull away from where his forehead rested against John’s after stealing a kiss.

“Go, go,” John insisted, not wanting him to leave but not wanting Randy neglecting his duties over him at such a crucial time.

“In a minute,” Randy murmured, leaning down and pressing their lips together once again in a deeper kiss than before.

This time the younger two definitely looked away. Sure, they had seen them fucking before but they still had a sense of decency.

When they parted John sighed softly, smiling. Randy then straightened up, “I’ll be back at dinner time, OK?”

“Ok. Try not t’work t’hard now,” John called after him.

“I’ll try. See ya later, Ted, Cody,” he nodded.

“Bye, Randy,” they said at the same time. 

Once it was just the three of them in the room again, John sighed. “Cody, do ya think ya could do me a favour?” he asked. 

“Sure, what is it?”

“Could ya check in the stables again? Ya don’ have to help, jus’ make sure that Heath ‘n Justin are doin’ ok?”

“Yeah, sure. And it’s no problem me helpin’ out,” he said. “They’ve got a lot to take care of. Is there anyone else you can train to help out in the stables, at least for occasions like this?”

“I dunno. Maybe,” John said. “It’d be helpful, though. Normally, the three of us manage jus’ fine. But like ya said, times like this, the three of us is hardly enough, now there’s only two.”

“I’ll go and help them out,” Cody promised him. 

“I’ll go, too,” Ted offered. “I probably won’t be much help, honestly, but… yeah, I’ll go, too.”

“Oh, trust me, I’ll show you how you can be of help,” Cody told him. “You’ve brushed down Mercury before, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he answered. 

“So, you can do that… only with a lot more horses,” he said. “It’ll really help everything move faster.”

“Look at ya, takin’ charge before ya even get outside. Justin ‘n Heath could learn a thing or two from ya.”

“I bet they wish that you were out there with them, though.”

“Oh, they do. They stopped in this mornin’ ‘n told me as much. I wish I was out there with ‘em, too. But I think this could be good for ‘em. It’ll give ‘em the chance ta see that they really can do this on their own ‘n that they’re learnin’.” 

“We’ll check in on ‘em,” Cody promised, “No worries. You take it easy, alright?” he asked and John gave him a rueful smile sighing.

“Not got much choice in current circumstances.”

“And mind yourself around Miss Kelly,” Cody added.

That time John looked more amused by the comment; clearly he’d been concerned before by how Randy had taken the news, but because he had adjusted well John had obviously eased up about it as well. “I know… she might take advantage of me.”

“Really?” Ted asked.

John chuckled lightly, shaking his head, “Nah; she’s a good girl is Kelly, she wouldn’ have it in ‘er to do out like that.”

“Just be careful anyway,” Ted said, blushing slightly from the way he had obviously formed a preconcepted notion about Miss Kelly even though he didn’t really know her, or her like of John.

“I will do. Don’ you two be gettin’ int’ trouble on my account helpin’ down at stables OK? Jus’ stick yer head ‘round and make sure that they ain’t dead or anything, if ya please would boys.”

“Of course,” Cody repeated, opening the door for Ted to pass through first when he reached in, glancing back to John.

“We’ll check in on ‘em,” he said, “See you later John.” Waving to the other he closed the door after himself when they exited.

“So, stables?” Ted asked.

Cody nodded but then hesitated, “Should I go and see if my clothes are ready? If I’m in them it won’t matter if I get dirty.”

“We can just get changed again,” Ted assured, “These can be washed, don’t worry about it.”

Cody hesitated somewhat, biting his bottom lip in uncertainty.

“What’s wrong?” Ted asked, sensing Cody’s hesitation. 

“It’s just that… these are so nice and _not mine_ ,” Cody said. “I’d hate if something was soiled and ruined because of me.”

“Cody, don’t worry about it. They’re only clothes. So long as _you_ don’t get hurt, that’s all that matters. Really. Don’t fret about the clothes.”

“Why if it isn’t Ted and Cody,” came a voice from just down the hall. They both looked to see Michael. 

“Michael,” Ted replied with a nod. “Are you off to go see Maryse?”

“That’s precisely where I’m off to. And what brings you down here? It’s not as though you’re staying back down here, right?” Mike asked. 

“We were just visiting with John. Making sure that he’s doing ok since his accident,” Ted answered. “Now, if you’ll excuse us… I’m sure we’ll see you around.” They both gave Mike little smiles before they headed off to the stables.

Once outside, Cody asked, “Why does it still seem like he doesn’t like us too much?”

“Maybe because Maryse finds us so fascinating?” Ted answered uncertainly with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Maybe… but that doesn’t mean she loves us… she loves him.”

“I know that… and I’m sure he knows that, too… but for some strange reason, she really likes the thought of us. No matter, though… once she and I are married, we’ll simply stick to our arrangement and things will be fine.” They paused outside the stables and Ted then told him, “I was serious earlier. The clothes can get dirty, but you have to stay safe. No injuries like the one John suffered.”

“Will you stop worrying?” Cody asked with a gentle smile, “Surely you took note of what John said about such accidents being rare happenings?”

“Somehow I’m not prepared to take the odds,” Ted said.

“I’ll be careful,” Cody said, figuring that he should keep the few childhood mishaps he’d suffered to himself; Ted wouldn’t handle them well.

He knew he’d been lucky though, especially when he was an inexperienced youth. All in all he’d not suffered any overly bad experiences.

“Mornin’,” Cody greeted brightly as they entered the stables, Heath and Justin looking up to them both with smiles.

“Hey,” Heath said casually, Justin waving before returning to topping up the water troughs with some dangerously full buckets. Heath seemed to be getting a head-start on mucking out the stables. “Didn’ expect to see ya both so soon.”

“I told ya both I’d be here t’help until John gets back on his feet.” Ted personally loved how Cody fell back into his country accent around the other two farmhands. He made such a conscious effort when he was around those that Ted associated with, and even on occasion when they were alone, but Ted loved how Cody spoke naturally. The only downside was that his whole manner of speech seemed much poncier because of it.

“We appreciate it,” Justin said and Cody moved to help him lift a bucket.

“Where do you keep the brushes?” Ted asked Heath and the redhead looked confused before pointing to them.

“Whoa—“ he started as Ted went to fetch them, “Ya don’ need t’help us young master.”

“Nonsense, I’ll be happy to help. Besides, it is my horse I’m tending to.”

“You really don’ need to, though,” Heath said again. “Even if it is yer horse… you don’ need to do this, young master.”

“Would you stop that? And _please_ , enough of this young master thing. Just call me Ted. I thought you knew that by now.”

“Well, yeah, but—”

“Ted. Anyway, how’re things with you and Michael?” he asked, cutting Heath off before he started rambling about this or that or why it was inappropriate for him to actually call him Ted.

“What?” Heath asked, whipping his head towards Ted.

“You. And Michael. How are things going between the two of you? You’re still sleeping together, right?”

“Well… we ain’t been able to lately,” Heath muttered. 

“Why don’t you all just switch rooms around?” Ted asked. “Wouldn’t it just be easier if that were the case? I mean, instead of having to worry about Phil going to Beth’s, Justin going to Wade’s so Michael can go to yours all on the same night, you could just… stay together all the time.”

“Phil and Beth would need to marry first, though,” Heath told him. 

“I may have overheard something…” Justin said. All heads turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue. “That Beth was worried about, umm… bein’ umm…” he gestured with his hand over his stomach.

“ _Pregnant_?!” Cody exclaimed. “Is she? Or does she think she may be?”

“I don’t know,” Justin told them. “She might just be worried about becoming… pregnant. Or… she might be? I don’t really know,” he said, feeling bad about spreading possibly scandalous rumours about her. 

“Well, if she is, then Phil will _have_ to marry her, though, won’t he? Then you all _could_ move rooms around,” Ted said to them all.

“Well, I guess so,” Justin said hesitantly, “I dunno if it’d be that simple though.” He still looked guilty but was reassured when Cody promised everyone there would keep his comment between them.

“Do you think Phil knows?” Heath asked and Cody paused in helping Justin heave a heavy bag of food into the trough.

“That’s a good question.”

“I dunno who she was talkin’ to that day,” Justin said when he noticed the look he was being sent by his brother, “I don’ think it was him though.”

“Do you think Phil might know?” Ted then queried them.

“They are close,” Heath agreed, sending another mess of soiled hay to the pile to be transferred outside later.

“You want me to ask him then hm?” Justin rolled his eyes.

“Don’ be like that,” the redhead started before he then pointed out with surprising logic, “Beth may think that Phil don’t know, but he actually might, so her keepin’ it secret’s no good, right? An’ if he don’ know about it, if it’s true, then we can maybe help Beth tell him,” he nodded firmly.

“What do you mean, help her tell him?” Ted asked, puzzled, “I thought that they were intending to be together?” he continued brushing Mercury’s neck.

“They are,” Cody said, but then exhaled, “But startin’ a family might not-a been on their plans fer a bit yet, an’ she might be scared that he might be annoyed with it or somethin’,” he held up a hand, “I know he probably won’t.”

“But Beth doesn’t,” Heath nodded, “An’ if it’s true she’s probably scared about someone finding out.” After all, despite her and Phil having been courting for a long time that wasn’t the same as them being married.

“Beth as a mum…” Cody laughed, “I can see it really well, can’t you?”

“She’s already like a mother to t’other girls,” Heath chuckled, “So yeah, definitely.”


	76. Chapter 76

“You think she wanted to become a mother?” Ted asked. He didn’t know her all that well, though he’d seen her around before.

“Yes. Absolutely,” Justin answered. 

“And I know you were sayin’, Cody about her not wantin’ to start a family right now but… she is already a bit of a later starter, don’ ya think? I mean, seems women can only have babies for a little while in life, so…”

“That’s true,” Cody agreed. “Lots a girls I know in the village started havin’ families around fifteen, sixteen… maybe a little later, but not all that much later.”

“Do you see Phil as a dad, though?” Heath asked everyone. 

“Now that’s… that’s a bit of a different story,” Justin said. “I mean, I think he’d be a good dad if, but I think he’d take him a lot longer to get used to the idea of actually raising a kid.”

Heath and Cody nodded. “That’s what I was thinkin’, too,” Heath said. 

“But if it is true about Beth… she really should tell him now. That way he won’t be taken by surprise when her belly starts growin’,” Cody reasoned. 

“Maybe she don’t know for sure yet,” Heath suggested. 

“How… how do they know?” Justin asked softly, his face turning bright red. “Can they feel a baby in them?”

Everyone seemed to turn right to Ted, who was obviously the most educated of all of them. “Don’t look at me. I have no idea. Maybe they just… know?”

“You think it’s that simple? They just know?” Heath asked. “Didn’t you say Beth wasn’t sure, though?” he turned to Justin. 

“That’s what I thought she said… I was feelin’ bad about listening to them so I tried not to listen too close.”

“Yeh’re too much of a good boy sometimes, Justin—“ Heath muttered and Justin flushed because he knew the other wasn’t referring to just the eavesdropping-on-Beth situation, but also his manner regarding Wade.

“Well it’s not polite!” Justin protested, “Besides, I wouldn’ like it if someone was noseyin’ into my business, so…” he trailed off somewhat.

“You’re not in the wrong Justin, such a trait is admirable,” Ted said.

“Admirable but not helpful this time.”

“Maybe one of us should approach Beth an’ ask?” Cody said, holding up a hand when the others all turned to him in varying degrees of incredulity, “Hear me ou’ alrigh’? Listen.”

He paused momentarily, frowning in that adorable way that made Ted want to kiss away the furrows that had appeared in his lover’s brow as he thought.

“Well, we c’n maybe sorta say somethin’ abou’ her not lookin’ well? Ask her if she’s alright, that sort of thing.” He knew it was a long shot even as he said it.

“She’d never just admit it like that!” Heath said and Cody sighed, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

“It’s jus’ an idea… an’ that’s all I can think of t’do with how they know they are an’ that,” he added, “The sickness. Main sign.”

The midwife in the village was always giving out numerous herbs and potions because pregnant women always claimed discomfort or sickness to her.

“It’s a better idea than asking her outright though,” Ted said, attempting to be supportive as he felt Cody’s idea hadn’t been completely bad.

“One way or another though, it won’t be long before we can tell if she _is_.”

He wasn’t wrong… hiding a baby was hardly an easy task.

“I bet she was talking to Nancy,” Cody said suddenly.

A look of realization hit the rest of the assembled group. Nancy would be the one to talk to, especially if she _was_ suffering from sickness. “That would make a lot of sense,” Justin said. 

“What if one of us talked to Nancy then?” Heath asked. 

Ted looked a bit wary about that. “Then don’t you think she’d know someone was listening in on what was supposed to be a private conversation?” 

“That’s not all tha’ unheard of in the servants’ quarters, though,” Cody told him. “People are always full of gossip.”

Justin and Heath nodded to that. “Yeah, he’s righ’,” Heath said. “If anyone were to talk to either of ‘em, though, it’d have to be Justin.”

“What? Why me?”

“Well, it can’t be the young master… Ted, I mean. Cody’s only been here a day, so it’d be unlikely to be him… and well… you were the one that heard it all in the first place,” Heath reasoned. 

“I’m a horrible liar, though. I can’t do it.”

“You have to. Besides, people trust ya.”

“Heath is right,” Ted agreed. “It would only make sense for you to be the one to bring it up. But he’s also right when he says that people trust you. You’re a caring person and you want to help other people… so if you asked Beth if she was feeling ok because she wasn’t looking too well, she would probably tell you.”

“I don’t think it’d be that easy,” Justin muttered. 

“I bet it would be,” Ted told him. “Next time you see her alone, just ask her how she’s feeling. I’ve got faith in you, Justin.”

“You might… but if Phil comes after me for hasslin’ Beth?” Justin said, sure that someone might misunderstand if they saw them together if Beth happened to look upset or anything like that.

“Like Wade would let that happen,” Heath snickered at him.

“It wouldn’ really be any of Wade’s business, would it?”

“If it involves you, Justin, I’m sure Wade will always consider it his business,” Ted pointed out, moving to Mercury’s other side and continuing to brush him.

“Hm,” Justin sighed, though he looked slightly despondent. Heath eyed him and then let loose a sudden exclamation of irritation.

“Don’ tell me he still hasn’t slept with ya yet!” the redhead’s comment had Justin flushing red and shooting him a venomous look, “Heath!”

“Well has he?” though he obviously knew the answer before he’d even asked, and the way Justin looked away said enough.

“He’s been busy!”

“That’s no excuse fer neglectin’ ya!” Heath protested as he and Cody moved to tend to some horses further down as Justin hauled out the empty sacks for feed to the courtyard where they’d go and fill them later on.

“Why d’we always get ont’ this conversation?”

“Because he has a point, Justin,” Cody inputted lightly.

Justin shrugged slightly, looking both embarrassed and a little guilty, as though he was somehow at fault for feeling a little impatient with the fact that he was still waiting to take _that step_ with his lover when they had been together quite a while now. No one’d think that though. “It’ll happen when it happens, alright?”

“Yeh’re gonna be an’ old man at this rate!”

“I’m not!” Justin protested. 

“Yeah, ya will be,” Heath told him. “Ya both want it, right? I don’t care that he’s busy, he should be tendin’ yer needs, too.”

“I still think you need ta do like I said,” Cody told him then. “Just go over ta ‘im ‘n ask ‘im ta come ta bed with ya.”

“He’s not gonna stop his work so he can… sleep with me,” Justin muttered the last few words. 

“Oh, I bet he would. I can’t tell you how many times I was in the middle of doing something important when Cody would come up to me and we’d end up in bed together,” Ted said. “Look, just… go to him tonight after he’s done with dinner and whisper that into his ear.”

“That I want him to come to bed with me?” Justin asked. 

“Yup,” Cody answered. “Do you mind my askin’ ya somethin’?”

“What?” Justin asked warily. He didn’t know why he was so wary, though, since they all already seemed to know more about him than he really wanted them to know.

“What have ya done with him? I mean, ya haven’t slept together, but ya must’ve done other stuff together… right?”

“Well… yeah.”

“He does mean more than kissing, you know,” Ted told him. 

“I know,” Justin replied with a blush. 

“So you have done more than that?” Cody asked, and Justin nodded, which Cody smiled at when he saw the motion from a few stalls down. “So you’ve seen each other naked in bed?”

“Yes,” Justin answered. 

“You sucked his cock before?” Heath then asked. 

“Heath!” 

“Wait, are ya sayin’ ya _haven’t_?!” Heath was really surprised about that, especially given the amount of time that they’d been together. 

“I’m saying that I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“So you have!” Heath exclaimed.

Justin looked down at the ground.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed,” Ted said, blushing somewhat himself as he said, “It’s not like anyone here hasn’t done the same.”

“Not t’Wade of course,” Cody added with a roguish grin and Ted rolled his eyes with exasperated adoration.

“Of course not to Wade,” he repeated, though it was obvious that he hadn’t meant that and Justin knew it just as well.

“Hey, I was wonderin’,” Heath said, both seriously curiously in his following question and also asking it to tease his brother, “Wade’s a pretty big buy, yeah? So… Just how _big_ is he?”

Justin’s confused look would have been funny if it wasn’t so painfully genuine.

“How big is he?” he repeated and Ted choked on thin air, seemingly having just realised what the redhead asked. Cody looked torn between surprise at the redhead’s boldness and admittedly some curiosity; he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered the same thing.

“Ya know,” Heath said, pulling a face at his oblivious brother, “How _big_ is he _down there_?”

Justin’s eyes widened and he looked like he was about to pass out.

“You have no shame!” his voice rose an octave or two.

It startled the nearest horse, momentarily ending the conversation as they worked to calm the animal down again before it could start off a chain-reaction of panic amongst the other horses.

As soon as things were calm though he turned back to Justin.

When he met the redhead’s eyes he shook his head with some fervency, “I can’ tell ya that!” he protested, lowering his voice this time around.

“Why not? I won’ tell ‘im ya told me!”

“Nor me,” Cody promised.

“Or me,” Ted added.

Justin sighed; it looked as though he’d been outvoted.

“Yes, he’s big.”

“Just how big are we talking here?”

“What?” Justin asked, mouth dropped. “I can’t…”

“Didn’t we just determine that ya can?” Heath replied. 

“It’s not like I go around askin ya how big Michael is!” Justin exclaimed. 

“We’re just curious, that’s all,” Heath said. 

Justin sighed and knew that there was no way he could get out of it. So, he set his pitchfork aside and held up his hands to indicate just how large Wade was _down there_. As he did so, he muttered, “I really don’t know how it’s all supposed to… fit…”

“I can understand yer concern,” Heath told him, nodding his head appreciatively at the size of Wade’s cock. “I been with Michael since ‘n all, but it weren’t til’ the second time we fucked I really got a good look at him and it really made a lot more sense why my arse stung so much the mornin’ after we first… anyway, yeah, I can see why yer worried.”

“Gee, Heath, you were mighty helpful,” Cody said, rolling his eyes. “You jus’ gotta take yer time is all,” Cody then told Justin. “And knowin’ how much Wade loves ya, I don’t think you gotta worry about rushin’ things. He won’t wanna hurt ya.”

Justin smiled at him and said, “Ya couldn’t be more right there.” He paused, then looked to Cody’s lover. “Young m— Ted,” he corrected himself, “excuse me if I’m bein’ too forward here, but… do you… I mean does Cody…?”

“Has Cody ever made love to _me_? Is that what you’re asking?” Ted tried to clarify just what Justin was trying to ask. 

Nodding, Justin said, “Yeah, ya don’t need ta answer that… god, what was I thinkin’, yer my—”

“Yes, he has. Many times,” Ted answered, somewhat amused at how curious and nervous Justin looked all at the same time. “And he always takes good care of me,” he added, turning his head and smiling. “Just like Wade will do for you.”

“Do ya think I’d ever get the chance to, ya know, do that ta him?” Justin asked, feeling his cheeks burning. 

For a moment there was silence, and then Ted nodded.

“If he loves you as much as he says he does then he’ll let you do that.”

“Ya think?” Justin asked, looking rather unconvinced.

Cody nodded to back Ted’s statement up.

“Such a relationship is based on trust, Justin, an’ you trustin’ Wade t’do that t’you will show him that he can trust ya t’do it t’him as well. If he doesn’ let ya do it…” he trailed off, unsure how to say more without accidentally putting Justin off or something like that.

“It may taken some time,” Heath said, this time attempting to give helpful information to his rather sheltered and naïve brother, “But ya can’ rush it. It took some time before Michael’d let me top…” he paused slightly, “It’s sorta hard for some blokes to give up that position of ‘dominance’, so ya gotta jus’ let ‘em get to that point themselves and wait.”

“He’s right,” Ted nodded, “It was scary when I first… bottomed,” he blushed, “But I trust Cody with my life and I knew he would look after me,” he sent Cody a tender smile, “And he did, and I haven’t looked back and wished once that I had said no.”

Cody smiled back; he hadn’t once doubted that Ted enjoyed what they did together but hearing him say it out loud, and to someone else especially, meant the world to him. “It’s all about trust,” he repeated again lightly.

“At the rate yeh’re goin’ though,” Heath said dryly, “Ya won’t ever get t’that point.” By this point they had actually managed to finish most of the necessary stable-work for that time of day and were preparing to tidy their equipment up once more.

“It’s not a bad thing to try and assert yourself somewhat, Justin, and like everyone said, I’m sure Wade will appreciate it a lot.”

Justin blushed afresh and exhaled a deep breath; it just seemed like such a _bold_ move to make, especially for him.

“It’ll be fine,” Cody said, giving Justin’s shoulder a light squeeze, “Just have confidence in it.”

“Oh, yeah, you all say it’ll be fine… I’m the only one here that hasn’t… and Wade has before, too…” That thought managed to get him over thinking things again. “What if I’m not good enough for him?” he whispered aloud. 

“Are you joking?!” Heath asked in reply, his face muddled up in anger. “Not good enough for him? Justin, _anyone_ would be lucky to have your affection turned their way.”

“But… he’s been with others before,” Justin muttered. 

“And? What does that even matter?” Heath asked him. “He loves _you_ , at least he damn well better if you’re going to give up your virginity to him. And he better appreciate that, too, that you’re giving up that part of you to him.”

“He will appreciate it,” Cody said. “You know that he loves you and you love him… there’s really nothing else to worry about.”

“Except not being any good,” Justin continued to mumble. 

“Justin… Cody’s the only person I’ve ever made love to, and he’s the same with me… do you really think that we were any good at anything our first few times?” Ted asked him. 

Cody nodded along. “It’s true. ‘ell, if John ‘n Randy hadn’t told us anythin’… we’d probably still be fumblin’ around together.”

“It was the same with me ‘n Michael. I mean, we were drunk when it first happened, so we really had no idea what we were doin,” Heath said. 

“Just let it happen,” Ted told him. “And, really, stop being so worried about it. You two are good for one another. You won’t be spectacular the first time, but I can tell you this with confidence, and that is that Wade loves you more than he’s loved anyone that he’s been with. _That_ is what’ll matter more than anything else.” 

It seemed that Justin had no more to say to that, merely nodding, and Heath leant in to Cody to murmur, “And if somethin’ doesn’ happen then I’m gonna be takin’ a leaf outta Randy’s book and locking ‘em in a cupboard together.”

“That might not be such a bad idea,” Cody murmured back as he watched Justin moving to Ted to aid him in keeping Mercury level so that Ted could check the condition of the horse’s hooves, “Who did he do that to anyway?”

The redhead’s cheeks bloomed but he merely muttered something evasively before then shaking his head and clearly looking unhappy. “I dunno what t’hell Wade’s playin’ at.”

Sure, he was busy and it had been hard for the pair to get some time alone but Jesus, surely he would have made some move by now.

As they finished their needed tasks in the stable they found themselves being respectively thoughtful and quiet, but not exactly in the somber sense.

“Thank ya both fer ya help,” Heath said in all seriousness before he and Justin headed off to get a bath and get changed.

Cody waved off their thanks and made a mental note to go and tell John that everything was fine before he then turned to Ted, smiling when he saw him stroking Mercury’s nose.

“How’s he doin’?” he asked and Ted looked up, smiling.

“He seems to be doing well,” Ted responded with clear relief.

“Good,” Cody said, leaning in and stealing the briefest, lightest kiss that Ted had ever experienced. “Now, let’s hope that everythin’ goes good for Justin in his venture.” The poor kid looked as though he was working himself up into a state of panic over the issue, undoubtedly having the self-depravating thoughts everyone had now and then.

“I’m sure they will,” Ted replied. “I think Wade’s just as nervous.”

“Seems that way… it’s just pretty silly, don’t you think? They’ve been together for so long now and… it’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked… and I don’t think they’re, you know, waiting for any special day,” Cody said with a slight blush. He wondered from time to time if they hadn’t decided fairly early on in their time together to wait for the Christmas party, if they’d have been sleeping together sooner.

“I don’t think so, either… but you can still understand their hesitation.”

“Yeah… yeah, I can… it’ll probably sound a bit silly, but I was worried that you might not want me anymore after we were separated,” Cody confessed. 

“What?” Ted placed his hand on Cody’s face. “Now that’s pretty silly,” Ted told him. “If anything, I want you _more_.”

Cody smiled. “Good. Because that’s how I feel about you. Especially since we don’t really have all that long this time.”

“Then what do you say we go back to my room right now and make the most of what time we do have together?” Ted suggested. 

“I think I really like that idea,” Cody replied.

“Good. Because I don’t know what I’d have done if you said no,” Ted told him with a little chuckle. 

“I don’t think I could say no,” Cody said. “Though… I do still want to make love to you in a barn,” he whispered. 

“Cody… we _cannot_ do it here,” Ted muttered. The whole idea of it was absurd. There were too many people that could walk in, all the carriage drivers, for example, coming to check to make sure the DiBiase’s stable hands were doing a good job in taking care of their horses. 

“Why not, though?” Cody asked. “There’s no one here…”

Ted looked at Cody pleadingly. “My bed would be so much more comfortable… and… we can lock the door.”

“You’re really worried about getting caught, aren’t you?” Cody asked him. “Ok, go. But one day… you better have me bent over a bale of hay.”

Relieved that he had managed to distract Cody for the moment Ted then nodded, “I promise,” he assured him, “One day I would be more than happy to make love to you in a barn.” And, though something in him said it would be vaguely disrespectful, they would probably have less chance of being caught were they to use the Runnels’ family barn as opposed to his family’s stables. They were always in use.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Cody smiled, beginning to head out with Ted.

“I think I may need another bath again,” he said, slightly rueful of the fact he had gotten the clothes a little dirty despite his best efforts not to do so.

“That can wait until after,” Ted said without hesitation and Cody felt his stomach quivering slightly in anticipation.  
Even if they were just going to kiss he didn’t mind; he just wanted to be with Ted.

They found that Wade wasn’t in the kitchen when they passed through, but something told them that was only a temporary fact.

“I do hope Justin doesn’t let his fears hold him back,” Cody murmured. In retrospect, despite the pain, he didn’t know what he’d truly been scared of. Except, obviously, that Ted might tire of him as he had said. “I’m sure that the second Wade realises how much his advances will be accepted it will be fine.”

“You sound sure,” Cody mused, glad that no one seemed about as they walked across the entrance hall towards the stairs.

“I am,” Ted said with a playful wink but didn’t elaborate.

When they were inside of Ted’s room the blonde wasted no time in locking the door, then moving forward grinning.

“What’s that look for?” Cody mused slightly.

“I want to help you undress,” Ted said, cheeks pinkening but not hesitating in speaking his desires.

Surprised, though unsure at the same time what he might have been expecting Ted to say instead, Cody nodded.

Ted took his time removing the clothing from Cody, pressing little butterfly kisses to each piece of flesh that he had revealed by his eager hands.

“I love you,” Ted murmured against Cody’s belly when he had the final button of Cody’s shirt undone. He began undoing Cody’s trousers, his lips pressed to his inner thigh as he allowed the pants to pool on the floor. 

“Oh, god,” Cody whispered. He _loved_ when Ted teased at his legs like that. He’d never thought that his legs would be sensitive or that another person kissing and touching his legs would give him any kind of pleasure. So when they’d first discovered that, it had been a pleasant surprise.

“Move back to the bed,” Ted ordered, holding down Cody’s pants so he could easily step out of them. 

“Someone’s being awfully brave today,” Cody said as Ted stood up and approached him. 

“What do you mean?” Ted asked.

“I mean you… you’re here, undressing me, telling me to get on the bed even though there are so many other people here that could hear us or want to come see you.”

“Well, you make me do some pretty crazy things,” Ted told him, now climbing onto the bed and straddling Cody’s hips. 

“I like this side of you,” Cody said with a grin, placing his hand on Ted’s chest so that he could begin undressing his lover. 

“Do you?”

Cody nodded. “I’m a bit disappointed, though, that you still wouldn’t do this ta me in the barn.”

“Well… not _that_ crazy,” Ted told him. 

“Yet?”

“Yet,” he agreed. 

“I’m still holdin’ ya to that,” Cody said, yanking on Ted’s shirt to bring him down to meet him in a kiss. 

Ted hummed softly into the kiss, his tongue gently sliding against Cody’s and then around the others mouth. Aside from calling Cody’s kiss ‘addictive’ there wasn’t much more that Ted could say about the kiss’ taste… Unless it was flavoured with him, of course. And that had happened before.

“Too many clothes, Teddy,” Cody whispered against his lips when they parted and Ted leant back enough to shrug out of his shirt without care, reluctantly moving from Cody a little to kick his trousers off alongside it.

“I really was intending to keep this quite innocent and just pamper you a bit,” Ted chuckled softly as he straddled Cody once more, “But you destroy my self-control.”

Tilting his head from where he lay back against Ted’s pillows Cody smiled softly, fingers caressing the torso before him.

“Do you hear me complaining at all?”

“No,” he smiled.

“So carry on as you wish,” Cody smiled and extended his arms to Ted and the blonde eagerly surged into his embrace.

Legs twined as hands wandered, mouths meeting and breaking only to meet again mere moments later.

“Thank you, Cody,” Ted murmured against Cody’s nipple before suddenly nipping at it, a hand wrapping around Cody.

The high mewl Cody gave made Ted’s own semi-erect cock throb but he ignored it for the moment. “Thanking me?” Cody panted in apparent confusion before moaning as Ted suckled his nipple.

“Thank you for being here, with me. I know it’s all for my sake.”

And he was grateful for it.

“Cody~”

“Ted… the reason I’m here right now is because of all the things that you’ve done for me,” he said, brushing his hand through Ted’s hair. 

“You left your family to come here,” Ted mumbled against Cody’s skin. 

“Because it’s for your brother’s wedding. I hope you know that… that your family’s become like… my extended family,” Cody said. 

Ted raised his head up from Cody’s chest and he looked him in the eye. “Do you mean that?” he asked. 

Cody’s fingers trailed through Ted’s hair yet again as he smiled. “After everything they’ve done for me? And after all the history our families seems to have, yeah, I mean that.”

With that, Ted found himself shimmying downwards, pressing kisses down Cody’s stomach and pelvis and inner thighs before kissing the tip of his cock. Cody’s hips arched off the bed, seeking entrance into Ted’s mouth. “Relax, baby, I got you,” Ted whispered. 

While he sucked Cody, he stroked himself, and when Cody came in his mouth, he came over his sheets. 

Cody let out a sigh of pure contentment as he began to calm from his high. “Every time you do that, I swear it’s better than the last time,” Cody said to Ted as the blonde crawled up the bed towards him. 

“What’s that saying? Practice makes perfect? Well, each time is a little more practice,” Ted answered with a smile. 

“True… I think you should practice a lot more while I’m here this week,” Cody then told him. 

“I think I can do that… as long as you do, too.”

“Yeah… I’d like that,” Cody replied, wrapping his arms around Ted and holding him close.

“Cody…” Ted said suddenly after a few moments of contented silence and Cody hummed in acknowledgement, letting Ted know that he was indeed listening to him and wasn’t asleep or anything like that. “Can I… Can I tell Mike about us as well?” he all but whispered.

 _That_ caught Cody’s attention and he tilted his head slightly, attempting to look down at Ted who seemed to be studiously avoiding his eyes.

“Baby,” Cody chided gently, “Look at me. Teddy. Theodore—“ he finally looked up and Cody nodded, satisfied.

“Now…” he arched a brow, honestly puzzled, “Why would you think I’d say no to that? Though I’d be lying if I said that I was ever expecting you to ask me that,” he admitted.

A slight flush covered Ted’s cheeks and he shrugged before sighing, brow furrowed.

“I know, but well, we’re going to tell Brett and… this is important to me, and I know Mike would want to know…” and his gut feeling told him that his big brother wouldn’t react _too_ badly to the news.

He knew what it was like to go against convention after all, and Ted was at least upholding his familial duties in marrying… and supplying Maryse with a valid excuse to bear a child.

“Besides, I don’t know when I might see him again,” the blonde added with a heavy sigh.

It wasn’t as though such a deep rift between father and eldest son was going to be healed in a few days.

Giving Ted a gentle squeeze Cody dropped a kiss to the top of Ted’s head. “If that’s what you want, Teddy, I’m fine with it.”

A soft smile touched Ted’s lips as he nuzzled into Cody’s pec a little more, “I love you Cody.”

“I love you too, Ted,” Cody assured him sincerely.

Together they lay in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. Of course it was too good to last. As soon as the knocking started, Ted muttered, “Shit!” and got out of bed, trying to gather up his and Cody’s clothes. 

“Teddy!” his brother’s voice called out. 

“What?” he asked, hopping on one foot as he attempted to put his pants on. 

“Sit down and do that,” Cody told him quietly. 

Brett tried to open the door, but found it was locked. “Well, I wanted to talk to you. Why’s your door locked, anyway?”

Ted didn’t have time to button his shirt before he had to get the door, though he did get Cody into his washroom so he could at least finish dressing. He gave his brother a smile and the best excuse he could come up with. “I was just about to change.”

As soon as Cody was done with his own shirt, smoothing himself over, he left the room, making as if he’d just used the facilities. 

Brett really wasn’t sure what to make of what his brother was telling him. “I was thinking for a moment you might’ve snuck Maryse in here,” Brett said as he entered into Ted’s room.

“What?!” Ted replied. He certainly hadn’t been expecting that to come out of his little brother’s mouth. 

“Well, would it really be _that_ unreasonable? Father has his eyes on me and Kristen’s father has his eyes on her… there’s no way that we’d be able to sneak off together, but no one seems to be giving a rat’s ass about you and Maryse,” Brett told him with a hint of a smirk. He really didn’t know if Ted had any interest in Maryse, if he were honest… it seemed most of his interest lie with Cody. All signs seemed to point to it, from the weird way that Ted had acted just now (and at other times in the past) to the smell of the room… 

The atmosphere was enough to choke Ted, and his mind raced with the pros and cons of telling his little brother about himself and Cody now. One part of him said he should deal with Brett first, but then leave some time, and the other said the reverse regarding Mike. For a moment he found himself completely at a loss; he didn’t want to drop a bombshell on either of his brothers at a bad time, and yet at the same time he knew that there was never going to be a _good time_ to admit that he was in love with Cody, and only Cody.

“Brett, it’s not—“ he glanced at Cody, sensing his lover’s discomfort with the comment even though it seemed he, Cody, Mike and Maryse had completely made their peace with one another regarding their respective relationships.

He shook his head, “It’s not like that,” he said softly.

Brett glanced at Cody a moment, and Cody seemed to be studiously avoiding looking at him or Ted, but himself especially.

That was definitely unusual… as was the small mark on Ted’s neck that he suddenly caught, barely there but definitely not an old mark.

Suddenly the younger brother felt his temper flaring, and he bit on the inside of his cheek to try and keep himself calm… but it seemed that Ted had noticed the sudden tensing of his brother’s form. And to his shock Ted actually looked _afraid_ of him.

That immediately made Brett feel bad, and his shoulders sagged, “Ted…” he started.

“Brett—“ the elder brother started at the same time.

For a moment the two looked at one another, and then Brett looked at Cody. He was biting his lip, but didn’t look as scared as Ted… more he was more _concerned for_ Ted. And him.

“It’s Cody, you like, isn’t it?” the younger brother then murmured, and then addressed Cody, “And you like Ted, right?”

Ted glanced back at Cody. He really didn’t want Brett to find out like _this_ , but now that he was here… “Yes,” Ted admitted, and Cody nodded his head.

Finding his temper flaring again, Brett’s eyes narrowed and he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him as he quickly headed down the hall to his own room. 

“Fuck!” Ted exclaimed, buttoning up his shirt so he and Cody could go follow him to try and explain. “I really didn’t think he’d be so… mad about us. I thought he’d be more understanding,” Ted told Cody just before opening the door. They went down to Brett’s room, finding the door closed, but when Ted tried the handle, he found that it was unlocked. “Brett?”

“I can’t believe you, Ted!” he glared at them. 

“I didn’t know how you’d react to finding out!” Ted told him. “And going by this reaction, I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t tell you sooner,” he spat back. 

Brett actually looked _shocked_ at that. “You think I’m upset because you and Cody are together?”

Now Ted looked surprised… and confused. “You’re not?”

“No! I’m upset _because_ you didn’t tell me! How long has this been going on? Did you not think you could trust me?” Brett asked. 

And now Ted felt _beyond_ guilty. “I’m sorry! I… I didn’t know how you’d handle the news,” he muttered. 

“You didn’t answer my other question.”

Ted shut his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Brett when he did answer. “I first kissed him when he came to dinner that first time. We’ve been sleeping together since Christmas,” he then confessed. When he opened his eyes, he could see the look of hurt on his brother’s face. 

“Um, Brett?” Cody inputted gently, obviously a little uncertain as to how Brett might take to being addressed by him now, but the younger merely turned and looked at him. Cody took a breath, swallowing slightly against the ball in his throat because he gave a tentative smile, “It wasn’t that we _never_ intended to tell you, or that we _didn’t trust_ you,” he assured.

“So what was in then?”

Brett couldn’t help the petulance in his tone, and even though Ted seemed to be gearing up to scold him for it Cody merely smiled at him understandingly.

“You have a lot on your mind right now, and those who _do_ know of us, which is few,” he added hastily when Brett looked momentarily stricken, “Haven’t _all_ taken the news well.”

Brett found that he didn’t need for them to spell out to him who _that_ could have been. “Father?” he asked and Ted nodded his head.

“He’s better now though,” the blonde admitted.

Brett rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. “So all of this time…” he then sat up again, “So the times I found you…?” Ted’s cheeks burned red.

Brett also looked embarrassed, torn between sheepishness and squeamishness, “Just because I’m OK with it, I think we should establish here and now that I _really_ don’t need to hear the details.” The other two men nodded vigorously, assuring him that they wouldn’t tell him the specifics.

Then, something seemed to occur to Brett, “But, what about Maryse? And what that means for you two?”

Cody looked at Ted, wondering if they should tell him.

Ted supposed they could embellish it a little, not _totally_ lying.

“We’re still getting married,” he said slowly, “And as long as I’m discrete she doesn’t mind that I’ll be with Cody.”

Brett cocked his head, admittedly slightly confused. "Really? She's ok with the fact that you'll be with Cody even once you're married?"

"Yes," Ted answered.

"So... you told her before you told me? I... I still don't understand why you didn't feel like you could tell me. You know how much I like Cody."

"We were going to tell you! There just never seemed to be a good time."

"Ted! Months have gone by since you two have been together! Months!" he exclaimed, trying to keep his composure. "It's April for Christ's sake!"

"I said I was sorry. It's too late to change it now," Ted told him.

"Yeah, I guess it is... but you have no right saying that there was no good time to tell me. Who else knows?"

Ted and Cody exchanged glances and Ted answered, "Father, Ma... John and Randy-"

"What? How do _they_ know before I do?"

"Because they were there from the start," Cody told him. "They're, um, they're like us..."

"Oh... but Randy's married."

"To a prostitute," Cody said.

"Oh," Brett muttered. Once that passed, he asked, "Who else knows?"

This time it was Cody who answered, "Wade, Justin... Heath... Phil... and, umm, my dad and brother and his soon to be wife. I think that's everyone."

"All of them knew before I did?" Brett had never felt so upset and betrayed in his life.

“Brett, _please_ ,” Ted implored, “You’re completely misunderstanding. We didn’t _tell_ all of those people, most of them guessed themselves!”

Brett didn’t look the least bit appeased. If anything he seemed _more_ annoyed.

“I didn’t want to spoil your wedding week either,” Ted said weakly, “I mean, I know Maryse and I have been gaining attention and…” he trailed off.

It was more difficult to explain his motives than he had thought it would be.

“How would this steal the attention?”

“He means that he didn’t want to provide you with any distractions,” Cody inputted gently and Ted sent his lover a look of thanks and nodded his head.

“If you hadn’t taken it well…” Cody looked apologetic; DiBiases weren’t too good at hiding their emotions, “Someone was bound to have known, right?”

Grudgingly, Brett nodded his head; at best Kristen would know, and he doubted he could ever tell _her_ about it.

Placing his head into his hands Brett sighed heavily, “I still can’t believe you doubted me.”

Ted looked helplessly at Cody; he had no idea what more he could say to the other boy.

“Brett… Will you please forgive us?” Cody asked, kneeling by Brett where he sat on his bed.

The action seemed to startle Brett, making him look up at them again.

Ted knelt too, taking Brett’s hands in his lightly.

“Please Bretty,” he pleaded.

Brett sighed, “As if I have a choice.”

“Thank you,” Ted said in a rush of breath, relief washing over him. He then stood and drew Brett into a hug. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am that I didn’t tell you sooner… but, really, you were worrying about so much that I didn’t want you to have to carry something like this around with you.”

“Ted,” Brett began, pulling back from the hug, “all this time I’ve been asking you about marrying Maryse and you’ve told me that you don’t love her and are just marrying her because it’s been arranged. All that time you could have told me instead that you love Cody. I don’t know what would ever make you think I’d take it badly.”

“I don’t know, either,” Ted admitted. “It was stupid of me, I know…”

“It was stupid… I mean, I suspected something, but I didn’t know that…”

“Wait, you suspected something?” Ted asked. 

“Well, you two _are_ really close, but I… I guess I didn’t really think that you would actually be _sleeping with him_ ,” he said, dropping his voice low as he finished his sentence. Brett’s eyes then grew wide and he turned to Cody, “Oh god,” he whispered. 

“What?” Cody asked, worried by the look on Brett’s face. 

“When I was asking you about… about Kristen and you were telling me… you were sleeping with my brother,” he said.

Cody realized what Brett was talking about, when he came to him asking for advice for the first night he and Kristen would spend together. “Yeah… I was. It’s not as though I could tell you that, though.”

“I knew you knew too much to have no experience,” Brett muttered. “I thought you were lying to me about never having been with a woman before.”

Cody’s cheeks turned a dark red and he rubbed a hand self-consciously over the back of his neck. “No, I never lied to you about _that_ ,” he promised him. “I’ve _never_ been with a woman before.” Brett exhaled and nodded, brow furrowing a little. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know particulars, but...

“Does that mean that,” he cleared his throat, his own face reddening as he looked studiously down at his feet, “That you two have um, you know… for each other?” he didn’t want _specifics_ but damned, he was allowed to be curious right? Two men in a relationship had never really crossed the sheltered young man’s mind before now.

Let alone two men of opposing classes like his brother and Cody were.

“What do you mean, Brett?” Ted asked a puzzled expression on his face.

“Well, Cody _has_ to have done _that_ because…” he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be mentally scarred at the thought of his big brother _accepting_ another man’s _you know_ , but as long as it never happened in front of him he’d be fine. “You wouldn’t have advised me.”

Cody cleared his throat this time, Ted apparently not catching onto Brett’s meaning right away; a definite DiBiase trait.

“ _Oh! Oh!_ ” Ted yelped and Cody couldn’t help but laugh.

“You said you didn’t want details!” Ted accused.

The younger huffed and pouted, looking as flustered as the elder, “I don’t need you to guide me step-by-step!” he protested, “But you’ve kept me in the dark so long, you didn’t trust me, I deserve answers!”

The words resonated in Ted’s mind and his shoulders slumped, sending Cody a look before mumbling, “We’ve both had our turn.” There, detail enough.

Brett’s face scrunched up a little at that. “But you actually enjoy it?” he found himself asking. He really didn’t know _why_ he asked; he was still a bit curious about the whole thing, he figured. That and he didn’t know how having anything put _up there_ would be enjoyable at all.

Cody nodded his head. “It really might not seem like it would be, but… yeah.” He didn’t want to say anything further. 

Brett’s face remained scrunched up for a little longer. “Hold on a minute… you sent me to Randy to talk to him when you said you couldn’t,” he then recalled. “But you’ve just said that he’s married to a prostitute and is with John!”

“Actually, I wasn’t puttin’ you on,” Cody told him. “Randy has been with a woman before… his wife, actually… though it was before they were married, before she became a prostitute.”

“Oh… but why would… why would he go from being with a woman to being with a man?” Brett then asked. He wasn’t trying to offend either of them, because they were together, but at the same time he didn’t fully understand.

“Believe it, or not,” Ted began, “he was with John before he was ever with a woman. They were really young, though, and they were scared, so that’s when they both went off with women,” he explained. “But they came back to one another… and they always will,” he added. 

“I never would have known. How did all the others find out? I know you said they seemed to figure it out, but how?” Brett asked them. 

“Well… I did live with them,” Cody said. “So I spent a lot of time with the other servants. Plus, umm, a few more of them are like us, as well, and are with other men.”

“Really?” Brett was really surprised by that bit of information. 

“Really. Justin and Wade and then Heath and Michael McGillicutty are together,” Ted told him. 

“ _Really_?” Brett asked again, even more surprised now. “I never… well, that’s… news.”

“We really had no idea before, Brett,” Ted said somewhat ruefully as he shook his head, exhaling deeply. It was ridiculous now, when he thought about it, how clueless he had been. Actually he was almost ashamed of just how close-minded he had been even though he had always believed he wasn’t prejudiced.

In retrospect maybe calling himself ‘prejudiced’ would have been a bit harsh because he had always been more liberal and open-minded than most of his class, but he still had been a long way from perfect before.

When a hand rested over his own Ted was pulled from his thoughts, turning to Cody and giving him a slight smile. “Sorry, did I get a little caught up in my thoughts again?” he asked. “Just a little bit,” Cody smiled fondly at him.

“Sorry,” Ted then looked back to Brett, and then blushed when he realised that Brett was looking at their joint hands. However, a smile crossed his face when he saw it, making Ted blush a little darker and almost pull away from his lover.

That would be a _very_ bad message, both to Cody and his brother though so he didn’t.

“So… there are a lot more men that are with one another than we ever thought? It’s going to be rather hard to look them in the eye now--- I’m joking, I’m joking!”

He didn’t want them misunderstanding and thinking that he really had a problem with their relationship. “Really Brett, mind yourself,” Ted sighed, whacking his brother lightly on the thigh.

“Sorry,” Brett said hastily, Cody merely waving the comment off; he knew what Brett was getting at, and it was alright that he wasn’t going to _completely and utterly_ Ok with every aspect of his and Ted’s relationship. That he had accepted them was more than enough.

“So… this explain a lot,” Brett exhaled and shook his head before giving a wan laugh. “Did Ma and father really take the news well enough?”

“Well, Ma did… father needed some time, but he’s getting there.”

The younger nodded, “Well, that’s good, I mean…” he trailed off. There had been too much dissent in their family for it to cope with more.

“Yeah,” Ted agreed, knowing what Brett was getting at. “We were both terrified of him finding out,” he told his brother. “I thought I’d be disowned and that he would end up being… sent off somewhere that I’d never see him again.”

“I can see why you’d be worried,” Brett said. Knowing their father’s track record, it would have been a possibility. 

“Thankfully, though, he didn’t do any of that… but it doesn’t mean he was happy about it. After he found out, he only insisted more upon my marriage to Maryse.”

“It’s too bad, though,” Brett said. 

“What is?” Ted asked. 

“That you still have to marry her. It’s obvious that Cody’s a much better match for you than she is.”

Ted and Cody both smiled at that, they couldn’t agree more. “I know, we both know,” Ted told him. “But, sadly, I do still have to marry her. There was no backing out of this one.”

Brett nodded; he understood the need for marriage and carrying on the family lineage. “What about you, Cody? Will you be marrying, too?”

“I don’t think so,” he answered. “I mean, my brother will be married soon, and they’ll be starting a family who’ll be taking over our land… I… I’d like to live here one day,” he said, smiling at Ted.

“One day, it will happen. You’d be more than welcome to bring your nieces and nephews here to visit, too.”

“Really?” Cody asked. While he didn’t have any yet, he was sure that by this time next year, he’d have his first niece or nephew.

“Of course.” He then grinned at Brett and added, “I’d let you know when Brett and Kristen were visiting… so that the children could play together.”

Cody laughed softly, shaking his head slightly; he was sure that wouldn’t be entirely conventional but it was a nice thing to think about. He’d mention it to Dustin when he was home next... Surely he’d appreciate such a gesture?

“That will be really nice,” Cody said, giving Ted’s hand a squeeze, linking their fingers together gently.

“It will,” Brett said, and then he smiled slightly as he looked at their joint hands. “Well, aren’t you guys sweet?”

“Brett, shut up,” Ted said embarrassed.

“I’m being nice!” Brett protested with a pout and kicked out at Ted lightly, but without any intention to hurt him obviously. “Besides, he does make you less irritable.”

“I am not irritable, Brett!”

“See, look, you’re proving my point right here, Ted,” Brett said in a sing-song voice. He was still a little hurt that he hadn’t been told sooner, but the fact that everything was now in the open was so much better.

“Just one thing,” Brett said suddenly, brow furrowing, “You said Maryse knows about you and Cody,” both men nodded, “And she’s OK with it?” they nodded their heads once more.

Brett’s brow furrowed, “But that’s what I’m struggling with,” he said, “ _How_ is she OK with it? I mean, what does she get out of it?” he asked.

Ted supposed he should have seen that coming; his brother wasn’t a stupid boy after all, and he had to get that there was more to it.

“Um, actually, that is, uh…” Ted cleared his throat softly and looked away from his brother momentarily before looking back again.

“Maryse… is seeing… someone,” Ted said, and Brett’s jaw dropped, clearly looking scandalised. “Wait! Not _that_ way!” Ted said, “She has a lover though.”

“Really? Wait a minute, is it that Mike that’s always following her around?” Brett then asked. If it was, it would make a lot of sense.

Ted nodded. “That’s him. They’ve been together for quite some time and we agreed that we’ll get married and give each other the leeway to be with the people that we actually love.”

“So that’s what she gets out of the deal… well, now I understand it a bit better. You’re lucky, though… I mean, that she has a lover already and is so open to the idea of letting you be with Cody.”

“Believe me, I know,” Ted agreed. “But I do think she appreciates the fact that she can be with Mike and not have to sneak around to do it.”

“And she also seems to find us really…” Cody began, but trailed off when he couldn’t quite think of the right word. 

“Fascinating?” Ted suggested, looking to Cody.

“Yeah, that’s it… fascinatin’.”

Cocking his head to the side, Brett asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“It’s weird. She likes seeing us hold hands… hold each other, things like that,” Ted tried to explain. “I don’t know why, but she does.”

“That is a bit weird,” Brett agreed. “But at least you don’t have to worry about the idea of her, I don’t know, not liking the idea of you and Cody. That would probably be a lot worse.”

“That is a very good point,” Ted agreed. “It would have been a lot worse… there was every chance she could have gone and told her father about us and that would have caused so much trouble. The fact that it was as easy as it actually was… well… it’s quite a relief.”

“But Ted,” Brett began rather hesitantly, “what about children?”

Glancing at Cody a little bit Ted asked him silently, ‘Is it OK to tell him?’ and Cody shrugged before nodding, telling him it was up to him.

“Maryse and I have discussed this,” Ted began.

“Wow, you two have talked more than I thought,” Brett interrupted suddenly and Ted supposed that he wasn’t wrong.

“Anyway, we talked about it. I mean, I don’t know if I’ll _physically_ be able to…” he cleared his throat and made a vague gesture around his groin, Brett wrinkling his nose as he got it.

“Oh, right, yeah…” for some reason that hadn’t crossed his mind as soon as Ted had given his preferences, but now he had asked and Ted had told him that it seemed completely _obvious_.

“So, I said, I would be fine with her and Mike having a child if it happened. I wouldn’t tell anyone it wasn’t mine, and Mike’s Ok with that as well.”

“Would that work?” Brett’s brow furrowed.

“Well, Mike’s not too different in general build and features to myself,” Ted pointed out and Brett nodded slowly, picturing the man as best he could from the times he had seen him.

“Besides,” Cody inputted, and Brett almost jumped; for a moment he had almost forgotten that the other man was even in the room with them.

“—who’s going to doubt them both?” he asked. That was definitely a point.

“I see…” the younger looked at Cody, “Are you Ok with the fact that Ted and Maryse will have to… at least _try_ on their consummation night?” Cody sighed slightly before quirking a wan smile, “It’s not like any of us have much choice in the matter. And it can’t be avoided.”

It took Brett a moment to realise that wasn’t actually an answer.

“So… I guess that means you’re not really ok with it?” Brett asked. 

Cody shrugged and looked to Ted. “Like I said, there’s really nothing we can do about it.”

“How will it be, though, when Cody’s back at his home? I mean, if you’re here, Cody’s there and she’s here with Mike?” Brett went on to ask. 

“That I don’t know,” Ted answered. “I hadn’t really… thought about that, honestly.” But now that he _was_ thinking about it, he realized just how difficult that might be, to know that Maryse was there with her own lover and he would be without his. 

“Hey,” Cody said, squeezing Ted’s hand, “it’s nothing you can’t get through. Besides, I’ll be here as often as I can be.”

“It won’t be enough, though,” Ted replied, leaning in so his forehead was touching Cody’s.

“Just give it a few more years, Teddy,” Cody said with a smile, “and then I’ll be here all the time.”

“A few more years is just too long,” Ted murmured, brushing a kiss against Cody’s lips before then pulling back with wide eyes, turning his head to look at Brett, who he’d temporarily forgotten was there in the room… and considering it was _Brett’s_ room, he really shouldn’t have forgotten. “Sorry.” His brother might be ok with the idea of them, but that didn’t mean he’d want to see them… hell, Brett was such a private person, he probably wouldn’t have wanted to see Ted kiss Maryse if they were actually together.

“No need to apologize,” Brett said immediately. He then grinned at them. “It probably felt nice to do that, didn’t it?”

“You mean not having to try and hide us from you? Yeah, it did… it does. Thank you, Bretty, for being so understanding.”

“Understanding I may be, but I’m still rather upset with you for not telling me about this sooner.”

“I know,” Ted moved suddenly, surprising Cody when he tackled the younger around the waist, knocking him back onto the bed and beginning to tickle him. Brett initially cried out in surprise and then began to shake with laughter, writhing underneath Ted.

“St-Stop, cheat!” Brett said breathlessly, tears appearing in his eyes as he continued to laugh and attempted to fend Ted off.

“Not until you say you forgive me!” Ted declared, laughing himself.

Watching them made Cody feel nostalgic, sending his mind wandering to Dustin. The age difference might be a bit bigger but they’d always been close.

As the two brothers all but wrestled on the bed, seemingly trying to tickle each other into submission, Cody watched, amused.

When the bedroom door suddenly opened Cody tensed, but immediately eased when he saw it was only Caroline.

“So this is where you all vanished off to,” she mused, looking at her two sons and arching a brow.

Still locked in their tussle they sent identical smiles her way, like butter wouldn’t melt in their mouths.

“Hey Ma,” Brett said and Caroline laughed softly before chivvying them both apart lightly.

“The tailor’s here,” she announced, much to the surprise of Brett and Ted given their faces.

“That was fast,” Ted commented, and Cody supposed that was true; given the wedding the tailor and his assistants were probably busy enough as it was making necessary outfits. “Well, they would hardly turn down our patronage,” she pointed out and the trio of young men nodded; there would be no greater insult after all. “Besides,” she smiled and then looked directly at Cody, “We need to get Cody some appropriate clothing and quickly. He can’t keep borrowing outfits off of you, Ted, he needs something that compliments him.”


	77. Chapter 77

“Wait,” Cody said, looking between Caroline and Ted and Brett. “Wait,” he repeated. “What?” he asked in utter shock. 

“I said that you need to get yourself some clothing that’s befitting of the wedding and the celebrations prior to,” she said to him. 

“But… but I…” he could hardly get out single syllable words. 

“She’s right, though, Cody. You need some nice clothing of your own. While some of my things do look nice, you can tell they’re not tailored to you.”

“You can tell?” Cody asked. He didn’t have any kind of eye for fashion, which wasn’t all that surprising considering where he came from. 

“Yes, now boys, hurry along. We don’t want the tailor waiting for too long now,” she then said. “I’ll see you in my study.” With that, she left the three of them, expecting them to follow behind soon. 

“Is she really serious?” Cody asked once she was gone. 

“Of course she is,” Ted replied, standing from his brother’s bed. “She wouldn’t say something like that if she wasn’t.”

“But I’m just— I can’t—”

“You’re not _just_ anything… you’re here as my guest and you’re going to have everyone fooled into believing that you come from just as wealthy a family as anyone else here… we already know you come from one with more class and respect than nearly everyone else here,” Ted then added. “As far as I’m concerned, that’s much more important.”

Cody smiled at him and took his hand yet again. “You really know how to flatter a person, don’t you?”

“That’s how he always managed to get himself out of trouble. With anyone. Ma, Father, any of the staff… he’d just give them a smile and start chatting them up,” Brett told him.

“Oh, as if you were any different,” Ted said. 

Brett merely grinned as he led the way out of the room.

“Something tells me you were all born to be a bit of a charmer… and used getting your own way,” Cody commented.

Ted gave a grin, “You noticed?” he chuckled as Cody rolled his eyes before saying, “I told you this would happen, remember? Granted, Ma moved fast.”

“When did you ask her about the tailor?” Brett asked –something Cody was interested in knowing too since he had been with Ted nearly all the time- and Ted considered it, “Oh, it was day before yesterday.”

“I bet he’s making a very good wage out of my wedding, don’t you? He’s doing all of the outfits… Bar Kristen’s I think.”

He could be wrong but he was sure she had a personal dressmaker.

“I can’t wait to see you dressed in things made just for you,” Ted beamed, “You’ll look incredible.” Brett rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

“And people have been telling me that _I’m_ a fool in love.”

Both Cody and Ted startled, matching blushes on their cheeks.

“Of course I know you two are in love,” Brett said dryly, “You wouldn’t be trying so hard for one another if you weren’t!”

Cody was glad the hallway was empty otherwise Brett’s carrying words would have been hard to explain.

When they reached Caroline’s study Ted knocked and then opened the door. He greeted the tailor and pulled the hesitant Cody in behind him, Brett bringing up the rear.

“This is the gentleman,” Caroline indicated Cody.

“Yes ma’am,” the tailor nodded.

Cody was confused as they pulled him before a large mirror, startled when they pulled a tape-measure out and began documenting his measurements. It was definitely a novel experience for Cody and he wasn’t all too sure he liked it. “Aww,” Brett mused to his mother, surprising the woman only slightly when she realised Brett knew, “He looks so scared!”

Right then, Cody found himself giving Brett a look that he usually only ever gave to Dustin. Ted chuckled at both the comment and Cody’s face. “You say that like you’re any better,” he muttered to Brett. 

“You say that like you’re better about that still,” Brett countered. In truth, none of them enjoyed being up there while the tailor measured and poked at them. While the end result was always stunning, the process was never fun. He couldn’t help but wonder if Kristen enjoyed having her wedding dress made; he’d have to ask her some time. 

Suddenly the tailor was telling Cody that he needed to get out of the clothes he was wearing so that he could properly drape the fabric as it would come in contact with him. Cody stared out at the other three people in the room; he really hadn’t been expecting this.

“We can leave if you’d like?” Caroline offered. She would understand if he didn’t want her in the room while he was in a state of undress. 

“You don’t have to.” He didn’t know if he could handle being in the room alone… it was nice to have the company of people he knew right there with him in this uncomfortable situation. “You can just… turn around maybe?” Of course he didn’t mind if Ted saw him, or Brett even, he supposed… but to have a Lady see him next to naked? He didn’t think he could do that. 

“Of course,” Caroline said, turning so her back was now to Cody. 

Ted looked at him and Cody gave him a little shrug. Brett wasn’t too sure what he should be doing. He’d been to boarding school, he had seen others while they were changing… but this was different. This was his brother’s lover.

Cody didn’t seem to mind, though, that he was still facing forward as he began to shrug off his clothes. Or maybe he did mind as he began blushing bright red the more clothing that was removed… though, as Brett thought about it, he usually reacted the same way, even though the tailor had been making clothing for him since he was young. Ted was rather enjoying the view. It wasn’t often he got to admire Cody’s body from afar. Glancing towards his brother, Brett nudged him and whispered, “Close your mouth, you’re drooling a bit.”

Without thinking Ted touched the edge of his mouth. Realising that his brother was just messing with him (and that he had been too busy ogling Cody to even realise) Ted surreptitiously kicked him.

“Theodore, behave yourself,” Caroline chided and Ted blushed before pouting, Brett snickering at him and sticking his tongue out lightly. Cody glanced up to see their playful squabble and smiled slightly before then yelping softly as he felt a sharp twinge from the needle. “Oh dear!” the assistant looked absolutely stricken, “I am so sorry sir!” Cody’s eyes widened.

“Oh, no, no, it was an accident!” Cody hastened to assure, “It was my fault after all—“ he had moved when they had told him that he was supposed to keep as still as he possibly could; the smallest shift could completely ruin the work that had already been completed.

The assistant still looked upset--- and given the unhappy look on the tailor’s face it wasn’t hard to tell why. Cody really hoped he didn’t get into bother, especially not on his account. “It was my fault,” he repeated to the tailor.

The man looked surprised and then mildly unconvinced before nodding his head, “Understood, sir,” he said, and Cody looked back to Ted.

Ted nodded reassuringly to his lover; he’d make sure it was smoothed over.

To Cody’s surprise they finished the outfit for him then and there--- but he supposed it was the clothing that had more detail and suchlike that were taken away to be completed. He wasn’t sure, because the clothing seemed far too extravagant for someone like him, but it might be that his was considered not as… overstated as some of the other upper-class dress.

“You look incredible,” Ted said without thinking and then he blushed, but mercifully he was saved from looking odd from complimenting the other men when Brett and his mother offered their own compliments. And, Ted could have sworn his mother took the tiniest peak when Cody was unchanged before… not that he blamed her, Cody was a stunning specimen. “You do look stunning in that colour dear,” Caroline said, moving forward and circling Cody, inspecting the style and quality in a way that made Cody feel surprisingly self-conscious.

“Umm… thank you,” he said, raising his arms as she tapped them lightly. She then gave Cody a slight push on his shoulder, and he turned around on the little podium. 

“This is beautiful work,” she then told the tailor. “Perfect colour, perfect fabric choice… what an eye you have! Stunning. Now, can you do the same for my boys?” she asked him, giving him a smile. 

He wasted no time in getting Brett up there on the podium next. Cody stepped down, still wearing his new outfit. “Can I change out of this now?” he asked of Ted. 

“Why?”

“Why? Well, I mean… I’m not wearing this tonight, am I? I thought this was for the day of the wedding?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Ted agreed. “So we will have to find you something to wear tonight, then. Once we’re done here, we should have some time… though we should go make an appearance for lunch. We’re already pretty late.” He just now realized how hungry he actually was, and Cody’s fitting had taken some time. 

“Oh. How long will yours take?” Cody asked. 

“Theirs won’t be finished today,” Caroline answered, looking over to them. 

“Oh,” Cody said. 

“These are their outfits for the wedding ceremony,” she further explained. “There’s a bit more that will go into these.” She did hope Cody would understand that and wouldn’t get offended. His new outfit looked beautiful, but it simply wasn’t as intricate as Ted’s and Brett’s were going to be. 

“All right. So is he just taking all the measurements now?” Cody asked.

“Yes. He’ll do measurements now, his assistants will pin and cut the fabric and they’ll be working on this for a good long while. I’ll need to find my husband and get him in here, too,” she then said. 

“You, come here,” the tailor said, beckoning Ted up to the podium now. Brett stepped down, still loaded with pins as the assistant began marking the fabric, adjusting some pins here and there and doing things that were otherwise completely foreign to Cody. 

“I can see why they were reluctant to do this,” Cody mumbled to Caroline. 

“Oh, stop,” she replied. “It’s not that bad, especially when you consider the final result,” she added. The team had worked exceptionally fast on Cody’s outfit, and the quality was nothing short of what was expected from them. She would make sure they got properly compensated for their work.

“You know I… I can’t afford this,” Cody then whispered to her, looking rather regretful as he stroked his hand over the fabric.

Caroline looked at him in abject surprise and for a moment Cody had the horrible feeling that he had said something to offend her, an apology already on the tip of his tongue. However, she merely shook her head.

“You’re not paying for it dear!” she assured him, keeping her voice down so as obviously not to alert the tailor and his assistant to their conversation, thus possibly giving them cause to mention that Cody was actually from a poor family and not the ‘well off’ family that they had all fabricated so he could fit into their circle.

“I’m not?”

“Of course not,” she chuckled, finding Cody’s surprised look absolutely adorable; she could see why her dear middle son was so smitten with the young farm hand.

“This is my present for you,” she told him and Cody’s mouth dropped open in what was probably a highly unattractive fashion but it wasn’t as though he could have stopped it. “Ma’am?” he whispered, completely and utterly shocked. “You—you can’t do that for me!” it would be too expensive.

He’d feel terrible because he would probably never be able to pay her back for it; he was no idiot, he knew that the clothes probably cost more than his family’s land could be sold for if they ever wanted to.

“I can and I shall,” she said, “This is my gift to you for all you have done for our family…” her eyes twinkled with mischief as she asked, “Or are you refusing my gift?”

Well, when she put it like that… what could Cody do? He hung his head slightly, sighing. He had been defeated.

Lady DiBiase was more cunning than her demure and sweet appearance told.

“Thank you, ma’am, I’ll take care of them well.”

“I know you will dear,” she smiled, patting his shoulder lightly, “They really do suit you well.” She kept quiet about the fact that Cody would probably be bought a whole wardrobe by Ted were he to ask for it; the knowledge would probably make Cody faint.

_So adorable really._

When the boys were finished Lady DiBiase dismissed them, asking them to go and find Lord DiBiase and send him up for his turn.

“Bet dad makes some excuse,” Brett chuckled, smoothing his clothing down.

“He hates fittings more than we do,” Ted pointed out at Cody’s puzzled look.

“Oh,” Cody said. They had stopped by Ted’s room first so that Cody could change, his new clothing being folded and neatly set aside for later on in the evening. Cody felt just slightly more at ease in some of Ted’s ‘old clothes’ but the magnitude of Lady DiBiase’s present still weighed on him.

The three of them headed down the main stairs, Cody now in one of Ted’s outfits, to try and find the Lord DiBiase. They found him soon enough over by the keg, laughing with Kristen’s father. “Father?” Ted interrupted. 

“What is it, my boy?” he asked. “Did you need to get through?” He stepped aside, clearing the pathway to the keg, so Ted could pour himself a drink. 

“Oh, no, I’m all set,” Ted replied, shaking his head. “Ma was looking for you.”

“Can’t it wait until later?” he asked. He had been in the middle of a conversation, after all.

“No. Not unless you want Ma to not talk to you for the rest of the week… she needs you for some wedding related thing,” Ted told him, waving his hand around. “I can’t remember what it was exactly, but she said it was important.”

“Ok, ok… she’s…?” Ted Sr. asked, knowing that things wouldn’t end well if he didn’t go find his wife and talk to her about whatever it was she needed to talk about.

“In her study,” Ted answered with a smile. 

“Well, I guess I need to find my wife,” he said to Kristen’s dad. 

“Guess so,” he agreed with a laugh. “Go on.”

Ted, Cody and Brett had already walked off, and when they were far enough away, Brett said, “Teddy! You lied to him!” 

“I didn’t lie so much as I didn’t tell him the whole truth. He never would have gone otherwise.”

“He’ll be so upset when he goes up to find Ma and the tailor. You know you’ll be getting a talking to later.”

Ted laughed. “Well, I promise you it won’t be as bad as the talking to I got when he found out about… _that_.”

“Oh,” Brett said; he imagined that wouldn’t have been a very pleasant scene to be witness to.

“Teddy! There you are! I swear, I’ve been looking for you all day,” Windham said as he headed over towards them.

“Guess you haven’t been looking too hard, then,” Ted teased. 

“Haha,” Windham chuckled, clapping Ted heartily on the shoulder and causing him to jerk forward with the motion. Ted rolled his eyes and rubbed his shoulder a little when Windham let go; he didn’t know his own strength sometimes.

“Alright boys?” he asked, addressing Cody and Brett who both nodded respectively in the affirmative and then returned the question to Windham. “Aye, not too bad thanks,” he said rather airily and Ted felt suspicious.

Alright, maybe _suspicious_ wasn’t the right word because that had negative connotations, but he definitely had the feeling that Windham had been with Jacqueline again.

“Where’ve you been?” Ted asked the other and Windham shrugged before pulling a face at them, “I’ve been helping father sort some business correspondence.”

“Your dad never knows when to just take a break, does he Win?” Brett asked.

“Right,” Windham said, then grabbing Brett into a playful headlock, “How’re you bearing, kid?”

“Don’t call me kid!” Brett protested firmly.

“But you are still a kid,” Windham teased him.

Cody chuckled as he watched the larking around, pleased that Ted’s friend seemed to be very down to earth and wasn’t interested in prying at him the way others had been.

“Where have you three been?” Windham asked, though when he implied Cody was with Ted it wasn’t in any way accusatory.

“Mother had the tailor over again,” the DiBiases said, grimacing.

“Ah,” Windham nodded, giving them both a sympathetic look.

“What were you planning on doing now?” Cody asked Windham and the other shrugged with a bit of a wry grin.

“Nothing much, so I thought I’d tag along with you lot doing whatever it is you’re going to do. That alright?” he added.

Rolling his eyes Ted snickered, “As if you actually expected us to tell you no to that request.”

“You never know,” Windham teased, “You could have been in one of your unsociable moods.”

“What?” Ted asked. “I’m not unsociable.”

“Hey, you’re the one that ran off to never be found the night of the Christmas party. Or did you forget we spoke for all of two minutes before you were off, probably hiding in your room,” Windham recalled for him.

Ted could feel his blush forming and his eyes glanced over to Cody. “Oh… yeah.”

“Or were you not off in your room by yourself?” Windham then asked with a slight wiggle of his brows. 

“You’re putting ideas in your own mind,” Ted replied, shaking his head side to side slightly.

“Am I, really? You were pretty quick to head out… and, hey, I don’t remember seeing your little Frenchie blonde girl, either!” 

“Please, Win, I was _not_ with Maryse,” Ted told him. At least that part _was_ the truth. He wasn’t with Maryse. But he didn’t know how he could continue to lie about going back to his room with someone, because that’s exactly what he did do… and Windham just couldn’t know about it.

“So you did run off by yourself?” Ted shrugged in reply. “So are you admitting you’re unsociable?”

“I never said that. And do we have to talk about this in front of Brett and Cody?” Ted asked. Both of them knew exactly what had happened at the Christmas party, and he didn’t need Windham really prying into things. 

“Why not? Bretty here’s about to get himself married and Cody looks handsome enough to have a notch or two on his belt.”

“Windham!” Ted exclaimed. Looking to Cody, he could see he had a nice blush blooming on his own cheeks. 

“What? Judging by that reaction, I’d say I was right,” Windham said, seeing Cody’s blush for himself. 

Cody felt momentarily trapped. In all technicalities he only had one ‘notch’ so to speak, and said notch was currently standing next to him looking uncomfortable indeed. Not answering would be awkward, but even so...

Even so he doubted Windham would believe him if he tried to say that he hadn’t.

“Well?” Windham pressed and Cody opened his mouth, flailing and trying to find something to say before Ted then cut in, “How’s Jacqueline?”

For a moment Cody and Brett would swear that Windham suddenly looked embarrassed, borderline uncertain.

“She’s been fine, though I haven’t seen her much.”

When the parties were going on they could get closer to one another, but otherwise she was expected to stay with the women and it wasn’t as though he could just got waltzing in there and join them was it? They’d think him very odd indeed and it would rouse lots of speculative talk about them both.

“Is Jacqueline your intended?” Cody asked Windham innocently and he cleared his throat before giving s slight shrug before nodding.

Cody was about to turn to Ted, because that hadn’t been a real answer, but then he was clapped heavily on the shoulder –and he wasn’t exactly weak or unsteady on his feet but Windham almost knocked him over- grinning.

“So, Cody, what about you? Do you have a girlfriend or someone you’ve got your eye on? Seen anyone here?”

“Windham!” this time Ted and Brett both exclaimed at once, making Cody jump a little bit.

“What? Not everyone’s as well behaved as you two,” Windham said, clueless on one count at least, “So, Cody?”

“N-No,” Cody said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, “There isn’t… I’m not…” wow, he was flustered.

“That sounds really convincing,” Windham said with an ever-growing smirk on his face. “C’mon, you’re amongst friends here!”

“But… I don’t even know your last name,” Cody told him, looking at him with a wary expression. 

“Rotunda. And yours is?” he asked. 

“Runnels,” Cody answered somewhat reluctantly. 

“There we go! Now we’re on a last name basis! Besides, any friend of Teddy’s is a friend of mine!” Windham told him. “Now can we be honest amongst each other?” he asked.

“As if you’d be honest about you and Jacqueline,” Ted chimed in in an attempt to get some of the focus off Cody. 

“What about Jacqueline?” Brett asked. It was known that Windham and his fiancée’s sister were going to be marrying one day, probably fairly soon. It wasn’t an arranged marriage, as the families didn’t know each other all that well, but as soon as Jacqueline heard that Windham was next in line to take over his family’s land, she wanted to be his wife. He didn’t know that there was more to it than that.

“Nothing about Jacqueline,” Windham muttered. 

“I told you you wouldn’t be completely honest,” Ted replied. 

Windham gave him a rather annoyed look. “I’m just trying to protect her reputation,” he mumbled to Ted. 

“What?” Brett asked again, not hearing what Windham said. 

“It’s not important,” he answered. “You know, this wasn’t supposed to be about me. It was supposed to be so I could learn a little about your friend Cody here.”

“Yet you only care to learn about who he has or hasn’t bedded?” Ted asked. 

“Isn’t that all anyone cares about?” Windham asked in return. “Frankly, I can’t believe you haven’t brought that French—”

“I’m not going to sleep with Maryse before we’re married,” Ted told him. “I’m not like you,” he added… though he was sleeping with Cody, that was different… somehow…

“Ouch Ted,” Windham said as he arched a brow, “Very ouch. Touching on a sensitive topic am I? Still, I don’t see why you’re waiting in all honesty,” he finished, startling everyone.

“You _don’t_ see _why_?” Ted repeated increduly and Windham shook his head. Before Ted could say more though Windham spoke again:

“I mean, it’s pretty much cut and dry that she’ll be marrying you so why wait until you’re married to sleep together?”

He then clapped Brett on the shoulder and said, “Same to you, Brett, I don’t see why you’re holding back.”

Ted decided to keep quiet that he guessed Brett had attempted to get some alone-time with his bride at some point.

“Because our parents will kill us if they find out.”

“See, that’s what I mean! It doesn’t make sense.”

Even Cody could tell that Windham had thought this whole thing through quite in-depth and that led to him wondering exactly _why_ he was being so interested in it.

_Could it be to do with that Jacqueline?_

“She’s only going to be carrying your child one day anyway, so what does it matter if she happens to conceive it some time before marriage?” Ted sincerely hoped that Windham wasn’t trying to come up with something that could be viewed as an acceptable excuse because he and Jacqueline had been ‘caught out’ by nature as it were. He decided to cut in before the other said something that would really set off alarms.

“Be that as it may we’ve said we’re going to wait and that’s final.”

Windham looked absurdly pleased, as though he had finally gotten Ted for something. “So you’ve at least discussed it with her?”

_Well bugger, Windham had led him right into that one hadn’t he?_

“Discussed it,” Ted said with as much dignity as possible, “No more and no less.”

“Well, that’s a start I suppose,” Windham said cluelessly, perking up once more, “But I can promise you that you won’t be able to hold out forever. None of you will.” 

“I never said that I’d be holding out forever,” Ted replied. His eyes shifted quickly to Cody, who could personally attest to the fact that Ted was certainly not holding out already. 

“But the fact that you and Maryse have spent alone time together to _discuss_ the fact that you’re not going to spend any alone time together just makes no sense,” Windham said. “Unless you’re putting me on because you don’t want to talk about your indiscressions in front of your little brother. Is that it?” Ted glanced over to Brett, then back at Windahm. “Bretty, why don’t you go find your soon to be bride, then?” he suggested. 

“Win, that’s not the problem. If I were sleeping with Maryse, I’d tell you, and I’d do it in front of Brett.”

“Would you really?” Brett asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He had gone for months without telling him that he was sleeping with, _in love with_ Cody. 

“Well… ok, maybe I’d be a bit hesitant, but I’d probably give in and admit to it eventually,” Ted told him. 

“So, you really haven’t?” Windham asked. 

“No. I really haven’t,” Ted answered. 

“And there’s never been anyone else?”

Ted paused awkwardly. He should have said no, but Cody was standing right there next to him… Cody who was the only person he’d ever loved aside from his family members… Cody, the man he lost his virginity to… He knew that he paused too long.

“Wait, wait, _wait_ ,” Windham said. “There _has_ been someone? Are you really not as well behaved as I thought you were?” 

“Well… I…” Ted had no clue how he was going to get himself out of this one. Why didn’t he just say no?

“C’mon, then, who is she? Is she here? If she is, where is she?” Windham asked, scanning the crowd, trying to find someone that Ted could have potentially slept with.

“Windham, do we have to talk about this?” Ted looked embarrassed and quite apologetic when he glanced at Cody. 

Windham happened a look back at Ted, who saw the way Ted was looking at Cody. “Cody, do you know who it was? Did he tell you? Or maybe you caught them at it, is that it? Or maybe it was the two of you with one girl? Or you each had your own girl and ended up in the same room?”

“Windham, my lord, what the hell sort of thoughts do you have?” Ted asked. 

“Adventurous ones,” Windham said without missing a beat, “And _that_ dear Theodore, was not much of an answer. Come on man, which was it? It’s _me_ , you can trust me with anything!” he insisted and that almost brought a rueful smile to Ted’s face. He felt that he had probably trusted enough people concerning himself and Cody, whether it had been intentional or not, and to trust anymore would just be inviting trouble on them.

It wasn’t that he thought Windham would be in any way prejudiced about it except… he _would_ be, probably, and it _wasn’t_ prejudice as far as society at large was concerned.

“It’s nothing like that,” Ted insisted, “Nothing has happened and I’ve told you nothing is _going_ to happen until I’m married to Maryse.” Ok, he wasn’t feeling wholly good about this lying-to-his-best-friend business but it was for everyone’s good.

Windham looked almost absurdly disappointed, “Well, I was just thinking I was about to see a whole new side of you there, Ted old chap.” He sighed heavily.

Cody privately thought that if Windham was to enter Ted’s bed-chamber at night he would _definitely_ see a new side to him.

A side he’d _never_ have seen coming he’d bet.

“I think that’s enough of that conversation, aye?” Brett said jovially, seeing that Ted looked close to having an episode.

And Cody just looked lost about it all.

Sighing again, as though he had been denied some great treat, Windham then nodded his head lightly.

But then he suddenly wagged a finger in Ted’s face, surprising the blonde and making his eyes cross as he followed the motion of the finger without really meaning to.

“I expect details,” he said flatly, “Lots and lots of details when the time comes. You got that Ted?” he asked.

“Wow Win,” Brett cut in before Ted could begin sputtering an excuse, “I had no idea you were really so perverse.”

 _That_ distracted Windham, grabbing Brett into a playful hold, chastising him.

“I’m so sorry,” Ted whispered anxiously to Cody.

“You don’t have to be sorry, it’s OK,” Cody assured him, though really he had been so shocked that Windham had been so interested. He had always been led to believe that the upper-classes considered that sort of behaviour uncouth and not to be discussed in public. Well, looks like he’d been wrong on that.

“It’s not really ok, though,” Ted replied, wanting to stroke Cody’s face, his hair… 

“It’s fine, Teddy. I just… I had no idea that… that he’d be talking about things like _that_.”

“Don’t go around the grown men, then,” Ted told him. “Most of them aren’t as… monogamous as they should be in marriage. And when they get to drinking, they’re not exactly shy about sharing the details.”

“Oh,” Cody said, more surprised than before. 

“So, how are you enjoying the parties?” Windham asked, which got Ted’s attention; he hadn’t noticed that he’d stopped messing around with Brett. 

“It’s nice. I mean, I admit that I like not having to run around all day, having to keep up appearances and all that, but I always like a good party. Especially when it’s for such an important occasion,” he answered, patting his brother on his shoulder. 

Windham nodded. “Everyone likes a good party, right?” he asked. “I’m lookin’ forward to the next few days worth of parties.”

“Trying to find some more alone time with Jacqueline?” Ted then asked. 

Brett cut in before Windham could answer. “Are you actually sleeping with my fiancée’s younger sister?”

“Thanks, Teddy, way to give me away,” Windham said, though he didn’t actually look all that upset. “She’ll be my bride soon enough… we just got a head start on things is all,” he shrugged. “Anyway, Bretty, how’re you holding up? I mean, you’re gonna be someone’s husband in less than a week.”

“I’m good. I’m nervous, but I’m excited all at once,” he answered. 

Cody smiled at him, as did Ted and Windham. “You’ll make for a great husband,” Cody told him. “You can tell by the way you care about your family so much. She’ll be part of your family soon and I already know that you’re gonna treat her like you do the rest of your family.”

“Thank you,” Brett said, giving Cody a genuine smile at the kind words. He really did hope that that would be the case. 

“Just callin’ it like I see it,” he replied. 

“He’s right, though,” Ted agreed. “You can tell how much you love her and care about her… you’ll be good together.”

The younger brother then elbowed Ted gently in the side before rolling his eyes.

“It’s only because you both turned around and said no that I’m even getting the opportunity to marry her, remember?” he asked the elder pointedly.

After all they would probably had never considered her with Brett initially, age beforehand and all that usual hierarchy jazz that could get oh so frustrating. “But the point is you are,” Ted said, squeezing his shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter how you got to that point, all that matters is that you’ve gotten to it. Right?” he smiled at him warmly.  
Nodding, Brett sent Ted a slightly apologetic smile.

That wasn’t anything Ted begrudged him though; it had been a very close thing over all to arrange it this way.

“And now you’ve got a bride of your own on the horizon so I suppose the blow has been assuaged, huh Teddy?” Windham grinned and Ted rolled his eyes slightly, though technically knew he should act at least a little cut up at the loss, even if she was going to be part of his family in a more preferred way.

“So you really don’t have an intended, Cody?” Windham asked. He wasn’t trying to be funny but he sincerely doubted that someone hadn’t attempted to snap him up since he had arrived at the castle. He was certainly appealing on the physical front after all.

“No,” Cody said, managing to respond without the same hesitation as before this time around.

“I’d be careful, actually, Cody,” Brett said suddenly, surprising him greatly.

“Why?” he asked, and even Ted and Windham looked confused.

“I’ve heard some talk that you’re going to be approached during the festivities… Victoria seems to have taken a great liking to you.”

He probably should have waited until Windham wasn’t there to tell him but he had only remembered the news just then.

Kristen had told him she’d overheard their discussion.

“O-Oh,” Cody said, outwardly managing to look surprised but not anything worse, whereas internally he was panicking greatly. He couldn’t refuse if an explicit request was made of him, but at the same time he _couldn’t_ accept. Even if he hadn’t had Ted, been in love with him, he was _deceiving_ everyone about who he was.

“Hey, well, there you go!” Windham said excitedly, once again clapping Cody on the shoulder, which yet again made his knees buckle slightly from the sheer force of it all.

“What?” Cody asked, looking at Windham out of the corner of his eye. 

“I mean, there’s your chance to get yourself a woman! I don’t know about you, but I like a woman who’s bold enough to come up to you. If she’s planning on making a move on you then you can’t say no.”

“But… but I—”

“Didn’t we already determine that you had a notch or two on your bedpost?” Windham asked and Cody could do nothing but stand there with his mouth opening and closing, looking remarkably like a fish, as he nodded his head slightly. That part was true, anyway, to an extent. “Well, then I don’t know what the big problem is about having at least a dance with one girl.”

“I umm… that is to say… I…”

“You what? You’re here to enjoy yourself, to have a good time and let yourself live a little,” Windham said. “Even if you don’t find yourself a woman to end up marrying, you’d at least have had a decent look around, right?”

Cody couldn’t ever remember being completely and utterly speechless before. Windham had done quite a good job at getting him to that point, though. 

“He’s just a bit shy around new people, that’s all,” Ted cut in. 

“Well, what better way to quell the shyness?” 

“It’s not going to be by sleeping with half of the young women in attendance!” Ted told him. 

“I’m not telling him to sleep with half the women here… I’m telling him to sleep with the one that’s interested in him and is intending on approaching him later. Who’d you say it was again?” he asked.

“Victoria,” Brett answered. “Tall, thin, really dark, curly hair, slightly tanned skin.”

“Oh, yes. She’s quite attractive,” Windham said. “She’s clearly willing, Cody. Who knows? Maybe she will be the one you end up wedding.”

The feeling in his stomach told Cody that he was going to be sick with anxiety if this conversation didn’t get ended as soon as humanly possible. It would be terrible if Windham were to approach Victoria, thinking he was doing it on his behalf and helping him out because then things would get _even more_ complicated than they seemed to be getting already. _What a mess!_

“That’s enough, Windham,” Ted cut in when he noticed that Cody seemed to be paling, “He doesn’t need you pressurising him like this. He’s supposed to be here to have fun.” Windham looked like he might offer protest.

Clearly in his mind that was fun, but then he realised that he seemed to have crossed a line with Cody and his brow furrowed slightly. “Sorry,” he looked confused, “I didn’t mean to…” he trailed off, bemused.

“I just don’t really have the time to consider that sort of thing,” Cody lied, not wanting to make things awkward between Ted and Windham on his account.

He knew Windham was harmless and typically it seemed as though rich men were supposed to merely be concerned with when they would be settling down with a bride.

“Things are really busy with my family—“ not a complete lie, Windham just wouldn’t know what the real context of his words was, “So I haven’t much thought about the prospect of settling down yet, that’s all.”

“I’m really sorry mate,” Windham said contritely, but was appeased when Cody smiled lightly.

“No harm done, please don’t worry about it.”

Brett suddenly asked Windham if he could have a word and led the other boy away some distance, giving Ted and Cody chance for privacy.

Ted groaned, dropping his head against the stone wall and making Cody wince.

“God, what did I do?” he moaned, “I may well have just told him outright!”

“Shh,” Cody soothed.

“But I—“ he started, clearly upset with himself.

Cody silenced him by pressing a finger to Ted’s lips, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry about it, Teddy,” Cody said, smiling slightly. He dropped his finger from Ted’s lips. “We’ll work it out… and, who knows, maybe you will be able to tell him some day.”

“I don’t know about that… but, hell, it might be easier than trying to feed him all these lies. I can already imagine that he’s going to look for Victoria at some point today to tell her to stick to her plan of pursuing you later tonight.”

“And so I’ll dance with her. But that’s it. I promise, Teddy. The only person whose room I’m going back to tonight, or _any_ night, is yours,” he whispered to his lover. 

“Good. I’m holding you to that.”

Cody smirked, as though he’d actually go against his word. “Good.” His smirk slipped a bit as his concern about this deceit rose to the surface again. “Don’t you feel about, though, about lying to everyone about me? Not about us, but about… me… where I come from.”

“Not at all. No one can tell that you’re not from some wealthy, noble family, so let them think that you are. I don’t see why you’re so concerned about it.”

“But what if they find out?”

“What if they do?” Ted asked with a shrug. 

“Teddy… they’ve been dancing with and talking to someone whose family works a parcel of land for your family. I’m not someone you went to school with, I’m someone you had to teach how to read. Your room’s bigger than my house.”

“They’re not going to know that. And, quite frankly, it shouldn’t matter, because I invited you here, and my family likes you, too, and they’ll defend your honor.”

“Defend the fact that we’ve all been lying to everyone?” Cody sounded completely unconvinced. 

“Yes.”

“Excuse me, young master, is it out of my place to ask exactly what you’re doing hidden over here against the wall when all the activity is going on out there?” Randy asked from behind them.

Jumping a foot in the air Ted then grasped at his chest and turned to give Randy a slightly sour look, “Please alert me as to your approach in future, Randy, lest you do me an injury.”

Looking torn between amusement and curiosity Randy looked between the agitated young lovers and asked, “Is something wrong?” in a low, genuinely concerned voice.

“Well, not yet, but it’s been close.”

Brow furrowing the Head of Staff looked around before then motioning them further back into an alcove. It afforded them the privacy if seeing if anyone was approaching but kept them predominantly out of sight. They could talk more freely this way, even if briefly.

“What’s happened?” he asked.

Not really wanting to linger on the points wherein he had been wound up, Victoria, namely, and also not wanting to have Cody’s insecurities flaunted again when he had just managed to calm him down Ted knew he could do with a way to vent.

Giving a brief run-down explanation Ted felt as though a bit more of a weight had been lifted from his chest, exhaling as he leant against the wall lightly.

One might think Cody would be embarrassed to have someone knowing his insecurities about being found out but Randy was the person who knew best about the whole charade apart from Ted’s family, and unlike them he understood better.

“So, basically, you need to keep your guard up around this bird?” Randy asked and Ted could have cried; what amazing powers of deduction Randy possessed.

“I’ve already said I’ll just dance with her…” and just try and avoid any semblance of a commitment as best he could. That was going to be the hardest bit; he didn’t know all of the cues and hints of the upper-classes.

“I could come in with an excuse and cut in for you if I’m not busy and it looks like you’re in need of it, Cody.”

“Thanks, but it should be alright. Besides, you have enough to do.”

“I know, but I like causing a little chaos.”

Cody chuckled a little. “Really, it’s ok… I’m going to dance with her and that’s that.”

“What if she gets really rowdy, though?” Randy asked. “You know, a little grabby,” he added, just for kicks reaching around to grab a handful of Cody’s ass, which caused him to jump and squeak in a rather unmasculine fashion.

“Randy! That was _not_ necessary!” Cody said, glaring at him (Ted was, as well). 

“I’m just saying that there’s a possibility that she’ll end up doing that to you by the end of the night. Especially if she has herself a few glasses of drink in her,” Randy replied. 

“I’ll figure it out… I’m not gonna end up in bed with her, or anything, even if she does try to get a feel.”

“All I can say is that she better not try and feel anything,” Ted grumbled. 

“Someone’s awfully possessive,” Randy grinned. 

“And you’re not? As if you’d like to see someone with their hands all over John!”

“I can’t say that I enjoy seeing it, but it’s not always so bad… like at our party,” he said. “John danced with a number of women, but I knew that I was the one that he was going back with, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.”

“Well, at least neither of you are lying to anyone about your social status,” Cody muttered. 

“You’re still worried about that?” Ted asked. 

“Wait, do you actually _care_ that you’re lying to them?” Randy asked immediately after Ted. “I don’t understand why. These people wouldn’t look at you normally, simply because of your class. But now here you are, still in the same class, yet you’re out socializing with everyone, and no one actually knows any better. I say keep it up. Who cares what class you’re actually from? There’s clearly some interest from at least one woman… bask in it while you can.”

“I just don’t feel completely comfortable about it,” Cody told Randy. “I’m just tryin’ to keep my stories straight… I think I could deal with someone groping me easier than I could deal with them talking to me.”


	78. Chapter 78

Randy looked amusedly at Ted who blanched a little at Cody’s statement, chuckling.

“Somehow I get the feeling that Ted here might not be able to handle that as well.”

A blush stained Ted’s cheeks when he realised he had been caught out, doing his best to send Cody a disarming look. Of course he wouldn’t be angry with Cody if someone put their hands on him, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Sadly though he knew he wouldn’t intervene as much as he might like to; it would definitely draw attention to them, and it was expected of their class to be seeking a potential husband/wife if they didn’t already have an intended.

“Sorry,” Cody said contritely and Ted waved a hand, Randy looking between them, clearly thinking a moment.

“I think you’re viewing this the wrong way,” Randy said lightly, causing both boys to turn and look at him with clear confusion in their eyes. “How _else_ can we look at it, Randy?”

“You asked me about someone having their hands on John, right?” he said, and they nodded again, Randy doing his best to think of a way that he could phrase it in which they would understand his meaning.

“Well… we make a positive situation out of it,” he started, looking around the annex momentarily to make sure they were safe to keep talking before elaborating, “I mean, we tease each other with it. When we’re dancing with other people we’ll catch each others eyes, and little things, like an innocuous touch to the partner which means more to us… it’s like, an increased foreplay almost.” He really hoped they got it because he had no idea how else he’d explain it.

Ted’s eyes widened but Cody didn’t look too surprised; he did recall the Christmas party after all.

“You use it as…” he trailed off, blushing as he lowered his voice, “Foreplay?”

“Yeah; it makes it more bearable to some degree.”

_Because they knew they were the only ones on one anothers minds and no one else._

“Well, that’s one way of looking at it,” Cody mused.

“It’s really the only way to look at it,” Randy replied. “You were probably doing it last night, weren’t you? I mean I doubt you were looking right at your dancing partners while you danced with them.”

“Well… I was looking for Teddy for reassurance,” Cody told him. He didn’t want to be doing something wrong, after all. 

“So now when you look for each other, just… add a little extra to it. I promise you, you’ll be even more wound up when you go back to your room later on,” he said, slipping in a quick wink. 

“Really?” Ted asked. 

“John and I have been doing it for years. I think you can take my word on that. Try it tonight. You’ll be tearing each other’s clothes off by the end of it,” Randy told them. “Anyway, I should probably go and get back out there to make sure everything’s running smoothly.” He began walking away, but before he’d even taken two steps, he was called back.

“Oh, before you go, though, how’s John doing?” Cody asked. They’d been to see him a few hours prior, but he knew that John was probably getting antsier by the second. 

“I only stopped in to see him really quick during lunch, but he seems to be ok. Ready to get out of bed, but that’s to be expected. He’ll probably be out of bed tomorrow, honestly, even if I don’t feel he’s quite ready.”

“Can’t say I blame him. Last time I was hurt workin’ it killed me to stay in bed to try and heal. I wanted to be back outside. It happened while Dustin was still there, so Dad wasn’t doin’ all the work alone, but still… it wasn’t easy being in bed for a week.”

“Do you have to talk about that?” Ted asked, placing a gentle hand on Cody’s shoulder. He never liked hearing about how easy it truly was to get hurt while doing farm work.

“Teddy, we’ve been over this. It happens. It’s a part of my life. We do all we can to not have things like that happen, though. All I’m sayin’ is that when you’re used to workin’ all day, every day, even just one day in bed can be a challenge. Anyway,” he said, looking back to Randy, “we might be down to see him again.”

“I think he’d like that if you have the time,” Randy nodded his head, “An’ you can make ‘im stay in bed a bit longer.” It was more the fact he was going stir-crazy that had John getting antsy, because he understood the importance of allowing himself to recover. Not that that meant he’d stay in bed over all as long as he should but it was a start at least.

“We’ll keep an eye on ‘im.”

Nodding his head once more in thanks Randy then turned and headed off down another hallway, off to tend to the innumerable list of duties that he had acquired on top of his regular lot thanks to the guests.

“You know,” Cody mused lightly to Ted as he watched Randy was away, “Sometimes I think that he has the most dangerous job outta all of us.” And he didn’t mean that with any disrespect.

“I know what you mean,” Ted said, clearly understanding what Cody was getting at; looking after some of the guests was going to be a trying experience for their head of staff.

“What are we goin’ to do now?” Cody asked, his natural country accent slipping out thicker than he usually attempted to let it when he was in the castle, talking to Randy who shared the lilt and Ted who knew his natural speech pattern had made him let his guard down slightly, something Ted was enjoying greatly.

He loved it when Cody spoke with that somewhat thickened drawling tone; it sent shivers down his spine quite frequently in fact, though he probably wouldn’t ever say that to Cody’s face anytime soon.

“We should probably go and catch up to Brett and Windham,” Ted said, “And then we’ll need to go and dressed for dinner… Actually, let’s go and see John now; when it comes to dinner time and the party we may not be able to get away until too late to be polite.”

“Good idea,” Cody said with a smile as he turned and began leading the way down towards the kitchens via the servants’ stairs.

No one was in the kitchen, amazingly, but he could hear Wade calling orders out in the large adjoining pantry that annexed the kitchen. “I wonder if they made any progress?”

“If you’re talking about Wade’s chefs making progress on dinner, I’d say I hope so, because I wouldn’t want him yelling at me that much… if you’re talking about Justin? I’d say no. Not at all,” Ted answered. 

“Yeah… I was thinking the same thing,” Cody said with a shake of his head. “I feel bad for the both of them. They obviously want to be with each other… I just think now is a bad time.”

“I know, but they must have had lots of other opportunities, though,” Ted replied, now standing in front of John’s door. 

Cody shrugged, then knocked and opened the door before John could say anything. “What the hell are you doing?” Cody asked as soon as the door was opened and he saw John was on the other side of the room. 

“Walkin’, that’s what I’m doin’,” John answered. 

“What if it was Randy who was here instead of us?” Ted asked as he shut the door. “He’d be throwing a fit.”

“I’m goin’ crazy, boys! I just can’t lie in bed there all day not doin’ shit!” he told them, heading back towards the bed and trying to not hold his middle or wince at all. It still hurt quite a bit and he wished it didn’t. He just wanted to go back to work. 

“If you keep getting up, walking around like that then you’ll never get better,” Ted chided. 

“If I lie there not movin’ at all I’ll keel over!” he said. “I just need to move around and stretch myself out a bit here ‘n there, that’s all.”

“Shouldn’t you do that with someone in the room, though? I mean, incase something happens?” Ted asked. 

“What do ya think’s gonna happen? I’ll fall over ‘n won’t be able ta pull myself up?” John asked in return. “I don’ think that’ll happen.”

“You never know, though. Randy would freak out if something bad happened to you while he was working,” Ted told him. The rapidly growing kitten on the bed meowed and Ted said, “Even Ortz agrees with me.”

“Well, you’re here now. So if ya wanna watch me walk around my own bedroom, feel free to.”

“Better safe than sorry, John,” Ted said lightly and Cody nodded. Back when he had had his accident his father had been terrified when he had tried to walk around their little home on his own, and it was only now he was older that he understood why.

Sometimes trying to rush anything other than your body’s natural abilities could leave you off as being much, much worse than you otherwise would be. Still, he understood John’s frustration perfectly well.

Shrugging slightly John then ground his teeth and started around the room again, progress slow and clearly pained but the brunette refused to quail. It wasn’t so much his body, but the strain on the skin of the bruise when he straightened up.

The danger had to have passed, of that much he was sure because he knew his own body damn it. Besides, Nancy had given him a much more positive medical opinion just that morning when she’d stopped by to see him.

“Is it only the work you’re missin’?” Cody asked a little dryly and Ted gasped slightly, gaping a little; he couldn’t believe Cody had asked that.

However, John merely sighed, his shoulders sagging a little, “Yeah, I do miss that as well alrigh’? I miss my work an’ I miss my lover.” Even though Randy still slept by him it wasn’t the same.

Randy wouldn’t even so much as hold him in bed because he thought he’d aggravate John’s injury.

“But Randy’s right here with you…” Ted said, clearly not understanding and John didn’t begrudge him for it.

“It’s not the same though,” John paused, wondering how best he could explain his thoughts without being crude.

“I mean, if it were you, yeah, an’ Cody had been kicked by an ‘orse or somethin’—“ Ted flinched at the mere words and John indicated, “See? He’s exactly like that.”

“I see,” Ted said, shaking the image John had placed in his mind away.

By this stage John had made it around the perimeter of the room, but admittedly he all but collapsed back onto the bed when he reached it.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Cody commented, getting up to pour John a glass of water.

“Shit. I hate this so much,” John said as he took the offered glass. 

“I know, John. But just think, soon you’ll be back on your feet, barkin’ orders again,” Cody replied. 

“I don’t bark orders. That’s Randy’s job,” he said, taking a nice long drink. “I jus’ wanna be back with the animals. I’m sure Justin ‘n Heath are doin’ a fine job, ‘n I’m sure the folks takin’ care of their own animals are doin’ great with ‘em,” he began, knowing that, from time to time, the carriage drivers would go and check on their horses to make sure that they were still doing ok, “but I miss it.”

“Yeah, I’ve been there,” Cody told him. “I just don’t like sitting still for too long.”

“Except when you’re reading,” Ted reminded him. “Or I’m reading to you.”

“Well, that’s different. Before I met you, I didn’t know what it meant to sit still… didn’t have a reason to. ‘N sittin’ still didn’t really have a purpose, either. Only time ya need to sit is when you’re eatin’.”

Ted smiled as Cody’s accent became even stronger as he talked about working back home. One thing he noticed in his years of attending these parties and celebrations, was that the more alcohol people consumed, the more their accents began to sound more and more like Cody’s. Maybe he could get Cody talking like that by the end of the night. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“It’s like I said, Teddy, it’s just what I’m used to. Until I got here and you spoiled me with this easy workload.”

“Now he’s spoilin’ ya even more… invitin’ ya here as a guest of his ‘n all,” John said. “Think ya might be gettin’ used to this lifestyle?”

“I hear that enough from my brother,” Cody told him. “But I showed him that I didn’t lose my touch just cuz I was workin’ up here.”

“But you do still want to work here, right?” Ted asked softly. 

Immediately Cody’s hand rested atop Ted’s, curling their fingers together.

“Of course I want to still work here,” Cody assured softly. No matter how much he might be ragged by his friends or his brother about ‘going soft’ that didn’t mean anything in the long run. He knew that he wasn’t going soft and he knew that he wasn’t turning his back on who he was or where he had come from. He was still a farm boy and this upcoming time was just a holiday of sorts, almost like a game.

The game being that he temporarily had to make a new identity for himself.

Ted smiled softly, but couldn’t deny he was relieved; he knew that things had been hard for Cody whilst he had been staying there, but at the same time they both knew there wasn’t much they could do different.

John smiled slightly at the pair of them, amused by the fact that they seemed to have quite forgotten he was even there momentarily.

“It gets easier, y’know?” he asked, startling them both slightly and causing them to blush as they turned to him.

“It does?” Ted asked a little absently and John nodded. He then seemed to consider something before asking, “Do you remember how it was when your dad travelled away a lot, sometimes months at a time and took Randy with him?” Ted nodded and Cody looked awed by the thought, John then continuing, “My job may be important but his takes him all over, he has higher standing in people’s eyes.”

Working with animals was something everyone thought any man could do, and indeed most did, but Randy did something else indeed.

“Surely Randy doesn’t see it that way, does he?” Ted asked, understanding what John meant by perseverance but still being puzzled.

“I don’ think so,” John responded before admitting, “We try not t’talk abou’ work too much.”

Evenings was supposed to be devoted to _private time_ only.

“That doesn’t bother you, though, does it?” Cody asked. “I mean… you said his dad did the same thing, right? So… you grew up like that.”

“Yeah… It doesn’t bother me, really… wish I coulda travelled a bit like Randy did, even if he was workin’. He still got to see some real neat places, even at a real young age.”

“Did you not go on any of the trips?” Cody asked him then. 

“Oh, I go with them every time they go on a little trip. I drive the lead carriage ‘n take care of the animals over there along with the staff that lives there year-round.”

“Wait,” Cody stopped him, “there’s staff that lives at your vacation homes year-round?” Cody never knew that people did such things. 

“Well, it’s just like the castle here. You can’t let it fall into a state of disrepair, right? And it’s even likelier for something bad to happen to the other places since we’re not there all that often. I mean, we can only be in one place at one time, and more often than not, we’re here.”

“How many homes do you have?” Cody asked him. 

“Umm… well…. Think maybe we could talk about this later?” he asked, scratching the back of his head somewhat uncomfortably. “We’re here to visit with John now, after all.”

“Fine, you’re right,” Cody said. “But I expect my questions to be answered by the end of the night.”

“Ok, we’ve got a deal,” he agreed. “So, John… when do you think you’ll be well enough to go out into the stables again? Even if it’s just to point and tell someone what to do?” Ted then asked. 

“Hope it’ll be tomorrow… wish I never had to leave,” he said, which surprised no one. “I do miss the animals, though. Wouldn’t mind gettin’ out there ‘n just pattin’ a horse or two,” he told them as he began running his hand over Ortz’s head. 

“You could hardly walk today, though. How will you be able to get all the way to the stables?” Ted asked. 

“I think the stables, if anythin’ will be more helpful for me. It’ll put me back into my normal work settin’, ‘n I hope help make me feel better.”

“If you can even get there in the first place,” Ted muttered, unsure if that was really wise.

“Ya know, this negativity of yours sure ain’t attractive, Ted,” John grumped without much heat. He knew that the blonde wasn’t exactly wrong after all.

A blush crossed Ted’s cheeks despite himself at John’s words.

“I’m gonna try,” John said decisively, “I need ta see if I can manage or not. If I can’ then I know t’stay in bed a bit longer don’ I?”

“Does that mean you’re gonna tell Randy what you’re plannin’ t’do?” Cody asked and John seemed to go quiet a moment, using the excuse of having another drink to try and formulate a response. “No,” he finally admitted, “I wasn’ plannin’ on tellin’ him about it. I was just goin’ t’do it an’ see.”

A look was exchange between Cody and Ted before they looked back to John, “I don’t think Randy will appreciate being kept in the dark about such a thing, John, do you?”

“I don’ want him worryin’,” John said flatly, “He’s been too panicked over me bein’ hurt as it is, an’ he’s got so much on his plate right now… It’s just a little walk, OK?”

“Will ya at least wait for us to come here to help ya before ya try?” Cody asked; they last thing they needed was for John to collapse in the middle of the hallway or something, it would cause an uproar.

Rolling his eyes with fond exasperation John nodded.

“I’ll wait for yeh both, OK? I know you’ve been comin’ down quite often t’help out.” Justin and Heath had told him when they had popped by to update him on how things were.

“I told ya I would, an’ I meant it,” Cody said. And he was putting in so much effort because they were currently housing multiple times what they normally had in terms of animal numbers, and all the help they could get would be necessary.

“I ‘ppreciate tha’,” John nodded, smiling slightly at them both. The strain of attempting to walk had made him look slightly peaky, very tired even.

“We know,” Cody smiled a little and then asked, “Has your appetite gotten better?” that was always a sign of recovery.

“A little bit,” John nodded. At least now when he ate he didn’t feel like he was being kicked all over again.

“Well, that’s good right?” Ted said supportively, “But that doesn’t mean you should overdo it.”

“I ain’t overdoin’ anythin’,” John immediately protested. “I’m jus’ seein’ how much I can actually push my body right now is all. I might heal up inside sittin’ here, but I ain’t gonna regain strength jus’ sittin’ here, am I?”

“No, I suppose not, but it’s not like it’s been _that_ long, so I doubt you’ve lost that much strength,” Ted replied. “And we don’t want you pushing your body too far.”

“It’s been a long time since me ‘n Randy went without sleepin’ together… last time we weren’t havin’ sex at least once a day was back when we was havin’ that little… spat about Randy ‘n Samantha.”

“Shit,” Cody muttered. “You really still have sex at least once a day?” he then asked. 

“Yeah. Or… well, somethin’ anyway,” he answered. “Might not be fuckin’ him but we’d at least use our hands on each other.”

“Wow. I wish I could have sex with Cody every day,” Ted muttered then. 

Cody smirked. “Well, we’ve got some time before dinner.”

“True, but we don’t need more people walking in on us,” he said. 

“What do you mean more people walking in on you?” John asked. “Someone walked in on you?”

“Not quite,” Cody said. 

“We’d just… finished up and were in bed together when Brett knocked on the door… so he knows now,” Ted explained further. 

“It’s about damn time ya told him. Bet he was pretty pissed that ya didn’t tell him sooner.”

“Yeah. Yeah, he was,” Ted told him. “He’s over it now… but I guess I should have known that telling him wouldn’t have been too bad. Ma was so… supportive, even when she really didn’t have to be, considering the nature of the relationship. Why would I have have thought Brett would act like Father?” Ted shook his head, feeling stupid all over again for not trusting Brett with his secret sooner.

“Hey, he knows now, that’s what really matters. Oh, um… he also may know about you and Randy, too,” Cody then told John. 

“Oh. _Oh._ ” John’s eyes widened and for the first time Cody and Ted saw something akin to genuine fear in John’s eyes; Randy had a lot more to lose if someone found out the truth about their relationship than John did.

“He won’t say anything,” Ted assured immediately, “If anything he was just so surprised that men/men relationships were so common,” he hastened to try and explain.

“If ya say so,” John exhaled, “I’ll need ta let Randy know though,” he had heard about Brett seeking Randy out for marital advice after all, and since he dealt with the family often he may end up saying something...

_And if Randy wasn’t prepared then it could become awkward._

“We didn’ mean t’say anythin’,” Cody said contritely and John nodded; he knew they wouldn’t have meant any harm by their conversation.

“It’s alright. I’ll just need to tell him, that’s all,” John said.

Ted nodded; that was understandable.

“Well… how did he take it?” John then asked, curious despite himself though he was sure it couldn’t have gone all that badly.

“I think he struggled most with the fact that Randy has a wife, and that you obviously know about that, and are still with him.”

A wan chuckle left John, “Well, it’s no’ like I didn’ have that sorta thought myself back at the time. I told ya that I tried t’call it off, didn’ I?” he asked and they nodded.

They recalled the conversation between John and Randy wherein Randy had said he would _never_ let John go.

A sentiment that both of them privately understood well when in the conjunction of their lover.

“But I don’t think Brett will be giving you any problems, and I know he won’t say anything.” Brett could be a little absent-minded now and again but he never spread rumours or secrets that were not his to share. If anything the only person he would ever mention this to would be to Ted, and possibly Cody as well but most likely Ted. “I trust ya, ya wouldn’ mentioned it at all if you’d thought different.”

“I know it wasn’t really my place to say anything, but… I just wanted Brett to know about how nervous we were about bein’ together until we found out about you ‘n Randy ‘n how you were the ones that helped us along,” Cody explained.

“Really, it’s all right,” John assured him. 

“Sorry,” Ted and Cody both said again at the same time. 

“Don’t be… it musta been difficult in the situation, so I understand… sometimes you jus’ need to do what ya need to do,” he said. 

“I practically had to shove Cody into the washroom so he could put his clothes back on… I tried pretending as though I was changing into this,” Ted told him, showing John his shirt. “It’s a good thing I remembered to lock my door, though, since even though it seemed to raise some suspicion from Brett, he would have gotten an eyeful had I not locked it.”

Cody nodded beside him. “I don’ even wanna think about how he’d have reacted to that… I think if I were to walk in on my brother ‘n his wife I’d probably tell him to go put some pants on.”

“But… aren’t all your beds in one room?” Ted asked. 

“Yeah… they are… I’m jus’ hopin’ that when I’m home once they’re married, I’ll be able to sleep through the noises,” Cody replied. 

“The rest of my family, I don’ think either of you have met ‘em, but there’s four more brothers back home, three of ‘em are married, there are five kids last I went down, but one was pregnant again ‘n so I think there might be six now. Could be another one’s expectin’. My point bein’ is that they all live there in the house.”

“They all live in… is it the same size as Cody’s house?” Ted asked. 

“Little bigger, but only cuz we added onto it. Ain’t much bigger, though. All their beds are in one room. My dad did a trade with one of the craftsmen in the village, the carpenter. Got him to build bunk beds for my brothers ‘n their wives in exchange fer some animals we raised. That opened up some room… ‘n now all the grandkids get a single bed which is pushed to the back of the room.”

“You just said there were five kids, though,” Ted recalled. 

“’N they’re sharin’ a bed. Ain’t unusual at all.”

Ted just gawked. He knew that the peasants didn’t have much at all, that they worked from sunrise to sunset, but to have to build bunk beds for married couples and have five kids to a bed? It just didn’t seem right at all. 

Cody, however, was used to the idea of how John lived because he’d lived it himself. So he asked, “Will you be taking any of your nephews to live up here and train them to work in the stables like your father did with you?”

“I’m not too sure. That wouldn’t be too bad though, would it? Too bad there ain’t a whole lot of other kids up here now.”

“Unless Beth is pregnant,” Cody said, to which John now gawked. 

“Oh yeah…” Cody rubbed a hand over the back of his neck sheepishly, “I forgot that ya didn’ know about that yet…” he trailed off.

“Beth’s _pregnant_?” John questioned, astounded at this news.

“Well, we don’t know for sure,” Ted said with mild apology and a slight shrug of his shoulders. Shaking his head slightly, and taking on an expression of understandable confusion John then asked, “If it ain’t public how d’ya know about it?”

“Um…” Cody looked at Ted who shrugged.

It took a few minutes for Cody to explain the situation as Justin had understood it and they had discussed it. “So, basically we thought it would be a good idea fer Justin t’be the one t’approach her. Outta all of us workers—“ of course Ted didn’t count but he wouldn’t have been a viable option even from the start, “Justin’s the most unassuming isn’t he?”

That was something John couldn’t deny about Justin; he was still so timid even after all this time and he’d rather have his own tongue cut out than breach a confidence of someone, unless very necessary to tell. And even then it would have to be _very_ necessary and he would probably agonise over the prospect for hours.

“But I’m pretty sure he hasn’ approached her yet,” he added.  
John nodded, a slight frown marring his features. Even though everyone knew about Beth and Phil, and they had been together _forever_ , if she _was_ pregnant with his baby and it started showing whilst they were out of wedlock...

Well, it wouldn’t look good on Beth that much he could say for sad certainty. Her reputation would be irrevocably damaged for quite a time at least even if she and Phil were to marry afterwards.

“So m’guessin’ that since she don’ even really know yet that Phil don’ know about it?” he asked and his suspicions were confirmed when Cody and Ted nodded. “We did discuss maybe passin’ t’news onto Wade, y’know? An’ then he could maybe pass it on t’Phil, that might be easier right? But then we did’ want to interfere, and there’s a chance that this could be a false alarm…” Cody paused.

“Yeah, this is definitely a delicate situation,” John murmured, rubbing a hand underneath his chin; he had a little bit of growth coming up because he wasn’t able to go out and bathe on his own.

“If we knew fer sure that she _was_ then we could start droppin’ hints or take her aside and jus’ ask, as her friends, what she’s plannin’ to do.”

And Randy would need to be alerted too; he was the first port-of-call to make arrangements for these situations and to tell Ted’s family.

They might not be personally involved but Lord DiBiase was alerted to all changes.

“But we can’t be seen as interfering too much,” Ted repeated again.

“Exactly…” Cody sighed and John hummed in assent.

“We should jus’ hope that Justin goes an’ sees her soon.”

“Let’s hope,” Cody said. 

“What’ll happen if she _is_ pregnant?” Ted asked. 

“Well… ya know, a little while back Randy said that Beth was worried about starting a family a bit _too soon_ and Randy said that he spoke to Phil about maybe askin’ fer her hand… but that’s what should happen if she is with child right now.”

“So, they’d just get married?” Ted asked, recalling that conversation with Beth. 

“Yup,” John said. “It’s about time she makes an honest man outta him, anyway. They’d been playin’ hard ta get with one another fer years ‘n years ‘n now they’re finally together. Might as well get married.”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to have some kids running’ around here, though?” Cody asked of John.

“Yeah,” he answered. “All the kids that grew up here in the castle are grown, ‘n the married couples here are older. Then, when Michelle marries Mark, she’ll probably move in with him… so any kids they have won’t be growin’ up here. I think if Beth and Phil were to have a baby, it’d get so much attention from everyone here since the last baby we had was… Heath,” he said after a moment of thought.

“It has been a while, then,” Ted said. “Now… I know you’ve said that if Randy’s wife ends up having a child, she’d give it to you to raise… do you ever find yourself hoping that she _does_ have a child?”

“Yeah, actually, I do. Wouldn’t mind havin’ a little baby to look after,” he told them and they both nodded, expecting that answer. “Speaking’ of, I should check in on Lezzy soon ‘n see how she ‘n her baby are doin’. At least I’m assuming’ she’s had ‘im by now,” he said. 

“You’re not going to check on her like that,” Ted said, pointing to John’s stomach. “Give it another week.”

“I will, I will. Was gonna wait fer things with the weddin’ to calm down anyway before I went to see her.” 

“I’m sure she’ll like that,” Ted told him with a little smile, and Cody nodded in agreement. He then looked contemplative for a moment before he said, “I wish I’d known you and Randy and… everyone better while I was growing up.”

“Really?” John asked. 

“Yes, really. Don’t get me wrong, I loved being with my brothers and then meeting friends and school and things like that, but… but you were here the whole time and I hardly knew anything about you aside from your name. It could have been so much fun if I’d known you better.”

“We weren’t all that much fun,” John said with a chuckle. “But, if it makes ya feel any better, we always wish that we’d known ya, too. When we were little, we’d always pretend that we was you ‘n your family,” John then told him. 

“You pretended you were us?” Ted asked. “How exactly did that work out?”

“Well, honestly… it probably weren’t the most flattering impression of you ‘n your family,” John admitted, looking somewhat apologetic. 

“Now I’m _really_ curious.”

“I can’; it was acceptable t’joke wi’ when we were kids but now it’s jus’ be embarrassin’.”

“Oh go on,” Ted encouraged, Cody grinning as he also added in on the foray.

A light blush covered John’s cheeks as he chuckled, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “Well, believe it or no’,” he grinned, “Randy always played _you_ young master Ted,” he admitted and Ted’s jaw dropped in a very ungentlemanly manner.

“Randy?!” he queried, unsure how he felt about that one.

“Well yeah,” John said contemplatively, “I was older than ‘im, and at the time I was taller too, an’ so he played ya and then Heath played Brett when he came into the story, since he was the youngest we had.”

The mental image of the hodgepodge trio made Cody giggle, shaking his head in amusement, “I _wish_ I could have seen that.”

He would bet it was adorable.

“We didn’ do anythin’ too bad about ya,” John said, since he knew that Ted wasn’t about to let the matter go, “We jus’ had a go at actin’ like ya when we saw ya. Like when you had t’walk around with those books balanced on ya head—“ he started and Ted groaned deeply, his hands covering his face. This time _he_ was the one blushing, and in his mind he had a bloody good reason to be embarrassed.

Cody looked beyond confused at that, looking between John and Ted and asking, “Books on yer head?” John was still chuckling heartily at the remembrance and Ted’s reaction, wincing slightly when it seemed a bit much for his stomach.

Glancing up at Cody, Ted grimaced before mumbling, “They were for our posture classes; we had to start them pretty much as soon as we could walk, the books increasing in thickness and number the older and sturdier that we got.” It had been the _worst_ experience.

Cody still looked confused, “But how could books on ya head help ya walk?”

“It’s something that they do to people of our class,” Ted looked aggrieved, “It’s supposed to help your balance and poise, though usually it’s only women that have to go through it…” however, Mike had been born with a –mercifully temporary- problem with his balance, and the doctors had recommended that.

Cody looked at John and John grinned back, “I always said makin’ ‘em walk through t’pig stables in winter’d do the job, but not many people seem t’agree wi’ me on that one,” he gave a fake sigh of melancholy.

Cody was still rather stumped by this admittance; he had always been quite awed by the grace Ted and his family possessed, along with many of their visitors… but to think they did something _so silly_ for the sake of getting it.

“I think I would have preferred walking through the stables,” Ted murmured; he’d been scolded by the instructor often as a child.

That was of course after Mike had recovered and their father had gotten that the system was a good one to use on all children regardless of actual need.

“So that’s what you did when you played ‘Lord’?” Cody asked, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Pretty much. ‘N we’d always pretend to talk like ‘em, too,” John told them. “Randy seemed ta pick it up better ‘n us, though,” he added. “But we tried… those were some good times we had back then.”

“Can you still do it?” Cody then asked, looking to Ted. 

“Do what?”

“Walk with books on your head,” he clarified. 

“Well, I… probably,” he answered. “But why would you want to see something like that?” Ted asked. 

“Because I bet it looks ridiculous,” he answered. 

“It does.” When he saw the look that Cody was giving him, pleading with him with his eyes, he sighed. “Fine. When we go back to my room, I’ll try it. But I won’t make any promises about the books actually staying on my head. And, hey, John, why don’t you demonstrate your impersonation?”

“I can’t walk?” he answered. 

“No, not the book one… the voice, our accent. You can do that sitting down, can’t you? Go on.”

“It never was very good,” he said. 

“Do you think I care?” Ted asked, grinning a little. 

“Fine… what do you want me to say?” he asked. 

“Well… you said you used to be Mike, right? So just say something that you’d say while you were playing.”

Clearing his throat a bit, John took a breath and in his finest attempt at the DiBiase family’s accent, he said, “I’m Michael DiBiase and one day _I’m_ going to be Lord DiBiase, so you can start calling me Lord right now. Then Randy and Heath would go on about how _they_ were going to be Lord DiBiase instead, and that they were not going to call me Lord.”

Ted shook his head, grinning. “I can’t believe that you actually pretended to be us. What about Michael McGillicutty? Did he ever join you?”

“Every now and again, yeah. When he joined us, then I would be… your grandfather,” John told him. “Then everyone would bump up in rank, if ya will, even though Mike said that cuz his name was Mike, he should be able to be yer brother Mike.”

“Sounds like you really all did have fun together when you were younger,” Ted said, wishing once again that he had been able to join them.

“We made do,” John smiled, though he knew really he had very little to complain about with regards to his upbringing.

“The only games Dustin and I played,” Cody said wryly, “Was who could embarrass each other the wors’ before getting’ into trouble.” He chuckled lightly at the remembrance, nodding at their amused looks.

“Really? What on earth did you do to one another?” he asked.

“Oh, took each other’s clothes when we were bathin’, locked one another in t’barn,” he looked wryly at Ted, “I think I mentioned Teil was the one who got away wi’ murder though didn’ I?” Ted nodded; he did remember their few conversations about Cody’s big sister. “She’s meant to be visiting soon, right?”

“Yeah, she is.”

“You’ll have to get her t’come down an’ say hi,” John said and Cody nodded; he knew that she had been on good terms with lots of people her own age in the village before she had gotten married and moved away, “She’ll have a child in tow too.”

“Even better,” John grinned, “Glad to hear she’s well.”

“She’ll appreciate knowin’ she’s still missed back here.”

“Ya goin’ t’be introducin’ young Ted t’her?”

Cody glanced at Ted shyly; they had discussed her visit, but hadn’t discussed _that_ avenue of action.

“It’s definitely a possibility,” he said, knowing that he had meant it when he had said he’d do his best in future not to make it _too_ obvious.

“Do you think she’ll like me?”

“Of course she will!” Cody responded immediately.

“Fer a privileged guy ya sure do worry a lot.”

Ted blushed darkly and grinned sheepishly, John tipping him a light wink to show he was just teasing him.

After a little more conversation about their families and such, Ted then looked to John and asked, “Do you think he’d do an impersonation for me?”

“I reckon he’d be more likely t’kill me fer tellin’ ya about our youthful exploits,” John responded glibly.

The trio shared a companionable laugh, being interrupted only momentarily by Justin and Heath coming by to ask John a few things that they just wanted to make sure they had right, Cody then heading out with them to lend a hand. He insisted that Ted stay behind with John since he didn’t think they would be too long, and Ted for decided he’d take their advice and listen.

“So, you really don’t think Randy would do an impersonation of me _for_ me?” Ted asked.

“Well, I ain’t about ta ask ‘im,” John replied. “’N I’ll deny everythin’.”

“Oh, come on. It can’t be that bad. I mean, he couldn’t possibly get all that pissed off about the fact that you told me you used to pretend to be my brothers and me. If it makes you feel any better, when Brett and I were younger, Mike used to always want to play Lord and his servants. In which Brett and I were his servants.”

“Oh, yeah? Bet you enjoyed playin’ that one,” John said. 

“Mike threatened to throw us into the dungeons if we didn’t do as he said,” Ted confessed to him. “So we didn’t really have much choice… and he made far more unreasonable demands of us than he ever did of anyone working here at the time. There is a reason that I got to know the kitchen staff so well.”

“So you weren’t always sneakin’ down here fer yer own selfish wants?”

“Not always,” Ted replied with a chuckle. “But whenever I came to get something for Mike, I’d always eat about half of it on the way to the delivery.”


	79. Chapter 79

“I still don’ think it’d be that simple.”

“You underestimate t’power of yer tight ass, Justin,” Heath said, completely dead-pan and serious, and Justin gaped soundlessly at his brother like a fish out of water. Cody fought a chuckle and tried to add in a bit of an explanation.

“Needs must, Justin, an’ if he gets the OK from yeh then I honestly doubt that yeh’ll be gettin’ much sleep yerself t’night.”

Justin’s blushed darkened, looking down at his work as he chewed his lip. They all sounded so sure, but he couldn’t help be concerned that he might be turned down.

_If not now though, when?_

“I’ll… see what happens,” Justin finally settled on and they knew that that was probably going to be the best that they would get out of him. Heath sent Justin a companionable look, “Want a tip?” he asked and the brother looked wary.

“Don’ wear underwear,” the redhead said and Justin looked astounded at the thought. Cody found himself nodding in agreement before blushing and grinning sheepishly when an amused and surprised gaze were leveled on him.

“You…? What…?” Justin asked. 

“He’s right, though,” Cody said. “You know the night of the servant’s party? Umm… Ted asked me to not, um, wear any undergarments.”

“ _Ted_ asked you not to?!” Justin asked, astounded. 

“Yeah, he did. He said he wanted to know that I was out there with nothing on underneath,” he recalled for them. “And then, well, when you’re undressing each other and there’s nothing under your pants? It’s really an erotic sight.”

“Sometimes I think you all want this to happen more than I do,” Justin mumbled. 

“Wait,” Cody began, pausing in what he was doing to actually walk over to Justin and look him in the eye. “You do want it to happen, right? Honestly? I don’t want to force or rush you into doing something that you don’t actually want to do,” he said in all seriousness.

Undoubtedly embarrassing as it was, Justin _couldn’t_ deny that he wanted to sleep with Wade; he wanted to know why everyone else raved about being physically intimate, he wanted _Wade_ to be the person he took that step with.

“Of course I want to,” he mumbled meekly, lips barely moving.

“Are you sure?” Cody asked, frowning gently.

“Yes,” Justin responded, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand, “It’s jus’… M’gonna have t’be the one to ‘make the move’ on him, an’… What if he says no? He could not be in the mood…” he’d already previously confessed to being somewhat afraid of the whole event.

“Justin, I can promise ya that that _won’_ be the case at all,” Heath cut in firmly.

Justin’s hesitation though had made Cody worried. Had their advice been needlessly pressurising them? He hoped that wasn’t the case.

“But you really do want to make love to him, right?” Cody asked once again. “I really hope that you don’t think we’re trying to pressure you into it.”

“No, not at all… I want to. I’m just… a bit scared to,” he said. 

“Well… you have done _other_ things with him, haven’t you?” Cody asked, and Justin nodded. “So why exactly _haven’t_ you slept together yet, if you don’ mind my askin’.”

“Uh… we were takin’ it slow since, I mean, I haven’t done anythin’ like this before, so… yeah, we were just going at a pace I felt, um, comfortable with. Then the wedding preparations started ‘n he’s been so busy. I’ve been pretty busy myself. I’m thinkin’ it might just be easier to wait until after Brett’s married.”

“If you keep putting it off, though, how long will you continue to put it off?” Cody then asked. “I know that it’s nerve wrackin’ that first time. The first couple of times, honestly. But it’s so worth it. If ya love each other, you’ll find the time.”

“I guess so…” Justin said slowly, seeing the sincerity in Cody’s eyes.

 _They had both slept with their lovers,_ Justin reflected silently, _and even Cody had managed to get time with his lover and Ted wasn’t even a servant._

“Really, we’re only tellin’ ya how we think it is, an’ if we’re wrong then there’s definitely somethin’ wrong in the world,” Heath said, Cody shaking his head a little as Justin looked panicked momentarily. “We’re not wrong, Justin, jus’ have some faith in yerself an’ in Wade alright? If you don’ try you don’ get.”

Justin fell quiet as they finished their work and Cody and Heath left him to his thoughts; your first time was important, and it was especially important when it was with the one you loved.

By the time they had finished their chores, Justin had made a decision. He didn’t know whether _he_ could hold back on what he wanted as well as what Wade _apparently_ wanted, so… He just had to try what the others had suggested.

~~~

“Oh, believe me… I know. I don’t see or speak to my older brother anymore… while I know I can’t go back to those days, I wish I could at least… I wish he were still here, or _something_.”

“Yeah, I can understand that. That musta been hard havin’ yer brother leave like that ‘n then to not see him fer al this time…”

The door then opened and Randy popped his head in the door. “Hey.” He then headed completely inside and shut the door again. “What are you doing here by yourself? Where’s Cody?” Randy asked.

“He’s out helping Heath and Justin real quick,” John answered. 

“Ah, I see. So, how are you doing?” Randy asked his lover. 

“I’m the same as I was the last time you came to see me,” he said. 

“I’m just worried, ok, I can’t help it,” Randy told him, smiling as he ran his hand over John’s head. “I keep thinking about you… and I know you have company, but… it doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

“Well, I do appreciate that,” John replied. “But I’m doin’ jus’ fine. Gettin’ better by the second.”

“At least you’re sticking to staying in bed now,” Randy said, sounding highly relieved by that fact. The floor was suddenly interesting to Ted because he knew if he looked at John then the game would be up.

They had threatened to tell Randy but that was only on the concession that John did too much for his abilities and endangered his recovery instead of aiding it. John, admirably, kept perfectly calm on the matter.

“I’ll be gettin’ up soon,” the brunette commented lightly as he leant into Randy’s hand, “That much I c’n tell ya here an’ now.”

“We’ll see,” Randy said, clueless to John’s future intentions.  
Ted however, geared himself up to ask Randy the question that was just on the tip of his tongue, needing to know the answer regardless of what Randy’s reaction to it might be at the end of the day.

“Hey, Randy…” he mused, “I heard that you’re quite good… at impressions,” he said innocently.

John’s eyes widened whereas Randy looked confused, “Impressions?”

“Yes, Randy,” Ted couldn’t resist a grin now, “Of _me_ specifically.”

Randy’s face slowly morphed into one of realization. His head turned back to John. “You _told him_?!”

“What? It jus’ came up! He was sayin’ he wished he coulda come ‘n played with us when we was younger, ‘n then I ended up tellin’ him about us. It’s not like yer impression of him was bad, or anythin’.” 

“Oh, come on, Randy. It had to come out sooner or later, didn’t it?” Ted asked. “So, come on then, stop putting off the inevitable. Let’s see your impression.”

“It wasn’t even an impression, really…” he muttered. “We were only pretending to be you three…”

“Then show me how you used to pretend to be me,” Ted went on. “Please, Randy? Pretty please? Even if you had me acting mean and nasty and like the biggest brat to have ever existed, which, as I’m sure you know by now, is the _farthest_ thing from the truth, I still want to know.”

“I’m not doing it. Thank you, John, for putting this into his mind to begin with.”

“You might as well do it, Randy. I’m not going to let up, and one day you’re going to give in.”

“’It’s not happenin’ Ted, so you can ask me all you like, but I’ll still say the same thing every time, alright?”

“Oh, _please_ ,” Ted said, knowing that it would bug him without relief if he didn’t get to see this impression at least _one time_. Randy shook his head.

“No!” Randy protested, a blush covering his cheeks as he scowled at his lover who smiled apologetically again.

“Jus’ show the boy, Randy; he promised that he won’ be offended by it or anythin’.”

“Boy?” Ted protested lightly before returning his attention back to Randy and giving a pleading look. Rolling his eyes skyward and rubbing a hand over the back of his neck before looking between Ted and John.

“Fine… but if this is _ever_ repeated or told to _anyone_ …” he trailed off, knowing the threat really meant little but it made him feel better. Clearing his throat slightly, and imagining a time when he had been knee-high to the kitchen table, Randy then adopted a typically grand pose, Ted riveted and John fighting laughter.

“Of course he looks even dafta now considerin’ that he’s too tall an’ all… Baby, do the voice.”

Randy tilted his head down to look at John and said, “No.” 

“Oh, but Randy! You always made for the perfect Teddy when you were younger! C’mon, jus’ do the voice once?”

Ted raised a challenging brow. “If you don’t do it now, I’ll pester you for the rest of your God given days. John told me how he pretended to be Mike, so now it’s your turn to show me your best… me.”

“No,” Randy said again. “You can ask me all you like, but I won’t give in. You’ve seen enough.”

“I don’t think I have. Please, Randy? Please? Please? Please? Please?” Ted asked over and over again. “It can’t possibly be that bad. Just once, let me hear it. That’s all I’m asking. Just the one time.”

“No. No, no, no,” Randy replied. 

“Oh, come on, baby,” John said to him. “Do it for him.”

Randy knew that they really would never give up. So, with a great deal of reluctance, he gave in.

“Alright,” he huffed and as Ted cheered Randy said, “ _Only once_ got it?” Ted nodded immediately, “That’s all I need, just the one time.” This was going to be _hilarious_ ; shame Cody wasn’t there to see it.

Clearing his throat lightly (and knowing his impression was going to sound horrendous since his voice had broken and back then obviously it hadn’t) Randy then returned to his stance and said, “ _I_ should be the future lord of this castle!”

Ted went to say something but John shushed him with a gesture.

Clearly, Randy wasn’t finished, “I am by far the _best_ brother, though I’ll need to go easy on the cakes or I’ll become the _big_ brother.”

Ted’s laughter morphed into a shocked expression as he looked between them, “You call me fat?”

“No we didn’,” John clucked at Randy who was now grinning again, seemingly recovered, “Don’ tease t’boy.”

“The first bit was accurate though.”

Ted pouted, “You were a mean while weren’t you, Randy?”

~~~

Once more they were nearing the back entrance of the castle and Cody asked, “No pressure, right Justin?”

“Right,” he answered, forcing a smile. They certainly weren’t pressuring him into doing something he didn’t want, but he was feeling a whole different kind of pressure, one that came from the worry of Wade maybe not wanting it to happen as badly as everyone claimed he wanted it to happen. 

“Good,” Cody said. 

“Ah,” Heath said, stopping before they entered the building. He placed his hand on Justin’s shoulder and look at his brother. “Tonight you’ll enter Wade’s room as but a boy… tomorrow you’ll emerge as a man.”

“Heath!” Justin exclaimed, his face turning the brightest red either of them had ever seen it.

“A man with a little hitch in his step, right?” Cody asked, smirking at Heath.

“Cody!” Justin looked back and forth between them before hiding his face in his hands.

“Sorry; it’s jus’ so easy t’get ya embarrassed,” Cody said, patting Justin on the shoulder. “Really though… avoid t’heavy lifting stuff a’ firs’ because ya’ll soon realise jus’ how much ya actually use ya back fer.”

“Ye jus’ get worse!”

“Who get’s worse at what?” asked a voice suddenly and the trio turned quickly finding themselves face to face with Wade. 

Immediately Justin’s face went bright red, making Wade cocked his head in curiosity. Heath, however, decided to _help_ his little brother out regarding his upcoming predicament.

“Ah, Wade, will ya be in t’kitchen after makin’ dinner? Justin has somethin’ he wants t’ask ya. It’s importan’.”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Wade said, though his brow furrowed, “Are you alrigh’, Justin?”

“Yes!” Justin squeaked slightly and Cody smiled at Wade before then towing Justin to the baths.

Heath winked at Wade, further confusing the chef as he passed back to the kitchen with the spare bucket he’d been seeking.

“Was that really necessary you two?” Justin asked as he was pulled along with them.

“Of course it was!” Heath answered. “It got him curious, didn’t it? Makin’ him wonder jus’ what was goin’ on.”

“I think he thinks I’m ill,” Justin muttered. 

“Oh, he doesn’t think you’re ill,” Cody told him. “He’s just curious, ‘n he wants to know what it is that you have to ask him,” he said, beginning to undress for his bath.

“I don’t know… he looked at me kinda strange… I don’t think he’s curious, I think he’s just confused,” he replied, doing the same. 

Heath began undressing, as well, as they all drew their baths. “He’s not confused. He wants to have you naked, underneath him on his bed.”

“Heath!” Justin mewed, unsure whether he wanted to plead with them to hush or drown them both and make them be quiet for a bit.

“Jus’ think, Cody,” Heath said lightly, winking at Cody as Justin slid down in his tub a little but was still clearly listening, “Soon he won’ blush like an innocent virgin.”

“Well, not as bad as he does now anyway.”

Justin’s head vanished underwater for a moment and Heath and Cody exchanged a smile.

They let off of Justin a little after that, finishing their baths and then parting ways, Cody giving Justin a last few words of encouragement.

He really hoped the situation went well for Justin, because he knew that both men needed, wanted and deserved it.

~~~

“Me? Mean? Hardly,” he said. “I didn’t actually say things like that when I was a kid… not all the time, anyway.”

“You didn’t… I mean, my family always treated you ok, didn’t they?” Ted then asked. 

“What? Of course they did,” Randy said instantly. “We were only just playing around when we were kids, we never said anything against you.”

John nodded his agreement. “He’s right. We always liked bein’ here, ‘n yer family has always treated us good. If ya ever hear talk from the servants from other families, you’d hear different stories, fer sure.”

“Oh, well… that’s good, then. I mean, not for them, but… why would you ever want to pretend to be us, anyway?” he asked, changing the subject. 

“Why not? It was somethin’ to do… it was amusin’, as well,” John answered. “Heath as Brett… that was probably one of the funniest thin’s about it. Especially when Brett started walkin’ around, since Heath’s a bit older, he’d start toddlin’ around and fallin’ on his arse ‘n cryin’ like Brett’d do.”

“He only did that to get attention,” Ted told them.

“Oh, we know.”

“Well, I’m impressed you lot did since no one else did,” yes, Ted had been a little bitter about that as a child.

That had been back in the days when he hadn’t really gotten used to no longer being the youngest, natural sibling animosity that had faded quickly.

“Kinda cottoned on after seein’ ‘im do it a few times for t’smallest falls, but then that time when he fell real hard—“ Ted remembered that; Brett had somehow gotten to the stairs and away from the nursemaid who had been watching him and he had fallen down a step. Luckily he had been unharmed.

“He was jus’ gigglin’ away.”

“Don’ pretend like you didn’ have your little adult mechanism either Ted,” Randy suddenly chuckled and Ted eyed him with mild suspicion.

“The way yeh’d always bow an’ kiss the backs-a ladies’ hands like Mike did even though you were hardly ol’ enough t’stand on yer own,” John grinned and the blonde blushed, looking thoroughly embarrassed then.

“I was just being polite!” he protested lightly by explanation.

“An’ all the older women loved ya for it, right?” Randy said with some amused finality.

“What do you mean loved? They still do,” Ted relied with a slight huff. “Almost as much as those old women still love you.”

“Now that’s not funny,” Randy replied. 

John just laughed. “C’mon, Randy. It’s pretty funny. Those old ladies have been goin’ after ya fer a long, long time now.”

“They’re always saying what a shame it is that I’m not the right class. That’s just too bad, don’t you think? Because, well, I’ll never be in the right class, will I?” Randy retorted, shrugging his shoulders.

“If you dressed nicely, I mean, like someone of an upper class, they probably wouldn’t even recognize you for who you really are,” Ted said. “You could probably sneak right past them and be on the receiving end of their longing glances and awkward come-ons all night.”

“Oh, right, because that sounds like it’s a lot of fun.”

“Well, no matter what you’re on the receiving end of their longing glances, but in one scenario you’re stuck off to the side watching everyone, but in the other scenario, you’re in with the crowd, drinking wine and mead and eating finger foods off and on for the entire night.”

“That doesn’t sound all that bad,” Randy then mused.

That was when a knock came on the door and was immediately opened by Cody.

“Hi,” Cody smiled, closing the door behind him, “Everything’s taken care of, John,” he reported, receiving a grateful look.

“Thanks Cody. Were those two alrigh’?”

Cody nodded, approaching Ted and being pleasantly surprised and a little embarrassed when Ted made the rather bold move of pulling him onto his lap where he sat. “Miss me that much?” he teased.

“Always do,” Ted responded, smelling the scent of soap and something more earthy and natural to Cody, shivering in delight.

“Hey, control yourselves boys, this is _our_ room ya know?”

Breaking from his moment of enjoying Cody’s scent Ted flushed slightly, but then grinned wickedly as he glanced at Randy and then looked back to Cody. “Hey, Cody, you know, just missed a classic from Randy… I got to see the famous impersonation from him just now.”

“Awww, I missed it?” Cody pouted, looking at Randy who was huffing embarrassedly.

“Do it for Cody too,” Ted cajoled eagerly and Cody nodded.

“No, damn it, once was bad enough. An’ you—“ he looked at his lover who merely grinned genially in return, “Once yer’re better I’m gonna get ya back fer this.” John then directed a brief wink towards Cody and Ted before addressing Randy with a whole-hearted, “’M lookin’ forward to it.”

“So, about this impression,” Cody said. “I’ll get to see it soon, right? As in… right now.”

“I’m not going through all this again. So I’m going to say no once and that’s that,” Randy told him. 

“I’m sure Cody’s gonna be just as persistent as Ted here,” John said. “’N, well, I’ll be honest here,” he went on, “I missed hearin’ yer impression of Teddy here.”

“It’s been years, John. I don’t even know how you remember all that,” Randy muttered.

“Oh, as if you actually forgot,” John replied. “That was a big part of our childhood, you ‘n me ‘n Heath pretendin’ to be those three.”

“Yeah, well, when I think of our younger days I like to think of other things we did,” he told his lover. 

“Oh, come on, we did way more together _before_ we started doin’ other things together.”

Randy rolled his eyes and was about to retort to John when Cody cut in. “Please Randy?” Cody then asked. “Just the one time?”

“I am going to kill all of you for this,” Randy said, rubbing at his temple; he could feel that headache coming back for a second attempt at pissing him off more.

“So tha’ means yeh’re goin’ t’do it?” John asked and when Randy sent him a look he chuckled.

“Yay!” Cody grinned and Ted smiled at the momentarily childish reaction. To be fair though, this _was_ a rare opportunity and they knew it.

“This is _definitely_ the las’ time an’ I don’ care what any of ya might say,” Randy grumbled, adopting his previous stance once more.

He amended the sentence he spoke of course, John having been right that the other time was just to tease Ted.

“I wish I’d known ya more as a child,” Cody lamented suddenly, “I’d know if he was any good then.”

“I c’n tell ya that he ain’t half bad at it,” John assured him and Ted smiled amusedly.

“Shame we don’t look more alike… I could have borrowed you for my stand-in, Randy.” 

“If you want, I can stand in for you tonight when you and Cody are planning on—”

He was cut off by a smack to the gut thanks to Ted. “Don’t even think about it, Randy. You’re my friend, and all, but… you’re not _that_ good of a friend.”

“It is too bad… I mean that you don’t look more alike,” Cody said. “That way Randy could stand in for you at the party tonight and we could spend that _entire_ time up in your room.”

“Please, for the love of God… I haven’t fucked Randy in a few days now ‘n thinkin’ about you two bein’ able to be with each other jus’ makes me want Randy more,” John told them.

“Sorry,” Ted muttered. 

“Yeah, sorry… I would have told you the good news about Justin, but I guess…” Cody trailed off, shrugging his shoulders slightly. 

“Wait, what good news about Justin?” John asked, Randy nodding alongside him, wanting to know. 

“I think we’ve finally managed to convince him to spend the night with Wade. I mean, really _spend the night_.”

“Really?” Randy asked. “Do you really think he’ll go through with it?”

Cody began telling them what they said to Justin in the barn and in the bath and told them how hopeful he was that Justin would indeed go through with it.

~~~

Justin and Heath were at least back in their room, behind closed doors, before Heath began. “You are going to go through with this, won’t you Justin?”

“I will. I swear. I will.”

“Good. You deserve your happiness, Justin. Go and get it,” Heath said, patting his adopted brother on the shoulder. 

“Thank you, Heath. It means a lot coming from you.” Yes, there was a time when Justin didn’t want to hear anything Heath was saying to him, since all his words were filled with jealousy, but that was past them now. 

“I mean it, Justin. You’ve had a lot of bad things happen in your life so far… and now you have Wade, who wants you just as much as you want him. Trust me.”

“I do,” he said. 

“Good. Now, can you go and maybe talk to him a little?” Heath asked. 

“I… I guess,” he answered as Heath opened the door back up to their room and dragged him out. However, he didn’t get that far, because as soon as he stepped into the entrance to the kitchen, he saw someone he needed to talk to far more urgently. “Beth,” he said quietly as he neared her, “could we talk for a moment?”

“Sure Justin,” Beth said, pausing in her cleaning to look across to him. “Is there something wrong?” she asked, wondering if he needed help somehow.

“No,” he started, and then paused, “Well, yes, I mean, no it’s not a problem per se but it’s—“ Beth cut him off gently.

“Here, we can talk in here a bit more privately,” she indicated he follow her into her room, it being obviously empty. And, since it was Justin with her no one would think anything off about him coming out of her room afterwards.

“Now then,” she said in a somewhat motherly tone, always having been fond of Justin, “What’s wrong?” Even as she was concerned about him Justin saw the signs of weariness in her face, her colouring seeming a bit less rosy than usual. Her manner was the same as always but if you really looked you’d see the signs. He readied himself.

“Beth, are ya, I mean, are you maybe…” he then blurted, “Are ya pregnant?”

All at once Beth got so pale Justin was terrified she might faint and so he quickly directed her to sit down on the nearest bed. “I’m sorry!” he said quickly, guiltily.

“How… How did you—?”

“I, um, overheard ya… I didn’ mean to, sorry.”

“But… I… Well…” she stuttered, picking at the blanket underneath her.

“I knew this was a bad idea, I never should have come to see you… I really didn’t mean to overhear you, it was a private conversation and—”

“No, it’s ok,” she told him, finally looking up to him. “That was a little over a month ago, wasn’t it?” she asked. 

He nodded his head. “I’m so sorry, Beth. I don’t… I’m really sorry.” He began heading towards the door to leave.

“No, stay. You’re… you’re right,” she said. “I haven’t been able to talk to anyone about it, though.”

“But what about Phil? He’s your…”

“I know. I don’t know how… I want to tell him,” she told him. “I really _need_ to tell him, because he’ll find out soon enough, right?” She placed her hand on her belly and glanced at Justin.

 

“Well, yes,” Justin admitted weakly; women couldn’t hide it for long once she began showing in the more definite sense.

“But I don’t know how t’do it,” she said, and Justin immediately moved to kneel near her when he saw that she looked close to tears suddenly.

“Are… Are ya scared about how he might react? That why ya han’t said?”

Beth nodded, but then smiled ruefully, “But it’s probably _not_ for the reasons that you might be thinking of, Justin.”

Swallowing, she then admitted, “I… I jus’ don’t want the thought of this baby to make him feel pressured into marrying me, even though…” she fell quiet, but didn’t need to add on the fact that she was under the impression they’d be doing that soon anyway.

“I don’ think that’d be why he marries you, Beth,” Justin inputted gently, “Even if it might bring it forward a bit.”  
Something for their baby’s sake as well as hers.

“Well, I don’t want him to feel like he _has_ to marry me,” she told him.

“But he _should_ marry you… ‘n not just because you’re with child now, but because… you’re a beautiful, kind lady,” he said, blushing fiercely.

She smiled a warm smile at him. “Thank you, Justin. Really. That means a lot. We’ve discussed marriage before, you know, me ‘n Phil… he just hasn’t actually _asked_ me. ‘N I don’t know if he ever will.”

“Miss Beth… I think he might have the same problem you do.”

“I don’t think he’s pregnant, Justin,” she said with a little chuckle.

He grinned and clarified what he meant. “I mean that he just doesn’t know how… he probably doesn’t want you to say no to him ‘n break his heart.”

She sighed before the smile returned to her face. “When exactly did you turn into the wise old, advice giving man?”

~~~

“Well it’s about damn time,” Randy nodded his head, “It’ll do ‘em both the world of good, for many reasons. Not least of which that Justin _really_ deserves to finally take that step.”

“Doesn’t Wade deserve it too?” Ted asked, not quite understanding what the distinction was per se. Randy nodded, “Of course… but, like you an’ Cody, this is Justin’s first time _ever_ having sex.”

“Oh yes,” it made sense again now.

John groaned suddenly and Randy startled, immediately reaching for him, “John, are ya—“ he paused when he realised the groan wasn’t one of _physical_ pain.

“I can’ stand it! Everyone else is gettin’ laid except me!” he then paused, “And you, Rand.”

“One of the many reasons I want ya to recover quickly,” Randy told him with a straight-face, “We’ll be makin’ up fer time I promise.”

“See, now, that’s jus’ makin’ me feel all the more anxious now, Rand.”

Randy patted John’s side consolingly, then looked to Cody and Ted, “I guess we’ll be amongst the first to know if they do, so then we’ll pass the message onto ya.”

“I’ll see him in t’stables anyway when I come down t’help,” Cody said, brow furrowing, “It’ll be pretty obvious after all, right?”

“He may not make it t’help in the stables after being wit’ Wade,” Randy arched a brow pointedly. “Walkin’ll be a problem.”

Cody laughed. “He’ll be limpin’ as he tries ta carry the feed bags. You gonna knock the bench he’s sittin’ on in the mornin’ at breakfast?” he then asked Randy, not having forgotten that morning after his first time. 

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” Randy replied. “I think I’ll have to do that. Thank you, Cody. But you’re sure that it’s happening tonight?”

“Pretty sure?” Cody told him. “I mean, I wish I could tell ya for sure, but you know how Justin is…”

“But we also know how much Wade wants to _finally_ be with Justin,” John added. “He’s wanted to be with Justin for a long time now. He hasn’t been with anyone in… how long was it?”

“He can’t remember,” Randy answered. 

“He hasn’t been with anyone in he can’t remember how long. That’s sayin’ somethin’. It’s gotta be well over a year, then, maybe two?”

“Could even be longer,” Randy said with a slight shiver, hoping that never happened to him. 

“He’s waited that long for Justin? He’s only a little older than us, right?” Ted asked.

“Yeah… Wade’s had a bit of a thing for Justin since Justin was a _real_ young thing,” Randy told him. “But it wasn’t until he turned about sixteen that Wade’s attention has well and fully been on Justin.”

“He wanted Justin when he was _even younger_?” Ted asked, mildly incredulous about the thought. John looked to him, tilting his head, “Hey, me an’ Randy started early, that sorta thing ain’t all that unusual y’know?”

“But it’s a true mark-a what sorta man Wade is that he didn’ try an’ take advantage of Justin when he woulda been vulnerable to him.”

“So, he’s been in love with Justin fer a while then?” Cody asked, “I mean, him waitin’ and everythin’, even when their was a chance he might not be into men? You wouldn’ do that fer jus’ anyone.”

“That’s right,” Randy nodded his head lightly.

“I really hope he goes through with it,” Cody bit his lip, “But he’s so damned scared I think he might talk himself out of it again accidentally.”

“I’ve been giving Wade a few hints now and again,” Randy said, not having realised that Justin had been equally frustrated but guessing so, and even if it wasn’t sexually he’d probably been upset Wade was working himself so hard.

“Well, we’ll soon see tomorrow won’t we?” Ted said, still slightly surprised by what he had learned.

Cody squeezed Ted’s hand and the blonde smiled at his lover; he wished them well on it too.

Justin wouldn’t regret getting to experience his lover like that; it was completely amazing.

“That we will. Now, it mus’ be gettin’ near dinner time fer you two,” John said (beginning to feel hungry himself), “so you should head on out, get ready fer yer big night.”

“And I should get back to work,” Randy chimed in, standing up from where he’d sat next to John. 

“I expect ya back here in a little while to bring me my dinner,” John then told him. 

Before the two of them could go on and on about John’s eating habits, Cody cut in. “Well, we’re gonna just… head upstairs now. Good to know you’re feeling better, John, we’ll probably be back at some point tomorrow to see you.”

“Thanks, boys. Have fun tonight. Don’ do anythin’ me ‘n Randy wouldn’t do.”

“That’s a pretty short list, isn’t it?” Ted asked, grinning.

“A very short list,” Randy answered, winking at the pair of them. “I’ll probably see you two upstairs later… I’ll make sure your drink cups are always filled.”

“Are you _trying_ to get us drunk?” Cody then asked him. 

“I’ll just be ensuring that you have a good time tonight, that’s all. Nothing more,” he said. “Now go before your mother comes looking for you and you wind up late to dinner.”

Bidding the other couple goodbye Ted and Cody heeded Randy’s advice and headed straight upstairs to wash and get ready for dinner that evening. Once again Ted’s breath was taken away by the sight of Cody in his specially tailored outfit.

“You look stunning,” he complimented and Cody blushed bright red, looking in the mirror Ted had in his room a little self-consciously. “Are you sure?” he almost whispered.

He felt out of place enough in Ted’s clothes, but knowing these were actually _his_ … well, it was surreal.

“Absolutely,” Ted said firmly, crossing the distance to Cody after adjusting his own clothes.

“I wouldn’t lie to you… I fear my jealousy is going to rear its ugly head more than usual though,” he lamented lightly, arms going around Cody’s middle.

“Why?” Cody asked curiously, arms going around Ted’s neck lightly in turn.

“Because the ladies will be fighting for your attention more than usual and I’ll just have to stand there and watch it happen, when all I want to do is tell them all you belong to me.”

He then realised how that sounded and blushed, smiling sheepishly, “And that I belong to you.”

Unable to resist Cody leant in and pressed his lips to Ted’s.

“I wish everyone there could know that I’m yours,” Cody whispered when he pulled back. “Everyone would be so jealous knowing that the most handsome man at the party already belongs to someone else…”

“Are you talking about yourself?” Ted asked him. 

“No! I was talking about you!” Cody replied, blushing. 

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure that the most handsome man at the party is going to be you. I can’t even begin to tell you how incredible you look right now. I mean, you _always_ look amazing, but now you’re wearing this and… My god, Cody,” he said with a sigh. 

“Well… thank you for doing this for me.”

“You should be thanking my mother,” Ted replied. 

“I still can’t believe just how supportive your mother has been through all this. She’s a wonderful woman. You’re lucky to have her.”

“I know,” he said. “And she loves you, too. You’ve become like the son-in-law she never thought she’d have.”

“Ted… did you just… you just said…” Cody sputtered at what it sounded like Ted was implying. 

Ted reached out, fingering the chain around Cody’s neck until he pulled out the ring. Giving the ring a kiss, he then let it drop back down into Cody’s shirt before smiling at him.

For a moment Cody thought he might actually swoon, needing to sit down like some sort of delicate woman. Not only had Ted just said what he had, but he’d said it completely seriously and then that particular gesture… It seemed that Ted liked to take him by surprise more than ever, didn’t it?

Quite unable to trust his voice right then Cody merely linked his fingers through Ted’s and squeezed his hand gently, returning the smile.

“Now,” Ted said, brushing his thumb over Cody’s bottom lip,   
“Much as I am _abhorring_ the thought of having everyone else seeing you like this we really _do_ need to go downstairs or we’ll end up being late. Again.”

And his parents wouldn’t be happy about that happening.

Nodding, Cody allowed Ted to lead the way out of the room, closing and locking his door behind them securely.

It might have seemed over-cautious but there were people even of their station that couldn’t be trusted with the possessions of their hosts’, he knew this from experience before.

Of course he hadn’t been old enough at the time to understand the magnitude of what had occurred.

As they got nearer to the dining-hall Cody hesitated.

_What if that Victoria woman did come after him again?_

Hopefully someone would run interference. 

“Hey, it’ll be ok, Cody,” Ted whispered to him reassuringly when he noticed the hesitation. “I’ll be looking out for you.”

Cody turned to him and smiled. “I guess… it’s now or never.”

Ted led them into the dining room, where most of the guests were already seated. They sat near Ted’s dad, who was looking strangely at Cody. “Father? What’s wrong?” Ted asked, looking between his father and lover. 

“Is that a new outfit?” Ted Sr. asked of Cody. 

At first, Cody didn’t think he was addressing him and was surprised when he realized that the Lord actually _was_ speaking to him. “Yes, Sir,” he finally answered. “I… the tailor just… I wasn’t expecting…”

“It looks good.”

“Oh,” Cody said when Ted Sr. interrupted his blubbering. “Thank you.”

“Doesn’t it, dear?” Caroline asked, overhearing the conversation. “I told the tailor about him the last time he was over and he said he would be glad to make an outfit for him just for the celebration.”

“Lady DiBiase?” Cody then asked quietly. 

“Yes, Cody?”

“How exactly did you… what did you say about me?”

“That you wanted a custom piece made just for the occasion by the best tailor that money can buy, and that you wanted to done during the week of the wedding to best fit the mood of the celebration,” she answered, smiling her soft, genuine smile at him.

~~~

“I dunno… Guess the fact I’ve been gettin’ lotsa advice recently means it’s rubbin’ off on me,” he said sheepishly to her.

“Advice?” Beth seemed to forget her own problem momentarily, “Are you alright?”

“It’s nothin’,” Justin said hastily, “Jus’… somethin’ a bit like you, I guess. No, not t’baby bit,” he chuckled, “I mean, the not havin’ confidence about something important t’ya bit. But… I think I have confidence now.”

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “Ya jus’ need t’have faith in yerself and yer love for Phil, Miss Beth, an’ things will work themselves out somehow.”

Momentarily Beth’s head tipped forward, smiling slightly to herself.

“I guess you’re right, Justin,” she nodded, wiping her eyes lightly on the sleeve of her dress, “Thanks fer listenin’ to me; I appreciate it so very much.”

“Any time ya need someone t’talk to, then jus’ come an’ find me.”

“I’ll do that,” she told him. “And… if there’s anything you ever needed to talk about… I know you’ve got your brother and your friends, but, well, I’m here, too. Sometimes it’s nice to get a woman’s point of view on things.”

“Thank you… I, um… I don’t think you’d want to hear about it, though,” he muttered. He really did appreciate the fact that she was willing to listen to him, but he had all his friends who he knew what he was going through… and knew that he was in love with another man. He didn’t think Beth would understand that at all and it could cause them to lose their friendship that they’d only just seemed to form.

“You’d be surprised,” she said. 

“It’s fine… maybe some day, though, I’ll take ya up on yer offer,” he told her. 

“I’ll be here,” she replied. “’N, Justin?”

“Yeah?”

“Good luck with whatever it is you’ve worked up the confidence to do,” she said. 

“Thanks very much Miss Beth,” Justin said, sending her a nervous smile, “I need it.”

Patting her hand consolingly a final time and offering her a supportive smile, Justin then bowed slightly and let himself out of her room--- looking around to make sure no one was around who might see and misunderstand.

_The last thing he wanted was for Phil to come after him in a temper of jealousy._

After that Justin found himself just doing odd jobs here and there before his final visit to the stable for the night, each minute that passing somehow seeming to register in him as getting closer and closer to the time when he and Wade would talk. Hunger instinctively made him eat all of his dinner that evening but the food settled like lead in his stomach in his concern. When the table cleared he remained sat.

“Let me help, Wade,” he said, standing.

“It’s jus’ the dishes, you don’t have to—”

“I know, I jus’ want to help you.”

“Thank you,” Wade said, smiling down at Justin. 

They washed the dishes in silence for a while, Justin trying to work up the courage to say what Cody and Heath had encouraged him to say. “Wade…?”

“Hmm? What is it?” He raised a hand out of the soapy water and then pointed to Justin. “Heath was saying there was something you wanted to ask me earlier. What was that about? It wasn’t to ask me to help with the dishes, was it?”

Justin shook his head. “No, no, umm… it was about something else.”

“What? Is something wrong?”

Then he froze. He didn’t know what to do, it seemed as though he’d forgotten every word he ever knew, in English and in his native tongue. 

Quickly wiping the water off on his shirt, Wade placed a hand on Justin’s shoulder. “Justin, you can tell me. What is it?” He was worried by Justin’s reaction. Something was obviously bothering him.

“Will you come to bed with me?” Justin finally then blurted out all in a rush, feeling his body beginning to shake with nerves now.


	80. Chapter 80

For a moment Wade thought that maybe his wishful thinking and baser urges had affected his mental state, allowing him to hear what he wanted to hear as opposed to what Justin probably said. At least, that was what he initially thought.

But the look on Justin’s face and the way he was trembling underneath his hand told Wade that his lover really _had_ just come out and asked him that.

Immediately his heart began to pound in his chest and he felt his pants tightening without any real stimulus at all. Swallowing, he licked his dry lips and asked, “Justin… Are you sure you want to--?” his voice came out hoarse.

Justin immediately panicked, “I’m sorry! I know you’re busy an’ if you don’ want t-mph!” Justin squeaked into Wade’s mouth in surprise when he was suddenly pulled into a kiss.

Though there was no one around there was every chance someone _could_ have walked in and seen them, but Justin found he didn’t care.

“I’ll be gentle with you Justin,” Wade murmured when they parted, “But…”

Nerves once again warred with excitement, “But?”

“I can’ promise I’ll be letting you sleep tonight.”

Justin placed a hand on Wade’s chest and said, “I don’t think so, mister. _You_ need to get your sleep tonight.”

“If you’re there next to me after we’ve just… made love… I won’t want to sleep, I’ll just want to look at you all night, I’ll want to show you how good it can be over and over and over.”

“Wade…” Justin muttered, blushing. 

“Ok, I’ll make sure to get my sleep tonight,” he said. “But only after I make you come at least three times,” he whispered. 

“Wade!” he exclaimed, blush deepening. 

“Are you ready?” Wade asked, placing his palm on Justin’s cheek. 

“More than ever,” he replied. “I love you, Wade. And I want to do this with you.”

With that, Wade took Justin’s hand and began leading him out of the kitchen and into the hallway that held the servants’ rooms. “I’m going to make sure you feel so good, Justin. So good,” he said just as he opened the door to his room.

“I know you will,” Justin said shyly.

His stomach was knottier than the first time he had been brought to the castle, but he knew that he had no qualms about what he was about to do; he _wanted_ to do this with Wade.

Biting his lip coyly Justin looked down at the ground, “I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” he felt compelled to say it.

After all, Heath had said he had been holding out way too much even before the wedding preparations had added to their workload.

“Shh, Angel,” Wade chided gently, bringing his hand up and pressing a kiss to the wrist, “That doesn’t matter; I told you I’d wait for as long as you needed me to and I meant that.” He ducked his head and pressed his lips to Justin’s, kissing him deeply.

After a few seconds Justin melted into the kiss, missing Wade unbuttoning his shirt.

“Mhm!” he released a quiet, startled moan when Wade’s hands spanned his naked waist.

Wade took his time, inching his hands upwards to Justin’s nipples, not wanting to go too fast and frighten him.

Justin sucked in a breath as Wade’s fingers brushed over his nipples. It didn’t matter how many times they’d done that in the past, it still felt good. 

Wade then pushed the shirt completely off Justin, letting it fall to the floor. From his shoulders, he let his hands trail down Justin’s arms, grabbing his wrists. He began slowly walking backwards to the bed, pulling Justin with him. “I can’t even tell you how long I’ve been waiting to do this,” Wade whispered. 

“I’m sorry,” Justin said to him again.

Gently, Wade lay Justin back on the bed, saying, “Don’t be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry about. Nothing at all.” He joined Justin on the bed, straddling his hips as he bent down to kiss him again. 

When Wade pulled back, Justin opened his eyes and looked up into ones filled with love and a hint of lust. “I’m still scared, Wade,” Justin confessed. 

“That’s only natural. Hell, _I’m_ nervous right now,” he told Justin. “It’s been such a long time and… and it’s _your_ first time… I’m worried I won’t be any good and you won’t enjoy it.”

“How could I not enjoy it, Wade?” Justin asked with the sweet naivety that Wade had fallen in love with even back when Justin had been _much_ too young for him to feel like he did towards.

“You really have lots of faith in me don’t you?” Wade asked with a small smile, leaning down and brushing their lips together, “I’ll go slow, I promise you.”

“OK… I know you will.” Justin said, swallowing before then gasping as Wade’s mouth moved from his own down to his neck instead, laying warm, wet kisses there and even nipping the flesh once he had sensitised it a little bit.

He knew he’d just have to say the word and he knew Wade would immediately stop.

When Wade’s mouth surrounded his nipple Justin gasped loudly, shivering as he reflexively curled his fingers through Wade’s dark hair. It wasn’t as though Wade’d never done this before, but it still made him feel _so tingly_.

Wade was already in heaven; he and Justin had been intimate before, but this was the first time he knew for sure he could go all the way without accidentally pushing for too much.

After a final flick of his tongue over Justin’s nipple, Wade began kissing down Justin’s chest and abdomen until he was at the young man’s hips. He pushed his pants down just a touch, just enough to expose the deeply cut lines of Justin’s hips. 

Justin couldn’t help himself from moaning as Wade’s tongue lapped at his skin, running along his hip bones. His hands were still in Wade’s hair, tightening each time Wade did something he really enjoyed. 

Every time he felt those hands tighten and that body stiffen, Wade had a sense of delight run through him, because he knew he was eliciting those reactions from his lover, and he was the only one to have ever done so. He’d never been with another man before, but he knew where on his own body he liked to be touched and it was simply so much fun discovering just where Justin liked to be touched, as well. 

Pushing himself back up, Wade sat back on his heels and took a moment to just _look_ before bringing his hands to the waist of Justin’s pants, now beginning to ease them down. Justin raised his hips up, allowing for Wade to remove them completely. “God, you’re beautiful. No matter how many times I’ve seen your body before, it never fails to amaze me,” he whispered as his eyes roamed over the expanse of Justin’s body once again.

Blushing underneath the attention of his lover Justin curled his legs up slightly, his arms reflexively crossing over his chest. “Don’t just keep looking at me,” he pleaded shyly and Wade smiled gently, leaning down and moving Justin’s hand away.

“I really can’t help that, but if you insist…” he dropped a quick kiss to Justin’s lips and then returned down his body once more. Using a gentle but firm pressure he pushed Justin’s legs apart, spreading them.

The first touch of Wade’s tongue had Justin convulsing lightly and Wade adjusted one of his hands to firmly keep Justin’s hips down. “Wade!” he whimpered in pleasure as Wade licked from base to tip on his cock, but just when he thought the chef was going to take him into his mouth he completely bypassed Justin’s cock and headed for--- “Oh God!” the stable hand cried out as Wade’s tongue lapped his entrance.

Taking the reaction as a positive, and being encouraged by the fact that he hadn’t been pushed away Wade continued to tease the virgin entrance with his tongue before pressing the flexible muscle inside. Sure, he had some ointment (he’d bought some for their other activities before, and now he was glad he’d been overly cautious) but right then he wanted to _taste_ Justin and show him how good it felt to be penetrated. How good it _would_ feel.

Justin could hardly believe what was happening. He was trying to speak, but only little noises were escaping, getting caught in the back of his throat. The moment was beyond surreal.

Wade continued to tongue Justin’s entrance, pushing in as deep as he could go. Even holding onto Justin’s legs, he could feel every twitch he made, still taking a great deal of pride in knowing that he made Justin like this. Finally he pulled back, slipping two of his own fingers between his lips. 

Taking this time to recover, Justin began, “Wade… Good God, Wade, what are—”

His question was cut off, however, when Wade went back in with a finger… then removed them and once more replaced them with his tongue, only to remove his tongue and push two fingers inside. He pressed his lips quickly to the inside of Justin’s leg and whispered, “I’m making sure you’re ready.” He kissed him again. “There’s still time to slow things down.” He didn’t know why he said that, why he’d place that seed of doubt in Justin’s mind when he wanted so badly to finally make love to his angel, but he needed Justin to be totally and one hundred percent ready. 

Justin shook his head side to side on the pillow. “No, don’t…” he said. 

Wade raised his head up and looked at Justin. “Don’t… don’t what?”

“Don’t slow things down.”

~~~

It was very hard for Ted not to smile the way he _really_ wanted to upon hearing his mother’s words about his lover, and even his father’s casual compliment; Sr. had really come quite a ways regarding their relationship.

“Thank you ma’am,” Cody flushed lightly, directing his gaze down to the soup dish that had been placed in front of him.

“It was no trouble at all dear,” she assured him, still giving him that fond smile. That was a smile that many people never got to see from her, because that was her _special smile_ reserved for those she cared for.

It thrilled Ted that Cody fell into that category.

“Tuck in everyone,” Sr. called lightly and the assembled guests seemed to surge forward as one to begin eating. Though it was probably horrible of him to think so Cody thought they looked a lot like pigs around the trough when it came to feeding time.

Feeling a small pressure against his leg Cody glanced up, first at Ted –but it became apparent quickly it hadn’t been him for once- and so he turned to who had ended up on his other side: Brett.

“It really does look good,” he said softly and Cody nodded in thanks.

“Sorry you wound up having to distract Windham,” he whispered back.

“It was no trouble; I could see Ted getting wound up so I thought I’d help.”

“Well, you did help us a great deal, thanks.”

The pair exchanged smiles and returned to their food.

It was nice everything seemed to be settled for once. 

Soon, the soup bowls were removed and another course was placed in front of them. It still astounded Cody just _how much_ food was served to them. They had to have more food served in one sitting than Cody would eat in a normal day.

“What do you think of the food?” Ted asked, leaning over to Cody. 

“It’s delicious. It always is,” he said, taking a bite of the chicken. “You’ve got an excellent chef in Wade.”

“Oh, good.”

“Ted, did you really not think I’d like this? I mean, I did live here and eat Wade’s food for quite some time,” Cody told him. “Or did you forget that I was here?”

“No, I just… I want you to enjoy yourself here…” Ted muttered. 

“Of course I’m enjoying myself. This is something that I’ll never forget. I’m dining with you and your family and _royalty_ , and I’m here for your brother’s wedding. How could I not be enjoying myself?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “I guess I just want to make sure that this week I get with you is perfect.”

“It _is_ Ted,” Cody said softly, smiling sweetly across at the blonde.

The smile was returned by Ted and neither of them noticed just how many people around the table thought that both men looked incredibly handsome when they looked like that. Little did they know that _love_ was responsible for their ‘glowing’ looks.

“Good, I’m glad.”

Swiftly Caroline interjected with another conversation, concerned that Ted and Cody might attract unwanted attention if their little moment continued on for too long. She was loathe to interrupt them though.

Sr. looked across to Brett, wondering if his youngest had seen, but aside from a quick look Brett seemed unperturbed, leaving his father to assume he didn’t know.

“I’m sorry if I can’t manage a course for everything again,” Cody said, already beginning to feel full by the end of the appetisers.

“We’ve told you before not to worry about that, dear,” Caroline assured, Cody blushing as he glanced down.

It was all well and good for them to say that but for him it was just so wasteful.

“You know you don’t have to eat everything,” Ted told him. “Just have a few bites so you’ve at least tried all the courses.”

“There’s just so much! Maybe I should just not eat anything else all day so I’ll have room for dinner,” Cody said. At least then he wouldn’t feel so guilty about not eating all the food set out for him during the big meal of the day. 

“Then you’d be missing out on so much of Wade’s delicious food,” Ted replied, pouting slightly. 

Cody sighed. It would be a shame to miss out on Wade’s cooking, especially since this was just one week and he needed to take advantage of all the time he had to take in as much of Wade’s food as he could. “Ok, I’ll just have a little of everything,” he acquiesced just as the main dish was then placed in front of him, his other still unfinished plate being taken away. 

“Good. Now you’ve got to try this,” Ted said to him as he took a bite of the meat he had quickly cut up. 

As he took a bite, Cody wished he had room in his stomach for all of it, but knew that if he wanted to make it through the night without feeling nauseous, he couldn’t eat everything. He then glanced down at the others at the table, still reminding him of pigs at feeding time. He then leaned over Brett so he was closer to Caroline and whispered, “How can you stand watching them behave like that?”

The lady of the castle sent him a small look of understanding, confiding softly, “By pretending that they aren’t there, or making sure to only look them in the eyes if they address me. Watching them eating makes me feel ill really.”

_Sometimes, with the way the rich ate, you’d think that food was going out of style or something equally ridiculous._

“No kidding,” Cody returned softly, feeling a bit squeamish himself when a rather portly gentleman dribbled soup down his chin whilst talking to someone, and neither his conversation partner or his seemingly unimpressed wife thought to mention it. God, he’d be mortified if that were him, and Virgil would have probably whacked him upside the head for poor manners.

And the fact that he’d felt sick watching such an event after what he’d seen as a farm-hand since childhood said a lot.

“You get used to it,” she said, sending him a small smile of understanding before neatly wiping her mouth and setting her cutlery aside to pick up her goblet of wine. Nodding, Cody mimicked her actions, taking a sizable drink but always being careful never to have enough to make him lose his self-awareness; he didn’t know what he’d do if he ever did something to embarrass Ted and his family before their guests.

When dessert came Cody felt as though he was going to break the button holding his new pants together due to the increased size of his stomach.

~~~

Ok, _that_ surprised him.

“A-Are you sure?” he couldn’t help but ask even though he was technically doing himself no favours again by possibly encouraging Justin to hesitate when they had made it this far.

“Yes,” Justin mewled, reaching for Wade and pulling him back up his body for another kiss.

“Please, Wade,” Justin begged desperately against Wade’s lips. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on if Wade continued to skillfully play his body like that and he wanted Wade inside of him before he achieved pleasure. He wanted Wade to be right there alongside him when they happened.

“Ok angel,” Wade brushed their lips together, “Just wait a moment, alright?”

Reaching for the lotion Wade then smeared a generous amount over his throbbing cock, having to bite the inside of his cheek to fight the urge just to bring himself off by hand then and there since he was _so ready_ for contact after watching Justin in bliss, but he held fast. Moving over Justin he then paused, “It might hurt a little more this way for your first time,” he said gently, “Do you want to—“ he couldn’t even finish the question before Justin was shaking his head, shy but determined. “I want to see your face,” he whispered, “I _need_ to see you, Wade,” he whispered.

Nodding, Wade then pressed their lips together again as he positioned himself against Justin’s entrance, gently but unrelentingly beginning to push into his virgin entrance.

Justin squeezed his eyes shut as Wade entered him. Wade was right, it did hurt, but that was insignificant when he realized what it meant, that Wade was _inside him_. Finally, Wade was in his body in the most intimate of ways.

Once completely inside, Wade paused, feeling muscles constricting around him. As soon as he was fully sheathed, he knew that this felt better than any woman he’d been with in the past. Nothing ever felt so good, so hot and tight around him. Even when he’d taken a woman’s virginity, or that time he was with Samantha and fucked her up the ass, it felt nothing like this. “Goddamn, Justin,” he whispered, still unmoving, as he ran a hand down his lover’s face. 

When he felt Wade’s hand on his face, Justin opened his eyes, meeting those of his lover. He then smiled. “I can’t believe you’re inside me,” he whispered. 

“Oh, Angel, it’s better than I ever could have imagined. How is it for you?” he asked, voice full of concern. 

Justin reached his hand up and mirrored Wade, placing a hand on his cheek. “Just… stay like this for a little bit?”

Wade nodded. “Of course. Anything for you,” he said. “Anything.”

After a little while Justin felt the residual pain fade completely, nodding his head gently to let Wade know he was ready.  
Brow furrowing lightly with concentration Wade shifted slightly and slowly began to pull out of Justin, leaving only the head of his cock inside, and then he thrust into him again. His first thrusts were gentler, pressing shallowly into Justin.

Before too long though Justin felt like he _needed_ more. Wade was holding back for his sake and he _didn’t_ want that; he wanted to experience _Wade_.

“Wade,” his legs tightened around Wade’s middle, trying to pull Wade closer, if possible, “Please…” he mewed.

“Please?” Wade repeated, breath catching, “Please, what, Angel?”

Blushing darkly, and struggling to get the words out through the quiet sounds and laboured breathing he was experiencing, Justin finally panted, “Please, Wade, _more_ , I want _more_.” The first thrust Wade gave was still a little tentative, but it was complete this time; out to the head and then in to the hilt, bracing his hands on Justin’s hips and lifting him up a little bit so he could control his depth and pace better, Justin clinging to his shoulders tighter in response.

Justin was never a very vocal person. Not even before he was brought here from his home. When he was brought here, he learned English and for a long time he was nervous about speaking and saying something wrong, so more often than not, he kept his mouth shut. 

However, he learned that he became rather vocal during sex. He began to see that side of himself when he and Wade began fooling around with one another and tried to repress it, but the first time Wade ever took his cock into his mouth, he couldn’t hold back any longer and he’d just let string after string of words flow out of his mouth. 

Right now was no different. He moaned when Wade grabbed his hips, beginning to thrust into him just that much harder, that much deeper. “Oh, Wade, you feel so good. I— I wish I’d known about you sooner…” he said, pausing to whimper again as Wade’s flesh slapped against his own. “I wish I’d… known about this sooner,” he added. 

Wade looked down into Justin’s eyes, locking in on them, both sets ablaze with passion. “We’ll just have to make up for lost time,” Wade said. But, dammit, he wished then that he had told Justin about his feelings for him sooner, because maybe they could already have had this moment together. Maybe they could have been together for several years already. It wasn’t really the time to dwell on it, though. They could discuss the what-ifs at some other time. Right then he needed to be more concerned with making sure that Justin was enjoying himself (though judging by the things the young man was saying, including words that Wade didn’t even know Justin knew, he was most assuredly enjoying himself).

All too soon for Justin, though really he knew they had been doing _it_ for what _had_ to be a decent amount of time by then, he felt the tension beginning to coil in his stomach. However, the force of the sensation far-surpassed anything that he had experienced before when he had been brought to completion by Wade, and for a moment Justin thought that he might actually be _dying_. “Wade—“ he gasped, “Wade—no, I _can’t_ \--- please, _unh_!” his voice reached a higher timbre than Wade had ever heard from him before, but knew that stopping was the _last_ thing Justin wanted; he always said that when the pleasure was getting too much for him. _It was so damned adorable, it really, really was._

“Are you going to come for me, Angel?” Wade panted, his usually well-styled hair falling into his eyes wherein his hair-product had sweated out somewhat both during the day and predominantly right then. Justin keened in the back of his throat, nodding jerkily at him.

Pushing deeper into Justin, unable to help thrusting harder yet, Wade moved his hands to grip the bedding underneath them and to pump Justin’s cock in an erratic rhythm, “Then come for me, Justin,” Wade all but growled. The rough tone of Wade’s voice, the adoring passion in his eyes and the throbbing of his cock sent Justin right over the edge.

 _”Wade!”_ he cried out, the sound choking somewhat as he seemed to forget how to even work his voice then. His seed covered Wade’s hand and his own stomach, the sensation doubled with the feeling of Justin’s previously virgin muscles locking around him was enough to make Wade let out a strained, _”Justin!”_ before spilling his seed deep into Justin’s passage.

Justin felt another little jolt of pleasure go through him as he could feel Wade coming inside of him. When his breathing calmed and he felt as though he could actually speak again, he said, “Wade… we… we just slept together.”

‘That we did, Angel… that we did.” He knew he had to pull himself out, but he didn’t want to. It simply felt so right being inside Justin like that, that he didn’t ever want to move. So he remained like that for a while longer, needing this moment to last. 

“Tell me the truth, Wade,” Justin began, his hand running through Wade’s naturally curly hair, “was it… was I… ok?”

“Oh, Justin. You were more than ok. I’ve never felt so… so _right_ with anyone else before. But I want to know how you’re doing,” he said, fingers lightly brushing back Justin’s hair. 

“I’m… perfect. I’m so glad that we finally did this,” he told Wade. “And… I’m really glad that it was with you.”

“Angel, I… I wish that my first time could have been with you,” Wade said. “But I hope you know that everyone before you had no real meaning to me. I tried to push away the fact that I’ve loved for… far longer than I ever should have… tried to make the guilt go away… but that feeling never stopped.”

“You felt guilty about loving me?” Justin then asked, fingers pausing as he looked up at Wade, confused.

“No, the feeling of _love_ never stopped… the only reason I felt guilty was because… you were far too young at the time I started realizing what it was that I felt towards you,” he confessed. 

“What do you mean?” Justin asked, finding it oddly comfortable that he and Wade were actually conversing with one another whilst Wade was still inside of him, “I’m afraid I don’t understand,” he confessed a little sheepishly.

“Nor would I expect you to,” Wade laughed softly, brushing his lips tenderly over Justin’s forehead, “You’ve always been too pure for the likes of me, Angel.” His laugh was mildly derisive but now he finally felt as though he could make his peace with his old feelings.

_Justin was old enough for his affections now, and returned them, so that was all well and good. And Wade had managed to wait, that was also something that shouldn’t be overlooked._

“When I fell for you, my sweet Justin, you were merely a child, I think you were no more than 12,” he really hoped Justin wouldn’t think lesser of him for this. If anything Justin looked startled but not judgmental.

“When I was so young?” Justin queried and Wade nodded, cupping Justin’s cheek and caressing the smooth skin. “Yes, even then. You were the most beautiful thing I’d ever laid eyes on… you still are.” He leant down and pressed their lips together, “And, surprise you though it might, I’m not the only one.”

“What?” Justin squeaked lightly, making Wade moan lowly as his lover’s inner-muscles tightened in reflex to his surprise.

“Really,” he nodded, not admitting that on more than one occasion he’d almost come to blows with lechers over him.

“But I don’t want anyone else,” Justin said, and he smiled that same smile Wade had first fallen for, “No one but you.”

“You don’t even know how happy that makes me, Justin,” Wade told him. 

“I couldn’t ever imagine being with anyone but you,” he whispered. “I’ve looked up to you for a long time,” he then admitted. “I don’t know when I realized that it was love, though.”

“Really?” Wade asked. 

Justin nodded, the happy, contented smile still on his face. “Really. When I first came here, you know how shy and scared I was… but you were always so kind to me. You were always there for me… and you’d always sneak me a little extra snack here and there.”

“Nancy gave me hell for that,” Wade told him.

“You poor thing, you,” Justin said. “Did you do all that, though, because you… you loved me?” he asked. 

“Well, not when I first started doing it, no. But after a while? Yeah, that’s why I kept doing it, despite all the scoldings I got from Nancy.”

“You, Wade… are the most amazing person I know,” Justin told him. “I… I know there’s nothing that can be done about it now, but I wish I’d mentioned to someone the feelings that I had for you years ago.”

“When did you start to have feelings for me?” Wade asked. 

“Like I said, I always looked up to you, but it took a little while for me to realize that it was really love that I felt for you… I think I realized it when I was about… sixteen. I just didn’t know how to tell anyone and so… I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Seems like we both could have done with making our feelings known sooner.”

But there was always the chance that the moment wouldn’t have been as perfect as it was had they not resisted their baser urges.

“We can make up for lost time though, can’t we?”

The shy request from Justin had Wade twitching, beginning to swell inside of Justin once more… and from the expression on his face he had clearly noticed. Though, how could he not really? “W-Wade? Is that…?” he trailed off, clearly surprised he’d recovered so quick.

“I told you that I would probably not let you sleep tonight,” Wade said, mildly embarrassed but otherwise completely unrepentant. He’d always had good stamina after all, for every task.

And this was a task he was _most eager_ to perform, often.

“Ready to go again?” he whispered.

“I don’t know if I--- ah!” Justin gasped as Wade’s hips rocked gently inside of him, his body clearly having made its own answer already, even if he hadn’t been sure himself. This time Wade was in control enough to love Justin slower than before.

And it was so perfect that Justin thought he might cry when he came to the point where he wanted release.

When Wade finally granted it Justin collapsed down back onto the bed, curling his arms around Wade and bringing his lover’s head to nestle against his chest. “After that I don’t think I can stay awake much longer.”

“Well good,” Justin said, a content smile on his face that he couldn’t get rid of even if he wanted to. 

“Why’s that good? I said I wouldn’t let—”

“And I said that you needed your sleep,” Justin interrupted him. “And now you’re nice and tired out.”

“Mmm,” Wade hummed, never having felt any happier in his life. “I am. Your plan worked,” he said, eyes shutting as he cuddled even closer to Justin. 

“Well, I knew I had to get you to get your rest somehow,” Justin murmured. “Finally.”

“Finally,” Wade breathed out. “Tell me, Angel, is this how I’ll get to fall asleep every night? After having just made love to you?”

Justin paused for a moment, his tired mind registering those words. His reply was barely audible, his own exhaustion catching up with him, but Wade heard it. “I hope so.”

The last of the candle had burned out just before their second climax of the night, so the room was already dark, allowing them to fall into a peaceful sleep.

~~~

“Are you ok, Cody?” Brett asked from beside him, swearing that he heard him groan when the dessert was placed before him. 

“Oh, I’m fine, it’s just… there’s so much food. I don’t know if I can eat another bite.”

“You don’t have to. I mean… if you don’t want your dessert, I know someone who’ll take it off your hands for you,” he said. 

“If you’re suggesting that I’m going to eat—” Ted began from across the table. 

Brett then cut him off. “I was talking about me. All the wedding stress is making me _really_ hungry…”

“Well… I’d like to at least try the dessert,” Cody chimed in. “But whatever I don’t finish, you can have it if you’d like.” He felt better about that, knowing that it wouldn’t go to waste. Brett didn’t look like he’d gained a single pound since the day the celebrations began (whereas Cody felt like he’d put on about ten), and in fact looked like he was getting _smaller_. He wondered if it was the wedding stress doing that to him. 

“That’d be wonderful. Thank you, Cody,” Brett said with a smile before turning right back to his own dessert, taking a huge bite. 

It was actually a little disconcerting to see how much weight Brett seemed to have lost in a few days… And here he was thinking that weddings were supposed to be happy, light-hearted times. Well, he supposed they were, ordinarily but in Brett’s case there was the added pressure of all of important visitors who were there to see his nuptials, and the fact that he had so many changes up and coming in his life afterwards---

_OK, so maybe they weren’t as easy as he would have initially thought they were._

In the end Cody managed just shy of half of his dessert before he was forced to call it quits, sliding his bowl across to Brett.

“Thanks,” Brett said eagerly and Cody couldn’t help but giggle somewhat, causing both brothers, Caroline and Sr. to look at him.

“So-Sorry,” he said, calming his giggles, “It’s just—“ he looked up and met Ted’s eyes, smiling, “You act so much like each other…”

“They always have,” Caroline agreed, immediately warming to her subject it seemed.

“—you should have seen them when they were little, it was adorable; Brett was always copying Ted after he began to walk.”

“Ma, do we really need to get into this?” Brett asked her. 

“First I learn that Randy used to do Ted impersonation, now I learn that Brett used to copy Ted… Does everyone just want to be you?” Cody asked, grinning at Ted. 

“Well, I can certainly understand the appeal,” he replied. “If I weren’t me, I’d probably want to be me, too.”

“It’s true, though. Oh, they were so cute together when they were little,” Caroline said. 

“So, they’ve always acted alike, have they always looked so much alike?” Cody then asked her. 

“Believe it or not, they used to look even _more_ alike. Obviously Ted’s always been taller, but he used to be a bit chubbier in his cheeks, which Brett never really lost,” she said. 

“ _Ma_!” Brett and Ted groaned at the same time. They never liked it when she told embarrassing stories about them, but she seemed to love telling them to everyone she possibly could. Ted continued on, “I’m sure Cody’s heard enough about us as kids. Isn’t that right, Cody?”

“Oh, not at all! Please, Lady DiBiase, feel free to tell me all the stories you can think of about those two as kids.”

“Oh, Cody… I have so many,” she said to him. Brett and Ted groaned again.

“Dad, please—“ the two boys said in tandem and Sr. actually held his hands up in surrender, lips twitching into something akin to a smile, “Sorry boys, you’re on your own with this one.”

When it came to his wife and the baby stories he knew to keep stum because she knew far too many things that he’d done in his youth that were embarrassing too.

… and he could do without Cody going to Virgil about _those_.

“Well,” Caroline said, leaning closer to Cody and around Brett to speak to him, warming to the subject immediately, as she always did when her children were involved, “Once Brett was listening to Ted practice for church choir, and he was standing like him and trying to sing with him though he couldn’t even read by that point.”

“Aww,” that must have been adorable to witness, a neat little Ted and Brett with his Ted-like appearance.

He then paused and turned to Ted who looked as embarrassed as Brett clearly felt, “You were a choir boy once?”

“Yes,” Ted said sheepishly and Brett suddenly broke into giggles, leaning into Cody when Caroline was momentarily distracted by a guest.

“Of course, he had to stop once his balls dropped and his voice got deeper.”

Cody wasn’t sure whether to blush for Brett being so bold or to laugh for his little quip.

He ended up bringing his napkin to his mouth to try and cover the fact that he snorted with amusement. 

Caroline turned back towards Cody, smiled and said, “Bless you.”

Cody kept the napkin there for a bit longer, now hiding the fact that he was grinning at the fact that she thought he sneezed. “Thank you,” he replied. 

“Oh, and if only you had seen them when they were both choir boys at the same time!” Cody turned to Brett quickly and smirked at Brett, who blushed. “They both wore the adorable little matching uniforms. And then they would practice for their father, Michael and I.” She sighed. “I miss those days.”

“I can only imagine,” Cody said to her.

Ted was glaring at Cody with a look that read _‘You’re not getting laid tonight,’_ but Cody hadn’t even glanced over at him to see that look in his eye. Instead Cody was staring intently at Caroline, listening to her every word as she told him about him as a child. He had to admit, though, that he would love to hear stories about Cody as a child… maybe when his sister comes to visit, he’ll be able to ask her about embarrassing stories. It would only be fair. 

That was definitely something he would have to see to… and if need be he’d go right to Virgil… He didn’t think Dustin liked him enough yet to justify attempting to approach him, regardless of the fact that he would undoubtedly love embarrassing his little brother. The thought made him smile.

“I bet they looked adorable,” Cody said.

“Oh they do a mother proud,” Caroline favoured them with a smile, and Cody felt something in his heart _ache_.

Suddenly, Caroline’s hand touched his across the table where it had been resting, and she lowered her voice conspiratorially, “As your mother would think of you, my dear, I’ve no doubt.”

Cody’s eyes widened momentarily, using the excuse of taking a drink to hide the fact he’d misted over a little. Even if she was just being kind to him because she liked him and he was her son’s love, those words meant more to him than anyone would ever know. Sure, his dad told him all the time that she would been so proud of him it was different to hear the words from a mother figure… Teil had stopped after seeing that it had upset him more as a child.

“Thank you madam,” he returned when he’d recovered his composure, lifting his head and sending her a sweet smile.

“You’re welcome… I couldn’t imagine a mother who wouldn’t be proud of you. I haven’t known you for that long,” she said, because while she’d always known of him and his family, she hadn’t known him personally, “but I do know that you’ve grown into an incredible young man.”

Cody had never been one to show many emotions, but the fact that Ted’s mother was saying such kind things to him was really quite overwhelming. “Thank you. Again,” he said to her. Suddenly, under the table, he felt a foot running up his leg. When he looked across the table to Ted, he saw a slightly mischievous smile on his lover’s face. 

Reaching out to grab his glass, Ted took a deep drink as he let his foot fall back down to the ground. Someone came around as soon as he set his glass down and refilled it with more wine. He didn’t want to have too much to drink, but he also wanted to be able to let loose a little bit that night. 

The first time the foot thing happened, Cody chalked it up to it being just a comforting gesture. Ted knew how he got whenever the subject of his mother was brought up, and add to that the fact that his own mother was saying such kind things… yes, Cody thought it was nothing more than a comforting gesture. 

And maybe that’s what it had been. At the start, anyway. But then it happened again. Ted was finishing up his own dessert, getting every last bite that he possibly could, when Cody felt Ted’s foot on his leg again. When he looked up, he saw Ted licking his cutlery clean.

 _Oh sweet saints,_ Cody thought to himself, eyes riveted to the sight of Ted licking the cutlery clean. The gesture would have been completely innocuous and innocent to anyone else, but Cody knew _exactly_ what that mouth and tongue were capable of achieving when they were put to use.

And he didn’t just mean physically; even Ted’s words had the power to set his body and heart aflame, sending his soul to heights he had never before known as possible. He swallowed, gripping his own knee tightly underneath the table, squeezing to the point of it being painful.

And he probably wouldn’t have been able to stand it had Ted’s foot not moved higher up his leg, curling around his calf and even, amazingly, meeting his tensed thigh muscle. The hand gripping his knee held tighter still, shaking just slightly as his heart-rate began to pick up. If this was revenge for Cody getting Ted’s embarrassing childhood tales...

Then gracious his love was a devil for teasing him like this when Cody had no way to do anything about it. “Is everything OK, Cody?” Brett asked suddenly and just as quickly the moment was broken, Ted calmly wiping his mouth on a napkin and his foot dropping to the floor. Cody turned to Brett, giving a strained smile.

“Yes, sorry, I just began feeling a little warm is all.” Mercifully Brett seemed to buy his life; nodding as he said, “It does get quite warm in here you’re right. It’s all the people and the food. You’ll feel better once we’ve cleared the hall for the after party and had a breather.”

“Yeah… I, uh, I… that’ll be good,” Cody agreed. “I mean, to have a breather.”

It wasn’t much later that they were all clearing out. Some people went back to their rooms to change for what had to be a fourth time that day, but Ted and Cody stayed downstairs. However, Cody pulled Ted off to one of the servants’ pathways so they could have a little privacy. “What the hell were you doing?” Cody asked, his hand wrapped around Ted’s wrist. 

Ted grinned a slightly devious, slightly drunk smile. “What was what?”

“All those things you were doing during dessert!” Cody answered. “I mean, your foot on me… licking your spoon like that…”

“I was just making sure that I got everything off the spoon. Dessert tonight was _really_ delicious, don’t you think?” Ted asked. 

“What if someone had seen? I think Brett noticed something.”

“He noticed that you were beginning to blush, that’s all.” Ted stepped in to Cody even closer than they already were and actually began palming Cody through his pants. “You’re the only one that _really_ knew what I was doing.”

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” Cody then asked him. 

“Not that much. But I’ve had enough to help me at least have a little better time until we get the chance to go upstairs later on.”

“Ted!” Cody gasped, trying to sound remonstrating but really just sounding, as Randy and John would probably put it, pretty damned horny. The tone of Cody’s voice had the devious smile on Ted’s face becoming even wickeder.

“Yes darling?” Ted asked, continuing to palm Cody through his pants, causing Cody to twitch and jerk, wanting to die of embarrassment as he felt himself growing underneath Ted’s touch. Now, ordinarily this wouldn’t have been something he couldn’t have worked himself back from but given that he’d already been growing aroused after watching Ted’s and the damn spoon...

_It was just adding fuel to his fire, as the old saying went._

“We have to stop!” Cody choked out, feeling the chill of the stone wall seeping through his shirt as Ted pressed him backwards again.

“Why?” Ted asked, and Cody could have cried; why was Ted doing this to him when they had neither the time or the privacy to really do anything about it.

When Ted’s hand slipped into his pants, freeing him as he pushed him further back into the shadows he could have cried for another reason.

“Sorry my love,” Ted murmured into his ear as he set about stroking Cody at a quick pace, “I can’t stop now.”

And later he was going to endeavour to _really_ remind Cody why he loved him, and not any woman.

Alright, so he got a little playful/possessive/daring/jealous when he’d had a few, so shoot him.


	81. Chapter 81

“Wish I could fuck you right now,” Ted then told him, fighting all his urges to flip Cody around and take him right there in the passageway.

Cody whimpered as Ted continued to stroke him and whispered to him. He knew that this was a bad idea, knew that the servants really did use this passage, but he really didn’t care. Now that he had Ted stroking him and he was _so close_ to completion, he knew they couldn’t stop. So he began bucking his hips, needed to get off. 

When Ted could feel that Cody was getting nearer to completion, he crushed their lips together in a deep kiss, swallowing down any cries that would otherwise have escaped from Cody’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Cody breathed out, his chest heaving. 

“It was good, then?” Ted asked, a lazy grin on his face. 

“Really good… one day this week, we’re fucking right here,” Cody then told him. 

“Wait, what? You want to?”

“Wasn’t I saying before that we might need to use our imagination when it came to places we could… well, do this?” Cody asked. “I thought you didn’t want to, but after this?” He nodded his head, “I think we should fuck _right here_.”

“Well… it’s certainly an idea,” Ted said, probably not hesitating as much as he would have done had he not been quite as mellowed by alcohol as he was.

Hands shaking slightly from the aftermath of his orgasm Cody fixed his undergarments and his pants, then blushing when he realised that Ted’s hand was still covered in his seed. “Um, should we go down to the kitchens? We can find some water for you to—“ he cut off with a slight squeak as Ted merely lifted his hand to eye-level, thoughtful.

“No need,” the blonde said lightly, glancing across to Cody before then letting his tongue flick out from between coral pink lips to lap up as much of his lover’s essence as he could get. Sure, he probably would need to wash his hand after though.

“Holy mother of Jesus,” Cody whispered, eyes fixated on Ted’s tongue, “Are you trying to kill me, Ted?” If this carried on then he’d be dragging Ted upstairs and no one would see them for the rest of the night.

_And that wouldn’t look good on either of them._

“I’d never do that to you, Cody; I’d be lost if you ever left.”

“I’m not going anywhere, silly,” Cody smiled lightly, moving forward to take Ted’s other hand.

“Except to take you to wash your hands.” 

“Fine, fine,” Ted agreed, letting Cody lead him down the hall and into the kitchen. There were a few people there all cleaning up from the big dinner, but they both noticed that Wade wasn’t there. Ted saw that a few people were looking at them and he had to say something. “I wasn’t paying attention and accidentally stuck my hand in the dessert,” he told them sticking his hand into what looked to be a clean bucket of water. “The other washrooms were occupied.”

Once Ted explained himself, the people in the room pretty much ignored him. Just a little bit later, they were leaving anyway. “Think people will wonder where we were?” Cody asked as they headed back to the party. 

“Don’t care… you know I’d just as soon _not_ have washed you off my hand,” he told his lover. 

Cody blushed. “Ted! You’ll be _dancing_ with people! As in touching people,” he whispered. 

“And? I’d have a little bit of cum on my hand, so what?”

“Come on, Ted, don’t be like that… you’re only saying that because you’ve had more to drink than normal.”

“Are you saying I’m drunk?” Ted asked. “I haven’t had _that_ much, really. I just want to be able to have a good time tonight,” he said.

“Teddy,” Cody bit his lip feeling terrible all of a sudden, “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” he murmured.

He just didn’t want Ted getting into trouble because his minor inebriation led to him becoming too brazen.

“I’m not angry at you,” Ted assured when he saw the somewhat crushed look on Cody’s face.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Cody whispered and Ted’s interest was immediately perked by the news. “Promise?” he couldn’t help but grin.

“I promise,” Cody said, thinking that he had probably been a little overzealous even though he had good reason to in his mind. “Come on let’s go back to the dining hall,” Ted said, “They’ll have sorted things out by now.”

Nodding, Cody smiled slightly and followed Ted back upstairs.

It would be alright, and really, Cody supposed if he had a little bit more to drink he might be a little less nervous about being approached by the numerous unattached (and attached as Ted would wanly inform him afterwards) ladies that seemed determined to procure a dance or some time with him the second he and Ted made their way back into the hall. Cody found himself being spirited off by some girl he didn’t know for the first dance and Ted was only mildly surprised to find Maryse was approaching him. 

“Good evening, Theodore,” Maryse greeted.

“Good evening, Maryse,” he returned, taking her hand and kissing the back. “Would you like to dance?” he asked, turning his head, spotting Cody instantly. 

“I would love to dance,” she said, allowing herself to be led to the dance floor. Once their arms were in the correct position and they began doing their steps in time to the music, she leaned in to him. “Do you pretend that I’m Cody?” she asked.

“What?” He wanted to turn his head to look at her, but the space between them was limited, so he couldn’t. 

“I asked if you pretend I’m Cody while we’re dancing,” she repeated for him. “I imagine you’re Michael.”

“It’s not quite as easy for me,” he told her. “You don’t look, or feel, anything like him,” he went on. “So I just have to wish that I could dance with him.”

“I have to do the same thing, you know. You might look similar to Michael, but you’re still _not_ him… and I do wish that I could dance with him in public,” she said. “But I can’t.”

“At least if he were to sneak in here with nice dress and danced with you, no one would really look twice. I can’t do that at all and Cody is right over there,” he said, meeting his lover’s eyes through the crowd and smiling at him. 

“I wish I could see the two of you dancing together,” she then told him. 

“Of course you do… I don’t see what it is that you find so appealing about Cody and myself,” he muttered. 

“Really?” Maryse wasn’t sure whether to be amused or actually quite irritated by Ted’s lack of imagination. “Come now Theodore, surely you have realised that you are an attractive boy? And obviously you’ve realised Cody is… you have no idea what sort of image the two of you make to an outsider,” she smiled sweetly at his incredulous look.

“I don’t understand—“ he started but then faltered; hadn’t he and Cody been completely transfixed by the sight of John and Randy all those months ago?

“From that look I’m guessing that you’re not as oblivious as you’re trying to make out,” Maryse giggled at him.

“W-Wouldn’t it be narcissistic of me to find myself attractive?” he asked, latching onto something to try and distract her for a moment.

“Non,” she said lightly, tossing her hair back with a small flick of her head, bearing her neck and shoulders more in an apparently well-practiced and yet subconscious gesture, “I find myself attractive and have no shame in the fact. Nor should you.”

“If you say so…” Ted said, brow furrowing.

“Of course; if you can’t be confident in yourself how can you expect your lover to be?” she asked him lightly.

Maryse grinned, pressing a little closer to Ted as she whispered into his ear, “A little confidence wouldn’t go amiss I can guess… but really, about watching you both sometime…?”

“Maryse!” Ted said, flushing darkly and immediately stepping back from her.

The blonde laughed lightly, “Oh, you _are_ fun to tease aren’t you?” she caught Cody’s eye and winked at him, the ravenette looking startled at the act.

“I can hardly believe the things that come out of your mouth sometimes,” Ted muttered to her. Even though he was slightly inebriated and his own inhibitions lessened, he still would never agree to such a thing. 

“I’m just joking, Theodore,” she said. After pausing a beat she then went on, “Or am I?”

“Maryse!” he exclaimed once again. 

She tsked lightly. “I haven’t known you all that long and already I know just what to say to get you riled up. I like this a lot.”

Ted groaned. She really did manage to wind him up at the slightest mention of Cody and himself. “I’m sorry, I just… I couldn’t stand the thought of someone seeing us in such a private moment.” He knew that John and Randy had heard them before, and Brett walked in on them in the aftermath, but he didn’t think he could ever let anyone actually see them in the midst of it… though he did still want to have a painting of them at the height of their passion…

“We could make a deal. You could watch Mike and me and I can watch you and Cody,” she said. 

“I, uh, I don’t think that’s a very fair trade.”

“And why not?” she asked. 

“Well, first, does Mike get anything out of the deal?”

“Me,” she said without hesitation. 

“And, most importantly, I don’t actually want to see you two making love.”

Maryse paused their dance for a moment and stepped back to look him in the face. “Are you saying that you don’t want to see me naked?” She seemed highly offended that Ted had said such a thing.

For a moment Ted wasn’t even sure that he had heard her question correctly, merely staring at her.

When the expression on her face made it abundantly clear that she had indeed said what he had thought he found himself gaping at her in a manner that probably made him seem very stupid but he couldn’t help it.

“Not to be funny,” the blonde mumbled, looking around uncomfortably since they were in quite an open forum underneath the mass of people and the sound of music playing, “-but isn’t it kind of a given that I may not seek that out? You’re very pretty Maryse, there’s no doubt to that but physically…” Physically it was rather apparent, or at least he had thought it was, that she wouldn’t be able to do anything to _rouse his interest in that way_ so to speak.

The blonde’s face took on a most unpleasant expression then and Ted mentally prayed that his parents didn’t spot this exchange.

They wouldn’t believe that she knew, or was indeed OK with the matter even if she did know.

“We _are_ going to have to bed one another eventually, Theodore,” she said.

_Yes, Ted remembered that point well._

“-and I’m going to be disappointed if you don’t make an effort.”

It was then that Ted realised that he’d probably hurt her pride, and that even though she knew he was attracted to Cody she had probably still expected that he was at least physically attracted to her too.

_Oh hell, he hadn’t thought about it that way._

“Of course I’ll try,” he mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.

“You don’t need to look like that about it.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to… I guess I just… if you’re in love with Mike, how could you be attracted to me?” Ted asked her, moving back into position so they could start up dancing again. 

“You’re joking, right? Haven’t we been over this? You’re a very handsome man,” she told him.

“But that doesn’t mean that you’re attracted to me… especially to the point of actually going to bed with me.”

She shook her head side to side and gave a sigh. “Maybe it wouldn’t mean that for all women, but I promise you, Theodore, that if you were to ask all the young women here if they’d bed you, most of them would say yes.”

“I doubt that,” Ted muttered. 

“Stop being so unsure of your own looks,” she said. “You’re attractive, and women here would love if you slept with them. The fact that you don’t want to be with them aside…” she then added. 

“And you would have no problems going to bed with me?” he whispered. 

“None at all,” she whispered back. “Now, if you don’t mind… I think I’m going to go tap in to dance with your lover,” she said, once again stepping out of position, leaving Ted on the floor before he could reply. He watched as she practically floated over towards Cody, politely asking the girl he was dancing with if she could borrow her partner. 

Now that Ted was alone, he saw that there were a few people headed his way. The first girl that got there, though was… “Kristen. How nice to see you tonight. You look lovely,” he said to her, smiling. 

“Thank you, Ted. You look quite handsome yourself. Almost as handsome as your brother.” 

“Thank you, Kristen. Would you care to dance with your future brother-in-law?” he then asked. 

“It would be my pleasure,” she answered. 

Ted took her hands and they arranged themselves to prepare for their dance. “The day’s getting closer,” he said. “How are you holding up,” he asked.

“I’m so excited. I’m nervous, yes, but… I’m so ready to be with Brett. I’d like to be with him for a while first before we have to start our own family, but… I don’t know how likely that’ll be. Do you know what I mean, though?” she asked. 

“I do. Even though you’re to be married in a few days, you still don’t know him that well, mainly because you can’t spend time with him… spend those nights together when you do marry getting to know each other better… learn more about one another…” he paused, hoping that she wouldn’t slap him, or something, for being too forward, “mentally and physically.”

“That’s what I’d like to do,” she admitted. “But I already know that both our mother and fathers are looking for grandchildren.”

“You’re both young still, you’ve got time for children later. Do what feels right for you and for Brett,” he told her. “There’s no need to rush into things.”

“I’m glad you see it my way,” Kristen sighed gently, smiling wanly, “I understand their concerns, but, really, we should get to live our lives first, right? How can we be good parents if we haven’t?”

The way she saw it they’d be too immature if they hadn’t had a chance to be, well, immature, first before settling down more. 

They were getting married, a big and mature step as it was without throwing kids into the mix right from the off.

“Don’t let anyone pressure either of you, OK? If it’s going to happen it’ll happen, but don’t be worrying yourself either way.”

“Thank you, Ted,” Kristen smiled, leaning up and pecking his cheek in a swift and platonic way.

“It’s no trouble at all, I assure you.”

After the dance ended Kristen ended up returning to Brett who it seemed had been penned in by a few ladies and was looking in dire need of rescue, and Ted found himself facing his smiling mother.

“May I have this dance, sweetheart?” she asked and Ted laughed lightly, nodding.

“Of course Ma,” he said, immediately falling into step with her. Though his mother was reaching what many would consider ‘old age’ she was still one of the most nimble women he had ever seen on her feet. Ted had no doubt that she could probably out dance half of the women in the room who were half of her age. “You having fun, Ma?”

“ _Am_ I having fun?” she corrected playfully.

Giving a wan look Ted then nodded his head before repeating the question again properly.

“I am rather dear, are you?” she lowered her voice confidentially and said, “I noticed you and Maryse seemed to be quarrelling before… it wasn’t anything serious I hope?” Ted Sr. was _very_ set on their marriage happening after all.

Mu

“Oh! No, no, it wasn’t anything like that,” he was quick to assure, “We were just discussing how much effort really goes into a wedding, that’s all—“ he thought quickly, “And when I said we’d probably have our engagement party here she was a little put-out. I think she was maybe hoping for French reprieve.” Well, that was all he could think to explain her expression before.

“Ah, I see,” Ted didn’t miss the mild relief that flittered through his mother’s eyes though Ted knew that was more for pacifying his father than it was for Ted being bothered about such an event obviously.

“Well, that’s good then.” Ted knew she would also have hated the thought of anything happening that might put a damper on things for Brett’s week.

“Yes,” Ted said, glancing across the dance-floor and mentally grimacing when he saw Victoria.

“Theodore, dearest, if you make faces like that then you’re going to give yourself premature wrinkles,” Caroline chided him quietly.

“Huh? Oh… sorry, Ma, it’s just… sometimes a person really can’t help themselves,” he replied.

“Whatever it is, don’t worry about it. Just have fun, ok? For your brother?” she asked of him.

“You’re right, you’re right. Like usual.”

“Like always,” she corrected, giving him a little wink. “Now, I’m going to find your father. You enjoy yourself.”

Once she headed off, Ted made his way to the keg, pouring himself a cup and drinking it right down. The next time he looked out onto the dance floor, he really had to search to find Cody, lost in the back of the crowd, still dancing with Maryse. He really hoped that she wasn’t embarrassing him like she had a tendency to do. 

He wasn’t hoping quite hard enough. All the things she had said to Ted, she was now saying to Cody. Well, most of the things she was saying to Ted. “Why wouldn’t you let me watch, though?” she asked him once again. 

“Because it’s… special,” Cody replied to her, blushing fiercely and trying his hardest not to stutter.

“But that’s what makes it worth watching,” she said. 

Cody let out a sigh of relief when he saw Ted approaching them through the crowd. Once Ted was right there, he saw the panicked look on Cody’s face and tapped Maryse on the shoulder. 

“Oh, Theodore, are you trying to cut in?” she asked, stepping back from Cody.

“No, I just want to know what you’ve said to put that look on his face,” he told her. 

“Nothing you haven’t heard before,” she answered. 

“Maryse, you’re not seriously telling me that you were asking Cody if you could watch us make love… you’re not, are you?”

She gave him a little smirk and shrugged her shoulders. Cody answered for her, though. “That’s exactly what she was asking.”

Before they could discuss anything more, though, there was another woman there, looking ready to snatch one of them up to dance. Victoria. “Good evening,” she greeted them as a group. 

“Good evening,” Ted and Cody replied. 

“I was just wondering if you’d like to dance?” she asked, looking to Cody.

Knowing that it would be rude to refuse, Cody answered, “Sure. Let’s dance.”

Victoria immediately assimilated herself into Cody’s arms and Ted glanced at Maryse out of the corner of his eye.

And, just as he had expected, she was looking back at him in turn as though waiting for something. What did she expect him to do, step in and refuse to let them dance? Had Cody been a female then he might have gotten away with it, especially if he’d already made his intentions known, but as things stood he couldn’t.

“Shall we dance again?” Maryse asked and Ted looked almost surprised at her light question.

“I didn’t think you ever danced with the same person twice in one night,” Ted teased Maryse.

“Why, Ted,” Maryse looked both amused and surprised before smirking at him, “Did you just make a joke?”

“I know, doesn’t happen often does it?” he returned.

“I’d like to think it’s because you’re… how do you say it? Warming up to me a little.”

“I don’t dislike you, you know,” Ted said. And that was true; at first obviously he’d been wary because he thought she might be more invested in him than he obviously would be in her, but since he’d got to know the truth…

He could see them becoming friends at least.

Meanwhile, across the dance floor Cody was doing his very best to keep his attention on his partner and not letting it return to his lover.

It was hard though, because he always wanted to look at Ted, whatever the situation.

“When will you be returning home, Cody?” Victoria asked him suddenly.

Without really thinking Cody responded, “Why?”

If she was put off by his tone she didn’t show it.

“Because I was hoping I might visit you one day, if I may,” she said without hesitating and Cody was once again thinking that she was very bold for the type of woman he had expected of Ted’s class.

The mere thought almost made Cody laugh but he caught himself; somehow he doubted she’d like to visit where he lived even slightly.

He was proud of his home, don’t misunderstand, but he knew that she wouldn’t see it that way. “Possibly,” Cody hedged evasively, not saying anymore on the matter even though she was clearly waiting for it.

_He’d have to get Ted’s advice on how to handle that request later on that night._

“Possibly?” She stroked her fingers lightly over Cody’s shoulders as she grinned. “Are you playing hard to get with me? I do like a man strong in his convictions, you know.”

“That so?” Cody asked. “We’ll, umm… see.”

“Fair enough,” she said, now returning her complete attention on the dance… and making sure Cody was pressed firmly against her very full bust. He had no idea how he’d be able to handle dancing, especially with her, for the rest of the night. She was already so forward, talking about coming to visit him and his family… the next thing she would want would be marriage and a family, and he’d only known her for a day. 

When the song ended, Cody tried to step back, saying, “Well, I’m gonna go get myself something—”

“Would me going back to your room tonight be a reasonable request?” she then asked him, cutting him off before he could even say that he needed a drink. 

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

“You could come back to my room, if you’d like. My family is staying there, but they’re still down here. We’d have time to sneak off right now,” she whispered to him right into his ear. 

“I can’t go back to your room!” Cody replied back, stunned and astounded. 

“Why not? It’s not as though you’re married; you won’t have to worry about being unfaithful to your wife.”

“And I’m not married to _you_ , either!” Cody said, voice sounding harsh as he spoke to her.

She looked highly amused at that comment. “You mean to tell me that you won’t have intercourse until you’re actually married?” she asked, and Cody nodded, even though that was a flat out lie. She didn’t seem to believe him, either. “I don’t buy that for one second,” she said. 

“What’s so hard to believe about that?”

“For one thing, you’re far too good looking to be waiting around until marriage,” she said. And then, let’s be honest, no one waits until marriage. Everyone just says that they do so their spouse feels more important.”

“I need a drink,” he said, turning on his heel, completely overwhelmed by what just happened. 

It didn’t take long for someone to discover the completely bemused young man: Randy. “Is everything alright?” he addressed his young friend and Cody sent Randy a pleading look.

“What excuse can I use to leave here early?”

“What? Why? What happened?”

Quickly, Cody gave Randy a run-down of Victoria’s propositions, both the one about going to his home and then the one about him coming to her room that night. Randy knew it was a delicate situation for although Victoria wouldn’t want to be advertising her own looseness she might react badly to being rejected… they’d really need to consider what they were going to do before they were to do it. “We should get Ted over here.”

For a moment Cody hesitated; he really wasn’t sure how Ted would react to that new even if they had expected that she might end up doing something to him.

With admirable skill Randy caught Ted’s eyes and subtly indicated to him, the blonde excusing himself from his current dance-partner under the pretence of a drink and making his way overdo the pair of them. “What’s wrong?” Ted asked, watching as Cody all but drained a full cup of wine.

“It seems that Victoria has stepped up her intentions regarding our Cody,” Randy murmured. Even though he was just around those two he was still monitoring his accent in case someone happened to overhear them.

“What?” Ted asked and Cody sighed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before telling the tale again.

“That--! She can’t--!” Ted then started angrily face turning red with the effort it took to hold himself still. After a few moments his face returned to a normal colour, if still a little bit pink.

“Do you think she’s mentioned it to her parents?” that would be when they really had to worry about it.

Shaking his head Ted responded, “Her father would have come looking for him before now if she had.”

“Do you think we can go to bed now?” Cody asked, feeling overwhelmed again.

“Cody, don’t worry,” Randy patted his shoulder briefly.

“I can go and tell mother, that way she’ll be prepared to help out if something _does_ happen.”

“Wait, no, you can’t tell your mother!” Cody said in a panic. 

“Why not?” Ted asked. “If she knows, she’ll be able to handle the situation.”

“I don’t want her thinking that I can’t handle myself,” Cody told him, now feeling somewhat embarrassed. She could have asked any other young man here that was reportedly single, and they probably would have left with her then and there. But he simply _couldn’t_.

“I never said that you couldn’t handle yourself, Cody, but she has the means to actually do something about it if it gets any worse,” Ted assured him. 

“You knew this was coming, though, didn’t you?” Randy asked.

“I thought she would approach me asking for a _dance_ , Randy! Not for her to approach me about sleeping with her!” Cody answered. Cody refilled his cup and drank it right back down. “Are you sure you don’t want to go up to bed right now?” he then asked, looking to Ted.

“As much as I’d love to,” Ted began, the implications as to what Cody was talking about alone sounding very enjoyable indeed, “you know we can’t leave just yet…”

“Leave?” came another loud voice by the drink table. “Why on earth would you leave? The party hasn’t even started yet!” 

Ted hadn’t even noticed that they’d been joined by someone else, so focused he’d been on Cody. “King Del Rio,” he greeted. “I take it you’re enjoying yourself?” Ted asked him. He knew that the man was a bit of a pig, and that was being generous, having a feeling that he would be one of those men that ended up passing out against the wall with his pants down, waking up just before sunrise and sleeping the whole day away. 

“Oh, yes. I’ll enjoy myself more after a few more glasses, though,” he said, actually winking at Ted. “Your drink here, it’s nowhere near as strong as it is back home.”

“It’s not?” Ted asked, having to not roll his eyes at the man. 

“Not at all, my friend,” he said. “You ever come visit me and you’ll see for yourself.”

“Is he actually inviting you?” Cody asked Ted lowly, momentarily being distracted from his issues with Victoria thanks to the arrival of King Del Rio. Alberto laughed heartily, patting Cody on the shoulder in a light manner that Cody was sure you’d use on your pets normally.

“This amigo here, he is funny,” Del Rio grinned, then reaching and getting Cody another drink, pushing it into his hand. Clearly he didn’t think Cody had actually been asking Ted the question… either that or he was just generally too drunk or too self-involved to care much about anything else.

Cody accepted the drink though he knew he’d probably had enough.

“You may all visit me sometime; I shall show you my castle and my country. I think you’ll like the weather out there much more than the weather you English have here.”

Del Rio suddenly seemed to clock his attention onto something else and merely bid them all an overly warm goodbye before heading off to wherever.

“Making fun of someone’s country probably isn’t the best way to endear yourself to people,” Cody said a little weakly, surprised by just how much pep the Spanish king seemed to possess, and how he could bounce from here to there without any sort of hesitation. Cody would never dare just walk up to a group of people he probably knew by sight alone and just assimilated himself into their conversation to just go again.

“That’d be a nice trip for you, Cody,” Randy teased him lightly.

“I’ve never been to Spain before either,” Ted admitted and Randy and Cody actually looked surprised at that piece of information.

In all fairness though they probably assumed he went abroad all the time on holiday.

“You probably will when he gets married,” Randy nodded in the King’s direction.

“He’s not here looking for a bride either is he?” Cody asked.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Ted said lightly, deciding not to voice his suspicions about Del Rio and the young blonde royal that he seemed to have had his eye on since arrival.

“That’s too bad,” Cody muttered. “I think he an, oh, say, Victoria could be a good match for one another.”

“I wonder what would ever make you say that,” Randy said with a smirk. “Maybe you should suggest her to him.”

“I don’t know,” Cody said. “For some reason, I don’t think it’ll matter.”

“That’s how Windham and Jacqueline ended up together,” Ted chimed in. “She obviously knew that her sister and I weren’t going to be getting married, so she was all over me. Then I pointed her out to Windham, told her that he was going to a lord one day, as well and she took an instant attraction to him.” Still, he had to agree with Cody that it probably wouldn’t matter, because it looked as though he was getting even closer to that blonde man, though that could just be the alcohol. 

“I don’t know if she’d be so easily swayed… but she may be. If she’s that loose with me… she could just be looking to sleep with someone, for all I know,” Cody said with a shrug. 

“You know, you could always just go with her,” Randy said. 

“ _What_?” Ted and Cody asked at the same time, completely astounded that Randy would actually suggest such a thing. 

Randy shrugged. “I’m just saying that it’s an option.”

“No, it’s not an option,” Cody replied. “Like you’d actually say to John that it’s ok for him to go back with Kelly, get his cock sucked and everything will be fine.”

“At least when she leaves, you probably won’t see her again,” was all Randy had to say to that. 

Cody rolled his eyes. “You’re absolutely no help, are you?”

“You’re still here?” a voice called out to them. When they all looked out to the crowd, they saw who it was and saw them coming closer. It was the last person they wanted to see at that moment, too. Victoria. 

Cody fought the unmanly urge to whimper and hide behind Randy and Ted to try and escape from her notice.

“Someone help,” he couldn’t help but murmur though and under other circumstances Randy would have teased the hell out of the boy for looking so unnerved over the prospect of a woman heading towards him. Had he been a straight boy then this sort of response to women would have been incredibly problematic for him. Ted was quick to send Cody a reassuring look before then turning towards Victoria and giving her a larger smile that was obviously supposed to be open and welcoming.

“Victoria, nice to see you again, you look very nice this evening,” he said.

Though her attention was predominantly on Cody she was more than happy to bask in Ted’s compliment and attention… and also giving Randy the odd appreciative look as well.

_Maybe turning her attention wouldn’t be as hard as he’d thought._

If Randy noticed that she was looking at him even briefly he didn’t acknowledge it in any way, though he did remain where he was instead of heading off somewhere else.

After she had finished basking in Ted’s attention her whole focus was then entirely directed upon Cody again and she pouted.

“When you didn’t come back to the dance-floor I thought you had left or something,” she chided him.

Thanks to her tone Cody was seized by the need to apologise to her even though he knew he didn’t have to do so.

“Sorry,” he apologised, “I’m a bit tired now to be honest.”

“Already?” she asked and Cody wished he could point out that he hadn’t been dancing like they had for long, and that he had to put in extra effort to act appropriate, but of course he couldn’t and obviously he didn’t.

“Cody isn’t used to such vigorous parties,” Ted cut in helpfully.

Victoria gave him a strange look before turning her attention back on Cody. “So you’re just trying to ease into this one?”

Cody forced himself not to look at Ted before answering, “Umm… yes.”

“You know, the best way to do it is to just let yourself be completely immersed in it. If you’re tired, dance more; it just seems to wake you right up. If you’re still feeling a little uptight, drink some more,” she said. 

“Maybe… maybe tomorrow,” he replied.

“So you’re actually leaving for the night?” she asked with a pout. That hadn’t at all been how she expected her night to go. Before he could leave, though, she asked him something else that took him completely by shock, especially since she said it right in front of a member of the hosting family, as well as one of the servants. “What room are you staying in? Maybe I could come pay you a visit later.”

“I, uh… I actually don’t remember,” Cody told her, scratching the back of his head. 

“I’ll accompany you,” Randy cut in. “And hopefully you’ll recognize your room before you pass out in the hall,” he said as he began leading Cody out of the room. 

Back by the drink table, Ted was now alone with Victoria. “Will you at least dance with me?” she asked him. 

“Sure,” he answered, taking her out to the dance floor. “Where’s your friend Jillian?” he then asked as they began dancing. 

“I don’t actually know. We walked in here together, I came to find Cody and she said she had her eyes on someone else. I didn’t happen to see who it was, though,” she answered. “It’s such a shame that Cody couldn’t stay here longer.”

“Hmm, I know. Hopefully tomorrow night he’ll stay later. I think he’s just nervous; he’s used to smaller, more intimate gatherings, not ones with so many people and all this music and dancing,” he told her. 

“I guess so,” Victoria sighed, “He’s such a shy thing isn’t he?” normally men fell over themselves to get her attention.

And now she was all but _throwing herself_ at Cody and he was just running like a scared little rabbit. Well, she supposed she would just need to keep trying with him, she’d get somewhere eventually obviously.

“Yeah, he is,” Ted said, taking a drink to hide the fond little smile that wanted to cross his lips at her words; Cody’s shyness was one thing Ted hoped he never lost even though obviously he was pleased that they had both gotten over the majority of their mutual reservations and embarrassment regarding one another or else they wouldn’t be where they were with each other now would they?

When Victoria’s hand suddenly settled on his arm, all but pulling his drink from his mouth Ted’s brows rose in silent question. She looked awfully determined.

“What room is Cody staying in, Ted? You _must_ know,” she questioned.


End file.
